Pokemon Heroes Destiny Remix: Platinum Rainbow Island Adventures
by PeachDaisyAmy777
Summary: A remake of the original work of my story, Pokemon Heroes Destiny. Join Ash and many of his old friends as they delve into new adventures set in a mysterious floating island, Platinum Rainbow Island. Featuring new species of Pokemon, such as Hero Pokemon, who has come from other worlds. They will meet many new characters along the way and plenty of familiar faces.
1. Prologue- The Island of New Discoveries

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **PeachDaisyAmy777: Everyone, I welcome you to a brand new story of mine... kind of. For those of you who are new to this story, welcome and I hope you enjoy my work.**

 **Now, for those that are wondering... this is based on my previous work: Pokémon Heroes Destiny. I have decided to take the premise of my original story and change certain aspects around to make it flow better with the current times. Most of the events that you are familiar with will still take place, but certain parts will be different and other parts will feature new aspects.**

 **In other words, this is a remix of my original story. Along with this, I hope to continue on the story where I last stopped. The journey that we went through before will be different, yet similar. So, let us step into our new journey together.**

 **For the prologue of the story, a newly discovered set of Pokémon with the strange ability of being able to speak human words have already settled themselves with a familiar cast of Heroes. Beginning with one conversation, things for our Heroes will allow them to unite and discover a new possibility in the world of Pokémon. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue: The Island of New Discoveries**

Welcome to the world of Pokémon. These creatures are far and wide, and can be seen from just about anywhere in the world. The number of these creatures is just too high to count, and more becomes discovered regularly. From your normal day-to-day Pokémon, to the powerful Legendaries, to the rumoring Mythicals, Pokémon have become a part of just about everyone's lives.

There are a multitude of regions one can travel through to meet a variety of people and discover and find new Pokémon all over. From the homey and familiar region of Kanto, to the lovely and vast islands in Alola, each region is different and varied depending on where you go. Some regions have different aspects about them that no other region shares. Like... how there's rumored to be a huge floating continent like island in the sky. If you're lucky, you might get to see a glimpse of that mysterious island.

The Pokémon world has a large number of mysteries that seem to be discovered more and more over time. One such mystery is with the appearance of new and strange creatures. These creatures feel so other worldly and not from the Pokémon world originally. How did they get here? Why do they have such a great attachments to humans? And how powerful are they? One thing is for sure... they are known all around as those of a good nature to the humans, the Hero Pokémon.

Five such Hero Pokémon seem to have bonded with familiar characters. Some of them are Heroes from the World of Mobius, while others are from a world residing in the so called Mushroom Kingdom, at least according to their stories.

We follow the story of Ash Ketchum, a boy from the small town of Pallet in Kanto, who dreams of become the greatest Pokémon Master. Alongside him is his ever beloved partner, the cute yellow mouse, Pikachu. Currently in his Sinnoh outfit made by his mom, Delia, he has decided to stay at as home and relax for several months after his journey through the Sinnoh Region. Now, just hitting the age of 13, he reflects back on the many memories he shared across the five different regions he has been through alongside the many companions he made.

He sits outside of his home looking up in the clouds in the sky and remembers the journey he went through. His partner, Pikachu, joins him.

Ash recollects, "Pikachu... I can't tell you the number of memories we had made throughout our adventures."

Pikachu speaks, "Pika Pikachu!"

Ash continues, "It's really unbelievable, you know. Who would have ever thought that we would travel through such wonderful regions, made a lot of new friends, and, more shockingly, met these Hero Pokémon that have impacted our lives."

Pikachu says, "Pika Pi..."

Ash sighs, "... I sure do miss my friends... especially Misty. I haven't spoken to her in about a year."

Pikachu notices someone approaching, "Pika!"

Ash asks, "What is it, Pikachu?"

A female voice says, "He was referring to me, Ash!"

Ash looks at her, "Oh, Blaze!"

One of the five Hero Pokémon is Blaze the Cat. She is a purple humanoid cat that stands on her feet. She is a princess from her dimension in Mobius. Residing in her is the energy of the Sol Emeralds, a mysterious group of powerful jewels capable of immense power, as well as the special power of pyrokinesis, a great control over the element of fire.

Blaze walks up to the two and sits next to Ash. Pikachu goes up to Blaze and she holds him and pets him briefly.

Pikachu smiles, "Pika Pika!"

Blaze pets, "Awww, Pikachu... you're so sweet!"

Ash asks, "Where have you been, Blaze? You mentioned that you needed to be off for a while."

Blaze explains, "That's right. I've gotten a call recently from Mario. You obviously know he's with Brock. He's been wanting for me to teach him advanced fire abilities for a while, since he has just recently joined Brock's side."

Ash remembers, "Mmm... that's right."

Mario is a human from his world in the Mushroom Kingdom. With his plumber appearance and his overall red motif, he's known for his acrobatics and his fire techniques. He seemed to have recently met a hat spirit that gave his hat magical powers, allowing him to put on different costumes instantly. He also has a brother.

Blaze continues, "And also, he informed me that he finally came into contact with his brother. He's been wanting to see him for such a long time, now."

Ash says, "His brother?"

Blaze says, "Luigi, his younger brother. He has plans to meet him over the next week. I can't wait for you to meet him, Ash!"

Ash smiles, "Sounds like fun!"

Blaze thinks, "You know, speaking of meetings... Ash, it's been a while since you last saw some of our old friends, huh?"

Ash nods, "A long time, actually."

Blaze says, "Hmm... you know what, I think it's time."

Ash wonders, "Huh? Time for what?"

Blaze answers, "I'm going to speak to our old Hero Pokémon friends, the ones from my world."

Ash says, "Ohhh, them."

Blaze gives Pikachu to Ash and gets up, "Time to get ready."

* * *

It has been about three months after Ash, Dawn, and Brock's Sinnoh journey ended. Ash and Blaze have met and befriended a variety of different Hero Pokémon over all of their regions.

What Ash and Blaze share is a very special partnership, one that's similar, yet different, compared to any other Pokémon. The partnership they share is more equal compared to other Pokémon. Almost all Hero Pokémon can speak the human language, and have powers of special interest. And most importantly, they can share a special bond together with humans, one that can even transcend to future generations. They call a bond with a human and a Hero Pokémon: Partners-for-life.

Besides Ash and Blaze, almost all of Ash's past partners also shared these bonds along the way. Misty, Ash's first partner, shares a bond with Sonic the Hedgehog. He is a blue humanoid hedgehog with a cool attitude and the ability to run at speeds that are faster than the speed of sound. In his world, he is the main Hero that rescues the planet numerous times from an evil and smart doctor. As a Hero Pokémon, he has gained the ability to use water and ice to his advantage, and even learned to swim thanks to his partner.

Brock and Mario share a bond with each other, but not until the latter half of their Sinnoh journey. Their bond is the latest bond formed in the group. One of Mario's personal quests was to find his younger brother, Luigi, as the two have been together since they were kids, given that they are twin brothers.

May and Max have traveled with Ash and Brock in the Hoenn and second Kanto trips. While Max has yet to bond with a Hero, May has bonded with Tails. Miles 'Tails' Prower is a short, yellow humanoid fox that sports two tails in his body. With these tails, he is able to fly in the air. He is a young genius with a love for building all sorts of inventions. In his world, he accompanies Sonic on many of his adventures and helps him along the way. As a Hero Pokémon, he gains flying and wind based attributes. He is also able to use electricity to his advantage.

Finally, Dawn travels alongside her Hero Pokémon, Knuckles. Knuckles the Echidna is a red humanoid echidna. He possesses incredible strength, allowing him to smash many things with ease. He is also able to glide in the air. In his world, he normally protects the Master Emerald: a huge jewel that is capable of keeping an entire island afloat and can control and power the energy of the Chaos Emeralds. The Chaos Emeralds are counterparts of the Sol Emeralds. But, by being able to shrink the size of the Master Emerald, he can travel with the Emerald, and accompanies Sonic and Tails occasionally in adventures. The three share a huge friendship together. As a Hero Pokémon, his strength is huge, and he primarily focuses on fighting moves and firey abilities. He is also capable of various ground based moves.

Blaze had the idea on wanting to call her old friends. So, she decided to schedule a four-way call at a specific time. After some time, that time came, and the four called near the same time, starting a four way conversation.

Blaze starts, "Sonic, Tails, Knuckles... I'm really glad to see you all again."

Sonic says, "It's been a long time since we last spoke, Blaze. Tails, Knuckles, how are you guys doing?

Tails says, "Amazing, Sonic! I'm also glad we are speaking like this."

Knuckles agrees, "Me, too. It's been... kind of boring since our Sinnoh journey has ended."

Sonic smirks, "Needed something to spice things up, eh, Knucklehead?"

Knuckles says, "What did you call me?"

Tails sweatdrops, "Sonic, now's not the time."

Sonic says, "Sorry..."

Blaze asks, "So, what's been going on with you guys as of late?"

Sonic answers, "Let me tell you... me and Misty, most of time, are busy with the Cerulean Gym. It's not just the matches, it's the Water Pokémon. All of Misty's sisters are out for the week, and I can't get in touch with Shadow or Silver, either. It's so strange."

Tails says, "That's too bad, Sonic."

Shadow the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog, who are also from Mobius, are Hero Pokémon who were a part of Ash's group during their adventures in Sinnoh. They met near the end of the Hoenn journey.

Sonic says, "Oh well, we can still handle it. We have the power to do it. It's been a little over a year, now, if I recall."

Tails says, "May and I have had our contests around the regions. But, we finished up Johto some time ago, and she has yet to announce when we should be trying to go to Sinnoh. We could go back to the previous Grand Festivals we lost, which is Hoenn, but... not for some time. Otherwise, I kind of like being back at home; it's relaxing and joyful after all that traveling we did."

Blaze recalls, "That reminds me of something. What about Max? Has he come of age, yet?"

Tails remembers, "As of matter of fact, he has. In fact, he even has his own Pokémon, now."

Blaze asks, "Really? Which one?"

Tails ponders, "Mmm... perhaps we can discuss that later? There's other things to talk about."

Knuckles agrees, "Yeah, like my time with Dawn!"

Sonic smirks, "Is that a bit of impatience I sense?"

Knuckles says, "I don't need to hear this from you. Anyway, as for me, we're back at home with Dawn's mother, Johanna. It's been a quiet several months. But, I don't mind. I'm the kind of guy that's like to chill whenever I get the opportunity to, and go to work when I need to. It's been nice!"

Blaze laughs, "Hahahaha... seems like you have it made, Knuckles."

Knuckles smiles, "Oh so true, Blaze!"

Blaze says, "As for Ash and I, we've been staying and moving between our house and Professor Oak's Lab. Lots of walking, but it's worth it to see all of Ash's Pokémon."

Sonic sighs, "I'm so jealous of you guys... I hardly have the time for chilling."

Tails giggles, "Ohh, Sonic..."

Knuckles asks, "Ohh by the way, Blaze, how's Mario been doing?"

Blaze answers, "He and Brock have been doing really well together. And he is becoming stronger and closer in time."

Sonic nods, "That's good. Mario and I have had some history for some time, now."

Blaze continues, "Ohh, and good news... he managed to come in contact with his brother, Luigi."

Knuckles recalls, "Oh yeah, he did mentioned that he wanted to find his brother."

Tails says, "Luigi... that's the taller, younger, green clothed brother, right?"

Blaze nods, "That's right. I hope they are having a wonderful reunion together. We've had to separate from a lot of our friends since coming to this world."

Knuckles thinks, "... _I wish I can see you again, Rouge."_

Sonic says, "Hope Amy's doing alright. Last I heard, she's with Drew."

Tails figures, "I'm sure she's just fine, Sonic."

After a minute of waiting and thinking between the group, Blaze says, "You know... since we're all not really doing very much of anything... I just had a wonderful idea!"

Knuckles asks, "You do?"

Sonic chuckles, "Heh heh! This I gotta hear!"

Blaze suggests, "How about you guys come over to Professor Oak's Lab for a reunion party, specifically... all of the Hero Pokémon and their partners?"

Knuckles asks, "Does that also include Brock and Mario?"

Blaze confirms, "Yes! I'll even invite over Luigi. I'm sure he would be happy to meet us and our partners."

Sonic agrees, "I love that idea, Blaze! Count me in!"

Tails jumps, "Awww yeah! Wait until May and Max hear about this."

Sonic grins, "When Misty hears this, she is gonna freak out."

Knuckles smiles, "Dawn is gonna faint with excitement when she hear this news."

Blaze looks up, "Won't Ash be super happy to see all of us together. I'll call Brock up and let him know."

Knuckles asks, "So, when are we going to meet up?"

Blaze suggests, "How about one week from today?"

The others nod in agreement, "Okay!"

Blaze smiles, "Excellent! We'll get the party ready. Can't wait to see you guys again in person. Ttyl!" She hangs up.

Knuckles wonders, "Ttyl?"

Tails answers, "That means 'Talk to you later'."

Knuckles says, "Oh, okay. I should get ready, too, along with Dawn. This is gonna be great! See ya later, guys." He hangs up.

Tails replies, "I should go inform this to May and Max... Later, Sonic.

Sonic says, "Later, bro." Tails waves and hangs up. "Can't wait until next week!" Sonic is the last to hang up.

After they hung up, everyone was informed of the news, quickly started packing, and getting ready for the reunion of a lifetime.

* * *

One week later...

Ash and Blaze have finished decorating the Lab with the 'Pokémon Heroes' reunion. After finishing decorating, they rested up in the couch.

Blaze stretches says, "Ahhhhh. That was fun. Doing all of this for our friends has definitely been worth doing."

Ash agrees, "Yeah. But, I am exhausted for doing a lot. How are you doing, Pikachu."

Pikachu says, "Pika Pika..."

Blaze notices, "Seems he's pretty tired as well. You did great, Pikachu!"

Pikachu smiles, "Pikachu!"

Ash rubs his belly, "While I really want to see our friends, I really need to eat, now, Blaze. I am hungry!"

Blaze giggles, "You always were hungry, Ash. I swear that it feels like your stomach is bottomless, much like a Hero Pokémon I know."

Ash laughs, "Hahahaha!"

Blaze says, "But I am hungry, too. Where is your mom at?"

Delia, Ash's mother, calls, "Oh Ash, Blaze, Pikachu, you must be tired and hungry after all the work you did for your friends. I made 'Hero' sandwiches for you!"

Blaze smiles, "Coincidence? I don't care. Let's eat!

Ash laughs, "Hahaha; you read my mind, Blaze. Come on, Pikachu!"

Pikachu says, "Pika!"

Ash, Blaze, and Pikachu enjoy some tasty 'Hero' sandwiches made by Delia.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Professor Oak is the one who answers it.

Oak shouts, "I'll get it!"

He runs over to the door, opens, and sees Misty, Sonic, and Togetic. Misty is wearing the same clothes as seen from her 3rd Generation appearances. Sonic is looking his best as he always is, glowing with a green emerald energy. Togetic is the same one that left to guard to Togepi in Paradise and the Mirage Kingdom. It seemed like something happened to have Togetic back with the two.

Misty and Sonic see Professor Oak when he answers the door. They greet, "Professor Oak!"

Oak says, "Well well, Misty and Sonic... so great to see you two. Ohhh, and you must be the Togetic you told me about."

Togetic says, "Toge Toge!"

Oak says, "Please, come on in. Ash and Blaze are in the kitchen, eating right now."

Misty sighs, "That Ash, he's always hungry. Come on Sonic, Togetic, let's go see Ash and Blaze."

Sonic nods, "Right!"

Togetic says, "Toge Toge!"

The three go to the kitchen to see Ash, Blaze, and Pikachu eating, while Delia is watching them eat. Delia sees the three come in, "Sonic, Misty! I'm so glad you came."

Misty greets her, "Hi, Ash's Mom!"

Sonic greets as well, "Hi, Delia!"

Misty notices, "... Are they not paying attention, because they haven't realized that we are here!"

Delia explains, "I'm sorry, Misty. Ash and Blaze, along with Pikachu, were so tired from decorating, I made them 'Hero' sandwiches. You and Sonic can meet again, while I'll go and get food for you guys." She walks away.

Misty approaches Ash in a romantic and calming motion. "Oh, Ash. Your good friends, Misty and Sonic have arrived."

"Not now, Misty... Misty?" He looks up and sees Misty in a beautiful way. After a few seconds, Ash cries out, "MISTY!"

Misty cries, "ASH!" They hug in a passionate way.

Blaze stops eating and sees that Sonic is nearby and gets up. "Sonic? ... SONIC!"

Sonic greets, "Hey, Blaze!" They hug as well.

Pikachu calls, "Pi Pi Ka!" Pikachu sees Togetic, the same Togetic who evolved from Togepi who were really close friends. They get close to each other and hug, also.

After the hugs are given and received, and they finished their sandwiches, they sit down in the couch and talk from quite a while.

Ash continues on from their conversation, "Wow Misty, you and Sonic have some really exciting adventures going on. I mean, running the Gym, having Togetic reunite with you guys, and having more helpers along to help you."

Misty replies, "Yep, that pretty much sums up my excitement."

Sonic asks, "So, Blaze... where is Mario at?"

Blaze answers, "Mario will be coming with Brock, and will be bringing his brother along, too."

Misty says, "That's good to hear that Mario found his brother. It makes me appreciate the relationship I share with my sisters more."

Blaze recalls, "And as I recall, you used to greatly dislike your sisters."

Misty smiles, "That was a long time ago. I have learned something from them as they have from me."

Sonic points out, "Misty's been calmer since her time with her sisters. She's still a serious trainer, but her yelling has definitely been greatly controlled."

Misty sighs, "It isn't healthy to be so loud and serious all the time. I'm really regretting what I've done with you, Ash."

Ash says, "Misty..."

Blaze asks, "What about with Brock?"

Misty smiles, "Haven't regretted restraining him. I get it, he's looking for love. But he needs to realize that outright flirting on girls is not the way to a woman's heart... most of the time."

Blaze laughs, "Heeheehee! I still remember the exceptions. And there were a lot of them."

Sonic smirks, "Can't wait to hear his latest adventures with the girls."

The doorbell rings. Professor Oak told them that he was gonna get it. He opens the door, and May, Max, and Tails appear before him. Max wears a more casual outfit, while May is wearing her usual and lucky Emerald outfit.

The three greet, "Professor Oak! It's so nice to see you, again."

Oak greets, "Max, May, Tails... so great to see you, too! And who is this Pokémon in your arms, Max?"

Max smiles, "This is my first Pokémon, Professor... Ralts!"

Oak says, "Ohh... Ralts, ehhh?

During the Hoenn Adventures, Ralts came to be Max's Pokémon once he was older and could have his own Pokémon with him. Kirlia and Gardevoir, Ralts's friends, let Ralts be with its rightful trainer. Ever since, they've played and trained together.

Professor Oak invites them in to see the gang. Ash, Blaze, Misty, and Sonic heard their voices and went towards the entrance to see what's up. And, they saw Max, Max, Dawn, and Ralts.

May cries out, "Ash, Misty, it's great to see you two, again!"

Misty says, "May... Max..."

Tails says, "Sonic! Blaze!"

Sonic grins, "There's my good buddy!"

Blaze sobs, "Ohh, Tails!"

Everyone gave each other hugs, and after gift exchanges, they sit down together and eat some sandwiches.

Max says, "Love these Hero sandwiches. They are delicious!"

Ash says, "That's my mom for you."

May points out, "So, Misty... how exactly is Togetic back with you? I thought it was in Paradise, protecting the other Togepi?"

Misty nods, "It was. You won't believe what happened, though..."

Flashback Start:

* * *

 _During the Hoenn adventures when Misty and Sonic saw Ash again, Togetic, evolved from Misty's Togepi, was supposed to be the guardian for the Togepi Paradise and the Mirage Kingdom. However, it was one day in the Paradise that strange happiness energy was absorbed into one of the Togepi. It evolved into Togetic. With a new attitude, the new Togetic told the old Togetic to go back to Misty, now that there is a new guardian. Misty's Togetic was unsure of if its ability to protect the land, but the New Togetic insisted it went back to its trainer, since it saved the Kingdom, and that it wanted to see Misty and Sonic again._

 _Misty's Togetic agreed, and it gave its guardianship powers to the New Togetic. After that, Togetic went out of Paradise, and warped back into the Mirage Kingdom. It flew to the castle, where Sarah was the rightful new ruler of the Mirage Kingdom, and Sarah saw Togetic._

 _Sarah asked, "Togetic, what's wrong? Why are you out of Paradise?" Togetic explained what happened to Sarah. "What? There is a new guardian of Paradise, and the new Togetic insisted that you go back to Misty and Sonic?" Togetic nodded. "Well, this is surprising news. But regardless, Misty will be blown away when she finds out about this."_

 _Sarah called Sonic's Pokénav and answered, "Hello... Oh, hey Sarah, how's it going? ... Ah, the new ruler of Mirage Kingdom. Is it hard? ... Not at all? Sweet! So, I'm sure you must have a reason for calling me, or is it just to say hello? ... Holy Skarmories! Togetic came back from Paradise, and there was a new guardian? And now, Misty's Togetic wants to come back to us? ... Ohhh, yeah... sweet! This is the best news I've heard all day... Yeah... don't worry about us needing a ride. I have a special way of getting there really, really quickly. In fact, it's so quick, that it'll only be a few minutes... You'll see, Sarah... Okay, later!" Sonic hanged the phone._

 _Sonic called Misty, "Oh, Misty... MISTY!"_

 _Misty asked, "What is it, Sonic? Who was on the phone?"_

 _Sonic said, "That was Sarah, the ruler of the Mirage Kingdom, and our old friend."_

 _Misty said, "Oh yeah, I remember Sarah. How is she doing as ruler?"_

 _Sonic retelled, "She's said it's amazing and that it isn't hard at all."_

 _Misty asked, "Oh really? Anyway, what did she call for?"_

 _Sonic grinned, "You not gonna believe this!"_

 _Sonic told Misty the great news. Misty happily gasped, "Are you serious? Oh my gosh... this is awesome. My sweet little Togetic is coming back to me. Oh, joy to the Pokémon world!"_

 _Sonic glowed a green glowing energy, "Okay, hang on... we're gonna take the express route. Chaos Control!"_

 _Using the ability to warp from place to place at extremely high speeds using the energy of the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic and Misty warped from the Gym and into the insides of the Mirage Castle._

 _Sarah jumped at their arrival, "Oh, Sonic, Misty. It's such a blessing to see you, again!" She got up, and hugged both of them._

 _Misty smiled at the site of her face, "It's so nice to see you, too, Sarah. So, where's Togetic?"_

 _Sarah pointed, "Right there!" Misty and Sonic saw something they couldn't have believed. It was Togetic._

 _"Togetic! Togetic! Toge Toge!", the Togetic said as it flew over to Misty and Sonic and they hugged Togetic._

 _Misty sobbed as she held on to Togetic, "Togetic, my sweet little Togetic, welcome back!"_

 _Sonic sobbed a little as well, "I missed you, Togetic. It wasn't the same without you, buddy."_

 _After their hug, the three went outside the castle, and saw the beautiful Mirage Kingdom, evil-free. Then, the three said goodbye to Sarah and Sonic warped them back in the Cerulean Gym._

 _Misty showed Togetic around the Gym, "This is the Cerulean Gym, where me, Sonic, and my Water Pokémon live. Well, what do you think?"_

 _"Toge Toge Togeee!", happily replied Togetic. They were now a family, again!_

* * *

Flashback End:

May continues, "Wow! That's so incredible, Misty. I'm so happy that you get to be with Togetic, again."

Misty smiles, "Thanks, May. I was so shocked when I first heard it from Sonic."

Blaze ponders, "To think, you had so much power in you all along, Togetic. You are amazing!"

Togetic smiles, "Toge!"

Blaze says, "Speaking of amazing, look at you, Max. You have your own Pokémon, now."

Max nods, "Yeah! Do you remember that Ralts that I befriended, and that had to bring back to his friends because I wasn't old enough to have him come along with me? Well, I did promise that as soon as I was old enough, that I would be back for him. And I did keep my promise!"

Ralts says, "Ralts Ralts!"

Blaze giggles, "Heehee! So cute!"

Ash asks, "Are you aiming to become a stronger trainer, Max?"

Max says, "You bet! I wanna be as strong as you, Ash! It's too bad, though. While I am happy to have my own Pokémon, I'm the only human in the reunion group who does not have a Hero Pokémon."

Blaze ponders, "Well, anything can happen, Max. There are some surprises we have in store regarding this reunion."

Tails looks around the room, "Wow, you guys really outdid it on the decorations. It's awesome!"

Ash adds, "And very tiring."

Pikachu sighs, "Pika..."

Sonic wonders, "Hope the others get here, soon."

May agrees, "Yeah, it's not as much fun without everyone here."

Just then, the doorbell rings again.

May smiles, "Ohh yay! More have arrived!"

Professor Oak yells, "Don't worry about it. I got it!"

The door opens, and Dawn and Knuckles are seen. Dawn is really gotten dressed. She is wearing her dress that was seen in her Pokémon contests.

Oak compliments, "Well, Knuckles, and Dawn, you looking quite ravishing today."

Dawn smiles, "Thanks, Professor. I wanted to look extra special nice for our extra special friends."

Knuckles nods, "Definitely!"

Professor Oak leads them in. The gang comes into the room, and sees Dawn and Knuckles on the spot.

Dawn shouts, "Everyone! I'm so happy to see you all, again!"

May giggles, "Dawn!"

Sonic calls, "There he is. Hey, Knuckles!"

Knuckles smiles, "There's my friends!"

They all did the hugging and more of the gift giving. Then, they sit together.

After a while, Ash asks Dawn, "Dawn, I see that you're wearing your contest clothes. You didn't decide with the usual clothes?"

Dawn says, "Nah, I was trying to be unique. Besides, this dress is comfortable."

Knuckles nods, "Yeah, she wanted to be in the dress. It's her choice, so I agreed. But, I have to admit, she's so much cuter with the dress, anyway."

Dawn giggles, "Knuckles, you know how to make me smile!"

Sonic grins, "So then, Knuckles... I have to ask you given our situations."

Knuckles sighs, "What is it?"

Sonic asks, "Being along with such a pretty girl, it's awesome, ain't it?"

Knuckles blinks, "Huh... Yeah, it is. Thinking about it more, we are quite lucky to have such wonderful and pretty girls by our sides. You know, it makes me appreciate our time outside of our world more."

Sonic nods, "Me, too. Though, I do miss traveling around our world, this world has been a great treat for us."

Knuckles agrees, "Definitely!"

Blaze ponders, "You know, with all of us gathering here, I kind of wish we can do something together."

Tails asks, "What, like battling?"

Blaze says, "Kind of. But, I was thinking more of a... journey like experience."

Ash says, "It would be nice if we could go on a big adventure together."

Sonic ponders, "Mmmm... not sure about that. I don't know if Misty and I can leave the Gym for a long time."

Blaze asks, "Misty, aren't your sisters back from their vacations?"

Misty clarifies, "They will be in a few days!"

Sonic says, "Where are you, Mario? I want to see you!"

Max says, "I really want to meet Luigi. But more importantly, when is Brock gonna get here?"

Once again, the doorbell rang.

Max yells, "Woo! It's about time!"

Oak yells, "I don't really need to say it by this point!"

The gang approaches the entrance, as Oak opens the door. It was more than they expected. Brock, in his fourth generation outfit, appeared along with the Mario Bros.

Sonic smiles, "Mario's here! Alright!"

Oak says, "Well, nice to see you again, Brock, Mario. And who would this man be?"

Brock says, "This is Mario's brother, Luigi. We wanted to have him meet all of Mario and I's friends."

Oak says, "I see..."

Sonic clarifies, "Yo, Mario!"

Mario greets, "Hey, Sonic!"

Mario and Sonic greet with a handshake, then a hug.

Max runs up to Brock, "Brock! Brock!"

Brock greets, "Ohh, hey, Max!"

Ash greets, "Brock, it's great to see you, again!"

Brock smiles, "I'm always happy to see my precious friends."

Mario says, "Now, everyone, it's time to meet my brother. This is my younger brother, Luigi."

Luigi waves to everyone, "Hi!"

Max looks at Luigi, "Luigi..."

Blaze says, "So, the Mario Brothers have reunited at last. How was the reunion?"

Mario smiles in recollection, "We hugged and cried a lot of tears. We are so close, and not being able to see or speak to each other for so long has been... painful for us."

Luigi sighs, "I was so lonely without my brother. I couldn't even reunite with the Princesses. I know you must also miss Peach."

Mario nods, "Yeah... I do miss her. But, I'm sure we'll see them again!"

Max asks, "Luigi, I'm sure you must be strong like your brother. Can we see you in action?"

Luigi smiles, "Heh heh! Maybe later, little man!"

Max grins, "So cool!"

Brock asks, "Guys, why don't we get comfortable with everyone?"

Mario agrees, "Okay!"

* * *

After everyone's initial meetings, everyone is relaxing at the lounge area to talk about their stories.

Ash asks him, "So Brock, what have you been up to, lately?"

Brock says, "Running the gym, being with my family, working on my progress to becoming a Pokémon Doctor, bonding with my Hero partner, Mario, and trying to get a girlfriend."

Misty sighs, "Boy Brock, you've met about like what, a thousand girls out there, about 20 percent of them are Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys, and you still haven't found a girlfriend, yet?"

Brock depresses, "It's a long and hard road for me."

Mario says, "I've been hearing some stories about you and the ladies, Brock. Apparently, he had some success with a few of the girls?"

Tails nods, "That's right. There are a couple of exceptions of girls who did end up liking Brock as much as he did."

Misty recalls, "But... they ended up either finding another man, Brock didn't felt it right to be with them, or he had to leave them to continue our adventures."

Blaze says, "The number of memories we had with Brock and the girls. You sure do like those Jennys and Joys, do you?"

Max adds, "Even being able to distinguish all of them with the smallest of details to determine which Jenny and Joy we were speaking to. Brock... you're weird."

Brock laughs, "Hahahaha! Yeah, I guess I am."

Blaze grins, "Okay, I just had one memory of this one girl. Do you remember Temacu?"

Brock becomes saddened, "Yes, I remember her..."

Misty recalls, "Ohh... wasn't she that girl that had the complete obsession over Brock?"

Sonic adds, "She also had the same obsession over James."

Blaze remembers, "I believe the reason why she had those wants of wanting to marry Brock is because she saw her cousin got married, which made her think about wanting to marry a guy of her dreams."

Misty asks out of concern, "Brock, you haven't been flirting with the girls because you wanted to marry them, do you?"

Brock sweatdrops, "What are you talking about? Why would I do that? While I am looking for the love of my dreams, I at least need to get to know her, first. I am not that obsessive."

Misty figures, "That is true."

Tails recalls, "Do you guys remember Lucy?"

Blaze asks Tails, "Do you mean... Pike Queen Lucy?"

Brock's memory jolts, "Lucy, my Pike Queen. I remember her beautiful face oh so well."

Misty questions, "Who is this Pike Queen Lucy?"

Tails answers and grins, "She was one of the seven Frontier Brains Ash faced in the Kanto region, and that one of them had a secret crush on Ash."

Misty recollects, "Oh yeah, I heard about them one day. Sonic showed me a newspaper about the appearance of the new Battle Frontier that appeared in the Kanto Region. I also heard that Ash was gonna participate and have gotten all 7 Frontier Symbols- Wait a second... Tails, did you said that one of the Frontier Brains had a secret crush on Ash?"

Ash is shocked, "What the heck?"

Tails grin becomes bigger, "That's right, Ash. Her name was Anabel, the 6th Frontier Brain. The one that you lost at, and that you had to battle her again, because her bond between her Pokémon was unique in comparison to how you usually do it.

Ash recalls, "Yeah, I remember her. She taught me so much about the closeness of Pokémon. But, what are you talking about, Tails?"

Tails recollects, "Before we left and moved on after getting her symbol, she said something very important in my ears. Do you remember, she asked if you can read her feelings. You tried your hardest to read it, but couldn't! But, I could hear what she's feeling, based on my time with May. She said, 'That's too bad. Because if you did, you would know how I feel about you', and then she blushed."

Sonic chuckles, "Well, Tails... guess Knuckles and I aren't the only ones who have a special thing with our partners."

Tails blushes, "Well, Blaze does, too."

Blaze says, "That was obvious."

May grins and elbow taps at Ash, "Well, it looks like Ash over here has a secret admirer. How do you feel, Ash?"

Ash answers, "I... I don't know. I mean, I could always go back, and... you know. But, my love is with my Pokémon, including my Partner-for-life, Blaze." Blaze smiles greatly. "Besides, there are other possibilities out there..."

Misty blushes slightly and thinks, " _I hope Ash is thinking of me..."_

Max says, "So, getting back to Brock, anybody else worth noting?"

Tails ponders, "There are a few, but... anybody special in particular?"

Sonic asks, "You know what... I've just thought about somebody important. It was the reason why you didn't come with us during the Orange Islands. Remember Professor Ivy?"

Ash realizes, "You know what... Brock, you never told us what happened between you and Professor Ivy!"

Knuckles ponders, "Professor Ivy?"

Ash explains, "She was one of the Professors we met and had to go to one time while me, Sonic, Misty, and Brock were traveling together. Brock ended up staying with Ivy and we somehow ended up in the Orange Islands and being friends with Tracey."

Knuckles says, "Cool!"

Tails recalls, "Oh right, you mentioned that you didn't join Ash until the start of the Johto region, right, Blaze?"

Blaze nods, "That's right, Tails."

Brock remembers the tragedy, "Oh yeah, now I remember. I suppose since it was all in the past, I should tell you. But be warned, it's kind of unusual, as well as sad."

Max says, "Give it your best shot, Brock. We can handle it!"

Brock prepares, "Okay, here's goes." He inhales and exhales. "So, I was studying Pokémon there with Professor Ivy and her three female assistances, all looking alike. The Pokémon there had unusual markings around their bodies. I wanted to learn more about those patterns, and being together with Ivy."

He inhales and exhales again and continues. "Me and Ivy became close, and I knew right there that I found my woman. So one day, on a beautiful sun setting day, me and Ivy was all alone. I had gone and gotten her a beautiful shiny Pearl I found one day on the beach. I flashed it to her as... as I asked her if she would marry me." At that moment, everyone jumps and whoas! "Yeah, I was super serious."

May asks, "And what did she say?"

Brock sobs, "Yes!"

Blaze gleams, "Oh my gosh! Brock, she really meant it? You were really gonna marry her?"

Brock says, "Yep! But then, it happened."

Max prepares himself, "Uh oh, this is not gonna turn out good."

Brock continues, "The next day, one of the most tragic days in my life, me and Ivy were studying a new Pokémon we have never seen before. Just then, Gary appeared."

Ash exclaims, "Gary? What was Gary doing there?"

Brock explains, "Apparently he heard of the special looking Pokémon here, and he wanted to see how different they were for a week. Of course, we agreed. But just then, Ivy... Ivy fell in love with Gary!"

Blaze gasps, "Professor Ivy fell in love with Gary?"

Brock sobs, "That's right! I could tell, because she was looking at Gary more than me. And then, that night, I asked her about some things about our honeymoon. She... she said that... the WEDDING WAS OFF!"

Everyone cries out, "WHAAAT?"

Brock becomes slightly depressed, "I became of extreme shock at that time. I was so shocked that I took my Pokémon and things, and at a slow but steady pace, I walked away. Not caring where to go, not caring what to do, I just kept traveling in extreme pain inside. I somehow fainted in a grassy area. Delia, you ended up finding me in that grassy area, and took me back to your home. After a while, I started to forget about Ivy slowly, and wanted to help you out, along with the competition with Mr. Mime... And that's my tragic story."

Delia says, "I was wondering why you weren't with your friends, Brock."

Blaze sobs, "Awwww, Brock. I'm so sorry that happened..."

Mario takes off his hat in condolence, "Sorry that happened to you, my partner. But, we will move on and find you another girl that will be better for you than Professor Ivy."

Brock sighs, "Thanks, Mario."

Dawn suggests, "It's a beautiful day. Why don't we relax outside for a while?"

Knuckles nods, "Sounds good."

* * *

Everyone goes outside to continue their reunion time. Max talks personally with Luigi because of great interest for him.

Max asks, "So, Luigi... what kind of power do you have?"

Luigi says, "Well, you know how Mario likes to focus with powers of fire?"

Max nods, "Yeah!"

Luigi continues, "Well, I like to focus with powers of electricity."

Max says, "Electric?"

Luigi confirms, "Yes. I had wanted to be different from Mario when we decided to come to this world. And then, I remembered my adventures in the Beanbean Kingdom and the power I had obtained there. I decided to take that power and make it my own."

Max asks, "How similar are you to Mario, ability wise?"

Luigi answers, "My brother and I share certain abilities and powers, but a lot of moves are different. We're the same and not the same at the same time. Of course, I think my brother is stronger than me."

Max says, "Stronger? I hope you aren't selling yourself short, Luigi. You are really, really cool!"

Luigi says, "I am? Really?"

Max nods, "Yeah! I have been interested in wanting a Hero Pokémon like everyone else does. Maybe... we can be partners?"

Luigi suggests, "Let's try to figure that out as we get to know each other."

Max says, "Sounds good."

As they were relaxing outside, Sonic finds something blurry at the sky.

Sonic points out, "Hey, is it just me, or do I see something near the clouds."

Everyone looks up. May says, "It... looks like an island."

Blaze asks, "Tails, why don't you see what that is?"

Tails brings out his computer and examines the object near the clouds. "Hmm... I can't seem to find any info on the island. Nothing... not even a name."

Ash says, "Really? Nothing?"

Dawn proclaims, "That has to be an island, I'm sure of it!"

Mario ponders, "Well, it might actually be an island if the rumors of what I heard are true."

Luigi asks, "What do you know, Mario?

Mario answers, "The few people I've talked to, as well as the Pokémon I've asked about, seem to discuss about what could be an island in the sky. This island is a gigantic, almost continent like island that has a vast multitude of climates and a few regions to speak of."

Brock asks, "Do you know the name of the island?"

Mario nods, "Platinum Rainbow Island."

May repeats, "Platinum... Rainbow... Island?"

Mario says, "Couldn't tell you about the origin of the name. Nor do I really know what could be up there. But, there are people living up there... a lot of people."

Tails asks, "Are you serious?"

Mario nods, "I am. There are Pokémon, too. It's possible that Hero Pokémon could reside there as well."

Ash says, "Maybe there's a Pokémon League there... which means possible Gyms to take on."

May adds, "Maybe there are also contests there, too."

Dawn smiles, "I would definitely like that!"

Luigi interrupts, "Hold on. We can't just get too excited about this. Who knows if there could be dangers out there."

Ash gets excited, "But, this is our chance. I have been thinking about wanting to travel to another region. Professor Oak mentioned about the Unova region to me. I had been possibly wanting to go there. But, this island feels even more exciting to go through."

Sonic reminds, "Well, I told my friends while we made the call some days ago. Misty and I are too busy with the Gym. And it's not like her sisters are back, yet."

Misty says, "Sonic's right, Ash... I just don't know if I can leave the Gym, now."

Ash frowns, "Misty..."

Luigi points out, "There is another problem... even if they weren't busy. How do we get there?"

May says, "Oh, right. I didn't realize that?"

Mario thinks for a second... and then, "YES, I remember something! Throughout various locations in various regions, portals would open in certain time intervals. I heard that once a month, a portal to the island would appear in Route 1 for 5 minutes only. I discovered that from some wild Pokémon I spoke to. And I know the exact location, too."

Ash asks, "Okay, so when is the next time it will open?"

Mario studies, "... 6 days from now, at 3:00 P.M."

Ash hopes, "Misty... I think this is a wonderful opportunity... not just for me, but for everyone. Wouldn't it be great as, my companions and my friends, that we would all travel a region together?"

May nods, "I really like that idea. I know both of you two girls very well. It would be great if we could all travel together."

Dawn glees, "Not to mention... dine into more of Brock's tasty food!"

Brock smiles, "I would love to cook for all of you. Though, that is a lot more of you that I need to feed than I'm used to."

Mario steps in, "Don't worry, my partner... for I can help you with cooking and serving. I have the magical hat after all. Plus, help from you... and Princess Peach back in my world. Heehee!"

Brock nods, "Right."

Misty frowns, "It's not like I am against the idea... and I really want to go..."

Blaze asks, "Aren't your sisters capable of running the Gym as professional leaders by this point?"

Misty recalls, "Well, they did say that they would help me when they get back."

Ash asks around, "Come on everyone. I want to hear what you feel. Do you want to travel to this Island with me?"

Blaze says, "I am. I will always be by your side, Ash!"

Misty proclaims, "If I can get my sisters to take over the Gym for me once again, then I am definitely in. I'm 95 percent sure of that by the way."

Sonic says, "Guess I gotta get ready. You know I love a good adventure."

Mario agrees, "Me, too. What do you say, Luigi... want to tag along with your brother?"

Luigi accepts, "Awww yeah! The Mario Brothers are back together!"

Brock smiles, "You and Luigi seem to be hitting it off, Max. You feeling something between you two?"

Max nods, "I sure do. He just may be my partner!"

May says, "I hope so. I want you to be happy, just like me and Tails."

Tails cheers, "Partners are amazing!"

Knuckles pumps, "Yeah, they are! Ready to do this, Dawn?"

Dawn jumps for joy, "I'm excited! Yaaaay!"

Mario announces, "Alright, listen up everyone. Tell all your families about this trip. Get yourselves packed and ready. Bring all of your food, supplies, and any necessary stuff. And of course, your best Pokémon, too."

Blaze suggests, "If I may, perhaps we should... each not bring too many Pokémon with us on our trip?"

Ash asks, "What do you mean?"

Blaze says, "As much as I love having so many Pokémon to spend time with, at least at first, I don't think we should have so many Pokémon coming with us. It can get a little bit crazy."

Dawn agrees, "Blaze may be onto something. Plus, we each have our Hero Pokémon, too."

May asks, "So, how many Pokémon are we allowed to bring."

Blaze suggests, "Let's start with... perhaps a maximum of three Pokémon each? And the Hero Pokémon do not count toward this number.

Ash becomes shocked, "Only three Pokémon? Blaze, do you know how many friends I have in the back and around the world that are still out there? And you only want me to pick three? I have to bring Pikachu, so that leaves me two choices."

Pikachu frowns, "Pika Pi..."

Misty smiles, "Oh, Ash, I have to bring my Togetic along, myself, but you don't see me complain about it."

Sonic disagrees, "I don't know, Misty. There's a lot of Pokémon you are attached to."

Max figures, "I'm guessing we're going along with this plan, then?"

Dawn says, "Seems like it."

Brock grins, "This outta be good."

Ash tells everyone, "Regardless, this will be our first adventure, together. My friends, I want this to be our greatest adventure, ever! Let's get ready to go!"

Everyone screams, "YEAAAAAH!"

And so, our Heroes will now start a brand new adventure. They will meet new friends, new rivals, and new challenges up ahead. What mysteries are in Platinum Rainbow Island? Stay tuned to find out. Meanwhile...

Jessie says, "So, the twerps are going to someplace called the Platinum Rainbow Island, are they?"

Meowth asks, "James, any info on that place?"

James says, "Not very much. Seems the databank has nothing on the island itself."

Meowth says, "Who knows what could be up there. It could be dangerous for all we know."

James proclaims, "Nothing is too dangerous for us, Meowth. We're Team Rocket, and we are here to steal some Pokémon.

Jessie smiles, "And with our newest partner to the team, we will have a better chance of winning. Isn't that right, Shadow?"

Shadow nods, "That's right. As I gave my word to, I will help you guys in whatever you need."

Jessie says, "Excellent! Victory will soon belong to Team Rocket!"

Team Rocket does their wicked evil laugh!

Shadow the Hedgehog? Wasn't he on the side of good with Blaze and the others? So, why has he joined Team Rocket? Find out next time!

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **PDA777: That was the prologue to this story. I hope you all have enjoyed it. If you are familiar with my story, expect that certain aspects will be different with this story compared to my older variations.**

 **Also, in case you are curious about the other stories that link to my old story, the prelude to my old story, Heroines Destiny, will not be a part of my story listings anymore. The backstories will be explained during this story itself to give more context when it's appropriate.**

 **Also, the library, which gives information on Hero Pokémon and other things, will be newly updated to this story. It will be more accurate to**

 **the current latest chapters of the story compared to before. But, it will be some chapters before I add in the library, so I will inform you of when to start looking there in case you need help of keeping track certain information.**

 **For everyone else, I'll see you all for the next chapter of Heroes Destiny RX. Thanks for watching!**


	2. Ch 1- Preparations to a New World

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **PDA777: Welcome, everyone, to the first chapter of Heroes Destiny RX. This is the next step into our journey together, so I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **For this chapter, our Heroes will make their preparations to be off to Platinum Rainbow Island in a portal that Mario apparently knows about. Meanwhile, Team Rocket has special plans of their own. And what is up with Shadow joining this group? Find out in this chapter. Let the adventure commence!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Preparations to a New World**

It's a beautiful day in the Pokémon world, as our Heroes pack and prepare for the journey of a lifetime. Platinum Rainbow Island is their destination, and tough decisions will have to be made.

Ash and Blaze are seen packing their clothes and other things. And of course, Delia will check to see if he has everything required. After they have finished packing, the two plus Pikachu started walking over to the lab.

Blaze says to Ash, "I hope we've gotten everything, Ash."

Ash thinks, "Uhh, yeah; my mom checked everything in my sack... I think I have everything."

Blaze ponders, "But, I feel like there is something missing... something important."

Ash says, "Well, what else could we have missed?"

They thought it over for a couple of seconds, until at the same time, the knuckleheads remember, "Our Pokémon!" They rush on over to the lab to get their Pokémon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Misty and Sonic ponder over their thoughts as they are continuing their preparing.

Misty proclaims, "Sonic, we haven't been in another journey since the Johto Region."

Sonic says, "Yeah, it's kind of surprising. I mean, our home is here, but we get to be with Ash and Blaze, again."

Misty says dreamily, "Oh Ash, I missed being on a journey with you." She sighs and says, "Sonic, I've been thinking about this since I first saw Ash again."

Sonic asks, "What is it?"

Misty says, "Well... as you know, when Ash and I had to leave each other, we were both in tears. And... as you know, just a few minutes after Ash had left, I was crying like crazy!"

Sonic frowns, "I remember that. It felt like you were heartbroken in a way."

Misty agrees, "True. I don't think I should be blaming my sisters, even though they couldn't handle themselves at the time. To think... I have the opportunity... a real opportunity to spend more time with Ash. Sonic, do you think that he has a crush on May or Dawn?"

Sonic blinks, "Why would you ask that?"

Misty says, "They've been on huge adventures with Ash, too. And you know that they must of had some moments together. Don't you think the girls have to possess some sort of feelings for him?"

Sonic ponders, "Maybe... It's hard to say. I mean, at the end of the day, they all could be just good friends."

Misty says, "It could be... or it could be something more."

Sonic realizes, "Well, they didn't make any actual expressions of them showing their love for Ash. So, I'm pretty sure it's just good friends."

Misty ponders, "Perhaps..."

Sonic asks, "What are you thinking about doing?"

Misty answers, "I want to express my feelings for Ash, and to know whether or not he feels the same for me."

Sonic thinks for a few moments, "Hmmm..."

Misty asks, "Do you think Ash has feelings for me, Sonic? More than just friends, I mean."

Sonic clarifies, "I've asked Blaze personally about Ash's feelings for you last week. She's unsure, since it has been a long time for Ash. I couldn't tell you personally."

Misty becomes determined, "Well then... I guess I'll just have to find out for myself.

Sonic adds, "And I will be there for you when you need it."

Misty smiles, "Thanks, Sonic!"

Sonic says, "Anytime for a true partner, Misty."

When they finished packing, they headed to the aquarium where the Water Pokémon are at. Sonic asks, "Misty, have you made a decision on which Pokémon you want to bring? Blaze mentioned that we each should only have three Pokémon with us."

Misty ponders, "... It's really hard to choose. Especially with only three choices... well, technically two."

Sonic suggests, "Take your time with this."

Misty nods, "Alright." As she was trying to decide her choices, she got them, and does a confirmation check. "Okay, Sonic, I've made my decision. This was so hard for me, but... I think that in addition to Togetic, I have my other two Pokémon. First, I have Golduck, evolved from my old Psyduck. The amount I had to go through with that Pokémon was definitely memorable, for the right and wrong reasons. Regardless, I do love Golduck so very much. And then, there's Gyarados. Facing my old fears of this Pokémon has allowed me to become a much strong trainer. With this very strong Pokémon by my side, I have the power to help out Ash when he needs it."

Sonic gives a thumbs up, "Excellent choices, Misty. It's too bad that you didn't choose Starmie... the one that evolved from the old Staryu... when we first met."

Misty frowns, "I know. Like I said, it was a really tough decision. If Togetic was not with us, it would be my next choice."

Sonic says, "Oh, well. I think it's time we roll out, then!"

Misty says, "Well, before we roll out, it's time to say goodbye to my sisters, Sonic."

Sonic agrees, "Right. I'm glad they decided to take over the Gym for you."

Misty says, "Me, too."

Daisy, Violet, and Lily await Sonic and Misty as they do their goodbye for now.

Lily says while in tears, "Bye, Misty. You and Sonic take care of each other."

Misty nods, "We will."

Daisy says, "Oh, and Misty?"

Misty says, "Yes, my biggest sis?"

Daisy smiles, "I know about that crush you have with Ash."

Misty sweatdrops, "Who told you?"

Daisy looks at Sonic, "He's like... standing right in front of you!"

Sonic feels a little embarrassed, "Well, I had to tell them. After all, your sisters do know a lot of things about love, even stuff that we don't know since you are the youngest. So Daisy, any advice about Misty telling Ash her secret crush?"

Daisy approaches Misty and touches her shoulder, "Misty, as we've said before, when you first met Sonic, you were growing up. First you became in love with a Hero Pokémon, and now with a boy."

Sonic interrupts, "Well technically, I am a boy, myself... even though I am also a Hero Pokémon. It gets confusing, that's for certain..."

Misty agrees, "Tell me about it..."

Daisy continues, "Misty, I only have one thing that you need to know, and probably already know. But, it's to follow your heart. If your heart wants to tell you that you have strong feelings for Ash, then you should do it. There's nothing wrong with that."

Misty hugs Daisy in tears, "Thank you so much, Daisy."

Sonic smiles, "I sure love being with you girls."

Lily joins in with the hugging and tears, "We'll miss you guys."

Violet also joins in, "Take care..."

After that scene, Sonic and Misty got their things and wave goodbye to the three sisters and move on to the Professor's Lab.

* * *

Meanwhile again, Brock and Mario have finished packing, and are now just conversing.

Mario frowns, "Oh, Brock... I'm going to miss your family. It felt so nice to bond with your little brothers and sisters."

Brock smiles, "My sisters seem to have a fond thing for you, Mario. I guess handsomeness runs in the family!"

Mario blushes slightly, "Ohhh... I wouldn't go that far."

Brock ponders, "When I saw your brother, you two looked very, very similar. Are you two twins by any chance?"

Mario nods, "Yes, we are. Born at nearly the same time, Luigi and I."

Brock adds, "It's interesting that he is taller than you despite being younger."

Mario says, "Doesn't change anything really."

Brock says, "I suppose."

Mario asks, "Speaking of the girls, Brock, I want to help you."

Brock wonders, "Help me with what?"

Mario answers, "Find you a girlfriend. You've been searching for so long, and you have still yet to have one?"

Brock frowns, "Unfortunately..."

Mario says, "Well, as your Hero Pokémon, it would be my pleasure to be there for you in a variety of aspects... particularly in the things that you do. Taking close care of your Pokémon, helping with cooking, and finding you a girlfriend. I can help you. And we will find you true happiness!"

Brock chuckles, "Haha! Thanks, Mario. It's great to have your back."

Mario smiles, "No problem. Hahaaa!"

Brock says, "Oh, Mario..."

Mario asks, "By the way, did you decide on which Pokémon you are tagging along?"

Brock nods, "Yes. And it was rather tough picking only three. But... I did manage to do it. Allow me to show you."

Brock brings us the three Pokémon he chose.

Mario expresses, "Ohhhhhh!"

Brock explains, "I think these three are the true choices for me, Mario. First, Steelix. My most prized partner, as it was an Onix at one point and it also was my very first Pokémon. With Forrest now having his own Onix, because I lend him mine for the Gym, I get to now try out Steelix's new power. Secondly, we have Crobat. Its supersonic waves it creates can be very useful for the road ahead. Plus, it is a strong and fast Pokémon. Finally, we have Croagunk. Smart and strong, I have a great feeling about this!"

Mario sweatdrops, "Are you sure? I don't need to remind you of the... painful Poison Jabs it does to you when you flirted with a girl too intensely!"

Brock sighs, "I know... But, I had a good feelings that things will be different, considering that I have you, now, Mario. I would like for you to restrict Croagunk if you could. You are trying to help me with the girls after all."

Mario nods, "You can count on me, partner."

Brock smiles, "Thanks."

Mario jumps in the air, "Okay. If you're ready, then let's-a-go!"

After Brock's Pokémon have been returned to their Pokéballs, and they got their stuff, Brock and Mario said goodbye to Brock's Family. The brothers, sisters, Lola, and Flint wave goodbye and a safe journey to Brock and Mario, as the two head to Professor Oak's Lab.

* * *

We rejoin Ash and Blaze as they have made it to the Lab in a shorter time than planned. As they try to catch their breath, Oak asks, "Hey, why did you two rush over to the Lab? You didn't have to run all the way over here."

Ash speaks, "Yes, we did. We still didn't decide the Pokémon I wanted to bring with me, besides my Pikachu."

Oak says, "Of course! Well... step this way, please, and I will bring you outside. Your Pokémon are dying to see you, again."

With a thought that Blaze had thought about for a while, Blaze says, "Ash, I'm sorry to put the pressure on you, but... I need for you to make only one Pokémon decision."

Ash blinks, "Uhhh... what?"

Blaze gleams, "I have one Pokémon in mind that I know would love to bring along. It's an old friend, and it has a firey passion!"

Ash ponders, "A firey passion..."

Blaze continues, "With that hint I just gave you, you decide on the one other Pokémon you wish to accompany you. Choose carefully. I'll be right back in some time." And with that Blaze rushes out the lab and starts running very quickly.

Ash sweatdrops, "Thanks for putting me on the spot like that, Blaze."

Pikachu asks, "Pika Pika?"

Ash shakes his head, "Nah... I'm not blaming her. Blaze is an absolutely trustworthy and loving partner to have... just like you, Pikachu." He pets Pikachu's head."

Pikachu smiles, "Pika Pi, Pikachuuuu!"

Ash and Pikachu go into the back of the lab, and in an instant, all of Ash's Pokémon approach Ash and Pikachu, happy to see them again.

Ash greets, "Hey everyone, it's great to see all of you, again."

Ash takes a big look around. He is told to only choose one Pokémon with him.

Ash thinks, "Now, which Pokémon should I pick? Hmmm..."

* * *

As Ash decides on who to bring, we find May, Max, and Tails back in the Hoenn Region getting ready for the journey of a lifetime.

Tails, Max, and Ralts are ready to move out, while May is still deciding what clothes to bring with her.

Max reminds, "Hey, sis, I'm not trying to rush you too much, but we really need to leave in one hour."

May says, "I know, Max, but it's so hard deciding which clothes to bring with me."

Max asks, "You have the Emerald costume with you, don't you?"

May says, "Of course. But, I need to bring a few others different types with me for just in case... which includes contest outfits."

Tails says to Max, "Try to understand, Max, if you don't already. Girls are very picky with what to wear and what to bring with them."

Max says, "But, I wish she would decide a little sooner."

Tails says, "We can't really rush girls, Max. I even tell her to speed it up at rare occasions, if it's extremely important."

Max reminds, "But Tails, this is extremely important!"

Tails agrees, "I know, Max. I'll tell her." She flew over to May as she is still packing. "Ohh, May?"

May smiles, "Yes, my little furry fox of love?"

Tails suggests, "You don't mind if you would go a little faster with the packing, do you? We need to leave in one hour."

May turns and looks at Tails, "Tails, don't worry. One hour is plenty of time."

Tails reminds, "May, you haven't even decided on the Pokémon you want to bring with you. And it's only three Pokémon by the way!"

May exclaims, "Oh my goodness! I've completely forgot. I need to hurry, then!"

Max facepalms, "Finally, she remembers."

Ralts says, "Ralts, Ralts."

Max frowns, "Don't say she's stupid, Ralts. She hasn't completely forgotten. She just had her mind in something else for the while."

Ralts asks, "Ralts Ralts?"

Max confirms, "Of course she cares about her family and Pokémon more than her clothes, but that's just how girls are, okay?"

Ralts nods, "Ralts!"

May finishes packing, and the three head into the Gym. They went out back, where all of May's Pokémon were playing.

Tails speaks, "Okay, May, the time has come on your decision. Choose your Pokémon carefully."

May says, "Right. I can only choose three of them. Hmmm..."

After a few minutes, she made her final decisions, and presented Max and Tails her three Pokémon.

May shows, "Max, Tails, I have managed to make my decision. It wasn't easy, as I really wish I could bring everyone with me. But... I have chosen these three. First up, Blaziken, my very first Pokémon. Ash really showed me how wonderful Pokémon can be. And Blaziken represents my growth as a trainer. Next, Beautifly, my pride and joy for the showmanship of our mom and dad's romantic relationship as well as my leading reason for wanting to participate in Pokémon contests. And finally... well, this was the hardest to choose from. I feel that because of such beauty and uniqueness from this Pokémon, I chose Glaceon."

Tails says, "Interesting choices, May."

Max frowns, "It's too bad about the other Pokémon, though."

May says, "I know how much you really loved Munchlax, Tails. He was your favorite, right?"

Tails nods, "Yeah. Munchlax and I feel connected. Not exactly sure why I feel so strongly for him. It's not like he reminds me of anyone in particular in my world. And also, it's not like a Pokémon should be raising another Pokémon like a trainer would. It makes no sense."

Max ponders, "Hmmm..."

May asks, "Max, since the others will be staying around with our parents, do you want to take one or two of them with you?"

Tails says, "Yeah, since Blaze only said up to three Pokémon."

Max clarifies, "Even though they are your Pokémon, May?"

May figures, "I don't think it's a problem. You know about my Pokémon as much as I do. And you are very intelligent when it comes to the general knowledge of Pokémon."

Max realizes, "There is a difference between knowing about a Pokémon and actually raising it. I may have the go to knowledge, but... I just became a trainer. I would rather not risk overdoing it from the start. I feel like Ralts is enough for me for now."

Ralts says, "Ralts!"

May reminds, "Don't forget, Max, you also have Luigi."

Luigi greets as he enters the room, "That's right. We are partners, now, Max."

Max smiles and approaches Luigi, "I definitely don't mind that, since I always wanted a Hero Pokémon!"

Luigi says, "I'll do the best I can for you, Max. I have a lot of catching up to do with my brother. We'll become stronger together, alongside Ralts."

Ralts smiles, "Ralts Ralts Ralts!"

Max cheers, "Yeah! Hahaha!"

Luigi smiles, "Max... By the way, I have something to share with you all. I talked to Professor Birch regarding about what we are doing and where we are going, and he was excited. He wished us good luck on our new journey."

May smiles, "Wow, that's wonderful!"

Max asks May, "You know... thinking about the Pokémon contests, does your rivals know about Platinum Rainbow Island? You know, Drew, Solidad, and Harley?"

May recalls, "I told them about that earlier in the week. Amy, who is from your world, Tails, and who is Drew's partner, was informed about this and she told me that she was going to find a way to get to the island, seeing as how everyone wanted to be a part of the adventure, too."

Tails confirms, "So, they are not coming with us?"

May shakes her head, "No. In fact, Amy just called me yesterday and told me that they managed to find a way to get there. We'll be seeing them there at some point."

Luigi says, "Interesting..."

Max says, "So, we should probably get going, right?"

Tails nods, "Yeah! Let's get going to Professor Oak's Lab to meet up with Ash and the others."

After getting themselves ready, they say their goodbyes to their family, and move out to the boat, taking them to the Kanto Region.

* * *

Back at Professor Oak's Lab, Ash is deciding on which Pokémon he is gonna bring along with him.

Ash sighs, "Pikachu, this decision is seriously hurting my head. How in the world am I going to choose between so many of them?"

Pikachu supports, "Pika Pi, Pika Pikachu!"

Ash says, "I know I have plenty of time to choose. It's just so hard when picking from one is next to impossible. But, I will come up with the decision. I just have to see which one will suit our team best."

After around a half hour of thinking it over, he finally makes his decision.

Ash smiles, "Okay, I finally know what I want!"

Ash chooses, then Oak says, "So, Ash... you chose your Pokémon, have you?

Ash nods, "That's right, Professor. Blaze wanted us to only have three non-Hero Pokémon accompanying each of us, at least at first. I suppose thinking about it more, the chaos of what could happen if we had so many Pokémon we have to watch out for would probably overwhelm us. So, I think Blaze has the right idea."

Oak agrees, "I think so, too, Ash. But, I noticed that you only chose one Pokémon?"

Ash says, "Yeah! Blaze said that she was gonna go get one Pokémon that I would really like. I have sort of an idea on what she could get, but... it's from quite a few choices."

After another half hour of waiting, the doorbell rings, and Ash gets up to get it. It was Brock and Mario.

Ash is surprised to see them, again. "Hey Brock, Mario!"

Brock greets, "Hey, Ash! Great to see you, again."

Mario also greets, "How's it going, Ash?"

Ash says, "Just great, Mario. Glad you came by."

They talk for a little while, and Mario continues, "So Ash, you're saying that Blaze is gonna get a Pokémon for you that you would love to take along with you?"

Ash nods, "That's correct, Mario."

Brock asks, "Do you have any idea on who they are gonna be?"

Ash scratches his head, "Sort of. I'll just see who Blaze is going to bring."

Suddenly, a familiar voice shouts, "Hey Ash, I'm back. I got your Pokémon out here. Come outside so you can see who it is."

Ash smiles, "Let's go check it out, Brock."

Mario says, "Don't forget about me!"

What will Ash Pokémon be? Find out shortly.

* * *

Meanwhile, we find Dawn and Knuckles sitting down next to each other after packing and deciding their Pokémon.

Knuckles scratches his head, "Wow, that was a lot harder than we thought."

Dawn sighs, "Yes it was, Knuckles. My, oh my... packing is not an easy job. Especially for somebody like me."

Knuckles adds, "Not to mention picking from your Pokémon. If you could have bring everyone along, you only would have five Pokémon."

Dawn says, "It was unfortunate that I actually had to choose between them. But, I made the decision because I needed to. So... just to recap, we have my first Pokémon, Prinplup... my most valiant Pokémon that actually evolved because of you, Knuckles. Pachirisu... cute, powerful, and full of energy. Finally, the adorable Buneary, who has such a cute crush on Pikachu."

Knuckles asks, "You're leaving your two powerful members behind?"

Dawn smiles, "Knuckles, you know that you're the biggest powerhouse of them all."

Knuckles smiles, "Well, it's nice to hear that from you, Dawn. Thanks."

Dawn says, "Anytime, partner."

Dawn's Mom, Johanna, appears with some cookies. "Here Dawn, Knuckles, I made you cookies."

Dawn and Knuckles take a cookie and say, "Thank you so much!"

Johanna asks, "So, have you packed everything and are ready to go?"

Dawn answers, "That's right, Mom. We are gonna leave in about an hour." Dawn eats on her cookie.

Knuckles gets up with excitement, "I can't wait until our adventure begins!" He takes a bite of his cookie, "We're gonna take a high speed boat to the Kanto Region and meet up with Ash and the gang. And then, we will enter the portal to the Platinum Rainbow Island. Let's just hope that there will be contests in the region, or it will all be for naught."

Dawn agrees, "I hope so, too. It's going to be great to have our rivals there, too, including Zoey... who I consider for a friend to me."

Knuckles remembers, "I would like to see Shadow, again. Hmmm... I still remember what happened during the Wallace Cup. It was right then and there... that Shadow and Zoey formed a bond together."

Dawn smiles warmly, "It was such a beautiful moment during that time. The forming of a human and a Hero Pokémon... coming together to become Partners-for-like. How romantic!"

Johanna smiles, "Kind of makes me want a partner like you, Knuckles. I'm going to miss having you help me out often."

Knuckles wonders, "I'm sure you'll be okay by yourself, Johanna.

Johanna assures, "I am a grown woman after all. But... even though I won't have much company, it's important that you enjoy yourselves, you two."

Dawn says, "Oh, Mom..."

After an hour, Dawn and Knuckles get their things, say goodbye to Johanna and Professor Rowan while the two were visiting him again, and move on a high speed boat to the Kanto Region.

* * *

Back at the Oak's Lab area, Ash and Pikachu, as well as Brock and Mario, has a big surprise from Blaze.

Mario expresses, "Mama Mia!"

Blaze shows, "Ash... may I present to you, Charizard!"

Charizard expresses, "Raaaaaaawr!" Charizard blows fire into the air for a few moments.

Ash becomes emotionally happy and hugs Charizard, "Charizard, it's so great to see you, again!"

Pikachu smiles, "Pikachu, Pika!"

Brock says, "So, you chose Charizard, Blaze? He's perfect for our journey."

Ash happily asks, "Absolutely perfect. So, what happened, Blaze?"

Blaze smiles and explains, "I told Liza that Charizard should permanently go back to Ash, since he is his trainer. Liza told me that sooner or later, your Charizard should go back, now that it has been trained to his fullest. Plus, he was missing you a lot, Ash. And also, with this whole time being a reunion gathering, I thought it would be appropriate."

Ash says, "Thank you so much, Blaze." He hugs Blaze, who hugs back, "You're the best Hero Pokémon a boy like me could ever had."

Blaze retains her smiles, "My pleasure, sweetie."

After about 10 minutes, Ash returns Charizard to his Pokéball. Ash says, "Blaze, I'm sure you're curious as to the Pokémon I chose."

Blaze says, "Yeah, I am!"

He sends out his Pokémon. It's Bayleef! Bayleef replies, "Bay Bay! Bay..." Bayleef goes up and snuggles on Ash.

Blaze gleams, "Awww, you chose Bayleef?"

Ash explains as he pets Bayleef, "Yep! Bayleef missed me so much. And... when I thought about what you said and thinking about the Pokémon that I feel would fit the most when it comes to both a battling team and a team to raise, I think Bayleef's affection fits in the most."

Mario comments, "Interesting."

Blaze laughs, "Hahahaha! I just realized that all of your Pokémon, that's not me, are consider starters."

Ash chuckles, "Heh heh. That's pretty cool. I'm glad to have my choices. You like the decisions, buddy?"

Pikachu nods, "Pika!"

Brock states, "I'm sure the others will be excited to see Charizard coming with us."

Blaze explains, "I always felt that, besides your Pikachu, in terms of your powerful Pokémon that you bonded with the most, Charizard definitely fits you, Ash. He's changed so much since he first became a Charmeleon."

Ash nods, "Yeah..."

A familiar female voice is heard from afar, "Ash, Pikachu, Blaze, Brock, Mario!"

A familiar male voice accompanying her is also heard, "Hey, you guys... we're here!"

Misty and Sonic shouts as the two run up towards them. Togetic is also seen flying with them.

Ash waves to them, "Misty!"

Mario waves as well, "Hey, Sonic!"

The reunion is getting bigger as they sit down in the lab lounge and chat.

Misty speaks, "Really? Charizard came back?"

Ash nods, "Yep, and you can thank Blaze for that."

Blaze blushes, "Oh come on, Ash, you're making me blush!" Everyone laughs. Then Blaze asks, "Misty, I see you brought your Togetic along with you."

Misty says as she snuggles Togetic, "Yeah! Isn't Togetic the cutest?"

Togetic smiles, "Toge Toge!"

Sonic says, "I can't wait until the others get here."

Mario agrees, "Me too. I wish they would hurry up and get here already."

* * *

As our Heroes wait for the other Heroes to show up, Team Rocket are out in the meadows planning out their next course of action with Shadow the Hedgehog.

James says, "You know... it would be really nice we had some of our old Pokémon back, Jess."

Jessie asks, "Old Pokémon?"

James recalls, "You know, the ones that we used to have a while back."

Jessie says, "I guess you have a point, James. All I have is Wobbuffet and Yanmega."

James says, "And I only have Carnivine. We left the rest of our Pokémon back in home base."

Meowth figures, "If we had more of our old powerful Pokémon back to our team, we can actually stand a chance against the twerps!"

Jessie frowns, "I miss Arbok..."

James also frowns, "And Weezing, too. You know... I haven't seen Growlie in quite some time."

Jessie says, "Growlie is your Pokémon. I know you kept it around so it can watch over your parents."

Shadow becomes curious and asks, "Tell me more about your Pokémon. I'm curious about where you last saw them."

Jessie answers, "Our Arbok and Weezing were released a long time ago, because there was this person who was treating Ekans and Koffing wrongly. So, we have no idea where they are."

James answers as well, "And Growlie, my Growlithe, is with my parents in my home."

Shadow asks, "I'm sure there are others you want to bring back."

Jessie says, "This will do, for now. We don't have a lot of money to feed too many Pokémon at once."

Shadow thinks for a minute, then suggests, "Hey, would you guys be very happy if you can get to see and reunite with your Pokémon again."

Jessie and James gleams, "Yes, that would really make our day, our week, and our year."

Shadow gets up, "Wait here... I'll be right back in about a half hour." Shadow uses Chaos Control and warps. The trio wonders where he went.

One half hour later, Shadow warps back.

Meowth asks, "Where did you go, Shadow?"

Shadow answers, "To find your Pokémon. Here you go!" He throws all of the Pokéballs in the air, and Arbok, Weezing, and Growlithe.

The Trio gleamed, "Our Pokémon!" They go in and reunite with their Pokémon.

After about three minutes, they asked how Shadow did this. Shadow gladly answers, "I was wondering when you asked. Well, here it is. I found Arbok and Weezing moving in a forest. They weren't close to Koffing and Ekans. They said that about one week before I found them, the Ekans and Koffing were strong enough to move on their own. Arbok and Weezing wandered throughout the world, hoping to survive. I told them that they can come back to you guys. They jumped for joy and they surely missed you three. And James, I got your Growlie from your home. I don't think your parents mind."

Jessie and James start crying. Jessie smiles, "Oh Arbok, I missed you so much!"

Arbok replies, "Zaaarbok!"

James smiles, "Oh Weezing, Growlie, I feel like a kid again seeing you two like this!"

Weezing says, "Weezing Wee!"

Growlie smiles, "Grou Grou!"

Jessie says, "Shadow, you are such an angel! Thank you so much!"

James adds, "You are the best, Shadow!"

Meowth smiles, "It sure is great to see Arbok and Weezing, again. With these Pokémon by our side, I think we'll stand a better chance against the twerps."

Shadow says, "I hope so, Meowth."

* * *

As Team Rocket have a big, happy reunion, so do Ash and Friends. The doorbell rings, and in the door are May, Max, Tails, Dawn, and Knuckles.

The five greet, "Hi, Ash!"

Ash smiles, "You guys... you made it!"

After another reunion, they all sit down. Blaze continues their conversation, "So, you guys actually met while traveling in the seas?"

May answers, "Very, very coincidental. We saw Dawn and Knuckles traveling a bit faster than we were, and they slowed down so we can talk."

Knuckles says, "And what was strange is that I was just saying how it would be awesome if we were to see May, Max, Tails, and Luigi while we traveled to the Kanto Region. But, I thought you guys must have gotten there before we did. Hahaha, I guess I was wrong."

May giggles, "Teeheehee! We were shocked seeing them, too. But then, fate has its role a lot."

Ash stands up, "Okay everyone, now that we are all here and settled, it's time to get going to Platinum Rainbow Island."

Mario jumps cheerfully, "Follow me, everyone. Wahoooo!" Our Heroes wave goodbye to Professor Oak and Delia as they moved to the road. Mario says, "The portal opens in about an hour. Let's-a-go!"

Meanwhile, Team Rocket settles with their Pokémon and returns them to their Pokéballs.

Meowth tells them, "Hey you guys, the twerps are on the move. They're on the road to Platinum Rainbow Island."

Jessie whistles, "That's a lot of twerps. If I have to guess the names correctly, there's our main twerp, Ash, with his Pikachu; the red headed twerp, Misty; the big twerp, Brock; that annoying contest twerp, May; the little twerp, Max; and the super contest twerp, Dawn; as well as their Hero Pokémon."

James says, "Wow, I'm surprised you remembered all of their names. It's something I never thought you would remember."

Jessie says, "Of course I remembered them. They are our enemies, right?"

James recalls, "Yes, and in an extreme emergency, our allies. Unlike you, Jess, I've actually have more nice moments with them, than you and Meowth put together."

Shadow speaks out, "Wow, that's amazing."

Meowth shouts, "Come on then, no time to waste... let's follow them!"

Jessie, James, and Shadow says, "Right!"

The four Team Rocket members move into their traditional Meowth balloon and follow our Heroes.

* * *

Alright, it's time to learn about what's been going on with Shadow the Hedgehog.

Previously, Shadow the Hedgehog was living with Zoey, one of Dawn's rivals and close friend. He was traveling with Ash and the gang, until he fell in love with Zoey during the Wallace Cup and realized that she was his Partner-for-life. Zoey accepted it and all was happy. The two were very close and spent a lot of time together.

One night while Shadow and Zoey was sleeping at their home, a strange mythical energy was intoxicated into Shadow. Then, his memories of his friends and his Partner-for-life became blurry. Somehow, through this memory mix up, he became to understand that Team Rocket was his true calling. He got up, got his things, and moved out to join Team Rocket.

The next morning, Zoey awoken, only to realize that her Partner-for-life, Shadow, was gone. After searching around the house, she saw no trace of him left, except that a suitcase was gone, and his things were not there. She cried for many hours and became in serious misery. She has yet to tell Dawn about this. It was only two weeks since Shadow first met Jessie, James, and Meowth.

Unknowingly, Shadow found out where Team Rocket was. Shadow snuck up on them, and they jumped. They saw a Hero Pokémon and they became scared. Shadow had no intension of hurting them, but to join them.

They asked why he would join them and not be with the twerps. Since Shadow's memory is right now completely messed up, he couldn't remember his true friends. So he said he recalls no such thing.

Without any more questions, the trio talked it over and realized that if they had a Hero Pokémon on their side, the chances of their success can greatly increase. So, without much more delay, The trio welcomed Shadow to Team Rocket, and told him all that he needed to do.

Even though Shadow's memories were wiped out, not everything from him was erased. He remembered how to do his attacks and how to do moves like Chaos Control. And he remembered some of the prophecies of being a Hero Pokémon, but not everything. Additionally, the title of Hero Pokémon did not suit Shadow. From now on, those who would join the bad guys would have these other world beings be called Vile Pokémon.

And there you have it. That's how Shadow joined Team Rocket. He intends on helping the three out whenever possible.

* * *

Our Heroes meet in the spot where the portal is said to open in a few minutes.

Mario says to them, "Well guys, this it is. The portal should open shortly."

Ash says, "So, how do you all of you feel about this journey? We're about to be together as a group for the first time, and go on a new adventure."

Misty replies, "It's awesome. I can't wait to see everyone's Pokémon. _I also can't wait to tell you how I feel about you, Ash!_ "

Sonic shouts, "Awww yeah! New adventure. I can't wait to do some serious battling!"

Brock responds, "Major cooking for everyone, along with some help from my Hero Pokémon. And also... to meet lots and lots of beautiful girls!"

Mario answers, "Let's make your dreams happen, Brock. Woohoo!"

May tells Tails, "Let's hope that there are contests there, Tails. And if there is, we need to give it our all! I'm excited either way!"

Tails smiles, "I'm just as excited as you are."

Max tells Luigi, "Hey Luigi, can we see your moves once we settle in Platinum Rainbow Island?"

Luigi nods, "Sure thing, Max. I just hope that the island isn't all that bad."

Dawn jumps for joy, "Let's show them our shining power, Knuckles!"

Knuckles says, "Okay, Dawn! Our time to shine approaches."

The portal opens.

Mario announces, "Okay everyone, there's the portal. Let's move out!"

Everyone screams, "YEAH!"

They all run into the portal and make their way to Platinum Rainbow Island.

Team Rocket sees the Portal. Shadow says, "There it is, the portal. Let's move in!"

The trio say, "Pikachu, here we come!"

They store away the Balloon, and the four step into the portal.

The Heroes and Villains have entered the portal. What will everyone experience in this brand new region? Find out next time.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **PDA777: Alrighty. Looks like everyone went in the portal. You'll find out where they ended up at next time. See ya later. Ciao!**


	3. Ch 2- Bounty Explore! Professor's Gleam!

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **PDA777: Hey everyone, welcome back.**

 **For today's chapter, the Heroes successfully end up in Platinum Rainbow Island. But, they don't know where they are, as expected. They eventually find a town, and meet the Professor for that town.**

 **And Team Rocket is just as confused as the Heroes are.**

 **Oh, and from now on, info about the Heroes and Team Rocket are all before every chapter starts. It will update every chapter if need be. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon**_

 _ **Heroes:**_

 **Ash Ketchum**

Hero Pokémon- Blaze the Cat: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Charizard

 **Misty**

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Gyarados

 **Brock**

Hero Pokémon- Mario: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Crobat

Pokémon 3- Croagunk

 **May:**

Hero Pokémon- Miles 'Tails' Prower: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Glaceon

 **Max:**

Hero Pokémon- Luigi: Mario Franchise

Pokémon- Ralts

 **Dawn:**

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Pachirisu

Pokémon 3- Buneary

 _ **Villains:**_

 **Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

 **Team Rocket's Vile Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog**

 **Jessie:**

Pokémon 1- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Arbok

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

 **James:**

Pokémon 1- Growlithe (Growlie)

Pokémon 2- Weezing

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Bountiful Exploration! A Professor's Gleam!**

Our Heroes are being transported into the mysterious Platinum Rainbow Island for a new adventure. They travel through a portal that is quite a long way there, but finally, they made it out of the portal, and land in some grass.

Ash starts, "Wow... that was not a soft landing. Is everyone okay?"

May says, "I think so."

Sonic says, "I've been through worst falls... believe me."

Mario adds, "Mama Mia... same here."

Everyone gets up and looks around.

Tails asks, "Is this the place, Mario?"

Mario answers, "I can't exactly be entirely certain right now, but I do believe we are at Platinum Rainbow Island."

Misty comments, "All I see just by looking around is a... beautiful grassy area."

Luigi asks his bro, "Mario, is this what we can expect throughout the whole island?"

Mario thinks, "I don't think so, bro. I believe that this is only a very small portion of what the island looks like."

Max grins, "Well, so far, I like it."

May agrees, "Me too, Max! Tails, what do you think?"

Tails says, "I say it looks... pretty nice. A good relaxing spot, if I say so myself."

Knuckles states, "Tails, we can't really relax here until we figure out this area."

Dawn agrees, "Knuckles is right! Mario, any suggestions of where to go?"

Mario looks around carefully. He points, "That way, to the east."

Blaze questions, "Are you sure about that?"

Mario says, "Do you have any brighter ideas? We go where my instincts say."

Blaze ponders, "I guess we don't have a choice. Lead the way, Mario."

Mario announces, "Okay! Follow me, everyone!"

Brock comments, "Hope we can find a nearby town so we can some info."

Our Heroes follow Mario in hopes of finding a way to the nearest town.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Rocket has also made a landing in the grassy area.

Jessie starts, "Well, that wasn't the greatest of our landings, but at least it's in a grassy field."

The four got up after their landing.

James looks around, "Where are we?"

Shadow guesses, "If I have to guess, we'll most likely in a part of Platinum Rainbow Island."

Meowth grins, "Well, I like this place. It looks relaxing."

Shadow says, "But, we don't have time to relax. We need to find, how you guys say, the twerps."

Jessie looks around a bit, "I'm looking around the area, but I can't pinpoint their location."

James suggests, "Hey, let's use our Balloon! It will surely help us find them."

Meowth gives a thumbs up, "Great idea, James ol' buddy."

Shadow rubs his hands, "Ooh, I'm so helping with pumping. Let me at it."

After a few minutes, they inflate the Meowth Balloon, they get on, and they start their search for the twerps.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the island, we find our Heroes' rivals/friends here, including a special guest joining along with them. Amy, Drew's partner-for-life, found a way to the island and the group has just arrived in their destination.

Gary says, "Well guys, this looks like the place."

Drew smiles, "Well done, Amy."

Amy blushes, "Oh shucks, Drew. You're giving me too much credit!"

Harley glees, "Ooh, I can hardly wait to start exploring this island."

Solidad looks around, "It looks like we're near a forest with a beautiful lake nearby."

Paul states, "Hmph, just make sure none of you get in my way, okay?"

Amy replies, "Yeah yeah, we got ya, Paul."

Zoey frowns, "I really hope to find Shadow soon. He is like, my closest partner I ever had."

A woman speaking assures, "Don't worry, we'll find Ash and his friends soon. I'm sure they may know where he is."

Harley mishears, "May? Where?"

Drew replies, "Harley, she wasn't asking where May is."

Harley laughs, "Hahaha... Sorry about that."

Amy says, "I'm not sure where we are supposed to go, now. But, let's go this way."

Gary says, "Lead the way, Amy."

* * *

And back to our Heroes...

As they travel onwards, they look around in the beautiful scenery of the grassy plains, and are heading towards an actual road.

Sonic points, "Sweet, an actual roadway!"

Mario says, "If we follow this road, it should lead us to the nearest town."

They head towards the road, and continue that way.

They walk for about an hour, and are getting kind of tired and hungry.

May sweatdrops, "Oh my, this roadway seems to have no end. Can we eat, please?"

Brock smiles, "Sure, I'll make all of us dinner."

Mario jumps for joy, "Woohoo! It's time for Mario to change costumes. It's-a-go time!"

Mario throws his hat in the air and it transforms into a chef's hat. When he catches his and puts it on, his costume changes into a chef outfit.

Luigi smiles, "Wow, that was amazing, Mario!"

Max cheers, "Cool, a magical hat!"

Chef Mario comments, "You guys can call me... Chef Mario. Brock, it would be my pleasure to be your special cooking assistant."

Dawn states, "Assistant? With that costume, you look like you could be the main cook."

Chef Mario rubs his head, "Ohh, I'm not that great a cook as Brock as of yet."

Brock sobs, "Oh, Mario... it's great to have a partner like you to cook with. It's time to prepare a food feast!"

Chef Mario cheers, "Oh yeah!"

Blaze suggests, "Hey Ash, everyone, let's send out our Pokémon!"

Ash nods, "Right! Bayleef, Charizard, come on out."

Ash sends out Bayleef and Charizard. Pikachu runs to the group.

Bayleef says, "Bay Bay!"

Charizard roars, "Roaaaar!"

Pikachu expression, "Pikachu!"

Brock summons, "Steelix, Crobat, Croagunk, it's go time!"

Brock sends out his three Pokémon.

Steelix says, "Steel!"

Crobat says, "Cro Bat!"

Croagunk says, "Croaaa!"

Misty winks, "It's time to come out, Gyarados, Golduck!"

Misty sends out her Pokémon, with Togetic expressing its excitement.

Gyarados roars, "Raaaaawr!"

Golduck says, "Golduck!"

Togetic cheers, "Toge Toge!"

May summons, "It's your turn, Blaziken, Beautifly, and Glaceon."

May brings out her Pokémon.

Blaziken says, "Blaze!"

Beautiful says, "Beauuuutifly!"

Glaceon says, "Glaaace!"

Max says to his Ralts, "You go join them as well, Ralts."

Ralts teleports over to May's group and expresses, "Ralts Ralts!"

Dawn finishes up, "And last up, Prinplup, Buneary, and Pachirisu!"

Dawn's three Pokémon appears.

Prinplup cheers, "Prinplup Prin!"

Pachirisu says, "Pachi Pachi!"

Buneary expresses, "Bunnnneary!"

Blaze announces to the Pokémon, "Hey everyone, it's great to see all of you once again. You might see some familiar faces in the group, and you might be seeing new faces. Regardless, all of us will be traveling together for a long time, so remember to try and get along as best as you can. And don't go too far off from where we can't see you. Dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes, so you all have a good time together!

The Pokémon cheer and they started doing their own things.

Brock says, "Time to start making the food, Mario. I will prepare the dishes for the Hero Pokémon and for our human partners. You can take care of the other Pokémon.

Chef Mario nods, "Okay."

Meanwhile, the rest of the Heroes are watching all of the Pokémon interact with each other.

Max examines, "Look at them all. So many of our friends playing together."

Luigi notices, "Seems like everyone is getting along just fine."

Dawn blushes, "Awww, look at Buneary. She's really happy to be around Pikachu."

Buneary smiles and winks at Pikachu, "Bun!"

Pikachu blushes, "Pika Pika..."

Luigi sees, "Good to see that your Ralts is interacting with the others well, Max."

Max says, "Ralts was quite shy. But, as I've spent time with him, he quickly started to become more comfortable around others."

Luigi says, "That's good."

May dreams, "Ohhh... I can't wait to eat Brock's delicious cooking. I love to eat, and it makes me excited to chow down on just about anything Brock can cook up."

Ash ponders, "He could probably make food out of just about anything."

Blaze clarifies, "Well... anything that's editable that is."

Dawn hopes, "One thing that I really want to know about is what we can do in this island."

Sonic ponders, "I want to assume that there is a Pokémon League in this island. There has to be trainers and the need for competition."

Tails adds, "And I also hope that there are Pokémon Contests here, too. It would be unfortunate if the two of us couldn't show off to many people, Knuckles."

Knuckles agrees, "Yeah, Tails... I really want there to be contests, too."

Blaze says, "Well, the one thing I want to see is what kind of Pokémon we can expect in this island."

Misty says, "A new region means new Pokémon, right?"

Ash guesses, "Yeah, of course. Is this why you wanted us to only bring up to the three Pokémon, Blaze?"

Blaze explains, "The main reason why I wanted there to only be three Pokémon for each of us at first is so we don't get overwhelmed considering that this is the first time so many of us are together like this. I would think it would be more difficult to look after twice as many Pokémon."

Sonic argues, "Come on, Blaze. We're Hero Pokémon. Do you not believe that we have the ability to help our partners out?"

Blaze denies, "That's not what I'm saying, Sonic. I want us to ease ourselves into this new journey, together. I imagine that we will likely be making more friends. Not just Pokémon friends, but humans friends, too. If possible, maybe even more Hero Pokémon friends. This was my aim with my idea."

Dawn comments, "I can see what you're thinking, Blaze."

Blaze adds, "And I suppose Misty has another interesting point. Having us all make new friends, or even bringing out old friends if we really need to is also something that can add to the experience."

Ash states, "Making new friends... sounds good to me."

May questions, "If there are new Pokémon to expect, we'll need a Pokédex update to be able to look the info up."

Ash agrees, "You're right. Let's try to get to the nearest town as soon as we can."

After half an hour has passed...

Blaze whistles and shouts, "Hey everyone, it's time to eat!"

All the Pokémon gather around near their dinner bowls and planes and are amazed of the food and that are nearby.

The same goes for our Heroes, as they are surrounded by delicious food and drinks.

May gleams, "Brock, Mario, this is amazing! Our food looks delicious, and the same goes with the Pokémon."

Brock grins, "I gotta say, with Mario helping me, the cooking effort and appearance has increased three fold."

Mario laughs, "Hahaha! Glad to be of service."

Luigi says, "Great job, Mario. I can't wait to start eating."

Blaze announces, "Everyone, I'm so glad that we are together for the first time. This will be the first of many times we come together and eat. But, let's make this first one something to really remember. So, without further ado, let's eat!"

May cheers, "Yaaay!"

The Heroes and Pokémon are very happy and have started eating.

* * *

Meanwhile, as our Heroes chow down on the food, Team Rocket continues to search for the twerps in the air, but have ended up losing their way.

Jessie says, "Ugh, we can't find the twerps, and we have lost our way."

Meowth asks, "We have no idea where we are in this region. Can you help us, Shadow?"

Shadow thinks for a few moments, "Nothing, sorry. I would think more clearly if I had food in my belly."

James looks around the area, "There appears to be no town nearby."

Jessie then comes up with an idea, "I got it! Shadow, do you have food we can eat?"

Shadow asks, "Don't you three have food packed up?"

Meowth replies, "Unfortunately, we haven't packed up the food we needed before setting off."

Shadow assures, "Hmph, lucky for you, I have one day's supply of emergency food packed. Remember, this will only last us for one day. So, we better find a town by tomorrow, or we could be in some serious trouble."

Jessie and James says, "We got it!"

Meowth says, "Let's dig in and enjoy ourselves."

Shadow agrees, "I'm with you on that!"

Wobbuffet appears out of the Pokéball and says, "Wobbuffet!"

* * *

A satisfied meal it was for our Heroes, as they are now full. All of the Pokémon have returned to their Pokéballs.

Knuckles looks out into the horizon, "Hey guys, it's sunset. It looks like we won't be able to continue anymore for now."

Sonic agrees, "So, let's unwind and camp for the night."

And at nighttime, the sleeping bags and tents are set up, and a campfire is placed nearby.

The Heroes are in a sort of circle as they talk more about their lives and what comes ahead.

Blaze asks everyone, "So, how is everyone enjoying this island journey so far?"

Max answers, "I like this place. It isn't as bad as we first expected it to be."

Blaze says, "It doesn't seem like we have bumped into a single person or Pokémon, yet, though."

Luigi assures, "Once we get into town, I'm sure we will find people there."

May sighs, "If only we had a map that can tell us where to go."

Tails checks, "... The Pokénav doesn't work, because it has no info on Platinum Rainbow Island whatsoever."

Sonic figures, "There's always a Professor that resides in every region. Perhaps we should find the one that lives in this island so we can get some help in what we can do and where we can go."

Brock blushes, "Hopefully the Professor is a beautiful woman!"

Misty giggles, "Heehee! Girl obsessed as ever, huh, Brock?"

Ash wonders, "I hope there are all kinds of new Pokémon we can find in this island."

Knuckles grins, "It would be so cool to see a new legendary Pokémon. Maybe even new Hero Pokémon."

Sonic adds, "It would also be nice to see more kinds of Hero Pokémon that aren't from the worlds we know about."

Misty says, "We're especially familiar with a lot of Hero Pokémon that's from your world, Sonic."

Blaze figures, "There's probably way more that we haven't seen just yet."

May thinks, "I wonder if Drew, Amy, and the rest have made it to the island, yet."

Tails thinks, "I would say they have."

Dawn remembers, "I wonder how Zoey and Shadow are getting along. Those two are so close. Zoey told me a long while back that having Shadow as her partner was the best thing that could ever happen to her in her life."

Misty recalls, "All of us having Hero Pokémon is something amazing. I was scared when I first saw Sonic; I thought he was a scary creature that could hurt me." She pats Sonic in his head. "But, I found out that all he wanted was somebody to love. Sonic and I are soooo close. I would never replace him with anybody in the world, partly because he is a Water type. I love you, Sonic."

Sonic smiles, "I love you too, Misty."

Ash recalls, "We've met two different times, Blaze. The words you've told me in the past are ones that I have thought about for years. And then... you wanted to join with me. I'm still quite shocked even now."

Blaze remembers, "Taking into consideration of your Pikachu, I knew that you were the one for me. I don't know why, maybe it's instinct. Or maybe, it's my heart calling out to you."

Sonic recalls, "I actually think that's the reason, Blaze. My heart told me that Misty was the right girl for me. Same goes for Tails and Knuckles."

Blaze smiles, "Whatever the reason, I never regretted my choice. I will never, ever, leave your side, Ash. Love ya!" She kisses Ash and Pikachu in their cheeks.

Ash says, "Oh, Blaze!"

Pikachu expresses, "Pi, Pika Pika!"

Blaze smiles, "Pikachu, you have such a way with words."

Pikachu laughs, "Piiika Pika!"

Mario says, "I never would have guessed that I would be with Brock. Same goes with Luigi and Max. That day that we met... you really shown me a side of you that makes me think so much of the Princess."

Sonic says, "I really hope we get to meet his Princess of yours, someday, Mario. She seems like a wonderful lady."

Mario enforces, "Oh yeah, she is!"

Brock says, "Well, I hope you continue to be partners with me, Mario." He sobs, "Because... I really like you being around with me."

Mario says, "Oh Brock, I hope we have our share with the ladies, together."

Max replies, "Come here, you." He hugs Luigi.

Luigi smiles, "Oh, Max! I can't wait to battle with you."

May says to Tails, "Tails, I think it was destiny that brought the two of us together."

Tails says, "That, and the fact that I thought you were cute, and now I realize that you are no longer cute."

May is shocked, "Tails, what are you saying?"

Tails expresses, "I'm saying that you are no longer cute to me. You are very beautiful to me."

May gleams, "Tails! You are just the sweetest thing. I love you so very much." She picks up Tails and kisses him in his cheek.

Tails blushes, "May..."

Dawn speaks, "Knuckles?"

Knuckles says, "Yes, Dawn?"

Dawn says, "I don't know if I ever said this or not, but, thanks for saving me and Piplup's lives back then. I think I still owe you for that time."

Knuckles shakes his head, "Dawn, you don't owe me a thing. I'm the one who owes you."

Dawn says, "Knuckles, it's not true."

Knuckles explains, "Yes it is. The moment that I saw you, I knew you would accept me in. You gave me love, you stood up for me against Piplup when he was mad, and you gave me a purpose. Saving you was one of the things I was meant to do, in addition to winning the Wallace Cup against May and Tails, and winning the Sinnoh Grand Festival against Zoey and Shadow. Dawn, even after all this time being with you, I still feel like I owe you so much."

Dawn denies, "Knuckles, that is not true at all. You don't owe me anything, and I don't owe you anything. We are a team, and we work together with our Pokémon. Our love and our determination is what got us this far. Whether we win or lose, we never gave up, except for that one time. But after that time, we were more determined than ever to make it to the top. What I'm trying to say is, I love you, and there is nothing in the world that will ever change that. You are the best partner I ever had." She sobs, "And, no one will ever take that away."

He hugs her, "There, there, it's gonna be alright. You don't have to cry."

Dawn burst into tears, "I know. I want to cry! And these are happy tears, Knuckles."

Knuckles smiles, "Hmmm. I love you, too. I will protect you with my life." He thinks, " _You're more valuable to me than any jewel I protect."_

And so, after all of that, our Heroes get ready to go to sleep. Misty approaches Ash and says to him, "Ash, I want to ask you something."

Ash wonders, "Sure, Misty."

Misty asks, "Can we sleep together in sleeping bags outside?"

Ash questions, "Why do you want to do that?"

Misty answers, "For old times' sake. It's been a long time since we've been together, you know... traveling together. I want to relive that precious experience that we had."

Ash smiles, "Sure, Misty."

Misty smiles in joy and turns to Blaze and Sonic, "Is that okay with you two?"

Blaze agrees, "Of course!"

Sonic also agrees, "You know it!"

And so, everyone is at their bags and tents and are going to sleep.

Ash, Pikachu, and Misty are sleeping outside, closely, as are Sonic and Blaze.

Brock, Max, Mario, and Luigi are sleeping in one tent in sleeping bags.

May, Tails, Dawn, and Knuckles are sleeping in another tent in sleeping bags.

It is a peaceful night to sleep in!

The same goes with Team Rocket, as after their meal, they soon started sleeping as well.

* * *

The next morning!

Everyone eventually wakes up and is packed and moves on to the trail.

After several more hours of walking, they finally see a small town.

Dawn points, "Look, I can see a town!"

Mario jumps for joy, "It's about time! Civilization at last! Woohoo!"

They continue walking to take a look around the town.

It's quite a small town. They see a few people walking about the town. It has various buildings including a Pokémon Center, a Poké Mart, and the town's Professor's Lab. They immediately notice the familiar building, the Pokémon Center.

Misty smiles, "Oh wow, it's a Pokémon Center. Some things never change, do they?"

Brock gets excited, "And where there is a Pokémon Center, there is the beautiful Nurse Joy. I got to go there and see her!"

Mario holds Brock's shirt and stops him, "Wait just a moment, Brock. I know you're excited to see the beautiful Nurse Joy, but we're not even sure that Nurse Joy could be running the Pokémon Centers here in this island.

Max points out, "That's right. Since this area is far from normal, anything can happen. So, please do not rush in. We will go in together."

Brock says, "Alright, if you guys say so."

Blaze ponders, "Let's just see how different this place is compared to every other."

They walk into the Pokémon Center together, but sees no one inside.

Ash asks, "Hello... anybody here?"

Misty also asks, "Is there someone running the Pokémon Center?"

The Nurse running the Pokémon Center shouts from another room, "Don't worry, I'll be there in a minute."

Tails looks around, "Hmm, this Pokémon Center may be a Pokémon Center, but its atmosphere is... different than usual."

May agrees, "Actually, now that you mentioned it, Tails, it does feel a little different."

Dawn thinks, "Maybe it has something to do with it being on a floating island in the sky?"

Knuckles recalls, "You know, that kind of reminds of a time before I came here, in Angel Island. Hmm, seems familiar in a few ways. I wonder what the nurse looks like."

The nurse says coming out of the room, "Here I am!"

It was indeed Nurse Joy and nearby is her Chansey. The Nurse Joys in the Rainstar region are exactly the same as the usual Nurse Joys, except these Nurse Joys have different colored hats. In addition to having different colored crosses, they have a Platinum colored hat instead of the white color. The Nurse Joy here has a red colored cross. Her Chansey is the same as the usual Chansey. However, for some yet to be known reason, Nurse Joy possesses a more beautiful intake than usual, giving all of our Heroes a shocking realization.

Sonic widen his eyes, "Is it just me... or does Nurse Joy look even more incredible than usual?"

Misty agrees, "I... I think you're right, Sonic!"

Blaze questions, "How in the world is the possible...?"

Tails asks, "May, it is alright to stare?"

May nods, "Go right ahead, even I am amazed."

Knuckles examines, "Such beauty and tranquility. I didn't think a Nurse Joy could be this beautiful."

Dawn says, "Now I see why Brock always fall head-over-heels for them."

Mario asks, "Brock, are you see what I'm seeing?"

Brock infatuates, "Yes I am, Mario. I am seeing... a very beautiful Nurse Joy at 12 o' clock! Woooooow!"

Mario blushes, "Mama Mia..."

Luigi watches, "Ohhh..."

Brock approaches Nurse Joy and holds her hand, "Excuse me, Nurse Joy, but are you the angel that came down in my heart?"

Joy smiles, "Well, I suppose you could say that."

Brock suggests, "Then how about you and I go out and have a pleasurable evening together?"

Joy sweatdrops, "Well, that's sounds nice."

Max proclaims, "You know Misty, I don't feel right stopping Brock this time. I think he should have her."

Misty agrees, "I don't either, Max. Besides, I'm done doing the ear thing." She thinks, " _I really want... to show Ash how much he means to me. And sleeping with him last night is the first step to that..."_

Croagunk appears from his Pokéball, and his about to use Poison Jab on Brock, when Mario grabbed his arm before it could reach him.

Mario interrupts, "Hold on a sec there, Croagunk. Look, I know it's your job to stop Brock when he goes overboard. But, don't do it this time."

Croagunk asks, "Croagunk?"

Mario points, "Just look up at the Nurse Joy. She's more beautiful than usual. Even my friends over there are shocked of her beauty. And even take a look at Chansey. I think she's rubbing off on her beauty, don't you think?"

After Croagunk looked at the three, respectfully, Mario continues.

Mario continues, "You see what I mean? Don't do it this time, okay? Let things flow out naturally. Besides, it's been a long time since Brock has this feeling, get me?"

Croagunk nods, "Croa, Croa."

Mario smiles, "I knew you'd understand. Now, back in your ball." Mario returns Croagunk to his Pokéball. "I love being the Hero!"

Joy clears her throat, "Umm, can we do this later? I have work to do."

Brock lets go of her hand and nods, "Oh, of course, Nurse Joy. Anything for you."

Joy smiles, "Thank you! So... can I help you young children and Pokémon out?"

The Heroes go back to their normal faces and approach to the counter.

Ash asks, "We were wondering if you can help us find out what this town is, and help point us in the right direction."

Joy says, "Of course! So... where did you all come from?"

Blaze replies, "Not from the island, that's for sure."

Joy becomes shocked, "Wait, wait, wait... what? You all are not from... this island? You're from below Platinum Rainbow Island?"

Mario says, "That's correct, Nurse Joy."

Joy gleams, "Wow, that's amazing. You came from the overworld! That's very, very rare!"

Misty says, "Yeah, we can see that. We were out in the grassy fields before we came here. It was an amazing sight, but we didn't see any Pokémon."

Joy explains, "Oh, that field? That's known as Route 701. If you wanted to spot Pokémon, you would have to go a little deeper in the grassy plains."

Sonic wonders, "So that's what the area is. Route 701! Well first off, can you tell us if this island contains any regions? Or is this one whole island the region so to speak?"

Joy says, "There are several regions to this island. This region, the one you are on, is the biggest region of the island. You're at the Rainstar region."

Ash repeats, "Rainstar region..."

Sonic asks, "Interesting. So, what about this place?"

Joy answers, "This is Nuubee Ginger Town. A town where the regional professor is at. This is the most common place trainers can start their Pokémon journey at, much like your respected towns in the overworld."

Ash ponders, "So, it's like Pallet Town..."

May says, "You mentioned the regional professor."

Joy clarifies, "That's right. In this town, you will find the one and only Professor Sapele."

Max wonders, "Professor Sapele?"

Joy identifies, "Yes! She is an excellent professor who takes care of Pokémon really well, and cares deeply for the trainers that visit her."

Blaze understands, "I see. It sounds like someone we should go see, then."

Ash ponders, "Maybe she knows Professor Oak?"

Blaze says, "Maybe..."

Dawn asks, "I was wondering if you have any information regarding a Pokémon League in this region? And maybe anything related to Pokémon contests."

Joy clarifies, "I could answer that... but, it would be better to get more information from Professor Sapele. She can help you in terms of any questions regarding that, since you are from the overworld. With that said, if you have any overworld products like Pokétches, Pokénavs, X-Transceivers, and other kinds of those products from the various regions, I can update those for you for free."

Tails questions, "How do you know about those products?"

Joy clarifies, "The companies made in Rainstar were the original creators of these products, and other similar ones."

Knuckles asks, "You guys created these products?"

Joy nods, "That's right, and we passed on our knowledge to the people in the overworld. That way, they can be satisfied with our products. Of course, they know of our existence, but they promised to keep it a secret from everybody."

Luigi smiles, "Wow, that's so cool."

Tails says, "Well, here is our Pokénav and our Pokétch."

Joy says, "This'll be a few minutes, then."

Sonic figures, "I suppose we'll need to find out about the other things from the Professor. Hopefully, we get a clear answer on it."

The Pokénav has been updated to include the Rainstar region and all of the towns, cities, routes, ect. The Pokétch has been given a brand new color, with a more updated look, and new apps. After a few minutes, she returns the products to them.

Joy gives, "Here you are, everyone. Your new, updated protects."

Dawn expresses, "Thank you, Nurse Joy."

Joy smiles, "It's my pleasure. Well, if you don't need anything else, you may leave whenever you're ready."

Brock wonders, "Actually, I was still wondering about our date, Nurse Joy."

Joy answers, "I can't really do that, right now. Try calling me within one week, and I should have some time off there that I can do things out of town. Here's my number... You and I can have that date you wanted by then.

Brock becomes excited, "Thanks, Nurse Joy!"

Mario cheers, "Score one for my partner. Woohoo!"

Our Heroes make their way out of the Pokémon Center.

Brock asks, "Guys, do you think we could make a stop at the Poké Mart, first? We may need to stock up."

Sonic answers, "Sure thing, Brock, we can do that."

Mario grins, "Hey, Brock... you think Professor Sapele could be another cutie girl waiting to be met?"

Brock blushes, "Two dates in one? I don't know if I can handle the excitement."

Misty says, "Oh, Brock..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Rocket continues their search for the twerps.

James looks around, "With this unknown island, we may never find the twerps."

Meowth frowns, "We may be lost in this island, forever."

After searching, Shadow found something, "There!"

Jessie asks, "Is it the twerps?"

Shadow points, "No, but I found a populated location. Looks to be a town from the looks of it."

James smiles, "A town? Goodie! Maybe they will have a map of the island so we don't get lost. Would be nice to know what the name of this region is, too."

Jessie dreams, "Maybe they will have a bath for us to soothe ourselves. I could use a little relaxation..."

Meowth dreams, "Maybe they will have lots and lots of food there."

Shadow says, "I'd sure go for some food right now."

They land their balloon, and walk to the Pokémon Center to get the things they wanted.

* * *

Brock says, "All stocked and ready to go. Let's move on to the Professor's Lab.

Our Heroes are fully stocked and are now making their way to Professor Sapele's Lab. After a good bit of walking, they made it to the Lab. They knocked in hopes that someone will answer. The female professor assistance answers the door.

The female assistant asks, "Yes, can I help you?"

Blaze asks, "Can you show us the way to Professor Sapele? We need to speak to her."

She says, "Of course you may. Follow me!"

They follow the female assistant. She leads them to Professor Sapele, who is currently doing research.

The female assistant says, "Excuse me, Professor, we have visitors here who need to speak to you."

Sapele replies, "Oh, of course. You may get back to work, I will take care of them."

The female assistant nods, "Yes, Professor."

Professor Karalynn Sapele stops her research to turn around and greet her guests. She also possesses an aura of beauty, much like Nurse Joy, and our Heroes can see that perfectly well. She is wearing a Platinum work suit with a blue and pink skirt. She has black high-heels on. She is wearing white gloves with a hint of gold in it. She is a little taller than Brock. She has blond hair. Finally, she has a smile which can make anyone smile.

Misty gleams, "Oh my gosh, she's just as beautiful as Nurse Joy is. I have got to learn their secrets.

May agrees, "I second that, Misty."

Dawn agrees, "Third that, May."

Blaze agrees, "Fourth that, Dawn."

Luigi blindly agrees, "Fifth that, Blaze. Whoops, hehehe, I'm not a girl. Silly me!"

Brock gets very excited and infatuates, "Wow, what an absolute beauty." He hold Sapele's hands, "I must say, Professor, you are one foxy woman. What do you say that you and I get away from everyone for a while, and have a candle-light dinner together?" Sapele blushes.

Croagunk appears from the Pokéball and looks up at Mario.

Mario replies, "Hmm? Oh, it's okay this time. While I do appreciate showing his love for the good professor, he is already on a date with Nurse Joy. Hit him!"

Croagunk nods and hits Brock who falls to the floor in pain, "EEEEEEE! Oh great, now I gotta get use to this, again."

Croagunk laughs as he drags Brock away from Sapele in a short distance.

Max laughs, "Hahahaaa! Croagunk still got it. Way to go, Croagunk."

Croagunk says, "Croagunk!"

Blaze approaches Professor Sapele and clears her throat, "Umm, please forgive us for that little... performance back there."

Sapele smiles, "Oh, it's okay. I actually enjoyed it. I never get too many guys who thinks I'm impressive."

Blaze says, "Yeah... anyway, we came here to see you."

Sapele asks, "How can I help you children and Pokémon today?"

Ash asks, "Nurse Joy has told us to come to you in terms of some questions we have regarding this region and this island... since we're not from this island."

Sapele gasps, "Oh my! You young folks are from the Overworld?"

Sonic nods, "That's correct."

Sapele adds, "And from the way you Pokémon are talking, I assume that you are Hero Pokémon?"

Blaze asks, "How do you know about Hero Pokémon?"

Sapele explains, "There's a lot of things you pick up being a well known Professor of his region. Are you familiar with Professor Samuel Oak?"

Ash says, "I know him. I live in the same town as he does."

Sapele asks, "You do? What's your name?"

Ash greets, "Ash Ketchum. This is my Hero Pokémon, Blaze."

Blaze asks, "Have you met Hero Pokémon before, Professor?"

Sapele answers, "A few of them. Especially from this one guy I met. He's another guy who... has an interest in me. He's also well known in another region in this island. But... I'm getting off topic."

Blaze ponders, "Another region..."

Sapele answers, "Anyway, even in this island, I have heard so much regarding Professor Oak's work regarding what he studies in. It gives me such motivation to do what I do."

Brock asks, "And what do you do?"

Sapele suggests, "Let's hold off on questions regarding myself, since I'm sure there are more impactful questions you have regarding your current location."

Ash nods, "That's right. What we wanted to ask you is... is there a Pokémon League in this region?"

May adds, "And also, are there Pokémon Contests and a Grand Festival here, too? My name is May, by the way, and this is my friend, Dawn, and I want to be a part of the contests... if there are any."

Sapele says, "Ahhhh... I see what you are confused about. Well, let me start with your question, Ash. Yes, there is a Pokémon League in this region, as well as a Champion. Now that I think about it, he's also quite the looker. Hahaha! I'm really the lucky one the more I think about it!"

Dawn wonders, "The Champion..."

Ash gleams, "Awesome! Blaze, that means there are Gyms in the region as well."

Blaze smiles, "Great! I can't wait to get started with training."

Sapele says, "Well... someone is certainly excited. I can see it in your eyes, Ash. A passionate trainer with a heart of gold, especially with such an adorable Pikachu and a cute Hero Pokémon at your side!"

Pikachu smiles, "Pikaaaa!"

Blaze blushes, "Heh heh..."

Sapele continues, "Now, to your question, May. As a matter of fact, there are Pokémon Contests in this region. I see that you are wearing a Pokétch, Dawn. Like those products, contests originally debuted in this region, and was first implemented into the overworld in Hoenn."

May exclaims, "Wow!"

Dawn expresses, "This place is becoming more and more cool the more we delve deep into it."

Sapele laughs, "Heehee! How interesting. I'm certain you need to register into the Pokémon League and the Contests, right? Give me your Pokédexes, then. I can also give you the latest information regarding the Pokémon you can find in this region.

Ash smiles, "This is great news. Thank you so much for this, Professor."

Ash, May, and Dawn give their Pokédexes to Sapele. She puts them in a machine as it begins upgrading their machines, and then registers them into their official places.

Sapele says, "It's no trouble at all. I am happy to help any needing trainers out there. It should take around three minutes for your Pokédexes to be upgraded and registered.

Dawn nods, "Okay."

Knuckles asks, "Since you mentioned about the Pokémon in this region, Professor, can you tell us more about the Pokémon?"

Sapele says, "Sure. First off, what regions are you aware of?

Blaze answers, "Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh."

Sapele clarifies, "Those regions, huh? Well... let me tell you. There are quite a few Pokémon that you have most likely not seen before. Though, I can't say that our regional discoveries are that quick. Still, though... I can tell you a few example of what kind of new Pokémon you can find in this region."

Ash smiles, "I'm all ears, Professor."

Pikachu says, "Pika."

Sapele nods, "Okay. Let's see... one of them looks like Starly, only more pigeon looking like. Another one looks like a zebra. And there is another one that appears to be a sea otter. That one seems especially rare."

Ash says, "A sea otter..."

Sapele continues, "I won't tell you the name of these Pokémon, but I can tell you that these Pokémon come from a region in the overworld called Unova."

Sonic repeats, "Unova..."

Sapele asks, "Have any of you heard of that region?"

Everyone looks around and everyone but Ash seems to not know of Unova's existence.

Ash clarifies, "I only heard of the region name from Professor Oak. Otherwise, we don't know anything about it."

Sapele says, "I see. Well... another region whose Pokémon is around this region is called Kalos. Have any of you heard of that region?"

Ash ponders, "Kalos... I may have heard of it. Though, it was when I was a young boy."

Blaze thinks, " _Wasn't that girl Ash was with from Kalos? What was her name? Serena...?"_

Sonic answers, "It seems like a few of us are at least aware of the name. Though, they know next to nothing about the region itself."

Sapele says, "I see..."

Luigi asks, "Actually, regarding the Pokémon that trainers normally start with because of the Professors, do you have your own starter Pokémon? And if you do, which ones?"

Sapele says, "Very good questions to ask me... oh! They're finished." She takes out the Pokédexes and gives them back to Ash, May, and Dawn. "These are your new and improved Pokédexes. It comes with three new colors, one for each of you."

Ash has the Ruby color, May has the Emerald color, and Dawn has the Sapphire color.

Sonic approves, "These colors are amazing. They really show off the appearances of the Pokédexes."

Sapele nods, "That's right. It also comes updated with the info on every known Pokémon and their various forms, has a new female voice, and can even give out any specific Pokémon info."

May thanks, "Thanks a lot, Professor."

Sapele adds, "And by the way, you have been registered successfully. Ash, you can now participate into the Pokémon League. And May and Dawn, you can participate in Pokémon Contests."

Dawn cheers, "Yes!"

Ash also cheers, "Awesome!"

Sapele says, "So, since we got most of the important information out of the way, any questions you like to ask me?"

Blaze asks, "I got one. It's about your role as a Professor. Each regional professor we meet has a study in something regarding Pokémon. What are you studying in?"

Sapele smiles, "I'm glad you asked me, Blaze. Well... let me introduce myself properly, then. My name is Karalynn Sapele, regional professor of the Rainstar region. My research is quite unique. Since I have one of the easiest access to so many of the different overworld regions, I study in the regional locations of Pokémon. It's so amazing how a Pokémon like... your Pikachu, Ash, can reside on so many different regions around the world. And yet... I have to wonder why Pikachu or its evolutions can't be found in Unova. That's the fascinating subject I'm studying on."

Ash says, "That is an interesting subject. And also an interesting question."

Tails compliments, "You get to work on so many different regions, Professor. Your vast knowledge will definitely help so many people out. I'm amazed at how determined you are!"

Sapele says, "Thank you, uhhhh..."

Tails introduces, "Tails."

May figures, "Let's introduce all of us to you, Professor."

Sapele agrees, "A good idea."

After everyone introduces themselves to Professor Sapele...

Sapele nods, "I got it. What an interesting group you all are. Anyway, thanks for the compliment, Tails. By determining how certain Pokémon can migrate into various regions, I can use that info to help allow Pokémon from those regions to reach this island."

Dawn asks, "What do you mean?"

Sapele explains, "There's a lot of deep lure and history into how this whole island came to be. Explaining it all would probably overload your minds. I'm still pondering on a few details, myself. Regardless, I have some interesting theories on how Pokémon, such as those from Unova and Kalos, are able to integrate themselves into this island. I haven't found a confirmed conclusion to that just yet."

Blaze says, "Interesting..."

Sapele continues, "Either way, all of what I do helps so many people and Pokémon out... that it makes me happy to do what I do. And my two assistants are really happy to be there by my side."

Blaze says, "Assistants can make a world of difference after all."

Sapele smiles, "I couldn't agree more."

Dawn becomes inspired by love and asks, "Well, with you being so deep into your work, and likely loved by fans of yours... are you seeing anyone?"

Sapele smiles warmly, "Awww, that's a lovely question to ask me, Dawn. I did date a few guys here are there. Sadly, I have yet to find the one that will make me the happiest."

Blaze points out, "Your beauty must have something to do with it. And actually, talking about that... When we met Nurse Joy in this town, she looked absolutely beautiful. Like... a different beauty, compared to what we usually see within other Nurse Joys in the Overworld. And for some reason, you share this beauty with her. Can you tell us your secret?"

Misty adds, "It would be nice to figure this out."

Sapele clarifies, "I would be happy to. I mean... it's not much of a secret so to speak. But... it is probably off the beaten path for most people. You see, in the Rainstar region, our number one quality for looking good is defined with a being's Natural Beauty."

Misty says, "Natural Beauty?"

Sapele explains, "Things like non natural makeup, excessive dressing, and all of that stuff hides our inner and outer beauty. Sure, stuff like that does make you look beautiful, but there is one major weakness that these kinds of things have."

Sonic wonders, "And that would be?"

Sapele continues, "They aren't long lasting. Traditionally, in certain intervals, new trends come up. This makes people buy more and more of the things they don't need, and the old stuff gets stored, probably never to be worn again. That's why we focus on our natural beauty, the beauty that comes from within us, and not from other things like that. That's why to overworlders like you, we look more beautiful on the inside and the outside, without the need of excessive fashion clothes or makeup that is clearly noticeable."

May wonders, "Are there still those kinds of things selling in this region?"

Sapele says, "Yes, of course. But, they are not as big as your part of the world."

Tails questions, "So, if that's the secret to true beauty, then why don't you tell the overworlders down there that that's the secret to true eternal beauty?"

Sapele explains further, "I'm sorry, but there are a quite a few reasons why. First off, they sell that stuff to make money for the most part, and they need money and workers down there. Second, most of them are too stubborn to take it into consideration. Third, this is kind of needed for various contests, which is an exception. Fourth, that stuff will never truly go away, but we're not saying that natural beauty should be everything. Finally, there are people who would rather have that kind of beauty, and not choose this route by choice. But, I know that there are those few out there, who believe that this route is the better one, and are spreading their knowledge of Pokémon breeding to others."

Brock recalls, "Professor Sapele, I, myself, have taken years of learning breeding previously. And I know a girl by the name of Suzy who follows the route that you guys take seriously. Well... it's more for Pokémon, but it's still the same philosophy."

Sapele says, "Oh, is that right? Well, that's good for you, and good for Suzy, too. Maybe one day, the overworlders can see that natural beauty is more important. How about you girls? What route do you normally take?"

Dawn asks, "Does dressing up for places like Pokémon Contests, dances, and other... formal places count?"

Sapele clarifies, "The other route? Oh no. Things like that are a part of showing off your natural beauty, as long as it is not excessive."

Dawn wonders, "Well, I usually love to mess with my hair a lot. Does that count?"

Sapele smiles, "No it doesn't. In fact, your hair is definitely an important part of showing off one's natural beauty. Especially, if people see it."

Misty smiles, "Well, I'm good in that department."

May frowns, "But, I love my headwear. I don't want to keep it off all the time."

Dawn agrees, "Me, too."

Sapele reassures, "That's okay! If you believe that your headwear is a part of your natural beauty, then that's fine, too."

May and Dawn cheers, "Yay!"

Knuckles replies, "Actually, Professor, we like seeing our Partners-for-life taking the more natural beauty route. It makes us happier and closer to our partners."

Sapele says, "Is that right? All a part of being a Hero Pokémon, I suppose."

Blaze says, "By the way Professor, regarding Nurse Joy, she gave us the upgrades to our Pokétch and Pokénav."

Sapele says, "That's good. It's always nice to get upgrades to things like that."

Mario asks, "So, you mentioned earlier about the Pokémon that trainers start with in this town?"

Sapele nods, "That's right. You'll be interested in what you see. Follow me."

Our Heroes follow Professor Sapele to the Pokémon selection table.

Sapele shows, "Now here, there is a total of 20 Pokémon to pick from."

Luigi asks, "20? That's quite a large number to choose from."

Sapele explains, "To clarify, the island itself is not home to any native Pokémon that are originally found here. We only migrate Pokémon from other regions."

Max asks, "So why are there 20 starter Pokémon to choose from?"

Sapele continues explaining, "Each set of three Pokémon is from the regions you mentioned... well, not the Orange Islands, since they are kind of a part of Kanto in its own right. Six regions, three Pokémon each... that's 18. Then we have Pikachu, who are quite popular in the overworld. Lastly, Eevee, with so many different evolution possibilities, makes a great choice to those who want to pick from other types or have a preference.

Blaze smiles, "Eevee is such a wonderful option!"

Mario asks, "So, with so many choices, how do trainers pick from this many Pokémon."

Sapele says, "There are a few ways to go about it. First, I ask if they know which Pokémon they want by knowing about it beforehand. If not, I then try to make the process of choosing easier. One way we do it is by dividing it into regions and choosing whichever overworld region they want to choose from. Another way is deciding based on a type they really like. If these processes don't work, we play a roulette game to decide."

Tails asks, "Roulette game?"

Sapele explains, "What I do is take whichever Pokémon they may want to bring with them, place them in the roulette wheel, spin it, and whatever is picked, is what they get."

Misty asks, "Can they change their choice if they don't like the Pokémon that was picked?"

Sapele nods, "Of course. This is supposed to be the trainer's choice. If they don't like it, we do the roulette game again. This makes it easier to finding out which one they like, if they didn't decide already."

Blaze asks, "How many people do you think pick Pikachu or Eevee?"

Sapele clarifies, "Eevee is a pretty popular choice. However, Pikachu is not all that as big as in the overworld. We still love Pikachu, but not a whole lot of people want Pikachu, though."

Misty says, "Interesting. With so many Pokémon here to take care of, combined with the Pokémon that becomes sent to you, you must be taking care of them very well."

Sapele smiles, "But of course. I wouldn't be a Professor here if I didn't. And that's why I have assistants. You saw my female assistant, Janis, led you here to me. There is also my male assistant, Dusty. Every day, we let the Pokémon out for fresh air, and feed them Breakfast and Dinner. We also do a quick check up on them, to make sure they are healthy."

Blaze smiles, "Wow, you sure are a good professor!"

Sapele giggles, "Heehee! The best around. So... is there anything else you need to ask me?"

Ash asks, "As a matter of fact, can you tell us what the closest town to a Gym or a Contest is?"

Sapele nods, "Of course. There is in fact a Gym and a Contest coming up in Directamo City. You need to go past Route 702 to get there."

Ash also asks, "Another thing, what is the Rainstar League like?"

Sapele answers, "Just like in every other region in the overworld, there are a variety of Gyms you need to take on. As always, you'll need 8 Gym badges. You'll need to discover on your own what they are like."

May asks, "How about the contests?"

Sapele says, "Contests... The first round is the appealing round, and the top eight trainers move on the competition rounds. There's more info on the contests there in the Contest Hall once you get there. There is one thing you all need to know, though. There are some contest that uses one Pokémon, and other contests that uses two Pokémon. One more thing, you may discover that Hero Pokémon are a bit more... noticeable around the island compared to what you are probably used to."

Sonic questions, "Ohhh? What does that mean?"

Sapele answers, "It means that the origins of this island makes certain things more... unique compared to other regions. There's a reason this island is only known and gotten to such few people from the overworld. You are definitely the lucky ones. And you just might be experiencing a new kind of challenge going forward."

Ash says, "Well, I like a good challenge. Bring them on!"

Pikachu says, "Pika Pika!"

Blaze says, "There's nothing we cannot handle!"

Sapele nods, "Now that's the spirit. May, Dawn... are you excited for the contests?"

May cheers, "You bet. I'm ready to win it all!"

Tails expresses, "All the way, May!"

Dawn cheers, "Nothing will stand in our way of victory, right, Knuckles?"

Knuckles pumps up, "Yeah! I'm ready to show them what we're made of!"

Sapele jumps, "You all have excellent spirit; I like that!"

Sonic asks her, "Professor, can we ask you for your number? It would be nice if we can pass on any new info we discover. Whether it be you to us or from us to you."

Sapele agrees, "That would especially be helpful to me. I can't wait to see what new experiences you all will have, for being overworlders." She writes her number and gives it to Sonic. "I'm rooting for all of you in your endeavors. Good luck!"

Misty bows, "Thanks a lot for your help, Professor Sapele. We hope to see you again."

Sapele smiles, "I hope so, too, Misty. Take care, everyone!"

Everyone begins to leave the building.

Brock waves, "Professor Sapele!"

Sapele says, "Brock..."

Blaze giggles, "Haha! I swear... Ivy's got nothing on Sapele. What a wonderful person we met, today."

Mario asks, "Brock, you need to show me a picture of what Professor Ivy looks like, so I can tell you which one is better looking."

Brock says, "Another time, Mario... sometime tonight."

* * *

As our Heroes are preparing to leave the town, Team Rocket have been fed, bathed, and given a map, and now they are truly ready to roll.

Shadow remembers, "So, this region is called the Rainstar Region, huh? Interesting..."

Jessie laughs, "Hahahaha! I never looked more beautiful in a long time. Love the bath that I took. I feel refreshed."

James examines, "Not to mention, with this very detailed map, these directions will surely help us along our way through the Rainstar Region."

Meowth rubs his belly, "And with our bellies filled, we are ready for action."

Shadow says, "Let's head back to the balloon."

Meowth expresses, "Up, up, and away we go!

Team Rocket made it back to the balloon, and floats up. Up from the sky, Shadow finds the twerps.

Shadow points, "Hey look, I spot the twerps."

Jessie laughs, "Hahaha! What perfect timing."

Meowth assures, "Now that we are energized, we can finally capture that pesky Pikachu. And finally make the boss really, really happy!"

Shadow says, "We'll show those guys a thing or two."

James replies, "With you by our side, Shadow, we can't possibly lose."

Jessie says, "The twerps will soon fall to our army of Pokémon!"

Team Rocket laughs, "Hahahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

Back at the Heroes, they are all set and ready to move on.

Blaze says, "Well, everyone... we have our destination."

May says, "For Ash's Gym and our Contest, Dawn."

Max wonders, "Do you think you will do alright with the Pokémon you all have?"

Dawn nods, "We can handle it, Max. And don't forget, we have our Hero Pokémon, too."

Knuckles says to Tails, "Even though we'll be contest rivals once again, let's still train and help each other out."

Tails nods, "You got it, Knuckles!"

Ash says, "Pikachu, Blaze, let's head out to Directamo City. We're going to train along the way and achieve my dream of becoming a Pokémon Master!"

Pikachu says, "Pikachu!"

Blaze nods, "You got it, Ash. Let's go, everyone!"

Mario agrees, "Okay! Let's-a-go!"

And so, our Heroes set out for Directamo City, where the first Gym and Contest await our Heroes. What new things will be discovered along the way? Quite a lot. We have Team Rocket on their trail, the rivals/allies in another part of the region, and, wait, what's this?

A Male trainer says, "Is that who you were talking about, Silver?"

Silver confirms, "Yes, those are my friends down there."

The Male points, "And up there, that's Team Rocket? With your old buddy, Shadow the Hedgehog?"

Silver nods, "Uh huh! I'm not sure what's going on, but we need to spring into action when the time is right."

The Male smiles, "Hey, anything for you, my Partner-for-life."

Oh my, who is the mysterious trainer that watches over everyone? Why is Silver the Hedgehog in the Rainstar Region? Who is his Partner-for-life and how did he find him? And how does Silver know the suspicions of his old buddy, Shadow? All these questions and more will be steadily answered next time.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **PDA777: So, we have this mysterious trainer, do we? Hmm... sounds quite interesting for me... for other reasons. Anyway, thanks for watching. I'll see you all another time. Ciao!**


	4. Ch 3- A Heroic Arrival

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **PDA777: Welcome one and all to the next chapter of Heroes Destiny RX. Glad you can join me for another look at this exciting adventure. Today, Team Rocket makes a surprising appearance to our Heroes and attempts to steal their Pokémon, especially with a certain black hedgehog by their side.**

 **And in their darkest hero, a hero will soon emerge. Check out the rest in this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Oh, and... I will give the specifics of what location our Heroes are currently at and what they will end up entering when needed.**

* * *

 _ **The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon**_

 _ **Heroes:**_

 **Ash Ketchum**

Hero Pokémon- Blaze the Cat: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Charizard

 **Misty**

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Gyarados

 **Brock**

Hero Pokémon- Mario: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Crobat

Pokémon 3- Croagunk

 **May:**

Hero Pokémon- Miles 'Tails' Prower: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Glaceon

 **Max:**

Hero Pokémon- Luigi: Mario Franchise

Pokémon- Ralts

 **Dawn:**

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Pachirisu

Pokémon 3- Buneary

 _ **Villains:**_

 **Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

 **Team Rocket's Vile Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog**

 **Jessie:**

Pokémon 1- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Arbok

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

 **James:**

Pokémon 1- Growlithe (Growlie)

Pokémon 2- Weezing

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Heroic Arrival**

Location: Route 702

It is a gorgeous day in the Rainstar Region as our Heroes move on in their journey to Directamo City. With the help of Nuubee Ginger Town's own Nurse Joy and Professor Sapele, our Heroes know their way around the region, and proceeds onward.

Blaze says, "Ahh! A really beautiful day it is, today."

Ash says, "I really like the sights of this route, but I really want to see some Pokémon."

Mario thinks, "I'm thinking that the Pokémon are probably in the deeper part of the route."

Luigi smiles, "You know what, we sure are lucky that so far... nothing seriously bad has happened to us yet."

May assures, "Don't worry; with you Hero Pokémon at our side, there's nothing to worry about."

Dawn agrees, "I agree completely."

Blaze says, "Hey everyone, stop. Look over there!"

On the grass fields just to their left, they spot a flock of various pigeon looking Pokémon.

Dawn examines, "They kind of look like Starly, but more... pigeon like. Whoa... déjà vu."

Blaze recalls, "That must be one of the Pokémon Professor Sapele was hinting at."

Ash brings out his Pokédex and points it at it, "Time to see what the Pokédex has to say."

A female voicing the Pokédex describes, "Pidove, the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon. They normally like to live around cities, and are accustomed to a life around people. Despite their attempts, they are not very adept to following complicated orders from their trainers."

Blaze ponders, "Well, there's a town not too far from here. It seems like they are finding food around the nearby route."

Ash smiles, "Well, they look really cool. I want to catch one!"

The Pidove suddenly fly off.

Ash sweatdrops, "I didn't even do anything, yet."

Blaze figures, "I guess they must be done with their food searching in the area. Sorry, Ash..."

Sonic assures, "There will be plenty of opportunities for Pokémon gathering, Ash."

Blaze rubs her stomach, "He's right. Because right now, my belly is growling and I'm getting hungry!"

Ash laughs, "Haha! You are starting to act a lot more like me, Blaze."

Blaze smiles, "Well I am your Partner-for-life, you know!"

Our Heroes decide to settle in the middle of Route 702 for a lunch break. All of the Pokémon are sent out to do whatever they want until it is lunch time. Mario and Brock are on the move with cooking the meals.

After about 30 minutes, the food is ready. Mario in his chef outfit calls out to the Pokémon.

Chef Mario calls, "Hey everyone, lunch is ready! Come and get it. Woohoo!"

The Pokémon gather around and everyone begins eating.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Rocket is close by on the ground. Shadow is watching them, while Jessie, James, and Meowth eat.

Shadow says, "Hmm... well, those guys are eating. That food sure looks good." He turns to his team. "Anyway, what I don't understand is why you guys continue chasing after them? From what I've heard from your stories, you've been chasing them for around five regions by this point. Are you that persistent?"

Jessie replies, "We do what we can... Shadow."

James says, "Besides... it's hard not to turn away from them."

Meowth adds, "... And their Pokémon are sooo amazing."

Shadow thinks, "But, you could be chasing some other group of kids instead of them a loooong time ago, and you could have succeeded."

Meowth points out, "Yes, we could have. But, that Pikachu of theirs is the most amazing Pikachu we have ever seen in our lives. Plus, I have a sort of friendly rivalry with that Pikachu."

James says, "We've been chasing after them for so, so, long, but stopping just isn't an option."

Shadow points out, "But they have Hero Pokémon! And you guys know of their powers... actually, did you ever try to capture them?"

Jessie shakes her head, "No way in the world. Their powers far exceed the legendaries!"

James adds, "And we were crazy enough to go after Legendary Pokémon!"

Meowth sighs, "But sadly, the Hero Pokémon are on a whole other league!"

Shadow asks, "And what do you intend to do about that?"

Jessie answers, "Well, with you on our side, being the evil opposite of Hero Pokémon, we will have an easier time taking on their Pokémon."

James remembers, "Speaking of which, Shadow, we haven't see what you can do, yet."

Shadow assures, "All in due time, my friends... Wait a second; didn't you guys say that you had a motto?"

Meowth nods, "Yep, that's right."

Shadow hopes, "Well, I'm a part of the group, aren't I? I want in on the motto."

James says, "Of course! But first, have some food."

Shadow smiles, "Well, I am pretty hungry."

* * *

While Team Rocket is chowing down on some food, our Heroes seem to be getting some guests.

Blaze stops eating, "Hey everyone... look, some wild Pokémon!"

The wild Pokémon are appearing from the grassy area, watching our Heroes eat.

Blaze names, "Look at that, there's Pidgey, Rattata, Hoothoot, Hoppip, Poochyena, Zigzagoon, Starly, and Bidoof."

Mario recalls, "Aren't those two Pokémon from each of the four regions? Cool!"

Misty glees, "Wow, they are so cute, and so many of them."

Max says, "There are a lot of Pokémon to pick from. Variety is the spice of life. But, it can also be really bad, because you may not know who to pick."

Brock says, "I'm sure that these Pokémon are hungry." Brock and Mario got Pokémon food in plates, and settled down near the wild Pokémon. "Hey, you guys must be hungry. Come and eat the food; there's plenty to go around."

The wild Pokémon happily started eating the food.

Dawn smiles, "They sure are enjoying the food."

Ash says, "You know, for people like us, it can bring back memories."

Sonic replies, "Those are, after all, Pokémon you would normally see in the beginning routes near the starter towns of the regions. More than likely, the first Pokémon you would catch."

May recalls, "This brings back happy and sad memories. I remember when I met you, Tails. You changed my ways in how Pokémon are."

Dawn also recalls, "I remember when Knuckles saved me and Piplup's life from those awful Ariados."

Misty recalls as well, "I can still remember when I dreamed of my best partner in the world, exactly as I pictured it. Sonic, you made that dream come true."

The three says, "Thank you for always being with us!"

Sonic says, "It's always been our pleasure, girls."

After their lunch and memory recalling, our Heroes move on. They see the wild Pokémon returning to their grassy area to continue doing what they do.

Blaze says, "Alright, now that our bellies are filled, I am ready for some action."

Ash agrees, "Me too, I can't wait for our first Gym battle!"

Pikachu says, "Pika Pikaaaa!"

Tails says, "I am so pumped! Are you ready, May?"

May says, "Ready as I will ever be, Tails!"

Knuckles says, "Dawn, it's been a long time since we were in the contest excitement. I hope you are ready for some competition."

Dawn says, "Ready as I ever will be, Knux."

Misty says, "Wow, you guys are really psyched. I'm rooting for ya."

Sonic sweatdrops, "Good luck! I wish I was in the competition."

Mario says, "Well, we are getting close to Directamo City, so it won't be long, now."

Luigi shivers, "Unless something or someone stops us from doing that."

Mario asks, "Luigi, what could possibly stop us from moving on?"

Luigi frowns, "Anything, Mario."

Max assures, "Don't worry; there's nothing that we can't handle."

Suddenly, Blaze sees a balloon in the sky.

Blaze points, "Hey look, a Meowth-shaped balloon... wait, oh no."

Ash jumps, "Oh great... it can't be them, again."

Team Rocket approaches the Heroes with a laugh.

Jessie calls, "That's right, twerps. We are back and better than ever!"

James says, "Because now, we have an army of Pokémon waiting to take you down."

Meowth adds, "And we are gonna catch that pesky Pikachu!"

Shadow also adds, "And, you guys are not gonna win."

May greatly gasps, "No way, isn't that..."

Everyone calls, "Shadow?!"

Shadow grins, "That's right, you fools. It is I, Shadow the Hedgehog, the world's Ultimate Lifeform!"

Misty asks, "What are you doing hanging out with Team Rocket? Shouldn't you be with Zoey?"

Shadow asks, "With who? Who are you talking about?"

Dawn greatly gasps, "What? You don't remember your Partner-for-life?"

Sonic assures, "Well, surely he remembers us. Hey Shadow, you remember the times we had back in our world. We were friends there."

Shadow scratches his head, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Sonic shouts, "WHAT?"

Blaze says, "Shadow, you gotta remember being with us. And you gotta remember being with your Partner-for-life, Zoey."

Shadow asks, "What's a Partner-for-life?"

Tails explains, "Shadow, there's no way you could forget about that very special time back then. In the Sinnoh League Wallace Cup, me and May had faced off against you and Zoey. That was also the day where you would promise to always be with and love your beloved Zoey. Don't you remember anything?"

Shadow denies, "Nope. I don't remember anything at all."

Knuckles sweatdrops, "You can't be serious, right?"

Dawn frowns, "Oh wow... I wonder how Zoey is doing right now. She must be depressed..."

Mario becomes shocked, "How could something like this happen? A Hero Pokémon abandoning their Partner-for-life? It's unthinkable! It's unbelievable!"

Blaze thinks, "I don't think this was done on purpose."

Max wonders, "What do you mean?"

Blaze ponders, "I think, he either has amnesia, or someone on purpose temporary removed his good memories, and gave him bad ones, like joining with Team Rocket."

Brock agrees, "That makes a lot of since, Blaze. I wonder if that's true, though."

Meowth shouts, "HEY, QUIT IGNORING US!"

Sonic replies, "We haven't forgotten about you guys."

Jessie says, "That's good. Because now, we present to you our updated motto."

James says, "Here it is, refreshed and improved!"

The motto in play is a remix from Sinnoh.

 _Jessie- "Listen, is that a voice I hear?"_

 _James- "It's speaking to me loud and clear."_

 _Shadow- "And now, it's time for us to appear."_

 _Meowth- "The new and improved Team Rocket is here."_

 _Jessie- "On the wind."_

 _James- "Past the stars."_

 _Meowth- "In your ears."_

 _Shadow- "That's who we are."_

 _Jessie- "Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."_

 _James- "Dashing hope, putting fear in its place."_

 _Shadow- "A rose by any other name is just as sweet."_

 _Meowth- "When everything's worse, our work is complete."_

 _Jessie- "Jessie!"_

 _James- "James!"_

 _Shadow- "Shadow!"_

 _Meowth- "And Meowth, dat's the name!"_

 _Jessie- "Putting the do-gooders in their place..."_

 _James- "...we're Team Rocket..."_

 _Meowth & Shadow- "... In your face."_

 _Wobbuffet- "Wooobuffet!"_

All Heroes says, "Team Rocket!"

Pikachu says, "Pi Pikachu!"

Team Rocket laughs!

Shadow grins, "Wow, that was awesome. We should do this more often."

Jessie smiles, "Nothing like the motto that makes you refreshed and ready to fight."

Meowth says, "Let's land this balloon and get them."

They land the Meowth balloon and got off.

James remembers, "You know, we've been chasing you twerps for such a long time... especially with you, Ash."

Jessie adds, "This would have all been avoided if you had handed over your Pikachu right from the very beginning!"

Ash defends, "I told you once... I told you a thousand times, you guys are not getting Pikachu!"

Blaze recalls, "But just think about what would have happened if they didn't constantly chasing after us. We probably wouldn't have all met. We would have never discovered so many things, such as the Orange Islands without them. Some of us might still be looking for our Partners-for-life to this very day, or we would have probably settled with someone else. Without some additional training for Team Rocket, the battles we have won would have been won much later. And, we would probably have never lived a few times when Team Rocket was helping us if they didn't help us. Don't you see, we needed them, but at the same time, we don't."

Jessie sobs, "Wow, I never knew how much we were needed so much!"

James also sobs, "Even if we were doing bad, we were still doing good!"

Meowth joins in, "You know, we still have our nice deeds."

Sonic thinks, "You know, come to think of it, whenever you guys are on our side, you ended up doing very well."

Meowth ponders, "You know, I think you're right."

Shadow reminds, "Regardless of these nice deeds you three pulled off... which is rather impressive from what she said, we still are bad and we will remain bad for a long time."

Jessie agrees, "Shadow is right. So now, it's time for us to attack. Wobbuffet, Arbok, Yanmega... report!"

In that order, Jessie's Pokémon appear from their Pokéballs.

Wobbuffet calls, "Wooobuffet!"

Arbok says, "Zaarbok!"

Yanmega says, "Heaaaaaa!"

James summons, "I believe it's my turn, now. Growlie, Weezing, Carnivine, you guys come out, too."

In that order, James's Pokémon appear.

Growlie howls, "Groooow!"

Weezing says, "Weezing wee!"

Carnivine says, "Carnivine!"

Dawn points out, "Hey now, they have new Pokémon!"

Blaze remembers, "I know about the Wobbuffet, Yanmega, and Carnivine. But where did Arbok, Weezing, and Growlithe came from? Actually... don't I remember Arbok and Weezing?"

Jessie points out, "You should remember, twerp. They were around since we first met Ash."

Shadow explains, "It was I who have gathered together their Pokémon. Allow me to explain. Arbok and Weezing were originally one of the first Pokémon Jessie and James ever used. There was this... horrible person who would enslave Koffing and Ekans. So, Arbok and Weezing originally ran off when Jessie and James freed the groups of Koffing and Ekans, releasing their Pokémon so they can save them. I eventually found them not too long ago. And as for Growlie, James's Growlithe, he was his long time childhood friend from his home. I'm sure some of you remembering meeting James's parents... and his ex-fiancée. Growlie was a part of that. I got him to James because he requested me to do so."

James sighs, "I still have bad memories from trying to get away from Jessebelle, even when I was little."

Sonic recalls, "Huh... I think I remember Jessebelle. She looked an awful lot like you, Jessie."

Jessie shakes her fist, "I am much more beautiful than that disgusting look alike... trying to get James to do what she wants him to do... how uncanny."

Meowth recalls, "You know, we almost let James marry that crazy woman so we could have gotten a cut of that dough."

James shouts, "How dare you, Meowth? Doesn't my happiness mean more to you than money?"

Shadow sweatdrops, "You guys had some weird adventures..."

Dawn agrees, "Wow, they were weird... yet kind of interesting."

Sonic states, "If these three were not at the bad side, we would love to share more stories like these."

Shadow agrees, "Yeah, there isn't really a time for that."

Meowth continues, "At any case, with our number of Pokémon here, plus our Vile Pokémon, Shadow... we will take your Pikachu, today!"

Sonic asks, "Vile Pokémon?"

Shadow clarifies, "A Hero Pokémon's worst nightmare. Mwahahahaha!"

Sonic admits, "Vile Pokémon... that is a good way to put it."

Ash counters, "You won't be taking any Pokémon, today."

The Heroes sent out their Pokémon, and them and Team Rocket faced off against each other's Pokémon.

* * *

Finally, all of Team Rocket's Pokémon was defeated, except for Shadow, who hasn't fought yet.

Jessie says, "Shadow, it's all up to you, now."

James cheers, "Go get'em, Shadow ol' buddy."

Meowth eggs on, "Show them what you can do, and show us what you can do as well."

Shadow approaches the Heroes.

Shadow replies, "Who will be my opponent?"

Dawn volunteers, "We will! Ready to go, Knuckles?"

Knuckles says, "Yep, let's bring it on."

Dawn and Knuckles decided to go up against Shadow.

Shadow makes the first move, "How about a taste of my Chaos Punch!" Shadow rushes forward while having his fist be covered in a black aura.

Dawn calls out, "Dodge, and use Super Fire Punch!" Knuckles dodges the attack and charges his fist with great fire to strike Shadow.

Shadow says, "Hmm, not bad. Let's see if you can handle this. Shadow Ball!" Shadow charges a sphere of darkness and launches it towards Knuckles.

Dawn calls, "Counter that with Aura Sphere!" Knuckles charges up of sphere from his red colored aura and releases it to Shadow. Both sphere attacks collided, and cancelled each other out. After that, Dawn makes the next move. "Alright Knuckles, go into a Hyper Punch!" Knuckles creates a powerful energy fist and rushes to Shadow.

Shadow denies, "Please... you know that that's not gonna work. Take this, Chaos... BLAST!" With the Chaos Blast, a wide explosion of energy is expanded from Shadow and hits Knuckles with tremendous power.

Dawn says, "Knuckles!"

Knuckles gets up pretty quickly, "Don't worry, Dawn, I'll be fine."

Dawn nods, "Okay, then use your Fire Blast!" Knuckles spits out a whole heaping of fire, striking Shadow with a blast of fire. Shadow, however, manages to still stay standing.

Jessie shouts to Shadow, "Come on Shadow, don't give in to the twerps!"

James shouts as well, "You can do it, Shadow!"

Meowth shouts, too, "Do it for the team!"

Dawn makes a move, "Knuckles finish him off with your Hero Beam!"

Knuckles's aura is charged into a powerful sphere, and releases a massive deadly beam force towards Shadow.

"Chaos... SPEAR!" Shadow shoots out multiple energy bolts, hoping to slow down or even stop the Hero Beam. But, it's power was too much for him to handle, and takes another big hit.

Shadow still manages to barely stand.

Dawn started shouting, "YEAH, that's right Knuckles! That's showing him!" She speaks to Shadow now, "Shadow, you should be ashamed! How can you not remember us, your own Partner-for-life, or even your friends from your own world?" Shadow starts to get angry, "I can't believe you! How can you abandon us? You treated your partner like crap, and I thought you were nicer that that!" Shadow gets angrier.

Knuckles attempted to stop her, "Dawn, maybe you shouldn't say anything else to Shadow-"

She shouts to him, "QUIET KNUCKLES!" Continuing to Shadow, "Shadow, you got rid of my best friend, Zoey! You rid of her like she was nothing to you! I thought you promised to be with her and always love her, but I guess I was wrong! For shame, Shadow, for shame!" Shadow gets really pissed. "What a real fricken shame it is!"

Shadow reaches his limit, and gets into a bizarre darkness state. "THAT'S IT! I can't take it anymore! I don't know why you are shouting at me with those words, when I don't have any memory of all of that! I may not remember them, but I do know that you are in a world of trouble now! Prepare to taste my true power, Dawn!"

Team Rocket becomes astonished, "Whoa, talk about true power!"

Shadow jumps up, "DARK CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow unleashes more spears with light and dark energy, and had full control of where they would go. He purposely avoided Knuckles and they head straight for Dawn.

The Heroes gasp and shout, "OH NO, DAWN!"

Knuckles shouts, "Dawn, NOOOOOOOOO!"

Dawn becomes scared and starts crying, "No, please don't hurt me!"

Shadow yells, "Too late! You're going down now, Dawn!"

Dawn shouts, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, the Chaos Spears stop just near Dawn by a Psychic force.

She looks up and noticed that the spears just misses her.

Dawn wonders, "What? It stopped?"

Shadow goes out of his darkness state and returns to normal. He asks, "Hey, who stopped my Chaos Spear?"

Silver calls, "It was us, Shadow!"

Everyone looked up, and up high, Silver along with his Partner-for-life, Batthan appear to the rescue!

Batthan calls, "You are not gonna hurt that girl, Shadow!"

Silver disbands the Chaos Spears and he slowly brings him and Batthan down to the ground.

Batthan has dirty blond hair. His shoes are similar to Shadow's, as in the special hovering like skating shoes, expect it's blue and red. He is wearing a necklace with a bat insignia on it, A waterproof watch, two black gloves with grippers, a white shirt with the words 'Quicksilver' on the front, blue pants, a ruby diamond ring, and red sunglasses. Behind his sunglasses, he possesses blue eyes.

Team Rocket wonders, "Whoa... who's that boy?"

May remembers, "Hold on, isn't that Silver?"

Tails recalls, "Yeah, that is Silver! He came to our rescue... with a strange boy."

Dawn sobs, "Thank you for saving me, Silver and... who are you?"

Batthan introduces, "My name is Batthan, and I believe that black hedgehog that almost attacked you is Shadow. And he is with the evil Team Rocket."

Meowth says, "So you heard of us, huh?"

Batthan says, "Yep! I got all the info I needed from Silver. Heh... you guys are nothing but a big joke. Except for Shadow, your whole team is stupid, specifically, you three."

Meowth calls, "Wise guy, we'll show you not to mess with Team Rocket!"

Batthan grins, "Yeah, we'll see about that. Now, you guys are going down."

Silver frowns, "That's right... starting with Shadow. How dare you almost hit a good friend of mine? You are going to pay for that!"

Shadow prepares, "Bring it on, future boy!"

Silver grins, "Ha! Good one..."

Jessie says, "Shadow, show Silver and that... Dirty Blondheaded Twerp what you can do."

Batthan sweatdrops, "Did she just call me a twerp?"

Blaze states, "Get used to it. The group always likes to call us twerps."

James agrees, "Teach them not to mess with us, Shadow!"

Shadow nods, "Will do! So, it's another Hero Pokémon. Very well, I will finish you off first. Shadow Ball!"

Shadow unleashes a dark sphere to Silver.

Silver calls, "I don't think so!"

Silver uses his psychic powers to send the sphere flying elsewhere.

Batthan calls out, "Silver, Energy Ball!"

Silver shoots out a sphere of natural energy and strikes Shadow hard. He takes a lot of damage and falls to the ground.

Shadow says, "Ahh... that hurts!"

Team Rocket gasp, "Shadow!"

Batthan follows up, "Psycho Boost!"

Silver then sends out a huge force of psychic energy and strikes near Shadow to send him flying to Team Rocket, who gets hit and falls to the ground.

Batthan summons, "Idiots... it's time to send you flying! Shinyshock, come on out!"

A shiny Raichu with nickname of Shinyshock appears from his Pokeball. He calls, "Rai Raichuuuu!"

Everyone says, "A shiny Raichu?"

Jessie shouts, "What? He has a Raichu? And it's shiny?"

James says, "And all we've been chasing all this time was a Pikachu."

Shadow faintly says, "I... told you guys so..."

Batthan commands, "Shinyshock... teach those guys a lesson. Thunder!" Shinyshock releases a huge bolt of electricity to send the whole team flying into the air after an explosion.

Jessie gleams, "Amazing! That was a Shiny Raichu!"

James claims, "You know... it's been a long time since we've blasted off."

Meowth adds, "I sure don't miss it, though."

Shadow says, "So, this is how it feels to blast off. It feels nice and painful at the same time."

James says, "Well Shadow, you did do a great job out there."

Meowth asks, "What I want to know, though, is what was up with that weird madness dark aura thing you had going on?"

Shadow answers, "I don't know. I guess I gotten so mad from what that girl said, that I couldn't take it. I probably won't do that again..."

Jessie says, "I think we should think about more than just Shadow's powers right now."

Wobbuffet appears from his Pokéball, "Wooobuffet!"

James asks, "What do you mean?"

Meowth says, "Ohhh... you mean about that Shiny Raichu?"

Jessie answers, "No. I mean about what's happening, now!"

James and Meowth reply, "Ohhh!"

Shadow wonders, "What do you guys usually say when you blasting off like this?"

Team Rocket replies, "We're blasting off, again."

Shadow says, "Well, this is my first time blasting off, so we'll say it next time. But, until then, we'll get you twerrrrrrrrrrrps!"

As Shadow says that, they blast off with a ding in the end.

* * *

Blaze goes up to Silver and hugs him.

Blaze smiles, "Oh Silver, thank you and Batthan for saving us. It's so awesome to see you, again."

Silver smiles, "It's nice to see you guys, too. And, it was our pleasure."

Sonic grins, "Hey Silver, it's been a long time since we last saw ya, buddy."

Silver says, "It's great to see all of you, too. I also see we have a new face."

Dawn introduces, "That's right. Silver, we like you to meet Luigi, who is now a partner for Max. He's Mario's brother."

Silver recalls, "Oh right. Mario did mention wanting to find his brother. Nice to meet you, Luigi."

Luigi meets, "Same here, Silver."

Silver introduce, "So, you guys all heard his name, but I will introduce him. This is Batthan, and he's my Partner-for-life!"

All the Heroes are astonished.

Mario exclaims, "Wow, that's amazing!"

May asks, "I can't believe it! You're Partners-for-life with someone living in the Rainstar Region?"

Silver nods, "Yep!"

Max wonders, "And may I ask, why you are here in the first place?"

Silver explains, "I don't mind, I was going to tell you anyway. Well, you see, you all saw that Shadow has joined Team Rocket, right? Well... it was one day where I was interacting with this one girl online during a chat who was from the Rainstar region. All of a sudden, I got a phone call from Zoey. She said that Shadow was gone, and he left nothing to tell her where he went. She must of thought that he had abandoned her. I used my Sol Emerald energy combined with the Psychic powers of mine to see what fate was with Shadow. It told me that Shadow's memory was lost, and that he was weirdly told to join Team Rocket. I didn't want to worry Zoey, so I told her only that I would get help from you guys, because I heard that you all were heading into the Rainstar region."

Blaze comments, "I see..."

Silver continues, "And so, I flew over into the island. I was able to locate it using the energy of the Sol Emeralds. I didn't know where to go back then, so I flew around hoping to get some help. Suddenly, I saw a boy, which was this guy, who was training with his Pokémon. I told him my name. I asked him for help on how to get around the region. He led me to the Pokémon Center in his hometown, and the Nurse Joy there gave me directions around the region. I also saw that she was more beautiful than the previous Nurse Joys I've seen."

Blaze points out, "Yeah, we noticed that when we first saw a Nurse Joy. Professor Sapele, which is the main Professor of the region, said it was because of the enhanced natural beauty they had."

Silver continues, "So that's it... Anyway, the Nurse Joy there said that she figured that I was a Hero Pokémon. Batthan got confused and asked what a Hero Pokémon was. She explained really well to him. All Hero Pokémon someday want to be with their destined Partners-for-life. Then all of my sudden, and was strange... I felt a strange jolt hit inside my heart and my psychic powers felt a bit... jammed for a few moments."

Tails asks, "Were you hurt or something?"

Silver recalls, "It wasn't pain I felt, but I did felt that I was being told something. After a few minutes, I realize that only when something like that was to happen, a Hero Pokémon had found their Partner-for-life. So I said, Batthan, you are my Partner-for-life. There was something about him that made me confirm my thought. His eyes."

Mario asks, "His eyes?"

Silver remembers, "Yes. When he took off his glasses, the Nurse Joy felt a bit infatuated for a little bit, and I was amazed. I then knew that he was my Partner-for-life. So, with that cleared up, I told him about everything that was going on, and I found out that he has really strong Pokémon, and has even beaten the Rainstar Pokémon League?"

Ash asks, "No way! Is that true, Batthan?"

Batthan confirms, "You better believe it is!"

Ash asks, "What was the competition like?"

Batthan says, "Very, very intense! One of the best I have ever experienced in my life."

Ash gets excited, "Yes! I can't wait to start getting those badges!"

Pikachu says, "Pikachu!"

Silver continues again, "To continue, since he was my Partner-for-life, I carried on along with him on my journey to find you guys. I found Shadow, who was with Team Rocket, which proved that my vision that the energy of the Sol Emeralds gave me was right. So, we decided to spring into action to save you guys if needed, and it sure was needed!"

Dawn smiles, "And we greatly appreciate it."

Knuckles compliments, "Silver, you're the best!"

Silver slightly blushes, "Oh come on now, it was nothing."

Blaze points out, "By the way, Batthan, about that Pokémon you used..."

Batthan nods, "Right. This here is my very first Pokémon, Shinyshock, my Raichu. My most valuable partner."

Shinyshock calls, "Raichu Rai!"

Pikachu smiles, "Pika Pika!"

Ash gleams, "That is so cool!"

Batthan notices, "I see that you have your Pikachu... Ash, right? Is that your first, too?"

Ash nods, "It sure is."

Batthan says, "Cool."

Blaze suggests, "Now that we have met you, Batthan, how about we introduce you to all of us?"

Batthan agrees, "Sounds good to me!"

After the introductions...

Batthan says, "Very nice to meet you all. These are wonderful friends you have, Silver."

Silver says, "Some of my best, especially from Blaze."

Blaze smiles, "Oh, Silver..."

Dawn asks, "So Batthan, how about showing us those amazing eyes of yours? And, why are you wearing those sunglasses in the first place?"

Batthan explains, "I'm very sensitive to the sun rays. Plus, this keeps me hidden from my eyes when I don't need people to look at it. There's a very good reason for this. How about I show you all why? But, only for a minute."

Dawn smiles, "Do it! Do it!"

Batthan takes off his sunglasses and his blue eyes sparkle a pink aura. The girls of the group become impressed. The others were amazed.

Batthan asks, "So, what do you girls think?"

Blaze gleams, "That's some lovely eyes you have there."

Misty says, "Pretty nice! _I have to resist them, though. I really want to impress Ash..."_

May gleams, "They're beautiful. You have got to tell us how you made those eyes so gorgeous."

Batthan says, "Hey, what can I say. It's all natural!"

Dawn asks, "Natural beauty? You mean like the females here?"

Batthan confirms, "Exactly! The girls aren't the only ones who can use natural beauty to their advantage. I've used a special product several years ago to enhance my eyes. It has an adverse effect, though. Female humans and certain Pokémon have a great attraction towards me. It's both a blessing and a curse. Besides my sensitivity to the light from the sun, this is also why I wear these red sunglasses most of the time."

Brock grins, "Hey, I'm sure that you can teach me a few things about romance. I'm sure that the ladies swarm all over you the moment the glasses are off, right?"

Batthan says, "For the most part, yes. But, I tend to ignore doing this unless it's for a special reason. I have a soft spot for the girls, but I would rather not use my eyes as a selling point."

Dawn compliments, "Well, it doesn't bother me one bit. Your eyes are so ravishing. I also like your ring and your necklace.

Batthan says, "Thanks! It's a ruby diamond ring. And this necklace's insignia is based off the Batman."

Mario ponders, "Hmm... makes me wonder if the Batman is a Hero Pokémon..."

Knuckles whispers to Batthan, "I think you and I can get along really well. It's amazingly rare to have Dawn actually have an emotional attraction to another boy. You might just have yourself a girlfriend, soon _..."_ He speaks normally, _"_ Hey wait, Batthan... do you have a girlfriend?"

Batthan shakes his head, "As shocking as this is, no."

The Heroes are very shocked!

Blaze asks, "What! How could somebody like you not have a girlfriend by now? Did you have a girlfriend a long time ago?"

Batthan denies, "Negative! You see, the problem is... once the sunglasses come back on, like you girls will see, they don't have as much of an attraction anymore.

Batthan put his sunglasses back on.

Blaze, Misty, and May's attraction have settled. But Dawn still feels the romance.

Blaze frowns, "I don't feel the love, anymore."

Misty thought, " _Yes! Thank goodness..."_

May says, "Oh well, I guess it was meant to be."

Dawn still gleams, "You girls may not feel it anymore, but I still do."

Silver questions, "What! Wow, how is that possible?"

Knuckles thinks, "You know, I think when you and Silver saved Dawn from that attack, she became infatuated right from the beginning. They say that when you save a person's life, if it's the opposite gender, they tend to fell head over heels for you. Dawn felt that way when I saved her and Piplup a long while back."

Batthan grins, "Well, this is surprising... and I'm loving it!"

Dawn smiles, "I'm think we'll be great friends."

Batthan says, "I'm sure that we will."

Max asks, "So, now that things are settled, are we able to move on?"

Ash agrees, "We should. But, what about these two?"

Silver suggests, "Hey guys. I have a suggestion."

Blaze wonders, "What it is, sweetie?"

Silver suggests, "We were wondering... if you wouldn't mind having us tagging along this whole group? Besides, I always wanted to be in another adventure with you all!"

Dawn says, "After what you guys did, we wouldn't mind at all, right?"

Misty says, "I don't mind. I would love to see you in action, Silver."

Tails exclaims, "Yeah! Welcome to the party, Silver, Batthan."

Batthan says, "I'm sure that we will get along very well."

Ash says, "I really want to see how strong Shinyshock can be."

Shinyshock replies, "Rai Rai!"

Blaze says, "And with that, we're off to Directamo City!"

Pikachu says, "Pika!"

Dawn replies, "And I'll make sure to explain the details about everything we have and what we've accomplished. And, I would love to know more about you, Batthan."

Batthan grins, "I will tell you guys all that I can about myself."

And so, after that shocking revisit with Team Rocket and Shadow, our Heroes move on in the road to Directamo City. With them, they have two new partners joining the team; their old buddy, Silver, and the new trainer, Batthan. What exactly is Batthan like in his life? And what new adventures await our Heroes? Stay tuned to find out.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **PDA777: Welcome back, everyone. Now, I present to you all a new member that will be joining us in these segments. Please welcome, Batthan!**

 **Batthan: Thank you. It's an honor to be here.**

 **PDA777: I hope you will have a great time with me, here. So, how does it feel to be in my story?**

 **Batthan: Loving it very much.**

 **PDA777: That's good. Alright, see you all next time for more Pokémon Heroes Destiny.**

 **Batthan: Can I say it?**

 **PDA777: Sure you can.**

 **Batthan: Thanks! Until next time, Ciao!**


	5. Ch 4- Adventures Vast and Open

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **PDA777: Hello everybody! It is I, PDA, and welcome back to another chapter of Heroes Destiny RX. My co-star, Batthan, is with me, and will be joining me from now on.**

 **Batthan: It's a pleasure, Miss PDA.**

 **PDA777: Please, hun, you can just call me PDA.**

 **Batthan: Okay, if that's what you want.**

 **PDA777: So then, how about you tell everyone what today's chapter is about?**

 **Batthan: Sure. For today, we take a break at a lake, and I show everyone my other Pokémon. But, Team Rocket makes a comeback. Luckily, I have a few tricks up my sleeve.**

 **PDA777: Alrighty! Have a great time, Batthan.**

 **Batthan: Thanks, PDA!**

 **PDA777: Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon**_

 _ **Heroes:**_

 **Ash Ketchum**

Hero Pokémon- Blaze the Cat: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Charizard

 **Misty**

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Gyarados

 **Brock**

Hero Pokémon- Mario: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Crobat

Pokémon 3- Croagunk

 **May:**

Hero Pokémon- Miles 'Tails' Prower: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Glaceon

 **Max:**

Hero Pokémon- Luigi: Mario Franchise

Pokémon- Ralts

 **Dawn:**

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Pachirisu

Pokémon 3- Buneary

 **Batthan:**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Raichu (Shinyshock)

Pokémon 2- ?

Pokémon 3- ?

 _ **Villains:**_

 **Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

 **Team Rocket's Vile Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog**

 **Jessie:**

Pokémon 1- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Arbok

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

 **James:**

Pokémon 1- Growlithe (Growlie)

Pokémon 2- Weezing

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

* * *

 **Chapter 4- Adventures Vast and Open**

Location: Route 702

Our Heroes continue on their way to Directamo City, and with Silver and Batthan joining the party, things will be livelier now.

Ash wonders, "I wonder when we are getting to the city."

Blaze asks, "Is there anything else in our way besides a route?"

Max checks the Pokénav, "According to the Pokénav, there is a lake nearby here."

Batthan remembers, "A lake near here? I know about that lake. Follow me!"

Dawn says, "This will be interesting."

Location: Pencreek Lake

They follow Batthan a distance, until they reach a beautiful lake near an open spot for relaxing.

Batthan replies, "This is it! I remember this lake. I used to come here a long while back. This lake is called the Pencreek Lake."

Dawn gleams, "Wow, this place is beautiful!"

May asks, "... Hey, can we take a break here?"

Ash whines, "But I wanna get to my Gym battle!"

Misty giggles, "Impatient for important battling as you always were, huh, Ash?"

Blaze suggests, "Ash, this would be a good time to train our Pokémon."

Ash agrees, "Well, okay then. You guys relax, while we train."

Tails suggests, "Hey, let's bring all of our Pokémon out for some fresh air and cool water."

Max cheers, "Yay! Relaxation for our Pokémon!"

Ralts cheers, "Ralts!"

Everyone's Pokémon is sent out, except for Batthan's; aside from Shinyshock, his Raichu, he didn't want to show his to them, yet.

Preparing for his training, Ash calls out to Charizard to train, first. Ash says, "Charizard, let's have a practice battle with Blaze. I want to see the full extent of your training with Liza."

Charizard nods, "Raaar!"

Blaze takes a stance, "I'm ready when you are, Ash."

Ash says, "Let's get going, Charizard!"

Charizard roars as he goes into flight, and begins to show off his power to Blaze, with Blaze preparing to counterattack. Watching them is Misty and Max.

Max comments, "Just look at how strong Charizard's gotten. His Flamethrowers seem like they're getting hotter."

Misty says, "Blaze is definitely presenting the heat to Charizard as well, though. Seems like she's gotten stronger since I last traveled with her and Ash."

Max recalls, "That wasn't too long in your journey through Johto, right? She must have gotten way stronger, spending that much more time with Ash."

Misty frowns, "I'll a little bit jealous of her. I wish I could have gotten to spend more time with them."

Max becomes curious, "Misty? What's wrong?"

Misty asks, "I've wondered if you've noticed, Max."

Max ponders, "Noticed? ... You were trying to do something with Ash, right?"

Misty smiles, "So, you have noticed. I've had feelings for Ash ever since we first met. You see... even though Blaze was not with Ash at the time, she told me that she had an influence on Ash when he was a kid. Mentioned something about a Summer Camp with an old friend."

Max asks, "Could you tell me what happened?"

Misty ponders, "You will need a bit more clarity from Blaze and Ash before you full grasp this story. I haven't heard the whole thing, myself. Are you still wanting me to tell you?"

Max nods, "That's fine. I can get the details from Blaze, later."

Misty nods, "Very well. It all started when I recently sat out on my journey with Sonic, as he was with me for around a full year by that time."

Flashback Start:

* * *

 _It was a time during Misty's travel around the Kanto Region with her Hero Pokémon, Sonic. They traveled out of Cerulean, made their way through Mt. Moon, went past Pewter City, went around Viridian Forest, and made a brief stop at Viridian City. Afterwards, they made it to a destination Misty was aiming for... a lake just south of Viridian City._

 _Misty looks around, "Here we are, Sonic... This place is so beautiful. Don't you think so?"_

 _Sonic agrees, "Yeah, I sure do, Misty. This place is fascinating!"_

 _Misty says, "Well, shall we get started then?"_

 _Sonic nods, "Yeah!"_

 _Misty gets out a lure, and puts it in her fishing rod. They both sit down near the lake, side by side, as Misty starts fishing._

 _Sonic thought he heard a splash nearby. But he ignores it. After a few seconds, Misty catches something. She and Sonic pull the line really hard, and there they are, Ash and Pikachu fly off and fall to the ground._

 _Misty look at the two, "Are you okay?"_

 _Ash reply, "Yeah, I'm fine."_

 _Misty says, "Not you, the Pokémon."_

 _Sonic examines, "That appears to be a Pikachu."_

 _Ash asks, "Can you help us? Can you tell us if there is a hospital for Pokémon somewhere?"_

 _Sonic answers and points, "You're just in luck, kid. There's a hospital over there. If you keep moving, you should make it there within an hour or so."_

 _Ash then sees the flock of Spearow coming and takes a look around. He spots Misty's bike and was about to ride on it._

 _Misty shouts, "Wait! What are you doing? That's my bike!"_

 _After hearing her words, he stops moving. He does need to take care of his Pokémon, but realizing that he was about to take another person's bicycle without permission is wrong._

 _Misty says to him, "Don't take things that doesn't belong to you. What's wrong with you?"_

 _Ash thinks hard, "I... I..."_

 _Sonic asks, "Uhh... something wrong, kid?"_

 _After briefly remembering words from Blaze when she met Ash a long time ago, Ash goes against his instinct and gets off the bike. He grabs Pikachu from the basket and apologizes, "I'm very sorry. I was... just in a hurry!"_

 _Misty wonders, "In a hurry... from what?"_

 _Sonic notices, "Say, do you hear something?"_

 _Sonic hears nearby sounds of Pokémon. He looks behind and sees a flock a Spearow._

 _Misty shouts, "AHHHH! What's that?"_

 _Sonic answers, "Those are Spearow!"_

 _Ash says, "Those Spearow are after me. We need to run!"_

 _Ash, Misty, and Sonic run away from the Spearow._

 _Misty asks, "What did you do to cause this?"_

 _Ash admits, "A stupid thing, that's what."_

 _Sonic says, "Huh... at least he's honest!"_

 _Misty says, "Yeah... Ahhhhhhh!"_

 _Misty trips and falls into the ground, causing Ash and Sonic to stop running._

 _Sonic asks, "Misty! Are you okay?"_

 _Misty looks up, "I'm fine. But, they are fast approaching."_

 _Rain starts to fall hard. The Spearow intend to attack Ash. But Ash will simply not show any sign of giving up._

 _Misty becomes worried, "What do we do?"_

 _Pikachu says, "Pika..."_

 _Sonic becomes serious, "I won't let them hurt you, Misty. I will protect you!"_

 _Sonic was about to step in and defend everyone, but after giving Pikachu to Misty, Ash quickly goes up in front of them up to the Spearow._

 _Sonic blinks, "Huh?"_

 _Misty shouts, "Hey! What are you doing?"_

 _A thunderstorm is brewing up in the sky, as Ash braves himself and shouts to the Spearow without fear. "Hey, you flock of Spearow! You better listen up well! My dream... my dream is to become a Pokémon Master. No matter what happens, I won't let any of you get in my way. I will not allow you to hurt anyone here! NEVER!"_

 _Misty gasps and shock, "Ohhh..."_

 _Sonic becomes shocked, "Wow... he's very brave!"_

 _Pikachu sees Ash's great determination and becomes inspired._

 _Ash continues, "If you want to take out your anger, take it out on me! So, bring it... bring it on. I can take it! I can take all of you on! Spearooooow!"_

 _The Spearow dives down to attack Ash, but Pikachu intends to save everyone. Misty notices Pikachu running towards Ash and says, "Wha? Hey!"_

 _Sonic comments, "Well, now... Ohh my!'_

 _Sonic senses what's coming. And just like that, in a flash, Pikachu jumps out of Ash's shoulder and Thunders all of the Spearow away, causing a huge flash, and for the everyone to show exhaustion from all of that._

 _After an exhausting night, Ash and Misty wake up, looking worn out. Ash asks, "Hey... are you okay?"_

 _Misty answers, "Yeah. Are you okay?"_

 _Ash nods, "I'm fine. Hey... buddy."_

 _The two lay up as Ash wakes up Pikachu. Pikachu wakes up and smiles at Ash._

 _Pikachu says, "Pika Pi."_

 _Ash smiles, "Pikachu..."_

 _Misty says, "Pikachu's fine, too... Sonic? Sonic!"_

 _Sonic, laying next to Misty, ends up waking up at well._

 _Sonic rubs his head, "Ugh... that was quite a Thunder Pikachu did. I'm pretty sure the impact ended up hitting all of us a bit there."_

 _Misty says, "Well, we all seem to be okay. What about you, Sonic?"_

 _Sonic smiles, "I'm fine, Misty. As long as you are okay."_

 _Misty nods, "I am. Looks like we're all okay. Ohhh! Look up there!"_

 _Ash becomes in awe, "Ohhhhhh!"_

 _They all see a Ho-oh flying off under a rainbow in the sky. A rainbow wing ends up dropping right next to them. Misty picks up the wing and the two look at it closely._

 _Misty smiles, "It's beautiful!"_

 _Ash nods, "It really is."_

 _Sonic gleams, "Wooow!"_

 _Pikachu agrees, "Pikaaaa!"_

 _After closely looking at it, Misty takes a hold of the wing and realizes something. She tells Ash, "I just realized. We never introduced ourselves."_

 _Ash agrees, "That's right. My name is Ash Ketchum. And this is Pikachu, my very first partner."_

 _Pikachu greets, "Pika Pikachu!"_

 _Misty introduces, "My name is Misty. And this is Sonic. It's... wonderful to properly meet you both. Hahaha!"_

 _Ash blinks, "Ohhhh? Who is... Sonic, exactly?"_

 _Misty says, "He's a Pokémon, though there is a lot to explain about that."_

 _Ash says, "I see..."_

 _Misty blushes, "Thanks for what you did back there. Even if you weren't the one who took out the Spearow, it was your courage and determination that not only encouraged your Pikachu, but also to want to protect me. Reminds me of Sonic in a way."_

 _Ash frowns, "It was my fault that I dragged you into this mess. I'm so sorry about that."_

 _The three get up from the ground, Sonic says, "Ehhh, don't worry about it. I get into reckless things to protect Misty a few times, myself."_

 _Misty adds, "And more importantly, we understand. When you almost took my bike, you wanted to help your Pikachu. And you also wanted me to not be involved with your troubles."_

 _Ash sighs, "Still, you almost got hurt because of me. I'm just a total beginner Pokémon Trainer. My Pikachu didn't even obey me at first. It seemed like this whole thing has my Pikachu to finally like me. But even still... my inexperience almost made things far worse than it needed to."_

 _Misty assures, "No really, Ash, it's okay. Honestly, it is. I'm sorry I couldn't help you back there. I was in total shock. And my Pokémon were not even with me, anyway."_

 _Sonic grins, "I was about to help you guys out, but... I saw Pikachu wanting to get into the action, and I... I just couldn't interrupt that amazing moment."_

 _Misty admits, "To be honest, I'm kind of new at this, too. I know a few things, so... I think I can help you get started on the right track."_

 _Ash wonders, "What do you mean?"_

 _Misty says, "I want to tag along with you on your journey."_

 _Ash becomes in total shock, "You what?"_

 _Sonic also becomes in shock, "M-Misty?"_

 _Pikachu says, "Pika?"_

 _Misty kindly says, "I would... like to come along with you, anyway. After seeing that beautiful Pokémon, taking a hold of this beautiful wing, and after what you and Pikachu have done for Sonic and I, it's the least I can do."_

 _Ash ponders, "Well, I..."_

 _Sonic calls, "Misty..."_

 _Misty asks Sonic, "Sonic, don't you think this a great idea?"_

 _Sonic recollects, "I thought you wanted just the two of us traveling together."_

 _Misty says, "I really want to do this... to be there for him for helping me out. And... I think you can get along with Ash. Perhaps... he might be able to use you in a way that I would not think of."_

 _Sonic ponders. "That might be possible... If Ash agrees to this, then I will go with you."_

 _Misty smiles, "Thank you, Sonic."_

 _Sonic wonders, "Let's see what Ash says."_

 _Misty begs, "May I accompany you, Ash? ... Please?"_

 _She frowns as she greatly wishes to accompany Ash. Once again thinking about the words Blaze told Ash a long time ago, he gives her an answer, "Sure. You can come with us, Misty."_

 _Misty smiles warmly and gives a hug to Ash out of joy. She gleams, "Thank you. Thank you so much! You are such a kind boy!"_

 _Ash expresses, "Wow..."_

 _Before they head out, Misty asks, "Can we go back and get my other stuff? I especially need my Bike and my Pokémon."_

 _Sonic nods, "We definitely need to do that."_

 _Ash asks, "Are you going to use your Bike?"_

 _Misty shakes her head, "No. I won't need it. Not when I'm traveling with you. I think I'll hang on to it until a certain point."_

 _Misty eventually gave the bike back to her sisters at the Gym. It was a gift from them for her 9th birthday._

 _The group travels together in a very special adventure, where many wonderful memories would take place._

* * *

Flashback Ends:

Max ponders, "Makes me wonder what Blaze told Ash that time."

Misty agrees, "I wonder, too."

Meanwhile, Brock is training Mario in advanced cooking recipes so Mario can be as good as his partner, someday. Sonic is having Luigi experiencing what kind of battler he is, so Sonic is having a practice battle with him.

As for the rest of the Heroes, Batthan, May, Dawn, and their Heroes are swimming in the lake to cool themselves down. Shinyshock is watching them close by.

Batthan is wearing a red and silver bathing suit, and the girls are dressed for swimming as well. All of them dive into the lake and feels the experience of the cool, cool lake.

Dawn relaxes, "Awww yeah, this lake is so cool."

May asks, "This is really relaxing. Tails, are you relaxed, too?"

Tails says, "I'm having a blast. We're really calm here, right Knuckles, Silver?"

Knuckles replies, "I can agree to that, old friend."

Silver chills, "Nothing like swimming with friends... what more could you want?"

Shinyshock calls, "Rai Rai Raiii!"

Batthan responds, "The water's great here, Shinyshock. It's amazing!" He speaks to the girls, "But really, this lake is really pleasant. If I get stressed out, I come here and wash all of my troubles away."

May dreams, "Yeah, I can feel myself just drifting away."

Dawn compliments, "Nice swimsuit. Oh, don't you take off your sunglasses while swimming?"

Batthan says, "Not even when I'm swimming. Only when I have to... and if no one else is around."

Dawn approaches him romantically.

Dawn smiles, "Well, can you take them off for me, again?"

Batthan says, "Errrm... sure, if that's what you want."

He takes off his sunglasses and his eyes gleam a pink aura. Dawn became extraordinarily happy, and so did May.

Dawn blushes, "Amazing! Your eyes are absolutely gorgeous."

May gleams, "Still love those eyes, Batthan. I think I've died and gone to Hero Heaven.

Dawn asks, "Doesn't it make you feel weird that your glasses are off?"

Batthan shakes his head, "Not at all. The sun is really the only problem with this. I wish I wasn't so sensitive to the sun's rays, then I wouldn't have to wear these glasses. But then again, I don't want to show off my eyes all of the time."

Dawn points, "How ironic that it's good and bad to have those sunglasses."

Batthan shrugs, "It works out."

Dawn wonders, "Do you think there will be a time where you no longer need the glasses?

Batthan ponders, "Probably not. Unless there is some technology that can do that, I must resume wearing these glasses."

He puts his sunglasses back on.

May frowns, "Darn, there goes my Hero Heaven."

Tails smiles, "If it makes you feel better, I can be your Heaven."

May smiles, "Tails, you sure know how to impress a girl."

Dawn notices, "... Oh, I just noticed. Your watch isn't it getting all wet!"

Batthan smirks, "What, you thought this was a regular watch? Where do you think I come from? This watch is waterproof and fireproof."

Dawn gleams, "Amazing!"

Meanwhile, Knuckles are Silver are having a conversation as well.

Silver asks, "So, what do you think about Dawn hanging out with Batthan?"

Knuckles ponders, "I don't know... I mean it's alright to me, but it doesn't feel right.

Silver says, "I don't understand..."

Knuckles explains, "It doesn't feel like me and Dawn should be with you guys. It's just may be that we aren't the right team; I just don't have that sense that it'll work out. It's not like I don't like you, but I don't feel it.

Silver agrees, "I can see where you are coming from."

Knuckles says, "Yeah! I wonder if I should tell Dawn about this."

Silver admits, "Hey Knuckles... I'm actually start to know how you feel about this. I, too, don't have that warm feeling hanging out with you two like this."

Knuckles wonders, "If it's not us, then who is it?"

Silver says, "Only time will tell, buddy."

After a while, they got out of the lake, and dress back in their regular clothes.

Dawn says, "Batthan, that was so refreshing. I feel like I can win my first contest, now."

May counters, "Don't think you will, Dawn. Because I will!"

Dawn giggles, "Haha! We'll see!"

Batthan asks, "Hey, how about I show you guys the rest of my Pokémon?"

Dawn exclaims, "Sure!" She shouts to everyone, "HEY! Batthan's gonna bring out the rest of his Pokémon!"

Ash says, "Oh, this I gotta see."

Everyone approaches Batthan, and he brings out the Pokémon that was first shown.

Batthan summons, "Slasher, come on out!"

Slasher, Batthan's Weavile, appears from his Pokéball and does his battle cry, "Weavile!"

Ash compliments, "Cool, it's a Weavile!"

Dawn says, "This I gotta see."

Dawn takes out her Pokédex. The female Pokédex voice describes, "Weavile, the Sharp Claw Pokémon. Weavile is the evolved form of Sneasel. They love living in cold environments. They use their claws to carve patterns into trees and boulders to give signals to their fellow Sneasel and Weavile, who hunt their prey in groups with impressive coordination."

Dawn gleams, "Amazing! Weavile is a really cool Pokémon."

Knuckles adds, "Your Shinyshock is quite impressive, too."

Batthan summons, "I have one more Pokémon to show you guys. Come on out, Rocky!"

Batthan brings out Rocky, his Tyranitar. The Pokémon cries out, "Taaaaaar!"

Knuckles grins, "Whoa! He really has such amazing Pokémon!"

Ash compliments, "Tyranitar! Awesome!"

May says, "Allow me to check it out!"

May's female voice from the Pokédex describes, "Tyranitar, the Armor Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Larvitar. With its overwhelming and extreme power, Tyranitar has the power to move, scale, and take down mountains and even bury rivers. It does this to build nests and seek new opponents to challenge."

Knuckles becomes shocked, "They can do what with mountains, now?"

Max gleams, "Tyranitar is so cool!"

Batthan says, "Thanks for the compliments, everyone."

Blaze notices, "I've just realized that you have nicknamed your Pokémon."

Batthan explains, "My Pokémon mean so much more to me. With the years I have trained with my Pokémon, my bonds with them are so high. Especially with this one right here, my Raichu, Shinyshock."

Shinyshock smiles, "Chu Raichu!"

Max asks, "So you have taken years to train your Pokémon this much, then?"

Batthan points, "You should know that I have lots of Pokémon back at my home that is not with me."

Ash asks, "Really? So, how many Pokémon do you have?"

Batthan thinks, "Hard to say. I've been catching and training my Pokémon for years."

Misty asks, "How long?"

Batthan says, "Since I've started my journey when I was 10, so about seven years."

Ash is shocked, "Seven years? That's longer than me!"

Luigi asks, "Have you ever left the island?"

Batthan nods, "As a matter of fact, I have."

The Heroes are amazing.

Blaze wonders, "So, which regions did you go to?"

Batthan says, "Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. And I won all the Badges and Frontier Symbols as well."

Ash smiles, "Hey, me too. Well, I haven't been to Unova, yet, but the other places I have. We heard about the Rainstar region and about its Pokémon League here."

Batthan says, "Really? I guess you also heard of the Battle Frontier here as well?"

Ash gleams, "Whoa! I haven't!"

Blaze gathers, "So let me get this straight. There is a Pokémon League, Grand Festival, and Battle Frontier challenges here?"

Batthan says, "Well duh! That's where the new challenges come from. All here in the Rainstar region."

May remembers, "Well... Professor Sapele did say something about contests originally existing in this region. I guess that applies to the Battle Frontier challenges, too."

Mario wonders, "I'm curious about something. We heard about Platinum Rainbow Island and the region of Rainstar. Are there any other regions on this island?"

Batthan says, "There is one other Region, but it's a short one. Still very important, though. It's the Grand Prism region."

Ash wonders, "Grand Prism region?"

Batthan clarifies, "Yes. That is the highest level area of the world. Even if you had Hero Pokémon, the Pokémon there are incredibly high leveled. I heard that even a few Hero Pokémon are there as well."

Dawn gleams, "Amazing! So, did you go there?"

Batthan frowns, "Yes, but I lost at the first battle."

Ash shutters, "N-n-n-no way!"

Batthan says, "Yes way! I can't exactly give all of the details regarding the information about this region, but you should know that to even have an opportunity to be qualified to enter this region and take on its challenges, one must have won at least one Pokémon League in any part of the world."

Blaze says, "Ohhh..."

Batthan continues, "I will tell you this. Hero Pokémon and Legendary Pokémon are quite sprinkled around that region. And of course, extremely competitive Pokémon. It all leads up to the Grandmaster Legend of the region.

Ash asks, "The Grandmaster Legend? Who is that, exactly?"

Batthan clarifies, "He is known by a few names. But, a lot agree on the title of 'Pokémon Master'."

Everyone says, "POKEMON MASTER?"

Batthan shakes his head, "Couldn't tell you anything about what kind of Pokémon he has. One thing I will warn you about, you better do everything you can in this region before you even think about stepping foot into the Grand Prism region."

Ash says, "My ultimate dream is to become the Pokémon Master. And that's exactly where I need to go. As soon as I conquer the Rainstar region, the Grand Prism region is where I need to go!"

Blaze flares up, "One day... I will be ready for them!"

Batthan returns all of his Pokémon but Shinyshock to his Pokéballs. He says, "So, now that I've told you all that I should, let's continue onward."

Ash nods, "Right."

* * *

Meanwhile, as our Heroes pack it up and move on the next city, Team Rocket lurks nearby in their balloon.

Shadow looks around the air, "Hmmm..."

Meowth asks, "So, then... what are we doing this time to try and capture that Pikachu?"

Jessie answers, "We will try the direct approach again, and if doesn't work, we will try something else."

James says, "Short, sweet, and to the point."

Shadow nods, "Alright, let's do this."

* * *

Location: Route 702

Our Heroes continue walking to Directamo City. However, Batthan feels kind of weird and keeps walking with his eyes closed and his hand in his head. He bumps into a nearby tree and falls on the ground. The Heroes nearby came over to see if he was alright.

Dawn asks, "Batthan, are you alright?"

Batthan responds, "Yeah, and you know what? I got a headache you wouldn't believe."

Tails wonders, "Could it be because of the river?"

Batthan says, "I don't know."

Blaze assures, "Don't worry; I know just what to do. I've been studying healing magic with Silver. So, let see if I can cure that headache. Healing Flame!"

Blaze surrounds Batthan with fire. But it wasn't harmful fire, it was healing fire, surrounding him in an orange color instead of the usual red.

After about 20 seconds, Batthan's headache is gone in an instant.

Batthan smiles, "Wow, I feel so much better. Thank you, Blaze!"

Blaze says, "My pleasure. Healing abilities are thanks to the emerald energy we possess."

Mario ponders, "Emerald energy you say? Hmmm..."

Batthan says, "Now, let's keep moving."

Our Heroes continue walking to Directamo City. Batthan decides to listen to a song in his MP3 Player.

Dawn notices what he is doing, and is confused with what he is doing.

Dawn asks "Hey Batthan, what is that thing?"

Batthan identifies, "Oh this. It's my MP3 player."

Dawn says, "MP3 Player?"

Silver answers, "It's a music player."

Dawn says, "Never heard of it."

May guesses, "I'm guessing it's one of those advance technologies only in the Rainstar region for now?"

Batthan explains, "Yeah, these are one of the newest products. It isn't ready to be shipped to the overworld, yet, from what I heard."

Dawn asks, "Can I listen to a song?"

Batthan nods, "Sure!" He gives her his MP3 player to listen to a song in his selection. "That song is called 'With Me'".

Dawn listens to the song for a while, until she hears the words 'My eyes are filled with curiosity'. She blushes and remembers Batthan's eyes.

Dawn thought, " _His eyes does fill me with curiosity! It's amazing how gorgeous they are!"_

Misty ponders in thought, _"When is the best time to tell Ash how I feel? Maybe I can make some time for just the two us during our trip through Directamo City. Hopefully, I can pull it off."_

May smiles, "I can't wait to get to our next contest. I wonder how the coordinator's Pokémon are like there."

Jessie interrupts, "You won't be going anywhere, young lady."

May says, "Huh?"

The Heroes looked up and saw Team Rocket.

 _Jessie- "Listen, is that the voice of a twerp I hear?"_

 _James- "It's rambling in my ears loud and clear."_

Batthan sighs, "Please attack them with Psycho Boost, Silver. I don't have time for the motto now."

Silver nods and lets loose a huge force of psychic energy as Team Rocket continues their motto.

 _Shadow- "And now, it's time for us to appear."_

 _Meowth- "The new and improved Team Rocket is here."_

Team Rocket gets hit by the Psycho Boost and their balloon gets hit and falls to the ground.

Luigi laughs, "Haha, you guys are losers!"

Jessie steams, "Hey, don't you dare call us losers!"

James says, "We are the superior Team Rocket!"

Meowth adds, "And how dare you interrupt our motto?"

Shadow chuckles, "Heh! That attack was from Silver, if I'm correct. Looks like someone is not in the mood to hear the motto today."

Batthan adds, "You're right! And, not only am I not in the mood for the motto, but I also don't want you guys to interrupt us. Silver!"

Silver levitates Team Rocket from the ground, and they scream as they are tossed into a tree.

The Heroes laugh as they move on.

Jessie becomes angry, "I don't believe this! First, he interrupts our motto, and now he throws us away like trash!"

Shadow steams, "That guy is really starting to piss me off!"

Meowth shouts, "Let's give that Dirty Blondheaded Twerp a piece of our mind!"

James agrees, "Yeah!"

Wobbuffet appears "Wooobuffet!"

* * *

After about five minutes, Team Rocket sneaks behind them and tries to do a sneak attack. They follow them quickly and discreetly, but Silver already suspects of their approach. He used telepathy to warn Batthan.

Silver says telepathically to Batthan, _"Yo, they are following us. What are we going to do?"_

Batthan speaks telepathically back to Silver, _"Give them a nice fall!"_

Silver nods and magically creates an invincible hole on the ground. Team Rocket is about to strike, when they suddenly fall in the hole screaming. Batthan and Silver chuckle quietly as they continue walking.

Meowth wonders, "How in the world do they know we were coming?"

Shadow sweatdrops, "That cursed psychic hedgehog!"

James says, "This is getting ridiculous!"

Jessie says, "Well, two can play that game."

* * *

Seven more minutes later, Team Rocket made a net trap to try and capture our Heroes. But, Batthan was already thinking one step ahead. Silver uses his Psychokinesis as they were passing by the net to temporarily disable the trap. He removes the disabling once everyone passed.

Jessie says, "What? It didn't work?"

Shadow replies, "I could have sworn that my trap was full proof."

Meowth suggests, "Let's check what's wrong with it."

Team Rocket stepped into the net, and they lift up and are caught by their own net.

James says, "No, we fell into our own trap."

Meowth says, "This is not turning out too good."

Shadow formulates, "Hey guys, I got another idea. This one's sure to work."

* * *

15 minutes later, our Heroes found a circus tent in the middle of nowhere.

Ash asks, "Uhhh, why is there a tent in the middle of this route?"

Batthan offers, "We'll go check it out, Ash."

Batthan, Silver, Dawn, and Knuckles go inside. Team Rocket are dressed up as clowns to try and fool them.

Jessie says, "Why, hello there, young children. Would you like to see our act?"

Dawn nods, "Sure, let's see it."

James and Meowth made a balloon Pokémon of a Pikachu.

Batthan yawns, "Come on, is that all?"

Shadow replies, "Oh yeah... well watch this!"

James and Meowth then made a balloon Pokémon of a Mewtwo.

Batthan says, "Not too shabby. Now, I wanna see a cannon. Those things are cool."

Shadow calls, "You heard him. Make a cannon!"

James and Meowth then made a balloon cannon.

Batthan grins, "Wow, that's pretty amazing."

He blinks to Silver, Dawn, and Knuckles that it was Team Rocket.

Dawn replies, "Oh yeah, it looks so awesome. Can I touch it?"

Shadow nods, "Go ahead, young lady."

She turns the balloon cannon the other way.

Silver says, "Now, Knuckles!"

Knuckles uses a tiny bit of fire to light the cannon, and it fires on them. They have charcoal all over their body.

Team Rocket puffs, "It blew up at us!"

They fall to the ground, and the four get out of tent.

May asks, "So what happened in there?"

Batthan answers, "Team Rocket, that's what! They tried to make a fool of us. Good thing I planned ahead."

Ash calls, "Okay, now let's light up their world with fire. Blaze, Sacred Fire!"

Blaze brings out a vortex of very hot flames from the ground and burns the whole tent down to ashes.

Team Rocket gets burned really bad.

Shadow compares, "Wow... now I know what a steak feels like."

Misty calls, "Let's cool them down, Sonic. Use Hydro Sphere!"

Sonic charges up a powerful ball of water, and launches it to Team Rocket who is now all soaked up.

Team Rocket says, "Thanks for cooling us down."

They shake themselves off, and prepare to battle.

Jessie summons, "I guess there is one way to go now. Go, Arbok!"

James summons as well, "Go, Weezing!"

Arbok and Weezing came out of their Pokéballs.

Arbok calls, "Zaarbok!"

Weezing calls, "Weezing Wee!"

Ash smiles, "Just like the good ol' days."

Ash suddenly does his first season pose. He turns his hat backwards, and throws his Pokéball.

Ash throws, "Charizard, I choose you!"

Charizard appears from its Pokéball and cries, "Raaaaawr!"

Misty summons, "I'll team up with you, Ash. Golduck, let's go!

Golduck appeared from its Pokéball and cries, "Golllduck!"

Jessie calls, "Arbok, use Sludge Bomb!"

James calls, "Weezing, Sludge attack!"

Arbok and Weezing use their poisonous attacks.

Ash calls, "Charizard, burn all of that poison away with your Flamethrower!"

With the power of very hot flames, Charizard manages to turn those attacks to dust.

Misty calls, "Alright, Golduck, use your Confusion!"

Golduck lifts Arbok and Weezing, and throws them to Team Rocket.

Shadow steps in.

Shadow says, "I guess it's my turn.

May offers, "Tails, you wanna battle Shadow just like we did in the past?"

Tails agrees, "You bet I do!"

May and Tails decides to battle.

Shadow replies to his team, "Hey you know, you can call out attacks to me. They can, and so can you."

Meowth suggests, "Can I do it?"

Jessie stomps Meowth.

Jessie argues, "That makes no since! No way a Pokémon is gonna command another Pokémon to attack. I'll do the honors this time. Alright Shadow, use your Shadow Ball!"

Shadow launches his Shadow ball forward.

May calls, "Tails, give him your Shock Orb!"

Tails launches an electric sphere from his hands, and both attacks cancel each other.

Jessie calls, "Use your Chaos Punch!"

Shadow skates forward to attack with his dark covered fist.

May calls, "Dodge, and use your High Thunder Punch!

Tails dodges Shadow's Shadow Punch by ducking, and then hitting him with a very powerful lightning infused punch.

May smiles, "That's it, Tails. Now, show them your Hero Beam!"

Tails charges up a powerful beam infused with his yellow aura and fires it towards Shadow.

Jessie asks, "Shadow, can't you use a Hero Beam?"

Shadow answers, "Uh, I'm not a Hero! I'm a Vile Pokémon, remember?"

Jessie asks, "Don't you have a version for Vile Pokémon, then?"

Shadow scratches his head, "I don't know. But either way, I have forgotten how to form these attacks!"

Jessie shouts, "WHAT!"

Shadow gets hit by the Hero Beam and falls to the ground.

James says, "Oh no, Shadow!"

Ash calls, "Now let's finish this up. Pikachu, Volt Tackle! Blaze, Tornado Rush!"

Pikachu runs while being surrounded by a huge electric sphere. Blaze, meanwhile, spins like a tornado and rushes quickly while being surrounded by fire. They do their attacks toward Team Rocket, launching theme high in the sky.

Jessie says, "Great, we lost again."

James adds, "And we didn't get a chance to say the full motto this time."

Meowth says, "Oh well, that's life I guess."

Shadow grins, "Oh goodie, this'll be the first I get to say it with you guys."

Meowth says, "Trust me, eventually you'll start to hate it after a while."

Shadow says, "Oh well, we can always get them next time."

Team Rocket shouts, "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

A star with a ding is seen!

The Heroes cheer for their victory.

Batthan pumps his fist, "Yeah, now that was awesome!"

* * *

After 40 minutes, they approach the city.

Batthan replies, "Ash, I gotta say, your Pokémon are just so amazing."

Ash smiles, "Thanks. We've always been together, especially with Pikachu and Blaze!"

Pikachu says, "Pika Pika!"

Blaze smiles, "Oh Ash, you're so awesome."

Batthan suggests, "I was wondering if I can have a three on three battle with you now!"

Ash says, "Now?"

Batthan nods, "Yeah! It'll be good training for your upcoming Gym Battle. It'll be your Bayleef, Pikachu and Charizard, against Shinyshock, my Raichu, Slasher, my Weavile, and Rocky, my Tyranitar.

Blaze says, "We'll do it with the best two out of three matches, which means you must switch Pokémon whether you win or not. The one who wins two of three battles will be the victor."

Ash agrees, "Sounds great to me."

Dawn offers "Can I judge the battle?"

Batthan nods, "Sure, go ahead."

Dawn cheers, "YAY!"

* * *

They get into an open field for Pokémon battling.

Ash and Batthan are ready for battling. Blaze and Silver are standing next to their respected partners for support.

Dawn announces, "This will be a three on three Pokémon battle with no time limit. Force switching is required if you win. Best two out of three is the winner."

Max cheers, "This will be great. Not only do we get to see Ash battle once again, but Batthan battle as well."

Misty smiles, "I wonder how improved Ash has gotten. This'll be a fine battle."

Dawn announces, "Let the battle begin!"

Ash brings out his Pokémon, "Charizard, I choose you!" Charizard comes out of its Pokéball.

Charizard roars, "Raaaaawr!"

Batthan did as well, "Slasher, you're up!" Slasher the Weavile come out of its Pokéball.

Slasher says, "Wea Wea!"

Ash starts, "Charizard, let's start with a Wing Attack!"

Charizard's wings glow and goes in to the offensive.

Batthan waits for the time to strike. When it comes close, he made his move. "Slasher, Ice Punch!"

Slasher hits Charizard with a powerful icy punch before it could strike. Charizard gets thrown back with that attack.

Mario comments, "Whoa, that was a good move."

Brock analyses, "He waited until Charizard got close enough for his Ice Punch to hit, and while it wasn't super effective, it definitely still packed a wallop."

Ash calls out, "Oh yeah, how about this? Charizard, Flamethrower!"

Charizard unleashes a burst of powerful flames towards Slasher.

Batthan thinks, " _That's some power Flamethrower has._ Dodge and use Ice Shard!"

Slasher avoids the flames and quickly throws several shards of sharp ice to hit Charizard.

Ash calls, "Charizard, go for a Seismic Toss!" Charizard goes it to grab Slasher.

Batthan calls, "Slasher, Nasty Plot!"

Slasher snickers and becomes stronger with hit special attacks.

Max asks, "What's Nasty Plot?"

Mario explains, "It's a move that raises the special power of Pokémon by thinking of something devious."

Charizard successfully grabs Slasher while he was thinking of something devious. Charizard goes high into the air, an spins Slasher around and around. Charizard is about to slam Slasher into the ground.

Ash smirks, "Gotcha now!"

Batthan grins, "You think so, Ash? Slasher, Blizzard!"

Slasher blows a huge burst of cold air to Charizard, interrupting his attack while releasing Slasher, and freezing Charizard in the process.

Ash frowns, "No... Charizard!"

Sonic sweatdrops, "Oooh, that's unfortunate..."

Charizard quickly shatters free for being frozen, but it took too much damage and faints.

Dawn announces, "Charizard is unable to battle. Slasher wins!"

Batthan says, "Way to go, Slasher! That was awesome!"

Slasher says, "Weavile!"

Max is shocked, "Charizard is already down?"

Mario replies, "Blizzard got significantly stronger thanks to Nasty Plot. And it seemed that Batthan anticipated that Slasher would get caught by Charizard while using the move, so he waited until the right opportunity to completely strike back hard. With so much power added to that Blizzard, it seemed like Charizard couldn't take the chill."

"Charizard, return!", Ash calls as he returns Charizard to his Pokéball. "That was great, Charizard. You take a nice, long rest." He looks up to Batthan as he returns Slasher to its Pokéball.

Blaze calls to Ash, "My goodness, Ash; he's good. He did win the Pokémon League and Battle Frontier, so you're facing against a pro. Please be careful."

Ash smiles, "Don't worry, Blaze. You just leave this to me. Bayleef, I choose you!" Bayleef appears from his Pokéball.

Bayleef says, "Bay Bay! ... Baaay!"

Bayleef runs off to snuggle Ash.

Ash sweatdrops, "Alright, Bayleef, I know you love me. But, we can do this, later."

Silver chuckles, "Heh heh! That's sweet. Kind of reminds you of Scarlet, doesn't it?

Batthan agrees, "It certain does. Alright, Shinyshock, it's your turn!"

Shinyshock nods, "Rai Rai!"

Shinyshock runs over to his position.

Misty comments, "So, Batthan is using his Raichu, next. Considering that this is likely his strongest Pokémon, I am worried about Ash."

Sonic says, "I am, too. But, this is Ash we are talking about. I'm sure he has some sort of strategy to handle Shinyshock. He is familiar with Pikachu's evolutions after all."

Misty wonders, "But, just how much familiar, exactly? Hmmm..."

Dawn announces, "Let the second battle begin!"

Ash calls, "Bayleef, start out with your Razor Leaf!"

Batthan says, "Take the hit, Shinyshock!"

Bayleef shoots out a barrage of sharp leaves towards Shinyshock. Shinyshock struggles to try and resist the attacks.

Batthan gets surprised, "Oh my!"

Silver comments, "That's some power her Razor Leaf has."

Shinyshock shrugs off the attacks.

Batthan calls, "Not bad, Ash. That's one powerful Bayleef you have there. Shinyshock, Thunderbolt!"

Shinyshock unleashes a bolt of electricity towards Bayleef and hits.

Ash calls, "Bayleef, charge in with your Headbutt!"

Bayleef runs towards Shinyshock and puts her head forward in an attempt to use Headbutt on it.

Batthan waits for the right moment, then he calls, "Use Iron Tail!"

Shinyshock glows his tail into a metallic form, and then strikes Bayleef, sending her back.

Ash frowns, "Darn, he did it again."

Batthan calls, "Now, Shinyshock, use Focus Blast!"

Shinyshock gathers a burst of fighting energy and shoots it to strike Bayleef with a lot of damage.

Bayleef says, "Bay..."

Ash frowns, "Oh no, Bayleef!"

Misty gasps, "Bayleef is in trouble. What's Ash going to do, now?"

Sonic ponders, "I have to believe Ash knows a way out of this. Wait... maybe..."

Bayleef shows signs of being of tired.

Batthan shouts, "I guess you weren't as strong as I thought, Ash. It's time to finish this. Shinyshock, Hyper Beam!"

After briefly charging, Shinyshock fires a beam of powerful energy to Bayleef.

Blaze covers her eyes, "I can't watch!"

Ash shouts, "Now Bayleef, jump up with Vine Whip!"

Blaze uncovers her eyes, "Huh?"

Bayleef brings out her two vines and whips it hard to the ground to send her flying, successfully dodging the move.

Batthan jumps, "No way!"

Shinyshock is taking a few moments to recover from the move, giving Bayleef the perfect opportunity.

Ash calls, "Now, Body Slam!"

Bayleef crashes down on Shinyshock very hard with the full impact of her body, resulting in enough damage to knock out Shinyshock.

Shinyshock moans, "Raiii..."

Dawn announces, "Shinyshock is unable to continue. Bayleef is the winner!"

Ash cheers, "Bayleef, you did it."

Bayleef cheers, "Bay Bay!"

Misty stands up, "Amazing, such a comeback!"

Sonic agrees, "It sure was. I had just thought about the one move Bayleef did back at the Silver Conference. Jumping out of the way of a powerful move, then striking back hard. This time, that led to Bayleef winning the battle. Awesome!"

Batthan goes up to Shinyshock and picks him, "Shinyshock, you did so wonderful, my friend! Time to rest up, okay?'

Shinyshock agrees, "Rai Raichu..."

Silver grabs Shinyshock, "I'll take him off your hands, partner."

Batthan and Silver return to their position and Batthan looks at Ash. "Amazing, Ash... I never would have expected Bayleef to completely dodge the Hyper Beam like that. That was some Body Slam you did, too. Impressive!"

Ash says, "Thanks, Batthan."

Batthan summons, "Now, for my last Pokémon. Rocky... Showtime!" Rocky the Tyranitar appears from its Pokéball.

Rocky says, "Taaaaaar!"

Ash says, "Pikachu, it's your turn, buddy!" Pikachu goes up to the battlefield.

Pikachu says, "Pika!"

Dawn announces, "It's time for the final battle. This will decide who the winner is. And, begin!"

Batthan says, "Well now, this is a good time to take my sunglasses off, because things are heating up, now."

Batthan took off his sunglasses. All but Misty becomes excited.

Dawn attempts to hold in the excitement because she was judging, but she does smile. She thinks, " _Darn, I wish I was watching instead of judging right now. Those eyes are still gorgeous!"_

Blaze became exciting, "Oh wow, those eyes are amazing!"

May is excited, too, "Still love those eyes. They have incredible beauty!"

Tails says, "Oh, boy..."

Ash calls, "Pikachu, start with your Quick Attack!" Pikachu rushes forward with a lot of speed."

Batthan calls, "Dodge it, and use Dark Pulse!" Rocky dodges the attacked and sends out a series of dark orbs that lands a hit on Pikachu.

Ash calls, "Pikachu, go into a Thunderbolt!" Pikachu stores up a bit of power, then release a lot of electricity towards Rocky.

Batthan calls, "Use Flamethrower!" Rocky cancels the Thunderbolt with strong flames.

Batthan follows up, "Now, use Earthquake!" Rocky shakes the ground and sends a huge crackling energy towards Pikachu.

Ash calls, "Jump, Pikachu!"

Pikachu uses its tail to jump out of the way of the Earthquake.

Ash follows up, "Now, Iron Tail!"

Pikachu glows his tail up and strikes at Rocky.

Rocky shakes it off. Batthan calls, "Now, Dark Pulse!" Rocky unleashes more dark orbs.

Ash calls, "Dodge with Quick Attack!" Pikachu moves at high speeds to quickly dodge the Dark Pulse. "Now use Thunder!" Pikachu stores a bit more power, jumps into the air, then release a massive load of electricity towards Rocky.

Batthan calls, "Move into Pikachu and dodge the attack!" Rocky starts running towards Pikachu and dodges Thunder. "Now, Stone Edge!" Rocky shoots up a barrage a very sharp rocks to Pikachu, slamming a huge amount of damage and sending him to the ground.

Knuckles sweatdrops, "Ouch. That Stone Edge must have hurt so much!"

Pikachu is down for the moment. "Pikachu, you gotta get up!" Pikachu gets up and is ready for more.

Batthan declares, "Rocky, now... use Scary Face!"

Rocky glares at Pikachu with energy from his frightening face. Pikachu becomes terrified.

Luigi jumps, "Yikes! W-w-what's Rocky doing?"

Brock answers, "It's Scary Face. It's not so much of an attempt to scare Pikachu is the purpose of the move. When you successfully hit a Pokémon with Scary Face, it greatly lowers that Pokémon's speed."

May asks, "Does that mean Pikachu, that's known for his speed, won't be able to dodge attacks as easily?"

Brock says, "I'm afraid so!"

Misty is shocked, "Oh no, Ash is in trouble!"

Blaze speaks to Ash, "Please be very careful, Ash. Scary Face will make Pikachu slower, meaning that its harder to dodge a lot of attacks."

Ash says, "I see. Well then, we'll just have to hit them hard. Pikachu, use Thunder!"

Batthan calls, "Rocky, Dragon Pulse!"

Pikachu released a lot of electricity, and Rocky releases pulsing dragon energy. With Pikachu shaken up from the Scary Face, Rocky overpowers Thunder. Being slower, Pikachu is unable to dodge the attack and takes a big hit.

Pikachu falls to the ground, "Pika..."

Ash becomes worried, "Oh no, Pikachu!"

Batthan says, "Well, Ash, it looks like your Pikachu is finished."

Ash declares, "I know my Pikachu is not finished, yet. Pikachu, I know you can do it! We can't give up, now!"

Blaze cheers, "We believe in you, Pikachu! Show them your fighting spirit!"

Pikachu gets up with a passion for winning, "Piikaaaaa!"

Batthan is surprised, "Amazing! He got up in an instant. I'm so loving it! I haven't been into a more awesome battle in a long time. Ash, you are amazing, I'll give you that. But, can you survive this? Rocky, prepare for a powerful Hyper Beam." Rocky charges up a lot of power.

Blaze suggests, "Ash, do you remember the Battle Frontier in Kanto, back when you faced off against Lucy? You decided to use Pikachu's Thunderbolt on himself, and it gave him more power on his Volt Tackle. Use that; it may be the only way we might win."

Ash smiles, "You and I are the best team ever, Blaze. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt, on yourself."

Pikachu shocks itself in order to get more power.

Batthan asks, "Now, why is Ash doing that?"

Tails recalls, "Wait a second... Didn't I see this strategy, before?"

May remembers, "I think I saw it before, too."

Max responds, "Me too!"

Brock also remembers, "That's it! Of course!"

Batthan calls, "Rocky, fire the Hyper Beam, full force!"

Ash shouts, "Pikachu, full power Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu rushes with great speed and with electricity surrounding it. The Hyper Beam hits Pikachu. It affects his movements for a few seconds, but then continues to charge right through it. It hits Rocky with huge power. Rocky faints!

Rocky moans, "Taaaaaar..."

Dawn announces, "The Battle is over! Pikachu wins, and the victory goes to Ash! _Way to go, you two. Nice performance!"_

Ash and Blaze jumps for joy. Ash says, "Way to go Pikachu!" Pikachu run over to Ash and Blaze and they hug him. "You were so awesome!"

Pikachu poses, "Pi Pikachu!"

Misty cheers, "YES! Ash won, and you were amazing, Pikachu!"

Brock recalls, "Yes, that was the same strategy! They used this strategy during the battle with Lucy at the Battle Pike. Pikachu shocked itself, and used the extra power boost from it to not only survive against that Hyper Beam, but also to hit Rocky really hard."

Tails says, "You know, I think it was Blaze that reminded him of that strategy."

May agrees, "Those two. They are so close! Partners-for-life can be the best thing ever." She takes a hold of Tails! "You and I better do the same thing in our upcoming contest."

Tails says, "Oh, I can promise you that!"

Silver compliments, "Amazing. Ash sure is strong."

Batthan agrees, "He sure is. Rocky, return!" He smiles, "That was an excellent battle you put up. You rest now!" He then speaks to Ash, "That was sooo super! I must say, Ash, you are very powerful. I haven't had an exciting battle like that in a long time."

Blaze laughs, "Hahaha! It looks like that's one of the qualities that we tend to do."

Ash and Batthan approach each other.

Batthan declares, "Congratulations! And with that kind of power, you will surely win in the Gym battle."

Ash says as they shake hands, "Thanks, Batthan. You were amazing as well!"

Blaze gets excited, "YES! I can't wait until our Gym battle even more, now!"

Seeing an amazing battle has gotten all of our Heroes very pumped and excited. And now, with the battle over, they will soon move on to Directamo City, where two things await them: The Gym battle and the Contest. So, you have got to stay tuned to find out what happens next!

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **PDA777: And we are finished! So, was that totally a great episode, or what?**

 **Batthan: It was mostly about me, wasn't it? Seriously, thought, it was fantastic, and I loved it.**

 **PDA777: I'm glad you did enjoy it. I have as well. One important thing to note, and you probably noticed it, too, Batthan. A certain something has not gotten hinted by this point.**

 **Batthan: Oh, yeah. What's up with that?**

 **PDA777: I'm changing that around. I do have plans for all of them to make their appearances. But, let's just say that the core of the next chapter will be quite different.**

 **Batthan: This I gotta see...**

 **PDA777: Anyway, we're done for now. Tune it next time for the next chapter of Heroes Destiny RX!**

 **Batthan: Until next time, Ciao!**


	6. Ch 5- Chasing the Grand Gladiator

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **PDA777: Hello, my old fans and newcomers alike, and welcome to the next exciting episode of Heroes Destiny RX. You all know me as PDA!**

 **Batthan: And I'm Batthan; it's a pleasure!**

 **PDA777: Let's get right to it. In today's chapter, the Heroes arrive at Directamo City. They explore around the city and get a good grasp of what's around to see.**

 **Batthan: And as we are making our way to the Gym, this one guy appears and wishes to fight one of us because he's searching for a challenge. Quite interesting...**

 **PDA777: So now, sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon**_

 _ **Heroes:**_

 **Ash Ketchum**

Hero Pokémon- Blaze the Cat: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Charizard

 **Misty**

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Gyarados

 **Brock**

Hero Pokémon- Mario: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Crobat

Pokémon 3- Croagunk

 **May:**

Hero Pokémon- Miles 'Tails' Prower: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Glaceon

 **Max:**

Hero Pokémon- Luigi: Mario Franchise

Pokémon- Ralts

 **Dawn:**

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Pachirisu

Pokémon 3- Buneary

 **Batthan:**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Raichu (Shinyshock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile (Slasher)

Pokémon 3- Tyranitar (Rocky)

 _ **Villains:**_

 **Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

 **Team Rocket's Vile Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog**

 **Jessie:**

Pokémon 1- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Arbok

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

 **James:**

Pokémon 1- Growlithe (Growlie)

Pokémon 2- Weezing

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Chasing the Grand Gladiator**

Location: Directamo City

After a long way of traveling, our Heroes have made it to Directamo City. Just outside the entrance, they are inspired with the looks of a real city. There are shopping malls, restaurants, and all the great stuff a city has. And of course, they have the Pokémon Center, as well as the Gym and Contest Hall.

Ash says, "So this is Directamo City!"

Misty gleams, "Oh my gosh, this place is big and amazing!"

Sonic wonders, "There's a ton of places we could go to. But, which place should we start?"

Mario offers, "How about the Pokémon Center?"

Batthan agrees, "Sounds good to me. Shinyshock needs the rest after our travel."

Shinyshock agrees, "Rai Rai!"

Dawn says, "Alright, then it's off to the Pokémon Center!"

They make their way into the Pokémon Center, where Nurse Joy is currently looking after a Pokémon.

Ash rings the bell in the desk to see where Nurse Joy is.

Ash calls, "Hello! Nurse Joy, are you here?"

Joy calls from the other room, "I'm coming! I'm currently checking up on a Pokémon. I'll be there shortly."

Ash says, "Okay, we'll wait!"

While they wait for Nurse Joy, Misty and Sonic have a short conversation together.

Misty says, "Sonic, this is my chance."

Sonic asks, "What is?"

Misty clarifies, "Before we head off to the Gym, I need to have Ash and I alone. I'm going to tell him."

Sonic wonders, "How will you do that?"

Misty says, "I'll take him to the mall. I'll say that we'll go shopping, and I want him to come with me. I will be doing some shopping, too, but I wish to tell him everything."

Sonic nods, "Okay. You got this, Misty. And I really hope it goes well for you and for us. I'm sure Blaze has thought about the two of you like that, too."

Misty ponders, "Let's hope Ash feels the same way as I do."

Joy calls, "Hello!" Nurse Joy and Chansey appear from the room and are ready. "Alright, I am done. How may I help you all?"

Previously, the Nurse Joy from Nuubee Ginger town had a Platinum colored hat with a red cross in it. This time, the cross is blue. And just like the last one, the Nurse Joy here is more naturally beautiful than from the overworld. This time around, it seems like this Chansey is showing the increasing of natural beauty, making Mario fall in love as well.

Brock becomes greatly infatuates, "Yes! My Nurse Joy!"

Mario does as well, "Mama Mia... Chansey... she's so beautiful!"

Luigi sweatdrops, "M-Mario?"

Brock approaches Joy, "Nurse Joy, your entire beautiful body has me going gaga over you."

Joy says, "Oh really?"

He holds her hand, "Yes, and it would be an honor if we will have a candle light dinner just the two of us."

Joy ponders, "Well, I don't know!"

Mario approaches Chansey, "Chansey, I normally don't do this outright to just any Pokémon, but your beauty strikes me very hard. I think you and I are a total match."

Chansey frowns, "Chansey?"

Mario agrees, "I know this must be quite confusing to you, but your natural beauty has struck me in a way that I haven't felt in such a long time. So... you and I can stroll the flower fields of love together. What do you say?"

Chansey asks, "Chansey... Chansey Chan Seeeey?"

He holds her palm, "Of course it will be romantic, and the four of us will rule as the ultimate human and Pokémon couple. What do you think about that?"

Chansey smiles, "Chansey!"

Max gets a hold of Brock's ear, and Luigi gets a hold of Mario's ear and drags them away.

Max interrupts, "That's enough Brock. We all know she's beautiful, but you need no reason to go overboard."

Luigi also interrupts, "Same goes to you, brother. I really hate to do this, but if Max does it, so will I."

Mario exclaims, "Oww, that hurts! This is the first time I'm impressing a girl, and you're doing it to me, brother? How could you?"

Luigi sighs, "Sorry, Mario..."

Mario sweatdrops, "Now I know how it feels to be dragged away."

Blaze points out, "Wow. Mario really has learned the ways of the girls from Brock. It's amazing!"

Silver adds, "That's Partners-for-life for ya!"

Misty notices, "What's even more interesting is that Pokémon can apparently be given the natural beauty treatment as well. It does remind me more of Suzy, actually."

Brock speaks to Max, "You know Max, if you knew what love feels like, you would have never dragged me off in the first place."

Max states, "I don't need love!"

May becomes angry, "Excuse me!"

Max jumps and sweatdrops, "I don't mean like love from you, May. Of course I want your love, as well as the love from our parents."

May sighs of relief, "Phew, that was a close one!"

Max clarifies, "I just mean I don't need relationship love."

Tails flies over to Max, "Well here's a question, Max. If a female Hero Pokémon walks towards you and ask you to be her Partner-for-life, would you do it?"

Max clarifies, "That seems like an invalid question, Tails. I already have a Hero Pokémon."

Tails points out, "There's no rule that said you can't have more than one Hero Pokémon."

Misty questions, "What? We never heard of that. Is that possible?"

Tails explains, "Very! That's one thing which didn't really needed to be revealed back then. Any human can always have more than one Hero Pokémon. And just like the first one, it doesn't count as the six Pokémon limit a trainer could carry around with them. Also, there is something unique called Hero Bonding."

Dawn asks, "What's Hero Bonding?"

Tails explains further, "It's when two teams of Partners-for-life unite themselves and form a special bond together. If all members of both parties feel like they are or they can be close to one another, then this is a way to further establish that relationship. One big reason you may want to do this is that it makes it so that all Hero Pokémon in the group can be used by anyone. Your partner using your Hero Pokémon is called your Shared Partners-for-life.

Misty gleams, "Wow, this is so wonderful! There can be so many benefits to having that kind of a bond with someone."

Ash agrees, "Definitely!"

Misty thinks, " _This gives me another big reason to tell Ash how I feel. If he agrees with my feelings, we can form a bond together."_

Sonic ponders in thoughts, " _Having Ash as my Shared Partner-for-life would allow me to be a part of his Gym battles. I really hope he goes for it!"_

Dawn offers, "Hey Batthan... how about you, me, Silver, and Knuckles form a Hero Bond?"

Batthan says, "Not a bad idea. But... that's only if our Heroes agree to this. So, what do you guys think?"

Silver shakes his head, "Sorry, I just don't feel it. Me forming a Hero Bond with Knuckles? I don't hate him at all, but I can't feel it."

Knuckles agrees, "Me, neither. Sorry, Dawn!"

Dawn frowns, "But, if our Heroes don't think so, that means we weren't meant to be... maybe."

Batthan assures, "It's okay, Dawn. We don't know yet. They probably just need to warm up to each other a little. They might turn around eventually.

Dawn smiles, "I hope you're right..."

May offers, "You know, Dawn, I would like to form a Hero Bond with you, me, Tails, and Knuckles... if that's okay with you. I know that we're technically contest rivals, but... we can also help each other out a lot more.

Dawn ponders, "Maybe... I mean, our partners would agree since they are best friends, and I do really like you, May. But, I don't know if Batthan, our Heroes, and I will be together. Let's hold off on that for now, okay?"

May nods, "Okay. The offer will always be open if you change your mind."

Tails remembers, "So yeah... I kind of got off track of what I was trying to prove to Max. But, that was an excellent opportunity to talk about that. Anyway, you can have more than one Hero Pokémon partner for life as I said before, Max. So, I'll ask you again."

Max ponders for an answer, "..."

Tails repeats, "If a female Hero Pokémon walks towards you and asks you to be her Partner-for-life, would you do it?"

Max says, "That would depend on what she look like and if she would be my type."

Tails asks, "... And what exactly is your type, Max?"

Max blushes, "I don't really know. But, I know that she has to be pretty to me."

Tails smiles, "It's okay to be embarrassed, Max. There's nothing wrong with loving another human. It's your heart telling you that you want to be with someone because of the good qualities you like about her."

Max says, "Okay."

May assures, "Max, don't worry. If you really want somebody to love, then I know that the right girl will come to you one day."

Luigi adds, "And I will be right here to help you along, Max. I am your Partner after all."

Max smiles, "Thanks May, Tails, and Luigi!"

Batthan recalls, "Ah, young love. This takes me back then when girls started chasing me because of my eyes. I remember I use to have this crush on this one girl. She didn't like me, though. I removed my shades, and she fell head over heels for me. I wanted to see if she would love me for who I am and not my eyes, but she didn't. She would only go out with me if I always kept my shades off. And I said no... I will only go out with a girl who likes me for me, and not because of my eyes. Dawn, you're surprisingly the first girl I met who did this, and I am so happy."

Dawn says, "I can't believe your old crush would only love you for your eyes. That's a real shame. Even though I'm the first, though, I may not be the only one and not the right one."

Batthan says, "Only time will tell."

Knuckles reminds, "Hey guys, Nurse Joy's been waiting for us very patiently."

Tails sweatdrops, "Whoops; sorry, Nurse Joy."

Joy smiles, "It's okay; seeing such love makes me happy so much."

Knuckles grins, "So, care to do checkup on our Pokémon to make sure their healthy?"

Joy happily nods, "It's what I do best. And, would you and your friends like one as well?"

Knuckles cheers, "That's why being a Hero Pokémon is very awesome."

Joy giggles, "Okay! All Hero Pokémon who need a checkup please follow me. Chansey, take everyone's Pokéballs."

Chansey says, "Chansey!"

Chansey takes the Pokéballs, and all the Hero Pokémon follow Nurse Joy.

Brock asks, "Well, I think it might be a long while before our Pokémon are ready. What should we do now?"

Ash says, "I wanna check out the Gym and see what it's like."

May says, "I wanna check out the Contest Hall."

Dawn agrees, "Me too!"

Misty suggests, "Ash, we can check out the Gym later, when all of us go together. I would like for you and I to go shopping."

Ash asks, "Why would I do that?"

Misty smiles, "Because I need your opinion on a few dresses I pick out, and we can eat as well."

Ash agrees, "That's sounds like fun." He says to everyone, "Okay, I think we should all split up for now. Me and Misty will be shopping and eating."

Dawn says, "Me and May will be going into the Contest Hall to check out the stage and sign up so we can enter it. Batthan, wanna come with us?"

Batthan agrees, "Sure!"

Brock suggests, "Max, why don't you come with me and we'll go to the Poké Mart to get some supplies?"

Max agrees, "That's sounds like a great idea."

Misty replies, "Okay! We'll all meet up here later."

* * *

Everyone spreads out to go to their designated places. Meanwhile, a man is standing and pondering in his thoughts. He has black, spiky hair. He wears a black shirt with black pants, black and purple shoes, and a black and gold cape. In his back is a white and blue sword sheathed in a white and green scabbard.

The man ponders, "Just my damn luck. I end up being hoisted into another world. Now, I'm stuck here as a Hero Pokémon." He sighs, "I hope Elesis is alright. Heh... hope she doesn't get into trouble with her friends. At least she has Elsword. Those two... Now, to find me a challenge..."

* * *

Ash and Misty are in the Mall. After picking out a few dresses, they eat at a Corn Dog stand.

Ash suggests, "I think we should get some corn dogs for our Heroes."

Misty giggles, "Heehee! Yeah! They will be rather upset if we don't get them some, too."

After ordering a few more dogs, they stand at a secluded location near a fountain.

Ash starts, "I didn't think I ever enjoyed shopping this much."

Misty smiles, "Makes it more interesting when you have a special person doing it with you, huh?"

Ash nods, "Yeah... I think so. So, Misty... I'm getting a strange feeling about this."

Misty asks, "About what, Ash?"

Ash explains, "Well, I know you asked me to go shopping with you and all, but I'm getting this strange feeling that there's more to it than that."

Misty says, "Really? Like what, Ash Ketchum?"

Ash says, "Like... this has something to do with the two of us?"

Misty giggles, "Heehee! You certainly have grown even more than I thought you would, Ash. Yes, there is more to this."

Ash says, "Ohhh. What is it, then?"

Misty admits, "Ash, the whole thing about shopping with me was just a ploy. I actually wanted the two of us to be alone."

Ash blinks, "Alone?"

Misty nods, "That's right. Because... I wish to tell you something."

Ash says, "I'm listening."

Misty says, "Since our separation at the end of our journey through Johto, I've been thinking about you every now and again. Sonic sure really likes being around you. He said that your courage and determination inspired what he did back in his world and wants to become a better hero."

Ash ponders, "Sonic said that, huh?"

Misty continues, "Yeah. I really wanted to still travel with you, but... I knew that what I had to do would be the right thing. But now, this is the perfect opportunity... for the two of us."

Ash asks, "For what exactly?"

Misty wonders, "Before I say it, I'll just ask you. When you traveled with May and Dawn... did anything... special struck between you and them? Like... do you have feelings that are more than just good friends with them?"

Ash answers, "Blaze had asked me about my feelings for May and Dawn after our adventures with each of them were done. I will admit, they are both really pretty, and are such wonderful friends that I always want to keep in touch with. But, most likely... I can't imagine a life with them romantically. I knew what Blaze was asking, and that's what I think."

Misty says, "Is that so?"

Ash realizes, "Now I know what you're about to ask!"

Misty widens her eyes, "You do?"

Ash says, "I suppose being the only companion that I cried for when I had to leave her... made an impact on my life. From first seeing Ho-oh together with Sonic and Pikachu, with all of our time spent since then. I now realize it, Misty. The feelings I had for you... never went away. I still cherish your special lure that you gave me."

Misty says, "Ash... May I say the words, then?"

Ash nods, "Mmm hmm."

Misty smiles, "I love you, Ash Ketchum. I love you so much!"

Ash expresses, "I love you, too, Misty."

Misty cries, "Ohhhh... thank goodness."

Ash frowns, "Misty..."

Misty sobs, "I was just afraid that... you wouldn't share the same feelings I do to you as you do to me. I've been working on trying to tell you how I feel for a while, now. And I've talked with Sonic about it, too."

Ash says, "I see..."

Misty blushes, "Ash, I wish to give you something."

Ash smiles, "Ahhhh..."

The two approach each other closely, hold hands, and they give a sweet, romantic kiss for five seconds.

Misty whispers, "It's my first..."

Ash says, "Mine, too."

Misty says, "It is?"

Ash clarifies, "On the lips, anyway."

Misty remembers, "Oh... right... I just realized. I could never forget both Melody and Latias."

Ash laughs, "Hahaha!"

Misty pouts, "Seriously, though. 'Traditional welcome kiss', huh? She just did that on purpose to make me jealous. The nerve of her..."

Ash recalls, "She also teased that I was your boyfriend."

Misty moans, "Ohhhh, I can't believe her teasing came through fruition. Oh well, we're a couple, now. And it's not because of her little jokes."

Ash smiles, "I'm really happy about this, Misty. And... I have to thank Blaze for putting me on this road."

Misty asks, "Blaze? Why?"

Ash explains, "It was her words. Because of what she told me when I was a kid, I became more aware of girls at a young age... kind of like Brock, but on a different level."

Misty wonders, "I was recently talking about this with Max. I always wondered what she told you."

Ash nods, "Okay, let me explain. This goes back to when I went to Pokémon Summer Camp. I met this girl, Serena..."

Flashback Start:

* * *

 _A very young Ash and Serena was making their way out of the forest. The two were attending Pokémon Summer Camp hosted by Professor Oak. Ash, looking for a Poliwag, found Serena on the ground with a hurt knee and sobbing, being startled by the same Poliwag. He would take a handkerchief and wrap it around her knee, and would help her out of the forest with a cheery expression._

 _Ash expressed, "Don't give up till it's over!"_

 _Serena braved herself as Ash took her hand and helped her out. Serena was still showing to be a little afraid of what could happen, and said, "I'm scared."_

 _Ash, still as determined as before, replied, "Don't be. It'll all be okay. I'll make sure of it!"_

 _Serena trusted Ash and counted on him to protect him. Suddenly, the two heard a noise, startling Serena quite a lot, "Ahhhhhh!"_

 _Ash looked around, "What was that?"_

 _Serena spotted the source of the noise and pointed, "Over there!"_

 _The two walked over to the area where the noise came from. Right in front of them, spotted a small, purple female cat that seemed to possess a humanoid body. This cat has fainted and appeared to be in a pretty rough state._

 _Serena asked, "W-what do you suppose that is?"_

 _Ash wondered, "I don't know. Never seen anything like this before. Is it a Pokémon?"_

 _Ash flipped over the cat's fainted state to see the whole body. The size seemed to be just a little bit taller than the two, but not too much taller. She seemed to be wearing a purple garment on with white gloves and red and white shoes._

 _Ash shook the cat girl to try and wake her up. After a minute, the cat girl finally woke up. She saw Ash as the two were relieved that she seemed to show signs of movement. Ash asked, "Are you okay?"_

 _The cat girl blinked, then she lays up._

 _Serena asked her, "Are you hurt?"_

 _Surprisingly, the cat girl spoke, "I'm fine! Thanks for helping me."_

 _Ash and Serena were very shocked that she could speak like a human. Serena showed signs of worry, so Ash asked her, "You can talk?"_

 _The cat girl answered, "Of course I can. I've been able to talk since I was little."_

 _Ash pondered trying to figure out who this cat girl is. Serena just outright asked, "Are you a Pokémon? Because you don't look like a person like us."_

 _The cat girl was about to answer, but she decided to hold back on something. Instead, she thought for a moment, then she answered, "Not really. I'm more of a... human-cat mix. I'm half-human, half-cat, and all female."_

 _Serena became impressed and expressed, "Wooow!"_

 _The cat girl gets up from the ground. Ash asked, "What's your name?"_

 _The cat girl introduced, "Blaze. Who would you two be?"_

 _Ash introduced, "My name is Ash Ketchum."_

 _Serena also introduced, "And my name is Serena."_

 _Blaze said, "Ash and Serena..."_

 _Ash wondered about Blaze's condition and asked, "What happened to you?"_

 _Blaze remembered, "Ohh, that's right. I ended up being chased by these flock of Beedrill, because I was trying to see if I could have some of the honey that was lying around. I lost them, but then fell in a nearby lake. I wasn't exactly in the greatest condition after getting out. I hate being in water for several reasons. I was also tired and hungry. I ended up exhausted, and seemed to have stumbled upon this forest._

 _Ash said, "Ohhhh."_

 _Serena was worried and asked, "Are you hurt?"_

 _Blaze assured, "I'm fine. But... you seem to have been in some pain, Serena. What happened to you?"_

 _Serena answered, "I ended up being startled by a Poliwag, and I fell and hurt my knee. But... Ash found me and helped me. We were on our way out of this forest."_

 _Blaze said, "I see..."_

 _Ash was interested in Blaze's tail and started approaching it._

 _Serena asked "Are you hungry, now? The Professor can help you out in you need it."_

 _Blaze wondered, "The Professor?"_

 _Serena explained, "Professor Oak. Ash and I are participating in Summer Camp, where we play with Pokémon and learn a lot about them. I'm sure he could help you if you are feeling worn down, Pokémon or not."_

 _Ash touched and felt Blaze's tail._

 _Blaze reacted, "Professor Oak... WHAA! Hey! Hands off my tail, Ash!"_

 _Ash immediately lets go, "Ahhh!"_

 _Blaze complained, "Don't touch another being's body parts without permission. Doing that could get you into trouble!"_

 _Ash apologized, "Sorry. I was just curious about your tail. It felt... kind of nice."_

 _Blaze blushed for a moment, but snapped out and replied, "N-no, you shouldn't do that, Ash. If I wasn't so nice, you could get into a whole lot of trouble doing that. When it comes to a person's belongings, especially to a girl's belongings, you should not mess with them without permission!"_

 _Serena thought for a moment, then said, "Doesn't that apply to a boy's belongings, too?"_

 _Blaze pondered for a moment, "Well, I... Ohh, never mind. I was trying to make a point, Serena. Ash, I need you to listen to me. This is a very important lesson, and it's about girls."_

 _Ash was determined to become a better person. He very carefully listened to Blaze's lesson and nodded, "Okay!"_

 _Blaze taught, "For one, remember what I said when it comes to a person's belongings. And two, especially when you become older, show kindness to a girl's heart. You don't want to end up being a total jerk and getting hurt by them. A little bit of kindness goes a long way!"_

 _Ash repeated, "A little bit of kindness... goes a long way..."_

* * *

Flashback Ends:

Misty realizes, "Now I know why you didn't take my bike. Because of what Blaze told you about girls."

Ash says, "Yeah. Goodness... what Blaze has done for me even before we became partners... she and I were meant to be partners all along."

Misty nods, "Yeah... just like Sonic and I."

Ash ponders, "Hmmm..."

Misty wonders, "Ash, remember what Tails mentioned? There's something we can do, now. And I feel more comfortable saying it now that we are together."

Ash says, "What is it?"

Misty asks, "Do you want to form a Hero Bond with me?"

Ash nods, "I would love to."

Misty cheers, "Yay! ... Okay, since we're done here, let's head back to the Pokémon Center."

Ash agrees, "Right."

The two grab the bags and move out. Misty thinks, " _Sonic is going to be so happy when he hears the great news! I have a boyfriend, now!"_

* * *

Meanwhile at the Contest Hall, May, Dawn, and Batthan, after the girls signed up for the contest, checks out the stage.

May gleams, "Oh wow, this is a wonderful stage. Check out the lights and the decorations... it's magnificent!"

Dawn wonders, "I wonder how the contests are done here."

Batthan remembers, "Oh, there's a guide to contests here I just got from the counter lady. The contest begins in about five days, so read up."

And at the Poké Mart...

Brock looks around, "There sure are a lot of things we're going to need for our trip."

Max compliments, "Brock, you sure work so hard on shopping and making us our food. And Mario should get some credit, too."

Brock admits, "It's nothing, really. It's just something that I do for all of us, Max. And... Mario's been a wonderful assistant, too. It's amazing what one more set of hands can do."

Max agrees, "Especially with so many of us in our group compared to the past. Do you think our numbers will increase even more?"

Brock ponders, "Hmm... if I had to guess, I'd say possibly. Anything's possible after all."

Max nods, "Definitely!"

Ash and Misty made their way back to the Pokémon Center, where they waited for their Pokémon and the others.

Nurse Joy came out of the other room.

Joy asks, "Oh... everyone is not back, yet?"

Ash shakes his head, "No, we're just waiting for them. Oh... are our Pokémon ready?"

Joy says, "Yep; they're all healthy and energized. Come here and get your Pokémon.

Ash and Misty get their Pokémon, and Sonic and Blaze comes over to them.

Pikachu greets, "Pika Pi!"

Ash smiles, "Pikachu! Looks like you're looking great, buddy."

Pikachu nods, "Pika!"

Misty asks, "So, did you two enjoy the checkup?"

Sonic says, "Well, it was okay."

Blaze smirks, "Okay? You enjoyed Nurse Joy looking at your body, am I right?" She winks.

Sonic slightly smiles, "... Maybe!"

Misty giggles, "Silly Sonic! Oh, here's some Corn Dogs we got for the two of you."

Sonic smiles, "Sweet! Thanks Ash and Misty!"

Blaze tastes, "Mmmm... tasty!"

Misty informs, "Ohh... there's also some great news that we have. I want everyone to know about it, too."

Blaze ponders, "I wonder what that could be..."

Sonic thinks, " _Is this... what I think it is? Did Misty succeed?"_

After a few minutes, Brock and Max return.

Brock greets, "Hey guys, did you enjoy your shopping and eating?"

Ash nods, "Yep! It was great."

Joy says, "Oh, Brock, Max, your Pokémon are checked-up now."

Max smiles, "Sweet!"

Brock and Max got their Pokémon back.

Ralts says, "Ralts!"

Max laughs, "Haha! Looking great, Ralts! ... Hope you two enjoyed the checkup. Was it alright?"

Mario grins, "It was really awesome! Chansey examined me, and she said I was healthy."

Luigi says, "Eh, it was okay!"

Sonic points, "Hey, that's what I said!"

Blaze winks, "But not meant, right Sonic?"

Sonic frowns, "Blaze..."

After 10 more minutes, May, Dawn, and Batthan returned from the Contest Hall.

May calls, "We're back."

Misty greets, "Welcome back! So, what did the contest stage look like?"

Dawn smiles, "It was so wonderful. The whole thing was like anything we haven't seen before."

Batthan adds, "And, they were pretty surprised when they saw some new rules about the contest, to them."

Ash wonders, "New rules?"

Joy interrupts, "Excuse me? Sorry for interrupting. May, Dawn, Batthan, your Pokémon have been checked and are ready for you."

May cheers, "Yay!"

They got back their Pokémon, and May hugs Tails, Dawn hugs Knuckles, and Batthan high-fives Silver.

Batthan compliments, "Looking great, Shinyshock!"

Shinyshock smiles, "Rai Rai!"

May asks, "So, what was the check-up like?"

Tails answers, "Pretty sweet!"

Dawn asks, "Did you enjoyed it?"

Knuckles answers, "She treated us really well."

Batthan wonders, "They didn't do anything to you that may have caused you pain, did they?"

Silver says, "Not at all. It was fine."

Misty wonders, "So please, you gotta tell us the new rules of the contest."

Tails widen his eyes. "New rules?"

May nods, "Yes, Tails, there are in fact some new rules to contest here."

Dawn begins, "Well, as usual, they're two different kinds of performances. The first round is the appeal stage, in which we have to show off our Pokémon. The second round in the battling stage. However, they are some differences."

Knuckles asks, "And what are those differences?"

May continues, "First off, some contests here in the Rainstar region have you needing to use two Pokémon."

Blaze says, "Really?"

Dawn nods, "Yep, especially the Grand Festival. And there's more!"

Knuckles asks, "There's more?"

Dawn continues off, "Of course, silly. Now, the first round appeal will eliminate the contestants down to eight. We get seven minutes of battling, instead of five, and the point bar is a little longer. In the final round, we get 10 minutes of battling, and the point bar is even longer.

Tails summarizes, "So the battles here are made to be longer and with two Pokémon sometimes?"

May nods, "That's right! So we'll need to do some special training."

Ash says, "Not until I battle first."

Misty adds, "And before we do that, we want to let you all know something."

May asks, "What is it?"

Misty explains, "You see... I know I told you guys that I asked Ash to go shopping with me. Well, that wasn't the whole thing. I actually did that... so I can tell him about my feelings for him. And now... we're a couple!"

Everyone else becomes very surprised and quite happy!

Sonic cheers, "Sweet! So it succeeded after all!"

Dawn smiles, "Oh, wow... that's wonderful! Congratulations, you two!"

Brock bursts into tears, "Ahhhhh! My best friend, Ash, has a girlfriend, now! I'm so happy for him!"

Blaze says, "So that was what this was all about."

Ash admits, "I couldn't have gone this far with you, Blaze."

Blaze points at herself, "Me?"

Ash says, "Your words. Without what you said back when I was a kid, I could not grown as I did. Thank you, Blaze. There isn't a better first partner that I could possibly have."

Blaze smiles, "Ash..."

Sonic says, "Who would have thought, huh, Blaze? These two are finally together, now!"

Blaze nods, "Yeah..."

May and Dawn nod at each other. May speaks, "Actually, Misty, we should tell you about how we feel for Ash... since I guess it isn't too clear."

Misty approaches the two, "I am quite curious."

May clarifies, "Ash has been a wonderful friend and a valuable companion. He helped me when I didn't even like Pokémon. Well... he and Tails did, anyway. But still... with everything that happened, I could not be anymore thankful for what he has done for me. As far as personal feelings for him... I do have a small crush on him, but it isn't feelings of love."

Misty says, "I see..."

Dawn recalls, "I can still remember the times Knuckles and Blaze got into such silly arguments. As for me and Ash, however... he has been a dependable friend for me. Never once did I feel any anger towards him. He has even supported me the same kind of way Knuckles usually does for me one time. He is truly a sweet guy. Actually, there's this one girl I should talk about. Her name was Lyra. She actually had a Hero Pokémon... Kirby."

Misty says, "You met another person with a Hero Pokémon?"

Dawn nods, "Very rare to, I know. Anyway, she wondered about my feelings towards Ash. I actually had to think about it the whole time I was with her. Before we went our separate ways, I gave her an answer. And I will repeat that answer to you, Misty. I wish to respect Ash's feelings first before mine. If he has feelings for me and wishes to express them for me, I will accept them. If he has feelings for another girl, I will accept them. Because I always have Ash as a valuable friend, and that's all that I need from him."

Misty smiles, "What wonderful words. May... Dawn... I want our friendship to grow as we travel together. We all have a connection with Ash, so let's fortify our friendship with him and us together."

May nods, "Okay!"

Dawn agrees, "You got it!"

Batthan watches, "Ash and Misty together, huh? Guess I need to try a little harder in finding the right girl, myself."

Silver says, "I'm really happy for them. Makes me wonder if Blaze has feelings for me..."

Tails asks, "Hey, since the two of you are together, now... why now form a Hero Bond?"

Ash nods, "I was hoping we could do that."

Sonic cheers, "Alright!"

Blaze says, "I'm ready."

Misty says, "Everyone..."

The four of them gather together in a circle and are linked together by holding hands while their eyes are closed, just as Tails instructed.

Tails nods, "Okay, now... Ash, Misty, repeat the words that I'm about to say to you."

Tails says the words to them, and the group repeats them.

Blaze repeats, "The ties of Heroes are like tether."

Sonic repeats, "We wish to form a bond together."

Ash repeats, "Let our love be the holder..."

Misty finishes, "May the light tie us closer!"

A light shines in the middle of their formation. It was a warm and somewhat bright light. It lasts for five seconds, before fading away.

The four of them open their eyes and let go. Sonic asks, "Is that it, Tails?"

Tails nods, "You got it, you have now formed a Hero Bond. Congratulations!"

Blaze cheers, "Yay!"

Dawn gleams, "So that's what a Hero Bond looks like. I have to figure out if Batthan is right for a bond with me."

Batthan expresses, "I wouldn't mind a bond, myself, someday."

Sonic realizes, "Ash, this means I can use you for your Gym Battles, now. I really want you to do this. I've always wanted to get into the action."

Misty adds, "He is a big Hero in his world, after all."

Ash clarifies, "I'll consider you in the future, Sonic. Right now, it's time for Blaze and I to get into battle mode!"

Blaze nods, "Yeah!"

Ash smiles, "Ready for the Gym, Pikachu?"

Pikachu says, "Pikachu!"

Batthan cheers, "Awww yeah! Let's go see Ash win his first badge!"

Blaze calls, "That's the spirit! Let's go!"

Misty bows, "Oh... we better not forget once again about you, Nurse Joy. Thank for you taking care of our Pokémon. Thank Chansey for us, too."

Joy bows back, "It was my pleasure. You all have a nice day, and good luck."

Sonic waves, "See ya!"

* * *

Our Heroes go outside to head to the Gym. The man that is trying to find a challenge spots the group walking towards the Gym.

The man says, "Interesting. That group has to have someone who wants to challenge me. Time to step in..."

He runs over and stops the Heroes' progression to the Gym.

The man says, "Halt, all of you!"

Sonic exclaims, "What?"

The man proclaims, "You're not going anywhere!"

Blaze says, "What's it to you, huh?"

The man says, "Hmph... My name is Sieghart, and I'm looking for a challenger."

Mario says, "Sieghart?"

Knuckles asks, "A challenger of what, exactly?"

Sieghart proclaims, "I challenge you to a Hero Pokémon battle!"

Everyone becomes surprised.

Silver wonders, "A what, now? Wait... are you a Hero Pokémon?"

Sieghart confirms, "You got that right."

Ash says, "You're a Hero Pokémon?"

May says, "You definitely look like a human to me."

Sieghart says, "Well... I'm not as much of a human as you think I am. I mean... I used to be one, when I was still in my world."

Mario asks, "Didn't you want to come here?"

Sieghart answers, "No. I had no intention of accepting an invite to this world and becoming a Hero Pokémon. I mean... there is good in working together with good people and all... that's what I strive to do in my own world. But I did not wanted to come here. But then... something happened... something completely unexpected. I was forced into this position.

Tails ponders, "Force you? No one should force you to become a Hero Pokémon. All who are invited to this world would be up to them in their free will completely."

Sieghart continues, "Well... it's a long story. Let's just say... it's something involving an evil in my world. Anyway, enough about that. Will one of you take me on or what? I'm certain one of you Hero Pokémon must be strong."

Knuckles offers, "Maybe I should take a crack at this guy. Something about him rubs me the wrong way."

Silver telepathically speaks to Batthan, " _Batthan, I sense something weird about this guy. He says he's a Hero Pokémon, but I sense a lot of... dark power from him."_

Batthan speaks in thought, " _Dark power? Come to think of it... I think I sense it, too. What are you suggesting?"_

Silver speaks in thought, " _Allow me to fight him."_

Batthan nods and speaks up, "Hey guys, allow Silver and I to fight this guy."

Blaze says, "Huh?"

Dawn asks, "You want to battle him, Batthan?"

Batthan and Silver walk forward.

Batthan explains, "Silver is concerned about something from him. There might be more to our guest here than meets the eye."

Sieghart says, "So... you two think you have what it takes to take me on? Very well... bring it!"

Silver exclaims, "It's on!"

* * *

Silver and Sieghart are in position to battle. Sieghart unsheathes his sword.

Sieghart says, "I'm ready."

Silver says, "We're ready, too."

Sieghart insists, "You can make the first move."

Batthan ponders, "Now, what kind of typing can we expect from this guy? Hmmm... I am a little worried about what type he may be. No sense on dwelling on the details, though. Silver, Jewel Blast!"

He uses the energy of the Sol Emeralds to fire a beam of psychic energy. Sieghart tests the power of the attack and takes the hit. It seems to have done nothing to him.

Sieghart smirks, "Heh! Was that the best you got?"

Silver says, "It didn't do anything to him."

Batthan calls, "Try a Ring Blast, then!"

Silver conjures up a gold Power Ring and absorbs his energy. He quickly goes in to strike with an aerial spinning dash. Sieghart barely manages to dodge the attack.

Sieghart says, "That was close. It's my turn! Slash!"

Sieghart attacks with his sword while Silver was recovering from his attack. He strikes with a strong blow.

Silver recovers, "Ahhhhh..."

Blaze notices, "That was quite a strong attack with just one swing."

Brock adds, "He definitely has some strength in him. But... just how much strength, exactly?"

Silver moans, "Mmmm..."

Sieghart taunts, "You know... you should just go ahead and attack me... if you have the courage!"

Silver points, "I'm not afraid of you! I'll take you down!"

Batthan calls, "Psychic!"

Silver sends a psychic force to Sieghart. Unfortunately, he was unable to connect a hold on Sieghart.

Silver sweatdrops, "Oh no... I couldn't get a hold on him, Batthan!"

Batthan figures, "It's just as I thought. Sieghart's a Dark type!

Max recalls, "If I remember... Psychic type moves have no effect against Dark type Pokémon. That's bad..."

Sieghart realizes, "Ohh... so you are a Psychic type, are you? You don't stand a chance against me!"

Silver angers, "Grrrr..."

Sieghart attacks, "It's my turn to strike. Iron Crusher!"

Sieghart jumps, gathers energy to his sword, swings his sword downward hard. Silver dodges the attack as the impact of the attack causes a burst from the energy of his sword.

Batthan calls, "So Psychic moves won't work on him. No problem. Silver has more than one way to dish out damage. Energy Ball!"

Silver gathers natural energy into a sphere and fires it towards Sieghart, who gets hit by it.

Sieghart says, "So, you do have some fight in you. Not bad. ... Flame Sword!"

Sieghart drags his sword to the ground, generating sparks. He sends a purple wave towards Silver. Silver jumps backwards to dodge the attack, but gets hit by the burst of flaming energy coming out of the wave.

Batthan says, "His moves sure has some kick to them."

Sieghart proclaims, "Come on. I'm just getting started."

Batthan wishes, "This would be a lot easier if I could only hit with Silver's Psychic abilities. Not exactly a scenario I come across too often."

Silver asks, "Now what, partner?"

Batthan ponders, "Not sure. But, we can't just let him get in another attack on us. Teleport!"

Silver quickly warps himself to behind Sieghart.

Batthan follows up, "Now, Ring Dash!"

Silver makes another Power Ring and absorbs the energy to dash right into Sieghart with a strong light based blow.

Sieghart says, "That kind of hurt..."

Max wonders, "That look like that attack did a lot to him. What type is Ring Dash, anyway?"

Mario ponders, "I'm not sure. It did seem very effective, though. Hey, Batthan... what's the typing on that last attack?"

Batthan answers, "That would be the Light type, my friend."

Ash says, "Light type?"

Blaze explains, "Ash, as you are already aware, many Hero Pokémon are able to use their signature Hero attack, that uses the love of its trainer to strike with a move based on their fighting style. Commonly, we use the Hero Beam, as I believe every one of us here can perform. Well... all Hero attacks are of the Light type."

Ash says, "Ohhhh..."

Max figures, "I'm guessing this is exclusive to Hero Pokémon? Because I know nothing about that type at all."

Tails nods, "That's right, Max. The Light type is very effective against Dark types. However, Dark types are very effective against Light types. It's neutral to and against every other type... at least the ones we know now."

May clarifies, "Nobody we know right now is a Light type, correct?"

Tails says, "As of right now, yeah."

Sieghart recovers and says, "It seems you are quite strong after all. Good. This makes this fight a lot more fun."

Sieghart grins as his body is covered in a dark aura.

Batthan asks, "What is going on?"

Silver detects, "He's growing stronger, Batthan. I'm not sure why..."

Sieghart says, "I'm a lot stronger that you know. Now, it's time to unleash my special power. Rage Burst!"

Sieghart's aura bursts as his body is covered with dark energy.

Sieghart explains, "By feeling the pains of war and by dishing out damage, I can unleash my special power for a while. It should be enough to finish you off, Silver!"

Silver grits his teeth, "Ahhhh!"

Batthan calls, "Silver, we need to strike, now! Hero Beam!"

Silver attacks with his silver colored aura beam to Sieghart. Sieghart runs towards Silver, resisting the attacking while moving quickly.

Batthan sweatdrops, "What the heck?"

Sieghart is feeling the damage of the Hero Beam, but he resists his with his Rage Burst. He strikes with his signature attack. Sieghart calls outs, "Here comes the pain! Grinding Punisher!"

Sieghart glows his sword with bright purple energy and uppercuts Silver once with it, sending Silver in the air for a bit. Sieghart strikes with an even stronger uppercut that unleashes a burst of dark energy, sending Silver flying high, before landing on the ground with a huge thump. Silver ends up fainting from that attack.

Batthan calls out, "Silver!"

Sieghart notices, "Looks like I won."

Sieghart returns back to his original state and sheathes his sword.

Blaze frowns, "Ohh, Silver..."

Mario says, "Mama Mia... that Sieghart is so strong. He doesn't even have a partner, either. Wow..."

Ash says, "If this is what we can possibly expect from Hero Pokémon in this island, then we have a lot of work to do, Blaze, Sonic."

Sonic nods, "Yeah..."

Batthan goes to his partner. Batthan says, "You did great out there, Silver. It's hard to handle someone who you can't even touch with your strongest power."

Silver lays up and faintly says, "Maybe next time..."

Sieghart smiles and goes up to the two, "Hey, don't be too down. I enjoyed the fight. You really gave me a challenge out there."

Batthan says, "Sieghart..."

Sieghart continues, "If there are strong trainers and Pokémon like you two, then I'm might just have some enjoyment being here after all. Someday, I want to challenge you two again."

Batthan nods, "Of course."

Sieghart nods. Everyone goes up to the three. Blaze begins to heal Silver with her Healing Flame.

Blaze says, "It'll be alright, Silver. You'll be back up in no time."

Silver smiles, "I appreciate it, Blaze."

Batthan asks, "Where will you go from here, Sieghart?"

Sieghart answers, "To find more challengers to take on. And maybe... if I'm lucky... find out something about the people I ended up leaving behind."

Batthan becomes curious, "Ohhhh?"

Sieghart pauses for a moment. Then, he starts walking off. He says, "See you around."

Batthan says, "See you... Sieghart."

Everyone watches Sieghart as he walks out of the city.

Ash proclaims, "You know, perhaps we should hold off on the Gym Battle for the day."

Batthan says, "You shouldn't worry about me, Ash. All of your Pokémon are still in fighting condition."

Ash says, "I know. But, that battle with Sieghart got me thinking. Blaze, I haven't done specific training with you as of yet. I want to do that before we go to the Gym. Sonic, can you help us with that?"

Sonic nods, "Absolutely! We are partners as well, Ash. Anything you need, I'll be glad to help you with."

Misty adds, "Don't forget about me, Ash. Gotta make sure my boyfriend's ready for his first Gym. Heehee! I love saying that!"

Ash blushes, "Heh heh heh!"

Our Heroes had an unusual stopping point, becoming greeted by a very special Hero Pokémon with much power. With a precautious mindset, Ash trains Blaze to get ready for the first Gym for the day. Will Ash win his first badge? Stay tuned to find out!

Up high in a building, a mysterious short, masked Hero Pokémon with a peculiar gold sword he possesses and a cape just witnessed the battle Batthan just had.

He says, "That boy... Batthan. He has shown his strength against that Hero Pokémon with his own Hero... even though he was at a type disadvantage. He just might be... the one..."

He disappears by flying off in the air with his wings.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **PDA777: Welcome back, everyone! Boy... that battle you had with that Hero was certainly an eye opener, huh?**

 **Batthan: Indeed! It's surprising the kind of things you can expect in this island.**

 **PDA777: And it will continue to get more surprising and more exciting, too. And so, that wraps up this chapter.**

 **Batthan: See you all on the next Heroes Destiny RX!**

 **PDA777: Until next time, Ciao!**


	7. Ch 6- Marine's Strongest Chill

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **PDA777: Hello everyone, and welcome back to another chapter of Heroes Destiny RX. I'm PDA!**

 **Batthan: And I'm Batthan. Ice to meet you!**

 **PDA777: Ha! Good one. Alrighty. For today, the Heroes head on over to the Gym to take on their first Gym Leader. But, it seems like the Gym Leader has something up her sleeve.**

 **Batthan: This will be interesting. Enjoy!**

 **PDA777: And by the way, I will start adding in symbols in the Current Pokémon section to distinguish certain parts of those characters, so it becomes easier to track everything. I hope it helps!**

* * *

 _ **The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon**_

 _ **Heroes:**_

 **Ash Ketchum (HB1)**

Hero Pokémon- Blaze the Cat: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Charizard

 **Misty (HB1)**

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Gyarados

 **Brock**

Hero Pokémon- Mario: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Crobat

Pokémon 3- Croagunk

 **May:**

Hero Pokémon- Miles 'Tails' Prower: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Glaceon

 **Max:**

Hero Pokémon- Luigi: Mario Franchise

Pokémon- Ralts

 **Dawn:**

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Pachirisu

Pokémon 3- Buneary

 **Batthan:**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Raichu* (Shinyshock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile (Slasher)

Pokémon 3- Tyranitar (Rocky)

 _ **Villains:**_

 **Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

 **Team Rocket's Vile Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog**

 **Jessie:**

Pokémon 1- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Arbok

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

 **James:**

Pokémon 1- Growlithe (Growlie)

Pokémon 2- Weezing

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

 _ **Symbols:**_

 _ **HB#- Hero Bonds in the order they formed the bond. All of their Hero Pokémon are a part of their bond.**_

 _ ***- Represents that the Pokémon is shiny.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Marine's Strongest Chill**

Location: Directamo City

After the training section Ash has done with Blaze, they are just about ready to take on the Gym. After a long day in the city, ending off with an epic Hero Pokémon battle with the Hero called Sieghart, night has fallen and our Heroes are sleeping at the Pokémon Center. One room contains Ash, Misty, Brock, Max, and their Heroes. Another room contains Batthan, May, Dawn, and their Heroes.

Who really stands out, however, is Batthan. May and Dawn have awaken to Batthan's faint, but still loud enough laughing.

May says to Dawn, "What do you think Batthan's dreaming about?

Dawn replies, "I'm not sure. Let's ask him in the morning."

May nods, "Okay."

The girls return back to sleep.

The next morning, everyone is refreshed and energized. They get up and started eating breakfast... all the Heroes and the Pokémon that is. Brock and Mario made breakfast for everyone.

While they are eating, Dawn and May had to wonder what was up with Batthan last night.

Dawn calls, "Hey Batthan?"

Batthan says, "Yes?"

May asks, "We were wondering about something. Me and Dawn woke up because you were laughing loudly enough that we heard it in our sleep."

Dawn adds, "So we were wondering what was so funny."

Batthan answers, "Oh, it that all? Well, last night, I was watching 'Get Smart 1965'. I laughed at the scene when Starker breaks in Maxwell Smart's house which Siegfried will be in there. They say some funny stuff."

Dawn asks, "What's that show? We haven't heard of it before."

Batthan says, "It's a very old show. I'll explain what it is."

Meanwhile, with Ash and friends...

Ash says, "I am so ready for my first Gym battle."

Misty agrees, "Me too! Wonder who the Gym Leader is..."

Blaze thinks, "You know, thinking about it..."

Sonic wonders, "Hmmm?"

Blaze ponders, "Usually by now, we would have figured out who the Gym Leader was, naturally... without having to even enter the Gym."

Sonic agrees, "Yeah, you're right. That is weird!"

Misty assures, "Regardless, we will see who the first Gym Leader is when we get there."

Ash asks, "You got that right. Blaze, are you ready for the Gym?"

Blaze confirms, "I am excited, Ash! Let's get that first badge!"

Pikachu cheers, "Pika!"

* * *

And later, they finally make their way into the first Gym. Or so they thought. Just then, a Chaos Spear is tossed to throw off the Heroes' guard, and Pikachu is grabbed by the extended rubber hands device up in the air.

Team Rocket's laugh is heard as our Heroes look up.

Blaze sweatdrops, "Ohh no... not again!"

 _Jessie- "Listen, is that the voice of a Hero I hear?"_

 _James- "It's speaks to me nervous and clear!"_

 _Shadow- "And now, it's time for us to appear."_

 _Meowth- "The new and improved Team Rocket is here."_

 _Jessie- "On the wind."_

 _James- "Past the stars."_

 _Meowth- "In your ears."_

 _Shadow- "That's who we are."_

 _Jessie- "Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace._

 _James- "Dashing hope, putting fear in its place._

 _Shadow- "A rose by any other name is just as sweet."_

 _Meowth- "When everything's worse, our work is complete."_

 _Jessie- "Jessie!"_

 _James- "James!"_

 _Shadow- "Shadow!"_

 _Meowth- "And Meowth's the name!"_

 _Jessie- "Putting the do-gooders in their place..._

 _James- "Team Rocket..."_

 _Meowth & Shadow- "Will be in your face."_

 _Wobbuffet- "Wooobuffet!"_

Ash shouts, "It's Team Rocket! Give me back my Pikachu!"

Jessie phrases, "Tch Tch Tch... sticks and stones can break our bones, but words can never hurt us."

James cleverly adds, "Especially way up here."

Blaze yells, "HEY!"

Meowth says, "Eh? What it is?"

Blaze asks, "We're about to take on our first Gym challenge in this region, and you four are getting in our way? Return Pikachu back to Ash, or else?"

Shadow smirks, "Or else what, fire girl? You can't fly up here!"

Blaze says, "Oh really?"

Blaze kicks off fire in her shoes and floats in the air. She starts flying quickly towards Team Rocket.

Shadow sweatdrops, "How on earth is she flying? She's not a flying type!"

Blaze states, "Who needs to be when you are a high class pyromancer. Blazy Burst!

She flies quickly, grabs Pikachu, and charges right through the balloon to send them flying.

James sweatdrops, "Well that was great. We didn't get our chance to shine."

Shadow ponders, "I suppose underestimating a lady like her is bad."

Meowth agrees, "True dat!"

James morals, "Girls, they can be so confusing sometimes."

Jessie yells, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Shadow finishes, "It means you're crazy sometimes, and..."

Team Rocket shouts, "We're blasting off, again!"

Team Rocket goes off with a ding.

Blaze flies back down and gives Pikachu back to Ash.

Ash smiles, "Thanks, Blaze!"

Blaze says, "No problem at all, partner."

Max asks, "That was amazing, Blaze. Since when can you fly like that?"

Blaze explains, "It was during the Sinnoh region. I continue to become better and better with my abilities. Eventually, I realized that I can fly using my powers. Not for very long, though. That takes up a good portion of my power to pull off."

Dawn remembers, "It definitely came in handy several times."

Mario smiles, "Awesome!"

Ash proclaims, "Now, let's get to that Gym!"

Pikachu cheers, "Pikachu!"

After that short interruption, they go inside the Gym.

* * *

The Gym is a fascinating site. Water and Ice is mixed all over the Gym. In the battlefield contains Ice with a pool in the center of it all.

Sonic looks around, "Whoa!"

Misty gleams, "Oh my gosh, this Gym is so beautiful. It's like a Water and Ice heaven."

The Gym Leader replies, "And it is! Welcome to the Gym."

The Gym Leader enters the stadium. Her wear consists of short, black hair, brown eyes, a cyan dress with a wavy pattern, blue pants, and sky blue sandals. Her beauty sparkles as the Rainstar women normally do. This causes Brock, of course, to fall in love.

Brock infatuates and approaches her, "My sweet! Your beauty is as beautiful as the sea. You are the sunset that I watch over. What is your name, my precious?"

Marine introduces, "My name is Marine, and I'm a Water and Ice type Gym Leader."

Misty shows sparkling eyes and also approaches her, "A Water and Ice type Gym Leader? Oh wow! Hi, my name is Misty, and I'm a Water type Gym Leader, too, from the Kanto Region."

Marine recognizes, "Ah, I heard of you."

Misty blinks, "You have?"

Marine explains, "Yeah! You are the best Water type Gym Leader I've ever seen. I watched you from the Gym Leader Network, and you are fabulous. And, your Partner-for-life, Sonic, is the best Hero Pokémon I have ever laid my eyes on."

Sonic grins, "Yep, that's me, Sonic the Hedgehog. Nice to meet you, Marine."

Marine greets, "It's a pleasure to meet the two of you." She looks around and sees a familiar face. "Well, if it isn't Batthan."

Batthan replies, "You remember me?"

Marine giggles, "Of course, silly. I remember that face anywhere. And I also remember those eyes. Please, could you take them off for me?"

Batthan says, "Oh, alright. For you, Marine!"

Batthan removes the shades. And all the ladies but Misty infatuate.

Marine gleams, "Oh wow! I do remember those eyes. I thought I never stop starring at them!"

Blaze smiles, "Still totally awesome!"

May gleams, "They are so dreamy!"

Dawn giggles, "Those eyes never get old, do they?"

Sonic facepalms, "Where do these girls get off? I swear... I am soooo lucky that I'm not a girl."

Tails agrees, "Me too!"

Batthan sighs, "I've heard of Romantic Falls, but this is ridiculous!"

Batthan puts the shades back on.

Blaze pouts, "Awww, why did you do that? I was enjoying that!"

Batthan sweatdrops, "This is not Kaos, Blaze; we don't do whatever here!"

Blaze blinks, "... What?"

Batthan apologizes, "Pardon. That was a line that I saw on a TV show I dreamt of last night."

Blaze raises an eyebrow, "... I wonder what mysterious things go on in that brain of yours."

Batthan rubs his head and grins, "You don't want to know... trust me!"

Ash replies, "Anyway, let's get on to why we are here. Hi, Marine, my name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. I came here to challenge you to a Gym battle."

Pikachu replies, "Pika Chuuu!"

Marine smiles, "It's about time I come across another challenger. Bring it on, Ash! Oh, and Misty, do you think I can battle against your Sonic after this is over?"

Misty nods, "Sure, it would be an honor."

Both Ash and Marine are in their corners. Blaze is next to Ash.

Marine asks, "I'm sorry to say this, but my assistant is out for the day. So, can one of you be the judge for this match?"

Brock offers, "Sure, I would love to do that."

Marine smiles, "Thanks, Brock!"

Brock announces, "Okay! The battle between Ash from Pallet Town and Marine, the Directamo City Gym Leader will now begin. Each side will use three Pokémon and the match is over when one of the side's three Pokémon are unable to continue. Only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokémon. There is no time limit."

Marine brings out, "Okay, Ash, I'll send out my first Pokémon. Dewgong, I choose you!"

Dewgong appears from its Pokéball into the pond, "Deeeewgong!"

May brings out her Pokédex, "Wow, a Dewgong!"

May's Pokédex describes, "Dewgong, the Sea Lion Pokémon, and the evolved form of Seel. It loves to snooze on bitterly cold ice. It swims at a steady eight knots even in intensely cold waters."

Ash brings out, "Charizard, I choose you!"

Charizard appears from its Pokéball onto the field, "Raaaaawr!"

Marine comments, "A fire type? This outta be interesting!"

Brock announces, "Let the match begin!"

* * *

Marine calls out, "Let's show them what we're made of, Dewgong. Use your Aqua Tail!"

Dewgong glows its tail combined with the water element and slams it towards Charizard.

Ash counters, "Dodge and use Flamethrower!"

Charizard jumps out of the way of the attack, and shoots out very hot flames to send Dewgong flying.

Marine calls, "Go and use your Ice Beam!"

Dewgong shoots a ton of ice from its mouth.

Ash calls, "Overheat, Charizard!"

Charizard shoots out an overwhelming strong burst of heat. As the two attacks collided, the room is surrounded by steam.

Ash looks around, "Ugh... I can't see anything."

Marine says, "I think I just stopped Charizard. Dewgong, Hydro Pump!"

As the steams clears up, Charizard is hit with an a powerful pressure of water. He ends up landing directly in the cold water. Charizard is knocked out.

Ash shouts, "No... Charizard!"

Marine laughs, "Hahaha! Looks like your Charizard just got all washed up. Too bad!"

Brock announces, "Charizard is unable to continue, so that means Dewgong wins!"

Misty frowns, "Poor, Charizard."

Sonic comments, "Darn... that steam had Ash not able to do very much about it. That sneaky Hydro Pump..."

Misty says, "That's just how it goes, Sonic."

Ash brings back Charizard to his Pokéball, "Charizard, return... That's was a good fight you put up."

Blaze sighs, "How unfortunate..."

Marine asks, "Well Ash, got anything else to pit against me?"

Ash smiles, "I sure do! Pikachu, you're up!"

Pikachu calls, "Pikaaaa!"

Marine smiles, "Ahh, so you're using an Electric Pokémon against us. How smart! But don't think this will be an easy win for you. Dewgong, Sheer Cold!"

Dewgong sends out pure cold ice from its mouth.

Ash calls, "Use your tail to dodge it!" Pikachu jumps with its tail to dodge the Sheer Cold. "Now, use your Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu sent a lot of electricity to Dewgong, which did a lot of damage, and the power made it faint.

Brock announces, "Dewgong is unable to battle, and Pikachu wins!"

Ash cheers, "Yay, way to go Pikachu!"

Pikachu cheers, "Piiikaaaa!"

Blaze nods, "That's more like it."

Marine recalls, "Dewgong, return... You rest now, okay? Well, Ash, you are pretty good. But, can you keep it up? Sealeo, you're up!"

Sealeo appears from its Pokéball into the pond, "Seeeealeo!"

Dawn brings out her Pokédex, "Let's check out Sealeo."

Dawn's Pokédex describes, "Sealeo, the Ball Roll Pokémon, and the evolved form of Spheal. With its sensitive nose, Sealeo touches things with its nose to examine them, even balancing and rolling them, in order to check its aroma and texture."

Dawn smiles, "That's pretty cute!"

Ash says, "Let's do it, Pikachu!"

Pikachu agrees, "Pika!"

While the battle rages on, a conversation is under way between Knuckles, Mario, and Luigi.

Knuckles starts, "Say, you know... I've been thinking about something."

Luigi asks, "What is it?"

Knuckles recalls, "Remember what Tails said when asking Max a question yesterday involving Hero Pokémon? He said that a person can have more than one Hero Pokémon."

Mario establishes, "It does make sense. After all, bonding with our trainers is what we want."

Luigi ponders, "Yeah, I agree. Actually, since asked that question yesterday, Max has been curious about what kind of second partner he would want if he had the option to have one."

Mario asks, "And what was his answer?"

Luigi answers, "He said that he wants someone who can protect him and who is very strong. And... he also wants a really strong Normal type, much like his father. From what I heard from him, his father has a really strong Slaking and wants a Hero Pokémon as strong as that Slaking."

Knuckles says, "I can see that. Well, I have all the strength Dawn needs. But, I'm sure another partner, and thus another friend for me, isn't so bad. What about you, Mario?"

Mario grins, "A beautiful female partner for Brock! That's been his wish since he heard what Tails said. It doesn't matter what she does, as long as she is just as special as me! Heehee!"

Luigi laughs, "Haha! That does sound like Brock."

Mario asks, "Say, Luigi, have you been enjoying your time with Max?"

Luigi nods, "Oh yeah, Mario. Max is so inspired from my powers of Thunder! He wants to start battling with me and his Ralts so he can be a really strong trainer like Ash."

Knuckles comments, "Who doesn't want to be strong like Ash? That boy... he's very special to everyone here."

Luigi adds, "And so is Batthan. Since being here, he has really been a great person to talk to. Don't you agree, Mario?"

Mario agrees, "Yeah, he has. And so has Silver. It's great that he's been helping us out, too."

Knuckles suggests, "Speaking of Silver, why don't we get him into this conversation. I need to ask him some things, anyway."

Mario nods, "Okay. Silver, we need to talk to you about some things."

Silver teleports towards where they are. He speaks, "Hey, guys. What's up?"

Knuckles asks, "How have you been enjoying your time with us?"

Silver smiles, "It's been great! Quite some time since our journey through Sinnoh."

Luigi says, "So, about Shadow... I heard this from Batthan. He was your closest friend, right?"

Silver nods, "That's right..."

Luigi asks, "So, what's going on? If he was on your side before, then why is he with Team Rocket?"

Mario suggests, "There's no way he joined the bad guy side and abandon Zoey, would he?"

Silver denies, "No! I'm certain he joined them by force!"

Luigi wonders, "Are you sure about that?"

Silver states, "I'm definitely sure. Shadow can do some crazy things, but he would never join Team Rocket. In fact, he should be with his Partner-for-life, Zoey, right now!"

Knuckles frowns, "You're right. He should be. Zoey... she must be so devastated. She's on this island now, right? With the other rivals?"

Mario says, "That's what I heard from Tails."

Silver ponders, "I think something is wrong with Shadow's memory. I feel like something is jamming up his memory, which is preventing him from remembering us."

Mario asks, "What will you do?"

Silver explains, "To try and change him back to the way he was, I need the help of his partner, Zoey. So, if we stumble across her during our journey someday, we will need her help. And you know that she would do anything to get Shadow back."

Batthan joins in and agrees, "I would, too!"

Luigi says, "Batthan!"

Batthan agrees, "Silver, I believe that Shadow isn't a bad guy. I think something must be wrong with him, maybe because of another force. If we can find that force, then maybe he can come to his senses."

Silver continues, "That would be Plan B, if we can't snap Shadow out of it the other way. We have to find Zoey, first, in order for any of our plans to work."

Batthan figures, "I'm sure we will come across Zoey in the near future."

Silver formulates, "Yeah! In fact, I have another idea. What's the next closest town after this?"

Batthan says, "Um, I believe it's my hometown, Fullerton Town!"

Silver says, "Perfect; I just had a great idea. Okay, come over here so I can explain it."

Batthan and Silver move to another part of the seats, leaving the other boys to themselves.

Mario hears, "So, Batthan's hometown is coming up. That's pretty cool."

Luigi nods, "I guess we know where we are heading next, Mario."

Knuckles points, "Hey guys, the battle's over!"

Mario comments, "Wow! It ended up in a draw. What a Thunder/Blizzard clash that was!"

Luigi says, "That means that Blaze will be up next. This is going to be amazing!"

Mario wonders, "What's going to be Marine's last Pokémon...?"

* * *

Marine summons, "Well Ash, this looks like the last battle. Let's see which one of us wins. Cirno, you're up now!"

A Hero Pokémon, Cirno, appears from her Hero Ball and stands on the ground. She's a short fairy that's a little less than half the size of Marine. She has Cyan hair with a large, green bow on it, blue eyes, a large, blue dress with a red bowtie, and large icicle shaped wings.

Cirno says, "Yeah, let's kick some butt!"

Ash points, "You're up, Blaze!"

Blaze nods, "Okay!"

Blaze jumps up into the battlefield in a ready position.

Blaze examines, "Say... you look kind of strange."

Cirno questions, "What? You trying to make fun of me?"

Blaze blinks, "Well, no, but... you're talking... and you look rather interesting. Ash, I think that's a Hero Pokémon!"

Ash jumps, "A what, now?"

Marine grins, "Surprised, Ash? Well, it wasn't too long ago that I bonded with this little fairy. She's quite feisty, but she is strong... I can feel it. Felt bad for her story, though. Heard that in her world, she's apparently weak compared to so many other strong beings. She's been training so she can be the strongest of them all."

Blaze says, "The strongest..."

Marine continues, "She classifies herself as a Touhou Heroine. She said that in her world, the powers of what beings using are danmaku. Something about shooting a barrage of magical bullets to demonstrate the power and beauty of each being. I am quite interested in her world's origins."

Mario agrees, "Hmmm... I am, too."

Blaze asks, "Cirno, was it? Are many other of these... Touhou Heroines in this island, too?"

Cirno ponders, "Uhhh... couldn't tell you. Wish I can see several old friends of mine, though. But... I have been enjoying spending time with Marine. She clearly sees my true strength that no other human has ever seen. Let me show you the true power of the strongest fairy in my world, Gensokyo!"

Ash agrees, "Bring it on, you two! Let's go, Blaze!"

Cirno flies in the air, as she and Blaze go into battle poses.

Marine starts, "Oh, I'll bring it alright. Cirno, start with your Icicle Machine Gun!"

Cirno shoots a barrage of fast icicles to Blaze.

Ash counters, "Dodge them!" Blaze jumps out of the way of all of the icicles. He calls, "Now, use your Sol Scepter!"

Blaze conjures a magical, royal looking scepter and fires a wind orb from it, hitting Cirno.

Marine exclaims, "Wow!"

Silver asks, "Whoa! What kind of an attack is that?"

Sonic answers, "That would be a very special attack. It's a scepter that's based on her dimension's Jeweled Scepter."

Mario asks, "What's a Jeweled Scepter?"

Sonic describes, "It's a very special item... one that interconnects the energy from both Blaze's dimension and my dimension. Believe it or not, Mario, Blaze is from my world, but on a separate dimensional plane. Its powers can exceed even the power of the Chaos and Sol Emeralds. It was almost used by our archenemies."

Mario says, "I see..."

Sonic continues, "This attack she can use is one she's been developing on since being partners with Ash. It takes the essence from mine, Tails's, and Knuckles's secondary types, and creates them into spherical energy. This covers her types very well, even though she's mainly about her power of fire. Oh, Blaze... she is becoming stronger overtime.

Marine calls, "An interesting attack that was, Ash. Cirno, cool her down with your Ice Beam!"

A large beam of ice is shot from her hands.

Ash calls, "Light Screen!" Blaze creates a wall of light to resist some of the incoming attack. He calls again, "Now, use more of your Sol Scepter!"

She conjures her scepter and fires a fighting orb.

Marine says, "We're prepared for that, this time! Frost Touch!"

Cirno freezes the fighting orb with ice based force before hitting her. Then, she pushes them right back to Blaze and gets hit by it.

Ash calls out, "Blaze!"

Blaze quickly recovers, "Don't worry, Ash... I'm fine."

Ash says, "Okay, let's keep this up; Blazy Burst!"

Blaze flies in the air using her flaming thrusters and flies forward with great speed.

Cirno sweatdrops, "She can fly?"

Marine thinks of something, "What do I do? ... Okay! Cirno, dodge it. Then, use Ice Wall in the back over there, then follow that up with an Aerial Ace!"

Blaze misses her target, and just as she is about to turn around, she gets smacked by an wall of very solid ice. Then, as she recomposes her and lets her guard down, she gets a surprise attack by Cirno with an a very swift aerial strike, which sends Blaze flying dizzily.

Marine takes control of the battle and calls, "Now, Blizzard!"

Cirno creates a chilling burst of wind that hits Blaze and causes her to be frozen solid and for her frozen body to be slammed into the pool.

Silver gasps, "Blaze!"

Sonic exclaims, "Oh no, this can't be!"

Blaze is frozen solid and doesn't seem like she can move.

Cirno laughs, "Hahaaaa! I love freezing my targets!"

Ash shouts, "Blaze! Can you hear me? You have got to get out of that heap of ice! You have to, for me!"

Blaze thinks after hearing Ash's voice, _"Must not... give up. This is... for Ash... and for Sonic... and... Silver..."_

Using the energy of the Sol Emeralds in her body, her body warms up quickly, elevating the powers of her pyromancy and shattering herself out of the ice.

Cirno asks, "So, you haven't had enough yet, have you?"

Blaze flies in the air with her flaming thrusters and proclaims, "I am not giving up that easily, you know. For the people that I love, I will give it everything I have!"

Silver says, "Blaze..."

Sonic nods, "Hmm. Just like what I've taught you... a long time ago."

Misty frowns, "Sonic..."

Marine says, "Well, this is getting even more interesting! Cirno, I think it's time we started using your special power. Get ready for a Spell Card!"

Cirno prepares, "Yes, Ma'am!"

Sonic asks, "What the heck is a Spell Card?"

Brock says, "It seems like we'll be finding out shortly."

Blaze figures, "Looks like they're going to be doing a powerful attack towards us, Ash. Let's be careful of that."

Ash watches, "Right."

Marine says to Ash, "Here I come. I'm getting serious, now. It's time to unleash a Spell Card. Cirno, Ice Sign 'Icicle Fall'!"

Cirno holds out a magical card and declares it, which gathers energy around her. She holds her hands high and shoots out a multitude of icicles, as they end up falling towards Blaze with slight homing properties.

Blaze comments, "Ohh, boy. That's a lot of icicles coming towards me."

Ash calls, "Let's defend against those attacks, then. Rotating Cycle!"

Blaze spins like a tornado in place, completely warding off against all of the icicles coming her way.

Cirno jumps, "No way! It didn't work?"

Marine answers, "Goodness. She is certainly pulling off all of these amazing techniques gracefully. The time has come, Cirno. Let's turn down the cool. Freeze Sign 'Perfect Freeze'!"

Cirno declares her magical card. She holds her hands high once more and shoots a huge barrage of colorful orbs all over the battlefield. Blaze dodges the orbs flying her way, but a lot of the orbs stop midair.

Cirno grins, "Become frozen from my orbs!"

Cirno conjures magical cold energy and starts magically freezing all of the orbs. Each orb emits powerful cold energy that will guarantee a freeze if you come in contact with the energy. The freezing energy is coming at Blaze's way.

Ash calls, "Protect yourself from the cold by surrounding yourself with Fire Pillars!"

Blaze summons several spinning pillars of fire and forces them high in the air. They surround Blaze to protect herself from the incoming attack. The cold energy completely failed around Blaze's area.

Cirno sweatdrops, "Gaaaaah!"

Blaze makes the pillars disappear. Ash calls, "Let's finish this, Blaze. Show her the ultimate power of fire. Phoenix Soul!"

Blaze magically creates an essence of a phoenix and it flies towards Cirno. When near Cirno, it creates a huge, powerful explosion of pure fire that sends Cirno to the ground. With a super effective finish, Cirno faints.

Cirno sweatdrops, "Too much heat! Ughhhhh!"

Marine frowns, "Oh, Cirno..."

Brock announces, "Cirno is unable to battle, and Blaze wins. The victory goes to Ash!"

Ash and Blaze cheer for joy. She flies down to Ash and they hug each other.

Ash cheers, "We did it, Blaze! You were awesome!"

Blaze blushes, "Thanks, Ash!"

Misty smiles, "Yay, I just knew he would win."

Sonic cheers, "Way to go, Blaze!"

Silver also cheers, "Awesome! You did it, Blaze!"

Mario compliments, "Blaze sure is strong..."

Marine goes up to Cirno and says, "I am so proud of you, my fairy friend. You did an excellent job, today."

Cirno responds, "Thanks... Marine."

Marine says, "Let's keep growing stronger in the future. Maybe someday, you can take on the competition from your world."

Cirno smiles, "I would like that."

Marine looks at Ash and quietly says, "That Ash is someone special. I think I'll be hearing from him soon enough."

* * *

A few hours after the battle, we see the Heroes outside the Gym, and Marine is about to give the badge to Ash.

Marine presents, "Ash, you have performed really well today. Your Hero Pokémon has done really well, and you are a great trainer. I present to you the Aqua Frost Badge!"

Ash compliments, "Cooool!"

Marine smiles, "Yes, quite! And of course, your badge case. Please take them both with great honor."

Sonic whistles, "Sweet!"

Ash acquires the badge and the case.

Ash shouts, "Yes! I got the Aqua Frost Badge!"

Pikachu poses, "Pi Pikachu!"

Blaze cheers, "Yahoo!"

Misty remembers, "Excuse me, Marine?"

Marine says, "Hmm?"

Misty recalls, "You wanted that battle, right?"

Marine nods, "Why yes! Yes, I do!"

Misty wonders, "You want the battle now?"

Marine agrees, "Yeah! My Cirno is healed up."

Misty says to Ash, "Gonna root for me, right?"

Ash smiles, "Definitely!"

Tails congratulates, "Great job, Blaze!"

Blaze says, "Thank you, Tails. This is our first big step to the League."

Tails nods, "Right. Let's hope it can be the same sort of thing for me in the contest. Watch out, Knuckles!"

Ash has won his first badge, and Misty will enjoy her battle. May and Dawn's Pokémon contest is coming up in a few days. And you do not want to miss the action. So, stay tuned!

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **PDA777: Welcome back, everyone.**

 **Batthan: Great chapter!**

 **PDA777: It sure was.**

 **Batthan: A very amazing fight Ash had. It certainly makes me expect great things from him in the future.**

 **PDA777: Definitely! I have a little thing going on involving the next chapter, Batthan. It's not quite what you think it will be.**

 **Batthan: Oh, boy...**

 **PDA777: Before we leave, I want you all to know that the next chapter will contain the library; Remixed Destiny: Library of Heroes. In it, you can find any and all information regarding the Hero Pokémon and their variants there. It will be updated after every normal chapter if it needs to be.**

 **Batthan: That's cool.**

 **PDA777: Ohh... and if you do not wish to be spoiled if you are reading this after Chapter 7 is up, skip to Chapter 7 and ignore it.**

 **Batthan: Yeah... a good warning to give them.**

 **PDA777: See you all next time for the next chapter! Ciao!**


	8. Extra- Library of Heroes

_**Welcome to a special section; Remixed Destiny: Library of Heroes. This is a chronicling of all things related to Hero Pokémon and their variants. If you ever need specific info regarding anything involving Hero Pokémon or new kinds of Pokémon, this is the place to come to. Enjoy your stay!**_

* * *

 _ **Special Information:**_ **Any general information related to these special** **Pokémon can be found in this section.**

A. The Light type is a newly introduced type that is exclusive to Hero Pokémon. It is first used in the move: Hero Beam. Light types are super effective against Dark types and especially against all Kaiju Pokémon, and Dark types are super effective against Light types. Light types are neutral both offensively and defensively against every other type.

B. All Kaiju Pokémon are classified as the Kaiju type. Kaiju Pokémon have no particular strengths, other than being stronger on average than other special Pokémon. However, they are incredibly weak to Light types, taking three times the damage from Light types rather than two times.

C. Some abilities, items, and certain move info regarding the special Pokémon may only be there as flavor. They are mainly used to serve the power level of the special Pokémon.

D. The letters PFL is short for Partner-for-Life. The letters SPFL is short for Shared Partner-for-Life. The letters MP is short for Married Partner, which is for Hero Pokémon who are married to their significant other. When seeing the letters HP when naming a Touhou Heroine, it is short for Heroine Partner, who is exclusively for Youkai partners.

E. The Spell Card Power marks that the move is exclusive to Touhou Heroines that creates a powerful attack using danmaku. Only one spell card can be active at a time. Twin Spell Power is when two Touhou Heroines combine two spell cards to create a new, more powerful spell card. Last Spell Power is a more powerful spell card technique. Some may inflict penalties on the user when used. These can only be used once per battle, unless the Heroine is at their second state.

F. The Final Smash Power is a powerful move that certain Heroes can use. It surrounds them in a rainbow aura when they are about to unleash this attack. This attack can only be used once per battle, even if the Hero fails to unleash this attack.

G. The Musou Rush Power is a powerful move that is used by Warriors. By unleashing an elemental aura, they perform a special attack to an enemy, usually dealing a lot of damage or unleashing a strong effect to allies and/or enemies.

H. Okami Art refers to a move that can only be used by Amaterasu and Chibiterasu, and only using specific moves during either the Celestial Brush mode or the Divine Instruments mode. The moves generally used that are an art have very powerful effects, power, or both.

I. Team Art refers to a move that combines two different moves together from two Hero Pokémon. If two different elements make up a move using this art, as long as both elements do not become immune towards a specific Pokémon, the move will succeed, and the element they would be immune to will instead become not very effective.

J. All Touhou Heroines, those that come from Gensokyo, all have a secondary ability to fly freely for as long as they like. This is a power blessed by those who can use Danmaku and Spell Cards.

K. The Mentioned and Other Heroes section may not contain every single Hero Pokémon that was mentioned. Usually, they're the Heroes that have been seen by the protagonists at some point in some way, or have had noticeable 'screen time'.

L. Moves that affect Primary Status Effects will also include Confusion.

M. Jobs that are next to Sieghart's moves indicates that only that job can use that move.

N. If there are specific characters that can appear from several timelines, there will be a note of which timeline they have appeared from.

O. State Abilities replace the base form abilities of the Heroes. They are normally more powerful abilities that take its place. State Moves can only be performed during that specific state. State Types changes the type of that Hero during that state.

P. Several Pokémon will have Flying as a type or one of their types, but it may not necessarily mean that they can fly. It could refer to them using Wind as a primary element or as an attribute of their character.

Q. Any Hero Pokémon that possess Chao companions will be mentioned.

* * *

 _ **New States and Conditions:**_

A. Perfect Critical- The user has guaranteed critical hits that will ignore Shell Armor and other similar abilities.

B. Critical Lock- The user has guaranteed critical hits that become very unlikely to miss.

C. Focus State- Moves that deal damage will have their power increased by 50%. The user takes 25% less damage while in this state.

D. Kongo Jingle- Moves that deal damage will have their power increased by 100%. The receiver is cured of any primary status effects they were inflicted by prior to receiving this state.

E. Golden Ape- Moves that deal damage will have their power increased by 50%. For the first attack received while in this state, the user takes no damage.

F. Wisdom Barrier- Upon receiving this state, the user is healed of any primary status effects they currently possess. The next time the user is inflicted with a primary status effect, it will have no effect.

G. Super Armor- All moves against the user will not stagger them. In addition, the user cannot be inflicted by the Flinch status.

* * *

 **Table of Contents** \- This will show you the outline of the franchises of where each Hero came from as well as the Hero themselves and any known transformations and forms.

 _ **I. Main Heroes**_

 **A. Sonic Franchise:**

 _1\. Blaze the Cat_

 _2\. Sonic the Hedgehog_

 _2a. Super Sonic_

 _3\. Miles 'Tails' Prower_

 _4\. Knuckles the Echidna_

 _5\. Silver the Hedgehog_

 _6\. Shadow the Hedgehog_

 **B. Mario Franchise:**

 _1\. Mario_

 _1a. Grand Mario_

 _1S. Mario's Power Up Forms_

 _2\. Luigi_

 _2S. Luigi's Power Up Forms_

 _3\. Donkey Kong_

 **C. Touhou Franchise:**

 _1\. Reimu Hakurei_

 _1a. Excel Reimu_

 _2\. Marisa Kirisame_

 _3\. Sakuya Izayoi_

 _4\. Youmu Konpaku_

 _5\. Sanae Kochiya_

 **CEX. Youkai Partners:**

 _1\. Alice Margatroid_

 **D. Kirby Franchise:**

 _1\. Meta Knight_

 **E. Fire Emblem Franchise:**

 _1\. Linde_

 **F. Other Franchises**

 _1\. VIVIT_

 _ **II. Viles and Others**_

 **A. Vile Pokémon:**

 _1\. Bowser_

 _2\. Dr. Eggman_

 _3\. Flandre Scarlet_

 _4\. Maleficent_

 _4S. Dragon Form_

 _5\. Pete_

 **B. Kaiju Pokémon:**

 _1\. Godzilla_

 _2\. Ultraman_

 _3\. SpaceGodzilla_

 _4\. Destoroyah_

 _5\. Utsuno Ikasagami_

 **C. Angel Heroes and Demon Viles**

 _1\. Pit_

 _2\. Palutena_

 _3\. Abaddon_

 **D. Allied Heroes:**

 _1\. Amy Rose_

 _2\. Samus Aran_

 _3\. Eirin Yagokoro_

 _4\. Kaguya Houraisan_

 _5\. Charmy Bee_

 _6\. Rouge the Bat_

 _7\. Yukari Yakumo_

 _8\. Remilia Scarlet_

 _9\. Yuyuko Saigyouji_

 _10\. Kanako Yasaka_

 _11\. Suwako Moriya_

 _12\. Fox_

 _13\. Tikal_

 _14\. Ice Climbers (Popo and Nana)_

 _15\. Inuyasha Higurashi_

 _16\. Amaterasu Okami_

 _17\. Chibiterasu Okami_

 _16Sa and 17Sa. Celestial Brush Mode_

 _16Sb and 17Sb. Divine Instruments Mode_

 _18\. Tiki_

 _19\. Jet the Hawk_

 _19S. Sir Lamorak_

 _20\. Nitori Kawashiro_

 _21\. Link_

 _21a. Golden Link_

 _22\. Zelda_

 _23\. Vergil_

 _24\. Strider Hiryu_

 _25\. Storm the Albatross_

 _26\. Krystal_

 **E. Gym Leader Heroes:**

 _1\. Cirno_

 _2\. Sun Ce_

 _3\. Medli_

 **F. Mentioned and Other Heroes:**

 _1\. Kirby_

 _2\. Sieghart_

 _3\. Naotora Ii_

 _4\. Komachi Onozuka_

 _5\. Daqiao_

 _6\. Donnel_

 _7\. Patchouli Knowledge_

 _8\. Marth_

 _9\. Caeda_

 _10\. Peach Toadstool_

 _11\. Chrom_

 _12\. Cream the Rabbit_

 _12a. Crystal Cream_

* * *

 _ **I. Main Heroes**_

 **A. Sonic Franchise:**

 **1\. Blaze the Cat**

1\. PFL: Ash

1a. SPFL: Misty

2\. Type: Fire

3a. Special Ability: Pyromancy- When hit by a Fire attack, the power of her next Fire type move doubles. She is always immune to the Burn status.

3b. Secondary Ability: Fire Blossom- This ability is only active while Blaze is powered by a Fire Flower. The power of all Fire attacks increase by 100%. She becomes immune to Fire and Dragon type attacks.

4\. Moves:

A. Hero Beam- Type: Light; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of good, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack. The color of the Hero Beam is determined by the color of the Hero's Aura.

B. Healing Flame- Type: Fire; 15 PP, - Acc, - Power; She surrounds an ally with orange flames, healing them of 1/3 of their Max HP and all primary status effects.

C. Sacred Fire- Type: Fire; 5 PP, 95 Acc, 100 Power; Creates a vortex of very hot flames to a target. Has a great chance to cause Burn.

D. Tornado Rush- Type: Fire; 30 PP, 95 Acc, 70 Power; She spins like a tornado, surrounding herself with fire, and attacks her targets with blazing speed. Has a chance to cause Burn.

E. Blazy Burst- Type: Normal; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 85 Power; She either runs or flies very quickly to a target. Has priority of attacks over a target, usually allowing her to strike first.

F. Sol Scepter- Type: Ice/Flying/Fighting; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 95 Power; She conjures a royal scepter and fires a magical orb from one of three different elements. They are based on the secondary types from her friends; Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.

G. Light Screen- Type: Psychic; 30 PP, - Acc, - Power; Creates a wall of light to defend against special attacks for a short time.

H. Rotating Cycle- Type: Fire; 15 PP, - Acc, - Power; She spins like a tornado in place, warding off against a variety of special attacks. It can also cancel out certain direct contact moves, dealing damage back to the attacker equal to 1/3 of the damage they would have dealt.

I. Fire Pillar- Type: Fire; 30 PP, 100 Acc, 60 Power; Spinning pillars of gushing fire appear from the ground to wherever she desires. Can be used for offense or defense.

J. Phoenix Soul- Type: Fire; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 160 Power; She creates a flaming essence of a phoenix and sends it to a target to create a large explosion of pure fire power.

K. Flamethrower- Type: Fire; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 95 Power; Burst of small flames are shot out. Has a small chance to cause Burn.

L. Blaze Kick- Type: Fire; 10 PP, 90 Acc, 85 Power; Attacks with a flaming kick. Has a high critical hit ratio and has a small chance to cause Burn.

M. Magma Tornado- Type: Fire; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 70 Power; She creates a large, flaming tornado that sucks in all enemies and sends them flying. Has a great chance to cause Burn.

 **2\. Sonic the Hedgehog**

1\. PFL: Misty

1a. SPFL: Ash

2\. Types: Water/Ice

3\. Special Ability: Sound Burst- His speed increases by one stage every turn. His speed stat cannot be lowered.

4\. Moves:

A. Hero Beam- Type: Light; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of good, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack. The color of the Hero Beam is determined by the color of the Hero's Aura.

B. Hydro Sphere- Type: Water; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 80 Power; He forms a ball of water from his hands and shoots to attack.

C. Spin Dash- Type: Normal; 30 PP, 100 Acc, 60 Power; The user rolls into a ball, spins in place, then dashes in ball form to attack.

D. Dash Cutter- Type: Flying; 20 PP, 95 Acc, 75 Power; He performs an aerial spinning dash in the air, surrounding himself with wind. He then releases a powerful wind cutter. Has a high critical hit ratio.

E. Homing Attack- Type: Flying; 20 PP, - Acc, 60 Power; He forms into in a ball in the air, and dashes towards the target while aiming for them. Very unlikely to miss.

F. Agility- Type: Normal; 30 PP, - Acc, - Power; Nimbles the body state, increasing Speed by two stages.

G. Light Speed Dash- Type: Light; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 100 Power; He performs an aerial dash while surrounding himself with light energy. Has priority over many other attacks.

H. Sonic Tornado- Type: Flying; 15 PP, 90 Acc, 100 Power; He creates a tornado his size to blow the target away. Has a small chance to cause Confusion.

I. Hydro Pump- Type: Water; 5 PP, 80 Acc, 120 Power; Shoots a huge pressure of water to a target.

J. Star Ice Punch- Type: Ice; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 120 Power; He strikes a target with a shattering frost infused punch. Has a small chance to cause Freeze.

K. Oceanic Rush- Type: Water; 10 PP, - Acc, - Power; He slowly gathers water energy, surrounding and enveloping him with aquatic energy. While in this state, the damage taken from Water attacks are cut in half, damage dealt with Water attacks increase by 50%, and all normal attacks become the Water type. This effect lasts for five turns.

 **2a. Super Sonic**

1a. State Ability: Speed Star- All attacking moves have priority. If a move already has priority, it gains higher priority.

1b. Secondary State Ability: Heroic Shine- While in their second state, the user gains the Light type.

2\. State Moves:

A. Chaos Control- Type: Dark; 5 PP, - Acc, - Power; Using emerald energy, the user sets up a special field state. After the current turn ends, the move activates, allowing the user to perform two additional moves without the enemy being able to do anything. The foe cannot switch out their Pokémon during this state. This move ends if the target is knocked out.

B. Light Speed Attack- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 200 Power; He strikes the target with a multitude of blinding fast aerial attacks. Has priority over many other attacks.

C. Hero Star Beam- Type: Light; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 500 Power; A more powerful version of this attack, it uses the same properties combined with the energy of their second state to fire a much stronger attack. The user cannot move for 1 turn after firing.

 **3\. Miles "Tails" Prower**

1\. PFL: May

1a. SPFL: Dawn

2\. Types: Electric/Flying

3\. Special Ability: Mech Tech Coating- There is a 25% chance each turn that any status effects, primary or secondary, will be removed from him. This chance applies separately to each status.

4\. Moves:

A. Hero Beam- Type: Light; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of good, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack.

The color of the Hero Beam is determined by the color of the Hero's Aura.

B. Shock Orb- Type: Electric; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 65 Power; He creates a sphere of electricity and fires it to a target. Has a chance of causing Paralysis.

C. High Thunder Punch- Type: Electric; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 120 Power; He strikes a target with a very strong lightning infused punch. Has a small chance to cause Paralysis.

D. Propeller Tailwind- Type: Flying; 30 PP, 90 Acc, 50 Power; Tails goes behind him and uses his two tails to blow powerful wind. Attacks all targets and decreases their Speed by one stage. Can also be used to accelerate allies in their attacks and increase their Speed by one stage. Allies will not take damage.

E. Thunder Shoot- Type: Electric; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 80 Power; Forms into an electric ball and rams into the target. Has a small chance to cause Paralysis.

F. Chaos Wall- Type: Light/Dark; 25 PP, - Acc, - Power; Creates a Light and Dark energy wall. Reduces the power of super effective attacks for 5 turns. It can be shattered by wall breaking attacks.

G. Sunny Day- Type: Fire; 5 PP, - Acc, - Power; Creates a large orb of heat to generate a Sun like object in the sky or intensifies the heat of the Sun. Increases the power of Fire type moves, decreases Water type moves, lowers Thunder's accuracy, makes certain healing moves recover more, and various moves like Solar Beam require little to no charging time. Lasts for five turns normally.

H. Thunderbolt- Type: Electric; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 95 Power; Shoots a ton of electricity to a target. Has a small chance to cause Paralysis.

I. Tail Swipe- Type: Steel; 35 PP, 95 Acc, 60 Power; He uses his tails and performs a powerful and painful swipe to a target. Has a high critical hit ratio.

J. Energy Ball- Type: Grass; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 90 Power; Gathers natural energy into an orb to fire at a target. Has a small chance to lower the target's Special Defense by one stage. With Tails, he fires this attack from a red arm cannon.

 **4\. Knuckles the Echidna**

1\. PFL: Dawn

1a. SPFL: May

2\. Types: Fire/Fighting

3\. Special Ability: Weakness Endurance- Whenever a Super Effective attack would cause him to faint within the hit, he will endure it and will not faint. There is a small chance that each time he is hit by another Super Effective attack, he will endure it again.

4\. Moves:

A. Hero Beam- Type: Light; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of good, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack. The color of the Hero Beam is determined by the color of the Hero's Aura.

B. Super Fire Punch- Type: Fire; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 120 Power; He strikes his target with a powerful flame infused punch. Has a small chance to cause Burn.

C. Aura Sphere- Type: Fighting; 20 PP, - Acc, 90 Power; He fires a strong sphere of aura energy to a target. Its homing properties make it nearly impossible to avoid the attack.

D. Fire Blast- Type: Fire; 5 PP, 85 Acc, 120 Power; Shoots a powerful burst of fire to a target. Has a small chance to cause Burn.

E. Hyper Punch- Type: Light; 5 PP, 70 Acc, 200 Power; He gathers energy into his fist and punches really hard. Has a great chance of breaking a special wall.

F. Tunnel Drill- Type: Ground; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 110 Power; Using his fists, he drills down to the underground for the first turn. The second turn, he attacks the target. Has a small chance to cause Flinch.

G. Earthquake- Type: Ground; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 100 Power; A powerful impact of the mighty earth strikes on all ground targets.

H. Close Combat- Type: Fighting; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 120 Power; Does a series of punches, kicks, or both on the target. Lowers the user's Defense and Special Defense by one stage.

I. Power Glide- Type: Flying; 30 PP, 90 Acc, 70 Power; He goes into a glide in the air and powers his fists with aerial energy to attack a target with.

J. Counter- Type: Fighting; 20 PP, - Acc, - Power; A retaliation attack that deals double the damage that was taken to the target if hit by a physical attack.

 **5\. Silver the Hedgehog**

1\. PFL: Batthan

1a. SPFL: Zoey

2\. Type: Psychic

3\. Special Ability: Psychokinetic Force- He and his allies in battle are immune to Ground type moves.

4\. Moves:

A. Hero Beam- Type: Light; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of good, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack.

The color of the Hero Beam is determined by the color of the Hero's Aura.

B. Psycho Boost- Type: Psychic; 5 PP, 90 Acc, 140 Power; Attacks using a huge burst of psychic energy. Lowers the user's Special Attack by two stages.

C. Psychic- Type: Psychic; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 90 Power; Unleashes powerful psychic energy to the target. Can briefly take control of the target. Has a small chance to lower the target's Special Defense by one stage.

D. Jewel Blast- Type: Psychic; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 100 Power; Uses the energy of the Sol Emeralds to focus his psychic powers to make a beam attack. Has a small chance of lowering the target's Special Defense by one stage.

E. Ring Dash- Type: Light; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 80 Power; He powers up using a Power Ring and does an aerial spinning dash towards the target.

F. Energy Ball- Type: Grass; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 90 Power; Gathers natural energy into an orb to fire at a target. Has a small chance to lower the target's Special Defense by one stage.

G. Teleport- Type: Psychic; 20 PP, - Acc, - Power; Warps the user to another nearby location of their choosing. Can also be used to flee from a wild battle. Can also warp others nearby with the user.

H. Telekinetic Light- Type: Psychic; 15 PP, - Acc, - Power; He enhances an ally with a physical and mental state of relaxation. Restores 1/3 of their Max HP and 1 PP for each of their moves.

I. Telekinetic Sense- Type: Psychic; 5 PP, - Acc, - Power; He performs a powerful psychic force to detect the target's attack and quickly warps to dodge the attack. Can be used in succession and cannot be stopped by Feint.

J. Force Pulse- Type: Flying; 15 PP, 95 Acc, 80 Power; He sends a nearby target away with a wind based shockwave from his hand. Has a small chance to cause Confusion.

K. Psychokinesis- Type: Psychic; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 120 Power; He creates or picks up a nearby object using his signature psychic force. The target is struck with the power of the thrown object. When used against non-revealed Dark types, it instead becomes not very effective. Cannot use this move in succession.

L. Miracle Eye- Type: Psychic; 40 PP, - Acc, - Power; By sensing the faint light in a Dark type's energy, the target becomes revealed, allowing the user and other Pokémon to be able to hit their Psychic moves against the Dark type target. It also eliminates and prevents evasion boosting moves from affecting the user.

M. Kinetic Punch- Type: Psychic; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 75 Power; The target is struck with a punch powered by the force of the mind. Has a chance to cause Confusion.

 **6\. Shadow the Hedgehog**

1\. PFL: Zoey

1a. SPFL: Batthan

2\. Type: Dark

3\. Special Ability: Chaos Energy Surge- Whenever in a pinch state, all Chaos based attacks gain a 75% boost of power.

4\. Moves:

A. Hero Beam- Type: Light; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of good, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack. The color of the Hero Beam is determined by the color of the Hero's Aura.

B. Chaos Punch- Type: Dark; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 75 Power; He covers his fist in a black aura and strikes a target.

C. Shadow Ball- Type: Ghost; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 80 Power; He attacks a target with a sphere of eerie energy. May decrease Special Defense by one stage.

D. Chaos Blast- Type: Dark; 15 PP, 80 Acc, 120 Power; He charges and creates an energy of darkness to blast his surroundings. Hits everyone, including allies, but the attack power towards his allies is cut in half.

E. Chaos Spear- Type: Light; 30 PP, 100 Acc, 70 Power; He creates and throws small spears of light to attack a target. Has a small chance of dealing double the damage. If under the effects of Chaos Boost, the chance of dealing double the damage increases.

F. Teleport- Type: Psychic; 20 PP, - Acc, - Power; Warps the user to another nearby location of their choosing. Can also be used to flee from a wild battle. Can also warp others nearby with the user.

G. Homing Attack- Type: Flying; 20 PP, - Acc, 60 Power; He forms into in a ball in the air, and dashes towards the target while aiming for them. Very unlikely to miss.

H. Chaos Boost- Type: Dark; 10 PP, - Acc, - Power; Using the energy of the Chaos Emeralds, he unleashes the stored dark energy to give off a red aura, raising the power and effects of all Chaos based moves for five turns. The effect can be stored and saved while switched out. Can only be used once per battle.

 **B. Mario Franchise:**

 **1\. Mario**

1\. PFL: Brock

1a. SPFL: Claire

2\. Type: Fire

3\. Special Ability: Transforming Master- When he transforms into a different form, cure any primary status effects he is currently inflicted by.

4\. Moves:

A. Hero Beam- Type: Light; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of good, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack. The color of the Hero Beam is determined by the color of the Hero's Aura.

B. Fireball- Type: Fire; 40 PP, 100 Acc, 50 Power; He creates a flame orb from his hand and shoots it. The orb can also bounce on the ground. Has a good chance to cause Burn.

C. Super Jump Punch- Type: Flying; 20 PP, 90 Acc, 35 Power; He jumps and holds his fist high to attack multiple times. Hits 3-5 times. Can hit fliers.

D. Mario Tornado- Type: Normal; 25 PP, 90 Acc, 90 Power: He spins like a tornado to hit the target multiple times, and then he knocks them back. If enhanced with an element, the power of this attack increases by 50%.

E. Galaxy Spin- Type: Light; 40 PP, - Acc, - Power; He performs a magical spin that deflects certain projectiles away.

F. Star Charge- Type: Electric; 20 PP, - Acc, - Power; He gathers natural energy and surrounds himself with an aura of electricity to make his next offensive move increase in power by 50%. Each use increases its power by 50% further, up to 300%. The effect wears off after an offensive move is used.

G. Fire Punch- Type: Fire; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 75 Power; The target is struck with a flame induced fist. Has a small chance to cause Burn.

H. Fire Flower- Type: Fire; 10 PP, - Acc, - Power; A special item that gives a Pokémon a great increase in fire power. This can be given to an ally during battle. When given to any Fire type Pokémon, the power of all fire attacks increases. When given to any other Pokémon, they gain an additional type for Fire. Certain Pokémon who wield these can have additional abilities depending on the Hero who is powered by it. Only one flower item can be received at a time, otherwise, it is overwritten.

I. Fire Hammer- Type: Fire; 10 PP, 90 Acc, 110 Power; He engulfs his hammer in flames, increasing in power and giving the opponent a chance to burn. If used while in his Hammer form, its power increases by 25% and it increases the chance to burn the target.

J. Burst Ball- Type: Fire/Electric; - PP, 100 Acc, 110 Power, Combine Art; Requires Fireball and Lightning Bolt to perform the move. The two moves combine their elemental energy together to unleash a large orb with two elements fused together. Has a good chance to cause Burn or Paralysis.

K. Star Defend- Type: Electric; 20 PP, - Acc, - Power; He gathers natural energy to pose in a defensive stance, having the next attack dealt to the user reduce in power by 50%.

L. Pyro Drain- Type: Fire; 10 PP, - Acc, - Power; He can absorb a variety of Fire attacks, which cancels their attack, gives him a fiery aura, and doubles the power of his next Fire type attack. He cannot use this move again while he is in this state.

M. Hero Fire- Type: Fire; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 200 Power, Final Smash Power; He gathers blue fire that surrounds his whole body. He then releases a large and powerful light infused fireball that explodes on all enemies. Has a high chance to cause Burn.

N. Burning Combo- Type: Fire; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 120 Power; He rushes in to attack a target with a series of powerful fire blows. If it successfully hits, it lowers his Defense and Special Defense by 1 stage.

 **1a. Grand Mario**

1\. State Types: Fire/Light

2a. State Ability: Super Star- All Fire type moves not from this state do not consume PP. Other moves has a 25% chance to not consume PP.

2b. Secondary State Ability: Grand Cape- All abilities and moves from the Cape Mario form can be used while in this state. The power of all of the form moves used increases by 30%.

3\. State Moves:

A. Mario Finale- Type: Fire; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 550 Power, Final Smash Power; He unleashes two large fire vortexes to a target. Has a high chance to cause Burn.

 **1S. Mario's Power Up Forms**

A. Propeller Mario- Mario now wears a red propeller hat, a red suit, and blue shoes. This form allows the user to fly high and low very quickly, but moving forward or backward is difficult.

A1. Drill Spin- Type: Flying; - PP, 85 Acc, 110 Power; The user quickly spins downwards like a drill to bash the target. May cause Flinch.

A2. Drill Tornado- Type: Flying; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 70 Power; A unique move for this form created by Mario. He spins quickly in the air like a drill to create a tornado that sucks opponents in to attack.

B. Fire Mario- Mario's normal outfit is now a white hat, a white shirt, and red overalls. The power of all fire attacks increases by 100%. All Fireball based attacks have infinite PP while in this form.

Extra Ability: Phoenix Rise- All Fire type attacks that can Burn targets have a higher chance to cause Burn. Fire type moves do not consume PP while in this form.

C. Cape Mario- Mario's outfit remains the same, but now, he wears a yellow cape on his back. This gives the user the ability to fly freely, and also increases the power of Flying type moves by 50%.

C1. Cape Dive- Type: Ground; - PP, 90 Acc, 120 Power; He dives down to the ground to ram into a target. Getting hit by either the dive or the quake that occurs when he impacts the ground will deal big damage.

D. Hammer Mario- Mario now wears a black helmet, a black Koopa shell, a brown shirt, and black overalls. This form raises his power and defense, but greatly decreases his mobility.

D1. Hammer Throw- Type: Steel; - PP, 95 Acc, 100 Power; He conjures and throws a powerful hammer to a target. May lower the target's Defense by one stage.

D2. Hammer Barrage- Type: Steel; - PP, 80 Acc, 40 Power; He conjures and throws a series of hammers at a targets. Hits up to five times.

D3. Shell Withdraw- Type: Steel; - PP, - Acc, - Power; He hides in his Koopa Shell, reducing the power of incoming attacks by 75%.

 **2\. Luigi**

1\. PFL: Max

2\. Type: Electric

3\. Special Ability: Star Status Master- When he enters the pinch state, all primary status effects are instantly cured, all stat reductions are back to normal, and he is no longer affected by status effects and stat reduction as long as he remains at a pinch.

4\. Moves:

A. Hero Beam- Type: Light; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of good, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack. The color of the Hero Beam is determined by the color of the Hero's Aura.

B. Lightning Bolt- Type: Electric; 35 PP, 100 Acc, 60 Power; Creates a small spear of lightning from his hand and throws it. Has a chance to cause Paralysis.

C. Thunder- Type: Electric; 10 PP, 70 Acc, 120 Power; Shoots a massive amount of electricity to a target. Almost never misses while Rain is active. Has a good chance to cause Paralysis.

D. Green Missile- Type: Fire; 25 PP, 85 Acc, 100/200 Power; He charges power into his feet, and then shoots and attacks like a missile. Has a small chance of activating Super Launch mode, increasing the speed and doubling the attack power.

E. Spring Jump- Type: Flying; 20 PP, 70 Acc, 130 Power; He performs an extremely high jump into the air. Then, he falls down to slams his feet into the target.

F. Burst Ball- Type: Fire/Electric; - PP, 100 Acc, 110 Power, Combine Art; Requires Fireball and Lightning Bolt to perform the move. The two moves combine their elemental energy together to unleash a large orb with two elements fused together. Has a good chance to cause Burn or Paralysis.

G. Hero Thunder- Type: Electric; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 200 Power, Final Smash Power; He gathers white lightning that surrounds his whole body. He then releases a powerful light infused lightning strike to all enemies. Has a high chance to cause Paralysis.

 **2S. Luigi's Power Up Forms**

A. Poltergust 5000- Luigi brings out his specialized ghost sucking vacuum that contains a lot of different functions. He deals 50% additional damage against Ghost types. A flower item can be used while in this form.

A1. Great Suction- Type: Flying; - PP, 100 Acc, 60/120 Power; Performs differently depending on the type the opponent is. Against non-Ghost types, the suction envelops ghostly wind energy that takes energy from them. Against Ghost types, it absorbs them into the vacuum, dealing twice the base damage as normal, then blows them back out.

B. Propeller Luigi- Luigi now wears a green propeller hat, a green suit, and blue shoes. This form allows the user to fly high and low very quickly, but moving forward or backward is difficult.

 **3\. Donkey Kong**

1\. PFL: Iris

2\. Types: Electric/Fighting

3\. Special Ability: Jungle King- His stats can't be lowered by other Pokémon or his own moves.

4\. Moves:

A. Hero Punch- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; He stores a ton of power into his fist. He then releases a slightly ranged brown aura punch that has great power. Has the same properties as a Hero Beam.

B. Windup Punch- Type: Fighting; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 120 Power; He takes one turn to charge up the punch by winding it around and around. He can unleash a powerful punch anytime after winding it.

C. Bongo Booster- Type: Electric; 15 PP, - Acc, - Power; He conjures and plays on his bongos to give an ally a boost with an electrical beat. An ally will receive the Kongo Jingle state, doubling the power of attacks and curing any primary status effects they are inflicted by. The boost lasts until their next offensive move.

D. Jungle Wave- Type: Earth; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 110 Power; He uses both fists to crash the ground, sending a large and pulsing shockwave to deal huge damage to many of his enemies.

E. High Thunder Punch- Type: Electric; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 120 Power; He strikes a target with a very strong lightning infused punch. Has a small chance to cause Paralysis.

F. Barrel Blast- Type: Flying; 10 PP, 90 Acc, 140 Power; By conjuring a barrel cannon, anyone can use it to launch themselves, enhanced by wind energy, onto a target to deal major damage.

G. Golden Banana- Type: Light; 5 PP, - Acc, - Power; By eating the banana from a golden variation, it gives the user or an ally the Golden Ape state, increasing attacks given for 10 turns, and making the first attack they take while in this state deal no damage. The sparkles around the user indicates the power boost, while turning their body gold indicates the hit they can take.

H. Rocket Barrel- Type: Fire; 15 PP, 90 Acc, 90 Power; He conjures a barrel and use its large thruster to blast off into the air, allowing for flight in the air. It can be used as an attack by using it to explode onto a target to deal fire damage. Has a small chance to cause Burn.

 **C. Touhou Franchise:**

 **1\. Reimu Hakurei**

1\. PFL: Ash

1a. SPFL: Misty

2\. Types: Flying/Normal

3a. Special Ability: Hakurei Light- All of her Normal Type moves can hit Ghost types, and they are super effective against Ghost types.

3b. Secondary Ability: Gensokyian Flight- Can freely fly in the air.

4\. Special Item: Gohei- Reimu's specialty Youkai battling tool. It is traditional for shrine maidens.

5\. Moves:

A. Hero Beam- Type: Light; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of good, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack. The color of the Hero Beam is determined by the color of the Hero's Aura.

B. Charming Amulets- Type: Normal; 40 PP, 100 Acc, 60 Power; Attacks a target with magical red paper amulets.

C. Flying Strike- Type: Flying; 25 PP, 100 Acc, 60 Power; She flies towards the target quickly to strike with force.

D. Hakurei Amulet- Type: Normal; 15 PP, - Acc, 75 Power; A huge red amulet is shot, and its homing properties will likely never miss the target.

E. Orb Purifier- Type: Normal; 20 PP, 90 Acc, 50 Power; She shoots out a Yin-Yang orb bouncing to a target. Has a chance to cause Paralysis.

F. Needle Pierce- Type: Flying; 20 PP, 90 Acc, 70 Power; She shoots small red needles at a target. Has a high critical hit ratio.

G. Dimensional Rift- Type: Flying; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 90 Power; She teleports out of the dimension for a few moments. She reappears to either slam a target from the air with a powerful kick or slide to a target to perform a slide kick.

H. Instant Rift- Type: Normal; 15 PP, - Acc, 70 Power; Also known as Instant Dimensional Rift. Used as a counterattack. She strikes a defensive pose and instantly teleports out of the dimension the moment any attack hits, then reappears and counters with red amulets that was formed from a star. Given the quick nature of this attack, it is very unlikely to miss.

I. Cautionary Border- Type: Light; 15 PP, - Acc, - Power; Using four blue amulets, she throws them to create a blue shield from their energy. This cancels a series of incoming attacks for one turn. If the target directly attacks into this border, the base power of this attack is 50.

J. Sealing Rift- Type: Steel; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 90 Power Also known as Demon Sealing Dimensional Rift. She teleports out of the dimension for a few moments. She reappears to shoot a lot of purple needles from either close or far from the target.

K. Gohei Rain Dance- Type: Normal; 25 PP, 85 Acc, 80 Power; While in the air, she flips upside down and spins her energy charged Gohei below her to deal damage to incoming targets. Has a high chance of a critical hit.

L. Youkai Buster- Type: Light; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 80/160 Power; She shoots five purple charged amulets. If used on Pokémon that are a Youkai species from Gensokyo, or Kaiju Pokémon, it deals double the base damage.

M. Hakurei Ward- Type: Light; 10 PP, - Acc, - Power; She tags an ally with a protective amulet, which will reduce the next two attacks taken by 80%.

N. Spirit Sign "Fantasy Orb"- Type: Light; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 120 Power, Spell Card Power; She brings out 10 orbs of different colors to attack the target with bursts."

O. Treasure Sign "Yin-Yang Orb"- Type: Normal; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 100 Power, Spell Card Power; She creates a Yin-Yang orb in front of her and expands into a large orange orb. She rams it into a target and it bursts in front of them. Has a good chance to cause Paralysis.

P. Dream Sign "Evil Sealing Array"- Type: Light; 15 PP, 90 Acc, 80 Power, Spell Card Power; By getting close to the target, she can unleash a small pillar of light using an amulet to deal damage. She can also stick the amulet to the target and impact them with light damage. Has a very high chance to cause Paralysis.

Q. Aerial "Great Divine Boundary"- Type: Flying; 15 PP, 95 Acc, 70 Power, Spell Card Power; A green border surrounds her, giving her a protective barrier that withstands damage by a certain percentage. Overtime, the border grows stronger, shooting wind enhanced amulets to her enemies. She can use non-spell card attacks while the border is around.

R. Border Sign "Demonic Impact"- Type: Light; 10 PP, 80 Acc, 100/200 Power, Spell Card Power; She places a yellow amulet on the ground that grows considerably in power and range overtime. After three turns, the power of this spell card increases. When stepped on by an enemy, a huge series a colorful bursts explode around the enemy, dealing great damage. Has a high chance to cause Paralysis, with an even higher chance when at full power.

 **1a. Excel Reimu**

1\. State Types: Flying/Light

2\. State Ability: Fantasy Light- All of her Normal Type moves become Light type moves. Light type moves are super effective against Ghost types.

3\. State Moves:

A. Divine Spirit "Fantasy Seal (Blink)"- Type: Light; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 600 Power, Last Spell Power; She creates 20 large colorful orbs, with each one bursting into smaller firework bombs that rain down to devastate all enemies.

B. Dream Universe "Fantasy Heaven"- Type: Light; 5 PP, - Acc, 1000 Power, Last Spell Power; After summoning eight Yin-Yang orbs and floating out of the dimension, Reimu unleashes thousands of charming amulets into the target. Cannot easily be avoided and has a high critical hit ratio. After the attack, if the target does not faint, the user takes 50% Max HP recoil.

 **2\. Marisa Kirisame**

1\. PFL: May

1a. SPFL: Dawn

2\. Type: Electric/Normal

3a. Special Ability: Piercing Force- All of her moves that have no effect against other targets instead become not very effective.

3b. Secondary Ability: Gensokyian Flight- Can freely fly in the air.

4a. 1st Special Item: Star Broom- Marisa's trust broom. Capable of performing a variety of different physical and magical attacks. Not so useful for sweeping, though.

4b. 2nd Special Item: Hakkero- Marisa's magical tool. Powers her Spark based spell cards. Can also be used as a source of heat for everyday conveniences.

5\. Moves:

A. Radial Strike- Type: Normal; 25 PP, 90 Acc, 75 Power; She conjures magic from her broom and shoots a big blue star bullet to a target. While in Orreries Mode, several additional star bullets are shot from the orbs.

B. Witch Leyline- Type: Normal; 20 PP, 85 Acc, 80 Power; She charges forward with the head of her broom augmented with magic. Has a high critical hit ratio. While in Orreries Mode, stars are shot from the back of Marisa and the speed of the attack increases.

C. Meteonic Debris- Type: Normal; 30 PP, 100 Acc, 45 Power; She shoots out star bullets from her hands to a target. While in Orreries Mode, several laser needles are shot from the orbs.

D. Up Sweeper- Type: Fire; 15 PP, 95 Acc, 25 Power; She performs a series of rising spins with her broom. She strikes her target to four times. Hits fliers. While in Orreries Mode, the orbs charge up with magic and spin with Marisa to increase the power and range.

E. Magikan Bomb- Type: Fire; 20 PP, 90 Acc, 100 Power; She throws a magical bomb that explodes with a powerful magical burst after one turn. While in Orreries Mode, the orbs enhance the properties of the bomb, creating a bigger and stronger explosion. Has a chance to cause Flinch.

F. Gravity Pulse- Type: Dark; 25 PP, 100 Acc, - Power; After briefly emitting a black aura, she creates a black, starry vortex of dark energy and releases it to absorb certain special based moves, or to trap a target and prevent them from attacking for one turn. Certain attacks can also be enhanced by the gravity properties of this move.

G. Magic Missile- Type: Electric; 40 PP, 95 Acc, 60 Power; She shoots a green spark from her finger, which pops when it makes contact with its target or an object. While in Orreries Mode, the orbs enhance the missile, making it bigger and giving it a blue color instead.

H. Love Sign "Master Spark"- Type: Electric; 15 PP, 90 Acc, 150 Power, Spell Card Power; She fires a large rainbow colored beam to a target. Has a chance to cause Flinch.

I. Ritual Sign "Orreries Sun"- Type: Normal; 20 PP, - Acc. - Power, Spell Card Power; This summons four magical orbs that surround Marisa; Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green. This Spell Card acts as an enhancer to Marisa, putting her in Orreries Mode. Whenever she performs certain non-Spell Card attacks, the power of all of those attacks doubles. The attacks or enhancements that this spell card can do depend on the normal attack, and not all attacks will be enhanced. This mode last for five turns. She can also use the remaining power of the spell card to send the orbs circling towards the target. When she does this, the Accuracy is 80 and the Power is 120. This attack has a chance to cause Flinch.

J. Star Sign "Gravity Beat"- Type: Light; 15 PP, 90 Acc, 125 Power, Spell Card Power; She shoots a magical bullet from her broom, and with incredible speed, launches towards a target to explode and deal great damage. It can be enhanced by Gravity Pulse, giving it a property that increases the damage output by 50%.

K. Loving Heart "Malice Cannon"- Type: Light; - PP, 95 Acc, 360 Power, Twin Spell Power; Combines Marisa's Master Spark spell card and Alice's Hourai Doll spell card. Both the rainbow colored beam and the six doll beams fire together. The energy of each attack changes the type properties of both spell cards to the Light type.

L. Magic Sign "Stardust Reverie"- Type: Normal; 15 PP, 90 Acc, 130 Power, Spell Card Power; She charges forward with the entire front of her augmented with powerful magic. Has a high critical hit ratio.

M. Familiar Sign "Broom Missile"- Type: Electric; 100 PP, - Acc, 140 Power, Spell Card Power; Using magic, she sends her broom to lock on to a target and deal a powerful blow to the target. It's very unlikely for the target to avoid the attack. She cannot use any moves that requires her broom for one turn.

N. Star Sign "Asteroid Sweep"- Type: Normal; 15 PP, 95 Acc, 90 Power, Spell Card Power; She magically spins her broom upward while using gravity magic to create colorful stars that orbit around Marisa. In the process of forming this attack, an element can be absorbed into this attack, enhancing and changing the type of the stars surrounding Marisa, doubling the power of the attack. When the forming of this attack is complete, she uses her broom to send the stars forward to all enemies. It can be enhanced by Gravity Pulse, giving it a property that increases the damage output by 50%.

 **3\. Sakuya Izayoi**

1\. PFL: Brock

1a. SPFL: Claire

2\. Types: Steel/Ice

3\. Special Ability: Sands of Time- When in a pinch, all time manipulating moves that lasts for more than one turn will last for an extra turn.

4\. Moves:

A. Magic Star Sword- Type: Steel; 30 PP, 100 Acc, 50 Power; She throws a group of knives to an enemy.

B. Elegant Vanish- Type: Normal; 15 PP, - Acc, - Power; By performing a pose, she can teleport and dodge any attack coming her way. This move may fail if used in succession.

C. Sense of Thrown Edge- Type: Ice; 25 PP, 90 Acc, 80 Power; She throws knives which stay at place for one turn due to time manipulation, then moves towards the opponent the next turn. She can attack with another attack for the 2nd turn.

D. Dancing Star Sword- Type: Steel; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 90 Power; Knives float and spin around her before sending them to quickly strike an enemy.

E. Time Paradox- Type: Steel; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 80 Power; One of two possible occurrences can happen. First occurrence: Sakuya sends a near perfect clone of herself to strike with a strong slash from her knife first, followed by her real self. Second occurrence: Sakuya strikes with a strong slash from her knife first, followed by a near perfect clone of herself. Each attack deals the same amount of damage if it connects. Performing this attack will deal recoil damage.

F. Perfect Maid- Type: Ice; 20 PP, - Acc, 70 Power; By performing a pose, if the target performs a direct attack on Sakuya, she immediately counters by briefly time stopping to strike the target with a surrounding set of knives. With how this attack works, it is a very difficult attack to avoid normally.

G. Square Ricochet: Type: Flying; 25 PP, 100 Acc, 85 Power; She throws a single, but very powerful knife to a target. It can also bounce through walls a few times.

H. Wound Sign "Inscribed Red Soul"- Type: Steel; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 100 Power, Spell Card Power; She takes two knives and repeatedly performs close ranged slashes to the opponent.

I. Time Sign "Private Square"- Type: Ice; 15 PP, - Acc, - Power, Spell Card Power; She slows down the opponent's movement, giving you two attacks in one turn for two turns

J. Time Sign "Imaginary Vertical Time"- Type: Steel; 15 PP, 90 Acc, 110 Power, Spell Card Power; She stops time, places knives near the opponent, and resumes time to deal her attack.

K. Conjuring "Eternal Meek"- Type: Ice; 15 PP, 85 Acc, 120 Power, Spell Card Power; She throws a barrage of knives in a very wide range. It can hit all enemies.

L. Illusion Sign "Killing Doll"- Type: Steel; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 130 Power, Spell Card Power; She surrounds herself with a series of spinning knives. Then, in several lines, she sends her knives forward to pierce the target with a barrage of strong knives.

 **4\. Youmu Konpaku**

1\. PFL: Max

2\. Types: Normal/Ghost

3\. Special Ability: Phantom Focus- When performing a non-offensive move, there is 50% chance that she gains the Focus State for one turn.

4\. Special Items: Roukanken and Hakurouken- Roukanken is used for most of her moves. Hakurouken is used in certain moves that require two swords to perform.

5\. Moves:

A. Dispersion Slash- Type: Ghost; 40 PP, - Acc, - Power; She performs a non-offensive wide slash strike that makes certain projectiles disappear.

B. Lotus Stance Cut- Type: Flying; 25 PP, 90 Acc, 75 Power; Using her two swords together, she sends out two large green cutters that cross and form one large projectile to attack the opponent.

C. Crescent Moon Slash- Type: Fairy; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 70 Power; She enhances her sword with a pink aura and attacks an enemy with an upward slash.

D. Insightful Sword- Type: Steel; 30 PP, 100 Acc, - Power; She goes into a defensive stance. If she is directly struck, she will take half the damage and deal double the damage she would have taken.

E. Flower Descent- Type: Steel; 20 PP, 90 Acc, 80 Power; She sends an opponent from the air and slams them to the ground. She can also jump to perform a descending slash to the opponent. This attack has a chance to cause Flinch.

F. Focus- Type: Normal; 30 PP, - Acc, - Power; She concentrates energy into her whole body. She goes into the Focus State. She deals 50% more damage, while taking 25% less damage. After one offensive attack, she loses this state. This effect cannot stack.

G. Reflection Slash- Type: Normal; 20 PP, - Acc, - Power: Using calculated slashes in front of her, she creates a blue reflector in front of her, reflecting all projectiles back at the targets for the turn.

H. Human Sign "Present Slash Cut"- Type: Normal; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 120 Power, Spell Card Power; By concentrating and focusing, she takes a few moments to prepare in a stance. Then, she unleashes an extremely fast and powerful runpast slash that can send the opponent flying. Has a high critical hit ratio.

I. Soul Sign "Ghostly Wheel of Pain"- Type: Ghost; 10 PP, - Acc, - Power, Spell Card Power; Myon, Youmu's ghost half, changes into a clone of Youmu. After activation, all non-spell card attacks are dealt twice to the opponent for two turns. All actions involving Myon cannot be used for one turn after the duration of this spell card ends.

J. Reincarnation Sword "Sword of Cycles"- Type: Normal; 15 PP, 95 Acc, 30 Power, Spell Card Power; She charges close to the opponent and performs five slashes to the opponent. Hits 5 times.

K. Sword Skill "Thousand Cherry Blossoms"- Type: Grass; 10 PP; 100 Acc, 120 Power, Spell Card Power; Youmu does a slashing runpast. Cherry blossom petals appear after the runpast, and after a few seconds, they explode around the trail Youmu went through, hitting all enemies in its path.

M. Life Sword "Meditation"- Type: Ghost; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 130 Power, Spell Card Power; She enhances her sword with ghostly energy as it magically extends its reach as it glows a green aura. Then, she strike a target with it. Absorbs half the damage dealt to the target.

 **5\. Sanae Kochiya**

1\. PFL: Tina

2\. Types: Water/Grass

3\. Special Ability: Healing Aura- All allies on the field, including the user, are restored by 1/16 of their Max HP each turn. If the user or an ally is at full health, and they are inflicted by primary status effects, they are fully cured.

4\. Special Item: Gohei- Sanae's supporting battling tool. A different design compared to Reimu's.

5\. Moves:

A. Omikuji Bomb- Type: Varies; 20 PP, 90 Acc, 50/150/60/120; She throws a charm packet to an enemy. One of four different outcomes can occur, which determines the power and type of the attack. A small explosion of fireworks (good luck) or a huge explosion of fireworks (great luck) can appear from the packet, dealing Light based damage. A small burst of dark energy (bad luck) or a huge burst of dark energy (very bad luck) can also appear from the packet, dealing Dark based damage.

B. Falling Stars- Type: Light; 25 PP, 90 Acc, 70 Power; She sends mini balls of light from the air to fall and strike all enemies.

C. Aqua Lance- Type: Water; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 95 Power; She conjures a water based spear in front of her and sends it to strike a target. Has a small chance to cause Flinch.

D. Miracle Wind- Type: Flying; 15 PP, - Acc, - Power; She surrounds all allies with wind, blessed with miracle healing magic. She restores all allies with 1/2 of their Max HP.

E. Kanako's Blessing- Type: Flying; 20 PP, - Acc, - Power; With the divine power of her Goddess, Kanako, she blesses an ally with a green aura of wind, increasing their speed by two stages.

F. Prayer "Charm of Good Commerce" Type: Grass; 20 PP, 95 Acc, 80 Power, Spell Card Power; She brings out blessed pink aura amulets to attack a target with. Has a small chance to cause Paralysis.

G. Sea Opening "The Day the Sea Splits" Type: Water; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 115 Power, Spell Card Power; She thrusts her Gohei to the ground to release two spraying waves of water from in front and behind her, and sends them in both directions.

H. Esoterica "Gray Thaumaturgy"- Type: Grass; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 100 Power, Spell Card Power; She summons a star formation. It splits into big, white bullets to attack the target.

I. Divine "Miracle Fruit"- Type: Light; 10 PP, - Acc, - Power, Spell Card Power; A spell that is purely for support. She conjures a fresh fruit that varies within color each time it's used. When given to an ally, and they either eat it or absorb its power, all stats except accuracy increase by one stage. They are also healed by 25% of their Max HP.

J. Miracle "Day of the Nova- Type: Light; 10 PP, 90 Acc, 135 Power, Spell Card Power; She summons a ray over the target, and shoots out beams of light from the ray down to the target.

 **CEX. Youkai Partners:**

 **1\. Alice Margatroid**

1\. HP: Marisa Kirisame

2\. Types: Psychic/Ice

3\. Special Ability: Doll Mastery- When using a normal move that uses dolls, the next Spell Card that uses dolls increases in power by 50%.

4\. Moves:

A. Seeker Wire- Type: Psychic; 25 PP, 95 Acc, 50 Power; By setting up dolls around an enemy, she sends forth a reflecting beam that travels from doll to doll, with each bounce from a doll dealing the damage. The amount of total damage dealt depends on the number of dolls and number of possible hits.

B. War Sign "Little Legion"- Type: Steel; 20 PP, 90 Acc, 20 Power, Spell Card Power; She summons six dolls that begins to spin with spears in hand. They strike towards their target. Attacks 6 times.

C. Curse Sign "Hourai Doll"- Type: Psychic; 10 PP, 95 Acc, 210 Power, Spell Card Power; Using six special dolls, they encircle themselves as they each fire a beam together towards their target.

D. Loving Heart "Malice Cannon"- Type: Light; - PP, 95 Acc, 360 Power, Twin Spell Power; Combines Alice's Hourai Doll spell card and Marisa's Master Spark spell card. Both the rainbow colored beam and the six doll beams fire together. The energy of each attack changes the type properties of both spell cards to the Light type.

 **D. Kirby Franchise:**

 **1\. Meta Knight**

1\. PFL: Batthan

1a. SPFL: Zoey

2\. Types: Dark/Flying

3\. Special Ability: Final Knight- When he enters the pinch state, his Speed and Evasion increases by one stage. While in a pinch, his attacks do 20% more damage.

4\. Special Item: Galaxia- A sword of legendary power that only few can properly wield.

5\. Moves:

A. Sword Sweep- Type: Normal; 50 PP, 100 Acc, 50 Power; A strong slash from a sword is performed to attack an enemy with.

B. Aerial Ace- Type: Flying; 20 PP, - Acc, 60 Power; Attacks with a very swift flying strike. Very unlikely to miss.

C. Drill Rush- Type: Steel; 20 PP, 90 Acc, 25 Power; He spins quickly in the air like a drill and attacks with a rushing drill strike. Attacks 3 to 6 times.

D. Shuttle Loop- Type: Steel; 20 PP, 85 Acc, 80 Power; He either launches himself in the air quickly or makes a swift vertical launch from the air to attack. Can attack and deal double damage to fliers.

E. Sword Beam- Type: Normal; 35 PP, 100 Acc, 70 Power; He releases a cutter-like beam from his sword.

F. Meta Quick- Type: Normal; 15 PP, - Acc, - Power; He surrounds himself with wind gusts, increasing his speed by 150% for 7 turns.

G. Mach Tornado- Type: Flying; 25 PP, 100 Acc, 60 Power; He spins like a tornado to deal damage to a target.

H. Galaxia Darkness- Type: Dark; 5 PP, 80 Acc, 250 Power, Final Smash Power; Meta Knight uses his cape to cover his targets in darkness. If he fails to trap a target in the darkness, then the move fails. After trapping the targets in the dark, time suddenly becomes very slow. Meta Knight attacks all trapped targets with a multitude of blinding fast and powerful slashes, ending with a large slash.

I. Taunt- Type: Dark; 20 PP, 100 Acc, - Power; Provoking the target will only allow them to use offensive moves for three turns.

J. Dimensional Cape- Type: Dark; 15 PP, 95 Acc, 50 Power; Using his cape, he disappears quickly as a way to avoid attacks. Then, reappears in another location. He can reappear near an enemy to do a sudden slash attack on the enemy.

K. Night Slash- Type: Dark; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 70 Power; Attacks with a darkened swipe. Has a high chance of a critical hit.

L. Fire Slash- Type: Fire; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 80 Power; Attacks with a fiery slash from a claw or blade. Has a small chance to cause Burn. Has a high chance of a critical hit.

M. Galaxia Tornado- Type: Flying; 15 PP, 95 Acc, 130 Power; He gathers a ton of energy into his sword. Then, he releases a powerful, very vertical focused tornado to a target.

 **E. Fire Emblem Franchise:**

 **1\. Linde**

1\. PFL: Dawn

1a. SPFL: May

2\. Types: Light/Dark

3\. Special Ability: Flare- An ability that has a chance of activation from an offensive move. Upon activation, each attack from that move will lower the Special Defense of the targets by one stage. Additionally, all of the damage dealt from the targets will be absorbed to restore HP.

4\. Moves:

A. Aura- Type: Light; 25 PP, 90 Acc, 100 Power; She casts a huge pillar of light to an enemy, dealing huge damage. Linde's unique light magic.

B. Wind Magic- Type: Flying; 40 PP, 100 Acc, 40 Power; A gust of wind cutters is released to strike an enemy. The user can also release a burst of wind. First stage of wind magic.

C. Elwind- Type: Flying; 30 PP, 100 Acc, 70 Power; Several gusts of wind cutters are released to strike an enemy. The user can also release a twister. Second stage of wind magic.

D. Fire Magic- Type: Fire; 40 PP, 100 Acc, 40 Power; A fireball is casted to a target. The user can also release a small stream of fire. First stage of fire magic.

E. Elfire- Type: Fire; 30 PP, 100 Acc, 70 Power; A multitude of small fireballs is casted to a target. The user can also release a large stream of fire. Second stage of fire magic.

F. Thunder Magic- Type: Electric; 40 PP, 100 Acc, 40 Power; A thunder orb strikes an enemy. The user can also release a small thunderbolt from a thundercloud. First stage of thunder magic.

G. Heal Staff- Type: Normal; 50 PP, - Acc, - Power; Using a staff that contains restorative magic, they heal the target for 25% percent of their Max HP.

 **F. Other Franchises:**

 **1\. VIVIT**

1\. PFL: Claire

1a. SPFL: Brock

2\. Franchise: Seihou

3\. Types: Steel/Flying

4\. Special Ability: Auto Repair- Automatically restores 1/16 of her Max HP each turn. If a Sabaton based move is used, the effect increases to restoring 1/10 of her Max HP instead. The upgraded effect lasts until the user faints or switches out.

5\. Moves:

A. Sabaton Beam- Type: Light; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 400 Power; After charging her energy for one turn, she fires an incredibly powerful beam that matches her aura's color to a target. Has a high chance to cause Flinch. The user takes some recoil damage if their attack connects.

B. Complete Smash- Type: Flying; 10 PP, 90 Acc, 180 Power; She strikes an enemy with a hugely focused punch, kick, or charge. Has a chance to cause Paralysis.

C. Sabaton Missile Launcher- Type: Steel; 15 PP, 80 Acc, 25 Power; She unleashes a barrage of her aura colored missiles to a target. Hits 5 to 8 times.

* * *

 _ **II. Viles and Others**_

 **A. Vile Pokémon:**

 **1\. Bowser**

1\. PFL: Team Rocket

2\. Types: Fire/Dragon

3\. Special Ability: Koopa's Revenge- When he reaches a pinch state in battle, his STAB moves increase in power by 100%.

4\. Moves:

A. Fire Breath- Type: Fire; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 120 Power; He shoots intense heat from his mouth. Has a chance to cause Burn. Using this move in succession cuts its power and its chance to cause Burn in half.

B. Bowser Bomb- Type: Electric; 20 PP, 90 Acc, 110 Power; He jumps in the air and slams down with his rear, while also releasing an electric shockwave. Has a chance to cause Paralysis.

C. Dragon Breath- Type: Dragon; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 60 Power; Exhales draconic gust to a target. Has a good chance to cause Paralysis.

D. Minion Wave- Type: Dark; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 90 Power; Using dark magic, he summons a horde of various enemies from his world to attack the opposing team.

E. Whirling Fortress- Type: Flying; 20 PP, 90 Acc, 80 Power; He goes into his shell and spins to charge into the enemy while in the air. This rids of any field inducing moves currently on their side.

F. Grip Claw- Type: Fighting; 25 PP, 80 Acc, 50 Power; He grabs the opponent and slashes them repeatedly. Hits 3 to 5 times.

G. Vile Beam- Type: Dark; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of evil, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack. The color of the beam is determined by the color of the Vile's Aura.

 **2\. Dr. Eggman**

1\. PFL: Team Rocket

2\. Types: Fire/Steel

3a. Special Ability: Master Genius- If hit by a physical move, his Defense increases by one stage. If hit by a special move, his Special Defense increases by one stage. Additionally, if that hit is a critical hit, he gains the Critical Lock state for his next offensive attack.

4\. Special Item: Robo Egg Armor V2- A steel-plated armor that allows him to perform a variety of different attacks with ease. Version 2's upgrade includes the ability to fly.

5\. Moves:

A. Flame Launcher- Type: Fire; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 110 Power; He releases burst of flames from his robotic arms like a cannon. Has a chance to cause Burn.

B. Machine Guns- Type: Steel; 20 PP, 90 Acc, 30 Power; He extracts weaponry from his arms and fires energy bullets. Hits 3-6 times.

C. Blinding Flash- Type: Light; 10 PP, 70 Acc, - Power; He flashes his whole robotic armor and attempts to blind his target with bright light. If it hits, it will lower the accuracy and evasion of the target by one stage. Has no effect against Light types.

D. Dark Punch- Type: Dark; 20 PP, 90 Acc, 110 Power; He charges his arm with massive dark energy and strikes a target. Has a high chance to lower the target's accuracy by one stage.

E. Steel Charge- Type: Steel; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 90 Power; He enhances his whole body with steel coating and rushes in to attack.

F. Rocket Punch- Type: Steel; 15 PP, 95 Acc, 120 Power; He releases a large steel fist that rockets towards a target. Has a high chance of a critical hit.

G. Vile Beam- Type: Dark; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; Using the inner strength, aura of evil, and a lot of energy, they fire this super power attack. The color of the beam is determined by the color of the Vile's Aura.

 **3\. Flandre Scarlet**

1\. PFL: Team Rocket

2\. Types: Fire/Dark

3a. Special Ability: Mass Destruction- Every offensive move she performs has a 10% chance to cause Burn. If the move already has a chance to Burn, increase its chances by 10%. If the user cannot be burned, change the Burn to a high critical hit ratio. In this case, if the move already has a high critical hit ratio, increase the chances even higher.

3b. Secondary Ability: Gensokyian Flight- Can freely fly in the air.

4\. Moves:

A. Rainbow Barrage- Type: Normal; 40 PP, 100 Acc, 60 Power; She shoots a variety of colorful medium sized danmaku to a target.

B. Dark Pulse- Type: Dark; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 80 Power; A dark aura wave or dark orbs releases to a target. Has a chance to cause Flinch.

C. Flame Blade- Type: Fire; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 90 Power; She conjures a magical sword and engulfs it with fire to slash a target. Has a chance to cause Burn.

D. Fire Blast- Type: Fire; 5 PP, 85 Acc, 120 Power; Shoots a powerful burst of fire to a target. Has a small chance to cause Burn.

E. Dark Blade- Type: Dark; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 90 Power; She conjures a magical sword and engulfs it with dark energy to slash a target. Has a chance to lower accuracy by one stage.

F. Taboo "Läevateinn"- Type: Fire; 10 PP, 80 Acc, 140 Power, Spell Card Power; She conjures a magical sword and creates a tall enhancement of strong flames to slash a target. Has a chance to cause Burn and has a high critical hit ratio.

G. Taboo "Four of a Kind"- Type: Dark; 5 PP, - Acc, - Power, Spell Card Power; She creates three clones of herself. For five turns, she can attack four times, but can only use normal attacks. The clones only deal half the damage and cannot cause a critical hit. If enough damage is done to the clone, they will disappear. Cannot use this attack for five turns after either all of the clones are defeated, or if the five turns of the spell card are up.

H. Taboo "Maze of Love"- Type: Electric; 5 PP, 80 Acc, 200 Power, Spell Card Power; Flandre creates bullets that circle around her, forming a maze as they aim at a target. If the target cannot dodge the entire attack within 15 seconds, all bullets will be aimed towards the target and deal major damage. If they do succeed, she will not be able to move for one turn.

I. Forbidden Barrage "Starbow Break"- Type: Rock; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 165 Power, Spell Card Power; Using her crystal decorations, each crystal glows and shoots out barrages of magic homing arrows to a target. Has a good chance to cause Flinch.

J. Forbidden Barrage "Counter Clock"- Type: Steel; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 100 Power, Spell Card Power; She brings forth two gears of light and throws them to a target. The gears pierce and grow outward in a cross sign as it spins. It hits the target two times.

 **4\. Maleficent**

1\. Types: Dark/Dragon

2\. Special Ability: Dragon's Fury- Once per battle, she can transform into a her dragon form, and use moves only from that form. When transforming, she restores 25% of her Max HP. If she is below 25% of her Max HP during her transformation, she will change back into her normal form.

3\. Moves:

A. Flamethrower- Type: Fire; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 95 Power; Burst of small flames are shot out. Has a small chance to cause Burn.

B. Dark Pulse- Type: Dark; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 80 Power; A dark aura wave or dark orbs releases to a target. Has a chance to cause Flinch.

 **4S. Dragon Form**

A. Great Dragon Breath- Type: Dragon; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 120 Power; Exhales a huge gust of draconic energy to a target. Has a great chance to cause Paralysis.

B. Night Slash- Type: Dark; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 70 Power; Attacks with a darkened swipe. Has a high chance of a critical hit.

C. Iron Tail- Type: Steel; 15 PP, 75 Acc, 100 Power; The user slams the target with a steel hard swipe from a tail. Has a good chance to lower the target's Defense by one stage.

D. Dragon Flame- Type: Fire; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 130 Power; She shoots a large burst of flames from her mouth. Has a chance to cause burn.

 **5\. Pete**

1\. Types: Dark/Fighting

2\. Special Ability: Rallying Charging- At the first three turns this user is out in a battle, his power increases by 30%. This ability only activates once per battle and will deactivate if he switches.

3\. Moves:

A. Rollout- Type: Rock; 20 PP, 90 Acc, 30 Power; The user continuously rolls into enemies. The move will continuously be used for five turns, doubling in power each turn. If the move misses, the move ends. If Defense Curl is used before using this move, the first attack and every subsequent attack during this series will double in power.

 **B. Kaiju Pokémon:**

 **1\. Godzilla**

1\. PFL: Estevan

2\. Special Ability: Kaiju Domination- After defeating an enemy, all of his stats, excluding accuracy and evasion, increase by one stage. If a Kaiju Pokémon is defeated, his stats will increase by two stages instead.

3\. Moves:

A. Kaiju Slash- Type: Kaiju; 40 PP, 100 Acc, 130 Power; Using a powerful force from within, a powerful swipe is unleashed to a target. Has a high chance of a critical hit.

B. Kaiju Beam- Type: Kaiju; 40 PP, 100 Acc, 130 Power; Energy is charged quickly. Then, a fierce looking beam of great power is fired towards a target. Has a chance to cause Flinch.

C. Fire Spur Rush- Type: Fire; 50 PP, 95 Acc, 100 Power; He punches the ground and causes fire to gush out from the ground at various places. Can hit many enemies.

D. Nuclear Pulse- Type: Kaiju; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 250 Power; One of Godzilla's signature attacks. He unleashes a short ranged atomic burst of deadly energy from his body, causing many who come near him to be dealt with devastating damage.

E. Atomic Breath- Type: Kaiju; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 300 Power; One of Godzilla's signature attacks. His dorsal plates on his back glow as he charges energy from his mouth. He fires a blue atomic heat ray, dealing overwhelming damage to a target. Has a very high chance to cause Burn.

F. Kaiju Cutter- Type: Kaiju; 35 PP, 100 Acc, 120 Power; Based on the user's position, they either strike with a cutter wide blow, or attack from the distance with a large cutter wave.

G. Kaiju Slam- Type: Kaiju; 30 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; The user's tail unleashes incredibly power as they slam it into the target. Has a chance to cause Flinch.

H. Kaiju Armor- Type: Kaiju; 5 PP, - Acc, - Power; By gathering monstrous energy and forming it into armor around the body, the user gains the Super Armor state for 5 turns. This move can only be used once per battle.

I. Nuclear Blast- Type: Kaiju; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 250 Power; Godzilla explodes the area with a powerful nuclear based explosion, dealing damage to everything surrounding him. Has a high chance to cause Burn.

 **2\. Ultraman**

1\. PFL: Estevan

2\. Special Ability: Ultra Sign- The user of this ability increases their power, defense, and speed by 50% while in a pose state.

3\. Moves:

A. Specium Ray- Type: Kaiju; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 300 Power; One of Ultraman's signature attacks. After forming a plus sign with his arms, he fires a scattered beam of intense energy to dealing devastating damage to a target. Has a very high chance to cause Burn.

 **3\. SpaceGodzilla**

1\. Special Ability: Crystal Enforcer- With many crystals he is able to create, it allows the user to perform a variety of different techniques, including launching electrical strikes, and granting the ability to fly.

2\. Moves:

A. Crystal Impact:- Type: Kaiju; 40 PP, 95 Acc, 200 Power; While flying in the air, he powers himself with his crystals and charges while spinning to deal great damage to his target.

B. Gravity Tornado- Type: Kaiju; 35 PP, 90 Acc, 250 Power; He sends a large, purple tornado that can defy gravity to devastate his foes.

C. Corona Beam- Type: Kaiju; 25 PP, 100 Acc, 300 Power; SpaceGodzilla's signature attack. From his mouth and shoulder crystals, he fires a lightning like beam that can easily change directions.

D. Photon Reactive Shield- Type: Kaiju; 15 PP, - Acc, - Power; With a crystal like shield surround him, it dissipates or even reflects many projectile attacks.

 **4\. Destoroyah**

1\. Special Ability: Regenerative Deluxe- Each turn, he recovers 1/8 of his Max HP, and has a 50% chance to cure all Status effects. During a battle, if he is knocked out, after 10 turns, he will revive himself with full HP.

2\. Moves:

A. Micro-Oxygen Ray- Type: Kaiju; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 500 Power; Destoroyah's signature attack. He fires a small and thin, but extremely powerful ray that tears through any foe that gets in his way. After firing the attack, he must wait one turn to recharge.

B. Variable Slicer- Type: Kaiju; 35 PP, 90 Acc, 200 Power; His horn emits a blade of energy that slashes through any enemy with ease.

C. Stomach Beam- Type: Kaiju; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 700 Power; He fires a deadly powerful beam from the floral pattern on his chest. He takes recoil damage if the attack connects.

 **5\. Utsuno Ikasagami**

1\. PFL: Angel

2\. Special Ability: Kaiju Supporter- If another Kaiju Pokémon is in the party, he increases his Defense and Special Defense by one stage whenever he is sent out in battle.

 **C. Angel Heroes and Demon Viles:**

 **1\. Pit**

1\. Class: Angel Hero

2\. Types: Light/Flying

3\. Special Ability: ?

4\. Moves:

A. ?

 **2\. Palutena**

1\. Class: Angel Hero

2\. Types: Light/Psychic

3\. Special Ability: ?

4\. Moves:

A. ?

 **3\. Abaddon**

1\. Class: Demon Vile

2\. PFL: Jane

3\. Types: Dark/Steel

4a. Special Ability: Demonic Resurrection- If he faints either from a critical hit or from full health, he will be revived to full health and enters his demon form.

4b. Secondary Ability: Demon Form- At certain conditions, the user can become a more powerful form, increasing his base stats by 10 percent.

5\. Moves:

A. Demonic Shift- Type: Dark; 5 PP, - Acc, - Power; He can transform into his Demon Form for 10 turns or until he switches out. This move can only be used once per battle.

B. Ultimate Slash- Type: Dark; - PP, 100 Acc, 250 Power; He emits special power into his sword, and quickly slashes a target with amazing power.

C. Focus Slash- Type: Steel; - PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; He performs an incredibly long and wide ranged slash that hits all targets.

D. Darkspine Cutter- Type: Dark; - PP, 90 Acc, 130 Power; He unleashes a powerful dark based cutter that contains small spikes around the cutter. Has a high chance of a critical hit.

 **D. Allied Heroes:**

 **1\. Amy Rose**

1\. PFL: Drew

2\. Types: Normal/Grass

3\. Special Ability: ?

4\. Moves:

A. ?

 **2\. Samus Aran**

1\. Types: ?

2\. Special Ability: ?

3\. Moves:

A. Missile- ?

B. Morph Ball- ?

C. Boost Ball- ?

D. Super Missile- ?

 **3\. Eirin Yagokoro**

1\. Types: Water/Poison

2a. Special Ability: Nursing Medicine- While on the field once per turn, allies have either 1/16 of their Max HP restored, cured of their primary status effects, or 1 PP of one of their moves restored.

2b. Secondary Ability: Gensokyian Flight- Can freely fly in the air.

3\. Moves:

A. Medicine Ball- Type: Steel; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 80 Power; She shoots big and dense bubble like danmaku. Has a chance to cause Paralysis.

B. Frost Arrow- Type: Ice; 15 PP, 95 Acc, 100 Power; She shoots arrows enhanced by ice energy. Has a chance to cause Freeze.

 **4\. Kaguya Houraisan**

1\. Types: Grass/Psychic

2a. Special Ability: Spell Healer- After using a Spell Card Power move, she restores 1/8 of her Max HP and recovers from any primary status effects.

2b. Secondary Ability: Gensokyian Flight- Can freely fly in the air.

3\. Moves:

A. Rainbow Shots- Type: Light; 25 PP, 100 Acc, 50 Power; She shoots danmaku of many small colorful orbs. Has a small percent chance of raising her Defense and Special Defense by one stage.

B. Teleport- Type: Psychic; 20 PP, - Acc, - Power; Warps the user to another nearby location of their choosing. Can also be used to flee from a wild battle. Can also warp others nearby with the user.

C. Divine Treasure "Brilliant Dragon Bullet"- Type: Grass; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 160 Power, Spell Card Power; She summons a huge rainbow colored bullet to attack a target.

D. Divine Treasure "Buddhist Diamond"- Type: Steel; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 160 Power, Spell Card Power; She summons a huge diamond to drill the target.

E. Divine Treasure "Salamander Shield"- Type: Fire; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 160 Power, Spell Card Power; She shoots a huge burst of fire streams from a giant flaming shield.

F. Divine Treasure "Life Spring Infinity"- Type: Water; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 160 Power, Spell Card Power; She shoots out a huge burst of high pressured water.

G. Divine Treasure "Hourai Jewel"- Type: Psychic; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 250 Power, Spell Card Power; She summons seven orbs to shoot rainbow colored laser barrages.

 **5\. Charmy Bee**

1\. Types: Bug/Flying

2\. Special Ability: Chaotix Determination- Status effects that wear off after a specific number of turns wear off faster. With the other status effects, each turn, there is a small chance that the user will shrug off the status, with higher chances given if you have more users in your party or as allies that have this ability.

3\. Moves:

A. Rush Stinger- Type: Bug; 40 PP, 100 Acc, 50 Power; He attacks by charging a target with his big bee stinger. Has a small chance to cause Poison.

B. Thunder Shoot- Type: Electric; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 80 Power; Forms into an electric ball and rams into the target. Has a small chance to cause Paralysis.

C. Swagger- Type: Normal; 15 PP, 90 Acc, - Power; By sending pulsing energy from the ground to the target, it raises the target's attack by 2 stages, but also confuses them.

D. Chaotix Beam- Type: Bug; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 100 Power; His signature attack. He attacks using a yellow and black beam. Has a chance to cause Confusion.

E. Attack Order- Type: Bug; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 90 Power; They summon bees to attack a target. Has a high critical hit ratio.

 **6\. Rouge the Bat**

1\. PFL: Cynthia

2\. Type: Flying

3\. Special Ability: Crown Jewel- If she successfully steals an item during battle, all of her stats except Evasion and Accuracy increase by one stage. When she uses an item during battle, whether consumed naturally or used by a move, she will gain the Perfect Critical state during her next offensive attack.

A. Tornado Kick- Type: Flying; 30 PP, 100 Acc, 50 Power; She spins like a tornado and attacks by rush kicking a target. Has a small chance to cause Confusion.

B. Bat Bomb- Type: Fire; 15 PP, 90 Acc, 80 Power; She conjures a robotic bat that explodes when close to the target. Has a small chance to cause Burn.

C. Snipe Master- Type: Flying; 30 PP, - Acc, - power; She gleams her eyes on her target, ensuring that the next attack will hit.

D. Jewel Storm- Type: Rock; 20 PP, 100 Acc, - Power; She throws pretty and sharp jewels at the enemies. Power is equal to the user's level. Will always have the same power regardless of defenses.

E. Tunnel Twirl- Type: Ground; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 110 Power; Using her feet, she drills down to the underground for the first turn. The second turn, she attacks the target. Has a small chance to cause Flinch.

F. Shriek- Type: Flying; 15 PP, 80 Acc, 80 Power; She shouts to attack with three big shockwave rings. Has a chance to cause Confusion and lower speed by 1 stage.

 **7\. Yukari Yakumo**

1\. Types: Psychic

2\. Special Ability: ?

3\. Moves:

A. ?

 **8\. Remilia Scarlet**

1\. Types: Dark/Flying

2\. Special Ability: ?

3\. Moves:

A. ?

 **9\. Yuyuko Saigyouji**

1\. Type: Ghost

2\. Special Ability: ?

3\. Moves:

A. ?

 **10\. Kanako Yasaka**

1\. Types: Grass/Electric

2\. Special Ability: ?

3\. Moves:

A. ?

 **11\. Suwako Moriya**

1\. Types: Water/Ground

2\. Special Ability: ?

3\. Moves:

A. ?

 **12\. Fox McCloud**

1\. PFL: Ursula

2\. Types: Normal/Fire

3\. Special Ability: Team Star Fox- If allies with this special ability is in the same party, or is battling together, vehicle summons can take more damage and deal more damage to targets.

4\. Moves:

A. Reflector- Type: Steel; 30 PP, - Acc, - Power; Activates a shield that surrounds him. Reflects projectiles back at the user. Requires 1 turn of preparing. Last 3 turns. The user can attack after the preparing turn. It is instantly broken by a non-projectile move.

B. Blaster- Type: Fire; 50 PP, 100 Acc, 10 Power; Fires many weak mini lasers at enemies using his trust Blaster gun. Hits 5 to 8 times.

C. Fox Illusion- Type: Normal; 25 PP, - Acc, 50 Power; He rushes through a target to deal damage. Very unlikely to miss and has great priority.

D. Fire Fox- Type: Fire; 25 PP, 100 Acc, 100 Power; Engulfs fire into his body and fires into the sky like a rocket. Hits flyers. Has a chance to cause Burn.

E. Flare Blitz- Type: Fire; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 120 Power; The user cloaks themselves in fire and charges into a target. Has a small chance to cause Burn. The user takes recoil damage if their attack connects.

F. Arwing- Type: Flying; 5 PP, - Acc, - Power; He calls up on his trusty battle jet to take to the skies and shoot his targets with great damage. This vehicle can only be called on once per battle. These vehicles will take up all of the damage for him until it becomes destroyed. He cannot move for one turn after the vehicle is destroyed.

G. Close Combat- Type: Fighting; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 120 Power; Does a series of punches, kicks, or both on the target. Lowers the user's Defense and Special Defense by one stage.

H. Landmaster- Type: Steel; 5 PP, - Acc, - Power; He calls up on his trusty battle take to drive forth and shoot his targets while taking hits well. This vehicle can only be called on once per battle. These vehicles will take up all of the damage for him until it becomes destroyed. He cannot move for one turn after the vehicle is destroyed.

I. Hero Blaster- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; He uses his inner energy to fire an incredibly powerful light bullet from either his Blaster gun or one of his vehicles. Has the same properties as a Hero Beam.

 **13\. Tikal**

1\. PFL: Estevan

1a. Chao Companion: Akna

2\. Types: Psychic/Fighting

3\. Special Ability: Emerald Light- Allies of this user are immune to primary status effects. Allies of this user cure their primary status effects when switching out or when switched into.

4\. Moves:

A. ?

 **14\. Ice Climbers (Popo and Nana)**

1\. PFL: Victor

1\. Type: Ice

2a. Special Ability: Icicle Mountaineering- When Hail is the current weather effect, their speed increases by 50% and their evasion increases by 20%. Hail activated by them lasts for an extra three turns.

2b. Secondary Ability: Double Frost- Both Pokémon must faint in order to be counted as a knockout. While one Pokémon is down, switching cannot be performed. Each Pokémon attacks with 75% effective damage per attack. If one Pokémon is down, the value of the other Pokémon increases to normal damage.

3\. Moves:

A. Blizzard- Type: Ice; 5 PP, 85 Acc, 120 Power; A huge freezing wind is blown to a group of enemies. Has a small chance of freezing the targets.

B. Squall Hammer- Type: Fighting; 25 PP, 90 Acc, 80 Power; They spin in the air with their hammers to strike against a target.

 **15\. Inuyasha Higurashi**

1\. PFL: Victor

1a. MP: Kagome

2\. Types: Steel/Flying

3\. Special Ability: Great Feudal Demon- With his Robe of the Fire-Rat on, he becomes immune to Fire moves and the Burn status. He also regenerates 1/16 of his Max HP each turn.

4\. Special Item: Tessaiga- A powerful sword that was created and forged from the fang of a pure demon.

5\. Moves:

A. Wind Scar- Type: Flying; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 110 Power; He gathers energy into his blade. Then, he releases a wind based gold energy wave that strikes through all enemies. Has a high critical hit ratio.

B. Metal Claw- Type: Steel; 35 PP, 95 Acc, 50 Power; Attacks with a raking of steel claws. Has a small chance to raise the user's Attack.

C. Iron Reaver Soul Stealer- Type: Steel; 25 PP, 100 Acc, 80 Power; He attacks with a powerful and wide slash from his claw. Has a high critical hit ratio.

D. Blades of Blood- Type: Dark; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 120 Power; After glowing a red aura color briefly, he swipes with his claws to unleash several red bladed cutters to an enemy. When he hits a target, he is dealt recoil damage.

E. Wolf Stance- Type: Normal; 40 PP, - Acc, - Power; He forms himself into a stance like a wolf, which has him moving with both arms acting like legs. He can hold his Tessaiga with his right hand. While in this stance, his physical attacks and speed stats increase by 50%.

F. Double Slash- Type: Normal; 30 PP, 100 Acc, 70 Power; He attacks with both his claw and his sword. Hits 2 times.

G. Giga Impact- Type: Normal; 5 PP, 90 Acc, 150 Power; Attacks by charging in the air with a vortex of powerful energy. The user cannot move for a turn afterwards.

H. Taunt- Type: Dark; 20 PP, 100 Acc, - Power; Provoking the target will only allow them to use offensive moves for three turns.

I. Samurai Stance- Type: Normal; 40 PP, - Acc, - Power; He returns to his normal stance of standing while holding his sword with both hands. If he has used a stance before turning into his form, he will form special energy around him, increasing his power and defensive stats by 25%.

J. Backlash Wave- Type: Flying; 10 PP, 100 Acc, - Power; With certain projectile attacks, he is able to get a reading of that projectile's inner energy core. By quickly finding the opening in the inner, swirling energy of that projectile, he gives off a green aura, and sends the entire energy of that projectile back at the target, plus an additional 50% boost of power from his own energy, all within a series of swirling energy waves.

K. Detect- Type: Fighting; 5 PP, - Acc, - Power; Sensing an incoming move from the target, they avoid the move. May fail if used in succession.

L. Hero Slash- Type: Light; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; An attack that strikes the target with either a very powerful slash of light or a light cutter. Has the same properties as a Hero Beam.

 **16\. Amaterasu Okami**

1\. PFL: Alex

2\. Types: Fire/Light

3a. Special Ability: Heavenly Sun- Every turn that the sun is intense, she and her allies restore 1/8 of their Max HP.

3b. Secondary Ability Divine Intervention: Users of this ability can activate and use all abilities and moves from both the Celestial Brush and the Divine Instruments. These modes can be switched into at anytime.

4\. Moves:

A. ?

 **17\. Chibiterasu Okami**

1\. PFL: Alex

2\. Types: Water/Light

3a. Special Ability: Bountiful Rain- Every turn that rain is active, he and his allies restore 1/8 of their Max HP.

3b. Secondary Ability Divine Intervention: Users of this ability can activate and use all abilities and moves from both the Celestial Brush and the Divine Instruments. These modes can be switched into at anytime.

4\. Moves:

A. ?

 **16Sa and 17Sa. Celestial Brush Mode-** This mode makes the user's tail glow a blue aura.

A. Power Slash- Type: Light; 50 PP, 100 Acc, 80 Power; The brush appears, and quickly creates a line that forms into a slashing property that deals damage to all enemies. Has a good chance to cause Flinch.

 **16Sb and 17Sb. Divine Instruments Mode-** This mode makes the user's tail glow a yellow aura.

A. Reflector "Divine Retribution"- Type: Fire; 20 PP, - Acc, - Power, Okami Art; A large, green shield appears. The shield becomes enhanced with fire and creates a barrier with a sun icon that protects the user and its allies from attacks. If it protects from fire attacks, the attack is absorbed and heals 25% of the user's Max HP. May fail if used in succession.

 **18\. Tiki**

1\. PFL: ?

2\. Timeline: Awakening

3\. Types: Dragon/Light

4a. Special Ability: Dragon Dominance- All attacking moves deal twice the damage against other Dragon types. This stacks with super effective moves.

4b. Secondary Ability: Stone Transformer- Users that hold special shifting stones can maintain their transformation throughout the entire battle. Unless stated, all moves can only be performed in their transformed state.

4c. Tertiary Ability: Flight- While in their dragon form, the user can fly in the air. This also prevents ground type moves from hitting them.

5\. Special Item: Divine Dragonstone- Only Manaketes of Divine Dragon descents can use this dragonstone. Contains immense power across all stats.

6\. Moves:

A. Divine Shard- Type: Light; 30 PP, 100 Acc, 120 Power; She breathes out a large circular white shard of divine energy to her target. Has a high chance to cause Flinch.

B. Extreme Speed- Type: Normal; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 80 Power; The user charges forward to a target at blinding speed. This move has priority over many others.

 **19\. Jet the Hawk**

1\. PFL: Paul

2\. Types: Flying

3\. Special Ability: Babylon Family- If an ally on the field or in the party has this ability, the user's evasion increases by 20%.

4\. Moves:

A. Fan Reflection- Type: Flying; 20 PP, - Acc, - Power; Certain indirect attacks from enemies can be reflected to another direction by creating a whirling wind cycle in front of him.

B. Feather Storm- Type: Flying; 25 PP, 100 Acc, 75 Power; He unleashes a barrage of sharp feathers to strike a target with. Has a small chance to lower the target's Attack.

C. Air Slicer- Type: Flying; 30 PP, 100 Acc, 85 Power; He shoots a big green wind cutter to a target.

 **19S. Sir Lamorak**

1\. Form Appearance- Jet now wears a silver helmet, steel gloves, and red steel boots.

2\. Additional Ability: Cavalier Style- Increases Speed by 50% and Evasion by 20%, but decreases Attack and Special Attack by 25%.

3\. Form Items: Chrysaor- A pair of swords once owned by Sir Lamorak.

4\. Additional Moves:

A. Whirling Torpedo- Type: Flying; 15 PP, 90 Acc, 130 Power; This move can either deal physical or special damage to a target. He will do a rush strike with his swords, or enhance his swords with a wind element and throw them like boomerangs.

 **20\. Nitori Kawashiro**

1\. PFL: Clemont

2\. Types: Water/Electric

3\. Special Ability: Hydroshock Aura- The user is immune to Water and Electric attacks.

4\. Moves:

A. Rubber Ring- Type: Steel; 30 PP, 100 Acc, - Power; She sends out a grappling anchor that grabs certain projectiles and sends them flying elsewhere. She can also grapple a target and either send them away or move quickly with winding momentum.

B. Kiku Compressor- Type: Water; 25 PP, 95 Acc, 90 Power; She throws a unit from her hand that shoots a water stream top-down, hitting vertically or horizontally. Has a high chance of a critical hit.

C. Battle Machine 'Sanpei Flight'- Type: Electric; 15 PP, 90 Acc, 140 Power, Spell Card Power; She temporarily shifts her backpack to include two rocket thrusters on her sides. She blasts forward with water energy and rams hard at a target with an electrical strike. Has a chance to cause Paralysis and a chance to cause Flinch.

 **21\. Link**

1\. PFL: Jessie

1a. SPFL: Demie

1b. MP: Zelda

2\. Timeline: Warriors

3\. Types: Fairy/Steel

4\. Special Ability: Triforce of Courage- For the first time in each battle, if the user reaches the pinch state, the next offensive attack used on this user will have no effect.

5\. Moves:

A. Hero's Bow- Type: Normal; 50 PP, 95 Acc, 75 Power; He shoots a strong arrow from his bow to a target. If it hits a Flying type, it deals double damage.

B. Slash- Type: Normal; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 70 Power; Attacks with a strong swipe from something sharp. Has a high chance of a critical hit.

C. Spin Attack- Type: Fairy; 20 PP, 95 Acc, 95 Power; Link charges energy into his sword, and then spins around repeatedly, which can attack multiple enemies in battle.

D. Warrior Rush- Type: Fairy; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 120 Power; He glows his sword pink to attack with multiple slashes. If it successfully hits, it lowers his Defense and Special Defense by 1 stage.

E. Hookshot- Type: Steel; 50 PP, 95 Acc, - Power; He shoots a hook from his machine to latch onto a target. He can either close in on the target, or pull the target close to him. It lowers the target's evasion by one stage.

F. Magic Hammer- Type: Steel; 50 PP, 95 Acc, 90 Power; He brings out a hammer and bashes a target. It has a chance to cause Flinch.

G. Arrow Enchant- Type: Fairy; 30 PP, 95 Acc, 100 Power; He prepares his bow and charges an element to the arrow before releasing it. The arrow's element can be Fire, Ice, Electric, Water, or Flying.

H. Hero's Bomb- Type: Fire; 50 PP, 95 Acc, 85 Power; He sends out a bomb that does a good amount of damage. It disregards boosts to an enemy's defenses.

I. Hero Slash- Type: Light; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power; An attack that strikes the target with either a very powerful slash of light or a light cutter. Has the same properties as a Hero Beam.

J. Boomerang- Type: Normal; 50 PP, 95 Acc, 50 Power; He throws the object that strikes at the target, then strikes at the target again on the way back to the user. Hits 2 times. Can be powered by an element to give it different properties.

K. Roll Dodge- Type: Fairy; 40 PP, - Acc, - Power; The user is able to roll out of the way of an attack. Evasion is increased by three stages for the next attack. Attacks can quickly follow up a successful dodge from this move.

L. Fairy's Blessing- Type: Fairy; 5 PP, - Acc, - Power; Link summons a magical fairy to bless Link with energy. It restores 50% of his Max HP and raises Attack and Special Attack by 1 stage. This can also be given to an ally.

M. Fire Rod- Type: Fire; 10 PP, 90 Acc, 120 Power; He summons a fire twister from a magic rod to scorch an enemy. Has a good chance to cause Burn.

N. Day Slash- Type: Light; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 70 Power; The user attacks with a bright swipe. Has a high chance of a critical hit.

 **21a. Golden Link**

1a. State Ability: Legendary Courage- Reduces the power from all enemy attacks by 10%.

1b. Secondary State Ability: Heroic Shine- While in their second state, the user gains the Light type.

2\. State Moves:

A. Hero Star Slash- Type: Light; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 500 Power; A more powerful version of this attack, it uses the same properties combined with the energy of their second state to unleash a more powerful swipe or cutter. The user cannot move for 1 turn after attacking.

B. Triforce Barrier- Type: Fairy; 5 PP, - Acc, - Power; He surrounds himself with a triangle shaped barrier that protects him from attacks.

C. Triforce Slash- Type: Fairy; 5 PP, 90 Acc, 500 Power, Final Smash Power; He traps the opponent in a Triforce image, allowing him to perform a series of powerful slashes to the target, before sending them flying with one final slash. Has a high chance of a critical hit.

 **22\. Zelda**

1\. PFL: Demie

1a. SPFL: Jessie

1b. MP: Link

2\. Timeline: Warriors

3\. Types: Fairy/Light

4\. Special Ability: Triforce of Wisdom- For the first time in each battle, if the user reaches the pinch state, she blesses her and each ally that is out in the battle with the Wisdom Barrier state. This state lasts even if the wielder switches out.

5\. Moves:

A. Nayru's Light- Type: Light; 10 PP, - Acc, - Power; She creates a Triforce symbol around the target and light shines from below, healing them for 50% of their Max HP and all primary status effects.

 **23\. Vergil**

1\. PFL: Angel

2\. Types: Normal/Dark

3\. Special Ability: Blood of Sparda- If he defeats a foe, all of his stats increase by one stage.

 **24\. Strider Hiryu**

1\. PFL: Angel

2\. Types: Flying

3\. Special Ability: Shadow Dodge- There is a set 5% chance that this ability activates. If it does, the user will swiftly avoid the attack.

 **25\. Storm the Albatross**

1\. PFL: Harley

2\. Types: Fighting/Flying

3\. Special Ability: Babylon Family- If an ally on the field or in the party has this ability, the user's evasion increases by 20%.

4\. Special Item: Type-S- Storm's personal Extreme Gear, used for controlling gravity to a degree, combined with the gravity ring, while riding in the air.

4\. Moves:

A. Gravity Dive- Type: Dark; 20 PP, 85 Acc, 90 Power; He uses the power of gravity to do a powerful rush from the Extreme Gear to charge and strike a target.

B. Ancient Power- Type: Rock; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 60 Power; The user uses prehistoric energy to shoot out silver rocks. Has a low chance to increase all stats, except accuracy and evasion, by one stage.

C. Gravity Control- Type: Dark; 30 PP, 100 Acc, 70 Power; He controls gravity around the user to lift them into the air and push them away.

D. Hand Storm- Type: Flying; 30 PP, 90 Acc, 100 Power; He claps his hands hard to create a circular burst of wind that blows away a target to do a lot of damage.

E. Sky Uppercut- Type: Fighting; 15 PP, 90 Acc, 85 Power; Attacks with a powerful uppercut. Can hit fliers.

F. Drain Punch- Type: Fighting; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 75 Power; Drains the target's energy with a special punch. Absorbs 1/2 of the damage dealt to the target.

G. Head Smash- Type: Rock; 5 PP, 80 Acc, 150 Power; The user strikes the target with a full powered headbutt. If it hits, the user takes a lot of recoil damage.

H. Mach Punch- Type: Fighting; 30 PP, 100 Acc, 40 Power; The user punches the target at blinding speed. Has priority over many attacks.

I. Gravity Boost- Type: Dark; 15 PP, - Acc, - Power; Using the gravity ring, he powers him with gravity energy from the ring, increases his speed by 50% for 3 turns.

J. Seismic Toss- Type: Fighting; 20 PP, 100 Acc, ? Power; The user grabs the target either directly or indirectly, and tosses them to the ground with great force. The power is determined by the user's level.

K. Giga Impact- Type: Normal; 5 PP, 90 Acc, 150 Power; Attacks by charging in the air with a vortex of powerful energy. The user cannot move for a turn afterwards.

 **26\. Krystal**

1\. PFL: Estevan

2\. Types: Psychic/Ice

3\. Special Ability: Team Star Fox- If allies with this special ability is in the same party, or is battling together, vehicle summons can take more damage and deal more damage to targets.

 **E. Gym Leader Heroes:**

 **1\. Cirno**

1\. PFL: Marina

2\. Types: Ice/Fairy

3a. Special Ability: Negative 9- Cirno has a 50% chance of absorbing Ice attacks, and a 50% chance of taking double the Ice damage against her.

3b. Secondary Ability: Gensokyian Flight- Can freely fly in the air.

4\. Moves:

A. Icicle Machine Gun- Type: Ice; 30 PP, 85 Acc, 70 Power; She shoots a barrage of fast icicles danmaku to a target.

B. Ice Beam- Type: Ice; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 95 Power; A beam of freezing energy is shot to a target. Has a small chance of freezing the opponent.

C. Perfect Freeze- Type: Ice; 20 PP, 90 Acc, - Power; Takes certain projectiles and freezes them. Then, sends it back to them.

D. Ice Wall- Type: Ice; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 30 Power; She creates a wall of very solid ice that prevents direct attacks from hitting and also causes them to take damage from it as well. Can be shattered by wall breaking moves, such as Brick Break.

E. Aerial Ace- Type: Flying; 20 PP, - Acc, 60 Power; Attacks with a very swift flying strike. Very unlikely to miss.

F. Blizzard- Type: Ice; 5 PP, 85 Acc, 120 Power; A huge freezing wind is blown to a group of enemies. Has a small chance of freezing the targets.

G. Ice Sign 'Icicle Fall'- Type: Ice; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 150 Power, Spell Card Power; She shoots a multitude of icicles from over her head. The icicles aim towards the target slightly, dealing massive damage if they connect.

H. Freeze Sign 'Perfect Freeze'- Type: Ice; 5 PP, 95 Acc, 200 Power, Spell Card Power; She shoots a huge barrage of colorful orbs from over her head all over the place, hitting everyone in the battlefield. In addition, a quick burst of chilling energy is emitted around the orbs, freezing them, and freezing the targets that are nearby the orbs.

 **2\. Sun Ce**

1\. PFL: Vegeta

1a. SPFL: Bulma

1b. MP: Daqiao

2\. Types: Fighting/Flying

3\. Special Ability: Flaming Tiger- If another Wu Hero is in the party or fighting alongside one another, his Fire type attacks are 50% stronger.

4\. Special Items: Tonfas- The primary weapon this Warrior uses for battling.

5\. Moves:

A. Earth Spiral- Type: Fire; 20 PP, 90 Acc, 70 Power; He slams the ground with his foot to create a fissure on the ground, spewing out flames to send his opponent into the air. Has a chance to cause Flinch.

B. Eagle Slam- Type: Flying; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 90 Power; He jumps into the air and strikes his opponent with a powerful flying kick.

C. Explosive Arrow- Type: Normal; 25 PP, 90 Acc, 95 Power; He shoots an arrow with special energy that explodes when it either comes into contact with the enemy, is close in vicinity with the enemy, or if it hits the ground. The explosion can hit all enemies.

D. Counter- Type: Fighting; 20 PP, - Acc, - Power; A retaliation attack that deals double the damage that was taken to the target if hit by a physical attack.

E. Tonfa Embers- Type: Fire; 30 PP, 100 Acc, 40 Power; He twirls his tonfas as he performs punches, with each punch sending a fireball forward. While this attack is weak against targets, it is excellent in dealing with certain projectile attacks.

F. Cyclone Storm- Type: Flying; 20 PP, 90 Acc, 80 Power; He spins to create a swirl of wind around his body. With a punch forward, he sends a small cyclone to an enemy, dealing big damage to them. Has a high chance of a critical hit.

G. Spirit State- Type: Light; 5 PP, - Acc, - Power; Warriors from the Dynasty World can unleash this powerful state, raising the damage they deal and reduces the damage they take for five turns. This move cannot be used again for ten turns after the effect ends.

H. Fire Punch- Type: Fire; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 75 Power; The target is struck with a flame induced fist. Has a small chance to cause Burn.

I. Sky Uppercut- Type: Fighting; 15 PP, 90 Acc, 85 Power; Attacks with a powerful uppercut. Can hit fliers.

J. Blazing Smash- Type: Fire; 10 PP, 95 Acc, 100 Power, Musou Rush Power; He closes in on an enemy and performs a powerful flaming uppercut that explodes if it hits an enemy.

K. Tiger Fists- Type: Fighting; 15 PP, 90 Acc, 130 Power, Musou Rush Power; He performs a series of continuous blows from his tonfas. Then, he sends his opponent away with a breezy punch.

 **3\. Medli**

1\. PFL: Wingnee

2\. Types: Normal/Flying

3\. Special Ability: Melodic Harmony- After performing a move that uses her harp, she has a 50% chance of curing primary status effects on her allies during battle.

4\. Special Item: Rito Harp- An instrument that plays melodies to bring joy to others. Possesses powerful light attributes and the ability to bring power to the Master Sword.

5\. Moves:

A. Rito Gust- Type: Flying; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 75 Power; Using her harp, she summons a strong gust of wind to a target.

B. Light Strings- Type: Light; 30 PP, 100 Acc, 60 Power; Using her harp, she sends several light shots to a target.

C. Dive Bomb- Type: Normal; 15 PP, 90 Acc, 100 Power; While flying in the air, she spins and flies downward and attacks a target head on, dealing surprisingly powerful damage.

D. Wing Tornado- Type: Flying; 15 PP, 90 Acc, 90 Power; She summons a swirling gust of wind to trap the target and deal strong damage.

E. Steel Wing- Type: Steel; 25 PP, 90 Acc, 70 Power; The user attacks the target with hard enchanted wings. Has a small chance to raise the user's Defense.

F. Earth God's Lyric- Type: Light; 10 PP, 95 Acc, 140 Power; The name of this move is also the name of the melody she plays on her harp. With the power of the melody, she summons light from below the target. When she finishes her performance, the light blasts out from below, showing the symbol of the Rito and dealing great damage.

G. Rito Gust- Type: Flying; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 70 Power; Using her harp, she summons a wind sphere to quickly strike a target. Has priority over many attacks.

H. Nayru's Gale- Type: Light; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 120 Power; Using her harp, she summons a windy tornado with a strong light attribute to it. Has a small chance to lower the target's accuracy by one stage.

I. Aerial Ace- Type: Flying; 20 PP, - Acc, 60 Power; Attacks with a very swift flying strike. Very unlikely to miss.

J. Power Gem- Type: Rock; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 80 Power; The user attacks the target with a sparkling ray of light.

 **F. Mentioned and Other Heroes:**

 **1\. Kirby**

1\. PFL: Lyra

2\. Types: ?

3\. Special Ability: ?

4\. Moves:

A. ?

 **2\. Sieghart**

1\. Type: Dark

2a. Special Ability: Rage Mode- Allows him to use the power of Rage in any different job. When in battle, he gains Rage power each turn. He also gains Rage by dealing and taking damage.

2b. Secondary Ability: Weapon Switch- He can freely switch to any of his jobs, allowing him to perform any attacks necessary with the weapons from his class.

3\. Jobs:

A. Gladiator- This class uses a standard sword. It is the most well balanced of his classes in terms of stats.

B. Warlord- This class uses a pike and short sword. He is faster in this class, but takes slightly more damage.

4\. Moves:

A. Slash- Type: Normal; 20 PP, 100 Acc, 70 Power; Attacks with a strong swipe from something sharp. Has a high chance of a critical hit.

B. Rage Burst- Type: Dark; - PP, - Acc, - Power; This allows him to enter the Rage state. During this state, he becomes stronger, takes less damage, and his special skills become more powerful.

C. Night Slash- Type: Dark; 15 PP, 100 Acc, 70 Power; Attacks with a darkened swipe. Has a high chance of a critical hit.

D. Feint Attack- Type: Dark; 20 PP, - Acc, 60 Power; Attacks with incredible dexterity. Very unlikely to miss.

E. Giga Impact- Type: Normal; 5 PP, 90 Acc, 150 Power; Attacks by charging in the air with a vortex of powerful energy. The user cannot move for a turn afterwards.

F. Agility- Type: Normal; 30 PP, - Acc, - Power, Warlord Job; Nimbles the body state, increasing Speed by two stages.

G. Iron Crusher- Type: Steel; 15 PP, 90 Acc, 80/120 Power, Gladiator Job; He gathers energy to his sword and strikes a target with a hard downward swing. In his Rage state, he adds in a forward strike, dealing additional damage.

H. Flame Sword- Type: Fire; 10 PP, 85 Acc, 110/160 Power, Gladiator Job; He drags his sword to generate sparks, sending a purple wave forward to strike an enemy. The wave bursts into flaming energy when it approaches its target. In his Rage state, the wave moves faster and the burst is bigger and more powerful.

I. Grinding Punisher- Type: Dark; 5 PP, 95 Acc, 150/200 Power, Gladiator Job; His sword glows bright purple and he unleashes two powerful uppercut slashes to his target, one after the other. In his Rage state, the second uppercut unleashes a burst of dark energy, dealing even more damage.

J. Savage Attack- Type: Fire; 15 PP, 90 Acc, 90/125 Power, Warlord Job; He stabs with his pike, follows with a swing from his pike, and finishes with a swing from his short sword that leaves a trail of flames. In his Rage state, he performs three swings from his short sword instead, each leaving a trail of flames.

K. Punisher Combo- Type: Dark; 10 PP, 85 Acc, 100/150 Power; Warlord Job; He swings his pike four times, and then slams his short sword into the ground, unleashing a pillar of darkness from the ground. In his Rage state, he enhances his short sword with lightning, with causes a bigger and stronger pillar of darkness to gush forward.

L. Fire Blaster- Type: Fire; 5 PP, 95 Acc, 120/180 Power, Warlord Job; With his short sword, he swipes twice to send two trails of purple flames to an enemy. Then, enhanced with flames, he throws his pike forward. In his Rage state, instead of performing swipes, he combines his short sword into his pike and sends them both forward, leaving a trail of purple flames behind.

 **3\. Naotora Ii**

1\. PFL: ?

2\. Types: ?

3\. Special Ability: ?

4\. Moves:

A. ?

 **4\. Komachi Onozuka**

1\. Types: Water/Ghost

2\. Special Ability: ?

3\. Moves:

A. ?

 **5\. Daqiao**

1\. PFL: Bulma

1a. SPFL: Vegeta

1b. MP: Sun Ce

2\. Types: Fairy/Flying

3\. Special Ability: Qiao Determination- If Xiaoqiao is in the party or fighting alongside one another, both are immune to primary status effects from their opponents.

4\. Special Items: Pugil Sticks- The primary weapon this Warrior uses for battling.

 **6\. Donnel**

1\. PFL: Ian

2\. Type: Normal

3\. Special Ability: Underdog- When a Hero Pokémon appears as an enemy, his Defense and Special Defense rise by one stage.

4\. Special Item: Reckoner- A black and brown lance forged back in his world.

5\. Moves:

A. Lance Stab- Type: Normal; 50 PP, 100 Acc, 50 Power; A charging stab from a lance is made to strike a foe.

B. Aptitude- Type: Normal; 20 PP, - Acc, - Power; By rallying, he raises the power of all of his attacks by 50%. This move can only be used once per battle, and the power wears off upon switching or fainting.

C. Javelin Throw- Type: Normal; 25 PP, 85 Acc, 65 Power; Their lance is thrown to the target. After the attack concludes, the lance magically returns to the owner.

D. Multistab- Type: Normal; 15 PP, 90 Acc, 35 Power; Repeated stabs from the lance is made to a target. Attacks three times.

E. Lance of Light- Type: Light; 10 PP, 100 Acc, 140 Power; By calling on a deep power from above, he gathers light energy into his lance, allowing him to attack with a powerful and fast attack. This move has priority over many attacks. This move can't be used again for five turns.

F. Thunder Stab- Type: Electric; 20 PP, 95 Acc, 70 Power; The lance is enchanted with electric properties, making it good to deal against certain types.

 **7\. Patchouli Knowledge**

1\. Type: Psychic

2\. Special Ability: Philosopher's Blessing- Fire, Water, Flying, Earth, and Steel type moves also gain the same type attack bonus. Moves that have more than one type can be chosen to take on one of its types during battle.

3\. Moves:

A. Summer Red- Type: Fire; 25 PP, 100 Acc, 95 Power; She shoots a large fireball towards an enemy. Has a chance to cause Burn.

B. Metal Wood Sign "Elemental Harvester"- Types: Steel/Flying; 15 PP, 85 Acc, 110 Power, Spell Card Power; Several large spinning gears surround her, which quickly grinds on a target, and makes for an excellent anti-direct move.

C. Sticky Bubbles- Type: Water; 50 PP, 100 Acc, - Power; She releases bursts of bubbles to an enemy. If enough bubbles stick around an enemy, it becomes trapped in a bubble. During this phase, the enemy cannot move for one turn, and they take double the damage from attacks.

D. Sun Sign "Royal Flare"- Type: Light; 5 PP, 100 Acc, 300 Power; On the first turn, she gathers energy into her book. On the second, she releases a giant burst of sun energy that has huge energy and huge power, enough to hit multiple enemies at once. If Sunny Weather is active, the attack is released instantly.

 **8\. Marth**

1\. MP: Caeda

2\. Types: ?

3\. Special Ability: ?

4a. First Special Item: Exalted Falchion- A sword with incredibly power light energy, capable of easily taking down dragons. All offensive moves against Dragon types are super effective.

4b. Second Special Item: Binding Shield- A shield that has five orbs crested, each with incredible power on their own. When combined, the wielder possesses powerful protective abilities. The wielder resists all Dragon type moves. The wielder also has all of their stats, except accuracy and evasion, increase by one stage at the start of each battle.

5\. Moves:

A. ?

 **9\. Caeda**

1\. MP: Marth

2\. Types: ?

3\. Special Ability: ?

4\. Special Item: Wing Spear- A special lance decorated with a pair of wings. The wielder will have all of their attacks against Steel and Flying types become super effective.

5\. Moves:

A. ?

 **10\. Peach Toadstool**

1\. Types: ?

2\. Special Ability: ?

3\. Moves:

A. ?

 **11\. Chrom**

1\. Types: ?

2\. Special Ability: ?

3\. Moves:

A. ?

 **12\. Cream the Rabbit**

1\. PFL: ?

1a. Chao Companion: Cheese

2\. Types: Fairy/Flying

3\. Special Ability: Chao Shield- Whenever an attack would faint the user, their Chao Companion will take the hit instead, knocking the Chao out. For the rest of the battle, or until this user faints, Chao based moves cannot be used.

 **12a. Crystal Cream**

1\. Cheese's State: Super

2a. State Ability: Chao Revolution- 20% of all attacks the user takes, their Chao Companion takes in their stead. If the Chao Companion faints, the user raises all stats except Accuracy by one stage. After five turns, the Chao Companion auto revives to full HP.

2b. Secondary State Ability: Heroic Shine- While in their second state, the user gains the Light type.

* * *

 _ **This ends the extent of the library. As new chapters are added, this library will be updated as well. Come back if you ever need information.**_


	9. Ch 7- The Shrine Maiden of Paradise

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **PDA777: I welcome all of you to more Heroes Destiny RX!**

 **Batthan: So, is this supposed to be a completely new chapter compared to the original... based on what you hinted at last time?**

 **PDA777: Quite clever of you, Batthan. For today, May and Dawn prepare for their first contest coming up in a few days. While that happens, Misty takes Ash to a part of the city so she can do a few things with him. The two, though, end up stumbling upon an interesting Hero Pokémon. The rest, you'll just have to see.**

 **Batthan: Okay, then. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

 _ **The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon**_

 _ **Heroes:**_

 **Ash Ketchum (HB1)**

Hero Pokémon- Blaze the Cat: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Charizard

 **Misty (HB1)**

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Gyarados

 **Brock**

Hero Pokémon- Mario: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Crobat

Pokémon 3- Croagunk

 **May:**

Hero Pokémon- Miles 'Tails' Prower: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Glaceon

 **Max:**

Hero Pokémon- Luigi: Mario Franchise

Pokémon- Ralts

 **Dawn:**

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Pachirisu

Pokémon 3- Buneary

 **Batthan:**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Raichu* (Shinyshock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile (Slasher)

Pokémon 3- Tyranitar (Rocky)

 _ **Villains:**_

 **Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

 **Team Rocket's Vile Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog**

 **Jessie:**

Pokémon 1- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Arbok

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

 **James:**

Pokémon 1- Growlithe (Growlie)

Pokémon 2- Weezing

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

 _ **Symbols:**_

 _ **HB#- Hero Bonds in the order they formed the bond. All of their Hero Pokémon are a part of their bond.**_

 _ ***- Represents that the Pokémon is shiny.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Shrine Maiden of Paradise**

Location: Directamo City

After finishing with Ash's Gym battle, they all head back to the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy is currently taking care of the Pokémon Ash used during the battle. They gather around to speak about what to do next.

May speaks, "So, now that the Gym is done, our contest is coming up."

Dawn adds, "It'll begin in a few days. We already signed up for the contest ahead of time. Better early than late and possibly completely missing out on it, as we've learned the hard way."

Knuckles nods, "Yeah..."

Misty asks, "Have you read up in what the Directamo contest is going to contain?"

Dawn says, "Yes. We will need to use two Pokémon for each part all the way through. That makes me nervous."

May agrees, "Me, too."

While they are conversing, Silver picks up on very familiar energy coming from the city. He quietly discusses this with Batthan.

Ash wonders, "So, since we'll be in the city until the contest, what will you all be doing?"

Misty says, "I didn't get to see much of the city, so I think I'll be looking around and see if I find something interesting."

May says, "Dawn and I will begin our contest training."

Max says, "I think I'll do some studying on anything new about this whole island, especially about the Pokémon. I need to know what's new so I can let you guys know."

Brock gleams, "Since it appears that you all are going to fine without me, now's my chance! I have a date with the Nurse Joy of Nuubee Ginger. And it's time for this guy to go to romance mode!"

Dawn asks, "How exactly are you going to get there in such a short time and back before night falls for too long?"

Brock ponders, "Good question..."

Mario suggests, "You just leave that to us. Luigi, what do you say we give Brock a hand?"

Luigi agrees, "Okay. Let's head outside, then."

Mario and Luigi go outside. The other Heroes except Batthan and Silver follow them. The brothers find a spot to begin their plan on. Mario transforms his hat into a construction hat and transforms into Builder Mario, who wears a yellow shirt with red overalls and a yellow construction hat.

Builder Mario says, "Let's-a-go!"

Luigi agrees, "Okay-dokey!"

They quickly begin construction something nearby as the other Heroes are watching.

Max wonders, "What do you think they're doing?"

Sonic scratches his head, "No clue..."

After a few minutes, they have constructed a Green Warp Pipe.

Builder Mario shows, "Ta da! Behold, everyone... a Warp Pipe."

Sonic nods, "I thought that looks familiar."

Misty asks, "What's a Warp Pipe?"

Luigi explains, "In our world, it's a main source of transportation, allowing you to get from one area to another very quickly."

Builder Mario adds, "Of course, making an actual proper Warp Pipe would require mass construction and a long distance connection from one area to another. What we've built instead is a magical Warp Pipe."

Brock asks, "What's so magical about it?"

Builder Mario explains, "You step into the top of the Warp Pipe and you think of your destination. Then, you will head down the pipe itself and be magically transported to your destination. Simple as that."

Ash smiles, "That's really cool!"

Luigi notes, "There are limitations, though. You can only go so far with these Pipes. There's no way we can connect to the Overworld with these."

Builder Mario asks, "Also, it's one way. So, you'll need a way back to here. Which is why I give you this."

Builder Mario gives Brock a hand sized Warp Pipe model.

Brock examines, "Huh... it looks just like a Warp Pipe."

Builder Mario nods, "When you use this item by throwing it on the ground, it creates a Warp Pipe back into the one you used originally. When you use that, however, the Warp Pipe we just constructed will disappear."

Brock says, "I see..."

Builder Mario says, "In other words, this allows you to go to your date, Brock, and make it back in a flash!"

Brock smiles, "Awesome!"

Sonic figures, "That could probably beat me from dashing all the way to Nuubee Ginger Town, assuming you didn't come up with this plan in the first place."

Misty says, "I suppose that was another option."

Tails asks, "So, does everyone have a plan?"

Dawn notices, "Wait... Batthan didn't say what he was going to do. Actually, where is he?"

Batthan and Silver step out of the Pokémon Center to talk to the others.

Batthan says, "Hey guys, I need to talk to you for a second."

Dawn says, "We were just asking about you, Batthan."

Batthan clarifies, "Ohhh... well, Silver just spoke to me about something that he sensed in the city. So... we have some business to attend to. I hope that's okay."

Ash nods, "That's fine. We were all going our own ways, anyway, until the contest. I'm going to stay at the Pokémon Center until Blaze and my other Pokémon are better. Then, we'll relax for the rest of the day."

Batthan says, "Okay. See you all, later!"

May proclaims, "It's time to get moving, everyone!"

Everyone goes their separate ways. Brock uses the Warp Pipe Mario and Luigi created to warp him to Nuubee Ginger Town. Builder Mario changes back to normal, and he and Luigi decide to see May and Dawn train.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of town, Team Rocket takes a break from their plans to get ready for Jessie's contest.

Jessie says, "Well, boys, you know what's coming up, do you?"

James nods, "The contests!"

Meowth figures, "And I'm sure you're going to be all in it just like always?"

Jessie smiles, "Of course. Even though I've lost both Grand Festivals, I've had so much fun with the contests that I just can't help myself."

Shadow comments, "It surprises me that you would actually do something like this when we have my primary mission."

Jessie says, "Sometimes, we need a break from the twerps, Shadow. It gets rather down losing to them all the time."

Shadow recalls, "Well, if I'm not mistaken from the stories you told me about the contests, some of the twerps take part in these contests, too, right?"

Jessie ponders, "It's quite odd you don't remember. I swear you do contests, too. James, I'm not going crazy, am I?"

James says, "With so much going on, it's hard to keep track of everything."

Meowth proclaims, "Well, it won't matter so much... because we're just going to use costumes anyway."

James agrees, "Right!"

Jessie grins, "It makes me so happy that the gullible twerps never, ever figure out our disguises unless something terrible happened."

Shadow jumps, "Really? Well, they probably wouldn't even recognize me if I were to wear a costume."

Jessie smirks, "Well... speaking of that..."

Shadow blinks, "Huh?"

Jessie asks, "Shadow, how would you like to take part in the contests with me?"

Shadow makes an odd face, "You're serious?"

Jessie proclaims, "You're more special that most other Pokémon out there. Your moves will be the key to my success. Come on... please?"

James says, "This is an odd thing Jess is doing."

Meowth says, "But just think of how much she can do with a Vile Pokémon. These kind of Pokémon can rack up big points for her success!"

Wobbuffet agrees, "Wooobuffet!"

Shadow detects, "I'm not sure why... but I do feel like I'm good at doing these... contests. I suppose I can lend you my talent, Jessie."

Jessie jumps for joy, "Wooo! Thanks, Shadow! Let's get to training right away!"

James says, "We need to get started with the costumes, Meowth!"

Meowth smiles, "I know just what Shadow's gonna wear. Yeah!"

Wobbuffet poses, "Wooobaaa!"

* * *

In another part of the city, a teenage girl with interesting clothing is walking around while eating a biscuit.

She has medium length black hair with a red bow and brown eyes. She wears a sleeveless red top tied with a yellow ribbon, a red skirt with detached white sleeves, and brown shoes.

Her name is Reimu Hakurei, and she possesses a Gohei, a purification rod used for rituals for Shrine Maidens.

Reimu monologues, "Mmm... this is good. These exotic foods are something I would never be able to try if I didn't leave my world. Huh... so many of us left our world... and Yukari said it was okay to do so, despite what we were doing for hundreds of years. I suppose being here is good for me. But... I'm not sure about finding a human partner. I can't even imagine finding a boyfriend. Wonder what Marisa thinks about boys. Huh... never actually got to discuss that with her, and we're supposed to be teenage girls. Ohh, priorities..."

Reimu continues to eat her biscuit, but she then ends up bumping into another girl, who seemed to be in a hurry.

Reimu staggers, "Ahhhhh!"

The other girl apologies, "Ohh my gosh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

Reimu says, "I'm fine. What's going with you, anyway?"

The other girl says, "Sorry. I'm in a hurry. My name is Naotora Ii by the way."

Reimu looks closely at the other. Naotora is a young adult woman. She has straight medium length hair with two long laced ponytails, a small yellow band with a red flower attachment, and dark brown eyes. She wears Red Ii Armor, which is passed on to those who lead the Ii clan. It contains red and white shoulder pads. She wears a dark red dress that barely covers the top part of her chest, red shorts with a small, red bag in her back, red knee socks, and silver boots. The boots are actually called her Bladed Boots, as she has a combat style that relies on her feet and her swift kicks.

Reimu introduces, "Reimu Hakurei. Why are you in a hurry, Naotora?"

Naotora explains, "I got separated from someone. He's very special to me. We were traveling to this city together, and I told him that I wanted to take a look at jewelry at the department store. I'm such an idiot, because I forgot to mention where I wanted to meet him when I was done. Now, I'm looking all over the city trying to find him."

Reimu frowns, "Sorry about that. Hope you find him."

Naotora agrees, "I hope so, too. Sorry again for bumping into you, Reimu."

Naotora runs off to find the person she was looking for. Reimu ponders, "Makes me wonder about who she was with. He's probably a total cutie, too. Oh, why am I talking about boys? I need to get into contact with Marisa, soon."

Reimu goes back to walking and eating her biscuit.

* * *

Max is at a computer, looking up various things for the Rainstar Region.

Max says, "So far, I haven't found very much. These towns and cities are all very interesting, but I haven't gotten much information in terms of Pokémon."

Ralts, who is next to him, says, "Ralts Ralts?"

Max replies, "Yes it is, Ralts. It's more difficult to find something really interesting than I thought it would be. I haven't found anything on new types, or really cool Pokémon that came from a region I haven't heard about yet, other than Unova. Maybe I should start there..."

Max looks up information regarding the Unova region. He finds a bunch of different information.

Max smiles, "Awesome! Let's see what kind of Pokémon we can find from the Unova Region. Maybe there's a new type..."

Max continues his search onward.

* * *

And in a secluded part of town, Batthan and Silver end up finding the person Silver sensed. His current appearance is currently hidden away, but he does seem to be a young adult boy. Resting on top his left shoulder is his Bellossom.

The boy says to them, "So, you managed to find me... Batthan."

Batthan points out, "Silver's the one who detected your presence, you know."

Silver says, "Based upon our first meeting, I was able to pick up on your energy from quite a distance."

Batthan adds, "Which tells me that you are incredibly strong!"

The boy says, "I'm trying to keep that as discreet as possible. I mean... we don't want people... finding out so easily."

Batthan nods, "Right."

The boy asks, "So, what you been up to, Batthan?"

Batthan answers, "Well, remember how I mentioned about Silver wanting to find his friends? We found them, and now I'm currently with them."

The boy jumps, "You? In your current position, you decided to join with a group?"

Batthan clarifies, "They are a rather big group. And... each of the humans have a Hero Pokémon."

The boy nods, "I see, I see... This is quite an unusual development we are experiencing firsthand, right, Lola?"

Lola is the nickname of the boy's Bellossom. Lola says, "Bella!"

The boy wonders, "When are you telling them?"

Batthan answers, "Later. Right now, I'm enjoying my time with them. This one boy is one to watch out for. I sense so much great things from him."

The boy proclaims, "If you think that he is someone to keep an eye on, he must be special."

Silver agrees, "No doubt about it. And, the boy's partner is a very close friend of mine. And she's really strong."

The boy says, "Interesting... By the way, Batthan, have you been keeping up contact with your other special people in life?"

Batthan shakes his head, "Not for a long time. With my position and all, I am so busy."

The boy points out, "You know... 'she' would be very upset that you haven't contacted her. You and I know how special she is."

Batthan sighs, "Well, obviously. I do wish to speak to her again, soon. I've been wanting to see her little sister again. She was so adorable!"

The boy scratches his head, "It's been several years since I last saw her little sister. I believe that she's grown to be more adorable. I believe she's eight by this point!"

Batthan says, "Ohh, the joys of family. Speaking of which, is your little sister doing well?"

The boy nods, "The little cutie of mine is always brimming with energy. You know... she's been talking about wanting a bosom for quite some time, imagining her dream friend."

Batthan ponders, "A bosom, huh?"

The boy points out, "Speaking of family, you're close to your hometown, right?"

Batthan nods, "Yeah. Hoping we can go there, next."

Silver notices, "You know... I just realized. I was wondering where his partner was, Batthan."

Batthan remembers, "What do you... ohhhh! Right! Where is your companion? She's always with you, right?"

The boy sighs, "... She never told me where she wanted to meet me up at. She was looking at jewelry, and she told me to go on without her for a while. That girl... she is clumsy, sometimes."

Batthan smirks, "That doesn't stop you from enjoying her company, right?"

The boy says cheerfully, "If I didn't, then I would be so cruel. I mean... there are wonderful women out there, Batthan... like Karalynn. We men really want to find our soulmate! Don't you?"

Batthan nods, "Yeah. I would like to find love, myself. Had any luck recently?"

The boy says, "Nope. Had more wonderful friends that I made, but I haven't found a potential one for me just yet."

Batthan says, "Me neither. It's hard for me because of... my conditions."

The boy says, "Yeah. I wish we could do something about that."

Batthan shrugs, "I'll live. Doesn't stop me from fulfilling my role."

The boy says, "Right... Well, it's been nice seeing you, again. I'm going to get back to finding that girl."

Silver ponders, "To think... she had such a legend in the Japanese lore. Leader of her clan..."

The boy points out, "I really need to ask her more about the people she grew up with. Especially her adopted son..."

Batthan says, "Anyway, it's time to get going. See you again, someday."

Silver waves, "Bye, you two!"

Lola waves, "Bella Bell!"

The boy waves, "Take care!"

The boy continues to wave until they are out of sight.

The boy says to Lola, "Lola, we need to find her. Let's get to searching!"

Lola nods, "Bell!"

The boy runs off to find the girl she was searching for.

* * *

Night time rolls out, and Brock returns from his date, appearing from the Warp Pipe.

Brock smiles, "Oh, Nurse Joy... what a wonderful date we had! This has been the best time I had with a girl in a long time!"

He walks to the Pokémon Center to meet up with his friends. By this point, everyone has returned, with Brock being the last one to arrive.

Brock notices, "Ahhh, I see that you are all here."

Mario says, "Welcome back, Brock!"

Brock asks, "Thanks, Mario. How was everyone's day?"

Ash says, "My Pokémon are feeling much better."

Pikachu says, "Pika Pika!"

Blaze dreams, "I just want a good night's sleep, and I'll be all set."

Tails says, "We're still working on getting our performances all set before the contest."

Knuckles says, "Us, too. It's been some time after all."

Batthan replies, "Managed to accomplish what we needed to do."

Misty says, "After seeing the whole city, I know that there is something which I need to do. Ash, I want to take you someplace wonderful, tomorrow."

Ash says, "Ohh... sure, Misty."

Max says, "I've looked up a few things regarding this island. Didn't get much out of it, but I did find some cool info about the Unova region."

Sonic asks, "Anything worth noting that we need to know right away?"

Max answers, "Not really. Unfortunately, I couldn't find out anything out about new types or anything special."

Brock recalls, "Actually, Max... try looking up the Kalos region, tomorrow. Karalynn did mention that region as well."

Max remembers, "Kalos... okay!"

Mario asks, "So, Brock, how was your date?"

Brock smiles, "Amazing! I can't wait to share the details!"

Batthan grins, "I want to hear the details, friend."

The rest of the night goes by for our Heroes.

* * *

The next day...

May and Dawn take their Pokémon to continue their practice with their performances. Batthan goes with them to watch them. Max goes to research on the Kalos region just as Brock recommended. Brock helps Mario with more recipes. As for Misty and Ash...

Misty asks, "Are you ready, Ash? There's a place in the city I wish to take you to."

Ash nods, "Sure thing, Misty."

Sonic asks, "What about us?"

Misty says, "I wanted to bring you two along as well."

Blaze smirks, "If you insist."

Ash says, "Then, let's go!"

Pikachu cheers, "Pika!"

The group heads off to their destination.

Meanwhile, Max continues his info hunting with the Kalos Region. Luigi is there to watch with him this time.

Luigi asks, "Nothing so far?"

Max says, "Nothing worth noting. It does seem like a really fun region, though. So... let's try something here... I'm going to look up various common Pokémon can we find in this region."

After a few minutes...

Max widens his eyes, "Ahhhhh! Luigi, look!"

Luigi says, "Ohhh... what's that?"

Max examines, "That looks like an evolution of Eevee. Its name is... Sylveon. It looks all... pink."

Luigi wonders, "What kind of a type is Sylveon? I can't think of what it could be based on its color."

Max describes, "It has these ribbons all over its body, and it looks colorful. I can't get a clear guess on what type Sylveon is. Let me get a closer look... Ahhhhh! No way..."

Luigi exclaims, "A Fairy Type?"

Max exclaims, "Mama Mia! Luigi, we just discovered a new type of Pokémon! Wait until everyone hears about this!"

Luigi says, "We need to know what Fairies are good and bad against. Look up the type."

Max nods, "Okay."

Max and Luigi go deeper into their info hunting.

* * *

Misty ends up taking Ash and their Heroes to a nearby movie theater.

Ash says, "A Pokémon theater?

Misty explains, "Yeah. There's this action/romance movie that features some really unique things involving the Pokémon. And I hear that it stars this really famous Kalos movie actress."

Blaze smiles, "That sounds intriguing."

Ash says, "If we get to see some amazing Pokémon battles, then I'm excited to watch it."

Sonic adds, "Plus, I am interested in the actress you mentioned."

Misty says, "I am, too. Let's go watch!"

Misty takes everyone to watch the movie.

In another part of town, Reimu is sitting in a chair, pondering what to do next.

Reimu says, "I'm bored. I've already explored just about every part of the city. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm starting to miss playing danmaku with the Youkai. ... Maybe I should go back to my home city... Nah! I would rather not be greeted by some jerk Youkai right now. Maybe I should go see a movie. There was a movie theater I spotted."

Reimu gets up and walks over to the movie theater.

Speaking of which, the Heroes have finished watching the movie and head out of the movie theater.

Ash comments, "That was awesome!"

Sonic points out, "That actress really shined in her parts. Especially the romance..."

Blaze ponders, "Diantha... I wonder if she has a boyfriend."

Misty gleams. "I'm glad you all enjoyed it. Especially you, Ash."

Ash says, "Ohhhh?"

Misty smiles, "You seem to have enjoyed the romantic parts, too."

Ash says, "It was interesting... especially seeing if they ended up being together or not. It makes me think about... our relationship."

Misty says, "Ash... I'm so happy that I have you as my boyfriend. Really, I don't think anyone else could possibly make me happier."

Ash recalls, "Really? I seem to recall that one guy you liked. You know the one..."

Sonic ponders, "There was something about that Rudy guy that rubbed me the wrong way... even if he was strong."

Misty sighs and explains, "To tell you the truth, Ash, since we are together now... I did kind of liked him."

Ash blinks, "Ohhh?"

Misty continues, "But... my heart clearly knew where it was going. And that was with you. He was sweet, but you are a lot more to me, Ash. That's why I stayed with you. It was way more than just because you were a wonderful friend."

Ash says, "Wow..."

Blaze comments, "Fascinating!"

Reimu arrives at the movie theater, but she ends up spotting the Heroes at an interesting time.

Reimu wonders, "What's going on here?"

Misty says, "Rudy doesn't matter, anymore. No one else does. I wanted to be with you since the time you wanted to protect me when we first met. I had feelings for you even back then. Nothing Rudy would have said would ever make me stay with him."

Ash smiles, "I'm glad you said that, Misty. I did... possibly had some jealous feelings because of that guy. I'm so happy that you are still with me."

Misty holds Ash's hands.

Misty smiles, "I want to stay with you, Ash. As long as you want me, I'll always be by your side."

Ash smiles, "Misty..."

Reimu monologues, "Look at these two lovebirds going at it. They seem quite young, though. And... those two appear to be Hero Pokémon. Perhaps it's worth talking to them."

Reimu walks up to the group. Sonic notices her approach and says, "Hey guys, someone's coming towards us."

Everyone looks at Reimu approaching them. She stops moving when she is near them and says, "I can see that you two are rather close."

Misty says, "So you do..."

Sonic questions, "You look... interesting. Who exactly are you?"

Reimu smirks, "I can say the same for you and her. Reimu Hakurei is my name."

Ash introductions, "I'm Ash Ketchum. This is Misty, my girlfriend. And this is Blaze, my Hero Pokémon, and this is Sonic, her Hero Pokémon."

Reimu says, "So, you two are Hero Pokémon. Must be nice to have such wonderful partners."

Blaze says, "Well, it is. What about you, Reimu?"

Reimu shrugs, "I am currently not with anyone. To be honest... I'm not sure if I want to be. I didn't come to this world because I was interested. Many of those I knew of in my world wanted to come to this world, though. And Yukari said it would be good for me."

Ash asks, "So, that means you are a Hero Pokémon, too?"

Reimu smirks, "Heh... you actually assumed correctly. Though I once was a human, I am now a Pokémon... I guess. I mean, I still have human properties, but... to potentially take commands from another human, when I was just fine by myself from the beginning... doesn't feel right."

Blaze clarifies, "It's not about taking commands. It's connecting your feelings to your partner and having you two work together. Teamwork in other words."

Reimu says, "Not the way I see it. I know that some people have Pokémon as their pets. But, I don't want anyone treating me like a pet. I have my own wants and feelings, too. And I have my own way of living."

Ash says, "It'll be wonderful working with someone that you love. We treat our Pokémon with love and care. And we have developed a deep bond with our Hero Pokémon. We have even formed a Hero Bond."

Reimu jumps, "A Hero Bond? ... Well, I guess you have something going on. Let me ask you a favor, then."

Ash wonders, "What is it?"

Reimu declares, "Ash, I challenge you to a Hero Pokémon battle!"

Blaze exclaims, "Ohhhh!"

Reimu asks, "Do you accept?"

Ash nods, "Of course I do. We just came off from a victory with a Gym Leader. So, I think we can do this!"

Reimu says, "A Gym Leader..."

Misty suggests, "Ash, we should have our friends spectate our battle. I'm sure they'll be curious about this girl."

Sonic nods, "I definitely agree."

Ash asks Reimu, "Say, can we hold off on our battle for a bit? I would like to ask all of my friends to come watch."

Reimu wonders, "There's more people?"

Ash says, "A lot more, actually. They are all my friends."

Reimu shrugs, "Sure. I'm used to large crown gatherings in my world. Whatever you want to do."

Ash nods, "Then, let's go!"

Reimu follows Ash and his group back to the vicinity of the Pokémon Center.

* * *

Everyone gathers around after being called to. Ash and Misty explains what's going on.

Batthan says, "A Hero Pokémon battle, huh?"

Mario examines, "Hmm... she looks quite interesting."

Luigi asks, "What exactly are you, Miss Reimu?"

Reimu says, "If you must know, I'm a Shrine Maiden."

Luigi says, "A Shrine Maiden?"

Batthan figures, "And with her being a Hero Pokémon, she must be very strong."

Max cheers, "Let's see some action!"

Ralts also cheers, "Ralts Ralts!"

Reimu asks, "If these are all of your friends, are you ready to get started?"

Ash nods, "I am! Blaze, let's do this!"

Blaze says, "Ready!"

* * *

Everyone is at their positions. Sonic has decided to take the roll of judge for this battle.

Sonic volunteers, "If it's alright with you, I will be the judge of this battle."

Reimu accepts, "That's fine!"

Sonic announces, "This will be a one on one Hero Pokémon battle with no time limit. Are both sides ready?"

Reimu nods, "Ready!"

Ash and Blaze says, "Ready!"

Sonic announces, "Then, let the battle begin!"

Misty thought, " _Sonic sure does make a great judge._ Alright, Ash, go get her! Show her your true strength."

Ash says, "We sure will. Alright, we will let you make the first move."

Reimu replies, "Isn't that sweet? Okay, if you insist. Charming Amulets!"

Reimu conjures and throws from her hand a lot of magical red paper amulets for her attack."

Ash calls, "Dodge and use Blazy Burst!"

Blaze dodges the attack and runs really fast towards Reimu.

Reimu says, "Flying Strike!"

Reimu flies quickly towards Blaze. Both Heroines hit and it seems like a draw happened.

Ash calls, "Now Blaze, use Tornado Rush!"

Blaze spins and creates a flaming tornado and rushes toward Reimu.

Reimu says, "Behold, my Hakurei Amulet!"

She shoots a big, red homing amulet towards Blaze.

Ash commands, "Dodge it!" She dodges it, but the amulet heads towards Blaze and hits her, stopping her attack. Ash asks, "Blaze! Are you okay?"

Blaze confirms, "That was nothing, Ash!"

Ash realizes, "So, it can't easily be dodged, huh?"

Mario notices, "It is just me, or does it seem like Reimu's fighting style feel somewhat familiar?"

Brock agrees, "Now that you mentioned it, Mario, there is something interesting about the way she battles."

Dawn wonders, "What could this mean?"

Reimu calls out, "Here I go! Orb Purifier!"

Reimu sends one Yin-Yang looking orb that is quickly bouncing to Blaze.

Ash calls, "Burn it with your Flamethrower!" Blaze shoots strong flames from her mouth to burn the orb.

Reimu compliments, "Whoa, that was pretty good!"

Ash follows up, "Now, Sacred Fire!"

Blaze summons a vortex of hot flames from the ground. Reimu barely manages to dodge the attack.

Reimu sweatdrops, "That was close..."

Ash calls, "Sol Scepter!"

Blaze says, "Let's try Ice..."

She brings out her magical scepter and fires an Ice Orb from hit. Reimu noticed too late and gets hit by the attack, sending her down to the ground.

Knuckles comments, "That look like it hurts."

Reimu rubs her head, "One of my weaknesses as a Pokémon..." She gets up and says to Ash, "Not bad. You definitely are a strong opponent, Ash. I'm starting to enjoy this battle!"

Ash compliments, "You're strong, too, Reimu. I'm always looking to challenge myself so I can become the best."

Reimu says, "Is that so? Tell me something, Ash... how do I look to you?"

Ash says, "Ohhh? Mmmm... you look really pretty."

Reimu blushes, "Wow! Thanks..." She goes into thought, " _I think I'm starting to understand what Yukari wants me to do. If Marisa could see me, now..."_

Sonic thinks, " _Reimu... I feel something special about her. She definitely feels similar to Mario and I. Hmmm..."_

Reimu suggests, "So, why don't we kick this battle up a notch? It's time to unleash my Spell Cards!"

Silver says, "Did she say Spell Cards?"

Mario figures it out, "So... she's from the same world as Cirno. I was wondering about her fighting style."

Blaze comments, "Spell Cards? She just like that Ice Fairy we battle?"

Reimu wonders, "Ice Fairy? What Ice Fairy?"

Blaze explains, "During our Gym Battle, the Gym Leader's Hero Pokémon is the Ice Fairy, Cirno. She was really strong."

Reimu jumps in shock, "Cirno? That fairy has a partner? And she's much stronger? What kind of a world am I living in?"

Ash asks, "Something wrong?"

Reimu shakes it off, "Never mind. Anyway, to briefly explain. Spell Cards are a battling system that I actually came up with in my world. My world has powerful Youkai, beings that are dangerous to humans. I wanted to ensure that they can still show off their power as Youkai without endangering the humans in my world. So, I came up with this system."

Blaze asks, "What is a Spell Card?"

Reimu shows them an example, "This is a Spell Card. A magical item that only those from my world can use. They are danmaku shot in special patterns or are more focused attacks that deal huge damage to enemies. In this world, when declared, you can use very powerful attacks against your targets. Believe me... these attacks can be really powerful. And as the protector of my world, you bet that I have the capabilities to beat just about anyone!"

Batthan comments, "Wonder what goes on in Reimu's world..."

Blaze says to Ash, "I have a bad feeling about what's coming up, Ash. We better watch out."

Ash says, "I'm on it!"

Reimu declares, "Here I come! Spirit Sign 'Fantasy Orb'!"

She holds the spell card above her head, and 10 beautiful colorful orbs appear around her. Then, she sends them to attack Blaze, each orb bringing a colorful burst. Blaze falls to the ground.

Ash says, "Blaze!"

Tails exclaims, "Whoa! That spell card looked powerful! Just look what it did to Blaze."

Ash calls to her, "Blaze, can you get up?"

Blaze gets up, "Yep, I can. Spell Cards... they are certainly something else!"

Ash smiles, "Let's show her our bonds and our strength. Blaze, Fire Pillar!"

Blaze shoots out multiple pillars of flames from off the ground. Reimu looks below and flies around to dodge the incoming pillars.

Reimu proclaims, "I'm not going down that easily!"

Ash commands, "Blaze, fly towards Reimu!"

Blaze uses her flaming thrusters on her shoes to fly quickly towards Reimu.

Reimu questions, "What in the world? She can fly?"

Ash calls, "Now, Blaze Kick!"

Blaze engulfs her feet in strong flames and strikes Reimu hard, sending her spinning in the air.

Ash calls again, "Attack with your full power! Hero Beam!"

Blaze fires her special powered beam with a firey red aura. Reimu gets hit by the attack and falls to the ground.

Reimu admits, "I admit defeat..."

Sonic announces, "Reimu surrenders the battle. Blaze wins!"

Ash cheers, "Yeah! Way to go, Blaze!"

Blaze goes down to the ground and high fives Ash. She says, "That's the way to do it, Ash!"

May says, "It looks like that's it."

Knuckles comments, "Blaze really gave it her all in that battle... just like with her Gym Battle."

Batthan ponders, "Wonder what's going to happen, now..."

* * *

Silver calls, "Telekinetic Light!"

Silver relaxes Reimu and Blaze with his psychic power, restoring their energy and healing their wounds. After a few minutes, he finishes.

Reimu compliments, "That's some healing power you have!"

Blaze adds, "I've learned to heal myself because of him."

Silver blushes, "Thanks, girls. Heh heh!"

Ash compliments, "You were so strong that battle, Reimu! I was very impressed!"

Reimu says, "I was, too. Blaze, you are an example of really strong Hero Pokémon when you are with a trainer."

Blaze says, "I want you to experience the same kind of thing, Reimu."

Reimu admits, "You know... I think I want to as well, because of you two."

Ash says, "Reimu..."

Reimu slightly blushes, "Telling me I'm pretty during that battle, Ash. I don't receive compliments that like at all. But... it was nice to. Perhaps, there is something to being a partner with someone after all. Ahhh... AHHHHHH!"

Reimu suddenly experiences pain in her stomach.

Ash frowns, "What's wrong, Reimu?"

Tails ponders, "Hmmmm..."

After a few seconds, Reimu pants for a bit. She says, "That was really odd." She makes a realization and says, "Although... I know what it means for me.

Ash... I want to ask you something."

Ash says, "What is it?"

Reimu says, "I know you already have a partner, and... I know you are really close with her. But... my heart is telling my something, and I really wish to express myself."

Knuckles says, "Can this be?"

Blaze recalls, "Just like that... so long ago. An Inspirational Feeling... a sudden realization of wanting to be partners with a human. All of us... had that experience in the past."

Misty says, "Inspirational Feeling..."

Reimu asks, "Ash... may I be your Partner-for-life? It would be so nice to know what it's like to become stronger with someone."

Ash smiles, "Having you a part of my family would not only be good in terms of your strength, but... of our bond as well."

Sonic nods, "That's right. You'll be a part of our Hero Bond! So, you would also be partners with Misty."

Reimu smiles, "I don't mind that."

Misty smiles, "Me neither."

Ash nods, "I accept. Welcome to our family, Reimu!"

Reimu sobs, "Thank you!"

Reimu hugs Ash and sobs a few tears. Misty and their Heroes also join them in their hug.

Dawn smiles, "Awww! What a wonderful feeling to have!"

Batthan says, "So, Ash has another Hero Pokémon? He's becoming more special every day. Of course... he isn't the first guy I know... that has this kind of thing."

Reimu thinks, " _If Marisa could see me now, she would want to be a part of my group, too. Haha!"_

After the group hug, Sonic asks, "So, Tails, how do we add another member to our Hero Bond group?"

Tails says, "Have everyone gather together in a circle, again. Reimu, you will need to stand in the middle of the circle."

Reimu says, "Sure."

As the group gathers around, Silver ponders, "Reimu... she reminds me of the girl I once befriended online. I wonder if the two are from the same world..."

* * *

Reimu is surrounded by Ash's bond as they close their eyes and perform the ritual to add Reimu to the Hero Bond.

Tails tells them what to say, and they repeat his words.

Reimu repeats, "I wish for my light to connect and bond..."

Ash finishes, "We wish to tether this Hero that we cherish and fond!"

Reimu's light shines around the Heroes for five seconds. The ritual is complete.

Tails says, "All done!"

Reimu smiles, "Wonderful!"

Misty smiles, "Your light was so beautiful, Reimu!"

Reimu smiles warmly, "Thanks!"

Dawn announces, "Well, everyone... our contest is tomorrow. We should get some sleep."

Reimu realizes, "I actually forgot that there was a Pokémon contest in this city. We are going to watch them, right, Ash?"

Ash nods, "Yeah. We are to be there for our friends."

Reimu says, "Right!"

Max ponders, "I had wanted to tell everyone what I had found out. Oh, well... there's always another time."

Having bonded with a very special Hero Pokémon, Ash's strength and love continues to grow ever stronger. Now, our Heroes prepare for May and Dawn's first contest the next day. Stay tuned!

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **PDA777: And that's the end of that chapter. So, what did you think, Batthan?**

 **Batthan: That was amazing! You've added in more things compared to the original story.**

 **PDA777: That was one thing I was going for.**

 **Batthan: So, about that Bellossom...**

 **PDA777: I know what you're going to ask. I'll explain when we get to the chapter that makes it relevant.**

 **Batthan: Very well.**

 **PDA777: Alright, everyone, see you all in the next chapter.**

 **Batthan: Ciao!**


	10. Ch 8- Contest Super Stardom

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **PDA777: Hey there, everyone. Welcome to the next chapter of Heroes Destiny RX.**

 **Batthan: I'm happy to be here for you.**

 **PDA777: And I appreciate it. For today, May and Dawn compete in their first Rainstar contest. But, we also see the familiar Jessalina compete as well. Who will take home the ribbon?**

 **Batthan: We'll find out soon enough. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon**_

 _ **Heroes:**_

 **Ash Ketchum (HB1)**

Hero Pokémon 1- Blaze the Cat: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Charizard

 **Misty (HB1)**

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Gyarados

 **Brock**

Hero Pokémon- Mario: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Crobat

Pokémon 3- Croagunk

 **May:**

Hero Pokémon- Miles 'Tails' Prower: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Glaceon

 **Max:**

Hero Pokémon- Luigi: Mario Franchise

Pokémon- Ralts

 **Dawn:**

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Pachirisu

Pokémon 3- Buneary

 **Batthan:**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Raichu* (Shinyshock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile (Slasher)

Pokémon 3- Tyranitar (Rocky)

 _ **Villains:**_

 **Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

 **Team Rocket's Vile Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog**

 **Jessie:**

Pokémon 1- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Arbok

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

 **James:**

Pokémon 1- Growlithe (Growlie)

Pokémon 2- Weezing

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

 _ **Symbols:**_

 _ **HB#- Hero Bonds in the order they formed the bond. All of their Hero Pokémon are a part of their bond.**_

 _ ***- Represents that the Pokémon is shiny.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Contest Super Stardom**

Location: Directamo City

The day is finally here. Our Heroes are now heading into the Directamo Contest Hall to finish their preparations for the upcoming Pokémon contest. May and Dawn are ready, and so are the Heroes.

Batthan asks, "Today's the day, huh?"

Dawn confirms, "Yep! We're going full force with the contest today! You're gonna cheer for me, right, Batthan?"

Batthan sweatdrops, "Uhhh... I'll just be cheering for both of you."

May says, "Come on, Dawn, don't take advantage of Batthan like that. Just because you have a crush on him."

Dawn smiles, "You do, too. You just don't want to admit it!"

May rolls her eyes, "Yeah... sure..."

Silver smirks, "They're putting you on the spot, friend."

Batthan states, "Like that hasn't happen before. Hint: It has."

Misty says, "I know you're both going to do your best, today. We're just going to hope that one of you wins. That's a win win for us either way!"

Tails agrees, "That is true."

Dawn asks, "Knuckles, I'll need your help with some final touches before we begin the contest."

Knuckles nods, "Okay."

May says, "I'll need your help as well, Tails."

Tails smiles, "I'm on it!"

* * *

In two different parts of the same room, May and Dawn are having their Heroes finish with their last minute preparations.

Tails is current brushing May's hair. He says, "Oh May, I can't believe the contest is today. I don't know how well we will do."

May smiles, "Don't worry, Tails. I know we got this. We've been training really hard. I know we will do very well!"

Tails states, "As Dawn would say... no need to worry, right?"

May says, "Yeah!"

Tails asks, "Say, May, what do you think about having another Hero Pokémon help you in contests?"

May wonders, "Hmm... are you thinking about that because of Reimu?"

Tails says, "Yeah. Ash is so happy having another Hero partner in his group. Plus, Sonic will be there for him, too, giving him a lot of power for his battles."

May ponders, "It would be nice to have another partner. But, I've been this far with just you, Tails. I believe we will be fine."

Tails says, "I know. Hmmm... I wonder about this Marisa girl Reimu keeps mentioning. She must think highly of her."

May guesses, "Maybe their best friends?"

Tails smiles, "It could be like me and Sonic. It's possible that we could meet more of the Heroines from Reimu and Cirno's world."

May nods, "I think so, too."

And at the other side, Knuckles is finishing with prepping Dawn's hair.

Knuckles checks, "Nice... The exciting contest is about to start, Dawn! Are you nervous?"

Dawn says, "A little. But, considering the fact that we have each other, it won't be easy to take us down."

Knuckles sweats a little, "Yeah, well... I trust that Tails will be giving us a hard time."

Dawn agrees, "No doubt about it. May is truly a tough contest rival. But... she is an invaluable friend. Perhaps there is something to forming a Hero Bond with her..."

Knuckles says, "Dawn..."

Dawn wonders, "If I was to Hero Bond with May, would you be alright with that?"

Knuckles grins, "Absolutely! Sonic and Tails are my best pals! Even if I get occasionally called on by Sonic, the two are truly invaluable friends to have. They helped me so long ago with the Master Emerald."

Dawn remembers, "Right... the item you are closely holding in yourself."

Knuckles recalls, "Takes me back to when we first met..."

Dawn ponders, "Yeah... Say, I gotta wonder, Knuckles. Who is the MC of the Rainstar contests?"

Knuckles adds, "Yeah... And besides the Nurse Joy of the local area, who are the judges?"

Dawn ponders in thought, "Hmmm..."

* * *

The rest of the Heroes are going to watch their friends in their seats.

Misty gleams, "This is really exciting! I never saw a contest before."

Ash says, "You're gonna love it. Who knows, you may even want to enter the contests, too."

Misty says, "Yeah. I can show off the moves, but I'm not sure if contests are my kind of thing."

Max suggests, "You're probably better just to not do contests right now, as both May and Dawn are technically professionals."

Misty states, "I could if I wanted to. And I am not too far behind from doing it, too."

Reimu asks, "There's no one stopping you, right? Why don't you do it for a change, and see what it's like?"

Misty says, "Maybe... but not this time, as this contest is about to begin."

Sonic wonders, "I hope I do well in a contest someday!"

Misty figures, "Most likely... you'll be helping Ash with his Gym battles first, Sonic."

Sonic nods, "Yeah..."

Reimu thinks, " _Marisa... I know you love Pokémon Contests. I hope you're watching this one."_

Blaze asks, "Say Batthan, do you watch contests?"

Batthan shakes his head, "Not so often. I am more of a battle man myself."

Silver wishes, "I wish Shadow was here. I remember when I used to watch him and Zoey blow the competition away."

Batthan says, "Cheer up! He will come back to our side, someday. We need Zoey first, right?"

Silver sighs, "Yeah!"

* * *

Meanwhile, with Team Rocket, Jessie is dressed up as Jessalina. And Shadow is dressed himself in a black knight's armor with a javelin, to become the Shadow Knight.

Jessalina laughs, "Hahahaha! So, what do you boys think?"

James compliments, "Well, it's beautiful! I am a little worried about you, Shadow. I know you mentioned that you are familiar with contests, but... can you really do this?"

Shadow Knight jokes, "Don't worry your little bottle caps, James. I do feel like I've done this before. I don't remember why, but... I will be there to score you a victory, Jessie!"

Meowth grins, "Excellent! That Ribbon is a shoe in for us."

Shadow Knight frowns, "I am a little worried about the twerps' Hero Pokémon."

Meowth agrees, "Yeah! They're really strong. Not to mention that they really shine!"

Jessalina assures, "Relax! We can handle any opponent as long as we use our fighting spirit!"

Shadow Knight agrees, "Yeah, you're right! So then, it's time for the contest."

* * *

The MC announces to everyone about the start of the contest!

She starts, "Hello everyone! Welcome to the Directamo Pokémon Contest! Here in this exciting contest, this will be our first of many for the year. And, with so many exciting things to happen, you don't want to leave your seats. And as you might know, there are quite a few contests here in the Rainstar region that use two Pokémon. And here is one of them! So, it's double the excitement. I am your lovely MC, Caitlyn!"

The entire audience cheers!

Brock reads up, "Hmm... Caitlyn."

Blaze asks, "Say, Brock... is Caitlyn a relative to any of the other MCs?"

Brock examines, "I've recently updated my book on statuses involving various women. Let's see here... ah ha! According to information I've collected from Lilian, she, Vivian, Marian, and Caitlyn are the four Meridian sisters. I had wondered for a long time where Caitlyn actually was."

Blaze widen her eyes, "So, they are all related?"

Brock confirms, "Yeah. Lilian is the youngest of the sisters, followed by Marian, Caitlyn, and finally Vivian who is the oldest. I never would have expected Caitlyn to be all the way up here in Platinum Rainbow Island."

Blaze ponders, "I wonder how long she's been here. More importantly... I wonder if her sisters know about this island."

Brock ponders as well, "I can't really say. I am definitely looking forward to meeting Caitlyn in person!"

Caitlyn continues, "Now, it's time to meet the judges!"

Sonic wonders, "I wonder who the new judges will be!"

Caitlyn introduces, "First, we got our Hall of Famer's first contest winner, Mr. Rolobat!"

Mr. Rolobat is about the same age and height as Mr. Sukizo was.

Mr. Rolobat replies, "It's a pleasure to be here. I've been a huge contest lover for over 20 Years, and it's great that the contests are still as exciting as it ever was."

Caitlyn continues, "Next, we have the head of the Rainstar Region's Pokémon Fan Club, Ms. Reburna.

Ms. Reburna replies, "Howdee, ya'll!"

Caitlyn finishes, "Last up, we have the Directamo City's own Nurse Joy!"

Nurse Joy replies, "I hope we have an exciting first contest in our hands!"

Caitlyn introduces, "And with the judges introduced, it's time to bring out of contestants. And here they are!"

All of the contestants enter the stage, including May, Tails, Dawn, Knuckles, Jessalina, and Shadow Knight.

Blaze points, "Hey look, there they are!"

Max wishes, "Good luck, May!"

Reimu cheers, "Best of luck to you two!"

James smiles, "Jessie and Shadow look like they're ready!"

Meowth adds, "This had better be good!"

Caitlyn announces, "Alright, here is how the contests go! For the first round, the contestants must show off both of their Pokémon using moves and other such means. With the final eight, they will move on the finals, where they will have a specific amount of time to knock out the opponent's points to zero! So, with that said, let the contest begin!"

The audience does a loud cheer.

* * *

Dawn is in position for the first appeal.

Dawn brings out, "Knuckles and Buneary, spotlight!"

Knuckles appears with fire surrounding him and Buneary appears with hearts surrounding her!

Knuckles says, "Yeaaaaah!"

Buneary says, "Buuuuneary!"

Dawn calls, "Knuckles, Aura Sphere towards Buneary!"

Both Knuckles and Buneary move a distance from each other. Knuckles unleashes of sphere of red aura and heads for Buneary.

Caitlyn commentates, "Oh my; why is Knuckles aiming for his ally?"

Dawn calls, "Now Buneary, Dizzy Punch!"

Buneary glows her ears and uses them to send the Aura Sphere back to Knuckles.

Dawn calls, "Now Knuckles, Super Fire Punch!"

Knuckles glows his fist with burning fire and uses them to send the Aura Sphere back to Buneary.

Dawn smiles, "Keep it up you two!"

Knuckles and Buneary continuously sends the Aura Sphere.

Caitlyn commentates, "Wow! How creative! Knuckles and Buneary looks like they're playing a game of tennis. Sending the ball back and forth, not looking like they wanna lose the game. Amazing!"

Dawn calls, "Okay, now jump really high, Knuckles. And Buneary, send the Aura Sphere upward!"

Knuckles jumps high in the sky and Buneary sends the Aura Sphere flying towards Knuckles again.

Dawn calls, "Now, use your Hyper Punch, Knuckles! Hit it as hard as you can!"

Knuckles transfers energy into his fist, and hits the Aura Sphere really hard. It shoots down like a meteor and creates a sparkling light explosion upon ground impact. The audience becomes bedazzled by the move.

Caitlyn gleams, "Wow! That Aura Sphere was sent down flying so fast like a meteor. And it caused a beautiful explosion of bedazzling light to appear. It was simply beyond Bayleef!"

Bayleef randomly popped out of its Pokéball, and stumbles on Ash!

Bayleef says, "Bay Bay?"

Ash sweatdrops, "No, Bayleef. No one called you. Now get back to your Pokéball."

Ash returns Bayleef to its Pokéball.

Blaze giggles, "Heeheehee! Oh, Bayleef."

Knuckles lands in the ground for the finish. The audience cheers loudly.

Caitlyn says, "An amazing combo done my Dawn, Knuckles and Buneary! Let's see what the judges think of that."

Mr. Rolobat comments, "Playing games like Tennis using moves you wouldn't think of is simply remarkable!"

Ms. Reburna phrases, "Amazerific!"

Nurse Joy comments, "Bedazzling moves are so amazing to watch!"

Dawn waves, "Hey, thanks a lot everyone!"

Knuckles cheers, "Ohh yeah!"

* * *

Next up, we have Jessalina and the Shadow Knight ready to show off what they have.

Jessalina and the Shadow Knight are ready to go. But, Batthan is sensing something's wrong with those two right away.

Batthan ponders, "Huh... something is off about these two..."

Jessalina brings out, "Let's go Shadow Knight and Wobbuffet!"

Wobbuffet appears from its Pokéball, "Wooobuffet!"

Jessalina calls, "Shadow Knight, use Shadow Ball and send it in the air!"

Shadow Knight creates a darken sphere using one hand and uses his javelin to thrust it in the air.

Jessalina calls, "Now, use Teleport, then use Chaos Punch to send it to Wobbuffet!"

Batthan questions, "Chaos... Punch?"

Shadow Knight warps in front of the Shadow Ball, then covers his fist with a black aura and punches it to Wobbuffet.

Caitlyn commentates, "Nice use of the moves and the use of the javelin. Chaos Punch is an interesting name for that attack."

Jessalina calls, "Wobbuffet, Mirror Coat!"

Wobbuffet sends the Shadow Ball back at Shadow Knight with double the force.

Jessalina calls, "Destroy it with your Chaos Blast!"

Batthan exclaims, "Chaos Blast? ... Just as I thought!"

Shadow Knight surrounds himself with a chaotic looking explosion and sends the Shadow Ball flying into the air, then explodes with dark sparkles everywhere.

Caitlyn gleams, "A great performance! What you think, Judges?"

Mr. Rolobat comments, "An extravagant combo performed very well."

Ms. Reburna agrees, "Yes, simply Amazerific!"

Nurse Joy replies, "The ability of teleportation makes remarkable use of going where you need to go in an instant. And handling something that does double damage back wasn't easy, that's for sure!"

Jessalina waves, "Yes; thanks for all of your support."

Shadow Knight smiles, "Nice!"

Batthan is starting to understand the truth.

* * *

We now have May and Tails up on the stage.

Reimu asks, "So, is Tails going to be a part of the performance?"

Blaze shakes her head, "No. From what I heard from May, she's going to save him for the battle with Dawn and Knuckles."

May winks, "Go ahead, then!"

Tails nods, "My pleasure! Haaaa!"

Tails throws the Pokéballs in the air and electrifies them to control their movements. He spins them a few times and twirls them gracefully.

Caitlyn comments, "What a cute and wonderful way to entrance May's Pokémon."

May calls out, "Beautifly, Glaceon, take the stage!"

After the call, Tails magically releases both Pokémon from their Pokéballs. Glaceon appears surrounded by cold air, while Beautifly appears with sparkles surrounding it.

Glaceon says, "Glace!"

Beautifly says, "Beauuutifly!"

May calls, "Glaceon, Icy Wind! Beautifly, Silver Wind!"

Beautifly uses its wings while Glaceon blows from its mouth to make a fierce wind combination, that's blowing the judges with amazement.

May commands, "Now, Beautifly... go high in the air."

Beautifly flies high from the stage.

May calls, "Glaceon, Blizzard!"

Glaceon blows a large burst of cold air towards Beautifly.

Caitlyn commentates, "After a powerful windy combo, what's Glaceon planning with such a cold Blizzard?"

May calls, "Beautifly, Morning Sun!"

Beautifly shines like the beautiful sun and the Blizzard surrounds Beautifly. The result is that the surrounding energy from Morning Sun gets transferred into the Blizzard, and it scatters through the stage in a beautiful hot and cold sparkling beauty.

The audience becomes stunned at such beauty.

Caitlyn gleams, "Wow! What a shining example of a fusion between hot and cold working beautifully together, but in a different way. Judges, what do you think of that?"

Mr. Rolobat comments, "From the windy weather, to the warm heat, to the harsh blizzards... all in one convenient package. I love it."

Ms. Reburna adds, "Yes, truly Amazerific!"

Nurse Joy smiles, "The beauty that these two pull off is truly shining!"

May cheers, "Alright!"

Tails smiles, "Nice one, May."

* * *

After all the other contestants performed...

Caitlyn announces, "And that's all of the performances for the first round. We will now determine which of the Coordinators will move on the final eight."

And in the contest waiting room...

Ash says, "May, Dawn, that was awesome! The two of you really shined!"

May and Dawn say, "Thanks, Ash!"

Sonic grins, "Great job, you two. You had me in the palm of my seat."

Tails says, "Thanks, Sonic!"

Knuckles says, "Thanks a lot, Sonic!"

Dawn asks, "So, Batthan, what did you think of our performances?"

Batthan answers, "I think it was sweet. Both of you really got me wanting for more!"

Dawn giggles, "I'm glad it's gotten you excited!"

May adds, "And don't worry, you will be getting more soon enough!"

Batthan says, "Now, if you will excuse me, me and Silver have something to take care of."

Dawn nods, "Okay!"

Batthan and Silver go up to the disguised Team Rocket.

James compliments, "Jess, Shadow, that was truly awesome what you two did out there."

Meowth adds, "You really hit home with your performance, Shadow, buddy!"

Shadow Knight says, "Thanks, you two. I hope I've done enough for you, Jessie."

Jessalina smiles, "You were a star, Shadow! You are definitely a keeper!"

Team Rocket notices that Batthan and Shadow are approaching them and become shocked when he approaches.

Batthan says, "So, Jessalina, loved your performance today. Shadow Knight and Wobbuffet were amazing."

Jessalina stutters, "T-t-thanks a lot!"

Batthan seemingly ponders, "Although, I have to wonder about the moves you used, Shadow Knight."

Shadow Knight wonders, "Whatever do you mean?"

Silver continues, "Chaos Punch and Chaos Blast... doesn't those two moves trademark with... Shadow the Hedgehog?"

Jessalina says, "Uhhh... there are some Hero Pokémon who can perform those moves, too."

Batthan says, "Like who? Besides this Shadow Knight person."

Jessalina names, "Well, uh... ummm... darn, I'm not sure!"

Shadow Knight thinks, " _I don't think anyone else can do these moves. I'm sure there are those that can use Chaos Control, but that's due to the energy of the Chaos Emeralds. Damn!"_

Batthan shakes his head, "Tch tch, what a shame!"

Jessalina whispers, "Shadow Knight, don't tell me he knows!"

Shadow Knight says, "Oh, he knows!"

Jessalina shouts, "I asked you not to tell me that!"

Batthan reveals, "We know you're a part of Team Rocket. You can't fool me!"

James jumps, "No! He found out about our costumes!"

Meowth adds, "I've put so many hours into those!"

Silver states, "Listen up, Team Rocket! You better not do anything evil in this contest, or else!"

Shadow Knight assures, "We weren't planning to. Be that as it may, we will still win this contest."

Batthan smirks, "We'll see; both May and Dawn are tough cookies to handle with."

Caitlyn announces, "Okay everyone, it's time to see who will move on the Final Eight, and here they are!"

May, Dawn, and Jessalina appeared in the board.

Batthan replies, "Ha, you guys lucked out. But, can you handle the Heroines, I wonder?"

Meowth says, "You will soon see, you Dirty Blondheaded Twerp!"

Dawn cheers, "Alright, we made it, May!"

May says, "I knew we could do it!"

Caitlyn announces, "Now, it's time for the pairings to see who will face off in the Final 8!"

The screen shuffles the pictures, and Dawn and May was up right from the start.

May and Dawn gasps.

May says, "Well, it had to happen sooner or later. Good luck in the contest!"

Dawn says, "You too, May!"

* * *

May and Dawn are set in their corners as Caitlyn announces.

Caitlyn announces, "Okay, now it's time for the second round. Contestants have seven minutes to knock out their opponent's points to zero. A knock out from both Pokémon on either side is also possible. Now, let the battle begin!"

The audience is raring to go in this battle.

May summons, "Tails, Blaziken, take the stage!"

Tails and Blaziken appear from their Pokéballs."

Tails says, "Haaaa!"

Blaziken says, "Blaaaze!"

Dawn summons, "Knuckles. Pachirisu, spotlight!"

Knuckles and Pachirisu appear from their Pokéballs.

Knuckles says, "Yeaaaaah!"

Pachirisu says, "Pachi Pachiiii!"

Reimu cheers, "Alright... let's see these two in action! Go! Go!"

May starts, "Tails, Shock Orb! Blaziken, Flamethrower!"

Tails shoots out an orb of electricity from his hands. Blaziken shoots out a heap of flames from its mouth.

Dawn goes in, "Knuckles, stop those attacks with Fire Blast!"

Knuckles creates a burst of fire, which burned the Shock Orb and canceled the Flamethrower.

Caitlyn comments, "An excellent display of power that canceled out the other moves."

May's points go down to 90 percent.

Dawn attacks, "Knuckles, Aura Sphere! Pachirisu, Thunderbolt!"

Knuckles shoots out his sphere with his red aura, and Pachirisu shoots out a burst of lightning.

May commands, "Blaziken, grab on to Tails's feet. Tails, start flying high!"

Blaziken grabs on to Tails's feet. Tails flies high in the air to avoid the Thunderbolt. But, the Aura Sphere is homing in on them.

May calls, "Blaziken, Blaze Kick that Aura Sphere away!"

Blaziken kicks the attack with its burning feet and it becomes redirected to Knuckles.

Dawn calls out, "Look out, Knuckles!"

Knuckles barely manages to avoid the impact of his own attack.

Caitlyn comments, "Nice maneuvering from May's Pokémon. Knuckles almost got a taste of his own attack."

May calls, "Now, Tails, throw Blaziken towards Knuckles and Pachirisu!"

Tails does a mighty throw to launch Blaziken down to Knuckles and Pachirisu.

Dawn calls, "Pachirisu, Discharge! Knuckles, Tunnel Drill!"

Knuckles tunnels underground like a drill, allowing him to dodge the incoming attack. Pachirisu, meanwhile, releases a ton of electricity, as it heads for Blaziken.

May calls, "Tails, help Blaziken along with Propeller Tailwind!"

Tails creates strong wind from his two tails and blows Blaziken along quickly to reduce the impact of Pachirisu's Discharge.

May calls, "Blaziken, Mega Kick!"

With the increase speed from the wind, Blaziken glows his feet and hard strikes on Pachirisu, blowing it back.

Dawn says, "Pachirisu!"

Caitlyn comments, "What an amazing impact from Blaziken, and all because of Tails's power. Such teamwork they displayed."

Dawn's points go down to 75 percent.

Unfortunately, May briefly forgot about Knuckles and he strikes Blaziken with a powerful drill attack.

May sweatdrops, "Oh no!"

Dawn smiles, "Nice one, Knuckles!"

Caitlyn comments, "A surprise attack allowed Dawn to strike back at Blaziken. That must of hurt quite a bit."

May's points go down to 70 percent.

May calls, "Tails, attacks Knuckles with your Thunder Shoot!"

Tails turns into an ball and electrifies himself. He falls quickly to strike Knuckles.

Dawn calls, "Knuckles, Hyper Punch Tails away!"

Knuckles glows his fist and strikes Tails as he impacts on Knuckles. After a few seconds of struggling, Knuckles barely manages to send Tails back.

After some seconds, Tails, Blaziken, Knuckles, and Pachirisu recovers from their attacks. May's points go down to 55 percent, while Dawn's points go down to 65 percent.

Caitlyn comments, "This fierce battle between the four is really heating up, especially with the Hero Pokémon. Let's see what happens next."

Dawn shouts, "Pachirisu, jump and use Discharge! Knuckles, use Earthquake!"

Knuckles shakes the ground, and energy from the impact is quickly heading towards Tails and Blaziken. Joining in is electricity from Pachirisu, that both managed to avoid each other's attacks because of their positioning.

May calls, "Tails, use Twilight Wall! Blaziken, get behind Tails!"

Tails creates a barrier in front of him that has elements of Light and Darkness to greatly resist the impact from both attacks. Blaziken is protected by being behind Tails.

Caitlyn comments, "Tails and Blaziken manage to shake off much of the powerful attacks from Dawn's Pokémon, but May still loses a few points."

May's points go down to 50 percent.

May calls, "Now, Tails, Sunny Day!"

Tails creates heat energy into an orb and sends it high upon the roof of the contest stage, creating a Sun like object in the sky that produces intense heat.

Dawn wonders, "What is May up to?"

May follows up, "Now, Blaziken, Overheat! Tails, we'll combine it with a Thunderbolt!"

Blaziken, with the power of the sun, shoots a massive vortex of flames. It's powered by the electricity from Tails's Thunderbolt to try and devastate their opponents.

Caitlyn comments, "What a beautiful and powerful combination of attacks from the two!"

Dawn frowns, "Ohh no!"

Knuckles takes the hit as well as he can, but Pachirisu could not take the impact and faints.

The judges give Pachirisu the X.

Caitlyn announces, "Pachirisu is unable to battle. And because a partner is lost, combined with such a beautiful combination attack Dawn took a major hit on points."

Dawn's points go down to 25 percent.

Dawn wonders, "Now what'll I do?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a section of the audience, the boy that Batthan and Silver talked to is watching the performance. Sitting right on him is his Bellossom, Lola.

The boy says, "What remarkable performances from the two ladies. Their Hero Pokémon are truly on point with their partners. They must of had them for years. Don't you think so, Lola?"

Lola agrees, "Bell Bell!"

Naotora Ii, the girl that Reimu bumped into several days ago, finds the boy that he was looking for and sits next to him.

Naotora sighs, "Finally, I found you."

The boy blinks, "Naotora, there you are. Seriously, I've been looking for you for the past couple of days. Where did you sleep at?"

Naotora answers, "The Pokémon Center. I didn't know where you were going to sleep, so I slept there for two nights. I knew you were going to be watching the Pokémon Contest, so I searched around until I spotted you."

The boy frowns, "You had me worried."

Naotora frowns, "I'm so sorry. I was afraid I would never see you again! I'm so stupid for not telling you where we should meet!"

The boy shakes his head, "You're not stupid, Nao. We just need to be more careful in the future."

Naotora says, "Alright..."

Lola smiles, "Bella Bella!"

Naotora says, "Ohhh?"

Lola jumps on Naotora and comforts her.

Lola smiles, "Bell!"

Naotora smiles warmly, "Ohh, Lola... you're so cute! Thanks for making me feel better."

The boy smiles, "I know how much you love small and cute things."

Naotora nods, "Yeah! ... Let's learn from this experience, so I can be a better partner for you."

The boy confirms, "You got it!"

Naotora asks, "So, did anything happen in the past couple of days?"

The boy wishes, "Yes. But, I wish to tell you that later. Right now, this contest battle is heating up."

Naotora says, "Oh, yeah. Let's see who wins this battle."

* * *

Dawn ponders, "How I am going to get through a one Pokémon disadvantage? Knuckles is starting to show fatigue..."

Knuckles growls, "Rrrr..."

May says, "While you're thinking of a plan, Dawn, allow me to act. Tails, Shock Orb! Blaziken, Blaze Kick!"

Tails shoots out an electric orb, while Blaziken runs over to strike with its flaming foot.

Dawn calls, "Knuckles, dodge both attacks, then strike back with Close Combat."

Knuckles avoids the Shock Orb and maneuvers Blaziken's attack. Then, he strikes Blaziken with a series of punches and kicks, sending Blaziken flying.

Blaziken is very tired and is laying on the ground.

Caitlyn comments, "What an amazing comeback from Knuckles. Blaziken seems to not be out yet, but that did put a dent on May's points.

May's points go down to 30 percent.

May says, "Blaziken... We need to try and allow Blaziken to recover, Tails. Tail Swipe!"

Tails runs very quickly and goes in to attack Knuckles directly.

Dawn calls, "Knuckles, Power Glide!"

Knuckles jumps up and goes into a glide. He powers his fists with aerial energy. Tails attack with a powerful swipe from two tails. The two attacks collide, creating an even clash.

Caitlyn comments, "Both attacks look like they did just about the same damage. This is bringing their points down even further. Both contestants do not have a whole lot more points to spare.

May's points go down to 20 percent, while Dawn's points go down to 15 percent.

Blaziken gets up from the ground.

May smiles, "Alright, Blaziken! You're back on the action!"

Dawn states, "We need to end this now, Knuckles! Fire Blast on Tails!"

Knuckles blows a powerful burst of flames towards Tails.

May calls, "Blaziken, protect Tails!"

Blaziken moves in to withstand the heat from the attack, but May's points are still whittling down.

May's points go down to 15 percent and dropping.

Caitlyn comments, "May better be careful, or her points will drop down to zero."

Blaziken continues to take the hits.

Blaziken struggles, "Blaze... Blaaaaze..."

May says, "Just a little more, Blaziken. I'm sure Knuckles will tire himself out."

May's points drop to 10 percent and are still dropping.

Dawn calls, "Come on, Knuckles!"

May's points drop to 5 percent.

And just in the nick of time for May, Knuckles stops his attack and pants.

Caitlyn comments, "Ohhh! Looks like Knuckles got tired from his attack. May still has a small bit of points remaining. Can she finish it before she runs out of points?"

May calls, "Now's our chance, Tails! Hero Beam!"

Tails fires his powerful beam attack with a yellow aura. Knuckles, recovering from his attack, takes the hit hard.

Dawn shouts, "Knuckles!"

Knuckles is barely able to remain in battle mode, but unfortunately, that's the end of Dawn's run.

Caitlyn commentates, "Ohhh, that's too bad. Knuckles may still have a bit of energy left, but Dawn has ran out of points. With an extremely close battle to the very end, May will move on the next round!"

May smiles, "We won... WE WON! Yaaaay!"

Tails pants, "Thank goodness!"

Blaziken says, "Blaaaaze..."

Dawn goes up to Knuckles and says, "I'm sorry, Knuckles. I know you gave it everything you had."

Knuckles pants, "Don't worry... I had fun! Tails got me this time..."

Dawn smiles, "You did great, too, Pachirisu. Maybe next time..."

Max cheers, "Yay! May won!"

Sonic sweats, "Phew! I don't know how much more I could have taken all this intensity."

Blaze admits, "It really just goes to show how special our friends can be."

Misty nods, "Yeah!"

Batthan says, "So, May won, huh? That was truly a spectacle."

Silver says, "All the more reason to get you back to your old self, Shadow..."

Going back to the boy for a moment, he comments, "Tails and Knuckles... they are certainly two Hero Pokémon to watch out for in the coming contests."

Naotora suggests, "We should probably let 'her' know about these two. She is amazing in contests after all."

The boy figures, "Nah! Let's let Batthan talk to her. They are related, after all."

Naotora remembers, "Oh, right..."

* * *

Sometime during the Final match against Jessalina and May, both of them were down to one Pokémon. Shadow Knight and Tails are all that stands. May is down to 40 percent, while Jessalina is down to 25 percent.

Caitlyn comments, "There is only two minutes left on the clock, who will win the contest and take home the ribbon?"

Jessalina calls, "Now, Shadow Knight, Chaos Spear!"

Shadow Knight sends out light spears towards Tails.

May calls, "Blow them all away with your Hero Beam!"

Tails fires his yellow colored Hero Beam and destroys the Chaos Spears. It also hits the Shadow Knight which made him faint.

The judges give Shadow Knight the X.

Caitlyn announces, "Oooh, it looks like Shadow Knight cannot continue. Therefore, the winner is May. Congratulations!"

May hugs Tails!

May smiles, "You're the absolute best, Tails. I love you!"

Tails blushes, "I love you, too, May! Heeheehee!"

Jessalina pouts, "Darn, looks like we lost this round."

Shadow Knight sighs, "Well, can't say we didn't try."

James says, "Poor Jess and Shadow!"

Meowth says, "Yeah. Hopefully we have better luck next time!

Batthan cheers, "Yes, way to go, May!"

Reimu jumps for joy, "Tails did it! He's amazing!"

Blaze smiles, "This is what the power of partners can do for you, Reimu."

Reimu repeats, "The power of partners..."

* * *

Caitlyn presents, "We now present May with the Directamo Ribbon. Congratulations! And we hope to see you all in the next contest!"

May celebrates, "Awww yeah, we just won the Directamo Ribbon!"

Tails cheers, "Yeah!"

* * *

And in the outside during a sunset...

May shows, "Well, looks like that's one win for me."

Max smiles, "You did great, today, May! You, too, Tails!"

Tails smiles, "Hahaha! Thanks, Max!"

Dawn proclaims, "This victory is yours, May. But next time, the win is mine!"

May says, "We'll see!"

Batthan says, "Contests are definitely special in their own way. And it's difficult in its own way compared to battling."

Silver says, "There's a lot that goes on with these contests, Batthan. And I want many people to see the true joy that goes into them."

Reimu agrees, "Yeah! If you were here, Marisa, I know you would want to be in the contests, too. But for right now, I want to help Ash out with his battles. I got to do my best for him."

The contest is over as May takes home the first ribbon. And Batthan had some fun himself. There are sure to be many more contests and other exciting adventures to come. So, stay tuned!

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **PDA777: Welcome back, everyone! Was the chapter to your enjoyment?**

 **Batthan: Loved it!**

 **PDA777: Good. We'll see you next time, everyone.**

 **Batthan: Bye!**


	11. Ch 9- A Hedgehog's Bountiful Hunt

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **PDA777: Welcome back, ya'll. We got ourselves another chapter of Heroes Destiny RX.**

 **Batthan: Another great chapter to look forward to?**

 **PDA777: You bet! For today, a mysterious bounty hunter is stalking the Heroes and attempts to catch one of their Hero Pokémon.**

 **Batthan: Luckily, another bounty hunter comes in to help out.**

 **PDA777: I've added another section below the Current Pokémon. This section allows you see the badges and ribbons the Heroes currently possess. I believe it will help keep track if needed. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

 _ **The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon**_

 _ **Heroes:**_

 **Ash Ketchum (HB1)**

Hero Pokémon 1- Blaze the Cat: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Charizard

 **Misty (HB1)**

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Gyarados

 **Brock**

Hero Pokémon- Mario: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Crobat

Pokémon 3- Croagunk

 **May:**

Hero Pokémon- Miles 'Tails' Prower: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Glaceon

 **Max:**

Hero Pokémon- Luigi: Mario Franchise

Pokémon- Ralts

 **Dawn:**

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Pachirisu

Pokémon 3- Buneary

 **Batthan:**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Raichu* (Shinyshock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile (Slasher)

Pokémon 3- Tyranitar (Rocky)

 _ **Villains:**_

 **Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

 **Team Rocket's Vile Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog**

 **Jessie:**

Pokémon 1- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Arbok

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

 **James:**

Pokémon 1- Growlithe (Growlie)

Pokémon 2- Weezing

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

 _ **Symbols:**_

 _ **HB#- Hero Bonds in the order they formed the bond. All of their Hero Pokémon are a part of their bond.**_

 _ ***- Represents that the Pokémon is shiny.**_

* * *

 _ **The Heroes Current Collection**_

 _ **Ash**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar League:**_

 **1st Badge** \- Aqua Frost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

 _ **May**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Directamo Ribbon

 _ **Dawn**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- ?

* * *

 **Chapter 9: A Hedgehog's Bountiful Hunt**

Location: Route 703

With their extended stay at Directamo City completed, and our Heroes acquiring Ash's first badge, May's first ribbon, and a new Hero Pokémon in the group, they continue on their journey to their next destination.

May gleams, "Ohh... look at my wonderful, shining ribbon. I just love looking at these beauties."

Dawn sighs, "I wish I could have one of those..."

Knuckles says, "Cheer up. There's plenty of more chances to acquire ribbons, Dawn."

Max asks, "I guess speaking of that, where is the next Gym or Contest at?

Tails examines the Pokénav, "Hmm... it'll be some time before the next contest, Max. But, it looks like the next closest location that contains a Gym is Westapolis City."

Blaze wonders, "It's not our next destination, though, is it?"

Brock clarifies, "Doesn't seem like it. According to the map that the beautiful Nurse Joy back in Nuubee Ginger Town gave me, the next location we'll be heading to is Fullerton Town."

Batthan grins, "Ha, well what do you know!"

Dawn wonders, "Batthan, what's with the grin? Is there something about the town that we need to know about?"

Batthan says, "Oh nothing, nothing... except that it's my hometown."

Blaze says, "Whoa, really?"

Batthan nods, "Yep! You get to see the town which I lived at throughout my young life."

Dawn asks, "Does your town have a Contest Hall?

Batthan shakes his head, "I'm afraid not."

Dawn frowns, "Awww..."

Batthan assures, "But, the town is really awesome, anyway. Trust me; when you see it, you will be satisfied."

Tails asks, "Hey Reimu, before you joined us, where exactly did you live at?"

Reimu identifies, "It's actually a faraway area from here. It's called Gensokyo City. Ash, May, Dawn, there is in fact a Gym and a Contest Hall there."

Ash smiles, "Wow, that's cool. Can you tell me who the Gym Leader is?"

Reimu says, "Now, why would I do such a thing?"

Ash grins, "Because, you are my Partner-for-life!"

Reimu says, "Excellent point, but that would ruin the surprise if I told you right away. As the old saying goes, Haste makes Waste."

Ash frowns, "Awww, that's no fun."

Pikachu says to her, "Pika Pika, Pika Pikachuuu!"

Reimu replies, "What are you talking about, Pikachu? I am not keeping it a secret because I don't trust Ash. A Hero Pokémon is always trustworthy to their Partner-for-life. I just think that I shall reveal the secrets when the time is right. And now is not the time."

Mario recalls, "Silver, you mentioned that you accidentally met Batthan in a town, right?"

Silver confirms, "Yeah?"

Mario asks, "Was it at his hometown that you met him?"

Silver says, "I am not positive... Batthan, did I meet you there?"

Batthan nods, "Yes, you did. I was playing around with my Pokémon before you came along."

Knuckles notices, "Hey everyone, it's almost sunset and dinner time."

Brock suggests, "Then I think it's time to camp it in for the night."

Mario says, "Time to make dinner for everyone! Woohoo!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Rocket is camping nearby the Heroes in the other side of the area hidden.

Shadow sweatdrops, "Ahhh... I am not very happy that I lost to Tails. Even so... there was something... oddly familiar about this contest thing for me. Either way, we got destroyed out there."

Meowth points out, "Well, it was gonna be Tails or Knuckles. Either way, we thought we could have a better chance with you tagging along."

Wobbuffet pops out of its ball saying, "Wooobuffet!"

James adds, "The worse part of it all is that Batthan, the recent new twerp, is ruining our plans."

Jessie adds, "It's as if that Dirty Blondheaded Twerp is one step ahead of us."

Shadow remembers, "He recognized my moves right away. I don't think even that blue hedgehog could have known that I was in that contest."

Meowth adds, "Come to think of it, he's the first twerp who has ever recognized who we are before we make our move. And knowing exactly who we were despite our costumes!"

Jessie says, "Well, I don't like it. Our team is more in number and more in power, so we should be having little problems. Yet, even with a Vile Pokémon on our side, we still lose."

Shadow sighs, "You gotta hate these complications..."

* * *

And back to the Heroes...

Nighttime has arrived. They have set up their camp, eaten their dinner, and are sitting together near a campfire.

Ash ponders, "It certainly would be nice to catch some more Pokémon."

Reimu asks, "What? Am I not good enough for you?"

Ash sweatdrops, "Come on, Reimu. I'm not implying that I don't want you with me. I'm talking more on the lines of just... normal Pokémon."

Batthan states, "It's important to have a well balance team. And one can't always rely on Hero Pokémon, no matter how strong they are."

Dawn nods, "I definitely agree with Batthan."

May says, "Of course you do."

Dawn stares, "May..."

May giggles, "Heehee!"

Misty says, "I think Ash has a good point. Having more Pokémon can make the experience not only more fun but also more varied. Although, I can now see why having fewer Pokémon at first is kind of important."

Blaze smiles, "I'm glad what I said made in impact on you all."

Batthan asks, "What do you mean?"

Blaze explains, "At first, I wanted everyone to only have a few Pokémon to travel with us. It makes it easier to keep an eye on everyone, and it also helps ease us into this journey together, because this is the largest group we have ever traveled together with."

Batthan says, "Interesting points, Blaze."

Misty asks, "Actually, Batthan, why do you only have three Pokémon with you?"

Batthan pets his Raichu, Shinyshock while explaining, "I didn't think I need that many Pokémon with me. And with someone like Silver being my partner and all, I feel like I've gotten all that I needed before setting off. Actually, I originally wanted to leave Shinyshock behind for a while so he rest at my home for some time. But, I know how much you hate not going with me everywhere, you sly little mouse!"

Shinyshock smiles, "Rai Rai!"

Misty recalls while holding onto Togetic, "It's hard not being with your first Pokémon... that's not your Hero Pokémon. While Togetic, once a Togepi, is not my first Pokémon, I still love him so much. I could never let go of this cutie of mine... even though I once had to."

Togetic says, "Toge..."

Batthan asks, "Say, Ash... I am curious. Why have you not evolved your Pikachu?"

Ash explains, "I would have only evolved Pikachu if he wanted to. At the times that the options were there, we were at a disadvantage. I mean... evolving my Pikachu means... that it would be stronger. But... my Pikachu has always wanted to prove that it can be as strong as a Raichu without evolution. And so... we have decided that Pikachu will always stay a Pikachu."

Pikachu nods, "Pika Pika!"

Batthan clarifies, "Say, Ash... did you know that there is an item that will make Pikachu... and only Pikachu a lot stronger?"

Ash blinks, "Really?"

Batthan nods, "It's called the Light Ball. It's designed for trainers who do not wish to evolve their Pikachu. Their power increases greatly, almost to levels that even surpass Raichu.

Ash ponders, "A Light Ball..."

Misty asks, "Why did you evolve your Shinyshock, Batthan?"

Batthan explains, "The cuteness of Pikachu didn't matter to me. I did know about the Light Ball at the time I'd made this decision, but I figured that Raichu would be the way to go. Plus, there are some moves that only a Raichu can use. That's a big advantage to consider."

Blaze recalls, "Like how Raichu can use powerful moves like Focus Blast and Hyper Beam. There are ways to get around that, though."

Ash adds, "That's what we've been doing all along."

Batthan says, "Interesting..."

* * *

After some time as passed, Batthan instructs Silver to acquire some items.

Batthan says, "Okay, it's snack time. Silver, listen carefully, I need you to bring me the Marshmallows, Chocolate Bars, Crackers, and Milk Bottles."

Silver nods, "Yes, sir!"

A few moments later...

Silver, using his Psychic powers, brought back all of the things, or so he thought.

Silver says, "Here you are!"

Batthan asks, "Did you bring me all the things I told you to get?"

Silver looks at the things and realizes, "Darn, now that I think about it, I didn't."

Batthan asks, "What part didn't you get?"

Silver grins, "The part with listen carefully."

Batthan slightly slaps Silver in the forehead, "Silly hedgehog, you should've had a V8 before leaving."

Silver sweatdrops, "Right..."

* * *

A few moments later...

Dawn asks, "So Batthan, can you tell us how you lived your life before this time era?"

Batthan frowns, "To tell you guys the truth, my past is mostly unknown at this point."

The Heroes become shocked.

Misty recalls, "But, Batthan, we heard some past things about you."

Batthan explains, "Most info before I started becoming a trainer at 10 is mostly blank. I think I did tell you about my eyes, that's the one thing I can never forget. I told you about a past crush of mine, and again had to do with my eyes. But, the one thing I don't know, is that I have no idea what happened to my parents."

May gasps, "Oh no, that's terrible. How did you live?"

Batthan says, "It was my Pokémon that helped me live, as well as the nice folks in my time."

Sonic asks, "So we know that Shinyshock is your first Pokémon. Did you acquire him through Professor Sapele?"

Batthan nods, "Yes, I did."

Ash exclaims, "Wait! She gave you a Shiny Pikachu?"

Batthan grins, "Ohhh, yes! She had one very special day acquiring this wonderful gem right here. I was the lucky one that chose correctly!"

Blaze mentions, "Ash also has a Shiny Pokémon, too. It's a Shiny Noctowl."

Batthan smiles, "Wow, that's cool! Man... I can't wait until I get to my town. I really want to show you guys my entire collection of Pokémon back there. There are all sorts of wonderful partners I've acquired throughout the years."

Dawn smiles, "That sounds nice!"

Reimu yawns, "Ohhh... I am getting sleepy."

Misty says, "Looks like it's time to get some sleep, everyone.

And so, our Heroes are about to go to sleep in their tents.

But, something nearby lurks in the night that stalks our Heroes.

The male stalker says, "Oh, that looks pretty good! Blue, speedy, and really strong looking. My kind of Pokémon, hehehehe!"

* * *

And the next morning...

Sonic is actually the first to wake up, and quite early.

He sneaks out of bed, trying not to wake up his partners and friends, and dashes off for his morning run.

Sonic says, "Yep, this is definitely a good time to start running and enjoy myself."

As he was running, he's spots a nearby mountain.

Sonic says, "Oh, that's nice! I think I'll run up the mountain."

He dashes off to the mountain. As he is about to start climbing the mountain, he notices someone. So, he stops to find out what's up.

Sonic says, "Huh, never thought I would actually find someone here, near the mountains at least."

The guy chuckles, "Hehehehe!"

Sonic asks, "Who are you, my good sir?"

The guy introduces, "My name is Coy 'C' Miloey, and I'm a bounty hunter."

Sonic ponders, "A bounty hunter... where have I heard that name before?"

Coy asks, "Do you know why I am here, blue hedgehog?"

Sonic says, "The name's Sonic to you. And no, I do not know. And honestly, I shouldn't care."

Coy says, "You will care once I tell you why. I'm here, because I want you."

Sonic wonders, "Me... what for?"

Coy smiles, "I am going to capture you so I can sell you and make a fortune!"

Sonic exclaims, "What?"

Coy says, "You are mine, hedgehog. You can't escape!"

Sonic recalls, "Oh yeah, now I know what bounty hunter means. Well, I have five words for you, Coy!"

Coy says, "What's that?"

Sonic grins, "Catch me if you can!"

Sonic zips past Coy, who spins around dizzily, and falls down.

Coy shouts, "Just you wait, hedgehog... I will capture you!"

* * *

As Sonic dashes his way up to the mountain, Coy prepares his first trap. He lays down a couple of Chili Dogs in a plate. Sonic stops and sees the dogs.

Sonic drools, "Ohhh, Chili Dogs. I love Chili Dogs... and I am hungry anyway, sooo..."

As Sonic munches on the dog, Coy has his net ready. He jumps to try and catch him, but Sonic accidentally drops his Chili dog on the ground.

Sonic says, "Whoops, dropped my dog."

Sonic bends over to get the dog, which also happens to make Coy miss his swipe, and falls to the ground in pain.

* * *

The next plan is to set a road trap for Sonic. So, by using the Acme Instant Road, which he somehow got from a faraway land, he starts making a road towards the mountain top.

At the top, he continues the road towards the edge, then walks down the mountain, still creating the road at a 90 degree angle. He suddenly realizes that he is walking at an angle which would normally make him fall.

He brings out the sign that says 'In Heaven's name, what am I doing?' Then flips the sign that says 'Bye!' and starts falling to the ground in pain.

* * *

The next plan is using special lightning bolts that would chase after Sonic. As you should know, Electric is super effective against Water, which would make Sonic get hurt really bad. He throws the Lightning at a rock, and it becomes burned to a crisp.

Sonic goes up to the top of the mountain. He looks out at the view.

Sonic whistles, "It sure looks nice from here." Coy throws a Lightning Bolt towards Sonic. "Ohh, I think I can see the camp from here."

The lightning taps Sonic's shoulders.

Sonic says, "Hey, what do you want?"

He turns around to find a Lightning Bolt.

Sonic exclaims, "AHHH, Lightning!"

He dashes off down the mountain with the Lightning Bolt following him.

Coy chuckles, "Hehehehehe. I got him now!"

Coy also goes down the mountain to see the results.

Sonic continues running away from the Lightning Bolt.

Sonic formulates, "Darn it, what do I do... I know!"

Sonic dashes off to the opposite direction of what he was running, and the Bolt continues to chase him. He dashes past Coy, who wonders what's going on.

He takes a few steps forward and wonders where the Bolt went. Then, he saw the Bolt flying towards him. He gets incredibly shocked with that result.

Sonic grins, "Ha! I knew I would give that Bolt the slip."

Coy becomes fried and faints of pain.

* * *

Coy tries one last plan. He sends out his Mr. Mime.

Sonic runs up the road, and heads back to the camp. He spots a Mr. Mime and stops.

Sonic remembers, "Hey, aren't you a Mr. Mime?"

Mr. Mime says, "Mime Mime!"

Sonic asks, "What are you doing here?"

Mr. Mime says, "Mime Mime Mime!"

Sonic says, "Kuu! What is this?"

Sonic couldn't move because of the Psychic powers. Mr. Mime then uses Barrier to trap Sonic in a small box. Sonic couldn't escape from the box.

Sonic bangs the barrier, "Hey, let me out of here!"

Mr. Mime laughs, "Miiiiiime!"

Sonic curses, "Darn it, I can't escape! It's time use a good ol' Spin Dash."

Sonic rolls into a ball and spins in place.

Mr. Mime intercepts, "Mime Mime!"

However, Mr. Mime uses its Psychic powers to prevent Sonic from using any tricks.

Sonic falls, "D-darn!"

Coy jumps for joy!

Coy cheers, "Yes! Yes! Way to go, Mr. Mime!"

Sonic gets up, "Coy! I should have known it was you!"

Coy grins, "Yes, it was, hedgehog! I got you now! There's no one who can save you now."

"Guess again, you freak!" A female voice speaks as nearby missiles breaks the barrier and frees Sonic. It also causes knockback with both Mr. Mime and Coy.

Coy shouts, "Hey, who did that?"

The female voice proclaims, "That would be me!" And just then, Samus Aran shown in her awesome Power Suit.

Sonic remembers, "Samus Aran! I know you... You are one of the famous Hero Pokémon Bounty Hunters, and a good one, unlike this freak!"

Samus nods, "You guessed right, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic says, "You know about me?"

Samus says, "Sure! A lot of Hero Pokémon have heard about your greatness, as well as with Mario."

Sonic offers, "You think you can take this freak down?"

Samus agrees, "It would be my pleasure."

Coy commands, "Hah, you think you can stop us? There's no way in the world. Mr. Mime, Psybeam!"

Mr. Mime used a Psybeam to attack, but Samus uses her Morph Ball form to dodge it.

Samus speaks in her ball form, "Is that all you got?"

Coy growls, "Grrrr, keep attacking that thing, Mr. Mime!"

Mr. Mime uses a barrage of Psybeams, but Samus used her Boost Ball to swiftly dodge them all.

Coy stomps, "Damnit!"

Samus returns to her normal form.

Samus says, "Now, I think it's my turn."

Samus fires a very powerful green Super Missile. The missile hits Coy and Mr. Mime, and flies off.

Coy shouts, "Damn, I can't believe I lost. I get you someday, Samuuuuuuus!"

They go off with a ding!

Sonic smiles, "Hey, thanks for the help, Samus."

Samus says, "My pleasure!"

Sonic offers, "You have got to meet my friends."

Samus says, "Sure thing, Sonic!"

* * *

As everyone back at the camp enjoys breakfast, Sonic returns with Samus nearby.

Misty asks, "Hey Sonic, there you are. Where have you been? And who is that with you?"

Sonic introduces, "Everyone, I like you to meet Samus Aran."

Mario recalls, "That's the famous space bounty hunter!"

Sonic nods, "Yep! Do you mind if they see your face?"

Samus says, "Not a problem."

She took off her helmet, and everyone saw her pretty face.

Brock gleams, "Wow, she is astonishing!"

Samus smiles, "Thanks!"

Sonic adds, "You should also know that she is a Hero Pokémon."

Max replies, "I never would have guessed that she is a Hero Pokémon."

May thinks, "You would think that she is human."

Reimu figures, "Well, I'm sure that she was once a human like I was. We're quite similar to each other when you think about it.

Samus thinks, "I think they might need an explanation, Sonic."

Sonic agrees, "Of course they do..."

After telling them everything.

Reimu rephrases, "Okay, we understand. So, you got up early to do a run-through around the area. But, that creepy Coy 'C' Miloey tried to catch you, and he almost did, but Samus came and rescued you. Is that story right?"

Sonic nods, "Correct, Miss Reimu!"

Batthan remembers, "You know, that weirdo reminds me of this cartoon that I saw. It's about this Coyote named Wile 'E' Coyote. Come to think of it, their names are strangely similar... Anyway, this Coyote was chasing after this fast bird, the Road Runner, in a very similar fashion like Coy was with you, Sonic."

May wonders, "So, what's so great about Wile 'E' Coyote?"

Dawn also wonders, "Yeah, who is he?"

Batthan starts, "Well..."

After telling everybody the general story, all of the Heroes laugh!

Reimu laughs, "Oh my gosh, what? That's a stupid coyote! Why in the world would all of his plans backfire so humorously? It's weird in a way."

Batthan grins, "That's exactly the point, Reimu!"

Samus smiles, "Well, that sure was an amusing story."

Sonic agrees, "Sure was. Hey, I just got a great idea! Samus, would you like to join our journey?"

Samus agrees, "Join your team? Sure! I would love to!"

Suddenly, she gets a message from her Visor!

Samus frowns, "Awww, sorry guys, I can't join you right now! I just got a message from the Galactic Federation. I have another mission to do, and they need me.

Sonic frowns as well, "Darn! Well, maybe we'll see you another time?"

Samus says, "Definitely! Who knows... I might join you at soon as I am done with my mission."

Sonic smiles, "That would be awesome!"

Samus calls in on her Gunship, the Cosmo Liner. After a little bit, Samus returns to her ship.

Samus waves, "Bye everyone, I'll see you, again someday."

Everyone waves and says goodbye to her, as she beams herself into the ship, and flies off in her ship out into space.

Luigi compliments, "Wow, what a great ship she has!"

Max frowns, "Yeah... It's too bad she couldn't stay."

Brock hopes, "I'm sure she will, someday... I can feel it!"

Batthan says, "Well then, everything aside, I think it's time for us to move on to my hometown. I can't wait until I get home!"

Ash agrees, "Yeah. Let's get moving!"

Our Heroes have gone through a lot in the early morning, especially Sonic. Samus was not able to join them this time, but she will be back. They continue on their journey to Fullerton Town, where exciting things are sure to happen.

* * *

And, at Fullerton Town...

Drew refreshes, "So, you are saying that they are supposed to arrive here in a few days?"

Zoey nods, "That's right. I got the message from Silver. They should be here somewhat soon."

Gary smiles, "I'm surprised that his Partner-for-life's reputation here is amazingly high."

Paul admits, "It even makes me shocked!"

Amy hopes, "In either case, I can't wait until I get to see Tails again. Ohh... and Sonic, too."

Drew says to her, "Come on, Amy, you know you are obsessed over Sonic."

Amy sweatdrops, "It's hard to choose between him and Tails. Ever since Blaze came into the picture, it's gotten weirder for me."

Dawn smiles, "Ohh, Amy..."

Solidad wonders, "I wonder if May is any stronger."

Zoey wonders, "I wonder if Dawn is doing okay."

Harley wonders, "I wonder if I can stand waiting any longer."

"Don't worry, they will show. I have a feeling they will." A familiar Sinnoh female voice replies.

Gary asks her, "You know... speaking of which, why have you joined us anyway?"

She answers, "Because I want to see Ash and Blaze again, and I have another reason as well."

Amy says, "It's seems like we'll have to keep on waiting for them. What a bore..."

Zoey hopes, "I hope they get here soon. _Shadow... wherever you are, please be okay_."

It looks like some special people will be waiting for our Heroes to show up. Stay tuned!

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **PDA777: Okay, that's a wrap! Did you like it, Batthan?**

 **Batthan: Yep. It was funny and enjoyable!**

 **PDA777: Excellent! So then, we'll see you all next time.**

 **Batthan: Bye!**


	12. Ch 10- Ruffling with Care

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **PDA777: Hey, you guys! Welcome to more of Heroes Destiny RX.**

 **Batthan: So, I don't remember this kind of chapter.**

 **PDA777: It's another special thing I came up with.**

 **Batthan: Cool. What's this chapter about?**

 **PDA777: A woman is seen taking care of a Pokémon our Heroes have never seen before. And the Pokémon... well... it's quite the active little fella as they will soon see. Meanwhile, we hear some special stories involving the three Heroines that tell the story of their first meeting with their partners.**

 **Batthan: Awesome! It's time to go, now.**

 **PDA777: That's right. This will be a long one, folks. So sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon**_

 _ **Heroes:**_

 **Ash Ketchum (HB1)**

Hero Pokémon 1- Blaze the Cat: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Charizard

 **Misty (HB1)**

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Gyarados

 **Brock**

Hero Pokémon- Mario: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Crobat

Pokémon 3- Croagunk

 **May:**

Hero Pokémon- Miles 'Tails' Prower: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Glaceon

 **Max:**

Hero Pokémon- Luigi: Mario Franchise

Pokémon- Ralts

 **Dawn:**

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Pachirisu

Pokémon 3- Buneary

 **Batthan:**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Raichu* (Shinyshock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile (Slasher)

Pokémon 3- Tyranitar (Rocky)

 _ **Villains:**_

 **Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

 **Team Rocket's Vile Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog**

 **Jessie:**

Pokémon 1- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Arbok

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

 **James:**

Pokémon 1- Growlithe (Growlie)

Pokémon 2- Weezing

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

 _ **Symbols:**_

 _ **HB#- Hero Bonds in the order they formed the bond. All of their Hero Pokémon are a part of their bond.**_

 _ ***- Represents that the Pokémon is shiny.**_

* * *

 _ **The Heroes Current Collection**_

 _ **Ash**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar League:**_

 **1st Badge** \- Aqua Frost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

 _ **May**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Directamo Ribbon

 _ **Dawn**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- ?

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Ruffling with Care**

Location: Route 703

Storm clouds begin to gather in the skies as our Heroes continue on their way to Fullerton Town.

Batthan examines, "Mmmm... I do not like the look of the skies right now."

Dawn figures, "It looks like it's about to rain."

Misty suggests, "We better find shelter soon."

Rain starts to gather in, and it steadily increases in the downpour each minute. They started running.

Reimu frowns, "Ahhhh! Too much rain! I'd much rather it be hot... even though I'm not a fan of the heat."

Max points, "Look, I see a cabin up ahead."

Luigi says, "Hopefully, there's enough space for all of us."

Mario says, "There should be. Hurry!"

They reach the cabin and everyone enters the cabin in safely.

Tails sighs in relief, "Thankfully, it could have been worse."

Dawn becomes shocked, "What are you talking about? My hair's all soaked! Now, I need to redo it!"

Knuckles smiles, "Ohh, Dawn... you and your hair..."

Misty figures, "We should probably see if anyone's living in this cabin."

Ash nods, "Yeah."

Blaze calls out, "Hello! Anyone here?"

A woman calls out, "There are guests? I'll be right there!'

Blaze shakes the water off her body, "As both a cat and a fire type, I completely despise being soaked in cold water. I'd much rather relax in a hot spring!"

The woman living in the cabin enters the room all of the Heroes are currently at. She is in her young 20s. She has short, black hair, blue eyes, and two blue earrings. She has on a purple shirt with blue pants and blue and black slippers.

The woman gasps, "Ohh my! I didn't expect so many guests..."

Misty says, "Sorry about that. I hope you don't mind us being here. We really needed to get out of the hard rain."

The woman smiles, "It's fine. I think I can provide enough for all of you. I should introduce myself, though. My name is Radiana."

Ash introduces, "Hi, Radiana. I'm Ash. This is my partner, Pikachu, my two Hero Pokémon, Blaze and Reimu, my girlfriend, Misty, and her partner, Sonic."

Misty bows, "Nice to meet you."

Radiana speaks, "Hero Pokémon... what a rare sight!"

Blaze smiles, "I'm sure it is."

May introduces, "I'm May. This is my partner, Tails. This is my little brother, Max, and his partner, Luigi."

Max looks around, "Nice cabin you have. Is this your home?"

Radiana nods, "It is. I am happy to help any travelers passing on by."

Luigi nods, "That's good to hear."

Dawn introduces, "I'm Dawn. This is Knuckles, my partner. Here is Batthan and his partner, Silver."

Radiana happily gasps, "I know who you are, Batthan! I won't say much else about that, though."

Batthan nods to her and thinks, " _She knows about me. She's keeping my identity a secret in case anyone else I travel with doesn't know. A smart woman."_

Brock infatuates, "And I, my dear, am the lovely Brock. Alongside me is my faithful partner, Mario!"

Mario takes off his hat and bows, "My partner, Brock, thinks you are wonderful looking!"

Radiana smiles, "Oh, really?"

Brock goes up to her and holds her hand, "Yes, I do. You really radiate such beauty all over. Tell me, have you been using the inner beauty treatments?"

Radiana nods, "Why, yes, I have."

May notices, "No wonder I feel my heart racing when I look all around you."

Radiana asks, "Are you not from around here?"

Dawn shakes her head, "Not from the island, anyway."

Radiana gasps, "You're from the Overworld? How exotic! Brock, right? I am looking for a boyfriend. Are you interested?"

Brock shakes in excitement, "Am I interested? You bet I am!"

A Pokémon calls out, "Rufflet! Ruff Ruff!"

The Pokémon seems to be lightly hitting Brock on his leg.

Brock looks down and says, "Who is this Pokémon?"

Radiana smiles, "Pardon his interruption, Brock. This is Rufflet."

Radiana picks up Rufflet. Rufflet calls, "Ruff Ruff!"

Dawn smiles, "Awww, it's cute!"

Ash brings out his Pokédex, "A Rufflet, huh? Let's see..."

Ash's Pokédex describes, "Rufflet, the Eaglet Pokémon. With its strong legs and sturdy claws, it loves to go into fights so it can be stronger and braver. It wishes to prove its strength to any challenger even in defeat."

Knuckles says, "Wow, Rufflet's quite the rowdy little fella, isn't he?"

Radiana nods, "Yes. It does like to train and become stronger. It really wants to fight quite a lot."

Batthan asks, "So, is this your Pokémon?"

Radiana denies, "No, this is actually a wild Rufflet. I found this Pokémon injured last month. It was likely getting into a rather big fight, as his injuries were severe."

Dawn says, "Ohh my..."

Radiana figures, "I think that Rufflet likes me because I took care of it. It wants to stay around and protect me. On the other hand, I do think it also wants to grow stronger. I'm not sure if I can keep Rufflet around for good."

Dawn guesses, "I'm guessing you're not much of a Pokémon Trainer?"

Radiana answers, "I only want Pokémon as pets. I'm usually taking care of any wild Pokémon that are injured or just needs a place to stay for a while. I haven't found my own to take care of, yet. Even though Rufflet is one of the Pokémon that has stayed with me the longest, I can't really help it in terms of challenging others and growing stronger."

Ash says, "You know... I think I'm starting to like Rufflet. He's a lot like me. Wanting to battle others and growing stronger even in defeat. He's got a lot of potential."

Rufflet stares at Ash, "Rufflet?"

Ash says, "Hmmm..."

Radiana realizes, "Ohhh, right, I almost forgot. You all just got here. I'll get some towels and get the tea ready."

Brock offers, "Let me help with you with the tea, Radiana. I'm quite good at kitchen duty."

Radiana smiles, "I really appreciate it, Brock. Let me show you the items. Stay here, Rufflet."

Radiana lets Rufflet down. Radiana shows Brock to the kitchen.

May looks outside, "Well, at least we're out of the rain."

Batthan smirks, "Wonder how Team Rocket's doing in the rain!"

* * *

Checking up on Team Rocket, they are currently hiding to try and stay dry under several trees.

Shadow sighs, "Definitely not the right weather conditions to try and catch Pikachu."

James says, "This downpour's a total downer!"

Meowth adds, "It's as sad as it gets."

Jessie says, "I definitely do not wish to get wet, and have my hair get ruined."

Team Rocket sighs. Wobbuffet appears and says, "Wooobaaa!"

* * *

Most of the Heroes are having their tea in the living room. Misty, May, and Dawn are having their tea together with Radiana.

Dawn says, "I've been really curious about the process of natural beauty for quite some time, Radiana."

May asks, "Could you tell us what you did to enhance your natural beauty?"

Radiana wonders, "Are you interesting in using natural beauty as a main way to become more beautiful?"

Misty says, "Ever since we heard about it from Professor Sapele, it has been on our minds for a while, now."

Radiana nods, "Then, I would be happy to share what I did."

May says, "Let's hear it."

Radiana explains, "So, there's three steps you need to take in order for your natural beauty to shine. One, you need to only use products that takes your already natural beauty and enhances it. There are some items that you use that add glow to your face and spray that enhances the shine of your hair and the sparkle of your body."

May says, "Ohhh..."

Radiana continues, "Two, there's a specific kind of powder you need to add to your drink once a day for two weeks. Don't worry, it's tasteless. What it does is that it contributes to your figure and makes you feel healthier and more energetic. If you don't feel good as much as your look good, your natural beauty won't stand out."

Dawn comments, "Interesting..."

Radiana finishes, "And three, it's important to have a stance of sort. Basically, what you should do whenever you want to show off your natural beauty. To be beautiful, you have to look it, feel it, and in this case, you need to act it. By knowing how to act in front of others, you can show them how natural beauty not only makes you great, but others great, too. It's a way to have everyone be happy. I've made you happy after all."

Misty agrees, "That is true."

May smiles, "That was all so interesting!"

Dawn gleams, "It would be great if you can show us what we need to do to become more naturally beautiful like you, Radiana!"

Radiana nods, "I would love to. Follow me to my room, girls."

The three girls get up and follow Radiana.

* * *

Meanwhile, while everyone is in enjoying their tea, Rufflet seems to show some rowdiness in front of everyone.

Rufflet says, "Rufflet Ruff Rufflet!"

Sonic notices, "It certainly is showing some activeness."

Rufflet charges lightly towards Pikachu. Pikachu says, "Pika!"

Rufflet says, "Rufflet Rufflet!"

Max asks, "What's going on with Rufflet?"

Blaze translates, "According to what Rufflet's saying, he sees a lot of Pokémon in front of him. He wants a battle."

Ash says, "We can't battle now, Rufflet. It's raining hard outside."

Rufflet says, "Ruff Rufflet!"

Blaze translates more, "It's willing to fight even in harsh rains."

Reimu frowns, "Ugh... what a pain..."

While Radiana is showing the girls the process of becoming more naturally beautiful, she becomes curious about their Hero Pokémon.

Radiana wonders, "So, I got a good look at your Hero partners. They all look quite special."

May says, "They are very special to us."

Dawn nods, "Yeah. Our first Hero Partners... I really feel they shaped our lives moving forward."

Radiana asks, "I'm curious at how each of you first met your partners. Could you tell me?"

Misty nods, "Sure. We can tell her, right?"

May agrees, "Of course!"

Dawn also agrees, "I'm always happy to tell people how I first met Knuckles. So, I guess I'll go first."

Radiana says, "Very well."

Dawn recalls, "It was right when I first started my journey. I had recently reached the age of 10..."

Flashback Start:

* * *

 _Dawn had recently reached the age of 10. It was time for her to begin her Pokémon journey. After an interesting morning experience with her mother, Johanna, she rides on her bike out of Twinleaf Town to get her first Pokémon from the Professor in Sandgem Town._

 _Dawn is riding past Route 201. Unaware that something lurks around our Heroine._

 _Dawn suddenly stops her bike and looks around. "Uh... is anyone there?"_

 _Just then, a mysterious red figure jumps out of the trees and lands near Dawn._

 _Dawn screams and jumps, as she fell over her bike. She gets hurt from the fall._

 _Dawn expresses, "Owwww, that hurt! Huh?"_

 _The red figure approached Dawn kind of slowly, almost like he's waiting for the right moment to attack her._

 _Dawn becomes scared, "Please don't hurt me... I didn't do anything to you." She shivers and covers her whole body to defend herself._

 _The red figure started speaking, "What, hurt you? I would never hurt someone as pretty as you."_

 _Dawn stops shivering. She blushes a little and looks up at the red figure. "Really, you're not gonna hurt me?"_

 _He says, "Of course not. True heroes don't attack other people like that."_

 _Dawn asks, "Heroes? You're a Hero? Like... a Superhero?"_

 _He says, "No, not quite, I'm just called a Hero. Here, grab my hands so I can lift you up."_

 _Dawn grabs the red figure's hand and gets up. The two look at each other for a moment in a mesmerizing kind of way. Dawn feels something in her leg and falls over to her bottom._

 _Dawn expresses, "Owww..."_

 _The red figure asks, "Hey now, what's wrong?"_

 _Dawn answers, "My leg hurt; you made me fell over my bike. And now, I think my leg is wounded."_

 _He says, "Here, let me take a look like at."_

 _The red figure looks at it. Then, he brings out a strange green jewel. He places it near Dawn's wound, where it starts glowing, and magically heals her leg._

 _Dawn smiles, "Wow, that's amazing! My leg... I feel it healing me. Thank you so much, uh, what's your name?"_

 _He introduces, "My name is Knuckles the Echidna."_

 _Dawn introduces, "Hi, Knuckles. I'm Dawn. It's nice you meet you... now anyways, hehe."_

 _Knuckles apologies, "Oh... I'm sorry I scared you like that, and made you fall over and hurt your leg. You see, I'm looking for someone."_

 _Dawn asks, "Who would that be?"_

 _Knuckles says, "I'll explain in a little bit."_

 _Just then, the green jewel stopped glowing, and Dawn's leg is completely healed. Dawn gets up and Knuckles put the jewel away._

 _Dawn eyes begin to sparkle as she spoke, "Wow, you cured my leg so fast! That's a really impressive jewel you got there. It must be magic."_

 _Knuckles says, "Actually it is. It's called the Master Emerald."_

 _Dawn says, "Master... Emerald?"_

 _Knuckles asks, "Boy, do I have a lot of explaining to do. But before I do that... tell me, what are you doing?"_

 _Dawn explains, "Well, I just became ten yesterday, so I'm on my way to Professor Rowan's lab to get my very first Pokémon."_

 _Knuckles says, "That's sounds really cool."_

 _"Hmmmmm..." Dawn took a good look at Knuckles. "Now that I think about it, you don't look much like a human, anyway."_

 _Knuckles says, "Oh... I'm not, actually. I'm really a Pokémon... a Hero Pokémon to be exact."_

 _Dawn blinks, "Hero... Pokémon? Hmm, interesting... Hold on a sec, did you say, POKEMON?"_

 _Knuckles sweatdrops, "Please don't overreact. Let's just sit down, and let me explain. This may take a while, though."_

 _Dawn says, "I can wait. I have all the time in the world."_

* * *

 _And so, Knuckles told Dawn all about Hero Pokémon, about the Master Emerald, and about his legacy of finding his Partner-for-life, which all-in-all, took about an hour and a half._

 _Knuckles sighs, "Wow! That was a long story about everything. Sorry it took so long."_

 _Dawn become excited, "No, it's alright, the whole story has gotten me baffled. The things you said about the Hero Pokémon were epic. The story about the Master Emerald was creepy, but awesome. And the story about you finding your partner-for-life was so romantic!"_

 _Knuckles smiles, "Wow... I'm glad you enjoyed my stories."_

 _Dawn says, "No problem. So this, Partner-for-life, must be really hard to find, isn't it?"_

 _Knuckles nods, "It sure is, Dawn. I've been searching for my partner for almost three years."_

 _Dawn dreams, "That sure is a long time to look for someone, but now that I think about it, a lifetime committing to being with someone is just so... romantic and lovely. It's like, trying to find your soulmate, or like a spouse. It's just... I can't put it into words, right now. Love is such a great and meaningful thing, don't you think so, Knuckles?"_

 _Knuckles agrees, "Yeah, I see what you mean. I've been alone for too long. I've been separated from my longtime buddies since coming to this world, so it's been lonely for me. I have no one to be with right now, and it has been terrible. I really need to find someone who will accept me, someone who needs me, and that same someone who I need. It could be anybody in the world... anybody!"_

 _Dawn blushes, "Well, this seems kind of unusual to ask, but... what about me?"_

 _Knuckles ponders that thought, "Well Dawn, you're pretty and all... but, something inside of me has to tell me that you or anybody else is the right person for me. Until that happens, I don't know if you are the one for me. But, you look like a good candidate to me."_

 _Dawn blushes even more, "Knuckles, you are so sweet!"_

 _Knuckles smiles, "Oh, come on now, Hahaha! Am I really that sweet?" Dawn nods while still blushing. "You really mean that? Wow, that's very kind of you!"_

 _Dawn stops blushing, "But, all this aside, I need to get to Professor Rowan's lab right away. Thank you so much for helping me and telling me such a great story, Knuckles. I'm sure we'll meet again."_

 _Knuckles feels something within him and stops Dawn from going further. "Wait Dawn, I wanted to ask you something."_

 _Dawn responds, "Yes, Knuckles... what is it?"_

 _Knuckles says to himself, 'There's something about this girl that I just don't get, and I need to find out what it is.' Knuckles says to Dawn, "Well, I was wondering... if you wouldn't mind me tagging along with you. I want to keep you company, and help you get started with whatever you're doing."_

 _Dawn thought it over for a moment, then says, "Sure, Knuckles... you can join along my side. I'll explain what I'm doing now."_

* * *

 _As they move past Route 201, Dawn explains to Knuckles about her dreams of becoming a top coordinator, and why she is headed to Sandgem Town. So after a while, they finally made it to Sandgem Town._

 _Dawn smiles, "Well, Knuckles, this is it. Sandgem Town. Let's go, and find this Professor Rowan so I can get my first Pokémon."_

 _Knuckles agrees, and heads on over to the lab. But Dawn doesn't seem to read the map right. They went from corner to corner, but haven't found the right one. They have come to the conclusion that they've lost their way in this town._

 _Dawn and Knuckles are getting tired from riding/running everyone._

 _Dawn frowns, "Oh man! Knuckles, at this rate, we may never find Rowan's lab."_

 _Knuckles also frowns, "Man, the map that your mom gave you must be screwed up or something, because we definitely should've been there by now."_

 _Dawn agrees, "Yeah, you're right, but we have to keep going, for the sake of my first Pokémon."_

 _They were looking at the map to see what's wrong with their sense of direction, when Dawn and Knuckles accidentally bumped into an old man._

 _"Hey, buddy, watch where you're going!" Knuckles yells to the old man._

 _The old man turns around and speaks, "Hmmm? Aren't you two the ones who were moving and bumping into me?"_

 _Knuckles sweatdrops, "Well, technically, yes..."_

 _Dawn asks, "Um, excuse me sir, but can you point us to Professor Rowan's lab?_

 _The old man asks, "Why is it that you asked me, little lady? Are you two, lost or something?"_

 _Dawn and Knuckles are shaken up for the moment. Dawn answers, "No, of course not; we just needed the step in the right direction... because we needed a reminder of where it was located at, sir..."_

 _The old man examines, "Hmm... well, from what it looks like that you were just riding your bike, I say that you are not from this town, correct?"_

 _Dawn confirms, "Uh, yeah?"_

 _The old man continues, "And that pass your holding, it represents that you are on your way to Rowan's Lab to get your first Pokémon, am I right?"_

 _Dawn asks, "Yes sir, that's right. How do you know all of this?"_

 _The old man introduces, "Because, I am Professor Rowan, little girl."_

 _Dawn and Knuckles are shaken up again. Dawn exclaims, "Whaaaaat! You're Professor Rowan?"_

 _Knuckles blinks and says, "Well, at least we found the right person. So, can you take us to your lab, sir?"_

 _Rowan nods, "Of course. Follow me!"_

 _Knuckles and Dawn look at each weirdly and follow him._

 _They go on over to the lab. But, they found out that the lab was destroyed; thanks to two of the Starter Pokémon; Chimchar and Piplup, along with Starly and Staraptor. Rowan's assistants explain everything to them. And now, Dawn has no Pokémon to pick from, except for Turtwig._

 _Dawn and Knuckles are not gonna accept it. Knuckles proclaims, "Professor, this is a terrible tragedy. The Pokémon have all disappeared. They were supposed to be the three choices for Dawn. But don't worry, I'll go find them."_

 _Dawn says to Knuckles, "Count me in, too, Knuckles. We must do whatever we can to help them."_

 _Rowan studies the two and says, "Hmmm... you see like you can really get the job done, Dawn and Knuckles. Okay, I will let you go and find them. We will do what we can to fix this lab up while you're gone. But, they're probably scared now. Action will not solve the problem. You're gonna have to talk to them to get them to trust you. You two are our only hope of saving the Pokémon. Good Luck!"_

 _They both say, "Thanks, Professor!"_

 _And so, Dawn and Knuckles begin the search for the missing Pokémon._

* * *

 _They head back into Route 201 to begin the search. Piplup was the first Pokémon to be found. But it was still angry at the Chimchar because of its Taunt attack._

 _Dawn points, "Hey look, there's Piplup!"_

 _They go on over to where Piplup is. But Piplup, for no particular reason, becomes mad at them._

 _Dawn and Knuckles shook up. Then Knuckles tried to talk to Piplup._

 _Knuckles asks, "Hey Piplup, don't be mad at us, we were trying to find you. Tell me buddy, what's wrong?"_

 _Piplup explained what is been doing._

 _Knuckles translates, "Dawn, Piplup said that Chimchar ate a share of its food without asking, and is trying to get back at him. He's even more mad because Chimchar keeps on Taunting him."_

 _Dawn asks, "Taunting?"_

 _Knuckles explains, "As in the move, Taunt. It discourages the target into doing only attacking moves in battle by forcing the opponent to get angry."_

 _Dawn gasps, "Oh wow, that's terrible."_

 _Knuckles says, "Yeah, and he's been following Chimchar all the way until he finally gets him back."_

 _Dawn got a serious look on your face. He went on over to Piplup and spoke, "Now listen, Piplup, you ran away from the Lab, and you weren't suppose to do that. Now, you will come with us!" Piplup refuses. Dawn exclaims, "Are you ignoring me?"_

 _"Piplup", says the ignorant Piplup._

 _Knuckles translates, "That would be a big, fat yes on your face, Dawn... Uh oh, this isn't good."_

 _Dawn becomes angry and started pulling Piplup while Piplup struggled to be free. "That's it! I don't care what it takes... you are coming with us right now!"_

 _"Pipluuuup!" says the struggling Piplup._

 _Knuckles attempts to stop them, "Dawn, I don't think we should do that. We are supposed to talk to it calmly."_

 _Dawn says, "I don't care anymore. We tried to do that, but it's too stubborn to listen."_

 _"Piplupupup", says Piplup as it shoots a Bubblebeam at Dawn's face._

 _Dawn screams, "Owwwww!"_

 _Dawn covers her face from the Bubblebeam. "Oh great, now I have water in my eyes... and no, it's not tears."_

 _Knuckles becomes angry. "THAT'S IT, you are going down now." Knuckles throws a punch at it, but Piplup dodged it and threw a Bubblebeam at Knuckles. Water type do a lot of damage against a Fire type like Knuckles, stumbling him._

 _Dawn's face is clear, but sees Knuckles falling to the ground._

 _Dawn asks, "Knuckles, are you okay?"_

 _Knuckles said shaken up, "Not really, I was hit with a Bubblebeam."_

 _Dawn is shocked, "What? You got knocked over with just one attack?"_

 _Knuckles explains, "I don't know if I mentioned this or not, but I'm a Fire and Fighting type."_

 _Dawn recalls, "Oh I see, and Water types are strong against Fire types."_

 _Knuckles nods, "That's correct. It might take me a second to get up."_

 _Knuckles gets up with the support of Dawn. They both got even angrier now._

 _Dawn yells, "How dare you hit my Knuckles like that. Wait until I get my hands on you!"_

 _Dawn starts chasing the scared Piplup while Knuckles goes into thought, 'My Knuckles? What, what does she mean by that? Could it be... can be she be my... Ugh, this is no time to think about love right now. I need to help Dawn, while at the same time, protect Piplup. We don't know what could be here in the depths of this forest.'_

 _Dawn continues to chase Piplup up into a cliff where they slip and started falling over. Knuckles jumps in after them. They all land safely, but were then surrounded by Ariados._

 _Dawn becomes scared, "What! What are these Pokémon?"_

 _Knuckles examines, "Hmm, they appear to be Ariados, the Spider Pokémon."_

 _Dawn asks, "What should we do?"_

 _Knuckles sweatdrops, "Normally, I would use my Fire type moves against these Bug type Pokémon, but I'm afraid I'm still a little shaken up from Piplup's Bubblebeam attack."_

 _All of the Ariados begin using Poison Sting, but Knuckles protects Dawn and Piplup from it._

 _Knuckles struggles, "It's too much to counterattack... Dawn, Piplup, both of you need to run."_

 _Dawn frowns, "WHAT? You can't leave us, Knuckles! What about you?"_

 _Knuckles says, "I'll hold off the Poison Stings, I'm a Hero Pokémon. I can handle these things. My fire power should kick in a minute... but we can't take any chances until then; you both have to run."_

 _Piplup says, "Pipluup!"_

 _Knuckles says, "He's worried I might get poisoned. Don't worry, Piplup. I'll be fine."_

 _Dawn begins crying and cries out, "NO! I won't leave you Knuckles. I'll never leave your side! If I run and leave you here, you might... I NOT GONNA LEAVE YOU HERE!"_

 _Knuckles yells, "LISTEN TO ME, DAWN. These Pokémon are dangerous... they could serious hurt you! I'm trying to protect the two of you. I will never forgive myself if anything super serious was to happen to you." Knuckles begins crying as well and so did Piplup. "NOW GO!"_

 _Dawn struggles on what to do, but Piplup pulls Dawn's sleeves. Dawn knows that Piplup is telling her to run. Dawn looks at Knuckles once more for a few seconds, and she agrees to Piplup, and they run. Dawn grabs Piplup and she runs away as far away from their range as possible._

 _Dawn finds a safe place for them. Dawn pants from running so much and she sits down to rest. Piplup becomes worried for Dawn._

 _Dawn says, "Don't worry, Piplup, I'm just fine. But, I'm still worried about Knuckles."_

 _Dawn sighs and both of their stomachs growl for hunger._

 _Dawn says, "Hehe, I guess we're hungry, huh? Here, have some Pokémon Food."_

 _Piplup, being the proud Pokémon, refused to offer._

 _Dawn frowns, "Come on, Piplup, you have to eat. I'm already really worried for Knuckles... I don't want anything to happen to you, either." She then grins, "Besides, I heard your stomach growl along with mine."_

 _Piplup then realized that it had to no choice, and started eating the food. Dawn took food from her backpack, and started eating as well._

 _After a minute, Dawn stopped eating for a moment, and ponders, "Knuckles, you're probably getting hungry, too. I wonder what's happened to you. Are you hurt badly? Are you okay? Have you survived against the Ariados?" Dawn sobs and starts shaking. "Knuckles, what has happened to you? I don't know if you're alive or..."_

 _Dawn cries out loud, dropping the food onto her Picnic cloth. Piplup comes over to Dawn's side to try and cheer her up. It didn't work, as Dawn is stilling crying mournfully. Piplup then starts crying as well. Dawn sees Piplup, then holds him really tightly, and so did Piplup. They cry for a few minutes. Then they pack their stuff, and move on._

 _It is a long journey ahead, as they still need to find Chimchar. Just then, they saw Starly and Staraptor holding on to Chimchar as they flew back to the lab. Chimchar looks at the two as it had a sad look on its face._

 _Dawn says, "Well, at least Chimchar is heading back safely. We should head back, too. Without Knuckles..."_

 _Piplup had no choice but to agree, seeing as how arguing over it isn't gonna help. As they make their way back, they look ahead and saw more Ariados._

 _Dawn and Piplup are very shaken up after seeing them. "W-w-what, more Ariados... where did they come from? Wait, it can't be..." Dawn begins shaking with fear. "This, this is the same Ariados we just met. So then, that means..." Dawn then shouts, "KNUCKLES!"_

 _The Ariados begin attacking them. But Piplup took the Poison Sting damage, protecting them._

 _Dawn shakes her head, "Piplup, no, not you too!"_

 _"Pip...luuuup!", says the struggling Piplup._

 _Just then, Piplup begins glowing, apparently absorbing the blows._

 _Dawn remembers, "What, what's this? I think Piplup's doing a move. I think... it's Bide. Piplup's trying to... Come on Piplup, you can do it!"_

 _Piplup continues taking damage. It then took enough to hit them right back with double the force with a big blast of energy. The Ariados flew off back to where they came from._

 _Dawn jumps for Joy. "You did it, Piplup, you totally did it!"_

 _"Pip, Piplup!" says the happy Piplup._

 _But just then, another Ariados, a bigger one then all the rest, comes over._

 _Dawn shivers, "Waaaaaa... oh no, another one. This one appears to be the leader."_

 _The Ariados used its Poison Sting on Piplup and fell over. Then used Poison Sting on Dawn, and fell to her knees._

 _Dawn moans, "Owww, that hurts so bad!"_

 _Then Ariados is preparing for a Hyper Beam attack, which would surely finish them off._

 _Dawn and Piplup are shaken and scared. The Hyped Beam is fired, but is then reflected by something. An explosion came over Dawn and Piplup, as they become unharmed._

 _Dawn and Piplup look over to see that it was Knuckles, but not the normal Knuckles. He is glowing gold all over._

 _Dawn says, "Oh my gosh, what is that... Kn... Knuckles?" Dawn cries with happy tears. "KNUCKLES!"_

 _Knuckles stands proud near them. "So happy to see me, aren't we, Dawn, Piplup?"'_

 _Piplup says, "Piplup, Piplup!"_

 _Dawn asks, "What happened to you, I thought you were..."_

 _Knuckles grin, "Yeah right... like that will ever happen. Allow me to explain._

 _[The brief callback scene to the Ariados fight is shown]_

 _Knuckles recalls, "After you two ran for your lives, I continued to defend from the Poison Stings. They stopped for the moment to rest. And suddenly, my fire power was back. I gave all of the Ariados a huge burst of my Fire Blast. I won, and I was about to return to you guys, when suddenly a Hyper Beam hit me, and I fell over. I figured out it was the leader who did that to me. He then must of then healed them all somehow, and went off after you two. I fainted shortly afterwards. I had woken up after about a half hour. I then realized that the Ariados were gone, and that they were going after you two. I was about to chase them, when suddenly, something within my body starting reacting."_

 _"It was the Master Emerald... it starting glowing wildly, and my heart began beating faster. I was told that whenever this happens, combined with the sense of love, I had founded by Partner-for-life. I then realized that it was you, Dawn... you were my Partner-for-life! I had a suspicious feeling about you, which was another reason I followed you to Sandgem town. And it was a good thing I did, too."_

 _"But then, something weird happened. The Master Emerald glowed even more, and I was given tremendous power. I had transformed into this state you see here. I recognized this kind of state. I was shocked as this transformation is normally supposed to occur with the energy of the Chaos Emeralds. Regardless, I realized that it wasn't just the Master Emerald, but my love, for you and Piplup. I was given this power, because of this reason. I wanted to protect you two... more than anything. I thankfully managed to arrive just in time to stop the Hyper Beam."_

 _[The callback ends]_

 _Knuckles says, "I saw that you two defeated the Ariados group. I'm very proud of you. Now, it's time for me to step in, and finally defeat this thing once and for all!"_

 _Dawn sobs and cheers, "Kn-Knuckles... go get him, sweetie."_

 _Piplup also cheers for Knuckles, "Piplup, Piplup!"_

 _Knuckles begins fighting the Ariados. The fight was really heated. One blow after another, they both gave it all they had. Then it was the time for the final blow. Ariados prepared for one last Hyper Beam attack._

 _Dawn exclaimed, "Oh no, it's gonna do another Hyper Beam attack. Watch out, Knuckles!"_

 _Knuckles says, "Then I guess there is only one thing to do. It's time to perform the special power Hero Pokémon can use, the Hero Beam._

 _Knuckles charges aura energy into his hands. And both Pokémon fire their beams toward one another. The beams collide and it is a 'push with all that you got' battle to the end._

 _Dawn cheers, "Knuckles, you can do this! Believe in yourself, I know you can win this. Do it for me, for your Partner-for-Life!"_

 _Piplup cheered as well, "Piplup, pip, pipluuup!"_

 _Knuckles heard what Dawn just said right there, "Did you... you're accepting my offering for me to be your Partner-for-life?"_

 _Dawn cheers, "Yes, Knuckles... I accept it! Now finish off that thing off, once and for all!"_

 _Knuckles pushes, "You got it! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

 _And Knuckles pushes the Hero Beam with everything his transformed state could give, and the Ariados takes the hit, and goes flying off super far into the sky, and made a star with a ding to boot._

 _Knuckles then suddenly changes back into his normal form and faints. Dawn and Piplup go over to Knuckles and tries to wake him up._

 _Dawn says, "Knuckles, please wake up... you have to wake up."_

 _Knuckles didn't response._

 _Dawn frowns, "Please Knuckles, don't die on us now... not after winning!"_

 _Knuckles still didn't response._

 _Dawn cries out, "Knuckles... NOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _Dawn is crying even more than ever now. Piplup becomes depressed. But, it appears to not be quite the end for our red hero. The Master Emerald is regenerating Knuckles's strength as all of this was happening._

 _After about a couple of hours, Knuckles opens his eyes, and sees Dawn very near him, sleeping near him on his left. Piplup is also sleeping near him in his right. Knuckles sits up. He yawns and stretches after his sleep, and was 100 percent better. Dawn then wakes up, and sees that Knuckles is fine, and so did Piplup._

 _Dawn's eyes became sparkly as she cries out, "Knuckles, you're okay!" She hugs him with joy. "Knuckles, I'm so glad your okay. I was so worried about you. I thought you were finished!"_

 _Knuckles smiles, "Come on Dawn, didn't I tell you not to worry? Look, I'll show you." He takes out the Master Emerald. "See this? The Master Emerald protects me, in exchange for protecting it. It gave me the power to protect you... my Super form. Normally, I wouldn't faint after being in my Super form, but I used the last of my inner strength on the Hero Beam. Luckily, the Master Emerald revived my strength a lot faster than if I didn't have it."_

 _Dawn gleams, "Wow, I'm so glad for that, and I'm so glad you are okay."_

 _Knuckles says, "I'm just glad and you are safe, Dawn. And, so is Piplup."_

 _Piplup asks, "Piplup, Piplup?"_

 _Knuckles answers, "Yeah, Piplup, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."_

 _Dawn smiles, "Oh, Knuckles, I'm so happy that you're all better now." Just then, Dawn came up with a sweet idea. "Hey Knuckles?"_

 _Knuckles says, "Yes, Dawn?"_

 _Dawn then kisses Knuckles in his left cheek. "I love you!"_

 _Knuckles blushes and smiles, "I love you too, Dawn!"_

 _Piplup then says softly, "Piplup, Piplup!"_

 _Knuckles closes his eyes happily and replies, "I love you as well, Piplup."_

 _"And so do I, Piplup!", Dawn happily says as she holds Piplup cheerfully. They all laugh happily and excitingly._

* * *

Flashback Ends:

Dawn smiles, "Ahh... to think that Knuckles and I would share so many wonderful memories together. He was very glad when he got to finally see one of his old friends, Tails."

May smiles, "I still remember our first meeting together, Dawn. It was great!"

Dawn agrees, "Yeah, it was."

Radiana comments, "What a wonderful story it was, Dawn. Having a Hero Pokémon must mean more to you than anything."

Dawn says, "A lot of things, really. Oh, Knuckles..."

Meanwhile, back with Ash and the others...

Rufflet is continuing to show off his energy by lightly hitting on Knuckles.

Knuckles says, "You know, while it is kind of cute to see this little guy express himself like this, he's been doing it for like the past 20 minutes."

Max says, "He just won't stop. If we don't do something, it's going to get worse."

Tails suggests, "If you really need the battle, then I can make it stop raining for a little while with my power of Sunny Day."

Ash agrees, "Actually, that's a great idea, Tails. I would like to see the power of what this Rufflet can do!"

Rufflet briefly stops and looks at Ash, "Rufflet?"

Ash offers, "Rufflet, how about I battle with you? I want to see how strong you can be.

Rufflet jumps cheerfully, "Rufflet Rufflet!"

Brock nods, "Alright, then let's have this battle."

Sonic wonders, "Shouldn't we let the other girls know about this?"

Blaze figures, "I'm sure their having their own adventures with Radiana. Let's not bother them. Besides, I want to see this battle, myself."

Batthan comments, "This should be good!"

Silver says, "And away we go!"

Back to the girls... Radiana continues instructing them on natural beauty.

May offers, "I'll go next with my story!"

Radiana nods, "Sure, May. Tell me how you first met Tails."

May recalls, "This was back when I didn't even like Pokémon at first..."

Flashback Start:

* * *

 _In the Hoenn Region, May travels along to see the Professor of the region to acquire her first Pokémon. She's only doing this because she wanted to see the sights and explore the region. She doesn't like Pokémon at all._

 _Meanwhile, Ash and Blaze have just started their journey through Hoenn with an unfortunately sick Pikachu. Tails, who first accompanies them just before the start of their Hoenn journey, is also with them. After a series of events occurred, Ash and Blaze go as one group to try and find their Pikachu that ran away, and Birch and Tails go another way._

 _May eventually arrived to the lab, but finds out that the Professor is gone and he took the starter Pokémon with her. So, she decided on her on own to find him._

 _Birch and Tails were calling out for Pikachu, but shortly after, Professor Birch falls from a hill and hits a Poochyena._

 _Tails shouts to Birch, "Hey Professor, are you alright?"_

 _Birch says, "Yeah, I'm fine. But, I'm not so sure about what I just hit."_

 _Poochyena quickly get up and starts growling. Birch tries to apologize to it, "Whoops, hehehe... Sorry I hit you like that; it was a mistake." Then Poochyena barks up, and two more Poochyena came along and started growling as well. "Well, this doesn't seem good." says the pondering Birch. "Hmm, let's see, they're not happy, and they're not sad either. So that's must mean they're angry. Yeah, that's it... AHHHHHHHHHH!" The professor screams, as he started running as the Poochyena chased him._

 _Tails talks to himself, "Of course they were angry, Professor. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Then he shouts, "Professor, are you gonna be okay?"_

 _Birch shouts back, "Yeah, I'm gonna be fine..." Then, he started to climb a nearby tree. "As long as I stay up here, they can't hurt me. Although, how am I gonna get out of here?"_

 _Tails became nervous, "Oh man, what am I gonna do?" Tails starts running back and forth, "What do I do, What do I do, What do I do? Awww man, if this keeps up... What am I going to do?" He stopped running to take a breather. Then, May comes along._

 _May saw what was going on down there and asks, "Professor, what are you doing down there, and why are you up in a tree?"_

 _The professor calmly answers, "Oh, just hanging around."_

 _May says, "That's nice." And then, she sees Tails, still nervous and not knowing what to do. May bends down near Tails and asks him, "Hello there. What are you doing?"_

 _Tails answers, "Trying to figure out what I am going to do to save the Professor."_

 _May says, "What! The Professor is in trouble?"_

 _Tails points, "Of course, do you not see that those Pokémon are trying to get him?"_

 _She looks again and her question was answered, "Oh, I see now."_

 _Then Tails looks up at her, and became infatuated with her good looks._

 _Tails flies up to her and says blushes "Hello there." He then holds her hands. "I have never seen a girl as beautiful as you. What is your name?"_

 _May, semi-nervous of Tails's reaction, answers, "Oh, uh, my name is May."_

 _Tails let go of her hands and introduced himself. "Hello there, May. My name is Miles Prower. But, everyone calls me Tails."_

 _May smiles, "Nice you meet you, Tails. The pleasure is all mine." Then, they shook hands. May then asks, "So... you look kind of interesting. You don't appear to be a human."_

 _Tails clarifies, "I'm more like a humanoid animal."_

 _May gleams, "Wow, that's so amazing, being like a talking animal and all._

 _She giggles, "You're very cute."_

 _Tails blushes, "Awww, hehehe... you trying to flatter me, aren't you?"_

 _May smiles, "Well, I guess so!" She takes a good look at Tails and says, "You know, you seem unique. I mean... you can fly using your two tails as propellers."_

 _Tails says, "Well, that's pretty much who I am, you know, a flying fox. Hehe..._

 _May ponders, "From the looks of it, I say, you almost look like a Pokémon."_

 _Tails clarifies, "Actually, about that..."_

 _Birch interrupts, "Ah, excuse me, you two? Yeah... I really am sorry to interrupt your fascinating first meeting, but can you please, GET ME DOWN FROM HERE?"_

 _Tails says to Birch, "Whoops, sorry professor, we forgot about you for a little while there."_

 _May follows up, "Yeah, sorry professor, we'll get you down from there. But, how?"_

 _Birch says, "Listen to me. There are three Pokéballs in my bag, each of them containing a Pokémon. It doesn't matter which one you choose, just pick one and sent it out to save me."_

 _May agrees, "If I must..." May picks up a Pokéball and wonders what Pokémon is inside. "Okay, here it goes!"_

 _She throws the Pokéball and the Pokémon came out of it. It was a Mudkip. The Mudkip says, "Mudkip!"_

 _May asks Tails, "So what Pokémon is this, Tails?"_

 _Tails answers, "Hmm... I believe this is a Mudkip."_

 _May asks, "... So, what move shall I tell it to use?"_

 _Tails suggests, "Tell it to use Water Gun."_

 _May says, "Okay." She looks at Mudkip. "Use Water Gun." The Mudkip sprays water at May's Face._

 _Tails is shocked at what just happened, "May, are you okay?"_

 _May blinks, "Yeah, I'm fine. Was it suppose to do that?"_

 _Tails gets serious, "No, it wasn't!" Tails approaches Mudkip and taps it on its head. "Bad Mudkip, you do not spray water at May. Now come on and follow me."_

 _"Mudkiiip", the Mudkip says as it followed Tails down the hill._

 _Tails commands, "Alright, Mudkip, let's do a double attack. I'll do a Thunderbolt, and you will do a Water Gun at the Poochyena, got it?" Mudkip agreed. So Tails and Mudkip did a double attack on all three Poochyena, and they run away._

 _Birch comes down from the tree and May comes down from the hill. Birch says to Tails and Mudkip, "Way to go, Tails! You too, Mudkip!"_

 _Tails smiles, "Awww! Thanks a lot, Professor."_

 _Mudkip cheers, "Mudkip, Mudkip."_

 _Tails translates, "He said, 'thank you' as well."_

 _"Tails!", May says as she happily grabbed hold of Tails in her Arms. "That was great work you did; I'm proud of you."_

 _Tails smiles, "Thanks, May."_

 _May wonders, "Tell me something though, how did you know that Mudkip said thank you? Did you guess?"_

 _Tails remembers, "Oh yeah, I forgot; I was about to tell you something. I'm actually a Pokémon... well, a Hero Pokémon to be exact..."_

 _May becomes shocked by what he just said, and she screams out really loudly into the sky._

 _May has a surprised look on her face, while she asked Tails, "Are you serious? Are you absolutely serious? Are you trying to freak me out? Tell me, were you really serious when you told me that you were a Pokémon?_

 _Tails says, "Yes I am, May, but I can explain the whole situation!"_

 _As May was getting ready for another scream, Tails covered her mouth and told her, "Please May, just calm down! I told you that I can explain everything!" May calms herself._

 _Birch interrupts again, "Uh, you two, yeah... you can explain along the way. We need to go and find Pikachu."_

 _Tails got out of May's Arms and starts flying, "That's right! We need to find Pikachu!"_

 _May asks, "Who's Pikachu?"_

 _Tails clarifies, "May, we will have to talk about me later. I have to explain about what's going on with Pikachu."_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Ash and Blaze are still looking for Pikachu. They spotted a nearby Electric Bolt shooting up, and they went to it._

 _And back to Birch, May, and Tails. Tails just finished telling her about what's going on._

 _May recaps, "Oh, I see! So you guys are looking for Pikachu, which is apparently sick and confused because he had too much electricity stored in his body. And if we don't find him soon, he could cause a massive explosion that could damage him badly..." May then becomes shocked at that moment, thinking about that explosion which they hope won't happen._

 _They went in near where they saw an Electric Bolt was shooting up, and saw Ash and Pikachu, along with Blaze nearby. Just then, Ash and Pikachu fell from a cliff, and hanged on to a limb. Tails jumped down and told Ash to hang on to him, as he slowly flew his way back. They got back to safety._

 _Just then, Team Rocket took Pikachu, absorbed all of the excess electricity stored in his body, and attacked Team Rocket, along the way burning May's bike and May becoming astonished by it, and Team Rocket blasts off again._

 _Pikachu fainted and everyone headed back to the Birch's lab. Birch told Ash that Pikachu lost all of the excess electricity, and Pikachu will be fine after a good night sleep. May became relieved._

 _Just then, Birch asks, "So May, I see you came here to pick out your first Pokémon, am I right?"_

 _Ash becomes surprised, "Your first Pokémon?"_

 _Birch says, "You will pick from three Pokémon." He then sends out a Treecko. "The first Pokémon here is Treecko."_

 _Ash asks, "Is it a Water Type?"_

 _Tails sweatdrops, "Uh, Ash... it's obviously a Grass Type, not a Water type."_

 _Birch answers, "That's correct, Tails! Treecko is a grass type."_

 _May says, "I don't know, it doesn't seem too friendly."_

 _Ash smiles, "What are you talking about, May? It looks very cool. That's an awesome Pokémon right there."_

 _Birch then sends out Mudkip, "The next Pokémon here is Mudkip."_

 _Ash nods, "Okay, now this is a Water type."_

 _Birch answers, "Correct, Mudkip is a Water type."_

 _May gave a weird look at Mudkip and says, "There's no way I'm taking this thing. It wouldn't even do a single thing I asked it to."_

 _Ash says, "Are you serious, May? This Pokémon looks great, and it looks really strong."_

 _Birch assumes, "Really now, Ash, you must really like Pokémon!"_

 _Ash confirms, "Yeah, I do, a lot!"_

 _Blaze gives a suspiciously happy grin to Ash and says, "So I herd you liek mudkipz!"_

 _Ash twitches his left eye, "What did you just say, Blaze?"_

 _Blaze pauses for a moment, then exclaims. "Hahaha, I'm just kidding, Ash... it was a joke!"_

 _Ash sweatdrops, "Ooookay, if you say so, Blaze!"_

 _Birch then sends out the last Pokémon, Torchic, "And this is Torchic. Torchic is a Fire Type."_

 _Ash exclaimed, "Wow!"_

 _May grabs hold of Torchic in her hands and said, "Well, this Pokémon doesn't look too bad. Alright then, it's settled... I choose Torchic."_

 _"Torchic", Torchic happily says._

 _Afterwards, Birch gave May some items. "Here is Torchic's Pokéball, your Pokédex, and 5 Pokéballs. Use the Pokédex to learn about any new Pokémon that you may come across with, and if you spot a wild Pokémon, use your Pokéball to catch it._

 _May understands, "I got it, Professor!"_

 _After about one hour, May and Tails finally got some quiet time. Tails started explaining all about who he is, and about the Hero Pokémon. He told them about the fascinating stories that he was told, and of course, finding his Partner-for-life._

 _After hearing the whole, May exclaims, "Wow, Tails, that was really epic! I have never heard of such a story before. You must have come from a faraway land."_

 _Tails says, "Another world to be exact."_

 _May adds, "And you being an Electric and Flying type is fascinating as well. I mean, I don't really know any Pokémon that has both of those types."_

 _Tails says, "Well May, it's a gift."_

 _May compliments, "The way you used Thunderbolt back there was amazing, and combined it with Mudkip's Water Gun was an excellent combo."_

 _Tails says, "Well, thanks, May. I'm so glad someone understands my knowledge."_

 _May says, "And you know what's even more strange about you, is that you are looking for your Partner-for-Life. That's so cool. I really hope you find the right person soon."_

 _Tails agrees, "I hope so, too."_

 _"But wow..." May eyes begin to sparkle and started gleeing for joy. "Being a Hero Pokémon must be fascinating, I wish I had a Pokémon just like you, Tails. You are so, cute!" She sighs, "I wish I can have you. You are strong and powerful, and so, so, cute!_

 _Tails says, "I wish I could, too. But in order for that to happen..." Just then, something reacts in Tails's body. His heart pumps faster and he starts to sweat._

 _May notices Tails sweating and asks, "W-What? Tails? Hey Tails, are you alright?"_

 _Tails shouts, "YES! I DID IT!"_

 _May jumps, "Whoooa! What are you talking about?"_

 _Tails becomes excited, "May, you are my Partner-for-life! Something within me told me that you were the one for me."_

 _May confirms, "Really, are you... are you sure that it's me, Tails?"_

 _Tails says, "YES! I just know it. I can feel it. May, I have finally found my Partner-for-life and that would be you. My search is finally over at last. May, will you accept me?"_

 _May eyes began to cry with happiness. "Will I accept you? ... Of course I'll accept you. Come here, and give me a hug, you cutie!"_

 _Tails also began to cry with happiness and ran to May. "May, I love you!"_

 _May hugs Tails tightly and passionately, "I love you, too, Tails!"_

 _This was the beginning of their relationship together._

* * *

Flashback Ends:

May says, "After that, even regardless of what happened, Ash apologized and insisted that he repays me back for burning my bike... even though it was technically not Pikachu's fault. So, I've decided to travel along with him, and Tails and I became together ever since."

Radiana figures, "You must have done so much together with Tails."

May nods, "You bet! He's been the Superstar when it comes to my Pokémon Contests. I will always love Tails! Ahhhh!"

Radiana smiles, "How lovely!"

And back with the others, Tails uses his Sunny Day to temporarily stop the rain around the area so that the fight can be less wet.

Tails looks up at the sky, "That should do it for now. It won't last for too long, but it should be just enough so you can do your battle, Ash."

Ash becomes prepared, "Awww yeah! I'm ready for the battle if you are, Rufflet!"

Rufflet nods, "Rufflet!"

Ash says, "Then, let's give him a battle, Pikachu!"

Pikachu is ready, "Pika!"

Blaze says, "I have the Pokédex out so I tell you what moves he will be using, Ash."

Rufflet says, "Rufflet! Ruff..."

Rufflet starts attack by glowing his beak and charging forward.

Blaze says, "It's using Peck, Ash!"

Ash calls, "Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

Pikachu runs very quickly towards Rufflet. Both attack clash for a few seconds before ending it in a draw.

Pikachu says, "Pika..."

Ash notices, "He certainly held his own."

Rufflet calls, "Rufflet!"

Rufflet starts flying in the air and his wings glow.

Blaze says, "It looks like a Wing Attack is coming!"

Ash calls, "Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

Pikachu glows his tails and attacks, but Rufflet dodges the attack and strikes Pikachu.

Ash says, "Uh ohhh!"

Rufflet immediately goes in a strikes Pikachu with rapid beak strikes.

Ash says, "Pikachu!"

Blaze says, "He's using Fury Attack, Ash!"

Ash calls, "Pikachu, shake Rufflet off of you!"

Pikachu slaps him away with his tail. Rufflet immediately flies in with his claws forward. He strikes Pikachu with a powerful swipe.

Blaze says, "That was Slash and that looked like it hurt!"

Ash calls, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu attacks with a large jolt of electricity and gives Rufflet a powerful shock. However, even with that attack, Rufflet manages to get up.

Silver comments, "He certainly still has some energy left."

Rufflet runs over to try and Peck Pikachu again.

Ash calls, "Pikachu, Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu runs quickly while being surrounded by electricity. He strikes Rufflet hard. Rufflet attempts to get up again, but falls over trying.

Blaze realizes something, "Say, Ash, are you going to capture that Rufflet?"

Ash recalls, "Radiana did say that Rufflet is a wild Pokémon. Plus, she also said that she doesn't want to raise Rufflet to battle against others. But, I do. I see the potential that Rufflet has, and I really want to raise this Pokémon."

Blaze smiles, "Ash..."

Ash brings out a Pokéball and throws it, "Pokéball, go!"

The Pokéball hits Rufflet and he goes inside of it. The Pokéball shakes for 20 seconds.

Ash prays, "Come on..."

Reimu says, "Ohhh..."

After the time, the Pokéball stops shaking, stops glowing red in the middle, and sparkles shot out.

Ash picks up the Pokéball and cheers, "Yeaaaaah! I just caught Rufflet!"

Pikachu cheers, "Pika Pikachu!"

Batthan claps, "Awesome job, Ash! That was great with what you are doing for Rufflet."

Ash nods, "Yeah. I'm gonna take great care of you, my friend."

Reimu smiles, "That was pretty cool."

Blaze agrees, "Yeah. Another addition to our family."

Sonic smiles, "Sweet!"

Returning back to the Heroines, Radiana finishes her lessons to the three girls. In the process...

Misty says, "I believe it's my turn, then. Sonic and I certainly have a history, together..."

Radiana says, "I can't wait to hear it."

Misty recalls, "So, it all started when I was nine..."

Flashback Start:

* * *

 _Being raised in the Cerulean Gym with her three older sisters, Daisy, Violet, and Lily, Misty recently finished watching a Gym battle between Gym Leader, Daisy, and a male Pokémon trainer._

 _Misty has yet to acquire her own Pokémon. Regardless, her sisters let Misty take care of a Staryu, to which Misty grew a special bond with. On the night of that Gym Battle, she had started thinking about what her ideal partner was. From wanting a Pokémon that could talk like a human, to being a Water type, to always wanting it to be with her._

 _The next morning, Misty decides to play outside the Cerulean Gym today. She wanders off into a quiet section of the city, away from other people, and near a beautiful lake. Misty recently discovered this quiet spot, and her sisters don't know she comes here because she always comes back to the Gym before dark._

 _Misty plays with her Staryu. About one hour after they started playing, a strange sound is heard nearby. Misty becomes shocked to hear that sound._

 _"What was that? Hmm... Staryu, return!" She returns her Staryu to its Pokéball._

 _The sound is heard again, but this time it was louder._

 _Misty started being scared, "That sound, it sounds like footsteps, and someone going real fast."_

 _The sound is heard yet again, but it was even louder._

 _Misty started shaking in fear, "It's coming this way..."_

 _The sound finally stops and the blue figure starts walking towards._

 _Misty becomes even more scared now, "No... it's coming towards me. S-stay back!"_

 _The figure is fully exposed to Misty. He approaches Misty even more._

 _Misty shivers, "W-Who are you? W-What do you want with me. Please don't hurt me!"_

 _The blue figure speaks, "Hey, it's okay... I'm not gonna hurt you. I would never do that."_

 _Misty stops shivering, "Really, you're not gonna hurt me?"_

 _The Hero shakes his head, "No way! I would never do such a thing."_

 _Misty sighs in relief, "Thank goodness. What's your name?"_

 _The Hero finally fully revealed himself. "My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."_

 _Misty greets, "Hi, my name is Misty. Nice to meet you, Sonic."_

 _Misty and Sonic shook hands, meeting each other for the first time._

 _Misty blushes a little as she took a good look at Sonic. "Hmmm... wow, you are very cute."_

 _Sonic became a bit nervous, "Uh, cute?"_

 _Misty says, "Yeah! Well... to girls, we call people like you cute… or even handsome as Daisy called one guy one time."_

 _Sonic pondered, "Who is Daisy?"_

 _Misty explains, "Daisy is my sister. I have three older sisters, Daisy, Violet, and Lily. Daisy is the oldest, and I'm the youngest."_

 _Sonic says, "Cool!"_

 _Misty asks, "So, do you have any brothers or sisters?"_

 _Sonic says, "Hmmm, no... I have no parents either. I'm a traveler who travels around the world, finding my partner?"_

 _Misty is confused by Sonic's statement, "Partner? You mean like a wife or something?"_

 _Sonic thinks it over of a second. He says, "Not quite to that degree, but it is for a close reason."_

 _Misty asks, "That sounds cool either way. Uh, by the way, I saw you run, and when you were running, you were making a zoom sound. What was all that about?"_

 _Sonic explains, "Heh... I'm known as the world's fastest hedgehog. In fact, I'm faster than any human or Pokémon in the world, as I can run at speeds over Mach 1, faster than the speed of sound!"_

 _Misty become amazed and her eyes sparkle with excitement, "Wow, that sounds so cool! I can't imagine such a unique trait like that."_

 _Sonic says, "Thanks. Oh... and sorry I scared you. I was looking to see if someone was nearby, and I heard voices. I guess that was you."_

 _Misty nods, "Yep, it sure was."_

 _Sonic recalls, "I guess you were playing with someone. I saw a Pokémon was with you if I'm not mistaken."_

 _Misty confirms, "No, you're not. It's my Staryu."_

 _Sonic asks, "Cool. Let's see... oh yeah! So, I'm guessing that you and Staryu were playing out here in the wide open space near a beautiful lake, right?"_

 _Misty ponders, "That's right! By the way, and I'm sorry for saying this, I'm hoping I'm not offending you, but for a talking hedgehog, which for some reason I'm not freaked out on, you look like you could be a Pokémon."_

 _Sonic laughs nervously, "Haha... about that."_

 _Misty wonders, "Huh?"_

 _Sonic confirms, "What you just said just now. I'm a Pokémon, or to be more specific... a Hero Pokémon."_

 _Misty became silent and shocked for one minute, thinking about her wish last night._

 _Sonic tries to snap her out of her state, "Misty, are you okay? You don't seem right. Is there something wrong?"_

 _Boy was she surprised. Misty screams out of the sky, really, really loudly! So loudly in fact, that nearby Pidgey that was settling here flew off because of the scream. At the same time, Sonic covered his ears, shocked of her scream, just now knowing she would be shocked, knowing that she was a talking Pokémon._

 _Sonic talks to himself while covering his ears, "Me and my big mouth! Why did I have to say I was a talking Pokémon right there?"+_

 _Misty became tired and started panting after that long scream. Sonic tried to cheer her up. "Oh... I'm so sorry Misty; I didn't mean to scare you like that!"_

 _Misty becomes extremely excited and started approaching Sonic as her eyes sparkle, "Ohhhh my gosh! I can't believe you're the one, the one I've been looking for. My wish actually came true! This is the best day of my life!_

 _Sonic becomes confused, "Uh, wish... What on earth are you talking about?"_

 _Misty explains, "Last night I had a daydream about my perfect Pokémon." She points at Sonic, "YOU actually fit my dream Pokémon, perfectly. Hold on, what types are you?"_

 _Sonic says, "Oh... hmmm, I'm a Water and Ice type."_

 _Misty had the sparkling eyes again, "Ahhhh, I can't believe it, I actually found my partner. This is definitely the best day of my life!"_

 _Sonic became shocked and thinks to himself, 'What is this girl saying? She barely knows me, yet she still seems to like me a lot. Wait... what if this is the girl I was destined to be with, my Partner-for-life? Can this really be her? ... Ahhh!'_

 _Sonic feels as his heart is pumping faster and starts sweating._

 _Misty becomes concerned and asks, "Are you okay, Sonic?"_

 _After a few moments, he sighs and smiles, "It looks like my journey to find my partner has finally come to an end. Misty, I was wondering if I could be with you."_

 _Misty lets out a big gasp, "Really, are you sure about that?"_

 _Sonic nods, "Yes, let me explain the situation."_

 _And so, Sonic explains his destiny about finding his partner. After Misty heard the whole thing, she starts jumping for true joy._

 _Misty exclaims, "Oh! Are you really telling me that I can have you as my partner?"_

 _Sonic happily says, "Yes, it's my destiny. What do you say Misty, will you accept?"_

 _Misty happily replies, "YES! Of course I'll accept!"_

 _Misty and Sonic hug really closely and smile in unison, finally finding the one that they always dreamed of._

 _The two sit down just near the lake, and he told her about the legends of Hero Pokémon. Misty was confused for a lot of the parts, but Sonic told her she was a little young to understand everything, and that she would understand everything eventually._

 _After that, Misty told her about her life, and what she's been going through. Then, she introduced Sonic to Staryu. Sonic and Staryu started speaking. Sonic told Misty he can actually translate and understand Pokémon language completely, seeing as he was a Pokémon after all. He told Misty what Staryu thought about Misty, which was all good stuff._

 _So after that, they played until sunset. Then, Misty starting speaking to Sonic._

 _Misty says, "Sonic, it's time to go."_

 _Sonic asks, "Go where?"_

 _Misty says, "Back to the Cerulean Gym. I'm supposed to go back home before sundown."_

 _Sonic recalls, "Ohh, I know where that building is! I saw it on my way here."_

 _Sonic grabs Misty and holds her in a romantic way, and Misty called back her Staryu. Sonic says, "Hang on!" Then he dashed at Super Sonic speed towards the Gym with a rather surprised Misty._

 _Several seconds later, they made it back. Misty got off of Sonic, and now Sonic was kind of nervous._

 _Misty compliments, "Wow, Sonic, you were so awesomely fast!" She then saw Sonic shaking, "What's wrong, Sonic?"_

 _Sonic is a bit afraid and says, "I'm kind of scared. What if your sisters don't like the way I look?"_

 _Misty smiles, "Don't worry; my sisters love seeing gorgeous boys, and you definitely fit that type. My sisters will surely love you."_

 _Sonic becomes calm, "I hope so, Misty... I hope so."_

 _Misty says, "Come on. Let's go in!"_

 _Sonic nods and the two go into the gym, looking for her sisters, so she can introduce him to them._

 _Misty shouts, "Daisy, Violet, Lily, can you girls come here? I need to show you something!"_

 _Daisy says as the sisters approach them, "Okay, Misty, we're coming!"_

 _Suddenly, they stop when they saw Sonic. Right before their eyes, they started to sparkle and they screamed a little, not like Misty's Scream earlier, as this was also a happy scream._

 _The three Sisters exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, a handsome guy is in our gym right now!"_

 _They got near Sonic really, really, closely._

 _Daisy gleams, "Excuse me handsome, but what is like, a strong young man like you doing in our Gym? Are you here to go on a date with us?"_

 _Misty replies, "Uh, not quite, Daisy. This is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. I met him while I was playing with Staryu."_

 _Lily says, "Sonic, that is such an awesome name!" Then suddenly, they stopped being excited for the moment. "Wait a second, did you say a hedgehog?"_

 _Misty adds, "Yeah, but he's human like us. Oh yeah, he's a Pokémon too, also known as a Hero Pokémon."_

 _Daisy ponders, "Oh well that's... wait a second, did she just say-"_

 _All three girls shout, "A POKEMON?" Then, they screamed out in a non-happy way!_

 _Misty stops them, "Wait a second... we can explain the whole thing; let's go to the living room!"_

 _And so, the five headed off to the living room, so Sonic and Misty can explain what happened and who Sonic is, and everything about him and Hero Pokémon._

 _Violet exclaims, "WOW! That was like... an incredible story. We have never heard of anything so epic like that before."_

 _Sonic smiles, "Hahaha! Thanks. It was a pleasure speaking to you girls. It must be fascinating owning this entire Gym."_

 _Lily adds, "And what's even more shocking is the fact that you chose Misty as your 'Partner-for-life'!"_

 _Misty starts to explain, "Listen, about that-"_

 _Daisy interrupts, "It's okay, Misty, we understand. You're growing up, little sister. You're realizing the true essence and beauty of Pokémon. You have found someone that accepts you for who you truly are." She starts crying, "We are like... so proud of you!"_

 _Misty starts crying as well. "Oh, Daisy, thank you so much!"_

 _Misty and Daisy get up and started hugging each other. Violet and Lily get up as well, crying and hugging, telling Misty that they are proud of her, too._

 _Sonic started sobbing as well, watching the girls hug. Now that the three sisters have accepted Sonic into their home, the adventures of Sonic and Misty have truly begun._

* * *

Flashback Ends:

Misty smiles, "Our adventures really shined when we first met Ash, and finding how he sweet he was to me."

Radiana figures, "You must have been in love since you first traveled with Ash."

Misty agrees, "Pretty much."

Radiana says, "Okay, girls, we're just about finished with the lessons."

Sonic goes up to the girls and says, "Misty, great news, Ash... whoa!"

A little bit of the shine of natural beauty sparkles around Misty. Sonic becomes in shock. Misty giggles, "Hey, Sonic... what do you think?"

Sonic says, "You look amazing! What in the world did you girls do?"

Misty says, "We had special lessons from Radiana. And it looks like it worked like a charm."

May insists, "Let's go show the others."

Dawn smiles, "I hope Batthan loves what he sees with me!"

The girls get up to show off their natural beauty to their friends. Sonic looks at Radiana and says, "Wow... you did an amazing job on them, Radiana."

Radiana smiles, "Thank you, Sonic. I was just listening to the stories of your friends and how they first met their partners. Just finished listening to Misty's story."

Sonic grins, "The great memories we had together. We were destined to be together... I just know it!"

Radiana wonders, "So... what were you going to tell Misty?"

Sonic recalls, "Oh, right. It's about the Rufflet, Radiana."

Radiana asks, "What about Rufflet?"

* * *

As Sonic explains, the girls go up to their friends to show off their new natural beauty looks in their poses.

Ash's mouth becomes wide open and says, "M-Misty?"

Misty winks, "Hi, Ash!"

Max blushes, "Sister, you're..."

May smiles, "I'm even prettier than usual, aren't I, Max?"

Tails agrees, "You definitely are!"

Knuckles says, "You, too, Dawn?"

Dawn nods, "Oh, yes. Batthan, what do you think?"

Batthan grins, "What do you I think? You are hot, girl!"

Dawn blushes, "I'm glad you think so, Batthan!"

Silver guesses, "Wow... I'm assuming this is Radiana's doing?"

Misty nods, "Yeah. She gave us lessons on what it takes to become more naturally beautiful. We haven't even completed the process fully, yet it seems like we are already showing results."

Blaze smiles, "That is amazing!"

Reimu admits, "It makes me a little jealous, honestly."

Mario grins, "This makes me want to find a girlfriend even more!"

Brock nods, "Me, too, Mario!"

Ash remembers, "Oh, by the way, girls... something happened while you were gone."

May says, "What happened? And where's Rufflet?"

Ash brings out, "That's what I wanted to show you. Come on out, Rufflet!"

Ash summons Rufflet from his Pokéball. Rufflet calls out, "Rufflet!"

The girls become shocked. Misty gasps, "You caught Rufflet?"

Ash nods, "That's right. I really wanted Rufflet to grow stronger in battles. Well, I'm trying to do the same thing, so I figured that Rufflet would be better off with me."

Radiana and Sonic walk over to the group. She comments, "I completely agree, Ash. Sonic just told me what happened."

Ash says, "Radiana!"

Radiana nods, "Rufflet's in wonderful hands, now. I have faith that you will raise Rufflet to become a valuable partner for your group, Ash."

Ash agrees, "I think so, too."

Rufflet says, "Rufflet Ruff..."

Radiana smiles, "I'll miss you, too, Rufflet. You be there for Ash. I'm certain that he will grow you to be as strong as you always wanted to be... okay?"

Rufflet nods, "Rufflet!"

The rain finally stops outside after a few hours as the sun begins to set.

Luigi says, "Thanks for letting us stay while the rain passed by."

Radiana smiles, "I'm so glad I got to meet you all. Misty, May, Dawn... continue to grow with your partners. You might just reach a new level of strength with them."

Dawn recalls, "A new level of strength..." She goes into thought, " _I wonder if I will see Knuckles go into his Super form again in the future..."_

Radiana continues, "And Ash, take great care of Rufflet."

Ash nods, "You got it!"

Brock says, "I hope I see you again, Radiana!"

Radiana says, "You just might, Brock. Bye, everyone!"

Misty waves, "Bye, Radiana!"

Pikachu says, "Pika Pika!"

Radiana calls, "Good luck to you all!"

A new friend has become a part of the group, while the partnerships between human and Hero Pokémon continue to unravel and grow even stronger. Our Heroes will now continue on to Batthan's hometown in Fullerton. Stay tuned!

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **PDA777: A nice, lengthy chapter to tie things together, wouldn't you say?**

 **Batthan: You bet! It's also cool that Ash got himself a new Pokémon. And from Unova as well.**

 **PDA777: There's a lot more where all this comes from. So, you'll have to tune in next time to see more of the story unfold.**

 **Batthan: See you all later! Ciao!**


	13. Ch 11- Sparks of the Moon

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **PDA777: Hello everyone. Welcome to the next chapter of Heroes Destiny RX.**

 **Batthan: So... what's the scoop for today?**

 **PDA777: Well... the Heroes go into a cave where the Clefairy family live and protect the Moon Stone. They encounter some interesting folks that were around the area.**

 **Batthan: And it wasn't exactly a warm welcome. But, unexpected things can happen.**

 **PDA777: Meanwhile, Team Rocket has plans involving the Moon Stone and the Pokémon. How will our Heroes rescue them both?**

 **Batthan: We will find out right now. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon**_

 _ **Heroes:**_

 **Ash Ketchum (HB1)**

Hero Pokémon 1- Blaze the Cat: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Charizard

Pokémon 4- Rufflet

 **Misty (HB1)**

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Gyarados

 **Brock**

Hero Pokémon- Mario: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Crobat

Pokémon 3- Croagunk

 **May:**

Hero Pokémon- Miles 'Tails' Prower: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Glaceon

 **Max:**

Hero Pokémon- Luigi: Mario Franchise

Pokémon- Ralts

 **Dawn:**

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Pachirisu

Pokémon 3- Buneary

 **Batthan:**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Raichu* (Shinyshock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile (Slasher)

Pokémon 3- Tyranitar (Rocky)

 _ **Villains:**_

 **Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

 **Team Rocket's Vile Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog**

 **Jessie:**

Pokémon 1- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Arbok

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

 **James:**

Pokémon 1- Growlithe (Growlie)

Pokémon 2- Weezing

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

 _ **Symbols:**_

 _ **HB#- Hero Bonds in the order they formed the bond. All of their Hero Pokémon are a part of their bond.**_

 _ ***- Represents that the Pokémon is shiny.**_

* * *

 _ **The Heroes Current Collection**_

 _ **Ash**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar League:**_

 **1st Badge** \- Aqua Frost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

 _ **May**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Directamo Ribbon

 _ **Dawn**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- ?

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Sparks of the Moon**

Location: Route 703

It's a beautiful day in the Rainstar region, as our Heroes continue on through to Fullerton Town.

Luigi smiles, "Glad that today is sunny. Yesterdays' rain was... depressing."

Dawn agrees, "Tell me about it. At the very least, I look even better than ever. This'll definitely get me more motivation for the upcoming contest."

May asks, "Max, are we getting closer to Fullerton Town?"

Max checks, "Yep, but according to the Pokénav, we are about to encounter the Moonlight Cave!"

Reimu smiles, "Moonlight Cave? Sounds romantic!"

The Heroes reach the entrance to the Moonlight Cave.

Max replies, "Here we are... the Moonlight Cave!"

Dawn hopes, "I hope there aren't any spooky creatures living in there."

Knuckles assures, "Well, whatever spooky creatures are in there, we can handle them."

Sonic agrees, "Knuckles is right! So, let's roll!"

Location: Moonlight Cave

The Heroes enters the cave. But, as they get deeper and deeper, it gets darker. They kept walking until...

Misty exclaims, "I can't see anything! Eeeek!"

Ash calms her, "Relax, Misty. We have fire to light the way! Blaze, light this cave up!"

Blaze replies, "Right away."

Blaze uses her fire powers to light the cave, and leads the way.

Misty smiles, "Much better."

Luigi wonders, "So, what do you think is on the inside of the cave?"

Blaze says, "Hopefully, something wonderful and pretty to look at. With a name like Moonlight, perhaps that is possible?"

Reimu ponders, "Moonlight, huh? Makes me think of those from Eientei."

* * *

In another part of the cave, two women are look at dancing Cleffa, Clefairy, and Clefable.

One woman has dark grey eyes and long silver hair, covered with a blue nurse's cap. She wears a red and blue dress that are covered with constellation patters, has a braid on her back, and wears black shoes. Her name is Eirin Yagokoro.

The other woman has dark brown eyes and a very long hime cut black hair. She wears a pink shirt with a lot of white bows lining up in center and a long, dark burgundy skirt decorated in yellow with bamboo and flower shapes. Underneath her long dress, she wears brown slippers. Her name is Kaguya Houraisan.

Eirin speaks, "This world is so interesting, Princess. These creatures have lived their whole lives in this world, interacting with humans and bonding so deeply with them."

Kaguya smiles, "This is the best way for us to never be bored. Otherwise, we will still be in Gensokyo."

Eirin ponders, "I'm surprised you even wanted to come to this world. Let along become a Hero Pokémon. You will most likely outlive your partner, should you choose to be with one."

Kaguya states, "To clarify, Eirin, I 'will' outlive my partner. And staying in Gensokyo when so many of the people we know of migrated to this world, too, is just boring!"

Eirin figures, "You came here because Mokou came to this world, too, didn't you?"

Kaguya says, "Well, duh. Mokou means so much to me... in a very strange way."

Eirin says, "Either way, these Pokémon who have such strong affinities with the moon seem so happy to be in this world."

Kaguya wonders, "Makes me curious on what other Pokémon came from other worlds..."

Eirin nods, "Me, too..."

* * *

Our Heroes continue walking through the cave entrance for a while. Finally, they see something glowing in the opening.

Ash says, "That's enough fire, Blaze. Thanks for the help."

Blaze smiles, "My pleasure, Ash!"

Mario wonders, "What do you think that is?"

Luigi answers, "There's only one way to find out! Come on!"

They run towards the light, and in the end, they see a giant sparkly stone. The Heroes enjoy a beautiful sight like they've probably never seen before.

Blaze gleams, "It's beautiful!"

Luigi smiles, "Wow, this is amazing! What is it?"

Tails answers, "That would be a Moon Stone. A giant Moon Stone!"

Ash questions, "Wait? Moon Stone?"

Max recalls, "But I thought there was a Moon Stone back in Kanto."

Tails nods, "That's right! You're referring to the Moon Stone back in Mt. Moon. However, this is the exact same thing. I can tell!"

Batthan says, "What a beauty."

Brock ponders, "I wonder if anyone is looking after this..."

After a minute of starring, they hear voices.

Reimu listens, "Does anyone else hear voices?"

Silver detects, "It sounds like it's coming from behind the Moon Stone."

Batthan suggests, "Let's go check it out."

Everybody goes behind the Moon Stone, except for Max and Luigi who keep starring at it.

Luigi smiles, "Wow... this is so beautiful. I wish I can take a little bit of it so I can give it to someone."

Max asks, "To who, exactly?"

Luigi blushes, "Well, it's a long story!"

Max grins, "Luigi, you have a crush on someone, don't you?"

Luigi sweats, "Waaaa! Was it that obvious?"

May interrupts, "Hello, you two. We were told to go to the back here. Let's go!"

She drags both of them to the back.

Luigi frowns, "No! I want to see the Moon Stone more! Mama Mia..."

* * *

In the back, they quietly examine what's going on!

Brock says, "That's not what I think it is, is it?"

Blaze says, "Yep. That would be the Clefable family."

Mario names, "Cleffa, Clefairy, and Clefable!"

Ash takes out his Pokédex, "Let's check them out!"

May agrees, "Okay!"

Dawn agrees as well, "Sure thing."

Ash's Pokédex describes, "Clefairy, the Fairy Pokémon. Thought to live with others on quiet mountains, it's popular for its adorable nature. It is said that happiness will come to those who see a gathering of Clefairy dancing under the full moon."

May's Pokédex describes, "Cleffa, the Star-Shaped Pokémon, and the pre-evolved form of Clefairy. Because of its shape, people believed they came from a Meteor. On nights with many shooting stars, Cleffa are found dancing in a ring."

Dawn's Pokédex describes, "Clefable, the Fairy Pokémon, and the evolved form of Clefairy. It uses its wings to skip lightly as if they were flying. Its bouncing allows them to walk on water. On quiet, moonlit nights, it strolls on lakes. Its hearing senses are extraordinary."

Max realizes, "The Fairy Pokémon... Luigi, do you think...?"

Luigi says, "Maybe... though it's hard to say."

Reimu smiles, "They all look so amazing."

Blaze gleams, "And beautiful!"

Bayleef appears from Ash's Pokéball. Bayleef says, "Bay Bay!"

Ash answers, "What are you doing out of your Pokéball, Bayleef?"

Bayleef looks at the Pokémon, "Bay... Bay Bayleef Bay!"

She runs on over to play with them. Ash calls, "Wait, don't run to them, Bayleef!"

Bayleef goes up to the group and says, "Bay! Bay Bay!"

The group become scared of her.

Bayleef becomes puzzled, "Bay?"

All the Heroes approach as well.

Ash says, "Come on, Bayleef. You're scaring them!"

Bayleef frowns, "Bay..."

Reimu approaches the Clefairy family to try and calm them.

Reimu smiles, "Hey, don't be afraid. We just wanted to play with you all."

One of the Clefairy speaks, "Clefairy Clefairy?"

Reimu shakes her head, "No, we would never hurt you or take your precious Moon Stone."

One of the Clefairy approaches Reimu to try and touch her hand for trust gaining. Suddenly, a bubble looking danmaku shot was made, which scared the Clefairy back to the group.

Eirin and Kaguya approach the two groups. It was Eirin who made the shot.

Eirin speaks, "You will not make contact with the outsiders."

The Cleffa family stood back a little bit.

Reimu questions, "Huh? What's going on?"

The two women are disguised in the dark, so the Heroes couldn't see their faces well.

Ash wonders, "Excuse us, but why did you do that thing to us just now?"

Kaguya answers, "Because, we don't trust outsiders."

Eirin agrees, "That's right, so we want all of you to leave this cave, now!"

May replies, "Leave this cave? But, we just got here! We wanna play with the Clefairy family and look at the Moon Stone some more. We would never harm either one of them."

Eirin agrees, "Liars! You're real reason for being here is stealing them and the Moon Stone."

Kaguya states, "The last group who said such things almost stole the Moon Stone away. And not chunks of it... the entire thing!"

Dawn says, "Steal? We would never steal anything here!"

Misty says, "Accusing us of something that we never even did! How could you be so cruel?"

Eirin says, "We've been shunned ourselves in the past, you know. The Princess had to leave her own home because of unfortunate circumstances."

Kaguya frowns, "I can't even have the fun that I want to being stuck in my own world. Now, I'm here and I want to protect those that I care dearly for."

Eirin adds, "And if the Princess deems you as possibly dangerous, then you must leave."

Reimu ponders, "Hmm... why do I feel like I know these two voices..."

Eirin sighs, "There's no way we will be taking any chances, today. Now, leave this place at once!"

Luigi replies, "We will not leave! We didn't do anything wrong!"

Eirin angers, "This is your last chance! Leave, or else we will force you to leave."

Mario smiles, "Haha! And how do you plan on making us leave!"

Kaguya answers, "Like this!"

Rainbow shots are made from Kaguya, and hit the ground near Mario.

Mario sweatdrops, "Uh oh..."

Kaguya continues, "Fine, you will leave... one way or another."

Batthan formulates, "I have an idea for this kind of situation."

Dawn says, "We would love to hear it."

Batthan screams, "RUUUUN!"

All of the Heroes run away from the two Hero Pokémon. The two starting flying and continues to attack them with their danmaku and chasing them away.

Sonic wonders, "Why do you think they are attacking us? We never did anything to them!"

Misty answers, "I have no idea. Maybe they just don't want to take any more chances... which is quite sad when you think about."

Silver shouts, "No time to think. Just keep running!"

The Heroes continue running, but Dawn trips and falls to the ground.

Knuckles gasps, "Oh no, Dawn!"

Dawn shouts, "AHHHH!"

Eirin frowns, "I hate to do this... but we need for them to learn their lesson."

Kaguya ponders, "Ohhh..."

Eirin prepares for a danmaku attack. She gets her bow out and her arrow is enhanced with ice energy.

Batthan shouts, "I'm coming, Dawn!"

Batthan skates really quickly towards Dawn.

Eirin attacks, "Take this. Frost Arrow!"

Eirin shoots a magical ice arrow towards Dawn. Dawn covers her head in fear. Batthan sweeps Dawn right as the ice arrow explodes and briefly covers the ground in ice.

Kaguya pouts, "Ahhhh! Missed!"

Dawn gleams, "Oh, Batthan, you saved me!"

Batthan grins, "All in the day's work for my heroic deeds."

He catches up to the Heroes and they continue running.

Ash asks, "How are you so fast?"

Batthan reveals, "I've been keeping this a secret for a while. My shoes have an emergency high speed hover skates just in case something like this was to happen."

Blaze smiles, "Awesome!"

Silver thought, " _Strangely, it reminds me of Shadow's shoes..."_

The Heroes all run out of the cave from the other side. The two Hero Pokémon stop chasing and still remain hidden in the shadows.

Blaze says, "At least we're out of the cave. They shouldn't attack us anymore."

Kaguya proclaims, "You wanna bet? We want you out of out sight right now! Time to prepare for an Impossible Request!"

Ash sweats, "A what, now?"

Reimu recognizes, "An Impossible Request? I know what that is! Ash, be careful! She's going to do a very strong attack!"

Misty worries, "What are we going to do?"

Blaze says, "We need to fight back, somehow. But... what we can we do?"

Our Heroes become worried about the situation. Suddenly, everyone hears a female voice. She says, "I won't let you hurt my best friend! Love Sign 'Master Spark'!"

Reimu recognizes, "Master Spark?"

Eirin looks at where the girl is declaring her spell card, "Princess, that's the Hakkero! She's going to use her special attack on us!"

Kaguya sweatdrops, "Have we made a mistake? Watch out, Eirin!"

The girl fires a giant rainbow colored beam towards the two.

Kaguya shouts, "Teleport!"

Kaguya warps both her and Eirin briefly to dodge the attack, with the attack causing a nearby explosion. The two warp back to the same spot afterwards.

Reimu smiles greatly, "Marisa, it's you!"

Everyone looks at the girl Reimu mentions.

Marisa grins, "Made it just in time!"

Marisa Kirisame is a teenage human looking girl that is actually a Hero Pokémon. She has yellow eyes and short, blond hair. She wears a large black witch hat with a white bow around it. She has on a black dress with a white apron covering most of her dress and black shoes.

She carries with her the Hakkero, also known as the Mini-Hakkero, a portable furnace that enhances heat and magical power. It's shaped like a octagonal block, which is made of wood, and has the eight trigrams symbol printed in front of the block. The interior is made of a special, rare metal know as Hihi'irokane. She also possess her trust brown broom.

Floating next to her is a doll, referred to a Shanghai. She has blond hair and blue eyes. She wears a back colored dress with a white apron and black sleeves. She also has a light red bow and her head and her on dress as a bowtie. Finally, she has small black shoes.

The doll includes speakers on the back of her, indicating that she is being controlled, not directly by Marisa, but actually piloted thanks to the creator of the doll, Alice Margatroid, a woman magician known for her specialty in doll magic, and a close friend to Marisa. Alice communicates through Marisa from a very far away location.

Alice speaks to Marisa through Shanghai, "Looks like my instincts were right, Marisa. We finally found Reimu."

Marisa nods, "Glad I was able to. It could have been a lot worse if I didn't show up."

Marisa approaches Eirin and Kaguya. Eirin sweatdrops, "Hold on a second, I think this is all a big misunderstanding."

Marisa asks, "What are you going on about? Was it not you who was attacking my friend?"

Kaguya understands, "We know what's going on, now. Let's stop all of this fighting."

The two float down to the ground and reveal their faces to everyone.

Reimu recalls, "I knew it was you two! Eirin Yagokoro and Kaguya Houraisan."

Marisa sweatdrops, "What? It was you two?"

Alice speaks, "That was unexpected..."

Blaze asks, "Who are they?"

Reimu answers, "They are from our world, Gensokyo. I didn't expect you two to be around here, let alone being so protective to those Pokémon. Actually, I guess the protective part is not surprising."

Eirin names, "Reimu Hakurei and Marisa Kirisame. And if I'm not mistaken, the voice from that doll is Alice Margatroid."

Reimu says... "Ohh, I thought that was your voice, Alice."

Alice says, "Hi, Reimu!"

Kaguya sighs, "Sorry about attacking all of you without even seeing you, Reimu."

Reimu sweatdrops, "Sheesh... you two had to be such trouble for us."

Kaguya says, "There is a good reason for all of this. Please, let's return back to the cave. We'll explain everything."

Ash asks Reimu, "Is that really okay?"

Reimu nods, "I believe it's fine. But, first..."

Reimu goes to Marisa and hugs her. Marisa becomes shocked, "Whoa! Where did this come from, Reimu?"

Reimu smiles, "You dummy. I've been wanting to see you for a long time, now. You're my best friend after all."

Marisa frowns, "Sorry, Reimu. There wasn't a good way for us to communicate from long distances, you know."

Reimu says, "It's okay. I'm glad you're doing well. And I see you're still having your fun with Alice!"

Marisa blushes, "Sheesh! You don't have to outright say it that way, Reimu!"

Alice laughs, "Hahaha! It is true, you know. Marisa has been wanting to find you since we all first got here. I did manage to meet up with Marisa not too long after, though."

Reimu pouts, "Lucky..."

Alice clarifies, "It was quite recent that we changed a town into a full blown city thanks to our arrival. Gensokyo City was actually recently developed. Yukari has been busy."

Reimu smiles, "I'm not surprised, honestly."

Ash says, "Gensokyo City..."

Marisa looks around, "So, I see you made some friends, Reimu."

Reimu shows, "Not just friends. I have a partner, now. It's this boy. He's super cute!"

Ash blushes, "..."

Marisa becomes in shock and says, "A Partner? You? ... Reimu, you have legit shocked me today. Alice, can you believe Reimu chose to be with someone?"

Alice says, "I guess you're not such the lonely type after all, Reimu."

Reimu states, "I never wanted to be alone. I just... feel kind of off-putting when a bunch of Youkai would hang around my Shrine."

Marisa wraps her arm around Reimu, "It's all in past, Reimu. Come on, let's go in. I want to meet your other friends."

Reimu says to Eirin and Kaguya, "We're ready to go in with you two."

Kaguya nods, "Very well. Let's go."

As they were walking back through the cave, Tails says to May, "I like the look of that Marisa girl, May. She's kind of cute."

May smiles, "I loved when she used that colorful beam attack. It's perfect for contests!"

* * *

Everyone gathers around on the center of the cave, sitting and talking to each other.

May says, "A magician? So you can use powerful magic?"

Marisa adds, "Powerful and beautiful!"

May asks, "Have you ever thought about participating in Pokémon Contests?"

Marisa smiles, "All the time! I love seeing how the Pokémon perform so beautifully for everyone."

May says, "I'm into contests, myself, as I'm currently a part of it."

Marisa asks, "Ohhh? Do you have any ribbons."

May nods, "Yes. Right here."

Marisa grins, "... That's amazing! How did you win that?"

May shows, "I had some help from this little fox."

Marisa recalls, "You're Tails, right?"

Tails nods, "Yeah. Nice to meet you, Marisa."

Marisa smiles, "Heehee! You're kind of cute, Tails!"

Tails blushes slightly, "Ohhhh..."

Misty clarifies, "So, most of those who came from your world live in Gensokyo City?"

Alice says, "That's right. That's where I am right now, communicating with Marisa through this doll I made."

Dawn smiles, "Shanghai, right? She's so cute!"

Alice giggles, "Haha! I'm happy that you love her design. She's my favorite."

Reimu asks, "So, Eirin, Kaguya, why are you two here?"

Kaguya explains, "Well, we heard rumors that there was a cave in Rainstar that gives off moonlight and where the legendary Moon Stone is placed."

Eirin adds, "We went to discover this cave here. When we found it, these Cleffa, Clefairy, and Clefable were scared because of our arrival."

Kaguya says, "But, when we showed them that we mean no harm, they accepted us in."

Eirin says, "Ever since that day, we visited here every so often to check up on them."

Kaguya says, "Especially around once a month, to see these Pokémon do the Moon Dance and to take a little of the Moonlight for ourselves. Actually, we've been staying around the area for the past month. The Pokémon really adore us!"

Ash remembers, "The Moon Dance... we've seen that dance before back in Kanto."

Eirin recalls, "Ah yes, we did hear of another area like this in the overworld region of Kanto."

Kaguya asks, "So, Reimu... Ash, here is your partner-for-life, right?"

Reimu nods, "Yep. Do you want a partner, Marisa?"

Marisa smiles, "It would be nice to find someone who shares my interest of showing off."

May thinks, " _It would be nice to have someone like her with me."_

Marisa asks, "Eirin, Kaguya, do you two want to have partners?"

Eirin frowns, "It's hard to stay."

Kaguya explains, "Living for hundreds of years, while it would be nice to be with a human partner, it's hard... knowing what the consequences would be."

Blaze understands, "I can definitely see what you are implying, Kaguya."

Luigi asks, "So, since we're cool and all, can we stay here and glance at the Moon Stone?"

Kaguya smiles, "If you like, we could share with you pieces of the Moon Stone. Have any Pokémon that needs evolving with it?"

Luigi says, "Not as far as anyone here is concerned. But, I would like a piece. I wish to give it to someone when I next see her."

Kaguya blushes slightly, "Awww! I know what you are trying to do. Heehee! As someone who appreciates the qualities of love, I would be happy to share with you a Moon Stone piece, Luigi. Here..."

After acquiring the Moon Stone piece, the Clefairy family cry out of trouble.

Mario wonders, "What's going on?"

Eirin exclaims, "Uh oh, the Pokémon are in trouble! Let's go check it out."

When they enter the room, they see the Pokémon and the Moon Stone all tied up in a Giant Driller.

Kaguya shouts, "AHHH! What is that thing?"

Luigi says, "That's a giant drill!"

Eirin wonders, "Who would do such a thing?"

Batthan knows, "I bet I know who it is! Team Rocket!"

Team Rocket laughs!

Jessie says, "You'd win that bet, twerp."

James replies, "Now prepare yourselves as we say our motto."

Kaguya says, "You can't do this! That's not right!"

 _Jessie- "Listen, is that the voice of someone beautiful I hear?"_

 _James- "It's speaking to me nice and clear."_

 _Shadow- "And now, it's time for us to appear."_

 _Meowth- "The awesome Team Rocket is here."_

 _Jessie- "On the wind."_

 _James- "Past the stars."_

 _Meowth- "In your ears."_

 _Shadow- "That's who we are."_

 _Jessie- "Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace._

 _James- "Dashing hope, putting fear in its place._

 _Shadow- "A rose by any other name is just as sweet."_

 _Meowth- "When everything's worse, our work is complete."_

 _Jessie- "Jessie!"_

 _James- "James!"_

 _Shadow- "Shadow!"_

 _Meowth- "And Meowth's the name!"_

 _Jessie- "Putting the do-gooders in their place..._

 _James- "Team Rocket..."_

 _Meowth & Shadow- "Will be in your face."_

 _Wobbuffet- "Wooobuffet!"_

Silver exclaims, "Oh no, it's Team Rocket!"

Kaguya smiles, "Awww, they just said that I was beautiful!"

Eirin reminds, "Princess, please focus. They are the bad guys."

Shadow replies, "So, like our new machine? This awesome Super Driller can let us escape with loads of riches in our hands."

Meowth grins, "Shadow is learning well from us, isn't he?"

Eirin senses, "My lady, do you sense something wrong with the black one?"

Kaguya agrees, "Yes! Something's off about him."

Batthan clarifies, "He's Shadow. And he's working on the wrong side. Someone or something has caused Shadow to disrupt his usual mind, and has gone to the evil side by force."

Kaguya gasps, "Oh my, that's terrible!"

Shadow grins, "I am a Vile Pokémon. And I work for the side of evil. Mwahahahaha!"

Marisa comments, "What in the world...?"

Meowth says, "Now, if you will excuse us, we will be on our way to the riches!"

Team Rocket leaves, "Too doo loo!"

They drill away both the Pokémon and the Moon Stone.

Sonic says, "We can't let them get away!"

Eirin formulates, "They should be heading outside the cave. Princess, I need to for you teleport us quickly."

Kaguya nods, "Right away. Hang tight, everyone!"

Kaguya uses her powers to teleport all the Heroes outside!

* * *

Team Rocket drills up to the ground just outside the cave, then gets out of the drill.

Jessie says, "Yes! It feels good to win!"

James cheers, "We are so awesome!"

The Heroes teleport to where Team Rocket got up.

Meowth says, "Oh no. They followed us here!"

Eirin replies, "Yeah... like we're gonna let you escape."

Team Rocket gets back into the drill and proceeds forward.

Jessie replies, "Get out of our way, or you will be squashed."

Kaguya angers, "That's enough! You guys don't obviously know who you are dealing with. It's time to show you my power!"

Kaguya brings out five spell cards.

Misty asks, "What's Kaguya about to do?"

Marisa sweatdrops, "She's going to be shooting out a bunch of Spell Cards to Team Rocket. Kaguya may not look it, but she is extremely powerful."

Kaguya declares, "Normal Impossible Requests won't do. Time to teach these fools a lesson. Divine Treasure 'Brilliant Dragon Bullet'!"

Kaguya shoots out a huge rainbow colored danmaku bullet to Team Rocket's Drill.

Meowth says, "Hey, that wasn't very nice!"

Shadow suggests, "We need to keep on pushing forward; don't let them win!"

Kaguya declares, "Divine Treasure 'Buddhist Diamond'!"

She shoots a huge diamond that, ironically, drills Team Rocket's drill to blow up! They fall to the ground in pain.

Team Rocket says, "Ohhhhhh..."

After getting up...

Jessie summons, "Don't think you have won this battle! Wobbuffet, Arbok, Yanmega, report!"

James also summons "Growlie, Weezing, Carnivine, you come out, too!"

Jessie and James sent out all of their Pokémon. Carnivine goes up and hugs James tightly, "Carnivine!"

James struggles to break free, "This is seriously not the time for this, Carnivine! Why do all of my Grass Pokémon do this to me?"

Kaguya sweatdrops, "Well... this is weirdly affectionate from it."

Ash says, "Bayleef is not that much different, honestly."

Pikachu agrees, "Pika..."

Batthan smiles, " _Scarlet is the same way for me..."_

Jessie and James commands, "Attack!"

All but Meowth and Shadow proceeds to attack Kaguya.

Blaze offers, "Oh no. Let us help you!"

Eirin shakes her heads, "That won't be necessary! My princess has more than enough power to take care of them."

Kaguya laughs, "Haha! There's no way you can stop me now! Divine Treasure 'Salamander Shield'!"

Kaguya shoots out huge burst of fire streams from a giant flaming shield to burn all of Jessie's Pokémon.

Jessie frowns, "My Pokémon!"

Kaguya declares, "Divine Treasure 'Life Spring Infinity'!"

She follows up by gushing all of James's Pokémon with a huge burst of high pressured water.

James frowns, "No! My Pokémon!"

Shadow says, "You are not gonna stop us! Let's go, Meowth!"

Meowth agrees, "Right behind ya!"

Shadow and Meowth run after Kaguya! Shadow goes for Chaos Punch and Meowth goes for Slash.

Shadow quotes, "Have a taste of my Chaos Sandwich!"

Meowth adds, "With a side of Slashing Fries!"

Kaguya states, "Not even a Hero Pokémon can stop me, now. Besides, I'm not hungry, thank you." She declares, "Divine Treasure 'Hourai Jewel'!"

She summons seven orbs to shoot rainbow colored laser barrages. With them, she defeats Meowth and Shadow in no time at all!

Jessie and James shout, "AHHH! Meowth! Shadow!"

Silver frees the Moon Stone and the Pokémon from the cages.

Batthan cheers, "Way to go, Silver!"

Silver smiles, "All in a day's work for a Hero!"

Batthan says, "Now then..."

Batthan approaches Team Rocket. He then makes a weird face, then an angry face, then a sad face, all of which disturbs Team Rocket.

Meowth questions, "What is he doing?"

Shadow scratches his head, "Beats me!"

Batthan replies, "What I am doing? In a word..." He expresses loudly and with a darkened voice, "LOSERS!"

They become scared and Batthan walks away.

Batthan smiles, "I'm done!"

Eirin speaks to the freed Pokémon.

Eirin asks, "Are all of you ok?"

One of the Clefairy confirms that.

Eirin calls, "Good. So then, let's finish them. Use Metronome!"

The Cleffa, Clefairy, and Clefable started waving their fingers back and forth.

Everyone is worried at what they will do.

They finish waving their fingers and started glowing.

They seem to be charging up Hyper Beams.

Team Rocket becomes afraid, "Ahhhh, oh no!"

Marisa jumps in, "Now this is my kind of party! Love Sign 'Master Spark'!"

Marisa and the Clefairy family fire their Beams together. It took an impact to Team Rocket, which causes a huge explosion, causing them to fly off.

Team Rocket screams, "AHHHH!"

Jessie says, "Ahh, we lost!"

James says, "I can't believe they defeated our giant drill."

Shadow adds, "I can't believe the number of spell cards that Kaguya girl used! They were deadly, yet very pretty."

Meowth replies, "This is no time for impressions!"

Team Rocket shouts, "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

A star with a ding is shown.

Everyone cheers for victory.

Reimu grins, "Now that's what I call a blast!"

* * *

The Heroes and the girls are talking in the cave, while the Pokémon are dancing near the Moon Stone.

Eirin says, "This has been an unusual day... I like it!"

Blaze replies, "I'm kind of surprised that tonight is the Full Moon."

Kaguya smiles, "It's a wonderful night to be stargazing, that's for sure."

Reimu asks, "So, what will you two do now?"

Eirin answers, "Well, we've collected the Moonlight that we wanted. We are now interested in exploring the world. It's sad, but we will have to leave the Pokémon."

Kaguya adds, "I am going to miss them. But, I would like to see more of what we can... including Mt. Moon in Kanto."

Reimu offers, "Hey, I just had a great idea. How about you join us?"

Eirin repeats, "Join you?"

Dawn agrees, "Yeah! We are exploring the world and doing things, too. Besides, we could use you on our team. It'll be fun!"

Eirin thinks about it, "Mmm... what do you think, Princess?"

Kaguya frowns, "You know, I almost wanted to say yes. But actually, I don't think we should."

Misty frowns, "Why not? I would love to have you two around. We don't mind who you are or anything."

Kaguya shakes her head, "It's not that at all. Heck, I think we could end up being partners to some of you. It's just... there's someone I wish to find, first. She's a very special person to me."

Reimu sweatdrops, "I hope you're not thinking who I think you're thinking."

Kaguya nods, "It is, but it's not for a bad reason. After meeting all of you, today, I want to say some things to her. Mokou and I... have had bad history together. And I want to make amends after what I've done to her and her father..."

Eirin says, "Princess..."

Marisa says, "Wow, this would be a world first. Kaguya and Mokou, two immortals, actually getting along!"

Alice speaks, "It seems being at this world can make unexpected things happen to anyone. I mean... Reimu is with a human partner after all."

Marisa states, "Hey, they may not stick around, but I will. I have a good feeling about you guys. Maybe... I can be partners with one of you."

Reimu adds, "Well, there's no way you're leaving after we just reunited anyway."

Marisa says to Alice, "Hope you don't mind that I can't see you for a while, Alice. It will take some time."

Alice says, "Not at all. Besides, if you can accomplish acquiring a new form, I can see you at anytime."

Marisa scratches her head, "Who knows how long that's gonna take."

Misty welcomes, "We're glad to have new friends traveling along, Marisa. Welcome aboard!"

Marisa grins, "Glad to be around. I'll help you all out whenever I can!"

May points, "Wow, look at the Pokémon."

The Cleffa, Clefairy, and Clefable are dancing around the Moon Stone in celebration of the Full Moon tonight.

Dawn smiles, "It's so awesome!"

Luigi smiles, "I'm so happy we get to stay and see all of this."

Ash says, "Hey Kaguya, I wanna ask you something."

Kaguya says, "What is it, Ash?"

Ash asks, "You guys mentioned earlier about Gensokyo City. Can you tell us more about it"

Kaguya explains, "Oh, sure. Well, basically, Gensokyo City is where we of Gensokyo lives. We are also known by the title of Touhou Heroines. It's a vast land where humans and Youkai live together in harmony. It's a big city full of many things to find and do."

Blaze adds, "We had also heard from Reimu that there's a Gym and a Contest Hall, there."

Ash smiles, "Looking forward to that Gym. So, where it is?"

Kaguya says, "It's very far away from here. It will take you a long time before you get there."

Batthan adds, "Besides, we should be focusing on getting to Fullerton Town, which happens to be my hometown."

Kaguya suggests, "I think it will be best if we sleep here for tonight. It's getting very late, and besides... you all need your sleep."

Kaguya's stomach began growling.

Kaguya sweatdrops, "Hahaha... looks like I need to eat, first!"

Brock assures, "Don't worry, we can make dinner for all of us."

Eirin asks, "Really, you guys cook good food?"

Brock nods, "Only the best and from the heart."

Mario adds, "And served with the best quality!"

Kaguya smiles, "Well then, start preparing. I can't wait to try out the food!"

Eirin says, "It would be nice if we could see you all, again."

Kaguya ponders, "I wish there was a way we could keep in contact with one another."

Reimu ponders deeply on what Kaguya said, "Hmmm..."

The Pokémon were saved, the Moon Stone was saved, and our Heroes have a new ally joining the party. While Eirin and Kaguya do not wish to stick around, this would not be the last time they would meet the two. Our Heroes will rest up for the night and continue onward in the morning. Stay tuned!

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **PDA777: Welcome back! So, I'm sure that part was unexpected to you?**

 **Batthan: Yes, it was. And they were such great girls, too.**

 **PDA777: I have other plans. Like I said, things will be quite different compared to the original project.**

 **Batthan: I'm quite curious at what you have planned.**

 **PDA777: You'll just have to see. See you all next time for more Heroes Destiny RX!**

 **Batthan: Ciao!**


	14. Ch 12- Sparkling Teenage Witch

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **PDA777: Hello, hello! Welcome back to more of Heroes Destiny RX. I'm PDA! And you all know my co-host by now, Batt-to da-han!**

 **Batthan: Hahaha! That was a good one.**

 **PDA777: Thanks! For today's chapter, our Heroes encounter a witch and a cat, as the two hope to find their way around. Then, things get interesting with a special competition.**

 **Batthan: Let's see how it goes, then. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon**_

 _ **Heroes:**_

 **Ash Ketchum (HB1)**

Hero Pokémon 1- Blaze the Cat: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Charizard

Pokémon 4- Rufflet

 **Misty (HB1)**

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Gyarados

 **Brock**

Hero Pokémon- Mario: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Crobat

Pokémon 3- Croagunk

 **May:**

Hero Pokémon- Miles 'Tails' Prower: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Glaceon

 **Max:**

Hero Pokémon- Luigi: Mario Franchise

Pokémon- Ralts

 **Dawn:**

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Pachirisu

Pokémon 3- Buneary

 **Batthan:**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Raichu* (Shinyshock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile (Slasher)

Pokémon 3- Tyranitar (Rocky)

 **Traveling Hero Companion- Marisa Kirisame (Traveling Youkai Partner- Alice Margatroid [Speaks through her Doll, Shanghai])**

 _ **Villains:**_

 **Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

 **Team Rocket's Vile Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog**

 **Jessie:**

Pokémon 1- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Arbok

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

 **James:**

Pokémon 1- Growlithe (Growlie)

Pokémon 2- Weezing

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

 _ **Symbols:**_

 _ **HB#- Hero Bonds in the order they formed the bond. All of their Hero Pokémon are a part of their bond.**_

 _ ***- Represents that the Pokémon is shiny.**_

* * *

 _ **The Heroes Current Collection**_

 _ **Ash**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar League:**_

 **1st Badge** \- Aqua Frost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

 _ **May**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Directamo Ribbon

 _ **Dawn**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- ?

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Sparkling Teenage Witch**

Location: Route 703

Our Heroes are currently taking a break from their travels to Fullerton Town. Ash is getting in some training with his recent new addition, Rufflet. He's training him with help from Brock and his Croagunk. Some of the Heroes are spectating them.

Ash calls, "Now, Rufflet, Wing Attack!"

Rufflet's wings glow as he flies towards Croagunk.

Brock calls, "Croagunk, Poison Jab!"

Croagunk glows his hand purple and strikes Rufflet before he could strike. Croagunk sends Rufflet back.

Ash asks, "Rufflet, are you okay?"

Rufflet gets up after the hit still full of energy left.

Ash nods, "Okay. Then use Slash!"

Rufflet flies and sends his talons forward.

Brock calls, "Sludge Bomb!"

Croagunk sends a ball of sludge towards Rufflet.

Ash commands, "Dodge it!"

Rufflet avoids the attack and gets closer to Croagunk.

Brock quickly calls, "Brick Break!"

Croagunk glows his hand white and waits until Rufflet gets close enough.

Ash says, "Come on, Rufflet!"

As Croagunk attacks, Rufflet spins to avoid the attack, and strikes at Croagunk with huge damage.

Ash shouts, "Yeeeeah!"

Sonic whistles, "... Nice one! This spinning tactic is definitely an important aspect with these attacks. I would know, as I am known for my spinning!"

Misty giggles, "You sure do spin a lot, Sonic."

Batthan smiles, "We're almost there, Silver. Fullerton should be just a short walk away."

Silver asks, "You've been with them for a while, Batthan. Sooner or later, they need to know."

Batthan nods, " But of course. I do plan on telling them as I have a feeling the people of my town are going to welcome me back home."

Silver remembers, "Ahh, of course. I also just recently spoke to Zoey, who you know as Shadow's partner. She and the rest of them are in Fullerton right now, and are awaiting everyone's arrival."

Batthan says, "Ahhh... interesting. I definitely would like to meet Zoey."

Silver smiles, "She's a great friend to both Dawn and I. And she's got some style, too."

Batthan smiles, "Mmm... sounds good."

Meanwhile, as the training with Ash rages on, May and Tails have a talk with Marisa. Reimu is with them, too, along with Alice, who is speaking via her doll, Shanghai.

May asks, "So, Marisa, what kind of magic can you do exactly?"

Marisa answers, "A variety of different things, really. I can shoot out beams, send out stars, launch magic missiles, and all sorts of neat things."

Tails asks, "Are you a kind of magic user that can use elemental magic?"

Marisa ponders, "Mmmm... I mean, being at this world, I chose the Electric element as I feel it is the closest type to what my signature move, the Master Spark, resembles. I mean you have the electric attack, Spark, so it does work. I'm also a Normal type, because I do tend to lean towards the ordinary side of things a little more. Thing is, I'm not too fond of the elements. I would like to try a little bit on Fire magic. But, I think the real element master of my world is definitely Patchouli Knowledge."

Reimu asks, "Speaking of Patchouli, have you come into contact with her?"

Marisa says, "I tried to, but... she wasn't in Gensokyo City. If I had to make a guess, she's one of the few who ended up in the Overworld."

Alice speaks, "I think that's a good assumption. After all, she is intelligent, and I know she would have heard about Gensokyo City from anywhere in the island if she ended up here."

Marisa says, "Hopefully she finds herself a good partner. I mean... she likes to be by herself, but I do worry about her."

Alice asks, "But, if I recall, was it not you and I who, before coming to this world, cured her of her asthma?"

Marisa remembers, "That was her biggest weakness."

Reimu frowns, "Despite being strong and all, I do feel kind of bad battling her when she's not at her best."

Marisa smirks, "Weren't we known for our business of Youkai exterminating? As in, we take down any Youkai, regardless of their actual strength, if they got in our way?"

Reimu revelates, "You know, Marisa, after coming to this world and experiencing a special bond between human partners as a Pokémon, I realize that I may not have acted as a proper shrine maiden. I haven't shown a lot of care as much as I should have. That probably explains why I haven't been getting a lot of donations... or a lot of followers."

Marisa ponders, "I'm pretty sure having a lot of Youkai hang around your shrine was the main culprit of that."

Reimu agrees, "Good point. Still... if I can be a lot kinder than I was in the past, then you can be more generous yourself. After all, stealing magic ideas and things like books from others is not a good way of standing out."

May gasps, "You steal, Marisa?"

Marisa sweatdrops, "That was in the past! And it's called being inspired. There's nothing wrong with taking an idea from someone and making it your own. Isn't that what Pokémon do?"

Tails says, "Good point. But, what about stealing books?"

Marisa sighs, "Okay, so I have my downsides... in addition to never cleaning my house."

Alice speaks, "Seriously, if you ever visit Gensokyo, never go into Marisa's house. It's one very huge mess of clutter and junk. And I like to point out that 'borrowing' books from the library and letting them have it back when you die is a poor excuse! That's a way of getting people to outright hate you, Marisa, even if you are a primary incident solver alongside Reimu."

Reimu interrupts, "Okay, look... the two of us have had our flaws in the past, okay? We're better 'human beings' now, right, Marisa?"

Marisa agrees, "Yeah. I think spending time with Alice was better for me than I even realized."

Alice says, "Huh... glad I've done something for everyone."

May smiles, "Well, I used to hate Pokémon, myself. And having special beings like Tails really helped me become a better person. And it seems like Alice did the same sort of thing for you, Marisa."

Marisa nods, "Yeah... you're right, May! You're totally right! I want to use my magic for the good of everyone. I am a Hero Pokémon after all!"

Alice notices, "Hey, everyone... look over there."

May says, "Huh?"

Alice is able to see a fair distance with the magic of sight through Marisa and her doll. She notices a teenage girl and a black cat walking forward.

Reimu says, "I wonder who that is."

The teenage girl has shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes, wears a sleeveless black shirt, white shorts, and black and white shoes. Her name is Sabrina Spellman.

The black cat may look like an ordinary black cat, but he is actually a talking black cat. His name is Salem Saberhagen.

Sabrina speaks, "It's been rough, Salem. Having limited amount of uses of my magic at one time while being in this world at first is rather unfortunate."

Salem says, "They are trying to limit you from causing trouble to other beings in other worlds. Then again, it's not like we know the extent of how powerful your magic can be in other worlds. It sure would be nice to not be a black cat by now. I mean... we're not even following the rules of the original world. The Witches Council can't even do anything here."

Sabrina says, "I should probably still not even try. Besides, you might stand out well as a Pokémon of sorts."

Salem denies, "Look, as much as I would love to be able to use magic, I am not serving as someone's master."

Sabrina stares, "Excuse me, cat, you have to be in possession of an owner to a witch. Besides, you need me as much as I need you."

Salem agrees, "True. At least you can tell any human that you are a witch. Freedom is amazing! Now, if I can just get me some food..."

Sabrina realizes, "Whoa... there are some people who are approaching us, Salem."

Salem expresses, "Geh?"

Marisa speak to them, "Hey, how's it going?"

Sabrina says, "Umm... pretty good I guess?"

May says, "You two are an interesting pair. Who are you?"

Sabrina introduces, "My name is Sabrina Spellman, half-witch and half-human. This is my partner/pet, Salem Saberhagen."

Salem says, "The pleasure is mine, ladies."

Marisa happily gasps, "Is that a talking cat? Ohh my gosh! He's so cute!"

Marisa picks up Salem and starts petting him.

Salem responds, "What, hey! You can't just pick me us when we just... ohhhh! Purrr... Mmmm... you feel quite nice. And I love getting the attention!"

Sabrina giggles, "At the end of the day, Salem, you're still a cool and cute cat!"

Salem says, "I appreciate the complement, Sabrina. Say... are you a witch, too? You definitely look like one."

Marisa ponders, "I guess that is kind of what I might want to be years from now. But, I am purely a human magician. Though, I do fly on a broomstick and perform witch like magic. Huh... maybe I am more of a witch..."

Marisa lets Salem down.

Tails wonders, "You mentioned that you were half-witch, Sabrina?"

Sabrina explains. "Well, witches are a different classification compared to what you might view a witch as. Both are still very much human like. It's just that witches can perform magic of all kinds and have very long lifespans."

Marisa says, "It does feel similar to being a full magician in my world."

Alice speaks, "I was once a human, myself. But then I turned full magician after performing a ritual. I think there are similarities like Marisa mentioned."

Sabrina blinks, "Did that floating doll just speak?"

Alice clarifies, "I'm talking through the doll. This is my doll who I call Shanghai."

Sabrina smiles, "That's pretty cool."

Salem asks, "Do you girls have some food? I'm starving here!"

Reimu wonders, "Don't you have magic to just... conjure food anytime you want?"

Sabrina explains, "I have limitations to how much I can use my magic at a time. And generally speaking, conjuring meals outright is not a great idea, as that could lead to strange effects. That's not always the case, and I can do that if we need to. But food made by natural ways is more delicious. I can easily conjure ingredients for food, or smaller things like fruits, vegetables, spices, and herbs."

Salem begs, "Please, this cat needs his daily dose of food, or I will go out of my mind!"

Sabrina says, "Oh, relax, Salem. It would be nice if we could have something to eat, though."

May says, "Well, it's not lunchtime, yet, but Brock can cook up something from you. He's a great cook."

Sabrina smiles, "Woohoo! Let's go see Brock, Salem!"

Salem smiles, "Absolutely!"

A vacuum hose sucks up Sabrina and Salem, and traps them in a black cage.

Sabrina wonders, "Ahh! What happened?"

Team Rocket laughs as they pop out of their flying machine.

James replies, "Well, it looks like we caught ourselves a magical Hero Pokémon. Isn't that fabulous?"

Sabrina denies, "I am not a Hero Pokémon! I'm a half-witch, half-human being."

Meowth says, "Yeah, right. Humans don't use magic. But Hero Pokémon can!"

Sabrina begs, "Let us go... we didn't do anything wrong."

Salem adds, "Please don't hurt me; the cat only has nine lives to spare."

Meowth says, "Cat?" Meowth jumps down to see Salem in the cage. "Well, what do ya know, another talking cat! Hi there, I'm Meowth, it's a pleasure to meet ya!"

Salem greets, "I'm Salem. Now, get us outta here!"

Meowth exclaims, "Not on your life, bud!"

Meowth jumps back to the top.

Reimu says, "I'll go get the others."

Reimu runs off to call in the other Heroes.

May demands, "You better let go of them, or else you will pay."

 _Jessie- "Listen, is that the voice of a twerp I hear?"_

 _James- "It's rambling in my ears loud and clear."_

 _Shadow- "And now, it's time for us to appear."_

 _Meowth- "The awesome Team Rocket is here."_

 _Jessie- "On the wind."_

 _James- "Past the stars."_

 _Meowth- "In your ears."_

 _Shadow- "That's who we are."_

 _Jessie- "Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace._

 _James- "Dashing hope, putting fear in its place._

 _Shadow- "A rose by any other name is just as sweet."_

 _Meowth- "When everything's worse, our work is complete."_

 _Jessie- "Jessie!"_

 _James- "James!"_

 _Shadow- "Shadow!"_

 _Meowth- "And Meowth's the name!"_

 _Jessie- "Putting the do-gooders in their place..._

 _James- "Team Rocket..."_

 _Meowth & Shadow- "In your face."_

 _Wobbuffet- "Wooobuffet!"_

The others Heroes arrive on the scene.

Ash says, "Ohh no, it's Team Rocket!"

Blaze frowns, "They've taken several hostages with them? They aren't Pokémon... from what Reimu told us!"

Shadow says, "This girl can use magic. How is she not a Hero Pokémon?"

Sabrina points out, "You have no proof, you know. Totally not fair!"

Batthan expresses, "Seriously... don't you four clowns ever give up?"

Jessie expresses, "Hey, that wasn't very funny..."

James adds, "Especially the way you humiliated us with that clown incident."

Sabrina says, "Okay, seriously, I'm getting Salem and I out of here. Gotta go!"

Sabrina tried to use her magic to escape, but it was no good.

Sabrina questions, "Hey, why can't I use my magic?"

Shadow answers, "There's no way you can escape our magic proof cage. No matter how many tries you try, you won't escape there using magic."

Marisa grins, "We'll see about that."

Marisa stands on her broom and starts flying.

May calls, "Marisa?"

Marisa says, "Don't worry, May, I got this!"

Shadow says, "You ain't got anything! We won't let you interfere with our plans!"

Shadow uses Teleport to warp to where Marisa was headed, and prepares to knock her out of her broom.

Marisa grins, "Trying to knock me off, Shadow? Not gonna happen. Radial Strike!"

Marisa stops moving, gathers power into her broom, and shoots out a big blue star bullet to Shadow. Shadow gets hit by it and gets shot back to the top of the machine.

Marisa calls out, "Let's kick it into high gear. Witch Reyline!"

Marisa goes into a sitting position with her broom and rushes forward with the head of her broom augmented with magic. She destroys the cage, and catches Sabrina and Salem at their fall.

Meowth frowns, "Oh no, not our cage!"

Marisa grins as she charges for her signature, "Time to eat some Marisa-style magic! Love Sign 'Master Spaaaaaark!'"

Marisa fires her large rainbow colored beam from her hands to Team Rocket's machine. It explodes and Team Rocket is sent flying.

Jessie cries, "Aaaaagh! We lost again!"

James frowns, "That's two times in less than 24 hours."

Meowth sighs, "How disappointing!"

Shadow says, "Marisa and her Master Sparks... I'm starting to hate her!"

Team Rocket shouts, "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

A star with a ding is seen!

The Heroes cheer as Sabrina and Salem are saved by Marisa.

Sabrina smiles, "Thank you for saving us, Marisa. That was very much uncalled for."

Marisa grins, "All in a day's work for your ordinary Heroine."

Salem comments, "You know, I will say... even though their talking Meowth Pokémon captured us, I gotta give credit to their cunning plan of capturing us. Didn't expect anyone to counter your magic, Sabrina."

Sabrina pouts, "Hmmph! You would say that, Salem. That's exactly why you are a cat."

Salem frowns, "You didn't have to rub it in."

Sabrina notices, "So... I see you all have a lot of friends."

Marisa nods, "Plenty of them to go around."

Misty asks, "So, who are you exactly?"

Sabrina introduces, "My name is Sabrina Spellman. This is my cat companion, Salem Saberhagen."

Brock infatuates and approaches her, "Sabrina! You are a magical beauty, a stunning lady, and a very hot gal. I want us to fly into a magical carpet together where we can enjoy a stunning view."

Sabrina smiles, "I've done that before. I much prefer a more... mortal way of dating, trust me."

Misty asks, "Say, Mario, why is Croagunk not hitting Brock? Croagunk's even out of his Pokéball."

Mario clarifies, "I've been having a long talk with Croagunk. I want Brock to find his true love. So... I've asked Croagunk to no longer Poison Jab him. He did mention that he started to feel bad for doing so."

Max asks, "And Croagunk really agreed to it?"

Mario says, "Croagunk is aware of the strength and intelligence of a Hero Pokémon. You know, Croagunk is actually really smart. And... I think he and Brock are a lot closer than you might think they are. I see a good possibility within Croagunk."

Misty says, "Ohhh..."

Max says, "Wow..."

Croagunk croaks, "Croa... Croa..."

Sabrina ponders, "You know, it's not very often I got hit on by cute guys. Usually, it's the other way around."

Salem comments, "I'm sure this must please you. Now please... I really need to eat. Would someone please feed me?"

Brock hears and says, "I'm a great cook, you know. How about we have some lunch? Mario and I can make our own kind of magic happen!"

Sabrina smiles, "They say there is magic to cooking. We'd be happy to join you. And I know Salem is all up for it!"

Salem cheers, "Ohh, yes! Delicious, yummy food! I'm a cat that loves meat, by the way."

Mario expresses, "Okay. It's time to cook. Let's-a-go!"

* * *

Brock and Mario prepare lunch for everyone. Sabrina and Salem are enjoying the meal they have made.

Salem expresses, "Mmm... ohhh... so good. Better than magically made food any time of the day!"

Sabrina says, "I gotta say that I have to agree."

Dawn asks, "So, I have to ask about Salem. Was he originally not a cat?"

Sabrina explains, "... Salem was a witch like me, well... a full witch to be exact. Would you believe he's actually over 500 years old by this point?"

Most of the Heroes become surprised. Reimu expresses, "While that is surprising, Youkai in my world can live to be over a thousand years old. It's amazing how young they can still pass themselves by as."

Sabrina says, "I am aware of a few witches who are that old. Anyway, he tried to take over the mortal world, and was sentenced by the law making Witches Council to 100 years as a cat familiar."

Salem states, "Trying to be evil once more really does nothing for me. I've gotten used to it in time. And having the simple pleasures of a cat actually does have its benefits. Still... it would be nice to use a little bit of magic."

Sabrina says, "That's why I gave you small doses of magic that you are to only use under emergencies. I was even able to do that in the first place because the rules from the Witches Council are null and void. That includes that fact that I can freely tell anyone that I'm a witch. Seriously... some of the rules are just outright stupid."

Salem agrees, "Tell me about it."

Marisa says, "Well, I like you as a cat, Salem. You're cute and very cuddly. And I love cats!"

Salem blushes, "Awww... that's really sweet!"

Sabrina asks, "Marisa... do you have a partner?"

Marisa frowns, "Not at the moment. It is nice being able to be around Reimu. She and I are best friends after all."

Sabrina says, "That's nice."

Batthan suggests, "You know... with the two of you being basically magical witches and all that, it would be nice to see some much magic."

Sabrina ponders, "Huh... that gives me an idea. Marisa!"

Marisa stops eating and looks at Sabrina, "... Hmmm?"

Sabrina asks, "Do you want to have a Witch Showdown? I'm curious as to which one of us is the better magic user!"

Alice speaks, "Wish I could be there personally to watch. But, it would be fun to see."

Marisa nods, "I would love to take you on, Sabrina. When we finish our meal, I want you to cheer me on, May!"

May says, "Marisa..."

Salem comments, "Ooooh, a Witch Showdown! This should be a good one!"

* * *

After everyone is finished eating, while the rest of the Heroes are seated nearby, Marisa and Sabrina are in positions. Reimu will act as the announcer and the judge.

Reimu announces, "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Witch Showdown! This will be a magical battle between Marisa Kirisame and Sabrina Spellman. We will do a best two out of three tests to determine which witch is the best!"

Batthan smirks, "That could totally be a tongue twister."

A black cauldron is conjured for Marisa and a white cauldron is conjured for Sabrina.

Reimu continues, "For our first test, we have the Magic of Growth. For the first part, our witches will be making the highest quality magical growing potion they can make."

Sabrina comments, "I've been practicing for this kind of thing, Marisa. You don't stand a chance."

Marisa counters, "I'm not to be underestimated, you know!"

Reimu continues, "You have one minute to make your potion. Ready... GO!"

And the timer starts counting. The witches are at hard working pouring and adding ingredients to their cauldron. Sabrina conjures and adds ingredients based on a recipe she found in her spell book, the Discovery of Magic. Marisa recalls making a potion to turn something huge, so she makes the ingredients for that and adds them to her cauldron.

Tails says, "Look at them go!"

May says, "They must be quite confident in what they are adding."

Luigi smiles, "I'm sure we're going to see some really, really big mushrooms."

Mario clarifies, "The mushrooms I gave them are based on the Super Mushrooms from my world. I wonder if they can make them bigger than the Mega Mushroom."

The minute has passed and Reimu calls, "Time's up, you two!"

Both Marisa and Sabrina add their liquids to bottles and they give them to Reimu. Reimu goes up to the mushrooms with the potions in hand.

Reimu announces, "Now for the second part. I will pour both of these potions into these small mushrooms. These potions should be for growing items. So, whoever made the bigger mushroom wins the first round. Here we go!"

Marisa prays, "Come on..."

Sabrina says, "..."

Reimu pours both potions into the mushrooms. The mushrooms begin to grow to very huge sizes.

Sonic sweatdrops, "Uhh... those mushrooms are growing quite rapidly!"

Mario compares, "Those are definitely bigger than the Mega Mushroom."

Misty says, "It seems really close. I wonder who won.

Reimu examines and measures both Mushrooms. She announces the results, "The winner of the first test, by only three inches... Sabrina!"

The Heroes clap and cheer.

Sabrina smiles, "I won the first test! Woohoo!"

Salem nods, "That's some good witching Sabrina just did. I'm so proud of her!"

Marisa says, "Not bad, Sabrina. But, just you wait. I still have some tricks up my sleeves for the second test!"

* * *

Sabrina and Marisa are in a more open field compared to before.

Reimu explains, "Now for the second test, the Magic of War. Use your wits to create an army of soldiers. You can create a maximum of 100 foot soldiers, horse units, archers, and artillery. No medics are allowed, but you can assist your troops only if they come directly to you for healing. Whichever side completely wipes the other side's army first, wins!"

Marisa grins, "Alright... when it comes to power and domination, this kind of test is perfect for me!"

Sabrina says, "I'll do the best I can, even if I'm not much of a mean spirited person... Oh, who I am kidding? I've been wanting to express my anger at all the times of things I couldn't do for years! Let's go!"

Marisa and Sabrina create their army of different kinds of soldiers. It seems Sabrina has made more of a balanced kind of army, while Marisa focused slightly more on artillery. After a few minutes, both sides are ready to fight.

Reimu blows the horn of war. Reimu calls, "Let the battle begin!"

Marisa shouts, "Everyone, attack!"

Sabrina shouts, "To battle, troops! Charge!"

And the war begins. Foot Soldiers are swinging their swords and firing their rifles; Archers fire their arrows; Calvary rides forward while slicing through with their swords and firing their rifles; and Artillery fire their cannon shots with extraordinary power! Marisa and Sabrina act as their commanding officer and as their medics on the side by magically healing them.

Meanwhile, as the war rages on...

Batthan chuckles, "Heh... this is completely ridiculous. And yet, kind of awesome at the same time!"

Sonic wonders, "Who do you think's gonna win?"

Reimu figures, "Considering that this is Marisa we're talking about, and she loves magic and danmaku that incorporates a lot of power, I'm betting on her."

May agrees, "I think Marisa's going to win as well, I can feel it."

Alice comments, "While I do think Danmaku is about using your brain, I do believe this is up Marisa's alley."

Knuckles notices, "Looks at all of those artillery units Marisa has. She is definitely about her firepower. I like that!"

May dreams, "Marisa has such a cool battling style. Power and Beauty... there's definitely a potential combo to that kind of style. I want somebody like Marisa to help Tails and I with contests."

Marisa looks at her friends and briefly notices May watching her. Marisa grins and says in thought, " _May's watching. I've got to show her how amazing I can be. I can't lose this..."_

Reimu ponders, "You know, now that Marisa's here, I'm starting to think about some of my other friends."

Alice asks, "Do you mean your Youkai friends or your Human friends?"

Reimu says, "Well... I can wait on my Youkai friends. Although, I am a little curious about Yukari. Is she in Gensokyo City, Alice?"

Alice says, "You're seriously asking about Yukari? One who has the ability to go to anywhere she wants to in an instant?"

Reimu remembers, "Right... dumb question. I guess I am speaking about my human friends. I am most curious about how Sanae's fairing. She traveled to this world with us at the same time."

Alice recalls, "Haven't heard anything about Sanae. I did hear that Sakuya and Youmu traveled off together, though. Not sure why..."

Reimu says, "Huh. We'll probably hear from them, then."

Mario moans, "Ohhhh..."

Brock asks, "Hey, what's gotten you down, Mario?"

Mario frowns, "I miss seeing the Princess. I can't help but worry about her."

Brock recalls, "Princess Peach, right? She traveled to this world, too?"

Mario ponders, "I don't know. Luigi and I did come to this world, together. Can't be too sure about Peach."

Luigi misses, "I want to hear about Daisy as well. I know she's tough, but... I can't help but worry about her."

Max assures, "I'm sure they'll be fine, Luigi, Mario. They are coming to this world as Hero Pokémon, so they must be strong."

Mario says, "I know both of the Princesses are strong... very strong, actually. But, you can only do so much alone."

Ash ponders, "You know... regarding all of these Hero Pokémon, I wonder how many different worlds are out there..."

Blaze says, "That's a good question, Ash. There are so many different possibilities. This island may actually contain many Hero Pokémon. I mean... if the Touhou Heroines are mostly living in a city that they redesigned in this island, then what else have they influenced?"

Misty wonders, "I have a better question. Who or what has called in all of these beings from these worlds in the first place? And when did it all started?"

Sonic scratches his head, "Beats me. How I came here at least is that we heard a voice. We don't know who this voice is, or what gender I can assume they are. They just... kind of led us here."

Batthan quotes, "So many questions... so little time..."

And back to the war...

Reimu announces, "We have a winner, everyone! Winning with just 6 units remaining, it's Marisa!

Marisa jumps for victory, "Yes! I won! Woo!"

Max comments, "That was awesome! It seems like Marisa's choice of having a few more artillery units helped her out after all."

Sabrina smiles, "Well, that was a close one. I will admit defeat on this test, Marisa. But, since we are tied with one win each, it's time for the last test!"

* * *

Set up in the area is a chair with a giant heart set piece behind it.

Reimu announces, "It's time for the last test, everyone. Time to decide once and for all which witch is the best! It's time... for the Magic of Love!"

Sabrina smiles, "Romance is my forte, Marisa!"

Marisa smiles, "Well, my signature attack is fueled by love. Plus, I have some experience with a bit of romance, myself. It's going to be on, now!"

May ponders, "Wonder who Marisa's talking about..."

Alice faintly laughs, "Hahaha... uhhhh..."

Reimu explains, "Here is what's going to happen. We will need one male volunteer from one of you guys. Marisa and Sabrina will use magic and charm to try and impress you. At the end of the time each girl is given, you will rate both of them out of 10 points. Whoever you rate higher, wins."

Salem expresses, "I am definitely not volunteering for this. As much as I love being snuggled, this would be too much... even for me."

Reimu asks, "So, who wants to be the lucky guy to be 'tested' on?"

Ash quietly says, "I can't do it. I already had a girlfriend."

Misty expresses, "I would be very upset if anyone would be romantic over the guy I've worked so hard on wooing!"

Sonic smiles, "Oh, Misty..."

Max denies, "I'm not doing it. I'm too young for this."

May giggles, "Oh, Max. Heehee!"

Brock gets excited and thinks, " _This is my chance! Two beautiful girls to do whatever they want to me! It's my time to shine!"_ Brock is about to volunteer himself, but then...

Batthan volunteers, "I'll do it!"

With Batthan choosing before Brock, Brock sweatdrops and faints out of sadness.

Brock tears up, "No... my chance of love..."

Mario sweatdrops, "Sorry, partner. You should have spoken up sooner!"

Sabrina cheers, "Woohoo! Get yourself down here, Batthan!"

Marisa smiles, "Ohh, I'm so going to enjoy this!"

Batthan heads down to take a seat in his chair.

Salem comments, "So... the guy with the sunglasses is going to be the love subject, will he? Huh... actually, what's up with him always wearing his sunglasses anyway?"

Silver says, "It harbors back to when he was little. There's kind of a special thing involving Batthan and his eyes."

Salem curiously says, "His eyes, you say? Do tell!"

Reimu announces, "Both witches will have one minute each to woo over Batthan. Batthan, you have the choice of which witch will go first. I love saying that... which witch!"

Batthan picks, "Ohh, okay. Ummm... I choose Sabrina!"

Sabrina says, "Alright, I'm first."

Reimu announces, "Sabrina, your minute begins... now!"

Within the minute, Sabrina zaps up flowers, chocolate, a giant 'You are Awesome' Poster nearby, a 30 second band singing about how much she cares about you, and a 'Sabrina Rocks' Hat.

Reimu calls, "Times up!"

Batthan smiles, "That was amazing! I especially enjoyed the band. That was creative!"

Sabrina smiles, "Thanks, Batthan."

All of Sabrina's gifts disappear.

Reimu mentions, "By the way, Batthan, all of the gifts the girls conjure for you are yours. We've put those in several bags."

Batthan smiles, "Ohh, that makes it a lot better!"

Reimu announces, "Marisa, you're up next."

Marisa prepares, "Okay... I'm ready!"

Reimu calls, "Your minute begins...now!"

Within the minute, Marisa gets him an Alice looking doll, a flag with the Master Spark logo, a shirt with a design of Marisa and Alice, sweet candy in a bag that are shaped like Marisa's star danmaku, a quick 20 second show about Batthan being awesome, and a kiss on his forehead to end it.

Reimu calls, "Time's up!"

Batthan tastes the candy, "This candy is delicious! And that kiss was quite sweet, too!"

Marisa winks, "That was the point, handsome!"

All of Marisa's presents disappear.

Reimu announces, "Alright, Batthan, write down the rating of how much each of the witches impressed you out of 10 points."

Batthan writes both numbers out of ten down. His left will be for Sabrina, and his right will be for Marisa. He stands up and shows both numbers to them.

Reimu says, "And the results..."

Sabrina questions, "Wait, they're both 10/10?"

Salem expresses, "Geh?"

Marisa wonders, "So... what does that mean?"

Batthan explains, "It means that it doesn't matter who the best magic user is. You both created great magic, and I actually enjoyed the two of you with the same passion."

Marisa agrees, "You know, Batthan's right. Sabrina, you did very well with your magic."

Sabrina says, "So did you. I guess we will make this a tie!"

Marisa smiles, "Now that I like!"

Marisa and Sabrina shake hands as everyone cheers for them.

Reimu announces, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the competition ends with both of the Witches accepting a draw. Now that was some show, that's for sure!"

Everyone gathers around a few minutes later.

Batthan smiles, "When we get to Fullerton, I'm definitely hanging and putting up these gifts in my house."

Silver nods, "Awesome!"

Salem says, "Well, that was certainly an entertaining experience. And I am a full and satisfied cat! Meow!"

Reimu asks, "You know... if the two of you really don't have any other place to go, why don't you come along with us?"

Sabrina says, "Really? You wouldn't mind?"

Marisa grins, "Why would we? I've made two new friends, today. Besides, I'm interested in that magic of yours, Sabrina. What did you call it... Creation magic?"

Sabrina clarifies, "It's very difficult to pull off. But... if you're really interested, and if you don't mind having us with you, then I'm in!"

Salem smiles, "If I can have great meals like what I had today every day, I will never leave this group!"

Dawn cheers, "Alright! New traveling friends!"

Sonic smiles, "Sweet! Good to have you on board."

Blaze wonders, "Actually, Sabrina, since you a human and not a Hero Pokémon, do you have Pokémon, yourself?"

Sabrina denies, "No. I think Salem's all I really need in terms of who I wish to take care of. And I'm powerful enough by myself, anyway."

Salem grins, "Well, other than when Team Rocket took you."

Sabrina glares, "Keep that up, Salem, and you won't have dinner, tonight!"

Salem moans, "Noo... please! I need my dinner made by Brock and Mario... Guhuhuhuuuuu..."

Marisa giggles, "Salem, you are so silly..."

Sabrina smiles, "Welcome to my world!"

Silver goes into thought, " _We'll be meeting up with Zoey once we reach Fullerton. Shadow, I hope we can bring you back to the side of good..."_

Our Heroes now have two friends tagging along with them. With their close approach to Fullerton Town, the real action and excitement is about to unfold. Stay tuned, as the exciting journey continues!

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **PDA777: Welcome back! So, how was it?**

 **Batthan: It was incredible for me!**

 **PDA777: Obviously! Getting the ladies to give you gifts, Batthan. You must be quite special.**

 **Batthan: Gee, I wonder why...?**

 **PDA777: We have a very special thing happening in the next part, and it's going to be a big one.**

 **Batthan: A big one, you say? Guess we'll see what that is later.**

 **PDA777: That's right. So, until next time, everyone!**


	15. Movie 1- Operation: Shadow's Big Rescue

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **PDA777: Everyone, I welcome you to our first Movie Special.**

 **Batthan: A Movie Special? Sweet!**

 **PDA777: Just to clarify, although the length of this special may not end up being too much longer compared to some other chapters, a lot of very important events happen all within one 'chapter' so to speak.**

 **Batthan: I guess that means a lot of important things will happen within this movie?**

 **PDA777: Yes. So much so that I will not be giving you that much of what will happen, other than that Silver and his company will be attempting to rescue Shadow from Team Rocket.**

 **Batthan: I'm very excited to see all of what unfolds.**

 **PDA777: I am, too. Enjoy this featured presentation!**

* * *

 _ **The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon**_

 _ **Heroes:**_

 **Ash Ketchum (HB1)**

Hero Pokémon 1- Blaze the Cat: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Charizard

Pokémon 4- Rufflet

 **Misty (HB1)**

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Gyarados

 **Brock**

Hero Pokémon- Mario: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Crobat

Pokémon 3- Croagunk

 **May:**

Hero Pokémon- Miles 'Tails' Prower: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Glaceon

 **Max:**

Hero Pokémon- Luigi: Mario Franchise

Pokémon- Ralts

 **Dawn:**

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Pachirisu

Pokémon 3- Buneary

 **Batthan:**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Raichu* (Shinyshock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile (Slasher)

Pokémon 3- Tyranitar (Rocky)

 **Traveling Hero Companion- Marisa Kirisame**

 **Sabrina Spellman and Salem Saberhagen**

 _ **Villains:**_

 **Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

 **Team Rocket's Vile Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog**

 **Jessie:**

Pokémon 1- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Arbok

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

 **James:**

Pokémon 1- Growlithe (Growlie)

Pokémon 2- Weezing

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

 _ **Symbols:**_

 _ **HB#- Hero Bonds in the order they formed the bond. All of their Hero Pokémon are a part of their bond.**_

 _ ***- Represents that the Pokémon is shiny.**_

* * *

 _ **The Heroes Current Collection**_

 _ **Ash**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar League:**_

 **1st Badge** \- Aqua Frost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

 _ **May**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Directamo Ribbon

 _ **Dawn**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- ?

* * *

 **Pokémon Heroes Destiny RX 1st Movie Special**

 **Operation: Shadow's Big Rescue**

Location: Fullerton Town

After a long journey through Route 703 and the locations, our Heroes are nearly approaching Fullerton Town.

May asks, "So, it is possible that any of the people or the witches from your world will end up coming here?"

Sabrina says, "Very unlikely. The reason why I came to this world is... well... a very special guy told me that I should go. To be there for so many people."

Salem dreams, "Oh, Harvey... you will always be one of my favorite humans I ever met."

Marisa asks, "Who's Harvey?"

Sabrina explains, "My destined soulmate. I ended up finding out that he and I were truly meant to be together."

Brock asks, "So, wait... if you already have someone you love, why did he not come with you? And why did you allow me to flirt to you?"

Sabrina clarifies, "I came here for a very special reason. To ensure that this world, this wonderful world that I was invited to, would be at true peace. You see, I chose not to be a Hero Pokémon, because I do not plan on staying in this world for my whole life."

Salem adds, "Besides, the two of them are in love. And by the way, it was actually Sabrina who wanted to keep Harvey safe from all of the possible dangers that comes with a world even Sabrina is not familiar with. And I had to agree, as I also wish for Harvey to be safe and sound in our world... even though it has its own share of concerns."

Sabrina points out, "And while I'm here, as long as I promised that I would, at the end, be with Harvey as my future husband, I am allowed to, at the most, flirt and even date other boys, and have guys appreciate me if they so choose to. I just want to let you know that we can date, Brock, but nothing more than that I'm afraid."

Brock says, "I completely understand, Sabrina! I must allow any girl who is already romantically involved with a guy to let them be, while I continue to find my own dream girl!"

Mario comments, "That would be really nice, anyway."

Batthan points, "Hey, everyone... we're here at last! There's my hometown!"

Dawn cheers, "Alright! Fullerton at last!"

Everyone goes to the entrance as they now take their first steps to the town.

Batthan smiles, "This is it everyone, my hometown."

Misty looks around, "Wow, your town sure looks pretty cool."

Batthan says, "Yep! It's not the greatest town out there, but it sure is a wonderful place to live. It's got a Pokémon Center, a shopping mall, and all sorts of interesting sights and great people to meet."

Blaze asks, "So, your home, which houses all of your other Pokémon... can you take us there, first?"

Batthan nods, "Sure, I can. Follow me!"

As they make their way towards Batthan's home, a lot of people in town recognize him and starts approaching.

A man points, "Hey look, it's Batthan! He's home!"

A woman glees, "Oh my goodness, you're right." She shouts, "Hey everyone, Batthan is back!"

Everyone nearby and from a short distance off travels to see Batthan again. The Heroes are surrounded by a large group of people.

Batthan smiles, "Oh, hello everyone! It's so nice to see you all again!"

The townspeople reply, "Batthan, we missed you!"

Batthan says, "I missed you all, too."

A woman approaches him and hugs him.

The woman smiles, "Oh sweetie, it's great for you to be back. It just isn't the same without you here."

Batthan recognizes, "Aunt Frankie, I'm very happy to see you again."

Aunt Frankie is definitely related to Batthan as his father's sister. She is a grown and beautiful young woman at her 30s. She helped raised Batthan during his younger days before 10.

Frankie asks, "So sweetie, are these your friends?"

Batthan confirms, "Yep, this is my so called family! But, most importantly, I like you to meet my Hero Pokémon, Silver!"

Silver bows, "It's nice to meet you, Frankie."

Frankie glees, "Oh, Batthan, your Hero Pokémon looks absolutely amazing."

Silver blushes, "Oh, stop... you're making me blush!"

Frankie happily gasps, "Ohhh... it's Shinyshock! How have you been, you little cutie?"

Frankie pets Batthan's Raichu, Shinyshock. Shinyshock smiles and says, "Raichu Rai Rai!"

Frankie says, "I'm so happy that you have such wonderful companions, Batthan."

Batthan agrees, "I am, too."

Frankie giggles, "Can we all see your eyes for good times' sake?"

Batthan nods, "Anything for you, Auntie!"

Batthan takes off his glasses and all of the ladies except for Misty become infatuated.

Frankie gleams, "Oh my gosh, those eyes are becoming more and more beautiful every time I look at them."

Dawn smiles, "Aren't they amazing?"

Marisa giggles, "Heehee! Oh, wow! So this is what Batthan's like while looking into his eyes. I'm in love!"

Reimu blushes, "Told you so!"

May comments, "Truly eye catching!"

Sabrina smiles, "It's amazing that you'll never know what you could find in a man!"

Salem whistles, "... Batthan sure is one lucky guy. But... I can see how this can also be bad in a way."

As Batthan is surrounded by girls everyone, he blushes and became embarrassed.

Batthan sparkles his eyes, "Wow, this is like girls heaven!"

Brock bites his shirt, "I am sooo jealous right now!"

Batthan grins, "Somebody pinch me if it's a dream!"

Suddenly, Misty, while holding on to Togetic like she did with Togepi back in the day, pinches him!

Batthan feels pain, "Owww!"

Misty interrupts, "Alright, that's enough; you all got your one minute of heaven. Nothing else to see here, folks."

She puts Batthan's sunglasses back on and all of the girls' infatuation ended.

All of the people of the town said bye as they moved on with that lives.

Ash asks, "Uh, Misty... why did you do that?"

Misty smiles, "I kind of wanted to do that for good old times' sake like I did with Brock. Besides, I wanted Brock to be a little relieved."

Brock sweatdrops, "Thank you so much, Misty!"

Misty winks at Ash, "See, told ya!"

Mario blinks, "Wow... that's surprising."

Frankie asks, "Well, that was strange. Misty, right? Why did you do that? We were all enjoying that! And why weren't you in love as well?"

Misty explains, "First of all, I didn't want it to go on for too long. Second, I'm already in love with someone else. His eyes don't affect me because I already have a man!"

Ash smiles, "Misty, you are just full of surprises!"

Blaze agrees, "Definitely!"

Batthan asks, "So anyway, Aunt Frankie, how are all of my other Pokémon doing?"

Frankie answers, "Absolutely wonderful! I'm sure you want to see them."

Batthan nods, "Sure do. I want to show everyone my entire collection of Pokémon."

Frankie says, "There's actually something else that I need to show you as well."

Ash ponders, "Wonder what that is."

Everyone follow the two to Batthan's house.

Sabrina asks, "So, Batthan... we haven't heard much about Shinyshock. Who is he to you?"

Batthan states, "Well, I can tell you that in addition to being shiny, he is also my very first Pokémon!"

Marisa grins, "Wow, that's awesome!"

Ash adds, "Did you know that Pikachu is my very first Pokémon?"

Pikachu says, "Pikachu!"

Sabrina says, "Really. I didn't know that, Ash!"

Salem states, "So, both Ash and Batthan started with Pikachu. That is amazing! I definitely would not want to mess with these electric mice."

Sabrina agrees, "Very true, Salem. So, where did you get your first Pokémon from, Batthan?"

Batthan answers, "Ever heard of a woman named Professor Sapele?"

Sabrina recalls, "I believe I have. I did my studies on the various important things to know about the Pokémon world, and one of them would be the Professors of this world as they have vast knowledge on Pokémon that they study in their specific region."

Salem says, "Just to note, we haven't directly met Professor Sapele, but I am curious if she's a cat person."

Sabrina smiles, "Oh, Salem!"

Marisa asks, "Batthan, did you choose Pikachu, yourself?"

Batthan nods, "Yes, I did... and I was incredibly surprised to find out that I ended up acquiring a shiny, too."

Ash mentions, "When I got my Pikachu, he didn't obey me at first."

Batthan says, "That's unfortunate. But, Shinyshock and I grew quickly, and we became very close buddies."

Shinyshock smiles, "Raichu Rai!"

Tails asks, "What about the nickname?"

Batthan says, "I gave him the nickname when we've gotten close enough."

Blaze smiles, "Shiny Pokémon are the coolest!"

Silver wonders, "Makes me curious on how rare they actually are."

Tails says, "Me, too..."

Batthan figures, "Say, Ash... your Pikachu hates being in a Pokéball, right?"

Ash says, "That's right! I kept him out since I first got him. It shows our deep bonds together."

Batthan says, "Mmmm... I have been thinking of doing the same with Shinyshock. And maybe even have Shinyshock on me."

Ash nods, "You should do that. You'll feel even closer to him. I started doing that during the Johto region when Sonic thought of the idea."

Sonic grins, "I thought it'd be pretty cute."

Batthan ponders, "Hmm... thinking about the reason why you didn't evolve your Pikachu, Ash... it makes me realize that evolving your Pokémon may not always be the best thing for them. But, there are those Pokémon that really should evolve."

Luigi gives an example, "Such as Magikarp!"

Batthan sweatdrops, "But then again, we may find Gyarados to be dangerous if not trained properly."

Silver sweatdrops, "That's something not to think about!"

Misty sighs, "I hear ya..."

Dawn realizes, "Huh... I haven't regretted making the decision to evolve my Piplup... but it was a sudden change that I'm still getting used to."

Knuckles says, "But, just wait until he becomes an Empoleon. His potential will be become legendary!"

Dawn says, "I have faith in that if you do, Knuckles!"

* * *

They approach Batthan's house. They head to the back of the house where many of Batthan's Pokémon are.

Batthan smiles, "Oh my wonderful partners! I missed seeing you guys!"

All of Batthan's Pokémon react cheerfully to their master's return and approach him.

Ash says, "Wow, look at all of them!"

Misty says, "There must be over 20 different Pokémon. A large number of them are fully evolved."

Silver asks, "Frankie, have you been taking care of all of them while Batthan was gone?"

Frankie smiles, "I was happy to. And I did had some help from several of my neighbors. We all come together as a community very well!"

Blaze exclaims, "That's amazing!"

Frankie thinks, " _I should tell the others that they are here."_

While Frankie walks out to tell a special group about the Heroes' arrival, Batthan brings out a few of his favorites to personally meet the Heroes.

Batthan says, "Everyone, I like you to personally meet a few of my favorites. This is my Staraptor, Michelangelo... or Mikey, for short."

Mikey says, "Staaaarrrr!"

Ash gleams, "Cool, a Staraptor! It wasn't too long ago that my own Staraptor did such great things for me in my Sinnoh journey."

Dawn looks around, "There's such a variety of different Pokémon to... ohhh! Awwwww!"

Dawn and everyone else notices that one of Batthan's Pokémon, a Dragonite, huge and snuggle Batthan. The nickname for this female Dragonite is Scarlet.

Scarlet snuggles, "Waaa Roooo!"

Batthan smiles, "Ohh, of course I missed you, Scarlet. My... you have always been affectionate!"

Reimu notices, "It's just like you and Bayleef, Ash!"

Blaze points out, "You two have a lot in common, Ash. He's almost like a long lost big brother!"

Ash agrees, "Yeah... he kind of is."

Dawn smiles, "This is so sweet. Let me bring my Pokédex out so we can learn more about some of his Pokémon."

Dawn's Pokémon describes, "Dragonite, the Dragon Pokémon. Dragonite is the final evolved form of Dratini. It loves making its home over the seas. Their usual kind nature helps a multitude of people out if they are troubled, including assisting those that are shipwrecked."

Batthan says, "If there's one thing that I adore about Scarlet, is that her love truly shines when she battles."

Scarlet frowns, "Roooo..."

Batthan frowns, "Oh, come on, Scarlet... I know you're sad that I did not take you with me."

Scarlet says, "Raaa Roooor..."

Batthan smiles, "Okay, I'll take you with me. I have been needing a bit more power for my team, anyway."

Scarlet cheers, "Wooooo!"

Dawn blushes, "Awww, how sweet!"

Ash notices, "I see a lot of other Pokémon there, such as Lucario and Skuntank. I do also see some other Pokémon I'm not familiar with."

Batthan says, "Leonardo, or Leo, is my Lucario. And Charlie is my Skuntank. And a lot of the Pokémon that you aren't familiar with came from Unova."

Blaze says, "So, those are some we can expect from Unova, huh?"

Frankie invites all of the friends and rivals that have also arrived in the Island. Many of the Heroes notice.

Dawn gasps, "Oh my god, it's -"

Knuckles covers Dawn's mouth!

Knuckles shushes her, "Quiet! Don't say anything, yet!"

Zoey approaches the gang first.

Zoey greets, "Hi, Ash!"

Ash greets, "Oh! Hi, Zoey."

Zoey sees, "So, is that who I think it is?"

Ash nods, "Yep, it's Silver!"

Silver goes up to hug Zoey.

Silver smiles, "Zoey, it's been a long time since I saw ya!"

Zoey smiles, "I missed you, Silver!"

Silver points, "See that boy right there? That's my Partner-for-life, Batthan!"

Zoey says, "Oh! That's the boy you were talking about."

Zoey approaches Batthan, who was at the attention of Scarlet for the moment. Suddenly, he senses an unfamiliar person nearby and starts getting worried.

Batthan sweatdrops, "Ash, please don't tell me that someone is standing right behind me."

Blaze and Reimu giggles.

Ash tells, "Someone is standing right behind you."

Batthan says in louder tone, "I asked you not to tell me that!"

Zoey greets, "Hi there!"

Batthan jumps, "AHHHHH!"

Blaze and Reimu laugh their butts off.

Batthan sweatdrops, "Ugh, why did you do that?"

Zoey giggles, "I was only being polite, silly."

Batthan disregards, "Whatever! Well... hello, my sweet. My name is Batthan. What's your name?"

Zoey smiles and introduces, "I'm Zoey, a friend of Silver and Shadow's Partner-for-life."

Batthan recalls, "Oh, so you're the girl Silver mentioned."

Zoey says, "That's right."

Dawn calls, "Zoey!"

Zoey sobs, "Dawn!" Dawn and Zoey hug. "Why did this have to happen to me? I didn't do anything to hurt Shadow at all."

Dawn comforts, "It's okay, Zoey. It's not your fault at all."

Knuckles says, "Zoey..."

Zoey wipes her tears, "Hi, Knuckles. You're looking as awesome as always."

Knuckles says, "Oh, you think so?"

Zoey pauses, "Yeah... Sorry about that; I shouldn't cry right now. But, I really need to get my Shadow back."

Silver assures, "Don't worry, we will. Let's worry about that tomorrow, okay?"

Zoey nods, "Okay!"

Gary greets, "Well Ash, it's been far too long!"

Paul smirks, "I see your looking as tough as ever."

Ash calls, "Gary! Paul!"

Batthan assumes, "Oh... are these your rivals, Ash?"

Ash confirms, "That's right! Gary has been my rival and friend since we were kids. And Paul has been my rival since the Sinnoh region."

Batthan says, "Wow, that's great. Hey, did you know that I have a rival?"

Blaze says, "Whoa, really?"

Batthan says, "Yep, his name is Victor. I'll tell you about him later!"

Gary asks, "So Ash, how has your Pokémon been lately?"

Ash says, "As tough as ever!"

Gary grins, "And I see Blaze is looking hot!"

Blaze blushes, "Oh Gary... you're making me blush with the fire puns."

Paul asks, "Still using the same way to raise your Pokémon?"

Ash answers, "It always works, Paul... and it always will. And, I have a new Hero Pokémon as well. I like you two to meet Reimu!"

Reimu bows, "Hi! I'm Reimu, a Shrine Maiden... nice to meet you two."

Gary smiles, "She's kind of cute!"

Paul says, "But doesn't really look all that tough..."

Reimu smirks, "If you face me in battle, you'll see my true power."

Cynthia, the Champion of the Sinnoh League, and the special guest of the group, makes her approach!

Ash gasps, "Cynthia?"

Cynthia smiles, "Ash, it's been a long time since I saw you."

Ash recalls, "I'll never forget the battle we had, Cynthia!"

Cynthia remembers, "The best I had in years!"

The battle that Ash mentioned took place during the Sinnoh League. Ash had barely lost the finals against his opponent that had all legendaries in his party. After that battle, Cynthia decided, disregarding the League, to have a full battle against Ash. The battle ended up in a draw with Blaze and Garchomp fainting at the same time.

Ash asks, "So, what are you doing here?"

Cynthia says, "Two reasons! One you will find out tomorrow. Two, I wanted to see another special person here."

Batthan grins, "Cynthia, Cynthia! You are such a beautiful woman when I first saw you, and you still are right now."

Cynthia remembers, "Batthan, I never forgot our battle as well!"

Ash asks, "You know her?"

Batthan nods, "Yep! As I mentioned before, I went to the regions I mentioned and won my badges."

Cynthia says, "Yep. It's nice how two champions can clash with amazing powers!"

Blaze wonders, "Champions?"

Batthan remembers, "Oh, I have to tell you guys something once I get the time!"

Brock infatuates, "Oh, my sweet Cynthia, it's been a long harsh time since our eyes have last met."

Cynthia smiles, "I should say the same thing to you and Batthan!"

Batthan grins. Mario says, "Wow... Cynthia being here sure is a nice surprise!"

Meanwhile, May, Max and Tails get a reliving of their rivals, too. Sonic, Luigi, and Marisa are a part of the group.

May glees, "Drew, I can't believe you came!"

Drew smiles, "Wouldn't miss being in this island for the world. And I wanted to see you again. You can thank Amy for helping us finding the portal to this place."

Amy greets, "Hi, Tails."

Tails greets, "Hi, Amy. How have you been doing?"

Amy says, "Pretty sweet! How are you?"

Tails says, "Awesome as ever!"

Amy infatuates, "Sonic... I can't believe I get to see you, again!"

Amy quickly goes in to hugs Sonic. Sonic sweatdrops, "A-Amy... good to see you, too."

Amy frowns, "I really don't get to see you as much I would really love to."

Sonic admits, "Well... I have been wanting to see you lately. I heard that you also have feelings for Tails."

Amy blushes, "W-was it that obvious?"

Sonic nods, "Yeah... I'm pretty sure Blaze does not need to remind you."

Amy sweatdrops, "Oh, Blaze..."

Drew notices, "So, who is this pretty girl right next to you?"

Marisa blushes, "That would be me, right? I am Marisa Kirisame. I am currently not anyone's partner, yet. But... I do have someone in mind."

May says, "Marisa..."

Drew examines, "Marisa, huh? You look kind of strange to me."

Tails mentions, "Think twice before saying that. Marisa is a huge powerhouse. She's a powerful magic user!"

Marisa agrees, "Your number one powerful ordinary magician is at your service!"

Drew and Amy blinks at her.

Tails questions, "I've actually been wondering about the 'ordinary' title you keep mentioning."

Marisa explains, "Well, actually, it's not just because I'm part Normal type. Ordinary in my terms means I don't use one unique kind of magic. I use all sorts of magic, like a normal magician would."

Tails understands, "Oh, I see!"

Marisa adds, "But don't underestimate me, though. I am powerful!"

Drew says, "A powerful magic user? Interesting..." Drew thinks, " _I'm thinking she's someone I need to watch out, for... if I'm assuming who Marisa has her eye on in terms of her potential partner."_

Amy says, "How have you been, Max?"

Max smiles, "Pretty good, Amy. I have my own Pokémon, now."

Ralts greets, "Ralts Ralts!"

Amy smiles, "Awww, he's such a cutie! Congrats to you, Max."

Max says, "Thanks!"

Harley greets, "Well hello hello, May darling!"

May sweatdrops, "Eek, Harley!"

Harley says, "The one and only, sweet pea!"

Tails shows a weirded out face, "Hi, Harley... I see you are doing well, yourself."

Harley says, "Well, of course I have. We came all this way to finally meet up with May."

Max replies, "I'm still watching you, Harley!"

Harley shivers, "Ooh Max, don't you trust me by now?"

Max gets serious, "After the things you did from the past, I don't think so. You'll never get your revenge now. Without your own Hero Pokémon, you don't stand a chance!"

Harley sweatdrops, "Harsh, aren't we, Max? By the way, who is this girl?"

Marisa greets, "Marisa Kirisame at your service. Currently I'm no one's partner, yet, but May has told me soo much about you, Harley."

Harley wonders, "Really? What kind of things!"

Marisa grins, "Things that are the opposite of good and sweet."

Harley gives out a disappointed look.

Max introduces, "By the way, I want you two to meet my own Hero Pokémon. This is Luigi."

Luigi greets, "Nice to meet you all. Together with my brother, Mario, we are the great Mario Brothers."

Amy recalls, "I think I heard of you guys, before..."

Drew says, "Luigi, huh?"

Harley smirks, "I hope you won't be afraid of my... terrifying performances I like to do in my contests!"

Luigi shivers, "Ahhh... I hate being terrified, especially with ghosts."

Amy asks, "How are you with Ghost Pokémon, then?"

Luigi says, "Fine... as long as they don't try to scare me."

Sonic grins, "Heh... there's certainly no ghost that could scare me away!"

Amy gleams, "Oh, Sonic... you're so brave!"

Harley imitates, "'Oh, Sonic... you're so brave!' You are definitely becoming a little too obsessed over your lovers, Amy!"

Amy glares, "Excuse me, Harley? Try saying that, again! I'll give you a whack you'll never forget!"

Harley jumps, "Hey... keep that hammer away from me!"

Sonic sweatdrops, "Don't ever piss off Amy when it comes to her heart, or you'll feel the wrath of her Piko Piko Hammer."

Marisa says, "Noted."

May points, "Hey, it's Solidad!"

Solidad greets, "Well May, it's a pleasure to see that face again. And same goes with Tails and Max as well!"

Max & Tails waves, "Hi Solidad!"

May introduces, "Solidad, this is Marisa. She's not my Hero Pokémon, but she is a wonderful friend."

Marisa bows, "Solidad. May told me about you as well! And unlike Harley, it's all good and sweet stuff."

Solidad smiles, "I appreciate it, Marisa."

Harley sweatdrops, "Rubbing it in, I see..."

Luigi greets, "I'm Luigi, Miss Solidad. I am Max's Hero Pokémon. Heh... you're kind of cute!"

Solidad blushes a little, "You're so kind, Luigi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Cynthia smiles and approaches, "What a wonderful group we have here."

May gasps, "That's the champion of the Sinnoh Region. Miss Cynthia!"

Luigi says, "Wow, she's the champion?"

Tails smiles, "It's an honor to meet you, Cynthia."

Cynthia says, "The pleasure is mine."

Marisa wonders, "Why are you with the others?

Cynthia answers, "It's a long story. I'll explain later."

Meanwhile, with Dawn, Zoey, and the others...

Dawn widens her eyes, "How in the world could something like that happen?"

Zoey says, "I don't know, but I will get my Shadow back no matter what."

Silver assures, "Hey, that's why I needed you here. Together, we can get Shadow back to our side."

Sabrina offers, "If you don't mind, can I help you? I think there might be a spell I can do to help you with Shadow."

Salem adds, "When it comes to the powerful magic of our realms, Sabrina is one of the best! And with my brains, we should be able to come up with something."

Silver nods, "We're glad to have your help, Sabrina, Salem. With Batthan helping, too, I hope we can succeed."

Dawn says, "Me, too."

Knuckles angers, "Whoever did this to Shadow, I'll pummel them and smash them!"

Zoey sighs in relief, "Thanks for all of the support, everyone."

After meeting up, Batthan has everyone gathered together so he can announce something.

Batthan suggests, "Everyone, why don't we go to my house so we can get comfortable and know more about each other?"

Ash agrees, "Sounds like a good plan!"

Dawn cheers, "Oh, boy! We get to hang around Batthan's house, now!"

Frankie offers, "I'll get started with making some food and drinks for everyone.

* * *

Everyone gathers around the house, discussing about various things.

Batthan asks, "So Ash, I gotta know... who is your best and worst rival?"

Ash answers, "My best rival would be Gary. He was tough and very friendly, too. Well, not always friendly for a long while. But, I still strive from this day to truly beat Gary."

Batthan recalls, "That sounds just like my rival, Victor."

Ash continues, "My worst rival is Paul. The way he used to treat his Pokémon made me so mad. And the way he picked on me and my Pokémon was horrible!"

Batthan states, "I just hate people like that. But, I would consider bad guys to be even more horrible."

Ash says, "But, regardless of what they are like, one thing still remains with all of them... to be better than them."

Batthan agrees, "That is so true, Ash!"

Brock asks, "So Cynthia, to what do we owe your appearance here?"

Cynthia explains, "I've been thinking about my life lately. I've really wanted to explore more than the Sinnoh Region. I wanted to meet new people and challenge new rivals. When I battled against Ash and Batthan, they helped me realized this. So, I decided that I wanted to explore the Rainstar region."

Mario asks, "So, you asked for the help of people you have least known about to help you get there?"

Cynthia nods, "That's right! Tails told me that I could use Amy to get here, so I followed them until I found you guys. Along the way, I saw a beautiful world in our surroundings."

Mario agrees, "It is beautiful!"

Cynthia ponders, "I wonder what the whole region looks like... I gotta find out soon enough."

Sabrina smiles, "Exploring the region sounds like such an adventure."

Salem says, "With delicious food and great friends, being around this company has been a wonderful decision Sabrina and I decided on."

Cynthia says, "Is that so... By the way, I noticed that some of the men and women I saw... looked so gorgeous. Is there a secret?"

Mario nods, "Yes. They enhanced their natural beauty. Dawn, alongside Misty and May, had help from a girl named Radiana to perform the process."

Cynthia says, "Enhancing natural beauty... I should definitely ask about that. Maybe I'll pick up a man or two along my trip. Haha!"

Zoey frowns, "Dawn, you do know that I would never hurt Shadow in any way, right?"

Dawn nods, "Of course I do. Remember, it's not your fault at all. We don't know who or what caused this, but we will get Shadow back. But, that needs to wait until tomorrow."

Silver reassures, "That's right! Tomorrow will be the day of our rescue operation. With Batthan and Sabrina's help, we can definitely do it!"

Knuckles says, "I hope you guys succeed... for Zoey's sake."

Zoey smiles, "Knuckles..."

May asks, "So Drew, have you ever gone into a contest here before?"

Drew nods, "Yep, and out of the three of us, I won the first ribbon."

May says, "That's great; so did I. I can thank Tails for that."

Tails adds, "Always happy to be there for you, May!"

Amy smiles, "How romantic!"

Marisa ponders in thought, " _May is such a thoughtful and wonderful companion for Tails. I'm kind of jealous..."_

Drew says, "Eventually, we will have to battle each other again. Hope you become ready for it, Amy."

Amy excites, "Sure can. I can't wait for that battle!"

May agrees, "Yeah. I can't wait, either. I wanna know who is stronger this time around."

Luigi agrees, "Watching contests is fun! We'll be cheering for you, May."

Max replies, "You bet we will, Luigi. I want my big sister to win it all!"

May cutely smiles, "Oh, Max!"

* * *

After everyone enjoys a meal, they gather back to discuss more.

Misty says, "And that's the secret to a more naturally beautiful person."

Zoey gleams, "That is so amazing, Misty! No wonder I thought Dawn looked even better than ever."

Knuckles says, "Natural beauty is truly amazing, isn't it?"

Zoey agrees, "I can see that, now. I really should try that out. Maybe that can help convince Shadow a little bit more."

Misty smiles, "Maybe you can use that for more than just Shadow. I think Batthan has an eye on you."

Zoey wonders, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Misty giggles, "Hee hee hee!"

Knuckles ponders, "Huh..."

Dawn compliments, "Batthan, your Pokémon are so cool. And your house is amazing!"

Batthan says, "Thanks, Dawn. I'm so glad I have great friends like you."

Dawn is holding Shinyshock close to her. She smiles, "Awww, Shinyshock loves to cuddle. This is so adorable!"

Batthan smiles, "Shinyshock really likes you, Dawn. That is truly precious."

Dawn glees, "Yeah! Hahaha!"

Blaze remembers, "Hey Batthan, you mentioned about your rival, Victor, right?"

Batthan recalls, "Yes! I'll tell ya, Victor was the best rival/friend you can ask for. We've been like this for the longest time. We wanted to be better than the other. We both did Gyms and did Pokémon League competitions, and all that stuff. Finally, we reached to the top of our lives, and I proved to be slightly better than Victor. We still talk from time to time, but I haven't communicated with him in quite some time. Actually, there is something I need to tell you, Ash!"

Ash wonders, "What is it?"

Batthan says, "Actually, it's about time I tell everyone this." He grabs everyone's attention, "May I have everyone's attention for a moment? I need to tell you all something that's very important."

Reimu wonders, "What is it?"

Batthan reveals, "I kept this from all of you until the time was right. And well, heh heh... you might not believe this, but... in case you were ever curious at who the Rainstar Champion is... you're looking at him!"

Ash is extremely shocked, "WHAT!"

Everyone becomes shocked and surprised.

Batthan continues, "I understand your reactions, everyone. It's honestly the truth. It's probably strange to see me just casually be a part of your group with my title. But... what I wish to do as the Champion is to find future potential super trainers and unleash their potential to the max. When it comes to all of Platinum Rainbow Island, and how much there is on this island, I want to find those who are inspired to go beyond so many. And I see that kind of potential within you, Ash."

Ash says, "Batthan..."

Dawn glees, "Batthan, that's... that's so out of this world! No wonder you have such amazing Pokémon! You are officially even cooler than usual now, and you were already cool. I love it!"

Batthan grins, "I'm loving it, too."

Gary asks, "Not that we have a reason to not believe you, but if you are telling the truth... then I want to see your Champion Certificate.

Batthan points, "Take that door right there, then go down the stairs so you can see it."

Almost everyone went down to see the certificate.

Batthan recalls, "So Paul, I heard from Ash that you are an amazing rival."

Paul nods, "You better believe it!"

Batthan asks, "What do you say to a three on three battle now?"

Paul agrees, "Of course! Facing off against a Champion is an excellent challenge. Bring it!"

Batthan says, "Oh don't worry, I will."

* * *

Everyone gathers outside to see an awesome battle in action.

Batthan and Shinyshock warm-up for the fight.

Ash says, "I never would have guessed that Batthan of all people is the Champion here."

Misty replies, "Makes you think, doesn't it Ash?"

Blaze says, "I'm curious as to how serious Batthan becomes when he's in Champion mode."

Sonic remembers, "Ash did win against Batthan, and I'm certain that Batthan would not have a reason to hold back."

Blaze ponders, "Wonder how much potential he can unleash with Silver..."

Paul replies, "What are you doing?"

Batthan answers, "Warming up for the fight!"

Paul smirks, "Fine, but your Pokémon will be down before it's done."

Batthan gives off a confident smirk, "Very well, let's begin shall we?"

Silver announces, " _It's awesome being the judge here_. This will be on three on three Pokémon battle with no time limit. We will do it in a special way. With each battle won or lose, both trainers will have to switch their Pokémon. First to get two out of three wins is the winner."

Dawn cheers, "Good luck, Batthan!"

Ash says, "Let's see if Paul has gotten any better..."

Blaze wonders, "I want to see the full potential of Shinyshock."

Paul summons, "Ursaring, stand by for battle!"

Ursaring appears from its Pokéball with a roar, "Saaaaar!"

Batthan brings out, "Leonardo, it's showtime!"

Batthan's Lucario, Leonardo, appears from its Pokéball with a grunt, "Raaa!"

Dawn asks, "You're sending out Lucario?"

Batthan explains, "Even though I'm not planning on bringing Leo with me for the trip, I figured that I should use him so I can show off some of my other Pokémon."

Cynthia smiles, "I definitely remembered Leonardo giving me a hard time during our battle. Oh, the memories..."

Silver announces, "Let the battle begin!"

Paul starts the battle, "Ursaring, start with your Slash!"

Ursaring charges on through with its claws out. Batthan waits until Ursaring gets close.

Batthan calls, "Leo, Detect!" Leo senses Ursaring's attack to swiftly dodge it. "Now, Metal Claw!"

Leo hits Ursaring with a powerful metallic slash.

Paul calls, "Ursaring, Hyper Beam!"

Ursaring charges up power from its mouth, and fires a powerful laser.

Batthan calls, "Use your Dragon Pulse!"

Leo counters with a beam of draconic energy. This neutralizes both attacks.

Paul says, "Huh, not bad. Let's see how you react to this. Ursaring, Substitute!"

Ursaring surrounds itself with mythical energy. To the others, nothing happened, but to Ursaring, it created a copy of itself.

Batthan says, "Huh... did it even do anything?"

Reimu wonders, "Did... anything happen?"

Mario ponders, "Hmmm..."

Batthan calls, "Interesting... Let's try some stat lowering abilities. Leo, Metal Sound!"

Leo shot out a metallic sound from its mouth, but it was bounced away by the copy.

Batthan sweatdrops, "W-w-wha?"

Paul smirks, "Ha! That's not gonna work!"

Mario answers, "Ahhh... of course!"

Blaze doesn't recall, "What's going on, Mario? I have never seen this happen before."

Mario explain, "It's the effects of Substitute. Substitute allows the user to create a copy of itself to take the attacks for it."

Blaze asks, "So wait... it's a copy?"

Mario nods, "Yes. It can still move and attack just like the real Pokémon. Basically, it can do whatever it wants freely and be protected as long as the copy still remains."

Blaze asks, "So, where's the real Ursaring?"

Mario answers, "It becomes hidden until the copy disappears. In the meantime, the real one is safe."

Blaze wonders, "I see... So, why didn't the Metal Sound work? It was a direct hit! And what is Metal Sound anyway?"

Mario explains, "Metal Sound greatly lowers an opponent's Special Defense, but stat lowering abilities, statuses such as confusion and poison, and residual damaging attacks like Leech Seed doesn't work on the copy! That's what makes Substitute such an awesome move."

Dawn frowns, "Poor Batthan!"

Luigi wonders, "There must be some catch to this move."

Mario says, "There is. Ursaring has to take a chunk of its energy to make that copy. Therefore, he can't make too many of those."

Batthan thinks, " _Curses! This is not working out like I hoped!"_

Paul smirks, "While your thinking of what to do next, I'll attack. Ursaring, Hyper Beam!"

Ursaring fires a large energy beam and does damage to Leo.

Batthan freaks out, "AHH! Leo!"

Zoey assists, "Get your mind in the game, Batthan! Focus, and figure out a way to break that Substitute!"

Batthan focuses, " _She's right, I need to focus. Let's see, what can I use to defeat that copy? ... I got it!_ Leo, Swords Dance!"

Leo pumps up his strength.

Batthan follows up, "Now, use Bone Rush!"

Leo creates a bone like a sword, and proceeds to attack. He does a swift whack at the copy, which took some of the damage. Then, he goes for another attack which causes the copy to break. The real one is revealed!

Blaze cheers, "Alright, he broke the Substitute. We can see the real Ursaring, now!"

Paul calls, "Don't think this is over. Ursaring, Hammer Arm!"

Ursaring swings his arm like a hammer and proceeds to slam it down hard.

Batthan calls, "Leo, Detect!" Once again, Leo detects Ursaring's movements and dodges it. "Now, Close Combat!"

He beats up Ursaring with his super effective punching combo. Ursaring falls to the ground.

Paul commands, "Ursaring, get up now!"

Ursaring barely gets up.

Batthan calls, "Let's finish this up! Leo, Aura Sphere!"

Leo charges a sphere of energy from his aura and fires it with a homing aim. Ursaring takes a lot of damage and faints.

Ursaring moans, "Urrsaaaa..."

Silver announces, "This battle is over. Leonardo is the winner!"

Batthan cheers, "Yes! Way to go, Leo!"

Leo smiles.

Paul recalls, "Ursaring, return... I suppose I have to admit, you did decent!"

Knuckles asks, "Um, am I deaf, or did Paul just complimented his Pokémon?"

Blaze nods, "I heard right! I knew we would make a difference in his life, even if it's just a little."

* * *

Silver announces, "Now, get ready for the 2nd Battle!"

Paul summons, "Magmortar, Standby!"

Magmortar came out of the ball shouting, "Maaagmortar!"

Ash brings out his Pokédex, "Whoa! A Magmortar!"

Ash's Pokédex describes, "Magmortar, the Blast Pokémon, and the evolved form of Magmar. It blasts fireballs of over 3,600 degrees F from the ends of its arms. It lives in volcano craters!"

Mario exclaims, "Youch, that's hot! My fireballs never get that hot!"

Batthan brings out, "Let's go, Rocky. Showtime!"

Batthan's Tyranitar, Rocky, appears from its ball with a roar, "Raaaaaaawr!"

Batthan calls, "Activate Sand Stream!"

Rocky starts a Sandstorm as a result of Sand Stream.

Dawn sweatdrops, "Whoa, a Sandstorm has started!"

Ash says, "Huh... he didn't use Sand Stream during our battle. I wonder why..."

Blaze ponders, "That is a good question. That would have given him an advantage during that battle. I guess he was holding back a little bit."

May asks, "I'm worried about Silver. Won't he feel the effects of the Sandstorm?"

Mario answers, "Don't worry! His psychic power should shield him from the effects."

Silver announces, "Now with the effects activated, let the battle begin!"

Paul commands, "Now Magmortar, start with your Lava Plume!"

Magmortar shoots hot lava from its arms.

Batthan calls, "Rocky, cool it off with Water Pulse!"

Rocky shoots a ball of water and cools the lava, and turned into cooled magma.

Batthan follows up, "Now, use Rock Polish!" Rocky cleans out it's body, increasing its speed greatly. "Now, hit him with your Strength!"

He charges through with tremendous power.

Paul smirks, "Heh, Smokescreen!"

Magmortar creates a cloud of thick smoke to stop Rocky in its track. Rocky desperately tries to locate his opponent.

Batthan looks around, "Huh? Where did he go?"

Paul calls, "Now, use Fire Punch!"

Magmortar appears from the smoke to smack Rocky with its powerful flaming fist.

Batthan motivates, "Rocky, don't give in!" Rocky is still raring to go. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come and get me!"

Paul smirks, "If you insist. Magmortar, Brick Break!"

It glows its hands and charges in for the attack.

Batthan counters, "Dodge, and use Iron Tail!"

Rocky's speed was able to dodge the attack, then he smacked Magmortar down with his metallic charged tail.

Batthan attacks, "Now, follow up with Earthquake!"

Rocky jumps on Magmortar which causes the ground to shake and cracks to appear, having Magmortar take serious damage.

Paul commands, "Come on, Magmortar... get up!"

Magmortar gets up, but barely.

Batthan calls, "Rocky, let's wrap this up. Rock Slide!"

Rocky proceeds to finish it by surfing towards Magmortar in a column of rocks.

Paul frowns, " _Ugh, this Sandstorm is giving us problems. Let's change things up a bit!_ Magmortar, Sunny Day!"

Magmortar got rid of the Sandstorm and replaced it with the intense heat of the sun.

Reimu sweats, "Ugh... I do not like the intense heat..."

Batthan says, "What the..,."

Paul calls, "Now, use Protect!" Magmortar shields itself with a barrier from the Rock Slide. The blocking causes Rocky to fall off. "Now, Flamethrower and Hyper Beam combo, let's go!"

Magmortar shoots flames from one arm and a powerful beam from the other. The devastating power causes Rocky to faint.

Rocky moans, "Taaaaar..."

Silver announces, "Rocky strikes out; Magmortar wins the second battle!"

Paul nods to Magmortar. The sun's intensity returns to normal.

Batthan recalls, "Return, Rocky... Great job out there. Now it's time to rest."

Paul returns Magmortar to its ball as well.

Zoey compliments, "Wow, Batthan is sure doing an excellent job out there. He has great Pokémon for sure."

Sabrina says, "Now to see Shinyshock in action. This outta be good."

Salem quotes, "The best for last, they say!"

Ash wonders, "I wonder what Paul will bring out last."

* * *

Silver announces, "Now, it's time for the final battle. Bring out your last Pokémon."

Paul summons, "Electivire, standby for battle!"

Electivire appears from its Pokéball, "Electivirrrrre!"

Batthan thought, " _It's up to you, my friend. Let's show him our true strength!_ Shinyshock, showtime!"

Shinyshock runs into the battlefield, "Raiichuuu!"

Silver thinks, " _Good luck, Batthan._ Let the last battle begin!"

Paul commands, "Electivire, Thunderbolt!"

Electivire shoots some powerful electricity from its body.

Batthan calls, "Shinyshock, Dig!"

Shinyshock digs underground, dodging the electric attack. As Electivire tries to read out where it will pop up, Shinyshock appears and does a surprise strike to Electivire.

Paul calls, "Electivire, Discharge!"

Electivire releases electricity from all sides! Silver is not prepared for it, and gets shocked himself.

Silver expresses, "Uh oh... EEYAAAAAAA!"

Zoey asks, "Silver, are you okay?"

Silver puffs, "Yeah, I'm fine. I should recover in a few minutes."

Salem chuckles, "Heh heh... sucks to be him."

Batthan calls, "Light Screen, now!"

Shinyshock creates a glass wall to protect itself from some of the Discharge damage.

Batthan commands, "Now, use Dig!"

Once again, Shinyshock goes underground.

Paul smirks, "I was hoping you would do that!"

Batthan says, "What?"

Paul counters, "Electivire, Earthquake!"

Electivire causes a tremor and creates energy cracks around the battlefield.

Reimu wonders, "Huh? Why is Electivire using Earthquake now?"

Mario exclaims, "Oh no, this is bad!"

Reimu wonders, "What is? I don't get it."

Mario realizes, "If Earthquake is used while someone is digging underground, then they take twice the damage."

Sabrina remembers, "But... isn't Ground super effective against Electric?"

Mario adds, "Exactly! And it gets worse... since Earthquake is a Physical move, Light Screen doesn't protect Raichu from some of the damage."

Reimu frowns, "Oh no! Poor Shinyshock is in trouble."

The Earthquake causes Shinyshock to pop out of the ground by force, and take great damage.

Shinyshock expresses, "Raaaaaai!"

Batthan calls out, "Shinyshock!"

Paul follows up, "Thunder Punch, let's go!"

Electivire strikes with an electrically charged punch, causing Shinyshock to take even more damage and fall to the ground. It seems to cause unusual electricity to circulate around Electivire.

Some of the Heroes gasp.

Tails notices, "Huh..."

Reimu disheartens, "Poor Shinyshock... he took so much damage from those attacks!"

Paul laughs, "Hahaha! It looks like your Shinyshock is down."

Zoey worries, " _No, it can't be over..._ "

Batthan calls out, "Shinyshock, remember what I said... turn your pain into strength. Remember, the more we get hurt, the stronger we become. Now get up, my friend!"

Shinyshock gets up and is pumped with strength. Batthan cheers, "Yeah, that's the spirit! Now, let's go beat that Electivire. _But, how will I do that? I gotta think of a way to beat that Electivire, but how? ... That's it! I'm sure that will work. But first, I gotta get it to protect itself. And I know just how to do that._ Alright, Shinyshock, go get it!"

Shinyshock starts running towards Electivire.

Paul wonders, "What is he up to, now?"

Batthan calls, "Jump and use Focus Blast!"

Shinyshock fires a huge burst of fighting energy.

Paul calls, "Protect!"

Electivire protects itself with a shield.

Batthan commands, "Now use Iron Tail!"

Shinyshock charges in with his tail glowing metallic.

Paul repeats, "Protect again!"

Electivire puts up another shield.

Batthan calls, " _Bingo!_ Shinyshock, use Feint!"

Shinyshock cancels his Iron Tail and shatters through the barrier, leaving Electivire vulnerable and strikes with an attack.

Reimu gasps, "Huh? What just happened? How did Shinyshock got the attack through while Electivire was protecting itself?"

Blaze explains, "He used Feint. Like a Brick Break to a shield, Feint destroys any barrier from Protect or tricks the opponent using Detect. Batthan knew that Electivire can protect itself, so by using Feint, he makes Electivire vulnerable."

Reimu exclaims, "Amazing!"

Batthan calls, "Now, Shinyshock, follow up with Volt Tackle!"

Shinyshock runs quickly towards Electivire with speed and power, being surrounded by electricity and strikes Electivire.

Paul proclaims, "We may be down, but we are certainly not out!"

Batthan grins, "So, let's kick things up, then. Shinyshock, Rain Dance!"

By sending energy into the sky, rain starts to appear in the battlefield.

Marisa frowns, "No, not the rain... I can't stand the rain!"

Max wonders, "Seriously... Reimu, Marisa, what is with you two?"

Salem wonders as well, "Geh?"

Sabrina wonders, "I'm curious as to why Batthan would use Rain Dance. Neither one of them are Water Pokémon... or use Water moves, I think."

Mario predicts, "I believe I know the reason."

Paul and Batthan call, "Use Thunder!"

Electivire and Shinyshock summon lightning bolts from the sky and zap each other with tons of power. Both fall to the ground.

Mario confirms, "Thunder has the ability to be near unavoidable when the rain comes, like a thunderstorm. So, they both did Thunder knowing that!"

Sabrina says, "Interesting..."

Both Pokémon manage to get up, but they are each exhausted.

Paul says, "Electivire..."

Batthan says, "Shinyshock..."

Everyone is wondering about what would happen next.

Paul calls, "Electivire, finish him off with a Hyper Beam!"

Electivire is charging up his attack. Batthan and Shinyshock become worried.

Suddenly, Electivire stops charging and couldn't move.

Paul asks, "Electivire, what's wrong!"

Batthan wonders, "Huh?"

May questions, "Wait... Why didn't Electivire fire its attack?"

Tails nods, "I had figured that was the case. Shinyshock's Static just took into effect!"

Mario recalls, "Static... Isn't that the ability that may cause Paralysis if the opponent comes in contact with the user?"

Tails nods, "Exactly!"

Reimu asks, "But, when did this ability activate?"

Tails recalls, "Remember that Earthquake he did, followed up by Thunder Punch? I noticed that during the battle, Electivire was surrounded by unfamiliar electricity. Up until now, no one else noticed!"

Reimu exclaims, "Yes! Shinyshock can finish this!"

Batthan grins, "Well, it looks like your Electivire can't move. Now, let's finish it with my Hyper Beam!"

Shinyshock charges up a beam of powerful energy and fires it to Electivire. Electivire couldn't take much damage and faint.

Paul shouts, "Electivire, NO!"

Electivire moans, "Virrrrre..."

Silver announces, "This battle is over! Shinyshock wins and the victory goes to Batthan! _Excellent Job, Batthan!_ "

Batthan jumps for joy, "Alright, we did it my friend!"

Shinyshock smiles, "Rai Raichu!"

Everyone cheers for Batthan's victory!

Paul recalls, "Electivire, return... Great job out there." He replies to Batthan, "Well, Batthan, you have certainly proved that you are indeed a Champion."

Batthan grins, "Hahaha! Thanks a lot!"

Everyone approaches them.

Silver grins, "That was awesome! You totally kicked butt out there."

Batthan says, "Thanks, Silver."

Zoey thinks, " _What an amazing that was. Batthan... he's so strong!"_

Dawn gleams, "Batthan, you are so incredible. I'm so loving it!"

Batthan says, "Me too! So Ash, what did you think of the battle?"

Ash thumbs up, "You've proven the kind of power a Champion can bring. I can't wait for that battle when the time comes."

Batthan thumbs up right back, "We'll see if you got what it takes, Ash."

Blaze assures, "I'll make sure he does."

After a bit of discussion, sunset arrives.

Mario notices, "Ohhh... night time is almost here. Where are we going to sleep?"

Sabrina says, "No way all of us are going to find rooms in Batthan's house."

Amy suggests, "Our group can just go to the Pokémon Center and rest there."

Batthan says, "I should have enough room for all of you guys to sleep at."

Cynthia speaks, "I'll be joining the group I was traveling with.

Zoey agrees, "Sounds like a plan."

Silver asks, "Batthan, can I sleep with Zoey tonight?"

Zoey says, "Silver..."

Batthan nods, "Of course you can."

Silver says, "Thanks!"

Sabrina offers, "If you need extra beds, I got magic for it."

Salem smiles, "Going out of the way to make sure that everyone is comfortable. You are a true angel, Sabreeny!"

Blaze blinks, "Sabreeny?"

Marisa giggles, "Heehee! That's so cute!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the rooftop of Batthan's home, the same short, masked Hero Pokémon who had watched Batthan battle before has finished watching Batthan's battle that just took place.

He says, "So, Batthan is the Champion, is he? No wonder I sensed a great deal of power from him. Right... it's time to prepare for our meeting, soon..."

He disappears by flying off in the air with his wings. Reimu notices a gust of wind blowing in an odd direction. She thinks, "Odd... why did I sense someone's presence just now? Hmmm..."

Marisa calls, "Reimu, I'm going to make us some snacks. Come on to the kitchen. I need your help."

Reimu calls out, "I'm coming."

She looks up in the air once again, then heads inside the house.

* * *

After several hours have passed, just about everyone is sleeping. Zoey wakes up and takes a walk outside of the Pokémon Center. Silver notices her awakening and follows her. They sit at the window near the door to the Pokémon Center.

Silver asks, "What's wrong, Zoey?"

Zoey sighs, "The anticipation woke me up, Silver."

Silver says, "Anticipation?"

Zoey says, "I can't believe I get to finally reunite with my beloved Shadow. It's been over a month since he was in my arms."

Silver frowns, "I wish I can say not to worry, but I know that it's not gonna be easy to get him back."

Zoey asks, "What can we do?"

Silver encourages, "With your love, my friendship, Batthan's determination, and Sabrina's magic and support, we just might succeed."

Zoey smiles, "I'm so glad you're here. We can do this! We will get Shadow back tomorrow."

Silver says, "The first part is finding him."

Meanwhile, Marisa is outside of Batthan's house, sitting nearby and thinking about May.

Marisa sighs, "I can't stop thinking about May. Every day, I think about what I could do to help her. I really want to be a part of those contests. It's been a dream of mine since I first heard about them. Reimu gets to have fun with her partner... with her Hero Bond, even. I want to have fun, too."

Salem walks about of the house and yawns, "... I think I might have ate one too many fishes. Hmm? Marisa?"

Marisa notices, "Ohh, Salem."

Salem sits next to Marisa. He asks, "What are you doing up?"

Marisa answers, "Thinking about May."

Salem says, "I have noticed that you've been spending a lot of time with her."

Marisa agrees, "That is true. I want to be there for May, but I'm not sure how."

Salem suggests, "Well, this is just my take on it. It is quite possible that you... wish to be May's Partner-for-life?"

Marisa thinks on it, "Well... I do want to be a part of Pokémon contest. And I have adored May's outfits. And Tails is really cute. I... AHHHHHHHH…."

Marisa experiences a temporary surge of pain in her stomach. Salem become worried and asks, "Whoa! Are you okay?"

Marisa pants, "..."

Salem raises an eyebrow, "Did you eat a lot of food last night? I did notice you asked for seconds."

Marisa smiles nervously, "Well... I did had a light breakfast this morning. But... it's not a stomach ache. I know what this is."

Salem wonders, "You do?"

Marisa grins, "When the time comes, I'm going to tell May something very important!"

Salem comments, "Interesting..."

Marisa pets Salem and she says, "Thanks, Salem. Now, I think I can go to sleep tonight. Good night."

Salem smiles, "Good night."

Marisa heads into the house. Salem looks up and ponders, "You know... I can't help but remember that story about Batthan's eyes. Poor guy. That kind of control over his eyes is something I'm sure he wishes he had more control of. If only there was some sort of magical solution... To the Discovery of Magic!"

Salem, becoming inspired, goes into the house to look up something in Sabrina's family spell book.

* * *

Location: Route 704

Meanwhile, Shadow is thinking about something while Team Rocket is sleeping...

Shadow thinks, " _There are so many things that I knew that I didn't think that I would know until they came out. Like how I know about Hero Pokémon stuff. Those twerps that we keep chasing... they seem to know me as a good guy, but I was told by something that I was to be bad."_

 _"Could I have been wrong this whole time? Were the things that I've been doing recently not my destiny? And, why can't I remember a lot of things before I joined these guys? Was my memories erased... or blocked? And, the name they mentioned... Zoey..."_

 _"I feel great for being with these three, but something inside of me is saying... that this is not right. What is going on with me?"_ He sighs, _"Maybe it's best if I sleep this out. Who knows, maybe I will find the answers tomorrow..."_

After a few moments, Shadow falls asleep.

* * *

Location: Fullerton Town

The next day...

Brock and Mario makes a delicious and hearty breakfast for everyone, who starts eating.

Salem tastes, "Mmm... another delicious meal made by Brock and Mario. I'm in heaven!"

Dawn smiles, "Oh my gosh... me, too. And to think this came from Batthan's pantries. You sure like to eat great food here, Batthan."

Batthan says, "It's been quite a while since I had my own food to eat. I sure do miss it. And it looks like you're enjoying it, too, Shinyshock!"

Shinyshock smiles, "Rai Rai!"

Reimu asks, "So, today's the day, huh?"

Blaze nods, "Yep..."

Silver thought, " _Don't worry, Shadow, we'll save you at last._ "

Marisa asks, "So Silver, how do you guys intend on finding Team Rocket? Don't they normally find us?"

Sabrina nods, "That's right. But today, we will find them."

Silver says, "I have the ability to find Shadow's location using my Psychic powers. Leave this to me!"

Max wonders, "So, who will be going?"

Silver names, "Me, Batthan, Zoey, Sabrina, and Salem."

Misty asks, "And you have some sort of magical plan ready?"

Sabrina nods, "Yes! I found something that I think could help thanks to my spell book. The potion's effects should be powerful."

Salem thinks, " _And I found something else that could help a certain someone out, too. Just need to find the right time to tell Sabrina."_

Dawn wishes, "Good luck. Please bring Shadow back safely."

Batthan assures, "We will."

Silver asks, "So, what will you guys do while we are gone?"

Sonic answers, "Doing things around town, train, ect."

Reimu adds, "And start preparing for our next destination. Westapolis City is where the next Gym is at after all."

Batthan remembers, "Right... there's something special that's going to happen, tomorrow. Hey guys, do you think we can stay in this town for another day or two? Trust me, it'll be worth it."

Blaze nods, "Sure. I'm quite curious."

Batthan says, "It's time to get going."

Salem says, "Time to meet up with Zoey."

The four of them head outside and is about to get Zoey, but she was already outside waiting for them.

Zoey pauses in thought, "..."

Batthan smiles, "Waiting for us?"

Zoey nods, "I'm ready... to get my Shadow back."

Silver calls out, "Perfect! Then it's time to get things going. Operation: Shadow's Big Rescue! Let's go!"

Sabrina says, "Ready for action!"

Salem states, "Let's make some noise!"

The five rescuing Heroes head out of town towards Route 704 as Silver locates Shadow's current location.

* * *

Location: Route 703

Meanwhile on the road to Fullerton, a particular Nurse Joy makes her travels through for a very special reason. Traveling with her is Chansey.

Joy says, "According to the information I've gotten from the Gym Leader of Directamo, they said that they have traveled this way. I really want to see them, again."

Chansey smiles, "Chansey!"

* * *

Location: Route 704

And back to Team Rocket, they are about to lift off in their balloon.

Jessie says, "It's time to go, Team!"

James agrees, "Right!"

Meowth also agrees, "Yeah!"

Shadow grunts, "Hmph!"

They enter their balloon and fly off.

Back to the rescue team, Silver is currently locating the whereabouts of Shadow.

Zoey asks, "Anything yet, Silver?"

Silver senses, "I'm getting one... this way, we're getting close."

Batthan says, "Okay!"

After a few minutes, Silver stops completely.

Sabrina asks, "What's wrong Silver? Why did you stop?"

Silver points, "Up there!"

They look up and see their balloon.

Batthan calls, "Who will do the honor of shooting them down!"

Sabrina prepares, "Allow me."

Sabrina conjures a cannon. Salem has on special headgear that allows him to see from far distances and is taking control of the direction of the cannon. Sabrina, meanwhile, is in control of the firing of the cannon.

Sabrina says, "Alright, Salem. Tell me when to fire."

Salem adjusts, "Hold on, let me make the adjustments."

Salem controls the direction of the cannon and locks on to the direct center of Team Rocket's balloon.

Salem says, "Locked on, Sabreeny. Fire!"

Sabrina triggers the cannon and fires a cannon ball straight to Team Rocket's balloon. It blasts through the balloon cleanly.

Team Rocket screams, "AHHHHHH!"

They scream as they fall to the ground as well as the balloon.

Team Rocket moan, "Uhhhhhh!"

Batthan grins, "Nice shot, you two. That is pure gold!"

Sabrina smiles, "Thanks! Being inspired from our battle against Marisa makes me appreciate my friendship with her more."

Salem smiles, "I love being a part of these magical antics!"

Team Rocket gets up and becomes angry.

Jessie looks around, "Alright, who did that to our balloon?"

Sabrina answers, "That would be me!"

Team Rocket look as they see the Heroes and the one who shot them down.

Shadow curses, "Damn... not the Witch and her Cat!"

Meowth answers, "And look who else is here. It's that Dirty Blondheaded Twerp, Batthan, and his partner, Silver!"

James wonders, "But, who is that girl with the glasses at the top of her head?"

Zoey says angrily, "I'm Zoey, and I am Shadow's Partner-for-life!"

Jessie sweats, "Partner-for-life?"

Meowth realizes, "Oh no... now I remember about Shadow. He's usually with her!"

James shivers, "We're in trouble, aren't we?"

Shadow says, "Partner-for-life?"

Zoey replies, "Shadow, my love... it's me, Zoey!"

Shadow ponders, "Zoey? Zoey..." Shadow ponders, " _I... I feel like I should know that name. But, I have not yet met this girl until now... I think."_ Shadow says, "I... I don't remember that name."

Zoey frowns, "What? How could you not remember your own partner?"

Shadow says, "Partner? The only partner I have are with these guys."

Zoey shakes her head, "But, that's not right. You hated them, you despised them, and now you are on their side? How could you?"

Shadow rubs his head, "I'm sorry... I don't follow what you're saying."

Zoey sobs, "Why... why would you abandon me? You snuck out of our house without leaving me a note or anything. After a few days, I realized that you were gone. I thought a partner was to stay together forever. I thought you cared about me. I thought... you loved me... You promised... you promised that we would always be together!"

Shadow starts feeling pain in his head, "Ughhh... P-promise? Wha... What is going on...? Why do I have a headache?"

James whispers, "What do we do? Shadow is currently with us, but that's actually his partner."

Jessie answers, "We'll just have to convince Shadow to stay with us, then. We can't lose our only advantage to the twerps!"

Meowth nods, "Right. Shadow, don't listen to her. We're your partners, not hers!"

Shadow snaps out of the head pain, "You're right; she's no partner of mine."

Zoey says, "... What?"

Silver calls, "Shadow, it's me, Silver, your best friend! Don't you remember your old buddy? We've been friends for years!"

Shadow experiences more head pains, "Silver... my buddy... Was he really?"

James replies, "He is not, Shadow! The only thing you should remember about Silver is that he's your enemy."

Shadow snaps out again. "Yes... he is my enemy, not my buddy..."

Silver says, "Shadow..."

Batthan tries, "Shadow, you won't recognize me, but I am Silver's Partner-for-life. You are one of us, not one of them..."

Shadow experiences even more head pains, "Partner-for-life? Why... does that name seem so familiar?"

Zoey answers, "It's because I'm your Partner-for-life, Shadow!"

Shadow starts to remember, "... Zoey?"

Zoey smiles, "Yes, Shadow... come to me!"

Jessie replies, "Shadow, why would you believe them? It's a trap... they're just trying to hurt you!"

Shadow says, "They... would hurt me?"

Zoey convinces, "No, Shadow. I would never ever hurt you..."

James argues, "Yes, they would!"

Silver argues back, "No, we wouldn't!"

Meowth says, "Who are you gonna believe, them... or us, your true friends?"

Batthan replies, "We're your true friends, Shadow! Don't listen to them; those freaks are not your true friends."

Shadow has a real headache in him, "I don't know who to believe!"

As everyone is trying to convince Shadow to go to their own side...

Salem frowns, "Poor Shadow! He can't decide who to believe."

Sabrina asks, "What should we do?"

Salem suggests, "It's time. Throw the potion to him."

Sabrina agrees, "Yeah! But first, I want to try something that I learned from Marisa. A Pokémon move using my magic as the source. Swift!"

Sabrina conjures stars and shoots them towards Team Rocket as they fall to the ground.

Shadow gasps, "You guys..."

Meowth replies, "Oww, that hurts!"

Shadow gets serious, "You... only bad guys would hurt other people!"

Salem denies, "You're wrong, Shadow. They are the bad guys. They have been tricking you all this time."

Sabrina adds, "And to prove it, we have this for you."

Sabrina throws a potion bottle towards Shadow. The potion breaks, and Shadow is enclosed in a cloud. Inside a cloud contains precious moments of his past.

Shadow looks, "Huh? These are... my memories!"

Zoey asks, "What did you do?"

Salem answers, "We gave Shadow a very special spell that we found in the spell book, the Memory Cloud."

Sabrina explains, "When you have a bad case of amnesia, or in Shadow's case, blocked off memories by another force, this surrounds you in a peaceful cloud that will have you remember your most fond and precious of memories and brings them all back from the void."

Zoey prays "I hope it works..."

Shadow sees most of the precious moments of his past. The biggest one for him is the moment that he and Zoey truly became Partners-for-life. He sobs after seeing that.

Shadow remembers, "I... I understand now! I am a good guy... I am a Hero Pokémon... and I am Zoey's Partner-for-life. Please... forgive... me!"

Shadow faints, but Zoey manages to catch him.

Zoey smiles, "My sweet... welcome back!"

Zoey hugs him and goes into tears herself.

Batthan is happy for them and then becomes serious.

Salem suggests, "Sabrina, I have something I need for you to make."

Sabrina wonders, "What is it, Salem?"

Batthan says, "Team Rocket... how could they take away something as precious as a sweet girl's partner-for-life. This time... Huh?"

After a few minutes of discussion, Sabrina taps on Batthan's shoulder.

Sabrina replies, "Ohh, Batthan... I have a little gift for you."

Sabrina gives Batthan a strange looking pink potion."

Batthan asks, "What is this?"

Sabrina smiles, "You'll see. Just drink it!"

Batthan agrees and drinks the potion. And then after a few seconds... nothing happened?

Batthan asks, "Umm... what was the point of that?"

Salem suggests, "Go on and take those sunglasses off."

Batthan frowns, "But why? Wouldn't that make you infatuated, Sabrina?"

Sabrina says, "Why don't you try it out and see?"

Batthan takes off the sunglasses and Sabrina is not infatuated.

Batthan freaks out a little, "Um... what did you just do to me?"

Salem explains, "This was an idea I've thought about last night, Batthan. You'll like the results. Now, look into the sun."

Batthan reminds, "But, I'm sensitive to the sun's rays!"

Sabrina pouts, "Would you stop questioning us and just do it, you silly boy?"

Batthan sweatdrops, "I always seemed to be called that for some reason. Especially from a certain family member. But fine..."

Batthan looks up into the sun with his hand over his face.

Batthan notices, "I... don't feel as sensitive anymore. I know longer need these sunglasses?"

Salem cheers, "Yes, it works! That is correct, my friend. I've done a double spell combination that will help you out. I call it... Gleaming Rays. I've combined the Rays of Vision spell that makes you far less sensitive to the sun's rays, and Gleaming Attraction where one can control a normally uncontrollable sense of attraction in wherever the body this takes place at."

Batthan ponders, "Gleaming Attraction... that's an interesting name."

Sabrina explains, "With the second part of the spell, at you can see, girls such as myself can now look into your eyes without getting infatuated. Not that I don't mind the effects, it's just... now you can use the power at your will. Try it out on Zoey!"

Batthan tests, "Okay! Zoey, look over here for a second."

Zoey wonders, "What is it? ... Hey, I like your eyes!"

Batthan says, "Well, here goes!"

Batthan puts the charm on his eyes. His eyes sparkle and releases a slight pink hue.

Zoey infatuates, "Wow! I love your eyes. They are sooo amazing!"

Sabrina blushes, "It works! Now I can briefly fantasize about your eyes while being able to look into them normally."

Salem sighs, "It's a good thing I am not a girl."

Batthan grins, "This is like a dream come true! Awww man... I have got to take in this moment."

Silver interrupts, "... Hey Batthan, I know you're enjoying the moment and all, but we have Team Rocket to take care of."

Batthan frowns, "Awww, but Silver, I want some more of the ladies action."

Silver says, "Now is not the time. We have work to do."

Batthan says, "Remind me to do this again, later!"

Batthan turns off the charm in his eyes.

Sabrina smiles, "Still amazing. Hahaha!"

While the effects are off, Zoey is still turned on.

Salem wonders, "Geh? Why is Zoey still gleaming like that?

Silver remembers, "It... It's just like Dawn. Remember, Batthan? Dawn didn't stop the infatuation the first time she saw your gorgeous eyes."

Batthan recalls, "Yeah, that's right!"

Zoey smiles, "You sure are an amazing man!"

Batthan wonders, "Can she be... the one?"

Team Rocket gets up slowly after that attack.

Meowth shakes it off, "Man, that sure did hurt."

James wonders, "Huh? Hey, where did Shadow go?"

Zoey answers, "He's over here, on our side!"

Team Rocket gasps, "What?"

Silver explains, "That's right! We gave him his memories back, and now... he may be currently fainted from the shock, but he remembers who he truly is... a Hero Pokémon."

Team Rocket shouts, "AHHHHH! Oh no!"

Zoey angers, "You guys... you will pay for what you did to Shadow!"

Batthan wonders, "But what I wanna know... is how you did this?"

Team Rocket says, "...We don't know!"

Meowth explains, "To tell you the truth, we didn't do anything. Shadow stumbled upon us and asked us to join our side."

Salem says, "It wasn't them? This is getting to be quite the mystery."

Jessie demands, "No matter; we will take back what's rightfully ours. Shadow is coming with us."

Zoey shakes her head, "No, he's staying here with us!"

Jessie says, "If you won't hand him over, then we will take him by force. Go Yanmega!"

James brings out, "Growlie, you two!"

Yanmega and Growlithe appeared from their balls.

Jessie calls, "Yanmega, Sonic Boom!"

James calls, "Growlie, Flamethrower!"

Yanmega and Growlithe did their attacks and our Heroes become frightened.

Suddenly, Nurse Joy's Chansey appears to block the attack with the shield from Protect.

Our Heroes look up and wondered what happened. The two appear to not have their hats not currently on."

Silver recognizes, "Nurse Joy and Chansey?"

Zoey figures, "But... you aren't the Nurse Joy and Chansey from Fullerton."

Joy clarifies, "That's because we are not from this island."

Batthan becomes surprised, "You're from the Overworld? Who are you?"

Joy describes, "We are the Nurse Joy and Chansey from Fennel Valley."

Chansey says, "Chansey!"

Silver recalls, "Fennel Valley... I recall this story I heard from Blaze. Back in the Kanto Region, you were the Nurse Joy that was a big fan of Ash, May, Drew, and the others. And, when you have your hats off, you were both big time competitors."

Joy winks, "That's right! Glad at least someone here has heard about me!"

Chansey says, "Chansey Chansey!"

Silver wonders, "So, what are you doing here?"

Joy replies, "I'll explain later... but let's just say that Ash told us the way. We thought you could use some help. And we came just in time!"

Chansey nods, "Chansey!"

Jessie says, "Ha! You two are gonna stop us? Don't make me laugh!"

James adds, "Don't think we're gonna hold back just because you're a nurse!"

Joy calls, "How dare you three pick on these children like that? You're gonna pay! Chansey, Egg Bomb!"

Chansey throws a large egg and it explodes nearly Yanmega and Growlie, causing them to fall near Team Rocket.

Meowth sweatdrops, "Uh oh..."

Batthan angrily points, "Team Rocket, how dare you try to separate the bonds between Partners-for-life? I can't stand villains like you!"

Team Rocket becomes afraid.

Batthan continues, "Remember this, Team Rocket. I'm no ordinary twerp. I'm the Champion of the Rainstar Region!"

Team Rocket repeats frighteningly, "The Champion?"

Batthan calls, "Shinyshock, Thunder! Silver, Jewel Blast!"

Silver fires a strong psychic beam attack powered by the energy of the Sol Emeralds. Combined with Shinyshock's massively powerful electric attack, it sends all of Team Rocket flying off without Shadow.

James says, "I didn't realize Batthan was the Champion."

Meowth realizes, "Now we know why that smart guy outsmarted us back then!"

Jessie cries, "Oh, Shadow..."

James frowns, "I'm sure gonna miss having Shadow around."

Meowth adds, "I always thought we were gonna be brothers. Now, the motto's never gonna be the same without him."

James says, "Oh yeah, I guess it's back to the old motto."

Jessie says, "But, let's do the thing that will never change.

Team Rocket shouts, "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

A star appears with a ding!

Joy smiles, "I'm so glad we can help!"

Chansey says, "Chansey!"

Joy and Chansey put their hats back on.

Joy notices, "Now then... oh no, is this Shadow?"

Zoey nods, "Yeah. He fainted after his memories returned."

Joy checks in on him.

Joy confirms, "... He'll be fine! He's just sleeping it off!"

Zoey says, "Good!"

Batthan thumbs up, "Another job well done, thanks to us!"

Sabrina smiles, "All in a day's work, Salem. Ohh, and nice job on the suggestion with Batthan."

Salem says, "I'm really loving this group. And Batthan... the Champion... just being around this awesome guy makes me giddy!"

Sabrina makes a weird face, "First Harvey, now Batthan? I swear, Salem, that you have an odd obsession over cute guys like I do."

Salem expresses, "Geh?"

* * *

Location: Fullerton Town

Meanwhile, back at the Pokémon Center, most of the other Heroes are waiting for Batthan and company.

Misty wonders, "Ash, I'm kind of worried for them. Do you think they got Shadow back?"

Ash says, "I hope so."

Reimu hopes, "The Nurse Joy and Chansey better have gotten there in time."

After choosing to be look out, Marisa comes inside the Pokémon Center quickly.

Marisa calls, "Hey everyone, they're back!"

Dawn smiles, "It's about time!"

Everyone comes outside, as the Heroes return from their trip. Silver, who was carrying Shadow, lets him down gently in Zoey's Arms.

Blaze gasps, "Oh my goodness... it's Shadow!"

Tails exclaims, "Shadow's back!"

Knuckles hopes, "Let's see..."

Shadow wakes up, and the first person he sees is Zoey.

Zoey replies, "Shadow, you're awake."

Shadow smiles faintly, "Zoey... my precious!"

Zoey hugs him tightly.

Zoey says, "Oh Shadow, don't ever leave my side again."

Shadow says, "I'm... sorry..."

After a minute, Shadow slowly gets up and sees everyone.

Shadow says, "Silver, I missed you, old friend."

Silver smiles, "Shadow, good to have you back!"

Shadow and Silver hug.

Shadow notices, "So, this is your partner, huh?"

Silver nods, "Yep! This is Batthan."

Shadow says, "Hey Batthan, thanks for helping me back there."

Batthan nods, "No problem, buddy."

Shadow remembers, "Blaze, Knuckles... and even Sonic and Tails... nice to see you guys, again!"

Blaze smiles, "Oh, Shadow..."

Shadow compliments, "Dawn... looking as beautiful as ever."

Dawn smiles, "Thanks for the complement, Shadow!"

Shadow recalls, "... Hey, aren't you the two who helped get my memory back?"

Sabrina explains, "I provided the magic and Salem helped with the research. I'm Sabrina, and this is my companion, Salem."

Salem says, "Good to see that you are no longer a part of the evil side. Trust me on this, it gets you into far too much trouble."

Shadow nods, "I see... Thank you both for the help, too."

Sabrina says, "You're welcome."

Shadow says, "Everyone, I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. You see, it wasn't of my choosing. Some evil force did this to me. I don't know who or what it was, but they did this. I will get them back someday."

Zoey adds, "Whatever it is, Shadow, we will do it together!"

Shadow nods.

Cynthia changes the topic, "Alright, now that the whole ordeal is out of the way, I like to tell you all something. Ash, I want to join you guys in your adventures!"

Ash makes a weird face, "Huh?"

Cynthia explains, "I'll explain why I even came here in the first place. I have been wanting to see far more than the Sinnoh Region, the region where I reside as a Champion. And after the experiences that I had with you, Ash, as well as you, Batthan, I'd figured that traveling alongside very strong trainers and really cool Pokémon would be the best for me. Besides, you'll never know what I could get out of all this."

Blaze agrees, "We would be honored to have you with us, Cynthia."

Brock infatuates, "Having the strong and beautiful Cynthia with us is truly a blessing!"

Cynthia smiles, "Thank you so much, everyone."

Joy speaks, "So, I guess I should explain about... my situation as well."

Silver wonders, "Nurse Joy..."

Joy explains, "I originally came from Fennel Valley in the... Overworld as the island's residents call it. I absolutely love battles, and seeing the wonderful battling and contest experiences with Ash and May, and their wonderful Hero Pokémon, I couldn't help but be inspired to be a part of all of this. So, after asking help from a Hero Pokémon I ended up meeting, I found out about Platinum Rainbow Island and asked around if they knew where you were, Ash, since I ended up hearing you all have come to this island."

Chansey cheers, "Chansey Chansey!"

Joy wonders, "I would love if you would have me come with you. With a nurse by your side, I can assure you that your Pokémon will be as healthy as can be. Plus, like Cynthia, I might be able to get something out of all this."

Ash agrees, "Nurse Joy, it would be wonderful to have you with us as well."

Joy smiles and bows, "Thank you all so much."

Brock infatuates, "Ahhh... we have two beautiful girls being a part of our group. With Sabrina recently joining, this is like a dream come true!"

Mario agrees, "You bet! Hahaaaa!"

Zoey asks, "Dawn, everyone... if you don't mind, I would like for Shadow and I to join you as well."

Dawn says, "Really, Zoey?"

Zoey nods, "Yeah. Since I know that Shadow wants to be with his friends, again, I figured that I would want to hang around with you guys as well."

Batthan grins, "I would like that."

Shadow agrees, "Me too."

Blaze cheers, "Alright! We got a lot of new allies on our team. This is awesome!"

Silver suggests, "... Shadow, do you mind if we could form a Hero Bond?"

Shadow wonders, "A Hero Bond?"

Silver explains, "It's when two Partners-for-life teams come together. We get to share our partners and they can use each other's Hero Pokémon. It's also a way of bringing ourselves even closer to each other."

Shadow says, "That's a great idea!"

Silver asks, "Batthan, Zoey, what do you think?"

Batthan asks, "Hmmm... what do you think, Zoey?"

Zoey smiles, "Well... Shadow and Silver are very close friends. And... though we have just met yesterday, I already feel my heart beating for you, your eyes, and your handsomeness!"

Batthan blushes, "Ohh, come on, now. I'm feeling rather embarrassed."

Zoey adds, "And also... I would like for this Bond to be more for us than just... partners, if you know what I mean."

Batthan smiles, "Mmmm... ohhhh..."

Batthan looks at Dawn, who seems really sad.

Batthan frowns in response, "Dawn, I..."

Dawn sighs, "Batthan... I always thought that... we were meant to be together. But, I guess I was wrong. Besides, you and Zoey's Hero Pokémon are like brothers. You should do it."

Batthan confirms, "Are you sure?"

Dawn smiles, "Without a doubt!"

Batthan smiles, "Dawn, you are the greatest!"

Dawn blushes, "Batthan..."

They hold hands for a moment, then he lets go of them. Dawn wants him, but realized that he couldn't. Batthan goes up and holds Zoey's hands, prompting a blush from Zoey. Dawn sobs quietly.

Knuckles frowns, "Dawn!"

Dawn turns to Knuckles while in tears and quietly says, "I don't want to be sad. I know I want what's best for Shadow, for Zoey, for Batthan, and for them to be happy. And if they are happy, I'm also happy for them!"

Knuckles asks, "So, why are you crying? They don't look like happy tears."

Dawn explains, "He was my first love, Knuckles. And I... I wanted to have a boyfriend. Ahhh..."

Knuckles embraces her, "It's okay. You still have me, Dawn. You are not alone in any way..."

Dawn embraces him back, "Knuckles..."

Zoey sees Dawn and frowns, "Dawn... I feel so bad for her... I don't want her to be sad."

Batthan agrees, "Me, too. Look, I can feel it. She wants us to be together. She wants Shadow and Silver to be happy. I will never forget her sacrifice. I will make sure, in the honor of Dawn, that our Bond never breaks unintentionally."

Zoey nods, "I will make sure of that, too."

Shadow frowns, "Dawn..."

Silver ponders, "I need to do something for Dawn..."

May sighs, "Oh, Dawn... I feel really bad for her. She really adored Batthan, more than I did."

Marisa briefly tips her hat down, "It's such a shame when those who you love does not go your way."

Alice, communicating through her doll, speaks, "I'm sure she'll find another. Speaking of bonds, shouldn't you be doing what you wanted to do?"

Marisa remembers, "Oh... that's right! But, I want to do something a little... special, first."

Marisa goes up to May and Tails. May asks, "What's up, Marisa?"

Marisa wonders, "I've become really inspired by you and Tails, May. I want to challenge you to a Hero Pokémon battle!"

May questions, "Right now?"

Marisa begs, "Please, May? After the battle, I wish to do something for you."

May thinks on it, "Hmmm..."

Tails says, "I'm up for a battle, May. Besides... I have a good feeling about it."

May nods, "Okay."

Marisa announces, "Hey, everyone... we're about to have a battle."

Batthan grins, "Ohhh... a battle you say?"

Drew hears, "Ohhh?"

Amy notices, "Mmm... it looks like May is becoming involved with this. We should watch."

Drew nods, "We can see how much stronger May has gotten."

Solidad agrees, "Yeah!"

Max says, "Whoa, there's a battle that's about to happen?"

Reimu says, "Marisa..."

* * *

Everyone gathers around as May and Tails have a battle against Marisa.

Sonic insists, "Since I was the one that judged Ash and Blaze's battle with Reimu, it's only appropriate that I judge this battle, too."

Marisa grins, "Much appreciated, Sonic!"

Sonic announces, "This will be a one on one Hero Pokémon battle with no time limit. Are both sides ready?"

Marisa thumbs up, "Ready and willing!"

May says, "Let's go!"

Sonic announces, "Okay. Then let the battle begin!"

Reimu says, "I wonder how Marisa's gonna do against them. Seeing the two in action during the contest, they are going to be tough."

Shadow comments, "Interesting..."

Marisa jumps on top of her broom and makes the first move.

Marisa starts, "I'll make the first attack if you don't mind. Meteonic Debris!"

Marisa shoots out a variety of star bullets from her hands to Tails.

May calls, "Use your Propeller Tailwind to knock those stars out!" Tails spins his two tails rapidly to blow away the stars. "Now, use your Shock Orb!"

Tails creates a sphere of electricity and launches it to Marisa. She avoids the attack.

Marisa grins, "Think you can hit me with those orbs? Try me!"

May declares, "Fine! Tails, keep launching Shock Orbs at her!"

Tails continuously launches Shock Orbs, one by one, but Marisa manages to dodge them all.

May jumps in shocks, "Wow! She's fast!"

Reimu explains, "Marisa isn't known for just her power. She moves very quickly, so she can dodge attacks about as easily I can, but also can attack quickly, too."

Zoey comments, "That's some speed she has."

Drew comments, "Interesting..."

May worries, "What now, Tails?"

Tails suggests, "Let's try a direct attack."

May nods, "Okay, then use High Thunder Punch!"

Tails runs towards Marisa with a powerful lighting infused fist.

Marisa grins, "Going for a direct attack? You'll have to be quicker or more cunning than that. Radial Strike!"

Marisa shoots out a big blue star bullet from her broom and hits Tails.

May says, "Okay, so that's not gonna work. Let's try a combination attack! Make a Shock Orb, then launch it with High Thunder Punch!"

Tails creates a Shock Orb, then punches it with a powerful lightning fist punch to increase its speed and power greatly. Marisa tries to dodge it, but the explosion it makes made her fall off her broom.

Reimu gasps, "They knocked her right out of her broom!"

Batthan compliments, "That's some creativity right there. I'm starting to like these combination attacks, actually..."

Marisa gets up and returns to her broom. This time she's sitting on it. "This battle is really heating up. Time for some speed. Witch Reyline!"

She flies quickly towards Tails with the head of the broom augmented with magical power.

May calls, "She's coming in fast. Tails, try to stop her with your Thunderbolt!

Tails hits Marisa with his strong electric attack, but she keeps going. She says, "It'll take more than that to stop me!"

Marisa strikes Tails in the air and he lands on the ground hard.

May calls, "Tails!"

Dawn gasps, "That was a hard hit!"

Knuckles comments, "Wow... these Gensokyian girls are on another level."

Alice speaks, "You should also keep in mind that she hasn't even used a Spell Card, yet."

Amy asks, "A Spell Card?"

Batthan says, "There the ace moves that these Touhou Heroines use that are very powerful."

Dawn becomes worried, "Oh no. Can Tails take anymore?"

Tails manages to get up.

May says, "Tails, you're okay!"

Tails says, "Yeah, for now."

Marisa remains sitting on her Broom and declares, "Time for a spell card, you two. Ritual Sign 'Orreries Sun'!"

Marisa summons four magical orbs that constantly surround her. The colors are red, blue, yellow, and green.

May wonders, "What are those?"

Marisa answers, "These orbs enhance the power of my normal attacks. Let me show you. Meteonic Debris!"

Marisa shoots more star bullets from her hands. Reacting to this attack, the orbs shoots small laser needles that add to the density and power of Marisa's attack.

May commands, "Dodge it, Tails!"

Tails flies and avoids the attack. Tails comments, "Yikes! Her normal attack were already tough. These make it harder."

May calls, "Don't let her get to you, Tails! Thunder Shoot!"

Tails goes into a ball, electrifies himself, and flies quickly towards Marisa.

Marisa blinks, "That's an interesting attack. Let me show you an interesting attack, too. Up Sweeper!"

Marisa performs a series of rising spins with her broom. The orbs charge with magic and also quickly surround the spinning Marisa. The results are while Tails ends up hitting Marisa, Tails ends up taking much more damage than before, sending him back.

Tails recovers, "Ugh... those orbs are making it tough for me."

Marisa grins, "Having trouble? Well, more trouble is coming your way, I'm afraid. Ha!"

Marisa declares her spell card once again. This time the orbs are charged with magic as they spin rapidly and move forward away from Marisa to attack Tails.

May calls, "Tails, protect yourself with Chaos Wall!"

Tails creates a light and dark powered wall in front of him. He tries to withstand the attack, but the overwhelming power of the orbs overpowers him, having him take a huge hit.

May jumps, "No... Tails!"

Tails slowly gets up. He becomes tired.

Drew says, "I don't think Tails is going to win this."

Amy prays, "Oh, Tails..."

Marisa sighs, "I'm afraid it's time to end this, May. Love Sign 'Master Spark'!"

May gasps, "Oh no, here comes her signature attack! Tails, gather every last energy you have and attack with your Hero Beam!"

Tails fires his special yellow aura beam, while Marisa fires a large rainbow colored beam. The two attack clash for a few moments.

Tails struggles to keep his beam in check. Marisa sees his struggle and says, "I would normally hold back for you if I could, Tails. But... I'm afraid I can't do that this time around. Sorry..."

Marisa sighs, then she pushes her beam forward with more force, breaking Tails's concentration. He takes a massive hit, and he ends up fainting.

May frowns, "Nooo..."

Sonic looks carefully at Tails and appears to not be able to move, "This battle is over, I'm afraid. Marisa wins!"

Marisa sighs in relief, "Glad that's over..."

May goes up to Tails and holds him. She says, "Tails... I'm really happy for you. You've done a great job, today."

Tails nods, "That's good."

Marisa goes up to May and Tails and takes off her hat. She says, "May, Tails... without a doubt, the two of you are really strong together. I was surprised at how much you two gave me trouble with our battle."

May smiles, "I enjoyed our battle, Marisa."

Marisa says, "But now, I need to ask you something."

May blinks, "Marisa?"

Marisa clarifies, "Last night, I got a huge jolt of pain in my stomach. I mean, I did eat more than I usually did that night. But, I knew what this was. Salem was questioning me about... my feelings for you, May. And I now realize... I want to be your Partner-for-life!"

May gasps, "Marisa!"

Tails says, "Really?"

Marisa explains, "I want to be there for you, May... to be a part of those Pokémon Contests. I love the sight, the thrill, and the action that goes on with those contests. I've been wanting to be with a partner who would see my talents and could use them to fulfill their wishes. May... I was eyeing you since we first met. But now, I know... I know that I believe... with all of my heart, that you are for me! What do you say?"

Alice adds, "Maybe someday, we can meet in person, and I can probably help you in some way, too, May."

May smiles, "I was hoping it would be you, Marisa. I accept! And I know Tails does, too!"

Tails cheers, "Alright! Marisa's with us, now!"

Marisa sobs, "Thank you both!"

Marisa hugs May, while Tails takes a brief hold of both of them.

Amy smiles, "Awww. This takes me back to when I wanted to be your partner, Drew."

Drew smiles, "I know one thing. You have not made me regret having you along with me. I'm really happy to have you as my partner, Amy. Thank you!"

Amy nods, "Anytime, Drew!"

Dawn cheers, "Congratulations, May! I'm really happy for you!"

Knuckles nods, "This definitely cheered Dawn up."

Silver says, "Glad that she's doing better."

Shadow suggests, "I think it's time we form that Hero Bond, now."

Batthan nods, "Yeah."

Silver offers, "I should probably heal Tails up, first."

* * *

After healing up Tails and Marisa, they all gather together as Batthan, Zoey, Shadow and Silver will perform a new bond together.

Dawn smiles, "Zoey..."

Batthan concludes, "That's what Tails told us to do. Are you ready, everyone?"

Zoey nods, "Yep!"

Silver nods, "Ready!"

Shadow replies, "I got it!"

Batthan says, "Great! Let's do it!"

The four of them gather together in a circle and are linked together by holding hands while their eyes are closed.

Batthan says, "With this bond, we will promise that, with the power of our love, that we will not allow any force to break us apart!"

Zoey smiles, "Well said, Batthan."

Shadow repeats, "A promise..."

Batthan says, "Let us begin."

Shadow quotes, "The ties of Heroes are like tether."

Silver quotes, "We wish to form a bond together."

Batthan quotes, "Let our love be the holder..."

Zoey quotes, "May the light tie us closer!"

A warm and glowing light shines in the middle of their formation. After five seconds, it fades away.

Silver nods, "We're done."

Shadow says, "Nice."

Zoey smiles, "Wonderful!"

Batthan suggests, "Actually, I just thought of something really cool. How about a name for our Hero Bond?"

Zoey says, "A name?"

Batthan says, "It's a way that distinguishes our bond from the rest."

Shadow says, "With the promise they we just made... how about Batthan's Promise Bond?"

Zoey agrees, "Promise Bond... it's perfect for us!"

Silver nods, "It suits us more than anything else."

Batthan grins, "I so love the name. Let's go for it."

Shadow nods, "Right."

Reimu offers, "You know, since they decided on the name of their Bond, I want a name for our Bond, too."

Sonic wonders, "What you got for us, Reimu?"

Reimu suggests, "How about... Ash's Fantasy Bond?"

Ash questions, "Fantasy? Like your category of Spell Cards?"

Reimu adds, "Yes. But, there's a bigger meaning. Sonic, you are the main hero of your world, correct?

Sonic nods, "I suppose that's true."

Reimu adds, "And everyone knows me as the Protector of the Great Hakurei Barrier, and primary incident solver of Gensokyo. I basically protect my world as well."

Blaze agrees, "She does have a good point."

Reimu adds, "And Ash, you are to be considered the leader of our whole group. We all do follow you as you make your way through the Gyms around the region, am I right?"

Ash smiles, "Now that I think about it, I suppose Reimu would be right on that."

Reimu figures, "Our entire bond is one big fantasy team that no one will be able to compete, in both strengths and characteristics. So that's why I chose the name, Ash's Fantasy Bond."

Misty smiles, "I really like the name, Ash. And Reimu really has a lot of good points about our group. What do you think?"

Ash asks, "I need to know what the others think of the name? Guys?"

Sonic gives a thumbs up, "The name's perfect. I love it!"

Blaze nods, "I do, too. And it makes perfect sense, as well."

Ash confirms, "I think it's the perfect name for our group. So, from now on, our group is now known as my Fantasy Bond."

Reimu cheers, "Alright!"

Max frowns, "All of this is so awesome! ... I wish I had my own Hero Bond."

Luigi smiles, "I know you will someday, little man. But right now, you have me. And we will be partners until the end!"

Max smiles, "Yeah! Partners until the end!"

Dawn sighs, "It's kind of strange to be both happy and sad for Batthan..."

May resuggests, "You know Dawn, that offer of you and me being partners is still up for grabs. What do you say?"

Dawn ponders, "Mmmm... I need to think more on that. I need to gather my thoughts on what happened, today."

May nods, "That's fine. I can have fun with Marisa in the meantime."

Tails is sitting on Marisa's shoulders. Marisa grins, "I'm having my own fun, too. Always wanted this to happen ever since I saw you, Tails!"

Tails blushes, "Awww, Marisa!"

Sabrina ponders, "You know, Salem, all of these Bonds kind of makes me want to have my own Hero Pokémon."

Salem smirks, "Heh... you don't need any Hero Pokémon, when you got the brains, the good looks, and the talking power of this cat!"

Sabrina rolls her eyes, "Are you serious, Salem? You silly cat..."

Mario asks, "I'm sure you want a bond with a girl, too... right, partner?"

Brock grins, "You know me well, Mario. For now, I have Sabrina, Nurse Joy, and Cynthia to occupy me. This trip's enjoyment has increased for me tenfold!"

Mario smiles, "Better make sure to make lots of good impression on the girls. I need to start working more on my cooking!"

Joy says, "Well, it looks like things are gonna be lively from now on, wouldn't you agree?"

Cynthia nods, "I think so! So, you guys are gonna move out in a little while?"

Gary says, "Yeah, we can't all be together. That's going overboard!"

Paul adds, "We will all be splitting up after this is over."

Amy frowns, "Aww. I gonna miss us all being together."

Drew agrees, "Me too. It's gonna be more quiet after this is over."

Harley replies, "It's a shame... but oh well, that's life."

Solidad says, "Give our best to everyone."

Cynthia says, "We will!"

Dawn calls, "Hey Zoey..."

Zoey says, "Yeah?"

Dawn asks, "Will you be participating in Pokémon Contests?"

Zoey decides, "No, I won't."

Dawn wonders, "Why not?"

Zoey explains, "All I wanted while being here is to have Shadow back in my arms. So, I will be cheering for you and May during your contests. And, if you need a training partner, you can always come to us."

Dawn smiles, "... Thanks, Zoey!"

Zoey says, "Ohh, and Dawn?"

Dawn wonders, "Yes?"

Zoey smiles, "You'll find a boy that loves you, someday."

Dawn smiles warmly, "I appreciate the support, Zoey. Thanks so much for being here with me!"

Zoey nods, "Anything for a friend."

New allies, old rivals, and Shadow's reformation. It's been one heck of an adventure for our Heroes. And it will continue to get exciting as time goes on. Stay tuned, as the action packed and exciting romantic series continues!

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **PDA777: And we're finally clear. Thank you everyone for watching our first ever Hero Pokémon movie. That was amazing!**

 **Batthan: Yep! I got a kick out of it myself. Now, I have Shadow as my partner. This is super awesome!**

 **PDA777: Right! So, until next time, see ya!**


	16. Ch 13- Fireworks Festival and Nutty Duo

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **PDA777: Hey everyone. Welcome to the next chapter of Heroes Destiny RX.**

 **Batthan: PDA and Batthan are at your service. So, didn't you had a holiday special?**

 **PDA777: Well... with the context of how this story is going compared to my previous iteration, having a chapter dedicated to that wouldn't make sense... not to mention what the holiday was about.**

 **Batthan: Ohhh?**

 **PDA777: So, I've basically took that kind of idea, made it different, and combined it with the next normal chapter. So, in this chapter, Batthan has invited his friends to go to the Fireworks Festival for fun and enjoyment. After that, heading out to their next destination, Team Rocket once again strikes back and attempts to grab Pikachu. But, with an explosion at hand, it separates our group.**

 **Batthan: Team Rocket eventually makes another machine that is quite troublesome. Are our Heroes doomed?**

 **PDA777: Find out right now. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon**_

 _ **Heroes:**_

 **Ash Ketchum (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond)**

Hero Pokémon 1- Blaze the Cat: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Charizard

Pokémon 4- Rufflet

 **Misty (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond)**

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Gyarados

 **Brock**

Hero Pokémon- Mario: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Crobat

Pokémon 3- Croagunk

 **May:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Miles 'Tails' Prower: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame: Touhou Franchise (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid [Communicates through her doll, Shanghai])

Pokémon 1- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Glaceon

 **Max:**

Hero Pokémon- Luigi: Mario Franchise

Pokémon- Ralts

 **Dawn:**

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Pachirisu

Pokémon 3- Buneary

 **Batthan (HB2** - **Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Raichu* (Shinyshock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile (Slasher)

Pokémon 3- Tyranitar (Rocky)

Pokémon 4- Dragonite (Scarlet)

 **Sabrina Spellman and Salem Saberhagen**

 **Cynthia:**

Pokémon 1- Spiritomb

Pokémon 2- Roserade

Pokémon 3- Gastrodon (West Sea)

Pokémon 4- Lucario

Pokémon 5- Milotic

Pokémon 6- Garchomp

 **Nurse Joy:**

Pokémon- Chansey

 **Zoey (HB2** - **Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gardevoir

 _ **Villains:**_

 **Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

 **Jessie:**

Pokémon 1- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Arbok

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

 **James:**

Pokémon 1- Growlithe (Growlie)

Pokémon 2- Weezing

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

 _ **Symbols:**_

 _ **HB#- Hero Bonds in the order they formed the bond. All of their Hero Pokémon are a part of their bond. It may also show the name of the bond, if they gave it one.**_

 _ ***- Represents that the Pokémon is shiny.**_

* * *

 _ **The Heroes Current Collection**_

 _ **Ash**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar League:**_

 **1st Badge** \- Aqua Frost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

 _ **May**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Directamo Ribbon

 _ **Dawn**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- ?

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The Fireworks Festival and the Nutty Duo**

Location: Fullerton Town

After a long series of exciting events that recently took place, our Heroes, at the request of Batthan, decide to stick around his hometown for another day.

At the night of Shadow's rescue, everyone is asleep at this point. Since Batthan now has a girlfriend and another Hero Pokémon, as they have created a Hero Bond, the four sleep together in peace. Shadow, who was originally a forced member of Team Rocket, had a very rough day, so he was actually sleeping since dusk arrived.

During the night, Batthan has a nightmare. He sees a strange and terrible darkness arising. He senses very bad vibes about this darkness, and after a while, he wakes up terrified.

Zoey and Silver sense Batthan's struggle and wake up as well.

Zoey asks, "Batthan, are you okay?"

Batthan sweats, "Not really... I just had a nightmare. I felt that there was this terrible darkness coming. It felt so real."

Silver comforts, "Hey don't worry, partner, it was just a dream. We all have our nightmares at some point in our lives."

Zoey smiles, "Awww. Come closer so we can snuggle!"

Batthan smiles, "Okay..."

They get closer and he sleeps peacefully.

* * *

The next day, everyone but Shadow wakes up and is eating breakfast. Cynthia, Zoey, and Joy are astonished by the food that they are eating.

Zoey glees, "Oh my gosh, you guys still make such awesome food! I can't remember the last time I had one of your meals."

Brock admits, "Well, it was actually Mario who made breakfast."

Mario grins, "I'm glad you are all enjoying it. I've learned from the best."

Salem agrees, "The best he definitely is!"

Cynthia agrees, "Even as a Champion, I don't think I've ever tasted good food like this in a very long time. It's like I'm eating at a five star restaurant!"

Brock blushes, "It's almost a little embarrassing hearing that from you, Cynthia."

Joy smiles, "Brock, Mario, you two should get a medal for best cookers ever!"

Reimu smiles, "Maybe someday, there will be this awesome cooking contest. If your team entered it, you will win for sure!

Mario smiles, "Haha! Thanks for the compliments. It helps us strive to become even better cooks! Not sure if I want to be a chef in my future, though."

Luigi notes, "We are plumbers after all."

Tails notices, "By the way, where is Shadow?"

Zoey answers, "The poor thing is still sleeping. He's been sleeping non-stop since dusk yesterday."

Marisa asks, "And why is he still sleeping?"

May answers, "Marisa... Shadow had a really big day, yesterday. He needs to rest."

Marisa sweatdrops, "Right, sorry..."

Misty asks, "So, what will be our plan for today?"

Batthan informs, "Well... it just so happens that today is a very special day, and I wanted all of you to be a part of it."

Reimu asks, "Part of what?"

Batthan answers, "The Fireworks Festival!"

Blaze repeats, "The Fireworks Festival?"

Batthan explains, "Once a year, as part of the island tradition, the people gather in their towns and cities and have themselves a fun time for everyone. There's going to be delicious food, Pokémon games, and of course... lots and lots of Fireworks during the night."

Marisa cheers, "Woo! Party! We're gonna knock some socks off!"

Knuckles says, "What are we waiting for? Let's get ready for the festival!"

Dawn reminds, "Knuckles, we are currently eating right now."

Knuckles sweatdrops, "Oh yeah... right!"

Batthan clarifies, "The town has already nearly finished their decorations. And the location of the main event is to the south of town."

May reminds, "We can't forget about Shadow. He needs to be a part of this!"

Zoey says, "I'll go see how he's doing."

Sabrina says, "Make sure to bring his breakfast, too."

Salem adds, "As it is the most important meal of the day."

Zoey says, "Okay!"

Mario insists, "Allow me."

Zoey goes up to the room where Shadow is sleeping. Mario follows, bringing the food. Smelling the food, he wakes up.

Shadow smiles, "What is that sweet aroma I'm smelling?"

Zoey giggles, "Looks like someone is hungry!"

Shadow says, "Thank you, Zoey."

As Shadow eats, Zoey talks to him.

Zoey asks, "So Shadow, how do you feel right now, besides hungry of course?"

Shadow senses, "I feel refreshed; I haven't felt this good in a long time."

Zoey smiles, "Does the sleepyhead want his milk as well?"

Shadow smiles back, "Yes, he does. Put it right there."

Mario places the milk near Shadow at a night table.

Mario asks, "Say, Shadow... we were all worried about you yesterday. Silver has told stories about the past things that you and he did before you turned evil."

Shadow says, "Don't worry about me, Mario. During our Hero Bond ceremony, Batthan has stated about our promise that our bonds will never break again."

Mario assures, "That's good to hear. Regardless, all of us will be there for you as your friends!"

Shadow says, "Thanks!"

Shadow finishes eating and drinking, and Mario takes his plate and cup away. Shadow is satisfied from his meal.

Shadow smiles, "Ahhhh... so full. It feels great!"

Zoey adds, "It'll be greater once the Fireworks Festival kicks in."

Shadow says, "Festival?"

Zoey says, "Yes! There is a festival going on tonight, with food, games, and lots of fireworks!"

Shadow cheers, "Awesome!"

Zoey pauses, "Hey Shadow..."

Shadow says, "Yeah?"

Zoey asks, "Are you wondering where you are now?"

Shadow remembers, "Oh I know! This is the Rainstar region of Platinum Rainbow Island. During my forced evil times, I remembered exactly where I was."

Zoey says, "That's good!"

Shadow wonders, "... Zoey?"

Zoey says, "Yes?"

Shadow confirms, "This place has Gyms and Contests, right?"

Zoey nods, "That's right! That's the main reason why we are traveling here."

Shadow asks, "When will our next contest be?"

Zoey shakes her head, "I'm sorry, sweetie... but, we will not be doing contests this time."

Shadow exclaims, "WHAT! Why?"

Zoey explains, "Since we're traveling with May and Dawn, they are sure to be a lot stronger than me, and the only real reason why I came here was to be with you again, Shadow! I'm not going to do contests this time."

Shadow says, "... I understand!"

Zoey adds, "Besides, we would be up against some new Pokémon of theirs. And, we would be at a disadvantage without knowing what kind of powers they have."

Shadow says, "Very well. I guess we can still cheer for them."

* * *

As everyone was getting ready to head to the festival, Sonic is seen performing some of his moves. Mario notices Sonic being outside and goes out to see him.

Mario calls, "Hey, Sonic, what are you doing? I didn't expect you to be out here."

Sonic stops is training and goes up to Mario. Sonic answers, "I'm practicing some of my moves. I really haven't gotten much of a chance to go into action lately. And I want to be ready whenever Ash asks me to be a part of his Gym battles."

Mario ponders, "You know... now that you mention it, Luigi and I never really got to do any of our Hero moves against anyone. It's kind of strange when you think about it. We're not doing much of what we would usually be doing, which is battling."

Sonic nods, "Yeah... It's fine to have a break every once in a while. But, sometimes, you need to take some action... experience life in a variety of ways. I took that trip around earlier in our journey because I was feeling like I needed it. I don't want Misty to be worried and think this would count as being impatient, though."

Mario sweatdrops, "As long as you're not doing anything reckless."

Sonic says, "I never want to intentionally cause trouble for anyone."

Mario asks, "Hmm... I would like to show my heroism off once again. How about you tell me one of your stories of your great battles of your past with Misty?"

Sonic grins, "I have just the story to tell you. This is during our journey to the Whirl Cup during our Johto journey. It's a good one!"

Flashback Start:

* * *

 _Our Heroes, who were making their way throughout the Johto League, have been forced onto the Whirl Islands. Along their way out, they discovered a Water Pokémon only competition. Beating the tournament would crown them champions of the Whirl Cup. This was Misty's chance to show the world what her Water Pokémon skills are really made of, and with Sonic by her side, it seemed that nothing could stop her._

 _She wasn't the only one who was going to enter the competition, however, for Ash also wanted to be a part of the experience. While he had his Hero partner, Blaze by this point, she was not able to enter with him. Regardless, he would give it all he's got._

 _After the preliminaries have ended, the real competition begins. Maya, who leads the whole competition, makes the opening speech, and tells them good luck and made the best team win. The winner of the competition would win a pendant that is said the boost the power of the Water Pokémon who wears it._

 _Ash and Misty are both placed in Block A. The two got through their first rounds with little trouble. Afterwards, Misty had won her second round. Before Ash goes on, the two have a little talk together._

 _Ash smiles, "So Misty, it looks like one of us is going to win. Do you have what it takes to win the competition?"_

 _Misty giggles, "Of course, Ash. I do aim to become a Water Pokémon Master, you know. This is my time to shine. I have Sonic with me after all."_

 _Ash wonders, "So, you think that Sonic will help you beat everybody, regardless of him being a Hero Pokémon?"_

 _Misty ponders, "Well... I mean, I guess I shouldn't pressure Sonic by putting him up against everybody; he might get too stressed out. I'm only using Sonic as my trump card. As in... only when I really need him the very most."_

 _Ash smiles, "Well, even so, you'll have to face off against me eventually, so you best be prepared to use him against me, because I'm not going to lose."_

 _Misty smiles, "We will just see about that, Ash. Best of luck!"_

 _Ash nods, "You, too."_

 _Brock smiles, "Oh, you two!"_

 _Ash wins his 2nd round, and the two can now move on to the 3rd Round._

 _Later that night, Misty and Sonic are looking up in the Coliseum from one of the Pokémon Center windows. Ash and Blaze come over to speak to them._

 _Blaze wonders, "Misty looks kind of worried, Ash. You should talk to her._

 _Ash agrees and asks, "Hey Misty, are you alright?"_

 _Misty ponders, "I don't know, Ash. I know that I'm ready for the competition, tomorrow. But, still, I'm getting kind of nervous. There will be really strong Water Pokémon out there. Even with a Hero Pokémon at my side, I don't want to use Sonic at the wrong time. If I do, I could end up losing badly." She sobs and turns to Sonic, "And I don't want anything happening to Sonic, because if anything were to happen to you, Sonic, I... I..."_

 _Sonic puts his arm around her, "There, there Misty, it's alright. You shouldn't worry about me. We've been training for this day. We will be fine, tomorrow, you'll see."_

 _Misty says, "But Sonic... this is serious; you don't know what could happen. You've always been strong, but you don't know how strong some of these Water Pokémon can be. There might even be a Water Pokémon we have never seen before."_

 _Sonic grins, "Come on, Misty, we will do this, together. We will face the unknown with everything we got! No matter how strong they may be, we will win, but only if you truly believe I can."_

 _Blaze agrees, "There's very few that can match up to Sonic's true power."_

 _Ash agrees, "Blaze is right, Misty. Don't let anything get you down. I want to face you with everything you got. Put your heart into it, and really use the power of your awesome Water Pokémon skills to have Sonic shine."_

 _Misty looks up to Ash, "Ash..."_

 _Ash smiles, "I'll do my best, just as you will do your best. Let's work hard, Misty."_

 _Misty wipes her eyes and gets serious, "Thanks, Ash. And thank you two as well. I need to get ready for tomorrow."_

* * *

 _The next day has arrived. It's Round 3 for Misty as she faces off against Harrison. The next battle would be a 1 on 1 battle._

 _Misty calls out her Pokémon, "Go, Sonic!"_

 _Sonic magically appears from his Hero Ball, "Here we go!"_

 _Harrison sends out his Pokémon, "Qwilfish, go!"_

 _Qwilfish comes out of its Pokéball saying, "Qwil!"_

 _The referee announces, "Let the match begin!"_

 _Harrison starts things off, "Qwilfish, use your Water Gun!"_

 _Qwilfish shoots out water from its mouth._

 _Misty commands, "Dodge it, Sonic!" Sonic successfully avoids the water. "Now, use your Spin Dash!"_

 _Sonic rolls into a ball and starts spinning in place in the water. Then, he comes dashing towards Qwilfish at high speeds, hitting Qwilfish._

 _Harrison then decided on a new tactic, "Qwilfish, suck up the water!" Qwilfish starts absorbing some of the water fast. As it does, it begins to puff up bigger and bigger. Then Qwilfish attacks, "Now Qwilfish, Spike Cannon!" Then, hundreds of tiny, but powerful spikes head towards Sonic._

 _Misty shouts, "Sonic, use your Dash Cutter!"_

 _Sonic spins in the air quickly. He surrounds himself with wind energy, and releases a wind cutter forward. It causes an explosion, and Sonic is pushed back by the explosion. Qwilfish goes underwater to avoid the explosion._

 _Sonic quickly gets back up, trying to recover from the attack. But a call is made from Harrison, and Qwilfish started charging in very quickly towards Sonic with a Tackle._

 _Misty thinks of a counterattack and calls, "Use your Homing Attack!"_

 _Sonic jumps up, and so did Qwilfish, but Sonic got into a ball and spin charges to Qwilfish. Both attacks collide and the two fall back to their trainers._

 _Misty calls, "Sonic, go underwater!"_

 _Harrison calls, "You too, Qwilfish!"_

 _Both Pokémon go underwater as called by their trainers._

 _Because of special swimming lessons Misty taught Sonic while they were still at the Cerulean Gym, Sonic learned how to swim and move through water quickly._

 _Harrison calls, "Qwilfish, use your Spike Cannon!"_

 _Qwilfish quickly absorbs some more water and releases the spikes to Sonic. He gets hit and becomes tired._

 _Misty yells to Sonic, "Sonic, no, you can't give up!" With a call from its trainer, Qwilfish uses its Water Gun. Misty calls, "Sonic, Agility to dodge it!"_

 _Sonic swiftly avoids the spray of water faster than normal._

 _Misty cheers, "That's the way, Sonic! You are the world's fastest hedgehog, after all!"_

 _Sonic gives a thumbs up. Sonic says to himself, "It's time to get serious."_

 _Misty calls, "Sonic, grab hold of Qwilfish!" Sonic moves very quickly towards Qwilfish... so fast in fact, that it didn't have enough time to respond back. He grabs it by the tail. "Now, throw him up in the air." Sonic throws Qwilfish up high into the sky, and is now vulnerable. "Now, use your Hydro Sphere!"_

 _From underwater, Sonic charges a sphere of powerful water from his hands with some help from the water he is in and fires it straight to Qwilfish. It takes serious damage, Sonic gets out of the water, and Qwilfish is knocked out._

 _The referee announces, "This match is over! Sonic wins and the victory go to Misty."_

 _Misty and Sonic jumps and hugs as Misty cheers, "Yay, yay, Sonic! We did it! We did it!_

 _Our Heroes meet up in the Pokémon Center congratulating each other and waits for the results of the match-ups for the Quarterfinals._

 _An announcer shouts, "It's been decided, here are the match-ups for the quarter-finals." Onscreen, it shows Ash and Misty facing off against each other._

 _Ash, Misty, and Sonic are shocked about the match-up, and it was kind of soon too. But even so, Ash and Misty shake hands and wishes each other good luck._

 _Sonic decides not to participate in this battle, because for one, he didn't want to face Ash right away, and two, he was still a little tired from the last match._

 _So, the Quarterfinals for Ash and Misty were underway. Misty's Poliwhirl defeated Ash's Tododile, but was then knocked out by Ash's Kingler. Misty's Psyduck surprised everyone, that thanks to Kingler, Psyduck's Psychic powers defeated Kingler. The battle was over and Misty proceeds to the semifinals._

 _Ash says to himself, "Misty, you are so amazing. I hope you win it all..."_

 _Right before the semifinals the next morning, her next opponent came to see her. Her name was Trinity, and Brock sure knows about her. She wished Misty good luck in the match, and Sonic was ready to fight._

* * *

 _This time it is a two on two battle. Sonic would obviously be saved for last. It is time for the battle to begin._

 _Misty starts off, "Poliwhirl, I choose you!"_

 _Poliwhirl comes out of its ball and goes, "Poli!"_

 _Trinity then goes, "Gyarados, I choose you!"_

 _Gyarados pops out of its ball and roars, "Graaaaaawr!"_

 _Misty calls, "Poliwhirl, use your Bubblebeam!"_

 _Poliwhirl shoots out bubbles in a form of a beam like attack, but Trinity immediately counterattacks._

 _"Gyarados, Hyper Beam!"_

 _It shoots out of a beam, too, but bigger and in the form of powerful energy. It knocks the Bubblebeam away, and Poliwhirl was knocked out in an instant._

 _The referee calls out, "Poliwhirl is unable to continue, and Gyarados wins."_

 _Misty sweatdrops, "That was a little too quick. I'm going to need you now, Sonic." Misty calls back Poliwhirl and sends out Sonic, "Sonic, it's up to you now. Go on and kick this Gyarados's fins!"_

 _Sonic nods, "You got it, Misty."_

 _Trinity makes the first move this time, "Gyarados, Hydro Pump!"_

 _Gyarados shot out a huge burst of water from its mouth and heads straight for Sonic._

 _Misty smiles, "Sonic, you can take that!"_

 _Sonic stops the Hydro Pump by putting his hands out, and prevented the Hydro Pump from moving any further, canceling the attack._

 _Misty calls, "Sonic, show Gyarados your Hydro Sphere!"_

 _Sonic launches a strong sphere of water to Gyarados._

 _Trinity calls, "Gyarados, Hyper Beam!"_

 _With its powerful beam attack, Gyarados destroys the Hydro Sphere. Is this Gyarados unstoppable?_

 _Sonic suggests, "Hey Misty, after a Hyper Beam attack, Gyarados can't move for a while. Now's our chance."_

 _Misty nods, "Yeah! Sonic, Light Speed Dash!"_

 _Sonic performs an aerial spin and gathers light energy around his body. He very quickly strikes Gyarados with great power, causing the Pokémon to faint._

 _The referee calls out, "Gyarados is unable to battle, and Sonic wins!"_

 _Misty cheers, "Yeah, way to go Sonic; you rock!"_

 _Sonic grins, "Thanks, Misty. You rock, too!"_

 _Misty giggles, "Oh Sonic... teehee!"_

 _Trinity calls back her Gyarados, and tells Misty, "Well, Misty, you sure have an impressive Pokémon right there. I have never seen such a Pokémon like that!"_

 _Misty nods, "Thanks, Trinity! It's a one of kind partner I have that no one else does."_

 _Trinity says, "But, it's still a Water type, and I have just the Pokémon for that. Chinchou, I choose you."_

 _The Chinchou pops out of its Pokéball and says, "Chinchou!"_

 _Misty wonders, "Chinchou... I have never seen this Water Pokémon before. Sonic, do you know what it is?"_

 _Sonic gets a serious look on his face, "Unfortunately, Chinchou is also part Electric type. This is not gonna be easy..."_

 _Misty frowns, "Be very careful, Sonic!"_

 _Trinity calls to Chinchou, "Chinchou, use Spark!"_

 _Chinchou sends sparks up into the sky, and more sparks head towards Sonic._

 _Misty calls, "Dodge it, Sonic!"_

 _Sonic uses his speed to avoid the move._

 _Trinity commands, "Use you Confuse Ray!" Chinchou sends out a ray of purple light from its antenna to Sonic._

 _Misty calls, "Go underwater!" Sonic dives in the water to avoid the attack. "Ha, you can't hurt him from there."_

 _Trinity smiles, "Oh really now, Misty? Chinchou, use your Confuse Ray in the water!"_

 _Chinchou puts its antennas in the water and its purple color is spread across the whole body of water. Sonic had nowhere to swim, and becomes confused._

 _Trinity follows up, "Now, use your Water Gun!"_

 _It goes underwater and spits up water, and Sonic flies in the air still confused._

 _Trinity continues, "Now finish it with your Spark!"_

 _Chinchou returns back to land and shoots sparks in the air, and it comes back down and hits Sonic with tremendous power. Sonic falls to the ground, looking like it was all over for him._

 _Misty says, "Sonic, you have to get up. You can't give up now!"_

 _And Sonic desperately gets up. But Trinity was not gonna take that. "Chinchou, another Spark!" Sonic is hit with more electricity and is taken down again._

 _Misty sobs, "Sonic, please get up! Come on... try and get up. I beg of you!"_

 _Sonic struggled to get up, and is barely standing._

 _Trinity frowns, "This is getting pointless, Misty. He can't move, and he has taken too much damage as it is. This ends now! Chinchou, Water Gun!"_

 _Chinchou spits water towards. This hit will be the end of Sonic._

 _Misty cries while crying, "Soniiiiic!"_

 _Sonic shouts, "Misty!"_

 _Suddenly, a barrier of light protects Sonic from the attack._

 _Trinity jumps, "What? What's going on?"_

 _Misty gasps, "Sonic?"_

 _Sonic feels, "The energy of the Chaos Emeralds... they've shielded me. My love for you, Misty, is why I'm still standing."_

 _Misty says, "Oh, Sonic..."_

 _Brock comments, "Wow... that was a close one."_

 _Blaze says, "Sonic..."_

 _Sonic prepares, "I don't have a lot of energy left, Misty. Let's finish this!"_

 _Misty nods, "Okay. Sonic, Hero Beam!"_

 _The barrier disappears. Sonic charges a ton of energy into his hands, forming a ball. He then fires a beam of blue aura towards Chinchou._

 _Trinity becomes worried. She calls, "Chinchou, Water Gun!"_

 _Chinchou attempts to drive back the Hero Beam. However, the Hero Beam's power was just enough to drive back the attack and strike Chinchou. Chinchou becomes so overwhelmed by the attack that it couldn't take it, and is knocked out._

 _The referee announces, "Chinchou is unable to battle, and Sonic wins. Therefore, the match goes to Misty."_

 _Sonic runs to Misty's side. Misty happily cries while hugging Sonic, "Oh, Sonic, that was incredible! We did it. I thought it was all over..."_

 _Sonic explains, "It was all thanks to you, Misty. Your concern and love for me shielded me from that attack. This is the true power of love."_

 _Ash speaks to Brock, "Wow, that was amazing. Misty actually won thanks to their love."_

 _Brock nods, "Indeed. For a moment, I thought it may have led into something more, but... regardless, they managed to win that battle. Hopefully, they can win the final battle."_

 _Blaze smiles, "I hope so, too."_

 _Pikachu agrees, "Pikachuuu!"_

 _And so after that match, Misty and Sonic moved on to the Final Match. It was a 3 on 3 battle. Both of the trainers lost two of their Pokémon, and are now down to Feraligatr vs. Sonic. Feraligatr uses a Hydro Pump and Sonic uses a Hero Beam. After a minute of struggle, with every last ounce of energy Sonic had, he pushes the Hydro Pump, destroying it. He strikes Feraligatr with huge strength and knocks it out._

 _The referee says, "This match is over. Sonic wins, and the champion of the Whirl Cup is Misty, congratulations!"_

 _Misty cheers, "Oh my gosh, we did it Sonic! Yay yay yay! We totally did it" Misty hugs Sonic, "I love you, Sonic!"_

 _Sonic pants, "... Right back at ya, Misty."_

* * *

 _The award ceremony after the battle is now being taken place._

 _Maya announces, "We congratulate Misty on her victory in the tournament, and is now presented the Pendant as her reward. Congratulations to Misty and her Pokémon."_

 _Misty accepted the pendant and puts it on Sonic. Sonic blushes and is really happy._

 _Maya says, "And now, it's time for the closing ceremony. Oh great sea, we ask you to continue to watch over all Water Pokémon and to give the blessings they deserve for their strength and beauty." And looking towards Sonic, "And great and noble Hero Pokémon, Sonic, continue to watch over Water Pokémon and all the Pokémon who are out there in the world. Help protect our world from true harm."_

 _Sonic smiles, "You got it, Maya!"_

 _Sonic holds up the staff and it shines brightly out to the stadium. It truly was a great way to end the tournament of the Water Pokémon._

 _Maya finishes, "Until three years, I hope to see most of you competitors and audience next time."_

* * *

Flashback Ends:

Mario says, "Winning a major tournament like that must have been a stepping stone for the two of you."

Sonic nods, "That's right, Mario. That's why I got to get started with training, so I can shine with my partners."

Mario suggests, "Then let's do a practice battle between you and me. I would like to help in terms of battling, too."

Sonic grins. "Awww yeah! Let's go, Mario."

The two have themselves a practice battle so they can be there more for their partners.

* * *

Everyone makes their way to the south of town where the festivities took place. Here, everyone around town is enjoying themselves. Playing a variety of different games and enjoying delicious food made my some of the best cooks in town.

They enjoyed themselves for the rest of the day. Nightfall reaches its way, and the Heroes have gathered around to enjoy the blowout.

Dawn glees, "I can't wait to see such pretty fireworks."

Batthan states, "This is, without a doubt, the best part and the main attraction of the festival. One hour of various fireworks shooting up into the night sky."

Blaze says, "I hope we get to see some Pokémon fireworks, too!"

Alice sighs and speaks through her doll, "I really wish I could be there in person. Just watching through my doll is not as enjoyable."

Marisa says, "It'll be alright, Alice. Say, don't you have a festival going on in Gensokyo City, anyway?"

Alice denies, "Oh, no. Actually, we're not aware of this festival's existence. And besides, we have our own similar kind of festival anyway. It's a yearly one that celebrates the arrival of the Gensokyian residents that recreated the city."

May says, "That's quite an interesting fact!"

The final hour of the day has arrived, and the fireworks begin their launch into the sky, lighting up the night with pretty lights for all to enjoy.

Misty gleams, "Ash... it's so beautiful!"

Ash agrees, "It sure is!"

Zoey sparkles her eyes, "It's so romantic..."

Batthan nods, "I couldn't agree more!"

May pets Tails, "I think some of the fireworks are shaped like Pokémon."

Max points, "... Look, that one's a Munchlax!"

Blaze notices, "It's a Pikachu one! So cute!"

Pikachu says, "Pikachu!"

At the halfway point, a special set of fireworks are shot up. In it is Batthan and Silver.

Zoey happily gasps, "Batthan, that's you and Silver!"

Blaze gleams, "That is amazing!"

Batthan chuckles, "Heh heh... I didn't expect them to have me in their fireworks this year. What a nice surprise."

The last set of fireworks go off near the end of the night. Seven sets of fireworks goes off, each off a different color.

May gleams, "Look at all of those Pokémon."

Cynthia smiles, "What a well designed Lucario they made. I'm impressed!"

Sabrina notices, "I like how each of the Pokémon make up the seven colors of the rainbow, and it's in the right order, too. Pretty cool!"

Tails examines, "I'm quickly noticing that each of these Pokémon much be from a different region, because I only recognize four of seven of them, and the four of them are from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh."

In order from left to right, Red is Bulbasaur from Kanto, Orange is Cyndaquil from Johto, Yellow is Mudkip from Hoenn, Green is Lucario from Sinnoh, Blue is Pansage from Unova, Indigo is Floette from Kalos, and Violet is Rockruff from Alola.

Max realizes, "But wait, the Professor mentioned that you can find Pokémon from the Unova and Kalos region in this island is well. If we assume two of them are from those regions, then what is the last region that one of these Pokémon are coming from?"

Batthan shrugs, "I honestly have no idea, Max. Maybe one of the people in town saw a Pokémon that was from that region and decided to make fireworks out of it so everyone can know."

Reimu says, "Makes you wonder how many different regions are in the Overworld."

Sabrina smiles, "It's just great to enjoy these fireworks. Did you had fun tonight, Salem?"

Salem confirms, "Sure did. After all, I did win the blindfolded chase race after all... as a cat. I've still got it!"

The last of the fireworks comes to an end, as our Heroes take one last glance at the special assortment of fireworks before it fades away. Everyone goes back to their homes, and our Heroes head to Batthan's house to rest for the night.

* * *

The next day, it was time for our Heroes to move on to their next destination.

Batthan looks at his town one last time.

Batthan says, "Well... guess it's time to move on, then."

Silver assures, "Frankie will continue to take care of your Pokémon while you're gone. We've got friends to look out for, Mr. Champion!"

Batthan laughs, "Haha! Yeah! Let's get going."

Location: Route 704

Our Heroes move on to their next destination, which is Westapolis City.

Batthan smiles, "Well, that was a very exciting visit to my town, wouldn't you say?"

Silver agrees, "It sure was. So many things happened!"

Zoey smiles, "But the most important thing that happened is that I got my Shadow back."

Shadow sweatdrops, "May something like that never happen again!"

Reimu agrees, "Ditto!"

Sabrina asks, "So, where are we going next?"

Marisa checks, "Westapolis City. There's a Gym there."

Ash grins, "Can't wait to acquire Badge Number 2!"

Pikachu says, "Pika Pikachu."

Reimu insists, "You've got to use me in your next Gym battle, Ash. I need to show you my true power after all!"

Sonic says, "Well, I was hoping I could be useful for you, Ash."

Ash sweatdrops, "Alright, you two. Let's not worry about the choice until we know who we're up against. We'll all train together, anyway."

Cynthia smiles, "You all are so energetic! Training to become stronger and smarter for your future challenges. It's kind of nice to appreciate the simple pleasures in life."

Max asks, "So, I'm quite curious about you, Miss Cynthia. What do you hope to accomplish as a Champion from another region?"

Cynthia ponders, "Hmm... good question. Well, besides enjoying many wonderful sights... I would also like to take on powerful challengers. And also, I would like to know what kind of special tools trainers from other regions can use. And in addition, I would love to try out some worldly sweets. I loves sweets, and I really love ice cream."

Mario whispers, "Brock, you know of any sweet desserts Cynthia could love?"

Brock whispers, "I have a few that will surely woo her over! I'll tell you about them tonight."

* * *

Meanwhile, strangely close by...

James says, "Those twerps took our partner away from us. And he was really beginning to be one of us."

Jessie adds, "Defeating us is one thing. But taking one of our own is another."

Meowth replies, "Technically, Jess, Shadow was on their side first..."

Jessie yells, "I DON'T CARE! If those guys think they can get away with this, then they're wrong!"

James points out, "It's not like Shadow wants to go back to us anyway. He has his memories back."

Jessie replans, "If that's the case... then let's get back to what our original plan was from the beginning... catching that Pikachu!"

James and Meowth agree, "Yeah!"

Wobbuffet also agrees, "Woooobbuffet!"

Team Rocket gets on their machine and goes after the twerps.

* * *

As our Heroes continue traveling, they will soon be ambushed by Team Rocket... in fact, they do that right now. Team Rocket goes in to grab Pikachu, but Shadow's instincts go off and attacks with Shadow Ball to defend.

Ash says, "What?"

Batthan rolls his eyes, "Oh goody... it's those idiots again!"

Team Rocket yells, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING IDIOTS?"

Zoey frowns, "You guys need to leave us alone! You already caused too much trouble from taking my Shadow away."

Jessie says, "We realize that taking Shadow back is no longer an option. But, we are still a team, and we will go back to our original plan and swipe that Pikachu!"

Reimu angers, "You... you horrible people are absolutely persistent JERKS!"

Marisa agrees, "Reimu's right. So stand down on your attacks, or else we will strike back!"

Jessie taunts, "HA! Just try and hit us!"

James exclaims, "AHHHHH! Jess, what are you doing?"

Marisa declares, "Fine by me! Love Sign 'Master SPARK'!"

Marisa fires her huge colorful laser at Team Rocket's machine. The explosion, however, cause our Heroes to separate.

James replies, "Did you forget about Marisa's Master Spark?"

Jessie sweatdrops, "Oops!"

Meowth proclaims, "I think I'm starting to hate the Spark more than Pikachu's Thunderbolt!"

Team Rocket shouts, "We're blasting off agaaaaaain...!" 'Ding!'

Batthan's Promise Bond, Dawn, Sabrina, Salem, Joy, and their Pokémon are blasting off to the left, while everyone else has blasted off to the right.

* * *

Batthan gets separated from the others while left unconscious and the other Heroes are recovering from the explosion.

Zoey moans, "Uhhhh... Wow, that was a big explosion!"

Dawn agrees, "That's for sure."

Joy looks around, "It looks like we got separated from the others."

Knuckles declares, "We need to find everyone!"

Zoey asks, "Hey Shadow, Silver, are you two okay?"

Shadow confirms, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Silver also confirms, "Me too!"

Sabrina picks up Salem!

Sabrina worries, "Are you hurt, Salem?"

Salem answers, "No, of course not, I'm perfectly fine... okay, maybe a little hurt."

Chansey looks around, "Chansey? ... Chansey? ... Chansey Chansey!"

Shadow translates, "What? You can't find Batthan? I know he was with us during that explosion."

Zoey worries, "Oh no, he could be hurt! We need to find him."

Silver assures, "No need to worry... I can track him. My psychic powers shall show me the way."

Silver uses his power to find Batthan. He spots him, and they go into the direction that Silver pointed out.

* * *

Meanwhile, the remaining group of our Heroes are recovering after being separated.

Ash recovers, "Ugh... is everyone alright?"

May says, "I... I think so..."

Cynthia shrugs, "Goodness me... I don't think I ever experienced such an explosion like that in years."

Reimu looks around, "Uh oh... I think some of friends are missing!"

Tails examines, "I don't see Batthan's Bond, Dawn and Knuckles, and it also seems like Sabrina, Salem, and Nurse Joy are missing, too."

Marisa angers, "Just our damn luck! Team Rocket and their stupid machine explosion have gotten us into a pickle!"

Alice speaks, "Let's try to remain calm, Marisa. We will find the others."

Mario asks, "How should we do that?"

Blaze recalls, "Well, Ash normally sends out a flying Pokémon to help scout out the area and see if we can track down what we're looking for."

Reimu volunteers, "No need to use anyone but us, right, Marisa?"

Marisa nods, "Yeah! We'll split up and see if we can find where the others are."

Ash says, "Sounds good to me."

Reimu and Marisa fly off in different directions.

Brock notices, "It's almost lunchtime. We better get started with making food, Mario."

Mario frowns, "I am worried about the others."

Brock ensures, "They have Sabrina. Even if it's not her preferred method, she can conjure food for them if they really need it."

Mario nods, "Very well. Let's get cooking!"

Misty prays, "Be safe out there, everyone."

* * *

Back to our other group of Heroes, with Silver's help, they found Batthan... but not in the condition they hoped he would be. Shinyshock, Batthan's Raichu, is nearby him.

Dawn shouts, "AHHH! Batthan is knocked out!"

They rush over to see him. Joy examines him.

Silver guesses, "He must have been hit by the direct blow of that explosion. Cursed Team Rocket..."

Shinyshock says, "Raichu Rai..."

Dawn says, "I know you're worried, Shinyshock. I'm sure he'll be okay..."

Zoey asks, "Nurse Joy, can't do you something about him?"

Joy shakes her head, "Not much. Don't forget that I'm only a Pokémon Nurse. I really wish I could help..."

Silver volunteers, "Well, you have me to help."

Salem asks, "Can you really do it, Silver?"

Silver nods, "My Psychokinesis isn't just about being offensive or defensive. I can relax the mind and body with a gentle light."

Silver kneels down near Batthan and performs his move.

Silver calls, "Telekinetic Light!"

Silver covers Batthan with a soft light, relaxing his mind and body completely.

Silver assures, "Don't worry, everyone, I got this. The rest of you should take it easy for a while."

Shinyshock says, "Rai Raichu Rai!"

Silver translates, "Shinyshock will stay nearby as well."

Zoey nods, "If you guys insist."

While Batthan is recovering, the others sit somewhat nearby to rest."

Dawn wonders, "Do you think Batthan will be alright?"

Knuckles smiles, "Come on, this is Batthan we're talking about. He'll be up in no time."

Dawn says, "I hope so."

Zoey senses, "I'm sure he'll be fine. He's a fast healer."

Salem assures, "This is the Champion we are talking about. If I know anyone will pull through, it will definitely be him."

Dawn says, "I'm still quite surprised at just how strong he really is."

Zoey dreams, "You know, there is something special about dating a Champion."

Salem asks, "Do you think Brock has any chance with Cynthia?"

Sabrina ponders, "It's hard to say if she would go for somebody like Brock. But, who wouldn't, honestly? I would try if I wasn't already taken."

Salem questions, "Actually, here's an interesting thought. Regarding you, Misty, and May, Dawn, has Brock ever had an interest like that with any of you?"

Dawn jumps, "W-what? Salem, that's a weird question to ask!"

Salem ponders further, "Well, is it any different? I mean... I'm sure Brock is almost an adult, and I guess you all would be... teenagers?"

Dawn tells, "I'm 11, going 12 in a few months. I'm pretty sure Brock is a lot older."

Knuckles figures, "To be honest, I think Brock would rather go for girls that are about a year or two around his age, or are slightly older."

Salem realizes, "Ohhh... you know what, Ash is closer to you girls' ages, right? Ever thought of them that way?"

Dawn blushes, "Excuse me? I've gotten that question asked before with Lyra, and my answer is the same! We're just friends!"

Salem sweats, "Okay, geez. You don't have to be so serious about it."

Sabrina glares, "I like to remind you, Salem, that love can be a fickle subject. Remember Juliette?"

Salem sobs, "Guuuhuhuhuuu... Juliette! I loved her so much! She was so much cooler than me... by trying to take over the universe! I'll never forget that beautiful white fur and that elegant voice she brings..."

Dawn blinks, "Geez, Salem... and I thought I had my experience of drama. Anyway, as far as I can tell, Brock only wanted for us to be friends, and nothing more. I mean... there wasn't that much wrong if he did had the slightest interest in any of us. But... not for a few years in my case. As for Ash... he is a good friend to me, and that's it."

Zoey realizes, "Hold on... Dawn, I'm only around a year older than you. But isn't Batthan technically a little older than Brock is? And don't we both have a huge crush on him?"

Dawn gasps, "Oh my goodness... you're right! I guess love has taken over our lives completely. And also... I guess age doesn't matter as much as it used to be."

Sabrina insists, "Believe me you two, you're never too young to have a crush on a much older guy. You could be an eight year old girl and you could have an adorable crush on a 16 year old boy. Love comes in all shapes and sizes."

Dawn figures, "So, I guess in the case of Brock, it really was just a non interest in us."

Knuckles agrees, "Likely..."

Zoey notices, "Haven't heard much from you, Shadow."

Shadow blinks, "... What? I'm trying to relax here. It's not like this kind of subject is for me. I do want to love, but... it's a little out of my interest."

Zoey smiles, "I understand, Shadow. Sorry for interrupting."

Shadow says, "It's okay, Zoey. Uhhhhhh!"

Suddenly, they heard a large noise in the forest.

Shadow senses, "I can sense them. They're back! Team Rocket's back!"

Zoey says, "But Batthan is still recovering!"

Knuckles pumps his fists, "We have to defend him!"

Dawn calls, "Silver, Team Rocket's coming!"

Silver stops healing Batthan.

Silver says, "I know, but I've almost healed up Batthan completely."

Shinyshock frowns, "Rai Rai!"

Dawn says, "We have no choice but to defend him."

Silver gets up, "Right. We better get going."

Dawn sweats, "Well, someone needs to watch over him."

Sabrina says, "Salem, since you can't battle, stay here and watch Batthan!"

Salem accepts, "It'll be my pleasure, Sabrina!"

Shinyshock says, "Chu Raichu!"

Silver nods, "Alright. Watch him over as well, Shinyshock."

Joy prepares, "Let's get ready for battle, Chansey."

Chansey nods, "Chansey!"

Nurse Joy and Chansey take off their hats. The group moves out to try and stop Team Rocket. And Salem and Shinyshock are watching over Batthan.

Shinyshock says, "Raichu Rai..."

Salem comments, "I hope you hurry up and recover, my man. The girls may need you..."

* * *

As the group go into action, our other group of Heroes are enjoying a meal. Reimu and Marisa are still out looking for the others.

Cynthia sighs, "It feels wrong enjoying this meal without everyone here."

May agrees, "I know what you mean. They have plenty to protect them, but what if Team Rocket comes back and goes after them?"

Blaze says, "That's what I'm afraid of, too."

Mario says, "We have to believe in them. I'm certain they will be alright. Let's hope the two are able to find them."

Marisa comes back from her searching.

May notices, "Oh, Marisa. Did you find them?"

Marisa shrugs, "No dice, May. Is Reimu back?"

Ash denies, "No. I guess she's still scouting on her side."

May invites, "Come on, Marisa, it's time for lunch."

Marisa smiles, "Oh, good. I'm starving!"

As for Reimu, she's still looking around for the other group of Heroes. Reimu replies, "Come on... where are they? They have to be around this direction."

* * *

Silver and his group see the Team Rocket Robot, which doesn't seem like anything out of the ordinary.

Silver frowns, "Darn... it's you guys again!"

Jessie says, "Well, well, look who we stumbled upon... the twerps, and they got separated from the others."

James declares, "This time we will win!"

 _Jessie- "Listen, is that a voice I hear?"_

 _James- "It's speaking to me loud and clear!"_

 _Jessie- "On the wind."_

 _James- "Past the stars."_

 _Meowth- "In your ears."_

 _Jessie- "Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace._

 _James- "Dashing hope, putting fear in its place._

 _Jessie- "A rose by any other name is just as sweet."_

 _James- "When everything's worse, our work is complete."_

 _Jessie- "Jessie!"_

 _James- "James!"_

 _Meowth- "And Meowth's the name!"_

 _Jessie- "Putting the do-gooders in their place..._

 _James- "Team Rocket..."_

 _Meowth- "In your face."_

 _Wobbuffet- "Wooobuffet!"_

Jessie sweatdrops, "Aww man. It feels so empty without Shadow mottoing along with us..."

Meowth frowns, "I feel kind of empty in my heart."

Dawn replies, "You guys can't beat us. Did you forget that we have Hero Pokémon on our side?"

James says, "That's why we've come prepared this time."

Jessie adds, "For this robot is different from the other robots."

Meowth adds, "This robot is resistant to all types of attacks out there, including the types that only Hero Pokémon can do."

Dawn calls, "We'll just see about that! Knuckles, Super Fire Punch!"

Knuckles rushes, jumps, and performs a powerful firey punch on their robot. But, the attack repels back at him.

Dawn frowns, "It didn't work..."

Knuckles angers, "Ughhh!"

Jessie says, "See, we told you so!"

Zoey calls, "Shadow, get close and use Chaos Blast!"

Shadow teleports near the machine and creates a dark explosion. But, the explosion does nothing to their machine.

Team Rocket declares, "Sorry, Shadow old buddy, but that's no good!"

Shadow warps back. He curses, "Damn it!"

Zoey says, "How can this be?"

Sabrina casts, "Then, I'll rid of their machine with my magic! Power to the sparkly tear, make their robot machine disappear!"

The magic surrounds their robot, but fails to work.

Sabrina says, "What?"

Team Rocket laughs, "HAHAHAHA! Nice try!"

Meowth adds, "We also added Magic proof coating to ward off every single possibility!"

Silver prepares, "Let's see you try and take this attack. Hero Beam!"

Silver first a powerful beam of a silver aura and strikes the robot with a great force. Unfortunate, the robot takes no damage from that attack.

Team Rocket taunts, "Haha! You failed!"

Silver sweats, "What? You've even protected yourself against the Light type?

Meowth answers, "That's right! Nothing you do will stop us!"

Shadow realizes, "Looks like they're learning from their mistakes..."

Zoey worries, "What do we do, now?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Batthan is still knocked out, while Salem attempts to wake him up.

Salem calls to him, "Come on man, you have to wake up! If you don't, the girls will be in serious trouble."

He waits for another minute, and still no signs of him moving.

Shinyshock says, "Rai..."

Salem sighs, "Okay Salem, you need to think of a plan to wake this guy up."

Salem thinks for a minute. He gets out Sabrina's magic book to think of something he could do.

Salem examines, "Well, Sabrina gave bits of this magic for emergencies. And this definitely qualifies as one. Alright, Discover of Magic... show me what you got."

Shinyshock notices what Salem is doing and goes up to him. Salem searches carefully through the book.

Salem spots, "... There! His favorite food! Now, all I need to do is see what his favorite food is with this spell. Favoritis... Munchalaxy!"

Using strange magic, Salem gets all of his favorite foods and drinks down in his memory.

Salem conjures, "Okay. Now, I just need to zap one of these foods out. Zap me... a Ribeye Steak, cooked to medium rare.

He conjures up a steak with the exact style and places it near Batthan. The smell of the delicious food wakes him up instantly.

Batthan grins, "Whoa! Do I smell steak here?"

Salem smiles, "You ain't just whistling dixie, bud!

Shinyshock smiles, "Raichu Rai!"

Shinyshock jumps up to Batthan. Batthan smiles, "Shinyshock... good to see you doing okay, buddy."

Shinyshock nods, "Rai Rai!"

Batthan asks, "So, you got this steak out, Salem?"

Salem says, "With the wonders of magic, my friend. You were knocked out cold!"

Batthan holds his head, "Ugh. Now that you mentioned it, my head does hurt a little. I could use Blaze's healing magic right about now."

Salem clarifies, "I'm afraid not, my boy. We got separated by a lot of our friends. But, you need to hurry up. Some of our friends, including Sabrina, are fighting Team Rocket right now!"

Batthan smirks, "Team Rocket! Those clowns? They're too easy to take out!"

Salem frowns, "If it was too easy this time, they would have come back by now. They could really use you right now."

Batthan exclaims, "Well, what are we waiting for, let's get them!"

Salem points, "Don't you want to eat your steak first?"

Batthan declares, "My friends come before my meals!"

Salem says, "Okay then... hope it doesn't get too cold when we come back. Follow me, and stay quiet so they don't see you."

* * *

Up in the skies, Reimu finally spots the others. She sees every one fighting, and also spots Batthan and Salem.

Reimu says, "Ohhh no. Team Rocket! ... Ohhh! Looks like Batthan is about to help them. I could help, but I need to let the others know. Good luck, you guys!"

As Reimu flies back to her group, Batthan and Salem can see Team Rocket and their friends fighting against them from a far enough distance.

Batthan asks, "So, that's their latest machine?"

Salem says, "Yep! Our friends are having a tough time taking it down."

Batthan says, "We need to find that thing's weakness!"

Salem says, "I'm on it; I'll look up weakness detection in the magic book."

Salem finds it and uses the last of his stored up magic to show Batthan the strengths and weaknesses.

Salem asks, "So, what's up with that thing?"

Batthan reads, "It has many type resistances. It's even resistant to Light and Magic types."

Salem exclaims, "Oh no, Sabrina!"

Batthan notices, "However, they didn't cover every type. They're two types they didn't cover... Normal and Rock. And I know just the Pokémon to take care of them. Follow my lead, okay, Salem?"

Salem agrees, "You got it. I am so going to enjoy this!"

Shinyshock says, "Rai!"

* * *

Team Rocket laughs!

James says, "Looks like the Hero Pokémon have finally met their match!"

Sabrina says, "I wish our other friends were here..."

Jessie replies, "You guys have just gotten your just desserts!"

Meowth notices, "... Hey, I just noticed... that Champion, Batthan is not with them."

James thinks, "They must have gotten separated during that explosion."

Jessie grins, "All the more better. With him not around, we have the upper hand!"

All of a sudden, a Stone Edge attack hits the Robot, and their machine falls to the ground. They get up and they take some damage.

Batthan laughs, "You were saying about having the upper hand? Hahahahaaaaaa!"

James yells, "Meowth, why didn't you tell us the Robot was weak to Rock types?"

Meowth sweatdrops, "Hehehe, I forgot to tell you about that. There wasn't enough space to add Rock resistance to it. But, look on the bright side!"

Jessie becomes pissed off, "What bright side?"

Meowth answers, "At least they didn't use a Hyper Beam or something like that, because this Robot is also weak to Normal types!"

Jessie and James yell angrily, "MEOWTH, YOU IDIOT!"

They hit Meowth in the head which causes him to faint for a bit.

Zoey wonders, "Huh, who did that?"

The Heroes looks around and looks up on a cliff top to see that it was Batthan and Salem that rescued them. It was Batthan's Tyranitar, Rocky, that did the Stone Edge attack. He returns Rocky to his Pokéball.

Dawn calls, "It's Batthan!"

Silver grins, "Thank goodness he's okay!"

Knuckles smiles, "Alright!"

Sabrina cheers, "Salem! Way to go!"

Batthan and Salem slides down to get Team Rocket's attention.

Jessie angers, "Grrr, its Batthan... that Dirty Blondheaded Champion!"

Meowth adds, "And that magic girl's cat of hers."

Batthan taunts, "Hey guys, over here!"

Salem also taunts, "You guys are such losers!"

Shinyshock even joins in, "Rai RaiRaiRaiiii!"

Team Rocket gets angry.

The two stick their tongues out at them and slap their behinds repeatedly to taunt them.

The Team gets angrier!

James shouts, "Hey! How dare you two mock the great Team Rocket like that?"

Batthan taunts, "Team Rocket? More like Team Dope, Team Losers, Team Zero, and Team Numb-Skulls!"

Salem adds, "Not to mention... Team Imbeciles! Hahahaha!"

Team Rocket's anger reaches its boiling point. Their robot started moving towards Batthan and Salem.

Team Rocket shouts, "That's it. You're going down!"

Batthan and Salem run as Team Rocket is chasing them. The two lead them into a stone ledge. Their machine ends up get caught in the stone ledge. The two smirk!

Team Rocket shouts, "You won't be smirking once we grab you two."

As they attempt to grab them, Batthan calls, "Shinyshock, Hyper Beam!"

Shinyshock fires a beam of powerful energy to their robot, results in a series of breakdowns occurring. Their machine ends up falling through the stone ledge.

Team Rocket screams and yells, "WE HATE THAT SMART ALECK DIRTY BLONDHEADED CHAMPION... AND IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S FALLING OFF AGAAAAAAAIN!"

Their machine goes boom when they fall down to the ground.

Zoey shouts, "Batthan!"

Zoey and the Heroes ran up to Batthan and Salem for a job well done. She hugs Batthan.

Zoey smiles, "We're so glad you're okay! You've been knocked out for a long while!"

Batthan says, "I'm glad you all are okay as well. And you should really thank Salem. He used his stored-up magic to both wake me up and come up with a way to defeat that robot."

Sabrina picks Salem up.

Sabrina smiles, "You actually used that little magic and done something right. Salem, I love you and you are the greatest!"

Salem smiles, "Awww, thanks, Sabreeny. You what they say, a little magic goes a long way."

Sabrina blushes, "You deserve a big reward, tonight. How does a Big Fish dinner sound to you?"

Salem glees, "Ohh, YES! Sounds like heaven to me!"

Knuckles asks, "So, what was that robot's weakness anyways, Batthan?"

Batthan answers, "Well, we knew that he was resistant to MOST of the types, including Light and Magic. But, they didn't cover up Rock and Normal types!"

Joy frowns, "Normal? Darn, I wish I knew that sooner!"

Chansey nods, "Chansey!"

Silver replies, "The most important thing is that you are alright, Batthan!"

Shadow nods, "Yeah, we were worried about you."

Silver explains, "I was healing you with my Telekinetic Light. I was almost done, but Team Rocket came and ruined things."

Knuckles adds, "So, we went up ahead, and made sure you were alright while Salem watched over you."

Dawn says, "In the end, it looks like you ended up saving us!"

Zoey smiles, "You are the best boyfriend I ever had!"

Zoey gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Batthan blushes, "Yeah! I am, aren't I?"

Sabrina insists, "Okay, guys, let's go and find the others."

Batthan agrees, "Yeah!"

* * *

They start searching for the other Heroes that got separated from the explosion. After a few minutes, Ash's group runs over to them.

Ash calls out, "Hey, you guys!"

Pikachu says, "Pika Pika!"

Shinyshock calls back, "Rai Rai!"

Sabrina says, "Ohh... looks like they've found us! Wonderful!"

Everyone becomes reunited. Ash and other first told them that not very much had happened. Afterwards, Batthan's group explains what happened with them.

Blaze summarizes, "Okay, so let me see if I got the whole story straight. Batthan was knocked out when we all got separated, and Team Rocket made this Robot that was immune to all types but Rock and Normal, and Salem was the hero who figured out that weakness, and basically saved the day. Is that the whole story?"

Dawn nods, "Right on the mark, Blaze!"

Shadow scratches his head, "It was hard to believe that Team Rocket could come up with some sort of ingenious plan like that, that was almost perfect, without somebody like me tagging along them. But really... I would have made sure that every single type was resistant."

Misty adds, "It's a good thing that those knuckleheads are complete idiots."

Max nods, "That's right!"

Cynthia smiles, "The most important thing is that everyone is okay."

Dawn agrees, "Thank goodness."

Joy stretches, "Well... we sure had quite a rough day, today."

Batthan insists, "I think it's time we take it easy for the rest of the day."

Zoey agrees, "Ohh yes, we could certainly use it."

Ash nods, "Sure. In the meantime, Reimu, Sonic, it's time we started training for our upcoming Gym battle."

Sonic grins, "Awww yeah!"

Sabrina says, "We're having a Big Fish dinner tonight, in celebration of Batthan and Salem's victory. You guys up for it?"

Brock says, "Just leave it to us!"

Mario adds, "We'll take care of it!"

Marisa frowns, "I really wish Sakuya was here. She's great in making dinner out of fish."

Batthan remembers, "Aww man, I just realized... I completely forgot about the steak. Be right back!"

Batthan zooms off at super speed using his hover skates.

Luigi asks, "Steak? What is he talking about?"

Salem answers, "I used some of my limited magic to find out about some of Batthan's favorite foods and zapped him a steak in order to wake him."

Sabrina laughs, "Way to go, Salem!"

Silver chuckles, "Looks like Batthan would do anything to get the food that he loves!"

Everyone lets out a laugh. And so, our Heroes have decided to rest for the rest of the day. Another great job was done by Batthan, and with the help from Salem, the cat's cleverness makes him a well deserved hero. Soon, they will continue onward to Westapolis City. Stay tuned!

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **PDA777: Okay, we are done! So, how was the chapter?**

 **Batthan: It was excellent and I loved it! Salem is totally super awesome!**

 **PDA777: A good way to put it. Anywho, see you all next time.**

 **Batthan: See ya later!**


	17. Ch 14- An Aquatic and Beloved Reunion

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **PDA777: Helloooo, everyone! Welcome to the next chapter of Heroes Destiny RX.**

 **Batthan: You all know who we are by now.**

 **PDA777: So, time to get to it!**

 **Batthan: Today, a very special Pokémon that May has bonded with in the past makes a very special return. How will the others react to this?**

 **PDA777: Meanwhile, Batthan and Silver go on a special investigation. And Team Rocket gets very special surprises one after the other.**

 **Batthan: Is that what I think it is?**

 **PDA777: It just might be. You'll just have to see to find out. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon**_

 _ **Heroes:**_

 **Ash Ketchum (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond)**

Hero Pokémon 1- Blaze the Cat: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Charizard

Pokémon 4- Rufflet

 **Misty (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond)**

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Gyarados

 **Brock**

Hero Pokémon- Mario: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Crobat

Pokémon 3- Croagunk

 **May:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Miles 'Tails' Prower: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame: Touhou Franchise (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid [Communicates through her doll, Shanghai])

Pokémon 1- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Glaceon

 **Max:**

Hero Pokémon- Luigi: Mario Franchise

Pokémon- Ralts

 **Dawn:**

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Pachirisu

Pokémon 3- Buneary

 **Batthan (HB2** - **Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Raichu* (Shinyshock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile (Slasher)

Pokémon 3- Tyranitar (Rocky)

Pokémon 4- Dragonite (Scarlet)

 **Sabrina Spellman and Salem Saberhagen**

 **Cynthia:**

Pokémon 1- Spiritomb

Pokémon 2- Roserade

Pokémon 3- Gastrodon (West Sea)

Pokémon 4- Lucario

Pokémon 5- Milotic

Pokémon 6- Garchomp

 **Nurse Joy:**

Pokémon- Chansey

 **Zoey (HB2** - **Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gardevoir

 _ **Villains:**_

 **Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

 **Jessie:**

Pokémon 1- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Arbok

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

 **James:**

Pokémon 1- Growlithe (Growlie)

Pokémon 2- Weezing

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

 _ **Symbols:**_

 _ **HB#- Hero Bonds in the order they formed the bond. All of their Hero Pokémon are a part of their bond. It may also show the name of the bond, if they gave it one.**_

 _ ***- Represents that the Pokémon is shiny.**_

* * *

 _ **The Heroes Current Collection**_

 _ **Ash**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar League:**_

 **1st Badge** \- Aqua Frost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

 _ **May**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Directamo Ribbon

 _ **Dawn**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- ?

* * *

 **Chapter 14: An Aquatic and Beloved Reunion**

Location: Route 705

Our Heroes continue on their way to Westapolis. Ash's recently caught Pokémon, Rufflet, is enjoying the walk alongside them.

Rufflet smiles, "Rufflet! Rufflet!"

Knuckles says, "Nice to see Rufflet not being so heave ho into battle for once."

Dawn proclaims, "We all have to enjoy ourselves every once in a while, Knuckles."

Knuckles grins, "Is that why you've been staring at Batthan for the past 15 minutes?"

Dawn blushes and denies, "W-what? What are you talking about? Why would I be doing that?"

Knuckles frowns, "Come on, Dawn, you can't be doing that!"

Dawn asks, "What's wrong with looking? I can't have my own time to my thoughts?"

Knuckles sweatdrops, "That's not what I'm saying."

Dawn sighs, "Seriously, Knuckles... I am trying to get over this my way. If I have to daydream about the cutie, then so be it."

Tails warns, "I would be careful, Dawn. What you're going down towards is called unrequited love. You really don't want to be obsessed over someone you will never be able to have, or you will be miserable."

Dawn says, "Ohh... I see..."

Knuckles says, "Dawn..."

Dawn frowns, "Then, how am I supposed to get over Batthan?"

Knuckles reminds, "Remember that one devastating contest we lost over? We talked about it, we got all of our feelings expressed, we learn from our mistakes, and we move on being better people. Dawn, you will find other boys to fawn over. When we get the time, we'll talk about it, you and me."

Dawn nods, "... Okay, Knuckles."

May offers, "You want to talk about it with me, Dawn? It helps when you have a special friend that's there for you."

Dawn smiles, "May... thanks!"

Marisa sighs, "Why does love have to be so complicated?"

Alice speaks, "It's how it goes, Marisa. Everything has its ups and downs. Even we can end up losing in our battles."

Marisa says, "Reimu does end up beating me in our battles more. I need to get stronger."

Alice says, "Marisa..."

Zoey notices, "Is that a lake I see?"

Batthan smiles, "Ahhh, we're here at last!"

Max asks, "What is that place, Batthan?"

Batthan remembers, "That would be the Lake of Reunion."

May wonders, "The Lake of Reunion?"

Batthan explains, "Yes. It is called the Lake of Reunion because its legends told that someday near that lake... you could reunite with a lost friend or lover. I remember that lake because I saw my friendly rival, Victor, once that day."

Zoey smiles, "Wow... that's so cool."

Misty suggests, "We should go to that lake and relax a bit. My Pokémon could use some relaxation."

Ash adds, "And I could get in some training."

Pikachu says, "Pika Pika!"

Rufflet cheers, "Ruff Rufflet!"

Salem cheers, "Ohh, yes! It's break time!"

* * *

Location: Lake of Reunion

Our Heroes are all relaxing around the lake. Everyone lets all of their Pokémon out. Ash is currently training Rufflet with Pikachu.

Cynthia gleams, "This lake is so gorgeous. Now this is the reason why I came into this region... to see such amazing sites."

Reimu compliments, "Cynthia, you know, your Pokémon look amazingly strong."

Batthan points out, "Well, she is a Champion, after all."

Reimu names, "Spiritomb, Roserade, Gastrodon, Lucario, Milotic, and Garchomp! Now that's a team worth raising!"

Marisa pets Cynthia's Milotic, "I just love Milotic. They are so beautiful and so strong, too."

Milotic calls, "Miaaa!"

Luigi says, "Garchomp is your strongest Pokémon, right?"

Cynthia nods, "That's right."

Garchomp says, "Gar!"

Luigi exclaims, "Raising Dragon types aren't easy!"

Mario agrees, "That's right, Luigi. Dragon types are one of the most powerful types of Pokémon out there. They're strong, pretty hard to raise, not many types can resist it, and they resist a lot of types. Only the best can raise such amazing Pokémon!"

Cynthia agrees, "All of it very true, Mario."

Brock blushes, "And to top it all off, it's being raised by such a beautiful and talented woman."

Cynthia smiles, "Oh Brock, you're gonna make me blush!"

May gleams, "Speaking of Dragon types, Scarlet is such a snuggle lover! Heehee!"

Scarlet snuggles, "Waa rooo!"

Batthan answers, "That is definitely very true, May. Oh, Scarlet!"

Marisa smiles, "Aww! That is so cute!"

Blaze says, "Scarlet is so much like Bayleef."

Bayleef snuggles Blaze, "Bay Bay!"

Blaze laughs, "Hahaha! Now you're snuggling me, Bayleef?"

Marisa blushes, "Awww! This cuteness is really getting to me. This is making me want to have a cat!"

Sabrina jokingly offers, "Here, Marisa, you can have mine."

Marisa gleams, "Can I really?"

Salem objects, "Hey... I already have to be in possession of one witch. And while I do like you, Marisa, I can't imagine the wild adventures you would take me."

Sabrina smiles, "What? Like the adventures we already took weren't wild enough for you?"

Salem sighs, "Don't remind me..."

* * *

Location: Route 706

Meanwhile, in another route, after losing the battle to Batthan and Salem with the Giant Robot, Team Rocket becomes devastated on the loss of their partner, Shadow, and knowing that they can't do anything to bring them back, they started mourning in tears.

Jessie moans, "It's not FAIR! Why is it that we always get the back luck?"

James adds, "We were doing... better when Shadow was with us!"

Meowth adds, "It was the fact that having a Vile Pokémon to support us made us had a better chance."

James says, "Now that he's gone, there's no way we can win, especially with our pitiful number of Pokémon compared to theirs."

Meowth adds, "And worst of all, the motto will not be the same again!"

Jessie says, "I guess we will have to go stick to the old motto."

James and Meowth sigh. The trio are walking, feeling sad of their loss for Shadow, and not really caring about what happens at the moment.

Meanwhile, somewhat close by, we see two evil villains from familiar worlds walking by. The king of Koopas, Bowser, and the evil genius, Dr. Eggman, or Dr. Ivo Robotnic, have been searching for evil partners to join with.

Bowser asks, "Eggman, how long has it been since we've been searching for partners?"

Eggman answers, "About three months now. I know this world is huge, but still... no one wants us."

Bowser ponders, "Maybe we've just haven't searched hard enough?"

Eggman frowns, "Regardless, we're reaching our limits, here. We might as well give up and just start our own evil plans."

Bowser points out, "Normally, we could easily do that. But, without partners in this world, we would be at a disadvantage. The guidance of Partners-for-life are what make us significantly stronger."

Eggman wonders, "You're right, Bowser. But, who in the world would want us as their partners?"

As they were thinking about their situations, Team Rocket walks towards them; not thinking about where they're going. Both teams... not colliding each other, but instead completely passing each other by. However, both Bowser and Eggman stop for a moment and just got an inspiration.

Bowser senses, "Did you feel what I just felt?"

Eggman adds, "If you're thinking what I'm thinking!"

They turn around and call out those that they just passed by.

Bowser calls, "Hey! You three!"

Team Rocket, still in a saddened mood, turned around.

Team Rocket replies, "What do you want?"

Eggman offers, "How would you love to have two awesome Pokémon on your team... assuming your evil?"

James answers, "Yeah, we're evil, but we're kind of in a not-so-good mood."

Eggman asks, "Why? What's wrong?"

Jessie answers, "One of our dearest partners, Shadow, use to be in our team."

Meowth adds, "But those Heroes have somehow convinced him back into the good side."

Eggman says, "Wow, that's terrible... Wait a second... Did you say, Shadow?"

Meowth says, "Yeah!"

Eggman clarifies, "Do you mean... Shadow the Hedgehog? A Black Hedgehog with the powers of Chaos abilities?

Meowth nods, "Yep, that's the one!"

Eggman remembers, "I know him! That black hedgehog works with Sonic in my world."

Jessie confirms, "You know him from outside this world?"

Eggman confirms, "That's right!"

Jessie realizes, "So, that means you guys are Vile Pokémon?"

Bowser replies, "That's correct! We are the Dastardly duo of doom. I am Bowser, the King of the Koopas. And this is Eggman, an evil scientific genius."

Jessie recalls, "Um... did you asked us if you wanted to join us?"

Bowser explains, "Yep! We are Vile Pokémon as you have correctly assumed. We have three goals. One is to find partners for us. Two is to start a worldwide conquest with our partners. And three, to destroy two certain enemies of ours. That would be Super Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Meowth remember, "Mario and Sonic? We know those guys!"

Eggman asks, "You mean… you saw them before?"

Meowth says, "Yeah! We saw them lots of times. They are with the twerps."

Eggman says, "Twerps?"

Jessie clarifies, "Sorry. There are these guys, Ash and his friends, who always get in the way of our evil stuff. We are trying to catch his Pikachu, but we've always failed."

Bowser says, "Interesting! So, the people you guys are going after with also have Mario and Sonic there, too..."

Eggman offers, "I think it would excellent if we were to work together."

James asks, "So, what can you guys do?"

Eggman describes, "I'm an excellent genius. My IQ is very high. I'm also a great mecha-mechanic!"

Bowser also describes, "I control powerful armies of my troops. And, I'm pretty strong, too!"

Meowth smiles, "Brains and Brawn? That's the perfect combination that we need!"

Jessie gleams, "You're qualifications are exactly what we need to come back from the downfall we're in!"

James welcomes, "Welcome to the group! We'd love to have Vile Pokémon like you on our side."

Bowser cheers, "Yes! One of our goals is finally met."

Eggman smirks, "Our world dominating scheming can begin sooner than we expected."

Jessie smiles, "We may have lost a partner, but we've gained two more in return!"

James grins, "Team Rocket is back and better than ever!"

Meowth says, "We will catch Pikachu now!"

The entire group laughs!

* * *

Location: Lake of Reunion

We rejoin our Heroes as Ash's training with Rufflet is growing intensely.

Pikachu calls, "Pi Pika!"

Pikachu is rushing in towards Rufflet with Quick Attack.

Ash says, "Just wait for the right moment, Rufflet."

Rufflet says, "Ruff... let..."

Pikachu is about to make contact.

Ash calls, "Now, Slash!"

Rufflet jumps and swipes hard with his claws to successfully strike Pikachu.

Ash nods, "That's the way, Rufflet!"

Rufflet cheers, "Ruff Ruff!"

Pikachu recovers, "Pika..."

Cynthia's Milotic appears nearby from the river to say.

Milotic calls, "Miiii!"

Ash smiles, "Heh heh... its Milotic."

Pikachu says, "Pika!"

Milotic suddenly senses something from the water. It feels around for what it's trying to sense.

Ash asks, "What is it, Milotic?"

Milotic says, "Lo..."

Blaze runs up to Ash and says, "What's going on, Ash?"

Ash says, "I think Milotic is... detecting something coming?"

Milotic says, "Milo!"

After a few seconds, a Manaphy appears from the water.

Ash sweats, "What? That's a Manaphy!"

Blaze blinks, "That was sudden. We better tell everyone."

After a few moments, all of the other Heroes gather to see what had appeared.

Tails comments, "Whoa! That is a Manaphy!"

Max wonders, "But, what's a Manaphy doing here?"

Batthan says, "What a rare Pokémon. It's almost unheard off by many people."

Manaphy looks around everyone. Then, it recognizes May's face.

Manaphy speaks, "May, May... Mama!"

Sabrina widens her eyes, "Salem, I think that Manaphy just spoke."

Salem exclaims, "Geh?"

Marisa wonders, "Did my ears deceive me, or did Manaphy just said your name, May?"

May questions, "My name? Can it really be?"

Blaze goes up to Manaphy and examines, "Hmm... did you call May her mama just now?"

Manaphy nods, "May! Mama! May is my Mama!"

Ash confirms, "May, that's the same Manaphy from a while back!"

Blaze recalls, "This was the same Manaphy that we returned to its home. It was a child back then. But now, it looks grown up! It's even speaking in proper sentences."

May happily gasps, "It really is you! MANAPHY!"

Manaphy says, "Mama!"

They hug with lots of love.

May sobs, "Manaphy, I missed you so much!"

Manaphy replies, "I missed you, too, May!"

Sonic ponders, "Interesting. Usually when we meet special Pokémon that you could speak to us, it's by telepathy."

Misty says, "It's hard to believe that Manaphy is speaking the human language."

Sonic agrees, "Yeah! Seems there are more Pokémon out there that can do this. Hmm... I wonder if there is a talking Pikachu out there."

Pikachu hears and comments, "Pika?"

Tails speaks, "Manaphy, do you remember me?"

Manaphy remembers, "Yeah! How could I forget you, Tails?"

Tails blushes, "Heh heh..."

Batthan exclaims, "I can't believe you guys actually met a Manaphy before. This is amazing!"

Ash says, "It was back during the Hoenn region; it's a long story."

May introduces, "Manaphy, I like you to meet Marisa; she's a part of my family."

Manaphy greets, "Hi ya, Marisa!"

Marisa greets back, "Hello, Manaphy! You're very cute!"

Manaphy says, "Thank you, and so are you, Marisa!"

Marisa blushes, "I'm really starting to love this thing."

Cynthia replies, "It's so rare to actually know a Manaphy. You guys are so lucky!"

Mario asks, "Have you met special Pokémon like Manaphy before, Cynthia?"

Cynthia ponders, "Mmmm... I tell you of one story later."

Max asks, "Can I hold Manaphy, May?"

May nods, "Sure, Max. Here Manaphy, you remember Max, my little brother?"

Max holds Manaphy.

Manaphy greets, "Hi, Max. It's been a long time!"

Max blushes, "Hello, Manaphy. You're so warm!"

Manaphy says, "You are warm, too!"

Max says, "You know, holding Manaphy like this... it reminds me of my time with Jirachi."

Tails remembers, "Ohh... that brings back memories."

Batthan replies, "You guys are making me jealous. Having to meet such a rare Pokémon, it really boggles me, but also makes me happy that I know you all."

Dawn asks, "Other than Hero Pokémon, have you met any special Pokémon in your journey?"

Batthan recalls, "Well, I know of one. It's from a special person of mine. What did she refer to it as? A Mythical Pokémon? Strong and extremely rare Pokémon that very few know about?"

Silver smirks, "Hey, Batthan, did you know that Ash and his friends met and made friends with many legendary and mythical Pokémon? Because they did!"

Batthan shouts, "AHHH! Silver!"

Zoey laughs, "Hahahahaha!"

Batthan blushes, "Girl, don't you be laughing at my shock!"

Zoey giggles, "Can't help it! Haha!"

May introduces, "Manaphy, I like you to meet all of my friends and family. There's a lot of them, but you will get to know them all soon enough!"

Manaphy waves, "Hi everyone... I hope to be friends with all of you."

Marisa smiles, "Isn't Manaphy such a cutie?"

Misty agrees, "It's gotten me interested, especially since Manaphy is a Water type Pokémon."

May offers, "Manaphy, you want to play for old times' sake?"

Manaphy happily replies, "Boy, would I?"

While Manaphy plays with pretty much everyone, Batthan has something else in mind. He and Silver discuss about it.

Batthan senses, "Hmm..."

Silver asks, "What is it, Batthan?"

Batthan describes, "Something in the route nearby is mysterious for some... odd reason."

Silver wonders, "Odd, what do you mean by odd?"

Batthan says, "I feel... like there is something about this route that has changed, or something weird like that."

Silver asks, "Okay? So, what are you going to do?"

Batthan says, "I wanna look around this route and see if I can find anything weird about it.

Silver joins, "Count me in!"

As Batthan and Silver are about to move out, Zoey comes in.

Zoey offers, "Hey you guys, Manaphy is playing a funny game called 'Heart Swapper'! Come on so we can play together."

Batthan shakes his head, "Sorry, sweetie, but we have to do something."

Zoey asks, "Do what?"

Batthan explains, "Exploring the route nearby. There's something about it that disturbs me, and I must find out what it is."

Zoey says, "Okay, that's fine."

Silver says, "I'm going too; we'll be back a little later."

Zoey nods, "Okay!"

And so, Batthan and Silver head out and start their exploration, hoping to find out what they sense.

After a while, Manaphy is excited for playing with everyone.

Manaphy exclaims, "Yay! It was fun playing with all of you!"

Marisa sweatdrops, "Okay, seriously... having my soul swapped with Reimu's was not cool. It felt so weird!"

Reimu smiles, "I almost wanted to try and cast a Master Spark spell to see how that was like."

Marisa makes a weird face, "Okay, Reimu... I already took the idea of this spell from Yuuka. You're not going to start trying to take my ideas."

Reimu sighs, "It's not like I care about your spells, anyway. They're far too flashy for my tastes."

Marisa pauses, "... You could have least acted like you cared."

May holds up Manaphy, "Manaphy... I'm so happy you're here. I really did missed you."

Shadow ponders, "Hmmm... question. If this is the same Manaphy you met from the overworld in Hoenn, how did it managed to make its way to this island?"

May blinks, "That's a good question. Manaphy, how did you get to this island?"

Manaphy answers, "Last month... I found this cool portal while swimming. I went through, and found an even better place to live at!"

Mario ponders, "Hmmm... So, even Pokémon have constant access to this island. Now we're starting to see how Pokémon from other regions end up on this island."

May smiles, "Manaphy, since you're grown, now... do you want to come with us?"

Manaphy repeats, "Come with you?"

Tails adds, "It'll be great to have you come along, Manaphy. We get to have more fun together like we did back then. Probably less Heart Swapping us, though."

Manaphy ponders, "... I don't know. It's not like I don't wanna be with you all... especially you, Mama... it's just..."

May guesses, "It is because you need to be by water often?"

Manaphy clarifies, "No... I'm very well capable of being out of the water all the time now that I'm grown up. But, I can't be sure about this. I have my concerns."

Luigi formulates, "Here's an idea! Max, May, why don't we have a battle with you two? I'm sure after the battle, Manaphy might end up enjoying it and would be more confident in coming along."

Max agrees, "That's a great idea, Luigi! Maybe having Manaphy using its strength in battles will help it out. Battles help us out plenty of times!"

May asks, "What do you think Manaphy?"

Manaphy says, "A battle... sounds like it could be a lot of fun!"

May smiles, "Awesome! Max, I think it's appropriate that you use your Ralts against us."

Max says, "My first battle... What do you say, Ralts... are you up for it?"

Ralts agrees, "Ralts Ralts!"

Max nods, "Okay. Then, let's do this!"

* * *

Location: Route 705

Meanwhile, with Batthan and Silver...

Batthan senses more, "Hmmmm..."

Silver winks, "Is your 'Batman' senses tingling?"

Batthan smirks, "Yes they are, Robin. I believe it is coming from over here."

They went over there and found an abandoned farm nearby.

Silver looks around, "Whoa... this place is creepy!"

Batthan shakes his head, "Nah, it's just abandoned."

Silver asks, "So... what is it that bothers you so much? This house?"

Batthan says, "No. Believe it or not, I sense... life in there!"

Silver wonders, "Life? You mean people are still living there?"

Batthan ponders, "Not exactly. I can't tell who it is, but I have a feeling that they need our help. Come on!"

Silver says, "Right behind you!"

Batthan and Silver enter the house and started searching around.

* * *

Location: Route 706

Returning back to Team Rocket... after Eggman and Bowser join their group, things started to get better for them as they made new plans for capturing Pikachu. Eggman just got finishing planning on their latest attack.

Eggman asks, "So then, what do think of my genius plan?"

Team Rocket's eyes glows with inspiration.

Jessie gleams, "That was such a brilliant plan you came up with!"

James also gleams, "That was so awesome that I don't think even we have could have thought of something like that!"

Meowth grins, "I give this plan five stars."

Eggman smiles, "I knew you see things my way."

Bowser walks, up to them after working on something.

Bowser calls, "Hey guys, I just finished the work on the Upgraded Meowth Balloon. Check it out!"

Everyone goes up to it and they are astonished on how better it looks.

Bowser says, "Isn't it awesome? I made three major improvements to it in addition to looking cooler."

Bowser remade the Meowth Balloon. It now has a mask like thing similar to the one Bowser has. The whole color is no longer white, but now red. The basket for carrying things with it is the same color, but about 1.5 times bigger than before.

Bowser explains, "I think that the upgrades to the now Koopa Balloon will help us in the stealing process really well. First, the balloon's fire flight controller is powered up with up to three times the speed, without slowing down once, even with the additional weight that can be added. Second, since the balloon itself can be easily busted, I fortified the balloon with some lightweight and very powerful armor, making it three times more powerful. Finally, I made an emergency Shield Generator inside the dire flight controller. It's so powerful that all attacks are instantly repelled for one minute, but requires one day to charge. That's how powerful it is."

Jessie gleams, "Oh my gosh, you two have totally outdone yourselves."

Bowser disagrees, "Nah... we do these kinds of things and more back in our worlds."

Eggman adds, "We can make even better things than this, if we have the resources to do that."

James jumps for joy, "You guys are the greatest!"

Meowth says, "This is gonna be the life. Now, if we can only find a way to get as much food as possible, this team will be perfect!"

Eggman suggests, "I might be able to find a way to transfer money from my world, but it's gonna take a long time for this to be done."

Jessie insists, "Oh please, take as much time as you want!"

Meowth says, "Come on, let's go test this baby out!"

As the trio enter the balloon and flies off for a test run, Eggman enters his hovercraft and Bowser enters his Koopa Clown Copter and flies off, too.

Jessie wonders, "Uhhh... aren't you two gonna come in with us?"

Bowser shakes his head, "Nah, that's not necessary. First of all, I wouldn't fit in there and it would take too much valuable space in there."

Eggman adds, "Secondly, we have our own flying machines so we can have our own space, we can separate as needed, and you guys will need that extra space anyways."

Team Rocket exclaims, "You guys think of everything!"

Meanwhile, Flandre Scarlet, a Touhou female who lives in Gensokyo City, is flying around minding her own business.

Flandre smiles, "Ahhh... it feels good to get away from the city for awhile, now. It also feels great flying around in this sun without getting hurt, thanks to these sun pads Patchy gave me... Huh?"

She sees a flying balloon heading her way. She heads towards them as she asks them something.

Flandre asks, "Hi, everyone. What are you guys up to?"

Meowth answers, "Umm, testing out our flying balloon."

Flandre wonders, "Okay... so, who are you guys?"

Jessie answers, "We are the infamous Team Rocket, the evilest of evil bad guys around!"

Flandre ponders for a second, "Okay, that's nice... Hey, wait a minute? Bad Guys? ... YOU GUYS ARE BAD GUYS? ... GRRRRRR! I HATE BAD GUYS!"

The trio gets surprised and becomes very afraid.

Eggman flies to her and interrupts, "Wait a minute, miss... I got something for you!"

Flandre shouts, "WHAT IT IS?"

Eggman gives her a Heart Necklace from his special compartment.

Flandre gleams, "Oh my gosh! It's so pretty! Wow! It looks so great on me!"

Jessie asks, "Where did you obtain that?"

Eggman answers, "I actually made that. I know it sounds unusual considering I'm a bad guy, but that was for emergency situations."

James compliments, "You are such a genius!"

Flandre offers, "Well, since you gave me this beautiful thing, I will consider joining your team!"

Meowth says, "You... want to be a member of Team Rocket?"

Flandre nods, "Yeah! If that's fine with you guys, I mean."

Bowser asks, "Who are you, anyways?"

Flandre giggles, "Whoops, I didn't introduce myself. I am Flandre Scarlet, a Touhou Heroine living in Gensokyo City."

Meowth says, "Well, starting today, now a Vile Pokémon for our team!"

Flandre smiles, "Sure! I'll do whatever you guys want me to. As long as I get to play, I'm sure it will be fun!"

Meowth smiles as well, "Yes, it will be."

Jessie says, "And now, we have three Vile Pokémon instead of one!"

James adds, "This is an extremely happy time for us!"

Meowth declares, "Nothing will stop us from catching that pesky Pikachu!"

Team Rocket and the Vile Pokémon laugh!

* * *

Location: Lake of Reunion

Back near the Lake of Reunion, our Heroes are getting ready to experience a battle with Max and Ralts vs. May and Manaphy.

Blaze asks, "You're battling against a such a powerful Mythical Pokémon. Are you sure you want to do this, Max? Ralts hasn't even done an official battle, yet! In fact, how experienced are you with battling?"

Max ponders, "Well, I did only recently acquired Ralts and Luigi. And I guess my personal battling experiences are very limited. But come on, I've seen you all battle hundreds of times! I should know most of the inns and outs of battling. But I know, there's a difference between seeing a battle and actually being a part of it. Believe me... I had to learn that fact the hard way."

Blaze wonders, "So..."

Max replies, "Don't worry, I've done a bit of training with Ralts. I am aware of what moves Ralts use, and I'm taking into consideration the type matchups. Besides, I had major help from Luigi. When it comes to the experiences of Hero Pokémon, they tend to be on par with Pokémon like Manaphy and various Legendary Pokémon."

Blaze sweatdrops, "Well, not at first..."

Luigi assures, "We've been practicing for this day every now and again. And we were even prepared if I had to battle. Max will be fine."

Misty agrees, "Max is a very smart kid. I'm going to enjoy this battle."

Sonic nods, "Me, too."

Manaphy says, "Did you get all of my moves down, May?"

May remembers, "It's saved right in my noggin, Manaphy!"

Max says, "This is an interesting battle, May, because I actually get to battle for the first time against my own sister."

May says, "I was hoping it would be a Hero Pokémon battle, but this will do nicely. Are you nervous?"

Max feels, "A little bit. I know I gave you a hard time in the past, but you are so good at this battling thing, May. I have so much catching up to do."

May blushes, "I believe in your knowledge to pull through, Max. Good luck, little brother!"

Max blushes, "You, too, sis!"

Luigi smiles, "Hee hee! This is so sweet!"

Cynthia comments, "A beautiful battle between siblings. Makes me a bit sad that I do not share any siblings of my own."

Dawn ponders, "Wonder what it would be like to have a brother or sister. My mom never really told me about that."

Ash says, "Battles like these just makes you pumped up, doesn't it, Pikachu?"

Pikachu nods, "Pika chuuuu!"

Dawn notices, "By the way, has anyone seen Batthan recently?"

Shadow also notices, "... Come to think of it, Silver's gone, too!"

Knuckles asks, "Where did they go?"

Zoey answers, "Batthan was suspicious about something in the nearby route, saying something's not right, so he and Silver went off to investigate it. They'll be back a little later."

Mario cheers, "It's a shame, because they're gonna miss a great battle. Woohoo!"

Tails asks, "Luigi, are you ready?"

Luigi nods, "Yes, let's do it!"

Tails and Luigi become the official judges, but are also announcers. They announce as they are sitting near a table with two mics in it.

Tails announces, "Good afternoon, folks! Welcome to our first exciting episode of..."

Tails and Luigi both say, "Battle Party!"

Dawn asks, "What's going on with those two?"

Salem explains, "I'm figured that a little... third party commentary can help spice up some of our battles, so I started throwing out the idea of Battle Party, where two Hero Pokémon commentate on the action that goes on during battles."

Sabrina figures, "You got this idea from watching sports games on TV, haven't you?"

Salem smirks, "Wow! How did you know?"

Sabrina says, "Oh, Salem!"

Tails announces, "Today, we will be announcing to you live all the action and excitement that goes on in the heated battles. I'm Tails, May's Partner-for-life!"

Luigi introduces, "And I'm Luigi, Max's Partner-for-life!"

* * *

Battle Party Episode 1: The Sibling Battle with a Manaphy on top!

Tails announces, "For our first episode, Manaphy will battle against Ralts to help convince on its decision to be a part of our group."

Luigi announces, "It shall be a great fight, for sure, because... the siblings, May and Max, are battling each other for the first time."

Tails says, "I wonder which of our partners will win... Only time will tell."

Luigi says, "Now, our battlers are in position, as they are ready to battle!"

Tails clarifies, "This will be a one on one knockout battle with no time limit. Are both sides ready?"

May and Max nod, "Ready!"

Luigi announces, "Being the underdogs, Max's attack will make the first attack. Let the battle begin!"

Mario sighs, "You know... this makes me wish I knew of a Lakitu friend that can help with judging. They would be perfect for this!"

Max calls, "Let's go, Ralts!"

Ralts says, "Ralts Ralts!"

May calls, "Let's do our best, Manaphy!"

Manaphy says, "Yeah!"

Max starts, "Ralts, start with your Shadow Ball!"

Ralts charges up a ball of dark blob and sends it forward.

May counters, "Dodge, and use Water Pulse!"

Manaphy dodges it and attacks with pulsing blast of water. It hits Ralts. Ralts shakes it off.

Max calls, "Alright Ralts, use Magical Leaf!"

Ralts created glowing leaves and aims it at Manaphy.

May calls, "Dodge it!"

Manaphy dodged it, or so it thought. The leaves circle around and hit Manaphy from the back.

May gasps, "Manaphy!"

Tails commentates, "Wow, that was a good move. Using Magical Leaf was not only Super Effective, but it's one of those moves that will almost never miss."

Luigi commentates, "Way to go, Ralts!"

Max calls, "Alright, Ralts, let's hit them again! Use Magical Leaf!"

Ralts sends out another storm of glowing leaves.

May calls, "Max, we aren't gonna fall for that twice! Protect!"

Manaphy protects itself with a magical shield surrounding its whole body. The leaves fail to hit.

Luigi commentates, "Nice one! With Protect, they didn't take damage!"

May calls, "Now, use Bubblebeam!"

Manaphy blows bubbles in the shape of a beam with great force.

Max calls, "Confusion!"

Ralts uses Confusion to take control of the Bubblebeam and sends it back to hit Manaphy.

Max follows up, "Alright! Now, use Hidden Power!"

Ralts gathers some energy and releases it towards Manaphy.

May calls, "Use Surf!"

Manaphy rides on a wave and the energy is washed away.

Manaphy cheers, "Yay, this is fun!"

Max calls, "Dodge it with Teleport!"

Using Teleport, Ralts warps away from the wave unharmed.

Tails commentates, "This is becoming a heated battle!"

Luigi commentates, "Yep! Ralts is putting up a great fight against Manaphy. I wonder who will win this battle."

* * *

Location: Route 705

And while the battle rages on, let's see how Batthan and Silver are doing with their investigation.

Silver spots, "Batthan, I found a strange book regarding this place."

Batthan asks, "You have? What does it say?"

Silver says, "... Batthan, this is an old Egg farm!"

Batthan says, "An Egg farm?"

Silver clarifies, "Yeah! Apparently, they used to raise Pokémon Eggs here, but now they moved to a new spot in the Rainstar region."

Batthan says, "So that's it!"

Silver ponders, "But Batthan, I still wonder what drove you to be here."

Batthan says, "Beats me. Wait... I sense something!"

Silver says, "Where?"

Batthan senses, "... Over here!"

Batthan found two Pokémon Eggs under a table.

Silver says, "What? Pokémon Eggs?"

Batthan exclaims, "Oh no, they must of forgot about these two!"

Silver asks, "What should we do?"

Batthan suggests, "Why don't we keep them?"

Silver repeats, "Keep them?"

Batthan nods, "Yeah! We can't just leave them here!"

Silver says, "Hmm... very well. I suppose the others would want to find out about these."

And so Batthan and Silver come out of the house, holding the Pokémon Eggs as they head back to our Heroes.

* * *

Location: Lake of Reunion

And back to the battle...

Luigi commentates, "An unbelievable close call to Ralts, who just barely managed to dodge a Tail Glowed Ice Beam!"

Tails commentates, "This is getting better and better! Let's see what their next move is going to be."

Max thought, " _I must find a way to defeat those two once and for all, but how? ... I got it! But I need to be powered first!_ Ralts, use Calm Mind!"

Ralts focuses its mind and raises its special stats.

May calls, "Don't think a Calm Mind will help you win this battle, Max. Use Surf!"

Manaphy rides on another monstrous wave to Ralts.

Max calls, "Now Ralts, Psychic!"

Ralts stops Manaphy in its ride with Psychic and lifts it out of it. Without a controller, the wave just declines.

Max cheers, "Go, Ralts!"

Ralts uses Psychic to force Manaphy to hit the ground hard. Manaphy is done for.

Tails commentates, "Unbelievable! Manaphy is done with this battle. Looks like Ralts wins and the victory goes to Max. Congrats, you two!"

Luigi commentates, "I know that May and Manaphy put up such a great battle. Both teams did excellent!"

Tails commentates, "And thus, ends our first episode of 'Battle Party'!"

Luigi commentates, "But, you better be sure they will be more to come. See ya next time!"

Ralts goes up to hug Max.

Max smiles, "Ralts, you were just awesome. Nice battle!"

Ralts says, "Ralts!"

May picks up Manaphy.

May smiles, "Manaphy, I'm so proud of you!"

Manaphy says, "Oh, May, it was such a great battle. I loved it!

Misty compliments, "Great job, you two. That was very intense!"

Reimu adds, "I liked it a lot! I can't believe you actually won, Max!"

Max says, "Well, I did my best, and the preparing I did sure paid off."

Sonic wonders, "So, what's Manaphy going to do?"

May sets Manaphy down, "Oh yeah! So Manaphy, what's your decision? Do you want to come with us, or not?"

Manaphy frowns, "Huh... Well, I'm still not entirely sure."

Marisa convinces, "If you come along with us, they will be tons of great battles like that."

Blaze adds, "You get to make some new friends."

Sabrina adds, "You get to have lots of yummy food!"

Tails concludes, "And best of all, you get to be with May, and the rest of your family?"

Manaphy says, "Family?"

May nods, "Yes, Manaphy, we are all your family... if you let us be, that is!"

Manaphy thinks about it, "..."

Everyone is waiting for an answer.

Manaphy replies, "... Okay, I will come with you, May!"

May jumps for joy, "YAY! Welcome to the team, Manaphy!"

Max smiles, "Alright, Manaphy!"

Luigi cheers, "Yay!"

Marisa cheers, "Yes!"

Batthan and Silver comes back from their trip.

Zoey calls, "Batthan, Silver!"

Reimu says, "You two came back."

Batthan nods, "Yeah, we're back. Sorry about that."

Tails replies, "You guys... you missed such an amazing battle!"

Silver says, "What battle?"

And the Heroes explain everything to them.

Batthan phrases, "Oh, I see. So, it was a battle to see if Manaphy could be a part of the team, and it was Luigi's idea."

Salem smiles, "That's right, Batthani. It was exquisite!"

Batthan sweatdrops, "Batthani?"

Cynthia notices, "Hey, what are you two holding there?"

Batthan says, "Oh, these are Pokémon Eggs we found!"

Dawn says, "Pokémon Eggs?"

Reimu asks, "So, what happened?"

And Batthan and Silver explained everything to the Heroes.

Mario exclaims, "Unbelievable! Talk about sad..."

Silver agrees, "Yeah, so we figured we'd take them."

Joy wonders, "So... what will you do with them?"

Batthan sweatdrops, "I'm not too keen when it comes to raising eggs. So, I'm not going to take them in."

Silver wonders, "So, who will you give them to?"

Batthan ponders, "Mmm... any volunteers?"

Max volunteers, "May, you got a chance to raise Manaphy and Eevee within eggs, before. It's my turn!"

May sweatdrops, "If you insist, Max."

Dawn insists, "I guess I'll take the other egg. It could be adorable!"

Batthan figures, "I'm sure that you will do an excellent job with raising these eggs."

Dawn states, "I never got a chance to raise an egg before... but, I'm sure this will be so awesome!"

Max nods, "Yeah!"

Dawn and Max declare, "Alright, we got Pokémon Eggs!"

Knuckles and Luigi cheer, "Yeah!"

May takes a hold of Manaphy and smiles, "It's a good thing I don't have a full party right now. Or else... I'd be bummed out."

Max agrees, "That's for certain."

And so, our Heroes have friends joining along. With Eggs for Dawn and Max to take care of, and May who has reunited and acquired her long time friend, Manaphy, the excitement continues to show. Stay tuned for more Pokémon action!

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Rocket are up in the sky with the three Vile Pokémon they have recruited to their side.

Jessie grins, "There they are."

James smiles, "They have no idea what's coming to them."

Meowth smirks, "With the new friends we made, them twerps don't stand a chance.

Team Rocket laughs, "The twerps will soon fall! Hahahahahahaaa!"

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **PDA777: And we're back.**

 **Batthan: Okay, I know there was something that was not included...**

 **PDA777: Yes, yes, I know. At one point I did consider having all trainers on the island have up to seven Pokémon. Now, especially with both Hero Pokémon and how I restructured this story, I've cut that out.**

 **Batthan: I see...**

 **PDA777: Anyway, everyone, that's it for now. Until next time!**

 **Batthan: Bye!**


	18. Ch 15- Familiar Rivals Roam the Land

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **PDA777: Hey guys... Welcome back to more Heroes Destiny RX!**

 **Batthan: PDA and Batthan are our names; story presenting are our games!**

 **PDA777: And now, for today's intro. Team Rocket's back, and this time, for revenge. They have not one, not two, but three Vile Pokémon to 'over replace' Shadow! All of them are here to cause trouble.**

 **Batthan: ... It's time to go now! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon**_

 _ **Heroes:**_

 **Ash Ketchum (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond)**

Hero Pokémon 1- Blaze the Cat: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Charizard

Pokémon 4- Rufflet

 **Misty (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond)**

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Gyarados

 **Brock**

Hero Pokémon- Mario: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Crobat

Pokémon 3- Croagunk

 **May:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Miles 'Tails' Prower: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame: Touhou Franchise (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid [Communicates through her doll, Shanghai])

Pokémon 1- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Glaceon

Pokémon 4- Manaphy

 **Max:**

Hero Pokémon- Luigi: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Ralts

Pokémon 2- ? [Egg]

 **Dawn:**

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Pachirisu

Pokémon 3- Buneary

Pokémon 4- ? [Egg]

 **Batthan (HB2** - **Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Raichu* (Shinyshock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile (Slasher)

Pokémon 3- Tyranitar (Rocky)

Pokémon 4- Dragonite (Scarlet)

 **Sabrina Spellman and Salem Saberhagen**

 **Cynthia:**

Pokémon 1- Spiritomb

Pokémon 2- Roserade

Pokémon 3- Gastrodon (West Sea)

Pokémon 4- Lucario

Pokémon 5- Milotic

Pokémon 6- Garchomp

 **Nurse Joy:**

Pokémon- Chansey

 **Zoey (HB2** - **Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gardevoir

 _ **Villains:**_

 **Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser (Mario Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman (Sonic Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet (Touhou Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

 **Jessie:**

Pokémon 1- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Arbok

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

 **James:**

Pokémon 1- Growlithe (Growlie)

Pokémon 2- Weezing

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

 _ **Symbols:**_

 _ **HB#- Hero Bonds in the order they formed the bond. All of their Hero Pokémon are a part of their bond. It may also show the name of the bond, if they gave it one.**_

 _ ***- Represents that the Pokémon is shiny.**_

* * *

 _ **The Heroes Current Collection**_

 _ **Ash**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar League:**_

 **1st Badge** \- Aqua Frost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

 _ **May**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Directamo Ribbon

 _ **Dawn**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- ?

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Familiar Rivals Roam the Land**

Location: Route 706

Our wonderful Heroes are still heading to Westapolis City, so that Ash can go for his 2nd Gym badge.

We see our Heroes walking on the road, and Batthan is listening to some music in his MP3. Max and Dawn are taking care of their respected eggs by holding them. Shinyshock is lying on Batthan's shoulder.

Batthan admits, "Well, Ash, I took your advice. By having Shinyshock near me like this, I think it's really cool. Makes things more secure between us."

Shinyshock says, "Rai Rai!"

Ash smiles, "Glad to hear it's working out for you."

Dawn sighs, "It is the one bad thing I can think of for having Prinplup evolved."

Being out of his Pokéball for a while, Prinplup says, "Prinplup..."

May remembers, "That is one thing I never knew about, Dawn. Why did you decide to evolve Prinplup, and how did he accept it?"

Dawn remembers, "It happened while me, Knuckles, and my Pokémon were still back at home after our big adventure."

(Flashback Start)

* * *

Dawn retales, "Knuckles was relaxing, and I was watching TV. Suddenly, I was thinking about my decision about not have Piplup evolving. I spoke to Knuckles about it, even though he was sleeping."

 _Dawn poked Knuckles, "Knuckles... Hey, Knuckles..." She said loudly, "Knuckles!"_

 _Knuckles woke up shocked, "Ohh! Dawn... what is it? Did something happen?"_

 _Dawn sat near him, "No, nothing happened. It's just... I've been thinking about the time me and Piplup chose not to have him evolve. I know that's what Piplup wanted, but..."_

 _Knuckles asked, "Are you having second thoughts?"_

 _Dawn pondered, "See, the thing is, there are some Pokémon that just isn't made to evolve, or not wanting to evolve for special purposes, such as Ash and Pikachu. I know Piplup doesn't really want to change, and we've gone so far and done so much together, but... thinking about it, I never actually asked what you thought about the decision I made."_

 _Knuckles reminds, "I did mention that I would go for whatever decision you made back then."_

 _Dawn nodded, "Yeah, but... still, we were close, Knuckles, and I never took your opinion into your consideration. What do you think?"_

 _Knuckles answered, "Well... let's just be frank, I do believe you need to respect Piplup's honor. Now, if it was me, and this doesn't really happen considering I'm a Hero Pokémon, but... if I had a choice, I would go for evolution. Because change can be good... and being stronger is awesome!"_

 _Dawn agreed, "Yeah. I can see what you mean. Most Pokémon would want to evolve... The last time Piplup didn't want to evolve, he used Bind to prevent that."_

 _Knuckles asked, "Does he still have that move?"_

 _Dawn confirmed, "I think he does, but it's a move that we rarely use, and it's not necessary because of the Everstone that Piplup is currently holding."_

 _Knuckles thinks a bit, "Well... hmmm... To be honest, I would love to see your Piplup become an Empoleon and kick some butt. After all, Water/Steel is a type combination that you rarely have within other Pokémon. I think it would be so cool!"_

 _Dawn pondered, "I guess... Do you think I should evolve Piplup, Knuckles? It kind of feels like I'm wasting Piplup's true potential."_

 _Knuckles said, "This is supposed to be your decision."_

 _Dawn shook her head, "I just don't know... Let's talk to Piplup about this. Will you help me?"_

 _Knuckles agreed, "Of course I will, Dawn!"_

Dawn retales, "We headed outside where Piplup and the rest of my Pokémon were having fun. It was tough, but I had to do it to see if he would agree with this."

 _Dawn asked, "Piplup, can I talk to you?"_

 _Piplup said, "Piplup?"_

 _Dawn clarified, "It's about the time that you didn't want to evolve..."_

 _Piplup asked, "Piplup Pip?"_

 _Dawn said, "Well, I was thinking... did you ever think about evolving after your decision not to a long while back?"_

 _Piplup said, "Pip... Piplup Piplup."_

 _Knuckles translated, "He said only a few times."_

 _Dawn continued, "Listen, Piplup, I was just thinking... I know that you are proud of not evolving just to show that you didn't need the extra strength and that it will keep our memories fresh about our past together. But... I have been thinking about... reconsidering it, now."_

 _Piplup denied, "Pip... Piplup Piplup Pipluuuup? Pip Piplup? Piplup Piiiiplup?"_

 _Knuckles translated, "He said... are you thinking that I should evolve? What about my feelings? Doesn't my opinion matter?"_

 _Dawn answered, "Of course you and your opinion matter. You matter to me just as much as I do with Knuckles! It's just... well... haven't we already proven how strong you are as just a Piplup?"_

 _Piplup nodded, "Piplup! Piplup Piplup!"_

 _Knuckles translated, "He agrees. And he said that isn't a good reason that he should evolve."_

 _Dawn asked, "Is that really true, Knuckles?"_

 _Knuckles reminded, "Dawn, did you not see me use my 2nd form to save you when we first met? I was stronger, and yet... I am still the same guy."_

 _Dawn denied, "Knuckles, that was temporary. Evolution is permanent."_

 _Knuckles agreed, "True... Look, Piplup... here's what I think of this. Evolution is not as bad as you think it would be. Sure, you'll look different, and you'll feel different... but, in a way... it's a part of growing up. It's kind of like how a boy becomes a teenager, and then a man. You'll be so much stronger. And just because you'll be bigger, doesn't mean you won't still be fast."_

 _Piplup asked, "Piplup?"_

 _Knuckles smiled, "Of course! It's all about adjusting to your new size and finding new ways to accomplish that speed. I've seen big Pokémon move very quickly. I mean... I know of my best buddy, Sonic, who is currently with a friend of Ash's. You'll still have all your moves, and best of all, you get to learn awesome moves that you couldn't learn still being a Piplup, like Metal Claw... and many powerful Steel type moves."_

 _Piplup pondered, "Pip lup..."_

 _Knuckles clarified, "Just think, if you become an Empoleon one day, you will look a lot cooler. You'll still have all your friends. I mean... they will all still like you, because they know you are still you. And... you would have cool looking armor on you, your strength and speed will rise greatly, and you will acquire a part Steel type. Trust me on this, having a second type is a huge advantage, especially with a powerful defensive typing that it is. It totally compliments on your armor. It's really cool!"_

 _Piplup gleamed, "Piplup!"_

 _Dawn giggled, "Heehee! I'm starting to become convinced myself."_

 _Knuckles adds, "And a Water/Steel type combination? Very few other Pokémon possess these two types together. And that's something special."_

 _Piplup said, "Piplup... Piplup Piplup Piplup! Piplup, Piplup Pip..."_

 _Knuckles translated, "He said that it would awesome being such a special Pokémon like Empoleon, but he still isn't sure about evolving."_

 _Dawn figured, "I think I know why he's worried. Piplup, no need to worry. If you are afraid that we may lose our precious memories, then don't, because that will never happen." She smiles and picks up Piplup, "It doesn't matter what form you take... you will always be the same Pokémon that I've come to know and love. Knuckles thinks you can reach new heights with evolving. And... I really think that it's time for us to achieve those new heights."_

 _Knuckles added, "Nothing beats love!"_

 _Piplup asked Knuckles, "Piplup, Piplup Piplup?"_

 _Knuckles grinned, "Oh, you little love bird. Don't worry. Do you see these muscles, my friend? The ladies love these muscles. You'll be strong and attractive to lots of those female Pokémon. It will happen, my friend."_

 _Dawn laughs, "Hahahaha! Knuckles, you are very silly! But, I really have to agree with you. You'll find that special lady that you want if you really really want it!"_

 _Piplup cheered, "PIPLUP... Piplup Piplup Piplup, Pip Pip Piplup! Pip lup!_

 _Knuckles translated, "Whoa! He said he's gonna do it, he's gonna evolve, all for you, Dawn... because he knows now that our memories can never be forgotten. And also, so he can be more impressive with the ladies. That's my boy!"_

 _Dawn gleamed, "Oh Piplup, this is great!"_

 _Piplup said, "Piplup!"_

Dawn retales, "Piplup removed the Everstone he was holding, and didn't Bind to stop it this time. So now, Piplup started glowing, he's gotten bigger, and finally, he became a Prinplup!"

 _Prinplup said, "Prinplup!"_

 _Dawn exclaimed, "Oh, WOW! He's now a Prinplup!"_

 _Knuckles cheered, "Alright!"_

* * *

(Flashback Ends)

Dawn concludes, "And that's how Piplup became a Prinplup!"

Blaze says, "Wow... such an awesome story! I just hope you or Prinplup didn't regret that decision."

Prinplup gets confident, "Prinplup Prin Prinplup!"

Dawn nods, "We'll be just fine. Like I said, he accepted it and did it all for me and Knuckles. Besides, it will be awesome once Prinplup evolves into Empoleon."

Knuckles agrees, "I have no doubt in my mind."

Ash ponders, "You know... I have an interesting thought just now. What if... all of a sudden... they changed the limits of the number of Pokémon you can carry. Let's say... if all trainers are allowed to have up to seven Pokémon at once."

Reimu sweats, "Seven Pokémon? Oh goodness! That would be completely crazy!"

Max says, "I can't imagine something like that."

Luigi agrees, "Me neither."

Reimu agrees, "Seriously... I can only imagine the chaos that would happen if that would be implemented into the Overworld.

Most of the Heroes thought of that for a moment and shook in fear for a few seconds.

May figures, "You know, maybe six Pokémon is completely fine. Interestingly enough, with Hero Pokémon not counting towards that number, it never felt overwhelming for me."

Marisa says, "Well, Hero Pokémon are special."

Alice speaks, "Given that Hero Pokémon are very independent and are usually able to speak the human language, I can see why it would not feel too overwhelming."

Mario ponders, "Hmmm... It's probably for the best if this never happens, at least with this generation. And yes, even in this island, even if its technology is far more advanced compared to the Overworld."

Luigi asks, "If we were terrified about seven Pokémon, how would you all feel about Triple battles?"

Reimu jumps, "Oh no... don't even get me started on Triple battles. That's just madness right now."

Sonic grins, "Actually Triple battles sound awesome! Will that seriously ever happen?"

Misty answers, "It's a mystery... It's just fine to accept anything that comes our way.

Batthan thinks, " _I have experienced Triple battles during my trip through Unova. I wonder when I should bring that up..."_

Dawn smiles, "Ohh, my pretty cutie eggie! I can't wait until you hatch!"

Max agrees, "Same for me. I'm sure they will be great Pokémon."

May says, "Do you need some help with that, Max?"

Max denies, "No thanks, sis. I'll take care of it myself."

May smiles, "Oooookay!" She whispers to Tails, "He'll probably be begging for my help soon enough!"

Tails chuckles on the thought.

Batthan ponders, "You know Ash, it's kind of funny. You and I got our Pikachu when we were ten. Yours didn't evolve, while mine did. Mine is shiny! And, they are both holding on to us on our shoulders."

Ash chuckles, "You're right. The resemblance is sooo cool!"

Sonic insists, "I think it's time we've done some more training. We're getting closer to Westapolis City after all."

Ash agrees, "Yeah, we should do that."

Sabrina stretches, "I suppose the rest of us we can take a break... as getting there is gonna take a while!"

Salem senses, "Hmm..."

Sabrina asks, "What is it, Salem?"

Salem describes, "I don't know if it's just me, but... do you feel something ominous blowing?"

Sabrina figures, "Ominous? Nooo, but I have a feeling that you might be right, since you are a black cat."

Salem says, "Just because the nature of my color gives others bad luck on Friday the 13th, doesn't mean you have to racialize me."

Sabrina frowns, "I wasn't trying to do that... I was making a joke."

It's no joke that Team Rocket is lurking nearby, and their three Vile Pokémon are with them; Dr. Eggman, Bowser, and Flandre.

Dr. Eggman says, "Well, I never thought I would see that Blue Hedgehog and his friends here!"

Bowser angers, "Mario... when I get my hands on him, I will crush him and his little brother!"

Flandre points, "Reimu! Marisa! Yaaaay! I get to play with those two human... like Hero Pokémon!"

Jessie says, "With our awesome new Vile Pokémon here, we will surely take the twerps down!"

James notices, "Wow, there are so many of them. They've really added to their collection fast!"

Meowth agrees, "Yeah! But with our newly formed team, we will succeed!"

Dr. Eggman asks, "So, you want us to take them down and catch... who?"

Jessie answers, "Their Pikachu! The little yellow mouse that's on that boy's head!

Flandre looks, "I see two of them!"

Meowth recalls, "I just realized... the Dirty Blondheaded Champion has a Raichu."

Dr. Eggman examines, "Hmm... Did you know that the Raichu is also a Shiny Pokémon?"

Rocket Trio say, "Shiny Pokémon?"

James says, "If we grab both of those mice and give them to the boss, we will be rich!"

Jessie adds, "As rich as we can possibly be!"

Meowth cheers, "Weehee!"

Wobbuffet appears, "Woooobbuffet!"

Flandre wonders, "Maybe we shouldn't push that far right now? This will be our first battle with them."

Jessie agrees, "Perhaps you're right, Flan. Let's just stick to Pikachu."

Flandre smiles, "You called me Flan... just like my sister! Hurray!"

* * *

Our Heroes are taking a short break, as Ash trains for his next Gym battle. Batthan helps him train up using his Dragonite, Scarlet.

Ash says, "Thanks for helping me train, Batthan!"

Batthan brings out, "Sure! No problem, Ash. Scarlet, Showtime!"

Scarlet appears from her Pokéball. She goes up and snuggles on Batthan, "Waaa Rooo!"

Batthan smiles, "Okay, Scarlet, we can't be doing this all the time, now!"

Ash chuckles, "Heh... come on out, Bayleef!"

Bayleef appears from her Pokéball. Like Scarlet, She goes up and snuggles on Ash, "Bay Bay!"

Ash laughs, "Hahaha! How appropriate! Come on, it's time for training, Bayleef."

Bayleef nods, "Bay!"

Batthan says, "We need to help Ash with training, Scarlet. Let's do this!"

Scarlet agrees, "Wooooo!"

Misty smiles, "Ahhh, the joys of battling."

Sonic stretches and lays down, "Feels so nice to relax on this beautiful day."

Cynthia relaxes nearby as well, "It certainly does. I just love this region we are in. It feels... refreshing."

Sonic says, "You just recently got the natural beauty transformation you learned from Misty, right?

Cynthia nods, "Yes. And ever since, Brock has been upping his efforts on wooing me. And strangely enough, I think it's working."

Misty asks, "Have you thought about having a boyfriend, Cynthia?"

Cynthia ponders, "Several times. It's just a matter of finding the right guy for me. Maybe Brock's the one. Maybe not. I have noticed that he has just as great an interest on Nurse Joy. And well, Mario is quite adorable in making me happy. I've been seeing what kind of transformations he can make. And they were all so interesting. Makes me want to see him in battles."

Sonic wishes, "I sure would like to have a Gym Battle with Ash."

Tails asks, "Hey Sonic, have you ever wondered what happened to you-know-who?"

Sonic wonders, "I know what?"

Tails clarifies, "You know, the Doctor..."

Sonic remembers, "Oh yeah, him. Well, it doesn't really matter too much, Tails. When we came to this world, we were devoted to do our duties here."

Cynthia blinks, "What are you talking about, Sonic?"

Sonic sits up, "Oh yeah, that's right. Misty, you never knew how we came to this world, have you?"

Misty thinks, "Come to think of it, I've always wondered about that... You've told me why you come to this world, but never how."

May adds, "It is kind of strange for the Hero Pokémon to just pop into this world recently.

Dawn adds, "Yeah, it's very sudden somewhat! Where did all of you come from?"

Blaze starts, "It all started by the fact that we were all once just normal residents back in our worlds. Most of us... heroic in some way."

Mario continues, "Until one day, many of us Heroes heard about the Pokémon world, an exciting world where it is very peaceful, huge, and exotic, full of wonderful creatures."

Knuckles clarifies, "We did mention that we were all lured in through a voice. No clue on what gender that voice was, though."

Reimu continues, "Most of us Heroes were tired of the old 'save the world from the same villain for the most part all the time' stuff. And others, well... it depends. I got lured in because of Yukari."

Marisa adds, "And also, for most of the other Touhou Heroines, we were tired of being in the same part of the world all the time without being able to go extremely far."

Tails continues, "So, we decided to enter into the Pokémon world. Now, I'm sure you're wondering how we decided on Hero Pokémon?"

Cynthia wonders, "Yes, that would be a question to ponder..."

Alice speaks, "Well, as we are all considered the good alliance in the grand scheme, we wanted to protect the world we were at as well."

Shadow adds, "And since there were so many of us, it would work out very well."

Sonic continues, "We scattered ourselves across the entire world, many of us from many worlds. Now, we could just become normal humans and blend in with the rest of the world, and in the case of Sabrina, she did... but still retains her powers."

Sabrina smiles, "I'm the sole exception, I guess."

Sonic adds, "But for others, well... we have special powers after all!"

Mario continues, "The best of us decided to become Hero Pokémon, where actual living beings become so powerful, they then 'Can' match, and even exceed the power of legendaries and... certain mythicals."

Luigi continues, "We have to follow many of the rules and setups of Pokémon, like attacks, abilities, and all that stuff."

Marisa adds, "However, we decided on newer and better rules that would change the Pokémon world forever."

Reimu explains, "For one, the Partners-for-life, which we will explain in a bit. The six Pokémon carry limit rule doesn't apply to us; Having more than one Hero Pokémon at the same party, which really didn't matter until later on; the fact that we can actually talk human... All these things we made up so we can be as unique as possible."

Knuckles states, "Though our numbers start small, they do grow bigger."

Mario continues, "From my world, to Sonic's world, to Gensokyo... any world has the possibility of being here."

Sonic continues, "You will recall Samus, who is actually from her own series of worlds, taking place in the Metroid system."

Shadow continues, "The many possibilities of Hero Pokémon can come endlessly."

Ash and Batthan, who were interested in the story as well, stop their training currently to join in on the conversation. Everyone is interested in this.

Batthan replies, "Interesting!"

Ash asks, "So, what's up with the Vile Pokémon coming here?"

Sonic continues, "It actually happened quite recently. All the villains pretty much either took over the world without much intervention, or they were pissed because they couldn't get their revenge on us. Or... some other weird reason, I guess."

Mario continues, "They decided to come to this world as well, but as Vile Pokémon."

Tails continues, "Vile Pokémon followed the same Hero Pokémon laws for the most part, except for the fact that they are evil, they look for Partners-for-life that are also bad, and they wish to destroy us Hero Pokémon."

Blaze continues, "When we found out they came to this world, we were so frustrated over that because, one of our actual purposes of us coming here is to get away from those villains. But of course... they are too stubborn and they don't want to stay in their worlds for some odd reason."

Sabrina continues, "Even if that was the case, the Heroes still combined their powers to try and stop those Vile Pokémon, as well as the evil that goes on in this world."

Salem figures, "Which probably explains why you would want to find your partners as soon as possible... though it was more secondary as time came by, I imagine."

Joy wonders, "Why did you all decide to form the Partners-for-life thing? How did Hero Bonds came to be? And, why did you need our help with this system?"

Sonic smiles, "All very good questions, Nurse Joy."

Reimu explains, "First of all, Partners-for-life is when a Hero Pokémon creates a bond with a human."

Marisa continues, "It's a complex system that brings us together with humans, and not everyone will have this kind of luxury."

Mario continues, "When we came to this world, we wanted to find some way to get close to the humans, so not only would we get on the humans' good side, but also to show that we can protect this world.

Luigi continues, "Most of you guys know how we come together, and some of you don't."

Knuckles continues, "The first step in forming this thing is finding our partners. Now, the problem is finding a human. Each of us has a select few candidates in the world that would be the most qualified for our needs."

Tails continues, "To make this easier, we were given a general area where our possible partner might be... which is normally region specific."

Blaze continues, "Another problem is that, who knows how long it will take to find our partners. It could take years."

Silver adds, "Of course... surviving for a lot of us wasn't easy..."

Blaze continues, "Even if we don't find our partners, we still become friendly. But, it doesn't always work out. Some of us get desperate, and we may actually give up in finding our partners."

Silver adds, "Yet another problem with this is that we tend to be separated from our friends, and thus, we may get lonely."

Misty gasps, "That's terrible."

Shadow continues, "If we were lucky, we could be with someone from our own world. Me and Silver were together when we came to this world. We found Ash sometime in the Hoenn region, and just happened to stumble on Tails and Blaze. Sonic was not with us, though."

Silver adds, "While I was just happened to be with some of my friends, Shadow was desperate to find his partner when we were nearing the Sinnoh region. Along the way, he found Zoey, but at the time, he never knew. It wasn't until the Wallace Cup contest that he finally figured out it was her."

Alice states, "Crazy stories like that are possible when it comes to finding partners."

Knuckles continues, "This basically leads to the second step, when we find a potential candidate, it was best if we were to hang around them for a while. I decided to stay with you for a while, Dawn, because I felt something was weird and I didn't know what it was. It's a good thing I did!"

Dawn smiles, "I'll never forget that day."

Sonic continues, "The third step was if we actually found our partner. When that happens, a sort of pain is felt in our hearts. At first, we don't know what caused it, until we realize that this person would be our Partner-for-life!

Tails adds, "This is called an Inspirational Feeling!"

Marisa frowns, "Boy... I did not like that pain I felt, even if it was for a good cause."

Reimu continues, "The final step is hoping that you humans would accept our offer as being our Partner-for-life! I can't imagine anyone saying no to that."

Blaze adds, "So far, we haven't heard a single person saying no to our offer."

Silver adds, "And it was our duty as your Partners-for-life to serve, protect, and love you all as normal Pokémon would do."

Sonic continues, "Each of us have a Hero Ball always with us, in case it was absolutely needed, such as for contests, but we prefer to always be outside the Hero Balls, which is what most humans would do."

Mario continues, "The only thing we ask in return is to take care of us, and to help us with any evil problems nearby. It isn't much to ask from us. In exchange, we will be with you for the rest of your lives."

Reimu adds, "Hence the name, Partners-for-life!"

Max wonders, "But, don't you all age, too?"

Luigi nods, "Yes we do, but the atmosphere of this world has slowed our growing process by a lot. So, we can live longer than most humans can."

Silver sighs, "But, like any living being, there comes a time in which we will not live anymore."

Reimu blushes, "The next generation is what will pass us on to your children, and so will ours."

Blaze continues, "In any case, a bond between a Human and Hero Pokémon is special, and can take on pretty much anything if they try hard enough.

Batthan says, "Well, that explains a whole lot."

Misty asks, "Okay, so how does the whole Hero Bond stuff come to be?"

Sonic says, "Hero Bonds... that's another recent thing that's developed."

Tails explains, "I'm an expert in this! As you know Hero Bonds are when two Partners-for-life teams come together, basically. I don't think it resembles marriages or anything like that. After performing the ceremony, you become Shared Partners-for-life! This allows you to use your human partner's Hero Pokémon whenever you want. And, you can always add new Hero Pokémon to the team, as you guys did with Reimu, Ash. The true purpose of the Hero Bond system is to have special interactions with other Partners-for-life bonds, which... even though it wasn't its true purpose, can lead to love related lifestyles or even just closer friendship bonds."

Brock asks, "I have a question, Tails! Is it possible that you could add more than two humans to the Hero Bond?"

Tails clarifies, "Hmm... never thought someone will pull this up. Yes, you can, but it's different. It's no longer called a Hero Bond; it would be called a Hero Party. When more than two Humans come together with their Hero Pokémon, they can form this. Same rules apply, at that you can share all of the Hero Pokémon at the party, and you can add new members. This happens a lot less often than Hero Bonds for various reasons. Also, you didn't know this, but, even if one or more of the humans doesn't have a partner, as long as there are many humans as there are Hero Pokémon, you can perform the ceremony. You can't have more humans than Hero Pokémon, however.

Ash asks, "I have a question as well! Is it possible to break a Hero Bond/Hero Party?"

Tails confirms, "Yes it is. In a Hero Bond, if the team no longer wants to be a team for some reason, they can. They have to perform another ceremony to do this. And in a Hero Party, members can leave the party, and take their Hero Pokémon with them. If two members remain in a Hero Party, then their title changes to a Hero Bond. If you are in a Hero Bond, and add a human to the team, your Bond changes to a Hero Party."

Reimu concludes, "So now, all of you know everything about where we came from and stuff like that."

May says, "Wow... Words can't describe all of that!"

Mario apologizes, "Sorry about the length of that. You can always ask any of us any questions you may have."

Salem says, "An amusing story. And one that was quite entertaining. Now, if you'll excuse me, it's time for this cat to take a nap. Meow!"

Ash replies, "Back to training, Batthan?"

Batthan nods, "Sure thing, Ash!"

Our Heroes are getting back to what they were doing. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is ready to strike.

Dr. Eggman exclaims, "Alright, let's get ready to attack them!"

James asks, "You guys remembered the motto?"

Flandre says, "All in our heads, James!"

Jessie says, "Good, then let's attack them!"

Bowser declares, "All set to kick some butt!"

* * *

Ash and Batthan finish their training section.

Ash says, "Okay, that's enough for now. Batthan, Scarlet is awesome!"

Batthan smiles, "Thanks, Ash! Scarlet is proven to be a good partner. I remember when she was a little Dratini. Ohh, the good times."

Scarlet cheers, "Woooooo!"

Suddenly, a large pile of smokescreens rained down all over our Heroes.

Blaze wonders, "What the heck is this?"

Luigi replies, "Hey, I can't see anything!"

May coughs, "... I can't breathe in this!"

Tails sweats, "Oh no, May!"

Marisa replies, "Damn! This sure is annoying!"

Team Rocket uses the Eggman grab-o-fire to grab Pikachu!

Pikachu shouts, "PIKA!"

Ash coughs, "... Pikachu!"

Sonic moves, "Alright... this smoke is outta here! Sonic Tornado!"

Sonic runs around in a circle quickly and creates a whirling tornado, blowing up the smoke. When everything was clear, he stopped running to look up and found out what happened.

Sonic exclaims, "AHHH! It's Team Rocket!"

Team Rocket laughs!

Jessie replies, "That's right twerps, we're back!"

James adds, "And this time, we've brought some friends along with us."

Meowth says, "Take a look for yourselves."

Bowser laughs, "Mwahahaha! Guess who, Mario?"

Mario exclaims, "BOWSER!?"

Luigi shivers, "W-w-what?"

Dr. Eggman laughs, "Hello there, Sonic! Remember me? Gaahahahahah!"

Sonic angers, "EGGMAN!"

Blaze denies, "No... not him!"

Flandre waves, "Hi everyone. Wanna play with me?"

Marisa jumps, "FLANDRE?"

Reimu sweatdrops, "She's seriously here, too?"

Batthan wonders, "What on earth are those guys?"

James replies, "We're glad you asked, Champion!"

Meowth explains, "You see, these three are our new Vile Pokémon, three times the replacement for Shadow! Hahahaha!"

Silver exclaims, "What? Vile Pokémon?"

Team Rocket declare, "This time, twerps, you don't stand a chance. Especially, since we have your Pikachu!"

Mario sweatdrops, "I never thought this would ever happen..."

Sonic sweatdrops, "The greatest villains of our worlds... are with Team Rocket."

Reimu adds, "... No seriously, what the hell is Flandre doing with Team Rocket, too?"

Team Rocket says, "Presenting our new and improved motto!"

 _Jessie- "Listen, is that a voice I hear?"_

 _James- "It's speaking to me loud and clear."_

 _Bowser- "And now, it's time for us to appear."_

 _Eggman- "The awesome Team Rocket is here."_

 _Jessie- "On the wind."_

 _James- "Past the stars."_

 _Meowth- "In your ears."_

 _Jessie- "Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace._

 _James- "Dashing hope, putting fear in its place._

 _Flandre- "A rose by any other name is just as sweet."_

 _Meowth- "When everything's worse, our work is complete."_

 _Jessie- "Jessie!"_

 _James- "James!"_

 _Eggman, Bowser, and Flandre- "The Viles..."_

 _Meowth- "And Meowth are the names!"_

 _Jessie and James- "Putting do-gooders in their place..._

 _Bowser and Eggman- "Team Rocket..."_

 _Meowth and Flandre- "In your face."_

 _Wobbuffet- "Wooobuffet!"_

Batthan admits, "You know, as bad as you guys are... that was a pretty impressive motto!"

Jessie smiles, "Did you hear that, the Champion said our motto was impressive!"

James adds, "I knew those hours of practice would pay off."

Flandre glees, "I enjoyed it very much."

Batthan smirks, "But, you guys are still losers!"

Team Rocket angers, "What did you say, you Dirty Blondheaded Champion?"

Batthan says, "You heard me right." He becomes serious, "Now, give back Ash's Pikachu or else!"

Meowth denies, "No way on your life!"

Eggman declares, "You guys will have to catch us, first!"

The Koopa Balloon had rockets in it and used it to fly away.

Team Rocket and Vile Pokémon escapes, "Catch ya later, twerps!"

Reimu angers, "Oh no. They're not getting away that easily!"

Reimu quickly flies off to chase Team Rocket!

Ash calls, "Reimu!"

Reimu quickly catches up to them. She flies besides them.

Pikachu calls out, "Pika!"

Reimu calls out, "HEY!"

Meowth asks, "Ehh? What do you want, girl?"

Reimu asks, "What do you think you all are doing... taking my Partner-for-life's Pokémon?"

James recalls, "Huh? You're Ash's partner? But wasn't Blaze Ash's partner?"

Reimu says, "Yes, you are right. But I am the second partner of him not too long ago. So, I would recommend letting Pikachu go, or you will be sorry!"

Meowth says, "Says who?"

Reimu answers, "Says me!"

Reimu goes up to their balloon and calls, "Needle Pierce!"

Reimu shoots small, but powerful needles... destroying the machine that's inside the balloon, and causes the Trio to fly off.

Team Rocket shouts, "Nooooooo!"

Dr. Eggman sweats, "No! Wait for us!"

The three Vile Pokémon go after them. Reimu follows them.

The entire group ends up crashing near where the Heroes were at. The Viles and Reimu made it to the stop a minute later.

Reimu smiles, "There. That'll put a stop to their getaway."

Marisa cheers, "Way to go, Reimu."

Reimu states, "I certainly didn't need Yukari for that!"

Jessie moans, "Owww..."

James states, "That was an unfortunate resolution."

Eggman literals, "Pierced by a magical Shrine Maiden. Seriously..."

Team Rocket gets up, and Pikachu is still captured.

Jessie replies, "Regardless of what just happened... you still aren't getting Pikachu back!"

James adds, "So, why don't you guys get out there and show them your strength?"

Eggman nods, "It would be our pleasure!"

Bowser declares, "Leave it to us!"

Flandre adds, "It's time to play!"

Mario says, "Well... it's time for the great Mario to go into action. I've been waiting for this. We must stop them at all costs. Brock, let's-a-go!"

Brock nods, "Right!"

Sonic says, "Misty, let's teach them a lesson!"

Misty agrees, "Okay!"

Reimu explains, "We should be careful with Flandre, Ash. Allow me, as your newest partner, to take on this girl. She's more dangerous than you think."

Ash accepts, "Okay, Reimu."

* * *

Mario VS Bowser! Ready... GO!

Bowser proclaims, "Mario, I've came back from our world, so I can make sure you are gone forever!"

Mario counters, "It's not gonna happen, Bowser!"

Bowser attacks, "Prepared to get destroyed! Go Fire Breath!"

Bowser blows out tons of fire from his mouth.

Brock calls, "Dodge and use your Fireball!"

Mario dodges it by jumping over it and hurls a flaming orb that hits Bowser.

Bowser calls, "Behold, my Bowser Bomb!"

Bowser jumps high in the air and is about to slam his rear on Mario.

Brock calls, "Super Jump Punch!"

Mario jumps and holds his fist high and gathers power in it. He hits Bowser in his rear several times, causing Bowser's attack to fail. He launches Bowser out and into the ground.

Bowser gets up and gets steamed.

Bowser calls, "Here's a taste of my Dragon Breath!"

Bowser exhales out draconic gust from his mouth.

Brock calls, "Use the Mario Tornado!"

Mario spins in place, and sucks in the gust. He surrounds himself with the draconic gust to create the Dragon Tornado. He rushes to Bowser and hits him repeatedly with increased power. The final hit launches Bowser in the air and he faints.

Bowser moans, "Ughhhh..."

Battle Completed! Preparing for the next fight...

* * *

Sonic VS Dr. Eggman! Ready... GO!

Eggman says, "Sonic, while you always seen me use some sort of machine to take you on personally, this time, I will give you the punishment directly. Behold, my latest invention... the Robo Egg Armor!"

He puts on his new armor, with gives him a Steel-plated robotic armor that gives him a variety a new attacks and better protection.

Sonic sarcasms, "Ohhh, I'm soooo scared. I don't think I can ever beat that thing!"

Eggman angers, "Silence! You will fear my power, hedgehog. Prepare to get crushed!"

Sonic grins, "Bring it on, Eggface!"

Eggman starts, "Go, Flame Launcher!"

Eggman launches a burst of flames from one of his robotic arms like a cannon.

Misty calls, "Dodge, and use Hydro Sphere!"

Sonic avoids the flames and shoots out a ball of water from his hands. Eggman dodges as well.

Eggman calls, "How about a taste of my Machine Guns?"

Eggman pulls out special weaponry from his robotic arms and fires energy bullets from them.

Misty calls, "Roll into a ball and spin in place!" Sonic rolls in place to deflect the attacks. "Now, use your Hydro Pump!"

He shoots out a large pressure of water from his hands and hits Eggman.

Eggman exclaims, "Ouch! Grrr, you won't win this, hedgehog! Behold... my Blinding Flash!"

Eggman flashes a large shine of light from his robotic armor, which makes Sonic blinded to the light.

Sonic shouts, "AHHH! I can't see! The light is too bright!"

Misty calls, "Sonic!"

Blaze exclaims, "Didn't see that one coming!"

Eggman calls, "Now, eat this; Dark Punch!"

Eggman charges his fist with great dark energy and rushes in to hit Sonic.

Sonic exclaims, "Ahhhhh!"

Misty worries, "Sonic, are you alright?"

Sonic sweatdrops, "I wish I was... But, I still can't open my eyes because that light was too strong."

Misty thinks, " _There's has to be something that I can do. Hmm..."_

Eggman laughs, "GAAHAHAHAHA! My Robo Egg Armor is working out like a charm. I think I've outdone myself this time."

Jessie compliments, "That's some spiffy armor you got there, Doc!"

James also compliments, "Suits you really well!"

Eggman appreciates, "Much thanks, my dear friends. Now, let's wrap this up!"

Misty formulates, " _That's it! Even if Sonic can't see, he can still attack._ Sonic, get ready!"

Sonic prepares, "O-okay. I'll do my best."

Eggman declares, "HA! You can't do a thing, hedgehog!"

Misty smiles, "Wanna bet?"

Eggman widens his eyes, "What! You must be bluffing? Well... let's see you dodge this. Steel Charge!"

Eggman rushes in with an enhanced steel plating on his robotic armor.

Misty calls, "Sonic, use your Sonic Tornado! And make it a good one!"

Sonic nods, "Okay!"

Sonic runs around quickly in a circle and creates a tornado. Eggman gets pulled into it, and gets launched high in the air. His steel body turns back to normal.

Eggman shouts, "GAAAAAAAA!"

Misty calls, "Now Sonic, Homing Attack!"

Even not being able to see, Sonic detects Eggman's location and strikes with an aerial spinning attack. Eggman falls to the ground and faints.

Eggman moans, "Ohhhh... cursed hedgehog..."

With the battle being over, Sonic's blindness effects wears off.

Sonic smiles, "Ahh, much better. I can see again!"

Battle Completed! Preparing for the next fight...

* * *

Reimu VS Flandre! Ready... GO!

Reimu asks, "Flandre, why in the world would you join these guys? Didn't I hear from Remilia that you hated evil?"

Flandre explains, "Well, I was looking for someone to play with. Then, I ended up stumbling into Team Rocket. They seemed really nice and they liked to play with me. Plus, a little trouble doesn't seem all that bad. So, I decided to join their group. And it's been a blast ever since."

Reimu sighs, "Boy, wouldn't Remilia love to hear this story...

Marisa points out, "You know, by staying with these guys, you will most likely fail... a lot!"

Flandre says, "I don't care. I just want to have fun and play with new people. And these guys look like lots of fun. Besides, I get to play with you and Marisa more, Reimu!" Flandre gets serious, "Prepare to be defeated!"

Reimu declares, "Bring in on, Flandre!"

Marisa asks, "You need some help, Reimu?"

Reimu says, "No, Marisa, I got this. I want to show Ash my power, now. Come on, Ash!"

Ash nods, "Okay!"

Flandre starts, "Time for my first attack. Rainbow Barrage!"

Flandre shoots medium sized colorful bullets to Reimu.

Ash calls, "Dodge, and use Hakurei Amulet!"

Reimu avoids the shots and throws a large red amulet that hits Flandre.

Flandre calls, "This party's just getting started. Time for a Dark Pulse!"

Flandre releases a dark aura wave and strikes Reimu with it.

Ash calls, "Reimu, use your Orb Purifier!"

Reimu brings out a Yin-Yang Orb and sends it bouncing to Flandre.

Flandre calls, "HA! This is nothing. I'll destroy it with my Flame Blade!"

Flandre conjures a magical sword, enhances it with fire, and slashes the Orb away.

Ash compliments, "She's good!"

Reimu says, "She's more than good, Ash!"

Ash smiles, "Alright, let's get tricky on her. Dimensional Rift!"

Reimu makes a pose and disappears into thin air. Flandre looks around for her, but ends up being attacked by Reimu from the side by a strong slide kick, resulting in Flandre falling to the ground.

Flandre recovers and proclaims, "Hey, that's not fair!"

Reimu smiles, "All's fair in love and war, Flandre!"

Flandre proclaims, "If that's how you want to play... it's time to step it up with Spell Cards!"

Reimu prepares, "Hmph... get ready, Ash!"

Ash nods, "Right."

Flandre declares, "Taboo 'Läevateinn'!"

Flandre creates her magical sword again. She charges it with a tall enhancement of intense flames. She flies forward to take a sweep.

Ash calls, "Reimu, fly high in air!"

Reimu flies upward to try and get distance from Flandre. Flandre flies upward and followers her.

Flandre calls, "You're not getting away from me, Reimu!"

Flandre is closing in on her take.

Ash calls, "Instant Rift!"

Reimu goes into a defensive pose. Flandre strikes with her attack, but Reimu disappears just before the attack hits. In her place, red amulets that form a star appear and attack Flandre, canceling her attack.

Reimu reappears and attacks, "Take this!"

Reimu strikes Flandre with a kick, sending her down to the ground. Flandre slowly get up.

Flandre moans, "Ohh... all of this teleporting nonsense is making me dizzy!"

Ash smiles, "Good job, Reimu. Let's keep this up!"

Flandre declares, "Alright, it's time that I got serious. Taboo 'Four of a Kind'!"

Flandre creates three clones of herself.

Ash jumps, "What? Is this like Double Team or something?"

Reimu shakes her head, "It's not like Double Team, Ash! Those are solid clones she made, not illusions. And four Flandres are not something to sneeze at!"

Batthan sweatdrops, "Suddenly, I'm getting a weird sense of déjà vu..."

The Flandres say, "Time to burn, Reimu! Fire Blast!"

Each Flandre shoots a powerful burst of flames towards Reimu.

Reimu says, "That's a lot of fire incoming!"

Ash calls, "Reimu, Cautionary Border!"

Reimu throws four blue amulets forward a bit, and uses their energy to create a blue shield in front of her. She manages to block all of the flames coming her way.

Reimu sighs in relief, "That was close..."

Ash wonders, "How will we know which one is the real one?"

Reimu suggests, "Let's try attacking them all at once."

Ash nods, "I know the way. Spirit Sign 'Fantasy Orb'!"

Reimu declares her Spell Card and brings out 10 colorful orbs surrounding her. She sends one orb to each of the four Flandres.

The Flandres sweatdrop, "Uh ohh..."

While the Flandres try to run, the orb chases them. One by one, the orbs burst when they hit them. Each of the clones disappear, leaving the one real Flandre who is still running from the orb she is being chased by.

Reimu spots, "There!"

Reimu sends the remaining orbs to Flandre, and they all burst in contact, dealing a lot of damage.

Flandre moans, "Noooo..."

Marisa grins, "Now, that's some strategy there, Reimu!"

Reimu smiles, "Thanks, Marisa!"

After recovering, Flandre cheers, "Yay, this battle is getting exciting. Now, let's see if you can dodge this! Taboo 'Maze of Love!'"

Flandre creates bullets that circle around her, forming a bullet maze.

Ash asks, "Maze of Love? What's that?"

Reimu explains, "It's a spell card that creates a maze using danmaku. If I can't graze through those bullets, a heavy amount of damage will be coming my way. I can do this, Ash. I've done it once before."

Ash cheers, "I believe in you, Reimu!"

Marisa calls out, "You got this!"

Reimu positions herself to get ready to do some grazing. The bullets are incoming, and she started grazing swiftly. She slowly gets closer to Flandre as she gracefully avoids the attack.

Ash compliments, "Reimu... you sure are special."

Batthan agrees, "She certainly is."

Cynthia smiles, "My goodness. It makes me wish I had my own Hero Pokémon."

After 15 seconds of the attack, Flandre's Spell Card fails.

Flandre shouts, "Ohhh, no!"

Reimu smirks, "Oh yes!"

Ash calls, "Let's go, Reimu! Treasure Sign 'Yin-Yang Orb'!"

Reimu takes a Yin-Yang orb and expands it into a large orange orb in front of her. She rams Flandre with it, dealing big damage. The orb bursts, sending her to the ground and faints.

Flandre moans, "I'm... done..."

Battle Completed!

* * *

Mario cheers, "Woohoo! We won!"

Brock cheers, "Victory!"

Sonic cheers, "Alright!"

Misty smiles, "Excellent job, Sonic!"

Reimu cheers, "Sweetness!"

Ash smiles, "Great job, Reimu! You were awesome!"

Marisa gives a thumbs up, "That was beautiful danmaku work, Reimu!"

Reimu smiles, "Thanks, you two!"

The three Vile Pokémon faint and Team Rocket are extremely shocked.

Team Rocket jumps, "Our Vile Pokémon!"

Batthan steps in, "Alright, everyone... leave the rest to me!"

Team Rocket shouts, "OH NO, NOT YOU!"

Batthan grins, "Oh yes, me! Shinyshock?"

Shinyshock says, "Rai!"

Batthan calls, "Attack with Thunder!"

Raichu attacks with a huge burst of electricity and hits Team Rocket, causing the whole group to explode and blast off.

Team Rocket shout, "AHHH, not again!"

Jessie sobs, "Oh great, another blast off!"

James sarcasms, "That's just wonderful!"

Eggman awakens, "Huh? Hey, why are we up in the sky?"

Jessie says, "Glad to see you guys have awakened."

Meowth explains, "This is a blast off. That Dirty Blondheaded Champion's Raichu finished us off with a Thunder!"

Bowser recalls, "Hmm, no wonder I felt a jolt around my body."

Flandre wonders, "So, what happens now?"

Meowth shows them, "As you can see, we are currently being blasted off into the air!"

The Viles shout, "WHAT!"

Bowser asks, "Uhhh... and then what?"

James explains, "After a few lines, we usually say, we're blasting off again!"

Eggman says, "Well, it wouldn't make since considering we're blasting off the first time."

Flandre insists, "So let's just send them off with a few words!"

Bowser declares, "I will get you for this, Mario!"

Eggman declares, "Sonic, you will pay dearly!"

Flandre finishes, "I had fun! Let's play again, sometiiiiiime...!"

They fly up into the sky, a star is seen, and a ding is heard.

Batthan chuckles, "Heh heh! So long, losers!"

Cynthia says, "You know... with everyone's strength I just witnessed, it makes me want to battle myself!"

* * *

After a few minutes, everyone gathers around.

Mario pants a little, "That was a tiring battle for me."

Sonic agrees, "Me too. I need some rest!"

Reimu giggles, "I'm more tired than the both of you guys combined!"

Mario and Sonic laugh, "Hahahahaha!"

Blaze compliments, "We got to see your real strength, today, Reimu. I'm impressed!"

Salem adds, "Me, too. There was just all sorts of different things being shot out. In a way, it kind of reminds me of one of those bullet hell shooting games."

Sabrina agrees, "You know, it actually does."

Batthan realizes, "Huh... come to think of it..."

Reimu smiles, "Well, thanks for your nice words, everyone. To be honest, these abilities of mine are inherited from my family. We were all powerful shrine maidens. There were some new techniques I came up with myself, though. The Spell Card system being one of them. Still, even with my natural abilities, I feel like I can do more with myself. Does anyone else feel that way?"

Sonic nods, "I actually do from time to time."

Knuckle ponders in thought, " _Should I mention to everyone about... the Super form I changed into some time ago? Hmmm..."_ He brings out his Master Emerald that's in the size of a Chaos Emerald and ponders on the subject.

Cynthia calls, "Excuse me, Batthan!"

Batthan says, "What is it, Cynthia?"

Cynthia asks, "After that amazing attack that your Raichu did, and all of you battling out there so hard, I can't help but wanting to get into the action, myself. May I challenge you, Batthan?"

Batthan wonders, "You want to battle me?"

Cynthia nods, "Of course... if you don't mind."

Batthan smiles, "Are you kidding? Not at all!"

Dawn gleams, "Wow, a battle against two Champions! I'm loving it!"

Batthan agrees, "Me too!"

Marisa says, "It's time, Silver!"

Silver agrees, "Let's do this!"

A familiar table with two microphones are placed out.

Marisa announces, "Hello all adoring Pokémon fans out there!"

Silver announces, "Welcome to the second episode of..."

Marisa and Silver shout, "BATTLE PARTY!"

Salem chuckles, "Heh heh... here we go, again!"

Marisa announces, "Today is another exciting battle for us to announce. This time it's between Batthan and Cynthia, two champions that are heated and excited!"

Silver announces, "This will be a four on four double battle. Whoever's side loses all of their Pokémon first, wins!"

Marisa announces, "Now, let the awesomeness begin! Both trainers will send out their Pokémon, NAO!"

Batthan brings out, "Slasher, Rocky... Showtime!"

Slasher, his Weavile, and Rocky, his Tyranitar, appear from their Pokéballs.

Slasher cries, "Weavile Wee!"

Rocky cries, "Taaaaar!"

Cynthia brings out, "Spiritomb and Roserade, Battle Dance!"

Her Pokémon appear from their Pokéballs.

Spiritomb cries, "Riiiiiiit!"

Roserade cries, "Roooose!"

* * *

Battle Party Episode 2: The Champion Brawlers!

Marisa announces, "For our second episode, we have intense double battle action. This shall be very exciting!"

Silver announces, "Yes, it will be. Are both sides ready?"

Batthan readies, "I'm ready."

Cynthia does as well, "So am I."

Silver announces, "Then, let the battle begin!"

Batthan offers, "Ladies, first!"

Cynthia smiles, "Truly a gentleman, Batthan. Roserade, Energy Ball on Rocky! Spiritomb, Dark Pulse on Slasher!"

Roserade sends out a ball of natural energy to Rocky. Spiritomb sends a dark aura wave to Slasher.

Batthan waits for the right moment to counterattack.

Batthan calls, "Rocky, go underground! Slasher, you use Dark Pulse, too!"

Silver commentates, "Nice use of moves, Batthan! Rocky manages to avoid the Energy Ball by digging to the ground. Slasher, meanwhile, canceled out the Dark Pulse with one of his own."

Batthan calls, "Slasher, use your Avalanche!"

Silver commentates, "Slasher is sending out a massive watt of snow falling down to Cynthia's team."

Cynthia calls, "Both of you, dodge it!"

Marisa commentates, "Whoa, that was a good move. Roserade manages to dodge the snow fall, but Spiritomb couldn't. Spiritomb shakes it off."

Cynthia calls, "Huh, not bad. Spiritomb, use your Nasty Plot!"

Spiritomb thought of something sinister and raises its Special Attack greatly.

Cynthia follows up, "Roserade, Shadow Ball on Slasher!"

Roserade launches a sinister orb to Slasher.

Batthan calls, "Slasher, send it back at them with Shadow Claw!"

Silver commentates, "Slasher's hands turned dark and hits the Shadow Ball to send it right back to Roserade, dealing some damage!"

Cynthia replies, "That was a great move, Batthan!"

Batthan says, "Naturally!"

Cynthia continues, "Spiritomb, Ominous Wind!"

Marisa commentates, "Spiritomb blows out a big whiff of spooky looking wind, hits Slasher, and does a lot of damage thanks to the Nasty Plot boost."

Batthan says, "Well, that sure hurt! _It's time to step it up!_ Slasher, Screech!"

Slasher makes a loud roaring noise to both opponents, causing them to feel weaker in their defenses.

Batthan follows up, "Alright Slasher, you know what to do!"

Silver commentates, "Slasher taunts both opponents into attacking them directly! Spiritomb and Roserade are getting angry and started rushing in to attack!"

Cynthia says, "Hey, I didn't give you two a command; get back here!"

Silver commentates, "Spiritomb attacks with Shadow Sneak, and Roserade appears to be using Return, given her elegant representation of her love for her trainer!"

Cynthia wonders, "What are you up to, Batthan?"

Batthan grins, "Something which I was saving up to right now!"

Cynthia wonders, "What!"

Batthan refreshes, "Haven't you noticed? Slasher's been attacking all this time. But, you have forgotten about my other Pokémon!"

Cynthia realizes, "Oh no, I forgot about Rocky!"

Batthan grins, "That's right! Rocky, attack!"

Rocky appears from the underground and strikes Roserade with a hard hit.

Batthan poses, "Alright, let's use our secret technique. Rocky, Sand Tsunami on Spiritomb!"

Cynthia exclaims, "WHAT!"

Most of the Heroes have questioned what he just said.

Marisa jumps, "Ehhh?"

Silver blinks, "Did he just say... Sand Tsunami?"

The Sand Tsunami is a combination of Sandstorm and Rock Slide.

Marisa stands up in excitement, "Unbelievable! Rocky is surrounding himself with sand. He then uses a Rock Slide and combines the sand with the rocks to form a sand like wave... a tsunami, if you will. It crashes down on Spiritomb, dealing devastating damage, especially thanks to the Screech earlier. Spiritomb is knocked out!"

Cynthia blinks, "... What an expected move that was. You rest for now, Spiritomb. Return!"

Cynthia recalls her Spiritomb.

Batthan congratulates, "Great job, you two. You did fantastic out there!"

Rocky smiles, "Taaaaar!"

Slasher nods, "Weavile!"

Cynthia asks, "Can you keep going, Roserade?"

Roserade pants a little but still nods, "Rose!"

Cynthia nods, "Okay. Milotic, Battle Dance!"

Milotic appears from its Pokéball and cries, "Looooo!"

Silver announces, "The battle resumes."

Batthan calls, "Let's resume our rush forward, you two. Slasher, Night Slash on Milotic! Rocky, Ice Beam on Roserade!"

Slasher goes in and has its claws imbued with dark energy. Rocky shoots a cold beam from its mouth.

Cynthia calls, "Milotic, stop Slasher with Water Pulse! Roserade, Petal Dance on Slasher!"

Silver commentates, "What an interesting call. Milotic sends out a pulsing blast of water to Slasher, but Slasher avoids that attack and hits Milotic. But, being distracted for a second has allowed it to be sending flying by Roserade's beautiful and sharp petals. Unfortunately for Roserade, it briefly forgot about the incoming Ice Beam from Rocky."

Marisa commentates, "It looks like both Slasher and Roserade are unable to continue!"

Cynthia says, "Well, even though I lost another Pokémon, you lost one of yours, too. Thanks for that, Roserade. You rest now."

Cynthia recalls her Roserade.

Batthan smiles, "I'm proud of you for your hard work there, Slasher. Rest up now, okay?"

Batthan recalls Slasher.

Batthan examines, "Hmm... I think you should take a breather for a while, Rocky. What do you say?"

Rocky agrees, "Taar."

Batthan nods, "Okay. Then you can rest up for right now."

Batthan briefly recalls Slasher.

Silver announces, "It looks like Batthan is switching Rocky out. That means we just about have a team of fresh Pokémon that's coming out.

Marisa announces, "Let's see what they will be bringing out, next."

Cynthia summons, "Garchomp, Battle Dance!"

Garchomp appears from its Pokéball and cries, "Gaaaaaar!"

Batthan points, "Shinyshock, you're up!"

Shinyshock runs over to the battlefield and cries, "Rai Rai!"

Batthan summons, "Scarlet, Showtime!"

Scarlet the Dragonite appears from her Pokémon. After being summoned, Scarlet flies over to Batthan and snuggles him.

Scarlet snuggles, "Waaaaa Roooo!"

Batthan smiles, "Heh heh! I know, I love you too, Scarlet... but we have a battle to do!"

Reimu blushes, "Aww, isn't that cute?"

Ash smiles, "Just like me and Bayleef!"

Bayleef pets Ash, and she snuggles him, "Baaaay!"

Marisa grins, "That was sweet. Now, we're at the second half of the battle, folks! Cynthia has two Pokémon left to Batthan's three. Let's see if she can make a comeback!"

Silver announces, "The battle will resume, now!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the skies nearby, the masked Hero Pokémon is observing the battle that is taking place.

He says, "It's almost time, Batthan. Seeing the power of two Champions in front of me, I have no doubt that Batthan is the one. Tomorrow, we shall meet, Great Champion of Rainstar!"

He sticks around to continue watching the battle unfolding.

* * *

The battle between Batthan and Cynthia resumes.

Batthan insists, "If you don't mind, I'll start things out this time."

Cynthia allows, "Go right ahead!"

Batthan calls, "Shinyshock, Thunderbolt on Milotic! Scarlet, Blizzard!"

Shinyshock does a strong electric attack and Scarlet shoots out freezing winds from her mouth."

Marisa commentates, "Oh my, if these attacks hit, then it would already be bad for Cynthia!"

Cynthia calls, "Garchomp, protect Milotic from the Thunderbolt and use Sandstorm on the Blizzard!"

Silver commentates, "Garchomp took the Thunderbolt hit, which did nothing thanks to being part Ground type. He then used bursts of sand to cancel out the Blizzard. Nice work from Garchomp!"

Cynthia follows up, "Milotic, Surf!"

Silver commentates, "Milotic energizes herself to create a huge wave of water forward, which ends up hitting both of Batthan's Pokémon."

Batthan asks, "You two alright?"

They both confirm that they are fine.

Batthan calls, "Good, let's get them! Shinyshock, Focus Blast on Garchomp, and Scarlet, let's show them another special of mine. Steel Aerial Ace on Milotic!"

Silver jumps and commentates, "He's pulling up a combination attack just like before! Scarlet enhances her body with steel and attacks quickly. And Raichu does a hard hitter with a burst of fighting energy!"

Cynthia thinks, " _This is gonna be tough to get through!"_ She calls, "Milotic, Hydro Pump! Garchomp, dodge the attack!"

Marisa commentates, "Garchomp barely manages to dodge the Focus Blast. Milotic tries to shoot a huge burst of water to stop the attack, but Scarlet dodges it and attacks Milotic from the back!"

Cynthia grits and goes into thought, " _Darn, this is not good! Batthan sure has greatly improved since our last battle. These combination attacks are stirring me up. Hmmm... So, I'll just have to do a combination attack of my own!"_ She commands, _"_ Garchomp, now, use Sandstorm to lift Milotic high in the air!

Silver commentates, "This is an odd strategy. Garchomp is using sand to lift Milotic high. What is she thinking?"

Cynthia follows up, "Let's see if this works... Now, Garchomp, let's combine Sand Tomb and Earthquake! I call it... Quake Tomb!"

Batthan shouts, "WHAT?"

Garchomp first shakes the ground. Towards the center of the battlefield, pulses of energy are being released as swirling sand starts to form. Afterwards, a sand tornado from the swirling sand appears, imitating a very dangerous quicksand trap.

Marisa commentates, "It looks like Shinyshock and Scarlet are being sucked into the sand tornado. They are taking a lot of damage from the wind gusts!"

Batthan worries, "Shinyshock! Scarlet!"

The two are launched out of the tornado and crash to the ground with a huge impact. The sand tornado and the quicksand ends, as Milotic is being gently let back down to the ground.

Batthan worries, "No way!"

Marisa commentates, "Talk about amazing! Garchomp sent Milotic in the air to prevent Earthquake from hitting it as well, along with being protected from both the quicksand and the tornado. Excellent play from Garchomp yet again!"

Batthan scratches his head, "Never expected something like that!"

Cynthia admits, "To be honest, I didn't either. I may have done that on the fly, but I had to. You have improved from the last time we've battled, Batthan. And I still have a few tricks up my sleeve!"

Batthan grins, "Interesting. Alright, Shinyshock, get on Scarlet!"

Marisa commentates, "It looks like Shinyshock is taking a ride on Scarlet! I wonder what they are going to do next."

Batthan calls, "Shinyshock and Scarlet, rush in with a Volt Tackle and Quick Attack combination!"

Silver commentates, "Another combination attack. And this time it's from both Pokémon! Shinyshock charges both him and Scarlet with an electric aura and Scarlet flies in quickly. This Volt Tackle Rush looks powerful and it's coming in quickly!"

Cynthia calls, "Garchomp, defend Milotic!"

Silver commentates, "The combination manages to knock back Garchomp and Milotic a bit."

Marisa commentates, "Excellent teamwork from Scarlet and Shinyshock!"

Garchomp and Milotic recover.

Cynthia calls, "It's not over yet, Batthan! Milotic, Ice Beam Scarlet!"

Milotic sends out a beam of freezing energy to Scarlet.

Silver commentates, "Oh man, what's gonna happen if Ice Beam hits?"

Batthan calls, "It won't! Scarlet, dodge with Agility!"

Silver commentates, "Scarlet manages to barley dodge the Ice Beam by swiftly avoiding it!"

Batthan follows up, "Now, Scarlet, rush in to throw Shinyshock! Shinyshock, attack Garchomp with Iron Tail!"

Marisa commentates, "Another interesting combination! Scarlet throws Shinyshock and used Iron Tail for another fast attack!"

Cynthia thinks, " _He sure likes to throw in those fastballs. But, I'm not gonna strike out!_ Milotic, use Protect to protect Garchomp!"

Milotic brings out a shield to protect against the incoming Iron Tail.

Batthan smirks, "I was thinking that Milotic might have Protect. Shinyshock, use your Feint!"

Marisa commentates, "Whoa! Shinyshock quickly cancels his Iron Tail and manages to destroy the protecting shield, damaging Milotic!"

Batthan calls, "Now quickly, attack with Quick Volt Tackle!"

Marisa commentates, "Now, Shinyshock rushes in with a faster lightning charge in. It strikes Milotic, causing it to take a lot of damage. Milotic is down! This leaves only Garchomp left standing for Cynthia's side!"

Cynthia calls back, "Return, Milotic! You deserve a nice, long, relaxing rest. Garchomp, it looks like it's all up to you! Cover the battle with your Sandstorm!"

Silver commentates, "Garchomp creates a Sandstorm in the battlefield, and is now the current weather effect of the field!"

Cynthia attacks, "Now, attack them with Draco Meteor!"

Marisa commentates, "A barrage of meteors are coming out of the sky to attack both of Batthan's Pokémon!"

Batthan calls, "Shinyshock, jump up and protect both you and Scarlet with Protect!"

Silver commentates, "Shinyshock uses Protect to not take any damage from the meteors and Scarlet is not hurt as well."

Batthan calls, "Scarlet, Shinyshock, it's time to shake your bodies up with your Dragon and Rain Dances!"

Marisa laughs, "HAHAHA! This is funny! Scarlet is dancing to raise her Attack and Speed, and Shinyshock is shaking to start up the rain. This cause the Sandstorm to subside and a rain storm to start!"

Batthan calls, "Scarlet, Dragon Rush!"

Cynthia imitates, "Garchomp, you use Dragon Rush, too!"

Marisa commentates, "Both dragons attack each other by rushing forward with draconic energy. Despite the boost from Scarlet, both attacks seemed to have been even, as the attacks cancel each other out."

Batthan calls, "Alright, Shinyshock, get on Scarlet again!"

Silver commentates, "They ride in the air and are approaching Garchomp!"

Batthan finishes, "Attack with a Double Hyper Beam!"

Marisa commentates, "Shinyshock and Scarlet are both attacking Garchomp with a double dose of powerful energy beams. Is this the end for Garchomp?"

Cynthia declares, "No, it isn't! Garchomp, Giga Impact!"

Silver commentates, "Garchomp spins in the air while creating a large vortex of energy surrounding its whole body. The double Hyper Beam attack seems to not be affecting Garchomp all that much. Garchomp is still on the move."

Marisa adds in, "What's this? Scarlet throws Shinyshock to the ground so she can save her. What a noble act! Scarlet takes massive damage from the attack and barrels down to the ground. Scarlet can fight no more..."

Garchomp lands on the ground and pants in exhaustion.

Cynthia sighs in relief, "How did I manage to still pull through that? I thought it was over..."

Batthan gathers his thoughts after that shocking display. He says, "Unbelievable... Scarlet, you are one of the sweetest Pokémon I ever know about. You sacrificed yourself to save Shinyshock. I'm definitely rewarding you, tonight. You deserve a long rest. Return!"

Batthan recalls Scarlet.

Bayleef gleams, "Bay... Bay Bay!"

Ash smiles, "Yeah, Bayleef. No words can describe what just happened. Wow..."

Reimu sweatdrops, "To be honest, I'm a little afraid of the true power of these Champions. I need to do some more training."

Sonic nods, "Well said, Reimu."

Pikachu says, "Pikachu."

Dawn gleams, "Your boyfriend is just so strong, Zoey. And Cynthia is... beyond so many others!"

Zoey nods, "Yeah. But, I think Ash has what it takes to stand up to them... someday.

Batthan brings out, "Rocky, return to the battlefield."

Rocky appears once more and calls, "Taaaar!"

Cynthia frowns, "This is going to be so tough with Batthan still having another Pokémon."

Marisa wonders, "Can Cynthia make a comeback from this two to one disadvantage?"

Silver announces, "This battle is quickly coming to a close. Let's find out!"

Batthan thinks, " _Let's wait until she makes a move. She's the one that's in pressure, not me."_

Cynthia thinks, " _So, he's going to wait until I make the move, huh? Well, I have to do that, given that both of his Pokémon are weak to Ground._ " She calls, "Garchomp, Earthquake!"

Garchomp shakes the ground and creates a massive wave of pulsing energy towards Batthan's Pokémon.

Batthan calls, "Jump, you two!"

Both Shinyshock and Rocky jump up to avoid the attack.

Batthan grins, "It's time to pull Cynthia into submission. Rocky, Ice Beam! Shinyshock, Focus Blast!"

After landing on the ground, Rocky sends a beam of cold energy forward, while Shinyshock sends out a burst of fighting energy.

Marisa commentates, "Garchomp's feeling tired from its earlier fighting. It'll be difficult for it to dodge them."

Cynthia calls, "Go underground!"

Silver commentates, "Garchomp digs underground to avoid the attacks."

Batthan chuckles, "Ha! That's what I wanted you to do, Cynthia! Big mistake!"

Cynthia frowns, "No. I had no choice..."

Batthan calls, "Rocky, Earthquake!"

Marisa commentates, "With earth energy pulsing all over the ground, Garchomp takes huge damage and is forced high into the air."

Batthan finishes, "It's time we ended this. Shinyshock, Quick Focus Punch!"

Silver commentates, "How appropriate. Shinyshock rushes in quickly and jumps high while his fist is filled with powerful energy. He punches Garchomp, slamming it in the ground. Garchomp is down and out."

Cynthia sighs, "And, that's that..."

Marisa cheers, "And that is a spectacular finish! With all of Cynthia's Pokémon knocked out, Batthan is the winner!"

The other Heroes cheer for them.

Batthan smiles, "You two did wonderfully. Give me a hug!"

Shinyshock and Rocky both gave him a warm hug.

Shinyshock smiles, "Rai!"

Rocky smiles, "Taaar..."

Marisa infatuates, "Aww, isn't that sweet?"

Silver agrees, "It sure is!"

Cynthia approaches, "I am so proud of you, Garchomp!"

She pets Garchomp in his head. Garchomp feels happy, "Chomp... Garchomp."

Cynthia smiles, "You sweet thing! Now, you can take a pleasant rest in your Pokéball!"

Cynthia returns Garchomp back to its Pokéball.

Marisa announces, "What an exciting battle this has been, right, Silver?"

Silver announces "You got that right! So, this ends the episode of Battle Party!"

Marisa concludes, "There might just be more ahead. You'll just have to find out and see. Thanks for watching!"

* * *

Everyone gathers around a few minutes after the battle. Rocky has been returned to his Pokéball. And up in the skies, the masked Hero Pokémon nods and flies off.

Zoey compliments, "Batthan, Cynthia, the battle that you two had was outstanding!"

Batthan smiles, "Thanks, sweetie!"

Salem speaks, "Oh, beautiful Cynthia, that battle was one of a kind for me. I never thought I would get to experience such a fantastical performance from you. Your beauty shined like a star!"

Cynthia smiles, "That is so sweet, Salem. Thank you dearly."

Ash grins, "You were amazing, Batthan. I am so lucky to see two powerful Champions battle it out in full force."

Batthan asks, "Have you learned some things from that battle, Ash?"

Ash nods, "Yeah, I did. Like those combination attacks!"

Dawn gleams, "I agree. Batthan, Cynthia, those combination attacks were so incredible!"

Cynthia agrees, "I was just as surprised as you all were. I did do my combination attack out of a whim. But really, I've never seen combination attacks in our last battle. Batthan, you truly have become stronger!"

Batthan smiles, "Thanks, Cynthia. You are still amazing, being a Champion and all!"

Cynthia agrees, "I could say the same thing to you!"

Batthan smiles, "You could say that, again!"

Cynthia and Batthan laugh, "Hahahaha!"

Cynthia offers, "Since you are the winner of our battle, when we get to Westapolis City, I'll treat you to some Ice Cream."

Batthan grins, "Sounds good!"

And so, our Heroes have witnessed an exciting battle against two Champions and a brutal Vile Pokémon welcome. What new and exciting adventures await our Heroes next? Find out, as the journey to Westapolis City continues!

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **PDA777: And, we're clear. Another chapter gone with the wind! So, did you enjoy?**

 **Batthan: Besides Team Rocket shenanigans, I did enjoy it. The battle with Cynthia was very epic!**

 **PDA777: It sure was. I have some more interesting ideas for next time, Batthan. Look forward to it.**

 **Batthan: Very well, then.**

 **PDA777: See you all next time.**

 **Batthan: Bye!**


	19. Ch 16: Dragon Girl and Masked Hero

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **PDA777: This is another chapter of Heroes Destiny RX. It is an honor to have you all return.**

 **Batthan: Okay, something's definitely off for me. What's going on with this chapter?**

 **PDA777: Curious, are we? Well... our Heroes will be meeting a special girl today, one who is from the region of Unova. She brings some special things to the table. Meanwhile, the Masked Hero Pokémon will be making a special role in today's chapter as well.**

 **Batthan: Is this who I think it is? Doesn't this seem to be a little early for that?**

 **PDA777: I have my reasons. I'll explain more on that once the chapter is done. For now, just sit back and enjoy, everyone!**

 **Batthan: Very well. Here we go!**

* * *

 _ **The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon**_

 _ **Heroes:**_

 **Ash Ketchum (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond)**

Hero Pokémon 1- Blaze the Cat: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Charizard

Pokémon 4- Rufflet

 **Misty (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond)**

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Gyarados

 **Brock**

Hero Pokémon- Mario: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Crobat

Pokémon 3- Croagunk

 **May:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Miles 'Tails' Prower: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame: Touhou Franchise (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid [Communicates through her doll, Shanghai])

Pokémon 1- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Glaceon

Pokémon 4- Manaphy

 **Max:**

Hero Pokémon- Luigi: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Ralts

Pokémon 2- ? [Egg]

 **Dawn:**

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Pachirisu

Pokémon 3- Buneary

Pokémon 4- ? [Egg]

 **Batthan (HB2** - **Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Raichu* (Shinyshock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile (Slasher)

Pokémon 3- Tyranitar (Rocky)

Pokémon 4- Dragonite (Scarlet)

 **Sabrina Spellman and Salem Saberhagen**

 **Cynthia:**

Pokémon 1- Spiritomb

Pokémon 2- Roserade

Pokémon 3- Gastrodon (West Sea)

Pokémon 4- Lucario

Pokémon 5- Milotic

Pokémon 6- Garchomp

 **Nurse Joy:**

Pokémon- Chansey

 **Zoey (HB2** - **Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gardevoir

 _ **Villains:**_

 **Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser (Mario Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman (Sonic Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet (Touhou Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

 **Jessie:**

Pokémon 1- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Arbok

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

 **James:**

Pokémon 1- Growlithe (Growlie)

Pokémon 2- Weezing

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

 _ **Symbols:**_

 _ **HB#- Hero Bonds in the order they formed the bond. All of their Hero Pokémon are a part of their bond. It may also show the name of the bond, if they gave it one.**_

 _ ***- Represents that the Pokémon is shiny.**_

* * *

 _ **The Heroes Current Collection**_

 _ **Ash**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar League:**_

 **1st Badge** \- Aqua Frost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

 _ **May**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Directamo Ribbon

 _ **Dawn**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- ?

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Dragon Girl of Hearts and Masked Hero of Dream Land**

Location: Green Grove

As our Heroes continue on their journey to Westapolis City, for Ash's next Gym Battle, they travel on through a small forest like location called Green Grove. With a wide range of flowers to smell and the multitude of berries to pick, it's a beautiful place to travel through.

But right now, a trainer battle is taking place. Ash encounters a battle against the female trainer, Blaire. Blaire is a 12 year old girl with short, blue hair, blue eyes, a purple shirt with a Butterfree logo, brown shorts, and blue and black shoes.

Ash is battling with his Rufflet against Blaire's Vivillon, a Kalos region Pokémon. It has the Garden Pattern.

Blaire glees, "I just love butterflies! That's why I have this beautiful Butterfree shirt design. Isn't it wonderful?"

Ash nods, "Yeah, I really like it. It reminds me of my own Butterfree I used to have."

Sonic sighs, "All because of love. It was also the first Pokémon Ash ever caught."

Misty dreams, "I wonder how Butterfree is doing, now. I hope it has a wonderful family with that pink Butterfree!"

Blaire says, "Thanks! Now, let's see if you can take down my Vivillon. You may have taken down my Beautifly, but I won't give up. Vivillon, Gust!"

Vivillon is flapping its wings and releases air gusts to Rufflet. Rufflet resists the attack well.

Ash calls, "Rufflet, Wing Attack!"

Rufflet realizes that he can use the gust of wind to his advantage. Instead of using Wing Attack, he flies up and uses the wind to turn very quickly. It uses that force to very quickly rush in towards Vivillon.

Ash notices, "Wait... that's not Wing Attack!"

Blaire calls out, "Uhhh... watch out, Vivillon!"

Vivillon quickly moves to avoid the attack, but because Rufflet has not used this move before, it doesn't know how to stop the attack and crashes into a tree.

Rufflet moans, "Ruff... let..."

Ash runs over to Rufflet and says, "Rufflet, are you okay?"

Joy gasps, "Oh, my!"

Nurse Joy runs over to check on the Rufflet.

After a few moments, being worried, Blaire walks up to them and asks, "Is everything okay?"

Joy nods, "Don't worry. Rufflet's not seriously injured. He'll be just fine."

Ash says, "That's good."

Pikachu says, "Pika..."

Blaire asks, "Should we stop the battle?"

Ash nods, "Yeah. I think we should. I didn't expect Rufflet to try and use a move I didn't tell him to."

The other Heroes go up to them. Blaze recognizes, "If I'm not mistaken, Ash, the move Rufflet tried to use was Aerial Ace."

Ash agrees, "It was like how Swellow used to do it. Rufflet definitely wants to get stronger, that's for sure."

A minute later, the battle ends in a draw. Ash and Blaire shakes hands.

Ash apologizes, "Sorry I couldn't finish the battle properly."

Blaire understands, "No worries, Ash. These things happen. I still enjoyed having a battle with you. Getting to battle with someone who is not from this island is a rare treat."

Ash says, "Vivillon is such a cool Pokémon. I can't wait to meet more Pokémon I haven't seen before."

Blaire nods, "Me, too." Blaire goes up to Batthan and gleams, "And... it is a true honor to meet you, Mr. Champion. You are my inspiration for being a Pokémon trainer... well, other than butterflies."

Batthan smiles, "It's truly joyful to meet up and coming Pokémon trainers that are inspired by what I do."

Blaire giggles, "Hee hee!" Blaire then goes up to Cynthia and gleams, "And thank you so much, Miss Cynthia. This autograph I've gotten is one I will always cherish. You are one of my favorite people I ever watched on the League Channel."

Cynthia smiles, "I've already became more into the style of most Rainstar girls and women of this island. Using special techniques to enhance one's natural beauty, it has changed me for the better."

Blaire nods, "It certainly has. I was wondering why you looked better in person. I mean, that's normally true anyway, but... even more with you! I hope you find what you're looking for, Miss Cynthia."

Cynthia says, "I hope so, too, Blaire."

Blaire waves, "I have to go now, everyone. Good luck to you all!"

Ash waves, "Good luck to you, too, Blaire!"

Pikachu says, "Pika!"

Batthan says, "Best Wishes, Blaire!"

They see Blaire run until she is out of sight.

Ash pumps up, "Alright! If I can get Rufflet to master Aerial Ace, he should be ready for the Gym!"

Pikachu cheers, "Pika!"

May realizes, "Ohhh! I need to start training for our next contest. I haven't gotten to do that, yet. Marisa, you'll definitely be a star in the upcoming contest. I want to see what we can do."

Marisa grins, "Sweet! I've been waiting for this day for a long time!"

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far away, a girl and her Hero Pokémon are traveling through the grove. The girl in question is Iris, who dreams of becoming the greatest Dragon master. She has appeared from the region of Unova. Beside her is her Hero Pokémon, a brown ape that has a cool attitude and big muscles, Donkey Kong, who is from the same world as Mario and Luigi. With Iris's very long hair, her favorite Pokémon, Axew, is resting inside the warm and long strands of hair on the back of Iris's head. Iris is currently enjoying the sweet Oran Berries she picked from a nearby berry tree.

Iris smiles, "Mmmm! The sweet, juicy flavor that these Oran Berries have makes it one of my favorite snacks. Ahhhh! I love them!"

Iris happily sighs and finishes one more Oran Berry before putting the rest of the away.

Iris cheers, "This region is amazing! So far, it's been my favorite one that I traveled through!"

Donkey Kong frowns, "Ooo Ooooh..."

Iris asks, "Oh, DK... what's wrong? Why are you sad? You should be happy!"

Axew appears from Iris's hair and says, "Axew!"

Iris nods, "Yeah, just like Axew!"

DK says, "I miss Diddy..."

Iris wonders, "Diddy?"

DK explains, "Diddy Kong. My best friend... Lived in the Jungle with me... in my world..."

Iris understands, "Ohhh... I guess this grove reminds you of home?"

DK nods.

Iris smiles, "Well don't you worry, DK. I have a hunch that if you came to this world, that Diddy came to this world as well. I'm sure, wherever he is, we will see him again."

DK asks, "You think so?"

Iris nods, "No doubt about it!"

DK cheers up, "Okay!"

Axew smiles, "Axew."

Iris smiles and looks up, "It's just nice to have a companion along. I've been worried about what I would do since I left my hometown. But, finding you, DK... you helped me show my appreciation with other people more, have Excadrill and I fortify our friendship one again, and experience the fun of vine swinging with. You're my perfect partner, DK. Thank you for being with me!"

DK gives a thumbs up, "Yeah!"

Iris dreams, "It's also nice to have a bodyguard, a really strong bodyguard. I enjoy feeling your muscles."

DK blushes, "Hee hee!"

Iris grins, "Alright! Axew, DK, let's get going. I have a good feeling that new adventures are awaiting us just ahead. To adventure!"

Axew says, "Axew Axew!"

DK cheers, "Ooooh Oooooooh!"

The two run forward together.

* * *

Back to our Heroes, Dawn is current fawning over her egg.

Dawn glees, "Come on, little eggie... won't you please hatch for mommy so I can know what kind Pokémon you are? ... Ohhh, you're just the patient one, aren't you? Well... I can wait for you to hatch anytime you're ready, cutie! Heeheehee!"

Sabrina and Knuckles watches the scene unfold. Sabrina comments, "Wow... I didn't expect Dawn to act so... giddy towards her egg."

Knuckles ponders, "Honestly... I didn't, either. Though, I suppose hearing how Misty raised Togetic from a Togepi would get her excited."

Sabrina sees, "At the very least, Max is definitely more of the silent type when it comes to raising his egg."

Knuckles nods, "Hmmm. It seems like he's having his Ralts join him and hopes that his egg hatches."

Max is lying down next to his egg with Ralts, hoping that it will hatch soon.

Sabrina ponders, "I wonder how our group would be like if each of us had had an egg."

Knuckles guesses, "We'd probably be talking about which Pokémon could hatch from their eggs, which one could possibly hatch first, and for the girls, which of their Pokémon would be the cutest!"

Sabrina laughs, "Hahahahaha! I think you hit it right on the nail, Knuckles!"

Batthan, who is sitting and laying back on a tree, is enjoying a particular song from his MP3. It's an interesting track known as Rise and Fall, which sounds like it could be a trainer theme. It has an asian orientation to the song.

Zoey goes up to him and asks, "Batthan, what are you listening to?"

Batthan answers, "A really cool song. Believe it or not, I got recommended this song from a very special girl of mine."

Zoey wonders, "And, who would this girl be, exactly?"

Batthan pauses the theme, looks up at Zoey, and says, "It's not what you think, sweetie. It's from a cousin of mine."

Zoey says, "Ohhh? It's from family?"

Batthan iterates, "A very special family member of mine. She's one whose relationship I greatly cherish with. She's one of my closest family, alongside Aunt Frankie, since, well... I have no siblings, and my parents are gone."

Zoey frowns, "Ohhh, sweetie..."

Batthan smiles, "Don't worry about it. I know when to stick close to family."

Zoey asks, "When was the last time you spoke to her?"

Batthan ponders, "... Probably too long. I may need to take some time to see her, and her little sister. Of course, I know she's probably busy with her own journey. Especially, well... given her position..."

Zoey smirks, "Right. I still can't believe what I heard about what you told me. Ash would definitely be interested in this."

Batthan says, "I've already hinted at this with the others, as it does concern the Grand Prism region."

Zoey briefly glares, "Did you seriously lose your first battle? You... the Champion of Rainstar?"

Batthan sweatdrops, "That was years ago! It was before I traveled to other regions. I also didn't have Silver at the time. I could probably make some progress if I went back, now."

Zoey grins, "Would you really?"

Batthan jumps, "Zoey! Are you doubting my abilities?"

Zoey expresses, "You tell me!"

Batthan smirks, "Girl, get down here!"

Zoey laughs as she is pulled down to sit and lay next to Batthan romantically, "Hahahahaha! ... Come on, you know I would cheer you on. I would never doubt what you can accomplish."

Batthan nods, "That's what I thought."

Zoey enjoys her time with her boyfriend.

Meanwhile, after her training, May is treated to some juicy information from Max, that he learned while in Directamo City.

May becomes in shock, "Fairy Types?"

Max nods, "Yeah! Remember the entire Clefairy line we met? Well, they're not really the normal types we thought they were. They are actually Fairy Types. From what I read up, they're really strong against Dragons, as Dragons can't even harm Fairies."

May exclaims, "Wow..."

Marisa grins, "That's awesome! Ohhhh! Then I guess when Blaze fought against that little ice fairy, Cirno, she must have also been part Fairy type. Lucky her!

Tails asks, "So, do any of the Pokémon that we have possess the Fairy type?"

Max cheers, "Yeah! Like the Clefairy line, Togepi is no longer known by its Normal type. Togetic, and Togekiss as well, are now Fairy/Flying!"

May gleams, "Ooooh! Wait until Misty hears about this!"

Max glees, "And... and Ralts's line is now part Fairy, too! That's really cool!"

Ralts cheers, "Ralts! Ralts!"

Max clarifies, "Well, not Gallade, though. They still keep their part Fighting Type."

Tails figures, "There are probably some Fairy type moves we can take advantage of. Max, does your Ralts know of any Fairy moves?"

Max shakes his head, "Not that I can think of. I'll need to do more studying on that. You know... that could be something I can do to help everyone out. I'll research all I can on the Fairy type. Ohhh... and there's a Fairy type Eevee evolution, too. It's called Sylveon."

May gleams, "A Fairy type Eeveelution? I have to see that!"

Marisa smiles, "Ooooh! Me, too!"

Max says, "I'll tell Misty the news."

As May discusses with what she has learned, today, Max goes up to Misty and tells her about Togetic's new typing.

Misty gasps, "Fairy types? And Togetic is now Fairy/Flying?"

Max nods, "That's right! Fairies are well known all over the Kalos region."

Misty picks up Togetic and smiles, "A Fairy type, huh? Togetic, you are becoming more and more special every day. Perhaps I should consider having us battle together one day."

Togetic says, "Toge Toge!"

Max grins, "I should tell everyone else about it. Ohhhhh! I don't think even Cynthia or Batthan knows about this. This outta shock them! Hahahaha!"

Max informs everyone else about the Fairy types.

* * *

Returning back to Iris, she is still traveling in the grove with DK.

Iris smiles, "I knew there was something up ahead. The girl I just met, Blaire, told me that there are a group of people and Hero Pokémon up ahead."

DK says, "Hero Pokémon..."

Iris ponders, "Hmm... maybe we can find someone you know, DK."

DK says, "Maybe..."

They hide nearby bushes and see Batthan and Zoey discussing about what they just heard from Max.

Iris wonders, "Ohhh... who are they?"

Axew appears and says, "Axew?"

Batthan discusses, "No, seriously... Fairies, Zoey. There are actually Fairy types, now. That completely blows my mind!"

Zoey comments, "Immune to Dragon types, huh? That's a unique advantage to have. And I thought Ice types was bad enough to them."

Iris wonders, "What's this I hear about Dragon types? Do they have another big weakness? Ohhhh... and to think I have such a fear against Ice types. Am I going to be afraid of little fairies, too?

Axew frowns, "Axew..."

DK notices, "Ooooh! Iris, look!"

Iris looks, "Ohhhh? ... Ahhhhh! That Pokémon!"

Just across Batthan and Zoey, Cynthia is petting her Garchomp, while talking about her new discovery from Max.

Iris says, "Let's go take a closer look."

The two quietly move up towards Cynthia and Garchomp while still staying hidden. They hear Cynthia speak.

Cynthia smiles, "Ohhh, don't you worry, Garchomp. So what if these Fairy types are going to be another challenge for you. We already have a strategy against Ice type moves. We'll just have to adjust for Fairy types, now."

Garchomp says, "Gar..."

Cynthia ponders, "Maybe I should teach you Poison Jab as a counter? Maybe Brock can help us with that. His Croagunk is pretty good with it. Hmmmm..."

Iris gleams, "That Dragon is so cool! I want to feel its whole body!"

Axew says, "Axew?"

Garchomp notices, "Chomp?"

Garchomp spots Iris and DK hiding nearby. Garchomp becomes concerned and gets serious.

Garchomp says, "Garchomp."

Cynthia asks, "What's wrong?"

Garchomp shouts, "Garrrrchomp!"

Garchomp stomps forward in the direction of Iris.

Iris immediately becomes frightened, "What? Why is it so angry?"

DK sweatdrops, "Uh oh..."

Axew jumps, "Axeeeew!"

Garchomp jumps right in front and stares at Iris, "Chooooomp..."

Iris screams, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The other Heroes hear the scream nearby and heads in the direction of it. Cynthia runs up towards them and shouts, "Garchomp, stop! Don't hurt her!"

Iris shivers in fear. Garchomp approaches her, "Chomp... Garchomp..."

Iris tries to calm herself by breathing in and out several times. Iris says, "Its okay. I won't hurt you. I won't hurt anyone."

Garchomp wonders, "Garchomp?"

Iris continues, "I just had to take a look at you. You're so cool and so strong looking! Here... I picked this berry fresh."

Garchomp notices the Oran Berry Iris brings out. It takes it as an act of kindness and eats it. It enjoys it.

Iris giggles, "Heehee! It likes it!"

DK says, "Oooooh..."

Cynthia stops running and notices, "Huh?"

Iris goes up close to it and pets its head, "I can understand what you were doing, though. You were just trying to protect your friends, and your master, huh?"

Garchomp enjoys the pet and smiles, "Chomp!"

Cynthia smiles, "Well, what do you know."

All of the Heroes approach them. Batthan asks, "We just heard screaming. What the heck is going on?"

Cynthia ponders, "Honestly, I have no idea, myself. Garchomp was approaching this girl quickly because it probably thought she was intruding. Turns out it wasn't the case. Now, what I'm seeing is quite shocking for me. This girl... has something wonderful with dragons."

Iris stops petting after noticing other people are nearby. She and DK approaches them. Iris greets, "Uhhh... hi, everyone."

Cynthia apologizes, "Sorry about that. Garchomp thought you were intruding. Turns out to not be the case."

Iris sweatdrops, "In a way, I guess we kind of were. I was just admiring this Garchomp. It's yours, isn't it?"

Cynthia nods, "It is."

Iris takes a good look at Cynthia and gleams, "Wow! You're so beautiful!"

Cynthia blinks, "Hmmm? You're talking about me?"

Iris nods, "I am. You have this elegant and strong posture about you. And you're very attractive! What's your secret?"

Cynthia answers, "Enhancing my natural beauty. Anyone can do it. Even you can, too."

Iris ponders, "Can I really...?"

Mario notices, "Ohhh, no way. Donkey Kong?"

DK sees, "Oooo? Mario? Is that you?"

Mario approaches him and holds out his hand, "DK, it's been a long time, my friend!"

DK shakes his head, "It has! Oooh Ooooh!"

Iris asks, "You know each other?"

Mario explains, "We are from the same world. I am Mario, the great Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom."

Iris remembers, "Mario... I did hear about a story or two about you from DK."

Cynthia asks, "And who would our cute guest be, today?"

Iris blushes, "Heh heh... I'm Iris. I'm from the region of Unova, in the Overworld. This is my partner, Donkey Kong, or DK for short."

Donkey Kong greets, "Hey!"

Axew appears and jumps into Iris's shoulder, "Axew!"

Iris introduces, "And this is one of my favorite Pokémon, Axew. He's not my first Pokémon, but he is definitely very special to me."

Axew smiles, "Axew!"

Ash gets out his Pokédex, "Axew, huh? Let's take a look."

Ash's Pokédex describes, "Axew, the Tusk Pokémon. Axew uses their tusks to crush the berries they eat. They mark their territory by leaving gashes in trees with their tusks. Its large tusks have a tendency to break, but each time they grow back, they grow in harder and sturdier."

Iris sweatdrops, "Right... Axew had a couple of unfortunate times when that happened."

Ash examines, "That's a Dragon type, huh? Pretty cool."

Iris ponders, "Hmmmm..."

Ash blinks, "Huh?"

Iris closely examines Ash. Blaze wonders, "What is she doing?"

After a few seconds of gathering her thoughts, she smiles, "Not bad. From your Pikachu, I can tell that you appear to be a really strong trainer."

Ash says, "Really?"

Iris smirks, "And a cute one to boot. You must have a girlfriend."

Ash blushes a little. Misty raises an eyebrow and speaks, "What are you trying to do to Ash?"

Iris points, "And you must be the girlfriend!"

Misty stares in slight confusion.

Batthan scratches his head, "Oookay... Anyway, how about we have the introductions?"

Ash agrees, "That's a good idea. I'm Ash Ketchum. This is my girlfriend, Misty, and our Hero Pokémon, Sonic, Blaze, and Reimu."

Iris notices, "All of your Hero Pokémon?"

DK remembers, "Must be in a Hero Bond. Heard that once from a friend of mine."

Iris recalls, "Right... that librarian..."

Marisa wonders, "Librarian?"

Ash shows, "And these are all of my friends... There's a lot of them to introduce, though."

Iris sweatdrops, "Yeah, I can see that..."

Batthan introduces, "I am Batthan, Iris. I am the Champion of this Region."

Iris laughs, "A Champion? ... Hahahahaha! Ahhhahaha... Haaa..." Batthan makes a weird face at her. She jumps, "You're serious?"

Batthan states, "I'm not lying, you know."

Iris asks, "Why would the Champion be casually traveling with other people? Don't you have a Pokémon League to be at?"

Batthan explains, "Two things. One, I am only needed at the League when a challenger comes to take on the Elite Four. Two, I am not the only Champion of a region that is here."

Iris looks around, "What? Who else is a Champion?"

Cynthia waves, "You're looking at her."

Iris ponders for a few moments, then she panics, "You're a Champion? WHAT?"

Cynthia greets, "Cynthia, Champion of the Sinnoh region. It is a pleasure to meet you. Iris."

Iris gathers herself, then gleams, "A beautiful and powerful Champion! Cynthia, I really like your Garchomp and the way you look."

Cynthia blushes, "Goodness, your compliments are becoming too much. I may have to take you under my wing if you keep that up."

Cynthia briefly rubs Iris's head, which prompts a huge blush from Iris, "Miss Cynthia..."

Cynthia suggests, "I think you and I need to have a talk a little later."

Iris agrees, "Oh... sure... So, have any of you heard of the Unova region?"

Ash nods, "Several times, actually."

Batthan states, "I've been to the Unova Region, myself. Learned a lot while I was there."

Iris smiles, "That's so cool!"

Zoey asks, "What do you like to do, Iris?"

Iris describes, "Well, I love to swing around jungle vines. I suppose I am kind of a wild girl."

Mario says, "DK loves to do things around the jungle. I suppose you two were meant for each other."

Iris agrees, "That's true. I would much rather prefer eating berries and natural foods that you find around nature."

Cynthia smiles, "A nature girl, huh? How exotic!"

Iris blushes, "Exotic, you say?"

Cynthia notices, "You seem to have a love for Dragon Pokémon."

Iris nods, "Yeah! Out of anything, I love Dragon type Pokémon. I live in a village where we are very close to dragons."

May says, "That's amazing!"

Iris wonders, "So, what's this I hear about Fairy types?"

Suddenly, DK is being pulled up by something.

DK wonders, "Ooo ooo ooooh?"

They are 'magnetized' into a cage.

Iris frowns, "DK? What in the world?"

Meowth cheers, "Yes! We just caught ourselves a prime Hero for the road!"

Sonic facepalms, "Oh, goodie... it's Team Rocket!"

Team Rocket has made a giant robot with a mechanical magnet cage that somehow attracted Iris's Hero Pokémon.

Iris asks, "Who are they?"

Batthan explains, "These clowns try to steal other people's Pokémon. They are Team Rocket!"

Jessie and James shout, "Enough with the clown jokes, you Dirty Blondhead!"

Batthan grins, "Sticks and stones, Team Rocket!"

Iris shouts and jumps, "Hey, you crooks better give back my Hero Pokémon right now!"

Eggman responds, "Not a chance, little twerp!"

Iris complains, "Twerp? ... Who are you calling a twerp, Egghead?"

Eggman counters, "Who's an Egghead, Eggface?"

Iris answers, "You are!"

Iris throws a Bluk Berry at Eggman's head and scores a direct head.

Iris laughs, "What now, Egghead! Hahahahaha!"

Eggman becomes angry and releases a bomb from his hovercraft that explodes at Iris.

Iris puffs, "Ughh..."

Eggman laughs, "Gaahahahaha! Oh, I just love good humor like that!"

Bowser chuckles, "Hehehe... you still have berry in your head."

Eggman calls, "Can it, Koopa Breath!"

Flandre insists, "Could you boys stop with your silly arguments and just say the motto, already?"

Jessie smiles, "Thank you, Flan. It's nice to have a sane person like you with us."

Marisa doubts, "Are we really talking about the same Vampire?"

 _Jessie- "Listen, is that a voice I hear?"_

 _James- "It's speaking to me loud and clear."_

 _Bowser- "And now, it's time for us to appear."_

 _Eggman- "The awesome Team Rocket is here."_

 _Jessie- "On the wind."_

 _James- "Past the stars."_

 _Meowth- "In your ears."_

 _Jessie- "Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace._

 _James- "Dashing hope, putting fear in its place._

 _Flandre- "A rose by any other name is just as sweet."_

 _Meowth- "When everything's worse, our work is complete."_

 _Jessie- "Jessie!"_

 _James- "James!"_

 _Eggman, Bowser, and Flandre- "The Viles..."_

 _Meowth- "And Meowth are the names!"_

 _Jessie and James- "Putting do-gooders in their place..._

 _Bowser and Eggman- "Team Rocket..."_

 _Meowth and Flandre- "In your face."_

 _Wobbuffet- "Wooobuffet!"_

Iris shakes off the soot around her, and Eggman removes the berry from his head.

Donkey Kong says, "Oooo oooooh..."

Iris gets angry, "You better release my partner, or else!"

Eggman replies, "Or else, what? You don't have any other Hero Pokémon to help you!"

Iris summons, "It's doesn't matter! Excadrill, come on out!"

Iris's first partner, Excadrill, appears from his Pokéball and cries, "Excadriiiill!"

Max gleams, "Wow! That's looks so cool!"

May asks, "What is that Pokémon?"

Ash takes out his Pokédex, "Well, let's see."

His Pokédex describes, "Excadrill, the Subterrene Pokémon. Excadrill is the evolved form of Drilbur. With its steel claws and head, Excadrill can easily drill through iron and steel plates. Living underground, they prefer to build mazelike nests."

Batthan examines, "Wow... those drills look like it can really hurt!"

Iris calls, "Excadrill, Focus Blast!"

Excadrill draws in powerful mental energy and releases it. He manages to destroy the cage containing Donkey Kong.

Team Rocket shouts, "Ahhhh! Oh no!"

Donkey Kong is falling to the ground.

Meowth says, "You're not getting away from us."

Meowth controls the robot to try and grab DK.

Mario steps in, "Ohh no you don't! Transform!"

Mario takes off his, throws it up, and the hat transforms into a Propeller Hat. Mario jumps and puts on the hat, transforming him into Propeller Mario. He now wears a red suit with blue shoes. He quickly makes an upward propelling.

May wonders, "Huh? What's going on with Mario?"

Brock notes, "So, he transformed, did he? Ha! How interesting!"

When Propeller Mario propelled high enough, he performs his attack, "Drill Spin!"

Propeller Mario spins his whole body quickly like a drill, and spins quickly downwards to strike on the Robot's arm and destroy it before it could make contact with DK.

Eggman shouts, "Gaaaaah! Not an arm!"

Silver uses his Psychic move to gently bring DK to the ground.

DK says, "Thank you."

Silver nods, "No problem."

Eggman calls out, "You annoying plumber! How dare you destroy one of my creation's arms? You'll pay for that!"

Meowth attacks using a flaming punch. Propeller Mario takes a hold of it to try and resist the attack.

Propeller Mario struggles, "Mmmmmm..."

DK becomes serious, "I must help Mario!"

Dawn calls, "Knuckles, let's give DK a hand. Throw him up with your Strength!"

Knuckles shouts, "Hurrr... AHHHHH!"

Knuckles pumps himself up with red energy. He throws DK hard up to the air.

Iris calls, "DK, destroy their other arm with your Windup Punch!"

DK winds his arm around and around for a few seconds. When he gets close, he unleashes a powerful punch to destroy the other arm.

Eggman sweatdrops, "NOOOO! Not the other arm!"

DK gets a hold of Propeller Mario so he doesn't fall again.

Eggman becomes angry, "You will regret destroying those arms!"

Brock calls, "Mario, send DK flying towards their machine!"

Propeller Mario holds DK and spins him a few times to hurl him towards their machine.

Flandre worries, "Oh no..."

Iris calls, "Hero Punch!"

DK performs an alternate version of the Hero Beam. He releases a brown aura wide ranged punch that punches through the robot, causing the machine to explode and Team Rocket to blast off!

Eggman sighs, "And there goes my machine."

Bowser sweatdrops, "There's always next time."

James agrees, "Indeed."

Flandre smiles, "At least we get to say the line this time."

Team Rocket shouts, "Team Rocket's blasting off again..."

*Ding*

Propeller Mario flies over and catches DK. They both land on the ground safely. Propeller Mario changes back to normal.

Iris cheers, "Well, alright! Way to go, DK!"

DK smiles, "Yeah!"

Brock smiles, "That was amazing, Mario! What a transformation that was."

Marisa admits, "Yeah. I'm really surprised you were able to do that. I mean... we are aware that you could change costumes using your hat, but..."

Mario explains, "Haha! I can use my hat to make different transformations for battle. With all of the adventures I went through, there's so many I can take advantage us. It's the same with Luigi. And any transformation I can do, Luigi can do it, too."

Luigi nods, "That's right. So remember what Mario does, Max. It could be useful for us, too."

Max gleams, "Cool!"

Mario explains further, "That was my Propeller form. I become Propeller Mario with it. I have several transformation that allow me to fly. That one is great for quick aerial ascending and descending... but not so much for moving around that quickly."

Iris notices, "What about that drill move you did?"

Excadrill says, "Excadrill!"

Mario continues, "The Drill Spin is a move I can only perform while wearing my Propeller Suit. Each power up I use comes with their own exclusive moves and abilities. They may also alter my types and attributes. Drill Spin is a quick way to attack someone when descending down."

Iris gleams, "That was so cool!"

Cynthia compliments, "Your Excadrill was cool, too. That was a powerful Focus Blast you did."

Excadrill smiles, "Drill! Drill!"

Iris smiles, "Thanks. When I bonded with my Excadrill again, we learned this move together. I'm glad it's paying off!"

Axew cheers, "Axew Axew!"

Blaze asks, "So, Iris, do you have any place to go to?"

Iris ponders, "Ummm... Not really. All DK and I are doing is traveling around the world and seeing all the great sights. Maybe finding some Dragons to befriend."

Blaze wonders, "Well, how would like to come with us?"

Iris questions, "Huh?"

DK confirms, "You want us to join you?"

Dawn agrees, "I think it's a great idea. You're really cute, Iris. And I think that you fit right in our group perfectly. It's almost as if you were one of our old companions."

Iris ponders, "I don't know..."

Cynthia touches her shoulders and smiles warmly, "I love the spirit and heart that you shared within Garchomp. You can hone your skills and become a better Dragon trainer. You'll feel right at home... trust me!"

Batthan adds, "Honestly, even Cynthia and I are still learning new things regardless of being powerful Champions. Heck, you might just have what it takes, yourself."

Iris slightly blushes, "Well... okay. I suppose it would be fun!"

Silver welcomes, "DK, Iris, we are happy to have you with us!"

Cynthia smiles, "I'm going to enjoy my time with you, Iris."

Iris blushes a little redder, "Miss Cynthia..."

DK jumps in excitement, "Oooh OOOOH! This is gonna be great!"

Axew cheers, "Axeeeew!"

* * *

Hiding nearby, the Masked Hero Pokémon is watching them for a distance. It is revealed that this Hero is named Meta Knight.

Meta Knight says, "It's almost time, Batthan. The time has come for us to meet at last."

Meta Knight makes a swift disappearance.

* * *

As requested by Cynthia, using the power of magic, Iris and Cynthia are inside a make shift one room house.

Iris asks, "So, why did you want us to be alone here?"

Cynthia answers, "You interest me. You have great potential inside of you. So, I wish to learn more about you so we can improve on any issues you may have."

Iris says, "Sure. So, what do wish to ask me, Miss Cynthia?"

Cynthia asks, "Cynthia is just fine. So earlier, you mentioned that I looked beautiful to you."

Iris nods, "It's true. I don't often express like that, but there was something really refined about you that I loved. You said that it was due to... natural beauty?"

Cynthia says, "That's right. And I think you can benefit from the enhancements of natural beauty."

Iris ponders, "Can I really?"

Cynthia states, "As you are right now, though, you are a beautiful girl. And I'm sure we can increase that beauty to a level everyone can see.

Iris sighs, "I don't know, Cynthia. Do I really consider myself beautiful?"

Cynthia frowns, "You can't show yourself doubt, Iris. I saw a confident and shining girl back then. You quickly recovered from a dangerous situation and took action before I did."

Iris clarifies, "It's not like I don't have confidence in myself. It's just... I didn't receive too many compliments when I was young. Cute, pretty, adorable, beautiful... these words have rarely been described to me by specific people. Strong, brave, cheerful, excited... now those words are familiar to me quite a bit."

Cynthia ponders, "Those words describe you as a tomboy. Is that want you want?"

Iris describes, "No. I still want to be a girl."

Cynthia explains, "Then, I think we should do this, Iris. I had Sabrina made this make shift home so I can transform you into a better you, where you will still feel yourself."

Iris questions, "Can that really be possible?"

Cynthia nods, "Yes! And we can begin with your hair."

Iris asks, "My hair?"

Cynthia notices, "Ohhhh... I didn't notice it before, but, it's long and poofy looking. Your Axew can fit inside of that?"

Iris explains, "I've had this long of a hair for several years. I never wanted to have it get cut. It hasn't been a problem for me."

Cynthia wonders, "It seems to be knotted in an interesting way. Can you unravel it so I can see all of it?"

Iris blushes, "Sure!"

Iris releases the hold on her hair, and while standing up, it touches the floor.

Cynthia smiles, "Amazing! My goodness, I haven't seen hair this long from a person since, well... actually since Caitlin. I'm not sure which one of you has the longer hair. But it is beautiful regardless."

Iris smiles, "Thank you. It's honestly surprising that anyone would think my hair is so great. People usually think my hair is... too long. But, I like it this way. It's really cute, because my Axew loves to stay inside of it."

Cynthia confidently proclaims, "You know what, I think your hair is the signature trait that makes you beautiful. I'm a little jealous. Though I do wish to keep my hair the same length, not many girls can pull off what you can do."

Iris blinks, "You're jealous? Wow..."

Cynthia points out, "Of course, it's more than just your hair that makes you beautiful... naturally beautiful, even."

Iris ponders, "You mentioned naturally beautiful..."

Cynthia explains, "I've learned this from a friend that's traveling with us. And she learned it from a woman they met while traveling here. There are three steps to take to go on the road of natural beauty!"

Iris says, "Three steps..."

Cynthia assures, "We can transform you from a normal girl to a true, shining superstar. And I have just the way we can do that. But first... I must teach you the three steps to natural beauty!"

Iris gleams, "Teach me, please! It would help me understand more of what makes me beautiful!"

Cynthia smiles and nods, "Good. Let's get started..."

* * *

Meanwhile, DK and Knuckles are about to have a test of strength.

Knuckles explains, "Alright, DK... it's time for a test. I've heard from Mario that you are one of the strongest beings he knows in his world. So, we're going to see which one of us has the stronger punch."

DK agrees, "Okay! Let's go!"

Knuckles proclaims, "Here I come!"

DK winds up his punch. After a few seconds, he's ready to attack.

DK calls, "Windup Punch!"

DK charges forward to attack.

Knuckles calls, "Hyper Punch!"

Knuckles gathers light energy into his fists and also charges to attack.

Both punches look very powerful and also look about even in terms of strength. They were pushed back after a few seconds as a pulse released to demonstrate the power of the two attacks.

Dawn glees, "Whoa... they looked just about even!"

Knuckles compliments, "Whew. I'll tell ya, DK, you definitely had some muscle in that punch of yours."

DK compliments back, "So did you, Knuckles."

Knuckles insists, "Let's keep on protecting our partners with our strength!"

DK agrees, "Yeah!"

* * *

Sabrina asks, "So, Brock... if you had another Hero Pokémon, what kind would you want it to be?"

Brock ponders, "Huh... I'm not sure. I mean, it wouldn't normally matter who it is. Just as long as they and I can get along."

Sabrina grins, "You want for it to be a girl, wouldn't you?"

Brock blushes, "Well... it would be nice!"

Salem admits, "Let's just face the facts, my friend. We men are in need of that special lady in our lives, to comfort... to share secrets with... to eternally love with. We know what we want and we will take it however we can!"

Sabrina glares, "Cat, don't push yourself."

Salem exclaims, "Geh?"

Brock smiles, "Haha! It's okay. I don't really need another Hero Pokémon. I won't complain if I do end up bonding with another, though. After all, they could love cooking like Mario does, and more help with our group getting bigger is always appreciated."

Sabrina notices, "I suppose your group has gotten a noticeable boost in numbers since you first traveled to this island, huh?"

Salem smiles, "Makes it all the more terrific, I say."

Cynthia calls, "Hey, everyone. I got someone to show you!"

Sabrina says, "Ohhhh?"

The Heroes gather around to look at Cynthia, who shows them a different looking Iris. Her outfit is now changed to the Champion Outfit from Black and White 2, which includes a different hair style. There is also a specific detail about her overall appearance which makes her look more naturally beauty, which is the steps to natural beauty Cynthia taught her.

Marisa smiles, "Whoa! Look at you, Iris!"

May gleams, "She looks... so beautiful!"

DK gleams, "Oooooh!"

Brock blushes, _"Wow... she looks so hot!"_

Iris asks, "Do I... look that different?"

Cynthia suggests, "Why don't we get everyone's opinion? What do you guys think?"

DK cheers, "Wooo! I love it, Iris!"

Iris blushes, "Thanks, DK!"

Reimu asks, "Amazing! Did you change her appearance, Cynthia?"

Cynthia nods, "Correct! I wanted to show that Iris could feel more naturally beautiful. So, I fashioned her a new outfit, and was able to make it to my exact details thanks to Sabrina! Thanks by the way."

Sabrina says, "No probs!"

Cynthia adds, "I also gave a new look to her hair, which completely compliments her dress. That actually includes this adorable ribbon-like tiara on her head."

Iris admits, "I actually kind of like it!"

Cynthia continues, "And, just like how you taught me, Misty, I taught Iris the steps to take to become more naturally beautiful."

Iris admits, "Although, I still don't feel all that different..."

Ash compliments, "I think you look great, Iris."

Misty agrees, "Yeah. Don't sell yourself short over anything. You are beautiful, Iris. We all think you do!"

Iris blushes, "Wow... I've never gotten such compliments before. If this is what it feels like to truly be beautiful, then I love it!"

Cynthia smiles, "I'm glad you finally feel that way. I think you should keep the way you look. I think you also look more... more... What's the word I'm looking for?"

Batthan answers, "Champion-like! You look like a real Dragon Champion, Iris, especially with that tiara."

Iris smiles, "Really? Wow! This'll help me feel even more confident for fulfilling my dream."

Ash asks, "What dream, Iris?"

Iris clarifies, "To be the Dragon type Pokémon Master!"

Ash smiles, "Wow, that's great! So, do you have any other Pokémon with you?"

Iris shakes her head, "No. It's just Axew and Excadrill, along with DK. I'm still kind of a beginner when it comes to being a Dragon trainer, or even just a trainer in general..."

Cynthia proclaims, "Then you will improve over time. You'll have the training you'll need being with us. After all, you have Champions to guide you forward."

Iris gleams, "Thank you, Cynthia... Thank you for believing in me so much! I... I was wondering if... I could train under you specifically."

Cynthia ponders, "Mmmm... Anything could happen with this group, Iris. So, things might not be as you would like for them to be for very long."

Iris wonders, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Cynthia chuckles, "Heh... for now, you will train under me. You have the beauty down, so I'll make you stronger and more confident in battling."

Iris cheers, "Alright!"

Axew also cheers, "Axew!"

Batthan figures, "Well, if we're all settled in, I believe it's time for us to-"

Silver points up, "Batthan, someone's coming this way!"

Batthan wonders, "Huh?"

The Heroes look up as they see Meta Knight flying down towards them. He lands nearby to greet everyone.

Meta Knight speaks, "Well met, everyone."

Iris wonders, "Whoa! Who is that?"

Meta Knight apologies, "I am deeply sorry to interrupt your journey, but... our meeting was destined to happen."

Batthan raises an eyebrow, "Destined."

Meta Knight introduces, "My name is Meta Knight, a Star Warrior hailing from the world of Pop Star, from Dream Land."

Dawn recalls, "Dream Land... That was the location from where Kirby came from."

Meta Knight widen his eyes, "Wha? You! What is your name?"

Dawn names, "Dawn!"

Meta Knight confirms, "Are you insisting that you actually met the Kirby of Dream Land?"

Dawn nods, "Yeah. He's currently partners-for-life with a girl I once met named Lyra, who is from Johto."

Meta Knight establishes, "So, Kirby is here, is he...? But, he's in the Overworld, apparently. Huh..."

Zoey questions, "Alright, you. Could you explain why you are here?"

Meta Knight explains, "... I sense a terrible darkness that will eventually take its toll around this island. Its power is more terrifying than you may imagine."

Shadow ponders, "A terrible darkness? Could it be related to my earlier incident?"

Meta Knight continues, "And that is why I came to see... you, Batthan, or rather... I should refer to you as the Champion."

Batthan wonders, "So you are aware. Well... what about me, Meta Knight?"

Meta Knight holds his sword forward, "I am here to test you. I wish to challenge you to a Hero Pokémon battle, to see if you are ready... should this darkness ever come to fruition. And... to confirm if you really are a Champion."

Zoey sweatdrops, "This is getting quite meta..."

Batthan grins, "Maybe. But it would rude of me to not accept this kind of test. I accept your challenge, Meta Knight. It's time to get ready, Silver."

Silver nods, "Right."

Meta Knight prepares, "Then, let us duel."

* * *

Batthan and Silver are on one side, while Meta Knight is on the other. Both sides are just about ready for a duel.

Blaze worries, "While I do like a good battle, I'm a little concerned about this... Meta Knight. Is he for real?"

Mario proclaims, "None of us know too much about this Hero. I know about Kirby, though."

Luigi smiles, "I think he's really cool, especially with that mask on. It makes him... mysterious."

Max agrees, "He does have a mysterious, yet cool feeling about him. Let's see if he's as strong as he looks."

Meta Knight offers, "You may make the first move, Batthan."

Batthan starts, "As you wish. Silver, Jewel Blast!"

Silver focuses his powers to fire a beam made from the energy of the Sol Emeralds. Meta Knight jumps the dodge the attack.

Meta Knight calls, "My turn. Sword Sweep!"

Meta Knight runs over to perform a slash from his sword.

Batthan calls, "Telekinetic Sense!"

Silver uses his psychic force to sense where Meta Knight is going to strike. Meta Knight attacks, but Silver performs a quick warp to dodge the attack. He ends up behind Meta Knight.

Batthan follows up, "Force Pulse!"

Silver unleashes a wind based shockwave from his hand to blow Meta Knight in the air. Meta Knight quickly recovers and attacks, "Aerial Ace!"

Meta Knight charges with a fast flying assault. He hits Silver, sending him flying upwards.

Meta Knight says, "More is on the way!"

Meta Knight performs the same attack on Silver three more times, sending him higher in the air while dealing a lot of damage.

Batthan calls out, "Silver!"

Meta Knight calls, "This is it. Drill Rush!"

This time, Meta Knight closes it with a spinning drill attack.

Batthan shouts, "Come on, Silver. You need to stop Meta Knight! Psychokinesis!"

Silver recovers and keeps himself in the air using his power. He conjures a giant boulder. He grabs it with his psychic force. He throws it towards the spinning Meta Knight. Meta Knight tries to drill through the attack, while Silver continues to push it forward. Eventually, Meta Knight stops his attack and flies around the boulder, resulting in the boulder crashing nearby and quickly disappearing.

Meta Knight, being currently below Silver's altitude, attacks swiftly, "Shuttle Loop!"

Meta Knight swiftly launches himself higher into the air to attack.

Batthan calls, "Psychic!"

Silver sends psychic energy to take a hold of Meta Knight. However, the energy disappeared when trying to make contact.

Silver sweatdrops, "It didn't work? ... Gaaaaah!"

Silver becomes hit by Meta Knight's attack, losing his grip over his levitation in the air, and starts falling to the ground.

Dawn wonders, "Why didn't that work? Is Meta Knight part Dark?"

Brock assumes, "Seems like it."

Dawn asks, "But wait... when Silver did that earlier attack with that giant boulder, it did seem to somewhat work against Meta Knight. Is that not also a Psychic type move?"

Blaze confirms, "It is. But, it does actually work against Dark types. It won't do a lot of damage against them, but it is one Psychic attack that can do something. Silver once told me that when describing his moves to me."

Meta Knight is flying near the falling Silver. Meta Knight glows a rainbow aura and prepares to attack. He says, "Now I have you in my grasps. Behold my power... Galaxia Darkness!"

Meta Knight covers Silver in a coat of darkness using his cape, where time for them slows to 1/8 speed. With Silver being unable to move, Meta Knight unleashes a barrage of sword slashes at super speed. He finishes with a large slash, sending him out of the darkness and barreling him down to the ground hard, briefly creating a dust cloud. To everyone else, it looked like Silver was attacked with one giant sword slash.

Batthan shouts, "SILVER!"

Iris nervously asks, "W-What was that?"

Dawn describes, "One moment Meta Knight was glowing all rainbow colored, and the next... BAM! He suddenly strikes Silver with a really powerful slash!"

Mario clarifies, "I can say one thing. What Meta Knight performed was a Final Smash."

Reimu asks, "What's a Final Smash?"

Mario explains, "It's a super move that deals major damage or performs a powerful effect. Only certain Heroes are able to use one. It takes a lot of a special energy to use it, hence that rainbow aura. So, they can only use that move once per battle... unless there are special conditions."

Reimu compares, "Seems kind of similar in nature to Last Words. Interesting..."

Blaze worries, "Is Silver going to be okay? Can he really recover from such a powerful attack? Especially since it appeared to have been super effective!"

Silver slowly gets up. Meta Knight lands on the ground and says to Batthan, "Is that the best your partner can do? If this is the extent of your abilities, then you are not worthy of the title, Champion!"

Batthan shakes his fist, "Ugh..."

Silver proclaims, "It's not over. I'm not giving up. I won't! I refuse! Heeeyaaaa!"

By the sheer will of his determination, Silver gets a closer read on Meta Knight. He is able to see something... a light inside Meta Knight's energy.

Silver goes in thought _, "What's this? I... I see something. Yes... Meta Knight's dark coating of his type has a weak spot. And if I reveal it... YES! I have revealed him."_ He uses telepathy to speak to Batthan, " _Batthan, I see something. I see Meta Knight's weak spot within his dark type. I see the light!"_

Batthan widen his eyes in shock. He speaks in thought, " _You can? That's great! We should be able to fight back a lot better, now."_ Batthan grins and orders, "Silver, Psychic!"

Meta Knight becomes curious and says, "What are you trying to accomplish? You have shown that your psychic moves cannot hit me."

Silver sends out Psychic energy to Meta Knight. Unknowing of what just happened, Meta Knight is taken hold by Silver.

Meta Knight struggles, "Wha? What... what's going on?"

Dawn becomes in shock, "Huh? Silver's Psychic is working on Meta Knight, now? How?"

Mario checks Ash's Pokédex for information. He founds move data that matches what Silver did. Mario exclaims, "So, that's it! Silver just did the move, Miracle Eye!"

Marisa wonders, "Miracle Eye?"

Mario explains, "It's very similar to Fighting types or Normal types using Foresight on a Ghost type. With Miracle Eye, Psychic types can reveal Dark Types, removing their immunity against them and also making Psychic moves neutral against Dark types. This is exactly what Silver needed."

Blaze smiles, "He has a good chance, now."

Meta Knight chuckles, "Heh... I should have know now to underestimate a Champion's Hero Pokémon."

Batthan agrees, "You're right that you shouldn't have. Silver, throw Meta Knight in the air!"

Silver tosses Meta Knight high in the air, unable to recover from the attack.

Batthan calls, "Now, Psycho Boost!"

Silver unleashes a huge burst of psychic energy to Meta Knight. He takes a major burst of damage and falls to the ground. Meta Knight concedes, "I... concede to your power..."

Batthan sighs in relief, "We won... somehow."

The Heroes cheer for Batthan's victory. They all approach them.

Blaze hugs Silver warmly. She says, "Way to go, sweetie! You came back from that mess."

Silver chuckles, "Heh... I sure did."

Zoey frowns, "That was a close one. It looked it is was over."

Batthan states, "I'm not one about giving up that easily, you know."

After the hug, Blaze goes over to Meta Knight while she says, "Allow me to heal Meta Knight up. Healing Flame!"

She surrounds Meta Knight with orange flames that restores most of the wounds from his battle. After recovering, he gets up and sheathes his sword. He says, "You have my gratitude."

Blaze nods. Batthan and Silver move to him. Batthan compliments, "You are very strong, Meta Knight."

Meta Knight says, "And you have proven yourself to be a real Champion. It is an honor to battle against a powerful trainer and a powerful Hero."

Silver nods, "Glad I could give you the challenge you needed."

Ash proclaims, "We need to get ourselves ready to get going, everyone."

Meta Knight ponders, "Hmmmm..."

* * *

After one more hour, our Heroes pack their things and are ready to move on. After patently waiting on the Heroes, he is about to be off himself.

Batthan notices, "So, you're about to leave?"

Meta Knight nods, "Yes. Since I now know where Kirby is, I wish to see him again, and let his partner know about her friend."

Dawn asks, "Tell Lyra when you meet her that I said hi."

Meta Knight acknowledges, "As you wish. Batthan, it won't be too long before we met again, I assure you. When we do, there is something I wish to ask you."

Batthan says, "I'll wait for that day, then."

Meta Knight says, "And so will I. Farewell, everyone. Be safe on your journey!"

Everyone waves as Meta Knight flies out of the forest and onto the Overworld.

Iris figures, "Well... he seemed like a nice guy. He would be a wonderful ally to have for us, wouldn't it?

Batthan smiles, "Yeah... I definitely think so. Especially since he reminds of... the Batman..."

Zoey jokes, "Well, Mr. Dark Knight, it's time to take your thoughts to the road. We have a city to get to."

Iris smiles, "Yeah! DK and I are ready to go!"

DK cheers, "Let's go! Ooooh Ooooooh!"

DK pounds his chest repeatedly for a few seconds.

Blaze clarifies, "We're off to Westapolis City. Ash is taking on the Gym challenges."

Iris nods, "Okay."

With a cute new companion and her Hero joining the group and a special Hero that challenged Batthan, it became one surprising and fortunate event after another. What other adventures await our Heroes as they continue on their journey? Stay tuned to find out!

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Batthan: Welcome back, everyone. And I was totally right on that. It was Iris. So... what's the story?**

 **PDA777: I have more interesting things I want to do in future chapters that I have done before. I wanted to see what would fit in existing chapters and I also want to flesh out certain characters that I really haven't done so before. One of them being Cynthia.**

 **Batthan: But... what about... you know who?**

 **PDA777: Ohh, I still have plans with that. And it ties into the relationship Cynthia and Iris share. You'll see.**

 **Batthan: Very well.**

 **PDA777: Another chapter down, with another chapter coming another time. See you all later!**

 **Batthan: Bye bye!**


	20. Ch 17- A Sneaky Daring Duo

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **PDA777: Hello everyone! Welcome to more Heroes Destiny RX.**

 **Batthan: We have another chapter for you all.**

 **PDA777: Our Heroes get company from a pair of odd Hero Pokémon. What's their deal?**

 **Batthan: Meanwhile, in another part of the route, another pair of Hero Pokémon seems to be doing intense training.**

 **PDA777: Let's see what happens. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon**_

 _ **Heroes:**_

 **Ash Ketchum (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond)**

Hero Pokémon 1- Blaze the Cat: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Charizard

Pokémon 4- Rufflet

 **Misty (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond)**

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Gyarados

 **Brock**

Hero Pokémon- Mario: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Crobat

Pokémon 3- Croagunk

 **May:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Miles 'Tails' Prower: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame: Touhou Franchise (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid [Communicates through her doll, Shanghai])

Pokémon 1- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Glaceon

Pokémon 4- Manaphy

 **Max:**

Hero Pokémon- Luigi: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Ralts

Pokémon 2- ? [Egg]

 **Dawn:**

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Pachirisu

Pokémon 3- Buneary

Pokémon 4- ? [Egg]

 **Iris:**

Hero Pokémon- Donkey Kong: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Axew

Pokémon 2- Excadrill

 **Batthan (HB2** - **Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Raichu* (Shinyshock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile (Slasher)

Pokémon 3- Tyranitar (Rocky)

Pokémon 4- Dragonite (Scarlet)

 **Zoey (HB2** - **Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gardevoir

 **Sabrina Spellman and Salem Saberhagen**

 **Cynthia:**

Pokémon 1- Spiritomb

Pokémon 2- Roserade

Pokémon 3- Gastrodon (West Sea)

Pokémon 4- Lucario

Pokémon 5- Milotic

Pokémon 6- Garchomp

 **Nurse Joy:**

Pokémon- Chansey

 _ **Villains:**_

 **Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser (Mario Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman (Sonic Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet (Touhou Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

 **Jessie:**

Pokémon 1- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Arbok

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

 **James:**

Pokémon 1- Growlithe (Growlie)

Pokémon 2- Weezing

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

 _ **Symbols:**_

 _ **HB#- Hero Bonds in the order they formed the bond. All of their Hero Pokémon are a part of their bond. It may also show the name of the bond, if they gave it one.**_

 _ ***- Represents that the Pokémon is shiny.**_

* * *

 _ **The Heroes Current Collection**_

 _ **Ash**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar League:**_

 **1st Badge** \- Aqua Frost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

 _ **May**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Directamo Ribbon

 _ **Dawn**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- ?

* * *

 **Chapter 17- A Sneaky Daring Duo**

Location: Route 706

Continuing on through another part of Route 706, our Heroes continue on their journey to Westapolis City, and Ash's next Gym.

Iris wonders, "Pokémon Contests?"

May nods, "Yeah! It's one of the best ways of showing off your Pokémon to the world if competitive battling is not your forte."

Iris smiles, "That's so cool! I think I would probably stick to battling, myself. I don't know if someone who is trying to be masterful in Dragon types would go for doing contests."

Tails states, "That's doesn't mean you can't."

Iris says, "Well, I for one am interested in how strong you are with battling, Ash. I mean... if even these two Champions are interested in your progress compared to everyone else, then you must be special!"

Misty smiles, "He's more special than most people realize. I know he has what it takes to become a Pokémon Master."

Ash says, "Misty..."

Max says, "I've become so inspired by Ash, myself! Seeing him become so strong while battling with his Pikachu and Blaze during our trips through Hoenn and Kanto was so cool!"

Iris states, "You are as excited as a little kid!"

Max asks, "What's wrong with that?"

Iris says, "Nothing. Everyone should have something they strive to do in life."

DK says, "I need to find my pal, Diddy."

Mario recalls, "Diddy Kong, right? Hmmm... I'm guessing he's probably living in a jungle somewhere in the world. I wonder if there are any jungles in this island."

Batthan recalls in thought, " _There is one jungle in this island. That could be the best place to find him at."_

Ash says, "A little more training and we should be all set for the next Gym."

Pikachu says, "Pika Pika!"

Batthan asks, "Hey, Ash, you want a heads up on who the next Gym Leader is?"

Ash nods, "Sure. That will get me ready for whatever type of Pokémon they got."

Reimu realizes, "Oh, right! Since you are the Champion of this region, you must know about all the Gym Leaders!"

Batthan replies, "That's right. Can't really give you the info on Hero Pokémon, since it has been many years since I last fought each of them."

Ash says, "That's fine."

Batthan describes, "Vegeta, a very strong and skilled martial artist. His Pokémon are of the Fighting type, and he is awesome at using them. I remember when I was up against his Pokémon. Boy, were they tough. I think I remembered that his style was going for all-out offense. But in the end, I managed to beat him and gotten his badge!"

Ash says, "Cool!"

Blaze says, "So, he's a Fighting type Gym leader? This shall be a very worthysome battle."

Reimu suggests, "I am part Flying. Perhaps I can be a lot of help for you?"

Sonic figures, "I suppose with me being part Ice, it's not good for me. Darn..."

Ash wonders, "By the way, Batthan, about that battle with you and Cynthia... the recent one."

Batthan wonders, "Hmm?"

Ash asks, "How did you pull off such amazing combination attacks?"

Dawn smiles, "Yeah! Those combinations reminded me of the contests."

Batthan explains, "It's about creativity. And about being the best that I could be. When you have so much experience as a trainer, it's good to try new things to see if you can do something no one else does. That advantage can mean much more in reaching the top of the world."

Silver exclaims, "I didn't even know of such possibilities. I mean, that Sand Tsunami from Rocky? Absolutely brilliant!"

Marisa adds, "And very powerful, too!"

Ash recalls, "I think I remembered pulling off combinations of my own, such as a Volt Tackle Iron Tail combination I once did."

Blaze giggles, "Or that time back in the Hoenn region that you pulled off the Thunder Armor with Pikachu and Swellow against Tate and Liza... I am STILL blown away by that! It's a day I will never forget."

Zoey asks, "Hey sweetie, if you ever had the choice of entering contests, would you do it?"

Batthan answers, "Well, it would be pretty cool and all, but that would ruin the strategy and style I have going right now."

Tails says, "Hey, anything's possible. Even Ash and Brock entered contests at least once during our journeys."

Batthan says, "Really now?"

Blaze recalls, "That reminded me of the contest battle with me and Sceptile against Tails and Blaziken. That was one of the best battles of my life, because we ended up in a draw. It was an unofficial contest by the way. But still... it was EPIC!"

May smiles, "I still have half that ribbon we won, Ash!"

Ash smiles, "Me too!"

Cynthia says, "All these great memories... these things are what made me strive to be the Sinnoh Champion."

Sabrina admits, "I remember when I was going for my Witches' License. Salem, I didn't realize it until now, but you were a big help back then!"

Salem smiles, "Oh, Sabreeny, I was looking out for you. Isn't that what friends do?"

Sabrina glares, "Ohhh, you mean like getting me into trouble as well?

Salem argues, "Come on... I had an awkward mindset back then. All of that nonsense with the spells and the witches and your aunts, it made things more complicated for me that you can ever possibly imagine!"

Sabrina angers, "I do not appreciate that I almost lost all of my magic, or my mother, or my sanity! You deserved having that 100 extra years tagged on to you, cat!"

Salem weeps, "Guhuuhuuhuuhuuu... I'm sorry, Sabrina. I'm so sorry, okay? Being a cat sucks for me, sometimes. It's just so hard when you've been a witch all your life up until several handful of years ago. I've already promised to never try and take over the world again!"

Sabrina sighs, "Sorry about my anger there, Salem." Sabrina picks up Salem and says, "As a pet and a friend, I still love you. And I still appreciate what positive things you have done for me. Especially realizing that Harvey and I were always meant to be."

Salem says, "It was about time, too."

Batthan suggests, "Hmm... hey Ash, do you want to work with my Shinyshock and your Pikachu with combination attacks on our own? We would be an epic team."

Ash agrees, "That would be awesome!"

Pikachu smiles, "Pika Pikaaa!"

Shinyshock cheers, "Rai Raiiii!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Rocket and the Viles are watching our Heroes from the skies in a pretty far distance.

Dr. Eggman spots, "Okay! I see the Heroes up ahead."

Flandre hopes, "I hope we get to play with them some more!"

Bowser asks, "Flandre, I gotta ask... What's up with you and this... play thing? Especially, since you're here to cause trouble."

Flandre answers, "I've been locked away in the Scarlet Devil Mansion Basement for 495 years without stepping foot in the outside world. No joke! I've always wanted to play with as many people as possible now that I've got this freedom at last."

Eggman states, "Hmm... I would say that's hard to believe, but then again, many others have insane stories of their own."

Bowser agrees, "You said a mouthful, Eggman!"

Meowth supports, "I know what you mean, Flan. Anyways, what genius scheme are we gonna use this time?

Jessie says, "It's a very traditional trap."

James replies, "Behold, the next exciting trap, the Super Hole!"

Meowth wonders, "The Super Hole?"

James nods, "That's right? Just wait until you hear all of the juicy details of it."

Eggman grins, "Oh, this should be good!"

* * *

And lying under some bushes, are two Hero Pokémon doing some investigating on the Heroes; Rouge the Bat and Charmy Bee.

Rouge spots, "There they are. Do you see them?"

Charmy shouts, "OF COURSE I DO!"

Rouge hushes, "Shhh! Keep your voice down!"

Charmy tones down, "Oops, sorry. I don't understand why we are doing this... when we could just speak to them in person."

Rouge says, "We don't know what these guys are capable of."

Charmy notices, "But Sonic is with them, and so is Knuckles. We know some of those guys!"

Rouge says, "Of course we do, Charmy, but we don't know how their partners have treated them. It's dangerous, so, we should keep an eye on them until we know."

Charmy nods, "Gotcha!"

The two quietly follow the Heroes in their tracks. Shadow gets a very strange sense going off of him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a far part of the route, we see two Hero Pokémon in a training section. They are both girls.

The first girl has silver hair worn in long braids with green bows at the ends that is somewhat covered by a white maid headband. She wears a white and dark blue French maid's outfit with an apron, short sleeves, a thin black ribbon, and brown shoes. Her name is Sakuya Izayoi, a human who has a proficiency in knife danmaku and also has a very powerful time stopping ability.

The second girl has short white hair with a black ribbon tied off-center. She wears a light green and white dress with a black bowtie and black slippers. She is Youmu Konpaku, a half-human and half-ghost being who specializes in expert sword play. Her swords are the Roukanken, a long katana with a cherry blossom insignia and a flower attached, and the Hakurouken, a short Japanese sword. Beside her is her ghost half, which is a formless white phantom that is around as large as her human half. For clarifying the identity of her ghost half, it was decided that a nickname for her ghost half would be Myon.

Sakuya prepares, "Here I come."

Sakuya throws multiple rounds of knives towards Youmu. Youmu deflects each round away with swings from her sword, the Roukanken, which is the sword Youmu primarily uses in battle.

Youmu says, "My turn."

Youmu creates several cutters with her sword and sends them to Sakuya. Sakuya successfully dodges each of the cutters by a marginal distance.

Youmu smiles and sheathes her sword, "Nice grazing there, Onee-sama!"

Sakuya laughs, "Hahaha! It's kind of odd when you call me by that term, Youmu."

Youmu approaches her and says, "But I really do appreciate what you are doing for me. Asking me to travel around the island to home our skills and to find our destined partners. I am a little nervous about... finding a partner."

Sakuya asks, "Why?"

Youmu blushes, "..."

Sakuya smiles, "Are you hoping it would be with a cute guy?"

Youmu blushes harder, "... I-It doesn't matter who I become partners with, does it?" She calms herself and continues, "As long as I can be of use for them like how I was with Lady Yuyuko, I will be happy."

Sakuya shakes her head, "That's not what my mistress or Lady Yuyuko wanted for us. They want us to be with partners that will treat us as equally as if we were still humans, or human like in your case."

Youmu looks down, "Who would anyway want to be partners with me? I have my ghost half that is always a part of me. They would probably be terrified..."

Sakuya briefly touches Youmu's shoulder and says, "If they know it is your ghost half, and they get to know the real you, then they have nothing to worry about. Because your other half is still you. Don't let it get to you."

Youmu looks at Sakuya, "Aren't you nervous to find a partner? It will most likely be with a handsome guy."

Sakuya slightly blushes, "Well, I suppose that wouldn't be completely out of the possibility. I guess it would be a little harder for us to find someone who wants to be equal with us, since we are so used to be servants to higher powers. But, that is what they wanted us to do, and we should strive to be happier while being in this world."

Youmu smiles, "At least our types make sense. I am Normal/Ghost, which couldn't be any more fitting for me!"

Sakuya ponders, "Steel/Ice definitely fits my style. But, I am trying to be more open towards other humans like my mistress wanted. It helps to have you around."

Youmu slightly blushes, "Glad I could help. Shall we get back to our training?"

Sakuya nods, "Yes. It's time to practice our spell cards. You first."

Youmu prepares, "As you wish!"

* * *

Back to our Heroes who are still traveling forward.

Max wonders, "So Reimu, Marisa, I've been curious about something. We've heard about what you two would do back in your world... which is still rather bizarre by the way."

Reimu shrugs, "I don't blame you for that. It does get rather ridiculous."

Max asks, "I was wondering... did you all do anything... fun in your world? Something completely out the open, but a majority of those in Gensokyo participated in?"

Marisa grins, "Funny you should mention that. Are you familiar with the sport of Soccer?"

Iris nods, "I've heard of it at least. Sports are very popular in Unova."

Ash recalls, "I did know of a friend who was into Baseball."

Blaze says, "I wonder how little Casey is doing now and adays..."

Dawn asks, "What is Soccer anyway?"

Iris explains, "It's a sport that has two teams of trainers and Pokémon compete to kick a ball into a goal net. You move around with the ball and you are not allowed to hold the ball with your hands. With Pokémon, and how the ball is very durable to a lot of elements, you can use moves to get an edge over your opponents."

Knuckles smiles, "Heh... that sounds like fun."

Batthan recalls, "You know, funny you should mention about Soccer. There are several sport leagues located in the not coincidental name of Sportsgale City. The city was structured entirely for all sorts of sports and competitive activities around the island."

Silver says, "That's pretty good!"

Batthan mentions, "And Ash, there is a Gym there as well."

Ash smiles, "Cool!"

Pikachu says, "Pika!"

Reimu recalls, "Ahh, soccer season, doesn't that bring back... unusual memories! I remember a lot of our close friends being a huge part of that. Too bad Sanae just missed out on the competition."

Marisa grins, "I've always wanted to do the Master Blade again. That was one of the best combination specials I've ever done with anyone."

May wonders, "Master Blade?"

Alice recalls, "Marisa, Patchouli, and I would team up and give Marisa our power to transform her broom into a super large energy blade that would blaze the ball in the goal. Patchouli is one of our old magician friends back in our world by the way. Trust me when I say, I think even with you all having Pokémon, our soccer games were... over the top."

Marisa smiles, "And I wouldn't have it any other way!"

Reimu suggests, "Marisa, we could always pull off something awesome."

Marisa agrees, "Yeah! You and me, Reimu... an unstoppable duo!"

Ash wishes, "I'd sure love to see those combinations they are talking about."

Misty says, "Maybe they could implement some of those combinations into battle."

Sabrina says, "Hero Pokémon are a true marvel. We are learning so much about many of these beings from other worlds."

Salem comments, "It would be nice if I could travel to these worlds, if only briefly. They might have some interesting cuisines to try out! I am always looking out for the best fish based meals."

Sabrina giggles, "Heehee! Oh, Salem... you and your love for fish!"

Batthan ponders, "Let's see, hmmm... Ahhhh! Of course!"

Zoey wonders, "What is it, sweetie?"

Batthan grins, "Guess what, everyone? My birthday's coming up!"

Dawn happily gasps, "Really? Your birthday? Great! I should shop for something special when we get to the city!"

Zoey smirks, "We're definitely getting you some new, cool clothes, Batthan. Your current outfit does not suit a Champion."

Batthan makes a weird face, "Well, excuse you, girlfriend. I'd happen to like what I have on, now. But, it is about time that I put something else on."

Cynthia realizes, "You know what, thinking of the current date, Halloween is also coming up in the near future."

Sabrina zaps a calendar and checks, "Hmm... yep, it actually is."

Salem cheers, "Oh, yes! Halloween, baby! What a time to be a cool, black cat."

Marisa becomes excited, "Ohhhh! Our first Halloween with my new partner. Alice, we need to do something special this Halloween."

Alice wonders with a positive tone, "Do you mean... the two of us?"

Marisa grins, "Not just the two of us. I want to get some special people involved."

Alice says with a disappointed tone, "Ohhh..."

Marisa smiles, "No need for a sad expression. We can see each other directly if all things go right!"

Alice happily says, "Okay!"

Reimu raises an eyebrow, "Wonder what you two have in mind..."

Meanwhile, Shadow's senses increases.

Shadow senses, "Mmmmm..."

Silver asks, "Shadow, something wrong?"

Shadow says, "I don't know, Silver... but for some reason, I feel as though someone is following us!"

Silver feels, "Oh come on, Shadow, you're... actually, you may be right..."

Shadow adds, "I don't want to jump the gun unless it's necessary."

* * *

And back to Rouge and Charmy...

Rouge overhears, "Did you hear that, Charmy, those girls mention about that soccer sport.

Charmy recalls, "Yeah! Didn't we hear something about a soccer tournament around a week ago?"

Rouge remembers, "I believe so! This group is getting to be more and more interesting."

Back to the Heroes again...

Knuckles asks, "So, Cynthia, how are you enjoying this trip so far?"

Cynthia says, "I love it! All of these exciting things, the many things yet to discover, the Hero Pokémon... and also Iris, my cute new student. It was definitely worth coming to."

Knuckles smiles, "I'm glad you're happy about it."

DK asks, "Mario, didn't we do Soccer in our world as well?"

Mario recalls, "That's right... several times, actually. I am curious how it becomes different with Pokémon."

Silver senses, "They're close by."

Shadow detects, "I think it's time..."

Silver blinks, "Time for what? Uh... Shadow?"

Shadow shouts, "Hey, you two... get out of those bushes! Chaos Spear!"

Everyone's attention is turned to Shadow's as he used Chaos Spear to force the intruders out of the bushes. They jump up in pain.

Charmy shouts, "Owwwwwww!"

Rouge steams, "Ahhh... Hey Shadow, what's your problem? Sheesh, you are so arrogant!"

Knuckles recognizes, "Hey, I recognize that voice!"

Charmy nervously waves, "Hehehe... hey guys!"

Knuckles remembers, "I know that voice as well! Rouge... Charmy!"

Batthan wonders, "Rouge and Charmy?"

Sonic describes, "They're from our world. Rouge the Bat, she loves jewels... and Charmy Bee... from the famous Team Chaotix."

Blaze asks, "What are you guys doing here?"

Rouge answers, "Well, our original intention was finding our partners after we've all spreaded out. I ended up joining forces with Charmy here."

Charmy says, "That's right!"

Rouge continues, "But recently, we heard rumors that some of our friends, were in a group of Heroes alongside other Hero Pokémon!"

Charmy adds, "We eventually ended up finding you and did some sneaky investigation, to see if you guys were all right... which you are!"

Knuckles smirks, "A likely story!"

Rouge compliments, "As painful as that was, Shadow, your cunning instincts are as strong as ever!"

Shadow smiles, "Hmm... naturally."

Charmy asks, "So, all of you are together, right?"

Max answers, "Uh, yeah, of course we are."

Charmy says, "I see!"

Ash asks, "So, what's your purpose for coming here?"

Rouge and Charmy nod to each other and point at two of the Heroes.

Rouge and Charmy declare, "We challenge you to a double Pokémon battle!"

Everyone says, "WHAT?"

Batthan asks, "Why, exactly?"

Charmy explains, "We're all friends here by the way. We are just curious at how strong your friends are that you would be traveling with them. Plus, battling as a Pokémon is so much fun."

Rouge admits, "I have to agree with him. Actually, not worrying too much about finding jewels to collect is... a fun kind of different."

Knuckles points out, "You would totally still do it anyway."

Rouge says, "Oh, sugar, I am trying not to be the villain. I did come here as a Hero Pokémon, you know. Ruining my reputation is the last thing I want to do."

Shadow nods, "I'd have to agree with her, especially with what I've done..."

Zoey frowns, "Shadow..."

Rouge points, "Anyway, it's time to pick out the challengers. I choose... you, the tall one in black!"

Cynthia points at herself, "Who, me?"

Charmy points, "And I choose... you, the girl with orange hair!"

Zoey blinks, "That's me, right?"

Cynthia smiles, "I'm always up for any challenge. Let's do it, Zoey."

Zoey nods, "Okay. Since you don't have any Hero Pokémon, Cynthia, I'll make it fair and not use Shadow against them."

Shadow frowns, "That's disappointing..."

* * *

Both sides are in position. Brock will be judging.

Rouge prepares, "We're ready, you two."

Charmy grins, "Bring it on!"

Zoey brings out, "As you wish! Glameow, Curtain!"

Cynthia also brings out, "Gastrodon, Battle Dance!"

Glameow and Roserade appear from their Pokéballs, Glameow says, "Raaaar!"

Gastrodon says, "Gassss!"

Brock announces, "Okay everyone, this will a two on two Pokémon battle. No time limit! Everyone, ready?"

Cynthia and Zoey say, "Yeah!"

Rouge and Charmy say, "Ready!"

Brock announces, "Then, let the battle start!"

Reimu notices, "I can only think of one situation where a Pokémon battle is timed, and that's a contest. Can any of you think of another time where a Pokémon battle was actually timed?"

Ash ponders, "Come to think of it, I don't think there was."

Batthan thinks, "I think there is one way that a battle is timed, and that's if it needs to be rushed for a special emergency situation. So, that's why it's almost never actually done!"

Reimu accepts, "Makes sense to me!"

Rouge attacks, "We'll start things off. I'll use Tornado Kick!"

She spins like a tornado to rush kick Glameow.

Charmy attacks, "And I'll use Rush Stinger!"

He pulls out his large bee stinger to put the hurt on Gastrodon.

Zoey calls, "Dodge and use Fury Swipes!"

Glameow dodges Rouge's kick and counters with swipes of her claws.

Cynthia calls, "Use Icy Wind!"

Instead of dodging, Gastrodon blows out a cold chilling wind to stop Charmy's attack as he shivers.

Charmy shivers, "Ohhh... that's c-cold..."

Cynthia follows up, "Alright, now use Mud Bomb!"

Gastrodon sends out a ball of icky mud to strike Charmy, knocking him down.

Charmy expresses, "Owwwie!"

Rouge glares "Charmy, this is no time for games... Now, get up!"

Charmy recovers, "Sorry... got slowed down by the cold..."

Rouge suggests, "Try attacking the other one then!"

Charmy agrees, "Okay! Here I come with my Thunder Shoot!"

Charmy goes into a ball of electricity and rushes quickly to Glameow.

Zoey calls, "Glameow, Attract!"

Glameow pulls out the charm, and Charmy stops his attacks and falls in love with her.

Charmy infatuates, "Wow, she's a dreamboat!"

Rouge facepalms, "Charmy, are you serious...? I better help him. Here I come, Glameow! My Bat Bomb will stop you!"

She conjures a robotic bat towards Glameow.

Cynthia calls, "Gastrodon, send that bomb back to her with your Headbutt!"

Gastrodon is about to smack the bomb back with its head, when...

Rouge grins, "Now!"

Rouge triggers the bomb explosion right on the dot.

Gastrodon puffs, "Donn..."

Cynthia gasps, "Oh my!"

Rouge laughs, "Gotcha! Hahaha! I knew you were gonna stop it. So I blew it up when you were going after it."

Sonic admits, "That was a nice move!"

Knuckles wonders, "I wonder other tricks she has up her sleeves."

Rouge grins, "Now... let's try something a little interesting. I will use Snipe Master!"

She magically pulls out a scouter, and attempts to read Glameow's power level.

Rouge examines, "Hmmm..."

Charmy still infatuates, "Oh Rouge, what is Glameow's power level?"

Rouge takes the scouter and breaks it, "It's OVER... 900."

Charmy snaps out of it, "WHAT! I expected it to be higher than that! That's it, I'm done being in love with you, Glameow!"

Glameow says, "Raaar?"

Zoey questions, "Ehhh?"

Rouge grins, "Now... eat my Jewel Storm!"

Rouge throws many colorful jewels at Glameow.

Zoey calls, "Dodge them!"

Glameow dodges them, but then they redirect back to Glameow's back and hits.

Zoey explains, "What? How?"

Rouge giggles, "Heh heh. I just gave you a double whammy, Zoey! My snipe master allows me to aim carefully so my next attack will hit for sure. The scouter thing was for fun and for snapping Charmy out of his love state!"

Batthan ponders, "What is this world coming to...?"

Shadow scratches her head, "What is it with Rouge and her whacky shenanigans? This doesn't even happen often with her."

Silver figures, "Actually, it seems like something Sonic would do."

Sonic realizes, "Huh... actually, it would totally be me to do that! Hahaha!"

Zoey steams, "Grrr... this battle is not over, yet!"

Cynthia calls, "Let us show you our true power. Gastrodon, Rain Dance!"

Gastrodon summons clouds in the sky and a downpour begins.

Cynthia follows up, "Now, use Water Pulse!"

Glameow calls, "Glameow, Shadow Ball!"

Gastrodon sends a pulsing ball of water to Charmy. Glameow sends a ball of eerie energy to Rouge."

Rouge expresses, "Oii, that sure hurt!"

Charmy notices, "Definitely! I think that water attack send some water under my ears. Ugh..."

Rouge calls, "I'll show you, guys! Time for Tunnel Twirl!"

Using her feet, Rouge digs underground.

Charmy moves, "Behold, the power of Swagger!"

He stomps the feet on the ground, which pulsates to Glameow. Her Attack power is raised a lot, and gets confused... or so he thinks.

Charmy chuckles, "Haha, you are confused now!"

Zoey smiles, "Hmmm... wanna bet?"

Glameow remained intact.

Charmy exclaims, "What? But you are supposed to be confused after that!"

Zoey explains, "Yes, normally... but Glameow has the ability Own Tempo, which prevents confusion!"

Charmy says, "So, in other words..."

Zoey clarifies, "You just gave us an attack boost without the confusion." She winks, "Thanks for that!"

Charmy facepalms, "Ughhhh..."

Rouge says underground, "Way to go, genius... you blew that one!"

Charmy argues, "How was I supposed to know Glameow had that ability?"

Rouge shrugs, "Ugh... whatever. Just leave this to me!"

Rouge comes out from underground and attacks Gastrodon.

Cynthia chuckles, "Hm hm hmm... you shouldn't have done that, Rouge!"

Rouge asks, "Why is that?"

Cynthia calls, "Gastrodon, show her why!"

Gastrodon uses Muddy Water, sending out a wave of grimy mud. Thanks to Rain Dance, its power is boosted. Rouge becomes washed under the tide.

Rouge sweatdrops, "That... was unexpected!"

Zoey replies, "You know, for Hero Pokémon... you aren't very bright, are you?"

Charmy steams, "Are you trying to insult us?"

Rouge recovers and agrees, "Yeah, are you?"

Cynthia replies, "No... but you guys are not as strong as our Hero Pokémon!"

Rouge questions, "What?"

Charmy ponders, "Ehh?"

Cynthia taunts, "Why don't... you show us that power, now?"

Rouge and Charmy say, "Fine, we will!"

Rouge attacks, "Time to strike with my Brave Bird!"

Charmy attacks, "Here comes my Chaotix Beam!"

Rouge flies forward and charges very quickly. Charmy fires a yellow and blackish beam towards the two.

Zoey calls, "Glameow, dodge and strike with Feint Attack!"

Cynthia calls, "She should be weakened enough. Gastrodon, Brine!"

Glameow dodges the Chaotix Beam, and disappears. She reappears behind Charmy and hits him hard, thanks to the attack power boost. He faints.

Gastrodon sends a bubble of water and releases hard water drops just under where Rouge was heading. Because Rouge took a lot of damage earlier, combined with the rain that is still falling, she is unable to resist the drops, and falls hard flat on her face. She faints as well.

With the battle over, the rain stops.

Brock announces, "This battle is over. The victors are Zoey & Cynthia and Glameow & Roserade!"

Glameow hugs Zoey and Gastrodon approaches Cynthia.

Zoey smiles, "That was an excellent battle well played, Glameow."

Glameow cheers, "Raar!"

Cynthia smiles, "You did wonderfully, Gastrodon!"

Roserade says, "Gasssss!"

Rouge compliments, "... You did great out there, partner."

Charmy says, "So did you..."

Rouge and Charmy get up and approach the two.

Charmy pants, "That... was a great battle."

Rouge agrees, "Yeah. I can't believe how strong the two of you are."

Zoey says, "Well... it was nothing, I suppose."

Cynthia smiles, "As a Champion, it's always nice to have fierce competition."

Rouge says to herself, "She's a Champion? No way..."

Batthan gives a thumbs up, "That was such a great move, Zoey. A move to both dodge and attack with the attack boost. Nice job!"

Zoey smiles, "Thanks, sweetie!"

* * *

Our Heroes are taking a short break with Rouge and Charmy joining them.

Charmy ponders, "Spell Cards? Never heard of it."

Marisa states, "You wouldn't have unless you visited over world."

Reimu adds, "It's a power not to be taken lightly."

Rouge asks, "So, you guys, how is it being with your partners all the time?"

Sonic smiles, "Fantastic! Best decision I ever made."

Tails adds, "We couldn't pick anyone else if we tried for months!"

Knuckles asks, "So, you still looking for your partner, Rouge?"

Rouge smirks, "Of course I am, sugar. Why else would I be roaming around all over the island with him?"

She points to Charmy who is currently laughing during his conversation with Reimu and Marisa..

Blaze asks, "Have you ever been to the Overworld?"

Rouge shakes her head, "No I haven't, actually. You guys did?"

Sonic says, "We originally came from the overworld. Thanks to Mario, we were able to make our way up here!"

Rouge smiles, "Wow! That's gotta take skill to be able to come up here. How did you get here?"

Knuckles answers, "We used a portal that opens around Route 1 for only one time a month."

Tails adds, "It's extremely rare for humans and Pokémon to be able to get on this island as I heard. But, certain Hero Pokémon can detect these portal spots, or can detect the island itself and be able to pass through it... such as with Silver using the energy of the Sol Emeralds. I'll say this... it has been worth getting up here because of all the Pokémon we got to see!"

Shadow adds, "And having all of our friends together like this. It's truly a miracle."

Silver replies, "A lot of things have happened for us recently; but one thing's for sure, we will continue on being together until the end of our journey."

Rouge wonders, "And when would the end of your journey would be?"

Sonic answers, "Well, we're not sure. There is the Rainstar League Ash is currently working on, but he does need the eight badges, first, though."

Tails adds, "There's also May and Dawn each trying to get the five ribbons they need to go for and participate in the Grand Festival."

Silver remembers, "Batthan also mentioned something about the Grand Prism region and... whatever actually goes on there, which is quite a lot by the way. And we still even haven't heard of anything else that we could do as well."

Blaze ponders, "I wonder if there's a Battle Frontier here... Actually, didn't Batthan said that there was one?"

Knuckles concludes, "In any case... we're gonna be here for a long, long time. Which is a good thing, because that means that we get to spend more time together."

Rouge smiles, "Hmm... interesting!"

After a half hour of conversing...

Charmy asks, "Have you guys ever heard of a Soccer tournament for Hero Pokémon?"

Ash shakes his head, "No, we haven't!"

Batthan replies, "I have not heard of such events. Do tell!"

Rouge explains, "Well, about a week ago, we were still in search of our partners. Suddenly, we stumbled upon a poster. This poster is said to be the ultimate Soccer tournament.

Charmy adds, "8 Teams of 11 Hero Pokémon each are gonna join together to complete for the Heroes Grand Soccer Tournament!"

Luigi clarifies, "You said this was a week ago, right?"

Charmy nods, "Yeah!"

Luigi asks, "So, do you have any other information like the location of the tournament, when it will be... or something?"

Rouge shakes her head, "No, we forgotten!"

Reimu frowns, "Awwwww!"

Rouge thinks, "But, maybe if you go to the next town, you may come across information regarding this. This is a special event that is spread all across the entire island. All the Hero Pokémon participating as well as their partners will be there."

Charmy adds, "It will be an epic time!"

Reimu exclaims, "Wow! ... Did you guys know that we actually had soccer games back at Gensokyo?"

Rouge and Charmy gasp, "No way!"

Reimu asks, "Actually, I want to ask you all. Do you think we should enter this competition, ourselves?"

Ash ponders, "I'm not sure. It might be a bit out of our way to do so."

May adds, "We already have both the Gyms and the Contests to take care off. And while our current number of Hero Pokémon is exactly 11, not sure if everyone would be up to it."

Charmy says, "I see..."

Mario suggests, "Why don't we get ourselves moving for a bit? It'll be a few hours before lunch."

Rouge asks, "Do you think we can stay with you for a while? We're still getting ourselves accustomed to everyone."

Charmy adds, "Plus... it gets kind of lonely, you know!"

Misty nods, "Sure."

* * *

Team Rocket is hiding nearby the set trap.

Flandre smiles, "They are getting closer. The playing is about to begin!"

Eggman grins, "The genius plan will soon come to action."

Meowth says, "Just wait until they fall for it!"

The Team Rocket gang laughs.

Back to our Heroes...

Rouge gleams, "Wow... you are so gorgeous, Cynthia! Not just in your title, but in your appearance, too. Darling, I'm really into you right now!"

Cynthia smiles, "Not entirely how I should feel about that, but thanks, Rouge. You're really quite sweet and charming."

Rouge giggles, "Hmm hmm! I'd certain hope so."

Cynthia thinks, " _There is a certain flare to Rouge. I wonder what this could mean for meeeeeee..."_

Suddenly, all of the Heroes but Rouge and Charmy who are flying, fall down to the hole trap. They all moan the pain.

Misty asks, "Is everyone alright?"

Sonic feels, "Not particularly..."

Salem moans, "Ohhh, the pain... the miserable pain..."

Sabrina notices, "Salem, you landed on your feet. You're fine!"

Salem states, "Yeah... but my nails. I was going to doing some practicing with my scratches. Got inspired by Zoey's Glameow after all. Meow!"

Zoey says, "Uhhh... not sure how to feel about that."

Max shouts, "Okay, seriously... WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?"

Tails clarifies, "We fell down a hole!"

Mario rolls his eyes, "No duh, Sherlock!"

Batthan remembers, "Ahh, Sherlock Homes, such an ingenious man!"

Eggman states, "HA! I'm smarter than that man!"

Batthan counters, "Hey, I resent that! ... Wait, who said that?"

Meowth replies, "It was us, you idiot!"

All the Heroes say, "Team Rocket!"

Team Rockets laughs!

Jessie says, "And now, we will be taking our prizes now, your Pikachu!"

Bowser adds, "As well as your Raichu, twerp!"

Batthan exclaims, "What?"

Using an Electric-proof Sphere spring item, Eggman used it to take Pikachu and Shinyshock and trap them together.

Pikachu exclaims, "Pika!"

Shinyshock exclaims, "Raii!"

Everyone gets up.

Ash calls, "Pikachu!"

Batthan calls, "Shinyshock! You're taking Shinyshock, too?"

Jessie answers, "That's right. By taking your Raichu as well, that's twice the richness as before."

James states, "We'll get double the salary!"

Meowth adds, "Two times the awesome!"

Eggman adds, "Two fold the conquering! Hahaaaa!"

Wobbuffet says, "Wooooobuffet!"

Misty states, "You are not gonna get away with this!"

 _Jessie- "Listen, is that a voice I hear?"_

 _James- "It's speaking to me loud and clear."_

 _Bowser- "And now, it's time for us to appear."_

 _Eggman- "The awesome Team Rocket is here."_

 _Jessie- "On the wind."_

 _James- "Past the stars."_

 _Meowth- "In your ears."_

 _Jessie- "Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace._

 _James- "Dashing hope, putting fear in its place._

 _Flandre- "A rose by any other name is just as sweet."_

 _Meowth- "When everything's worse, our work is complete."_

 _Jessie- "Jessie!"_

 _James- "James!"_

 _Eggman, Bowser, and Flandre- "The Viles..."_

 _Meowth- "And Meowth are the names!"_

 _Jessie and James- "Putting do-gooders in their place..._

 _Bowser and Eggman- "Team Rocket..."_

 _Meowth and Flandre- "In your face."_

 _Wobbuffet- "Wooobuffet!"_

Reimu flies up, "I'll stop you!"

Eggman smirks, "Not this time, Shrine Maiden!"

Eggman closes the top of the hole with special bars. Reimu hits her head in the bars.

Reimu moans and rubs her head, "Owww..."

Eggman laughs, "HAHA! You Heroes are trapped in there!"

Bowser explains, "These bars are made of special materials so that your attacks will always fail... from the inside, that is!"

Flandre waves, "Bye Bye! Hope we can play again, soon."

Reimu calls, "Hey!"

Team Rocket heads back into the balloon/flying machines and flies off.

Charmy points out, "Hey Rouge, those guys didn't notice us."

Rouge nods, "That's right, Charmy. Looks like it's up to us to chase them. Though I don't know how to stop them..."

James laughs, "Hahaaa! We did it, we captured Pikachu and Raichu!"

Pikachu and Shinyshock bang on the sphere hoping to get out.

Meowth replies, "Fat chance! There's no way you two are gonna get out of there."

Bowser adds, "Especially since that sphere is made to take all of your attacks."

Rocket Trio say, "We're gonna be rich! We're gonna be rich!"

Team Rocket gives out a big laugh.

"Not if I have to say anything about it!" A green and while flying shrine maiden appears and states.

She brings up a star shaped laser and attacks Team Rocket's balloon.

Team Rocket nods, "Huh?"

The balloon pops and starts falling to the ground. They scream as they fall to the ground.

Rouge points, "Hey, who's that up there?"

She spots the girl that attacked Team Rocket's balloon.

Charmy says, "I don't know, but she sure did help us."

Rouge says, "Let's save our friends, now!"

Charmy agrees, "Okay!"

The girl says, "Glad I came to help out just in time. Silver had mentioned that he was heading to Westapolis City." She blushes, "Heehee! It's nice to be able to help out an old friend, one who I miraculously found online some time ago. Reimu, Marisa... we'll meet up, soon." The girl flies off.

Rouge uses Tunnel Twirl and Charmy uses Chaotix Beam to attack and destroy the bars.

Shadow moves, "Alright, leave this to me! Teleport!"

Shadow warps everyone to the outside of the hole.

Charmy smiles, "That was pretty cool."

Rouge notices, "I'm surprised, Shadow. I was certain you would use your signature ability to warp everyone out."

Shadow explains, "That requires a lot more energy to pull off. Teleport was all I needed. It wasn't a long distance, anyway."

Team Rocket moans in pain.

Marisa points, "Hey, Reimu, check that out."

Reimu asks, "What is it?"

Marisa notices, "There's a star-shaped hole in the balloon. It wasn't Charmy or Rouge who did that!"

Reimu figures, "You're right, Marisa, and I have a funny feeling on who did that, too."

Marisa agrees, "Me, too!"

Alice speaks, "So, she's around the area, is she? Interesting..."

* * *

Team Rocket recovers after that fall.

Jessie says, "Darn! I thought we got away for sure!"

James wonders, "Did anyone see who did that to us?"

Flandre slightly recalls, "You know... she seemed kind of familiar to me."

Bowser says, "Regardless, we can't let those twerps get their Pokémon back!"

Rouge calls, "Hey, give back their Pokémon, now!"

Charmy adds, "Before we really put the hurting on you!"

Flandre says, "Fat chance!"

Eggman steps in, "Leave this to me! They are from my world, so I will be able to handle them.

Reimu declares, "Let's give them at taste of our power!"

Rouge insists, "No, leave this to us!"

Charmy adds, "We can handle Eggman!"

Sonic hopes, "I certainly hope so!"

Eggman puts on the Robo Egg Armor.

Eggman attacks, "Now, have a taste of my double Flame Launcher!"

Eggman shoots flame from both of his arms.

Charmy sweatdrops, "Oh no!"

Rouge assures, "Don't worry, Charmy; you can do this!"

Rouge throws Charmy in the air, and dodges the flames herself.

Charmy summons, "Now, my bee friends, I need your help. Attack Order!"

Charmy summons bees and ordered them to attack. Eggman tries to swat the bees away.

Eggman swats, "Hey, you stupid bees, get away from me!"

Rouge calls, "Prepare for my loud Shriek!"

Rouge inhales and screams, creating three big shockwave rings to attack. Eggman takes the hits and falls down to the others on the ground.

Zoey replies, "Ready to finish this up, Shadow?"

Shadow nods, "You bet!"

Shadow warps over to the fallen Team Rocket.

Rocket Trio wave, "Uhhh... Hi, Shadow!"

Shadow smiles, "Hello old buddies... and GOODBYE!"

Shadow uses Chaos Blast to send Team Rocket flying.

Flandre wonders, "Hey, what does he mean by... old buddies?"

James says, "Well, you see..."

Meowth explains, "Shadow used to be our Vile Pokémon, but because his memories returned, he's back on the good side?"

Flandre says, "Huh?"

Jessie admits, "It's a long story, Flan!"

Eggman remembers, "Oh yeah; you mentioned that back when we first met you, right?"

Bowser recalls, "Yeah. I remember that!"

Flandre brightens, "Well, at least it's made up with three Vile Pokémon, right?"

Rocket Trio say, "Right!"

Team Rocket shouts, "Team Rocket's blasting off again..."

*Ding*

* * *

After a few minutes of gathering themselves, Rouge and Charmy prepare to make their departure.

Rouge says, "Well, it's been fun, everyone... but I think it's about time we take our leave."

May asks, "Awww. You have to leave so soon?"

Charmy nods, "Yeah. We need to move on and find our partners."

Zoey goes up to Charmy and says, "I had a great time battling you two, especially you, Charmy. You're quite tough for a little guy."

Charmy proudly says, "As I always tell people, never underestimate the little guys."

Zoey giggles, "Hahaha! Oh, Charmy... you are simply charming!"

Charmy slightly blushes, "Thanks."

Zoey thinks, " _I hope he finds the partner he's looking for. I guess it wasn't me..."_

Cynthia sighs, "Must you leave already, Rouge? I was starting to enjoy your company."

Rouge says, "I didn't think you want me around so bad."

Cynthia smiles, "Why wouldn't I? You'd be a wonderful partner for me."

Rouge senses, "Cynthia, I... AHHHHHH!"

Rouge gets a painful feeling in her heart.

Charmy panics, "What's wrong, Rouge?"

Tails clarifies, "Don't worry, Charmy. I'm positive that her Inspiration Feeling! That means she found her partner!"

Rouge gleams, "Cynthia... looks like it was destined after all. I am to be your Partner-for-life, darling. Will you accept my offer?"

Cynthia states, "I don't think so!"

Everyone becomes greatly shocked.

Rouge prepares to sob, "W-w-w-what?"

Cynthia jokes and smiles, "... Haha! Just kidding. Of course I do. Come here!"

Cynthia hugs Rouge.

Sonic sighs, "Thank goodness it was a joke! I would have fainted if she really had meant that!"

Misty giggles, "Oh, Sonic! Teeheehee!"

Charmy frowns, "Oh, but... but that means..."

Rouge lets go of Cynthia and sighs. She goes up to Charmy. She realizes, "I'm sorry, Charmy... I found my partner, but you haven't found yours."

Charmy denies, "No... this can't be the end of our journey, together!"

Rouge confirms, "Unfortunately, it is."

Charmy starts to produce tears and frowns. Rouge hugs him. Charmy exclaims, "Rouge!"

Rouge frowns, "It's okay, Charmy. You'll find your partner out there. I know I won't be there for you. But... maybe you can find your other Chaotix members. I'm sure they're out there."

Charmy says, "I hope so..."

Rouge continues, "You'll be fine on your own. I know you can take care of yourself."

Charmy sighs, "Right..."

Rouge lets go as Charmy still makes tears. But, before leaving, Charmy smiles and becomes cheery for a moment. Charmy proclaims, "We'll see each other again, Rouge! I hope you have a happy life with Cynthia!"

Rouge nods, "I hope so, too, Charmy. Farewell."

Tails says, "Take care, Charmy. We'll meet again!"

Charmy waves, "Bye, guys!"

Charmy flies off as he waves goodbye to his friends.

Saying goodbye to a longtime friend is hard. But, Rouge will grow with her new partner by her side, and Charmy will one day do the same with his future partner. For now, our Heroes will now continue on to Westapolis City. Stay tuned!

* * *

Sakuya and Youmu continue on their training together. As they do, they notice the girl that helped the Heroes out earlier flying by.

Sakuya notices, "Isn't that Sanae Kochiya?"

Youmu looks, "It is! What was she doing around the area? Let alone around this part of the island?"

Sakuya figures, "She must have found something nearby. What do you think that is?"

Youmu shrugs, "I'm not sure. It must be something interesting if we see her. Ahhhh! Do you think she found some of our fellow Heroines?"

Sakuya guesses, "Maybe she found either Reimu or Marisa! ... Youmu, this call for an investigation. Tomorrow, we begin our search. Let's call it a day for our training."

Youmu says, "Onee-sama... Okay."

They finish their training for the day and decide to see what could be nearby them tomorrow.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **PDA777: And, we're clear! So, how was it?**

 **Batthan: Pretty awesome! But, uhhhh...**

 **PDA777: I know what you're going to ask. And I'll say the same thing as I did with Eirin and Kaguya. I have other plans.**

 **Batthan: I'm quite curious about your... other plans.**

 **PDA777: All in good time, Batthan. Anyway, see ya'll next time!**

 **Batthan: Ciao!**


	21. Ch 18- Silver Blades of a Dynamic Pair

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **PDA777: Welcome back to another chapter of Heroes Destiny RX, everyone.**

 **Batthan: Ohh? Another one of these new chapters?**

 **PDA777: It was hinted at with the last part.**

 **Batthan: Understandable.**

 **PDA777: For this chapter, Iris gets some important tutoring from Cynthia. In addition, Sakuya and Youmu go off to see what made Sanae become interested around the area. A very interesting meeting will soon arrive for our Heroes.**

 **Batthan: Okay. Let's get going! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon**_

 _ **Heroes:**_

 **Ash Ketchum (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond)**

Hero Pokémon 1- Blaze the Cat: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Charizard

Pokémon 4- Rufflet

 **Misty (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond)**

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Gyarados

 **Brock**

Hero Pokémon- Mario: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Crobat

Pokémon 3- Croagunk

 **May:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Miles 'Tails' Prower: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame: Touhou Franchise (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid [Communicates through her doll, Shanghai])

Pokémon 1- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Glaceon

Pokémon 4- Manaphy

 **Max:**

Hero Pokémon- Luigi: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Ralts

Pokémon 2- ? [Egg]

 **Dawn:**

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Pachirisu

Pokémon 3- Buneary

Pokémon 4- ? [Egg]

 **Iris:**

Hero Pokémon- Donkey Kong: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Axew

Pokémon 2- Excadrill

 **Batthan (HB2** - **Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Raichu* (Shinyshock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile (Slasher)

Pokémon 3- Tyranitar (Rocky)

Pokémon 4- Dragonite (Scarlet)

 **Zoey (HB2** - **Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gardevoir

 **Sabrina Spellman and Salem Saberhagen**

 **Cynthia:**

Hero Pokémon- Rouge the Bat: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Spiritomb

Pokémon 2- Roserade

Pokémon 3- Gastrodon (West Sea)

Pokémon 4- Lucario

Pokémon 5- Milotic

Pokémon 6- Garchomp

 **Nurse Joy:**

Pokémon- Chansey

 _ **Villains:**_

 **Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser (Mario Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman (Sonic Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet (Touhou Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

 **Jessie:**

Pokémon 1- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Arbok

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

 **James:**

Pokémon 1- Growlithe (Growlie)

Pokémon 2- Weezing

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

 _ **Symbols:**_

 _ **HB#- Hero Bonds in the order they formed the bond. All of their Hero Pokémon are a part of their bond. It may also show the name of the bond, if they gave it one.**_

 _ ***- Represents that the Pokémon is shiny.**_

* * *

 _ **The Heroes Current Collection**_

 _ **Ash**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar League:**_

 **1st Badge** \- Aqua Frost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

 _ **May**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Directamo Ribbon

 _ **Dawn**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- ?

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Silver Blades of a Dynamic Pair**

Location: Route 706

After their day with Rouge and Charmy yesterday, our Heroes are closely approaching Westapolis City. They are currently taking a break during their travels.

Iris asks, "Tracey? Who's that?"

Misty answers, "He was one of our traveling companions. He traveled with Ash and I during the Orange Island. Remember how we told you about Brock? Well, Tracey basically filled in for Brock while he was with Professor Ivy."

Iris says, "I see... Well, just out of curiosity, if you all have been on adventures together with Ash, and you're coming together for the first time on a journey like this, why is Tracey not with you? He did travel with you through a whole region."

Misty clarifies, "That's because unlike the rest of us, Tracey has a very special role that he does. Being Professor Oak's assistant. While he does love to travel around and sketch Pokémon, and I'm sure he would have a wonderful time sketching to his heart's content, he is happy and very willing to stay with the Professor and learn so much from him. Plus, he does like to visit my sister, Daisy, and help her and my sisters out from time to time. I got help from him on occasion while I was still the Gym Leader."

Iris ponders, "So that's it... Sooo, since you and Ash are together, is there a chance that Tracey has a thing for Daisy? I haven't met him or anything, but... do you think that the reason he comes to help you and your family is because he thinks of Daisy in a special way?"

Misty says, "Umm... I haven't thought too much about that. I was busy with being a Gym Leader that anything going on with those two slips by me. Sonic, you had a chance to see those two interact. What do you think?"

Sonic nods, "Ohh, you better believe those two have something special. Daisy is, more so that usual, appreciative of Tracey's help. And Tracey... well... I got to take a peek at his sketchbook just to see the progress he's made. By the way, wow... he has so many Pokémon. And his designs were so cool! Anyway, I found at least two sketches of Daisy. One was by herself. Another was a cute picture with her being affectionately licked by Seel. And what's interesting about these sketches is that they are one of the few sketches with people in them, and also... he has more noticeable details with these two sketches than most of the others."

Misty realizes, "You know, thinking about it, I can think of at least one instance where she left to go out for a while with Tracey. Do you think... they've gone on dates, Sonic?"

Sonic shrugs, "I can't be too sure. I didn't directly ask Daisy regarding her feelings with Tracey because it does seem to be more of a private thing between them. And I'm certain it's not that serious, yet. My guess is they are more than friends... but not too much more. That's what I get out of it, anyway."

Misty smiles, "Well, if she wants to take things to the next level with Tracey, you bet that I will poke fun on her, and I will also do the same with Tracey. I have nothing against what might come of them; I just want to do something I rarely get to experience being in love, myself."

Iris points out, "I mean… you already have a boyfriend before she does."

Misty nods, "Yep. And I when I get a little older, I will be certain to take advantage of that with my sisters."

Iris laughs, "Hahahaha! Wow... I wonder what it's like to have siblings..."

Misty says, "It's both good and bad. But, it does depend on the family."

* * *

Meanwhile, traveling to the opposite direction of where Sanae was flying from, Sakuya and Youmu travel to try and find what potentially interesting her.

Sakuya proclaims, "I mean... she must have found someone familiar if it's not Reimu or Marisa."

Youmu guesses, "Maybe it was an old friend of hers?"

Sakuya shrugs, "Who knows."

Youmu wonders, "Actually, maybe we should have called out to her and asked her."

Sakuya stops moving and blinks, "... I think we should have, Youmu. We have been traveling together for quite some time. It would have been nice to have least said hello to her."

Youmu stops as well, "There is another possibility. What if she was battling someone? I could have sworn I heard some sort of noise off the distance!"

Sakuya says, "Really? Maybe... I would hate for it to be someone dangerous, unless she already dealt with it."

Youmu shakes her head, "Let's not jump into conclusions. We should just find out for ourselves... if they are still there that is."

Sakuya and Youmu continue traveling.

Sakuya sighs, "That would be disappointing if that were the case."

* * *

Returning back to our Heroes, Batthan gets out his Pokénav. With the phone system, he goes through his list and sees the name of the girl that was mentioned several times that has a relation with him. He stares at the name for a few seconds before sighing. Dawn was looking for Batthan and sees him as he sighs.

Dawn asks, "Batthan? What's going on?"

Batthan says, "Ohh, Dawn. I was just looking through my Pokénav phone list."

Dawn wonders, "Were you about to call someone?"

Batthan scratches his head, "I guess, but... it's strange. Do you ever have this feeling like... you have a special connection with this other person that you've known for a long time, and then when you haven't seen them for a year plus, you try to communicate with them from a long distance but are afraid to? That's what I'm feeling right now."

Dawn asks, "Why are you afraid? Isn't it nice to be able to speak to that special person after so long?"

Batthan says, "Yeah, but... it's like... they could be doing something really important in their lives, and... it feels weird to suddenly call them out of nowhere."

Dawn ponders, "Do you think being a Champion has something to do with it?"

Batthan says, "Kind of. But in this person's case, it's... perhaps I'm just a little nervous to. She's someone I haven't even spoken to for around two years. I think just... being the Champion and performing my very important duties kind of made me disconnected with several people. What's worse about this is that... she's family."

Dawn figures, "It shouldn't be that difficult to speak to family. I talk to my mom occasionally while I travel on my adventures."

Batthan points out, "It's not a direct family member. She's one of my cousins. But, she and I are almost like siblings. As you know, my parents died many years ago."

Dawn asks, "Are there any other family you know of, other than your Aunt that lives in Fullerton, or your cousin?"

Batthan nods, "Yes. I have several family members that live in several islands on the Rainbow Sea. I do actually have one direct family member. He's my older brother, Jason. He's married with my sister-in-law, Sabrina... a different Sabrina, of course. And I had heard that they had a son not too long ago, my cute baby nephew, Seth."

Dawn notices, "I never heard of the Rainbow Sea before. What's that?"

Batthan smiles, "It's one of the more interesting parts of the island. Let me explain..."

Meanwhile, Silver is about to test something out with Shadow.

Silver says, "Thanks for volunteering, Shadow. Since I recently acquired the ability to attack Dark types, I need to practice on my new move so I can easily perform on it."

Shadow nods, "Of course. Do as you will."

Silver says, "Okay."

Silver focuses on Shadow and performs his move.

Silver calls, "Miracle Eye!"

Silver goes deep into Shadow's Dark type energy and searches for a faint light. After 10 seconds, he founds it and reveals the light.

Silver says, "I got it!"

Shadow suggests, "Try a move out on me."

Silver nods, "Okay. Psychic!"

Silver sends a force of Psychic energy and hits Shadow. Shadow shrugs off the damage.

Shadow says, "Impressive."

Silver realizes, "Since I'm focusing on your light, Shadow, I think I can only have one Pokémon revealed at a time. Also, I need to work on revealing a Pokémon faster. Each Dark type Pokémon has a faint light that's in a different location. I need to learn to spot that light quickly so I don't waste too much time. Every second in a battle counts."

Shadow nods, "Naturally. Can anyone else use Psychic moves on a revealed Dark type?"

Silver nods, "Yeah, I think so. Psychic types should sense that I revealed a light, and when they aim there, their moves will also hit the Dark type. It's quite interesting!"

Shadow says, "Indeed."

Silver states, "This is all so I can be more prepared for other Dark types in the future, especially against Sieghart. He's a Hero Pokémon that we encountered that I battled against, and that I lost to."

Shadow smiles, "You and Batthan make a great team, Silver. I know he can bring the best out of you."

Silver says, "Thanks. But, he's your partner, too. I think you and he can do some great things together."

Shadow nods, "... I'll definitely be there to support Batthan whenever he needs it. Zoey loves him dearly, and I want our promise to carry us to a better tomorrow."

Silver smiles, "Well said, Shadow!"

* * *

Cynthia begins tutoring Iris. They position themselves for battle.

Cynthia starts, "Alright, Iris. Let us begin with my lesson. You not only have the flow of natural beauty down, but you also realize how important the bonds between you and your Pokémon are. I'm especially impressed that you have a special heart with dragons. It will certainly help when it comes to battling.

Iris smiles, "Thank you, Cynthia. Though I have love and beauty, I don't quite have the strength and endurance when it comes to battling, yet."

Cynthia says, "That it what we will be working on. I'll send out a Pokémon, then. Lucario, Battle Dance!"

Lucario appears from its Pokéball, "Raaaaaaa!"

Iris brings out her Pokéball, "Okay... time to do this. Let's go, Excadrill!"

Excadrill appears from his Pokémon, "Excadriiiiiill!"

Cynthia attacks, "Let's see what you got, Iris. Lucario, Bone Club!"

Lucario creates a bone like sword and runs in to attack.

Iris ponders, "Uhhh... let's see. What should I do? Should I attack as well? Or dodge it? Ummm... Ohhh, this is tough. I'm not sure!"

Lucario strikes Excadrill which deals a lot of damage.

Iris reacts, "Ohh!"

Cynthia teaches, "You won't always have the time to think about the moves you should do, Iris. Sometimes, you need to think of a good move quickly and go with what you feel is right. These gut feelings might take time to develop, but as you battle more, you'll know more of the kind of strategy you should do."

Iris says, "I see..."

Cynthia attacks, "Now, let's try this again. Lucario, another Bone Club!"

Lucario goes in to strike once more with his bone.

Iris thinks, " _Right... I should decide quickly. Ummm... let's try an attack._ Excadrill, Drill Run!"

Excadrill spins like a drill and tunnels forward to attack. Both attacks appear mostly even, so each attack was cancelled.

Cynthia says, "Not bad. Now, let's see an attack from you end."

Iris ponders, "Right... ummm... Excadrill, Focus Blast!"

Excadrill charges fighting energy into a sphere and launches it towards Lucario.

Cynthia commands, "Dodge it!"

Lucario moves out of the way to dodge the attack.

Iris blinks, "Ohhh my!"

Cynthia comments, "Unless your ranged attacks are quick and accurate, sending out a slow attack like that won't do you any good. It should be used as a follow up attack, a reaction to something your opponent does, or if you are trying to pull off a combo."

Iris ponders, "I get it. My attacks need to have a purpose and to not be sent out so hastily. Okay, let's try something else. Excadrill, Dig!"

Excadrill tunnels underground.

Cynthia thinks, " _Luckily for her, my Lucario does not know Earthquake, or it would have been awful for her. Now, where will Excadrill tunnel up?"_

Excadrill tunnels from behind and strikes Lucario.

Cynthia blinks, "Ohhhhh!"

Iris cheers, "Nice one, Excadrill!"

Excadrill cheers as well, "Drill Drill!

Cynthia compliments, "That was pretty good. Now, what will you do, next?

Iris proclaims, "If it works once, it will work again! Excadrill, Dig!"

Excadrill goes underground again.

Cynthia thinks, " _I'm pretty sure that's not the case. If I guess correctly..."_

Excadrill appears from behind again to attack.

Cynthia counters, "Just as I thought! Lucario, Reverse Force Palm!"

Lucario turns around and strikes Excadrill with a shockwave, sending it flying to the ground.

Iris sweatdrops and reacts, "Ahhhh! What happened?"

Cynthia comments, "Iris, you won't be able to win battles if you are predictable and perform the exact same techniques repeatedly. You have to constantly change up the way you perform you attacks. Even if you think using the same move twice is a good idea, changing the way you perform your moves can make a huge difference in throwing off your opponent."

Iris ponders, "Hmmm... Excadrill, Dig once more!"

Excadrill decides to tunnel once again.

Cynthia sweatdrops, "Did you not listen to what I just said? _Let's see if it's from behind again._ "

Excadrill appears from behind again.

Cynthia motions, "Are you not listening, Iris? Reverse Force Palm!"

Lucario attacks with a shockwave from behind again.

Iris attacks, "I'm not doing what you think I am, Cynthia. Excadrill, Focus Blast!"

Instead of attacking forward, Excadrill sends a sphere of energy towards Lucario, dealing a lot of damage and cancelling the Force Palm.

Iris cheers, "Yeah!"

Cynthia reacts slightly, then smiles," ... I guess you are learning, then. That certainly threw me off for a bit. But now... let's see you handle this! Lucario, Aura Sphere!"

Lucario charges and sends a sphere of aura towards Excadrill.

Iris calls, "Focus Blast, Excadrill!"

Excadrill sends his attack so that both attacks clash. It would seem that Excadrill's attack is getting slightly pushed back.

Iris struggles, "Ghhhh..."

Cynthia pauses in sadness for a moment, then says, "I'm afraid it's over, Iris. Push your attack forward with all your might, Lucario!"

Lucario shouts, "Raaaaaaaa!"

Lucario's Aura Sphere overpowers and destroys the Focus Blast and deals major damage to Excadrill, causing him to faint.

Excadrill moans, "Driiilll..."

Iris frowns, "Awww. It's over?"

Cynthia comments, "You have to know when the time to unleash the bond energy you have with your Pokémon would be, so that you can overcome their might with yours. It's more of an advanced lesson, but... getting that idea firsthand can help you learn."

Iris nods, "I guess. Excadrill, you did so amazing in that battle! Return!"

Iris recalls her Excadrill. Cynthia returns Lucario to her Pokéball. She then approaches Iris.

Cynthia smiles and nods, "Great battle, Iris. You have learned a lot when it comes to battling. It's going to take a lot of battling experience to learn what styles best fit you. But once you do and once you master it, you can truly become anyone you want to."

Iris gleams, "Anyone I want to... Even a Champion?"

Cynthia laughs, "Hahaha! Yes, even a Champion. There's one more lesson I want you to realize."

Iris listens, "Ohhhh?"

Cynthia says, "You won't always win. Sometimes, depending on the person, the situations around us, or even the conditions of the Pokémon, even being on your best game... you can still lose. It's important to learn from the hard losses so you can become better. And don't let a loss stop you from continuing forward. Because remember..."

Cynthia touches Iris's shoulders.

Cynthia smiles, "You always have your friends, the people that you love, and your Pokémon. Especially Hero Pokémon in our case, like DK for you, and... even Rouge for me."

Iris smiles and nods, "Alright. I'll take everything I heard into my heart, Cynthia. Thank you!"

Iris hugs Cynthia, who hugs back.

Cynthia smiles warmly, "You're welcome."

* * *

Sakuya and Youmu are nearly there to the place where they believe the action earlier came from.

Youmu says, "I wonder if we're close to the location."

Sakuya says, "I wonder if we'll find anything."

The two notice a large group hanging out together. They hide from a distance away from them.

Youmu notices, "That... that was a lot of people and Pokémon. Are they... are they are traveling together?"

Sakuya says, "I think so. Let's take a look and see who is in that group?

They both look until Sakuya notices a familiar face.

Sakuya points, "Youmu, there! That's Reimu!"

Youmu agrees, "You're right, Onee-sama... that is Reimu! What is she doing with that group?

Sakuya examines, "Hmmm... judging by her calm expression and her happy outlook, she appears to be traveling with group. I think... she might have found her Partner-for-life."

Youmu gasps, "Reimu? With a partner? I was expecting Marisa to find her partner before Reimu."

Sakuya proclaims, "Well, we don't know what Marisa has been up to since we left Gensokyo City. In fact, Marisa might even be with this group, too."

Youmu looks around, "I don't see her right now. Hmmm... so, who do you

think her partner is?"

Sakuya examines, "Hmmmm... She does seem to be with that boy with the hat quite a bit. She smiles so warmly whenever she's around him. I'm guessing that's his partner."

Youmu smiles, "He's cute. And I love his Pikachu!"

Sakuya smiles, "That is an adorable Pikachu! I'm sure Reimu loves it, too."

Youmu suggestions, "I think we should take a closer look. I want to see who else Reimu is hanging around with."

Sakuya figures, "We're starting to see why Sanae may have took interest with this part of the island."

Sakuya and Youmu carefully approach the group. Meanwhile, Brock and Chef Mario are practicing a recipe. Max and Luigi are watching them closely.

Max smiles, "Wow! That's smells so good!"

Luigi asks, "Hey, bro... what did you add to this food?"

Chef Mario answers, "Well, I figured that ingredients from the Mushroom Kingdom can make all sorts of delicious new combinations. So, instead of normal mushrooms, I've added chopped up Super Mushrooms to give this recipe a power up! Woohoo!"

Brock chuckles, "Heh heh heh! This is already smelling a lot better. Looks like people aren't the only ones that can be powered up by a Super Mushroom."

Chef Mario adds, "I've even added in stems from a Fire Flower to give it a small extra kick to its flavor. You'll really taste the difference!"

Max drools a bit, "Ohhhhh... I really hope this is tonight's dinner. I really want some of that!"

Brock says, "No spoiling your dinner, Max. You remembered what happened several nights ago."

Max sweatdrops, "And it was one of my favorite meals, too. I shouldn't have had that extra Lava Cookie..."

Chef Mario ponders, "Hmmmm... Lava Cookie. Ahhhh! I just had an idea for a snack I can make. I wonder if we have any melons..."

Luigi scratches his head, "I wonder what Mario has in mind..."

The two girls smell food from a distance. They end up look at Brock and the group there.

Sakuya smiles, "Mmmmm. What delicious smelling food."

Youmu says, "The smell feels high quality. Look... that must be the man that's cooking the food... the one with the apron."

Sakuya notices, "I think you mean men. There are two cooks. Hmmm... the one with the chef outfit on looks familiar. As in... I think I recognize him by word of mouth."

Youmu looks, "That boy is just drooling over the men's cooking. He's pretty cute."

Sakuya ponders, "Hmmm... he seems rather young for you, Youmu."

Youmu blushes, "You think I have a crush on that boy? That's a little strange to say, isn't it?"

Sakuya smiles, "Well... love has no boundaries as Yukari once said."

Youmu sweatdrops, "Are we really taking Yukari's word that seriously?"

Sakuya blushes slightly, "Love can be as unpredictable as the wind, Youmu. And I seriously admire a man who can cook and clean."

Youmu remembers, "Well, it is the kind of human partner you desire. Ohhhh! Onee-sama, look! It's Marisa!"

Youmu points over to where Marisa was. Sakuya sees her, too, as Marisa is practicing her magic with May.

Sakuya figures, "And that must be her partner. So... both Reimu and Marisa are here, are they?"

Youmu says, "I think we know why Sanae took interest in this area."

Sakuya nods, "I agree. Come, Youmu, we must meet everyone."

Youmu agrees, "Okay."

The two girls approach the group.

* * *

Marisa is practicing her attacks for her first contest appearance with May.

May calls, "Alright, Marisa, Witch Leyline!"

Marisa gets on her broom and charges forward with magic stars coming from the back of her broom.

May cheers, "Yeah! That's the way, Marisa! Keep it up!"

Marisa nods, "Alright!"

Marisa notices Sakuya and Youmu and stops her move immediately.

May notices and asks, "What's wrong, Marisa?"

Marisa sweatdrops, "Ehhhhh? Sakuya? Youmu?"

Marisa flies back to May quickly.

May asks, "What is it, Marisa? Did something happen?"

Marisa states, "More like... something is about to happen! Sakuya and Youmu are coming our way!"

May questions, "Who?"

Marisa grabs May's hand, "No time to explain. I need to go find Reimu. Come on!"

May briefly shouts, "Ahhhhhhh!"

Marisa drags May forward with her and heads towards Reimu.

Sakuya looks around nearby, "Hmm?"

Youmu asks, "What is it?"

Sakuya ponders, "I could have sworn Marisa was just here."

Youmu wonders, "Where could she have gone?"

Sakuya ponders deeper, "Hmmmm... I am not sure."

Reimu calls, "Sakuya! Youmu!"

Sakuya recognizes, "Huh?

Youmu says, "That was Reimu's voice."

After a few moments, the Heroes all gather around the two.

Reimu smiles, "You were right, Marisa. It was them."

Marisa grins, "This is quite funny. After just getting a clue from Sanae, we end up finding these two together!"

Sakuya says, "So, they have seen Sanae, then..."

Youmu notices, "Uhhhh! There sure are a lot of people and Pokémon in this group."

Sakuya adds, "A lot more than I was expecting."

Reimu smiles, "Relax, you two. We're all friends here!"

Batthan recalls, "Aren't these several of your friends you mentioned, Reimu?"

Reimu nods, "That's right. Everyone, this is Sakuya Izayoi and Youmu Konpaku. Like Marisa and I, they are from Gensokyo City. They are also Touhou Heroines."

Blaze adds, "So, that would make them Hero Pokémon."

Sakuya sees, "That doll, Marisa... that looks familiar."

Marisa points out, "This is Shanghai, with the owner being Alice. She's communicating through this doll all the way from Gensokyo City!"

Alice greets, "Hi, you two!"

Sakuya sweatdrops, "Wow! Those communicating devices are very powerful, especially for our kind of technology... which is apparently dated."

Youmu frowns, "You get to stay in touch with Alice? I'm kind of jealous."

Marisa pouts, "You two have each other. There's nothing to complain about."

Sakuya blushes, "You make it sound like it's deeper than it actually is..."

Youmu notices, "Ohhhh. Look at that guy. He's changed appearance."

Youmu points to Mario.

Mario notices, "Ohhhh? Are you pointing at me?"

Sakuya recognizes, "Ahhhh! That's Mario! I thought that was somebody I have heard about."

Mario waves, "Hello, ladies. Very nice to meet you."

Sakuya suggests, "I believe we should be introducing ourselves to everyone, Youmu."

Youmu agrees, "That's right.

Sakuya and Youmu bows. Sakuya smiles, "It is wonderful to meet all of you. We have heard sounds coming from the direction you all were, and we also saw a familiar face flying past us. So, we came to investigate."

Youmu adds, "Who would have thought that we would see you both here,

Reimu, Marisa!"

Reimu says, "We should be saying the same thing to the two of you. You two are on your own island adventure, right?

Youmu nods, "That's right. We've been training to become stronger and to explore the island and what it has to offer."

Sakuya adds, "And of course, like all Hero Pokémon, we keep a lookout for any humans that might interest us."

Luigi asks, "Uhhh... what's that white thing floating nearby you?"

Youmu explains, "Ohhh, this? This is also me. I am part human and part ghost. Or in Pokémon types, I am Normal/Ghost."

Luigi sweatdrops, "Ehhhh? You're a ghost?"

Marisa proclaims, "Don't worry, Luigi. Youmu is not one that's about scaring people. Her powers might be considered scary, but... that can apply to a lot of others."

Luigi says, "I suppose..."

Sakuya says, "As for me, I am Ice/Steel."

Batthan repeats, "Ice and Steel? Huh..."

May asks, "So, in short, are you two friends of Reimu and Marisa?

Sakuya nods, "We are. While we don't hang out a lot, together, we are friendly with them and we are familiar with each other very well."

Mario asks, "So... now that you met us and have seen Reimu and Marisa, what are you going to do?"

Youmu wonders, "Yeah. What are we going to do?"

Sakuya thinks of something and whispers it to Youmu. Youmu agrees and goes with the idea.

Sakuya calls out, "We challenge you to Hero Pokémon battles!"

Blaze blinks, "Uhhh... that was sudden!"

Sakuya looks at Brock, "You, the tall one with those cute eyes. I want to battle you and your partner."

Brock blushes, "Whoa, she just complimented my eyes!"

Mario replies, "Brock, this is no time for that. We have to face her in battle."

Brock nods, "Right!"

Youmu points, "You, the young one, I want to battle you and your Hero."

Max points to himself, "Are you talking to me?"

Youmu slightly blushes, "Yes. I'm talking to you."

Max thought, " _Whoa, does she have it for me or something?_ Okay, I accept. Come on, Luigi!"

Luigi says, "You got it!"

* * *

Sakuya and Brock & Mario are getting ready for their battle.

Blaze says, "So, we have more Touhou Heroines, do we? That means more danmaku and more spell cards that needs to be dealt with."

Max says, "I have to be ready for my battle. I need to watch carefully so I can try to understand what these girls can do."

Luigi adds, "It's quite tricky, that's for sure."

Reimu says, "Looks like Sakuya's up first."

Marisa figures, "Hey, Reimu, you think Sakuya picked Brock because she was interested in his looks?"

Reimu ponders, "Maybe. Keep in mind, many of us do desire to be with a partner. She might be testing them to see how strong they are."

Marisa nods, "Well, I'm sure it's love related. Don't you think so, Alice?

Alice comments, "It's not out of the question, that's for sure."

Sonic volunteers, "Since I did the judging for Reimu's battle with Ash and Marisa's battle with May, I'd figured that I might as well judge these two battles, too, since you girls are quite close."

Misty smiles, "Ohh, Sonic!"

Sonic announces, "The third battle between Sakuya and Brock & Mario is about to begin. Are both sides ready?"

Sakuya says, "I'm ready to go!"

Mario cheers, "Let's-a-goooo!"

Brock nods, "Yeah!"

Sonic announces, "Okay, then let the battle begin!"

Brock prepares, "Alright, let's see what Sakuya has for us."

Mario prepares as well, "Hmmm..."

Sakuya starts, "Allow me to start things off, gentlemen. Magic Star Sword!"

She takes out a group of knives and throws them toward Mario.

Brock calls, "Mario, Galaxy Spin!"

Mario performs a small special spin that deflects the knives away.

Luigi smiles, "Nice one, bro!"

Max comments, "Magic Star Sword sounds like an attack Marisa would use."

Marisa grins, "Hahaha! Wow, it actually does!"

Brock attacks, "Now, use your Fireball!"

Mario creates a flaming orb and sends it bouncing to Sakuya. She performs a pose and teleports to dodge the Fireball.

Brock asks, "But, how?"

Sakuya explains, "That was my Elegant Teleport! I can use time manipulation to escape from many attacks."

Brock ponders, "Interesting... Let's try something out, then. Mario, use Star Charge!"

Mario gathers power from natural energy to gain a boost of power. He becomes surrounded by an aura of electricity.

Brock attacks, "Now, use your Fireball again!"

Mario shoots another orb, but it slightly bigger and much faster than the last one. Just in the nick of time, however, Sakuya performs her pose and teleports away from it.

Mario's aura wears off and comments, "Missed again..."

Sakuya smiles, "Do you honestly think that making your Fireball improved in power and speed will hit me?"

Brock wonders, "Now what?"

Sakuya calls, "Now, it's my turn. Sense of Thrown Edge!"

She throws knives, but they immediately freeze in place.

Mario wonders, "Ohhhhh?"

Brock questions, "Hey, what just happened? Why are the knives not moving?"

Sakuya says, "...What? This is my attack!"

Brock asks, "Are you joking?"

Sakuya smiles, "Just you wait and see."

Brock shakes his head, "We can't wait! Mario, attack with Fire Punch!"

Mario runs towards Sakuya with a firey fist.

Sakuya prepares, "I don't think so!" She leaps backwards to dodge the punch. She declares a Spell Card. "Time for a spell. Wound Sign 'Inscribed Red Soul'!"

Brock calls, "Use the Mario Tornado!"

Mario spins in place with his fists outward to create a tornado like attack as he heads towards Sakuya. Meanwhile, Sakuya uses her knives and does a multitude of forward slash. The two attacks clash repeatedly. By overcoming the slashes to a degree, Mario manages to strike Sakuya with spinning grace.

Marisa cheers, "Woo! That was some awesome spinning Mario just did. Way to go!"

Brock smiles, "Sweet job, Mario!"

Sakuya compliments, "Not bad, boys. But... don't think you're out of the woods yet."

Brock wonders, "What are you talking about?"

The knives that Sakuya froze are now moving and hits Mario.

Mario yelps, "Eeeeeee! Mama Mia!"

Brock asks, "What? Mario, what happened?"

Mario ponders, "I don't know. I'm pretty sure Sakuya didn't attack because she was knocked back."

Sakuya answers, "That's right. I didn't attack you just now. That was my previous attack."

Mario wonders, "What?"

Sakuya explains, "Remember those knives I froze? They were frozen due to the power of time manipulation. One turn later, they came right at you when you least expected it."

Brock compliments, "That was a pretty great strategy. So whether we won or lost that clash, we would have gotten hit. We need to think of something."

Mario suggests, "How about we give her a 'whirl' of a time?"

Brock agrees, "Great idea! Mario, change into your Propeller Form!"

Mario uses his hat and changes it into the Propeller Hat. By putting it on, it changes him into Propeller form.

Sakuya blinks, "Ohhhh? This is different..."

Luigi cheers, "Yeah! Go, Mario! Show her your super power!"

Brock calls, "Now, use the Drill Tornado!"

Propeller Mario spins around quickly like a drill while propelling himself in the air, creating a very windy tornado with suction power.

Sakuya sweats a little, "Whoa... this tornado is strong. I'm getting pulled in!"

Youmu frowns, "Be careful, Onee-sama..."

Sakuya ponders, "I better think of something quickly... Ahhhh! Alright, then... more spells. Time Sign 'Private Square'!" Sakuya slows down time everywhere but herself, which slows down the effects of his tornado as a result. "And to follow up... Dancing Star Sword!"

Sakuya summons spinning knives that float around. She sends them forward as they quickly move. Not spinning fast enough to deflect them back, Propeller Mario gets hit with the knives, time resumes normally, the tornado ends, and he falls to the ground.

Many of the Heroes become confused and shocked.

Blaze ponders, "What the..."

May jumps, "What just happened?"

Max sweatdrops, "It happened so quickly, that I wasn't able to follow on that!"

Reimu smiles, "That was a good strategy, Sakuya! I can explain what she did. Using her knives to attack while Mario created that powerful tornado like that was not gonna work so well. So, by using her Spell Card, Private Square, she slowed down time for Mario's spinning. Then, using the attack, Dancing Star Sword, she unleashed strong and quick knives to hit Mario at the right moment."

Batthan adds, "So, by slowing down time, she could get a good aim at where to hit Mario without the tornado affecting the knives that much."

Sakuya winks, "See if you can top that, boys!"

Propeller Mario gets up and changes back into his normal form. He says, "Wow, she is amazingly strong. Quite intelligent, too."

Brock agrees, "Yeah. The question now is... what should we do, next?"

Mario ponders, "Hmmm..."

Sakuya thinks, " _With his power of transforming, it opens up even more that Mario can do. I also need to be very careful. If I get hit by any of Mario's fire attacks, I would be in big trouble."_

Brock says, "Alright, Mario... let's use a Fire Flower!"

Mario nods, "Okay-dokey!"

Mario conjures a Fire Flower item. He consumes it as flames surround his whole body. His body changes into a Red and White color swap of his outfit, as he becomes Fire Mario.

Blaze smiles, "Alright! It's Fire Mario!"

Marisa wonders, "Whoa... what is that? And what was that item Mario just used?"

Blaze explains, "Mario just used a Fire Flower. This special item can be given to anyone, and it's a very powerful item, too. Whoever receives its power is blessed with the power of fire, allowing those who already can use fire to become much stronger, and for those who do not have any fire power to receive fire power."

Marisa asks, "So, even I can gain that and be able to use Fire attacks?"

Blaze nods, "That's right. In fact... any Pokémon can use the Fire Flower. I remember the one time Mario gave a Fire Flower to Pikachu. It actually changed the property of Pikachu's Volt Tackle. I'll never forget that day."

Pikachu remembers, "Pikaaaa!"

Batthan grins, "That sounds awesome. Makes me wish I can use that kind of power."

Blaze adds, "Depending on who uses it, certain Pokémon can possess additional abilities or different properties to their attacks. And... there are more kinds of flowers, too. But, you can only have one kind of flower active at a time."

Max thinks, " _I wonder if Luigi has his own kind of flower he can use. Wait... maybe he does. Let me remember his moves..."_

Brock calls, "Alright, let's charge right in! Fire Hammer!"

Fire Mario brings out his trusty black Hammer and engulfs it with blazing flames. He runs quickly in a firey trail towards Sakuya.

Sakuya sweatdrops, "I hope this works... Time Paradox!"

Some sort of faint blur briefly appears within Sakuya. She then goes in to attack directly with a knife. Fire Mario, however, sends Sakuya flying away with a powerful, firey swing from his hammer.

Fire Mario proclaims, "Haha! I got you!"

Sakuya winks, "Or so you think!"

Sakuya disappears after impacting the ground.

Fire Mario ponders, "Huh? What just happened?"

Another Sakuya appears in the same location as before, resulting in a surprised Fire Mario taking a strong slash from her knife. He changes back into his normal mode and faints.

Mario moans, "Ohh hooo. I lost..."

Sonic announces, "Mario is unable to continue, that means the victory goes to Sakuya."

Cheering from the other Touhou Heroines occurs for Sakuya.

Youmu cheers, "Way to go, Onee-sama!"

Dawn ponders, "I don't understand what happened. Didn't Sakuya get hit by Mario's Fire Hammer?

Reimu explains, "She did, but she also didn't. Time Paradox is a tricky move for her to use. Basically, before she attacked, there was a faint blur you could see that she does. In this state, there's one of two things she chooses to do. First... in this case, she sends a near perfect copy of herself to attack, first. Regardless of what happens to that copy, her real self attacks next. Second, she can send herself to attack first. After that, the copy attacks next."

Youmu continues, "This move is more technical than you think. You see, if Sakuya decided to send herself forward first, and she gets attacked, her copy does not follow up. But, there are also risks to sending the copy first. If Mario decided to dodge the attack, rather than strike the copy, then there's nothing Sakuya can do, as she has to follow up exactly how the copy moves. That means if he was more prepared, he could strike or dodge the second attack and counterattack. Either way, this move is also risky because she causes recoil damage to occur."

Silver compliments, "That was a truly insightful move Sakuya did. She was at a disadvantage the entire battle, knowing that one strong hit from a fire move would spell bad news for her. So, she used her powers to the best of her abilities to get around that disadvantage. I am in awe by her performance!"

Sakuya smiles, "That was close... I am so very impressed by you and Mario, Brock. I was on edge the whole time, as you two got really close to a powerful fire hit several times. I knew that my last move was a huge risk I took, but it was probably the only way I was going to win."

Brock smiles, "That was a great battle, Sakuya. You did a wonderful job, today, Mario."

Mario gets up from the ground, "Thanks, Brock. There was so much more I wanted to do in that battle. But... I got bested by a beautiful girl, so I am not upset at all! Woohoo!"

Brock grins, "Hahaha! That's my partner!"

Sakuya walks up to Youmu and says to her, "You're up next, Youmu. Best of luck."

Youmu nods, "Thank you. I'll do my best."

Mario wonders, "I wonder how my brother is going to do against that Youmu girl. Good luck, bro!"

* * *

After preparations are complete, Youmu and Max & Luigi are in positions.

Sonic announces, "The last battle between Youmu and Max & Luigi is about to begin!"

Youmu calls, "Max, right? You and Luigi better not hold back. I wanna see everything you got, okay?"

Max blushes slightly, "Okay..."

Luigi thumbs up, "You got it!

Youmu smiles and thinks, " _Max is kind of cute when he blushes like that."_

Max thinks, " _Why am I blushing? Could it be that I like Youmu even though I don't know her? ... You know, this strangely takes me back to what Tails said to me. Could this really happen?"_

Sonic asks, "Are both sides ready?"

Youmu unsheathes out her sword, Roukanken, to be ready for battle.

Youmu thinks, _"Even though he is cute, I should not hold back here. It's time to see if my training with Onee-sama paid off._ I'm ready!"

Max thinks, _"No matter what, though, I can't hold back at her... as cute as she is! I've got to give it everything I can. This is the first time I've battled with Luigi, so it's new stuff to me. But luckily, I remembered all of Luigi's moves. Okay, Max, you can do it. Let's show her our power._ We're ready, right Luigi?"

Luigi nods, "Yep! Let's-a-go!"

Sonic announces, "Alrighty, then let the battle begin!"

May comments, "My brother is doing his first Hero Battle. I hope he does well!"

Tails wonders, "I wonder if Luigi is really strong. Well, we saw Mario in action, so the Mario Brothers must be as powerful as the legends have told."

Blaze cheers, "Go for it, Max! You can do it!"

Dawn supports, "Show that half-ghost that you aren't afraid, Luigi!"

Mario cheers, "Go for it, bro! Woohoooo!"

Sakuya thinks, " _Let's see what you got, Youmu."_

Youmu allows, "I'll let you go first, Max."

Max calls, "Very well. Luigi, attack with Lightning Bolt!"

Luigi creates a small spear of lightning to strike down on Youmu.

Youmu calls, "Dispersion Slash!"

Youmu concentrates and waits until the lightning appears close to her. She performs a wide slash that makes the lightning disappear.

Luigi blinks, "Wow..."

Youmu attacks, "Now, it's my turn. Lotus Stance Cut!"

She briefly unsheathes out her second sword, Hakurouken, to send out two large green cutters that cross and form one large projectile. The projectile is quickly sent forward to attack.

Max commands, "Dodge that, Luigi!"

Luigi narrowly dodges the attack. He signs in relief.

Max says, "That was close."

Youmu nods, "Nice grazing, Luigi. Seems like you've got some moves to show off."

Luigi says, "You bet!"

Youmu continues, "Then, let's see them. Crescent Moon Slash!"

Her sword glows a pink color and she charges forward to attack.

Max calls, "Use Thunder!"

Luigi expels out a huge amount of electricity to stop Youmu from her forward attack, but she swiftly dodges it. She hits Luigi with an upward slash.

Max calls, "Okay, that didn't work. Try your Green Missile!"

Luigi charges strength from within. Then, he rockets towards Youmu head on.

Youmu prepares, "Time for my Insightful Sword!"

Youmu gets into a defensive stance.

Max grins, "Alright! She's not attacking. Now's my chance to strike!"

Youmu smiles, "Wanna bet?"

Max says, "Huh?"

Youmu waits for Luigi to strike her. She becomes pushes back a bit while taking some of the damage. She quickly strikes back with a powerful slash that sends Luigi up and into to the ground.

Max becomes shocked, "Oh no, Luigi!"

Youmu explains, "That would be my Insightful Sword, Max. I waited until Luigi was in contact with me. Then, after taking part of the attack, I used Luigi's attack against him and dealt the damage I would have taken two fold!"

Luigi gets up and rubs his head, "That sure was painful..."

Max says, "Good thing you didn't go into Super Launch mode, Luigi. We need to do something else."

Luigi ponders, "Hmmm..."

May comments, "Max is sure learning from this battle. He is doing really well."

Tails nods, "Luigi is, too. It's still anyone's game so far, as we have yet to see a lot of power from both of them."

Max recalls, "Say... didn't I remember Youmu saying that she was also part ghost?"

Luigi remembers, "Yeah. I think I heard that!"

Max asks, "Luigi, don't you have something that can handle ghosts?"

Luigi nods, "I do! I had several adventures dealing with ghosts back in my world. And I have just the item that can deal with Ghost types very well!"

Max calls out, "Yeah! Then, let's do that, Luigi. Equip the Poltergust 5000!"

Luigi brings out the Poltergust 5000, an advanced ghost sucking vacuum with many different functions.

Youmu blinks, "What... is that?"

Max grins, "Something you're not gonna like, Youmu! Luigi, Great Suction!"

Luigi activates his vacuum and begins to absorb Myon, the ghostly half of Youmu. Youmu tries to resist the suction.

Youmu struggles, "Ahhhh. My ghost half... can't... resist..."

Sakuya sweatdrops, "Youmu?"

Marisa questions, "What in tarnation is Luigi doing?"

Mario cheers, "Suck the ghost, Luigi! Go go!"

Youmu's ghost half is not able to resist any further as Myon becomes completely absorbed into the Poltergust, dealing major damage while inside the vacuum. Since Myon is a part of Youmu, she feels the pain instantly.

Youmu reacts painfully, "Ahhhhhh! That hurts..."

Max calls, "Alright! Let's send it back to Youmu!"

Luigi blows Myon out of Youmu, launching the ghost into Youmu, sending the both into the ground.

Batthan grins, "Wow! That was awesome! Is Luigi a Ghostbuster or something?"

Silver nods, "He might as well be. Of course... he is probably still afraid of ghosts..."

Mario explains, "The Poltergust 5000 is Luigi's trustworthy ghost absorbing vacuum, created by a genius back in our world, Professor E. Gadd. With this power, Luigi can easily deal with ghosts, or in this case, Ghost types with ease. It also has a variety of different elemental abilities, and even a few special functions."

Batthan laughs, "Hahaha! E. Gadd? If that isn't intentional, I don't know what is!"

Youmu gets up from the ground, but starts to become tired.

Youmu sweatdrops, "Ohhh... a ghost dealing power. Not looking good on my end..."

Sakuya shouts, "Youmu... no giving up, now! Time to strike back! Remember the training we've been doing."

Youmu briefly looks at Sakuya, "Onee-sama... Right. I still have plenty of fight left!"

Sakuya nods, "That's the way!"

Batthan comments, "It seems Youmu has a lot of respect for Sakuya. Interesting..."

Max warns, "Watch out, Luigi!"

Luigi prepares, "Mmmmm..."

Youmu declares, "Human Sign 'Present Slash Cut'!"

Youmu declares her spell card. She prepares in a stance and concentrates for her upcoming.

Max shivers a bit, "I had a bad feeling about this, Luigi."

Luigi agrees, "Y-yeah..."

Youmu calls, "Take this!"

Youmu performs a really fast and powerful runpast slash that sends Luigi flying and into the ground.

Luigi moans, "Owww..."

Max gasps, "Luigi!"

May says, "Whoa! That attack was fast... too fast!"

Sonic compares, "That looked like my speed just then."

Sakuya clarifies, "While it was an incredibly fast attack, it still has its weaknesses. In order to pull off such blinding speed like that, she needed to concentrate and imbue magic into her in order to not have any adverse effects happen to her. It's near impossible to avoid when she is ready, but she can be interrupted. And if you're clever enough, you can barely sidestep the attack, too."

Sonic smiles, "Sounds like a great challenge for somebody like me! Heh heh!"

May exclaims, "Wow, to think that these girls are this strong! They are like nothing we have ever seen before!"

Silver smiles, "They are strong, aren't they? That's why we Hero Pokémon are so amazing."

Batthan adds, "Indeed..."

Luigi gets up and makes his Poltergust disappear.

Max asks, "Okay Luigi, ready for more?"

Luigi nods, "Yep. I still have some strength left."

Max calls, "Good. Let's go for a Spring Jump!"

Luigi jumps very high into the air. He falls quickly in order to slam his feet into Youmu.

Youmu sweats a bit, "I don't have a lot of energy left. But, I need to use another Spell Card. Soul Sign 'Ghostly Wheel of Pain'!"

Myon changes into a copy of Youmu and they jump and attempt to slash Luigi. They used their swords to cancel the Spring Jump.

Youmu calls, "Flower Descent!"

The two perform a descending slash to Luigi, which slams him to the ground.

Max questions, "What? What happened now?"

May comments, "Youmu is just full of surprises, isn't she?"

Reimu exclaims, "What a clever Spell Card she has. Youmu's ghost half, Myon, copies the exact look of Youmu for a short time, and whatever attack Youmu uses, her ghost half does as well."

Sakuya adds, "That's double the pain... especially with those powerful descent slashes she performed.

Tails notices, "While that was really bad for Luigi, Youmu's ghost half doesn't look so energetic right now."

Youmu thinks, " _Myon's out the picture, now. And I'm really feeling the fatigue."_

Max asks, "Luigi, can you still fight?"

Luigi sweats a little, "Barely... but yes, I still can."

Max suggests, "We need to end this as soon as possible. Use your Hero Beam!"

Luigi nods, "Okay."

Luigi charges energy using green aura.

Youmu notices, "So... they are using that attack, are they? Well... it's time I used one final Spell Card. But first... Focus!"

She concentrates energy into her whole body, powering her in offensive and defensive power.

Sakuya comments, "So, she's going into a Focus State, is she? Dealing more damage for her next attack while taking a bit less damage in the meantime. This looks like one final attack she's about to do..."

Youmu declares, "Reincarnation Sword 'Sword of Cycles'!"

After declaring, she charges forward to perform her attack.

Max attacks, "Now, Luigi! Fire!"

Luigi fires his green aura beam towards Youmu. Youmu takes the attack, but still charges forward. She struggles, but still manages to get close enough to attack. She performs five powerful slashes to him. Both Heroes were send back due to attacks from the other.

Luigi faints after being dealt by the attacks, "Mama Mia..."

Youmu smiles briefly before fainting as well, "Ohhhh..."

After a few moments of silence. Sonic checks on the conditions of the two. Afterwards, he makes his judgment.

Sonic announces, "This battle is over. Both Youmu and Luigi are unable to continue!"

Max becomes in awe, "Wow..."

The Touhou Heroines went up to Youmu, as May, Tails, and Mario went up to Luigi. Youmu lays up while Luigi gets up with the help of Mario.

Reimu smiles, "Youmu, that was an exciting battle!"

Marisa nods, "Truly awesome! You really gave it your all!"

Youmu says, "Thanks, Reimu and Marisa."

Sakuya adds, "I'm so proud of you, Youmu! You truly gave it your all until the very end."

Youmu smiles, "Thank you, Onee-sama!"

Mario gives Luigi a hug, "Luigi, that was excellent! I'm so very proud of you."

Luigi smiles, "Thanks, Mario."

May says, "Max, that was a wonderful battle you and Luigi had. Nice job... my little brother!"

Max smiles, "Thanks, sis!"

Tails cheers, "Both battles were very insightful. There's a lot we can learn from everyone."

Mario agrees, "Yeah!"

* * *

The four Heroes who fought that battle become healed by Blaze's Healing Flame and Silver's Telekinetic Light.

Youmu becomes relieved, "I feel a lot better. Thank you both so much."

Sakuya says, "The power of healing is a very important power to have."

Blaze smiles, "Glad we can help."

Silver nods, "Yeah!"

Afterwards, they discussed a bit about the girl the Touhou Heroines are aware of.

Sakuya clarifies, "So... you actually didn't see her?"

Marisa shakes her head, "No. The only hint we got was the star-shaped hole that was in the balloon. After all, there aren't too many people we know that can make star danmaku. And especially of that shape."

Youmu wonders, "So... where do you think she flew off to?"

Sakuya says, "I have no idea."

Alice guesses, "I'm thinking that she probably hasn't gone too far off from here. After all, she must of recognized the two of you during that time."

Reimu says, "That's probably the case."

Silver ponders, "Sanae... can it really be? _I did mention to her recently that I would be heading for Westapolis City..."_

Brock asks, "So, what will you two be doing now?"

Sakuya answers, "Well... I'm not sure. We've been on this whole island adventure for a number of months."

Youmu says, "We do have a good idea on the locations and places that are around this island."

Sakuya ponders, "Maybe it's a good idea to head home? There are some people that we do wish to see again. Or maybe..."

Youmu ponders as well, "Hmmmm..."

Max says, "Youmu..."

Youmu asks, "Something wrong, Max?"

Max blushes, "I really enjoyed our battle together, Youmu. I would like it if... if you could stay around for a while."

Youmu blushes slightly, "Max... Ohhh. I... Ahhhhhhh!"

Youmu feels pain in her chest for a while. Sakuya becomes worried and asks, "Are you okay, Youmu? ... Youmu?"

Reimu smiles, "She's just fine, Sakuya."

Sakuya wonders, "Huh?"

After her pain goes away, Youmu feels a warm aura in her heart.

She blushes and asks, "Max, I..."

Max blinks, "Youmu?"

She continues, "I... I love you, Max!"

Max blushes and jumps, "Huh?"

May gasps, "Ohh my!"

Youmu smiles and asks, "Please... can I be your partner?"

Max repeats, "My... my partner?"

Youmu says, "I promise to protect you. I hope I can be as good of a partner as Luigi is to you."

Max gleams, "Yes! YES! I accept!"

Youmu blushes happily, "Thank you, Max!"

Youmu and Max hug each other. She then gives him a kiss on his cheek. Afterwards, she hugs Luigi.

Max blushes deeper, "Whoa..."

Max sobs, "My little brother got a kiss from a girl. I'm so proud of him!"

Marisa grins, "Love is so beautiful! This group just keeps getting bigger and better, Alice!"

Alice says, "I agree, Marisa! Really makes me wish I can be there in person..."

Sakuya smiles, "Youmu... I wish... I had a wonderful partner like... you do."

Sakuya looks at Brock. She stares into her eyes. Then, she feels pain from her chest.

Sakuya moans, "Ghhhhh..."

Youmu notices, "Onee-sama!"

Reimu nods, "That's what a thought."

Mario gleams, "Ohhhhh!"

After recovering, Sakuya approaches Brock. Sakuya calls, "Brock, Mario..."

Brock says, "Sakuya?"

Sakuya takes a hold of Brock's hand and blushes, "You saw my abilities in battle. I... I am also a maid, working for my Mistress's mansion for a long time. I cook, I clean, and I present my with a smile. May I... may I be your partner?"

Brock infatuates, "I have always dreamed of a girl who does the things that I do, and likes me a lot. And to have you as a partner would be perfect!"

Mario adds, "You can really help us with cooking for our group! More help is always appreciated!"

Brock agrees, "Yeah! Not to mention that she's strong, too. I wholeheartingly accept! Come here!"

Brock hugs Sakuya. Mario joins in on the hug, too.

Sakuya sobs, "Thank you, Brock. Thank you, Mario!"

Mario smiles, "I love this so much! Another partner and another friend for our group!"

Ash says, "Brock, Max, I'm really happy for you guys!"

Cynthia comments, "This is truly wonderful to see."

Iris blushes, "So beautiful! I remember when we first met, and when we became partners, DK. Thanks for still being there for me!"

DK blushes, "Hee Heeeee!"

Sabrina smiles, "This just makes me more and more desiring a Hero Pokémon for myself. What do you think, Salem?"

Salem comments, "Just as long as they are a cat-lover, I'm all in!"

Sabrina grins, "Let's just hope they aren't allergic to cats!"

Salem says, "Please, do not joke about such things, Sabreeny. I would like to stay a clean and cool cat for our group!"

Joy ponders, "A Hero Pokémon, huh? I wonder who would be a great partner for me..."

Chansey says, "Chansey..."

Youmu suggests, "How about we celebrate, Onee-sama?"

Sakuya nods, "I agree. And the best way to celebrate is with a big seafood dinner. It's one of my specialties."

Salem cheers, "YES! Lots of fish for me!"

Sabrina laughs, "Hahahaha!"

Ash says, "We're almost to Westapolis City. Second gym badge, here we come!"

Pikachu agrees, "Pika!"

And so... our Heroes have made two more friends and two additional partners with Sakuya and Youmu. Their talents are certainly going to come in handy in the future. The adventure continues next time.

* * *

Inside a building, the shrine maiden the Touhou Heroines are aware of is currently typing in her computer. Her name is Sanae Kochiya.

Sanae says, "... There, that should do it."

After finish typing, she gets up and stretches her body.

Sanae smiles, "Reimu, Marisa... so, you two have found your partners, have you? I hope I can find my partner, soon... wherever they are..."

She goes into her window and stares out for a while... wondering who her future partner could be.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **PDA777: And there we go. That's taken care of.**

 **Batthan: Ooooh... I know who that girl is!**

 **PDA777: Yes, you do. But, things may not go as you might remember it going. Keep that in mind.**

 **Batthan: Ohh boy...**

 **PDA777: That's it for now. Until the next chapter, everybody!**


	22. Ch 19- Westing in the City

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **PDA777: Hello, everyone! Welcome to next exciting chapter of Heroes Destiny RX.**

 **Batthan: You know who we are by this point.**

 **PDA777: I would certainly hope so. Anyway, for today's chapter, the Heroes have arrived in the city. And there are quite a few things that go on around this city.**

 **Batthan: Sit back and enjoy another fun filled slice of the adventure. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon**_

 _ **Heroes:**_

 **Ash Ketchum (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond)**

Hero Pokémon 1- Blaze the Cat: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Charizard

Pokémon 4- Rufflet

 **Misty (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond)**

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Gyarados

 **Brock**

Hero Pokémon 1- Mario: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Crobat

Pokémon 3- Croagunk

 **May:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Miles 'Tails' Prower: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame: Touhou Franchise (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid [Communicates through her doll, Shanghai])

Pokémon 1- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Glaceon

Pokémon 4- Manaphy

 **Max:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Luigi: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Ralts

Pokémon 2- ? [Egg]

 **Dawn:**

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Pachirisu

Pokémon 3- Buneary

Pokémon 4- ? [Egg]

 **Iris:**

Hero Pokémon- Donkey Kong: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Axew

Pokémon 2- Excadrill

 **Batthan (HB2** - **Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Raichu* (Shinyshock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile (Slasher)

Pokémon 3- Tyranitar (Rocky)

Pokémon 4- Dragonite (Scarlet)

 **Zoey (HB2** - **Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gardevoir

 **Sabrina Spellman and Salem Saberhagen**

 **Cynthia:**

Hero Pokémon- Rouge the Bat: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Spiritomb

Pokémon 2- Roserade

Pokémon 3- Gastrodon (West Sea)

Pokémon 4- Lucario

Pokémon 5- Milotic

Pokémon 6- Garchomp

 **Nurse Joy:**

Pokémon- Chansey

 _ **Villains:**_

 **Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser (Mario Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman (Sonic Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet (Touhou Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

 **Jessie:**

Pokémon 1- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Arbok

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

 **James:**

Pokémon 1- Growlithe (Growlie)

Pokémon 2- Weezing

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

 _ **Symbols:**_

 _ **HB#- Hero Bonds in the order they formed the bond. All of their Hero Pokémon are a part of their bond. It may also show the name of the bond, if they gave it one.**_

 _ ***- Represents that the Pokémon is shiny.**_

* * *

 _ **The Heroes Current Collection**_

 _ **Ash**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar League:**_

 **1st Badge** \- Aqua Frost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

 _ **May**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Directamo Ribbon

 _ **Dawn**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- ?

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Westing in the City**

Location: Westapolis City

After a long journey, our Heroes have finally made it to Westapolis City. Many more adventures are possible around this great city.

Reimu glees, "Yes, finally! We're here."

Sakuya describes, "Westapolis City. The great city of the western side of the island."

Iris wonders, "Makes me curious at all there is to do. I can't wait to explore!"

Batthan recalls, "It's just like how I remembered it. The Gym Leader is definitely my highlight of the city. He's pretty cool."

Mario suggests, "Let's head to our first stop. To the Pokémon Center!"

Joy remembers, "I think... Clarine works at Westapolis if I remember correctly. Thankfully, I was given the family descriptions from Laura at Directamo."

Our Heroes first take a trip to the Pokémon Center. In it, there are a few people inside it, as well as the Nurse Joy, Clarine, who is currently working.

Mario replies, "Ohh? Hey, Brock? Is there something wrong?"

Brock asks, "What do you mean?"

Mario notices, "I thought you would be head over heals for the Joy that's here. What's going on?"

Sakuya remembers, "That's right. I was told from Mario that it was something you do. Makes me admire that you are looking for love."

Brock says, "Sakuya..."

May asks, "You know what, that is strange to me. What's up, Brock?"

Brock thinks, "Well, it's probably because we already have a Nurse Joy following us... and it's possible that I sort of... kind of... like her more than any other Nurse Joy I may encounter..."

Joy giggles, "Oh, Brock! Heehee!"

Cynthia ponders, "Hmmm... how interesting."

Rouge asks, "Are you wanting to step yourself up for Brock, Cynthia?"

Cynthia wonders, "I am not sure. He does seem to have his eyes on our Joy a bit more lately. Makes me curious if he even wants to be with me as much."

Batthan smirks, "Makes you really wonder!"

Zoey glares, "And what is that suppose to mean?"

Batthan sweatdrops, "Huh? ... What? ... Ohh come on, sweetie. Like I would really do that to you."

Zoey giggles, "Hahaha! I know. I was just teasing."

Silver states, "But hey, Cynthia is a total catch. What guy wouldn't want to be with such a Champion?"

Iris blushes, "I probably would... if I was a guy."

Salem expresses, "Geh?"

Misty asks, "So, how should we split up this time?"

Ash knows, "Well, I know where to go to first... the Gym!"

Sonic says, "Just make sure you don't start the match without all of us, Ash!"

Ash nods, "I know; I would never do that. I just want to see the Gym Leader and his Hero Pokémon in action."

Misty says, "I'll go with you, Ash!"

Ash smiles, "Oh Misty, you are so sweet!"

Misty giggles, "Heehee! Of course I am!"

Batthan says, "I want to go shopping for an updated wardrobe look. I sooo need it!"

Zoey joins, "Yes, you do. And we'll do it as a bond!"

Brock says, "Me and my Heroes are going shopping, too, but for food for our journey!"

Sakuya adds, "It'll be nice to get a good idea on what I should be preparing for us and for our Pokémon."

Cynthia says, "I would like to explore around the city, and see what is there to find. Maybe... relax in a spa for a few hours. Wanna come along, Iris?"

Iris blushes, "I would love to, Cynthia! Count us in."

DK nods, "Okay!"

Youmu suggests, "I would recommend Spa de la Sanzu if you are going to a spa. I know that place, because an old friend of mine owns a chain of that service around the island."

Max wonders, "A friend, huh? _Could it be one of her friends from her world?"_

Cynthia says, "Interesting..."

May replies, "The rest of us are going to find us a place to sleep for the time that we will be here. After all, there's too many us for the Pokémon Center."

Marisa talks to Reimu, "Ready to do this, Reimu?"

Reimu nods, "Yeah. Good luck to you two."

Marisa smiles, "You, too."

Reimu frowns, "Ash, I really hate to leave you at a time like this, but there's something I need to do."

Ash says, "What?"

Sonic asks, "What's up?"

Reimu says, "We've been talking a lot about some things since we met Sakuya and Youmu. And well... I want to find a certain someone."

Silver thinks, " _Could she be that Sanae girl she was talking about? Maybe I should help her along._ Do you mind if I help you out with that, Reimu?"

Reimu wonders, "Ohhh? You want to help, Silver?"

Silver nods, "Yeah. If it's who I think it is, then I would like to provide some assistance."

Batthan frowns, "But, Silver... I had wanted your help in finding an awesome wardrobe for me. After all, I gotta find something that matches a cooler style since I'm not wearing my shades, anymore."

Silver apologizes, "Sorry, partner. Guess it'll be just you and Zoey. That's not a bad thing by the way. Heh heh!"

Zoey giggles, "Ohh, Silver, you are so sly!"

Shadow says, "Hey... I'll be going with them."

Silver asks, "Would you really enjoy shopping that much?"

Shadow answers, "Even if it's not my cup of tea, they are my partners. And somebody needs to accompany them... just in case."

Silver agrees, "I suppose. You'll never know what weird stuff could happen."

Ash speaks, "Well, if you need to do this, Reimu... then you can."

Reimu smiles, "Thanks for understanding, Ash."

Marisa plans, "Alice and I have came up with a totally awesome plan. I'll explain the details, later. But, we have a lot of preparations we gotta do. So, don't expect us to be around as much."

Alice glees, "I'm gonna be able to see Marisa again, soon! And... it would be nice to meet you all in person."

May smiles, "I would love to be able to meet you, Alice. You do what you need to do, Marisa."

Marisa gives a thumbs up, "Right on!"

Blaze says, "Looks like everything is all set for our group. We'll meet back at the Pokémon Center when we are done with our tasks. Let's move out!"

Sabrina ponders, "Hmmmm..."

Salem notices, "Ooooh. Sabrina is pondering. She might have an awesome plan brewing. Ha! Get it? Brewing? Because she's a witch? Ohhh, I crack myself up, sometimes. Hahahahaha..."

* * *

And so, our Heroes spread out to do what they need to do. Meanwhile, Team Rocket have plans on their own; a spa bath relaxation in the Spa de la Sanzu.

Jessie relaxes, "Ahhhhh! Nothing like a relaxing dip in the spa, huh, Flan?"

Flandre agrees, "Yep; I never thought a spa would be this relaxing. It relaxes the strength of my body and makes me all warm inside."

Jessie says, "You know, Flan... I am glad you are on our side. It's nice to have another girl to talk to for a change."

Flandre says, "Yeah. Hanging around those two all the time must make you realize that we girl need to be together, too, you know?"

Jessie agrees, "You can say that again."

And for the men...

James relaxes, "Isn't this great? We get to soak all of our troubles away in this relaxing spa."

Bowser recalls, "You know it's been such a long time since I've soaked up in a spa. I think it was that time in that volcano on Isle Delfino."

James wonders, "Say what now?"

Bowser clarifies, "It's a long story. It's a part of my past life before coming here."

Meowth replies, "Whatever. Anyways, it's nice to be away from Jessie for a little while."

Eggman agrees, "Yep! Just us men hanging together on such a nice day."

James and Meowth say, "Yeah. It's just the life!"

* * *

And back to our Heroes...

First up, are Reimu and Silver, both of which who are flying in the air, as Reimu explains what her plan is.

Reimu clarifies, "So basically, Silver... our friend, Sanae, was the one who stopped Team Rocket. We know that as that star-shaped hole in their balloon that time was one of her attacks."

Silver nods, "I see. So, she must have noticed that you and Marisa were around."

Reimu figures, "Well, she wants to help others. So, she would be willing to help out even if we weren't there."

Silver clarifies, "Sakuya and Youmu also saw Sanae flying past them. You're thinking that she must be around this city, right?

Reimu nods, "That's right. I think that, because... I would imagine that she would settle around a location after something recent occurring. I haven't heard much from her for quite some time. Same with Marisa as you are aware."

Silver says, "Right... So, what's the plan?"

Reimu explains, "I want to find her. And not just to see her again. But, to know what exactly she wants to do while being in this world."

Silver figures, "I imagine that she would want to find her partner."

Reimu agrees, "I think so, too."

Silver asks, "Then, I'll help you find her. If I do find her, I'll let you know through telepathy."

Reimu clarifies, "Do you mean... using your psychic abilities to communicate to me through our minds?"

Silver confirms, "That's exactly right."

Reimu wonders, "It sounds like you might have recognized Sanae, Silver. After all, I am curious why you would help me out like this. I know we're friends, but..."

Silver describes, "Well... from the way you girls were describing Sanae, she seems to be a shrine maiden much like you. And... I have met someone like her before. Her name was also Sanae. And she does seem to describe very much like this girl I met."

Reimu realizes, "I would question you about that. But, Sanae did come from the outside world originally, so she is very familiar with technology that I was not."

Silver ponders, "Hmmmm..."

Reimu suggests, "Since you wish to help me, I think it's best if we split up. That way, we can cover more ground. Or in our case, cover the area. I'll let you know if I find Sanae. Here... hang on to one of my Yin-Yang orbs. This one has a communicator built in."

Silver asks, "Is this like the one Marisa has?"

Reimu nods, "Yep. It still functions very well thanks to Yukari. I owe her for that."

Silver says, "Yukari? You seem to mention her every now and again. Who is she?"

Reimu shakes her head, "Yukari is a complicated woman to explain. I'll tell you about her, later."

Silver sweatdrops, "Uhhh... sure."

Reimu declares, "Let's do this, Silver!"

Silver nods, "Got it!"

The two fly off in separate directions.

* * *

We see Batthan, Zoey, and Shadow going shopping for some new clothes.

Batthan asks, "So honey, what do you think about this?"

Zoey smiles, "Oh wow... it looks so great on you!"

Batthan says, "You think so?"

Zoey nods, "Sure does! You look amazing, sweetie!"

Shinyshock agrees, "Raichu Rai!"

Shadow states, "You got to get the right idea for what kind of person you are and what clothes you wear."

Zoey adds, "And as they say, clothes make the man!"

Batthan nods, "Right!"

Ash, Misty, and some of their Heroes are nearing the Gym.

Ash grins, "This is it, the Westapolis Gym!"

Blaze wonders, "I wonder what the Gym leader's gonna look like."

Sonic worries, "I'm worried more on his Hero Pokémon."

Misty says, "Well... let's stop wondering and worrying, and go in!"

Blaze agrees, "Yeah!"

They enter the building in search of the Gym Leader and his Hero, but when they entered the battlefield, no one was there.

Ash calls, "Hello... is anyone here?"

Misty looks around, "It doesn't look like anyone's here!"

"Hello there, guests!" A woman calls.

It was not the Gym Leader, but a lady to appear from a door to greet them.

Ash asks, "Hi. Who are you?"

The woman introduces, "My name is Bulma. I am the Gym's Leader's assistant and wife!"

Bulma is a woman at her late 20s. She has blue eyes, blue hair, wears a white t-shirt, a red bandana on her neck, blue jeans, and cowgirl boots.

Blaze gleams, "Wow, he's married? You're so beautiful, Bulma!"

Bulma smiles, "I appreciate the compliment. Thanks!"

Sonic asks, "So, Bulma, where is the Gym Leader?"

Bulma wonders, "Are you here to challenge him?"

Ash replies, "I am. My name is Ash Ketchum, and I'm from Pallet Town. I want to challenge Vegeta and his Hero Pokémon for his badge!"

Bulma understands, "Ahhh, I see... Well, they have gone to do some intense training for a little while. They'll be back before dinner time... you can be sure of that. You can challenge him then."

Ash says, "Okay!"

Bulma offers, "In the meantime, why don't you come to the back? I can prepare you nice people some lunch."

Sonic asks, "I hope it's not too much trouble..."

Bulma smiles, "Not at all!"

In the Pokémon Center, Marisa and Alice are planning out what they want to do for Halloween.

Alice questions, "Wait... what? You want to invite the Youkai from Gensokyo City, too?"

Marisa grins, "Of course, Alice! This party needs to be special. It needs to truly be Gensokyo. And this is the best way to celebrate with style!"

Alice says, "I get it, Marisa. You want to have a big Halloween party and have all of our friends celebrate. But, isn't this too much? After all... these are Youkai we're talking about. Aren't they kind of dangerous?"

Marisa clarifies, "May I remind you that the humans and Youkai in Gensokyo City are very unified. It's all thanks the to work of several different beings, like Yukari. Speaking of which... I will be needing to talk to her, soon enough."

Alice says, "Well, I guess this is okay... if you are so confident in your plan."

Marisa assures, "Don't worry. Even if things attempt to go bad, we have some of our most trustworthy of friends to keep them in order. Don't forget about Yukari's two shikigami after all."

Alice ponders, "Hmmm... I suppose we can trust Yukari, if she's on board with this idea."

Marisa nods, "And I know she will be."

Alice asks, "So... when are we going to see each other, Marisa?"

Marisa smiles, "Soon, Alice... very soon... Ooooh! What do we have here?"

Marisa spots a poster up on the wall.

Alice wonders, "What's up, Marisa?"

Marisa reads, "... Ahhhhh! This is what Rouge and Charmy were talking about, Alice. It's the Hero Pokémon Soccer Tournament."

Alice asks, "What does it say?"

Marisa reads, "It says that more information will be revealed at this location in town. Hmm..."

Alice wonders, "Should we go to this location and gather up the info we need?"

Marisa says, "I guess it doesn't hurt to. Although, I do wanted to start working out the plans for the Halloween Party."

Alice reminds, "We do need a place to stay for a while, Marisa. It can wait, right?'

Marisa grins, "Yeah! Let's go find that info, Alice!"

Marisa runs off to the location described in the poster.

Alice calls, "Hey, Marisa, don't you dare leave me behind!"

Shanghai flies forward so Alice can catch up.

* * *

After asking directions, Cynthia, Iris, Rouge, and DK end up in the entrance to the Spa de la Sanzu.

Cynthia says, "So... this must be the Spa de la Sanzu. Quite an entrance to make with that logo of a boat riding on a river with... what appears to be spirits floating along it."

Rouge ponders, "I have no idea of the meaning of this logo. I guess it must be based off of someone Youmu knows."

Iris glees, "Come on, let's go in! I wanna see what this spa has to offer."

DK agrees, "Yeah!"

They enter in the building. They go up to the receptionist at her desk. At the same time as they are speaking to the receptionist, Team Rocket casually walks out of the building with very satisfied faces.

DK notices something odd and wonders if he saw somebody familiar just passed by them. He scratches his head and says, "Weird..." He turns back to the others.

After talking to the receptionist, Iris cheers, "Woohoo! Time to take a dip in the spa. I wonder what it feels like to relax under a hot spring like area..."

A woman whistles her motif as she starts to walk out of the building. She stops whistling when she notices several odd looking beings. She walks up to them and greets, "Hey there!"

Iris greets back, "Hi!"

The woman says, "You folks about to enjoy the spa experience?"

Rouge nods, "You got that right. I can't wait to relax my wings under the soothing water."

Cynthia wonders, "Who would you be, anyway? It's quite odd that you have a scythe on you in your back?"

The woman clarifies, "It's all in keeping myself safe, you know? My name is Komachi Onozuka."

Komachi has red eyes, short and pinkish-red hair, wears a white dress underneath a blue vest, and an obi with a large coin tied in the center.

Cynthia introduces, "Komachi... My name is Cynthia. This is my Hero Pokémon, Rouge. This is Iris, a friend of mine, and her Hero Pokémon, Donkey Kong."

Komachi understands, "Ahhh, Hero Pokémon. I was wondering about the interesting features you two possess. I do not believe I know of either of you."

Rouge asks, "So, with that scythe on your back... is that your weapon?"

Komachi confirms, "It is but one of my weapons. But, it is my primary one."

Rouge guesses, "That must mean that you are a Hero Pokémon, then?"

Komachi smiles, "Indeed, I am. I am a Water and Ghost type. I don't currently belong to anyone by the way."

Rouge says, "I see..."

Komachi asks, "So, did you come here on your own accord? Or by a recommendation?"

Cynthia clarifies, "I had thought about going to the spa. And a good friend of ours, Youmu, told us to come to this place in particular."

Komachi recognizes the name and wonders, "Youmu? As in... Youmu Konpaku?"

Cynthia says, "Yes."

Komachi nods, "Ahhh, I see, I see... Very interesting. Well, I guess I should let you know, then. I am a Touhou Heroine. And this chain business actually belongs to me."

The others become shocked. Cynthia asks, "Yours? A Hero Pokémon... owns an entire chain of businesses?"

Komachi smirks, "Hard to believe, huh? It's a long story... in that it involves a certain boss of mine. Not the boss of these spas, since those belong to me."

Rouge says, "Wow... a Hero Pokémon contributing this much to this world."

Komachi points out, "You should see certain other places Hero Pokémon have made an impact on. In fact, the entire creation of Gensokyo City is due to an expansion of a town originally, thanks to us Touhou Heroines."

Iris gleams, "That's so amazing! To think that you would do so much to help many people and Pokémon, Komachi!"

Komachi smiles and nods, "Hmmm! This is the best that I could do while being in this world. It's much better... than the other job I used to have."

DK wonders, "Other job..."

Komachi says, "Anyway, I need to get going. I need to go see an old friend in Gensokyo City. Have a good time, you guys!"

Iris smiles, "Much appreciated. Bye, Komachi!"

Komachi nods and heads out the building. She flies off.

Rouge says, "Well, time for some relaxation."

DK nods, "Yeah!"

The four were lead by one of the staff to their spa.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brock, Mario, and Sakuya are out shopping for the supplies that they need.

Brock says, "These marts sure do have everything needed for our trip. I just love being here in the Rainstar region."

Sakuya exclaims, "All of these foods are so fresh and so tasty. It's nothing compared to the overworld... Or, so I've heard."

Mario states, "We're going to need a lot, though. We gotta feed an entire family of people at least twice a day! It's a lot of fun, though."

Sakuya wonders, "I don't know how you guys do it, but it sure must be nice to have the extra help."

Brock adds, "You bet! Especially with you being a maid in all... a beautiful one in fact!"

Sakuya slightly blushes, "Brock, you are so sweet."

Brock laughs, "Hahahaha! Thanks!"

Sakuya asks, "Hey, Mario, do you use normal mushrooms on some of your dishes?"

Mario nods, "Not very often. But, I am interested in doing so."

Sakuya suggests, "There's one dish that really incorporates the earthy flavor of mushrooms. Let's go grab a few bags of different mushrooms."

Mario says, "You got it!"

Sanae is currently relaxing in a bench in Eastatopia Park.

Sanae says, "This is nice. I love how beautiful the day is, today."

A group of Pidgey land near Sanae.

Sanae expresses, "Ohhhh? Hello, Pidgey. Are you all hungry? Here... I have some Pokémon food for you. Here you go!"

The Pidgey express happily as they feed on the food Sanae gives to them.

Reimu and Silver are in different locations in the sky searching for Sanae.

Reimu searches, "Hmmm... nothing so far. I wonder where she could be..."

Silver looks around, "Hmm... Ahhh! What's this?"

Silver looks down and sees a girl in green and white looking somewhat like Reimu. He communicates to Reimu using telepathy.

Silver speaks, _"Reimu, can you hear me?"_

Reimu says, "Is that you, Silver?'

Silver confirms, _"That's right. I am speaking to you using telepathy. I think I may have found Sanae."_

Reimu asks, "Really? Are you sure?"

Silver describes, _"Well, I see a girl down in Eastatopia Park feeding some Pidgey with Pokémon food. She does kind of look like you... only with green and white colors. And... I do feel like I have seen her face, before."_

Reimu smiles, "It must be Sanae, then. You say you are at Eastatopia Park?"

Silver says, _"I am. I'll meet you over at the entrance to the park."_

Reimu agrees, "Okay! I'll be right there."

May and company are searching all over for the place where our Heroes could stay over for the next few days. Max and Dawn's eggs are in good hands, but they will not hatch anytime soon...

Dawn states, "Sure is harder than I thought finding what we are looking for."

Tails says, "With these high prices going up and with so many people, we may never find the right place to live."

Luigi adds, "And it's too many of us for the Pokémon Center."

Sabrina suggests, "... Wait just a minute. I have a wonderful idea! I should have enough power to be able to zap us up a big house where we could all stay at for a while."

Luigi exclaims, "Wow! You can really make something that big?"

Sabrina confirms, "Sure can. My powers are more advanced that you may think. And I'll make it stand out... and maybe a little bit like my aunt's home."

Salem smiles, "Ahhh! It'll be like home sweet home. A relaxing couch with a beautiful high definition TV to watch some awesome Pokémon shows. I'm already looking forward to it."

Sabrina smirks, "Well, don't get used to it, cat. All day laziness is not going be common while we are traveling with our friends."

Salem says, "Me? Lazy? Come on, Sabrina... I'm much better than that! Everyone in our group thinks of me as the cat's meow; a wonderful and adorable companion with smarts others wishes they had! Puuurrrrr..."

Sabrina recalls, "Ohhh? You mean like the time where you invited over other witches who were cats to a party? And then you allowed them to cause an accidental spell spillage that magically stinked the entire house for a week? Yeah... real smart, Salem."

Salem frowns, "Come on. I told you it was not my fault. Frank had one two many sips of Pumpkin Milk. That was a delicious piece of art that Danielle came up with."

Sabrina angers, "Salem... because of your 'accident', I was not able to go back to school for two weeks. That stink was not easy to get off. We all had to scrub ourselves with magic liquid to get rid of not only the stick that spreaded in the house, but also our bodies. You got what you deserved, cat!"

Salem become depressed, "Ohhhhhh... I hope I never have another 'one month without fish' punishment ever again. I need my cat loving food to satisfy my purrfect taste buds!"

Max blinks, "Wow... Marisa was right, Salem. You are weird."

Salem clarifies, "I get that a lot."

Youmu smiles, "Well, I'm glad we settled the home situation. Anyone wanna have lunch?"

Salem cheers, "Yes, please! It's time for this cat to chow down!"

May gasps, "Oh my gosh!"

Tails asks, "May, what's wrong?"

May points, "Tails, look at this!" In an information wall outside a mart lies juicy information. "There's a contest coming up in Seihou Town."

Dawn says, "Really? Great! That's my chance to try and earn my ribbon!"

May says, "We'll see about that, Dawn!"

Joy wishes, "Good luck in the next contest, you two!"

May and Dawn reply, "Thanks!"

Tails replies, "I can't wait until Marisa hears about this. She is going to be so excited!"

* * *

Cynthia's group comes out of the spa after several hours feeling refreshed.

Iris blushes, "Ahhhhhh! I feel refreshed! Having my face covered in mud was quite enjoyable."

Rouge says, "I just loved being massaged by that Medicham. It felt so tense, yet so good the whole time!"

DK smiles, "Oooo Ooooh! Steam room was great! It made my whole body feel even better!"

Cynthia gleams, "Of course... nothing beats the true spa experience. That soaking was so refreshing!"

Rouge proclaims, "Well, I'm ready to eat. Where shall we go to?"

Cynthia suggests, "I hear there was a cafe that serves exotic food from the Kalos region. Shall we take a look?"

Iris smiles, "Sounds good to me!"

They make their way towards the cafe. Nearing the building, they look at the entrance sign for a few moments before entering Cafe Belle.

Just outside of the cafe are two people that are sitting across a table.

The boy is named Merric. He has green hair and green eyes. He wears a cyan shirt, gray pants, long red and brown boots, and his body is somewhat covered by a long, blue robe.

The girl is named Linde. She has brown hair braided as a long ponytail, light brown eyes, and a gold tiara with a green circle in the center on her forehead that is somewhat covered under her hair. She wears a tall, sleeveless pink dress and long, brown sandals.

Merric is reading a book while Linde is drinking tea. After sipping her tea, Linde says, "Merric... it's been nice enjoying this time with you. I haven't seen you since we were in our world."

Merric stops reading and looks at Linde, "It was enjoyable to see a familiar face after such a long time. After all, hearing Marth and Caeda deciding to enter this world as Hero Pokémon surprised many of us. Especially since those two recently tied the knot."

Linde agrees, "Yes. King Marth and Queen Caeda... were they really into so much of what we all heard from... that voice?"

Merric recalls, "It was a very powerful voice, Linde. It was one that... felt divine."

Linde ponders, "I am surprised you wanted to come to this world. You have wanted to wed Elice more than anything magic related."

Merric smiles, "That is precisely why I am currently a human, and so is Elice. At least we still have our abilities. Though, I am still just as surprised at you, Linde."

Linde blinks, "What? Is being a Hero Pokémon really that surprising?"

Merric adds, "And this was after I announced that I would be coming to this world as a human. I never did ask you. Why did you decide to become a Hero Pokémon?"

Linde blushes, "..."

Merric stares blankly for a few moments, "... You want to find a Partner-for-Life, Linde?"

Linde crosses her arms, "I don't see anything wrong with that. I already fulfilled my role in avenging my father, and personally taking down Gharnef with Starlight. So... I wanted to so do something else in my life..."

Merric figures, "I would think that you would want to raise Pokémon, not be one, yourself."

Linde frowns, "You don't know me as much as you think you do, Merric."

Merric becomes in awe, "Ahhhhhh! Linde... are you saying that you want to battle as a Pokémon and be a partner to a human?"

Linde uncrosses her arms and smiles, "Well... it's the best way to use my magic. Think about it. As a human, we would rely on our Pokémon more often than our abilities. That's not always the case, but you'll never know. Maybe... King Marth and Queen Caeda wanted to show their full abilities as Hero Pokémon. Besides... there is the potential of unlocking more power... if you bond with a human."

Merric wonders, "So, you wish to be stronger?"

Linde explains, "My father was a powerful sage. He was the student of the great and powerful Archsage, Gotoh. I learned so much from my father, and he gave me Aura, my own personal tome. Now, with Aura and Starlight in hand, alongside a handful of other spells, I want to use them all to help others out, to become stronger, and to bond with someone."

Merric smiles, "That's quite admirable of you, Linde. I hope you find your partner soon enough."

Linde takes a sip of her tea, "... I hope so as well, Merric."

* * *

Back in the Pokémon Center again, Marisa and Alice are back from gathering the Soccer Tournament information.

Marisa smiles, "Sooo much information we gathered, Alice! I can't wait to share this with Reimu and everyone!"

Alice says, "There's quite a lot depth to everything we've seen. Perhaps... it might be something to consider?

Marisa wonders, "Maybe..."

Batthan calls, "Hey guys, we're back!"

Alice calls, "Batthan!"

Batthan comes back with his new appearance. He now sports a blue shirt with dark gray pants and a dark gray jacket. Everything else about is still the same, which are his shoes, his necklace, and his watch.

Marisa blushes, "Ohh Batthan, look at you! You have such a sexy look going for ya!"

Alice adds, "More fitting for a Champion in my opinion."

Batthan smiles, "Wow... thanks, you two."

Zoey nods, "I'm glad it all paid off. It definitely adds to getting in the mood!"

Batthan blushes slightly, "Heh heh heh!"

Marisa giggles, "Heehee! Ohhh such love. So check it out, you guys. You remember how we heard about information about that Soccer Tournament from Rouge and Charmy?"

Shadow nods, "That's right."

Alice says, "We've found more information regarding just that."

Batthan says, "Interesting! I'm quite curious about that. Let's hear about it."

Zoey agrees, "Yeah!"

Ash, Misty, Blaze, and Sonic are eating lunch that Bulma prepared.

Blaze compliments, "This is some good stuff, Bulma! You sure do make a good wife!"

Bulma smiles, "Thank you, Blaze. That is very kind of you."

Sonic asks, "So, how long have you and Vegeta been married?"

Bulma remembers, "For about 10 Years now."

Blaze asks, "You have any children?"

Bulma nods, "Yes. We have two. And they are both off together in a Pokémon journey."

Misty says, "Wow..."

Sonic wonders, "How long has Vegeta had his Hero Pokémon?"

Bulma recollects, "Not too long. I say about a year, now. I should let you know that both he and I have a Hero Pokémon. And like us, they are also married."

Blaze gleams, "Two Hero Pokémon that are married together just like their partners? How sweet!"

Misty asks, "Does that mean that you and Vegeta are in a Hero Bond?'

Bulma nods, "That is correct. Hmmm... Ash, Misty, are you two in a Hero Bond, too? Looking at the two of you... you feel so close together."

Misty smiles, "We are. We feel so interconnected with one another."

Bulma recalls, "Hmmm. It was quite a rough start for Vegeta and I. Seriously... he had a very rough past, and it was quite difficult for us to see a future together. But, it all came together during one night. And yes, it was... a magical night!"

Ash blushes, "Ohhhh..."

Bulma laughs, "Hahahaha! My apologies. I am trying not to make it too detailed, seeing as you two appear to not be adults, yet."

Misty blushes, "How embarrassing..."

Bulma continues, "Anyway, despite Vegeta's desire to become strong, he does care about me, our children, our Heroes, and our Pokémon more than anyone else. He's a very hard worker and he trains a lot. That's my Vegeta!"

Misty says, "I can't wait to meet them. I'm sure a battle with them will give Ash a run for his money!"

Ash laughs, "Hahaha!"

Bulma smiles, "I'm sure it will!"

The group finishes their meal. They are about to leave.

Misty bows, "Thank you so much for the meal, Bulma. We really appreciate it, and for getting to you know more."

Bulma smiles, "It was my pleasure. You need to get going, now, right?"

Ash confirms, "That's right. We need to return to the Pokémon Center to meet up with our friends."

Bulma bows, "Alright. See you all a little later."

Sonic waves, "See you soon!"

Bulma says, "See ya!"

And back to Reimu and Silver. They are at the entrance to Eastatopia Park.

Reimu confirms, "That's definitely Sanae, Silver. Do you recognize her?"

Silver nods, "It's definitely her, Reimu. She's the one."

Reimu says, "Then, let's confront her."

They walk up to her. She is sitting and relaxing on the same bench, as the Pidgey that were there earlier had left.

Reimu calls, "Sanae!"

Sanae notices Reimu and becomes incredibly happy.

Sanae happily gasps, "Reimu! Ohh my goodness!"

Sanae gets up and hugs Reimu.

Reimu becomes a bit surprised, "Ohhh!"

After the hug, Sanae shows joy and expresses, "Reimu... it's been such a long time! We haven't spoken since we were still in Gensokyo."

Reimu says, "It was hard pressed knowing where everyone could have gone to after we left Gensokyo. I couldn't even find Marisa for a long time."

Sanae explains, "I recently found you and Marisa earlier, and... and..."

Sanae realizes that a very special boy is right beside her. Sanae becomes in total shock.

Silver waves, "Hi, Sanae. It's me."

Sanae says, "You're... Silver." She gleams and becomes in awe, "Ahhhhh! You're Silver!"

Silver exclaims, "Whoa!"

Silver becomes very surprised when Sanae jumps towards him and hugs while in tears.

Sanae sobs, "Silver... I finally get to meet you in person. I've been wanting this opportunity since we first met... and we became online friends..."

Silver still becomes in shock, "I... I didn't expect this kind of reaction from you. I mean... I-I know that we're kind of close, but..."

Sanae looks up at his eyes, "You don't know how much this means to me. You were one of the first new friends I made coming to this world."

Silver sweatdrops, "I was?"

Reimu raises an eyebrow, "You were?"

Sanae nods, lets go of Silver, and explains, "I was rather nervous coming to this world. I wanted to express my desires to help others, but... I was afraid to. I know that... I came from the outside world before heading into Gensokyo. But, I was entering another new world, and I didn't get to see Reimu or Marisa, or any of my dearest friends. One of the only few people I spoke to actively were Lady Kanako and Lady Suwako."

Reimu recalls, "Right... those two. That makes sense."

Sanae explains, "Since I came to the outside world once again, I tried using a computer to look online and see who I can speak to. And you were the first I found. And you were so kind. It was especially nice to talk to you directly through video chat."

Silver grins, "It's interesting to have that kind of communication through the Pokémon world."

Sanae agrees, "Right? Especially just coming off of Gensokyo. I was recently staying at a home near the park. It was vacant, so I am currently staying there."

Reimu nods, "Just as I thought. So, you were staying around the area after encountering us."

Sanae nods, "Yeah! I briefly saw you and Marisa, Reimu. And Silver was mentioning in his latest message that he was heading to Westapolis. So... you knew it was me, right? Who attacked those villains who trapped you and took your Pokémon."

Reimu nods, "Who else could of... besides Marisa of course? That star-shaped hole was a signature of yours."

Sanae clarifies, "I'm sorry I didn't speak to you all sooner, but it just didn't feel right."

Reimu wonders, "Were you nervous?"

Sanae says, "A little. I just wanted to talk to you and Marisa more casually. And... to also hopefully meet Silver in person... in a more private setting."

Silver smiles, "Come on, Sanae. You didn't have to do that. I had wanted for you to meet Batthan."

Sanae says, "Your partner-for-life, right? The one with those cute eyes? I'm sorry. I am a little nervous."

Reimu ponders deeply, "Hmmmm... I am rather curious, Sanae. Do you... feel strongly for Batthan?"

Sanae thinks, "Mmmmm... Maybe not as much as Silver."

Reimu jumps, "Really? I thought, well..."

Sanae smiles, "I know what you're going to say. And, from what I briefly saw, he is so wonderful, even being a Champion and all that. But... I don't know. I don't feel too strongly for him."

Reimu says, "I see..."

Silver says, "Well, either way, it is great to meet you in person, Sanae. You are as pretty as I first saw you."

Sanae blushes, "Ohh, Silver..."

Reimu suggests, "Why don't we go see your home? I am curious where you are currently staying at."

Sanae says, "Ohh, it's nowhere that special. But... I would love to show you. Follow me."

Reimu and Silver follow Sanae in flight to her home.

And, back at the Pokémon Center...

Batthan chuckles, "Heh... that's some load of information we got."

Zoey adds, "I wonder what the others will think about this."

Marisa agrees, "I am curious, myself."

Brock calls, "Hey guys, we're back from our shopping."

Brock, Mario, and Sakuya are carrying a lot of food in bags.

Batthan offers, "Wow, Brock, that sure is a lot of groceries you guys are carrying... here, let us help you."

Mario says, "Thank you so much, Batthan!"

Sakuya smiles, "Wow, Batthan, you look stunning!"

Batthan says, "Why thank you, Sakuya!"

Cynthia's group returns 30 minutes later.

Iris calls, "We're baaaack!"

Batthan grins, "Welcome you, you guys!"

Cynthia admires, "Mmmmm. Well, look at you, Mr. Champion. You certainly upped your fashion level."

Batthan blushes slightly, "Did I really...?"

Iris blushes, "You look amazing, Batthan!"

Batthan smiles, "Thank you, Iris."

Five minutes later, May and company make their return.

Zoey says, "Hey guys, you made it back!"

Sabrina says, "Sure did!"

May knows, "We figured out a place where we could stay for a while!"

Batthan asks, "Where it is?"

Dawn wonders, "I'll tell you, but where is Ash?"

Sakuya answers, "Ash, Misty, and their Heroes aren't back, yet. And neither are Reimu and Silver."

After ten minutes, Ash and his Heroes came back. Reimu and Silver also came back with them.

Zoey says, "Hey Ash, Misty, you guys made it!"

Ash replies, "Yep! We accidently found Reimu and Silver heading back here as well."

Silver smiles, "Yeah... it's pretty coincidental."

Marisa grins, "Looks like everyone's back together!"

Cynthia says, "Time to catch up on all the juicy details.

Everyone gathers around to their stories of what happened.

Misty explains, "Alright, so I guess we'll go first. Turns out that the Gym Leader and his Hero are currently training, and they won't be back until dinner time."

Marisa adds, "Looks like then is the perfect opportunity to challenge him."

Brock replies, "We managed to get our shopping done. Our supplies should last us for a long while."

Max says, "Great!"

Cynthia retells, "Our group went to the spa you recommended, Youmu. And along the way, we ended up meeting with... actually the owner of all of those chain services, Komachi."

Youmu smiles, "So, you met with Komachi, huh?"

Reimu becomes, "Wait... what? Komachi Onozuka? She owns Spa de la Sanzu? I was wondering why that name was familiar to me."

Marisa wonders, "Does she have a partner by the way?"

Rouge says, "She told us she didn't."

Cynthia continues, "So, after meeting her, we had two hours of relaxation with the spa resort!"

Iris smiles, "It was enjoyable! We all had our favorite moments."

Cynthia says, "Afterwards, we got some lunch at Cafe Belle."

Brock recalls, "That's the cafe that has food inspired by the Kalos region."

DK smiles, "Yummy and delicious! Ooh Oooooh!"

Cynthia finishes, "That's basically what we've been up to."

Batthan asks, "So, Silver, what happened with you and Reimu?"

Silver answers, "We ended up meeting Sanae. And she was... exactly how I saw her, and more!" He blushes, "She was amazing!"

Batthan grins, "Ohhhh? Sounds like you have quite the crush, my partner!"

Silver chuckles, "Heh heh... uhhh... I'm not sure if it's like that..."

Reimu points out, "Those two have quite the chemistry together. Turns out she was the first friend she made coming to this world. And yes, she was the girl who helped us with Team Rocket."

Marisa asks, "Reimu, is she looking for a partner?"

Reimu nods, "Yeah. She hasn't found hers, yet."

Batthan wonders, "Sanae, huh? Wonder what she looks like..."

Reimu looks at Batthan with a sly smile, " _Ohhh... you'll soon found out, Batthan. Let's see how Sanae really feels when she meets him."_

Silver says, "So in short, we got to meet up with Sanae and confirm all that we suspected from her. I am glad she was there to help us at the time."

May explains, "As for us, Sabrina can zap us a house for all of us to sleep in."

Misty asks, "Wow, you can do that?"

Sabrina says, "Sure can! I'm quite a lot stronger than you might believe."

Salem adds, "It also saves us a fortune of money!"

Dawn adds, "We also found out about a contest coming up in Seihou Town."

Batthan replies, "Looking forward to watching that! And as for me, I managed to get a new look... well Ash, Silver, do I look awesome or what?"

Ash agrees, "Yeah, you look great! Totally suits you!"

Batthan says, "Sweet!"

Silver grins, "Totally stylin', partner. I knew having Zoey's touch in your decision was a good call. Sorry I couldn't be there to help you."

Batthan smiles, "No worries. We got it covered!"

Marisa says, "Alright, now it's our turn. First of all, our special plan is currently in good progress. But, more importantly, we found some juicy new information about the Hero Pokémon Soccer Tournament all in this booklet."

Reimu insists, "Really? Let me see that!"

After looking it over...

Reimu explains, "Okay, so here's the scoop. Oh great, I'm starting to sound like Aya... Anyways, in this Soccer Tournament, there will be eight teams of 11 Hero Pokémon. Each member of the Hero Pokémon team MUST HAVE a Partner-for-life to look after and take a part of the tournament, or they will be disqualified. All 11 Hero Pokémon and their partners are to meet up. The human partners can only watch, while the Heroes themselves come with the strategies and do all the work."

Silver proclaims, "With all Hero Pokémon having to have partners, that must mean that there are a ton of Partners-for-life teams all across the island."

Reimu continues, "Most likely. Anywho, the Hero Pokémon must come up with their team, a team name, and work together to win the whole thing. There are not many rules within this tournament, except to go all out and win. A special barrier will protect all spectators from any harm. They sure do take a lot of precautions for this. The winning team will receive 110,000 Poké dollars, which is 10,000 per Hero, and will be crowned Soccer Champions. They will also each receive a trophy and their human partners will each receive a special coupon that will allow them to buy one of anything they want from a supermarket, game shop, and other convenient stores listed."

Marisa explains, "Which is totally amazing by the way!"

Ash wonders, "So, do they say where and when the tournament will take place?"

Reimu continues, "Yep! It takes place in Sportsgale City in a couple months from now."

Alice adds, "And like Batthan mentioned, there is a Pokémon Gym there as well."

Ash says, "That's something to look forward to, right, buddy?"

Pikachu says, "Pikachuuuu!"

Blaze says, "Looks like that's everything. So by dinner time, we should meet up in the Gym."

Everyone agrees, "Right!"

* * *

As dinner time approaches, our Heroes head into the Gym where Bulma awaits them.

Bulma exclaims, "Well, Ash, I see that all of your friends have made it. Wow... you have a whole lot of friends!"

Ash says, "Well, you know, they are my family after all."

Reimu adds, "And we all have to stick together!"

Bulma replies, "Just wait here. Vegeta and our Heroes should be back here any minute."

Just outside the Gym, Vegeta and his Hero, who is male, return back to the Gym with lots of sweat. Alongside them is another Hero, but is female who is carrying a bag full of towels, bottles, and special training gear. They enter the Gym.

Bulma notices, "Oh look, here they come, now!"

Ash says, "Ohhhh!"

Vegeta appears before them. His Hero partner is Sun Ce, while the woman next to him is his wife, Daqiao.

Sun Ce has brown hair with a ponytail tied by a ribbon, brown eyes, a beard, dark red outfit, red and gold armor with a tiger insignia, dark red and gold arm guards, black and gold boots, and a belt strapping a purple scarf.

Daqiao has black hair with two hair buns decorated with red flowers, brown eyes, a multicolored dress with red, blue, black, white, and gold colors with red being the dominant color, white leggings, and red shoes.

Vegeta greets, "Hello, dear!"

Bulma smiles, "Hello, my sweetheart! How was your training?"

Vegeta says, "Excellent! We are in prime condition and ready for our next challenger!"

Bulma says, "Your challenger is actually here right now!"

Vegeta looks, "Hmm?"

Ash, Misty, Reimu, and Blaze approach them.

Ash greets, "Hello, sir. My name is Ash Ketchum, and I'm from Pallet Town. I challenge you to a Gym Battle!"

Vegeta smiles, "Well, you see like a smart and tough young man! Of course I will accept!"

Sun Ce says, "Heh... we got some ourselves quite the determined challenger."

Blaze says, "You must be Vegeta's Hero Pokémon."

Sun Ce introduces, "You know it. My name is Sun Ce. It's a Chinese name. So... Ce is my first name and Sun is my last name."

Misty notices, "You don't say it as like the 'Sun' of the sky?"

Sun Ce denies, "No. Although the theme of our faction has ties with the sun in the sky. Anyway, allow me to introduce you to my special lady. Come, Daqiao."

Daqiao blushes slightly, "Of course, my lord."

Daqiao sets down the bag and approaches the group. Sun Ce wraps his arm around her.

Daqiao blushes, "Ohhhh!"

Sun Ce smiles, "This here is my wife, Daqiao. She is Bulma's partner-for-life. We are also in a Hero Bond."

Misty smiles, "We've heard. That's amazing by the way. You're not only the first pair of Hero Pokémon that we met that are married, but are also the first Hero Bond that are also married."

Silver adds, "In fact, you're the first Hero Bond outside of our group that we ever met."

Tails points out, "I know I said that Hero Bonds are not necessarily meant to signify or represent marriages, but it is an option when you want to bring your Hero Pokémon together."

Bulma smiles, "They mentioned the idea to us, and we had to take it. We may have all only been together for a year, but you have impacted our lives and have made Vegeta run for his money!"

Vegeta says, "It's been so intense for me. Having a powerful and willing sparring partner. It's also interesting hearing about where you came from."

Blaze asks, "Where do the two of you come from, anyway?"

Sun Ce answers, "We've come from the Dynasty World, in 2nd Century China."

The Heroes show great shock.

Batthan jumps, "2ND CENTURY? It's really that far back? Holy moly..."

Sabrina admits, "You know, it's hard to believe Salem... but these guys are actually older than many of the witches we came from."

Salem ponders, "China... I have been curious on some of their local delicacies. Do you make a lot of fish recipes?"

Daqiao nods, "Yes. Fish is very popular in China. It has been a long time since I've made my specialty fish dish."

Salem drools, "Ohhhhhh! I would love to dig in to whatever you can spice up, my lady!"

Sabrina sweatdrops, "Salem... this is not the time to kick in your fish haven."

Salem whines, "But I'm so hungry! And we haven't had dinner, yet. Guuhuuhuuhuuuu..."

Sun Ce comments, "What a strange cat."

Sabrina sighs, "Welcome to my world..."

Sun Ce says, "Anyway, speaking of dinner, I definitely need to fill in my empty belly before we become ready for you, Ash. But, you can be sure that I will give it my all against ya!"

Blaze says, "You got it!"

Vegeta states, "In about an hour, we will be ready, Ash!"

Ash nods, "Alright!"

Reimu prepares, "Let's do our best, Ash!"

Misty asks, "Ash, have you chosen your Pokémon?"

Ash thumbs up, "Yep. I have! And I won't regret them, either!"

In one hour, our Heroes will go face to face with Vegeta and Sun Ce. Will our Heroes win the second Gym badge? Stay tuned to find out!

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **PDA777: Okay, that's over and done with.**

 **Batthan: Indeed! And you changed the Hero Pokémon you used.**

 **PDA777: I wanted better representation from other worlds. That's why you see something different. It makes it interesting and flavorful, doesn't it?**

 **Batthan: It sure does.**

 **PDA777: Cool. That's all for now, folks. See ya next time!**

 **Batthan: Bye!**


	23. Ch 20- Wu Master Vegeta

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **PDA777: Welcome one and all to the next exciting chapter of Heroes Destiny RX. I'm PDA, and you all know my co-star, Batthan!**

 **Batthan: It's a pleasure as always.**

 **PDA777: In today's chapter, it's battle time with Vegeta, the martial artist of superior skill with his Hero Pokémon, Sun Ce, verses Ash's team!**

 **Batthan: So then... onto the Gym battle!**

 **PDA777: Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon**_

 _ **Heroes:**_

 **Ash Ketchum (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond)**

Hero Pokémon 1- Blaze the Cat: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Charizard

Pokémon 4- Rufflet

 **Misty (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond)**

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Gyarados

 **Brock**

Hero Pokémon 1- Mario: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Crobat

Pokémon 3- Croagunk

 **May:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Miles 'Tails' Prower: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame: Touhou Franchise (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid [Communicates through her doll, Shanghai])

Pokémon 1- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Glaceon

Pokémon 4- Manaphy

 **Max:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Luigi: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Ralts

Pokémon 2- ? [Egg]

 **Dawn:**

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Pachirisu

Pokémon 3- Buneary

Pokémon 4- ? [Egg]

 **Iris:**

Hero Pokémon- Donkey Kong: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Axew

Pokémon 2- Excadrill

 **Batthan (HB2** - **Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Raichu* (Shinyshock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile (Slasher)

Pokémon 3- Tyranitar (Rocky)

Pokémon 4- Dragonite (Scarlet)

 **Zoey (HB2** - **Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gardevoir

 **Sabrina Spellman and Salem Saberhagen**

 **Cynthia:**

Hero Pokémon- Rouge the Bat: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Spiritomb

Pokémon 2- Roserade

Pokémon 3- Gastrodon (West Sea)

Pokémon 4- Lucario

Pokémon 5- Milotic

Pokémon 6- Garchomp

 **Nurse Joy:**

Pokémon- Chansey

 _ **Villains:**_

 **Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser (Mario Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman (Sonic Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet (Touhou Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

 **Jessie:**

Pokémon 1- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Arbok

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

 **James:**

Pokémon 1- Growlithe (Growlie)

Pokémon 2- Weezing

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

 _ **Symbols:**_

 _ **HB#- Hero Bonds in the order they formed the bond. All of their Hero Pokémon are a part of their bond. It may also show the name of the bond, if they gave it one.**_

 _ ***- Represents that the Pokémon is shiny.**_

* * *

 _ **The Heroes Current Collection**_

 _ **Ash**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar League:**_

 **1st Badge** \- Aqua Frost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

 _ **May**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Directamo Ribbon

 _ **Dawn**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- ?

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Wu Master Vegeta**

Location: Westapolis City

After some time of waiting for our Heroes, the Gym Leader, Vegeta, and his Hero Pokémon, Sun Ce, are ready for action. Can Ash and his Pokémon defeat the fighting Pokémon which stands between them and the Gym badge?

While Vegeta and Ash are in both sides, readying their team, our other Heroes who are watching are sitting in their seats, waiting for the exciting Gym battle to soon begin.

Zoey recalls, "I believe this is the second time I saw Ash in a Gym battle."

Batthan says, "Oh, mine too!"

Zoey smiles, "Small world after all, huh, sweetie?"

Cynthia says, "First time for me!"

Sabrina agrees, "Us, too!"

Salem asks, "So, just out of curiosity, is Ash really an incredibly strong trainer?"

Max says, "You bet! Ash always does his best at his Gym battles!"

Sonic adds, "They were always exciting, every time we saw one."

Blaze adds, "You're not gonna believe the surprises these Gyms always seem to have. And there are a ton of them."

Joy smiles, "It's one of the reasons why I like Ash so much... with just how strong of a trainer he can be. It's always amazing, Chansey!"

Chansey agrees, "Chansey!"

Rouge realizes, "Ohh, Blaze... are you not battling with Ash today?"

Blaze shakes her head, "Nope. Ash wanted Reimu to fight this one. After all, Reimu didn't really have a lot of opportunities to fight these kinds of battles with her partner, yet. I don't mind, anyways, as it gives me an opportunity to rest up."

Sonic sighs, "It stinks being at a type disadvantage..."

Misty smiles, "You'll have your chance next time, Sonic."

Knuckles ponders, "Transformations. Hmmm..."

Dawn notices and thinks, " _Looks like Knuckles is thinking about the time he transformed to save me so long ago. I wonder if the others are aware of the possibilities."_

Daqiao bows near the Heroes and greets them, "Hi, everyone. Do you mind if I sit next to you all?"

Sabrina asks, "You really want to sit besides us?"

Daqiao says, "Well... Bulma is going to be judging the battle for today. And I usually sit by myself. But... it gets a little lonely, especially since I have no one to talk to during these Gym battles."

Misty smiles, "We would be happy to have your company, Daqiao."

Daqiao expresses, "Ohhh! Thank you so much!"

Daqiao sits near some of the Heroes.

Blaze asks, "Actually, Daqiao, since you are a Hero Pokémon, you can battle yourself, right?"

Daqiao answers, "Even though I don't really like to fight all that often, I can go into battle if I need to. And if I need to protect my partners, then I will. It's all for my family!"

May smiles, "I love how determined you are, Daqiao. Family is really special to many of us. Isn't that right, Max?"

Max agrees, "Of course!"

Ralts says, "Ralts!"

Mario wonders, "Speaking of family, do you have other family members, Daqiao?"

Daqiao nods, "I do! Her name is Xiaoqiao. People would call us the Qiao sisters, known for our beauty and bravery as sisters around the kingdom of Wu. It's embarrassing to hear that from others for me."

Dawn asks, "Xiaoqiao... what's she like?"

Daqiao describes, "She's energetic, cheerful, determined, and very vocal... almost the opposite of me. Sometimes she does get a little out of hand. But, I do love her. And she loves me. And she loves all of her family in Wu, just like me!"

May smiles, "That's really sweet!"

Blaze asks, "Where do you think Xiaoqiao is, now?"

Daqiao frowns, "Who knows. I haven't seen my sister since Lord Sun Ce and I entered this world together. If I had to guess, she is likely also in this world, along with her husband. She's married, too."

Blaze figures, "I'm sure you want to see her again."

Daqiao nods, "I do. I hope she's safe..."

Misty ponders, "I hope my sisters are doing okay by themselves in the Gym. But... I have faith in them."

Sonic agrees, "I do, too."

Marisa grins, "Aww yeah! Looks like both Ash and Vegeta are just about ready. The battle's about to begin!"

Daqiao comments, "This will be a tough battle for my lord. I can feel it..."

Vegeta asks, "Are you ready, Ash?"

Ash nods, "Ready as I will ever be!"

Sun Ce replies, "Let's give it our all, Reimu. Vegeta and I are ready for action!"

Reimu says, "He certainly is excited. Let's do this!"

Bulma announces, "Alright, everyone, this will be a three on three Pokémon battle, no time limit. Only the challenger is allowed substitutions. Are both sides ready?"

Ash and Vegeta say, "Ready?"

Bulma says, "Then let the battle begin!"

Vegeta grins, "There's one thing you need to know about me, Ash."

Ash wonders, "What is it?"

Vegeta proclaims, "When I get into a battle against my challengers, I become very serious! So... get ready for my might!"

Sun Ce expresses, "Yeah! We're gonna pummel ya both! No holding back for us!"

Reimu sweatdrops, "Whoa... such energy!"

Daqiao giggles, "Heehee! That's my husband and our partner for you. Not only serious during training, but even more serious for their challenge battles."

Batthan remembers, "It's almost as if Vegeta has a past of his own, you know? He is just as feisty as when I faced him in a battle years ago."

Silver adds, "He's even tougher with a Hero by his side. So, let's see what a Warrior of the Dynasty World has to offer.

Vegeta brings out, "I'll send mine out first, Ash! Blaziken, go time!"

Blaziken appeared from its Pokéball.

Blaziken says, "Blaze!"

May smiles, "Awesome! He has a Blaziken just like me!"

Tails agrees, "That is pretty awesome!"

Ash brings out, "A Blaziken, huh? Alright, then. We'll play fire with fire! Charizard, I choose you!"

Charizard appears from its Pokéball.

Charizard roars, "Raaaaaar!"

Vegeta says, "Charizard... okay then! Let's go, Blaziken!"

Ash says, "Charizard, let's do this!"

Both Pokémon are charging in and ready for combat!

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Rocket continues relaxing in town, as they take a break in the Pokémon Center's lodging room.

Jessie relaxes, "Ahhhh, it's nice to kick back and relax every once in a while."

Dr. Eggman adds, "Even us villains need a break too, you know."

Flandre smiles, "My wings are stretched and really relaxed."

Meowth wonders, "Hey, I've been meaning to ask this, Flan, but are those wings of yours real?"

Bowser agrees, "Yeah! They don't seem like the wings that can be used to fly."

Flandre answers, "Well, they are kind of decorations, but they are still wings. Doesn't matter, though, because most of the Youkai back in Gensokyo can fly anyways, including yours truly."

Bowser says, "Those looks like pretty colored jewels that can be used for profit."

Flandre frowns, "No! These are my treasured jewels! My big sister gave me these a long time ago!"

Meowth replies, "Ohhh..."

James thinks, "Hmmm..."

Jessie asks, "James, what's on your mind?"

James ponders, "I'm kind of curious about something. We have the same motto since back in the Sinnoh Region."

Jessie adds, "Come to think of it, you're right! All that was added recently was the lines for the Vile Pokémon."

Meowth suggests, "I say that after we've rested, we should come up with a new motto, something for the Rainstar region."

Dr. Eggman says, "Hohooo! A new original motto for the team? An excellent idea!"

Bowser agrees, "Count me in!"

Flandre cheers, "Yay, new motto!"

* * *

Vegeta offers, "Ash, I'll let you have the first move!"

Ash calls, "Fine by me! Charizard, let's start with Wing Attack!"

Charizard stretches his wings out and rushes in for an attack.

Vegeta counters, "Dodge it and use Slash!"

Blaziken dodges the attack and hits Charizard with a strong swipe from its claws. Charizard remains in the air.

Ash calls, "Use Dragon Breath!"

Charizard blows out electrical like beam to hit Blaziken. Blaziken still remains intact.

Vegeta says, "Well, enough of the warm-ups. It's time to kick it up! Blaziken, Blaze Kick!"

Blaziken has his feet on fire and tries to hit Charizard.

Ash calls, "Counter with Dragon Claw!"

Charizard's claws glow and hit Blaziken's feet to neutralize the attacks.

Luigi thinks, "Hmm... looks like things are even so far."

Tails states, "The battle has just started, though."

Vegeta calls, "Blaziken, go for a Bulk Up!"

Blaziken pumps up his power, boosting his attack and defense."

Ash says, "Let's be careful, Charizard. Blaziken is stronger now!"

Vegeta commands, "Now, Quick Attack!"

Blaziken quickly rushes for an attack.

Ash calls, "Stop it with a Flamethrower!"

Charizard uses a powerful burst of flames, but it wasn't enough to stop Blaziken and it keeps going to hit.

Reimu frowns, "Darn! That wasn't enough to stop it."

Ash calls, "We'll have to kick it up as well. Charizard, use Hidden Power!"

Batthan widens his eyes, "Huh? Hidden Power?"

Charizard has glowing balls surrounding him, then unleashes them to Blaziken, which ends up hitting him, and quite hard from the looks of it.

Vegeta says, "Huh? Blaziken, you need to get up!"

Blaziken gets up.

Vegeta thought, " _Hidden Power? That's a very technical move to use and master!"_

Reimu smiles, "Yeah, take that, Blaziken! That was a Hidden Power Psychic for ya!"

Batthan repeats, "Hidden Power Psychic?"

Zoey asks, "Hey, sweetie, I don't know understand how Hidden Power works."

Batthan explains, "Hidden Power... such a mysterious move. Depending on the user of the move, its type is determined. Setting it up with the correct type takes a lot of training to get it right on."

Zoey exclaims, "Whoa!"

Silver smiles, "With Hidden Power Psychic, it would be super effective against all of Vegeta's Pokémon, since Vegeta uses Fighting type Pokémon. Way to go, Ash!"

Vegeta smirks, "Don't think you'll beat me with just one move, Ash!"

Ash smiles, "I don't plan on it!"

Vegeta says, "Good. Now, Blaziken, Focus Energy!"

Blaziken focuses and becomes pumped up.

Reimu frowns, "It's becoming even stronger!"

Ash calls, "No problem. Charizard, Smokescreen! Then follow with Flare Blitz!"

Charizard covers the stadium with smoke. Then, he goes in to rush with a flaming rush.

Vegeta calls, "Don't worry about looking around for the opponent. Just, use your Chi, and you will find him."

Blaziken focuses his energy around. He senses Charizard's movements.

Vegeta follows up, "You got him? Then use Thunder Punch!"

Blaziken electrifies his fist, then when Charizard got close, he uses a powerful electrical fist strike at him. The smoke clears and Charizard falls to the ground.

Ash and Reimu call out, "Charizard!"

Marisa sweatdrops, "Ouch! I can tell from inside that smoke that the Thunder Punch did a lot of damage. Must have gotten his weak spot, too, from the looks of it."

May worries, "This is bad. I wonder if Charizard can get up from that."

Ash asks, "Hey Charizard, can you get up?"

Charizard gets up for a few seconds but then falls for good.

Reimu calls, "Charizard!"

Bulma announces, "Charizard is unable to continue, which makes Blaziken the winner!"

Vegeta compliments, "Excellent work, Blaziken!"

Blaziken says, "Blaaaaze!"

Sun Ce cheers, "Yeah, Blaziken! That's showing your firey spirit! You certainly have the essence of my younger brother."

Daqiao names, "Lord Sun Quan..."

Ash calls back, "Charizard, return! ... You did well, so rest now, okay? Hmm..."

Reimu asks, "So, what now, Ash?"

Ash plans, "I don't want to send you out, yet, Reimu. I want to reserve your energy for Sun Ce. So then, Rufflet, I choose you!"

Rufflet came out of his ball, "Ruff Ruff!"

Max smiles, "Ohhh! He's sending out Rufflet to battle! Alright!"

Batthan hopes, "Let's see if Ash has trained Rufflet enough to be ready for this battle. I'm also curious about something..."

Vegeta replies, "Hmmph! We'll take care of that bird in no time. Blaziken, use your Flare Blitz!"

Blaziken in engulfed in fire and goes in for the attack quickly.

Reimu prays, "Let's hope this works like we've practiced."

Ash calls, "Rufflet, Aerial Ace!"

Rufflet surrounds himself with aerial energy and rushes quickly. And for the results, Rufflet took a bit of damage, but manages to get a powerful hit on Blaziken, resulting in a knockout!

Blaziken moans, "Kennnnn..."

Bulma announces, "Blaziken is unable to battle, which makes Rufflet the winner!"

Reimu cheers, "Woohoo! You did it, Rufflet! Way to go!"

Rufflet cheers as well, "Ruff Rufflet!"

Batthan nods, "Nice! Looks like he did master Aerial Ace. After the initial showing of potential some time ago, it makes me happy to see Rufflet become stronger."

Knuckles agrees, "The feisty little fella is really growing since we first met him. Let's see how he does with the rest of the Gym battle."

Vegeta calls back, "Come back, Blaziken! You did well. ... Well, Ash, you did a nice comeback on me. I'm very impressed to have a strong opponent like you to battle against. Now then... Breloom, go time!"

Breloom appears from its Pokéball, "Breeelooom!"

Marisa laughs, "Hahahahaaaa! Breloom, really? Vegeta is in trouble!"

May asks, "Why is that?"

Marisa grins, "Because Breloom is extremely weak to flying, because it's also part grass!"

Shadow grins, "Ohhh, that Breloom is going down so fast."

Ash calls, "Heh, Breloom, huh? This will be over in one attack. Rufflet, Aerial Ace!"

Rufflet rushes in quickly with aerial energy.

Vegeta smirks and calls, "Breloom, Dynamic Punch!"

Breloom glows his hand and hits Rufflet, but the power of Aerial Ace overwhelms Breloom, especially with its weak spot being struck, and knocks it out in one hit!

Bulma announces, "Breloom is unable to battle, and Rufflet wins again!"

Sun Ce notices, "Yeah... that attack hit Breloom's weak spot. How unfortunate..."

Vegeta calls back, "It's okay, Ce. Return, Breloom... you did exactly as I planned. Now, you will rest. Get ready, Ce!"

Sun Ce cheers, "You know it!"

Ash smiles, "Excellent work, Rufflet, just as I planned."

Rufflet cheers, "Rufflet!"

Reimu smiles, "Great! If things turn out well, I might not even have to battle at all."

Sun Ce replies, "Don't get too cocky, Reimu! Because I'm up next!"

Sun Ce jumps up to the battlefield. He brings out his weapons, tonfas, to battle with.

Sakuya says, "Looks like the time has come to see Sun Ce in action."

Youmu wonders, "Let's just see how strong a Warrior from their time really is."

Vegeta flares, "Now you face against my ultimate warrior, Sun Ce, Ash! I'll let your Rufflet go first again, just to be fair!"

Ash calls, "Whatever you say! Rufflet, Wing Attack!"

Rufflet is flying around disoriented.

Ash says, "What?"

Misty wonders, "What's Rufflet doing?"

Knuckles answers, "You remember that Dynamic Punch Breloom used? Whenever it hits, it always causes confusion!"

Dawn worries, "Oh no. That's not good!"

Knuckles adds, "And that's not all, because I have something else that worries me."

Reimu thinks, "Ash, I think that Rufflet is confused!"

Ash calls, "Confused, huh? We'll have to take our chances, then! Rufflet, please, try to use your Wing Attack!"

Despite the confusion, Rufflet rushes in with his wings forward.

Ash says, "Alright, that's the way!"

However, halfway there, Rufflet suddenly stopped.

Rufflet struggles, "Ruuuff..."

Ash questions, "Huh? What's going on?"

Vegeta chuckles, "Haha! Just as I planned! Effect Spore kicked in!"

Dawn says, "Effect Spore?"

Knuckles frowns, "Just as I thought... Effect Spore may cause Poison, Paralysis, or Sleep whenever an opponent hits the user of the ability directly. It looks like Paralysis kicked in this time!"

Batthan formulates, "Of course; that's why Vegeta threw in Breloom! He knew that his other Pokémon besides his Hero wouldn't stand much a chance against Rufflet. So, he purposely used Breloom as a sacrifice, by inflicting a bit of damage, Confusion, and possibly another status to go with it!"

Cynthia smiles, "Wow. That Vegeta is not only feisty, but also clever. He knows what's best for his Pokémon. And it looks like Rufflet is in trouble, because with those statuses, I doubt it'll do anything against a Hero Pokémon."

Vegeta laughs, "Hahaha! Now say goodbye to your Rufflet, Ash! Ce, use your Earth Spiral!"

Sun Ce slams the ground with his foot to create a fissure on the ground, spewing out flames which sends Rufflet flipping into the air.

Vegeta calls, "Now, finish it with your Eagle Slam!"

Sun Ce jumps high into the air, almost as if he was flying.

Reimu sweatdrops, "Whoa! Can he fly?"

Sun Ce slams Rufflet with a powerful flying kick, sending Rufflet to the ground so hard, that he bounces from the impact once. Rufflet is knocked out!

Rufflet moans, "Ruuuff..."

Bulma announces, "Rufflet cannot continue, which makes Sun Ce the winner."

Sun Ce cries out, "Yeeeeeeeeah!"

Reimu sighs, "Poor thing..."

Blaze sweatdrops, "Okay, Daqiao... can your husband really fly? Because it definitely seemed that way to me."

Daqiao giggles, "I'm afraid not. While my lord is part flying, it doesn't mean that he can fly. It just means that he uses the element on a lot of his attacks. He's very wind focused."

Silver says, "Right. That does make sense. With that said, he can definitely jump very high in the air. Which means that Reimu will not be as safe high in the air."

Ash calls back, "Return, Rufflet... I'm so proud of you. You've knocked down two of Vegeta's Pokémon. You've gotten a lot stronger. I'm looking forward to working even more with you. For now, you take a long rest."

Reimu ponders, "Hmmm... Sun Ce is definitely the 'in your face' kind of guy. Combined with Vegeta's serious moxie, we will really need to step up our game.

Ash agrees, "Yeah. And with the acrobatic abilities he possesses, flying high in the air won't have us avoid much of his wrath. So, let's give it our all, Reimu! You're up!"

Reimu nods, "Right, Ash!"

Reimu walks up to the battlefield.

Marisa grins, "This is it!"

Sonic says, "It's Reimu vs Sun Ce now!"

Iris smiles, "This battle just keeps getting more and more exciting! I wonder who will win..."

Cynthia feels, "I know Ash can do it. He has that drive."

Blaze smiles, "You got this, Reimu, Ash. Good luck!"

* * *

Reimu wishes, "Best of luck, Sun Ce!"

Sun Ce wishes back, "You two, Reimu!"

Vegeta calls out, "It's go time, Ce!"

Ash states, "Time to party, Reimu! Let's start with Needle Shot!"

Reimu shoots a lot of small, red needles.

Vegeta calls, "Let's heat things up, Ce. Dodge them and then use a Musou Rush. Blazing Smash!

Ash wonders, "Huh? Musou Rush?"

Sun Ce powers up in a firey aura and says, "Here I come!"

After dodging the needles, he quickly rushes in to attack Reimu.

Ash calls, "Look out, Reimu!"

Sun Ce performs a flaming uppercut, but Reimu dodges the attack before the impact.

Reimu comments, "I was right. He's definitely the 'in your face' kind of guy. That was close."

Ash agrees, "It sure was."

Vegeta calls, "Not bad. Let's see you dodge this. Go towards Reimu and use Eagle Slam!"

Sun Ce performs a short hop and performs a flying kick to attack.

Ash calls, "Use Instant Rift!"

Reimu performs a defensive pose while Sun Ce manages to hit Reimu... or so he thought. Instead at the moment the attack collides, Reimu disappears, then reappears quickly and a star of amulets suddenly appear to attack Sun Ce."

Ash follows up, "Now, let's use a Spell Card! Treasure Sign 'Yin-Yang Orb!'"

Reimu declares her spell card and summons a large orange orb. She rams it towards Sun Ce, bursting to deal damage and sending him to the ground.

Vegeta calls out, "What a combo! But, we're just getting started... right, Ce?"

Sun Ce gets up quickly.

Sun Ce agrees, "Yeah! There's still plenty of fight within me!"

Mario exclaims, "That was pretty good. Reimu counterattacked, and then followed it up with a spell card."

Marisa smiles, "I'm telling ya, Reimu doesn't fool around when it comes to battling. She's got natural talent."

Tails wonders, "Still, though... that one attack Sun Ce tried to do to Reimu was very impressive. I believe Vegeta called that a... Musou Rush?"

Daqiao explains, "That's right. Warriors from our world can use what we call a Musou Rush. It's our signature style of unleashing powerful attacks or special effects instantly. You can tell when we are about to perform one of these attacks when we surround ourselves with an elemental aura."

Tails compares, "It seems quite similar to the Touhou Heroines with their Spell Cards, and certain Heroes with their Final Smashes. All of these unique powers we have..."

Sabrina adds, "That's what makes Hero Pokémon quite special, right? It's interesting seeing what each Hero as to offer. I'm sure even you can put up quite the fight, Daqiao."

Daqiao blushes, "Ohhh... I am not all that special."

Salem proclaims, "I wouldn't be too sure about that. Heroines can put up quite the powerful assortment of attacks that others may not expect. Now that I think about it, there's no shortage of fierce females in our group."

Batthan nods, "I agree, Salem. Girls and women have come a long way to represent themselves a lot more these days. Not that it hasn't been a general problem, but we can see how greatly represented it honestly is."

Zoey says, "Although, we have to consider that not everyone is going to think as equally as we are. Which is honestly sad..."

Daqiao remembers, "The women in our world... while not as many battle

due to our time period, are still represented well. I'm happy to be here and... get new perspectives from all of you. I can't wait to share this with my sister."

Vegeta compliments, "Very good, Ash. Your Hero is incredibly impressive!"

Ash smiles, "Why, thank you!"

Vegeta pumps up, "But now, we are really going to bring the heat to you! Ce, prepare your bow."

Sun Ce nods, "Roger, Chief!"

Sun Ce gets out a bow and readies an arrow.

Vegeta unleashes, "Warriors aren't always about being up close, Ash. You'd be surprised at what techniques we have. Ce, Explosive Arrow!"

Sun Ce charges magical energy into an arrow and fires it towards Reimu.

Ash calls, "Dodge to the side!"

Reimu moves out of the arrow's path. Unfortunately, the explosion occurs right on point and deals a lot of damage to Reimu. She quickly recovers from the attack.

Reimu comments, "Ahhh! They certainly are full of surprises."

Ash calls, "We can surprise them just as much. Now Reimu, use your Dimensional Rift!"

Reimu disappears and gets ready to attack.

Sun Ce remembers, "It's another one of those attacks in which she disappears. What should we do?"

Vegeta predicts, "I'm thinking she might try to directly strike us from somewhere. Either way, let's be ready for it. Counter!"

Sun Ce prepares for a direct strike. Reimu appears and performs a surprise aerial kick from above, but with Sun Ce ready for a direct attack, by being hit by Reimu's attack, he unleashes a powerful shockwave to stun Reimu while she is in the air.

Ash calls out, "Oh no..."

Vegeta grins, "Ohhh yes! Now, time for another Musou Rush! Blazing Smash!"

Sun Ce performs a firey aura and strikes the stunned Reimu with a powerful flaming uppercut. The attack explodes, sending Reimu flying in the air and landing on the ground.

Ash jumps, "Reimu!"

Blaze reacts, "Ohh my!"

Max replies, "What goes around comes around. Just like what Reimu did earlier, Sun Ce countered Reimu's attack and dealt another powerful attack after that!"

Mario states, "Just when you thought one thing was going to happen, something else happens unexpectedly."

Ash asks, "Reimu, are you alright?"

Reimu gets up and rubs her head, "Yeah, but talk about a punch! Looks like they had rightfully prepared for a direct attack."

Ash says, "Let's keep up the pace, Reimu."

Reimu nods, "Right!"

Ash commands, "Use your Sealing Rift!"

Reimu disappears for another attack.

Sun Ce asks, "Is she about to do the same attack?"

Vegeta ponders, "No. The name of the attack is different. I'm thinking that she might attack from a distance this time."

Sun Ce becomes determined, "Okay. Then, I'll be ready for it!"

Reimu reappears at a bit of distance from Sun Ce and shoots purple needles down.

Vegeta calls, "Now, deflect those needles away with Tonfa Embers!"

He twirls his tonfas as he punches forward. Each punch sends a fireball forward. With several punches, he manages to deflect the away the incoming needles using his fireballs.

Vegeta strikes, "Good. Let's give them a big burst of power! Cyclone Storm!"

He spins and creates a swirl of wind around his body. He punches forward a sends a small cyclone towards Reimu.

Ash calls, "Quickly, use your Cautionary Border!"

Reimu makes a blue shield appear in front of her using four blue amulets and the cyclone was cancelled out.

Reimu sighs in relief, "That was close!"

Ash ponders, "It surprises me with how much distance he can cover despite being more towards close range combat."

Reimu figures, "This must be the power of what Gym Leaders can do. They certainly cover themselves well."

Ash rallies, "Let's keep doing our best, Reimu!"

Reimu agrees, "You got it, Ash! Let's keep this up!"

Vegeta suggests, "So then, why don't we show them what you're best known for, Ce?"

Sun Ce grins, "You got it, Chief!"

Vegeta calls, "Let's power up! Unleash your Spirit State!"

Sun Ce gathers energy and unleashes a burst of blue energy from his body, emitting a blue glow from his body.

Sun Ce cheers, "Yeah! Now we're talking!"

Blaze wonders, "What kind of energy is Sun Ce unleashing? It's kind of eerie."

Daqiao explains, "Warriors from our world have the power to use Spirit States. It's a powered up state that lasts for quite some time. It makes them stronger and can take more hits. Reimu better be careful of the attacks my lord is about to unleash on her, as my husband is known for his incredibly swift blows."

Batthan comments, "The power that these Warriors can use is incredibly amazing! Hmmm... makes me wonder what Naotora can do."

Silver agrees, "That's that boy's partner, right? Huh..."

Vegeta calls, "Rush in with your Fire Punch!"

He runs forward and proceeds to strike with a fiery fist.

Ash commands, "Dodge it!"

Reimu gracefully dodges the punch with a flip.

Ash follows up, "Now, Flying Strike!"

Reimu quickly attacks with an aerial strike.

Vegeta says, "Take the hit."

Sun Ce defends himself as he takes a strong blow from Reimu.

Sun Ce smirks, "Gotcha now, Reimu!"

Reimu blinks, "Huh?"

Vegeta calls, "Tiger Fists!"

Surrounding himself with an orange aura, he continuously attacks Reimu with a series of fast blows from his tonfas. He finishes with a breezy punch, sending Reimu back a lot.

Iris gasps, "Oh my... those attacks were so fast!"

Daqiao states, "Speed is a specialty for my lord. He's all about attacking up close very quickly with a barrage of attacks. And he's not even at a disadvantage against foes that attack from a distance thanks to his bow. I also use a bow, too, by the way."

Alice figures, "I'm pretty sure Reimu isn't really one to take that many direct attacks like that."

Marisa adds, "But, she's still hanging in there. Come on, Reimu..."

Reimu recovers, and both her and Sun Ce start to show signs of exhaustion.

Ash ponders, "Reimu is getting tired... but so is Sun Ce. We need to end this battle before she takes one more of those Musou Rushes."

Sun Ce comments, "You know what, for a lady like her, she's certainly giving me a run for my money."

Vegeta notices, "Indeed. We better end this soon. You and her are running out of energy."

Reimu ponders, "Huh. I wish I can access a Last Spell right about now. That's not happening in my current state."

Ash suggests, "Let's use a Spell Card, Reimu."

Reimu wonders, "Okay. But, which one?"

Ash asks, "Why don't we try your sealing spell?"

Reimu nods in agreement, "Ahhh. That should do. That would allow us to follow up easily and possibly finish him."

Ash formulates, "Looks like we have a plan, Reimu. Fly forward!"

Reimu flies toward Sun Ce.

Sun Ce prepares, "She's coming!"

Vegeta calls, "Sky Uppercut!"

He jumps and performs an uppercut towards Reimu.

Reimu denies, "Oh no you don't!"

Ash calls, "Gohei Rain Dance!"

Reimu flips upside down and spins her energy charged Gohei below her. Sun Ce gets close to Reimu, but ends up being struck by the power of Reimu's Gohei. Sun Ce falls to the ground.

Vegeta jumps, "What?"

Sun Ce loses his Spirit State.

Reimu smirks, "Too bad, Sun Ce. Looks like your special state is gone!"

Ash declares, "Now, let's use a Spell Card! Dream Sign 'Evil Sealing Array!'"

Reimu goes to the ground near Sun Ce and strikes him by placing an amulet on the ground near him and attacking with a small pillar of light. He recovers, but ends up being paralyzed by the attack.

Sun Ce struggles, "Ahhhh... I can't move..."

Vegeta declares, "No way!"

Salem exclaims, "Geh? What did Reimu just do?"

Sakuya explains, "Her Spell Card, Evil Sealing Array, is an interesting move. While it's not a big damage dealer like many of Reimu's other spells, it does have a very high chance of inflicting paralysis to an enemy, making it useful in that way."

Marisa clarifies, "One of Reimu's specialties is sealing away evil spirits and all of that. So, it's no surprise that, as a Shrine Maiden, sealing or paralyzing is something that's very potent for her."

Silver smiles, "Shrine Maidens are just the coolest. I wonder if Sanae can use those kind of sealing powers, too."

Ash calls, "Let's finish this, Reimu! Dimensional Rift!"

Reimu briefly disappears before reappearing above Sun Ce to strike him with a powerful downward kick. With a powerfully effective attack, Sun Ce has no more energy to battle and faints.

Sun Ce moans, "Sorry, chief... I'm done for..."

Daqiao gasps, "Oh my!"

Vegeta shouts, "CE!"

Bulma announces, "Sun Ce is unable to continue the battle. Therefore, Reimu wins and the victory goes to Ash!"

Ash cheers, "Yes! Victory!"

Reimu faintly cheers, "We did it."

Ash goes up to Reimu.

Ash asks, "Are you okay, Reimu?"

Reimu pants, "Yeah, I am. I just need to rest for a while. What a guy that Sun Ce was."

Vegeta and Daqiao approach Sun Ce, who falls asleep. Daqiao kneels in front of Sun Ce and holds his hand.

Daqiao smiles, "Lord Sun Ce..."

Vegeta smiles, "He's done all that he can, Daqiao. You deserve the rest, partner. You did amazing today, especially against such a powerful Hero."

Bulma approaches them and agrees, "He certainly did. Vegeta... you've really come a long way since we first met. You have found a dependable and strong partner that appreciates who you are."

Vegeta agrees, "Indeed. Now then..."

Vegeta walks up to Ash.

Vegeta congratulates, "Ash, you and your Pokémon did outstanding for our match. You are a young man with an incredible potential to be a legendary trainer. Excellent job for winning!"

Ash smiles, "Thank you, sir!"

Vegeta reaches his pocket for the badge.

Vegeta gives, "Ash, here it is... your Tai Chi badge!"

Ash declares, "Yes! Thank you, Vegeta. Alright, I just got the Tai Chi badge!"

Pikachu says, "Pi Pikachuuu!"

Reimu expresses, "We did it!"

Misty cheers, "Alright! Ash won!"

Marisa shouts, "Woooo! Way to go, Reimu!"

Batthan grins, "That makes two badges now, Ash!"

Blaze cheers, "Yes!"

Sonic also cheers, "Sweet!"

And so... Ash, his Pokémon, and Reimu managed to pull off an impressive victory against the fighting Pokémon. More exciting adventures await for our Heroes within Westapolis City within the coming days. So, stay tuned!

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **PDA777: And, we're done! So, how was it, Batthan?**

 **Batthan: It was awesome! It was fierce and elegance clashing together.**

 **PDA777: Next time, there's a little something for me and Batthan that is quite surprising.**

 **Batthan: Oooh! Sounds awesome!**

 **PDA777: See ya later!**


	24. Ch 21- The Winds of a Birthday Miracle

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **PDA777: Welcome back, one and all, to another chapter of Heroes Destiny RX. Today is a special day for us!**

 **Batthan: It is? It seems like a normal day to me.**

 **PDA777: I'm talking about for the story, silly! After all, it's your birthday that's the focus for today's chapter.**

 **Batthan: Ohhhh! Well, that's pretty awesome!**

 **PDA777: And a fun fact for Batthan and I. We share the same birthday, which is August 29th. Pretty cool, huh?**

 **Batthan: More than cool. It's out of this world!**

 **PDA777: That's right. In addition to your birthday and the involvements with it, there are quite a few surprises that will come into play... which might even include something from yours truly.**

 **Batthan: Ohhh?**

 **PDA777: You all will just have to watch to find out. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon**_

 _ **Heroes:**_

 **Ash Ketchum (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond)**

Hero Pokémon 1- Blaze the Cat: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Charizard

Pokémon 4- Rufflet

 **Misty (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond)**

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Gyarados

 **Brock**

Hero Pokémon 1- Mario: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Crobat

Pokémon 3- Croagunk

 **May:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Miles 'Tails' Prower: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame: Touhou Franchise (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid [Communicates through her doll, Shanghai])

Pokémon 1- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Glaceon

Pokémon 4- Manaphy

 **Max:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Luigi: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Ralts

Pokémon 2- ? [Egg]

 **Dawn:**

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Pachirisu

Pokémon 3- Buneary

Pokémon 4- ? [Egg]

 **Iris:**

Hero Pokémon- Donkey Kong: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Axew

Pokémon 2- Excadrill

 **Batthan (HB2** - **Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Raichu* (Shinyshock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile (Slasher)

Pokémon 3- Tyranitar (Rocky)

Pokémon 4- Dragonite (Scarlet)

 **Zoey (HB2** - **Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gardevoir

 **Sabrina Spellman and Salem Saberhagen**

 **Cynthia:**

Hero Pokémon- Rouge the Bat: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Spiritomb

Pokémon 2- Roserade

Pokémon 3- Gastrodon (West Sea)

Pokémon 4- Lucario

Pokémon 5- Milotic

Pokémon 6- Garchomp

 **Nurse Joy:**

Pokémon- Chansey

 _ **Villains:**_

 **Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser (Mario Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman (Sonic Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet (Touhou Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

 **Jessie:**

Pokémon 1- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Arbok

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

 **James:**

Pokémon 1- Growlithe (Growlie)

Pokémon 2- Weezing

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

 _ **Symbols:**_

 _ **HB#- Hero Bonds in the order they formed the bond. All of their Hero Pokémon are a part of their bond. It may also show the name of the bond, if they gave it one.**_

 _ ***- Represents that the Pokémon is shiny.**_

* * *

 _ **The Heroes Current Collection**_

 _ **Ash**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar League:**_

 **1st Badge** \- Aqua Frost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

 **2nd Badge-** Tai Chi Badge (Vegeta- Fighting; Sun Ce)

 _ **May**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Directamo Ribbon

 _ **Dawn**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- ?

* * *

 **Chapter 21: The Winds of a Birthday Miracle**

Location: Westapolis City

Our Heroes are still in Westapolis City, as today is a very special day for a certain someone. Everyone but Batthan is currently awake at this point. But, his big day begins the moment he wakes up.

Batthan is sleeping in his room of the house that Sabrina conveniently zapped up for them.

Zoey enters the room with a tray of his breakfast. She sets it down and wakes him up.

Zoey quietly says, "Wake up, sleepyhead."

Batthan wakes up and says, "Huh?" He lies up and looks at Zoey. He greets, "Ohh. Good morning, Zoey."

Zoey greets, "Morning!"

He yawns and stretches. Zoey picks up his breakfast.

Zoey declares, "Happy Birthday!"

Batthan cheers, "Woo! Breakfast in bed!"

Zoey sets the tray down near him and says, "Brock and Sakuya got up earlier than most of us and made you a special birthday breakfast. I, of course, had to be the one to bring it to you."

Batthan smiles, "You're the best, honey! Tell Brock and Sakuya, thanks for the breakfast."

Zoey nods, "Will do! Enjoy your breakfast."

Zoey left the room. Batthan chows down half his breakfast, but then gets slightly interrupted by Shadow, Silver, and Shinyshock!

The two declare, "Happy Birthday, Batthan!"

Batthan smiles, "Thanks, you two!"

Shinyshock jumps near Batthan and says, "Raichu Raichuuu!"

Batthan notices, "Ohh, Shinyshock, you came to wish me a Happy Birthday, too?"

Shinyshock nods, "Rai!"

Batthan pets him.

Silver asks, "Hey Batthan, after breakfast, we along with Zoey would be hoping if we could walk around town together, for you know, some Hero bonding time just for us?"

Shadow adds, "Ohh... and Cynthia and Rouge would like to come along with us, too. She did promise you a treat of ice cream. She's going to treat all of us in this case."

Batthan agrees, "Sounds great! Looking forward to it."

Silver cheers, "Nice!"

Shadow nods, "Okay. Let's let him finish his breakfast."

Silver says, "Let's go, Shinyshock."

Silver takes Shinyshock and they exit the room.

Batthan finishes his meal, gets dresses, and heads out. Before he could head out, though, Marisa and Alice greet him.

Marisa and Alice declare, "Happy Birthday, Batthan!"

Batthan smiles, "Thanks, girls! By the way, I noticed a lot of our friends are not here."

Alice explains, "Well, most of them have gone out into the city doing various things, getting presents, and whatnot."

Marisa adds, "And, we are also planning on giving you a birthday ~ooof~"

Shanghai strikes Marisa on her sides under Alice's control. Alice warns, "Marisa..."

Marisa sweatdrops, "Uhhh... right, the surprise thing."

Batthan says, "Ooookay... Well, I'm off. Me, Cynthia, Rouge, and my Hero Bond family are going out as well. See ya!"

Alice says, "Bye!"

Marisa waves, "See ya!"

Batthan left the house.

Alice sighs, "Seriously, Marisa? You almost gave away the surprise party we are planning for him."

Marisa chuckles, "Heh heh... sorry. I just got so excited! After all, our plans for our Youkai Halloween party are really coming together. So, this birthday party we are doing for Batthan makes me so giddy!"

Alice figures, "Well, I don't blame you. After all... it's the Halloween party that I get to see you in person!"

Marisa corrects, "Wrong! We are going to see each other BEFORE the party."

Alice expresses, "Ohh, Marisa, you must really want to see me so bad! I didn't realize..."

Marisa smiles, "Come on, Alice. You know that promise that I made to you... long ago, right? Especially when we were with Patchouli that time."

Alice recalls, "How could I ever forget? It was one of your most difficult decisions."

Marisa nods, "That's right. So... I need to work hard, so I can see you anytime."

Alice says, "Marisa..."

Marisa asks, "Speaking of the Youkai party, did you come into contact with Yukari, yet?"

Alice answers, "As a matter of fact, I have, this last night. I was going to tell you tomorrow, since it's not quite relevant at the moment."

Marisa nods, "Gotcha. You can tell me the details, later. Right now, we have some decorating to do!"

Alice says, "Very well. Give me a few moments to prepare my doll magic."

* * *

Meanwhile, Reimu and Sanae speak to each other, in preparation of Batthan's birthday.

Sanae smiles, "Today is the perfect day to meet everyone you and the others are with, Reimu. It's also nice that Silver's partner is celebrating his birthday."

Reimu says, "I have a feeling about him. I could be wrong, but... I do want you to at least meet him and the others."

Sanae smiles, "I'm looking forward to it."

Reimu adds, "And remember the time you are to arrive."

Sanae says, "I will be ready when that time comes, Reimu. Let's hope nothing goes wrong."

Reimu agrees, "I hear ya. See you soon, Sanae."

Reimu flies off as Sanae waves, "See you, Reimu!"

* * *

We see Batthan's Love Bond, Cynthia, and Rouge walking around town.

Cynthia suggests, "I want your bond to spend time together, Batthan. So, why don't I treat you all to some ice cream right now?"

Batthan agrees, "Sounds good."

Shadow wonders, "Where should we go after that?"

Batthan suggests, "Why don't we go to the Poképal Arcade? Games are constantly being added and updated there. There's a particular game that I like to try for myself."

Rouge says, "An Arcade, huh?"

Silver smiles, "Sounds like fun! Maybe you two would like to join us for that as well."

Cynthia nods, "Sure... if you don't mind our presence."

Batthan says, "Why would we ever? But first, ice cream time!"

Zoey gleams, "Ohhh... sweet ice cream! There's one combination flavor I am dying to try out!"

* * *

May, Dawn, and their Heroes have shopped for Batthan's gifts.

May asks, "So, what did you get for Batthan?"

Dawn shows, "This! What do you think?"

May smiles, "Oh wow! That's so awesome!"

Knuckles replies, "It wasn't easy finding that, though. So, what did you get, May and Tails?"

May shows, "Ta da!"

Dawn gasps, "Are you kidding me? That's more expensive than my gift!"

Tails grins, "I know, right? But it's gonna be worth it."

Knuckles smiles, "Yours may be expensive, but Batthan's gonna like our gift better. Right, Dawn?"

Dawn agrees, "Right, Knuckles!"

Tails counters, "Wrong, Knuckles! Batthan will like our gift better."

May smiles, "Well, we will just have to see what he thinks for himself."

Dawn and Knuckles nod, "Fine!"

At another part of town, Merric and Linde are near one of the entrances to Westapolis.

Merric frowns, "You're really leaving, Linde?"

Linde smiles, "Ever since our talk with King Marth and Queen Caeda, I've been more inspired to find my partner. And you are wanting to find your future brother-in-law, right?"

Merric confirms, "That's right. Those two are off having their own fun together. But, they might also be in battle. I need to make sure they are doing fine, and if they found their partners. Of course... I do need to start by returning to Elice. As you know, she is currently staying in one of the islands on the Rainbow Sea."

Linde asks, "When are you going to pop the question, Merric?"

Merric blushes, "As soon as I reunite with Marth. I have to make sure that he fully knows of my feelings on his sister. I know he and I are close. But, I just want him to know all about my feelings for Elice since the first war."

Linde nods, "I understand. We both have to do our own thing."

Merric agrees, "That's right. So... we should get going. I hope to see you again, Linde."

Linde briefly hugs Merric and smiles warmly, "... We will. I know we will."

Merric hugs her back, "Yeah..."

After the hug, the two wave goodbye and go their separate ways out of the city.

* * *

After a few hours, with the group enjoying various flavors of ice cream, and their extended time in the Arcade, they come out satisfied.

Silver smiles, "That was a lot of fun!"

Batthan agrees, "I'll say. That game was so much fun! A fighting style of Pokémon, to which they called Ferrum Battles, taking place in the Ferrum region? Yes, please!"

Rouge adds, "Was it ever mentioned that it was based on an actual region?"

Batthan guesses, "I have no idea. But, I would possibly have to assume so. You'll never know."

Zoey smiles, "I was still enjoying my ice cream while you all were playing. Mmmmmm!"

Shadow ponders, "That flavor of yours was still on my mind. The 'Double Chocolate Chip Super Strawberry Vanilluxe' special. What a name."

Zoey adds, "It's even named after a Pokémon. That makes it even sweeter!"

Cynthia smiles, "It was so nice to try out several new flavors. I am an Ice Cream Connoisseur!"

Rouge giggles, "You know your flavors, darling. How delightful!"

Cynthia says, "It was fun spending time with you all. But, we should get going."

Zoey frowns, "You don't have to leave, you know."

Rogue points out, "This should be about your time as a Bond. Besides, we have things we need to do today."

Silver nods, "I think it know what that is."

Cynthia adds, "Then, you know that we should get going."

Rouge waves, "Have fun, you guys!"

Batthan smiles, "Thanks for the ice cream, Cynthia."

Cynthia says, "No problem."

The two walk away.

Shadow wonders, "So, where should we go next?"

Zoey remembers, "Oh, hey... I think Vegeta and Sun Ce are currently doing some training!"

Silver ask, "Even after they were just beaten by Ash?"

Zoey recalls, "Right. Sun Ce was very inspired by his battle with Reimu. So, they have started to train again. Why don't we see them in action? I think Daqiao is there, too."

Batthan agrees, "That sounds like a great idea!"

After leaving Batthan's Bond, Cynthia and Rouge join up with Iris and Donkey Kong, so they can shop together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brock, Max, Sabrina, Salem, Joy, and their Heroes are shopping not only for gifts, but for the stuff needed for the party.

Sakuya assures, "We should have everything on the list needed for the birthday party."

Salem adds, "All we should be missing is the presents."

Mario remembers, "Oh no!"

Luigi wonders, "What's wrong, Mario?"

Mario asks, "What about the cake... the birthday cake?"

Joy exclaims, "Oh my; we can't forget about the most important thing!"

Chansey agrees, "Channnsey!"

Sakuya asks, "Uhhh... what's Batthan's favorite flavored cake?"

Max suggests, "Chocolate is a yummy flavor! We should go for that."

Brock shakes his head, "I don't think so. I remember serving him some him some ice cream once, and he refused chocolate flavor."

Sabrina raises her eyebrow, "Wow! Someone who hates chocolate... not something you hear every day."

Salem points out, "And yet... it's far from abnormal. Of course, I refuse to have chocolate in my fish. It's far too sweet."

Max shivers, "That sounds gross. I think I'll agree with Salem!"

Sakuya giggles, "I wouldn't do that, anyway."

Joy suggests, "In that case, I think a strawberry cake should be a good base for his cake."

Brock agrees, "Great idea, Nurse Joy! Let's go get the ingredients for making the Double Strawberry Whipped Cream Cake with vanilla ice cream!"

Sabrina cheers, "Woo! I love ice cream cake!"

Salem glees, "Brock, cut that out. You're making me hungry!"

Everyone laughs.

* * *

After an hour of watching Vegeta and Sun Ce training, with Daqiao providing their supplements for training, Batthan's Bond move on.

Batthan learns, "Those Tonfas can make such powerful weapons. And their exercise is quite inspiring, too."

Shadow ponders, "Makes me curious at what Daqiao is like if she was battling, or these other Warriors from their world."

Silver wonders, "I'd like to find out firsthand. So, what's next?"

Zoey's stomach growls, "How about lunch? I'm hungry!"

Batthan suggests, "I agree. It's time to fill our bellies. And I have just the place we can go to. According to Cynthia, there's a supplementary restaurant that's close to the Spa de la Sanzu, that's perfect for before or after relaxation in the spa."

Zoey smiles, "Ooooh! Now, I want to try out the spa! Hearing the details of what Cynthia mentioned with all of the facilities they have to offer makes me excited. She especially recommended to the girls the Salon, where they are offering high class massages. They also offer special treatments for Pokémon."

Shadow agrees, "Hmmm... a massage sounds kind of dreamy right now."

Silver joins in, "Honestly, a spa bath right now sounds really nice!"

Batthan says, "Well, let's go eat at the restaurant, first. Then, we can head on over to the Spa de la Sanzu."

Zoey cheers, "Yes! I can't wait!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Rocket have issues with their motto.

Jessie sweatdrops, "Wow, I can't believe this..."

Eggman rubs his head, "Is it really that hard to come up with a motto?"

James replies, "Well, it usually takes us a few days to come up with a motto."

Meowth adds, "With so many of us, it may take longer to come up with a good motto!"

Flandre cheers, "Well then, we just have to keep on trying. After all, we are a team, so let's keep going!"

Team Rocket agree, "Yeah!"

* * *

Our Heroes have finished decorating the house and everyone is just about ready to start the party.

Marisa says, "Great news! We have finally finished the lovely decorations."

Cynthia adds, "And everyone is back, save for Batthan's group."

Sakuya smiles, "The cake is done. Our Double Strawberry Whipped Cream Cake that is! Served with some yummy vanilla ice cream."

Sonic grins, "That sounds so good right now!"

Ash says, "The party games are setup."

May says, "And we managed to get all of the presents."

Reimu adds, "Even I have a little something I like to give. Though, it's more of a present for everyone rather than Batthan."

Misty wonders, "A present... for everyone?"

Reimu smiles, "Just you wait and see."

* * *

After their meal at the restaurant and a long time of relaxation at the spa, Batthan's group begins to return to Sabrina's home.

Batthan smiles, "Ahhhh... I'm relaxed now. I feel so GREAT!"

Zoey adds, "That spa... feels so good. I feel like I'm ready for contests! Even though... I won't actually do any."

Shadow says, "Hmm... that massage that lady did for me was very nice."

Silver grins, "I knew you would enjoy it, Shadow. This has been an exciting day for us!"

Shadow nods, "Indeed. But now, I'm ready to head home."

Zoey agrees, "We probably should be heading home, now."

Batthan agrees, "Sounds like a great idea! I wonder what we could do with our friends..."

Zoey hints, "Ohhh... maybe something which I may find you'll like."

Batthan smirks, "Really? And what would that be?"

Zoey smiles, "You'll see!"

Silver thinks, " _It's almost time_..."

Marisa receives a message in telepathy from Silver. She calls, "Silver just told me that they are on their way back. Let's do this, everyone!"

Iris cheers, "Awww yeah! Let's rock this house!"

Donkey Kong agrees, "Ooooh Oooooooh!"

Batthan ponders, "Well, maybe I'll rest for a little while... I don't know."

Silver chuckles, "Heh heh!"

Batthan's Bond make it to the house. He opens the door, and...

The Heroes shout, "Surprise! Happy birthday, Batthan!"

Happy birthday, indeed! Everyone surprises him with confetti and gifts and all the nice decorations.

Batthan smiles, "Wow... AWESOME! You threw me a birthday party?"

Marisa sweatdrops, "That's right. And I almost blew the surprise, too. Hahaha!"

Zoey declares, "Come on, Batthan, let's party!"

Batthan cheers, "Yeah!"

Shinyshock expresses, "Raichuuuu!"

Everyone plays a variety of games together. Various Pokémon filled games liven everyone's mood.

After the games, Batthan sits down on the table as Sakuya delivers his cake to him.

Dawn smiles, "Okay, birthday boy, it's time for the birthday cake!"

Batthan excites, "Yes!"

Sakuya delivers, "This is a Double Strawberry Whipped Cream Cake we made just for you... with some vanilla ice cream to go with it."

Batthan says, "Ohh, how thoughtful... and the name sounds like it would be so delicious!"

Salem figures, "It's gotta be the whipped cream... that really takes the cake! Ha!"

Sabrina chuckles, "Salem, please!"

Zoey smiles, "Happy 18th Birthday, sweetie. Blow out the candles and make a wish!"

Batthan nods, "Kay!"

He makes a wish. Then, he blows out the candles in one blow. Everyone cheers for him. Sakuya uses one of her many knives to cut the first piece for him.

Sakuya gives, "Okay... here you go. Try it and see if you like it."

He takes a piece of cake with a fork and tastes it. He has a big smile on his face.

Batthan excites, "Ohhhhh... This is soooo good! I love it!"

Sakuya blushes, "Glad you enjoyed it."

Salem begs, "Would you mind... if you please... give me a slice? It looks soooo good!"

Sabrina laughs, "Hahaha! Alright, Salem, since you were patient throughout our decorating."

Sabrina nods at Sakuya, who cuts up a piece for Salem to eat. Salem enjoys the cake right away.

Salem smiles, "Ohhh... Mmmmm... Loves the strawberries. It's so fresh!"

Iris suggestions, "Soooo... while Salem enjoys the cake, it's time to open the presents!"

Batthan claps for joy, "Goodie! My favorite part!"

May gives her present, "I'll go first. Here! This is from me and Tails."

Batthan opens the present and in it contains a cool pair of sunglasses. Unlike the ones he used to wear, these actually look cooler and feel cooler.

Batthan smiles, "Sweet! It's awesome! Thanks, May and Tails!"

Tails says, "You're welcome!"

Dawn says, "We're next! This is from Knuckles and I."

Knuckles gives, "Here!"

Batthan opens their present and it contains a Light Blue Winter Hat.

Dawn says, "I know it isn't the right season quite yet, but when winter comes, it will be perfect for you!"

Batthan smiles, "Very thoughtful and very cute indeed! Thanks, you two!"

Knuckles nods, "No problem!"

Donkey Kong expresses, "Cool present from us!"

Iris nods, "Yeah! We got you something, Batthan. Cynthia helped me with picking this out for you."

Batthan takes the gift from Iris, "You, too, Iris? That's awesome!"

Batthan opens his gift. It contains a blue scarf.

Iris smiles, "Scarves are very useful in keeping your face or neck warm. I got you one that has this really cool triangle symbol on it."

Mario ponders, "Ohhhhh. That symbol looks familiar. Hmmm..."

Cynthia chuckles, "Heh heh! Looks like the scarf goes well with the hat."

Dawn smiles, "It does! Awesome!"

Batthan smiles, "What a wonderful gift you two girls have given me. I won't have to worry about freezing anymore. And they're both blue, too. Thank you!"

Iris blushes, "You're welcome!"

Donkey Kong cheers, "Woohoooo!"

Blaze gives, "We got you a gift as well, Batthan."

Sabrina gives, "A little something from us, too."

Batthan expresses, "Sweet!"

After receiving more gifts for most of the Heroes, it was Zoey's turn.

Batthan asks, "So, what you got for me, sweetie?"

Zoey smiles, "This... Mmmmwah!"

Zoey kisses Batthan in his cheek!

Batthan sarcastically replies, "What... that's it?"

Zoey frowns, "Huh? Don't you like my gift?"

Batthan chuckles, "Haha! I'm kidding. I loved it! But you know, spending time with my Promise Bond is probably the best gift of them all!"

Reimu declares, "I wouldn't be too sure. This one may just topple them all!"

Batthan grins, "Ohh really? This I gotta see!"

Reimu asks, "Silver, please open the door."

Silver opens the door, "With pleasure."

Just then, a quake suddenly shakes the ground and startles everyone!

Luigi cries, "Waaaa! What was that?"

Youmu answers, "Sounds like some sort of quake!"

Batthan asks, "Was this a part of your gift?"

Reimu shakes her head, "No, it wasn't!"

Silver sweatdrops, "Don't look at me. I just opened the door for her."

Marisa suggests, "Something must have happened. We should go out and investigate.

Ash calls, "Yeah! Let's go, everyone!"

Pikachu says, "Pika!"

Shinyshock says, "Rai Rai!"

Everyone goes outside to see what's going on. But, out of the blue, Pikachu and Shinyshock are taken by two Electric Protected Balls. It's Team Rocket with their new giant robot.

Ash calls, "Pikachu!"

Batthan calls, "Shinyshock!"

Team Rocket laughs, "Hahahahahaaaa!"

Jessie says, "So nice of you twerps to drop by!"

James adds, "And now we'll be taking your Pikachu and Raichu!"

Heroes shout, "Team Rocket!"

Batthan angers, "You guys again...!"

 _Jessie starts, "Listen, is that the voice of an angry twerp I hear?"_

 _James follows up, "It sure is loud and clear."_

Batthan interrupts their motto and shouts, "Hey crooks, do you have any idea what you just did? You took my Shinyshock on my BIRTHDAY!"

Flandre replies, "Hey, it's your birthday? That's cool... but it's a shame, because I never got to celebrate my last 500 birthdays with anyone... not even my sister..."

Marisa express, "Sucks to be her..."

Alice agrees, "Indeed!"

Sakuya recognizes, "That voice... so it's true. Flan!"

Flandre notices, "Ohhh? Hi, Sakuya! How's it going?"

Eggman asks, "Hmmm? You recognize that girl, Flan?"

Flandre nods, "Yeah! She is my sister's very precious and powerful maid, and a wonderful friend. She's probably not happy that I'm working with you guys!"

Sakuya expresses, "Of course I'm not happy! What will the mistress think when she hears about this?"

Youmu ponders, "I can just hear her disappointed expression now..."

Alice thinks, " _Actually, speaking of Flandre... I wonder if she will be invited to the party, too."_

Bowser says, "So, it's that Champion's birthday, is it?"

James says, "Ahhh! We don't want to leave you empty-handed."

Meowth adds, "Here is a gift from us!"

Meowth pushes a button and a giant bomb drops from the top of the robot's head. The Heroes gasp as the bomb drops.

Batthan sweatdrops, "Really? A bomb? That's your gift?"

Salem pouts, "Why couldn't it be a giant pie? At least we could eat it."

Sabrina facepalms, "Salem... you already had your sweets today! Don't push it!"

Reimu asks, "Can we stop that bomb?"

Marisa replies, "I could try to Master Spark it, but it might cause it to explode on us!"

Just when all hope was lost, Sanae rescues the Heroes once again by kicking the bomb back into Team Rocket. It explodes, causing the machine to take major damage. The explosion set Pikachu and Shinyshock free and she catches them.

Batthan calls, "Huh? Who just saved us?"

Sanae declares, "That would be me!"

She flies to the ground with the two electric mice in her arms to allow everyone to take a good look at her."

Marisa jumps, "Whoa! It's Sanae!"

Youmu names, "Sanae Kochiya."

Batthan blinks, "So... this is the girl you bonded with, all this time, Silver?"

He grins at Silver, "You didn't tell me she was this cute, partner!"

Silver blushes, "Hey, we're just friends, Batthan!"

Reimu points out, "She was incredibly joyful when she saw Silver in person, and even gave him a hug. I think that tells us that you are becoming more than just friends!"

Silver becomes embarrassed, "Ohh geez. I don't know how to feel about that..."

Blaze ponders, "Ohh, Silver..."

Sanae gives the two electric mice back to Ash and Batthan.

Sanae gives, "Here you go!"

Pikachu expresses, "Pika Pi!"

Ash smiles, "Pikachu!"

Shinyshock expresses, "Raichu Rai!"

Batthan smiles, "Shinyshock! Thank goodness you're okay. Thank you so much, Sanae!"

Sanae prepares, "No problem. But, we're not done yet!"

Team Rocket moans and recovers, "Uhhh..."

Bowser expresses, "That was very painful!"

Eggman replies, "Getting hit by our own bomb..."

Flandre remembers, "Well, that stinks... Hey, wasn't that the same girl that hit us with that star attack on our balloon not too long ago?"

Jessie angers, "It was? Well, that little sneak!"

James adds, "You'll pay for what you've done!"

They send forth a giant fire fisted punch towards Sanae.

Meowth prepares, "Prepare to be fisted!"

Batthan asks, "Ash, are you ready to double team them?"

Ash nods, "Yeah!"

May suggests, "Let me help you guys out. A helping hand from my Manaphy can give you the power boost you need!"

Iris steps in, "Let us help you, too. DK has just the move to get their groove on!"

Donkey Kong says, "Leave it to me! Ooooh Ooooooh!"

May summons, "Manaphy, take the stage!"

Manaphy appears from her Pokéball and expresses, "Yaaaaay!"

May calls, "Manaphy, let's give Shinyshock a Helping Hand!"

Iris calls, "DK, let's electrify Pikachu with a Bongo Booster!"

Manaphy cheers with energy to power up Shinyshock.

Shinyshock cheers, "Raichu!"

Donkey Kong summons out his bongos. He plays them with energy and energizes Pikachu with a Kongo Jingle.

Pikachu expresses, "Pika Pikaaaa!"

Ash says, "Let's do this!"

Batthan smiles, "Yeah! Just like we practiced!"

Ash and Batthan attack, "Pikachu, Shinyshock, Double Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu and Shinyshock run together and combine their Volt Tackles into one, and with the boosts from Helping Hand and Bongo Booster, it made it even bigger as it forms a giant lightning bolt.

Their combined Volt Tackle shocks right through the fist attack and electrifies the entire machine. Team Rocket scream as their machine blows up and they fly off!

Flandre frowns, "We did not know that it was Batthan's birthday."

Bowser says, "We should have known not to mess with him on his big day!"

Meowth adds, "We'll remember that next year, for sure."

Eggman shrugs, "Ohh well. Back to the new motto for us!"

Team Rocket shout, "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

*Ding*

Everyone cheers for victory!

Sanae gleams, "Wow! Incredible!"

Silver agrees, "The power Ash and Batthan can bring... truly amazing!"

* * *

After the incident, everyone gathers as Sanae properly greets everyone and clarifies about herself with her recent time around this part of the island.

Misty smiles, "So, she's a Water/Grass type. That's wonderful to know!"

Togetic says, "Toge!"

Sanae smiles, "It's good to see that you two are doing well, Sakuya, Youmu."

Youmu asks, "Same to you, Sanae. I need to ask. Have you been keeping contact with Kanako and Suwako?"

Sanae says, "Lady Kanako and Lady Suwako? I'm afraid not. I've been doing my own adventuring, just like all of you have been doing."

Reimu states, "It seems like your Youkai partner is the only one you've been in constant contact with in recent times, Marisa."

Marisa grins, "So it is, huh? Seems like I'm the lucky one!"

Alice says, "I don't think that's much to brag about. It's not like any of you have the means of directly summoning us, anyway."

May asks, "What are you talking about?"

Marisa clarifies, "If we have a means of obtaining more power, we can summon our Youkai partners into battle for a time. That even includes bringing them out here for normal circumstances, too."

Reimu adds, "Mass teleportation is not an easy thing to do for any of us."

Shadow smiles, "Hmph! I would disagree."

Sonic slyly asks, "Do you even have your special power?"

Shadow counters, "No. But neither do you. I'm surprised that you haven't have yours by this point, Sonic."

Sonic grins, "Was there any need? This hedgehog can get things done without the need of the full power of the Emeralds."

Iris asks, "What are they talking about?'

Ash frowns, "I have no idea."

Batthan thinks, " _Silver mentioned something to me around a week ago. About how Hero Pokémon are able to obtain a special power under certain conditions, and with a close bond with your partners. Could this be what he was referring to?"_

Marisa continues, "In either case, communication with our Youkai partners is not an easy thing to do. Fortunately, I think something coming up just might help with that."

Tails thinks, _"I wonder what Marisa has planned. There was that other thing she and Alice were planning regarding Halloween. Could it be related to that?"_

Blaze says, "Getting back to Sanae. So, from what we understand, it was you who helped with Team Rocket back when first met Charmy and Rouge, correct?"

Sanae confirms, "I believe I did remember briefly seeing you hiding with that bee boy, Rouge. But yets that was me. Silver had confirmed to me through an E-mail that he was on his way to Westapolis. And I wanted to meet him there. And as I was scouting to see of your location, I saw you and the others were in trouble. So, I used danmaku to bust their balloon, and I figured that you and Charmy, Rouge, would handle the rest."

Batthan smiles, "We are very thankful to have your help back then, and also the help with the recent incident from Team Rocket, too."

Sanae nods, "Glad I was able to assist. So, I had heard a lot of wonderful things about you from Silver, Batthan, or I should say... the Champion. It's great to meet you. I am so happy to meet Silver's partner."

Batthan says, "Same here."

Silver suggests, "Let's have you meet everyone else, Sanae."

Sanae agrees, "Sure!"

After everyone greets Sanae...

Sanae blushes a little, "How wonderful. I didn't know you were a part of a Hero Bond, Silver. I am a little surprised that you are not dating anyone."

Silver blushes, "Well, uhh... there's a lot going on as you might expect."

Sanae agrees, "I know that feeling. Helping people out has been something that I've been doing since coming to this world. I'm a very highly supportive Hero, with very powerful healing and stat boosting abilities. But, don't underestimate me in battle!"

Reimu backs up, "That's the truth. She's as much of a true incident resolver in my world as all of our other friends."

Sanae adds, "Though, I do have more familiarity with the outside world compared to my friends from my world. As in, I have come from the outside world. Not from this world, of course! Heehee!"

Luigi comments, "It does make me wish we could see many of our friends and loved ones from our world, Mario."

Mario agrees, "Yeah. At the very least, you all have access to nearly all of those that are familiar to you in Gensokyo City. The fact that you even have a city dedicated to your world's setting is amazing! I wish I could do the same for my world."

Brock pictures, "I can see it now. Mushroom City... where Toads, Koopas, and many other types of beings reside peacefully with the many colorful elements from the Mushroom Kingdom."

Mario adds, "Of course, with the Mushroom Kingdom being only one part of my world."

Iris asks, "DK, your world is the same as Mario's world, right?"

DK nods, "Hmmm!"

Iris ponders, "There's must be a lot going on with DK Isle and many other landmarks. You like the jungle settings a lot. Makes me curious as what your jungles are like."

DK describes, "Lots of vines for swinging, Iris. You'll love it. Oooh Oooooh!"

Iris gleams, "And lots of yummy bananas, too. You have to describe to me the legendary Golden Bananas sometime."

DK smiles, "You got it!"

Reimu whispers, "So... what do you think of Batthan, Sanae?"

Sanae whispers, "Well, he is cute. Really cute. And I love how kind and strong he appears to be. But... I don't quite get that feeling you have with Ash, Reimu. But I will admit, Ash is even cuter!"

Reimu blushes and whispers, "Ohh, that he is."

Sanae giggles and whispers, "Heehee! I'm also surprised to hear that you were the first of us to have a partner. Congrats."

Reimu smiles and whispers, "Thanks." She thinks, " _It makes me wonder. If it's not Batthan she is destined to be with, then who is?"_

Batthan grins, "Ohhhh! This is the best birthday, ever! I have a beautiful girlfriend, our awesome Hero Pokémon, my best buddy, Shinyshock, and all of our friends! Can this possibly get even better?"

Suddenly, Batthan's Pokénav Phone System rings.

Zoey wonders, "I wonder who that could be."

Batthan answers, "Hello?"

A female voice responds, "It's me, Ethan! I really want to see you again. I'm at Westapolis City so I can see you in person, birthday boy!"

Batthan gasps and calls out, "Tina!"

Zoey blinks, "Tina?"

Sanae wonders, "Who's Tina?"

Silver recalls, "Wait... can it be?"

After hearing what Tina had to say to Batthan, he informs everyone to meet her in Eastatopia Park. While he did not yet reveal who she is to everyone, they were excited to see someone Batthan is familiar with.

* * *

It is currently sunset as our Heroes patiently await for Tina to arrive in Eastatopia Park.

Dawn says, "You haven't told us who Tina is to you, Batthan."

Batthan says, "You will soon find out. I will say that she is someone special to me. Someone who has helped me growing up besides my Aunt Frankie."

Blaze repeats, "Besides Aunt Frankie? Huh..."

A minute later, he spots Tina running forward towards him.

Batthan calls, "Hey, Tina!"

Tina calls, "Ethan!"

Zoey notices, "Ethan?"

Tina runs over to Batthan and gives him a warm hug. Tina has long, straight, brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a purple shirt decorated with pink flowers, a pair of blue jeans, and purple shoes with an orange marking of a Pokéball on each shoe. She has a pink bracelet on her right wrist, and a strange looking black and gold bracelet like device on her left wrist. Finally, she carries a purple backpack containing her items.

Tina smiles, "Ohhhh... how long has it been since we've last seen each other? Even spoken to each other?"

Batthan answers, "Too long! I'm sorry about that, Tina. I had mean to speak to you sooner, but..."

Tina shakes her head, "Don't worry about it. Being the Champion is no easy task. I have been very busy, myself."

Batthan wonders, "It's surprising that you would come see me today of all days, considering, well..."

Tina laughs, "I know. But, I just had to do it. So... ohh my! Are all of them your friends?

Batthan confirms, "That's right. Everyone, I like for you to meet Tina. Tina Sankuri. She is one of my cousins."

Most of the Heroes become very surprised.

Dawn question, "Your cousin? And you've struggled to call her this whole time? I thought she was your sister."

Batthan laughs, "Hahaha... well, it's a little more complicated than that."

Tina smiles, "Since we were kids, Ethan and I would spend lots of time together. Now, he does have an older brother. Jason is currently living in his home with his wife and son in one of the islands on the Rainbow Sea."

Batthan realizes, "It's been even longer since I last saw Jason. I need to go see what he's up to."

Tina continues, "The thing is, Ethan hasn't really had much family to take care of him growing up, besides our Aunt Frankie. But, at the time, you were living with us in Metro Hero City. And we would spend hours playing with our Pokémon. We would even travel together through a few regions in the overworld. To me... Ethan is the brother I never had."

Batthan gleams, "Ohh, Tina..."

Zoey wonders, "You keep calling him Ethan. Why is that?"

Tina explains, "Because, that's actually his name. His full name is Ethan Batthan Tidwell. Batthan is a word play for Batman, a Hero Pokémon who had appeared on the island many years ago. He became so inspired by the dark knight, that he wanted to be called more by Batthan rather than Ethan. He even got his Aunt Frankie to call him Batthan. Only a few close family members still call him Ethan. His brother and I being two of them."

Zoey understands, "Ohhhhh. You don't like when people call you Ethan?"

Batthan clarifies, "I don't mind at all. It's just... something that I wanted to do. And... having family like Tina or my brother still call me Ethan... makes me feel more like I'm home with my family."

Tina blushes, "I've always admired you, Ethan, especially when it came to Pokémon."

Batthan shakes her head, "Don't think you aren't special, either, Tina. You know why."

Tina giggles, "Heehee! Of course!"

Silver thinks, " _The same kind of position as what 'he' is. Glad he reminded Batthan to speak to Tina. I wonder when she will mention her sister..."_

Tina smiles, "Anyway, Ethan, I am glad you are doing well. All of your friends are... colorful!"

Batthan nods, "Very much so."

Tina notices, "I can't believe it, though. You actually no longer need your special glasses to protect your eyes from the attraction and the sun?"

Batthan points, "Thanks to these two right here."

He looks at the smiling Sabrina and Salem, as Sabrina is holding onto Salem. Brock infatuates and runs to Tina. He holds her hands.

Brock expresses, "Wow! Tina, you have beauty that exceeds many girls that I have ever met on this island. What do you say we get to know each other?"

Tina blushes greatly. Mario grabs Brock's ear and drags him.

Mario declares, "Hey, this is no time for flirting, Brock. You can make your move, later."

Brock sighs, "Alright..."

Tina dreams briefly. Batthan asks, "Tina... are you alright?"

Tina sparkles her eyes, "Wow... such a handsome man to complement on my beauty. I... I LOVE IT!"

Batthan says loudly, "Tina, snap out of it!"

Tina snaps out of her dreamy state, "Huh? Oh, sorry... I couldn't help myself."

Batthan says, "Tina, I know how much you love men who like the way you look, but this is my time, right now."

Tina giggles, "Teehee! It's not just 'your' time, Ethan. It's my birthday today, too, you know!"

Silver questions, "Huh? It's your birthday, too?"

Cynthia confirms, "So wait... you two share the same birthday?"

Tina smiles, "I know. Crazy, isn't it? Don't worry, I already celebrated my birthday with my loved ones. Of course, I did had to pull myself away from the magic just so we can both see each other during our big days. I'm 20 by the way."

Cynthia comments, "Mmmm. A woman with a passion for love. Interesting..."

Tina asks, "Ohhh... wouldn't it be just the best birthday present to see your eyes gleam of beauty? Please, do that thing that I love, Ethan!"

Batthan agrees, "Sure. I've only tried this once, but... I would be happy to give you this, Tina. Happy Birthday!"

He activates his Gleaming Attraction mode, making his eyes sparkle and give off a slight pink hue, giving Tina an expression of admiration and love.

Tina gleams, "Ohhh... I still love it! So awesome!"

Sanae smiles, "You girls were right about Batthan's eyes. It's so dreamy!"

Marisa smiles, "Told ya. By the way, Alice, are you affected by Batthan's power? I never asked."

Alice denies, "I'm afraid not, Marisa. Since I'm not directly there, I don't feel the affects that you feel from him. It's not like that kind of feature is available through my dolls."

Marisa points out, "You are seriously missing out. I'm going to have him do that to you when you come here."

Alice says, "That should be interesting."

Batthan turns off his special mode.

Batthan nods, "That should do it."

Tina cheers, "I still love that! Heehee! Anyway, how about I meet the others?"

Batthan agrees, "Sure. Let's go meet my Hero Bond."

Tina comments, "It surprises me that you have Hero Pokémon, Batthan."

Batthan introduces, "I'm sure it does. This is Zoey, my girlfriend."

Tina blushes, "How sweet. I'm so happy you finally have a girlfriend. Hi, Zoey."

Zoey greets, "Tina... nice to meet you. Batthan has told me a little bit about you. I'm happy to meet you in person."

Tina smiles, "Same here."

Batthan continues, "This is my Hero Pokémon, Silver."

Tina says, "You're kind of handsome, Silver."

Silver blushes and sweatdrops, "First Sanae, and now you, Tina? This it too much for me!"

Tina wonders, "Sanae?"

Sanae greets, "That would be me, Tina. Nice to meet you. I do not have a partner right now."

Tina gasps, "Really? But, you are so beautiful, Sanae. I really love your hair."

Sanae blushes, "Ohhh. Thank you. I love your hair as well."

Batthan describes, "Tina has always been about being naturally beautiful."

Misty agrees, "She definitely has that natural Rainstar beauty we see with many girls and women on this island."

Batthan adds, "She's more into that than most girls. A lot more into that."

Tina smiles, "That's what you love about me, right, Ethan? After all... you did say that you and I were as close as you and your brother. Maybe even closer..."

Batthan blushes a bit, "True."

May exclaims, "Wow... such a serious relationship!"

Misty agrees, "Yeah. It's rare to see two cousins being so close like this."

Togetic says, "Toge Toge!"

Sanae admires, " _Close to family and naturally beautiful? Tina is so amazing!"_

Silver looks around, "Tina, I don't see anybody else with you. Where are your Hero Pokémon?"

Tina confirms, "You haven't figured it out? I do not have any."

Dawn gasps, "Really? You don't?"

Tina frowns, "Why are you so surprised? It's not like Hero Pokémon are nearly as common as your every day Pokémon. The fact that many of you even have Heroes at all is very rare."

Sonic adds, "Even if our numbers come to over a thousand, or even ten thousand, that's not nearly a lot compared to the millions of people around our world. It should not be a surprise, honestly.

Dawn says, "I guess that is true. And it's not like we all got our Hero Pokémon in a short amount of time."

Knuckles smiles, "Even so, we aren't together like this just because we are old friends. We have a special connection that others might see."

Tina ponders, "I have to wonder about that. But anyway, I would love to have my own Hero Pokémon if I could have one. But, I wouldn't count on that in my end. I'm just happy to have the Pokémon I do take care of."

Batthan agrees, "Same here, Tina."

Shinyshock says, "Rai."

Batthan continues, "And finally, this is my girlfriend's Hero Pokémon, Shadow."

Shadow greets, "Greetings, Tina."

Tina greets, "Hedgehogs, huh? Are you from the same world?"

Silver nods, "That we are."

Zoey wonders, "You must be aware of Hero Pokémon and what they are."

Tina clarifies, "It wasn't too long ago that I learned a lot about Hero Pokémon through several people. Especially from... one special person in my city."

Batthan thinks, _"I know exactly who she's talking about."_

Tina looks around, "There are so many others to meet. Ohhhhh?"

Tina walks up to Iris and greets, "Hi!"

Iris blushes, "Huh? Are you talking to me?"

Tina nods, "I am. What's your name?"

Iris introduces, "Iris. And this is my Hero, Donkey Kong, or DK for short."

Tina looks, "Donkey Kong. What a strong and cool Hero you have!"

Donkey Kong blushes and scratches his head, "Ooooooh!"

Iris blushes, "Tina... you are so beautiful! I love how you look."

Tina blushes, "And I love how you look, too!"

Iris explains, "I didn't come from the island. But, thanks to Cynthia, she helped in teaching me how to be naturally beautiful. And I never felt better at just being a normal girl before."

Axew appears from Iris's hair and says, "Axew!"

Tina recognizes, "Ohhh, it's an Axew. You like Dragon Pokémon?"

Iris expresses, "I love Dragon Pokémon. My dream is to become a Dragon Pokémon Master!"

Tina smiles, "That's a wonderful dream. And I am so happy that you look and feel so beautiful, on both the inside and the outside, Iris."

Iris smiles, "Thanks!"

Tina feels, "You know what, Iris? You have the essence of my little sister."

Iris questions, "Huh? Your little sister?"

Ash asks Batthan, "Tina has a sister?"

Batthan describes, "She's Sarah. She's 11 years old currently. You thought Tina and I were close? Tina and Sarah are even closer, I can assure you of that. Family means a significant amount to Tina."

Blaze admires, "She's a family girl, huh?"

Sanae smiles, "I wonder what her Pokémon are like. She must be just as close to all of hers!"

Tina smiles, "I hope we become close, Iris. I really want to be."

Iris gleams, "Tina..."

Cynthia smiles and nods, "Hmmm. Looks like Iris has found someone else to admire. I guess it's time to... start thinking about my future adventures."

Rouge notices, "Oh, Cynthia. Are you...?"

Tina walks up to Batthan and says, "So, Ethan... there's something I've been thinking about."

Batthan asks, "What is it?"

Tina smiles, "Well... we haven't seen or spoke to each other for a few years. So, I think it's time we spend more time together. And with your group of friends being so vast and colorful, I hope you don't mind one more person tagging along!"

Batthan gasps, "Tina... you want to come with me?"

Tina nods, "... If you want me around, that is."

Sabrina asks, "You likes cats, Tina?"

Tina gleams, "I love cats! They're my favorite animal!"

Salem smiles, "Please, say yes, Batthan! I want to be petted and admired by your incredibly beautiful cousin. And ohhhh... I hope she scratches under my ears!"

Tina laughs, "Hahahaha! A talking cat. I already feel at home with this group! And I mean... they did help you with your eyes."

Batthan nods, "I don't see anyone here objecting to your inclusion, right?"

Ash looks around and confirms, "No objections, Batthan. Welcome to our group, Tina!"

Pikachu says, "Pikachuuuu!"

Tina cheers, "Yaaaay! Thank you all so much. You won't regret it! I'll do my best for all of you!"

Marisa grins and thinks, " _Sweet! This is going to make our Halloween Party even better. The time has come to talk to Yukari to really get things going!"_

And so, Batthan's birthday was a true celebration. With a new friend in Sanae, and Tina becoming a part of the group, our Heroes are becoming even better. What will Marisa's plans with the Halloween Party bring for our Heroes? Stay tuned to find out.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **PDA777: And in case you didn't figure it out, I'm Tina!**

 **Batthan: Awesome! What a birthday celebration it was for us.**

 **PDA777: Indeed.**

 **Batthan: So, answer me some things I need to confirm. First off, regarding the thing with Bellossom I asked multiple chapters ago...**

 **PDA777: I used to have a Bellossom in my party during the original story. That will no longer be the case.**

 **Batthan: I see.**

 **PDA777: Also, the section involving me meeting you and the others is combined into one chapter. The same will apply during the next chapter.**

 **Batthan: Interesting.**

 **PDA777: Ohh, by the way... Metro Hero City is the replacement name I had for Spirit Shine City.**

 **Batthan: I was wondering about that name. Now, I gotta ask the most important question. Where are your Hero Pokémon?**

 **PDA777: Like I said before, changes are being made to Hero Pokémon, Batthan. They have been changed around quite a lot, especially in this chapter... if you noticed one important thing.**

 **Batthan: ... Ohhhh. I see. Sanae was my Hero Pokémon. But, she's not, here.**

 **PDA777: That's right. It's all in balancing franchise representation a lot more. In case you all were curious, my Hero Pokémon in the original story were Cream the Rabbit, alongside Cheese the Chao, as those two counted as one Hero Pokémon, and Tenshi Hinanawi.**

 **Batthan: This has been a refreshing experience.**

 **PDA777: That it has. So, that should be it for this chapter. See you all for the next one. Bye!**


	25. Ch 22- The Youkai's Poke of a Party

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **PDA777: Hello everyone, PDA here, and welcome back to Heroes Destiny RX. Today, we are gonna celebrate Halloween... in the story.**

 **Batthan: Hey, it's still something to be cheerful for, right?**

 **PDA777: I suppose.**

 **Batthan: You know, I sure do miss the days when there was an audience to greet us during these times.**

 **PDA777: The times have changed, you know. In fact, our segments used to be a lot more involved, especially during special chapters like these.**

 **Batthan: I suppose keeping it simple is the way to go these days?**

 **PDA777: It's all about in leaving the good stuff to the actual chapters. Speaking of which, today, with Marisa's plans, we celebrate Halloween in one of the most unusual ways possible... with many Youkai from Gensokyo.**

 **Batthan: It'll be interesting to see what happens involving certain Youkai.**

 **PDA777: There might be a few nods to my original story. So, keep an eye on that.**

 **Batthan: Sure thing.**

 **PDA777: Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

 _ **The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon**_

 _ **Heroes:**_

 **Ash Ketchum (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond)**

Hero Pokémon 1- Blaze the Cat: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Charizard

Pokémon 4- Rufflet

 **Misty (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond)**

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Gyarados

 **Brock**

Hero Pokémon 1- Mario: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Crobat

Pokémon 3- Croagunk

 **May:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Miles 'Tails' Prower: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame: Touhou Franchise (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid [Communicates through her doll, Shanghai])

Pokémon 1- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Glaceon

Pokémon 4- Manaphy

 **Max:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Luigi: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Ralts

Pokémon 2- ? [Egg]

 **Dawn:**

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Pachirisu

Pokémon 3- Buneary

Pokémon 4- ? [Egg]

 **Iris:**

Hero Pokémon- Donkey Kong: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Axew

Pokémon 2- Excadrill

 **Batthan [Ethan Tidwell] (HB2** - **Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Silver the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Raichu* (Shinyshock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile (Slasher)

Pokémon 3- Tyranitar (Rocky)

Pokémon 4- Dragonite (Scarlet)

 **Zoey (HB2** - **Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gardevoir

 **Sabrina Spellman and Salem Saberhagen**

 **Cynthia:**

Hero Pokémon- Rouge the Bat: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Spiritomb

Pokémon 2- Roserade

Pokémon 3- Gastrodon [West Sea]

Pokémon 4- Lucario

Pokémon 5- Milotic

Pokémon 6- Garchomp

 **Nurse Joy:**

Pokémon- Chansey

 **Tina Sankuri:**

(Her Pokémon are currently not known.)

 **Special Guest:**

Hero Pokémon- Sanae Kochiya: Touhou Franchise

 _ **Villains:**_

 **Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser (Mario Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman (Sonic Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet (Touhou Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

 **Jessie:**

Pokémon 1- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Arbok

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

 **James:**

Pokémon 1- Growlithe (Growlie)

Pokémon 2- Weezing

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

 _ **Symbols:**_

 _ **HB#- Hero Bonds in the order they formed the bond. All of their Hero Pokémon are a part of their bond. It may also show the name of the bond, if they gave it one.**_

 _ ***- Represents that the Pokémon is shiny.**_

* * *

 _ **The Heroes Current Collection**_

 _ **Ash**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar League:**_

 **1st Badge** \- Aqua Frost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

 **2nd Badge-** Tai Chi Badge (Vegeta- Fighting; Sun Ce)

 _ **May**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Directamo Ribbon

 _ **Dawn**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- ?

* * *

 **Chapter 22: The Youkai's Poké of a Party**

Location: Westapolis City

Today, our Heroes are still in Westapolis City. They are about to celebrate Halloween, which they are getting ready on the day before.

A week has passed since Batthan's birthday. Tina Sankuri, Batthan's sweet cousin, who also had a birthday on the same day as Batthan, desired to spend more time with him. Now, she joins the Heroes in their adventures, alongside the Pokémon that are with her.

Marisa, with the magical assistance from Alice, had made special plans for Halloween. They have not yet told anyone else about it, and they do not plan to until tonight. In the meantime, they are finishing the decorations around the makeshift mansion made by Sabrina.

Alice expresses, "I am so excited, Marisa. Not only are we celebrating Halloween, tomorrow, but I get to finally see you in person."

Marisa says, "That's exactly why I had asked Yukari to come early tomorrow to begin her preparations. That way, she can easily gap you over here."

Alice ponders, "I'm surprised things went as smoothly as they did."

Marisa sweatdrops, "Well, I wouldn't say that..."

Alice wonders, "Ohhh? What happened?"

Marisa recalls, "Well..."

Flashback Start:

* * *

 _During the previous week, as Alice was getting to know Tina, Marisa was asking Reimu for a big favor._

 _Reimu jumped, "You... you want me to summon Yukari, Marisa?"_

 _Marisa nodded, "That's right, Reimu."_

 _Reimu questions, "And why exactly do you need for me to bother with her?"_

 _Marisa answered, "I have a plan, Reimu. A really big plan."_

 _Reimu wondered, "And that would be...?"_

 _Marisa denied, "Nope... can't tell you. It's a surprise."_

 _Reimu expressed, "Ohhh, come on. It's not like I'm going to tell anybody. Besides, I thought we were best friends, Marisa."_

 _Marisa said, "I know, Reimu. And we are. But, Alice and I have been working hard to get everything ready. This is a very special occasion we are planning."_

 _Reimu wondered, "Does it involve Halloween?"_

 _Marisa confirmed, "It does."_

 _Reimu sighed, "... Fine. But, you owe me big time, Marisa. The next time I ask you for a big favor, you will do it. This isn't easy summoning her... especially with who she is."_

 _Marisa smiled, "Ohhhh! You have no idea how relieving this is for me. She's critical to my plans."_

 _Reimu hoped, "Well, things better go well for you. And if they don't, well... you still owe me."_

 _Marisa admitted, "It's all on me, Reimu."_

 _Reimu placed a purple and pink colored amulet on the ground and began meditating. She concentrated her energy and transferred it to the amulet. The amulet began glowing. Two minutes later, Yukari Yakumo appeared before them._

 _With her casual outfit on, she has purple eyes and long blonde hair, with red ribbons tied around the tips of her hair. She wears a deep purple dress, a pale pink mob cap with a thin red ribbon, and dark pink heels. She normally carries her pink parasol with her._

 _Yukari greeted, "Well... if it isn't Reimu. My, my... it has been quite some time since we last spoke to each other, right?"_

 _Reimu nodded, "... That it has, Yukari-sama. I wish it was on more personal terms, but... well, she requested me to bring you out."_

 _Yukari turned to see Marisa, "Ohhh? ... Ahhhh! Well, this is quite surprising. You are wanting to see me, Marisa?"_

 _Marisa sweatdropped, "Under normal circumstances I do not. But, this is very important. And I know only you can do this."_

 _Yukari showed a surprising outlook, "Ohh my... this feels serious. So serious that you needed Reimu to call me here. And I doubt it was easy for you, Reimu."_

 _Reimu agreed, "Yeah. It's quite a taxing summoning technique since I don't have more power."_

 _Yukari giggled, "Hmm hmm hmm! So, what would you need little ol' me for? I am quite curious."_

 _Reimu said, "Hold on. I need to leave you two alone. Marisa specified that this plan of hers is kept under a tight watch. Lucky you..."_

 _Reimu left the room._

 _Yukari smirked, "Not even wanting to tell Reimu of your plan? Are you trying to say something personal to me, Marisa? It is a confession?"_

 _Marisa pouted, "Why would I want to say something of that nature to you? You are as secretive, mysterious, and elusive, now, as you have been during our days in Gensokyo!"_

 _Yukari gasped, "Marisa! Are you implying that even I can't change in our days in the Pokémon world?"_

 _Marisa stated, "You have the power to manipulate any boundary you desire to. Which means that you have the power to go to any location in this world or many others. Anything is possible in your hands, you know."_

 _Yukari said, "Well, I try not to mess with what this world has to offer. It's such an entertaining place to be around at. And the bonds many other beings from other worlds can make with the humans here are... better than I expected. And I have chosen to become a Hero Pokémon after all. So, I do my best for the good of this world... obviously."_

 _Marisa admitted, "I suppose it was your idea to leave Gensokyo and come to this world."_

 _Yukari added, "And I was also involved with the creation and unity of Gensokyo City. Of course, there are other incredible powers in this island, so... I do need to be aware of those."_

 _Marisa said, "Right... Anyway, let's get down to why I wanted you here."_

 _Yukari listened, "I'm all ears."_

 _Marisa told Yukari of her grand plan of a Youkai Halloween in Sabrina's mansion. And she needed Yukari's help to invite many of the Youkai over to party and celebrate._

 _Yukari smiled, "What a wonderful occasion! I think it's a splendid idea!"_

 _Marisa hoped, "So, you'll do it? You'll help me?"_

 _Yukari agreed, "But of course. I can see why you are so secretive about it. Preparations like this take a lot of effort to make."_

 _Marisa grinned, "Thanks! We'll need to go over how this is all going to go down."_

 _Yukari suggested, "Let's continue this meeting in a more causal setting, tomorrow, when I am not summoned so suddenly."_

 _Marisa agreed, "Right. We can do that."_

 _Yukari noticed, "Also... I seemed to have noticed that you and Reimu have partners. I can feel your connections."_

 _Marisa grinned, "Isn't it amazing? Sakuya, Youmu, and Sanae are with us, too. Sakuya and Youmu have partners, but not Sanae, yet."_

 _Yukari said, "So... the five of you are together, huh? It must be a big group."_

 _Marisa added, "Absolutely. Even the Champion of this island is with us!"_

 _Yukari becomes shocked, "The Champion? Hahahaha! This is become more and more interesting. I must meet your group in the coming week. After all, I will need to know personally about those you have befriended as of these times. And... if Reimu will ever be able to use my abilities in battle."_

 _Marisa sweatdropped, "I still can't believe you agreed to that."_

 _Yukari stated, "I would only do it for Reimu. She and I are as close as you and Alice. Now, speaking of Alice..."_

 _Marisa blushed a bit, "Uhhh..."_

* * *

Flashback Ends:

Marisa sighs, "Yukari is truly something else, Alice. And now I owe Reimu a huge favor, someday. Hopefully it's not too out of my comfort zone."

Alice says, "I'm going to assume that it will be."

Marisa figures, "Of course. But, that's neither here nor there. Now that I have Yukari's help, the fun will soon begin. And tomorrow, we shall celebrate Halloween like no other!"

Alice expresses, "I am so looking forward to seeing you. Ohhh! You and I should go to the Spa de la Sanzu, tomorrow. It's the best way for the two of us to bond together."

Marisa grins, "I can agree to that. Now, let's finish these decorations."

Alice prepares, "Double speed!"

After 30 minutes, they have finished with decorating the house. Pumpkins, monster cuttings, orange lights, and even some moonlight souls are all over the outside of the house.

Marisa exclaims, "Perfect! We are done! It looks great! May's going to love it, I'm sure."

Alice agrees, "No doubt about that."

Marisa smiles, "Now, it's time to relax. I'm in the mood for a bubble bath, tonight."

Alice ponders, " _I wonder if I should stay with Marisa once I arrive where she's at."_

* * *

With just the two of them, Cynthia takes Iris to the local fountain area.

Iris smiles, "This is a really nice place, Cynthia."

Cynthia nods, "It's a good spot for the two of us."

The two sit near the fountain.

Iris says, "I'm surprised you wanted it to be just the two of us. What's going on?"

After being silent for a number of seconds, Cynthia speaks, "Iris... do you know why I have been traveling with Ash and Batthan?"

Iris ponders, "Hmmm... I don't think you ever told me."

Cynthia answers, "Batthan and I are old friends. Being fellow Champions, we really bonded together. And Ash... he's a very special boy. He and Blaze were special, when I fought against them in an exhibition match during the Sinnoh League. We were both down to one Pokémon, Garchomp against Blaze. And... it ended in a draw."

Iris exclaims, "Ohhh wow!"

Cynthia continues, "Ash... he has that drive... that potential... the love. All of those are the qualities he possesses. And with those qualities, he is able to go beyond many others in this world. I do wish to see how far he can go, as I enjoy my time around Platinum Rainbow Island."

Iris says, "DK and I have been loving our time in this island. And we've made so many friends. He is even able to see familiar faces. We both belong in this group. And we love having you around, and now, having Tina around, too."

Cynthia says, "Which... is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about, Iris."

Iris wonders, "Huh?"

After pausing for a few moments, Cynthia says, "I would like to move on from this group."

Iris blinks a few times, then expresses, "WHAT?"

Meanwhile, Batthan, Zoey, Tina, and their Heroes are in Eastatopia Park for a reunion chat.

Tina smiles, "Ethan... I can't believe it's been so long since we've last seen each other."

Batthan agrees, "Indeed. You've been busy yourself, haven't you?"

Tina says, "Well I had to have been... given my position. Other than that, I've been seeing my little sister from time to time in Metro Hero City. And I have recently traveled to a new region in the Overworld. I even took Sarah along with me. It was a tropical paradise!"

Zoey wonders, "Does that have something to do with your interesting item you have on your left wrist?"

Batthan adds, "I've been wondering about that, myself."

Tina says, "All in due time. So, that's what I've been up to."

Silver figures, "I guess you and Batthan have been very busy with your duties and your time outside of that."

Tina proclaims, "I still desire to make time for family. I want to. You and I have lost our parents, Ethan. And without my job, I would be in some trouble, or I would have had to work on something else."

Batthan states, "It does tie in to how good you are with Pokémon."

Tina wonders, "Makes me curious if Jason could be very successful if he wanted to be a serious trainer. Then, I could say that it runs in the family! Heehee!"

Batthan laughs, "Hahaha! Well, Jason is more casual with his Pokémon, as in, he treats them more like his pets. Kind of like you with your Pokémon."

Tina says, "I guess I do have something to it when it comes to Pokémon... even though I am not as much in the competitive battling."

Batthan smirks, "Ohh, I beg to differ, Tina. You and your special friend have special roles after all."

Tina recalls, "Who are you- ohhhhh! Right. He also has a Hero Pokémon as of recent times, much like you do with Silver."

Silver confirms, "It definitely is rather recent. In fact, Shadow bonded with Zoey way earlier than I have with Batthan."

Tina realizes, "A lot of your friends come from the overworld, Ethan. Interesting..."

Shadow asks, "You are from this island much like Ethan is, correct?"

Tina nods, "Yes. Born and raised on this island. Ethan and I traveled to the overworld at the same time after traveling around the island and becoming familiar with it. We both had our adventures with the Rainstar region when we were 10, and we traveled together when we first went into the overworld. Considering how difficult it is to leave the island without Hero Pokémon, we had to ask for help from certain beings."

Batthan adds, "They would be Hero Pokémon that dedicate themselves to bringing residents from the island into the overworld if one does not possess Hero Pokémon themselves."

Silver says, "I was not aware of this, Batthan. Who are these Hero Pokémon?"

Batthan clarifies, "It would be better if I introduce you to them. They are very important for a number of reasons."

Tina states, "The thing is, we were not even aware that they were Hero Pokémon. Rarely do they go into battle. And... they belong to a certain someone in Metro Hero. He... has a lot of history with this island from what I've heard. And I haven't heard too much about him."

Shadow ponders, "Huh..."

Tina says, "Anyway, Ethan and I have a lot of history together. And it shows how much we care about our Pokémon. I mean, when is there a time when I don't see you with Shinyshock?"

Shinyshock smiles, "Raichu!"

Batthan whispers, "Speaking of Pokémon, how's has 'it' been doing?"

Tina whispers, "Well, let's just say that even though I don't show 'it' off that often, 'it' is still being loved and cared for."

Batthan whispers, "Good!"

Silver says, "Okay... By the way, I have been hearing from Sanae that you two are spending a lot of time together."

Tina smiles, "Ohhh, it has been so wonderful with that beloved shrine maiden. I love how sweet and kind she is to so many people. And how much of a miraculous worker she can be. It's quite strange to hear that she has powers of a Goddess. I am kind of baffled from hearing that."

Silver sweatdrops, "You're telling me."

Zoey glimmers, "Alright, Tina... I need to know. Since you seem to be so much into romance, do you have someone special you like to share with us?"

Tina blushes, "You think I would have somebody to share my love for, Zoey? ... Sad to say that I do not."

Everyone else exclaims, "WHAT?"

Batthan widens his eyes, "Are you serious? Someone as amazing, beautiful, and strong as you have not found anybody to be with? You're kidding with me, right?"

Tina frowns, "I do not joke when it comes to romance, Ethan. And you should know that. It ends up either a guy's so intimated by my beauty that they are too nervous to ask me out, they think I'm too strong for them considering my position, or if my innocence is not their type."

Zoey frowns, "That's too bad. I was certain that you would have at least some love interests."

Tina explains, "It's not like I set my standards too high. If a guy wants a chance with me, and he's goodhearted enough, I will give them that chance. I always want to give time for romance. It's partially what I am about."

Batthan says, "There's a lot you're about, Tina."

Tina agrees, "True. At least you have somebody, Ethan. Especially considering your eyes at the time.

Zoey clarifies, "I'm actually one of the few that liked Batthan that wasn't just because of the eyes."

Shadow adds, "And believe it or not, Dawn was also the only other girl who liked Batthan for more than his eyes."

Tina exclaims, "Wow! That's a first. I obviously love you beyond your eyes, but it was a wonderful part about you, Ethan. And it's nice to look at them and not feel infatuated over them."

Silver wonders, "So clarify to me on Metro Hero City, Tina. How much of a distance is between here and there?"

Tina answers, "We're talking a noticeably huge distance, Silver. Even the distance between there and Gensokyo City is many miles apart."

Silver sweatdrops, "Wow!"

Batthan describes, "Metro Hero City is also the biggest city in Rainstar. It has a Gym and a Contest Hall. And it has so much more to offer. It's a very energetic city all over."

Zoey smiles, "Wow, they have contests there? Can't wait until Dawn hears about that."

Batthan agrees, "Absolutely. And I know Ash will be thrilled to hear about another Gym location."

Tina thinks, " _The Gym is also home to one of my closest friends... somebody I grew up with alongside Ethan. I hope you're doing well, Shontelle."_

Silver reminds, "Tomorrow is the celebration for Halloween. You guys got your costumes ready?"

Batthan confirms, "Got mine!"

Zoey confirms, "Mine, too!"

Tina smiles, "I got mine as well. This is gonna be great! Let's all have lots of fun with our Pokémon!"

Batthan smiles, "You know it!"

* * *

On the night before Halloween, everyone is back at Sabrina's mansion, as Marisa gets ready to announce her big plan.

Marisa asks, "So, what do you guys think of the decorations? Alice and I worked on getting things ready all day!"

May gleams, "I love it so much, Marisa! The attention to details is out of this world."

Tina comments, "I like how it combines old school flavoring with interesting details. I'm guessing this is themed to your world, Marisa?"

Marisa smiles, "You know it!"

Alice says, "Speaking of that, we should probably get to talking about it."

Marisa agrees, "Right. Alright, everyone, it's time to reveal the special surprise we have in store for you."

Reimu hopes, "This had better be worth all of the hassle, Marisa, especially with me having to summon Yukari. Speaking of which, where is she at?"

Alice answers, "She's preparing for what Marisa has spoken to her about."

Marisa adds, "And my plan involves her quite heavily. So... as you might expect from the decorating we've been doing, I have decided that we should all have a Halloween party!"

Everyone claps and cheers.

Max cheers, "Awesome! We get to party, Ralts!"

Ralts smiles, "Ralts!"

Alice remembers, "It also seems like many of you are planning to do some trick-or-treating tomorrow, correct?"

Sabrina nods, "It was my idea. Just like with gathering the costumes for everyone."

Salem adds, "It is the best time of the year for cool cats like me. It's perfect!"

Marisa blushes, "You... think I could borrow Salem for a little while, Sabrina? I can pull off the witch and her black cat perfectly."

Sakuya giggles, "Hmm hmm hmm! Marisa is already in Halloween mode with her normal wear."

Salem warns, "As long as you don't fly too fast on your broom. I've had a rather unfortunate incident the last time Sabrina took me on a broom ride."

Sabrina sighs, "... That's what you get for not paying attention and not hanging on tightly, Salem!"

Salem smiles, "At the very least, I landed on me feet. Didn't help with my nails, though."

Iris wonders, "So a Halloween party is great and all, but... why didn't you tell us about this sooner? It wasn't anything that needed to be kept a secret for."

Marisa corrects, "Actually, Iris, it was. Because, there is an important aspect that I wanted to reveal to you all in this very moment."

Alice comments, "Let's just see how everyone thinks about it."

Marisa reveals, "This party isn't just any ordinary party. With the help from Yukari, I want this to be the Youkai Halloween Spooktacular party! Many of the Youkai from our world will gather here to have lots of fun together! And you all get to meet many of them. Isn't it awesome?"

Everyone becomes silent.

Marisa wonders, "Umm... why aren't I hearing cheers from you all?:

Max frowns, "Why would we be cheering? Aren't Youkai dangerous and powerful beings in your world? You guys even told us about that some time ago."

Luigi shivers, "Y-y-yeah! I really don't want to come across any Youkai who likes to surprise people."

Sanae comments, "Something tell me you are not going to like Kogasa, Luigi. To be honest, I don't either."

Reimu assures, "Don't worry, most of the Youkai are friendly to humans these days. Heck, some of them have found their Partners-for-life."

Alice adds, "They're not all dangerous... or rather, a threat. Most are powerful, but they want to make friends just like the rest of us. And don't worry, even if one or two of them try to pose a threat to any of you, it won't be a problem. We will be taking necessary precautions to make sure everything is in order. Which is where Yukari comes into play."

Reimu asks, "What's Yukari doing, anyway?"

Silver adds, "And could you tell us who Yukari is? We've been hearing that name a lot, lately."

Reimu explains, "Allow me to tell you all about her. Yukari Yakumo is, in hindsight, a very dangerous Youkai. She has the ability to manipulate the boundaries of just about anything. That allows her to cross through gaps in space, and go from one location to another in mere seconds... even crossing the boundary to other worlds."

Dawn exclaims, "Wow! She can do that?"

Batthan compares, "She's very similar to Palkia, one of the great Sinnoh Legendaries."

Tina thinks, " _She reminds me more of that mysterious Hoopa. I've only hear bits about that Pokémon, though."_

Reimu continues, "Yukari is quite legendary in her own right. Outside of her ability, she's powerful, aloof, mysterious, secretive... and somebody you do not want to mess with. And if I one day acquire enough power, I can contract her to use her ability as a summoning partner. She would be extremely useful to you, Ash."

Ash says, "Ohhhh."

Pikachu frowns, "Pika..."

Joy worries, "You say all of those things about her. She seems like someone we should not be bothering with, don't you think?"

Reimu smiles, "Don't worry. As of late, which surprises me very highly, she has shown great care for humans. She is the one who made Gensokyo City into what it is now, which is the reason why youkai and humans are getting along there. She has provided great assistance when she wanted many of us to move to this world, as she was the reason why we even agreed to leave Gensokyo in the first place. And, she and I get along... more so than I used to in the past."

Marisa assures, "I'm certain you all can get along with Yukari. And if you can get along with her, you can get along with just about any youkai. You guys have known Alice for a long time, now. And though you have not met in person, she's been really kind. And she will be great to meet in person."

Alice says, "I am looking forward to that time, tomorrow."

Mario says, "I guess it isn't as bad as we thought it could be."

Marisa explains, "Yukari is the secret to a very possible success with our party. She will be how the youkai will be arriving to Sabrina's mansion. I had to get Reimu to summon Yukari, as she is the only way Yukari can be talked to this easily. Of course, summoning her was not easy for her."

Reimu frowns, "The time to bring her out may not be very long, but the process of it is very taxing."

Marisa adds, "I could do the same with Alice, but it would be the same sort of thing Reimu did with Yukari. And I know what that feeling is."

Alice asks, "So now that you heard what we had to say, what do you all think?"

Ash smiles, "I think it could be a lot of fun. I want to see what Youkai we can encounter."

Reimu realizes, "Ohhhh! I think we'll be seeing Cirno. You guys met her in Directamo, right?"

Blaze recalls, "We have. It'll be interesting to see how Cirno compares to many others we meet."

Sakuya smiles, "I'll be so happy. You all get to meet many of those that I am familiar with. Like my mistress."

Marisa adds, "And Patchouli, too."

Youmu smiles, "Lady Yuyuko... I can't wait for you to meet her, Max. She is going to love you, as I am your partner. She is very kind and adoring to children."

Max blushes, "Ohhhhh."

Sanae whispers to Youmu, "But isn't Yuyuko a gh-"

Youmu shakes her head, "Don't say it in front of Luigi. Or you'll freak him out. He had to get used to me being half-ghost. I don't want him being so afraid of her."

Salem shouts, "Who's ready for a party, tomorrow?"

Everyone cheers for the party.

Mario suggests, "Then, it's time for us to get some rest. Tomorrow is gonna be a big day."

Alice calls, "Marisa, I need to remind you about something important."

Marisa wonders, "Ohhh? What's that?"

Alice warns, "A certain someone is going to be invited to the party. You know who I am talking about."

Marisa ponders, "Hmmm..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Rocket is resting near the city's borders. Flandre received a letter sent by Yukari thanks to her gap. After reading it, she reports it to everyone.

Meowth asks, "Alright, Flan, what do ya have to tell us?"

Flandre smiles, "I got great news to share. There's gonna be a huge party at Sabrina's mansion, tomorrow. Many of my fellow Youkai are going to be there, including my sister and many of my friends! Additionally, people around Westapolis can come if they are curious about the Youkai. I want you guys to come with me! It'll be fun!"

Jessie smiles, "A party? Sounds delightful!"

James adds, "A bit of relaxation can do the mind good."

Meowth grins, "I know what kind of costume I'm gonna wear!"

Eggman says, "A party, huh? Well, I guess living a little wouldn't hurt."

Bowser adds, "Yeah, and I'm gonna dominate in those party games of theirs."

Wobbuffet pops up, "Woooobbuffet!"

Bowser realizes, "Wait a second. Won't we be spotted right away if we go to the party, Eggman? It's too risky!"

Eggman agrees, "With our two greatest enemies there, it might not be worth getting them riled up. And I don't think costumes are going to help our case."

Bowser frowns, "And I was looking forward to feasting on the food. I mean... Youkai are big eaters, aren't they?"

Flandre ponders, "Not as many as you might think."

Eggman frowns, "Still... it won't be worth the risk. Curses..."

Flandre assures, "It's okay, you two. I'll be going and having fun for the three of us!"

James says, "You guys can take the night off to do stuff you want to do that is not doing evil. Is that okay?"

Bowser agrees, "You got it!"

Eggman ponders, "Maybe I can go to the arcade. I've been hearing word of a really fun game involving something called Ferrum Battles."

Bowser joins, "Count me in. We can compete to see who is the best!"

Eggman grins, "Very well!"

* * *

It's daytime in Westapolis. After breakfast, everyone gathers around to hear more about their newest ally, Tina.

Misty exclaims, "Wow, Tina, I can't believe you live so far away from here! Metro Hero City..."

Blaze adds, "The name sounds like something that seems to resonate with Hero Pokémon."

Tina nods, "Indeed. The city is also the biggest in all of Rainstar. It's a big city where you have nice people, great food, and so many places you get to go to. Entertainment is so plentiful... you will rarely get bored there."

Sonic asks, "And your sister lives there, right?"

Tina clarifies, "She is my only direct family member that lives in the city. She's so adorable. She's cute, smart, and such a good girl."

Sanae blushes slightly, "A good girl..."

Tina frowns, "Ohhh, I was so torn apart when I had to leave her behind to see you, Ethan. It's not like she's too young to travel, as I did take her to a region we recently been to. At she has her Pokémon, and some of my Pokémon, to accompany her."

Batthan recalls, "Ahhh, I remember seeing little Sarah. She always liked my Pokémon, and she would jump up and down and all around when I used to show her my uncontrollable attractive eyes."

Tina asks, "Yeah... I still remember those adorable affections she had for you. That reminds me... how is it possible that you can control your attracting eyes and not be sensitive to the sun's rays?"

Sabrina answers, "It's all thanks to the power of Magic... and Salem's wits."

Salem says, "I couldn't let Batthan suffer under such conditions for so long. Besides, it gets a little crazy when the attraction is turned on. And we certainly wouldn't want an accident to happen. I adore the boy!"

Tina giggles, "How sweet!"

Iris realizes, "Tina, we haven't seen any of your Pokémon, yet. Please, show us what you have."

Tina ponders, "Did I really never show you any of my Pokémon this whole time? ... I guess not. I have been feeding them and checking up on them when I needed to every day. I guess the magic of the whole thing kind of slipped my mind."

Joy asks, "Are you a strong trainer, Tina? I don't have you in my Battle Book, so I am not familiar with your accomplishments.

Tina smiles, "I've been through a lot of regions in the overworld. I guess you can say that I am quite experienced."

Batthan smirks, "Somebody's being modest."

Tina pouts, "Well excuse me, Mr. Champion, I didn't had much interest in intensive Pokémon battles to begin with. But, you just had to convince me with your incredible potential and your intensive spirit."

Batthan points out, "You already found something you wanted to do with Pokémon by the time we made our stop in the Hoenn Region."

Tina continues, "And meanwhile, while I was doing contests, you wanted to do the Battle Frontier. You were certainly putting up such an intense rivalry with Victor."

Batthan says, "I had to. You know how he and I gets, Tina. And you knew how our battle in the Rainstar League went down."

Tina nods, "Yeah..."

May asks, "Tina, you were doing contests?"

Ash asks, "And you did the Battle Frontier, Batthan?"

Pikachu wonders, "Pika?"

Tina frowns, "I mean, Ethan was always telling me that I had the potential just as much as he did when it comes to battles. But... it was never my desire to be the very best trainer. I just wanted to raise my Pokémon as pets. And maybe do something that didn't have as much to do with battling. And showing off with contests was ideal with me."

Dawn wonders, "So... how did you do with contests anyway?"

Tina recalls, "Let's see... As far as what I can remember, I won the Sinnoh and Johto Grand Festivals in the overworld, and the Rainstar Grand Festival just a few years ago. Ohh, and I got to the Top 8 in the Hoenn Grand Festival and the finals in the Kanto Grand Festival."

Zoey jumps, "You won three Grand Festivals?"

Tina smiles, "Yep. That makes me a Top Coordinator, doesn't it?"

Batthan recalls, "I was shocked when she won the Grand Festival in Rainstar. After all, it looked like you lost during the final battle."

Tina ponders, "The judges made the call that my opponent's Pokémon became knocked out, and that I had 2 percent of my points remaining. I really thought it was over. But, I did barely managed to win. I still can't believe I won that."

Dawn gleams, "You are so cool, Tina! To be such an amazing coordinator. I want to learn from you... just like I did from my mom."

Tina recalls, "Hold on... you do actually remind me of someone I was familiar with, Dawn. Was your mom... Johanna?"

Dawn nods, "Yes. Did you meet my mom?"

Tina remembers, "I did. After I won my Grand Festival, I met your mom while I was taking in my very first Grand Festival victory. I learned that she was a Top Coordinator, winning the Sinnoh Grand Festival years ago. She told me that she imagined you being in my shoes, hoping that you would become successful as she and I have, one day."

Dawn smiles, "I was so young back then. Even back when I was still so young, she wanted me to become a coordinator. Ohh, Mom..."

Tina figures, "This must be fate... that I would be here beside the daughter of a Top Coordinator. May, Dawn, where is your next context?"

May answers, "In Seihou Town. We're going there after we finish things up with our Halloween Party."

Tina recalls, "Ahhh, Seihou Town. Its mascot was rather... unusual. Anyway, you asked about my Pokémon, Iris. Let me show you my very first Pokémon."

Max guesses, "Ohhh! Is it one of the starters from Professor Sapele?"

Tina shakes her head, "... It's not, Max. I ended up receiving this Pokémon from a very special friend that was hatched from an egg. And it has been with me ever since. So then... come out and meet everyone."

Tina throws her Pokéball in air, revealing her Pokémon. It is a Nidoqueen, who calls out, "Nido!"

Brock names, "Ahhhh! That's a Nidoqueen!"

Mario exclaims, "Wow!"

Tina smiles, "Born and raised as a young female Nidoran, she eventually became so beautiful as a Nidoqueen. Everyone, I like for you to meet Rennie."

Rennie greets, "Niiii!"

Luigi blushes, "Whoa... what a beauty. Heh heh!"

Blaze senses, "It feels like Rennie has this showing of a natural beautiful feeling around her, kind of like you, Tina."

Tina clarifies, "I am all about my natural beauty. For me, for my Pokémon, and for all of my closest friends and family. So naturally, Rennie has a true shine that I am happy that had real results, especially from my contests."

Rennie looks around and sees Ash's Pikachu. She goes up and takes a hold of Pikachu.

Ash wonders, "Huh?"

Pikachu says, "Pika?"

Rennie says, "Nido Niiii!"

Rennie gives Pikachu a warm hug. Pikachu senses the love and gently calls out, "Chaaaaaa!"

Tina giggles, "Hahaha! Rennie's most shining quality is her adoration for the smaller and/or younger Pokémon, like around the size of Pikachu, more or less. She desires to protect them... and she priorities their safety over others, besides for me."

Rennie softens her hold so the happy Pikachu can go back to Ash's shoulder. She goes up to Max who is holding Ralts and smiles beside them.

Rennie smiles, "Nido!"

Max laughs, "Hahahaha!"

Ralts cheers, "Ralts!"

Tina adds, "She also feels the same for the children. She really rubs off of my feelings for the kids. I love children. I love them so much, because I love raising Sarah. And the children are our future after all."

Iris gleams, "Ohh wow! Tina is so inspiring!"

Salem asks, "Tina, how are you with cats?"

Tina gleams, "I love cats! They are my favorite animal!"

Salem cheers, "Yes! This cat is living the limelight!"

Sabrina smiles, "Ohh, Salem..."

Tina brings out, "Let me show you one more of my Pokémon. Come on out and meet my new friends, Avale."

Avale, Tina's Skarmory, appears and cries out, "Skarrrrm!"

Cynthia compliments, "A Skarmory. Very impressive."

Dawn brings out her Pokédex, "Skarmory. Let's take a look."

Dawn's Pokédex describes, "Skarmory, the Armor Bird Pokémon. Its entire body is encased in hard, protective armor. Despite looking heavy, the wings are hollow and light, allowing for it to freely fly anyway. It can reach flight speeds of over 180 miles per hour."

Sonic smiles, "Whoa! That's some distance for such a defensive looking Pokémon."

Tina explains, "My Skarmory is more known for being defensive than being fast. Being able to move quickly enough, though, definitely helps, especially if I need to fly to other places. Always good to have a flier around."

Avale says, "Skar."

Iris asks, "What about your other Pokémon?"

Tina clarifies, "I have two other Pokémon that are currently with me. I think I will not show you either of them just yet. Both of them are incredibly special for different reasons, and considering what Ethan has told me, I'll leave them as a surprise."

Misty wonders, "What could be so special about her Pokémon?"

Brock ponders, "There might be some details about these Pokémon that she does not yet wish to tell us. Or maybe... they are special in terms of what kind of Pokémon they might be."

Tina thinks, " _Now is not the time for everyone to know about my current position on this island._ _Ash... the boy Batthan feels a lot of wonderful things for... I wonder just how far he can truly go, and just how strong he can really be..."_

* * *

It was time for everyone to meet Yukari, and for Alice to make her personal appearance. Everyone gathers outside of the mansion, as Yukari briefly makes a gap appear, and for her to appear from the gap.

Yukari looks around, "Sooo... this is the group you are traveling with, Reimu?"

Reimu smiles, "That's right. Everyone, this is Yukari."

Batthan ponders, "Huh..."

Mario notices, "She appeared from that gap that she created. It's like when we appear from a Warp Pipe."

Luigi notes, "It does sound more convenient than a Warp Pipe, though."

Yukari looks at Batthan, "You must be the Champion of this region."

Batthan confirms, "I am."

Yukari turns to Cynthia, "And you a Champion of another region. Sinnoh, correct?"

Cynthia blinks, "You've heard of me?"

Yukari smiles, "When you have a special power like I have, information is steadily available in many different places. And you must be... Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town, the boy who is taking care of Reimu."

Ash says, "Well, we take care of each other. We do our best to protect one another. That's what I want to strive for, myself. That and to become the Pokémon Master."

Yukari states, "That is quite an ambitious goal you have. But then again, you do have my Reimu by your side. My, my... you have such a drive that I rarely see in trainers. And you are cute to boot. Reimu was right about that."

Ash blushes, "..."

Alice says, "That's a surprising comment to hear from Yukari."

Sakuya agrees, "Very surprising."

Yukari says, "There is so much to this world. Pokémon makes this world not only far more interesting and complex compared to Gensokyo, but even having other beings from other worlds being drawn in to this world to bond with other humans? Never have I encountered such a phenomenon."

Sanae comments, "It's amazing how the five of us from Gensokyo ended up being with the same group. I'd say that with Ash, and these two Champions, we have the power to make a difference if need be."

Yukari figures, "And it might just come to fruition, someday. For now, it's time for me to help you all with what Marisa has planned. But first... it's time, Alice."

Alice says, "Finally. I'm already in position, Yukari."

Yukari says, "Good. Then, allow me to bring you over here."

Yukari creates a gap from the ground. She slowly brings out Alice from her former position in Gensokyo City to right where the Heroes are at in only a few seconds.

Sonic comments, "Traveling thousands a miles in a few seconds. That's something to be jealous of."

Yukari giggles, "Especially coming from the world's fastest hedgehog. Speaking of that, I wonder who is faster. You, Sonic... or Aya."

Sonic wonders, "Aya?"

Marisa ponders, "Ohhh! That's a good question."

Alice smiles, "I'm here, Marisa. I'm actually here with you!"

Marisa cheers, "Alright!"

Alice Margatroid has blue eyes and short blonde hair with a red band in her hair. She wears a light blue dress with long white sleeves, two long pink ribbons with one going around her neck and one around her waist, and black boots. She carries in her left arm a black book wrapped in a red ribbon, with the title of the book saying 'Grimoire of Alice'. Alice takes the Shanghai doll that was traveling around with Marisa and has her carry her book.

May gleams, "Wow! You look amazing, Alice!"

Tails blushes, "She's very cute!"

Marisa grins, "You betcha, Tails!"

Alice blushes slightly, "How kind of you all."

Sakuya bows, "Good to see you doing well, Alice."

Alice says, "I appreciate it, Sakuya."

Sabrina asks, "That book that you have with you. What is that?"

Alice explains, "It's my Grimoire. It's an incredibly powerful tome that contains extraordinary magic. But, I don't ever use its power. I only did once... when I was young."

Salem asks, "Why do you carry that around if you don't use it?"

Alice answers, "It is my emergency... in case I ever need my full power. Though I enjoy a good battle, danmaku and otherwise, I don't go all in. It's not my style. And... there are risks in using this tome as well. Its power is not one anyone can use. You have to know the words written in the tome to use its power. It's in a special language. Everybody I know understands to not take this from me."

Marisa frowns, "I know when to not take something that's crucial to somebody's life. I may have stolen in the past, but I knew what dangers that Grimoire had, personally."

Yukari senses, "The power that Alice's Grimoire possesses is one of the most fascinating I know about. I could use that power, but taking such a possession from her isn't my style. And I don't use that kind of magic, anyway."

Sakuya thinks, " _Patchouli could use the magic from Alice's Grimoire. Not sure if there is ever a need for that, however."_

Alice moves on, "Anyway, I am so happy to be here. And I am even more happy that I get to meet you, May." Alice goes up to May and bows. "I hope, someday, my power with doll magic can be used for contests. It's nice to have these cuties be able to flatter many people."

May smiles, "I'm sure you'll be really happy being part of contests, Alice."

Tails adds, "Especially if you and Marisa work together."

Alice says, "We do have a lot of synergy working together. I'm sure it can work out with showing off for everyone."

Marisa hopes, "That's what I'm banking on!"

Yukari says, "Now that I have brought over Alice, I must begin my preparations. I shall be placing a summoning circle near this mansion, so that the guests can come during the night. I will need to be here for some time so that I can bring the gaps to everyone that got my invitations."

Marisa asks, "You will also be bringing your shikigami to help with the party, right?"

Yukari nods, "They will arrive sometime before your party."

Blaze asks, "Well, we have some time before the party. Any special plans before then?"

Marisa grins, "I think it's time to celebrate your arrival, Alice. Let's head on over to the Spa de la Sanzu."

Alice smiles, "Okay!"

May asks, "Let's join them, Dawn. Hearing about Iris's experience makes me want to try it, too."

Dawn agrees, "Sounds good."

Sabrina prepares, "Let's ensure everyone has costumes for the party tonight, Salem."

Salem agrees, "You got it. I can't wait to see what you will be wearing."

Sabrina hints, "Let's just say that it's quite inspiring!"

* * *

Marisa, Alice, May, and Dawn are all relaxing in the spa in the Spa de la Sanzu.

Alice relaxes, "Ahhhh... I feel like I'm being drifted off to the afterlife."

Dawn smiles, "This feels so nice!"

Marisa dreams, "Ohh, this is the good stuff. I really wish Reimu would join us here. This is the life."'

May asks, "So, Marisa, I do wonder about something. Why is the word, Sanzu, a significance here?"

Dawn wonders, "We do know that these places are owned by Komachi, that youkai Cynthia and Iris met. Does it have something to do with her?"

Marisa describes, "That's right. She used to work as a ferryman for ghosts back in our world. She works by traveling across the Sanzu River. That's why the word, Sanzu, has a special meaning here. It's where the name comes from."

May wonders, "Sounds very interesting. Are either of you close to her?"

Alice says, "Not particularly. We don't really see her often. Youmu might have some connection to her, though. She was the one that originally recommended this spa to Cynthia after all."

Marisa remembers, "To think that slacker came up with this amazing idea. I never would have imagined."

Dawn wonders, "Slacker?"

Alice explains, "She's known for not doing her job a lot of the time, so the ghosts might end up wandering around in various places."

Marisa grins, "Then, she ends up being yelled at by her boss, Eiki Shiki."

Dawn asks, "And what does she do?"

Marisa describes, "She's the Yama of Gensokyo, a being who used to be the Judge between Life and Death. She would judge you based on your life and you would be sent to either Heaven, Hell, or the Netherworld."

Dawn wonders, "The netherworld?"

Marisa clarifies, "You should talk to Youmu about that. It involves her and who she used to be around with."

Dawn says, "I see..."

* * *

It's the night of Halloween, where spooky things can happen and where candy is spread out far and wide.

Ash's Bond, Batthan's Bond, Dawn's team, Brock's team, Cynthia's team, and Nurse Joy would stay and prepare for the party. With May and Max as one group, and with Tina, Iris's team, Sabrina, and Salem in another group, they would all be going out to go trick-or-treating.

Ash is wearing a Charizard costume. Misty has on a Gyarados costume. Brock is on with a Mario costume. To not cause confusion, Mario wears his Builder outfit. Dawn is currently acquiring the Zatanna costume from DC. Batthan sports on the Batman Costume from the Dark Knight. Zoey wears a Wonder Woman Costume. Nurse Joy has a Officer Jenny Costume on. And finally, Cynthia has a Milotic Costume.

In the mansion, the Heroes are conversing. Alongside them and having already arriving at the party were Ran and Chen, Yukari's Shikigami. They were summoned by Yukari to watch for any troublemakers that might come afoot and to also enjoy the party. Ran is focusing more on watching for trouble, while Chen was more into having fun.

Ran is a fox youkai with nine tails. She has yellow eyes, short blonde hair, and a light pink two-tailed hat. She wears a white dress with purple cuffs and collar, a blue tabard with a white print, and white and blue footwear.

Chen is a cat youkai with two tails. She has dark brown eyes, brown hair, and a green mob cap. She wears a red dress with a white bow in the collar and light pink sleeves, which also has a gold trimming and light pink frills at the bottom of the dress.

Misty admires, "You know, Ash, our costumes can be quite scary towards some people."

Ash says, "Especially for the dragon-like Pokémon we represent."

Chen ponders, "I don't know if I can ever be scary. I seem to surprise people more."

Blaze smiles, "Stick to what you do best, Chen. Especially being a cat that people would want to love.

Chen blushes slightly, "That sounds exciting! I wonder if Ran-sama would think so, too."

Batthan smiles, "Dawn, Zoey, I knew you two would look amazing in these costumes."

Dawn admires, "It's different compared to what I normally wear, but I do love how fancy I look. Maybe I should use this in a contest."

Zoey asks, "What do you think, Shadow? You think I should be Wonder Woman for my next contest down the line?"

Shadow says, "As long as you feel comfortable with it on, it should be fine."

Batthan wraps his arm around Zoey, "Besides, I think Batman and Wonder Woman can go well together... wouldn't you say?"

Zoey blushes, "At least this Batman and Wonder Woman does."

Dawn sighs, "Ohh, you two. Are you trying to make me feel awkward?"

Zoey smiles, "Come on, Dawn, you think guys wouldn't admire your classy costume?"

Dawn blushes, "You think they would?"

Knuckles smiles, "I certainly do."

Dawn giggles, "You're easily impressed by anything I wear, Knuckles."

Knuckles grins, "Just trying to help."

Cynthia says, "It's nice to have you and Chen here to look after us while Yukari is currently unable to."

Ran says, "That's mostly why I am here. Chen, well... she will most likely be there for the enjoyment of the party. But, if she spots trouble, she will assist if need be. As Lady Yukari's shikigami, I must perform my duties whenever it is needed."

Builder Mario admires, "Ohhhhh. You certainly are dedicated."

Ran smiles, "Even so, Lady Yukari does want me to enjoy the party to some degree. I will need to find the right time to do so, but it is nice to talk to old friends. As well as to meet all of you that Reimu is currently with."

Rouge smiles, "That's nice."

Outside of the mansion, Yukari is currently sitting in her position. Near her is a purple magic circle that was created from a giant gap. She needs to continuously be there so that the Heroines who would come would arrive as soon as they are in the gap that was sent to them.

Yukari senses, "The party is about to begin. Everyone should start to be arriving shortly."

Meanwhile, May, Max, and their Heroes are the first to be near a house for trick-or-treating. May is wearing a Beautifly costume, while Max is wearing a Munchlax costume.

Alice smiles, "Trick-or-treating... it sounds like something I would love to be a part of, in favor of giving candy to treat-or-treaters using my dolls."

Marisa grins, "I think the kids would get a kick out of your performances."

Alice jokes, "So, I guess entertainment is a part of my resume, now? How amusing!"

They ring the doorbell. A woman and her daughter open the door. The group greet, "Trick-or-treat!"

The woman smiles, "Ohh, what wonderful costumes!'

The woman gives out candy to everyone. The girl asks, "Nice Munchlax costume you have on. I really like Munchlax and Snorlax!"

Max blushes, "Thanks!"

May smiles, "Looks like you have a fan, Max. Hahaha!"

The girl asks, "So, do the rest of you have costumes, too?"

Luigi corrects, "Not quite. The rest of us are actually Hero Pokémon."

The girl admires, "Wow! That's so cool! I'm jealous!"

Max glimmers, "This is so awesome!"

Ralts cheers, "Ralts Ralts!"

The woman waves, "You are so lucky to have such caring Pokémon with you. Take care now and Happy Halloween!"

Marisa replies, "Happy Halloween to you all, too!"

The woman closes the door and the group moved on.

After acquiring candy from a house, Tina, Iris, DK, Sabrina, and Salem move on to the next house. Tina looks cute with a Bellossom costume on. With inspiration from Cynthia, Iris wears a Garchomp costume. And Sabrina has on a Mima costume.

Mima is another well known youkai. She was Marisa's former magic master. Marisa mentioned her to Sabrina and she was interested in her looks. Marisa showed her a picture of Mima and Sabrina was dying to have her as a costume. Mima said to Yukari, who told Marisa, that she couldn't make it to the party. So, she told Marisa to tell Sabrina to make sure she shows off her costume to many people and youkai.

Salem figures, "I'm telling ya, Sabrina, the people love seeing this talking black cat in action. It really gets to them."

Sabrina says, "I can't complain, considering how much candy we've been getting."

DK expresses, "Is there banana flavored candy?"

Iris wonders, "I think I might have gotten something like that. I will need to check after the party."

Tina asks, "You enjoying yourself, Iris?"

Iris expresses cheerfully, "I feel like a normal, pure kid. The excitement is almost becoming too much for me!"

Tina smiles, "It's nice to be wearing this Bellossom costume. I do sometimes wish I had the Bellossom my special friend has. It would be perfect for me!"

Iris asks, "Why have you never gotten a Bellossom yourself then?"

Tina explains, "He wanted one even more. And he and I made sure that we had different Pokémon, despite the crossover interests we shared."

Sabrina thinks, " _Makes you really wonder about this friend of hers."_

They make it to their next house. The doorbell rings and a man answers to door. The group greet, "Trick-or-treat!"

The man smiles, "Such fantastic costumes. Especially the impressive outfit you have on. You look like a powerful magician. Here you go!"

Sabrina smiles from the comment. The man passes out the candy to everyone.

The man waves, "Happy Halloween!"

Tina bows, "Happy Halloween to you, too!"

He closes the door and the group moves on to the next house.

Salem realizes, "It seems like I'm not the only one making waves. Your costume is really working well with the people of this town."

Sabrina admires, "I knew Marisa had such interesting ideas. I was kind of stumped on what I should wear anyways."

Tina smiles, "This sure is a wonderful night. Hmmm... the party should be getting under way in less than an hour. We will be needing to head back to the mansion, soon, so we can meet the Youkai."

Iris cheers, "I think we can squeeze in a few more houses. Then, it's back to the mansion."

Sabrina ponders, "I wonder who we will be meeting tonight..."

* * *

The two trick-or-treating parties have arrived back. And just in time, too, as the first guests have arrived. The magic circle glows as Remilia, Hong, and Patchouli appear. Hong Meiling and Patchouli Knowledge are friends to Remilia. Patchouli was referenced by Marisa and Alice a number of times.

Remilia Scarlet is Sakuya's represented future Youkai partner, and also who Sakuya used to work for as the head maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Remilia is Flandre's older sister. She has red eyes, short light-blue hair, and a light pink mob cap with a red ribbon decorated with white stripes. She wears a light pink dress with a red ribbon on each sleeve and a large red ribbon behind her waist. She also possesses a pair of large black bat-like wings on her back.

Yukari greets, "Greetings, SDM residents."

Remilia says, "Huh. To think you would have such involvement in tonight's party, Yukari. You must be working hard."

Yukari winks, "It's what Marisa wanted after all."

Patchouli figures, "Of course Marisa would be the one to initiate this party. Not that it's a bad thing."

Hong smiles, "It'll be good to see Sakuya again."

The three walk over to the mansion.

Remilia says, "I so have to meet the guy Sakuya selected as her partner. Hopefully he's a handsome human."

Patchouli expresses, "I am so happy to not have this asthma anymore. I have been feeling much better these days."

Hong notices, "Seems like your other conditions are cured as well. Marisa and Alice did such a wonderful thing."

Patchouli agrees, "It was more than I ever expected from Marisa. I'm forever grateful."

They ring the doorbell. Marisa opens the door to greet them.

Marisa greets, "Hey, you guys!"

Remilia wonders, "This mansion is quite the size. How did you ever get a place like this?"

Marisa says, "Well... this old place was not brought by money. It was conjured by a witch. And she's not even a Hero Pokémon."

The three become surprised.

Hong widens her eyes, "She conjured all of this by herself? And she's not a Hero Pokémon?"

Patchouli comments, "Fascinating. I must meet this witch friend of yours, Marisa."

Remilia asks, "Is anybody important here?"

Marisa clarifies, "Besides Yukari and her shikigami, you are the first guests to arrive. Everyone from my group is here, so you can see Reimu and Sakuya and the others."

Remilia grins, "Excellent! I'm so going to surprise Sakuya."

Marisa invites, "Come on in."

The three enter the house. Remilia sneakily goes behind Sakuya while she was conversing with Ran and covers her eyes.

Sakuya expresses, "Ahhhh! Who...?"

Remilia whispers, "It's me, Sakuya!"

Sakuya smiles, "Mistress!"

Remilia lets go as Sakuya turns around to see her, Hong, and Patchouli.

Sakuya bows, "It is so wonderful to see you, Mistress."

Remilia says, "When I got the invitation that a Youkai party was going to happen, I couldn't possibly miss it. And luckily, I managed to get these two to come with me."

Sakuya greets, "Hong, Patchouli!"

Hong smiles, "Hi, Sakuya! How have you been?"

Sakuya smiles, "Happiest in a very long time."

Patchouli asks, "Who's your partner?"

Sakuya points, "Him. And that guy with the construction outfit on is a fellow Hero Pokémon partner, Mario."

Patchouli recognizes, "Ahhh! That's the famous plumber Hero I've heard about."

Remilia excites, "Sakuya, you must introduce me to your partner."

Sakuya nods, "Right away."

Marisa says, "Patchouli, let's go meet the witch I was telling you about. Alice is here as well, by the way."

Patchouli says, "Ohhhh! That's nice."

Sakuya introduces Hong and Remilia to Brock and Mario, while Marisa introduces Patchouli to Sabrina, Salem, and to see Alice.

Back outside, more guests are coming in from the magic circle. Cirno, the Ice Fairy and Marina's partner-for-life, appears alongside her close Youkai friend, Letty Whiterock.

Cirno sweatdrops, "Uhhh... hi, Yukari."

Yukari smirks, "This is quite the surprise to learn from Reimu. You have a partner-for-life, and you gave a powerful fire type Hero Pokémon like Blaze a lot of trouble. You certainly are moving way compared to before, little fairy."

Cirno smiles, "A human like Marina sees me as not only strong, but also wants to make me stronger. I didn't think humans would be so wonderful, but Marina is so awesome to me!"

Letty says, "There's a lot to learn when it comes to the humans from the Pokémon world. I wonder if I, too, can have that same kind of experience Cirno has."

Yukari says, "It certainly does make you wonder. This way to the party. Enjoy yourselves!"

Cirno cheers, "Let's party, Letty!"

Letty nods, "Very well."

After ringing the doorbell, Reimu answers the door and meet the two.

Reimu smiles, "Well, if isn't Cirno and Letty."

Cirno smiles with pride, "You should have seen me with my battle against, Blaze, Reimu. I was giving it my all!"

Reimu figures, "It must have been pretty intense from what I've heard. Come in, you two."

Letty smiles, "Much appreciated, Reimu."

The two enter the house. Ash sees Cirno and greets her, "Cirno!"

Cirno greets, "Hi, Ash! It's been quite some time since our battle."

Blaze greets Cirno, "It's Cirno, you guys!"

Cirno smiles, "Blaze! Good to see you. This is Letty. She's a very special friend from my world."

Letty greets, "Nice to meet all of you."

Misty senses, "The friendship you two have must be quite close. Have you always been friends?"

Letty says, "Well, I didn't originally feel that way for her. I thought she wanted me to sink to the kind of childish play that she and her friends were at. But, she has always treated me so kindly, and thinks of me as like a big sister of winter. Plus, she has helped me in a big way once. So, I've been close to Cirno ever since."

Cirno blushes, "It's so nice to have such a close friend to turn to when you feel down. And I certainly felt sad quite a lot in the past... wanting to work hard to become the strongest."

Ash says, "We all want to become strong in our own way. As long as you have the bonds with the people you love in your heart, you can reach many high places, Cirno."

Cirno admires, "Ohhhh. I guess that's why you and Blaze took me down. Well... besides being a Fire type! Heh heh!"

Hong exclaims, "Ohhhhh! There's actually a Fighting type Gym Leader in this town?"

Sakuya nods, "That's right. And he was really strong! He train almost every day."

Hong admires, "I'm someone who loves to train and show how physically strong I can be. Wow... imagine if I had a partner like Vegeta!"

Sakuya smiles, "He may just be your future partner. You'll never know."

Hong nods, "Yeah! I need to go meet him, tomorrow. He and Sun Ce. To think that Sun Ce and Daqiao are also of the Chinese culture..."

Cynthia asks, "So, you two have met before?"

Iris nods, "Yeah! Patchouli and I have met in the overworld in Unova. We got into a bit of a scuffle because of my energy, but after I made up, we became friends. She helped me when we met DK in Unova. And DK and I became partners. I will always appreciate our friendship, Patchouli!"

Patchouli smiles, "Glad I was able to help. Are you still happy with Iris, DK?"

DK nods, "Yeah!"

Patchouli says, "Good. It's nice to help someone after being helped by Marisa."

Iris dreams, "Hopefully, I get to see you while we're in the road. We can talk more then."

Patchouli figures, "We just might, Iris."

Cynthia ponders, "Going on the road, huh...?"

Outside, another youkai appears from the magic circle. It's Youmu's mistress and Yukari's best friend, Yuyuko Saigyouji. She is a ghost youkai. She has maroon eyes, wavy pink hair, and a blue mob cap with a red ghost insignia. She wears a light blue and white kimono, with dark blue trim and white butterfly designs, and black shoes. She usually carries a traditional Japanese fan on her.

Yukari greets, "Yuyuko!"

Yuyuko smiles, "Oh, Yukari, it's just so great to celebrate Halloween with all of us coming together."

Yukari says, "Well, most of us, anyways. Have fun. I'll be there when I finish summoning everyone that was invited."

Yuyuko says, "Very well. Time for me to see my precious Youmu! Heeheehee!"

Some of the guests talk and play various games.

Builder Mario says, "The party is certainly coming along great so far."

Luigi agrees, "Yeah. At least... none of the Youkai are not... that scary looking."

Yuyuko is behind Luigi and expresses, "Boo!"

Luigi jumps, "Waaaaaah!"

Luigi turns around to see Yuyuko and backs up a few steps in fear.

Yuyuko laughs, "Hahahaha! I'm sorry, Luigi. I just had to do it. Hearing how you were afraid of some ghosts, I just had to see your reaction!"

Youmu frowns, "I told you not to do that, Lady Yuyuko."

Yuyuko smiles, "Cheer up. At least you're not the only one who's sometimes afraid of ghosts."

Youmu shivers, "Ohh, the irony..."

Luigi asks, "Youmu, are you really afraid of ghosts? Even though you are half of one?"

Youmu explains, "Not in a normal sense. It's only when a ghost comes out of nowhere that I just... feel a little shaken. I don't let that stop me from doing my duties, but... well... we all have something that we fear, right?"

Builder Mario says, "Even if I don't show much fear, I am still afraid of a couple of things. But remember, that we are all friends here, aren't we?"

Yuyuko smiles, "I would definitely like to be. All of the human friends you have made makes me so curious. And plus, Max is so adorable! You have such a wonderful, young partner, Youmu."

Youmu blushes, "Lady Yuyuko..."

Remilia becomes shocked, "What? My little sister went off to Team Rocket, a group of bad guys?"

Batthan nods, "Yeah. Sorry about that."

Remilia ponders, "And it's so strange, too. She learned to hate the bad guys she saw. She probably got bribed into their side by something. Flan wants attention from anybody she can find. It's what I get for having to lock her up for over 495 years."

Zoey shouts, "EHHHH? 495 Years?"

Patchouli explains, "It's the truth. It wasn't until Reimu and Marisa took care of the Scarlet Mist incident that things cleared up and Flandre was let out. She learned to control her frightful power and started to make friends. She wanted attention... so, I assume that's why she joined Team Rocket. That, and some sort of bribe must of been involved."

Batthan notices, "Actually, I did notice a necklace she wore. Did you give her that?"

Remilia shakes her head, "No, I didn't."

Batthan ponders, "Hmmm..."

And outside... more guests have arrived. Komachi Onozuka, the owner of the Spa de la Sanzu; Eiki Shiki, Komachi's formal boss; finally, Suika Ibuki and Yuugi Hoshiguma, two Oni who are best friends and who love to party.

Yukari greets, "Welcome to the party, everyone. The direction to go to the party is right over there in that mansion."

Eiki bows, "Thank you, Yukari!"

Komachi smiles, "So, some of the people I met earlier will be at the party, huh? How interesting!"

Suika smiles, "What a wonderful idea Marisa came up, Yukari. Yuugi and I are looking forward to meeting Reimu's friends and party with sake!"

Yukari notes, "I'll join you once all the guests have arrived. For now, I have to stay here and make sure all of the invited guests make it."

Suika nods, "Okay. See you then!"

The next guests enter the house. They sit down and chat.

Dawn gasps, "So you're Komachi. I really enjoyed your spa. It was so dreamy."

Komachi smiles, "That's what I hope for in turns of my grand idea!"

Cynthia wonders, "I am quite curious at how you came up with such an idea like this."

Youmu also wonders, "I never heard the story, myself."

Komachi explains, "Well, after my boss here, told me that our jobs are dismissed, she recommended that I go and do something productive for the Pokémon World. So, I came up with a spa idea after the Underground incident that was heard from. Gensokyo City was the first to receive the Spa de la Sanzu, named after the river I used to always work on. I eventually had plans to spread my success into other parts of the island. I am so happy to be rich and to make people happy."

Eiki adds, "And I did have to admit, her job with the spa was a little weird to me at first, but once I heard it spreaded across the entire island, I knew that she did something right. I'm proud of you, Komachi, because you're not slacking off with the job you are doing for once."

Komachi adds, "Yeah, and it doesn't involve me working as much as I used to once the business became a success."

Iris asks, "You have got to tell us your secret. What makes your spa so great that it became the number one spa resort on the island?"

Komachi clarifies, "Well... working with souls for a very, very, VERY long time, I tend to know a thing or two about soothing people's souls. So, by using some ingredients I know to make it like that, plus a bit of magic, it makes it so you feel like you're in heaven. My motto for this is 'Let the heavenly waters ferry you into the afterlife'.

Alice smiles, "Haha! What a motto. And very fitting!"

Reimu sips, "Ahhhh... nothing like delicious oni quality sake to let yourself go."

Sakuya agrees, "Yeah, Suika, you sure have the best sake I've ever had."

Suika says, "Thanks! This gourd is made sure that it will never run out of sake."

Blaze smiles, "It definitely has a certain special quality to it. I want Ash to taste this when he's old enough for it."

Reimu slightly blushes, "Now, if we've only had something that can produce infinite water, then we will never be thirsty ever again."

Yuugi sips, "Actually, we have been working on a second infinite drinking gourd. It's not going so well, though. Finding the pieces to make it is never easy."

Suika agrees, "Absolutely!"

* * *

Several groups of various Youkai appear one after another and enter the mansion, including the familiar faces, Eirin and Kaguya. Meanwhile, Team Rocket arrives near the party scene. Jessie is wearing the Azula costume from Avatar: The Last Airbender. James has on the Zuko costume also from Avatar. Meowth is wearing the Momo costume also from Avatar. Mixing themes, Flandre decided to go for a Christmas costume. She made all of the jewels in her wings Red and Green colored.

Jessie admires, "The twerps' mansion is so large and luxurious. How did they afford this?"

James figures, "I think it's magic, you know, from that witch, Sabrina."

Flandre smiles, "I just want to go see my sister. I do hope Bowser and Eggman are going to be alright."

Meowth says, "They'll be fine, Flan. It's time for this cat to party!"

Wobbuffet appears, "Wooobbuffet!"

As they approach the entrance, Yukari sees then and immediately spots them.

Yukari calls, "Hold on a minute, you four."

Team Rocket reply, "Huh?"

Yukari gets up from the ground and goes up to them. She recognizes, "I got the word in from Marisa. She and Alice anticipated that you would be arriving at the party, too, Flan. But, I also heard that you three are Team Rocket, bad guys that gave my friends some trouble."

James sweatdrops, "So, we were spotted, were we?"

Flandre begs, "Please don't mind us, Yukari. We just want to party today. We promise not to do anything evil, we swear."

Yukari accepts, "... Fine, you can go. But, I'm having Ran and Chen keep an eye on you."

Team Rocket bows, "Thank you so much!"

The four walk to the mansion, Yukari thinks, " _Hmm... I wonder if we can really trust them. Well, it they wanted to crash the party, they would have attacked, so I guess it's safe. But, just in case..."_

Ran gets a signal from Yukari. She and Chen are warned to watch out for Team Rocket and do something if they cause trouble.

A short time later, Remilia immediately recognizes Flandre. They walk to a quiet part of the house and talk.

Remilia converses, "Flan, what were you thinking? You are not supposed to be with the bad guys."

Flandre replies, "I know, Remi."

Remilia wonders, "I thought you hated bad guys."

Flandre explains, "I did, but they gave me this pretty Heart Necklace. I was so excited that I wanted to join their team. They acted so nice and with me being around them, I get to play with my friends, Reimu and Marisa and the others every once in a while. And, I get to cause trouble productively."

Remilia frowns, "Using your power for evil is not productive at all. It's just being stupid."

Flandre says, "Big sis, I understand how you feel, but I know what I'm doing. It may seem wrong to be with the bad guys, but they were nice to me. So, I have to show their kindness in return by helping them."

Remilia sighs, "Okay, if that's what you want. Just as long as you never go overboard and use your full power. Promise?"

Flandre smiles, "I promise, big sis. I love you!"

Remilia smiles, "I love you, too!"

The two hug each other, then they return to the party.

Marisa goes up to greet Team Rocket. Marisa frowns, "Ohhh, it's you three."

Jessie states, "We are not here to cause trouble. We just want to have fun tonight!"

Meowth adds, "Flan really wanted us to come with her, so we did. This place is amazing, and the Youkai are so colorful!"

Marisa shrugs, "Just as long as you don't cause trouble. Yukari had to have let you in. By the way, where's Bowser and Eggman?"

James explains, "They didn't want Mario and Sonic or any of their friends to feel uncomfortable having the two around. Flan is not against you or Reimu, so this is what we decided to have happen."

Marisa says, "I see..."

Alice calls, "Marisa, Eirin and Kaguya are at the party! Let's go meet them!"

Marisa grins, "Alright!"

More guests have arrive. Some of the Youkai Mountain crew decided to show up. Aya Shameimaru and Hatate Himekaidou, two crow tengu who write stories and deliver newspapers to all of Gensokyo City. They are some of the fastest in flight. Momiji Inubashiri, a wolf tengu who helps protect the Youkai Mountain and are Aya and Hatate's friend and assistant. Finally, Kanako and Suwako, Sanae's goddesses, and owners of the Moriya Shrine, which take place atop the Youkai Mountain.

Kanako has poofy blue hair and dark red eyes. She wears an elaborate red shirt with long white sleeves and a round mirror over the center of her chest. She also wears a long black skirt with a red flower print hem.

Suwako has medium length blond hair, grey eyes, and a light brown wide-brimmed hat with two frog eyes on the top. She wears a short simple purplish-blue dress with a frog print design, large white sleeves stitched onto the torso, a white collar, white kneehigh socks, and black shoes.

Yukari greets, "Youkai Mountain residents, welcome! Party central is that way."

Suwako smiles, "Thanks! I hope the party is as big as it was told."

Kanako wonders, "I hope Sanae has found herself a partner.

The Youkai enter the house and join the party.

Tina becomes shocked, "Wow! You're actually a descendant of Sanae?"

Suwako nods, "Yes. Though our connection is many a hundreds of years apart, I am technically a mother of sorts to my sweet Sanae."

Tina blushes slightly, "Wow!"

Kanako frowns, "Sanae... you haven't found a partner, yet?"

Sanae proclaims, "I was busy with my heavenly duties, Lady Kanako. But, I do have my eyes on someone. The girl Lady Suwako is currently talking to."

Kanako briefly looks and exclaims, "That's wonderful! She looks like a lady who wants to love everyone. She also seems strong as a trainer."

Sanae clarifies, "She has her own thing she likes to do."

Kanako asks, "And what would that be?"

Sonic shouts, "WHAT! You're the fastest youkai in all of Gensokyo?"

Aya nods, "Yep! Bar none!"

Sonic grins, "Well, I'm the fastest hedgehog! One day, I want you and I to race. I want to see who the fastest of the two of us truly is."

Aya accepts, "It's on, Sonic!"

Hatate gleams, "Wow! The famous Hero, Sonic against Aya? This is the event of the century I do not want to miss!"

Momiji nods, "Me, too. I need to make sure to record down that race when the time comes."

Misty wonders, "I sure want to see if anyone can outspeed Sonic!"

Batthan grins, "Me, too!"

Shadow agrees, "Same here!"

Brock asks, "Alright, Patchouli, you know of everyone's types, correct?"

Patchouli nods, "Indeed. It is something I can easily detect being an elemental magician."

Brock wonders, "Tell me the types of the summoning partners for our group.

Patchouli smiles, "I would be happy to." Brock gets out a pen and notebook, and writes down the types. Patchouli describes, "Alice is a Psychic/Ice type, Yukari is pure Psychic, Remilia is Dark/Flying, Yuyuko is pure Ghost, Kanako is Grass/Electric, and Suwako is Water/Ground."

Brock says, "This will definitely help, Patchouli. Thank you."

Patchouli says, "You're welcome."

Cirno declares, "So, I see that we meet again, Suwako!"

Suwako frowns, "Cirno, you backstabbing, frog freezing fairy!"

Shadow asks, "Is there something wrong with you two?"

Kanako explains, "Cirno is known to freeze frogs back in Gensokyo. 1/3 of the frogs she freezes shatter, which kills the poor creatures."

Cirno replies, "Hey, I've gotten much better! It's 1/9 of the frogs now, thank you very much."

Kanako adds, "And Suwako is a frog lover, so, you can see where this thing goes."

Zoey sweatdrops, "Uhh, yeah, I can."

Eirin and Kaguya look around to see all of their friends conversing with the Youkai.

Eirin smiles, "Princess, our friends are doing amazing. And their group has grown even more."

Kaguya smiles, "Makes me wonder how happy we would be if we decided to stay with them. They seem to be doing just find without us regardless."

Eirin agrees, "It would seem so."

Joy smiles, "Oh, Kaguya, your rabbit pets are so cute!"

Kaguya says, "Thanks! They are pretty strong in battle as well. Especially, little Udonge."

Reisen Udongein Inaba and Tewi Inaba are rabbit Youkai that are Kaguya's pets. Both Eirin and Kaguya are able to summon the two whenever they desire.

Reisen explains, "Well, I try not to cause too much trouble. But, we do what we can for our masters."

Tewi gives, "Here, Nurse Joy, have a flower. I wish to bring you good luck!"

Joy smiles, "Why thank you, Tewi!"

Tewi smiles, "You're welcome."

Kaguya frowns, "Ohhh... I can't believe Mokou isn't coming to this party. I thought she would be here, too."

Ran explains, "From what I've heard from Lady Yukari, Mokou and Keine are busy traveling together in the overworld. Even telling her that you would be here, Kaguya, didn't change her mind."

Kaguya becomes shocked, "WHAT? Me being at this party didn't stir Mokou? Am I missing something?"

Eirin ponders, "I'm just as shocked as you are, Princess."

Chansey frowns, "Chansey..."

Kaguya sorrows, "I am not sure how to feel about hearing that."

Reisen expresses, "It is a shame that Miss Keine couldn't make it, either. I'm sure she would be happy to meet a lot of us here."

Eirin agrees, "I think so, too."

May asks, "So, do any of you have recommendations of any places we could go to?"

Hatate suggests, "Ohh, you should definitely go to Sky High City. It's a flying Pokémon paradise. There's a Gym there and there are also PokéRinger competitions once every three months."

Ash smiles, "A Gym? Sweet!"

Reimu recalls, "And a PokéRinger contest? Haven't seen something like that in ages."

Blaze remembers, "I remember the PokéRinger contests. They were so awesome! It truly tests your flying skills."

Hatate adds, "Ohh, and Sky High City is not too far from here. It's a little bit past Seihou Town."

Batthan replies, "Seihou Town is where we are going next, for the next contest."

Hatate says, "Cool!"

Daiyousei, one of Cirno's close fairy friends, is speaking to Cirno. Daiyousei wonders, "What is it, Cirno?"

Cirno giggles, "This is going to be so good. Watch this, Dai. I'm gonna make that big oni's sake cup spill sake."

Daiyousei says, "Okay!"

Cirno shoots out an icicle from her hand. It hits the cup that Yuugi was holding and drops it. It spills sake on the floor.

Cirno and Daiyousei laugh, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Yuugi notices it, then gets enraged. She stomps to Cirno, who immediately stops laughing. Daiyousei ran away.

Cirno sweatdrops, "Uhh ohh, I forgot; Oni are very strong."

Yuugi angers, "How DARE you spill my sake? You are really gonna get it now, Ice Fairy!"

Yuugi punches Cirno and she was sent flying. She and falls on the floor. She is groaning in pain. Some of the guests notices it and looks at Yuugi.

Yuugi pouts, "What? She spilled my sake. She deserved it! It could have been worse for her, you know!"

Cirno moans, "Darn it!"

Ran sighs, "Cirno still has a lot to learn..."

The final group of party guests has arrived. Yukari gets rid of her circle, and proceeds to the party as well. Around 100 people and Hero Pokémon were all over the main rooms of the party.

With everyone here, Reimu gathers everyone to have her attention.

Reimu calls, "Okay, everyone's here, so I need everyone's attention for the moment."

Everyone pays attention to Reimu, and the attention switches to Marisa and Alice.

Alice announces, "Thank you! We like to thank all Hero Pokémon and the other people who decided to attend our Halloween Party. This has been a great party so far, and we hope it will continue to be that way."

Marisa continues, "Even though all of us couldn't make it, we're glad most of you did. So, I want everyone to enjoy the food and drinks, enjoy the guests, and enjoy the party games we provided for you all. Happy Halloween, everyone!"

Everyone shouts, "Happy Halloween!"

As everyone cheers, Meta Knight is outside on top of the mansion. He says, "After seeing my friend, Kirby, I have come back to you once again, Batthan. After the party, I hope... you accept my wish, Mr. Champion."

He stares into the moon as the party goes on.

* * *

Mystia Lorelei is a night sparrow youkai. Yuyuko goes behind her to spook her.

Yuyuko expresses, "Oooooooooh! I'm gonna eat you, Mystia!"

Mystia sweatdrops, "Nooo! I'm not your afternoon meal. Please, don't eat me!"

Yuyuko chases Mystia around the area.

Max asks, "Does she do that every time they meet?"

Youmu answers, "Pretty much!"

Yuuka Kazumi speaks to Tina.

Yuuka converses, "You must be Tina, right?"

Tina nods, "I am!"

Yuuka smiles, "I just love your costume! Bellossom is one of my most favorite Pokémon, too."

Tina smiles, "Makes me wish I could have my Bellossom of my own. I suppose you love flowers, too?"

Yuuka says, "Especially sunflowers. They are my pride and joy."

Tina gleams, "Amazing! Do you have a partner?"

Yuuka nods, "I do. He couldn't make it to the party, as he is spending time with his brothers for Halloween. But, I am glad to be here, myself. Ohhh! There's Marisa. I need to speak to here."

Yuuka walks over to Marisa. Tina smiles, "Yuuka. If we could, I would love to have a partner like you. She's so amazing!"

Talking to Rin Kaenbyou, Cynthia wonders about something.

Cynthia confirms, "So let me get this straight. You have the power to carry corpses from Hell?"

Rin nods, "Yeah, it's what I do. If you die and you need someone to take care of your corpses, I'm your girl."

Cynthia sweatdrops, "Thanks, I guess."

Rouge comments, "She is quite strange..."

The owner of Rin, Satori Komeiji, reads Luigi's mind and confronts him.

Satori asks, "... You seem to worry a bit about the party guests, do you, Luigi?"

Luigi wonders, "Huh? How do you know that?"

Satori clarifies, "I read minds."

Luigi tests, "Really? Let's see."

Satori reads, "Hmm... You love Daisy and you wish to spend more time with her."

Luigi is impressed, "Wow! And people hate you because of that?"

Satori frowns, "Trust me, people can be annoyed by my trait. And it does happen. It's not like I can ever turn this power off, anyway. In a way, it makes me jealous of my sister. Even though she has her own problems."

May asks, "Your sister is Koishi, right? She can read minds, too?"

Satori shakes her head, "No. She closed her third eye a long time ago. However, by doing so, she has a different ability. She can see and manipulate one's subconscious. Which is more dangerous than you might think."

May frowns, "Ohh great, now I feel sorry for you..."

Satori smiles, "Hmm? You feel symphony for little old me? My, my, that's pretty grateful of you."

Tails ponders, "Mind readers, huh? Wouldn't want to face off against her in a Pokémon battle."

Youmu says, "Imagine if she was a trainer. She would be near unstoppable."

Max shivers, "That's a scary thought."

Ralts agree, "Ralts."

Chen smiles, "Ran-sama, I love this party. I get to play with a lot of people."

Ran agrees, "I'm enjoying it, too. Seems Yukari's enjoying it by drinking sake with Suika."

They see Yukari laughing while drinking sake with Suika and the others.

Chen says, "I'm gonna play with Rin, now!"

Ran nods, "Okay. Have fun!"

Meowth speaks with a few of the Youkai, including another of Satori's pets, the raven Youkai, Utsuho Reiuji.

Meowth laughs, "Hahahahaha! People call you a Nine Ball? Wow, that's funny!"

Cirno says, "Hey, I also heard people call her a Six Ball!"

Utsuho sweatdrops, "I am not a Six Ball!"

Sanae replies, "You might as well be, Birdbrain!"

Utsuho repeats, "Birdbrain?"

One of the guests is Iku Nagae, an oarfish youkai who is very potent with her electric abilities.

Tina names, "Tenshi Hinanawi?"

Iku describes, "She is quite the celestial. Though, I have last heard from her that she has an interest in bonding with someone. In terms of battles in this world, she's surprisingly defensive."

Tina admires, "Wow. I wish I could meet her."

Iku frowns, "I couldn't come into contact with her, I'm afraid. She's not easy to reach."

Tina wonders, "Maybe I'll meet her, one day."

Iku agrees, "Maybe..."

Brock smiles, "So Iku, I heard you like to disco!"

Iku jokes, "That I do. And I herd from Marisa that you liek Mudkipz!"

Brock sweatdrops and Iku laughs.

Blaze remembers, "Ehhh? Didn't I say that joke a long time?"

Ash sweatdrops, "Yes, you did!"

Blaze laughs nervously, "Heh heh..."

Cynthia laughs at a joke Marisa says. Afterwards, she looks around the party and thinks, _"This is wonderful party everyone is having. I can't believe this is going to be my last night with the others. I should... have as much fun as I can."_

Marisa starts telling her group another joke.

Blaze states, "So, in actuality, you two are actually Lunarians... from the Moon?"

Eirin nods, "Right!"

Kaguya sweatdrops, "Believe me when I say that I would not like to go back there, either. I like it here a whole lot better."

Reisen agrees, "Me, too!"

Tewi also agrees, "So do I!"

Knuckles compliments, "That's a really cool looking sword and shield you have there, Momiji."

Momiji smiles, "Uhh... thanks!"

Knuckles figures, "You must have done your job very well."

Momiji describes, "That's true. I have the ability to detect things from far away. So, a sort of guard was a perfect role for me."

Knuckles understands, "I kind of did the same thing in my world. Protecting something important to me."

Momiji wonders, "I've heard that you are a very strong Hero Pokémon. It would be an honor to face you in a battle, one day. I like to get up close and personal."

Knuckles smiles, "I do, too. I'm looking forward to that day."

Momiji agrees, "I am, too."

May confirms, "So you three are the same, but different as well?"

Marisa nods, "That's right. I'm a human magician."

Alice says, "I was a human at one point, but I turned into a full magician at a certain point."

Patchouli replies, "And I was born a magician."

May widens her eyes, "Wow, that's... quite surprising."

Marisa grins, "It would be awesome if we could combine our magic together again, one day."

Patchouli ponders, "Maybe... though we would have to meet again under normal circumstances."

Alice dreams, "Being able to help Marisa in contests is something I desire to do!"

May smiles, "How exciting! I'll definitely have the upper hand in contests once we figure out how to summon you for battles, Alice."

Alice says, "I would like to work alongside you, May, and personally see what kind of trainer you are."

Patchouli desires, "Makes me wish for a partner, myself. Iris..."

Dawn asks, "Okay, Yukari. There's something I have to know about! Is it possible... for Youkai that are bound to be summoning partners to have Partners-for-life?"

Yukari answers, "But of course it is, Dawn!"

Dawn wonders, "How does that even work? If you are to be devoted to a partner, wouldn't being a summoner as well not work... at all?"

Yukari ponders, "You have a good point there. Actually, if any of us did find a partner, then we probably would have to cancel our summoning duties. Which... isn't ideal, I realize."

Yuyuko thinks, "To avoid a situation like that, we'd probably just stick to being summoning partners for our friends."

Dawn states, "But, you may never find love with another human, though."

Yuyuko says, "That's alright, Dawn. The thing about us Youkai is that we can live for hundreds of years. Most of us already have."

Yukari adds, "The sad truth is that Reimu and the other humanish Heroines, while they will live a little longer than normal humans would, will still die around a hundred years from now. Youmu is an exception, since she's half ghost. Anyways, we would then watch over their children... assuming they have children, anyways."

Dawn sweatdrops, "Wow... that's complex stuff right there."

Yukari says, "But, it is something we will have to think about many years from now."

Yuyuko ponders, "I wouldn't mind a partner, myself, though..."

Certain seasonal youkai are talking to Tina. A few of the new faces include Lily White, the fairy of spring, alongside Minoriko Aki and Shizuha Aki, two sisters of autumn.

Tina asks, "So, you are a fairy who loves shouting 'Spriiiiiiiing' during the early days of spring time?"

Lily White nods, "That's right! I have to perform my spring duties in various ways."

Tina asks, "And you two spread good crops and plenty of food during autumn, correct?"

Minoriko confirms, "That's correct."

Shizuha adds, "We love doing our job."

Tina continues, "And you are most the active during winter, right, Letty?"

Letty nods, "Absolutely!"

Tina notices, "So wait; we have a Spring Spirit, Autumn Spirits, and a Winter Spirit. Where's the Summer Spirit for Gensokyo?"

Shizuha replies, "That's a good question."

Minoriko adds, "To be honest, we don't really have a Summer Spirit. At least... we don't know one."

Letty suggests, "Our closest answer might be Yuuka, considering that she takes care of flowers, and loves sunflowers, which flourishes the most during summer. They are 'Sun Flowers' after all."

Minoriko states, "But, Yuuka can take care of any and all flowers all year round, so... it's a big mystery for now anyways."

Tina ponders, "Interesting..."

A few of the last new Youkai to note are the three Prismriver sisters, who are all poltergeists. Lunasa, the oldest sister, Merlin, the middle sister, and Lyrica, the youngest sister.

Misty replies, "Wow, you girls actually perform?"

Lunasa says, "Yes. Our favorite song is what makes us popular."

Lyrica guarantees, "The Phantom Ensemble... you will be begging for more."

Merlin adds, "We may even perform tonight for the party. It can really be good for poltergeists to perform music on Halloween!"

Misty agrees, "You can say that again!"

* * *

The party continues on for a few hours afterwards. The end of the party was nearing and the Prismrivers performed their favorite song to everyone, 'Phantom Ensemble'. Everyone is satisfied with the performance.

After the song, the party is over, so many of the guests started leaving. They all say their goodbyes, and most of them leave. A few stick around for a little while longer to help with the cleanup and such.

Outside, we see Batthan and Zoey sitting outside alone, looking at the skies, mostly the moon.

Batthan smiles, "The moon sure looks pretty tonight, doesn't it?"

Zoey nods, "Yeah, it's beautiful."

He looks at her with a smile and says, "The moon is not the only one that is beautiful." She looks at him back. "Because you are also very beautiful, Zoey."

Zoey smiles, "Thanks, Batthan. That was very sweet of you... I love you!"

They share a sweet kiss together.

Batthan replies softly, "I love you, too!"

They snuggle up together. A few minutes, they see something moving in the sky.

Zoey wonders, "Hey, is that a shooting star?"

Batthan recognizes, "No, it doesn't. It looks like... a Pokémon? Wait, is that... Meta Knight?"

Zoey ponders, "Is it really Meta Knight?"

The figure approaches them from the sky. He lands in the ground softly nearby them.

Meta Knight greets, "We meet again, Batthan."

Batthan and Zoey get up. Batthan exclaims, "Meta Knight! I didn't expect to see you so soon."

Zoey recalls, "Didn't you say that you wanted to go see Kirby?"

Meta Knight nods, "I have. And I did. I saw his partner, Lyra. She was nice. She wishes to see Dawn again."

Zoey notes, "I should let Dawn know about that."

Batthan asks, "So, to what is the reason for your appearance before me on this Halloween night, Meta Knight?"

Meta Knight recollects, "As I was flying back to the island, I got this burst from my stomach. It has told me that... you are destined to be my partner."

Batthan becomes curious, "Really?"

Meta Knight explains, "Really. Ever since my battle, and you overcoming Silver's type disadvantage, it makes me realize that you are truly worthy of the title of Champion. And so... I have come back to ask you... if I can be your partner-for-life. Will you accept?"

Zoey confirms, "Wow... this was unexpected. Batthan?"

Batthan thinks, "Y _ou know what, looking at him closely, he does remind me of the Batman. He is an idol of mine. And having someone as powerful as Meta Knight with us would be incredibly helpful for us in the future._ Well, Meta Knight, after thinking it over, I've decided... that of course you can be my partner. Or to be more exact, our partner!"

Zoey agrees, "I was thinking you would say yes, sweetie. We would love to have you by our side, Meta Knight!"

Meta Knight smiles, "Thank you so much. I will not let you down.

Meta Knight hugs Batthan.

Zoey giggles and cheers, "Yay! We have another member for our Hero Bond. Wait until everyone find out about this!"

* * *

And back inside...

Yuyuko points, "Wow, those are cute looking eggs you two have."

Max says, "Thanks!"

Dawn adds, "We've been taking great of them."

Max says, "We really hope they hatch soon."

Suddenly, Max and Dawn's eggs started glowing!

Max and Dawn exclaim, "Whoa!"

Yuyuko grins, "Well, speak of the Scarlet Devil!"

Remilia wonders, "Huh? Did someone called me?"

Ash notices, "Hey look, Max and Dawn's eggs are hatching!"

Blaze smiles, "Ahhhh! It's about time!"

Most of the Heroes gather around to see the eggs hatch. Max's egg contains a Cyndaquil and Dawn's Egg contains a Petilil.

Youmu smiles, "Wonderful! You got a Cyndaquil, Max!"

Max smiles, "Wow! Such a cute little Cyndaquil!"

Cyndaquil says, "Cynda!"

Knuckles asks, "What is this Pokémon?"

Tina gleams, "Awwww! I recognize this cutie. It's a Petilil. It's from the Unova region."

May brings out her Pokédex, "Let's take a look at it."

May's Pokédex describes, "Petilil, the Bulb Pokémon. Preferring moist, nutrient-rich soil, the nearby homes of Petilil are said to be good for growing plants. By eating one of their leaves on their head, which grows back very quickly, they can cure fatigue and weariness."

Kaguya smiles, "How incredibly useful!"

Dawn smiles warmly, "She's so cute! Hi, Petilil."

Petilil says, "Peti!"

Alice smiles, "This party has been amazing, Marisa! I'm so glad to be here."

Marisa agrees, "Yeah! I hope we can celebrate again, someday. I love parties!"

The Halloween night draws to a close. Many of the remaining Youkai, including Yukari and her shikigami, leave to return back to their original locations. Alice decides to stick around personally with the group for the time being. Hong wants to meet Vegeta, so she asked Yukari to bring her back to the city tomorrow so she can meet him and Sun Ce.

With Max and Dawn's new Pokémon, and the new partnership with Meta Knight, which they eventually initiated into in the Hero Bond during the night, they rest up to prepare to leave the city tomorrow.

* * *

Another day has come for our Heroes. Sabrina makes her mansion disappear with a flick of her magic, and they are nearly ready to move on.

Marisa grins, "Ahhh! That was an amazing party we had, yesterday. But, it's time to move on!"

Alice smiles, "I'm happy you all don't mind that I stick around in person."

May smiles, "You were great to us with what you had to say. It's even better to have you travel with us."

Alice says, "I'm glad to be here."

Meta Knight asks, "So, we are about to be traveling onward?"

Sanae nods, "That's right. This will be my first time with them, too."

Silver assures, "You guys will love it!"

Sanae blushes slightly at Silver, "I have no doubt about that. Especially since I can be around you, Silver!

Silver blushes, "You're embarrassing me, Sanae."

Sanae giggles, "Heehee! My apologies."

Dawn replies, "There's a Pokémon contest coming up, Knuckles. I hope you're ready for it!"

Knuckles says, "More than ready, Dawn!"

May replies, "Our Pokémon contest is coming soon. Get ready for action, you two!"

Marisa and Tails cheer, "Yeah!"

Sonic sniffs, "Ahhhh! I can smell the taste of victory in our next Gym. I'm definitely being a part of that, Ash."

Ash thumbs up, "I promised that I would, Sonic. Let's keep working at it, Pikachu!"

Pikachu agrees, "Pika!"

Batthan asks, "So, Tina, excited that we will get to go together?"

Tina smiles, "Sure am! I'm as ready as I will ever be."

Ash asks, "Alright, is everyone ready?"

Cynthia denies, "Not quite, Ash."

Blaze asks, "What's wrong, Cynthia?"

Iris frowns, "Ohh, Cynthia..."

Cynthia frowns, "I'm sorry to say this to everyone, but... it's time for me to leave you all."

Everyone shows surprising and confusing reactions.

Tina becomes devastated, "Ohh, Cynthia... you're leaving already? I barely had the chance to get to know you."

Batthan frowns, "Sweet Cynthia, are you trying to break my heart?"

Cynthia smiles, "If I was teasing, then I would be." She frowns, "But, I am not, I'm afraid. This whole island has so many different things that I would love to see. And, well... with so many of us in the group, and especially as of late, it gets kind of crowded and kind of noisy sometimes... as fun as it truly is. And I feel that the extra weight is holding me back from exploring everything at my own pace."

Rouge clarifies, "From what I've heard from Cynthia, she wanted to come to this island to see some of you personally, especially you, Ash."

Ash wonders, "Ohhh?"

Cynthia smiles, "To think, I've gotten so much from being around you all. A Hero Pokémon partner, Batthan's presence, and even my beloved student with Iris."

Iris blushes, "Cynthia..."

Dawn asks, "Iris, did you knew that Cynthia was leaving?"

Iris nods, "Yeah. She told me everything two days ago. I was very shocked that she wanted to go, and I tried to swayed her from doing so. But, she was determined to do this... after the Halloween party. So, we spent most of that day together... telling me a few final lessons on Pokémon battling."

Sabrina notices, "You two have a special connection going. Iris really admires you, Cynthia."

Salem wonders, "Yeah. I thought at least she would be enough for you to stick around."

Cynthia said, "But, there's someone else, now... right?"

DK wonders, "Oooooh?"

Cynthia looks at Tina, who blushes from the realization.

Salem thinks, " _Ahhhhh! That makes sense. With Tina around, Cynthia doesn't need to stay around anymore."_

Brock sobs, "Ohhh, sweet Cynthia... I shall miss you dearly!"

Cynthia smiles, "I will miss you, too, Brock. And especially the cooking from you and Mario."

Mario takes off his hat, "Cynthia... this is so sad..."

Sabrina realizes, "Actually, since we're talking about this, there's something I need to say to you all."

Marisa jumps, "Hey, now! You better not be announcing that you and Salem are leaving, too!"

Salem expresses, "Are you kidding me? You really think we're going to leave just like that? I love you guys!"

Sabrina smiles, "Me, too. I also heard of Cynthia's thoughts sometime last week. Salem and I thought about if we should leave, too. But, we've had the most fun being with everyone here while being in this world compared to everywhere else!"

Salem adds, "Besides, I refuse to eat anyone else's food but those made by Brock and his Heroes. And you make the best fish, Sakuya. I love you!"

Sakuya laughs, "Hahaha! You silly cat!"

Dawn frowns, "Ohhh... but that means that you'll be leaving, too, Rouge."

Rouge frowns, "It breaks my heart that I have to leave you all like this. But, I must go where my partner desires to go. It sure will get a bit lonely without Charmy... or any of my friends."

Shadow sighs, "Rouge..."

Knuckles hopes, "You take care of Cynthia, okay?"

Rouge promises, "You got it, sugar! I shall perform to the best of my abilities as a Champion's Hero Pokémon. Ohhh what jewelry I might end up receiving when we get to Sinnoh! Hmm hmm hmm hmm!"

Meta Knight wishes, "Be careful out there, Cynthia. After all, sooner or later, there might be some sort of danger lurking about."

Cynthia figures, "I should be able to handle it. But, it is good to be cautious."

Misty smiles, "Farewell, Cynthia!"

Cynthia smiles, "Thank you for teaching me the secret to natural beauty. I truly wonder if I will end up having a boyfriend during my continuous island adventures! Hahaha!"

Tina wishes, "I hope you do. I would like one as well!"

Cynthia waves, "Goodbye, everyone!"

Salem says, "Take care, you beautiful Champion!"

Batthan waves, "We'll meet again, someday."

Cynthia agrees, "I know we will."

Rouge waves, "Bye, now!"

Sonic waves, "Later, Rouge!"

Ash waves, "Bye!"

Pikachu says, "Pika Pikaaaa!"

Zoey concludes, "Have a safe journey!"

Cynthia and Rouge walk out of the city and eventually left their sight.

Ash sighs, "Well then, it's time to get going, everyone. To Seihou Town!"

And so, with very sad farewells, our Heroes had to let go of Cynthia and Rouge. They got themselves back into gear, and moved on. They now head into Seihou City for the next Pokémon Contest, as their journey continues!

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **PDA777: And that's all I have. So, did you enjoy the Halloween party?**

 **Batthan: Uh huh! Definitely! It's nice to have Meta Knight by my side.**

 **PDA777: Did you notice something else?**

 **Batthan: Yeah. Sabrina and Salem are still around.**

 **PDA777: Originally, they had left together alongside Cynthia and Rouge. But, giving them bigger roles, I've changed my mind, now.**

 **Batthan: It'll certainly makes things even more interesting with the future chapters.**

 **PDA777: You know it. That's it for this chapter, everyone. See you all with the next one!**


	26. Ch 23- Conquering the Howling Frontier

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **PDA777: You have returned. That means that you desire... another chapter of Heroes Destiny RX.**

 **Batthan: Well, I would certainly hope so. Why else would they be here?**

 **PDA777: I wouldn't know.**

 **Batthan: You know... I seem to recall another certain segment we used to do... starting around this point.**

 **PDA777: In case you're curious, Batthan, Quickie Bits is not returning.**

 **Batthan: Right. The simple thing.**

 **PDA777: And speaking of that, for today, we encounter a group of two families of Pokémon who seem to be fighting over territories. For what reason could these two groups not be getting along?**

 **Batthan: Let us see and find out. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon**_

 _ **Heroes:**_

 **Ash Ketchum (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond)**

Hero Pokémon 1- Blaze the Cat: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Charizard

Pokémon 4- Rufflet

 **Misty (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond)**

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Gyarados

 **Brock**

Hero Pokémon 1- Mario: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Crobat

Pokémon 3- Croagunk

 **May:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Miles 'Tails' Prower: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame: Touhou Franchise (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid)

Pokémon 1- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Glaceon

Pokémon 4- Manaphy

 **Max:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Luigi: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Cyndaquil

 **Dawn:**

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Pachirisu

Pokémon 3- Buneary

Pokémon 4- Petilil

 **Iris:**

Hero Pokémon- Donkey Kong: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Axew

Pokémon 2- Excadrill

 **Batthan [Ethan Tidwell] (HB2** - **Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Silver the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Meta Knight: Kirby Franchise

Pokémon 1- Raichu* (Shinyshock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile (Slasher)

Pokémon 3- Tyranitar (Rocky)

Pokémon 4- Dragonite (Scarlet)

 **Zoey (HB2** - **Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gardevoir

 **Sabrina Spellman and Salem Saberhagen**

 **Nurse Joy:**

Pokémon- Chansey

 **Tina Sankuri:**

Pokémon 1- Nidoqueen (Rennie)

Pokémon 2- Skarmory (Avale)

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

 **Special Guest:**

Hero Pokémon- Sanae Kochiya: Touhou Franchise

 _ **Villains:**_

 **Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser (Mario Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman (Sonic Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet (Touhou Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

 **Jessie:**

Pokémon 1- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Arbok

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

 **James:**

Pokémon 1- Growlithe (Growlie)

Pokémon 2- Weezing

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

 _ **Symbols:**_

 _ **HB#- Hero Bonds in the order they formed the bond. All of their Hero Pokémon are a part of their bond. It may also show the name of the bond, if they gave it one.**_

 _ ***- Represents that the Pokémon is shiny.**_

* * *

 _ **The Heroes Current Collection**_

 _ **Ash**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar League:**_

 **1st Badge** \- Aqua Frost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

 **2nd Badge-** Tai Chi Badge (Vegeta- Fighting; Sun Ce)

 _ **May**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Directamo Ribbon

 _ **Dawn**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- ?

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Conquering the Howling Frontier**

Location: Ascension Valley

Our Heroes, now leaving Westapolis City behind, move on to their next destination... Seihou Town, where the next contest awaits. But as usual, they have obstacles along their path.

Max asks, "I see a number of winding hills around this part. What is this place?"

Mario checks the Pokénav, "This place is called... Ascension Valley."

Batthan describes, "A number of small and big hills are around these parts. With such high grounds you can move up to, it's easy to protect your territories from those that may want to take it. I imagine that's the case for some Pokémon here."

Max smiles, "Cool!"

Tina laughs, "Haha! Look like you're quite popular with the small Pokémon, Rennie."

Rennie is moving forward with the group as Pikachu, Ralts, and Axew are all riding on top of Rennie.

Rennie says, "Nido!"

Axew cheers, "Axe Axewww!"

Iris giggles, "Heehee! You silly Axew!"

Dawn notices, "I just realized, Tina. You give nicknames to your Pokémon much like Batthan does."

Tina says, "It's something we've done since we've traveled together when we were young."

Batthan adds, "Giving your Pokémon nicknames is like a type of bond... so that you know that that's your Pokémon in case of confusion."

Ash replies, "Wow. I never really thought of that."

Joy asks, "I have a question. Why is it that Hero Pokémon don't get nicknames?"

Sonic answers, "You could nickname us... but really, what's the point? Our names are specials and what makes us unique. Besides, there's really only one of each of us out there, so nicknames are unnecessary."

Misty smiles, "I love the name Sonic. The name tells me that you are fast."

Sonic nods, "Exactly!"

May recalls, "Tails... that's not your real name, am I right?"

Tails nods, "Yeah! My original name is Miles Prower... like the name Miles Per Hour... it's a pun on my name. So, Sonic decided to nickname me Tails. Hey, I just realized, the name people always call me is a nickname. Heh heh, talk about irony, right?"

Marisa grins, "You can say that again!"

Dawn says, "Knuckles, huh? I guess it's the unique traits about you when you were born, right?"

Knuckles nods, "Yeah. I guess that's true."

Youmu explains, "You know, names could also have meanings in them as well. For instance, my name also means bewitching dream, which... I'm not sure where that came from. But, my last name, Konpaku means soul. Kon as in mental soul, and paku as in physical soul. So, Konpaku refers to me being a human/ghost hybrid."

Max cheers, "That is amazing!"

Marisa explains, "My last name, Kirisame, means drizzling rain. Ironically, I kind of don't like rain."

Alice smiles, "More irony in its finest."

Zoey says, "Names sure are a special thing, am I right? It's what makes us all unique!"

Silver blushes slightly in embarrassment, "Even if some names can be a little too simple, like mine. Heh..."

Ash ponders, "Hmmm... Since Sky High City is the next location of the Gym, I wonder if that means that the gym leader there uses Flying types."

Sonic assumes, "Seems to be a safe bet, especially if it's as much of a flying haven as Hatate said it was."

Ash smiles, "In that case, I think I'll need to do some special training with Rufflet."

Blaze agrees, "Flying types will come in handy with Sky High. Maybe Rufflet can evolve...

A loud roar is heard from a distance.

Sanae asks, "Did you guys hear that?"

Another loud road is heard.

Reimu sweatdrops, "I know I heard that. It sounded like two different roars."

Shadow senses, "It's coming just up ahead."

Mario replies, "We should check it out. Let's-a-go!"

The Heroes run over to see what the roaring is coming.

They come across two entire hoards of Pokémon. One group is a group of Mightyena and Poochyena and the other group is Houndoom and Houndour.

Iris wonders, "What are these Pokémon?"

Blaze identifies, "Mightyena and Houndoom!"

Tails notices, "There are also Poochyena and Houndour around, too. But the evolved forms seem to be showing more anger."

Max wonders, "What's going on?"

Youmu answers, "They seem to be in some sort of quarrel."

The Mightyena barks out something.

May wonders, "Huh? What did they say?"

Ash asks, "Translation, Reimu?"

Reimu translates, "Hmm... that differently colored Mightyena said, 'What are you doing invading our territory? Your Houndoom was snooping around without permission!' Hmm... it appears the shiny versions of these Pokémon are their leaders."

Tina gasps, "Ohh, wow! Shiny Pokémon are so rare!"

Sanae smiles, "They are kind of cool looking."

The Houndoom barks something back.

Reimu translates, "The Shiny Houndoom said, 'Ha! Like my group was the only one to snoop around? I've seen a couple of your kind snooping around our grounds without asking for our permission.'"

The Mightyena speaks back.

Reimu continues, "And the Mightyena replies, 'Because you guys did, first! And don't think we didn't see your young ones playing across our territories. They should know not to be allowed in our parts.'"

Most of the Houndour show sad expressions. The Houndoom says something.

Reimu continues, "'Hey... don't you be expressing your distaste to our kin! For all we know, your young ones would do the same. '"

Some of the Poochyena show great concern. The Mightyena expresses.

Reimu continues again, "'Don't your dare... think that our kin are on the same level as yours!'"

The Houndoom barks out.

Reimu continues further, "'Fine! Since we can't seem to get along, how about a battle to determine who gets both of our grounds? Losers leave the area!'"

The Mightyena barks again.

Reimu finishes, "'Fine! Bring it on.' Oh no, it looks like they're going to fight!"

Batthan steps in, "Let me take care of this."

Batthan approaches the gangs.

Zoey sweatdrops, "Umm... sweetie, I'm not so sure if that's such a good idea."

Meta Knight agrees, "I would have to agree with Zoey on this one."

Batthan suggests, "Don't worry, I got this. Hey guys, I don't think you should fight!"

Mightyena and Houndoom bark at him. Batthan jumps.

Reimu translates, "They just told you to stay out of this!"

Batthan ignores, "I don't care! Look, there's no reason why you guys shouldn't get along. Clearly, you both have a lot in common. Now, I insist you stop fighting right this instant!"

The Mightyena and Houndoom bark at him again and they both used Flamethrower at him. Batthan gets burned!

Batthan coughs once, "That wasn't cool..."

Reimu translates, "Errr... they just told you to stay out of this; this has nothing to do with you."

Batthan shakes it off and sweatdrops.

Meta Knight says, "We warned you that it wouldn't work, Batthan. I had a feeling that these two parties would be stubborn."

Marisa sighs, "I just knew it wasn't going to be easy."

Sensing that a battle was about to begin, the Poochyena and Houndour run to the back of their pack. The Mightyena and Houndoom packs howl to the sky and attack each other with a variety of attacks. They were many attacks going off, like Flamethrower, Dark Pulse, Bite, Crunch, and much more.

Mario expresses, "Mama Mia!"

Reimu calls, "This is ridiculous! Come on, Marisa!"

Marisa grins, "Let's do this together, Reimu!"

The two attempt to stop both sides from fighting. As of the end result, they got the big beating end of the attacks and end up getting hurt.

Ash calls out, "Reimu!"

May calls out, "Marisa!"

Alice asks, "Are you two okay?"

Reimu rubs her head, "Yeah. It's just too many for us to try and stop at once."

Marisa sweatdrops, "Ouch. I think I got hit by a Flamethrower a little too hard."

Knuckles pumps his fists together, "That's it! I'm going in there and stopping this! Raaaaaaa!"

Knuckles rushes in.

Dawn calls, "Knuckles, wait!"

As a result of that, Knuckles ends up being knocked back. He tries again, but with the same result. He tries once more, but gets launched a little further this time.

Dawn insists, "Knuckles, stop! It's not working."

Knuckles expresses, "Curses!"

Batthan wishes, "If only I had Charlie, my Skuntank on me."

Silver notes, "With both parties being Dark or part Dark, I can't do anything to help out."

Sanae goes in, "Allow me to provide some assistance."

Reimu asks, "What are you going to do, Sanae?"

Sanae smiles, "Let's just see how lucky these two groups are. Omikuji Bomb!"

Sanae brings out two fortune packets in her hands.

Max question, "Omi what now?"

Sakuya explains, "How curious. Omikuji Bomb is actually a representation of charms that can determine someone's luck. In Sanae's case, the kind of fortune that each pack can have determines the power and type her attack brings to the opponent. There's one of four possible outcomes that can occur. The greater the luck, both good or bad, the more damage they deal. The attack is purely random. Even Sanae has no idea what each outcome brings."

Silver ponders, "That is quite curious. What is she hoping for with her attack?"

Sakuya assumes, "If I have to guess, probably either Great Luck or Very Bad Luck so that can she strike both parties."

Sanae attacks, "Here goes. Take that! And that!"

Sanae throws both bombs to each of the Pokémon parties. Both sides are hit with 'Very Bad Luck', causing them both to be hit by large dark based bursts. However, because the attack was dark based, they quickly recovered, and Sanae was badly damaged by Flamethrower and Shadow Ball from the Pokémon, causing Sanae to faint.

Sanae moans, "Ooooooh. Looks like I had very bad luck today..."

Tina gasps and frowns, "Sanae!"

Silver curses, "Damn. Looks like that wasn't enough. Hold on, Sanae, I'll heal you!"

Silver uses his Telekinetic Light to begin healing Sanae. Sanae faintly smiles, "Thank you... Silver."

The leading Houndoom and the leading Mightyena were at a quarrel. The Houndoom uses Flamethrower, but the Mightyena dodges. The Flamethrower travels a bit and ends up hitting Axew instead, dealing a lot of damage.

Axew shouts, "Aaaaxe!"

Iris and Tina become extremely shocked.

Iris goes up and supports Axew, "Axew. Axew!"

Axew faintly replies, "Axxeeeeww..."

Tina frowns, "Ohhhhh. That was uncalled for..."

DK becomes angry and shouts, "Ooooooooh! OOOOOOH OOOOH!" He pounds his chest repeatedly and expresses, "Nobody hurts my friends! Nobody!"

Rennie also becomes angry for having one of her precious little ones in pain. She expresses, "Nido! Nido Niiii!"

Misty realizes, "DK and Rennie are both very upset. They reflect off of Iris and Tina's feelings right now."

Max sweatdrops, "Ohh boy. Now both of the girls are upset, too!"

Iris shouts, "How dare you hurt my Axew? You're gonna pay for that!"

Tina suggests, "It's time we shake things up, Iris! Let's go, Rennie!"

Iris calls, "Come on, DK!"

DK and Rennie are in positions.

Tina commands, "Rennie, use Earthquake!"

Iris attacks, "DK... Jungle Wave!"

Rennie and DK jump into the air and crash in the ground. While Rennie sends quaking energy forward, DK sends a large pulsing shockwave forward. Both attacks compliment each other, impacting all of the Mightyena and Houndoom with major damage, which cause them to faint.

The Poochyena and Houndour show relief that the two parties stopped fighting. The Houndour walk over to the Poochyena so they can try to understand each other.

Tina sighs of relief, "There. That should do."

Iris smiles, "I feel a lot better!"

Ash expresses, "Wow!"

May exclaims, "Such powerful moves!"

Mario cheers, "That's showing them your power, DK! Way to go!"

DK grins, "Thanks, Mario!"

Batthan notices, "Interesting. It seems like the kids don't show the same kind of frustration as the adults."

Reimu smiles, "This might just work out after all."

* * *

Meanwhile, with Team Rocket, as they are in the air...

Meowth points, "Look, there they are."

Flandre notices, "Huh? There is someone I have never seen before down there!"

Eggman wonders, "What? Where?"

Flandre points down, "Right there. It's that girl next to Iris."

Bowser nods, "Yeah. Looks like she's a new hero joining alongside them."

Eggman scans around, "Hmm... but I don't see any new Hero Pokémon beside her. I do see one Hero who looks like is wearing a mask."

Flandre ponders, "Are we certain Sanae isn't her partner? That new girl is certainly taking a liking to her."

Eggman shrugs, "Does it really matter?"

Jessie replies, "It shouldn't matter either way. It's time for us to snag some Pokémon."

James notices, "Jess, look!"

Jessie names, "Ohhhh! Those are Mightyena and Houndoom!"

Eggman notices, "All of those Mightyena and Houndoom appear to have been fainted."

Bowser suggests, "We should capture them all and bring them to the boss."

Meowth grins, "I like your thinking, Bowser, my man!"

Eggman pushes a button from a remote. A ton of flying robots appears.

Eggman commands, "Leave this to me, my friends. Now, my robots, seize those fainted Pokémon!"

All of the robots started to fly down to the Pokémon.

Back to the Heroes...

Reimu figures, "Now that they aren't fighting anymore, it should be easy to negotiate some sort of deal with them."

Blaze suggests, "Perhaps it'd be better if we healed them first."

Suddenly, the flying robots appear to grab and capture the fallen Pokémon. The Poochyena and Houndour notice and whimper and bark in response.

Dawn wonders, "What's wrong with the children? ... Ohhh no! The Pokémon!"

Luigi shivers, "W-what are those robots?"

Sonic remembers, "Those robots... I recognize them!"

The robots move back up and the Heroes look up. Team Rocket laughs!

Ash shouts, "It's Team Rocket!"

Tails recognizes, "I knew it! Those are Eggman's robots."

Eggman replies, "I'm glad you recognize my handiwork, fox boy!"

Tina wonders, "What? Who are those guys?"

Flandre replies, "Allow us to introduce ourselves... through our new motto!"

 _Jessie- "The dark powers we hold..."_

 _James- "Will be used to get all the gold."_

 _Meowth- "We'll snag them all with our might."_

 _Flandre- "And we'll never give up without a fight."_

 _Bowser and Eggman- "That's right!"_

 _Jessie- "The Team makes us who we really are."_

 _James- "The Rocket will blast us to the power of the stars."_

 _Bowser- "We'll crush those who get in our way."_

 _Eggman- "And conquer everything that's here to stay."_

 _Jessie- "Jessie!"_

 _James- "James!"_

 _Bowser, Eggman, and Flandre- "The Viles!"_

 _Meowth- "And Meowth would be my name."_

 _Bowser and Eggman- "The power we have to provide..."_

 _Meowth and Flandre- "Will make sure none will survive."_

 _Jessie- "So if you won't allow us to play."_

 _James- "Team Rocket will make sure you will pay."_

 _Team Rocket- "So stay out of our way!"_

 _Wobbuffet- "Woooobuffet!"_

All Heroes shout, "Team Rocket!"

Pikachu adds, "Pi Pikachu!"

Shinyshock adds, "Raichu Raichu!"

Team Rockets laughs again!

Flandre cheers, "Wow, that was great! I loved the new motto!"

James says, "It really does give the pep it needed, doesn't it?"

Batthan smiles, "Not bad. I gotta say, it's rather good."

Jessie smiles, "See, even the Dirty Blondheaded champion approves."

Meowth declares, "This is the motto that will stick with us throughout the Rainstar region!"

Tina asks, "So, who exactly is Team Rocket?"

Blaze answers, "They are a group of bad guys who want to steal other people's Pokémon."

Tina gasps, "Oh my... that's totally wrong!"

Eggman grins, "Totally wrong, indeed!"

Meowth says, "Thanks for taking down those Pokémon for us!"

Bowser adds, "They'll be great additions for the boss."

Tina denies, "I won't allow you to get away with this!"

James asks, "Who are you to think you can stop us?"

Tina introduces, "The name is Tina, and I'm Ethan's cousin. And I will not let you escape!"

Bowser asks, "Uhhh... who's Ethan?"

Tina clarifies, "Batthan's first name. Batthan is his middle name, and is also a wordplay on Batman."

Eggman ponders, "Batman. I could have sworn I've heard of that name before..."

After a few moments, Team Rocket realizes the connection to Tina and Batthan, and becomes shocked.

Jessie realizes, "Did she just say that she is Batthan's cousin?"

Meowth sweatdrops, "She related to that twerp? Unbelievable!"

Tina declares, "Don't call him a twerp!"

Jessie names, "We can call him whatever we want you... you... Nature Twerp!"

Tina questions, "Nature Twerp?"

Flandre wonders, "Umm... Nature twerp?"

Jessie explains, "I will admit, she has a natural beauty look going for her. But, I'm more beautiful then she is."

Tina declares, "Beauty is not a contest. And more important, I despise anyone who uses an excessive amount of makeup."

Jessie shouts, "WHAT! Are you saying you hate makeup?"

Tina explains, "That's exactly right! I believe that natural beauty has priority over makeup. It hides the true beauty it holds on the inside and outside. Just look at Rennie, my Nidoqueen! I like her the way she is. No makeup or clothes."

Rennie smiles, "Nido!"

May blinks, "Wow. I don't think I've ever seen a girl act like that before."

Batthan explains, "Remember how I mentioned that she is more into natural beauty than you might realize? This is exactly what I meant. She has acted this way since she was little. Never wanted to try out the makeup she was given from her mom or anybody else. She even taught that lesson to Sarah!"

Dawn figures, "I'm guessing she's not into more natural makeup, either. You can barely tell if anyone has anything applied to them."

Jessie angers, "How dare she despises makeup? How can you be beautiful without it?"

James calms her, "Now, Jess, this is no time to get mad."

Meowth adds, "We need to pick up the pace and run with what we got."

Jessie sighs, "You're right. I'll deal with her later."

Team Rocket says, "Ciao, then!"

They move out with all the Pokémon.

Tina shouts, "You're not getting away! Avale, I need you!"

Tina sends out Avale, her Skarmory.

Avale calls, "Skaaarm!"

Tina says, "We can't Team Rocket get away with the Pokémon. Let's go after them, Avale!"

Tina gets on Avale. Sanae calls out to Tina, "Wait, Tina!"

Tina wonders, "Huh?"

Sanae insists, "Please let me help you out. There are a lot of robots we need to take care of."

Tina says, "Sanae... Okay. Let's do this."

Tina and Avale flies off after them, with Sanae flying with them. They catch up and are near all of the flying robots and Team Rocket.

Eggman exclaims, "Gahhh! That girl is approaching!"

Tina calls, "Avale, use your Air Cutter!"

Avale creates gusts of air cutters to slice some of the robots. Some of the Pokémon are falling from the sky.

Sonic calls, "Come on, everyone. We need to catch the falling Pokémon!"

All of the Hero Pokémon work together to catch the Pokémon. Some flew to catch them in midair. Others had good eye coordination and they catch them before impact.

Sanae attacks, "My turn. Falling Stars!"

Sanae conjures mini balls of light from higher in the air, and sends them down to destroy a multitude of robots. All of the Hero Pokémon manage to catch the remaining Pokémon. But, both of the leader Pokémon are still captured by two of the robots.

Sonic thumbs up, "Good job, everyone!"

Knuckles notices, "We didn't get all of them, though. The leaders are still captive."

Flandre declares, "There's no way were gonna let you get these two."

Bowser calls, "I won't allow it!" Flying on his Koopa Clown Car, Bowser steps into battle. "Minion Wave!" Bowser surrounds himself with a dark aura and summons out of a group of 15 Paragoombas. The leading Paragoomba holds a flag which has an insignia of Bowser.

The Paragoomba leader says, "Ready for orders, sir."

Bowser commands, "Paragoombas, attack that twerp and get rid of her!"

The Paragoomba leader confirms, "Yes, sir. Paragoomba squad, charge!"

The Paragoomba squad flies forward quickly to attack.

Tina worries, "Ohh my..."

Sanae declares, "Time for a spell card! Prayer 'Charm of Good Commerce'"

After declaring her spell card, she brings out pink aura amulets that are blessed by her power, and sends them flying forward. The amulets knock each Paragoomba away, launching them in random places. Two of them manage to hit the last two robots, destroying them.

Meowth shouts, "No! Our Pokémon!"

The Shiny Mightyena and Houndoom were falling from the sky.

Iris worries, "Oh no. We'll never make it in time."

Sonic smiles, "Don't bet on it. Let's go, Shadow!"

Shadow nods, "Right!"

Sonic and Shadow move super swiftly to catch the two falling leaders just in time.

Sonic cheers, "Yes!"

Flandre angers, "Noooo! You'll pay for that! Taboo 'Läevateinn'"

Flandre brings out her flaming tall sword and rushes into attack.

Tina gasps, "Flandre's coming!"

Sanae declares, "I won't let you hurt Tina! Aqua Lance!

Sanae creates a magical water spear in front of her. She sends it flying forward to strike Flandre, who gets caught by the spear as it pierces Team Rocket's balloon. The balloon explodes, blasting Team Rocket away.

Jessie whines, "Noooo! Another ruined planned is ruined!"

Flandre sweatdrops, "Ouch, that hurt... I wasn't expecting that."

Eggman rubs his head, "Neither was I. These Heroines from your world are full of surprises, Flan."

James learns, "This is one lesson we have learned... to never underestimate your opponents!"

Meowth agrees, "I second that, James!"

Team Rocket shouts, "Team Rocket's blasting off once again!"

*Ding*

Tina sighs of relief, "... Thanks, Sanae. I'm glad to have you here."

Sanae smiles, "I wanted to protect you, Tina. That's what friends are for."

Tina smiles, "Yeah... Avale, let's head down."

Avale flies Tina down to the ground. Sanae gets a gripping feeling from her chest. She sweats a bit, but then realizes what they feeling means.

Sanae gleams, "I knew it. Tina..."

Sanae follows the two and flies down with them.

* * *

The fainted Houndoom and Mightyena packs are close together. The Houndour and Poochyena worry about their families.

Silver assures, "Don't worry. We'll help your families out right away."

Blaze prepares, "Silver, Let's help them with our abilities."

Silver nods, "Yeah."

Sanae assists, "Let me help, too. I have powerful supporting abilities to help my friends out, including amazing healing magic.

Using Blaze's Healing Flame, Silver's Telekinetic Light, and the winds of miracle healing magic with Sanae's Miracle Wind, they restore all of the Houndoom and Mightyena's power back up. Both groups come back together. Their children become happy as the families are happy and relieved.

Max smiles, "I love that we have a lot of healers in our group!"

Ralts agrees, "Ralts Ralts!"

Joy states, "A Hero Pokémon's strength seems limitless, doesn't it?"

Reimu approaches the groups and calmly suggests, "Listen up. I'm tired of all this fighting from you guys. There's no reason why you can't get along. You're all strong, and you're all of a similar species. I think maybe the Pokémon of your group are tired of the same area every day. So, just make up, be friends, and share your territories, alright?"

The leader Mightyena and Houndoom thought it over for a second. The two discuss, and agree to share their land.

Reimu nods, "That's the spirit!"

Batthan sweats, "Phew. I'm glad that's over."

Joy agrees, "I'm glad it's over, too. Pokémon should not fight like that."

* * *

So, all of the Mightyena and Houndoom return to their lands and shared it with each other as promised.

Mario says, "Another job done for the Heroes! Woohoo!"

Blaze agrees, "You said it!"

May compliments, "That was great work you did there, Tina!"

Tina sheepishly says, "Ohhhh. I didn't do that much. Really, though, it was Sanae that did most of the work."

Sanae walks up to Tina and says, "That's not true. I was so inspired by your desire to protect the Pokémon. I wanted to help you, Tina."

Tina says, "Oh, Sanae."

Sanae adds, "And... I should mention something to you."

Tina asks, "What is it?"

Sanae gleams, "I got that feeling in my chest. Do you know what that means?"

Tina ponders, "Your feeling in your chest?"

Batthan expresses, "Tina, this is great news! Sanae wants to be your partner!"

Tina blushes slightly, "M-me? My partner? Sanae?"

Sanae smiles, "I love how you are with natural beauty, and wanting to express that to everyone. I love how closely you take care of your Pokémon. And I love how beautiful you are, both inside and outside. Please... let me be your partner-for-life!"

Tina gasps, "You really... want to be my partner, Sanae?"

Reimu smiles, "You know what, Tina, Sanae would be an amazing partner for you. She loves helping people. And she's quite a bit in tune with romance, as well. I mean... she does have a crush on Silver."

Silver blushes, "Why I am being teased so much with girls?"

Batthan supports, "Don't worry, Silver. Tina would tease me a lot in the past. You're not the only one."

Zoey laughs, "Hahaha! Why I am not surprised?"

Batthan pouts, "What are you laughing at, Zoey? Honestly..."

Meta Knight observes, "Interesting. Love is certainly a mysterious feeling to have."

Shadow agrees, "True. But it is also a good feeling to have."

Tina thinks about the offer for a few moments. She gives a big smile and holds out her arms in agreement. She expresses, "I accept your love, Sanae!"

Sanae gleams and cheers, "Thank you!"

Sanae and Tina hug each other as Sanae sheds a few tears.

Sabrina smiles, "Look at that, Salem. Tina has a partner, now."

Salem wishes, "Ohhhh... If only we could have such a special partner like her. Hmmmm..."

Sabrina denies, "Salem, I am not using magic to conjure a partner-for-life. They have to come to us, just like everyone else."

Salem curses, "Shoot. There goes that way out..."

Joy ponders, "A partner-for-life. I wouldn't mind having someone to be by my side. Maybe... they can help me with someone I care about..."

Chansey says, "Chansey."

After their hug, Tina and Sanae turn to everyone. Tina says, "I'm ready to go, everyone. Let's get moving!"

May agrees, "Yeah! We gotta head to Seihou Town for the next contest."

Dawn thinks, " _I must work hard so I can get a ribbon, just like May..."_

And so, our Heroes move on after the incident with the Mightyena and Houndoom. With a Hero Pokémon by her side, Tina grows into an even better person. Their journey continues next time.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **PDA777: Alright, and that's that.**

 **Batthan: So, Sanae is your partner, now?**

 **PDA777: That's right. Hope you don't mind.**

 **Batthan: I don't... for now, anyway.**

 **PDA777: There's a lot more that can happen in the future.**

 **Batthan: We'll just see what happens.**

 **PDA777: Indeed. Until next time, everyone.**


	27. Ch 24- Rolling in the Path of Trainers

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **PDA777: You are watching... the next chapter of Heroes Destiny RX!**

 **Batthan: Greetings and welcome back!**

 **PDA777: With a group of growing trainers wanting to become stronger, our Heroes will need to battle and prove their worth.**

 **Batthan: Sounds like fun. Let's do this!**

 **PDA777: Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon**_

 _ **Heroes:**_

 **Ash Ketchum (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond)**

Hero Pokémon 1- Blaze the Cat: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Charizard

Pokémon 4- Rufflet

 **Misty (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond)**

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Gyarados

 **Brock**

Hero Pokémon 1- Mario: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Crobat

Pokémon 3- Croagunk

 **May:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Miles 'Tails' Prower: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame: Touhou Franchise (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid)

Pokémon 1- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Glaceon

Pokémon 4- Manaphy

 **Max:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Luigi: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Cyndaquil

 **Dawn:**

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Pachirisu

Pokémon 3- Buneary

Pokémon 4- Petilil

 **Iris:**

Hero Pokémon- Donkey Kong: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Axew

Pokémon 2- Excadrill

 **Batthan [Ethan Tidwell] (HB2** - **Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Silver the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Meta Knight: Kirby Franchise

Pokémon 1- Raichu* (Shinyshock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile (Slasher)

Pokémon 3- Tyranitar (Rocky)

Pokémon 4- Dragonite (Scarlet)

 **Zoey (HB2** - **Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gardevoir

 **Sabrina Spellman and Salem Saberhagen**

 **Nurse Joy:**

Pokémon- Chansey

 **Tina Sankuri:**

Hero Pokémon- Sanae Kochiya: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Nidoqueen (Rennie)

Pokémon 2- Skarmory (Avale)

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

 _ **Villains:**_

 **Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser (Mario Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman (Sonic Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet (Touhou Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

 **Jessie:**

Pokémon 1- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Arbok

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

 **James:**

Pokémon 1- Growlithe (Growlie)

Pokémon 2- Weezing

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

 _ **Symbols:**_

 _ **HB#- Hero Bonds in the order they formed the bond. All of their Hero Pokémon are a part of their bond. It may also show the name of the bond, if they gave it one.**_

 _ ***- Represents that the Pokémon is shiny.**_

* * *

 _ **The Heroes Current Collection**_

 _ **Ash**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar League:**_

 **1st Badge** \- Aqua Frost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

 **2nd Badge-** Tai Chi Badge (Vegeta- Fighting; Sun Ce)

 _ **May**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Directamo Ribbon

 _ **Dawn**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- ?

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Rolling in the Path of Trainers**

Location: Trainer Road

Our large group of Heroes are walking on a road to Seihou Town for the next contest.

After hearing a recipe from Tina, Mario is writing down the recipe in a notepad.

Mario expresses, "This sounds delicious, Tina. What an interesting twist on an Italian classic."

Tina smiles, "I'm glad you think so, Mario. I cook for it a lot for my sister. Sarah is always wanting seconds."

Mario formulates, "Ohhh! Speaking of Italian classics, the pasta dish you gave me has made me realized that I never got to cook Spaghetti for our group as of yet."

Dawn glimmers with joy, "Did you say... Spaghetti? Ohhh... please cook that for us tonight, Mario. I have been wanting another plate of that beauty for months."

Salem sighs, "It gets tricky for me when you guys eat certain dishes that require a utensil. I do sometimes miss having thumbs..."

Sabrina assures, "It's not like trying to eat a big burger, Salem. I think you'll be fine."

Iris carefully looks around, "Hmmm..."

Tina asks, "What are you looking for, Iris?'

Iris answers, "Any potential Dragon types I can find. If I'm going to get going with my dream of becoming a Dragon Pokémon Master, I will need more dragons by my side."

DK says, "Dragons..."

Iris wonders, "I don't suppose you know of any Hero Pokémon that might be a Dragon type?"

DK shakes his head, "Oooooh..."

Tina says, "You won't be finding dragons that easily. I think a cave is one of the better places to find some species of Dragon types."

Batthan ponders, "Well, they might be uncommon, but I do not think they are rare. It's all in knowing the right places to look."

Iris asks, "And do you know of a good place to look?"

Batthan remembers, "There is one place I can remember. But... we'll need to go west of Sportsgale City to get there."

Marisa recalls, "Isn't that the location of the upcoming Heroes Soccer Tournament?"

Reimu adds, "It's also the location of a Gym. It'll be quite some time, it seems."

Iris smiles, "Well... it is one thing to look forward to at least. I would like a dragon friend for Axew."

Axew says, "Axxeeeew!"

Walking a bit further, they encounter a building. A sign posted on top of the building says 'Trainer's Club'.

May wonders, "Trainer's Club?"

Silver assumes, "I'm guessing a locale for trainers to hang out at?"

Meta Knight desires, "Hmmm. It might a good place to have a battle. I have the need to prove my strength to my new partner."

"Sounds like you have come to the right place!", expresses a male trainer.

The Heroes turn to a group of seven trainers, which all appear to be near the same age group. The male trainer who spoke appears to be the leader.

The male leader introduces, "We are seven of the elite trainers of the Trainer's Club. And we run the path around Trainer Road. You think you have what it takes to take us all down?"

Sanae sweatdrops, "Guess we're not the only group that has many people together."

Batthan ponders, "Huh... I'm pretty certain I haven't recalled this part of the region being run by the Trainer's Club. This must be pretty new."

A girl in an orange dress gleams, "Ohhhh! Isn't that the Champion?"

A boy with a white hat expresses, "Yo! It's Batthan, the Champion!"

The group gathers around the slightly surprised Batthan, expression their happiness and how much of an inspiration they are.

Silver figures, "I guess this should probably be expected."

Batthan smiles, "Kids, I appreciate your love and admiration for me, but I don't even know the names of any of you."

The male leader prepares, "Then let us introduce ourselves to the Champion and his companions. Roll call!"

The group of seven trainers line up for introductions.

Stacia introduces, "Hi... I'm Stacia of Rank Number 7."

Henry, with the white hat, introduces, "Yo! The name's Henry, and I am in Rank Number 6."

Rob introduces, "Hello everyone, Rob here, and I have the 5th Rank."

Maya, the orange dressed girl, introduces, "Hey there. Maya is my name, and the number 4 is my rank."

Leona introduces, "Leona is who I'm called, and 3rd is what I rank."

Jill introduces, "You can call me Jill, and my ranking just so you know is number 2."

Ian introduces, "And I'm the leader of the group, Ian, Rank 1. I even have a Hero Pokémon with me. Allow me to introduce you to my Hero Pokémon, Donny."

Donnel, also known by his friends as Donny, has short black hair, black eyes, and wears a worn tin pot on his head serving as his helmet. He wears a blue shirt which has a brown item bag on his right side wrapped around a brown belt on his waist, light brown pants, and black boots. His weapon of choice is a black and brown lance. Forged by one of his friends, he names it the Reckoner.

Donnel introduces, "The name's Donny. Err... that is, Donnel. A lot of my close friends like to call me Donny."

Blaze asks, "What world did you hail from, Donnel?"

Donnel answers, "I don't know if any of you are familiar with it. I've come from the Fire Emblem world."

After assessing it from everyone, Blaze confirms, "It doesn't seem like any of us is familiar with it."

Donnel says, "Ain't that a bummer. There's a lot we folks have to offer, ya know? I mean... coming from a world with multitude of powerful armies who ended up becomin' Heroes that have saved our world! That ain't anything to be sneezing about."

Tina expresses interest, "Hmm... now I'm a bit curious."

Ian grins, "If you want to see a taste of what Donny's world is all about, then one of you will need to battle me. But first, you will have to get past all of my fellow trainers. Are you willing to accept our challenge?"

Ash asks, "What challenge?"

Ian explains, "Each trainer will have one Pokémon that you must use one Pokémon against. You will start from Stacia and work your way up from there. At the end of the challenge, you will face against me and my Hero Pokémon. If you win... I have a special prize I would like to give to you."

Jill figures, "Since there is a lot of you here, why don't we have seven of you face off against each of us?"

Ash wonders, "What do you guys think?"

Tina smiles, "A challenge like this is something not to pass on."

Max expresses, "I need this opportunity to start training my Pokémon up some."

Iris agrees, "Me, too. I think we should go for it."

Joy notes, "Of course, not all of us will be battling today."

Batthan asks, "Alright, then. Who's going to be battle who?"

After getting the answers and figuring it out, Batthan turns the trainers. He answers, "Max, Iris, May, Dawn, Ash, Tina, and I will be challenging you all in that order."

Meta Knight prepares, "I shall have my enjoyment in our coming battle, Donnel. Let's see how strong you really are."

Donnel ponders, "I have to face off against this guy? This is likely to be a tough battle. But... I know I can do it!"

Ian smiles, "Excellent! Now, it's time for you all to travel through the Trainer Road. Will you make it to the end? Trainers, let's battle!"

The other six trainers cheer, "YEEAAAAAH!"

Misty giggles, "Such energy they have. These battles are going to be great!"

Togetic says, "Toge Toge!"

* * *

Rank 7 Battle: Max vs Stacia

Stacia smiles, "Hi... I'm Stacia. I'll be your first opponent."

Max blushes a bit, "I'm Max, Stacia. _Wow, she's cute._ "

Youmu smiles and thinks, " _That Max... he has such a soft spot for girls near his age. He did the same with me, even though we're not anywhere near the same age group."_

Stacia asks, "Are you ready for your battle?"

Max nods, "Yes!"

May calls, "Good luck, Max!"

Knuckles cheers, "Show her what you got, little buddy!"

Stacia brings out, "Let the Rank 7 battle... begin! Go, Nidoran!"

Female Nidoran appears from her Pokémon.

Nidoran says, "Nido Ni!"

Tina admires, "Awesome. It's a female Nidoran. What an amazing Pokémon!"

Max brings out, "Ralts, let's do this!"

Ralts, who was near Max, teleports to the stage and says, "Ralts!"

Youmu replies, "This shouldn't take too long. You have the advantage."

Max calls, "Yeah! Ralts, use Confusion!"

Ralts releases psychic energy from Nidoran and hits her, doing a lot of damage.

Stacia calls, "Nidoran!"

Max follows up, "Now, use Magical Leaf!"

Ralts makes colorful leaves appear and sends them forwards to hit Nidoran, which causes her to faint.

Nidoran moans, "Nido..."

Stacia frowns, "Awww. But I didn't get a chance to attack!"

Max sweatdrops, "Wow, that was quick..."

Luigi figures, "That's what having a type advantage can do."

Youmu agrees, "Yeah..."

Max frowns, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it end so soon..."

Stacia compliments, "That's alright. Your Ralts is very strong." She approaches him. "Regardless, a win is a win. Great job."

Stacia shakes hands with Max.

Max slightly blushes, "Uhhh... thanks!"

Stacia announces, "With Rank Number 7 conquered, your group can advance to Number 6. Best of luck!"

Iris nods, "Right. It's my turn!"

* * *

Rank 6 Battle: Iris vs Henry

Henry introduces, "Yo, I'm Henry. And I'm ready for a showdown!"

Iris greets, "The name is Iris, Henry. Let's both do our best!"

Henry nods, "Right on, Iris!"

DK cheers, "Here we gooooo! Ooooh Oooooooh!"

Tina cheers, "Go, Iris! I'm rootin' for ya!"

Iris smiles, "Thanks, Tina!"

Henry calls out, "It's time for the Rank 6 battle. And it starts... now! Kadabra, it's time to rap!"

Kadabra comes out and calls, "Kadabraaaa!"

Iris says, "Alright, Axew, it's time for us to begin our training. Go forth!"

Axew jumps out of Iris's hair and onto the field. He calls, "Aaaaxew!"

Henry offers, "You can make the first move, yo!"

Iris attacks, "As you wish! Axew, Scratch!"

Axew runs forth with his claws open. It takes a swipe on Kadabra.

Henry calls, "Kadabra, Psybeam!"

Kadabra shoots out a colorful beam from its forehead.

Iris counters, "Dodge and Scratch it again!"

Axew avoids the beam and swipes Kadabra again.

Henry says, "Alright. Let's see you like this little trick. Kadabra, Hidden Power!"

Kadabra releases a beam of energy, hitting Axew with a lot of power.

Iris jumps in shock, "What? What was that?"

Henry calls, "That, girl, was Hidden Power Ice right at Axew's face, yo!"

Iris ponders, "Huh? Hidden Power Ice?"

Batthan grins, "Huh. A trainer who has mastered the use of Hidden Power. I'm impressed."

DK comments, "He's strong."

Iris prepares, "Well, so am I. Axew, Dragon Rage!"

After a few moments of charging energy, Axew releases strong dragon energy from his mouth and sends it forward.

Henry calls out, "Teleport!"

Kadabra warps to dodge Axew's attack and ends up a distance behind Axew.

Henry follows up, "Now, Psybeam!"

Kadabra shoots out another colorful beam from its forehead.

Iris commands, "Jump, Axew!"

Axew jumps high enough to dodge the incoming attack.

Iris attacks, "Now, use Giga Impact!"

Axew turns around and spins forward to create a large swirling vortex of intense energy. The attack strikes Kadabra hard.

Henry expresses, "Yoooo! What was that?"

Batthan exclaims, "Wow! I did not expect her Axew to have Giga Impact. That's awesome!"

Meta Knight comments, "She is impressive, for one who is still learning much about battling."

After the attack, Axew feels worn for a few moments.

Iris ponders, "Unfortunately, it looks like Kadabra did not quite get finished from that attack. Now, I have to wait until Axew recovers."

Henry smiles, "Yo, Kadabra! While Axew is getting its energy back up to game, why don't we do the same? Recover!"

Kadabra restores some lost power using gathered energy.

Iris frowns, "Ugh... that's not good."

Henry follows up, "Now, Shadow Ball!"

Kadabra forms a blob of dark energy using its spoon. It sends the ball towards Axew.

Iris jumps several times and expresses, "Alright! It's time that we go into action! Axew, send that Shadow Ball away!"

With amazing timing, Axew swipes the blob away using his tail."

Henry becomes shocked, "What in the...?"

Iris attack, "Charge forward!"

Axew runs toward Kadabra.

Henry responds, "Kadabra, don't let it get close to you. Hidden Power!"

Kadabra releases a beam with ice energy to Axew.

Iris calls, "Jump and use Outrage!"

After dodging the beam, Axew gives off a red aura and quickly unleashes a series of impactful blows on Kadabra. After one final blow, Kadabra falls to the ground and faints.

Kadabra moans, "Kadaaaaab..."

Henry frowns, "Noooo! I just lost it..."

Iris cheers, "Woohoo! We won, Axew!"

Axew smiles, "Axxxew!"

DK cheers, "Yeah!"

Tina smiles, "Way to go, Iris! I knew you could do it."

Silver ponders, "Outrage and Giga Impact. Huh..."

Henry smiles, "Heh! Looks like you beat me, Iris. I had a great time with our showdown."

Iris smiles, "Same here. You were great!"

The two shake hands.

Henry concludes, "And with that, you all have permission to move on to the Rank 5 battle.

May expresses, "Cool. It's my turn. Here we go!"

* * *

Rank 5 Battle: May vs Rob

Rob welcomes, "Hello there, Rob here, and I'm ready for my battle against you."

May bows, "I'm May. Nice to meet you, Rob. I'm here to take you on."

Rob accepts, "And I accept your challenge. The time has come for our Rank 5 battle. Are you ready?"

May nods, "I sure am. Let's go!"

Rob sends out, "Then, it's time for battle, Hariyama!"

Hariyama appears and calls, "Hari... Yamaaaaa!"

May brings out, "Glaceon, take the stage!"

Glaceon appears and calls, "Glaceon!"

Marisa grins, "It's time for some magic, May!"

Max cheers, "Let's go, sis!"

Dawn smiles, "Go for it, May!"

May starts, "Let's start with a dose of Ice Beam!"

Glaceon shoots a beam of cold ice from its mouth. It hits Hariyama but not as much damage as she hopes.

May wonders, "Huh? That should have done more than it did!"

Rob chuckles, "Hee hee heee! Hariyama has quite the... Thick Fat body, if you know what I mean?"

May ponders, "Huh?"

Tails explains, "It's an ability Hariyama can have, May. Basically, Ice and Fire type moves will not do as much to it."

May frowns, "That's not good."

Rob adds, "And clearly, you weren't smart to put an Ice type against my Fighting type! I have the advantage."

Marisa taunts, "We can handle being at a disadvantage. Bring it on!"

Rob calls, "You ask for it. Hariyama, Arm Thrust!"

Hariyama thrusts his arms repeatedly against Glaceon, with each hit doing a lot.

May asks, "Glaceon, you okay?"

Glaceon nods, "Glaae!"

May calls, "Good. Let's bring down the cool. Icy Wind!"

Glaceon lets out a chilling wind, which does little damage to Hariyama. However, small glimmers of ice seem to be attached to its body.

Rob calls, "Ha! You call that an attack? Hariyama, Brick Break!"

Hariyama charges in with his arm forward, but at a slower pace than usual.

Rob sweatdrops, "What? Why are you moving slowly, Hariyama?"

May giggles, "Heehee! We got you, now! Glaceon, Shadow Ball!"

Glaceon shoots a glob of dark energy at Hariyama, dealing a lot of damage.

May follows up, "Now, use Blizzard!"

Glaceon lets out a devastating icy storm that hits Hariyama. It was enough to cause it to faint.

Hariyama moans, "Yammmaaaa..."

Rob shouts, "WHAT! What just happened? Suddenly I got slower and I end up losing!"

Tails explains, "We may have the type disadvantage, but we used the speed of your Pokémon to our advantage, or should I say... the lack of speed. Icy Wind makes you slower for a while when hit."

Rob curses, "Dang it! Looks like this trainer still has a lot to learn. Ohh, well. I will admit defeat. Great job, May."

May smiles, "Thank you. I like your Hariyama."

Rob smiles, "Heh. Much appreciated."

Rob and May shake hands.

Rob announces, "And with that, you have opened the way to the 4th Rank battle. Go forth!"

Dawn smiles, "I shall be doing just that!"

Knuckles pumps his fist, "Yeah! It's our turn!"

* * *

Rank 4 Battle: Dawn vs Maya

Maya reintroduces, "As I've said earlier, Maya is my name, and 4th is my rank."

Dawn says, "Well, Dawn is my name, and battling you is my game!"

Maya chuckles, "Ho hoooo! So it is. Prepare for a tough battle ahead! Let's begin our battle! Torkoal, go for it!"

Torkoal appears and calls out, "Torkoal!"

Ash smiles, "Cool. A Torkoal!"

Blaze recalls, "What an interesting Pokémon we had."

Dawn brings out, "Torkoal, huh? Alright, then. Buneary, Spotlight!"

Buneary appears and calls out, "Bunnnneary!"

May cheers, "Yeah! Let's go, Dawn!"

Zoey expresses, "You got this, Dawn!"

Shadow ponders, "Hmmm... interesting that she would choose Buneary. I am curious as to why she didn't choose Prinplup."

Silver guesses, "She probably wants to challenge herself. And she may want to work more with some of her other Pokémon besides Knuckles and Prinplup. Though, using her newly hatched Petilil wouldn't have been a good idea... for several reasons.

Dawn calls, "Buneary, start off with Bounce!"

Buneary jumps really high in the air and goes to the ground quickly towards Torkoal.

Maya calls, "Torkoal, Iron Defense!"

Torkoal retracts to its shell. Buneary gets blown back by the defensive force of its shell. Torkoal reappears.

Knuckles warns, "Careful, Dawn. Torkoal has a lot of defensive power if it goes into its shell."

Dawn calls, "I see. Buneary, Jump Kick!"

Buneary jumps and attacks with her feet.

Maya repeats, "Iron Defense again!"

Dawn commands, "Hit it from the side!"

After Torkoal retracts, Buneary kicks the side of Torkoal's shell, causing it to spin and forcing a dizzy Torkoal out.

Dawn attacks, "Yes! Now for some Dizzy Punch!"

Buneary hits Torkoal with a twirling punch, causing it to spin again. The result is that Torkoal, being so dizzy, that it faints.

Torkoal moans, "Torrrrrk..."

Maya gasps, "Oh my!"

Dawn cheers, "We did it!"

Buneary cheers, "Bun Bun!"

Knuckles expresses, "Alright!"

Buneary winks at Pikachu, "Bun!"

Pikachu blushes a bit, "Pika..."

Maya compliments, "Well well... you sure are strong, Dawn. It was a great battle, indeed."

Dawn smiles, "Thank you!"

The two shake hands.

Maya says, "The Rank 3 battle is up next. I wish you all well."

Ash smiles, "Looks like I'm up."

Donnel, who has been spectating the battles, comments, "Gosh... these people sure are strong. It makes me kind of nervous... especially towards that masked guy. I will likely have to be ready to face him."

* * *

Rank 3 Battle: Ash vs Leona

Leona reintroduces, "Leona of the 3rd Rank. That's what you're dealing with, next."

Ash introduces, "I'm Ash, and I'm ready for a battle. Are you?"

Leona brings out, "Ready as I will ever be!"

Blaze says, "Let's see what we're dealing with."

Leona summons, "Let's go for the win, Metang!"

Metang appears and calls out, "Metang!"

Tina gleams, "Ohhhhh! It's a Metang! I love this line of Pokémon. I hope you're taking great care of my little sister, Risen!"

Sanae recalls, "That's right. Tina did mention to me of her other Pokémon. And one of them being a Metagross. So, this is the middle stage of that Pokémon..."

Ash brings out, "Bayleef, I choose you!"

Bayleef appears and says, "Bay Bay!"

Bayleef runs towards Ash and snuggles him. Ash smiles, "Ohh, Bayleef."

Blaze laughs, "Hahaha! That's Bayleef for ya!"

Leona smiles, "How sweet. In light of that affection, I will let you go first, Ash!"

Bayleef goes up into the battlefield prepared. Ash nods, "As you wish."

Brock ponders, "So, he's using Bayleef against Metang, huh?"

Luigi wonders, "I don't get it. Why not use Charizard against Metang?"

Mario figures, "I'm sure Ash wants a challenge. And that he wants to work more with Bayleef. Compared to his Pikachu, Charizard, and his Heroes, Bayleef and especially Rufflet are not as trained. A battle against a trainer is a good way of gaining experience after all."

Sakuya wonders, "Let's just see how Bayleef can handle this rather dangerous steel type."

Ash starts, "Let's go, Bayleef! Razor Leaf!"

Bayleef sends a barrage of sharp leaves to strike Metang.

Leona attacks, "Metang, Meteor Mash!"

Metang glows its fist with cosmic energy and rushes for an attack.

Ash calls, "Dodge it!" Bayleef jumps out of the way of the attack. "Now, use Magical Leaf!"

This time, Bayleef sends in colorful leaves to strike Metang.

Leona says, "I won't be intimated by your barrage of leaves! Bullet Punch!"

Metang quickly rushes and hits Bayleef with quick punches.

Ash calls, "Bayleef, Vine Whip!"

Bayleef sends her vines to attack.

Leona counters, "Use Agility to dodge!"

By building up speed, it swiftly dodges the vines.

Blaze warns, "Incoming swift attack, Ash!"

Leona commands, "Quickly, use Meteor Mash!"

Metang rushes forward with great speed to attack with another cosmically induced fist.

Ash says, "Bayleef, use your vines to dodge it!"

Bayleef jumps high in the air using her vines to avoid the fist.

Ash attacks, "Now, Body Slam!"

She crashes down hard on Metang, dealing some impressive damage.

Leona comments, "Ohh my!"

Blaze smiles, "Nice one!"

Leona calls, "We still have plenty of energy left, though! Metang, Zen Headbutt."

Metang goes in to the attack, but it suddenly stopped and feels shaky.

Leona sweatdrops, "What? What just happened? Metang!"

Reimu grins, "Looks like Metang just got paralyzed. How unfortunate."

Ash proclaims, "Fortune seems to be on our side, today. Solar Beam!"

Bayleef charges solar energy from her mouth. She releases a beam of light to attack Metang with big damage. Metang faints.

Metang moans, "Tanng..."

Leona jumps, "Oh no!"

Ash cheers, "Yes, we did it, Bayleef!"

Bayleef cheers, "Bay Bay Baaay!"

Misty smiles, "That was amazing, Ash!"

Batthan comments, "Pulling off another impressive win despite the typing not being in his favor. That's Ash for ya!"

Leona gives in, "Dang paralysis. Well... I hate to do it, but I must accept defeat. Great battle!"

Ash agrees, "We had a great time, Leona!"

The two shake hands.

Leona announces, "Two more fights left to go. Next up is the 2nd ranked battle. Go for it!"

Tina smiles, "It's go time!"

* * *

Rank 2 Battle: Tina vs Jill

Jill welcomes, "Welcome to the 2nd Rank Fight! My name is Jill."

Tina replies, "Hi Jill, I'm Tina! You ready for that battle?"

Jill smiles, "But of course. I'm always ready for a battle."

Iris cheers, "Woohoo! Go, Tina!"

DK cheers, "Oooh ooooh ooooooh! Tina!"

Joy asks, "Do you think she might send out a Pokémon we haven't seen, yet?"

Brock assumes, "Most likely not. She has said that she has a good reason for not showing them, yet."

Jill brings out, "Alright. Here we goooooo! Luxray, shoot!"

Luxray appears and says, "Lux!"

Tina brings out, "Avale, let's get it on!"

Avale, her Skarmory, appears and calls, "Skaaaarm!"

Tina commands, "Avale, in the air!"

Avale flies up high in the air.

Jill calls, "Luxray, Charge!"

Luxray gathers electrical energy across its entire body.

Tina calls, "Go now and use Fly!"

Avale charges in towards Luxray.

Jill calls, "Go and use Thunder Fang!"

Luxray's powered up electrical fang collides with Avale's attack. Each took damage, but Avale took a huge amount of damage from that.

Jill grins, "I gotcha!"

Tina smiles, "Not quite, Jill. Avale, Roost!"

Avale recovers lost health and lands on the ground briefly.

Jill calls, "Very well, then. Luxray, Discharge!"

Luxray releases electricity towards Avale.

Tina defends, "Protect!"

Avale creates a barrier so that it would take no damage from the electric assault. Avale begins to take flight again.

Tina follows up, "Avale, Swords Dance!"

Avale flaps his wings hard for a few seconds, puts his wings together for a second, and raises his Attack power by a lot.

Jill ponders, "Oh my gosh... now it's a physical tank! Gotta keep my distance. Luxray, Thunderbolt!"

Luxray releases a ton of electricity.

Tina calls, "Use Night Slash and dodge it!"

Avale starts going towards Luxray with darkened wings. He dodges the attack.

Jill calls, "Keep using Thunderbolt!"

Tina commands, "Don't let those bolts hit you!"

Luxray continues to release one electrical attack after another. But, Avale dodges every attack. He swoops down and hits Luxray hard with a darkened swipe. Luxray become quite tired.

Jill prays, "I still need you, Luxray. Please don't go down, yet."

Luxray says, "Lux..."

Tina commands, "Go in the air and start charging energy!"

Avale goes high in the air and gathers nearby energy.

Sanae wonders, "Ohhhh?"

Jill wonders, "Now, what is she up to? Better strike before it's too late. Luxray, Thunder!"

Luxray calls up a lightning bolt from the sky to strike on Avale.

Tina quickly calls, "Dodge and use Sky Attack!"

Skarmory completes his charging, dodges the lightning, and flies quickly with a glowing charge.

Jill calls, "Luxray, try and dodge it!"

Luxray waits until the attack gets nearby and dodges it.

Tina commands, "Turn around!"

But Avale performs a very quick turn to hit Luxray from behind, knocking it out.

Luxray moans, "Luxraaaaay..."

Jill frowns, "I lost..."

Tina cheers, "I won! Good job, Avale!"

Avale says, "Skaaaaar!"

Sanae smiles, "Great job, partner!"

Iris cheers, "That's the way to do it, Tina! Woohoo!"

Jill smiles, "That was awesome! Thanks for a great battle, Tina!"

Tina returns, "You too, Jill!"

Jill and Tina shake each other's hands.

Jill says, "Well, what can I say... you are all up against the leader now. I wonder if you have what it takes to take on Donny!"

Meta Knight nods, "I am ready for him. Let's go!"

Batthan smiles, "Let's do this!"

* * *

Rank 1 Battle: Batthan vs Ian

Ian asks, "Well, well... you all made it, and sooner than I expected. I can't believe I get to face off against the Champion. I feel like I'm in a disadvantage."

Batthan smiles, "Don't be. I'll say this, now. Meta Knight is a very recent addition to my family. So, I haven't worked much with him."

Donnel comments, "Golly. You and he only recently became partners? Maybe we stand a chance after all. I've had a few years working alongside Ian. Why, the fact that he would accept this bumpkin into his life means the world to me."

Ian smiles, "Come on, Donny, you're a lot better than that! He's one of the hardest working fellas you ever met. He's also a mighty great cook!"

Donnel blushes, "Gosh! I'm glad to be there for all of you. I've had a Ma who really taught me so much on the value of hard work. And now, with my own experiences, I want to see if I have what it takes to take on another Hero Pokémon. It's been a long time for us."

Ian agrees, "It certain has."

Brock asks, "Anything coming up when it comes to Donnel's world, Mario?"

Mario denies, "I'm afraid not, Brock. Maybe if I heard a famous Hero Pokémon? Not sure if he knows one."

Blaze says, "We saw how strong Meta Knight can really be. We'll just see how he does against Donnel. We shouldn't underestimate him, even if he doesn't look tough."

Reimu comments, "Looks can most definitely be deceiving after all. Trust me."

Max asks, "What kind of type is Donnel suppose to be?"

Sabrina answers, "Thanks to the power of my magic, I can analyze the types of any Pokémon. Simply put, he's a Normal type, just as plain as his persona."

Salem expresses, "Well, I am definitely far from a normal cat. I wonder what kind of type I would be as a Pokémon."

Sabrina smirks, "Shall I enhance you with flames and make you a Fire type?"

Salem denies, "Please, no. I do not want anybody to start sweating like crazy when they want to pet me. This cat needs the affection to live on... to feel like I have a purpose!"

Luigi figures, "I guess giving you a Fire Flower is out of the question, huh?"

Silver cheers, "Come on, Meta Knight! Let's go!"

Sanae cheers, "Good luck to all of you!"

Shinyshock expresses, "Raichu Rai!"

Ian asks, "Are you ready for our showdown, Champion?"

Batthan nods, "Yes we are! Showtime, Meta Knight!"

Meta Knight replies, "To battle!"

Meta Knight advances to the field.

Ian smiles, "Donny, let's get to it!"

Donnel nods, "Roger!"

Donnel also advances to the field. He brings out his lance, the Reckoner.

Meta Knight notices, "Hmmm... a wielder of the lance. How interesting."

Donnel states, "If this was back in my world, I would have an advantage against his sword. But, it seems the Pokémon world has different laws to follow in the ways of battlin'."

Ian offers, "The Rank 1 battle shall now begin! I'll let you go first, Mr. Champion."

Batthan smiles, "Hope you don't regret that decision, Ian. Meta Knight, attack with Sword Sweep!"

Meta Knight runs forward with his sword held high.

Ian attacks, "Donny, Lance Stab!"

Donnel charges in with his lance facing forward. Both attacks seem even in power, causing no damage, having the two pull back.

Batthan calls, "Use your Sword Beam!"

After gathering energy into his sword, he releases a cutter-like beam from it."

Ian replies, "Dodge it!"

Donnel rolls out of the way to dodge the attack.

Silver compliments, "Nice maneuvering."

Ian calls, "Now, time for some Aptitude!"

Donnel shouts, "Yeehaw!"

He rallies himself and unleashes energy hidden within, boosting the power of all his moves somewhat.

Batthan sweatdrops, "What kind of a move is that?"

Meta Knight observes, "Judging from the energy bursting out, as well as his posture, it seems that he is more powerful."

Ian follows up, "Now, Javelin Throw!"

Donnel chucks his lance forward with great speed, striking Meta Knight. The lance magically warps back to Donnel after the attack was finished.

Meta Knight shakes it off, "That was quite the attack. And I was right in saying that he became more powerful."

Batthan calls out, "You're not the only one that can power up. Meta Knight, use Meta Quick!"

Meta Knight surrounds himself with a few wind gusts, raising his speed considerably. Afterimages of him now show whenever he moves.

Batthan follows up, "Now... Mach Tornado!"

Meta Knight spins around like a tornado, and with incredible speed, strikes Donnel.

Donnel exclaims, "What in tarnation?"

Ian sweatdrops, "That was fast... too fast!"

Sonic grins, "Meta Knight can actually move that quickly? I definitely need to test out that speed!"

Misty smiles, "If there's one thing that Sonic really likes, it's others that can move or attack very quickly."

Ian frowns, "This might be a bad idea, but I need to try something. Alright, Donny, Multistab!"

Donnel rushes forward to attack with three strong stabs, but each attack is swiftly avoided by Meta Knight.

Batthan declares, "Too fast for you, Ian? You'll never hit Meta Knight when he's this fast."

Ian declares, "Don't be so sure. Time for our signature, Donny! Lance of Light!"

Donnel prepares, "Come on, Donny..."

Donnel gathers energy into his whole body, resulting in his lance powering into a lance enchanted by light. He attacks with a surprisingly fast charge and repeatedly attempts to attack Meta Knight.

Meta Knight struggles to dodge every attack sent by Donnel. The final blow successfully hits Meta Knight, dealing a lot of damage.

Sonic grins, "That was awesome! He actually managed to hit Meta Knight despite that amazing speed boost of his!"

Tina smiles, "Hmmm... now I'm becoming more interested in Donnel's world. Fire Emblem, was it?"

Ian cheers, "Yeeeeah! We got you now, Mr. Champion!"

Batthan smiles, "Maybe so. But we're not done just yet."

Meta Knight quickly recovers from the attack and swiftly moves behind the unsuspecting Donnel.

Batthan calls, "Sword Beam!"

With another cutter from his sword, he attacks Donnel with a surprise attack. The Meta Quick speed boost wears off.

Ian becomes determined, "This is our chance now that his speed boost is gone. Thunder Stab!"

Donnel enchants his lance with electricity and strikes Meta Knight with an effective attack. With two super effective blows in a row, Meta Knight starts to become tired.

Meta Knight comments, "Despite not underestimating Donnel, he still manages to surprise me. This is a great opponent."

Batthan proclaims, "We better end this soon, or else things will get ugly!"

Ian ponders, "I wish I could use another Lance of Light. But, it takes time to be able to gather that light energy again. We'll just have to make due. Multistab!"

Donnel charges forward to attack.

Batthan calls, "It's time for a Final Smash! Galaxia Darkness!"

Meta Knight glows a rainbow aura. Donnel jumps to attack, but Meta Knight extends his cap and traps Donnel within it.

Meta Knight declares, "I got you, Donny!"

Donnel sweatdrops, "Uh oh..."

He performs a series of fast and strong sword swipes on Donnel. He finishes with a huge slash. Donnel is sent flying and lands on the ground with a huge impact. As a result, Donnel is finished.

Ian shouts, "Oh no! Donny!"

Donnel declares, "Yep. I'm definitely done like dinner..."

Batthan cheers, "Alright, we did it! Way to go, Meta Knight!"

Meta Knight declares, "This is our victory, Batthan. I am glad to face such a powerful opponent."

Tina cheers, "He won! Yay! Ethan, great work."

Zoey smiles, "Meta Knight sure is strong!"

Youmu smiles, "I love the style that Meta Knight uses with his attacks. I really want to experience his techniques personally."

Ian smiles, "Donny, I am so proud of you, partner. Glad we gave it our all against the Champion."

Donnel grins, "We almost beat the Champion. I'm feeling mighty amazin' right now... emotionally, not physically."

Ian chuckles, "Then, you just rest up right where you are."

Donnel agrees, "Sure thing."

Donnel lays up to rest, while Ian walks up to Batthan.

Ian admits, "That was an amazing battle! I had so much fun!"

Batthan smiles, "You have an awesome Hero there. There's so much to look forward to when it comes to Hero Pokémon from other worlds."

Ian and Batthan shake hands.

Ian concludes, "I agree. Well, you all managed to beat all of us. Now, it's time to gather everyone up and I can give you your reward."

Tina wonders, "What it could be?"

* * *

Everyone gathers around, as Ian is about to give their prize to Batthan.

Ian replies, "What amazing battles we had. There was certainly a lot we learned from our experiences with each of you."

Donnel adds, "Especially me."

Ian gives, "Here is your prize."

Batthan receives the Passionate Flute.

Batthan asks, "Is... this a flute?"

Ian nods, "Yes! It's called the Passionate Flute. According to what I've heard, when someone with a certain intent of passion plays this flute with a special song during a full moon, something is suppose to happen. I didn't heard what could happen, as it seems to apply to those who have a deep sense of passion in their heart. I seemed pretty passionate, and yet... nothing happened when I tried to play the flute."

Donnel adds, "Seems like this flute only works on humans, too."

Tina wonders, "Passion you say? And you are not sure on what kind of passion?"

Ian denies, "I'm afraid not. Perhaps one of you can figure it out?"

Batthan ponders, "Hmmm..."

Ian figures, "And hey, just so you know, the next full moon is in a couple of days from now. I would love to see what happens when the conditions are fulfilled. Maybe a special Pokémon comes out of this, or some sort of special event appears around you all."

Tina asks, "Ethan, can I have the flute for a while?"

Batthan nods, "Sure!"

Batthan gives the flute to Tina.

Tina smiles, "... Passion, huh? Maybe..."

Ian says, "Well, the flute is yours now. I actually just got that flute not too long ago. Hopefully, you can find the answer to it!"

Tina says, "We'll definitely try!"

Ian waves, "Well, thanks for the battles, and goodbye!"

Ash waves, "Bye!"

Leona wishes, "Have a great journey!"

Donnel ponders, "I wonder if they're going to meet other Heroes from my world. Perhaps, someday, they could even meet Lord Chrom."

And so, our Heroes end their series of trainer battles and acquires a mysterious flute. What kind of passion does this flute require? Will it even work for any of our Heroes? Find out another time. Stay tuned!

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **PDA777: And that's that. It was awesome, wasn't it?**

 **Batthan: Very awesome! Donnel was an interesting fella, and packs quite the punch. By the way, I noticed a couple of interesting things.**

 **PDA777: To explain, there are seven trainers now instead of ten like in my original story. And while I did use a Fire Emblem Hero just like in the original story, it being Marisa from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, I wanted to use one who had more of an impact towards me and was slightly more important.**

 **Batthan: I see...**

 **PDA777: Speaking of which, the next chapter will be taking some things that don't make sense and in turn, will make something new out of it. Look forward to it.**

 **Batthan: You bet I will!**

 **PDA777: See you all next time!**


	28. Ch 25- A Passionate Full Moon

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **PDA777: Are you ready for another chapter of Heroes Destiny RX?**

 **Batthan: They wouldn't be here if they weren't. So... welcome back!**

 **PDA777: As another full moon is upon them, the Passionate Flute our Heroes have recently acquired might trigger under the right conditions. But, just what of kind of passion does the person need to have?**

 **Batthan: And what sort of attention could our Heroes bring with this mysterious flute? Find out right now. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon**_

 _ **Heroes:**_

 **Ash Ketchum (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond)**

Hero Pokémon 1- Blaze the Cat: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Charizard

Pokémon 4- Rufflet

 **Misty (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond)**

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Gyarados

 **Brock**

Hero Pokémon 1- Mario: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Crobat

Pokémon 3- Croagunk

 **May:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Miles 'Tails' Prower: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame: Touhou Franchise (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid)

Pokémon 1- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Glaceon

Pokémon 4- Manaphy

 **Max:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Luigi: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Cyndaquil

 **Dawn:**

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Pachirisu

Pokémon 3- Buneary

Pokémon 4- Petilil

 **Iris:**

Hero Pokémon- Donkey Kong: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Axew

Pokémon 2- Excadrill

 **Batthan [Ethan Tidwell] (HB2** - **Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Silver the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Meta Knight: Kirby Franchise

Pokémon 1- Raichu* (Shinyshock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile (Slasher)

Pokémon 3- Tyranitar (Rocky)

Pokémon 4- Dragonite (Scarlet)

 **Zoey (HB2** - **Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gardevoir

 **Sabrina Spellman and Salem Saberhagen**

 **Nurse Joy:**

Pokémon- Chansey

 **Tina Sankuri:**

Hero Pokémon- Sanae Kochiya: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Nidoqueen (Rennie)

Pokémon 2- Skarmory (Avale)

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

 _ **Villains:**_

 **Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser (Mario Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman (Sonic Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet (Touhou Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

 **Jessie:**

Pokémon 1- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Arbok

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

 **James:**

Pokémon 1- Growlithe (Growlie)

Pokémon 2- Weezing

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

 _ **Symbols:**_

 _ **HB#- Hero Bonds in the order they formed the bond. All of their Hero Pokémon are a part of their bond. It may also show the name of the bond, if they gave it one.**_

 _ ***- Represents that the Pokémon is shiny.**_

* * *

 _ **The Heroes Current Collection**_

 _ **Ash**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar League:**_

 **1st Badge** \- Aqua Frost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

 **2nd Badge-** Tai Chi Badge (Vegeta- Fighting; Sun Ce)

 _ **May**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Directamo Ribbon

 _ **Dawn**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- ?

* * *

 **Chapter 25: A Passionate Full Moon**

Location: Route 707

Continuing forward to Seihou Town for the next contest, our Heroes continue on their merry way.

Marisa insists, "Come on, Alice. I need you for this."

Alice frowns, "Marisa, I've barely worked with May. And you can't even summon me properly during battles. The answer is no."

Marisa pouts, "Awwwww! This stinks..."

May smiles, "Cheer up, Marisa. We won't be needing Alice for this. Your magic is already enough to dazzle the audience."

Marisa grins, "Well, you got me there."

Reimu asks, "Umm... any particularly interesting spots we're approaching towards? We've been traveling through this road since yesterday."

Mario checks the Pokénav, "Let's see... allow me to check the Pokénav, Reimu. Hmmm... Ohhhh! Seems like there's something interesting not too far from here. Our next scenic spot is called the Blossom Gardens."

Blaze wonders, "Errm... Blossom Gardens?"

Batthan remembers, "Ohhhh! You're gonna love this spot. Blossom Gardens not only has a field full of many different flowers spread across the area, but it is also filled with very special trees."

Sabrina asks, "What kind of tress?"

Batthan smiles, "You'll see. It's definitely breathtaking."

Reimu says, "Well, I know one thing. I would definitely like to take a long break and not have to do anything."

Ash asks, "Don't you want to head to the next Gym?"

Reimu denies, "Ahhh, no. I need a break, Ash. Besides, didn't you want Sonic to take the center spotlight during your next Gym?"

Sonic smiles, "She has a point. Being a part of your Hero Bond, I really want to get into the action. Besides, this hedgehog needs to show off his moves."

Mario agrees, "I can get what Sonic is saying. I sure wish I knew where Peach was, though..."

Luigi adds, "And Daisy. Ohhh... I miss her..."

Max says, "Luigi..."

Tina refreshes, "Sky High City... it's been years since we've taken a visit there, hasn't it, Ethan?"

Batthan recalls, "I can still remember my battle against the Gym Leader. Good times!"

Ash asks, "What's Sky High City like?"

Tina describes, "It's very... flying oriented. It's basically a place where your flying Pokémon can live openly. Buildings and roads are built in higher grounds than normal. And the wind around is often breezy. Some of the humans there like to test out some crafty flying creations... planning ahead for the far future. And of course... the perfect environment for the PokéRinger competitions. Ohhh! Did you know we also came out with the idea of PokéRinger?"

Blaze expresses, "PokéRinger as well?"

Brock asks, "So, the origins of the many different things we like to do in the overworld has started here?"

Tina smiles, "Exactly!"

Tails asks, "Is there a good reason for that? With so many origins that happened on this island, there had to have been some history with this island."

Tina recalls, Well... there are some interesting details I can share involving the island itself. I don't know many things, but I picked up on some juicy tidbits that even Ethan doesn't know."

Batthan smirks, "Ohh, really? I'd love to get informed."

Sanae suggests, "How about we settle ourselves in Blossom Gardens before you tell us what you know, Tina?"

Tina agrees, "Good idea, Sanae. Let's go!"

* * *

Location: Blossom Gardens

They make their way to the Blossom Gardens. Past an open gate lies a beautiful multitude of different colored flowers across acres of land. Around the outer borders of the garden are cherry blossom trees. In the center of the garden, the largest cherry blossom tree grows with flowers spouting around its roots.

Batthan whistles, "Check out the view!"

Misty gleams, "It's so beautiful!"

Youmu smiles, "Ahhhhh! This place... it feels so much like home to me."

Sakuya examines, "With a beautiful garden surrounded by cherry blossom trees, I can see why this resembles your old home in Gensokyo."

Tails spots, "Sonic, look over here!"

Sonic wonders, "Huh? What it is, Tails?"

To the right of the garden is an open area, with a Pokéball shaped battlefield formed by cut grass. Nearby is a cabin home with an active chimney.

Tails points, "Right here. Look closely in the grass."

Sonic notices, "Ohhhhh! Guys, check it out. There's a battle arena that looks perfectly blended into the grass. You could easily miss it."

Joy notices, "There's seems to be someone living here. There's a cabin home nearby."

May smiles, "I think they are the ones who take care of this beautiful garden."

Tails says, "Since the chimney is giving out smoke, that means that somebody lives here, or at the very least, is currently staying here."

Sonic states, "This is a sweet place to train and relax. Why don't we let them know about our presence?"

Tina offers, "Allow me, you guys."

Tina walks up to the cabin and knocks on the door. After 15 seconds, a lady opens the door. She has medium length purple hair which covers over right eye, with both eyes being blue. She wears a black dress with yellow stars all around the dress and purple slippers. Flying beside her shoulder appears to be a purple colored Chao. These creatures are from Sonic's world.

The lady answers, "Yes?"

Tina greets, "Hi. Do you live around here?"

The lady confirms, "I do."

Tina says, "Well, our group is a little... expansive, but we were hoping that we would stay around this garden for the day."

The lady looks around and sees the other Heroes. Her Chao reacts with a shocked expression. She asks, "Are all of them your friends?"

Tina nods, "They are."

Sonic notices the Chao and ponders, "Hmmmm..."

The lady says, "I see..."

Sonic recognizes the Chao and goes up to them, "I thought I recognized it."

The lady wonders, "Huh?"

Sonic asks, "That's a Chao that's with you, isn't it?"

The lady blinks and asks, "You... know of my friend?"

The Chao says, "Chao?"

Sonic confirms, "Ahhh! Just as I thought! Those Chao are from my world, the world of Mobius."

The lady expresses, "Ohhhhh! This is surprising. I had a feeling that Huey wasn't just a normal Pokémon."

Huey, the lady's Chao, says, "Chao..."

Tails says, "I didn't expect normal Chao to be around this world. If anything, I was expecting to see Cheese, Cream's Chao, whenever we would bump into her, one day."

Dawn asks, "These Chao creatures... they are from your world?"

Tails explains, "That's right. These creatures are like pets that you can raise and take care of. They are incredibly capable."

Knuckles adds, "A girl from my tribe of the echidnas are the grand guardians of the Chao. In a way, they are kind of like the Pokémon of our world. They can be raised to be powerful creatures. And all Chao can fly, but some can fly better than others. And some Chao can swim, too."

Iris smiles, "The Chao sound like amazing pets to love and adore! I wonder if they can have dragon like properties."

Tina suggests, "Why don't you come and meet my friends?"

The lady agrees, "Ohh, sure. Come on, Huey."

The lady and her Chao go up to meet the others.

The lady introduces, "My name is Nataline. This is my Chao friend, Huey."

Huey greets, "Chao Chao!"

Ash greets, "Nice to meet you two."

Pikachu says, "Pikachu!"

Nataline asks, "So, you want to be around the garden?"

Tina wonders, "We would like to. Did you take care of this entire garden, Nataline?"

Nataline says, "I do. The cherry blossom trees have always been around. But, the garden is something I did. I've been taking care of these gardens since I was 11. My mother was a florist you see. So, with the help of several grass and fairy types I've befriended, alongside Huey, we maintain the state of this garden as much as possible. I've been living here for over 10 years. Several accidents have happened. And it was unfortunate for us."

Huey frowns, "Chao..."

Nataline continues, "But, we just bloom new flowers and keep this place flourishing. It's what I love to do."

Misty compliments, "What an amazing story. We would like to be around this area for the day. We promise not to mess up your garden."

Nataline smiles, "That's all I ask for. Is there anything you need?"

Tina says, "It's fine. We can take care of ourselves. There are a lot of us here, anyway."

Nataline sweatdrops, "I can see that. Well, if you need anything, I'll be here."

Blaze asks, "Before you go, Nataline, can you tell us what your Chao is to you? Is it a Pokémon?"

Nataline answers, "Well, I've tried to have Huey see if he can do any moves. But to no avail. I've hatched Huey from an egg two years ago. And I was curious if Huey was even a Pokémon. I have heard of Hero Pokémon, as a lot of you seem to be. But, I don't think Huey is a Hero Pokémon, or even a Pokémon in general."

Tails figures, "Chao are very well capable of being Pokémon, as I'm sure Cheese is one, herself."

Blaze asks, "How did you acquire his egg?"

Nataline explains, "Well one day, while I was taking care of the garden, there was this sudden flash of cyan light that appeared. When I went to see what caused that light, I did see what appeared to have been a blue goop of some kind that quickly disappeared. What was next to it... was a flute. When I played it, a Chao egg suddenly appeared, alongside a small note attached it. It said 'Chao'. So, when Huey hatched, I assumed that it was the name of the species. Sometime after Huey hatched, in order to afford some food that I needed for Huey, I sold the flute for some money. That's all I can say."

Tina ponders and thinks, " _Can it possibly be the same flute we have, now?"_

Blaze wonders, "Do you know of anyone else that has a Chao?"

Nataline says, "No. As far as I am aware, I am the only one in the possession of a Chao. It is cool to have a pet only I have. You mentioned someone you know having a Chao."

Blaze clarifies, "Cream is a friend from my world, Mobius. She has a Chao friend, Cheese. We are certain that she is in this world as a Hero Pokémon. So, she would someone we know that also as a Chao companion."

Nataline says, "Ohhhh..."

Huey says, "Chaooo!"

Blaze says, "That's all I needed to ask."

Nataline smiles, "Very well. Enjoy your time here. Come on, Huey."

Huey cheers, "Chao Chaoooo!"

Nataline and Huey return to their cabin home.

Ash smiles, "Alright. This open field is perfect for training. Time to get some training done, Sonic!"

Iris famishes, "I'm starving. It's time for lunch!"

Brock suggests, "Then it's time to being our preparations!"

Mario cheers, "Okay! It's cooking time!"

Sakuya smiles, "I am looking forward to a pasta dish you came up with, Mario. Let's get started."

* * *

Everyone's Pokémon is released from their Pokéballs. There is quite a packed crowd. Some relax near the garden, while others play around the field and around the trees. Nearby, as Brock's group is preparing lunch, Tina tells everybody the details of the island's origin.

Tina smiles, "Looks like you're all ready to hear about what I have to say."

May says, "The origins of the island..."

Tina states, "As much as I know, anyway."

Tails ponders, "So, about this island... this massive, floating, continent like island."

Knuckles compares, "You know... the similarities between this and Angel Island is quite shocking."

Blaze wonders, "How is this all possible, Tina?"

Tina explains, "About 100 years ago, people came up with theories on how it's possible to make the future seem possible. From floating islands... to being able to freely fly just like Pokémon. There was one man who made this possible... the one man who made what might happen decades into the future happen now. His name is Savano Whimscake."

Salem names, "Savano, huh?"

Sabrina asks, "And how was that man able to make this entire island float?"

Tina describes, "Using a very special power that is not unlike your creation magic, Sabrina. He has the power of Astral magic."

Marisa smiles, "Magic? A human from this world is able to use magic?"

Tina nods, "Oh, yes. You see, Savano is a researcher... of the strange and the whimsical. Pokémon are able to do magical attacks that seem unreal, even though it is. And even before Hero Pokémon came to this world, magic was heard of, but it was of extreme rarity. But, after digging through ancient artifacts and discovering the power beyond, he conducted a very special potion using the remains of ingredients from hundreds of years in the past and specific essences of various Pokémon. With his creation completed, he drank the potion, and gain power beyond his wildest dreams. One of the strongest humans in the world... he was a wizard of high magical arts!"

Ash exclaims, "Awesome!"

Tina continues, "He was able to do many things. He could fly really fast, he was able to do Pokémon attacks... even special moves that not even normal Pokémon would ever be able to do, he could create certain things, enhance things... the amount he can do was practically limitless!"

Marisa cheers, "To think you can do so much with just one potion. What an inspiration is he to me!"

Salem figures, "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that he sounds like a witch from our world. I hope he is a cat lover!"

Sabrina wonders, "Riiight... So, any weaknesses this all powerful wizard possesses?"

Tina answers, "There is one major weakness to this power... overexertion. In his body is a magic core. Whenever he uses magic, his core would fill up. After some time, the core will drain and cool down. There was one instance where things could have gotten ugly."

Max prepares, "Ohh, boy. Here we go..."

Tina continues, "He was creating so many new things at once, thinking that nothing could hurt him. But, one day, he found his stomach grumble. Though he felt something strange within his body, he ignored it and continued to make things. Soon, he felt a powerful pain inside. It was so strong that he fainted from it. With the studies of Pokémon and certain things regarding them, the doctor that took care of him had an idea of what his condition was."

Batthan comments, "Huh... that must be one heck of a doctor."

Tina clarifies, "With his newfound power, that he later called Astral magic, he had gained many special powers, including an incredibly extended lifespan. However, he must never overuse his magic to a critical degree. If it were to ever reach the peak of usage... BOOM!"

Luigi jumps, "Whaaaa?"

Tina warns, "A huge magical explosion would occur that would be so destructive, that it would wipe out an entire city in an instant!"

Batthan sweatdrops, "Okay... that's terrifying to know. 'With great power comes great responsibility.' It's taking that saying to an unreasonable degree!"

Mario sighs, "Mama Mia... you're telling me."

Tina continues, "He vowed to use his power for good. He already was, by the way. But, he wants to ensure peace around him. So, what he did was take an entire huge chunk of his overall magic to lift an entire part of a continent all the way up to the sky. It took pretty much everything he had. He was exhausted for a week, but after that, he took about 20 percent of his overall total magic to permanently keep this island from falling, and another five percent to keep it hidden from everyone outside from causing turmoil from down below."

Mario realizes, "Considering how gigantic this island is, combined with creating a misty border around the island, and how much magic he can still use... he must be crazy powerful!"

Tina says, "I don't know how powerful he truly can be, but this is about as much as I know about Savano. So... this was how Platinum Rainbow Island came to be. And with it came two regions: Rainstar and Grand Prism. One of the only ways that this island can be breached from the outside and inside is Hero Pokémon and their variants."

Dawn wonders, "Why Hero Pokémon?"

Tina clarifies, "They were around at the time. Granted, they were few and far in between. But, he ended up befriending three Hero Pokémon. But, Savano specifically told them not to reveal who they actually are to the common folk. They are rarely needed for battle... and they are special guardians for Savano, as well as his source of information."

Batthan adds, "These Hero Pokémon are also how humans are able to travel to the overworld from the island with proper permission. They have been around for as long as Savano."

Alice wonders, "You think they also have Astral magic?"

Marisa says, "It's not impossible."

Tina continues, "To properly answer your question, Dawn, it was not only because of the partners he made. He understood how important Hero Pokémon are to this world, and he wanted them to be the link between this island and the rest of the world. Which is why Hero Pokémon are given access to this island, provided they know of this island's existence. They are the key to entering this island from the overworld."

Mario figures, "I suppose what I researched about this island is how I was able to know how to enter the island with my friends. Ohhhhh! That's right! Do you why there are portals allowing anyone within that short time to enter the island?"

Tina answers, "I do know. Besides his connections with Hero Pokémon, Savano didn't want this place to remain hidden forever. He wanted to slowly let the people know about this place's existence. So, he created portals in specific spots throughout the world, each with different time frames. If people were extremely lucky or knowledgeable, they could enter this fascinating island. Pokémon can, too, just like with Manaphy."

Manaphy giggles, "Heeheehee!"

May asks, "So... Savano still lives on to this day?"

Tina confirms, "That he does. While he doesn't see a lot of people, he is still very much living his life peacefully, while his Hero Pokémon do their duties. They still have their fun with their partner, each other, and the other people whenever they can, so they are not unhappy. And guess what... he lives in my hometown, Metro Hero City... which he established by the way. I hear that he is a big lover of Pokémon Contests."

Zoey smiles, "He has good tastes."

Reimu comments, "You know, I hear that city is an incredibly bustling city where there is high energy in a lot of places. It's definitely not the kind of location I would live at, personally."

Marisa explains, "Living in a shrine with not many neighbors, Reimu is used to a more quiet setting."

Tina asks, "Do you find the place where Ash lives ideal?"

Reimu nods, "Definitely! From what I've heard, it's not too big and not too small, a reasonable amount of people, and mostly quiet. I'm gonna love it."

Ash smiles, "Pallet Town does feel like an ideal place for Reimu's lifestyle. I'm sure she'll get along with my mom. Not sure about Mimey, though..."

Pikachu says, "Pika..."

Tina giggles, "Heehee!"

* * *

After the backstory, Brock and his Heroes finish making their lunch. It is a pasta dish with a special sauce made from ingredients that Sakuya had gathered.

Sakuya calls, "Everyone, it's time for lunch!"

Dawn gleams, "Ohh boy!"

Everyone gathers around to begin dining their lunch.

Tina smiles, "Wow, this food looks delicious!"

Brock says, "Only the best for my friends."

Tina asks, "I can't wait; can we eat now?"

Brock nods, "Sure! Dig in everyone!"

Tina cheers, "Woohoo!"

Meanwhile, not too far from the others, after separating from her friend, Merlin, Linde travels alone to search for her destined partner.

Linde monologues, "It still surprises me how these creatures are able to produce such power elemental attacks. It inspires me to become better. Of course, finding a partner is something I should do."

Her stomach grumbles for a few moments, indicating her hunger. "Before I continue my search, I should find some food. I don't think I'm close to a town, so I may have to search for some berries to- Ohhh! A cabin!"

The same cabin that Nataline and Huey live at is in her sights. She cannot see the Heroes as they are on the other side of the cabin near the garden. She makes her way up to a door and knocks.

Nataline answers the door and greets, "Yes?"

Linde smiles, "Hi. I'm sorry to bother you, but... I am running short on some food. I was hoping if you wouldn't mind that I could have lunch. I'll pay you back however I can."

Nataline notices the Aura tome she is holding. Nataline wonders, "That book you have there..."

Linde describes, "Ohh, this? It's a special possession of mine. It's a tome."

Nataline asks, "A tome? Are you a Hero Pokémon?"

Linde confirms, "I am."

Nataline smiles, "Ohhhh! Well, then there's no need for you to do anything. I would be happy to make you lunch, ummm..."

Linde introduces, "Linde."

Nataline nods, "I would be happy to make you lunch, Linde. I was about to eat, myself. Ohhh, and you should meet a special companion of mine."

Linde smiles, "I would love to."

Nataline says, "Good. Then please, come in. Hero Pokémon are always welcomed in my home."

Linde says, "I appreciate it, uhhhh... I never got your name."

Nataline introduces, "Nataline."

Linde is invited in to Nataline's home and she meets Nataline's companion, Huey.

* * *

Back to the Heroes, as they are still eating lunch, Sabrina scolds Salem.

Sabrina denies, "No, Salem, you cannot have thirds."

Salem asks, "Why not? I finally found a good way of eating these pasta meals, and you're denying me of my needs?"

Sabrina reminds, "Brock specifically told everyone that he only had enough pasta for two plates per person."

Salem states, "You could just zap more ingredients for him. Better yet, just zap me more of that pasta!"

Sabrina says, "Salem, I already told you of the quality of the food I can make using magic. It's not the same. Besides, we don't want you getting too chubby, cat."

Salem says, "We're traveling through the island every single day. It's not like we're staying around in our mansion all day."

Sabrina reminds, "And I like to point out that I carry you on half those days, meaning that you're not getting as much walking time as the rest of us. I don't mind carrying you around, but you need to be conservative. Save your appetite during our fish meals."

Salem dreams, "Ohhhhh! I hope that's tonight's dinner!"

Sabrina smirks, "Silly cat!"

After lunch, Ash trains Sonic. His opponent this time is Zoey with Shadow.

Shadow smirks, "So, you need me to be your training partner, Sonic? I hope you realize that I don't intend to hold back."

Sonic grins, "It's just how I like it, Shadow old buddy."

Zoey smiles, "Glad to see you two are going at it. Your move, Ash."

Ash smiles, "Alright! Sonic, use your Spin Dash!"

Sonic rolls into a ball and spins in place for a few moments. He then dashes forward as a ball.

Zoey calls, "Jump to dodge!"

Shadow does a backwards jump to avoid the incoming attack.

Ash calls, "You jump as well, Sonic!"

While still in his ball form, Sonic jumps just as high towards Shadow.

Shadow proclaims, "Not happening, Sonic!"

Shadow does a kick to parry Sonic's attack, which sends him back and out of his ball form. Shadow keeps himself in the air using his hover shoes.

Zoey remembers, "You can do this as well, right, Shadow? Use your Homing Attack!"

Shadow rolls into the ball while in the air and dashes towards Sonic.

Ash smiles, "Let's be like Batthan and wait for the right moment."

Shadow is about to strike Sonic in a few moments.

Ash calls, "Now, use Agility to dodge it!"

With an insanely quick burst of speed, Sonic dodges Shadow's attack at the last moment.

Shadow smiles, "Hmph! They don't call you the world's fastest hedgehog for nothing!"

Zoey suggests, "Hey, Ash, I just had an interesting idea."

Ash wonders, "Ohhh?"

Zoey explains, "Shadow can boost the power of his Chaos abilities with a special power. Why don't you try to do the same with Sonic?"

Ash ponders, "Boosting the power of Sonic's moves... What do you think, Sonic?"

Sonic says, "Well... there are some special states that I have learned from the past. Thing is, I don't have the ability to acquire those powers as of yet. Including... something from within."

Ash questions, "Something from within?"

Shadow knows what Sonic is talking about. He says, "Don't worry about that. Just focus on powering what you can... using one of your elements."

Sonic formulates, "Ohhh, I see! Ash, let's try to tap into the deep blue powers that I can use."

Ash agrees, "Okay!"

Sonic focuses and gathers energy into his body. Water energy slowly starts to surround the hedgehog, until he is enveloped in a coat of aquatic energy.

Sonic grins, "Awww yeah! Now we're talking! Let's do this!"

* * *

The training section with Sonic was concluded. Nighttime hits the scene and the moon can be completely seen during this night.

Iris and Donkey Kong are looking up into the moon while laying down near the flowers. Iris admires, "Look at that moon, DK. It's so pretty to look at."

DK agrees, "It's cool!"

Iris says, "Yeah, it is cool, too. To think that we can experience its full beauty once every month. What an event."

Axew, who is laying down near Iris, says, "Axe..."

Iris realizes, "A full moon... Ohhhh, right. It's the full moon. I think Tina wanted to play that flute she got, tonight. Let's go see her."

DK agrees, "Okay."

Axew says, "Axew."

Iris and her group get up and walk up to Tina and Sanae, who are sitting near a cherry blossom tree.

Tina admires, "I just love sitting near this tree. It's so pink and so beautiful!"

Sanae recalls, "These trees do feel like my old home to me... my old home location before Gensokyo, that is."

Tina wonders, "I am a little curious about that."

Iris calls, "Tina!"

Tina looks up, "Iris?"

Iris reminds, "It's a full moon, Tina. Why don't you play that flute, now?"

Tina recalls, "Ahhh! That's right. This Passionate Flute... I don't know if it will work for me, but... I do have a special kind of passion I like to share."

Iris suggests, "We should go gather everyone around."

Sanae says, "I would like to help. Let's meet up near the garden entrance."

In the cabin, Linde is currently relaxing in a chair while sipping on hot chocolate.

Linde sips, "... Mmmm! Melting chocolate and making it into a drink. I never would have thought of that. So good..."

Meanwhile, Nataline is in her bedroom. She is petting Huey, who is enjoying the affection.

Nataline briefly stops petting to wonder about the Heroes. She says, "I wonder how the others are doing. I hope they are enjoying the garden."

Huey smiles, "Chao!"

Nataline ponders, "Hmmm... You know, I never did show Linde the garden... or the people that are currently around it. Maybe I should tell her about that in the morning. I want her to see the hard work we did, Huey."

Huey agrees, "Chao Chao Chaoo!"

Nataline giggles, "Hahaha!"

* * *

All of the Heroes gather around the garden entrance.

Batthan asks, "I know you are curious, Tina, but... do you even know how to play a flute?"

Tina clarifies, "Not exactly. But, I quickly got the basics of it down."

Misty wonders, "What kind of passion does the flute require a person to have? I am very curious."

Tina says, "I have a kind of passion that... might work. But, we'll just see."

Silver asks, "So... what kind of song are you going to be playing?"

Tina smiles, "Well, this song is more of a impromptu, but I did have some inspiration. Seeing that cute Chao companion Nataline has etched a special kind of song into my heart. This goes out to Huey."

Blaze says, "Cream... Cheese... this is for you two as well. I hope you're doing okay."

Tina blows on the flute and plays a melody that sound very similar to the theme of the Chao Garden.

Sanae admires, "Ohhhhh..."

As the song is playing, a glow appears at the ground of Tina's feet. This glows expands quickly and lights up the night.

Blaze asks, "Hey, what's going on?"

Silver sweatdrops, "Okay, I didn't expect magic to be involved with all of this playing.

Marisa proclaims, "Looks like Tina has the right kind of passion, apparently!"

The glowing light surrounds Tina, and creates a silhouette of a huge Chao.

Knuckles recognizes, "A Chao?"

Reimu freaks out, "Okay, why are we seeing this light up version of a Chao? This is very strange!"

As the light nearby glows very brightly, Linde sees light from a window and looks out of it. Linde wonders, "What is going on? ... Huh? That light... looks like a Chao!"

At the same time, Huey recognizes the flute's melody. He expresses to Nataline, "Chao Chao!"

Nataline asks, "What is it, Huey?"

Huey grabs Nataline's hand and takes her to their window. She opens the window and the two look out it. She ends up hearing the melody and notices the Chao light show forming.

Nataline says, "This music... it sounds so familiar. And that light... it looks like you, Huey!"

Huey agrees, "Chao!"

Nataline notices Tina playing the flute and comments, "Hey... that girl. She was with the group. She's the one that's playing the flute?"

Huey notices something happening and points, "Chao! Chao Chao!"

Nataline looks at what Huey is pointing towards and wonders, "Huh?"

What the two are seeing, as well as everyone else, is that the Chao silhouette is transforming into a shape of a Chao Egg. It gathers more light into the ball, making it bigger and bigger, until it becomes complete.

Salem wonders, "Now what's happening?"

A glow from the egg shines and rays of light shoot out of the ball into the sky, one of one, increasing in speed over time.

Iris joyfully expresses, "I have no idea what's going on... but this is awesome!"

Axew agrees, "Axxxew!"

Meta Knight examines, "Hmmm... it doesn't seem like an attack is coming from this egg shaped light. Rather... it seems to be sending something across the whole island."

Silver wonders, "If it is... then what is it sending, exactly?"

Seeing the lights shooting out, Linde admires, "Amazing! Who is doing such a wonderful show tonight? ... Ohhhh?"

Linde sees Tina playing the flute just below the lights. She says, "That girl..."

Nataline smiles, "It's so pretty, Huey... both the melody and the lights."

Huey smiles as well, "Chao Chao!"

After a minute, the light show ends. The light egg slowly dies down, and it fully disappears, so does Tina's melody.

After finishing playing the flute, Tina gleams, "So... beautiful!"

Ash sweatdrops, "So... weird..."

Reimu frowns, "You're telling me!"

Luigi shivers, "W-w-what just happened?"

Iris gleams, "I don't know... but that was one of the best things I've ever seen!"

Sanae smiles, "Even if we are not sure what happened with all the crazy lights, I did enjoy the song you played, Tina."

Tina appreciates, "Thank you, Sanae. I felt that melody deep within when I got into playing with the flute. It just... felt right to me."

Sabrina notices, "That sound felt very specific. Do you have a name for it?"

Tina names, "Chao Garden. I did say that this song was inspired by Huey, the Chao we met. But, seeing this beautiful flower garden Nataline made was also inspiring. A garden with many Chao flourishing like flowers. That's what I played today."

Sakuya asks, "Question. What kind of passion did you present as you were playing the song?"

Tina answers, "Love... a general kind of love. Appreciating the people around me, the family, my Pokémon, the Chao, the garden... love was the kind of passion I had to offer. And, combined with the inspirations I had, it seemed like it had results."

Sanae gleams, "A romantic kind of passion. So inspiring!"

Linde says, "I don't know what just happened, but... I would like to meet the girl who just played that flute and caused those lights to appear. I hope they will be still be around by tomorrow."

Nataline smiles, "You know... it reminded me of the flute I tried to play when I first got you from an egg, Huey. Except it didn't have that light show." She gasps in a possibility, "Huey... do you think it's the same flute I had years ago?"

Huey frowns, "Chao?"

Nataline becomes determined, "I need to ask them by the morning. I just have to know..."

* * *

Meanwhile, as Team Rocket are getting ready to sleep, they see lights pass by them.

Jessie exclaims, "Whoa! What's with the laser lights passing through?"

James comments, "That... was certainly strange."

Meowth says, "They didn't look like stars, I think..."

Eggman ponders, "Hmmmm... I wonder..."

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast, as they continue to relax around the garden area, Nataline and Huey appear from their house to go see them.

Nataline calls out, "Hey, you guys!"

Huey says, "Chao Chao!"

Tina notices, "Ohhh, it's Nataline."

The Heroes gather around the two.

Nataline says, "We saw that whole light thing that was going on last night."

Blaze says, "It's hard not to notice that."

Nataline points, "You were playing something last night, right? It sounded like a flute."

Sanae confirms, "It was! Tina was playing the Passionate Flute. And it caused some lights to appear and shoot out."

Huey says, "Chao."

Nataline nods, "That's right, Huey. That one silhouette that appeared above Tina looked like a Chao. Tina, can I see that flute?"

Tina nods, "Sure."

Tina brings out the flute and gives it to Nataline.

Nataline examines, "Hmmm... Ahhhh! I knew it! This is the same one!"

Tina wonders, "Huh?"

Nataline explains, "My story... about how I took care of Huey before he was born. When I played a flute, his egg appeared. This is the same flute!"

Reimu exclaims, "Really? It's the same one? That's incredible!"

Tina clarifies, "For something to have happened, the flute required that somebody played it had a certain kind of passion. When you played the flute years ago, what were your feelings at the time?"

Nataline smiles, "Love. The desire to have more Pokémon that I could love. That's what my feelings were at the time."

Tina smiles, "I knew it! I had the same feeling as you. A romantic passion of sorts."

Nataline admires the flute and says, "Romantic passion..."

Blaze ponders, "So... if you played the flute, Nataline, and that Chao Egg appeared before you... then what did playing the flute during a full moon did last night?"

The Pokénav's phone system suddenly rings, playing Mario's theme.

Mario answers the phone, "Hello?"

A familiar female voices replies, "You guys! You are not gonna believe the unbelievable breakthrough I just made!"

Mario recognizes, "Professor Sapele!"

Ash smiles, "It's the Professor?"

Batthan asks, "Ohhh. You guys met Karalynn?"

Blaze clarifies, "She's one of the first people we met coming into this island. It wasn't long before we met up with you, Batthan."

Tina blushes, "Mmmm. Ohhh, how I would love to see Karalynn in person, again!"

Brock infatuates, "Ohh, my sweet Professor! It is wonderful to hear your voice again!"

Sapele giggles, "Hahaha! Ohh, Brock. Just hearing your voice is bringing back sweet memories I had when we first met."

Brock blushes, "I feel the same way, Professor!"

Joy smiles, "He certainly has a soft spot for girls." She frowns in a certain thought, "Hmmm..."

Mario questions, "What happened, Professor?"

Sapele answers, "I was making my way back to my town after a trip I made to Directamo City. Then, I stumbled upon an egg."

Brock asks, "What kind of egg?"

Sapele describes, "It kind of looks like a Pokémon egg. It seems to be around the same size as an average Pokémon egg. But it has these... spots all over. And when I did a quick examination on it using my computer, no familiar data came up with it."

Mario asks, "Professor, did you notice lights shooting out from the sky?"

Sapele recalls, "I didn't. But I got a call from one of my assistants, who mentioned that a light came down near the town. Coming back to my town a few hours ago, I picked up this egg. I think they might be connected."

Mario says, "I see..."

Sapele continues, "I don't know what could be inside this egg, so I will need some time to figure that out. When the egg hatches, and when I gather more information, I will let you know as soon I can."

Mario agrees, "Okay!"

Sapele finishes, "I'll keep you guys in touch. Bye!"

Mario hangs up and puts the Pokénav away.

Nataline realizes, "It has to be... It has to be a Chao egg!"

Tina wonders, "You really think it's a Chao egg?"

Nataline says, "If I got a Chao egg when I played the flute under the same conditions as you did, Tina, but in a full moon, then maybe... those lights that shot out are actually Chao eggs!"

Many of the Heroes become shocked under the possibility.

Sonic smiles, "Whoa... So, we could have a bunch of Chao be around the island in around a week's time?"

Nataline gleams, "The possibility... is one I desire for. I would love if Huey can make friends with other Chao!"

Huey smiles, "Chao Chao Chao!"

Reimu says, "Huh... imagine that..."

Nataline smiles, "Having you all here... has been a blessed experience for us. I hope you all have a great journey together."

Tina says, "Thanks!"

Nataline remembers, "... Ohhh! Before you go, there's someone who has been wanting to meet you since last night. A visitor came back and saw the whole thing just as we did. I said that she can come out to meet you when I was done seeing you all, first. I'll go get her."

Nataline and Huey return back to their home.

Dawn wonders, "Who could the visitor be?"

Knuckles says, "Who knows..."

* * *

After a minute, Linde appears from the cabin with her tome in hand and goes up to meet the Heroes.

Linde greets, "Hello. My name is Linde. I saw you play your instrument last night. And what I saw... was so beautiful!"

Tina agrees, "It certainly was!"

Linde asks, "What's your name?"

Tina introduces, "Tina."

Linde wonders, "How did you do that, Tina?"

Tina says, "Well... it wasn't magic coming from me if that's what you're wondering."

Linde questions, "Huh? It's not?"

Tina explains what had happened last night to Linde.

Linde says, "The Chao. That's... that's amazing! And you were the one who caused that to happen!"

Tina smiles, "It's just what I felt that time."

Linde smiles, "Even still, the magic... the lights... the melody... it felt dreamy!"

Tina says, "Well, I'm glad you've enjoyed it."

Linde jumps in shock, "Whoa! I didn't know these many people are with you!"

Blaze asks, "How could you not notice us?"

Linde composes, "... I was too distracted to notice your numbers. And even then, it became too dark to see you all. Wow! Your numbers are high! It... feels like a welcoming sight to me."

Tina proclaims, "Even though we just met you today?"

Linde says, "Considering where I came from, it honestly does."

Alice notices, "Linde, was it? Is that a tome you're holding?"

Linde looks at Alice, "Somebody recognizes that this isn't just a book?"

Alice feels, "It has a magical property to it. And it feels powerful, too. In fact, you feel powerful, Linde. I'm Alice by the way."

Linde names, "Alice..."

Sonic has a feeling about Linde and asks, "Are you a Hero Pokémon?"

Linde nods, "That's right. I come from the Fire Emblem world."

Meta Knight exclaims, "That's the same world as Donnel!"

Linde asks, "Donnel?"

Meta Knight asks, "Are you familiar with someone named Donnel? He also goes by Donny."

Linde denies, "Sorry. Donnel is not familiar to me. But, you met someone from my world?"

Batthan says, "We have. And we battled him, too. He was wielding a lance. And he was very strong."

Linde ponders, "Hah... I have always been curious on how my old friends are able to wield their weapons so well."

Marisa figures, "So, judging by your tome and the magic power Alice senses, you must be primarily a magic caster."

Linde confirms, "I only use magic. It's what I do best."

Blaze states, "Everyone has something they are good at. And you being able to use magic must have been good for your friends."

Linde smiles, "I have been constantly commented on how I was one of the strongest tome users of our whole group. I guess since I do wield two incredibly powerful tomes, one of which is able to completely destroy someone who could not be hurt otherwise, that would me make quite special."

Knuckles smiles, "You know... magic is pretty cool. I'm more of a hands on kind of echidna, but I can admire those who can shoot out powerful elemental attacks one by one."

Dawn smiles and introduces, "Linde... my name is Dawn, and this is my partner, Knuckles. How do you feel about Pokémon contests?"

Linde says, "Pokémon contests?" She blushes, "I love Pokémon contests! Though I would like to become stronger as a tome wielder, just seeing all of those Pokémon using their moves to make others happy... I love that feeling. They make me happy."

Dawn gleams, "Ahhh! That's great!"

Linde notices, "Ohhhh?"

Blaze asks, "Linde, are you looking for your Partner-for-life?"

Linde nods, "I am. That's why I'm traveling. Alone if I have to, which I am, currently. I am thankful to have nice people like Nataline take me in for a bit when I am low on supplies."

Marisa asks, "Why don't we see your magic in action?"

Linde nods, "Sure. Let met show the magic that this tome can bring out. My Aura tome."

Linde opens Aura as it glows. Linde's hand shimmers with light.

Linde calls, "Aura!"

A huge pillar of light becomes shot out from the air, demonstrating a huge burst of power.

Marisa cheers, "That's awesome!"

Linde closes the tome and smiles, "I appreciate it."

Sabrina suggests, "Linde, if you have no other place you need to go to, and if you need some company, you can travel with us."

Linde asks, "Is that really okay?"

Most of the Heroes agree.

Linde puts her hand in her chest and smiles, "Thank you so much, everyone. Maybe, if I'm with you all, perhaps I can find my partner. Maybe... it can be one of you."

Dawn gleams, "Linde..."

With a new friend accompanying them, and a mysterious light show with something involving Chao that had occurred, they continue on to Seihou City for the next contest.

Linde wonders, "By the way, do you still have the flute, Tina?"

Tina says, "No. I think Nataline has that."

Linde asks, "Shouldn't we ask for it back? It is your flute."

Tina smiles, "We've gotten the answer we had asked for with the flute. Besides... that flute means a lot to Nataline."

And back at her home, Nataline admires the Passionate Flute. Realizing that this actually belonged to Tina, she looks out the window. But she sees that all of the Heroes had left, including Linde.

Nataline says, "They're gone. Linde included. Well... she did say that was going to leave today. I wonder... if she's with them. Either way, I'll take great care of the flute. Hmmm... does it have any magic left in it?"

Nataline plays the same melody that Tina played last night, coming straight from Nataline's heart. Huey hears the melody and dances to the tune.

* * *

Meanwhile, a young man alongside a female echidna, Tikal, and this scary looking monster, Godzilla, are pondering about things.

Tikal rubs around her chest where her heart is. Tikal says, "I really did feel it. Those lights that came up? It came from that group. I had this... familiar feeling in my heart."

The male says, "Is that so, huh? So... those guys think they're special, are they? I think it's time we tested their might... especially against the Champion."

Godzilla laughs, "Ha ha ha haaaaa! The champion of this region will prove to be a powerful opponent!"

The male suggests, "Tikal, head to our camp near Seihou Town. I don't want you being there while Godzilla and I do our thing!"

Tikal asks, "Aren't you suppose to be doing your ultimate goal?"

The male says, "That can wait. It can definitely wait. These guys... shall soon taste the power... of my Kaiju Pokémon!"

Godzilla chuckles, "Heh!"

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **PDA777: And that's that chapter. What a twist, huh?**

 **Batthan: Considering how it was, originally, this was a twist and a half. What will this mean for the future?**

 **PDA777: Maybe not as much as you might think. But, it is a cute addition.**

 **Batthan: It's definitely special, that's for sure.**

 **PDA777: See you next chapter, everyone!**


	29. Ch 26- A Monstrous Encounter

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **PDA777: What's up, everyone?**

 **Batthan: Time for the next chapter, right?**

 **PDA777: Yes. And what a chapter we have in store for you all. This guy we will soon encounter seems to possess a kind of Pokémon that is beyond anything we've seen before.**

 **Batthan: What will happen with our encounter with this creature? Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

 _ **The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon**_

 _ **Heroes:**_

 **Ash Ketchum (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond)**

Hero Pokémon 1- Blaze the Cat: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Charizard

Pokémon 4- Rufflet

 **Misty (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond)**

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Gyarados

 **Brock**

Hero Pokémon 1- Mario: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Crobat

Pokémon 3- Croagunk

 **May:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Miles 'Tails' Prower: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame: Touhou Franchise (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid)

Pokémon 1- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Glaceon

Pokémon 4- Manaphy

 **Max:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Luigi: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Cyndaquil

 **Dawn:**

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Pachirisu

Pokémon 3- Buneary

Pokémon 4- Petilil

 **Iris:**

Hero Pokémon- Donkey Kong: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Axew

Pokémon 2- Excadrill

 **Batthan [Ethan Tidwell] (HB2** - **Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Silver the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Meta Knight: Kirby Franchise

Pokémon 1- Raichu* (Shinyshock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile (Slasher)

Pokémon 3- Tyranitar (Rocky)

Pokémon 4- Dragonite (Scarlet)

 **Zoey (HB2** - **Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gardevoir

 **Sabrina Spellman and Salem Saberhagen**

 **Nurse Joy:**

Pokémon- Chansey

 **Tina Sankuri:**

Hero Pokémon- Sanae Kochiya: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Nidoqueen (Rennie)

Pokémon 2- Skarmory (Avale)

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- ?

 **Special Guest:**

Hero Pokémon- Linde: Fire Emblem Franchise

 _ **Villains:**_

 **Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser (Mario Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman (Sonic Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet (Touhou Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

 **Jessie:**

Pokémon 1- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Arbok

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

 **James:**

Pokémon 1- Growlithe (Growlie)

Pokémon 2- Weezing

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

 _ **Symbols:**_

 _ **HB#- Hero Bonds in the order they formed the bond. All of their Hero Pokémon are a part of their bond. It may also show the name of the bond, if they gave it one.**_

 _ ***- Represents that the Pokémon is shiny.**_

* * *

 _ **The Heroes Current Collection**_

 _ **Ash**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar League:**_

 **1st Badge** \- Aqua Frost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

 **2nd Badge-** Tai Chi Badge (Vegeta- Fighting; Sun Ce)

 _ **May**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Directamo Ribbon

 _ **Dawn**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- ?

* * *

 **Chapter 26: A Monstrous Encounter**

Location: Route 707

Our Heroes are continuing their journey to Seihou Town for the next contest. Linde is currently fondling over Salem by rubbing his belly while holding him.

Salem adores, "Ohhhhhh! This feels amazing! I don't care if this is more of a dog thing. Keep going!"

Linde smiles, "You are so cute, Salem! I just love cats so much!"

Salem appreciates, "It's a good thing no one in our group is allergic to cats. I would be very uncomfortable if that were ever to be the case."

Tina frowns, "I certainly wouldn't want that."

After finishing rubbing Salem's belly, Linde holds him in a normal position. She remembers, "So, I've been hearing about this Hero Pokémon Soccer Tournament. Have you guys heard of that?"

Marisa confirms, "We sure have. And it seems to be taking place in Sportsgale."

Linde notices, "Your group has many Hero Pokémon, and are very well capable. Are you guys going to enter the tournament?"

Blaze ponders, "It feels like we should, but... if we're not all up for it, then we shouldn't even bother."

Sonic figures, "I feel like with our teamwork and with us all being incredibly familiar with one another, we would be at a huge advantage."

Mario suggests, "I think we should probably enter it. I'm very certain we could win it all."'

Marisa ponders, "Well, even if we do decide to go for it, it's best to hold off on forming our team."

Linde asks, "What do you mean?"

Marisa points out, "Our group is growing more and more these days, in both humans and Hero Pokémon."

Alice adds, "We seem to attract others towards our group. How interesting..."

Linde smiles, "I guess you could say that I was one of them."

Max grins, "It is nice to have Hero Pokémon. I am very fortunate to have two!"

Sakuya realizes, "Of course, not all of us even have Hero Pokémon. Sabrina doesn't, and neither does our Nurse Joy."

Sabrina says, "I'll be just fine with my magic."

Iris frowns, "True... but what about you, Nurse Joy? If you got separated from us, you only have Chansey. And we know she's strong, but you don't have the numbers to back you up."

Joy smiles, "We've been fine this far, haven't we? Chansey is a lot more capable than you might realize."

Chansey agrees, "Channseey!"

Linde whispers to Sakuya, "Couldn't she just form a Hero Bond with someone? Like maybe Brock for instance."

Sakuya whispers, "I have been hearing about how much Brock is thinking about Nurse Joy from Mario. But, even if they wanted to be together officially, Nurse Joy can't form a Hero Bond properly unless she also has a Hero Pokémon, which she doesn't."

Marisa whispers, "Besides, Brock is a ladies man. Any pretty girl that comes by him, he becomes attracted to. And of course, they have to be around his age to an extent."

Salem comments, "Loneliness is something none of us really want. I hope Brock can finally be with the right girl."

Sakuya ponders as she looks at Joy, "Nurse Joy..."

Joy makes a confused expression when Sakuya is looking at her, "Huh?"

Meanwhile, the young man alongside Godzilla is hiding not too far from the Heroes.

The male grins, "It's time to make our move, Godzilla. Let's just see how strong these guys really are, especially from what Tikal was sensing. Remember the plan we're going with."

Godzilla says, "You got it! Let's do this!"

* * *

May wonders, "So, Tina, is there any advice you can give us on Pokémon Contests?"

Tina replies, "Advice? Hmm... well for one, the competition can be very fierce, especially for the Rainstar Grand Festival. I barely won this one. And it was the latest festival win that I had at this point."

Dawn sweatdrops, "Why I am not surprised? This island really steps up the competition in more than just battles, apparently."

Knuckles grins, "Makes the wins all the more satisfying!"

Tina advises, "Uniqueness is also very important. If you are unoriginal, you will lose... period. You always need to have at least one fresh thing to do when showing off the judges in any contest. The most important thing is to do something different when showing off."

May frowns, "That sounds tough."

Tina clarifies, "Well... contests have been going on for many years here. Originality is not as easy as it was back then... even though there are new moves and new Pokémon for showing as time goes on."

Dawn smiles, "Well, we have Hero Pokémon are our side, so that shouldn't be a problem."

Tina agrees, "I suppose that's one advantage. Hero Pokémon are always full of unexpected surprises."

Silver ponders, "Hmmm... Say, partner, you think I could do well in contests?"

Batthan figures, "If you put your mind into it, I think any of you can be amazing in contests. Heck, if Shadow can win contests under the influence of Zoey, then you can, too."

Meta Knight comments, "Interesting. I see you as more of a battling kind of guy compared to showing off, Shadow."

Shadow says, "I would do just about anything for Zoey. It's different, but it has its charm. Besides, if a battle loving guy like Knuckles can impress the audience with more than just his strength, then anything is possible."

Meta Knight understands, "That is a good point. Perhaps I, too, can impress the crowd with my high speed acrobatics."

Silver realizes, "Since we are in a Hero Bond, Zoey could technically use any of us for contests... assuming she was even planning to do contests to begin with."

Zoey ponders, "I guess there is a lot I could do with Silver and Meta Knight. Hmmm..."

Shadow insists, "It's not too late to begin our contesting once more."

Zoey says, "I've already spoken my peace, Shadow. Still... it's something to think about past this island."

Silver senses, "Guess it will be a while for me. Huh? Errrr!"

Batthan wonders, "Something wrong, Silver?"

Silver thinks, " _I sense several powerful beings approaching us, and it's not Team Rocket."_

The young man alongside Godzilla jump to the road to halt their progression.

The guy stops them, "Hold it right there!"

Misty questions, "Huh? Who's this guy?"

The guy introduces, "Who am I, you ask? Soon to be one of the strongest humans in the world, I possess power with a kind of Pokémon beyond your wildest dreams! My name is Estevan Martinez. And I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

Estevan has black hair, wears a black and red short sleeved shirt, baggy jeans, a pair of black gripper gloves, and red and black shoes, and a large red backpack.

Tina sweatdrops, "What in the...?"

Batthan recalls, "Did he said that he's going to be one of the strongest humans in the world?"

Shadow angers, "And I suppose that monstrous creature next to you is suppose to be one of your most powerful Pokémon?"

Estevan shows, "Ohhh, you have no idea. Introduce yourself!"

Godzilla introduces, "My name is Godzilla, a 'monster' that will tear through anyone that gets in my way!"

Blaze questions, "Godzilla? What kind of Hero Pokémon are you?"

Godzilla laughs, "Ha ha haaa! Hero Pokémon? Don't be ridiculous! Do I look like a hero to you?"

Silver guesses, "So what? You are a Vile Pokémon, then?"

Godzilla clarifies, "I am not like any of your kinds. I am something completely different. I am a Kaiju Pokémon!"

Sonic wonders, "Kaiju Pokémon?"

Misty asks, "Sonic, do you know who they are?"

Sonic frowns, "I... I never heard of Kaiju Pokémon before."

Reimu ponders, "You mean... Hero and Vile Pokémon aren't the only new types of Pokémon that came here as of recent times?"

Estevan confirms, "Correct. Kaiju, by the way, means Monster. And considering that Pokémon are basically pocket monsters, it does seem quite fitting, don't you think?"

Tina frowns, "Hey! Not every Pokémon looks monstrous. That's just rude!"

Blaze asks, "Where did your kind come from, Godzilla? And why have you chosen a new category of Pokémon when coming to this world?"

Godzilla explains, "Our kind was far too weak from the worlds where we came from. We never lose battles. We would always win. We got bored. So, we heard rumblings that powerful Hero and Vile Pokémon came to this world in recent times. We did not want to be one of them, as we all have different ambitions. So, we decided to class ourselves as a new type of Pokémon. We are Kaiju Pokémon who are generally stronger than your kinds. With practically no weaknesses!"

Shadow argues, "Hmph! Stronger than Hero Pokémon? Yeah right!"

Mario adds, "And also, all Pokémon are suppose to have weaknesses, or they might as well not be Pokémon at all."

Godzilla sighs, "You're right, and we realized that when we tried to inflict the new rules when entering into this world. So, the decision was that the only weakness we would have is the Hero Pokémon's specialized type, Light. Even with that weakness, though, we are still more powerful than all of you!"

Sonic grins, "Heh... making a claim that you can't keep? That's totally bold for you."

Misty stops him, "Wait a moment, Sonic! Estevan, right? Why is it you wish to challenge us?"

Estevan answers, "Why? Because I want to fulfill out my dream. To be the strongest trainer in the world... with my invincible Kaiju Pokémon!"

Ash replies, "I can't you do that, Estevan!"

Estevan raises an eyebrow, "Why not?"

Ash proclaims, "Because I intend to be a Pokémon Master... one that can stand up to any challenge. I love my Pokémon like crazy, and they love me. We will conquer any challenge given to us!"

Pikachu agrees, "Pikachu!"

Estevan laughs, "Hahahaha! I like your spirit, kid. What's your name?"

Ash introduces, "The name's Ash Ketchum."

Estevan says, "Ash... I will remember you. And... the very pretty lady next to you... is she your girlfriend?

Misty replies, "The name is Misty, and I am Ash's girlfriend. And, thanks for the compliment... which is a little unexpected."

Estevan points out, "What can I say? I am quite a softy on the pretty faces. And speaking of pretty faces. You, next the green haired shrine maiden. What's your name?"

Tina introduces, "I'm Tina."

Estevan thinks, " _Isn't she in...? Huh! This is getting even more interesting by the minute."_ He says, "I'll keep you in mind, Tina. Now, as for you, I know who you are, Mr. Champion!

Batthan asks, "You asking for a battle with your Kaiju?"

Estevan grins, "Not today, I'm afraid. For you see, I'm more interested in your friends. All of these friends with you... why do you travel with them? That's what I intend to find out."

Iris pouts, "Something about this guy is getting on my nerves..."

DK says, "Oooooh..."

Ash proclaims, "We'll show you just how strong we are. Ready to do this, Blaze?"

Blaze nods, "I am, Ash!"

Estevan chuckles, "Heh! Excellent! We have our first opponent. Godzilla... go for it!"

Godzilla excites, "You got it, boss! Time to tear you apart with my power!"

Godzilla roars highly the sky, giving off a frightening aura to many of the others.

Luigi shivers, "He's so scary..."

Max agrees, "Y-yeah..."

Blaze declares, "I will beat you, Godzilla... just you wait and see!"

Silver frowns, "I don't like this. Something doesn't seem right with him... that Kaiju Pokémon..."

Batthan proclaims, "Blaze won't lose to him that easily, Silver. At least... I hope so. I had no idea that Kaiju Pokémon existed until now. That's kind of terrifying, actually."

Shinyshock says, "Rai..."

* * *

Ash and Estevan alongside their Pokémon are into battle positions.

Estevan smiles, "Your move, first, Ash."

Ash calls, "Blaze, start with your Flamethrower!"

Blaze shoots out series of flames from her mouth. It hits Godzilla, but it didn't seem to do anything to him.

Blaze wonders, "Huh?"

Estevan chuckles, "Heh heh..."

Ash questions, "Did that do anything? ... Let's try the Sol Scepter!"

She conjures a royal look scepter and fires an ice based orb from it. He takes the hit without flinching.

Blaze sweatdrops, "Come on, that should have done something..."

Godzilla asks, "Are you weak?"

Blaze declares, "I am not weak!"

Ash calls, "That didn't work either? Then, let's attack head on. Blazy Burst!"

Blaze moves at incredible speeds and charges to Godzilla. Again, she hits him, but seemed to not do very much.

Godzilla smirks. Estevan calls, "Kaiju Slash!"

Godzilla slashes Blaze with an incredible force and sends her flying. It seems to strike a weak spot of hers. She makes a hard landing to the ground.

Ash shouts, "WHAT?"

Blaze struggles, "No... how...?"

Godzilla taunts, "Come on, was that all you got?"

Estevan declares, "If that's really all you got, then you don't stand a chance!"

Many of the Heroes are awe struck by the situation.

Silver questions, "How did Blaze lose after only one attack?"

Tails notices, "Godzilla took all three of the attacks Blaze did without even flinching once. And those were very powerful attacks she did."

Batthan states, "That Godzilla is definitely one heck of a monster, that's for sure..."

Ash frowns, "Blaze..."

Ash picks up Blaze and holds her. Blaze apologizes, "Sorry, Ash..."

Estevan wonders, "So, who wants to try me next?"

Misty thinks, " _I'm sure Sonic might want to take a crack at Godzilla. But it Blaze couldn't do much on her own, then I can't imagine Sonic being able to do that much more against him."_

Sonic growls, "Grrrr..."

Iris shouts, "Mmmmmm... Ahhhhhh! DK, I know you can handle this monster! Let's show him that you are stronger!"

DK pounds his chest, "Oooooh Ooooooooh! Come on!"

Godzilla pumps up, "Looks like someone is ready for a challenge! Bring it on!"

Tina warns, "Just be careful, Iris. I have this bad feeling about them."

Iris ensures, "I'll be just fine, Tina! Just watch and see!"

* * *

The second battle against Estevan and Godzilla starts, as Iris and Donkey Kong goes into battle mode.

Estevan offers, "You first, Iris."

Iris attacks, "Let's try out the enhanced move Tails taught us, DK. High Thunder Punch!"

DK strikes Godzilla with a powerful lightning enhanced punch. DK feels a bit of pain after striking Godzilla.

Godzilla smirks, "Well... that left a little bit of an impact."

DK jumps back after the punch to recover, "That hurt..."

Iris examines, "That should have done more. It's like trying to hit a steel wall or something."

Estevan states, "Godzilla isn't just powerful offensively, you know. This thick hide can withstand many strong blows. It'll take more than that to get through him."

Iris calls, "Then let's try to break through that hide. DK, Jungle Wave!"

By slamming his fists into the ground, he creates a large and pulsing shockwave towards Godzilla.

Estevan calls, "Stop the attack!"

Godzilla puts his arms in front of him to easily withstand and disperse the attack.

Estevan attacks, "Now it's my turn. Kaiju Beam!"

Godzilla charges energy from his mouth and fires a powerful and fierce looking beam.

Iris commands, "Dodge it!"

DK avoids the incoming beam attack.

Iris says, "Now, let's bring out a barrel cannon!"

DK conjures a barrel and throws it as it suspends in midair using small thrusters.

Iris follows up, "Go inside the barrel!"

DK jumps into the cannon and aims directly at Godzilla.

Iris calls, "Barrel Blast!"

He fires from the cannon while curled into a ball state, enhanced by aerial energy, to quickly attack Godzilla.

Estevan comments, "This is getting interesting. Godzilla, try to grab him!"

With his strong might, Godzilla attempts to withstand the blow from DK's launch. After being pushed back by a large distance, he grabs and stops DK's attack.

Estevan follows up, "Now throw him and use Kaiju Beam!"

He throws DK away and fires a powerful beam. It hits DK and he falls to ground in a lot of pain.

Iris calls out, "DK!"

DK moans, "Ooooh..."

Godzilla asks, "Is that all you got? I am not impressed by your so called strength!"

DK gets up and pounds his chest once more.

DK angers, "Oooooooh! I'm just getting started!"

Iris suggests, "I think it's time for a power boost, DK! Let's eat a Golden Banana!"

DK brings out a banana with a golden banana peel. He squeezes the fruit out of the peel and eats it. He feels his power becoming higher, as his sparkles around his body and his body turns gold.

Mario comments, "Oh, wow! DK turned gold!"

Marisa grins, "So shiny!"

Salem ponders, "A banana that can turn someone gold. Wonder how much it could be worth in the market..."

Still holding on to Salem, Linde says, "Who would want to turn gold? I can't see much benefit from that."

Iris calls, "Let's gives your arm a whirl!"

DK winds his arm around for a few seconds. Energy is stored into his arm.

Estevan ponders, "What is that suppose to do?"

Iris thinks, " _I'll save his Windup Punch for use in a little bit._ Let's blast off into the skies, DK! Rocket Barrel!"

He conjures another barrel. This time, he rides on top it by sitting on it and blasts off quickly into the air.

Godzilla looks up, "What is going on?"

Iris shouts, "Get him!"

After flying in the air for a few seconds, DK jumps out of the barrel as it quickly explodes into Godzilla, dealing surprise damage to him.

Godzilla expresses, "Gaaah!"

Iris attacks, "Windup Punch!"

DK falls towards Godzilla to unleash a powerful punch he winded up earlier.

Estevan calls, "Don't let him get to you, Godzilla! Fire Spur Rush!"

Godzilla punches the ground and unleashes fire spurs from the ground. One of the spurs hits DK.

Godzilla chuckles, "Haha! Got him!"

The golden body state disappears from DK, but he takes no damage from the attack. He strikes Godzilla in his face with a very powerful punch.

Godzilla becomes shocked, "Ahhh! No way!"

Estevan wonders, "What just happened?"

Iris explains, "With that Golden Banana DK ate, it makes his attacks stronger for a while. That's why the attacks you've been taking had an actual impact this time."

Godzilla asks, "But my flames struck you!"

Iris clarifies, "It didn't matter. While DK became golden all around his body, he can withstand your attack which deals no damage."

Godzilla questions, "N-Nothing?"

Estevan points out, "But while you still sparkle, you no longer have your golden state."

Godzilla proclaims, "It's time to take you out, you gorilla!"

DK still angers, "..."

Iris calls, "We're the ones who will be taking you out! Hero Punch!"

DK moves forward and charges his fist with great power. He unleashes a ranged brown aura punch towards Godzilla.

Godzilla glows with a firey aura, "I'm gonna knock you out right now!"

Estevan calls, "Nuclear Pulse!"

Godzilla roars in the air as his body unleashes a short ranged burst of atomic energy. DK attempts to get in his punch to Godzilla, but the devastating power of Godzilla's attack was too much for DK to handle, and gets overwhelmed by the sheer power of his pulse. DK becomes launched back a fair distance and becomes knocked out.

DK moans, "Ooooooh..."

Iris frowns, "No... DK!"

Estevan says, "How do you like that? Your strength pales in comparison to the true power of my Kaiju!"

Batthan thinks, _"This guy..."_

Tina thinks, _"Even with everything DK had going for him, he didn't stand much of a chance. Just how powerful can these Kaiju Pokémon become?"_

May steps in, "If strength couldn't deal with him, then magic should. Marisa, let's go!"

Marisa nods, "You got it! You won't be able to withstand the power of my Spell Cards!"

Estevan ponders, "I'm interested to see what these... Spell Cards are suppose to be."

Marisa grins, "Believe me, you won't in the end!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the sky, Team Rocket are above the groups, watching their moves.

Bowser says, "There's nothing like spying on some Heroes for Pokémon snatching to make a villain feel good."

Eggman agrees, "Indeed, Bowser, my man. And my next ingenious plan will ensure of the Heroes' downfall."

Meowth points, "Hey guys, you might wanna take a good look down there. The twerps made a halt on their cause."

James wonders, "I wonder what the cause is all about?"

They look down and see Godzilla.

Jessie says, "That guy down there... he sure has a strange Hero Pokémon."

Flandre wonders, "For a Hero Pokémon, he sure looks... different from the rest. Usually, Hero Pokémon have human like qualities. But, this one looks like... a monster!"

Bowser speculates, "Not too different compared to me. Whoever they are, though, they sure did a number to Donkey Kong. For someone of great strength, that guy completely overwhelmed the ape big time!"

Eggman suggests, "That strength could be very useful for the boss. He's certain to be able to dominate with that much power under his belt!"

Meowth grins, "I agree wholeheartingly, Eggman!"

Eggman adds, "And to make sure that monster would obey the boss's commands, I'll install a special device that would make sure he will follow anyone's commands perfectly."

Jessie smiles, "Always thinking ahead, Eggman! That's why you're a genius!"

Eggman laughs, "Hahahaha! Thank nothing of it. Now, let's catch us a monster!"

* * *

With plenty of energy left, the two's next opponents are against May and Marisa.

Estevan offers, "As always, you may make the first move."

Marisa grins, "Ha! You won't be able to withstand my danmaku! Let's go, May!"

May starts, "Alright, Marisa! We better make sure our attacks do the damage it needs to. Ritual Sign 'Orreries Sun'!"

Marisa declares her spell card and four orbs appear and surround her.

May attacks, "Use Meteonic Debris!"

Marisa shoots colorful stars from her hands. The orbs follow the attack and shoots laser needles. Godzilla takes the hits and deals a little bit of damage.

May calls, "He is very strong. We'll use melee combat, then. Use Up Sweeper!"

Marisa sits on her flying broom and flies forward with the orbs following her. She performs a series of rising spins while the orbs spin with Marisa to deal even more damage. She did four hits to Godzilla and did noticeable damage to him.

Godzilla struggles, "Ghhh..."

Estevan calls, "Interesting... Kaiju Slash!"

After the attack finishes up, Godzilla performs a very powerful swipe to Marisa, bringing her out of her broom. The orbs remain near her.

May frowns, "So strong..."

Godzilla says, "Come on! This is getting interesting! Bring out more!"

Marisa gets up and gets back in her broom, this time by standing on it.

May calls, "You asked for it! Use your Radial Strike!"

From her broom, she conjures and shoots a big blue star bullet, while the orbs shoot additional star bullets. While dealing noticable damage, Godzilla still keeps himself in check.

Estevan yawns, "Is that all the magic you possess? I'm getting a bit bored here."

May declares, "Bored? We'll show you! Love Sign 'Master Spark'!"

The orbs surrounding her disappear as her previous spell card ends. After declaring her new spell, she charges a lot of energy into her Hakkero.

Estevan smirks, "Is that right? You want to fire a beam against Godzilla? Then, let's clash! Get ready, Godzilla!"

Godzilla smiles, "Oh yeah!"

The atomic plates around Godzilla glow brightly as he charges energy from his mouth.

Sanae shivers, "Ohh my. The attack Godzilla is about to do... it feels very ominous from here."

Reimu prays, "Come on, Marisa!"

May shouts, "Fire!"

Estevan attacks, "Atomic Breath!"

Marisa fires a rainbow colored beam while Godzilla unleashes a blue atomic heat ray from his mouth. Both attacks clash for quite some time. Marisa seems to overpower Godzilla for a few moments, until Godzilla decides to greatly overpower his beam, causing Marisa's Spark to break and for her take a ton of damage. Marisa falls to the ground and becomes defeated.

Marisa moans, "No way..."

May shouts, "MARISA!"

Estevan states, "That 'danmaku' you used didn't stand a chance against my Kaiju. Not even a giant laser could do a lot to this guy!"

Marisa wishes, "If only... if only I had access to a more powerful spell..."

May kneels down near Marisa and supports.

May smiles, "It's okay, Marisa... you've done your best."

Marisa names, "May..."

Dawn wonders, "What are we supposed to do, now?

Brock says, "I don't think any of our Pokémon can stand any chance against that Kaiju..."

Shinyshock says, "Rai..."

Batthan ponders, "Mmmmm..."

Tina has a serious expression on her face. Sanae notices, "Tina..."

Tina says, "I can't stand that monster and his master acting so smug. It's time I put him in his place!"

Sanae asks, "Are you needing of my assistance, Tina?"

Tina denies, "No, Sanae. I have not worked much with you, yet. You are not up to the level of my very special Pokémon. It's time to bring her out."

Marisa gets up with the help of May, as they move back with the others. Tina walks forward as she brings out a special Pokéball.

Tina proclaims, "I can't take this, anymore. You think your Kaiju Pokémon is invincible? Well I have bad news for you, mister. He's not!"

Iris becomes worried, "Tina..."

Estevan thinks, " _So... she wants to take a go at me, huh_?" He asks, "And what, you think you can take on my Kaiju? Give him a real challenge?"

Tina declares, "Not only will I give him a challenge, I won't even need a Hero Pokémon to beat you both!"

Some of the Heroes gasps and become shocked.

Batthan sweatdrops, "Tina, you do know what happened to the other three that tried to beat that guy, right?"

Tina prepares, "I know exactly what I'm doing, Ethan. Which is why I'm trying something different and unexpected."

Estevan laughs, "Hahahahahahaaaaa! Oh, this must be one hell of a Pokémon. Okay then, let me see it."

Tina brings out, "Suit yourself. Goooooo, ~~~"

A giant pile of smoke appears and covers the whole field. Some of the Heroes and Hero Pokémon cough.

Tina wonders, "What the heck is this?"

Godzilla is suddenly trapped in a big steel cage.

Ash struggles, "I can't see anything."

Pikachu says, "Pikaaa!"

Linde prepares, "Allow me to clear away this smoke, you guys! Wind Magic!"

She briefly lets Salem down to bring out her tome. It glows as she conjures in a gust of wind to blow away the smoke around the area. When everyone is able to see again, Estevan notices Godzilla has become captured.

Estevan notices, "Huh? Godzilla?"

The Heroes look up and see the Egg Balloon, with Team Rocket in it.

Eggman declares, "Surprise; I got your special Pokémon!"

Estevan angers, "Hey, you creeps, give me back my Kaiju Pokémon!"

Flandre wonders, "Kaiju? What's a... Kaiju Pokémon?"

Eggman recalls, "Kaiju... so that's it!"

Bowser asks, "Eggman, you know something about them?"

Eggman recalls, "Not very much, but I did hear rumors that there was a mysterious new group of Pokémon that entered the fray not too long ago. They claim themselves to be more powerful than Hero and Vile Pokémon!"

Bowser sweatdrops, "More powerful? That's can't be right!"

Estevan repeats, "Hey, did you hear me... give me back my Kaiju Pokémon, right now!"

Jessie names, "HA! I don't think so, you... you Ultima Twerp?"

Batthan raises an eyebrow, "Uhhh... Ultima Twerp?"

James wonders, "How did you come up with the name, Ultima Twerp?"

Jessie answers, "If he claims to have the Ultimate Pokémon, whether or not that's true, Ultima Twerp suits him perfectly."

Estevan scratches his head, "... I don't know whether to be happy or disturbed."

Meowth replies, "Well, prepare to be happily disturbed with our motto."

 _Jessie- "The dark powers we hold..."_

 _James- "Will be used to get all the gold."_

 _Meowth- "We'll snag them all with our might."_

 _Flandre- "And we'll never give up without a fight."_

 _Bowser and Eggman- "That's right!"_

 _Jessie- "The Team makes us who we really are."_

 _James- "The Rocket will blast us to the power of the stars."_

 _Bowser- "We'll crush those who get in our way."_

 _Eggman- "And conquer everything that's here to stay."_

 _Jessie- "Jessie!"_

 _James- "James!"_

 _Bowser, Eggman, and Flandre- "The Viles!"_

 _Meowth- "And Meowth would be my name."_

 _Bowser and Eggman- "The power we have to provide..."_

 _Meowth and Flandre- "Will make sure none will survive."_

 _Jessie- "So if you won't allow us to play."_

 _James- "Team Rocket will make sure you will pay."_

 _Team Rocket- "So stay out of our way!"_

 _Wobbuffet- "Woooobuffet!"_

Estevan frowns, "Hmph... not impressed."

Team Rocket shout, "WHAT?"

Estevan says, "Anyway, I think it's time to take my Kaiju back."

Tina steps in, "No, I'll do it. In the event that a crisis like this happens, the time has come that we need you right now, my sweet." Tina kisses her Pokéball and throws it, "Blossom, let's get it on!"

Appearing from her specially designed Pokéball, Blossom, her shiny and pink Celebi, appears.

Blossom calls, "Riii beeee!"

Recognizing the Pokémon, the Heroes call out, "It's Celebi!"

Batthan describes, "A shiny Celebi to be exact."

Tina smiles, "And a female one, thank you very much."

Estevan widens his eyes, "A shiny legendary Pokémon? I think my mind is blown!"

Misty gleams, "She's sooooo cute!"

Dawn adds, "And such a lovely pink color!"

Iris blushes, "Tina is even more amazing than ever!"

Jessie gleams, "That's the most adorable Celebi I've ever seen in my life!"

James and Meowth facepalm, "Now's not the time, Jess."

Tina calls, "Blossom, it's time to go and get that Kaiju from them!"

Blossom nods. She flies off quickly to the balloon.

Estevan thinks, _"Whoa... she's fast!"_

Tina commands, "Use Calm Mind and Solar Beam!"

Blossom calms herself in a state of concentration. At the same time, she is charging solar energy. It becomes more powerful thanks to the boost of power.

Tina shouts, "FIRE!"

Blossom fires a beam of sun energy that is bigger and faster than before. The beam strikes the balloon and it explodes, causing Team Rocket to fly off. Godzilla falls from the sky, but Blossom uses her Psychic powers to catch him and gently lets him down.

Eggman sweatdrops, "Holy heck! Did you see that?"

Flandre thinks, "I think she has power comparing to that of a Hero Pokémon... maybe even more than that!"

James replies, "I wouldn't got that far, Flan..."

Team Rocket shout, "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

*Ding*

Godzilla smiles, "You have my thanks for saving me."

Blossom cheers, "Beeeeee!"

Godzilla says, "I'm confident that I could've gotten out myself... but hey, you softened my fall, so I appreciate it."

Tina smiles, "You did wonderfully, Blossom!"

Blossom smiles, "Beee!"

Tina prepares, "I'm ready for battle if you are!"

Estevan ponders, "Hmmm..."

Godzilla accepts, "Sure! I want to see that power of hers. What do you think, boss?"

Estevan thinks, " _... Considering what I just saw with her Celebi, which seems to be her signature, I'm not sure if..."_

Godzilla names, "Errr... boss?"

Estevan calls off, "... I think that's enough for today, Godzilla."

Godzilla exclaims, "What? But, boss, I'm sure I can beat Blossom!"

Estevan speaks quietly to Godzilla, "I'm not so sure about that. Since I first heard of her, today, I had a feeling about her role in this island. And I've heard about what she does. And more than that, you saw the speed and power her Celebi had. And that wasn't even her Hero Pokémon. I have my concerns. Not to mention... with the Champion, too."

Godzilla wonders, "So what now?"

Estevan calls to everyone, "Everyone, I've decided to stop the battling for today."

Batthan exclaims, "Wait, what?"

Tina ponders, "What's wrong? You don't want to battle me?"

Estevan shakes his head, "Not yet. I know who you are, Tina. And seeing your Celebi's performance today, we shall do battle another time."

Tina is confused, "Errr... okay?"

Estevan calls, "Godzilla, let's roll!"

Godzilla agrees, "You got it!"

The two walk away. All of the Heroes look at them until they left their sight.

Sabrina comments, "Well... that was a thing."

Luigi frowns, "A very scary thing."

Blaze figures, "I know one thing. I sure need to do some training."

Marisa agrees, "Me, too."

Iris smiles, "We'll keep doing our best, DK!"

DK nods in agreement.

Tails suggests, "I think we should keep these... Kaiju Pokémon in mind, along with Estevan."

Mario adds, "Now that we know that these kinds of Pokémon are around as well as Vile Pokémon, and that we see how powerful they can be, we will need to be extra cautious."

Silver says, "Let's hope they don't start causing too much trouble. If we can't beat them as it is, then it's going to be dangerous for this whole island."

Sonic sighs, "We have enough to deal with when it comes to the Vile Pokémon. Well... Eggman and Bowser to be exact!"

Batthan whispers, "Tina... he seems to know you. And despite being powerful enough against all of our friends, he's playing the cautious game with you and I."

Tina whispers, "It makes sense with you since you are the Champion. But for me... it makes me glad to have Blossom by my side. I certainly need to work with Sanae."

Batthan whispers, "Hey, I still need to work more with Meta Knight. And even though I've had Silver for quite some time, I have yet to use him in any of my Champion battles. We both have some work to do. And also, we need to keep our friends along with the many people out there safe."

Tina frowns and whispers, "I have a feeling that we'll be hearing from Estevan again... and a lot sooner than we might think. If not him, then something involving these Kaiju Pokémon. Ohh boy..."

Batthan thinks, " _Perhaps it's time I ask our... special friend for some assistance."_

With the discovery of the unexpected power of Kaiju Pokémon known to our Heroes, how will they deal with them along with Estevan in the future? And what other mysterious surround him and these Pokémon? For now, our Heroes will return back to their journey, as they close in on Seihou Town. Stay tuned!

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **PDA777: And we're back!**

 **Batthan: Wow... that was an event.**

 **PDA777: Tell me about it.**

 **Batthan: So, I seem to recall you having another co-host for these sections. You know, for a certain someone...**

 **PDA777: I have my reasons. And you can probably guess one of them.**

 **Batthan: Right...**

 **PDA777: Anyway, we will see you all for the next chapter. Bye!**


	30. Ch 27- Rage of the Warlord

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **PDA777: Yo! What's going on?**

 **Batthan: Nothing much. Isn't it time for more of Heroes Destiny RX?**

 **PDA777: It sure is. You can give them the glimpse this time around.**

 **Batthan: Cool. So, as we prepare for our group's next contest, we meet someone who represents the town in its entirety, run into a few familiar faces, and discover something in regards to the guy we ran into last time.**

 **PDA777: There's certainly a lot to be had for today's chapter, so I hope you will all enjoy it!**

* * *

 _ **The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon**_

 _ **Heroes:**_

 **Ash Ketchum (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond)**

Hero Pokémon 1- Blaze the Cat: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Charizard

Pokémon 4- Rufflet

 **Misty (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond)**

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Gyarados

 **Brock**

Hero Pokémon 1- Mario: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Crobat

Pokémon 3- Croagunk

 **May:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Miles 'Tails' Prower: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame: Touhou Franchise (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid)

Pokémon 1- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Glaceon

Pokémon 4- Manaphy

 **Max:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Luigi: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Cyndaquil

 **Dawn:**

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Pachirisu

Pokémon 3- Buneary

Pokémon 4- Petilil

 **Iris:**

Hero Pokémon- Donkey Kong: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Axew

Pokémon 2- Excadrill

 **Batthan [Ethan Tidwell] (HB2** - **Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Silver the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Meta Knight: Kirby Franchise

Pokémon 1- Raichu* (Shinyshock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile (Slasher)

Pokémon 3- Tyranitar (Rocky)

Pokémon 4- Dragonite (Scarlet)

 **Zoey (HB2** - **Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gardevoir

 **Sabrina Spellman and Salem Saberhagen**

 **Nurse Joy:**

Pokémon- Chansey

 **Tina Sankuri:**

Hero Pokémon- Sanae Kochiya: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Nidoqueen (Rennie)

Pokémon 2- Skarmory (Avale)

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- Celebi* (Blossom)

 **Special Guest:**

Hero Pokémon- Linde: Fire Emblem Franchise

 _ **Villains:**_

 **Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser (Mario Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman (Sonic Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet (Touhou Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

 **Jessie:**

Pokémon 1- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Arbok

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

 **James:**

Pokémon 1- Growlithe (Growlie)

Pokémon 2- Weezing

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

 _ **Symbols:**_

 _ **HB#- Hero Bonds in the order they formed the bond. All of their Hero Pokémon are a part of their bond. It may also show the name of the bond, if they gave it one.**_

 _ ***- Represents that the Pokémon is shiny.**_

* * *

 _ **The Heroes Current Collection**_

 _ **Ash**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar League:**_

 **1st Badge** \- Aqua Frost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

 **2nd Badge-** Tai Chi Badge (Vegeta- Fighting; Sun Ce)

 _ **May**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Directamo Ribbon

 _ **Dawn**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- ?

* * *

 **Chapter 27- Rage of the Warlord**

Location: Seihou Town

Our Heroes made it to Seihou Town. It is a very structured town with more to see than your usual town.

Sabrina says, "So, this is Seihou Town..."

Blaze figures, "Seems kind of big for a town. It feels closer to a city."

Pikachu says, "Pika pika!"

Ash wonders, "What is it, Pikachu?"

Pikachu is pointing towards a big statue right in the middle of it all. The Heroes approach it.

May exclaims, "Wow! This is quite a big statue, isn't it?"

Blaze wonders, "But, who is this person?"

Brock examines, "Whoever it is, it does appear to be female."

Reimu ponders, "Something about her seems... familiar."

Max reads, "Odd... there's no name of this person on this statue. It just says 'The Ultimate and Cutest Robot Maid in the World'."

Silver questions, "A rather suspiciously odd description. So, apparently, the hero of this town is a robot maid?"

Reimu shouts, "AHHH! I just wish we had a name! It's not that hard to put a name here... you know, for visitors who actually, ohh I don't know... come to this town!"

Luigi suggests, "Perhaps a trip to the Pokémon Center can clear things up."

Tina adds, "You know what... we should probably ask if they know anything about that weird Estevan person and his Kaiju Pokémon."

Blaze agrees, "Let's go, then!"

Meanwhile, traveling through the town, a familiar Hero Pokémon, Sieghart, is walking casually through town. This time, rather than having a standard sword on him, he possesses a pike and a short sword.

Sieghart says, "If these rumors I've been hearing are true, and there are these horrible monstrous Pokémon that have caused trouble around the island, then I definitely need to investigate. Of course, if they are as troublesome as they say, then I might not be able to take them on alone."

He stops walking for a moment and sighs, "I wish I can rely on the Grand Chase for help. Elesis, I hope you and your friends are doing well without me..."

He looks up to think about his family.

* * *

The Heroes go to the Pokémon Center. There are some people and Pokémon around. Nurse Joy is currently not busy at the moment, though.

Nurse Joy nods, "Welcome to the Pokémon Center."

Ash greets, "Hi, Nurse Joy!"

The Heroes' Joy remembers, "Rhonda, is that you?"

Rhonda also remembers, "Oh... Claire, I didn't recognize you. That would be the case since our family is nearly the same looking."

Reimu asks, "Wait a second, your real name is Claire? Why didn't you tell us that?"

Claire smiles, "I didn't think I had to. It would make things a lot easier if you all called me Claire from now on."

Luigi scratches his head, "Yeah, that would clear up a lot of confusion."

Brock blushes slightly, "Claire..."

Linde asks, "So... Joy would be the family name?"

Claire nods, "That's right."

Linde ponders, "And there are really so many of them being very identical to one another? That's confusing..."

Knuckles sighs, "You have no idea. Thinking about it is quite irritating..."

Rhonda asks, "So, how can I help you all?"

Blaze asks, "Well, first we like to ask you about someone. Have you heard of a person named Estevan Martinez?"

Rhonda gasps, "Did you say... ESTEVAN?"

Everyone around the center gasps and makes a worried face. The room becomes silent for a few moments.

Blaze sweatdrops, "I'm guessing that's a yes."

Rhonda frowns, "Estevan... that boy..."

Marisa sweatdrops, "Okay, does anyone else feel like we've hit the wrong nerve?"

Rhonda shivers, "Oh my god... seriously... Estevan. He and his Kaiju... they were horrible!"

Alice asks, "Were they really that bad?"

Rhonda says, "Well, let's just say... when I try to check up on his Godzilla, the Kaiju wasn't very happy."

Mario recalls, "That's strange... I thought the procedures were painless."

Rhonda explains, "They are! But still... he seemed to have terrified all of the Pokémon nearby as well. I argued towards that Kaiju, and he threatened to destroy this place. Luckily, our mascot came just in time to send them away. Because of that whole mess, they were to never come back to this town, again."

Misty wonders, "Was your mascot really that powerful to beat a Kaiju Pokémon?"

Rhonda clarifies, "Well... she struggled quite a bit, but in the end, she was able to beat Godzilla. We are so grateful for her."

Iris exclaims, "Really? We struggled so much sending several of our Heroes against Godzilla, and your mascot was able to take him down by herself?"

Reimu ponders, "Hmmmm..."

Ash asks, "So... did Estevan use any other Kaiju against her?"

Rhonda shakes her head, "No. When his Godzilla was beaten, he knew she was extremely strong, much stronger than he anticipated. So, he agreed to leave under the terms."

Blaze widens her eyes, "Wow..."

Reimu asks, "Who is the name of your mascot? It was never written in her statue."

Rhonda sweatdrops, "Yeah, they did never fix that like they were supposed to. But anyway, her name is VIVIT."

Reimu remembers, "VIVIT... I recognized that name..."

Marisa also remembers, "I do, too..."

May wonders, "Miss Rhonda, is there any chance that we could meet her?"

Rhonda nods, "Yes! She helps around town on occasions and makes sure that things in the town are safe."

Dawn asks, "There is a Pokémon Contest coming up. How does she play the role in contests?"

Rhonda says, "She's one of the judges like me."

Marisa exclaims, "Oh, wow!"

Rhonda says, "If you wait by her statue, I'm sure you will see her."

Blaze bows, "Thank you, Miss Rhonda."

Rhonda smiles, "My pleasure!"

* * *

They left the Pokémon Center and head near the statue to wait for VIVIT.

Claire figures, "Judging by the description of this 'robot maid', it's safe to assume that she is a Hero Pokémon."

Youmu adds, "And with the power to completely take down a Kaiju Pokémon like Godzilla, no wonder the people adore her."

Reimu smiles, "So, Sabrina, since there are so many of us in our group, and it seems like our group is only going to get bigger... you think you can bring out your mansion for us to stay at?"

Sabrina replies, "No problem, Reimu!"

Salem dreams, "I can't wait to snuggle on a warm, cozy bed! I also like rolling on the sheets!"

Tina blushes, "Salem acting like a cat makes him so adorable!"

After conversing around with each other and waiting for about 10 minutes, VIVIT shows up.

She has blue eyes, long red hair tied into a ponytail with a yellow ribbon. She wears a blue and white maid uniform with a light blue ribbon and has a silver attachment on her ear.

VIVIT bows and greets, "Hello. You must be the newest visitors of our beloved town."

Misty confirms, "Yes, we are! And you must be VIVIT."

VIVIT nods, "Indeed I am."

Reimu recalls, "I remember now! You're that maid that entered Gensokyo once."

Marisa also recalls, "That's right! We were beaten by you!"

VIVIT remembers, "Hmm... that's right! You offered that I would stay and serve you, Reimu."

Reimu laughs nervously, "Ehh heh heh... did I really said that?"

Marisa says, "We're kind of surprised to see you here."

VIVIT explains, "Funny story about that. There was a calling that various Heroes were having the opportunity to enter the Pokémon world. I asked Master if he said it was okay. I'm sure it was a hard decision, but he knew that peace was gonna last in our world for a long time. So, Master agreed that I should go."

Tails wonders, "Master...?"

VIVIT continues, "So, after entering the Pokémon World, I checked around this island. There was trouble in this very town. Some evil organization was trying to capture all of the Pokémon in town. I was there just in time, so I rescued the Pokémon and defeated those bad guys."

Batthan thinks, " _What evil organization could she be referring to? It can't be Team Rocket... not those numbskulls, anyway!"_

VIVIT finishes, "I've been praised highly and became this town's savior. So, I lived here, they renamed the town Seihou Town after my home world's name, made me their mascot because of my cuteness, and made a statue honoring my glory. They give so much love, so I returned the love and I would help the people of this town in so many ways. I would cook, clean, do various tasks with whoever needs it, and of course, protect the town."

Ash recalls, "We've heard of the story that you, very recently, rescued the Pokémon Center from a Kaiju Pokémon."

VIVIT sweatdrops, "Oh yes, those two... It was not an easy battle, but I sent them packing away from this town. I hope I never see that Estevan and his Kaiju again!"

Marisa exclaims, "To think you were able to defeat Godzilla. Makes me a little jealous..."

VIVIT smiles, "Jealous of me, Marisa? Huh..."

Tina adds, "We actually just had a recent encounter with him. Marisa and two other of our Heroes tried to battle him, but we lost..."

VIVIT frowns, "Oh no, are you badly hurt?"

Tina shakes her head, "Nah. We're fine. But, I can see that we all want to become stronger."

VIVIT understands, "I get that. My battle was a real struggle. I can give you the full details later, if you're curious."

Tina smiles, "I would love to hear it."

VIVIT asks, "Cool. So... would all of you like a tour of the town?"

Ash denies, "No thanks. We're gonna look around ourselves."

VIVIT wonders, "Alright! Ohh! Will you be needing a place to sleep for the night?"

Sabrina ensures, "We can take care of that. If you see a large building you don't recognize, that was my doing."

VIVIT ponders, "Ohhhh?"

Salem clarifies, "She has very powerful magic."

VIVIT nods, "That makes sense. Well, if you need me right away, just scream my name, and I will be right over. Nice to meet you all. If you will excuse me, I have some duties to take care of."

VIVIT flies off to perform her duties.

Max declares, "Nice lady... but kind of strange."

Zoey exclaims, "She was supposed to be a robot? She didn't look anything like a robot! She looked completely human."

Shadow adds, "Whoever created her sure did an excellent job of giving her human like qualities. She also spoke like any normal human would."

Batthan wonders, "I'm wondering if she's an android. Her entire body looked like parts of it came from another human."

Reimu ponders, "It's hard to tell. I'm sure that if you look inside of her, you might get the answer."

Tails ponders, "It's possible that she has a human brain inside of her, and a heart... otherwise, she wouldn't care about anyone. Other body parts... I'm not sure of."

Marisa changes the subject, "Well, enough about her. It's time for Sabrina to bring her mansion out!"

Sabrina giggles, "Heh heh! Alright. Follow me, everyone."

Following Sabrina to another part of town, they find a very open spot. Sabrina zaps and brings out the same large mansion that she conjured in Westapolis.

Marisa gleams, "So cool. I should really learn creation magic myself. It's likely going to be so difficult for me..."

May suggests, "Well, I guess it's time that we split up and do our own thing!"

Dawn says, "May and I are gonna check out the Contest Hall, and sign up for the next contest, too."

Linde asks, "May I come with you? I would love to see the hall more closely. I've never been in one, before."

Dawn smiles, "Sure, Linde!"

Blaze says, "Sonic, we should do some training."

Sonic agrees, "You know it, Blaze!"

DK suggests, "Let's train with them, Iris."

Iris agrees, "Ohh... sure, DK! Let me be your practice partner, Ash!"

Ash says, "Sounds good, Iris!"

Pikachu says, "Pika Pika!"

Brock realizes, "Huh... looks like we'll be needing to go shopping for supplies."

Mario smiles, "Sounds good. Tonight's dinner requires an ingredient I am missing. I hope you all are excited for Pizza, tonight!"

Luigi cheers, "Yeah! Pizza!"

Max also cheers, "Pizza! I love Pizza! Let us shop with you guys!"

Brock chuckles, "Haha! Sure, Max."

Youmu says, "It's been a while since I've been shopping myself. And we can go together, Onee-sama."

Sakuya smiles, "It is exciting for me to have you come with us, Youmu."

Tina answers, "I'm gonna call VIVIT over and see if she's not busy. If so, I would like to know more about her."

Clarine offers, "I would, too. I am curious about a few things from her."

Batthan says, "I have a few things I need to take care of. Plus, I haven't gotten to see Seihou Town in its current incarnation."

Zoey adds, "Our bond will be going with him."

Sanae figures, "It looks like the rest of us will be around the mansion."

Salem prepares, "It's time for this cat to chill and relax! Meow!"

Alice says, "Time to get moving."

With that, all of our Heroes are spreading out around the mansion and the town.

* * *

In the Contest Hall, there is a small line of people signing up for tomorrow's contest as well as other people chatting. May and Dawn's group are waiting in line.

Linde notices, "There are a lot of people around. Are they all here for the contest... whether they are participating or spectating?"

May says, "Contests are a big thing, so it's not that much of a surprise when you think about it."

Dawn notices, "I don't see any familiar faces for you or I, May. Though, they could have already signed up."

Tails figures, "They may also be scattered in other places of the region."

Marisa grins, "If anything, that just means easier competition."

Tails warns, "We should not underestimate our opponents, though. You'll never know who could be the next top coordinator."

Alice agrees, "That should be a given fact for any competition. You gotta use your brain for some things, Marisa."

Marisa says, "While I do agree, Alice, power is just as important."

After a few minutes, both May and Dawn have registered for the contest.

May says, "There, that's finished."

Dawn asks, "You wanna check up what the contest stage looks like?"

May stretches, "Nah. I think I'll go back to the mansion to take a nap."

Linde desires, "I want to see this stage, myself. Knowing what to expect can help quite a bit."

Dawn smiles, "I'm glad you're so interested, Linde."

Marisa compliments, "I think you can dazzle the audience with your magic, Linde. Magic is the prime way of getting the people who are watching you to love your style."

Linde blushes, "You think so? I was thinking of being stronger, but..."

Knuckles offers, "Here's something I can advise to you, coming from a guy like me. You can become stronger, just as long as you use that strength to show yourself off. A coordinator has to use the style their Pokémon is known for in order to get the best out of them."

Linde ponders, "I get it. It makes sense. With my future partner, whether it be for battling or for contests, I would want them to use my abilities which feels right to me. I am terrible as close ranged combat. I mean... trying to smack someone with my tome isn't going to do a whole lot."

Marisa sweatdrops, "You'd be surprised at how painful a book to the head can really be. Ohh, Patchy..."

Alice giggles, "Hahaha! I still remember that time back in Gensokyo..."

After a few more minutes of conversation, May's group walks out of the building to head back to the mansion. Dawn's group makes their way to the center stage. But, Dawn ends up bumping into a girl.

"Hey! Watch where you're going." A female voice says.

Dawn apologizes, "Oops, sorry about that. Oh, my!"

Who she bumps into is none other than another one of Dawn's rivals she didn't see earlier, Ursula. Nearby is her Hero Pokémon, Fox McCloud, a humanoid fox.

Dawn gasps, "Ursula?"

Ursula recognizes, "Ohhhhh! It's you, Dawn! I thought I recognized that face... and your red echidna hero, too."

Knuckles asks, "You got a problem with us?"

Ursula says, "Not at all, Knuckles. I still can't believe I lost to you during that Grand Festival."

Knuckles smirks, "Still mad because I kicked your butt?"

Ursula smiles, "A little... but I gotta admit, it isn't easy to beat me."

Knuckles asks, "So... what are you doing here?"

Ursula says, "Participating in this contest. What else do you think I'm doing?"

Knuckles clarifies, "No, I mean... what are you doing in the Rainstar region?"

Ursula shows, "Oh, that! Well, I had heard of where you have been as of late. And I got here thanks to my partner, here. Introduce yourself."

Fox greets, "My name is Fox McCloud, from the Lylat System. It is an honor to meet a close acquaintance to Lady Ursula."

Knuckles questions, "Lady Ursula?"

Ursula smiles proudly, "What can I say? Fox likes to show his respect to me. I do admire his tenacity. It's really easy to get around when you have his really cool spaceship that is also built for fast paced space combat. An Arwing as he calls it."

Knuckles ponders, "I think I've heard of you from Sonic, Fox. Your team, Star Fox, protects the Lylat System, correct?"

Fox smiles, "That's right. I'm happy to have others who recognize my work. Ohhhh! Knuckles is your name, right? Well, besides hearing about you from Lady Ursula, you are close friends to the famous Sonic the Hedgehog, correct?"

Knuckles nods, "You got it!"

Linde guesses, "I suppose names like you and Sonic are heard around the world?"

Fox confirms, "Absolutely!

Ursula smirks, "I see that you know each other. Makes it all the more better when we take you down, Dawn. You had a Hero Pokémon in the past, which was your advantage. But this time, I have a Hero as well... so we're even!"

Dawn calls, "Ursula?"

Ursula says, "What is it?"

Dawn ponders, "I... uhhhh... never mind."

Ursula wonders, "Huh?"

Knuckles asks, "Something wrong, Dawn?"

Dawn thinks, " _I would like to ask something from Ursula, but... I think I should wait until after the contest before I ask her."_

Ursula notices Linde and asks, "Say, I never met you, before. Are you a friend of Dawn?"

Linde slightly blushes, "Kind of. My name is Linde. I am a Hero Pokémon. Not to anyone right now, though."

Fox slightly blushes, "Wow, she's cute."

Ursula admits, "You have a unique style going for you, Linde. I hope you find a really cool partner that will treat you right."

Linde asks, "When did you and Fox became partners?"

Ursula clarifies, "It was not too long after the Sinnoh Grand Festival. I was showing Fox around the city I was around at the time. He treated me to lunch. Then, after hearing where he came from, I took a ride on his Arwing. One of the best times I ever had. We became partners since. And coming to this island, I already won my first ribbon. I'm happy I get to experience what you have with Knuckles, Dawn. I was jealous... and not just because you beat me..."

Dawn notices a blush from Ursula and calls, "Ursula? Are you...?"

Ursula wavers, "Anyway... I'll see you at the contest, tomorrow. Let's go, Fox."

Fox poses, "Can't wait to see your power, tomorrow. Later!"

Ursula and Fox left the building.

Linde smiles, "Ursula... she seems nice. And she's one of your contest rivals?"

Knuckles says, "Yeah. And now that she has a partner, it's going to be even tougher for us."

Dawn ponders, "I wonder how strong Fox can be. We'll just have to see..."

After a few moments, the group moves forward to see the contest stage.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Sabrina's mansion, wanting to know more about VIVIT, she, Tina and Claire are sitting around a table.

VIVIT says, "So, you two want to get to know me some more, is that right?

Claire nods, "We do. We're glad you have some time for us."

VIVIT notices, "It's not a problem. Hmmmm... You look just like Rhonda. But, you are obviously not her."

Claire says, "Many of us Joys look very alike. We have very subtle difference to tell each of us apart, besides are names. Very few stand apart."

VIVIT recalls, "Rhonda was telling me that there were more family members outside of the island. You being here confirms that."

Claire smiles, "Very true."

Tina says, "I'm sure you want to ask about her life, Claire. But first, I want to hear your full story, VIVIT. Our Hero Pokémon, when we were battling Godzilla, had a very difficult time. What did you do to defeat him?"

VIVIT recollects, "Some of the attacks I used during the battle didn't seem to phase him all that much. Not to mention that he hits me very hard. Eventually, I discovered his weakness, which was the Light type. I figured out the pattern of his moves, how he moves, what sort of attacks he can unleash, and it goes on from there. It was quite a long battle. He was finally starting to get tired. When I found an opening, I unleashed my most powerful attack currently, the Sabaton Beam."

Tina remembers, "It's a Light type beam, correct? We have the Hero Beam, and though it might have done some good damage to him, if Marisa can't even push through Godzilla's mighty power with her Master Spark, then we stood little chance.."

VIVIT clarifies, "Yes, well... they have the power to outmatch that kind of strength. To beat him, you need to learn when to unleash your most powerful attack. Remember, an extremely powerful attack is useless if it doesn't hit its target. Also, even the most powerful Pokémon always have a weak spot. They can't stay that powerful forever. Learning that quickly during the fight, using a huge part of my reserved strength, I defeated Godzilla. I was quite tired, but I didn't show signs of weakness just in case he sent another Kaiju out. I was grateful that he decided to leave and took on my terms. It could have gotten ugly otherwise."

Claire asks, "Have you confirmed that Estevan had more than one Kaiju Pokémon?"

VIVIT says, "No. But considering how he was at the time, I'm pretty sure he had at least another one in his possessions."

Tina gleams, "Wow! You are amazing, VIVIT! We could use your strength if you came with us... but, I know you have to stay here to protect this town."

Claire agrees, "Someone like you would be great to have around. You seem very nice."

VIVIT smiles, "Well, Master has expressed to me that kindness to humans goes a long way, in addition to being their hero."

Tina asks, "Speaking of your master, what's he like?"

VIVIT describes, "He's quite strong himself. He's actually part cyborg, so he has a lot of strength himself."

Claire wonders, "Part... cyborg?"

Tina asks, "So, he has robotic parts on him?"

VIVIT explains, "Yes. He got into an accident, and some of his body parts were... badly injured. So, they reinforced much of his body with robotic parts, giving him a lot of new power."

Tina exclaims, "Amazing!"

Claire asks, "How he is to you, VIVIT?"

VIVIT describes, "He can be quite pushy. He tends to send me off into special tasks that was very taxing at times, such as the battle with Reimu and Marisa. Other than my job of saving the world, I do various chores around his mansion. But as for me... I serve him, care for him, and love him..."

Tina questions, "How can you love? You're a robot..."

VIVIT remembers, "More of an android. I was given emotions. You see, according to my master, I am... a reanimation of his daughter."

Tina questions, "What?"

VIVIT clarifies, "His daughter, named Vivit... keep in mind that my name is all capitalized, and his daughter's isn't. Anyway, his daughter died to a war that happened in my home planet many years ago. So, scientists made me based off of her. I looked exactly like his daughter, down to me having skin like hers. I was given emotions, and I had super human knowledge that can grow. I look so much like a human, but my insides say otherwise."

Claire asks, "So that means that you're able to do human things like love, cry, and other expressions?"

VIVIT smiles, "Yes."

Tina figures, "That must be pretty advanced technology to be able to pull off something like that."

VIVIT adds, "I would think so, given how I am powered. I was also given amazing powers... which would allow me to help people, and save my world. Having myself being classified as a Steel and Flying type makes the most sense for me. Actually, before coming here, I was remodeled and upgraded. I am also known as VIVIT-r, with the r standing for RedStorm, which is the substance that greatly enhances my abilities."

Tina exclaims, "Amazing! No wonder you are so strong, VIVIT!"

Claire smiles, "Do you desire to have a partner to be with?"

VIVIT ponders, "It was my calling according to the rules. But, it wouldn't be bad to find someone else I can serve, protect... and love. For now, I serve and protect all of the nice people of this town."

Claire figures, "I'm sure your greatness is heard all across the island."

VIVIT smiles, "It has. Seihou Town is renamed because of me."

Tina asks, "So, are you going to be a judge in the upcoming contest, tomorrow?'

VIVIT nods, "That's right! I judge every contest that goes on here, along with Rhonda. It's going to be just the two of us by the way."

Tina dreams, "I'm looking forward to it. Two of my friends are going to participate tomorrow."

VIVIT senses, "You know, you seem like a contest type of girl yourself, Tina. Why don't you enter it?"

Tina says, "I would... but I already won the Grand Festival of this region."

VIVIT expresses, "That's great... but, that's also too bad. I would have loved to see how you would perform."

Tina suggests, "Well, check out my friends, May and Dawn. They are quite amazing, according to what I've heard from Batthan. But, don't let my saying affect your judging at all..."

VIVIT says, "Don't worry, I will be very fair. We'll just see if they stand up to my standards."

Tina smiles, "They have Hero Pokémon, so it won't be that difficult."

VIVIT smiles, "We will see about that!"

Claire thinks, " _VIVIT, I feel like you could be happier if you could be partners with someone. But, there is her town to protect. Such a dilemma."_

* * *

Batthan's bond first makes their way to the Pokémon Center. There, he would make a special call on the screen phone.

Batthan formulates, "Now that Kaiju Pokémon are something we are aware of, I need to make a call to a certain guy I know."

Meta Knight recalls, "From what you told us about him, alongside his Hero, Naotora, I can see why you have such a strong connection with him."

Silver grins, "I wonder how surprised he'll be when he finds out that you have a girlfriend, now!"

Batthan smiles, "I know exactly how he'll react, Silver. I do need to mention about my eyes, too."

He calls the number of his special friend. The boy answers on the other side, and with him is his Bellossom, Lola, and Naotora Ii, his partner-for-life. Naotora is taking a hold of Lola.

The boy cheerfully expresses, "Hey! It's Batthan! And Silver, too."

Naotora greets, "Mr. Champion, it's such an honor to see you again, sir."

Lola says, "Bella Bell!"

Batthan grins, "Good to speak to you again, my friend. And I finally get to see you, Naotora."

Naotora apologizes, "Sorry. I got so distracted during my time in Directamo. I was told that he had met you. I really wanted to see you in person."

The boy remembers, "I seem to recall that she met a shrine maiden during her time in Directamo. Go figure!"

Silver thinks, " _A shrine maiden? It couldn't be Sanae. Could it be Reimu?"_

The boy notices, "Sooo... I see several new folks nearby you. Care to introduce me?"

Batthan introduces, "But of course. This here is my 2nd partner that I bonded with recently, Meta Knight."

Meta Knight greets, "It is an honor to meet you. I have heard of what you do."

The boy describes, "Well, you certainly have an interesting mask on. You must like being mysterious."

Meta Knight figures, "Everyone has their secrets."

The boy understands, "I gotcha."

Shadow introduces, "My name is Shadow... Shadow the Hedgehog."

Naotora examines, "Ohhhhh! You look strong, Shadow. ... Ahhhh! You are also a hedgehog like Silver? Do you two know each other?"

Silver nods, "We are best friends."

Naotora asks, "Are you another partner to Batthan?"

Shadow corrects, "Yes, but as part of a Hero Bond."

The boy smiles, "And who would this pretty lady be next to you, Batthan?"

Zoey blushes slightly, "..."

Batthan smirks, "This, my dear friend, is my girlfriend, Zoey. Shadow is her partner, and we are in a Hero Bond."

The boy jumps and shockingly expresses, "You? What? You have a girlfriend, Batthan?"

Naotora blushes, "Ohhhh! That's great! Congratulations, Batthan!"

Lola expresses, "Bella Bellossom!"

Naotora giggles, "Heeheehee! I know, Lola. It is too bad for my partner, though. He is still searching for the right girl."

The boy depressingly says, "Please don't make me feel worse, Naotora..."

Naotora frowns, "Ohh no... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel bad!"

Batthan laughs, "Hahahaha! Don't become too down. I wouldn't be able to have a girlfriend without help from some good friends of mine."

The boy recovers and notices, "... Actually, I just realized. Where are your sunglasses, Batthan? And why is Naotora not falling head over heels over you?"

Naotora blushes, "Wait! Didn't you tell me that his powers doesn't work unless I was within his vicinity? I don't want to feel all googly eyed without being ready for it!"

Silver chuckles, "Ohhh, these two!"

Batthan explains to them about Sabrina and Salem and what they've done for him.

The boy understands, "Ahhh! So, it was magic that did that? Sabrina must be quite the powerful lady."

Naotora smiles, "Ohhh! I wish I can meet Salem. Talking cat or not, I bet he's soooo cute!"

Zoey smiles, "He is cute, Naotora. You would love him!"

Naotora dreams, "Why aren't I there with you all?"

The boy frowns, "Come on, Nao, you know I still need you."

Naotora smiles, "Heehee! I know. He really does love me so much, Lola."

Lola smiles, "Bell!"

Batthan clarifies, "I should also mention to you that Tina is with us."

The boy says, "Is she now? You two were always so close for being cousins."

Naotora smiles, "Family is still family. I sure do miss seeing Naomasa. I wish I knew where he was..."

The boy asks, "So, is she traveling with you guys?"

Zoey confirms, "That's right. She even has a Partner-for-life, now."

Silver blushes, "She's also someone I bonded with through our computers. She's Sanae Kochiya. And she's a shrine maiden."

Naotora recalls, "Shrine Maiden... Is she...? Could she be the same shrine maiden I met in Directamo?"

Silver clarifies, "It's not. She was not in Directamo at the time I was there."

Naotora frowns, "Ohhh. I hope she's doing okay, wherever she is..."

Batthan smiles, "Now that we are all acquainted, let's get down to business."

The boy raises an eyebrow, "Business? I thought you just wanted to have a causal chat?"

Batthan becomes serious, "I wish I could. But, you need to know something. And it's very serious."

The boy says, "I'm listening."

Batthan tells the story of his group meeting with Estevan and Godzilla.

The boy ponders, "Kaiju Pokémon, huh? Sorry to say, that it doesn't ring a bell for me."

Naotora frowns, "And he's really that strong? Awwooo... This sounds really bad."

Batthan warns, "Just the mere existence of these Pokémon spell as much trouble as it does with Vile Pokémon. And we've already had to deal with two well known ones multiple times."

The boy nods, "Right. Thanks for telling me about this, Batthan. I'll do some investigating on this manner whenever I have the time to. In fact, I think I should enlist the help of a certain someone..."

Naotora wonders, "Should we really bother her about this? She has her own duties to attend to."

The boy says, "We don't want these good people to get hurt, Nao. So, asking her to help us is more important at this time. Besides, she's just as strong and important as you are to me."

Naotora smiles, "At least she's capable."

The boy gives a thumbs up, "You can leave things to us, Batthan. You and the others be mindful as you journey on together."

Batthan nods, "You got it."

Naotora smiles, "In the meantime, you should do your best to find that special girl!"

The boy blushes, "Heh heh..."

Zoey smiles, "You're a sweet guy. I know you can find the girl for you. Batthan did. And I am so happy to be there for them."

Batthan smiles, "Zoey..."

Silver says, "We'll talk again, soon, you guys."

Naotora waves, "Take care!"

The boy expresses, "Later, my man!"

The screen phone turns off.

Meta Knight asks, "The person that they mentioned, Batthan. Are they referring to another partner of his?"

Batthan ponders, "Mmmm... I think I'll hold off in telling you about her. Besides, I actually only know her by name. I have yet to meet her in person."

Zoey says, "Let's not worry about that. Come on... let's go take a look around town."

Batthan agrees, "Yeah!"

The group heads out of the Pokémon Center.'

* * *

After grabbing a bite to eat, Sieghart takes a walk around town. He eventually comes across familiar faces.

Sieghart says, "Well, now... if it isn't Batthan and Silver. I wonder how much stronger they have gotten since we last met. Heh!"

He walks up to them. Batthan's bond stop when they see him approaching them.

Silver recognizes, "No way, it's that...?"

Batthan says, "Isn't this a nice surprise?"

When he got closer to them, he greets them, "Here I am, taking a nice walk around town. And who did I come across but you two."

Silver becomes serious and names, "Sieghart..."

Sieghart smiles, "Why so serious, Silver? Are you upset that I kicked your butt last time?"

Silver points, "The only reason I lost to you last time was because I was at a type disadvantage! This time, things will be different..."

Sieghart reminds, "You still primarily use your Psychic abilities, right? What makes you think the results will be any different?"

Silver offers, "Why don't you battle me and find out?"

Sieghart says, "I was hoping you would be up for one. Of course, I have to have all of your friends come watch our battle... so they can see me wipe the floor with you."

Silver angers, "Why you..."

Shadow senses, "You possess a dark kind of power. It feels rather ominous."

Sieghart recalls, "... For the years that I fought for my people, and for my family... my rage has built up so intensely, that it shapes my power into the man you see before you, today. Of course, I am no Vile Pokémon. I do want to help others if I can. I saw more gruesome and dark beings than any of you can possibly imagine. I just hope the Grand Chase can get through it all without me there."

Batthan ponders, "Grand Chase..."

Sieghart wavers, "But, that's not of your concern. Let's go meet up with your friends. I can wait."

Silver says to himself, "So much for our tour around Seihou..."

* * *

May's group, and even Dawn's group return home. In Sabrina's mansion, Linde sits in the couch in the living room. Alice walks by, and seeing Linde sitting in the couch, she joins her.

Alice asks, "Something on your mind, Linde."

Linde greets, "Hi, Alice. Yeah... I have a lot on my mind, especially concerning my friends."

Alice guesses, "Are you referring to the friends from your world?"

Linde nods, "That's right. Not too long before I met up with you guys, I was spending time with my friend, Merric. He and I are not just from the same world, but the same continent as well, which is Archanea. By the way, Merric chose to be a human when coming to this world."

Alice remembers, "That's right. It was mentioned that we could also choose to not be Pokémon coming into this world. Why did you choose to be a Hero Pokémon?"

Linde smiles, "I would love to bond with someone, so I can become stronger that way. You can possess great power when you bond with a human. Whoever my partner is destined to be, I want us to grow together."

Alice asks, "Would you want your partner to be male or female?"

Linde says, "It doesn't matter to me. I mean, well... love is rather complex for me, even if Merric and others blossom in that love. When I was listening to Tina's flute performance and I saw the lights form like that, it felt so inspiring. Now that I know that it was love that created those lights, I can see how powerful it can really be, and why Merric wishes to marry Elice."

Alice ponders, "Love can bloom... in unexpected ways."

Linde wonders, "What do you mean?"

Alice blushes, "Well..."

Linde smiles, "That's okay. You don't need to tell me."

Alice sighs in relief. Then, she asks, "By the way, anyone in our group you have in mind for a partner?"

Linde blushes, "Well, there is one that my mind likes to go back to..."

Twenty minutes later, Brock's group came back from shopping and Ash and Iris's groups were done training for the day. Reimu lays down in a bed to rest. Blaze came nearby to see her.

Reimu relaxes, "Ahhhhh! There's nothing like a quick nap to relax one's mind and body."

A few minutes later, Blaze knocks on the door.

Reimu asks, "Uhhh... who is it?"

Blaze replies, "It's me!"

Reimu offers, "Come in, Blaze."

Reimu sits up and Blaze enters the room and closes the door.

Blaze asks, "What you doing, Reimu?"

Reimu answers, "Well, I was taking a nap until you came. Is it really important that you need to talk to me, now?"

Blaze frowns, "Please? I need to talk to you about Estevan and his Kaiju."

Reimu says, "Oh, really?"

Blaze nods. She sits down in the bed near Reimu.

Reimu asks, "What's wrong?"

Blaze wonders, "That battle I had against Godzilla... I was wiped out in only one hit. One hit, Reimu. And I did three powerful attacks, all appearing like I did nothing to him. Am I starting to become weak?"

Reimu shakes her head, "No, it's not you. You didn't know what you were up against. We didn't really know how strong Kaiju Pokémon truly are. Please don't blame yourself. DK couldn't do much... and not even Marisa could do that much."

Blaze senses, "With the training we did, I feel much stronger battling with DK. Maybe if we were able to become our second forms..."

Reimu ponders, "I have to wonder what that's like. I never thought I could be able to become stronger than I already am. Then again, it's harder for me to use some of my more powerful spell cards as I am, now. We need to become stronger. All of us must become stronger."

Blaze asks, "If you and your fellow Touhou Heroines could transform, what would you call your second forms?"

Reimu says, "That's a good question. I'm honestly not sure. Maybe I should talk about this with Marisa. I think out of all of us, she desires to become stronger the most."

Blaze figures, "And watch... you end up acquiring your second form before she does!"

Reimu laughs, "Hahaha! I wouldn't be surprised. If we had our second forms, we could summon our Youkai partners, which would be of great help for us."

Blaze desires, "Maybe someday... I hope I can awaken my Burning form, one day."

Reimu offers, "You and I can train more tomorrow, after the contest, alright? But right now, I really want to take a nap. So, if there is nothing else you need, can you please leave?"

Blaze agrees, "Alright. Sorry to disturb you, Reimu. I needed to get that off of my chest."

Reimu smiles, "Anytime, Blaze."

Blaze gets up and opens to door. She turns around to see Reimu napping, smiles, goes out of the room, and closes the door.

* * *

One hour later, everyone returns home. Before they could discuss what happened with their trips, there is the matter of Sieghart that needs to be taken care of.

Blaze says, "So, Sieghart is challenging you, Silver?"

Silver confirms, "Yeah. But this time, things will be different."

Tina ponders, "He must have been really strong from what I was told. I hope you come out on top this time."

Batthan says, "We'll see."

Sieghart looks around, "Your group has gotten even bigger since the last we met. Your group... it reminds me a lot of the Chase and... what they are trying to do."

May wonders, "The Chase?"

Batthan explains, "The Grand Chase. It probably involves people he knew of before coming to this world."

Silver figures, "I think that also includes someone named Elesis. That might be family of his."

Batthan and Silver alongside Sieghart are in position for battle.

Sabrina comments, "He doesn't seem that bad of a guy. Sure, he was snarky from what we've heard, but he seems to have a drive... that special thing that keeps him going forward."

Salem adds, "I'll say this much. Dark powers does not always mean evil intentions. This 'Rage' power Sieghart has seems to enhance his abilities, but not in a bad way."

Sieghart brings out his pike and short sword weapons, also known as the Sleaghgrim. He holds his pike on his left hand and the short sword on the right.

Tails examines, "He seems to be using something different for this battle. When we first fought him, he had a standard sword. This time, he holds what appears to be a pike, as well as a shorter sword."

Sonic ponders, "So, he can wield multiple weapons, huh?"

Linde says, "It feels like he might be able to handle just about any standard weapon from my world. I wouldn't be surprised if he could even handle a huge weapon, like a giant sword."

Sieghart mentions, "When we first fought, I was using a normal sword. This time around, I have this combo here known as the Sleaghgrim."

Batthan ponders, "I'm not sure what it means in terms of the kind of moves he can use, but we should be careful all the same, Silver."

Silver nods, "Right."

Sieghart offers, "You can make the first move."

Ash says, "Here we go."

Blaze claps her hands together, "Come on, Silver. You can do it!"

Batthan thinks, " _Since he thinks we can't hit him with psychic moves, we have the surprise factor. For now, let's start this off normally."_ He calls, "Silver, Energy Ball!"

Silver gathers natural energy into an orb and shoots it forward. Sieghart easily dodges. He runs forward.

Sieghart smiles, "Now, it's my turn! Night Slash!"

His short sword imbues dark energy. He jumps forward to strike.

Batthan calls, "Stop the attack with Kinetic Punch!"

Sieghart says, "Ha! You won't be able to hit me with that!"

Silver's fist is powered by psychic energy. Knowing that he cannot strike Sieghart directly, he instead attacks his short sword to cancel his attack. Sieghart stops his attacks and jumps back.

Sieghart exclaims, "Whoa! I didn't expect that!"

Silver ensures, "Even if I can't use my powers offensively, I can still use them defensively."

Sieghart calls, "Interesting. Let's see how you handle this!" Sieghart disappears in the blink of an eye. He reappears after a few moments behind Silver. He calls out, "Feint Attack!"

Sieghart strikes with his pike, surprising Silver with an unexpected blow.

Sieghart compliments, "These Pokémon moves can be so cool sometimes!"

Silver grunts, "Tch..."

Batthan says, "Let's show Siegy that we aren't to be messed with. Teleport!" Silver warps to behind Sieghart. Batthan attacks, "Force Pulse!"

Silver sends out a wind based shockwave from his hands, sending Sieghart flying high in air.

Sieghart calls, "If you want to hustle, then bring it on! Giga Impact!"

He spins and surrounds himself with a vortex of energy. He charges down towards Silver.

Batthan calls, "Psychokinesis!"

Silver creates a huge boulder and sends it towards the spinning Sieghart. Both attack cancel each other as the boulder becomes destroyed, while Sieghart stops his attack, leaving him briefly open as he falls to the ground.

Batthan points, "Now's our chance! Miracle Eye!"

Silver gets a read at Sieghart's body and examines around his energy to find the faint light. After five seconds, he finds the light and shines it forward, allowing him to unleash his psychic attacks. Sieghart was embracing for an attack. Instead, it seemed like nothing happened to him.

Sieghart ponders, "What in the...? Did they even do anything to me?"

Batthan smiles, "We still got plenty of energy left, Siegy! Come on, show me some of that rage!"

Sieghart smirks, "Taunting me won't do you any good. But, I think I will show you... something! Agility!"

By nimbling his body with dark energy, he becomes much faster.

Sieghart explains, "Compared to when I was still a Gladiator, as a Warlord, I am able to strike much faster. Think you can keep up with me?"

Silver comments, "Oh man..."

Sieghart smirks, "Here I come. Savage Attack!"

Sieghart moves incredibly quickly, which shows afterimages of him as he moves. He goes for a stab with his pike, which Silver avoids. He then goes for a swing with his pike, which Silver jumps over. Then, he strikes with a swing from his short sword, which Silver manages to avoid. But, that swing left a trail of flames, which Silver did not see coming and gets hit by it.

Batthan comments, "These special attacks Sieghart performs have some complexity to them. We better keep on our toes."

Sieghart ponders, "Hmmm..."

After a few moments, he prepares for his next attack. He enchants his weapons with fire and attacks. He quickly moves forward and sends two swipes from short sword that sends two trails of purple flames forward. Both flames hit Silver.

Sieghart calls out, "Fire Blaster!"

Sieghart throws his flaming pike forward like a javelin towards Silver.

Batthan prepares, "This is our chance to really strike at him. Telekinetic Sense!"

Silver senses where the pike was heading towards and warps to the side of Sieghart to dodge the attack.

Batthan calls, "Psychic!"

Silver sends out psychic energy and manages to trap Sieghart in its grab.

Sieghart shouts, "What? But... how...?"

Silver smiles, "Things are different this time around, Sieghart. I've found a way to see through your dark energy!"

Sieghart realizes, "That move... when I thought it did nothing... Now I remember. Miracle Eye lets your psychic abilities affect me. Hah... What a fool I was..."

Silver smirks, "So, do you admit defeat? My greatest powers can now harm you, Sieghart. It's over!"

Sieghart gathers rage energy and denies, "It's far from over, Silver!"

Sieghart shouts and unleashes his Rage energy, breaking free of Silver's psychic hold on him and pushing him back a bit.

Max frowns, "Uh oh... here comes the Rage state!"

Sieghart magically repossesses his pike.

Sieghart claims, "You may be able to grip me with your mind's energy, but I still have my Rage. And I'm ready to unleash it!"

Sieghart charges forward. Batthan attacks, "Psycho Boost!"'

Silver unleashes a huge burst of psychic energy towards. While the attack did a lot of damage, after a few moments, Sieghart continues to rush forward. When he was close to Silver, he calls out, "Punisher Combo!"

He enhances his pike with dark energy and strikes Silver four times with swings. He powers his short sword with a burst of lightning energy, and slams it into the ground. A dark magic circle appears below Silver. A few moments later, a pillar of dark energy gushes upward, sending Silver screaming with pain. With too much dark energy right at him, Silver falls to the ground and faints.

Batthan shouts, "NOOOOO!"

Sieghart comments, "Looks like you... just couldn't keep up with a legend. It's over!"

Sieghart's Rage state ends.

Blaze mourns, "Silver, he lost again. No..."

Meta Knight comments, "Even though my friend had surprises that did a lot to Sieghart, he, too had surprises for them. Not to mention, the true power that his Rage state has."

Knuckles compares, "It's like a quick burst of a second state. With greater power and greater resistance, it's hard to beat."

Tails examines, "He was also more powerful as he was. He mentioned his 'jobs', Gladiator and Warlord. If we are to assume that he becomes more powerful with each job he has, then Warlord was his 2nd Job. I wonder if he can still use his normal sword while in battle with his other weapons."

Linde compares, "If it's like anything like the classes from my world, then I have I feeling that he can use his other weapons. And... it's also possible that he still has more power within him, more jobs if you will."

Tina says, "Looks like Silver still has more training to do. And Batthan... he needs to become even closer and stronger with his Hero Pokémon."

* * *

After recovering from his injuries with Blaze's Healing Flame, Silver gets up. Sieghart goes up to them while sheathing his weapons.

Sieghart compliments, "That was a great battle. Honestly, I thought I was in some serious trouble when Silver could use his Psychic abilities to hurt me."

Batthan says, "You are very special for a Hero Pokémon, Sieghart. To have so much power, and not even possess a partner. Imagine what you could do with the right person."

Sieghart smiles, "If it's anything like what I saw with Silver, then I can see the benefits. Having so many people by your side, you remind me of my world and where I came from."

Zoey wonders, "You have family, right, Sieghart?"

Sieghart nods, "Hmmm. Especially one that is growing to be incredible. She leads the Grand Chase, a group that is trying to take down those that would threaten our world. Elesis, my great-granddaughter."

Sabrina realizes, "Great-granddaughter? But, that would make you very aged. And yet... you still appear to be quite young."

Sieghart says, "Yeah, well... there's a lot you don't know about me. I've went through so much in my life, lost many great people... including my grandson. I have no idea what happened to him, and I hope Elesis can find him... to finally reunite with her father, and for her friends to take care of the evil surrounding our world of Aernas. I wish I could be there for him. But instead, I am here, doing something that I need to do."

Batthan says, "Sieghart..."

Sieghart proclaims, "It's time for me to move on. I hope you become even stronger when we next meet, Silver. Later!"

Sieghart walks along as the Heroes seem him away.

Batthan realizes, "There's still much to learn, even being the Champion. So many strong people and Pokémon out there. And I need to be able to handle many of them."

Zoey smiles, "At least you don't have to do it alone."

Shadow agrees, "That's right. If you need me for anything, Batthan, I will be there for you, just as I am with Zoey."

Batthan smiles and nods, "Thanks, you two."

Ash says, "Batthan..."

Pikachu says, "Pika..."

* * *

Nighttime falls as everyone returns to the mansion. They begin eating their dinner as they discuss tomorrow's plans.

Blaze sweatdrops, "Ursula... really?"

Knuckles nods, "Yeah. And she has a Hero Pokémon that got her here, too. His name is Fox McCloud."

Sonic recalls, "From Team Star Fox. So, he's partners with Ursula, huh?"

Tina says, "This is going to make tomorrow's contest very interesting."

Sakuya asks, "Have you two decided on your Pokémon choices?"

May confirms, "I have."

Dawn confirms, "Me too!"

Marisa grins, "It's gonna be my first contest, tomorrow. Watch as I dazzle the audience and take home the ribbon!"

Knuckles counters, "We'll just see about that, Marisa!"

Linde ponders, "Contests..."

Tails figures, "I'm very certain Fox is going to be a challenging opponent for us. We better watch out for him, May, Marisa."

Claire smiles, "It'll be wonderful to see VIVIT judging for tomorrow's contest, as well as Rhonda! Haha!"

The day ends with our Heroes in preparation for tomorrow's contest. They met the heroic android, VIVIT, a familiar rival with a well known Hero Pokémon, and battled with a powerful rival of Silver's. What will tomorrow's contest bring? Stay tuned for the action packed excitement.

Outside, in the middle of the night, a man just outside of the borders of town stares into the town... appearing to be thinking of someone.

The man says, "I can't wait to see you, tomorrow. I wonder how you've changed so much since we've last seen each other. Be prepared for me, tomorrow, VIVIT."

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **PDA777: And that there ends the chapter.**

 **Batthan: Oh boy, Sieghart is just so strong. I really wonder how I am going to beat him.**

 **PDA777: I am, too.**

 **Batthan: But, that's for another time. For now, thanks for watching, everyone. See ya'll next time!**

 **PDA777: Bye!**


	31. Ch 28- Light and Darkness Beyond

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **PDA777: Welcome back! We're so happy you can join us!**

 **Batthan: It is a pleasure... to have you join us once again. This is Heroes Destiny RX!**

 **PDA777: It's contest time, today. Who will take the ribbon this time around?**

 **Batthan: In addition, there are also other things going on that... let's just say is unexpected.**

 **PDA777: Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon**_

 _ **Heroes:**_

 **Ash Ketchum (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond)**

Hero Pokémon 1- Blaze the Cat: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Charizard

Pokémon 4- Rufflet

 **Misty (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond)**

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Gyarados

 **Brock**

Hero Pokémon 1- Mario: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Crobat

Pokémon 3- Croagunk

 **May:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Miles 'Tails' Prower: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame: Touhou Franchise (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid)

Pokémon 1- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Glaceon

Pokémon 4- Manaphy

 **Max:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Luigi: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Cyndaquil

 **Dawn:**

Hero Pokémon- Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Pachirisu

Pokémon 3- Buneary

Pokémon 4- Petilil

 **Iris:**

Hero Pokémon- Donkey Kong: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Axew

Pokémon 2- Excadrill

 **Batthan [Ethan Tidwell] (HB2** - **Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Silver the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Meta Knight: Kirby Franchise

Pokémon 1- Raichu* (Shinyshock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile (Slasher)

Pokémon 3- Tyranitar (Rocky)

Pokémon 4- Dragonite (Scarlet)

 **Zoey (HB2** - **Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gardevoir

 **Sabrina Spellman and Salem Saberhagen**

 **Claire Joy:**

Pokémon- Chansey

 **Tina Sankuri:**

Hero Pokémon- Sanae Kochiya: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Nidoqueen (Rennie)

Pokémon 2- Skarmory (Avale)

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- Celebi* (Blossom)

 **Special Guest:**

Hero Pokémon- Linde: Fire Emblem Franchise

 _ **Villains:**_

 **Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser (Mario Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman (Sonic Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet (Touhou Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

 **Jessie:**

Pokémon 1- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Arbok

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

 **James:**

Pokémon 1- Growlithe (Growlie)

Pokémon 2- Weezing

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

 _ **Symbols:**_

 _ **HB#- Hero Bonds in the order they formed the bond. All of their Hero Pokémon are a part of their bond. It may also show the name of the bond, if they gave it one.**_

 _ ***- Represents that the Pokémon is shiny.**_

* * *

 _ **The Heroes Current Collection**_

 _ **Ash**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar League:**_

 **1st Badge** \- Aqua Frost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

 **2nd Badge-** Tai Chi Badge (Vegeta- Fighting; Sun Ce)

 _ **May**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Directamo Ribbon

 _ **Dawn**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- ?

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Light and Darkness Beyond**

Location: Seihou Town

Our Heroes have had a wonderful sleep in Sabrina's mansion, and are now ready for today's contest. The Heroes are just outside of the Contest Hall, but not everyone is at the meeting point.

May smiles, "We've done a lot of practicing and training, Marisa. I hope you're ready to give it your all!"

Marisa grins, "I always give it my all no matter what I do, May. Let's show them what we've got, Tails!"

Tails agrees, "You know it!"

Dawn says, "While May has two Hero Pokémon by her side, we must win this, Knuckles. At the very least, we need to beat Ursula and Fox."

Knuckles pumps up, "I'll give Fox a good pummeling if I have to!"

Linde says, "Dawn, just so you know, I'll be secretly cheering for you to win."

Dawn asks, "Ohhhh? You don't want May to win?"

Linde denies, "That's not what I mean. I just... I hope you get to have a ribbon, too. You can do it as well, Knuckles."

Knuckles says, "Linde..."

Dawn smiles, "Thank you, Linde."

Batthan notices, "So, our two girls are ready for their contests. Is everyone here?"

Blaze shakes her head, "No, Batthan, it seems that we're still missing Tina, Iris, and their Heroes."

Reimu wonders, "What could those two be doing?"

* * *

Around one hour earlier, sitting beside the statue of VIVIT, Tina and Iris are sitting and looking up at the skies. Sanae is sharing a banana snack with DK that he offered to her.

Iris stretches, "This is great, Tina! It's nice to just unwind like this."

Tina says, "We won't be getting a lot of opportunities like this. I'm happy you took up my offer."

Iris smiles, "Why wouldn't I? I get to spend some time with you!"

Tina says, "Ohh, Iris..."

Iris ponders, "Let's see... Ohhh! I don't think I told you the story of how I met DK!"

Tina says, "I don't think you did."

Iris recalls, "Do you remember in the Halloween party we had where we met Patchouli?"

Tina remembers, "She's friends with Marisa and Alice, right?"

Iris nods, "Yeah! Well, I met her in the overworld. She was a big help when it came to something that happened in my time in Unova. Wanna hear what happened?"

Tina smiles, "Sure. We should have some time."

Iris recollects, "Okay. So, Patchouli and I had made up, after a rather silly fight we had. She wanted to travel along with me for a while. So, I was vine swinging while she was flying and were approaching Nuvema Town..."

Flashback Start:

* * *

 _Getting around, Iris swings from vine to vine quickly. Patchouli is following closely behind while flying._

 _Patchouli Knowledge has purple eyes, long purple hair, and a night-cap with a gold crescent moon. She wears a pink pajama-like dress with purple stripes and pink shoes._

 _Iris notices, "Considering that you don't get out much, I'm surprised you are keeping up with me."_

 _Patchouli smiles, "I am a Hero Pokémon, you know. Don't underestimate me."_

 _Iris wonders, "I won't. I'm just a little surprise that someones who has little physical strength is keeping up with me."_

 _Patchouli clarifies, "You may be stronger physically than me, but I more than make up for it with incredible magical abilities."_

 _Iris giggles, "Haha! I don't doubt that. Huh? What's that?"_

 _Iris finishes her swinging while Patchouli lands on the ground. They see a very strange thundercloud swirling and moving._

 _Iris gasps, "Wow! That cloud is really moving. Is it about to rain or something?"_

 _Axew goes up from Iris's hair and says, "Axew?"_

 _Patchouli studies it for a bit, "Hmm... that appears to be no ordinary cloud that's for sure. It's not forming with other rainclouds. In fact, with all of that electricity surrounding it, that thundercloud appears to be sentient. Take a look at how it swirls and how it moves surprisingly quickly."_

 _Iris asks, "What do you think that is?"_

 _Patchouli points, "I don't know... but whatever it is, it's heading for Nuvema Town!"_

 _Iris frowns, "Nuvema? Oh no! The people there could get hurt!"_

 _Patchouli suggests, "We better move quickly. Let's go!"_

* * *

 _The two vine swing and fly fast to catch up to the cloud._

 _Meanwhile somewhat outside of Nuvema Town, Donkey Kong is playing his theme on his trusty bongos._

 _Donkey Kong says to himself, "Ooh ooh oooooh! This is great! I hope Professor Juniper becomes... impressed with my performance."_

 _However, his enjoyment is brief as a swirling cloud approaching town._

 _DK wonders, "Ooooh? What's that? Looks like it's heading for town. I better check it out."_

 _He puts away his bongos and goes closer to the swirling cloud. After a few minutes, he is right about the swirling cloud._

 _DK looks up, "What the heck is that?"_

 _Suddenly, a lightning bolt crashes down into the ground. DK shouts and becomes thrown back by the lightning. A giant ball of electricity then appears from the cloud and goes down to the same spot the lightning bolt did. What appears from it happens to be one of legends of Unova, Zekrom. Zekrom roars to the sky and looks down at Donkey Kong._

 _DK sweatdrops, "Ooooh... he's kind of big. But, I will not let the good people be harmed by it. Bring it on!"_

 _Iris and Patchouli approach the scenery. They see Zekrom._

 _Patchouli observes, "That Pokémon... I wonder who that is."_

 _Iris shivers, "That's... that's Zekrom!"_

 _Patchouli wonders, "Zekrom?"_

 _Iris describes, "I've told you about my dream, right? About being a Dragon Pokémon Master. Zekrom... is one of the legendaries of Unova. It has awesome lightning abilities. I recognize it by its tail._

 _Patchouli notices, "That tail? Huh... it looks impressive. It looks like a giant drill of some sort."_

 _Iris points out, "As much as I want to gaze in awe at the sight of a legendary dragon appearing before my very eyes, it seems to possibly want to hurt the innocent people. We need to try and stop it!"_

 _Patchouli asks, "Do you really think you can handle it by yourself? You are barely experienced in battling."_

 _Iris frowns, "You are right. That's why... I'll leave the battling to you, Patchouli."_

 _Patchouli nods, "Very well. Let's hurry!"_

 _The two run quickly to where Zekrom is._

* * *

 _And at the battle site, Zekrom and DK stare at each other for a few moments._

 _DK wonders, "Well... aren't you gonna do something?"_

 _Zekrom roars and uses Thunderbolt. DK was shocked by that attack._

 _DK prepares, "That was shocking. But, I have some strength too! Jungle Wave!"_

 _DK slams his fists into the ground to create a large shockwave to strike Zekrom, who takes some damage._

 _Zekrom roars again and uses Fusion Bolt. He turns into a giant thunderball and rushes to DK. He takes a whole lot of damage from that attack and falls over._

 _DK moans, "Oooooh... That was painful."_

 _DK gets up. Zekrom paces a few steps forward in an attempt to hurt him again. DK becomes scared. Zekrom uses Dragon Claw to strike._

 _But in the nick of time, a large fireball appears to attack its claw to interrupt the attack. Zekrom and DK look to see that it was Iris and Patchouli who did that._

 _Iris smiles, "That was a great move you just did."_

 _Patchouli comments, "Just a basic move was enough to grab his attention... my Summer Red that is."_

 _Iris shouts, "Don't worry. We've come to help!"_

 _DK asks, "Ooooh? You are here to help me?"_

 _Patchouli nods, "Of course we are. Huh? It's you!"_

 _Iris asks, "What? You know him?"_

 _Patchouli recognizes, "This is the only Hero Pokémon I met being in this region the months that I came here. I met him around three weeks ago. He was the only one who liked me for who I was, not by the way I looked."_

 _Iris admires, "Wow..."_

 _Zekrom turns around to face them and roars._

 _Iris glees, "This is so amazing! To see one of the two legendary Pokémon who roam around the region. It would be so awesome if... I could befriend it._

 _Patchouli sweatdrops, "You are definitely not strong enough to even try to catch it. But, why has it come here of all places?"_

 _Iris frowns, "I don't know. Why would it try to cause trouble here, I am not sure. But, we need to stop it right here and now!"_

 _Patchouli prepares, "Leave it to me!"_

 _Zekrom growls and uses Fusion Bolt. He forms into a thunderball and rushes towards Patchouli._

 _Iris sweats, "What should we do?"_

 _Patchouli smiles, "Just watch me in action."_

 _She flies upward with Zekrom giving chase. Patchouli stops as Zekrom approaches quickly._

 _DK spectates, "Oooooh..."_

 _Iris says, "Patchouli..."_

 _Axew says, "Axewwww!"_

 _Patchouli declares, "A little magic goes a long way. Thanks to two special friends, I no longer have asthma. Now, I can declare with all of my heart! Metal Wood Sign 'Elemental Harvester'!"_

 _After declaring her spell card, she surrounds herself with several large spinning gears. The Fusion Bolt comes into contact with the gears, but with the force of the grinds, it cancels the charge and Zekrom takes a few hits._

 _Zekrom stays floating in the air, and rushes to attack using Dragon Claw._

 _Patchouli calls, "Sticky Bubbles!"_

 _Patchouli uses her fingers to shoot out a few bubbles that stick to Zekrom. Zekrom attacks, but Patchouli swiftly dodges. It continues to attack her with Dragon Claw, but he misses every time, and Patchouli gets off a few more bubbles each time._

 _Iris becomes concerned, "What is she doing?"_

 _Zekrom does one last strike, but ends up missing, and Patchouli throws in a few more bubbles, causing a giant bubble to form around Zekrom. It is unable to move at all._

 _Iris cheers, "Alright! It's trapped in a... bubble? But, won't it easily burst out?"_

 _Patchouli clarifies, "This is a special bubble created by my Sticky Bubbles. If I got enough bubbles in it, it turns into this special bubble that prevents the one inside of it from doing anything for a little bit."_

 _Iris says, "Then, you better hurry up and do something."_

 _Patchouli declares, "Alright. Time to use one of my most powerful of spell cards._

 _Patchouli declares her spell. She opens her book and raises it up high. It charges energy rapidly._

 _Iris calls, "Hurry up! I think the bubble is about to pop!"_

 _Patchouli focuses, "Don't worry... just a few more seconds..."_

 _The charge is complete and the spell is ready. Zekrom bursts out of the bubble. It roars and goes for a Dragon Claw._

 _Iris shouts, "DO IT!"_

 _Patchouli attacks "Sun Sign 'Royal Flare'!"_

 _From the book, a small fireball appears. It releases its stored up energy and a giant burst of sun energy appears that completely surrounds her and Zekrom. Patchouli uses a magic barrier to protect herself and the book, while Zekrom is dealt a ton of damage._

 _Iris gleams, "Amazing!"_

 _DK comments, "Pretty light!"_

 _After ten seconds of sun energy, the spell ends and Patchouli tires herself out a bit._

 _Zekrom falls from the sky and makes a massive thump to the ground. Patchouli floats back down towards Iris. Iris approaches her with happiness._

 _Iris jumps for joy, "You did it! That was an amazing attack you just did!"_

 _Patchouli pants a little bit, "Thanks. It's rather exhausting to do that even when I'm feeling at my best."_

 _Iris smiles, "You'll be fine."_

 _Zekrom returns to the swirling clouds and the clouds end up disappearing from sight._

 _DK says, "Good. It's gone." He walks up to the two and gives his appreciation. "Thank you for helping me."_

 _Patchouli smiles, "I'm glad you're okay, Donkey Kong."_

 _DK sweatdrops, "I am. But, really... that thing attacked me for no reason."_

 _Iris frowns, "I wonder why it would try to attack others like that. What was it after?"_

 _Patchouli sighs, "If only I knew..."_

 _DK looks at Patchouli, "I know you. You are that Hero I met! The one with that magic book."_

 _Patchouli greets, "Donkey Kong, I am so happy to see you, again!_

 _DK smiles, "Me, too!"_

 _The two hug briefly hug each other_

 _Patchouli asks, "So, what are you doing here?"_

 _DK explains, "I was practicing my bongos... so I could make my performance for Professor Juniper."_

 _Patchouli says, "For the professor, huh? No kidding..."_

 _Iris confirms, "So... Donkey Kong, right? You must be a Hero Pokémon as well."_

 _DK asks, "Indeed I am. Who are you?"_

 _Iris introduces, "You can call me Iris."_

 _DK wonders, "It's nice to meet you, Iris. Wait a minute. Patchouli, is that who I think it is?"_

 _Patchouli giggles, "No, DK. We are not partners I'm afraid."_

 _DK frowns, "That's too bad. I thought you and her were together."_

 _Patchouli smiles, "I am only traveling with Iris for a while. But, I am glad to do so, especially now."_

 _DK scratches his head, "I have yet to find my partner as well. At least you two get along well."_

 _Patchouli clarifies, "Well, not at first."_

 _Axew appears from Iris's hair, "Axew!"_

 _Iris introduces, "Oh, DK, I like you to meet Axew!"_

 _DK nods, "Nice to meet you, Axew!"_

 _Axew greets, "Axew Axew, Axew!"_

 _DK says, "I am just glad all of that stuff is over."_

 _Suddenly, DK's stomach growls._

 _Iris giggles, "I see someone is hungry. Come on, let's have lunch!"_

 _DK says, "Okay!"_

* * *

 _As they are having lunch, they find out that DK loves bananas and fruit just like Iris, and loves swinging vines like Iris. Patchouli notes on how much in common the two seem to share._

 _Afterwards, they head into Nuvema Town. There, they go to Professor Aurea Juniper's lab, where DK plays the bongos for the Professor, and for everyone else to listen to. They enjoyed his performance._

 _After the performance was finished, the three head outside of the lab._

 _Iris glees, "Such an amazing performance, Donkey Kong! I am really, really impressed."_

 _DK smiles, "Thank you, Iris!"_

 _Iris looks around his body, "And I love what you've done with your body. You must be really strong!"_

 _DK greatly smiles, "Well, I am pretty buff!"_

 _Iris admires, "I can see those huge muscles and strong posture. You are a manly gorilla."_

 _DK flexes, "Not very many can take me down. Eeeeeee!"_

 _DK gets a jolt down in his heart._

 _Iris is concerned, "Are you okay?"_

 _DK moans, "Oooooh... I don't know. Something just... hit me."_

 _Patchouli exclaims, "I know what it is! Iris, remember what I was telling you about when a Hero Pokémon finds their partner?"_

 _Iris widens her eyes, "So, does that me that..."_

 _DK pounds his chest repeatedly, "Ooh Ooh Ooooooh!"_

 _DK smiles, "I can't believe it! This is such a strange coincidence. Not only did I see my friend again, but I also have a girl who has similar interests as me. This is an amazing day for me!"_

 _Iris says, "DK..."_

 _DK asks, "Would you have the honor of being... my Partner-for-life?"_

 _Iris smiles, "I never... I never though I would get this chance..."_

 _Patchouli offers, "Go for it, Iris."_

 _Iris cheerfully yells, "YES! I would love to, DK!"_

 _Iris and Donkey Kong hug each other. Axew cheers and jumps for joy._

 _Patchouli smiles, "I am so happy for you two. It looks like... I won't need to stay around with Iris anymore..."_

 _Iris admires, "Donkey Kong..."_

 _Donkey Kong says, "Iris..."_

* * *

Flashback Ends:

Tina smiles, "It's great to see you two having so much in common."

Iris agrees, "Yeah. We make a great match, don't we?"

Sanae checks the time and reminds, "Tina, Iris, we need to meet up with everyone near the contest hall."

DK says, "Uh oh..."

Iris says, "We better not be late. Let's go, Tina!"

Tina nods, "Yeah!"

The two get up and the group heads back to the Heroes. They make it back a minute after the others realize that not everyone is there.

Iris calls, "We made it. Sorry about that."

Batthan smiles, "Glad you can make it."

Tina dreams, "There's no way I'm missing this. An opportunity to see these two rising stars in action. May, Dawn... good luck!"

May smiles, "Thanks, Tina!"

Dawn says, "Come on, let's get to that contest! It's time for me to dress up!"

* * *

Entering the hall, the competitors get into the room they need to be in, while the other Heroes take their seats.

Misty smiles, "I can't wait until the contest starts. This is gonna be awesome!"

Ash asks, "Misty, did you ever thought about doing contests?"

Misty figures, "As a matter of fact, I did. I've decided that I want to try it, but I'm going to wait until much later to do it. This league's contests are out of mine."

Salem asks, "Would you say that someone who has never watched a contest before could really get into it, even if they prefer battles more?"

Zoey replies, "Absolutely. There is still a form of battling in contests. And showing off in unexpected ways can even be useful outside of contests."

Batthan adds, "If my combinations moves I pulled off against Cynthia were of any indication."

Ash clarifies, "I might be into battles more, but just seeing my friends using their Pokémon and moves in unique ways can be very inspiring."

Pikachu says, "Pika..."

VIVIT, being one of the two judges, sees the Heroes and goes up to greet them.

VIVIT waves, "Hey you guys, you made it!"

Sanae replies, "Of course we did! We're here to cheer for our friends, today."

VIVIT says, "And I'll be judging their performances. I hope they do well."

Tina agrees, "We hope so, too."

In the dressing room, with May, Dawn, and their Heroes, Dawn gets dressed in her contest dress.

Dawn shows, "So, what do you think, Marisa?"

Marisa smiles, "It's beautiful, Dawn! Who made that dress?"

Dawn answers, "My mom did!"

Marisa grins, "Cool!"

Knuckles smiles, "She does quite amazing work when it comes to making dresses."

May agrees, "I would agree! I should think about dressing more for contests, myself. I did do that when we participated in the Wallace Cup."

Dawn recollects, "That sure brings back wonderful memories."

Knuckles smiles, "I'll never forget that battle we had, Tails."

Tails agrees, "Yeah. It really could have gone either way."

The two groups are now in the waiting room with the rest of the contestants... including Ursula and Fox.

Ursula ponders, "Hmmm..."

Fox asks, "What's on your mind?"

Ursula says, "Dawn wanted to say something to me, yesterday. But, she held back. What could she have wanted to say to me?"

Fox wonders, "Is that really bothering you?"

Ursula goes into deep thought, "... I know I shouldn't worry about that, now. But still... I am a little curious."

Fox figures, "Maybe she'll say it before we move on from this town."

Ursula agrees, "Maybe..."

Fox smiles, "For now, we need to focus on the contest. It's go time, my lady!"

Ursula nods, "Alright."

* * *

The contest begins and Caitlyn appears to greet everyone.

Caitlyn announces, "Hello, everyone! Welcome to the Seihou contest. More excitement and action are coming to you live in Seihou Town. We got some great contestants that are rarin' to go. But first, let's introduce our two judges. First, our town mascot, VIVIT!"

VIVIT replies, "Can't wait to see our contestants show off their excellence. And, it's always great to be a judge here!"

Caitlyn introduces, "And our other judge is the lovely Nurse Joy!"

Rhonda smiles, "A beautiful day for showing off Pokémon!"

Caitlyn shows, "And now, it's time to meet today's contestants who will battle it out for the Seihou Ribbon. And here they are!"

All of the contestants appear and greets everyone as the audience cheers.

Tina points, "There they are!"

Alice smiles, "Marisa looks ready for action."

Sabrina compliments, "May and Dawn look amazing!"

Misty adds, "And there's Ursula, with her cool looking Hero."

Ash says, "Huh?"

Misty admits, "Well, you gotta admit, Fox doesn't look half bad."

Reimu agrees, "He's got style, I'll give him that."

* * *

Caitlyn announces, "Alright, let's get going with the contest. For the first round, our contestants will show off their Pokémon's moves. The point system is best out of 200, with each judge giving up to 100 points. So, without further ado, let's go!"

The crowd cheers as the contest officially kicks off.

Batthan asks, "So, this contest is with one Pokémon this time around, right?"

Zoey nods, "That's right. Let's see what May is going to do, as she is going first."

The first one to go up is May with Tails flying beside her.

Alice smiles, "Go for it, Marisa!"

Max cheers, "Alright! Go, May!"

Youmu cheers, "Give them all you got, May!"

May prepares, "Tails, let's do this. A little electricity if you will."

Tails says, "Alright!"

Caitlyn commentates, "Ohhhh. What an interesting way to start May's performance. Her Hero Pokémon, Tails, seems to lightly send electricity to her Pokéball, giving it in interesting glow. Let's see how this plays out."

May calls out, "Marisa, it's time to take the stage!"

May throws the electrically enhanced Pokéball upwards. The light appears as a giant lightning bolt has formed and moves around the stage swiftly. After a few moments, Marisa appears flying in the air while sitting in her broom.

Marisa cheers, "Yeah!"

Caitlyn commentates, "Their entrance was amazing! I wonder how the actual performance will go."

May calls, "Let's start by throwing your Magikan Bomb!"

Marisa creates a magical bomb and smacks it hard downwards with a pulse from her hand. The bomb falls to the ground, but then bounces back up to near Marisa's current height.

May says, "After the bomb explodes, use your Meteonic Debris, and shower the stage with your stars."

Marisa stands on her broom and braces herself as her bomb creates a magical burst that sends her flying higher in the air while still on her broom.

Marisa shouts, "Woohooooo!"

As Marisa is enjoying herself, she shoots colorful starts all over the stage.

Caitlyn comments, "Despite that bomb looking quite powerful and dangerous, Marisa seems to enjoy herself as her beautifully colorful stars are released in many directions."

May calls out, "Gravity Pulse!"

Marisa briefly brings off a black aura and creates a small black vortex of starry energy that seems to convey an absorption property.

Sakuya wonders, "Hmmm? What's that move Marisa just used?"

Reimu becomes in awe, "I've never seen her use that kind of magic, before. I wonder what she is going to do with it."

May finishes, "Absorb your magic into your spell card, Marisa! Star Sign 'Gravity Beat'!"

Marisa takes a hold of her broom and absorbs the energy into her broom. She declares her spell card, and shoots a magic bullet from her broom towards the ground. Because it absorbs the energy from the Gravity Pulse, it gives the bullet an absorption property, which absorbs all of the nearby stars it passes by around the bullet. When all of the stars are surrounding the bullet, it creates a magical explosion on the ground, sending sparkles all across the stage and even towards the audience.

Marisa gently lends on the ground and poses to finish her performance. The audience cheers for the amazing performance.

Caitlyn smiles, "Such a beautiful finish from Marisa. How do you rate the performance, judges?"

VIVIT judges, "From the start with that lightning bolt, to launching herself with that bomb, to that explosive finish, I was bedazzled throughout that whole performance! And all of those moves presented amazing power throughout. I give May 100 points!"

Rhonda judges, "What I was surprised about was that gravity like magic Marisa used. There was something... unique about how she used it. Enhancing her spell like that was genius. I also give May 100 points!"

Caitlyn calls, "200 Points! A Perfect Score!"

May smiles, "Alright! We did it!"

Marisa cheers, "YEAH!"

Tina smiles, "A perfect score? Wow!"

Alice sobs, "I'm so proud of you, Marisa. Scoring perfectly on your first contest. All of that practice paid off!"

Dawn says, "You did amazing, May! Let's hope I do just as great."

Fox cheers, "That was outstanding! Don't you agree, Lady Ursula?"

Ursula replies, "Hmmm... it was alright. Getting a perfect score requires talent, which I of course have!"

* * *

After a few more performances, Ursula is up next.

Dawn says, "Alright, let's just see Fox in action!"

Ursula summons, "Fox, bring out your stuff!"

Fox appears as sparkles surround him and he flips. The sparks dissipate when he lands.

Ursula calls, "Fox, it's time to pull off our combination. Activate your Reflector, use your Blaster, and speed along with Fox Illusion to reflect it around the stage. Let's go!"

Fox activates a blue octagon shield that surrounds him. He uses his Blaster gun to fire a single mini laser from it. He then moves at great speed, signified by the afterimages, and deflects the laser to another point. He repeats the movement process many times, following and reflecting where the lasers go.

Caitlyn commentates, "Just look at that laser go! Fox is doing an amazing job keeping up with the speed of the laser as he continues to reflect it.

Ursula finishes, "Let's wrap this up. Have the laser move down and use Fire Fox on it!"

After reflecting the laser downward, Fox quickly moves to the ground, surrounds himself with fire, and blasts off into the air like a rocket.

He destroys the laser slowly as sparkles appear from the destroyed laser. He lands on the ground safely. The audience applauds for their performance.

Caitlyn smiles, "What a way to finish. What do you think, judges?"

VIVIT judges, "I just loved how the laser moved around and around all over the stage. It was fun to watch. I also was impressed at how Fox was able to keep up with the laser. Truly amazing! I give Ursula 100 points!"

Rhonda judges, "An elegant start to an elegant finish. That's just how I feel. I give Ursula 95 points!"

Caitlyn continues, "For a grand total of 195 points. Excellent job!"

Ursula smiles, "That's what I'm talking about!"

Fox cheers, "Success!"

May asks, "That was quite a performance, wasn't it, Dawn?"

Dawn agrees, "Yeah, it was. I'll be up soon!"

* * *

After more performances, Dawn is next. Knuckles is next to her.

Max notices, "Looks like Dawn is up next."

Linde wonders, "I hope she knocks it out of the park. Although, if Knuckles is beside her, then what Pokémon will she be using?"

Dawn whispers, "It's time for your debut in your new form." Dawn kisses her Pokéball. She brings out, "Come on, Knuckles!"

Knuckles pumps his fists, "Ready!"

Dawn throws her Pokéball towards Knuckles, "Prinplup, spotlight!"

Knuckles uses his Super Fire Punch to set the Pokéball ablaze upwards. When Prinplup appears from his Pokéball, he is surrounded by a multitude of bubbles and fire. Prinplup spins around to create steam that surrounds. When he lands on the ground, the steam dissipates.

Prinplup says, "Prin Plup!"

Caitlyn commentates, "What a neat Fire/Water combination to start. Now for her performance."

Dawn calls, "Use Whirlpool!"

Prinplup creates a vortex of spinning water above him. He throws it up in the air as it stats spinning in the air.

Dawn follows, "Now, swim with the currents!"

Prinplup jumps up and starts to swim in the same direction the vortex is spinning at, leading to Prinplup swimming around very swiftly.

Dawn commands, "Jump and use Ice Beam!"

He jumps out of the whirlpool and freezes it with an icy cold beam.

Caitlyn wonders, "How will Dawn follow with a frozen whirlpool?"

Dawn smiles, "Let's show off your strength, Prinplup. Get below the whirlpool, and launch it high with your feet!"

With the whirlpool no longer spinning, it slowly falls to the ground. Prinplup gets below the frozen vortex and flips upside down to stand at its fins. He catches the whirlpool with his feet, and launches it into the air.

Dawn calls, "Launch yourself up with Hydro Pump!"

While still upside down, he shoots a huge force of water towards to ground, causing him to rocket up to the sky. He flips forward as he heads towards the frozen vortex.

Dawn finishes, "Let's shatter it with Metal Claw!"

Prinplup glows his fins and forces himself through the whirlpool to break it into icy sparkles. The audience becomes dazzled by the performance, and after gracefully landing on his feet, they cheer for a great finish.

Caitlyn asks, "That was spectacular! Ratings, judges?"

VIVIT judges, "You know what makes me excited? Someone rocketing themselves towards something and destroying it. Bonus points for a graceful landing. It doesn't get much better for me. I give Dawn 100 points!"

Rhonda judges, "I love the variety in not only the moves a Pokémon uses, but how the Pokémon themselves move as well. I was especially impressed on how Prinplup was able to balance himself perfectly while being upside down. And all with a graceful touch. I also give Dawn 100 points!"

Caitlyn calls, "200 points! A perfect score!"

Knuckles cheers, "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about, buddy!"

Prinplup cheers, "Prin Prinplup!"

Dawn waves, "Thanks for the support, everyone!"

Linde smiles, "Ohhhh. Such a beautiful performance from Dawn. She really brings out the best in her Pokémon. It makes me a little jealous, actually..."

Tina comments, "I am proud of both May and Dawn for what they have to offer. Dawn also got a perfect score."

Sakuya nods, "They will, without a doubt, move on to the next round."

May smiles, "Awesome work, Dawn!"

Ursula gasps, "She scored better than me. To think that she would even evolve her Piplup to be so much better. In that case, it's time to step my game up!"

* * *

Meanwhile, with Team Rocket, Jessie thinks about her contests.

James asks, "Jess, is there a reason why you didn't participate in this contest?"

Jessie explains, "Well, James, I want my partner to be Flan, but... I'm not that familiar with her moves, yet. Besides, trying to disguise her moves isn't that easy. The twerps might easily figure that out. That Dirty Blondhead did."

Flandre assures, "Well, we can always try to figure that out for the next contest, right? We have plenty of chances to win."

Jessie agrees, "That's right, we do. In fact, why don't we practice now? Come on, Flan!"

Flandre nods, "Alright!"

The two run off to practice.

Eggman sweatdrops, "What are we, chop liver?"

Bowser suggests, "Why don't we practice some attacks as well?"

Eggman agrees, "Great idea! I do need to iron out a few moves."

James says, "Hey, don't forget about us."

Meowth adds, "Yeah. We don't wanna be left in the dust..."

* * *

And so, with the final eight selected, Dawn, May, and Ursula are in no doubt that they would move on.

In the Quarterfinals, they all beat their opponents successfully.

In the Semifinals, Dawn beats her opponent, and May and Ursula are against each other. Unfortunately for Tails, Fox is getting the upper hand in both health and points. Ursula has 35 percent of her points remaining, while May only has 15 percent.

May struggles, "Not good..."

Ursula grins, "Sorry to do this to you, May, but I need to get to Dawn so I can beat her! Fox, Flare Blitz!"

Fox surrounds himself with intense fire and charges forward towards Tails.

Caitlyn commentates, "What a beautiful stream of fire that burns around Fox. This could spell the end of Tails if they don't do something."

May calls, "We've got to stop Fox's charge. Propeller Tailwind!"

Tails uses his two tails to stream wind out of them to try and stop Fox. Fox slows his attack somewhat.

Caitlyn says, "It looks like Tails's attack is slowing down Fox, costing Ursula a few points."

Losing 5 percent, Ursula's points go down to 30 percent.

Fox shouts, "I won't let this slow me down! Haaaaaaa!"

Caitlyn comments, "However, Fox is barreling through the wind and makes a beautiful and deadly impact on Tails."

Fox strikes hard on Tails, sending him to the ground.

May frowns, "Tails!"

Tails slowly gets up. Meanwhile, Fox takes some recoil from his attack.

Caitlyn notices, "Even though Tails still has some energy left, May is completely out of points. Therefore, Ursula moves on to the final stage!"

Ursula cheers, "YEAH! Mission complete, Fox!"

Fox smiles, "You know it!"

Tails moans, "Ohhhh... sorry, May."

May picks up Tails and comforts him, "It's alright, Tails. You did your best."

Tails says, "Fox is very tough. I hope Knuckles can pull through."

After their Pokémon have recovered, the finals are at hand, as Dawn and Ursula are in the stage.

Caitlyn announces, "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Finals. Only two contestants remain. Who will win the Seihou Ribbon, Dawn or Ursula? I think it's time we find out right now. So, let's-"

Shaking is heard across the entire stage. The entire audience shows great concern.

Caitlyn asks, "What's that shaking I feel?"

VIVIT senses, "Something's going on outside."

She feels the energy of a powerful being.

VIVIT gasps, "This is bad. This is very, very bad! I must protect everyone!"

She flies off to outside the building.

Dawn brings out, "Looks like this contest is on hold. Knuckles, come out!"

Knuckles appears.

Ursula brings out, "Yeah, it appears so. Fox, you come out, too!"

Fox appears.

Dawn says, "We better see what's going on."

Knuckles agrees, "Let's go!"

Batthan wonders, "What could be happening?"

Ash calls, "We better go, too, everyone. Come on!"

All of the Heroes head outside.

* * *

When they are all outside, they didn't like what they see. A big red demon about three times the size of a human is causing havoc around the city. People are running, things are getting destroyed, and buildings are damaged.

VIVIT wonders, "What in the world is that?"

Batthan replies, "It certainly doesn't look friendly."

Reimu notices, "Hey, who's that woman up there?"

Reimu points out that there is a woman on a flying machine. She appears to be controlling the demon.

Ash recognizes, "I know who that it. It's Hunter J!"

Dawn gasps, "No, not Hunter J!"

Batthan asks, "Who's Hunter J?"

Blaze explains, "A woman who captures Pokémon and sells them to the black market to make money."

Batthan jumps, "What? That's terrible!"

Silver recalls, "I remember this woman, partner. She was in the Sinnoh region when we last saw her."

Shadow becomes serious, "Looks like she's trying to cause more trouble."

Blaze asks, "Just what is she doing here in the Rainstar region?"

Knuckles corrects, "A better question would be how she got her?"

Tina figures, "I'm guessing it's that Pokémon that's with her. No doubt, that's a Vile Pokémon!"

VIVIT steps in, "I'll handle this!"

VIVIT flies over to the disaster site.

VIVIT shouts, "STOOOOOP!"

Abaddon halts his destruction and he along with J look at her.

VIVIT asks, "What do you think you're doing?"

J smirks, "What does it look like we're doing? We're destroying the city. Ahhhh yes... you must be this town's mascot. I saw the statue of you. My, my... aren't you quite the looker."

VIVIT smiles, "Do you think I'm pretty? Well, I'm quite flattered."

J says, "You'll make a fine addition to my collection."

VIVIT wonders, "Collection?"

J plans, "Yes... my collection has now gone to a new level. Now, my new targets are Hero Pokémon! I'll be super rich!"

VIVIT frowns, "Ehhhh?"

The other Heroes go up to them.

Blaze shouts, "J!"

J sweatdrops, "Curses! I didn't expect to see you Heroes, again... at least, some of you anyways."

Ash shouts, "What are you doing here? And how did you get here?"

J answers, "How did I get here? It's all thanks to this guy here. His name is Abaddon, and that's his Demon form."

Abaddon turns into his normal form, which is about a little bigger than the size of a human.

J continues, "And that's his normal form. Anyway, here's the deal. He used to live on this island, until he was exiled because of his crimes."

Batthan questions, "Crimes?"

J explains, "He met me and told me all about it. He told me about the region and how it's crawled full of Hero Pokémon, and also his revenge scheme for being exiled due to his crimes. I happily agreed to be his partner. And now, our plan is to take our revenge on those who stop our goals for power!"

Blaze denies, "We won't allow it! You and your Vile are going down!"

VIVIT adds, "And I'm gonna deal with it personally!"

J laughs, "Hahahahaha! There's no way you can stop us. Abaddon, attack!"

Abaddon agrees, "With pleasure."

He brings out his sword and starts fighting. Abaddon proves to be a huge match for VIVIT. He strikes quickly and swiftly. VIVIT's attacks seem to not work very well.

* * *

The battle goes on for about five minutes. VIVIT is very much exhausted.

VIVIT prepares, "I guess there is no choice. It's time for the Sabaton Beam!"

VIVIT charges a ton of energy from her hand, and fires a large, pink colored beam. Abaddon blocks the attack, but does take some damage from that.

Abaddon moans, "Ugh... that was a strong attack! But, it'll take more than that to take me down."

VIVIT pants in exhaustion from using a lot of energy.

VIVIT sweatdrops, "No... that still wasn't enough!"

J calls, "Take her down, Abaddon! Use your Ultimate Slash!"

Abaddon's sword glows and he quickly strikes VIVIT hard, taking her down.

Claire gasps, "Oh no... VIVIT!"

J laughs, "Hahahahaha! Now to take the Hero Pokémon."

Using special devices upgraded from the ones she used a long time ago, she started stealing. She first takes Tails away.

Tails shouts, "Ahhhh! May!"

May calls, "No! TAILS!"

Next, she snags Youmu.

She takes Youmu, too.

Youmu shouts, "Hey! Let me go!"

Max calls, "Youmu!"

She also takes Linde.

Linde frowns, "What? Why me? Help!"

Dawn gasps, "Linde. LINDE!"

Sonic angers, "J! You better let go of my friends right now!"

J chuckles, "Heh heh! Not a chance, hedgehog. Abaddon, grab VIVIT. She will be worth the most."

Abaddon nods, "Right."

He holds out to grab the knocked out VIVIT.

Tina calls out, "Noooo! Not VIVIT!"

Suddenly, a powerful beam hits Abaddon's hand.

Abaddon rubs his hand, "Ouch! Who did that?"

"That would be me!" Jumping down into the action, Estevan appears, along with Godzilla and Tikal.

Batthan recognizes, "It's Estevan!"

J gasps, "You!"

Ash says, "Huh?"

J and Estevan stares at each other for a few moments.

Estevan replies, "Well, well, if it isn't J... or should I say... Jane."

Jane growls.

Dawn asks, "Wait, you know J?"

Estevan nods, "Yes... a long time ago."

Knuckles recognizes Tikal and asks, "Wait... aren't you... Tikal?"

Tikal looks at him and sees a familiar face.

Tikal recognizes, "Knuckles, is that you?"

Estevan says, "Hmm?"

Knuckles and Tikal approaches each other.

Knuckles smiles, "Tikal, I never thought I would see you again."

Tikal smiles, "I thought the same thing. And... I sense the Master Emerald with you, Knuckles. I am so glad you are keeping it safe."

He shows her the Master Emerald in its smaller size.

Knuckles grins, "Naturally."

Estevan asks, "You know each other?"

Knuckles clarifies, "Yes! We are from the same world."

Estevan says, "I see..."

Ash says, "Estevan, I never thought you would come to help us."

Estevan replies, "I had to. I sensed that she would be back doing the evil deeds. Or rather, it was my Hero Pokémon, Tikal, that did."

Ash says, "Tikal?"

Tikal greets, "Nice to meet you."

VIVIT slowly gets up and sees a familiar face.

VIVIT angers, "You!"

She runs quickly and gets close to him angrily.

VIVIT asks, "What are you doing back in this town? I thought I told you and your Kaiju to never step foot in this town again!"

Estevan frowns, "... I'm righting a wrong. My intention was not to cause trouble to the good people."

VIVIT questions, "Huh?"

Estevan clarifies, "There's no honor in attacking innocent people. I can't stay on the side-lines and do nothing!"

Estevan closes his eyes for a few moments, and a red scar appears on his left eye.

Tina thinks, _"What's that scar on his face?_ "

Estevan proclaims, "Excuse me for just a moment; I have a matter of business to attend to."

He, Godzilla, and Tikal walk up to Jane. She comes down and out of her flying machine, and they are eye to eye.

Estevan says, "Jane..."

Jane replies, "Estevan..."

Tina asks, "Hey, what's going on here? Do you two know each other?"

Estevan nods, "Yes. We used to be... old friends."

Blaze wonders, "Friends?"

Estevan says, "She did something to me that I will never forget."

Jane silences, "..."

Estevan explains, "It all started... back before my journey involving Kaiju Pokémon had begun. I started out as a regular Pokémon Trainer. I was at the age of nine. I was a very skilled and talented trainer thanks to my parents. They were also great trainers, so... their abilities passed on to me."

Sabrina comments, "At least he lived some form of normal life."

Estevan continues, "On my journey, I met Jane, or J for short. She was about thirteen when I met her. She and I were very good friends. We would do a lot of things together. We would help each other out. And... we became close. This continued on until one day, when I caught a very rare black Rayquaza."

Tina gasps, "A shiny Rayquaza?"

Iris adds, "He's strong even when he was young. Unbelievable..."

Estevan continues, "I showed it to her and she became amazed at my abilities. But, out of nowhere, she demanded that I handed over my Pokémon to her. I was confused. She never acted that way before. The problem became a conflict after I discovered that she came from a family of illegal hunters who go out, capture innocent Pokémon, steal them from other Pokémon trainers, and sell them to the black market. From that day on, she and I became the most hated of enemies. And I vowed that if I ever saw you again, I would kill you."

Jane moans, "Ugh..."

Tina widens here eyes, "Whoa..."

Estevan asks, "Why, Jane? We were such good friends. There could have been something between us."

Jane shakes her head, "It never would have worked out..."

Estevan silences, "..."

VIVIT frowns, "Wow... such a story..."

Estevan warns, "Jane, I would suggest letting them go right now. I'm only giving you one chance."

Jane shouts, "I refuse. I... will... NOT!"

Jane returns to her flying machine and gets back up into the sky.

Jane calls, "Abaddon, get rid of that boy, NOW!"

Abaddon nods, "Yes!"

Godzilla says, "Stubborn fool. You have no idea who you are dealing with!"

Estevan says, "I have to stop them!"

Ash offers, "Let us help you as well."

Estevan agrees, "Yes! Together, we'll send them flying."

VIVIT struggles, "Let me help, too... oww..."

Claire frowns, "Ohhh, VIVIT... you're badly injured. You shouldn't move."

VIVIT says, "Claire..."

Tina smiles, "A little healing should do the trick. Sanae, use your Miracle Wind!"

Sanae says, "I'm on it!"

Sanae calls on the power of a gust of wind and surrounds VIVIT to restore most of her energy. After feeling restored, she gets up.

VIVIT smiles, "Wow! I feel great! Thank you, Tina, Sanae!"

Sanae smiles, "Anytime, friend."

Batthan calls out, "Everyone, we need to defend this town from Abaddon. It's time to go into battle!"

Ash calls, "Blaze, Reimu, let's go!"

Blaze agrees, "You got it, Ash."

Reimu says, "They're going down!"

Batthan prepares, "Silver, Meta Knight, Shadow... let's get going!"

Silver nods, "Alright. Let's go, Shadow!"

Shadow proclaims, "He doesn't stand a chance against all of us!"

Meta Knight agrees, "Indeed."

Misty prepares, "Sonic, let's do this!"

Sonic says, "Alright!"

May becomes serious, "Marisa, we have to save Tails!"

Marisa growls, "You'll pay for snatching away my buddy!"

Alice offers, "Since I'm here, I'll be there to support you, Marisa."

Marisa grins, "Let's do this together, Alice!"

Brock calls, "You want to help as well, Mario?"

Mario agrees, "You know it. Luigi, you stay behind and keep the others safe."

Luigi nods, "Okay, Mario."

Dawn prepares, "Ursula, Knuckles, Fox... let's do this together!"

Knuckles says, "He's going to pay for interrupting our contest!"

Ursula calls, "Fox, get in your Arwing. We're going to blast that Vile creep into the overworld!"

He summons and enters his battle jet, the Arwing, and is ready for action.

Fox calls, "It's time for me to take to the skies."

Estevan brings out, "You're not appropriate for this kind of battle, Godzilla. So, let's bring out a good friend of mine. Ultraman, you're up!"

Appearing from his Kaiju Ball is Ultraman.

Ultraman says, "Haaaa!"

Estevan proclaims, "That Vile Pokémon is causing a lot of trouble for these folks. Let's take him down, Ultraman!"

Ultraman agrees, "Right! To battle!"

* * *

Abaddon prepares for combat by transforming into his demon form. All of the Heroes charge forward to attack. Fox blasts up in the skies using his Arwing.

Jane calls, "Attack them all with Focus Slash!"

Abaddon performs a long and wide slash to all of the Heroes.

Sonic warns, "Look out!"

All of the Heroes manage to dodge the attack.

Batthan calls, "Meta Knight, use Meta Quick! Then, follow it up with Taunt!"

Meta Knight surrounds himself with wind gusts to greatly increase his speed.

Meta Knight taunts, "Fight me!"

He provokes Abaddon for his attention. Abaddon falls for it and growls. He strikes with great speed on him, but Meta Knight swiftly dodges his attack.

Misty attacks, "Sonic, Homing Attack!"

Sonic forms into a ball in the air and strikes Abaddon with precision. He turns his attention to Sonic, but another attack comes his way.

Brock calls, "Mario, use your Fire Hammer!"

Mario brings out his hammer and enhances it with fire. He jumps to attack Abaddon, who swings his sword forward and clashes with Mario. Abaddon overwhelms Mario's clash and sends him flying. Mario lands on his feet.

Mario says, "He is really strong."

Zoey says, "Let's just see how strong. Shadow, Chaos Boost!"

Shadow powers himself with the energy of the emeralds within and gives off a red aura.

Zoey tests, "Now, Chaos Spear!"

He shoots spears of light to Abaddon. The spears emit a red light, indicating that their power has greatly increased. He defends from the attack, but is dealt a lot of damage.

Abaddon says, "Gaaaah!"

Shadow grins, "Looks like he couldn't handle it."

Ursula proclaims, "In that case, this will probably be annoying for him. Fox, take him down!"

Fox agrees, "With pleasure! Take this!"

From his Arwing, he flies towards Abaddon and shoots blue twin lasers towards Abaddon, distracting him while being dealt damage. Abaddon attempts to strike him, but Fox dodges out of the way of each attack while dealing more damage to him.

Ursula cheers, "That's the way, Fox! Keep it up!"

Dawn smiles, "Look at him go. He's so cool!"

Ursula notices Dawn's compliment and gives off a warm smile.

Jane angers, "Don't let him get the best of you, Abaddon! Darkspine Cutter!"

Abaddon creates a dark based cutter with small spikes around it towards Fox. Coming in quickly, Fox prepares for impact.

Fox shouts, "Ahhhh!"

Several steel boxes are thrown the path of the cutter. The cutter destroys the boxes, which ends the attack, and saving Fox.

Fox sighs in relief, "That was a close one."

Ursula wonders, "Who saved Fox?"

Batthan smiles, "That would be Silver, my Pokémon. Good job, Silver!"

Silver gives a thumbs up.

Sanae smiles warmly, "Using Psychokinesis to lift those steel boxes towards that cutter in order to save Fox was amazing! I'm so happy you helped Fox, Silver!"

Ursula says, "T-thank you. Ohhh, aren't you..."

Batthan turns back to the action, "No thanks are necessary. We are all working together in this."

Ursula hesitantly blushes. Zoey giggles quietly.

Salem notices and says, "Sabrina?"

Sabrina becomes serious, "I need to help my friends out. Watch me, Salem."

Salem smirks, "Ohhh, this outta be good."

Sabrina suggests, "VIVIT, get ready for a combo attack. I'm about to launch Abaddon high in the air."

VIVIT nods, "Alright."

VIVIT flies in the air to ready for Sabrina's plan.

Alice notices, "So, Sabrina has a plan. Let's distract Abaddon while she goes into action. War Sign 'Little Legion'!"

Alice declares her spell card and summons six dolls, each with a short spear in their hands. They spin and Alice sends them forth one by one to attack Abaddon. He becomes distracted as he tries to get rid of the dolls that continuously attack him. While being distracted, Sabrina puts her magic to work.

Sabrina flicks her fingers, "I think it's time for you to 'spring' into action!"

She zaps up a large trap on the ground.

Batthan notices the trap and grins, "Ohhhh, this is too good. Meta Knight, push Abaddon backwards. Drill Rush!"

While still incredibly fast, Meta Knight swiftly spins like a drill and forces Abaddon back a few paces. He steps on the trap, and springs into the air by a giant spring.

Abaddon shouts, "AHHHHHHHHH!"

Jane gasps, "What in the hell?"

Godzilla laughs, "Gaahahahahaha!"

Estevan smirks, "Ohhh, I am loving Sabrina's style right now."

Claire cheers, "Go Go, VIVIT!"

VIVIT calls, "You got it! Complete Smash!"

Abaddon is launched high into the air. With VIVIT nearby, she focuses and powerfully punches Abaddon with great force, slamming him down to the ground hard.

Jane shouts, "AHHH!"

Ash calls, "Let's keep him down, Reimu! Dream Sign 'Evil Sealing Array'!"

Reimu gets close to the downed Abaddon and summons forth an amulet to the ground the attack Abaddon with a small pillar of light, paralyzing him and preventing him from moving.

Abaddon moans, "Nnnnnnnnng..."

Reimu proclaims, "With the ability to seal the power of demons, you won't be going anyway for a while."

Jane worries, "NO! Abaddon!"

Batthan calls out, "Everyone, now's your chance to free our friends!"

Ash calls, "Blaze, get Youmu out of there with Blaze Kick!"

With a powerful flaming kick, she destroys the device trapping Youmu and frees her. She flies towards Max and Luigi.

Luigi says, "Youmu!"

Max asks, "Are you okay?"

Youmu smiles, "I'm fine, you two. You don't have to worry, anymore."

Sakuya smiles, "I'm happy to see that you are unharmed, Youmu."

Youmu blushes, "Onee-sama..."

May says, "Marisa, let's save Tails!"

Marisa agrees and flies towards Tails, "Right away! Magic Missile!"

Marisa fires a green spark from her finger. It pops at the device to destroy it, freeing Tails. He flies towards May, who grabs him and hugs him. Marisa flies down close to them.

May smiles, "Oh, Tails, thank goodness you are safe."

Tails smiles back, "I knew we were gonna be saved, May. I wasn't all that worried."

Marisa grins, "Nothing will happen to you as long as I'm around, Tails!"

Tails blushes, "Marisa..."

Dawn calls, "Knuckles, please free Linde."

Knuckles rushes forward, "I'm on it. RAAAAA!"

With a powerful punch, he destroys the device and frees Linde. Knuckles carries Linde down to the ground and beside Dawn.

Linde smiles, "You saved me, Dawn, Knuckles. Thank you."

Dawn proclaims, "With Knuckles around, there's no need to worry."

Knuckles agrees, "You got that right!"

Linde frowns, "I wish I could have helped in someway."

Dawn supports, "All that matters is that you and everyone else are okay."

Knuckles adds, "Stick by us, and we'll keep you safe."

Linde dreams, "Knuckles... Dawn... Ughh!"

As Dawn and Knuckles turn back to the battle, Linde gets a certain feeling from her body. She knows what has come to fruition.

Linde thinks, " _I knew it. I was hoping it would be her. Truth be told, seeing her in action here and during the contest, I really want to be a part of it. I'll tell her after the contest is over."_

Linde smiles warmly towards Dawn.

Estevan and Ultraman aim towards the trapped Abaddon.

Estevan declares, "It's time that you leave this town once and for all. I don't want to see you again. And Jane, next time... I will show you no mercy. Ultraman, Specium Ray!"

Ultraman forms a plus sign with his arms. His right arm is vertical, while his left arm is horizontal. From his right arm, he fires a scattered beam of intense energy. He strikes Abaddon, dealing major damage and sending him flying towards Jane, who hits her flying machine, causing it to explode, and sending them both flying very, very far.

Jane screams, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*Ding*

Estevan sighs, "That's done."

Estevan's red scar disappears.

Tina thinks, _"That scar of his went away. What's up with that?"_

Everyone is heard cheering for the town being rescued. All of the Heroes gather back together.

VIVIT bows, "Thank you everyone for helping us rid of those two."

Ash says, "You're welcome."

Batthan adds, "Anything we can to assist."

Tina adds, "It's our duty after all."

Estevan keeps silent, "..."

VIVIT says, "Estevan... I suppose I should thank you as well. You saved me!"

Estevan apologizes, "I'm sorry... for the trouble I caused earlier. I hope... that you and everyone can have the heart to forgive me."

VIVIT smiles, "Of course. I think that we can forgive you. I certainly do."

Estevan smiles, "Thanks..."

Sanae comments, "So, Estevan does has some good in him."

Tikal clarifies, "I think at times, he's misunderstood of his true intentions. What he had to go through... is very up and down for him."

Tina ponders, "Hmmm..."

Ash complements, "What an amazing Kaiju Pokémon you have, Estevan. Who is he?"

Estevan introduces, "This is Ultraman."

Blaze says, "Thanks for your help, Ultraman."

Ultraman salutes, "Not a problem!"

Sonic wonders, "So Estevan, it's kind of hard to believe you have a Hero Pokémon. I didn't think you did, with what you had going on with Kaiju Pokémon, anyway."

Estevan offers, "Actually, it's quite an interesting story of how I came to meet Tikal. You wanna here it?"

Knuckles agrees, "I am quite curious. Enlighten us."

Estevan begins, "Well... it was sometime after Jane betrayed me. You see, during my journey, I was wandering in a city, along with my good friend, Mars."

Blaze asks, "Mars? Are you referring to the same Mars from Team Galactic?"

Estevan nods, "Yes. It was a time much before then. As we were wandering, I heard a scream of pain. Mars and I went into an alley, and saw Tikal getting attacked by street thugs, and that sent me into a rage frenzy. I fought and killed those bastards... but ended up injuring myself as a result."

Sabrina ponders, "Between capturing a Shiny Rayquaza, and now showing his strength and bravery against those thugs, even outright killing them... it seems like our 'friend' here is very capable with his own power."

Salem adds, "Makes you really wonder about his secrets..."

Estevan continues, "Luckily for us, Tikal took care of me, as well as Mars, who was helping Tikal, while Tikal was helping me. Thanks to healing magic she had, I was feeling a lot better."

Knuckles compliments, "A healer? That's quite convenient."

Tikal smiles, "Indeed."

Estevan continues, "Right after I got better, I asked why she was being attacked. She was just minding her business, trying to find her Partner-for-life, when those thugs suddenly found her and attacked for no reason. After hearing what she was and what Partner-for-life meant, I told her that Mars and I would help her find one. It was days in the city that we searched and searched, but we were not successful."

Tails comments, "Not surprised about that."

Estevan continues, "One day, at the hotel we were staying at, she had this feeling inside of her heart. She came into my room and talked to me about saving her life. I told her it was nothing. I couldn't stand by and do nothing to help; those who pray upon the innocent should die, I say."

Batthan thinks, " _Interesting intentions Estevan has. Although, I'm not sure if outright killing them off right away is the way to go for every instance. Still, I do understand his intentions."_

Estevan smiles, "She then told me she had these feelings, feelings for me... feelings for love and protection. She told me that we were meant for each other. Tikal asked me if I would be her Partner-for-life. Of course I was surprised, but I told her that I would be happy to have her as my partner. She was overjoyed that she finally found her partner, and so was I. And we gave each other a hug. My very first Hero Pokémon became my closest friend, as well as my sister figure. And that was the beginning of our adventure to our home land of the Rainstar region."

Tina smiles, "What a touching story!"

Sanae smiles, "The story where a Hero Pokémon and a human come together is always so romantic and so loving. I'm glad that we became partners, Tina!"

Tina smiles warmly, "I am, too, Sanae!"

Blaze asks, "So, Estevan, when did you and Mars became friends?"

Estevan explains, "Well, she and I were friends before Jane betrayed us both. She was 12 at the time. Anyway, I was young and... I used to have a crush on her. I was slowly falling in love with her. She and I went our separate ways... to chase after dreams of our own."

Marisa smiles, "That's so sweet!"

Sakuya asks, "Do you wish that you would see her again?"

Estevan nods, "I would love to."

Blaze recalls, "Team Galactic broke up a long time ago, so she's no longer doing evil things... at least I hope so."

Estevan dreams, "It's one of my wishes that I would see her again. Who knows... she could be the one for me."

Tikal smiles, "Oh, Estevan!"

Meanwhile, deeply high in the sky, through many clouds, lies a sanctum. In it homes two very special beings, The angel, Pit, and the goddess, Palutena.

Palutena says, "You saw that, right, Pit?"

Pit nods, "Yeah. Try to cause trouble to these innocent people? And trying to steal Hero Pokémon to sell them? Why are some humans horrible, Lady Palutena?"

Palutena ponders, "That's just the nature of some humans, Pit. Luckily, there are those that are good hearted... such as these beings that put a stop to them."

Pit smiles, "Yeah. I would love to meet them. Especially the boy with the cool hat and his Pikachu. If I wasn't a Pokémon myself, I would love to have one of my own!"

Palutena smiles, "That doesn't mean you can't befriend one. Anyway, they are unaware... that who they just faced wasn't an ordinary Vile Pokémon. As Jane mentioned to them, he was exiled due to his crimes... exiled from being a Hero Pokémon that is."

Pit growls, "The worst of the worst... the kind that is nothing but trouble through and through. Demon Vile Pokémon!"

Palutena clarifies, "Their powers are far beyond most Vile Pokémon, having little redeeming qualities for those that are good hearted."

Pit frowns, "To think that one has allied with a human. That isn't good..."

Palutena praises, "Luckily, that's where we come in. For you and I, Pit, especially with your amazing power, we are Angel Hero Pokémon. Only the kindest of humans can we work together with... to use our power and love for the good of this world."

Pit grins, "I hope that you and I find worthy partners to be together with, Lady Palutena."

Palutena agrees, "Indeed. I hope the same for our friend, Viridi. We'll probably be hearing from these folks again."

Pit nods, "Yeah..."

The two fly away to another location in the deep skies.

* * *

Everything settles down and things slowly return to normal. Most of the people go back to the Contest Hall to continue the scheduled contest. It would take an hour to get things back in order.

Our Heroes, including VIVIT and Ursula's group, are outside as Estevan's group is about to leave.

VIVIT promises, "I promise you that no one will see you as a bad person ever again."

Estevan says, "That's good."

Batthan asks, "So, are you about to leave?"

Estevan says, "Yes. I must fulfill my destiny and continue my search for the Kaiju Pokémon."

Godzilla adds, "Need to make sure none of the other Kaiju try to cause trouble to anyone... to not have lives be in danger and whatnot."

Misty ponders, "You two are mysterious. When we met you before, you seemed intent on battling us. Why is that?"

Tikal senses, "It had to do with me, I'm afraid. Several nights ago, we saw lights shoot across the skies and around the island. For some reason, it left me with a familiar feeling. Even now... I don't know what has caused this strange feeling to bubble up. But, I knew that all of you were special. And that feeling came true."

Estevan adds, "Plus, my sort of snarkiness towards you all was kind of an act of mine. These days, I'm here to help others. Don't get me wrong, Godzilla and I still enjoy battling. And we take pride in challenging others."

Godzilla says, "It's great for me, because I get to take on powerful Pokémon, like you Hero Pokémon."

Estevan frowns, "I had a lot of complications in the past, which is why I was banned from coming back to this town some time ago. Not many can defeat my Godzilla."

VIVIT admits, "Truth be told, I would have been in major trouble if you had sent out another Kaiju against me."

Estevan says, "I had to honor my word. And, I mean... for someone like you to not only be good to all of these folks, but also to be strong enough to defeat a Kaiju? I respect those like you, VIVIT. That's why I left. It was also when I started to think about being a better person."

Tina ponders, "Hmmm..."

Sanae says, "Estevan doesn't seem all that bad, Tina."

Tina sighs, "I don't know. I still have my conservations..."

Estevan smiles, "And speaking of those that are strong, all of you have shown me how strong many of you can be, and how much strong you can still be. I'll be keeping my eyes on you guys from time to time."

Tikal says, "Estevan, why don't you give them an invite?"

Estevan wonders, "An invite? ... Ohhh! Good idea, Tikal. Why don't you all visit my hometown, sometime?"

Ash wonders, "Your hometown?"

Estevan clarifies, "It's McKenna Town. My family lives there; my mother, my father, and my little sister.

Tina smiles, "Awww! You have a little sister? I have one, too!"

Estevan chuckles, "Heh heh, well... mine is almost definitely different from yours."

Tina wonders, "Huh?"

Estevan says, "When you get there, you will see what I mean."

Tina says, "Okay...?"

Estevan thinks, " _Hmm... should I tell them about...? Nah, they'll see when they get there."_

Ash informs, "Well, we're on our way to Sky High City after we're done with Seihou, so it'll have to wait."

Estevan recalls, "Sky High City? You should actually come across my town sometime after the city, anyway."

Ash smiles, "Sounds good."

Pikachu says, "Pika!"

Estevan offers, "Tina... Godzilla and I are still curious about your Celebi. Next time we meet, if the opportunity presents itself, let's have that battle."

Tina says, "Alright."

Estevan grins, "See ya, guys!"

Tikal waves, "See you all again, sometime!"

Godzilla says, "Bye!"

Estevan's party slowly left the town.

VIVIT smiles, "There goes one brave man."

Youmu says, "We'll definitely see him again."

Reimu sighs, "Yeah..."

VIVIT ensures, "Ohh yeah... don't worry about the wreckage of the town. I can fix it all up in no time. I just hope no one is hurt... or worse."

Reimu sweatdrops, "Hey, do us all a favor, and please put your name in your town statue. It was kind of annoying to not have your name there."

VIVIT sweats, "Whoops! Sorry about that. It'll be taken care of in no time. So then, why don't we return back to finish the contest?"

Dawn nods, "Yeah!"

Ursula replies, "Of course!"

Everyone returns to the contest hall. Outside of town, the man that was seen yesterday was seen once again.

The man says, "VIVIT... I am so proud of you. I look forward to seeing you shortly."

* * *

Everyone is back in the contest hall and is ready to continue the contest.

Caitlyn announces, "Everyone, we like to apologize for the horrible interruption with the contest. We hope that something like this doesn't happen again. But, without further ado, let's continue with the finals of the contest!"

The crowd cheers in excitement.

Dawn asks, "You ready, Ursula?"

Ursula nods, "I am, Dawn!"

Caitlyn announces, "Alright, both sides are ready. Are both judges ready?"

VIVIT nods, "Ready to go!"

Rhonda says, "I'm ready, too."

Caitlyn announces, "Okay, then let's go!"

Dawn brings out, "Knuckles, spotlight!"

Knuckles appears from his Hero Ball, "Yeah!"

Ursula summons, "Fox, bring out your stuff!"

Fox appears from his Hero Ball, "All set!"

Caitlyn announces, "10 Minutes is on the clock. Start!"

Dawn calls, "Knuckles, let's start with an Earthquake!"

Knuckles punches his fist into the ground, causing shaking to happen and strong earth cracks heading towards Fox.

Ursula counters, "Jump and use Fox Illusion!"

Fox jumps to dodge and charges extremely quick. He hits Knuckles as he strays in the air.

Caitlyn comments, "A nice counter to Knuckles's ground shaking. That'll cost Dawn some points.

Dawn loses 10 percent, bringing her down to 90.

Ursula calls, "Now, use Blaster!"

Fox shoots seven lasers at Knuckles. Though, it seems to not cause any knockback to him. Knuckles quickly recovers from the previous attack.

Dawn ponders, "Did that even do anything?"

Ursula smirks.

Dawn calls, "Knuckles, Tunnel Drill!"

Knuckles uses his fists to quickly go underground.

Ursula replies, "Watch for where he comes out."

Fox looks around to see might come up. Knuckles comes from behind him to attack.

Ursula calls, "Jump!"

Fox senses him and performs an impressive backward flip to dodge the attack.

Caitlyn smiles, "What a graceful way to dodge such a powerful attack!"

Ursula calls, "Now, use Close Combat!"

Fox goes up to him and does a variety of kicks to him. He finishes with a strong kick to his gut. Knuckles falls to the ground.

Dawn calls out, "Knuckles!"

Caitlyn commentates, "Well, that certain hurt. Combined with that beautiful dodge from earlier, that will cost Dawn major points."

Dawn loses 30 percent, bringing her down to 60.

Knuckles recovers from the attack and gets back up.

Dawn studies, "This is basically turning into a Power vs Speed match. I guess we're gonna have to keep trying. Knuckles, Super Fire Punch!"

Knuckles burns his fists brightly and rushes to attack.

Ursula chuckles, "Heh heh! Use your Fire Fox!"

Fox engulfs himself in fire and launches forward. Both attacks seemed to result in a stalemate.

Caitlyn comments, "Two strong attacks briefly clashed. Since neither one seemed to have badly affected the other, both Dawn and Ursula only lose a few points."

Dawn and Ursula lose 5 percent. Dawn is down to 55 percent, while Ursula is down to 95 percent.

Dawn attempts, "Alright, I think this should work. Knuckles, Aura Sphere!"

Knuckles gathers a burst of aura energy into his hands. He fires it to Fox.

Ursula calls, "Dodge using Fox Illusion!"

Fox moves very quickly to avoid the Aura Sphere, but the attack chases him. When he stops his move, he gets hit by the attack.

Fox says, "Ouch!"

Ursula frowns, "Darn! That's an attack that can't be avoided."

Caitlyn comments, "Trying to escape didn't work out for Fox. That's a few points down for Ursula.

Ursula loses 10 percent, bringing her down to 85.

Dawn repeats, "There we go! Now, use another Aura Sphere!"

Knuckles launches another burst of aura to Fox.

Ursula calls, "Not this time! Fox, Reflector!"

Fox surrounds him with the blue octagon shield. The attacks reflects back at Knuckles.

Dawn calls, "Punch it back!"

Knuckles punches the sphere back at Fox.

Ursula calls, "Keep that Reflector up!"

A cycle of reflecting and punches continues on for a little bit.

Caitlyn commentates, "The Aura Sphere seems to be sent back and forth between both Heroes. Will it ever hit someone?"

Ursula smirks, "You'll never hit us, Dawn. Just give it up and take the hit!"

Dawn calls, "I refuse! Knuckles hit the Aura Sphere in the air!"

Knuckles punches the Aura Sphere high into the air.

Ursula wonders, "What is she up to?"

Dawn follows, "Now, use your Earthquake!"

Knuckles shakes up the ground again and sends shockwaves towards Fox.

Ursula calls, "Dodge it!"

After cancelling his shield, Fox jumps to dodge it. But, he was unaware of the Aura Sphere was still after him. He gets hit very hard and falls to the ground.

Ursula shouts, "AHHH!"

Dawn smirks, "Gotcha!"

Caitlyn commentates, "A distraction was just enough for Fox to finally get hit by the Aura Sphere. Not only did it cost Fox a lot of his energy, but it also costed Ursula a huge chunk of her points."

Ursula loses a whopping 40 percent, bringing her down to 45.

Fox gets up and sweatdrops, "Man, that Knuckles sure is tough!"

Ursula calls, "I know, right? Time for some vehicle power. Fox, use your Landmaster!"

Fox summons, "Got it!"

Fox calls up the Landmaster. It teleports to the ground. He heads inside of it and powers it.

Fox comments, "This is Fox. Ready to roll, Lady Ursula."

Ursula smiles, "Go forth, Fox!"

He drives forward and prepares his cannon.

Knuckles exclaims, "Wow! Talk about one piece of machinery!"

Dawn studies, "If it's anything like his Arwing, it's going to be trouble. Let's be careful, Knuckles!"

Ursula calls, "Now, Fox, Fire!"

Fox fires a laser from his cannon. It hits Knuckles as he stumbles.

Dawn calls out, "Knuckles!"

Caitlyn comments, "A direct hit. That's a few more points gone from Dawn. This now evens their score up."

Dawn loses 10 percent, bringing her down to 45.

Ursula calls, "Keeping firing at them!"

Dawn calls, "Dodge them!"

Fox continues to fire lasers. Knuckles dodges them.

Caitlyn comments, "Looks like Knuckles was able to avoid several additional shots from Fox. Ursula loses a couple more points as a result.

Losing 5 percent, Ursula is down to 40.

Dawn calls, "Quickly, use your Tunnel Drill!"

Fire fires one more blast. He dodges the last blast by going underground. He quickly punches out from the underground and sends the Landmaster flying.

Fox shouts, "AHHHHHH!"

The Landmaster lands on the ground safely, but it did took some damage.

Caitlyn comments, "Such power Knuckles was able to display. Ursula loses more points.

Losing another 10 percent, Ursula is down to 30.

Ursula prepares, "Alright, that's it. It's time we blasted you to pieces, Knuckles. Fox, prepare the Hero Blaster!"

Fox confirms, "Very well. Preparing to fire..."

The cannon starts charging energy.

Dawn calls, "Let's show them true strength. Knuckles, Power Glide!"

Knuckles jumps and glides forward with aerial energy.

Ursula shouts, "FIRE"!

Fox fires a powerful light bullet from his cannon. It clashes with Knuckles's glide.

Knuckles struggles, "Ghhh..."

Dawn says, "Come on, Knuckles, you can do it! Barrel past their blaster!"

Knuckles yells, "Out of my WAAAAAAAY!"

He emits a firey, red aura and powers through the Hero Blaster, destroying it. He continues gliding forward until he impacts Fox's cannon, destroying it.

Fox sweatdrops, "No! Not my cannon!"

Caitlyn comments, "Such determination coming from Knuckles. With no way to fire from Fox's cannon, and by having his very powerful attack destroyed, Ursula loses even more points. She doesn't have a lot left to spare."

Ursula loses 10 more points, bringing her down to 20.

Ursula calls, "No choice, then. Rush in... quickly!"

The Landmaster moves to rush them down.

Dawn calls, "Let's burn down their machinery. Fire Blast!"

Knuckles blows a large burst of flames towards the Landmaster. It is dealt heavy damage, causing it to blow up. This launches Fox into the air, preventing him from acting for a bit.

Dawn attacks, "Let's do this, Knuckles! Hyper Punch!"

Knuckles rushes up in the air, gathers energy into his fist, and performs a powerful punch at Fox. It hits him and he is launched down the ground very hard. Fox faints.

Fox moans, "Mission... failed..."

Ursula depresses, "Nooooooo..."

The judges gives an X.

Caitlyn announces, "That's a knockout, folks. Fox is unable to continue. With Knuckles's victory, that means that the winner of the contest is Dawn!"

Dawn cheers, "Alright, Knuckles! We did it!"

Knuckles grins, "Yeah!"

After her brief downing moment, Ursula goes up to Fox.

Ursula smiles, "... I am so proud of you! Thank you for the effort, Fox."

Fox smiles, "No problem, my lady..."

Ursula says, "You rest now. You deserve it!"

Ursula returns him to his Hero Ball. She gets up and walks up to Dawn.

Ursula says, "Well, looks like you beat. Despite having a Hero Pokémon, you still live up to being one tough rival."

Dawn says, "Thanks!"

Knuckles compliments, "Fox gave it his all. I'm glad to have the chance to battle with him."

Ursula nods, "I think he feels the same for you, Knuckles. It's time for me to do some more training. And next time, I will win."

Dawn stops her, "Wait, Ursula!"

Ursula wonders, "Huh?"

Dawn blushes a bit, "Ummmm... Listen, I want... I want to ask you something."

Ursula says, "Yeah?"

Dawn asks, "I know we're contests rivals and all. But, I... I want us to be friends!"

Ursula blinks, "You what?"

Knuckles wonders, "Dawn?"

Dawn says, "What we were back then... is not how we are now. I no longer hate being called Dee Dee, now that I've gotten into the true side of natural beauty. And you've gotten better, too, right?"

Ursula clarifies, "I was overconfident in my own abilities, I don't take criticism too well, and I easily get upset by even the smallest of negative comments. I was a mess back then. Because of Fox, I've changed. I've always treated my Pokémon well enough, because I do love them. But with Fox... I knew I had to change myself a lot if I want to become a better Coordinator. In the past, I would be very upset at my losses during the first round, the performances we do. I didn't want to be like that anymore... and I wanted to be better for not just myself, but for others, too."

Dawn frowns, "Ursula..."

Ursula frowns, "I look at you, Dawn... and you have not only gotten even better as a coordinator, and even closer to Knuckles, but you even... look more beautiful than ever!"

Dawn blushes, "..."

Knuckles grins, "Natural beauty works like a charm, Dawn."

Ursula continues, "And now, you want to be my friend? Despite what I've done to you?"

Dawn smiles, "Of course! Zoey is one of my best friends. You've seen how close we've gotten despite also being contest rivals. And the same goes with May. I would... like that chance with you, as well, Ursula."

Ursula agrees, "Alright. If you really want my friendship, I suppose I will accept it. Just, don't ever take it back, or I won't forgive you."

Dawn agrees, "Deal!"

Ursula and Dawn shake hands.

Tina smiles, "How sweet!"

Zoey says, "You would try to befriend her, Dawn. The times are truly changing for us all."

Batthan ponders, "Interesting..."

Dawn offers, "Ursula, I have a secret to bringing out your natural beauty. Want me to teach you, later?"

Ursula ponders, "Natural beauty? Ehhh, why not. This region has such a curiously enticing style. Learning it might make me even better."

Dawn thinks, " _I'm so happy we're friends. Her friendship... is something we can use while being in this island. It'll only make our adventures even better."_

Salem comments, "Two powerful Heroes were really packing heat during that battle. If showing off is often this intense, then count me in as a contest fan!"

Sabrina adds, "No wonder Marisa loves this so much."

Zoey smiles, "Dawn, Knuckles... you're becoming so much better than our time in the overworld. I'm happy to be there for them!"

Sanae smiles, "Contests really are something special."

Meta Knight nods, "I would agree. I am looking forward to the next one."

May smiles, "Way to go, Dawn. Now, we each have a ribbon."

Linde gleams, "She won. She actually won. Ohhh..."

Linde sheds a few tears. Alice notices and thinks, " _Linde. I wonder..."_

* * *

A few minutes later, the ribbon is ready to be awarded.

Caitlyn announces, "And now, we present Dawn the covenant Seihou Ribbon. VIVIT, will you do the honors?"

VIVIT gives, "I would love to... Congratulations, Dawn, you and your Pokémon did an outstanding job!"

Dawn receives, "Thanks. Alright, we got the Seihou Ribbon!"

Knuckles cheers, "Yes!"

Caitlyn concludes, "Thank you all for being here in the Seihou contest. We hope to see you in the next contest."

* * *

A few hours later, after everyone is healed up, things are repaired, and everyone is packed up, our Heroes are now ready to move on to the next town. They are about to say goodbye to VIVIT.

VIVIT frowns, "Awwww, you guys are leaving already?"

Ash nods, "Yeah. We really need to move on."

Blaze explains, "We're going to Sky High City, to go forth with another Gym Battle."

VIVIT understands, "Okay, I won't stop you. Thank you for everything. I really appreciate it."

Claire smiles, "The same goes for you, too. I really wish you could come with us. But, I understand you have to continue to protect your town."

VIVIT wonders, "Yeah. I really wish I could. You guys are awesome! I mean, it's not like there is someone who could take my place or anything."

A male voice chuckles, "You wanna bet, VIVIT?"

VIVIT recognizes, "Huh? That voice..."

They look at the entrance and see a man. Half his face is mechanical, making him a cyborg.

VIVIT sobs, "Master Erich!"

VIVIT runs up and hugs him.

Tina questions, "Master? He's your master?"

VIVIT nods, "That's right. This is my creator. Master, what are you doing here?"

Erich answers, "Well, it's been a long time since I saw you. I had recently heard that you have saved a town and are now its protector. VIVIT, I am so proud of you."

VIVIT blushes, "Oh, Master..."

Sanae replies, "Umm... Mister Erich, sir?"

Erich guesses, "Ahhh! You much all be VIVIT's friends, right?"

VIVIT nods, "Yes, sir... they are. They helped me recently from a horrible Vile Pokémon takeover just today."

Erich remembers, "Yes, I saw everything."

VIVIT becomes shocked, "You did?"

Erich says, "Yep. I had just arrived yesterday. I was planning on visiting you earlier today. But, that monster of a Vile kind of delayed my visit just a little. I'm glad I did."

Sanae asks, "So, I was wondering about something. Are you a Hero Pokémon?"

Erich shakes his head, "No. I decided not to come here as a Hero Pokémon."

Sanae says, "Ohhh..."

Erich continues, "VIVIT, I understand that you have strong feelings for these people, here... am I right?"

VIVIT nods, "That's correct, Master."

Erich suggests "Well, why don't you go with them, and I will protect this town?"

VIVIT questions, "Master, you will protect this town? Can you really do that?"

Erich says, "Of course. I may not be a hero, but I still have my powers and abilities."

VIVIT worries, "I don't know if I should do that, Master. I am the sworn protector of this town. I don't think people would want me to go. I actively help the people here."

Erich plans, "Do not worry, VIVIT, we shall talk to them. I'm sure they will understand if we explain everything."

VIVIT hopes, "Well... it would be nice if I could go with you all."

Claire glees, "That would be great if you could!"

Chansey smiles, "Chansey!"

Max agrees, "We would love to have you around!"

VIVIT says, "Let's go talk to everyone, then."

Erich asks, "If you all wouldn't mind waiting here for a little while, we'll be back in a bit."

Ash says, "No problem, sir."

As the two went into town to announce to everyone about a big change in town, Linde takes this opportunity to talk to Dawn.

Linde names, "Dawn... can I talk to you?'

Dawn asks, "Is something wrong, Linde?"

Linde denies, "No. I... I need to tell you something."

Alice ponders, "Hmmm..."

The group pays attention to their conversation.

Dawn says, "What is it?"

Linde says, "I've been traveling with you for a while, now. And... it's been a lot of fun. I got to see contests live. It's been such a blast. And... spending time with you all has been great for me."

Salem worries, "Ohh no... please don't tell me you are about to leave, Linde. I enjoyed having you rub my belly!"

Linde smiles, "Hahaha! Don't worry, Salem. I'm not leaving. In fact, I had this feeling in my chest ever since you and Knuckles saved me."

Knuckles blinks, "No way..."

Linde blushes, "Can I be your partner-for-life, Dawn? I really want to become stronger, but I also think showing off in contests can be good for me. It allows me to think outside the box more, and maybe even come up with unique magic spells."

Dawn gleams, "We could always use some magic in our lives. I accept. Come on!"

Linde cheers, "Ohh YES!"

Linde sheds tears as she hugs Dawn, who hugs her back. Knuckles joins in the hug fest.

May smiles, "... It's just like when you wanted to be with us, Marisa. She's going to be your magic rival, now."

Marisa grins, "The more the merrier, I say!"

Alice comments, "I am happy for her. I had this feeling about Linde's thoughts with Dawn, ever since she told me that she was thinking about Dawn the most as a potential partner."

Misty smiles, "Good for Dawn. She has another wonderful partner to count on when she needs it."

Sonic says, "It would be nice if our bond could have another partner. It would give Ash another option for his future Gym battles."

Togetic cheers, "Toge Toge!"

Marisa realizes, "Ohh right, I actually don't know this. What's Linde's type, Alice? Do you know?"

Alice tells, "She told me during that conversation we had. And it's very shocking, but fitting considering what she can do. She's a Light/Dark type."

Marisa jumps, "HUH? Light and Dark?"

Alice repeats, "Like May said, Marisa, she's going to be your magic rival, and a powerful one, too. I heard that she took down a nearly invincible evil bad guy with a very powerful tome. It's even said to contain the essence of both Light and Dark magic. It's an interesting tome that she wields; Starlight."

* * *

With VIVIT and Erich talking to the people in town about the change, while the folks were concerned at first, when they heard that their replacement was her master, they all felt more relieved. Erich promised that he will protect the town, just as VIVIT has. And he has plans for helping the people out with things.

So, after everything, they returned back to the Heroes.

VIVIT says, "Well, it's settled. I can now go with you guys!"

Tina and Claire cheers, "Alright!"

Brock smiles, "Another beautiful maid befalls within our group. Hope you don't get outdone by her, Sakuya."

Sakuya smirks, "I can assure you that it won't happen."

Erich replies, "Take care of yourself, VIVIT. Do your best, and hope that one day, you find your Partner-for-life."

VIVIT waves, "I would love that! Goodbye, Master!"

Erich waves, "Farewell!"

Ash waves, "Bye!"

Claire waves, "Take good care of the town!"

Tina concludes, "See ya!"

As everyone waves goodbye to him and the town, they thought about all of the exciting stuff that has happened today. VIVIT becoming a part of the group, the epic battle against the unknowing Demon Vile, and Dawn receiving her first ribbon of Rainstar as well as a new partner. Their next destination is now Sky High City. The journey continues!

* * *

Meanwhile, a group of four beings are traveling forward through a route.

Nana figures, "He must be really determined to see him."

Popo agrees, "It has been a long time for him. We weren't even around at the time."

Inuyasha questions, "You really want to see him, now?"

The man confirms, "It is about time. I mean... between where we are in the grand scheme, to the relationship we share, I have to see my old friend. I'm sure you understand that quite well, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiles, "Heh! Well, you make the decisions, partner. I've recently came into this world alongside my wife and best friends. And you've been good to us. And with your style of fighting, alongside the Ice Climbers, we've had some amazing battles!"

The man realizes, "And yet, you have not gotten to show off your skills in a league battle."

Inuyasha smirks, "Considering who your best friend is, it'll be amazing to take him on against one of his own. Besides that, whatever you need to do, we'll always be there, Victor!"

Victor smiles, "Much appreciated, Inuyasha. Now then, we should be approaching where we last heard of where our champion is at. Here I come, Batthan!"

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **PDA777: Alright, that's done.**

 **Batthan: Well, that preview is quite surprising, you know.**

 **PDA777: So was the battle against that Demon Vile, am I right?**

 **Batthan: Indeed. There's a lot to be curious about.**

 **PDA777: And to discover as well. That's it for now. Until next time, everybody!**

 **Batthan: Ciao!**


	32. Ch 29- Elite Cold Clad Steel

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **Batthan: So... you came back to our town, partner? For what? Wanting more of what we do?**

 **PDA777: Obviously!**

 **Batthan: Well sit back, and enjoy another chapter we have to offer.**

 **PDA777: In which we run into someone who is incredibly familiar and important to Batthan. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon**_

 _ **Heroes:**_

 **Ash Ketchum (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond)**

Hero Pokémon 1- Blaze the Cat: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Charizard

Pokémon 4- Rufflet

 **Misty (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond)**

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Gyarados

 **Brock**

Hero Pokémon 1- Mario: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Crobat

Pokémon 3- Croagunk

 **May:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Miles 'Tails' Prower: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame: Touhou Franchise (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid)

Pokémon 1- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Glaceon

Pokémon 4- Manaphy

 **Max:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Luigi: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Cyndaquil

 **Dawn:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Linde: Fire Emblem Franchise

Pokémon 1- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Pachirisu

Pokémon 3- Buneary

Pokémon 4- Petilil

 **Iris:**

Hero Pokémon- Donkey Kong: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Axew

Pokémon 2- Excadrill

 **Batthan [Ethan Tidwell] (HB2** - **Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Silver the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Meta Knight: Kirby Franchise

Pokémon 1- Raichu* (Shinyshock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile (Slasher)

Pokémon 3- Tyranitar (Rocky)

Pokémon 4- Dragonite (Scarlet)

 **Zoey (HB2** - **Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gardevoir

 **Sabrina Spellman and Salem Saberhagen**

 **Claire Joy:**

Pokémon- Chansey

 **Tina Sankuri:**

Hero Pokémon- Sanae Kochiya: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Nidoqueen (Rennie)

Pokémon 2- Skarmory (Avale)

Pokémon 3- ?

Pokémon 4- Celebi* (Blossom)

 **Special Guest:**

Hero Pokémon- VIVIT: Seihou Franchise

 _ **Villains:**_

 **Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser (Mario Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman (Sonic Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet (Touhou Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

 **Jessie:**

Pokémon 1- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Arbok

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

 **James:**

Pokémon 1- Growlithe (Growlie)

Pokémon 2- Weezing

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

 _ **Symbols:**_

 _ **HB#- Hero Bonds in the order they formed the bond. All of their Hero Pokémon are a part of their bond. It may also show the name of the bond, if they gave it one.**_

 _ ***- Represents that the Pokémon is shiny.**_

* * *

 _ **The Heroes Current Collection**_

 _ **Ash**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar League:**_

 **1st Badge** \- Aqua Frost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

 **2nd Badge-** Tai Chi Badge (Vegeta- Fighting; Sun Ce)

 _ **May**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Directamo Ribbon

 _ **Dawn**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Seihou Ribbon

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Elite Cold Clad Steel**

Location: Route 708

Our Heroes move along the next route to get to Ash's next Gym in Sky High City.

Linde reminisces, "I have studied many different magic tomes just so I can cast as much as I can. It, combined with my advanced teachings, is why I am able to wield these powerful tomes."

Alice wonders, "Do you think I could us Aura?"

Linde says, "Sure. But, magic like this does not seem like your style, despite having a magic book of your own."

Alice silences, "..."

Linde asks, "May I... take a peek at your book? You constantly like to hold on to it a lot."

Alice denies, "You can't! This book, my Grimoire, contains dangerously powerful magic. I used it once, and... it was during a dark and depressing time for me."

Linde frowns, "If it's so dangerous for you, why do you have it? Better yet, why do you always hold onto it if you never intend to use it? You never need your Grimoire to perform your doll magic."

Alice explains, "It's an important part of my life. And just in the case the worst of the worst happens, this is an absolute last resort. Hmmm... but I do suppose this makes others uncomfortable that I seem to always hold on to a dangerous book I never want or intend to use."

Linde says, "You'll always have it with you, right? And you should be able to get it out the moment you'll need it."

Alice ponders, "That's how you are able to conjure your tomes to you based on the instant it is needed, correct? Can you teach me that?"

Linde smiles, "Sure. It's quite simple, really!"

Luigi looks up cheerfully, "Today is an amazing day. And everyone is happy."

Mario notices, "Not everyone, Luigi."

Luigi wonders, "Ehh?"

Mario points at Shadow, who seems less then normal today.

Mario notices, "Shadow looks upset over something."

Luigi says, "I wonder what he's thinking about."

Mental images of Shadow once joining Team Rocket by some strange force goes through his head. Sensing trouble coming from him, Silver speaks to Batthan.

Silver senses, "Batthan, Shadow seems troubled, today. He seems to have something deep on his mind."

Batthan ponders, "Is that right? Hmmm... Well, we'll be having our break, soon. So, we can talk to him, then."

Silver agrees, "Okay."

Marisa grins, "This Hero Pokémon Soccer Tournament coming up is going to be great! Tons of amazing Heroes from multiple worlds will be gathering around to smack around a ball with their incredible powers and abilities!"

Salem notes, "I have got to place bets on who I think which team will win. I wonder if they accept cat nip..."

Sabrina rolls her eyes, "You are such a cat, Salem."

Sanae frowns, "I can't believe I missed out on the soccer games in Gensokyo. I came in just too late before I had arrived."

VIVIT smiles, "I even got to participate in the games. It was so much fun!"

Tina ponders, "We still haven't decided if we are even going to participate or not."

Sanae says, "It doesn't seem like everyone is on board with it. I know this would also take up much of our time trying to practice, even if we had a good shot at winning."

VIVIT assures, "At least watching it should be spectacle on its own."

Sanae agrees, "I can't wait!"

* * *

After about an hour, everyone starts to take a break, with lunch being served and everyone eating.

Salem moans, "Ohhhh... I already miss yesterday's paradise. It was an all day fish feast. Baked fish fillets for breakfast, grilled whole fish for lunch, and fried fishsticks for dinner. I feel like I'll never have another one of these days again. Guhuuhuuhuuhuuuu..."

Sakuya cheers up, "Come now, Salem. I don't want to see a depressed cat during lunch. Here..."

Salem expresses happily, "Oooooh! Filet Mignon Steak! My favorite! Omm Mmmmm..."

Sabrina states, "As long as Salem has a favorite, it doesn't take much to cheer him up."

Sakuya says, "He's not the only one enjoying a favorite."

They look at Batthan as he is deliciously dinning on one of his favorite food.

Batthan gleams, "I am in heaven! I love steak! Thank you, Sakuya!"

Sakuya giggles, "Heeheehee! See?"

Ash says, "After we're done eating, we're going to be training hard, Sonic."

Sonic cheers, "Alright! Looking forward to it!"

Reimu asks, "Are we aware of what the Gym's type is?"

Blaze says, "I don't think we even asked who the Gym Leader is."

Misty imagines, "Well... if I was living in the Flying type paradise of Sky High City, I would want my Gym Leader to be Flying."

Sonic grins, "Unlike the last Gym, this puts me in an advantage, making me an even better choice for it."

Reimu ponders, "Mmmm... Have we even seen any Ice type attacks from you, Sonic?"

Misty recalls, "I know Blaze has her scepter move that can have Ice as one of her possible types."

Sonic recollects, "It's been a long time for me, I guess. Most of my focus has been on Water, Flying, and Normal moves... along with a few Light type moves."

Ash says, "We can't have you battling in the Gym without having moves that are super effective. What are the Ice moves you have, Sonic?"

Sonic ponders, "Let's see..."

* * *

With lunch finished, our Heroes are all doing various things around the area. Learning about the possible Ice moves Sonic can use, Ash begins his training with Sonic to get a grip on those moves.

Knuckles and Dawn are sitting close to each other and relaxing. Dawn is looking at her newly won ribbon.

Dawn smiles, "Haha! My first ribbon..."

Knuckles looks around and sees the large number of humans, Pokémon, and Hero Pokémon that are all around them. He commands, "This is unbelievable, Dawn."

Dawn looks at Knuckles and asks, "About what, Knuckles? This ribbon we won?"

Knuckles denies, "No. About the number of friends we made. We started this journey with just 12, plus a small handful of Pokémon per person. Now, our group is getting close to tripling its size."

Dawn realizes and gasps, "That many? In such a short time? Our groups never got as big as our original number."

Linde walks up to them and says, "It's growing as rapidly as a typical army from my world if you consider the important officers in our group."

Dawn names, "Linde!"

Linde sits next to Dawn and continues, "I think it's great that we have such a large group like this."

Dawn says, "It's gotten a lot easier in management because of our Hero Pokémon, as well as starting off with up to three Pokémon per person with our initial group. It feels... natural now, having so many in our group."

Knuckles adds, "I mean, come on... we have the freaking Champion of this region going with us. We had two Champions at one point! This is crazy!"

Linde figures, "I feel that we are to be together like this for a reason. I mean besides our personal reasons. It feels like we're all meant to do something... with so many of us Heroes together like this. Especially with some of the most well known Heroes, like Mario and Sonic."

Dawn wonders, "But what could that be? What are we all destined to do?"

Knuckles ponders, "Who knows..."

They all stare into the sky as they ponder.

Shadow thinks deeply as he is leaning in a tree. Nearby, Zoey and Silver look at the hedgehog.

Zoey frowns, "There must be something wrong with him. He's less relaxed than usual."

Silver says, "Shadow..."

Walking by, Sabrina notices the three. She goes up to them and asks.

Sabrina notices, "Something wrong with Shadow? He seems kind of out of it."

Zoey hopes, "That's what we're trying to find out."

Sabrina suggests, "Perhaps a little bit of magic can help... literally or figurately."

Silver smiles, "Well, let's try talking to him, first."

The three walk up to Shadow.

Envision his past, he briefly sees Maria within Zoey.

Shadow names, "Maria?"

Zoey calls, "No, Shadow, it's me."

Shadow refreshes him mind, "Ohh, Zoey..."

Silver asks, "Hey buddy, is there something wrong? You've been a bit tense since this morning."

Shadow ponders, "Well... I have been thinking about something important lately."

Zoey asks, "About what exactly?"

Shadow remembers, "That time... when my mind was corrupted."

Zoey says, "Oh, that..."

Sabrina questions, "That's been on your mind, huh?"

Shadow smiles, "I am happy that you and Salem relieved me of my memories. Thank you."

Sabrina asks, "Don't mention it. So, why are you thinking about it now?"

Shadow ponders, "Well, there is one thing that's been bothering me. I wonder... who did that to me in the first place."

Silver questions, "What do you mean, Shadow?"

Sabrina figures, "Was it not Team Rocket who did that to you?"

Zoey recalls, "No, Sabrina. As I remember their words, they admitted that they didn't force him over to their side."

Silver ponders, "I wonder who could have the power to change a Hero Pokémon's bond with a human. Whoever did this... must be powerful!"

Sabrina formulates, "Well, technically speaking, I don't think the bond was broken. They just messed with his memories, right?"

Silver adds, "And with something as complicated as Shadow's mind, it worked very well."

Zoey asks, "Is it possible that something like that can happen again?"

Silver agrees, "It's definitely likely. Though, it hasn't happened since that time. It must have been forgotten by now."

Sabrina smiles, "Even if it does happen again, we already have my magic to rely on. And you can bet that Salem will not have any of that."

Zoey adds, "And we also have our bond, our Promise Bond. With our love, this will never happen to you again, or to anyone else, Shadow. You have nothing to worry about."

Shadow sighs, "I hope so... I appreciate the help, everyone."

Sabrina says, "No sweat."

Meanwhile, Claire and VIVIT are having an interesting discussion.

Claire smiles, "It's so nice to have another maid on our side, and one who is more on the robotic side."

VIVIT agrees, "And quite good at it. I did a pretty good job in cleaning the dishes for today's lunch, did I not?"

Claire says, "Considering that you don't need to eat human or Pokémon food, having your help for Brock and his Heroes would be appreciated."

VIVIT notices, "You certainly seem to think about Brock a lot, Claire. Do you like him?"

Claire slightly blushes, "Well, maybe just a little. But, I'm not sure if he will accept me. After all, his obsession with many other girls could be a problem."

VIVIT ponders, "From what I've gathered, I calculate that he thinks about you more and more these days. Perhaps it might not be so one sided after all."

Claire sweatdrops, "It's obvious that he really likes me."

VIVIT states, "He likes... all of the older girls in the group. That would be you, Sabrina, and Tina."

Claire corrects, "Well, maybe less so with Sabrina since she already has her destiny with a man. But... does Tina feel strongly from Brock? I am not sure."

VIVIT notes, "That might be something I need to investigate on. In the meantime, know that Brock will settle for the one girl he truly wishes to be with. Call it an android's intuition."

Claire smiles, "Thanks, VIVIT. I'll keep that in mind."

VIVIT expresses, "Good!"

* * *

After their break is done, they continue traveling through the route.

Batthan wonders, "Say... is there a possibility that the 'witch' will come after us?"

Meta Knight asks, "Would you be referring to Jane?"

Batthan says, "Yeah!"

Ash says, "When it comes to getting revenge, then she will."

Misty says, "In that case, we'll be ready for her."

Zoey nods, "Yeah! ... If she decides to ever show her old ugly hag face again, that is!"

Mario calls, "Hey, Sonic."

Sonic wonders, "What's up, Mario?"

Mario asks, "Do you miss adventuring like you used to do in your own world?"

Sonic chuckles, "Heh... funny you mentioned that. I was just remembering all of the good times I had kicking Eggman's butt while speeding to my heart's content."

Luigi says, "It surprises me that Bowser isn't trying to kidnap the Princess."

Mario points out, "I don't think any of us knows where Peach is at. I hope she is okay. And I hope she has someone accompanying her."

Luigi says, "Hopefully, you're okay, too, Daisy."

Sonic says, "At least I don't have to worry about Amy. She seems perfectly content on being around Drew."

May wonders, "I am a bit curious on how close those two are."

Sonic answers, "But, to answer your question, Mario, I do sometimes miss exploring the world at the speed of sound. Which is why you may notice me speeding nearby along the routes just to get some exercise every once in a blue moon. But, that doesn't mean I don't regret being with Misty. I will always remain by your side. And hopefully, with Ash's side as well."

Misty smiles, "Sonic..."

Batthan ponders, "Hmm..."

Tina asks, "What's on your mind, Ethan?"

Batthan recalls, "You remember Victor, right, Tina?"

Tina nods, "Of course. Besides his obvious role, you two are close in both friendship and rivalry."

Ash remembers, "Ohh yeah. You did mention him at least once."

Blaze figures, "Your rivalry must be pretty intense."

Tina mentions, "It is. In fact, these two are so competitive, that their power rised to amazing levels. It's just absolutely amazing that Ethan ended up being the Champion, while Victor is one of the members of the Elite Four!"

Pikachu says, "Pika?"

Ash questions, "Victor is in the Elite Four?"

Tina recollects, "It was Ethan vs Victor. One of them was gonna be Champion and one was gonna be one of the Elite Four. Ethan barely won their battle. It was a very, very close call!"

Batthan smiles, "One of the very best battles I've ever had. It's been some time since we last spoke to him. I wish I can see him..."

Victor replies, "Are you calling for me, Batthan? Someone must really miss me!"

Batthan recognizes, "That voice!"

The Heroes stop traveling, as in front of them is Victor Fox, Batthan's close friend and rival. He has a similar look to Brock's current outfit, but with a mix of gray, blue, black, and purple in his outfit. He also has two, but technically three Hero Pokémon with him.

His first being the Ice Climbers. Both of them are incredible similar in appearance. Popo is the boy wearing a blue parka outfit. Nana is the girl wearing a pink parka outfit. And they each carry a wooden mallet.

Inuyasha Higurashi is half human and half demon. He has golden eyes, long silver hair, and dog like ears. He wears the Robe of the Fire-Rat, a red garment. He is bare footed.

Batthan calls out, "Victor! It's so great to see you again. It's been too long."

Victor apologizes, "Batthan... I am so sorry that I didn't try to message you or anything. But, I've been really busy outside of our League duties."

Tina greets, "Hi, Victor. Do you remember me?"

Victor smiles, "Tina, how could I forget such a cute face like that?"

Tina blushes, "Why, thank you!"

Victor notices, "... So, it looks like I'm not the only one who has Hero Pokémon."

Ash asks, "You have Hero Pokémon?"

Victor nods, "Sure do! First up, we have Inuyasha."

Max examines, "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha wonders, "... What are you looking at, squirt?"

Max goes up to him and slightly pulls on his ears, "Are these for real on you?"

Inuyasha resists, "Hey! Watch where you're pulling, kid! Of course these are real. And they're sensitive."

Max apologizes, "Ohhh. Sorry..."

Reimu guesses, "Those ears... and your hair... Are you a dog? Or a wolf?"

Inuyasha denies, "Of course not! They may look houndish like, but I am a demon! Well... half-demon to be exact."

Dawn frowns, "A demon? That's sounds dangerous!"

Inuyasha frowns, "Hey, come on. I am not bad. Sure, I am an all powerful demon, but I don't bite... unless you piss me off."

Victor chuckles, "Heh heh... Trust me on this. Though he looks kind of scary, Inuyasha is loyal... and also dependable. Plus, he's a married guy."

Tina blushes, "Married? That's so romantic! Who is your wife?"

Inuyasha smiles, "... Kagome. She's similar to you, Tina. A beautiful woman who, herself, is strong and dependable. The two of us alongside our group of friends went on an epic adventure... through the Feudal era in Japan."

Tails calculates, "Feudal era... That's around 500 years in the past!"

Batthan thinks, " _That's the Warring States era, isn't it? Isn't Naotora from the same era in the same country?"_

Victor facts, "Did you know Kagome is actually from the current era? And that all of her friends, including Inuyasha, were originally from the past? It's quite funny when you think about it."

Silver ponders, "A mix of time eras in the same world. Imagine that..."

Inuyasha points out, "I've even been to her time. The future is something else. At this point, I've gotten used to the modern era. And now, all of us are in this world as Hero Pokémon. Honestly, it's just nice that I get to fight and show off my strength!"

Victor adds, "Best of all, he's a Steel type, which is great news for me! He also has wind properties with some of his attacks, which is why he is also a Flying type even though he can't fly."

Inuyasha says, "I may not be able to soar through the air, but I can leap great heights you wouldn't believe."

Batthan smiles, "This is the first time I get to meet Inuyasha, Victor. At the time, I only had Silver, while you only had the Ice Climbers."

Victor compliments, "Nice segue, my man. Here, we have the Ice Climbers, Popo, the boy in blue, and Nana, the girl in pink. Don't be fooled by the fact that there are two of them. They are counted as one Hero Pokémon through technicalities. As such, they are referred to as the Ice Climbers when called upon."

Popo greets, "Hi, everyone."

Nana greets, "Nice to meet you."

Misty smiles, "You two look so cute together. Are you twins?"

Popo denies, "We are family, but not as siblings. She's my wife."

Claire smiles, "How sweet. The two of you are together as Hero Pokémon, fighting together for your partner!"

Nana explains, "Just as our title suggests, we love climbing... especially mountains. And we thrive at snowy mountains."

Popo adds, "We love the snow, as we are always dressed and prepared for it."

Silver says, "Good to see that you two are doing well."

Nana says, "Same to you, Silver."

Sabrina asks, "There sure is a lot of love going on with your Heroes, Victor. Are you married, yourself?"

Victor frowns, "Sad it is to say that I am not. I don't even have a girlfriend currently."

Zoey wraps her arms around Batthan's arm, "Tough luck, Victor. You are really missing out."

Victor blinks, "Mmm? Who would this be?"

Batthan introduces, "This is my girlfriend, Zoey."

Victor jumps, "Girlfriend?" After the brief showing of shock, he smirks, "Oooooh! I didn't know you had such a commitment... what with your eyes at all."

Batthan rubs his head, "Well, it's... a thing, really."

Victor notices, "Wait... your eyes. You're not wearing your sunglasses... and the girls aren't attracted to you. What is this madness?"

Batthan explains, "It's all thanks to those two, Sabrina and Salem, who are not Hero Pokémon by the way. Anyway, the two are very magic oriented. And thanks to them, my uncontrollable attractive eyes are now controllable. And I am also no longer sensitive to the sun's rays."

Salem says, "It was my idea by the way. Sabrina provided the magic."

Inuyasha ponders, "Magic, huh?"

Victor exclaims, "Wow! And you're not even Hero Pokémon? You have such amazing friends, my man!"

Batthan smiles sheepishly, "So I do..."

Victor asks, "Let me meet some of the others."

Batthan nods, "Sure. I've recently acquired another Hero Pokémon. This is Meta Knight.

Meta Knight greets, "It's a pleasure..."

Victor says, "Right back at ya!"

Inuyasha asks, "You good with a sword?"

Meta Knight says, "Quite exceptional, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smirks, "Heh..."

Zoey introduces, "This is my Hero Pokémon, Shadow."

Shadow greets, "Hello."

Victor examines, "Hmm... you appear to be a tough one. At the same time, you protect the ones you love, am I right?"

Shadow nods, "Naturally."

Tina introduces, "This is my Hero that I befriended not too long ago. This is Sanae."

Sanae bows, "Nice to meet you all."

Nana compliments, "You're so pretty, Sanae. You have any love interests?"

Sanae blushes, "Well, I'm not sure about a love interest. But, Silver is very special to me."

Silver blushes slightly, "Ohh, Sanae..."

Victor spots, "... Huh?"

Victor suddenly looks at Sakuya. His eyes gleam with a passion of romance. He goes up to her and holds one of her hands.

Victor gleams, "Why, hello there!"

Sakuya wonders, "Huh?

Victor says, "My, aren't you an elegant piece of work. I must know, what is your name?"

Sakuya introduces, "I'm Sakuya Izayoi... once head maid of a mansion and one of Brock's Hero Pokémon."

Victor flirts, "Ahhh, Sakuya... such a sweet name. And you were the head maid? You have such an elegant way of showing your grace and beauty."

Sakuya smiles, "Why, thank you. It's kind of sweet that you would come on to me like that... Why are you coming on to me, anyway?"

Victor describes, "I sense something about you. I can feeling a chilling breeze mixed in with a hard plate."

Sakuya ponders, "Hmm?"

Zoey asks, "What is up with him?"

Batthan clarifies, "Victor is a huge lover of both Steel types and Ice types. And Inuyasha and the Ice Climbers count for both of those types, with the Ice Climbers being pure Ice."

Silver adds, "It also applies to all of his Pokémon."

Sakuya figures, "If that's true, then... you sensed that I was an Ice and Steel type?"

Victor gleams, "So it is true. You are the very first Ice and Steel type I've ever met. My dream has come true!"

Sakuya slightly blushes, "Well, I'm a little embarrassed."

Youmu smiles, "I am happy you are getting such attention, Onee-sama."

Victor asks, "If it's not too much to ask, may I have a battle with you? Surely a Pokémon who have my two favorite types in it is strong, let alone a Hero Pokémon!"

Sakuya blinks, "You... want to battle me?"

Batthan interrupts, "Hold on, Victor! You and I need to battle. It's been far too long."

Victor releases her hand, "Well, even with my dream right here, rivalries do come first. And I think we have our matchups, too."

Inuyasha grins, "Ohh yeah! Hope you're ready, Meta Knight!"

Meta Knight says, "I am always ready for a battle, Inuyasha."

Sakuya sweatdrops, "Well, now I feel even more embarrassed than before."

Brock comforts, "Don't worry about it too much, Sakuya."

Sakuya agrees, "Alright."

And in the spring of things, Team Rocket goes to interrupt their meeting. Magikoopas go in and take away Pikachu, Shinyshock, and Nana.

Ash calls out, "Pikachu!"

Batthan exclaims, "No! Shinyshock!"

Popo calls, "Nana!"

Nana shouts, "Heeelp!"

Victor wonders, "What? Who are those guys?

Team Rocket has appeared on the ground with a small army of Bowser's minions.

Bowser laughs, "Surprised, aren't we? Mwahahahaha!"

Ash calls, "It's Team Rocket!"

Batthan sighs, "Not again!"

 _Jessie- "The dark powers we hold..."_

 _James- "Will be used to get all the gold."_

 _Meowth- "We'll snag them all with our might."_

 _Flandre- "And we'll never give up without a fight."_

 _Bowser and Eggman- "That's right!"_

 _Jessie- "The Team makes us who we really are."_

 _James- "The Rocket will blast us to the power of the stars."_

 _Bowser- "We'll crush those who get in our way."_

 _Eggman- "And conquer everything that's here to stay."_

 _Jessie- "Jessie!"_

 _James- "James!"_

 _Bowser, Eggman, and Flandre- "The Viles!"_

 _Meowth- "And Meowth's my name."_

 _Bowser and Eggman- "The power we have to provide..."_

 _Meowth and Flandre- "Will make sure none will survive."_

 _Jessie- "So if you won't allow us to play."_

 _James- "Team Rocket will make sure you will pay."_

 _Team Rocket- "So stay out of our way!"_

 _Wobbuffet- "Woooobuffet!"_

Victor demands, "Hey, what are you doing? Give me back Nana!"

Flandre shakes her head, "That's not gonna happen!"

Bowser explains, "Our plan was not only to take Pikachu and Raichu, but to separate the Ice Climbers. You two, from what I've studied, work way better when together. With the two of you not together, we stand a better chance."

Popo frowns, "Nana..."

Victor angers, "You won't get away with this!"

Bowser commands, "In that case... it's time to show you the true power of my minions. Great Koopa Squad, team up with the Aerial Paratroopa Squad, and attack those Heroes!"

The Koopa leader says, "Yes, sir. To your shells, Koopas."

The Koopa Squad withdraw into their shells.

The Paratroopa leader says, "Into formation, Paratroopas!"

The Paratroopa Squad also enter their shells while still in the air.

The Koopa and the Paratrooper leaders command, "Charge!"

With their shells spinning, both squads charge right into the path of the Heroes.

Victor says, "Let's get ready to knock their shells off, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha prepares, "Here I come!"

Inuyasha unsheathes his sword, the Tessaiga, which changes from its katana form to its true form, and gathers gusts of wind around the blade.

Victor calls, "Wind Scar!"

He swings his sword with force to unleash a powerful wind based gold energy wave. The force is enough to knock all of the spinning squads out of the battle.

Bowser sweatdrops, "No way! My army!"

Meanwhile, Popo runs up to his partner.

Popo calls, "I'm coming, Nana!"

Popo uses Blizzard to blow a large freezing wind to freeze the Magikoopa that was holding her. When she gets up, she hugs him.

Nana smiles, "Thank you, Popo."

Popo blushes, "No problem!"

Nana says, "Let's free the others."

Popo agrees, "Okay!"

The Ice Climbers use their Squall Hammer to spin in the air with their hammers. They knock away the other Magikoopas and free Pikachu and Shinyshock.

Bowser shouts, "AHHH! Nooo!"

The two electric mice return back to their trainers.

Ash calls, "Pikachu!"

Pikachu says, "Pika Pi!"

Batthan asks, "You okay, buddy?"

Shinyshock says, "Rai Rai!"

Victor cheers, "Good job, you two!"

Ice Climbers expresses, "Thanks, Victor!"

Bowser proclaims, "This isn't the end, yet! James!"

James prepares, "Right! It's time for you to step in and get them back, Bowser!"

Victor asks, "Haven't had enough, yet?"

Tina steps in, "Please, allow me to do this, Victor. Sanae, it's your time to shine!"

Sanae jumps in, "Alright."

Bowser smirks, "Ha! What are you two girls going to do to me?"

Tina warns, "You shouldn't underestimate your opponents, Bowser."

Mario adds, "Especially since Peach can easily defend herself these days. May I remind you of our 'Smashing' days?"

Bowser sweatdrops, "How could I forget? She can really hit hard with a frying pan!"

Brock smiles, "Looks like they can be more than just a 'drying' pan! Haa!"

James calls, "Alright, Bowser... use your Whirling Fortress!"

Bowser gets into his shell. He spins rapidly to float in the air, and charges forward with an aerial strike.

Tina calls, "Aqua Lance!"

Sanae creates a spear of water in front of her. She grabs it and throws it forward. Bowser gets hit and comes out from his shell.

James calls, "Use your Grip Claw!"

Bowser jumps forward and grabs Sanae. He then starts slashing her.

Sanae shouts, "Ahhhh!"

Tina calls out, "Sanae!"

Bowser brings his claw up, "Hahahahaha! Taste my claw power!"

Tina thinks, " _What should I do? Maybe..."_ She suggests, "Sanae, why don't you give him something 'charming'?"

Sanae formulates, "Ohhhhh! Hey, Bowser!"

Bowser asks, "What?"

Sanae gives, "Have a charm."

Bowser blinks, "Errrr?"

Sanae uses her Omikuji Bomb to conjure a charm. She gives it to Bowser, who holds it wondering what it is. She covers herself to hide, as the firework popped from the charm. It was 'good luck', blowing him away from Sanae and into the ground.

Tina smiles, "Hey, looks like you got good luck, Bowser. Good for you!"

Bowser says, "Uhhh... thanks?"

Tina declares, "Now's our chance! Sanae, let's use a Spell Card. Sea Opening 'The Day the Sea Splits'!"

After declaring her Spell Card, she thrusts her Gohei into the ground. Two waves of splashing water appears in front and behind her. She sends the front wave forward to wash Bowser back to where Team Rocket was."

Flandre sweatdrops, "Ohhh no! Bowser!"

Tina brings out a special Pokéball, "I think it's time we send Team Rocket blasting off once again. But, we'll need a little more firepower. Or in this case, waterpower. Let's get it on, Annabelle!"

Tina brings out the only other Pokémon she has to reveal to the others. Annie appears from her Pokéball, who turns out to be a Primarina. Annabelle says, "Primaaaaa!"

Most of the other Heroes wonder, "Who is that?"

Batthan smiles and thinks, " _A Pokémon she acquired while she and Sarah were in the Alola region. Bringing her out now, I see..."_

Eggman examines, "Hmmmm? What kind of creature is that?"

James says, "I've never seen this Pokémon before."

Eggman figures, "Something tells me this Pokémon does not even come from any of the regions we were currently aware of."

Bowser comments, "Uhhh... I don't have a clue..."

Tina finishes, "Let's do a combination of moves, you two. Sanae, Esoterica 'Gray Thaumaturgy'! Annabelle, Sparkling Aria!"

Sanae draws a star formation in front of her using her Gohei. She splits the star into large, white bullets. Annabelle bursts into song, which creates many bubbles. The bubbles add their properties into the white bullets, giving the bullets an aquatic property. Sanae releases the bullets towards Team Rocket, and the bursts from the bullets send them flying.

Meowth expresses, "Curses! We lost again!"

Eggman says, "Well, that was certainly a surprise if I've ever seen one... which I have... numerous times."

Flandre admires, "Wasn't that Primarina so beautiful?"

Jessie agrees, "It's just as gorgeous as a Milotic."

Meowth blushes, "It also sings gracefully. My kind of gal."

Bowser sweatdrops, "You guys are weird, sometimes."

Team Rocket shouts, "Team Rocket's blasting off agaiiiiin!"

*Ding*

Tina poses, "Alright! That's done!"

Sanae smiles, "That was a wonderful combination we did, Annabelle."

Annabelle agrees, "Prima!"

Misty gleams, "Ahhhhh! Who is this beautiful creature with you, Tina?"

Tina introduces, "I knew you would be in love with her, Misty. This is Annabelle, my Primarina."

Annabelle says, "Rinaaaa!"

Ash brings out his Pokédex, "Let me check something..."

The Pokédex detects, "Searching... No data found."

Ash sweatdrops, "WHAT? How can his be?"

Pikachu says, "Pika?"

Dawn wonders, "Why would the Pokédex not know any information on Primarina? I thought Professor Sapele updated our Pokédexes to include Pokémon that can be found in this region."

Sanae sweatdrops, "I'm afraid Primarina, or its preevolutions, have not migrated into Rainstar."

Max guesses, "So, is she not from Unova or Kalos?"

Tina explains, "While Batthan and I traveled through a lot of regions together in the overworld. We split apart for sometime. He went to Unova, while I went to... the tropical region of Alola!"

Ash wonders, "Alola..."

Tina clarifies, "As far as I am aware, I'm the only one in our group or with anyone that we know, besides my sister, that have been to Alola and knows its ins and outs. It's just as precious to me as Blossom, but for a different reason."

Max wonders, "Whoa... So, like... are there any new types you've found out about while in Alola?"

Tina answers, "Well, it was the first time I became aware about the Fairy type, which is another type Annabelle is classified as. Other than that... no. But there are some interesting things that go on with the region. But, there's a lot of it, and I don't have the time to talk about right now."

Max grins, "That doesn't even matter now! Just knowing another new region and seeing a Pokémon from it is so cool!"

Annabelle says, "Primariii!"

Victor cheers, "All of this news over a new region has gotten me truly excited! I think it's time we had that battle now, Batthan."

Batthan agrees, "Very well. Meta Knight?"

Meta Knight says, "I am ready."

Inuyasha smirks, "Heh! This is gonna be fun! Showtime!"

* * *

Batthan and Meta Knight, along with Victor and Inuyasha are in position. Silver is the referee.

Blaze smiles, "It's so amazing! Two awesome rivals, who have succeeded so much, are battling right here."

Ash wishes, "And some day, I'm gonna fight them... in a full battle!"

Reimu hopes, "That's a day to look forward to... if we can get there."

Sakuya wonders, "Let's see how strong Victor can truly be..."

Silver announces, "Alright! This is a one on one Hero Pokémon Battle. Are both sides ready?"

Victor and Inuyasha confirms, "You bet!"

Batthan and Meta Knight confirms, "Ready!"

Silver announces, "Then, let the battle begin."

Meta Knight notices, "Hmm? ... Are you not bringing out your sword?"

Inuyasha says, "I just wanna warm up, first. When I bring out Tessaiga, that's when it really heats up."

Victor calls, "Inuyasha, let's start with your Metal Claw!"

Inuyasha dashes forward with his claws sharpened by steel power.

Batthan counters, "Dodge them!"

Meta Knight avoids two swipes from his claws.

Batthan calls, "Now, use Drill Rush!"

Meta Knight spins like a drill and aerial charges towards Inuyasha.

Victor attacks, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Inuyasha attacks with a wide and powerful swipe from his claws. Both attacks clash, cancelling each other out.

Victor calls, "Blades of Blood!"

He glows an aura of red and swipes to unleash several red bladed cutters to attack.

Batthan proceeds, "Dimensional Cape!"

Using his cape, Meta Knight disappears to avoid the cutters. Quickly afterwards, he reveals himself behind Inuyasha and slashes at him to deal damage.

Inuyasha compliments, "Ohh... you're good."

Meta Knight expects, "But of course."

Inuyasha prepares, "Warm up's over. I think it's time for me to bring out Tessaiga."

He unsheathes his sword, changing from a katana to its true appearance.

Youmu smiles, "I am incredibly impressed by the craftsmanship of Inuyasha's sword."

Popo states, "The Tessaiga was actually forged by a large demon's tooth. His father's tooth to be exact."

Max sweats, "Wait... what?"

Reimu figures, "I'm guessing that would make his father a full demon, while his mother a human?"

Popo nods, "Yeah!"

Sakuya wonders, "Although, why does it change shape when his sword is sheathed and unsheathed."

Nana explains, "The Katana form has little power... outside of a protective barrier that shields its owner and any humans that hold it. Demons are driven away by it under normal circumstances, but if there is a half-demon or a full demon that is very compassionate with humans, it turns into its True Form, allowing it to unleash amazing power."

Popo adds, "Even the Tessiaga's scabbard has amazing power, capable of emitting barriers to protect its owner. It also allows Inuyasha to call the Tessaiga to him if his weapon was forced out of his hands."

Salem compliments, "Huh. A scabbard of a sword having special powers, too. That's amazing!"

Victor demonstrates, "How about I show you something captivating, Batthan? Inuyasha, change into your Wolf Stance!"

He changes from a standing position, into a more dog or wolf like position. He has his left hand to the ground, while holding his sword on the other.

Reimu comments, "He looks more animal like in that position. You may not be able to tell if he is human like at that point."

Victor attacks, "Now, Double Slash!"

Moving more quickly in Inuyasha's position, he moves a bit, before jumping, intending to attack with both his claw and his sword.

Batthan says, "Shuttle Loop out of there!"

Meta Knight launches himself to the air quickly. Inuyasha did not perform his attack, and instead jumps high. Inuyasha is catching up to Meta Knight.

Inuyasha declares, "You're not getting away!"

Batthan calls, "Intercept with Night Slash!"

Meta Knight slashes with a darkened swipe of his sword, as Inuyasha swipes with his claws. Both attacks cancel each other, but Inuyasha has another swipe, this time from his sword. The attack hits Meta Knight, sending him down to the ground, while Inuyasha remains in the air for a bit longer.

Victor calls, "Wind Scar!"

Inuyasha gathers wind energy into his blade. He releases a gold energy wave to strike the downed Meta Knight with.

Batthan commands, "Dodge with Meta Quick!"

Gathering wind gusts to surround him, Meta Knight quickly arises from the ground and swiftly dodges the energy wave. Inuyasha lands on the ground, going back into his Wolf Stance position.

Victor smiles, "This is a truly amazing battle so far. Inuyasha is getting the work out he has been waiting for."

Batthan states, "He'll be sweating when we're through with you."

Victor attacks, "We'll see. Giga Impact!"

Inuyasha jumps and spins to create a vortex of swirling energy. He charges forward quickly.

Batthan formulates, "Of course. He's a Steel type. This should work. Fire Slash!"

Meta Knight enchants his sword with fire and quickly slashes the spinning Inuyasha several times. Unfortunately, his attack continues forward.

Victor grins, "Sorry, that won't work with Inuyasha!"

Batthan exclaims, "Huh?"

Victor points, "Go!"

With several failed attempts to stop Inuyasha, Meta Knight takes a huge hit. After Inuyasha success with his attack, he goes back into his Wolf Stance position to take a breath.

Inuyasha cheers, "Nice! I got him!"

Meta Knight gets up from the ground and asks, "Why did my attacks have no effect on you?"

Inuyasha shows, "You see what I'm wearing, Meta Knight? This is my normal clothes. It's my Robe of the Fire-Rat. As long as I have this on, Fire attacks do nothing against me, and I can't be burned, either."

Meta Knight widens his eyes, "No way!"

Ash questions, "He's immune to one of his weaknesses?"

Youmu smiles, "Inuyasha is even better than I ever imagined. What a demon he is turning out to be. And also... he's half-human, like me!"

Meta Knight's speed boost has worn off.

Batthan curses, "Dang. Lost the speed boost. No worries, I'll just use the -"

Victor interrupts, "Not a chance, buddy! Taunt!"

Inuyasha grins, "Heh. Quit using such tactics and just come at me already!"

Meta Knight angers, "Fine. You asked for it!"

Meta Knight rushes forward and attacks with Sword Sweep.

Batthan facepalms, "Ohhhh, just perfect..."

Victor attacks, "Iron Reaver!"

With another powerful, wide slash from Inuyasha, he strikes fiercely at Meta Knight, sending him back once more.

Batthan calls, "Sword Beam!"

Meta Knight quickly recovers and releases a cutter-like beam from his sword. Inuyasha holds his arm out, takes the hit, and easily shrugs it off.

Inuyasha taunts, "Heh! Is that the best you can do?"

Batthan says, "You're asking for it, now! Meta Knight, Galaxia Tornado!"

Meta Knight jumps in the air and charges energy rapidly into his sword.

Victor declares, "This is our chance, Inuyasha. It's time for another stance change. Samurai Stance!"

Inuyasha stands up and returns to a normal position of holding Tessaiga with both hands. Energy briefly becomes wrapped around Inuyasha.

Meta Knight calls, "Here it comes!"

After gathering enough energy, Meta Knight unleashes a large, vertical focused tornado that homes towards Inuyasha.

Victor says, "Jump, Inuyasha... and focus on the core of the energy of that tornado."

Inuyasha jumps high into the air. He gets an energy sense from the tornado. In the core of the energy, wind energy swirls all around him. But, he finds an opening of that swirling energy as his entire body gives off a green aura.

Inuyasha calls, "I found it!"

Victor calls, "Backlash Wave!"

He sends all of the energy from the tornado back towards Meta Knight in a series of swirling energy waves. Plus, it is stronger thanks to Inuyasha's own energy added into it. Meta Knight becomes shocked by the development, and takes very huge damage from his own attack. He falls to the ground and becomes very tired. Inuyasha lands on the ground.

Meta Knight struggles, "So... strong..."

Sabrina asks, "What the heck just happened?"

Popo explains, "Backlash Wave is one of the coolest attacks Inuyasha has. You see, certain projectile attacks have energy cores deep within the attack itself. Inuyasha is able to sense that energy, and read into it. In his mind, he sees nothing but swirling energy within that projectile. But, by finding the opening within that energy, he is able to completely reflect that projectile back at them using his own kind of energy, which also makes it a lot stronger!"

Tails says, "The result seems to be that Meta Knight took major damage from his own attack, plus some from Inuyasha. To think that Inuyasha could use his own attack against him."

Batthan asks, "Can you still fight, Meta Knight."

Meta Knight slowly gets up, "Yes... but barely."

Batthan formulates, "Okay, it's time for one last attempt to comeback. Dimensional Cape!"

Meta Knight disappears within his cape. He reappears behind Inuyasha.

Batthan unleashes, "Unleash your Final Smash! Galaxia Darkness!"

Meta Knight glows a rainbow aura and pushes his cape forward to cover Inuyasha in darkness.

Victor counters, "Detect!"

Unfortunately, Inuyasha quickly senses Meta Knight's move and jumps out of the way of the action.

Meta Knight says, "No..."

Victor finishes, "This is the end, my friend. Hero Slash!"

Inuyasha's Tessaiga glows gold as he performs a powerful and wide slash of light, launching Meta Knight far and knocking him out with a super effective finisher.

Meta Knight moans, "I... lost..."

Batthan sighs, "And that's that...

Silver thinks, " _That's unfortunate..."_ He then announces, "Meta Knight is unable to continue, which means victory goes to Victor!"

Victor cheers, "Wooo! We actually did it, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha sheathes his sword, turning it back into its Katana form. He replies, "What an excellent battle!"

Zoey frowns, "Ohh, sweetie..."

Nana smiles, "Inuyasha is so strong. We're lucky to have him by our side."

Popo agrees, "Yeah!"

Youmu dreams, "I would love to have a match with Inuyasha, one day."

Sakuya dreams, "Victor is so strong!"

Marisa comments, "Can you believe these two, Alice? They are so into Victor and his Heroes."

Alice says, "There's a lot to like about them. Their strength shines, especially with the battle we just saw."

Ash ponders, "Man... I have so much work to do with my Pokémon. Especially if I want to stand a real chance against Victor, and Batthan for that matter."

Pikachu agrees, "Pika Pi..."

Batthan and Victor walk up to each other and high fives.

Batthan smiles, "Good game, Victor. You got me this time."

Victor figures, "I have a feeling that things will be different once you work with Meta Knight more. Even just having him in a shorter time compared to Silver, you two work together so well. We have some training to do as well. Inuyasha has so much he has yet to unleash."

Inuyasha agrees, "You bet! So train up, Ash. And maybe one day... I'll be there to take you on!"

Ash says, "I hope I get that opportunity, Inuyasha."

Blaze ponders, "Inuyasha..."

* * *

After recovering from their battle, both parties have packed up and are ready to move on.

Victor says, "So, I guess it's time to say goodbye for now."

Batthan assures, "But rest assured, we'll definitely see each other again. And the next time we battle, we will win."

Victor grins, "We'll see. Tina, I hope I get to meet your little sister, someday.

Tina agrees, "I hope so, too. I would love to meet your wife, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiles, "She would really adore you, Tina... I just know it!"

Victor adds, "And Sakuya, I also want to battle you as well... and see just how strong a beautiful Ice and Steel type Hero can really be."

Sakuya smiles, "I'll be ready by then, Victor. I hope to really impress you."

Victor smiles, "You already have. Hope I can catch my own Ice and Steel type, one day. Fingers crossed, Batthan."

Batthan winks, "Naturally."

Ice Climbers wave, "Bye, everyone!"

Mario waves, "So long, you two!"

It is time for them to say goodbye for now. As Victor goes on his path, our Heroes go on their path. While Ash trains to become stronger for his own journey, Batthan strives to become stronger, himself. For now, the journey to Sky High City continues.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **PDA777: Alright... chapter is done!**

 **Batthan: It was good to see Victor again.**

 **PDA777: He was amazing, wasn't he?**

 **Batthan: Sure was. Ohhh, I just remember what's coming up in the next chapter.**

 **PDA777: I wouldn't get your hopes up too highly.**

 **Batthan: Huh?**

 **PDA777: You'll find out what I mean next time. See you later, everyone!**


	33. Ch 30- Alex and the Okami Flair

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **PDA777: Welcome back to more Heroes Destiny RX.**

 **Batthan: Today, we meet a boy who actually came from Johto. And, he has some interesting Pokémon with him.**

 **PDA777: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _ **The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon**_

 _ **Heroes:**_

 **Ash Ketchum (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond)**

Hero Pokémon 1- Blaze the Cat: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Charizard

Pokémon 4- Rufflet

 **Misty (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond)**

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Gyarados

 **Brock**

Hero Pokémon 1- Mario: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Crobat

Pokémon 3- Croagunk

 **May:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Miles 'Tails' Prower: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame: Touhou Franchise (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid)

Pokémon 1- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Glaceon

Pokémon 4- Manaphy

 **Max:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Luigi: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Cyndaquil

 **Dawn:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Linde: Fire Emblem Franchise

Pokémon 1- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Pachirisu

Pokémon 3- Buneary

Pokémon 4- Petilil

 **Iris:**

Hero Pokémon- Donkey Kong: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Axew

Pokémon 2- Excadrill

 **Batthan [Ethan Tidwell] (HB2** - **Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Silver the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Meta Knight: Kirby Franchise

Pokémon 1- Raichu* (Shinyshock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile (Slasher)

Pokémon 3- Tyranitar (Rocky)

Pokémon 4- Dragonite (Scarlet)

 **Zoey (HB2** - **Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gardevoir

 **Sabrina Spellman and Salem Saberhagen**

 **Claire Joy:**

Pokémon- Chansey

 **Tina Sankuri:**

Hero Pokémon- Sanae Kochiya: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Nidoqueen (Rennie)

Pokémon 2- Skarmory (Avale)

Pokémon 3- Primarina (Annabelle)

Pokémon 4- Celebi* (Blossom)

 **Special Guest:**

Hero Pokémon- VIVIT: Seihou Franchise

 _ **Villains:**_

 **Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser (Mario Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman (Sonic Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet (Touhou Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

 **Jessie:**

Pokémon 1- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Arbok

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

 **James:**

Pokémon 1- Growlithe (Growlie)

Pokémon 2- Weezing

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

 _ **Symbols:**_

 _ **HB#- Hero Bonds in the order they formed the bond. All of their Hero Pokémon are a part of their bond. It may also show the name of the bond, if they gave it one.**_

 _ ***- Represents that the Pokémon is shiny.**_

* * *

 _ **The Heroes Current Collection**_

 _ **Ash**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar League:**_

 **1st Badge** \- Aqua Frost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

 **2nd Badge-** Tai Chi Badge (Vegeta- Fighting; Sun Ce)

 _ **May**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Directamo Ribbon

 _ **Dawn**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Seihou Ribbon

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Alex and the Okami Flair**

Location: Great Greens Forest

Our Heroes continue on to Sky High City for Ash's next Gym Battle. They travel through a lush, green forest.

Batthan sniffs, "Ahhhhh! I remember this place... Great Greens Forest."

May smiles, "It's so peaceful feeling."

Sanae describes, "Lush green trees, fresh clean air, and lots of shade for the awful summer heat."

Reimu replies, "I would live here... but, a forest is not really my thing."

Blaze says, "Well, not just anyone can live in a forest, you know."

Marisa explains, "Alice and I actually lived in a forest back in Gensokyo, so it's fine by my books. I do miss picking up freshly grown mushrooms around, though."

May learns, "I didn't know that, Marisa."

Alice recalls, "And like I mentioned once before, Marisa's house is an absolute mess. She collected so many objects, that it's a huge cluttering mess."

Marisa says, "I can't help but be a massive treasure collector. At least there's no need for me to be like that, now."

Alice adds, "Especially since the Voile Library is not in this world."

Marisa frowns, "You don't need to remind me."

Dawn mentions, "Thank goodness there is a clear road through this forest. Last thing we want to have happen is getting lost."

Sonic remembers, "That has happened to us a lot of times while Ash, Misty, Brock, and I were traveling through Kanto."

Max adds, "Plus, we have helpful tools like the Pokénav, so getting lost is even harder."

Mario agrees, "A very nice tool to have, indeed."

Salem's stomach growls, "... My stomach has spoken. It is time for this cat to enjoy some grub."

Mario smiles, "Okay! It's time to start making lunch. With means it's break time!"

Reimu says, "Thank goodness!"

* * *

Preparations for lunch have begun, as the others are conversing. Max goes up to Dawn to ask her something.

Max asks, "Dawn, I wanna ask you a favor?"

Dawn wonders, "What is it, Max?"

May says, "Well, since you recently have a Petilil, and I recently have a Cyndaquil, how about we train them together?"

Dawn agrees, "That's sounds like a great idea!"

Linde also agrees, "That is a great idea. Having these two newly born Pokémon battling each other allows them to both grow and learn together."

Dawn desires, "Hope we do okay, even with a type disadvantage."

Wanting to learn something from Sabrina, Marisa goes up to her.

Marisa greets, "Yo, Sabs. I need to ask ya something."

Sabrina notices, "Marisa... what do you need?'

Marisa asks, "That creation magic of yours... it's so cool! Being able to conjure many different things is amazing! So, I was wondering... if you wouldn't mind teaching me a few basic lessons on it."

Sabrina ponders, "Weren't you able to use something of that sort before? Remember when we had that magic competition?"

Marisa reminds, "Uhhh... you don't remember? I've had to borrow a bit of your magic into my wand to be able to conjure those things for Batthan. It wasn't even learning it from you, but rather just using your power. Kind of like what Salem did when he was helpful with Batthan."

Sabrina remembers, "Ohhh, right. That's true on both ends. Soo, you wish to learn my magic, do you? Fair warning, it's incredibly difficult to learn, and will take a lot out of you since you do not have witch or magician blood within you."

Marisa grins, "I can handle it!"

Sabrina says, "Then, let us being our first lesson..."

Looking at Brock while he and his Heroes are cooking, Claire becomes nervous. VIVIT is beside her.

Claire frowns, "... I can't!"

VIVIT asks, "What do you mean you can't?"

Claire shivers, "I'm just so nervous. What if he says no?"

VIVIT wonders, "What makes you think he will say no?"

Claire says, "I don't know... Maybe because he likes other women!"

VIVIT thinks, "Come on. You're overreacting!"

Claire questions, "Am I?"

VIVIT admits, "Okay, maybe just a little. But, you won't know until you try."

Claire says, "I'm just afraid I'll be rejected."

VIVIT clarifies, "If you are always afraid, how will you ever know? This is what you're supposed to do in relationships... at least, what I've seen around, anyway."

Claire sighs, "Maybe another time..."

Claire walks away.

VIVIT encourages, "You'll be able to do it. Just you wait and see! ... Especially since Tina doesn't like Brock as much as you do."

While sitting, Tina finishes a personal call with her little sister, Sarah, on a portable screen phone that looks like a laptop. She closes it and sets it down nearby.

Tina smiles, "Glad to hear from you, Sarah, and how you're doing great without me around. She really wants to meet all the new friends I made. I would love to, for you, little sister."

Tina relaxes as she sees some of the Pokémon playing together with a ball.

Tina giggles, "So cute!"

Tina's Primarina, Annabelle, moves near Tina. She smiles and says, "Prima!"

Tina smiles at her, "Ohhh, Annabelle! I am so happy you finally get to play together with the others. Do they really like you?

Tina pets around her head. Annabelle nods and says, "Rii, Riina!"

Tina says, "That's great! I just knew you would be liked so much. They seem to especially enjoy when you sing for them. Alola is such an exciting region to be around."

Annabelle agrees, "Primari..."

They look at the other playing Pokémon together.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest, a Latin American boy alongside two wolves, an adult female wolf and a child male wolf, travel together. The boy is Alex, the female wolf is Amaterasu, and the male wolf is Chibiterasu.

Alex rubs his stomach, "I'm so hungry. We really need to find some food soon."

Amaterasu suggests, "There are many kinds of berries that grow around the forest, Alex."

Alex reminds, "We've already had berries for two days straight. I need some home cooked food. Something to really fill my belly with."

Chibiterasu sniffs, "... Mother, I smell food... manmade food."

Amaterasu says, "Do you now, son?"

Alex questions, "Manmade? Does that mean that there are humans in this forest right now?"

Amaterasu figures, "I would certainly think so. Looks like you may have your opportunity."

Alex smiles, "Then, let's go pay them a visit!"

The three travel towards the smell of the food.

* * *

Lunch is being served. Sandwiches, chips, and chili are the focus of today's lunch.

Ash eats, "... So delicious!"

Dawn sniffs, "Mmmm. The smell and taste of his chili is very aromatic."

Salem enjoys, "Ohhhh. Nothing like the taste of chips and chili to make you feel manly. I wish I could enjoy this as intended, though."

Reimu compliments, "Well Sakuya, I have to say, you do fine work."

Sakuya bows, "Thank you, Reimu! Brock's expertise of cooking allows me to learn a lot from him."

Mario nods, "Especially for me. I've learned so much about cooking from Brock. I can't wait to show Peach what I have learned from him."

Brock blushes, "Sakuya, Mario..."

Tina compliments, "I love this food! You guys make the best meals!"

Sanae agrees, "Yes, they do! It's too bad you can't join us with these yummy meals, VIVIT."

VIVIT answers, "It's not like I need the energy they would give off. But, that doesn't mean that I am not curious."

Alice states, "Technically, I don't need to eat, either. Because, when I became full magician, I removed the need to eat in order to get the energy from them. It's an old habit I have. Besides, when I have something that's really delicious, I want more of it."

Marisa notes, "You'll never see me stop eating if I ever decide to go full magician. Especially from the food you guys make. This is too good!"

Youmu thinks, " _Thank goodness Lady Yuyuko is not traveling with us. Or she would never want to leave. This food would definitely keep her around."_

Nearby, the wolves continue to sniff out where the smell of food is coming from. Chibiterasu finds the source.

Chibiterasu replies, "Over there, Alex!"

Alex cheers, "Alright!"

The group hides nearby.

Chibiterasu notices, "Mother, look at all of those people and Pokémon!"

Amaterasu wonders, "They are so many of them. Are they all traveling together?"

Alex grins, "It appears that they have plenty of food to spare. And it looks so good!"

Amaterasu warns, "If you want some of their food, you better make sure to ask them."

Alex sighs, "It's like there's a need to be sneaky this time around."

DK sees the group coming and says, "Oooooh? Iris!"

Iris asks, "What is it, DK?"

DK points, "Someone's coming!"

Iris looks, "Huh? ... Hey, there are a few beings coming towards us."

Everyone stops eating and looks at who approaches them.

Both Amaterasu and Chibiterasu are white wolves with red markings that resemble paint strokes of the sun.

Alex has long black spiky hair and brown eyes. He wears a sleeveless royal blue coat, a black shirt, blue jeans, black shoes, a blue headband with a white Pokéball symbol, and a black backpack.

Alex greets, "Umm... hi. Sorry I interrupted lunch, but... I kind of ran out of food along the way to the forest, and we haven't eaten since yesterday."

Amaterasu asks, "Please, would you be kind as to share with us a bit of your food... if it's not too much to ask?"

Tina states, "Well... we would like to know the names of those who we give our food to, first."

Alex introduces, "Oh... right. My name is Alex Loredo. These are my Partners-for-life, Amaterasu Okami, and her son, Chibiterasu Okami."

Chibiterasu greets, "Nice to meet you all."

Ash greets, "Nice to meet you, too."

May accepts, "And of course you can join us for lunch. There's plenty of food to go around for humans and Pokémon."

Mario agrees, "Eat as much as your heart's content."

Alex grins, "Oh, yeah! Those words are music to my ears! Thank you... thank you so much!"

They take their seats and join them in their lunch.

Alex tastes, "... Oh my goddess, this is delicious! I don't think I've ever had such tasty food in a long time."

Batthan says, "You can thank Brock for that."

Alex wonders, "Brock?"

Silver points, "Yeah, that guy over there. He and his two Hero Pokémon all make delicious food and plenty of it."

Alex admires, "Wow..."

Alex takes a moment to look at May while she's eating.

May asks, "Huh? Is something wrong?"

Alex says, "Ohhh, it's nothing." He thinks, _"She's kind of cute._ "

Marisa asks, "So, Alex, where did you come from?"

Alex names, "Huh? Oh... I'm from Johto."

Tails says, "You're from the overworld?"

Alex wonders, "Overworld?"

Tina explains, "That's what we call the land below Platinum Rainbow Island."

Alex clarifies, "Oh... well, yes. I wouldn't have known about this place if it wasn't for Amaterasu."

Sanae explains, "But of course. A Hero Pokémon is required in order to know about this place, let along get here."

Alex says, "Is that right?"

Tina replies, "It's not everyday we have humans from the overworld come here."

Alex asks, "So... are all of you from the overworld?"

Tina shakes her head, "Not me... A number of us are from there, though."

Ash explains, "It was originally Mario who told us about the island and how he got us here."

Alex says, "Really? Cool! Anyway, there are a lot of you in the group. It'll be kind of hard to get to know all of you."

Blaze notices, "Well, don't rush it. We seem to attract a lot of Hero Pokémon to our group. The bigger our group, the more attention we attract. Of course, I'm not saying that as a bad thing."

Alex says, "Is that right?"

Max jumps, "NO WAY! You're actually a goddess?"

Amaterasu confirms, "That's right. My son is a god as well. We can transform into a humanish form."

Youmu asks, "Amazing! So, why did you change into a wolf then?"

Amaterasu explains, "Well, at the time, I wanted to help the land that I was protecting at the time from dark forces. Unfortunately, between wars and time itself, I had lost my powers as a full Goddess. The only way I was able to restore my abilities and my faith to my people... is to become a wolf to do so. Though I have my powers back, now, I chose to become a wolf prior to entering this world. I will only become my Goddess form when it is absolutely necessary. It also garters less attention on me."

Sabrina says, "That makes sense."

Luigi asks, "So, it is the same for you, Chibiterasu?"

Chibiterasu nods, "That's right. I had my own problems after Mother was done with hers many years ago. Even being able to turn into a god, I chose to stay in my wolf form as well."

Dawn exclaims "Amazing!"

Salem says, "To think that such a normal trainer like Alex would befriend and be partners with not one... but two gods. What do you see in him?"

Amaterasu smiles, "There are a lot of things I see within Alex. And my son has really gravitated towards him."

Chibiterasu adds, "He has been wonderful to us. He has treated us so well. We love being with him."

VIVIT says, "Interesting..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Rocket is hiding somewhat nearby.

Meowth points, "There they are! They are munching and crunching on the yummy treats."

Flandre notices, "But, there appears to be another one with them... one we haven't seen before."

Eggman adds, "And check out the new Heroes. They look like wolves."

Jessie says, "Regardless, it's time to do our new thing. Eggman!"

Eggman says, "Right! With an incredibly awesome genius like me, I have finally come up with a way to snag Hero Pokémon with ease."

Flandre asks, "Can we snag those cool wolves, then?"

Jessie accepts, "Why not; let's do it!"

James cheers, "Yeah!"

Wobbuffet appears, "Wooooobuffet!"

* * *

After finishing their meal, they get to know Alex a bit deeper. Kari, Alex's Espeon, is being adored.

Blaze pets Kari and express, "Kari is such a cute Espeon you have."

Alex says, "Thanks! She's quite affectionate to me."

Ash replies, "My Bayleef is the same way."

Batthan adds, "As is Scarlet, my Dragonite."

Alex smiles, "That's awesome! Hey, do you all want to meet some of my other Pokémon?"

Ash says, "Sure!"

Alex summons, "Okay! Axel, Shadow, come on out!"

He sends out Alex, his Typhlosion, and Shadow, his Honchkrow.

Alex introduces, "This is my first partner, Axel, my Typhlosion."

Axel cries, "Raa Caaaaaa!"

Blaze exclaims, "Awesome!"

Tina smiles, "Nice, you nickname your Pokémon."

Alex nods, "But of course!"

Sanae notices, "What's this thing on him, Alex?"

Alex explains, "That... would be a trademark for all of my Pokémon. It gives them a little extra oomph in their appearance and makes it easy to tell who my Pokémon are... just in case."

Tina smiles, "A smart idea!"

Alex describes, "My Typhlosion has this gold cross necklace."

Blaze smiles, "That's pretty cool."

Alex says, "And here is my Honchkrow, Shadow."

Shadow the Honchkrow cries, "Hooooonch!"

Shadow the Hedgehog smirks, "Hmm!"

Alex describes, "He has a silver headband."

Knuckles compliments, "Pretty slick Pokémon you have here!"

Shadow the Honchkrow says, "Honch!"

He turns his head away from Knuckles.

Knuckles frowns, "Hey! What's your problem?"

Alex explains, "Umm, you see... my Honchkrow is a little suspicious of most people's Pokémon, Hero or not. He doesn't trust them until he finds them trustworthy. And I mean that by a friendship way, not power wise."

Knuckles pouts, "I guess showing off my muscle wasn't going to do it..."

Dawn giggles, "Ohhh, Knuckles!"

Alex continues, "And this is Kari, with a Red Collar with Jade around it.

Kari cries, "Eeeesp!"

Alex clarifies, "I have other Pokémon. Buuuut, I think these three outta do for now."

Ash asks, "So, did you go to the Silver Conference in the Johto League?"

Alex nods, "Yeah... but I didn't win. I only made Top 32."

Reimu asks, "Did you use your Heroes?"

Alex clarifies, "I didn't have my Heroes at the time. I got them sometime after."

Reimu says, "Ohhh..."

* * *

After their conversing with Alex, the Heroes pack up and are ready to move on. They all return most of their Pokémon to their Pokéballs.

Brock says, "There, that should be everything."

Alex asks, "Where are you all heading to?"

Ash answers, "We're going to Sky High City next."

Blaze adds, "So Ash can take on the Gym."

Alex wonders, "Cool. Hmm... I wonder if I should ask them..."

May asks, "Is there something you wish to tell us, Alex?"

Alex sweatdrops, "Ohhh, it's nothing, really. Heh heh..."

Amaterasu ponders, "I wonder..."

Suddenly, Eggman's special robots snag the Okami wolves.

Amaterasu says, "What the?"

Chibiterasu shouts, "Ahhhhh!"

Alex exclaims, "Huh? My Hero Pokémon!"

Ash frowns, "Ohhh no!"

Jessie laughs, "Hahahahahaha! We have snagged your Hero Pokémon, kid."

Alex wonders, "Who are they?"

Sabrina answers, "That's Team Rocket! They go around trying to steal other people's Pokémon."

Marisa notices, "It looks like they've upgraded to snagging Hero Pokémon."

Eggman replies, "Thanks to my genius, of course!"

Sonic jokes, "We've seen one, we've seen them all, Baldy McNosehair!"

Eggman questions, "What? What did you call me, hedgehog?"

Sonic grins, "I just called you Baldy McNosehair! I've always wanted to say that to you!"

Some of the Heroes are laughing.

Batthan smirks, "Baldy McNosehair? Oh, that is a good one!"

Even Bowser is laughing.

Bowser laughs, "Mwahahahahaaaaa! Wow, even I have to admit, that was good."

Eggman steams, "Hey, whose side are you on? ... How dare you come up with such a nickname, hedgehog?"

Sonic explains, "Wasn't my idea, Egghead. You can thank Yacker, one of the Wisps from back then."

Eggman exclaims, "Grrrrr! Curse those little aliens!"

Batthan wonders, "I gotta wonder what kind of adventures you have sometimes, Sonic."

Sonic grins, "I've got a million of them!"

Eggman angers, "Enough, it's time for the motto, then we leave!"

James says, "Right!"

 _Jessie- "The dark powers we hold..."_

 _James- "Will be used to get all the gold."_

 _Meowth- "We'll snag them all with our might."_

 _Flandre- "And we'll never give up without a fight."_

 _Bowser and Eggman- "That's right!"_

 _Jessie- "The Team makes us who we really are."_

 _James- "The Rocket will blast us to the power of the stars."_

 _Bowser- "We'll crush those who get in our way."_

 _Eggman- "And conquer everything that's here to stay."_

 _Jessie- "Jessie!"_

 _James- "James!"_

 _Bowser, Eggman, and Flandre- "The Viles!"_

 _Meowth- "And Meowth, dat's my name."_

 _Bowser and Eggman- "The power we have to provide..."_

 _Meowth and Flandre- "Will make sure none will survive."_

 _Jessie- "So if you won't allow us to play."_

 _James- "Team Rocket will make sure you will pay."_

 _Team Rocket- "So stay out of our way!"_

 _Wobbuffet- "Woooobuffet!"_

Eggman says, "So, now we're gonna be on our way."

Alex attacks, "Hey; Don't think I'll let you guys get away. Kari, come out attack with Psybeam!"

Kari, his Espeon, appears from her Pokéball. She charges energy from her forehead and fires a multi colored beam. It destroys the robots holding Amaterasu and Chibiterasu. They run back to Alex.

Alex asks, "Are you two okay?"

Amaterasu says, "We're fine, Alex."

Chibiterasu sighs, "Thank goodness..."

Eggman angers, "Now, I'm really mad!"

Flandre steps in, "Wait! Let me get them!"

Jessie says, "Alright, Flan! Let's show them your power!"

Sakuya smiles, "I have become so inspired from Victor... Brock, please, let me battle Flan."

Brock steps in, "Alright. Leave it to us, everyone!"

Flandre asks, "So, you wanna play with me, today, Sakuya?"

Sakuya answers, "In a manner of speaking."

Jessie calls, "Flandre, Flame Blade!"

Flandre conjures a magical sword, enhances it with fire, and moves in to strike."

Brock calls, "Sakuya, Perfect Maid!"

Sakuya performs a pose. Flandre hits Sakuya, or so she thought. Flandre suddenly becomes completely still. Knives surround her as time is briefly stopped for Flan. After resuming, to her, she is suddenly hit by knives.

Flandre moans, "Oww. I didn't see that one coming."

Jessie calls, "Taboo 'Läevateinn'!"

After declaring, she summons another magical sword that is enhanced by a tall flaming sword. She rushes forward once again.

Brock calls, "Let's use our own spell. Time Sign 'Imaginary Vertical Time'!"

Time quickly stops for everyone but Brock and Sakuya. She magically sets knives in place.

Brock smiles and thought, " _It's so cool seeing Sakuya while time is stopping!_ "

Time resumes, and without warning, knives started moving to Flandre and hit her.

Flandre sweatdrops, "Ouch. Not again!"

Eggman frowns, "Man, those time based attacks she has sure are something else!"

Alex grins, "Cool!"

Jessie angers, "Alright, now it's time to bring out the big guns. Forbidden Barrage 'Starbow Break'!"

She declares. The crystal decorations on her wings glow. Each crystal shoots a barrage of magical homing arrows towards Sakuya.

Brock calls, "Use your Elegant Vanish!"

Sakuya performs another pose. She vanishes to avoid the entire barrage of arrows. She reappears behind Flandre.

Flandre questions, "Huh? Where did she go?"

Brock follows up, "Now, Square Ricochet!"

Sakuya throws one knife towards Flandre. This knife glows, making it incredibly power. The unnoticed Flan gets hit from behind and falls to the ground.

Flandre groans, "Oww. How did I not see that one coming?"

Jessie curses, "Damnit! Fine, you asked for it! Yanmega, report!"

James assists, "In that case, let's help her out, Carnivine!"

Yanmega appears and calls, "Yannn!"

Carnivine appears and calls, "Carniviiine!"

Carnivine hugs James tightly. James struggles, "I don't care if this is better than Victreebel or Cacnea. Please, get off of meeeee!"

Alex steps in, "Leave these two to me! Let's go, Ammy, Chibi!"

Amaterasu says, "Okay, Alex!"

Chibiterasu says, "Let's do this!"

Jessie calls, "Yanmega, Sonicboom!"

James calls, "Carnivine, Bullet Seed!"

Sound waves and a barrage of bullets are projected towards the two.

Alex calls, "Let's show them what we've got. Amaterasu, Celestial Brush mode! Chibiterasu, Divine Instrument mode!

Amaterasu's tail glows a blue aura, while Chibiterasu's tail glows a yellow aura.

Alex defends, "Chibi, let's protect everyone. Reflector 'Divine Retribution'!"

Chibi performs an Okami Art. He brings out a large, green shield in the air. The shield is enhanced by flames, and a large barrier with a sun icon appears before them, protecting them from both of the moves.

Alex attacks, "Ammy, let's go on the offensive. Power Slash!"

The Celestial Brush, a giant brush, appears out of Amaterasu's call. The brush performs a quick brush stroke on Carnivine and Yanmega. The stoke quickly turns into a slashing technique, and the two Pokémon are dealt damage and send flying back.

Jessie and James jumps in shock, "No way!"

May gleams, "That is awesome!"

VIVIT compliments, "Very impressive techniques, you two."

Alex explains, "Anytime I call on an Okami Art, like with Chibi's move, it's incredibly power compared to other techniques. But still, don't understand moves like Power Slash. The Celestial Brush can do many awesome things with the power of a huge, magical brush!"

Batthan nods, "Very impressive, Alex."

Max steps in, "Youmu, why don't we finish this?"

Youmu nods, "Okay, Max. Leave the rest of us, Alex, Onee-sama!"

Alex says, "Sure thing!"

Sakuya offers, "The floor is yours, Youmu."

Max attacks, "Sword Skill 'Thousand Cherry Blossoms'!"

Youmu does a slashing runpast at Team Rocket. Cherry blossom petals appear after the runpast. After a few seconds, the petals beautifully explode, causing Team Rocket to blast away.

Flandre smiles, "That was quite a pretty attack."

Eggman adds, "And a deadly one at that."

Meowth wonders, "Will our luck ever change?"

Team Rocket shouts, "Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaaaaain!"

*Ding*

Alex compliments, "That was amazing! Sakuya and Youmu, you two are very powerful!"

Sakuya bows, "Why, thank you!"

Youmu smiles, "Thanks a lot!"

Alex grins, "You know what... I've learned a lot about battling and how to become stronger. I... I was wondering for a while if I would consider going for the Pokémon League in this region. And after seeing you all in action, and getting to know you, I think I want to do that!"

Amaterasu ponders, "Hmmm..."

May wonders, "It seemed like you wanted to ask us something, Alex."

Alex declines, "Actually, if you were thinking that I was going to ask if I wanted to travel with you all, well... I thought about it. But, I think I really do want to go for the Pokémon League. And since you all are following Ash, who is doing the same thing, I need for us to go our separate ways."

May frowns, "I see..."

Chibiterasu frowns, "Ohhhh. I was just getting to know our new friends."

Alex grins, "Rest assured... that we will be seeing you guys again."

Sakuya offers, "Alex, since you're leaving, I had made sandwiches for you and your partners just in case."

Alex appreciates, "Thank you, Sakuya. We loved those sandwiches."

Amaterasu dreams, "I think it would have been amazing to travel with you all, and for Alex to learn even more from you. But, I do support in whatever route he takes."

Chibiterasu agrees, "Me, too."

Alex says, "Ash, someday, when I grow stronger, I want to take you on in a battle."

Blaze wonders, "Does that make us... rivals, now?"

Alex grins, "Nah. You are too much of an inspiration for me for us to become rivals. You are somebody I want to surpass, Ash."

Ash smiles, "Alex..."

Alex says, "I know we'll meet again, someday, my friends!"

Ash agrees, "Yeah!"

Alex and Ash shake hands.

May blushes slightly and thinks, " _Alex... I did kind of wanted you to come along with us. But, you have to do what you need to do. And I think I need to trying asking Dawn something once again... to see if she's up for it."_

With the promise to meet again, Alex and his Heroes start on a more focused journey around Rainstar. As for our Heroes, they will continue on through Great Greens Forest and into Sky High City. Stay tuned!

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **PDA777: That's that. So... uhhh, are you okay?**

 **Batthan: ... Really? REALLY? Are you serious right now?**

 **PDA777: What's gotten you all in the wily?**

 **Batthan: You know exactly what that is!**

 **PDA777: I'm afraid that Alex is no longer within my immediate plans for this remake. But rest assured, much like Estevan, he will be recurring.**

 **Batthan: I would certainly hope so.**

 **PDA777: Until next time, everybody!**


	34. Ch 31- The Duo of Evolving Elements

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **Batthan: Hey, guys. Welcome back to more Heroes Destiny RX.**

 **PDA777: Today, we meet a trainer who has a desire to evolve two Pokémon with special items.**

 **Batthan: Meanwhile, something involving Kaiju Pokémon seems to be developing behind the scenes. I wonder what that's about.**

 **PDA777: Let's get going. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon**_

 _ **Heroes:**_

 **Ash Ketchum (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond)**

Hero Pokémon 1- Blaze the Cat: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Charizard

Pokémon 4- Rufflet

 **Misty (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond)**

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Gyarados

 **Brock**

Hero Pokémon 1- Mario: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Crobat

Pokémon 3- Croagunk

 **May:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Miles 'Tails' Prower: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame: Touhou Franchise (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid)

Pokémon 1- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Glaceon

Pokémon 4- Manaphy

 **Max:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Luigi: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Cyndaquil

 **Dawn:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Linde: Fire Emblem Franchise

Pokémon 1- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Pachirisu

Pokémon 3- Buneary

Pokémon 4- Petilil

 **Iris:**

Hero Pokémon- Donkey Kong: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Axew

Pokémon 2- Excadrill

 **Batthan [Ethan Tidwell] (HB2** - **Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Silver the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Meta Knight: Kirby Franchise

Pokémon 1- Raichu* (Shinyshock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile (Slasher)

Pokémon 3- Tyranitar (Rocky)

Pokémon 4- Dragonite (Scarlet)

 **Zoey (HB2** - **Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gardevoir

 **Sabrina Spellman and Salem Saberhagen**

 **Claire Joy:**

Pokémon- Chansey

 **Tina Sankuri:**

Hero Pokémon- Sanae Kochiya: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Nidoqueen (Rennie)

Pokémon 2- Skarmory (Avale)

Pokémon 3- Primarina (Annabelle)

Pokémon 4- Celebi* (Blossom)

 **Special Guest:**

Hero Pokémon- VIVIT: Seihou Franchise

 _ **Villains:**_

 **Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser (Mario Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman (Sonic Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet (Touhou Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

 **Jessie:**

Pokémon 1- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Arbok

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

 **James:**

Pokémon 1- Growlithe (Growlie)

Pokémon 2- Weezing

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

 _ **Symbols:**_

 _ **HB#- Hero Bonds in the order they formed the bond. All of their Hero Pokémon are a part of their bond. It may also show the name of the bond, if they gave it one.**_

 _ ***- Represents that the Pokémon is shiny.**_

* * *

 _ **The Heroes Current Collection**_

 _ **Ash**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar League:**_

 **1st Badge** \- Aqua Frost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

 **2nd Badge-** Tai Chi Badge (Vegeta- Fighting; Sun Ce)

 _ **May**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Directamo Ribbon

 _ **Dawn**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Seihou Ribbon

* * *

 **Chapter 31: The Duo of Evolving Elements**

Location: Great Greens Forest

Still at the forest area, the Heroes are continuing onward towards their next destination, Sky High City. For now, everyone takes a break in the route to rest and recuperate, or in Ash's case, to train.

It's a battle with Ash and Sonic against Misty and Blaze. Sonic needs to get ready for the upcoming Gym Battle.

Misty starts, "Blaze, use your Flamethrower!"

Blaze shoots out bursts of flames from her mouth.

Ash calls, "Dodge and use Hydro Sphere!"

Sonic dodges the attack and forms a sphere of water from his hands. He sends it to attack her.

Misty defends, "Light Screen!"

Blaze creates a wall of light to soak some of the damage out of the attack.

Misty attacks, "Now, Fire Pillar!"

Blaze sends out spinning pillars of gushing fire near Sonic. Sonic dodges each pillar carefully.

Misty calls, "Now, Blaze! Sol Scepter!"

Blaze brings out her royal scepter and shoots out a wind orb from it. The attack strikes Sonic while he was dodging the last fire pillar. He quickly recovers from the attack.

Ash replies, "Come on, Sonic. You need to keep an eye out on a series of attacks that can come through. Chances are, speed will be the focus in this upcoming Gym battle."

Sonic agrees, "Yeah. I think so, too. It will be a bit troubling for me since I can't fly... yet."

Blaze says, "Sonic..."

Misty smiles, "Do what you can with what you have, Sonic. What you can do more than makes up for what you can't."

Sonic nods, "Alright, Misty."

Misty attack, "Now, let's continue. Sacred Fire!"

Blaze quickly forms fire below Sonic.

Ash calls, "Use Agility to dodge it!"

Sonic swiftly avoids the vortex of fire that shot out from where he was standing.

Ash follows up, "Now, Star Ice Punch!"

Sonic rushes in quickly with a very cold induced fist.

Misty commands, "Blaze Kick!"

Blaze's feet are enveloped in flames. Both of their attacks collide, resulting in a stalemate.

Misty follows up, "Now, go for a Magma Tornado!"

Blaze creates a large, very hot flaming tornado. Sonic gets sucked into the tornado and takes some damage.

Ash supports, "Get out of that tornado, Sonic!

Sonic spins around and eventually frees himself from the tornado, coming out into the air.

Ash attacks, "Hydro Pump!"

While slowing falling, he shoots out a huge pressure of water from his hands.

Misty counters, "Avoid the attack and use your Hero Beam!"

Blaze gets out of the way of the rushing water and attacks with a powerful beam that has a pink aura. Not expecting the attack, Sonic takes a very hard hit, resulting in him falling to the ground hard.

Ash calls out, "Sonic!"

Blaze smirks, "Is that all you got, Sonic?"

Sonic chuckles, "Heh heh. I'm not finished just yet, Blaze!"

Sonic gets up from the ground. Water energy slowly starts to surround him, until he is enveloped in a coat of aquatic energy.

Sonic smiles, "Now, it's really on, Blaze."

Blaze wonders, "What is that, Sonic?"

Ash explains, "Oceanic Rush is a move Sonic came up with while we trained with Shadow once before. It's inspiration from Shadow's Chaos Boost."

Misty says, "That does make sense."

Ash continues, "With it, Water attacks don't do as much damage to Sonic, while his water attacks deal more. There's one more effect that it can do, too. Let's show them with your Homing Attack!"

Sonic forms a ball in the air, which becomes powered by water energy surrounding the ball. He rushes towards Blaze.

Blaze sweatdrops, "Ohh boy..."

Blaze becomes hit by a ton of damage and falls to the ground.

Misty frowns, "Blaze..."

Blaze slowly gets up, "... That really hurt."

Sonic grins, "Was that awesome or what? All my Normal type moves like my Spin Dash, or in the case of my Homing Attack, becomes a Water move."

Misty calculates, "Because of how Sonic gains more powerful from being the same type as the Homing Attack, combined with the extra boost thanks to Oceanic Rush, and being super effective... suddenly, Homing Attack becomes crazy powerful!"

Blaze compliments, "Even with being super effective... just having the boost like that for your moves makes them so much more potent. You really know how to surprise, Ash!"

Ash sheepishly chuckles, "Heh heh heh..."

Misty declares, "Well, we're not giving up! We still have more fight within us."

Blaze flares, "You know it! Come on, Sonic!"

Sonic grins, "Bring it on!"

Their battle continues onward. Meanwhile, the spectators of the match are amused with what just happened.

Silver cheers, "Wow! That is awesome!"

Batthan smiles, "Indeed! Boosting your own elemental power like that can make a huge difference. I am reminded of Mario when he uses a Fire Flower on himself."

Luigi says, "I can do that, too."

Max remembers, "Yeah. You have a flower you can use like the Fire Flower, right, Luigi?"

Luigi confirms, "That's right, Max."

Meta Knight comments, "The different styles and techniques each Pokémon can bring... what excellent learning experiences they can be."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a camp on a faraway route, while Godzilla takes a snooze on the ground, Tikal is fishing in a nearby river. Next to her seems to be an egg of some kind.

Tikal smiles, "I can't wait until you hatch, my friend. The fact that I can sense that you aren't a Pokémon means that I can be right at home. Speaking of which, I wonder how Chaos is doing back at our home..."

A few minutes later, Estevan walks up to the two and informs them, "Tikal, Godzilla, you need to hear this!"

Tikal says, "I hope this is very important. I am hoping to catch a fish we can eat. Of course, Pokémon is possible to catch, too. Ohhh! I have a bite!"

Tikal reels in her catch. She ends up finding a Feebas.

Tikal sighs, "I have no interest in a Pokémon. Back in you go!"

Estevan shouts, "No wait, don't-"

She sends Feebas back into the river.

Estevan finishes, ... release it." He sighs and facepalms, "That was a rare Pokémon you just caught, Tikal. I could have had a Milotic."

Tikal wonders, "Would you really want a Milotic, Estevan? Is that one of your personal favorites?"

Estevan says, "Well I... wouldn't really say that. I just think it could have been cool, that's all."

Tikal says, "We already have these Kaiju to worry about as it is."

Godzilla wakes up and yawns, "... Did somebody call for a Kaiju?"

Tikal explains, "No. I was just trying to fish and watch over this egg when Estevan came along. You... you said that you had something we needed to hear about?"

Estevan nods, "Yeah. You awake, Godzilla?"

Godzilla confirms, "Yeah, yeah! What do you want?"

Estevan becomes serious and states, "I got just a read on Kaiju."

Godzilla perks up, "You do?"

Estevan adds, "Yeah. But, it's not all good news. This could, in fact, be troubling for a nearby city."

Tikal gasps, "That's not good. We need to get over there right now. So, where are the Kaiju going to strike at? And who are we dealing with?"

Estevan prepares, "Well..."

* * *

Back to our Heroes, Claire and VIVIT are about to take action.

VIVIT insists, "Come on, Claire, now's your chance. Ask him!"

Claire worries, "What if he says no?"

VIVIT reminds, "You'll never know unless you ask, right? Well, ask him!"

Claire accepts, "Alright... here goes!"

Claire walks up to Brock, who is currently talking to Sakuya about cleaning and cooking, and Mario, who is nearby, is watching the training with Blaze and Sonic from a distance. VIVIT and Chansey follow her.

Claire calls, "Umm... excuse me, Brock."

Brock smiles, "Oh, Claire. Is there something you need?"

Sakuya and Mario notice the conversation and listens in.

Claire says, "Well, Brock... there is something that I've wanted to say to you for a while now. I'm not quite sure how to put it."

Sakuya wonders, "Huh?"

Brock says, "You can tell me anything, Claire."

Claire slightly blushes, "Well, okay. Brock... I love you!"

Brock shocks, "HUH?"

Sakuya and Mario widen their eyes, "What?"

Brock stutters, "W-w-what did you say?"

Claire blushes and repeats, "I said I love you!"

Brock silences, "..."

Claire explains, "The way you treat Pokémon, the kindness you give, the fact that you and your Hero Pokémon are amazing cooks, and the love you give to your Pokémon and your friends... it really amazes me."

Brock blushes, "Claire..."

Claire continues, "With you training to become a Pokémon Doctor, and me being a Pokémon Nurse, well... I think it can work out."

Mario smiles, "Ohhh, yeah..."

VIVIT blushes with the love given out as well. Something inside of her sparks her body and induces it with love.

VIVIT thinks, " _Can it be?"_

Claire continues, "I don't know if you will accept me though... what with your... crush on other women."

Brock ponders, "Ohhh..."

Brock quickly remembers that he falls in love with women a lot. He only had one woman that he truly loved and said that he loved, and that was with Professor Ivy. But... things didn't go well with that. However, his heart has fully healed since a while ago and he is ready for another girlfriend.

Brock scratches his head, "Well... I wouldn't say that, Claire."

Claire says, "Huh?"

Brock remembers, "I... almost got married once. I was ready to commit then. But, things didn't go well at all."

Claire silences, "..."

Brock smiles, "Just hearing your words from your mouth, I love you, really makes me warm... and happy. I've always wanted to find that special someone. Today, I think I've found her. Claire, I love you, too!"

Claire blushes greatly. Sakuya blushes and Mario grins and becomes cheerful.

Claire confirms, "Brock, does this mean...?"

Brock accepts, "Yes... it does, Claire! I want for us to be together!"

Claire sheds a few tears and hugs Brock passionately.

Sakuya sobs, "Well, this is quite unexpected. Congratulations, you two."

Mario cheers, "Bravo! Way to go! This is super amazing to have happened! Woohoo!"

VIVIT cheers, "You did it, Claire! I knew you could do it!"

Chansey expresses, "Chansey! Channnsey!"

Mario figures, "To think that your crushes with many Nurse Joys have finally come to fruition."

Claire sweatdrops, "To be honest, I do not remember what you did to me prior to our first meeting in Hoenn. But, you have a wonderful passion and a great heart for girls. I wish for your passion to be expressed with me, Brock."

Brock sighs, "It won't be easy, Claire. Now, I have to tone my desires down for other girls."

Mario adds, "Especially when it comes to many other Joys we will surely meet along the way."

Claire desires, "One thing, Brock. If we have a girl, and she ends up being a lot like me, I'm naming her."

Brock agrees, "Okay."

Sakuya suggests, "... Of course! Since you are now officially together, why don't we create a Hero Bond?"

Claire smiles, "A Hero Bond? That's an excellent idea!"

Brock agrees, "Yes! It's perfect!"

Mario frowns, "Ohhh, but... we can't do that. You need to have a Hero Pokémon for us to form a Hero Bond, Claire."

Claire worries, "Ohh, no. What do we do?"

VIVIT steps in, "I think I know what to do about that!"

Claire wonders, "VIVIT?"

VIVIT smiles, "Just now, with your displaying love with Brock, it really got my insides all tingling and full of strong emotions. I know this as an Inspirational Feeling."

Claire gasps, "Does this mean...?"

VIVIT says, "Yes! I can be your Partner-for-Life... if you will accept me, that is!"

Claire clarifies, "You were the one who helped me talk to Brock in the first place. Not to mention that I find you incredibly useful and helpful, VIVIT. I've liked you so much since we first met. And I hope to do many more wonderful things with you as my partner. I accept!"

VIVIT cheers, "Alright!"

VIVIT sobs and hugs Claire.

Mario cheers greatly, "Woohoohoooo! Not only do they have two new partnerships formed, but we've become a part of a Hero Bond as well!"

Sakuya smiles, "They can also be helpful with cooking alongside with us. VIVIT is perfect because she is also a maid. And I'm sure those two lovebirds would make amazing dishes together. Considering how our group is becoming bigger overtime, their help is greatly appreciated."

Mario nods, "Ohh, yeah! I am so happy! It makes me really want to see Peach. I just wish I knew where she is..."

Claire smiles, "It's time for us to form our Hero Bond."

Brock asks, "There are no objections from any of you guys, right?"

VIVIT approves, "You should know my answer."

Mario accepts, "I've been wanting this for so long!"

Sakuya nods, "We're all ready for this, Brock, Claire. Let's do this!"

The five of them gather together in a circle and are linked together by holding hands.

Mario asks, "What shall our name for our group be?"

Claire ponders, "Hmmm..."

Sakuya suggests, "Let's have the elegance of our cooking and our status as our group be represented. How about Brock's Elegant Bond?"

Brock agrees, "Sounds great! Does everyone agree?"

Mario, VIVIT, and Claire nod in agreement.

Brock says, "Alright. Then, let's go over who will say what, then."

After briefly discussing the lines, they close their eyes and begin the ritual. In the distance, while traveling through, Sanae notices the five forming a Hero Bond.

Sanae gasps, "No way. Brock and Claire are... Hey, you guys!"

Sanae starts to inform everyone that the two are forming a Hero Bond with their Heroes. Speaking of which, they begin by saying their lines.

Sakuya becomes silent, "..."

Mario quotes, "The ties of Heroes are like tether."

VIVIT quotes, "We wish to form a bond together."

Claire quotes, "Let our love be the holder..."

Brock quotes, "May the light tie us closer!"

A warm and glowing light shines in the middle of their formation. It fades away after five seconds. The other Heroes approach them as they see the ritual take into effect.

May gasps, "No way!"

Sanae confirms, "You see? They just formed a Hero Bond!"

Tina wonders, "Hold on... why is VIVIT a part of the bond?"

Knuckles confirms, "VIVIT is... Claire's Partner-for-life!"

Dawn asks, "How do you know that, Knuckles?"

Knuckles clarifies, "First of all, the rule to forming a Hero Bond is that there must be two humans, and each human must have at least one Hero Pokémon."

Tails senses, "Second, we can feel their bond all the way from here. It's a Hero Pokémon thing."

Dawn says, "I see..."

Batthan smiles, "Well, this is quite a surprise. Who would have guessed that Brock would settle down with someone."

Salem expresses, "Brock is feeling the love tonight! Ohh yeah!"

Brock senses, "Wow! I feel... a little different."

Claire agrees, "Me too."

Sakuya confirms, "It appears that the Hero Bond is complete."

Claire declares, "This is quite a shocking turn of events."

Brock asks, "How is that?"

Claire explains, "Because, not only do I have my own Hero Pokémon, but I also have your Heroes as well."

Brock adds, "I suppose so. I guess that means that I can work with you, VIVIT."

VIVIT smiles, "I don't mind... I really like you, Brock."

Brock blushes, "I like you, too."

Sakuya smiles, "We are now together. I'm very happy to share this occasion with you all."

Mario jumps for joy, "Wahoooo! This is such a wonderful occasion! Group hug!"

The five all hug each other. A few seconds after, everyone applaud for their new bond.

Tina cheers, "Yaaaay!"

Batthan cheers, "Alright, Brock!"

Ash says, "Congratulations, you guys!"

Brock wonders, "Huh?"

Claire asks, "You all noticed?"

Sanae points out, "Well, that bright, warm light isn't exactly something that's easily missed, you know."

Zoey gleams, "It's so amazing!"

Silver counts, "Looks like we have our third Hero Bond in our group."

Meta Knight expresses, "Fantastic!"

Iris dreams, "A Hero Bond... ohhhhh! I would love to be together with someone. Maybe..."

Iris looks admirably at Tina.

DK scratches his head, "Ooooooh?"

Linde asks, "What's the name of your Bond?"

Sakuya answers, "Brock's Elegant Bond."

Reimu admits, "Fits your group perfectly!"

Misty confirms, "So... does this mean that you won't do any more flirting with women?"

Brock answers, "It will be kind of hard to resist, but I will definitely try not to."

Claire smiles, "That makes me happy."

Mario formulates, "Hey, here's an idea! Would you mind if you two would help us with the cooking and cleaning?"

VIVIT agrees, "I would love to. I am a maid after all."

Claire frowns, "I don't know. It seems kind of hard."

Brock assures, "Don't worry, Claire... it's not as hard as it seems."

Sakuya adds, "Absolutely. Especially with the five of us splitting the work."

Claire accepts, "Well... why not? If I can become closer to you, I wouldn't mind at all."

Brock smiles, "Awww, Claire..."

Claire kisses Brock in his cheek. He blushes in excitement.

Tina blushes, "How cute! Now I kind of wish I had a boyfriend."

Chansey cheers, "Chansey, Chansey, Chanseeeey!"

Chansey jumps for excitement and starts to evolve.

Claire gasps, "No way!"

Brock laughs, "Hahaha! It just keeps getting better!"

Claire's Chansey evolves into Blissey.

Blissey says, "Blissey!"

Claire replies, "That's amazing, Blissey. You evolved!"

Mario expresses, "Blissey is an even better beauty! Woohoooo!"

Blissey slightly blushes, "Blissey Bliii..."

VIVIT states, "Well, this has been one amazing day for us!"

Max says, "I'm so happy for everyone!"

Youmu agrees, "I am, too."

Blaze feels, "This has gotten me even more inspired than before. Come on, Sonic, let's continue our battle!"

Sonic agrees, "Okay!"

* * *

After all of the events that have just happened, they continue on with their break/training. Meanwhile, not too far ahead from where they are...

A man says, "Man, I wish I could find those stones. They are so hard to come by."

He walks while thinking about something important.

A man says, "Those stones are the secret to my victory. My Magmar and Electabuzz sure do need it... Huh?"

He looks ahead of him and sees a large group of Pokémon and humans.

A man says, "Whoa! What's going on over there?"

The man makes an approach for them.

* * *

And back to our Heroes. Iris and DK are currently swinging around the vines in the forest, having a good time.

Iris cheers, "Wooooo! This is so much fun! I love that we can do this together, DK!"

DK exclaims, "Oooooh ooooooh! This may not be a jungle, but I love vine swinging with Iris!"

Axew expresses, "Axeeeeew!"

Iris smiles, "Glad you're having fun, Axew! Let's keep going! Wheeeee!"

Tina giggles, "Look at you go, Iris. What a wild gal!"

Reimu recalls, "So... do you guys know whatever happened to Samus?"

Knuckles remembers, "Samus? That bounty hunter we met?"

May says, "It's kind of interesting that you would bring that up. Didn't she said that she was going on a mission? And that when she would be back, she may join our team?"

Tails confirms, "That's right!"

Luigi wonders, "I wonder where she is, now..."

Reimu assures, "I'm sure she'll be back."

Brock agrees, "I think so, too!"

Linde ponders, "King Marth... I hope you and Queen Caeda are doing well."

Alice asks, "Who are you talking about?"

Linde answers, "They are two Hero Pokémon from my world. And they are a big deal in my continent of Archanea."

Alice wonders, "How come?"

Linde explains, "King Marth was the grand leader of our army. He led our troops to win against great evil. Queen Caeda was just as part of our wars as King Marth was, and the two are married."

Alice says, "I see..."

Meta Knight recalls, "We ended up meeting someone from your world, Linde. A boy named Donnel. But, it would seem that he is from a different continent."

Linde states, "There are so many continents around our world, and many different factions and kingdoms that represent each continent. We all share very similar weapons and items, but what kind of attributes, classes, and other things each continent possess can depend on that continent."

Batthan ponders, "These worlds have many different possibilities. It would be nice if I could visit some of them."

Linde agrees, "I would like to as well."

Dawn smiles, "I would love to see what kind of friends you made in your world, Linde."

Linde smiles, "I have a lot of them. I just wish... I could see some of them."

Silver says, "Makes me curious on how many Heroes from your world came to this world."

Linde ponders, "Hmmmm..."

Max pets Cyndaquil's head. Max asks, "How are you doing today, "Cyndaquil?"

Cyndaquil smiles, "Cynda!"

Cyndaquil's back releases it flames.

Max become curious, "Ohhhhh. I wonder..."

Max slowly approaches his hand towards the flames. He suddenly feels a brief burning sting.

Max expresses, "Owwww! That burns..."

Cyndaquil cools its flames and frowns, "Quil..."

Misty goes up to Max and warns, "Be careful, Max. You should know better than to touch those hot flames."

Max clarifies, "I was just curious if these flames were really hot or not."

Misty compares, "It's not like Ponyta's flames where they become less dangerous to a person as they grow a bond together. You should also know that if the flames on Cyndaquil's back goes out, it can't use fire attacks, anymore."

Max wonders, "Really?"

Misty adds, "Yeah. It needs to learn to maintain those flames for as long as possible. Ash had to learn that when his Quilava was still a Cyndaquil. It'll likely be the same for your Cyndaquil, Max. So make sure you keep that in mind."

Max notes, "I got it, Misty. Thanks! You're so cool, Cyndaquil!"

Blaze and Sonic finishes their long training section for the day.

Sonic suggests, "I think... that's enough for today."

Blaze agrees, "Yeah..."

Misty smiles, "That was a great battle, Ash."

Ash nods, "Yeah. We'll be ready for the Gym in no time!"

Pikachu says, "Pika Pikachu!"

Ash ponders, "Hmmm... I need to start training up Rufflet. Especially since there is also the PokéRinger competition to worry about."

Blaze compliments, "Great job, Sonic!"

Sonic returns it, "I think you did an awesome job as well, Blaze!"

A man replies, "I think the two of you have done a super job.

Blaze says, "Why, thank you... huh?"

The four hear an unfamiliar voice and turns around to see a male trainer. His name is Dave.

Dave waves, "Hi, my name is Dave. I'm a Pokémon Trainer."

Ash greets, "My name is Ash! This is my buddy, Pikachu."

Pikachu says, "Pika Pikachu!"

Ash introduces, "This is my Partner-for-life, Blaze, my girlfriend, Misty, and her Partner-for-life, Sonic."

Dave admires, "Hero Pokémon. That's so cool!"

Misty agrees, "It really is cool."

Dave expresses, "I saw you two battle a little bit, and wow... you were awesome!"

Blaze smiles, "Thanks!"

Dave wonders, "And... who are they?"

He points to the other Heroes that are around the area.

Ash says, "They would be all of our traveling friends."

Dave exclaims, "Wait... WHAT?"

* * *

The other Heroes realize that someone new has approached them and they all listen to his story.

Dave explains, "So, I wanted to ask you all something. You see, I'm looking for something... something important."

Sabrina wonders, "What are you looking for?"

Dave summons, "Well first, I'll show you my Pokémon. Come out, you two!"

Dave brings out his Magmar and Electabuzz.

Magmar says, "Magmaaaar!"

Electabuzz says, "Electaaa!"

Batthan smiles, "A Magmar and Electabuzz? Pretty cool."

Dave continues, "Thanks. You see... I'm looking for the stones I need to evolve these two Pokémon. I've been wanting to find them for quite some time, but I am unable to find them."

Silver wonders, "The stones? What stones?"

Batthan recalls, "If I remember, they would be the Magmarizer for Magmar and the Electirizer for Electabuzz."

Dave nods, "Yes, exactly!"

Sanae confirms, "And you say you've looked for these stones, but can't find them anywhere?"

Dave asks, "Yeah! So, can you guys help me?"

Tina says, "We would love to help, but we don't know where to start."

Sabrina formulates, "I think a little magic should do. Marisa, do you think you can create what Dave is asking for?"

Marisa says, "I hope so. This is my first time using creation magic outside of practice."

Dave questions, "What are you two talking about?"

Salem explains, "If I may. My dearest Sabrina is a witch, with the ability to conjure many different things using magic. It would see that Marisa is learning from Sabrina's creation style, and she might be able to get you what you need."

Sabrina assures, "Even if things don't go quite as planned, I will make sure you have your items, Dave. Leave it to us!"

Dave smiles, "You can use magic to conjure the items I need? That's amazing!"

Marisa warns, "Because I am a beginner in this, I have my limitations on a daily basis. But still, I should be able to get you the items you need. Although... how am I suppose to make something if I don't know what they look like?"

Ash formulates, "I think the Pokédex should have lists of various items... including evolution items."

May asks, "Dawn, let's show her the items together."

Dawn agrees, "Okay!"

May shows Marisa the Magmarizer with her Pokédex, and Dawn shows her the Electirizer with her Pokédex.

Marisa prepares, "Alright, I got it! Let's give this a shot. Come on..."

Marisa brings out her magic wand. She charges energy into it, and successfully manages to create a Magmarizer and an Electirizer.

Marisa sweats, "Ohhhh... Ohhh my... I have no idea how you make it so easy, Sabrina. I am exhausted."

Salem suggests, "Take it easy, Marisa. You've done a good job."

Dave becomes exciting when he sees those two items right in front of his eyes. He picks them up.

Dave glees, "YES! Finally! I can evolve my Pokémon, now! This is like a dream come true!"

Marisa pants, "All in a day's work... for your ordinary magician..."

Dave bows, "Thank you so, so much. I don't know how to thank you enough!"

May smiles, "It's not much of a problem, Dave."

Dave says, "But, I must repay you somehow... I know, take some of my money."

May shakes her head, "That's not necessary, Dave."

Dave insists, "But it is. Please, take it. I was going to use this money to pay for it if necessary. Accept this as a gift from me!"

May accepts, "Well, when you put it that way... alright!"

May receives 10,000 Poke from Dave.

Dave shows the stones to his Pokémon. "Look, you guys. I can evolve you, now!"

Magmar smiles, "Maaag!"

Electabuzz smiles, "Eleeect!"

Dave glees, "I can't believe this is happening. I'm so happy right now! Nothing can ruin this moment for me!"

All of a sudden, Dave's items have been taken by two mechanical hands.

Dave widens his eyes, "... HUH?"

Tina wonders, "What just happened?"

And just as sudden as before, two robots take Magmar and Electabuzz.

Dave shouts, "WHAT? MAGMAR! ELECTABUZZ!"

Iris wonders, "What is going on?"

Axew says, "Axew?"

VIVIT points, "Look up there, everyone!"

Team Rocket laughs. They are flying up in the balloon and their machines. Many of Eggman's robots are around them.

Jessie says, "Thank you for your Pokémon... and your items."

James replies, "With Magmar and Electabuzz in our hands, we'll be rich!"

Meowth adds, "And with their evolved forms, we'll be even richer!"

Flandre clarifies, "The fun has been doubled!"

Batthan sweatdrops, "Oh no, it's you guys again!"

Jessie replies, "That's right, you Dirty Blondheaded Twerp of a Champion!"

Eggman says, "It's... Motto Time!"

 _Jessie- "The dark powers we hold..."_

 _James- "Will be used to get all the gold."_

 _Meowth- "We'll snag them all with our might."_

 _Flandre- "And we'll never give up without a fight."_

 _Bowser and Eggman- "That's right!"_

 _Jessie- "The Team makes us who we really are."_

 _James- "The Rocket will blast us to the power of the stars."_

 _Bowser- "We'll crush those who get in our way."_

 _Eggman- "And conquer everything that's here to stay."_

 _Jessie- "Jessie!"_

 _James- "James!"_

 _Bowser, Eggman, and Flandre- "The Viles!"_

 _Meowth- "Meowth's my name!"_

 _Bowser and Eggman- "The power we have to provide..."_

 _Meowth and Flandre- "Will make sure none will survive."_

 _Jessie- "So if you won't allow us to play."_

 _James- "Team Rocket will make sure you will pay."_

 _Team Rocket- "So stay out of our way!"_

 _Wobbuffet- "Woooobuffet!"_

Dave asks, "Who are these guys?

Batthan names, "Those idiots are Team Rocket, and they constantly attempt to steal other people's Pokémon away."

Dave notices, "They called you a twerp just now... a dirty blond one at that."

Batthan smirks, "These idiots are the masters of coming up with silly nicknames for each of us."

Eggman steams, "Hey, take that back! We are not idiots!"

Batthan points, "Yes, you are. You lose to us every single time. What makes you think that you'll win, today?"

Eggman declares, "My plans are ingenious. There's no way we'll lose this time."

Tina shakes her head, "Typical overconfidence as usual."

Sonic agrees, "That's Egghead for ya!"

Eggman calls, "Now my beloved creations, attack them!"

He sends around 100 Egg Robos to attack them.

Sonic declares, "No matter how much you send to us, Eggman, trash is still trash!"

Misty says, "Sonic, let's take out Eggman's robots."

Sonic agrees, "Okay. What should we do, first?"

Misty suggests, "Let's use the new powered up technique you recently learned."

Sonic gathers, "Alright. Oceanic Rush!"

Sonic slowly gathers water energy, until his entire body is covered in aquatic energy.

Misty attacks, "One by one, Sonic! Homing Attack!"

Sonic makes an aerial spin while surrounded by water energy, and starts taking out each robot one by one very quickly. The speed and power of his attack is improved thanks to the effect of Oceanic Rush.

Eggman shouts, "Grrr... don't let that Hedgehog destroy all of you! Fire!"

Some of the Robos aim towards Sonic and fire their bullets to him.

Max remembers, "We can deflect those projectiles, can't we, Youmu?"

Youmu nods, "We can, Max."

Max smiles, "Let us help you out, Sonic! Youmu, Reflection Slash!"

Youmu flies quickly to just ahead of Sonic. With calculated slashes in front of her, she creates a blue reflector. All of the projectiles gets reflected, with some of them returning to the robots and destroying them.

Sonic smiles, "Close on. Thanks for that, Youmu!"

Youmu replies, "My pleasure."

VIVIT prepares, "It's time we took these robots to the recycle bin. Help me out, Sakuya."

Sakuya agrees, "It would be my pleasure."

Claire calls, "Use your Sabaton Missile Launcher, VIVIT!"

Brock calls, "Conjuring 'Eternal Meek'!"

VIVIT fires barrages of gold aura missiles to the Robos. Meanwhile, after declaring her spell card, she throws barrages of knives all over the area, hitting Robo after Robo very rapidly. Combined with Sonic's continuous Homing Attacks, Eggman's Egg Robos are vey quickly dwindling."

Eggman angers, "Curse you, Sonic!"

After all of the robot are destroyed, Sonic goes up to Eggman.

Sonic says, "Hey, Eggman."

Eggman asks, "What is it?"

Sonic grins, "Hope you're thirsty!"

Sonic homes in and attacks Eggman with an aquatic Homing Attack. It sends him flying, sending their Egg Balloon popping and exploding.

Eggman moans, "Ugh... that was quite a drench I just took."

Bowser sweatdrops, "Another failed plan. Smooth move, Egghead!"

Eggman steams, "What did you called me, Koopa Breath?"

Flandre sighs, "Boys..."

Jessie agrees, "I know what you mean, Flan."

Team Rocket shouts, "We're blasting off agaaaaaaain!"

*Ding*

Electabuzz and Magmar are falling after the robots that were carrying them were destroyed. Using the Propeller forms as their current transformation, Propeller Mario and Propeller Luigi fly into the air to each grab one of the Pokémon, and move them down slowly and safely.

Meanwhile, while coming down from the air, Sonic grabs both evolution items.

Dave says, "Thank you, Mario, Luigi."

Propeller Mario gives a thumbs, "You're welcome."

Propeller Luigi smiles, "No problem!"

The two brothers transform back into their normal forms.

Dave asks, "Are you two alright?"

Magmar and Electabuzz nod to confirm.

Dave notices, "That's good. Hey, are those the evolution items?"

Sonic gives, "Yep. Here you go!"

Dave receives, "Thanks, Sonic. Well, it's time to evolve, you two!"

Magmar says, "Maaaag!"

Electabuzz says, "Electaaaaa!"

The two take their corresponding items and absorb its energy. They start to evolve!

Dave glees, "Yes, this is it!"

Magmar evolves into Magmortar and Electabuzz evolves into Electivire.

Magmortar cries, "Magmortarrrrr!"

Electivire cries, "Electivirrrrre!"

Mario cheers, "Alright!"

Sonic smiles, "They've evolved!"

Dave cheers, "Magmortar... Electivire... YES!"

Dave jumps for joy for his accomplishment. Everyone becomes happy that his wish came true.

* * *

Around 15 Minutes later, the Heroes are packed and are ready to leave. It is time to say goodbye.

Dave bows, "Once again, I thank you so much for all that you have done."

Marisa grins, "No sweat, Dave. Glad I was able to help ya out."

Sanae wishes, "Good luck on your journey."

Dave waves, "And good luck to you all as well. Bye!"

May waves, "Bye, Dave."

Ash waves, "See ya!"

Batthan waves, "Take care!"

After waving goodbye to him, our Heroes are ready to move on to Sky High City where the next Gym is ready for Ash. But first...

The Pokénav's phone system rings with Mario's theme.

Mario halts, "Hold on, everyone. We have a call." He answers, "Hello?"

Sapele answers, "Hello, hello, Mario!"

Mario recognizes, "Hey! It's the Professor!"

Reimu says, "The professor? I wonder what she wants..."

Mario asks, "What's going on?"

Sapele recalls, "So, remember how I mentioned that I was making my way back into Directamo City after finding the egg? Well, good news, the egg hatched!"

Mario wonders, "And... what hatched out of the egg?"

Sapele looks at her newly hatched purple Chao flying near her.

Sapele ponders, "That's the thing. When I analyzed this adorable creature, nothing came out of it. I... I don't think this creature is a Pokémon."

Mario wonders, "It's not a Pokémon?"

Tina realizes, "You know what... I think I might know what may have hatched. It's just a hunch, but..."

Sapele offers, "If you have some idea, then by all means."

Tina explains, "You see, we've been to a home recently. And this girl... she once blew a flute that I blew during the recent night of the full moon. Except in her case, it was during the day. When that happened, and the conditions of this special flute were met, she had an egg appear. And a Chao is what hatched from an egg."

Sapele questions, "A Chao? Hmm... it does seem to be saying Chao as a way of communicating, not dissimilar to Pokémon with their own names. And you say that it was a magical flute that caused this egg to appear?"

Tina figures, "Not just with where you found it. I think all over the island, there are Chao eggs that are hatching to born Chao. These are from Sonic's world by the way."

Sonic clarifies, "Chao are very intelligent creatures that get along with humans and alike if they are raised properly. Anyone can raise one, and it's not too complicated to raise one as well. Seems like you are a newfound owner, Professor."

Sapele pets her Chao, "Is that so?"

Mario asks, "What name did you give to it, Professor?"

Sapele names, "The Chao that I seemed to have hatched is a purple Chao with a rainbow design on its back. Therefore, I feel like a colorful name suited it well, so I went with Neon. I wish you can see it in person.

Tina ponders, "There might be a way to..."

Sapele concludes, "So, I am to believe that we are going to see Chao across the island every now and again thanks to that event."

Tina gleams, "Wow! Who would have thought that the flute had such a unique purpose!"

Batthan ponders, "I wonder who has the possession of Chao, now, as we speak..."

A shocking revelation occurred. Chao seems to be around the island. These creatures may end up winning the hearts of many humans, just as Pokémon are now. What newly discovered events will occur with these Chao now being a part of the Pokémon world? Our Heroes will eventually find out. For now, they are nearing the exit of Great Greens Forest, and they will continue on with journey. Stay tuned!

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **PDA777: And that's it. So, how was that?**

 **Batthan: Wow! Chao are around the island? That's awesome! I wonder what this means in the long run.**

 **PDA777: Again... maybe not as much as you think.**

 **Batthan: So... about that next chapter...**

 **PDA777: I tell you right now, it's not what you're thinking.**

 **Batthan: Oh, boy... here we go, again.**

 **PDA777: Until next time, everybody!**


	35. Ch 32- Ruffled with Training in the Sky

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **PDA777: It looks like you're all back for more, right?**

 **Batthan: Of course they are! So, about this chapter...**

 **PDA777: It's another new chapter. In it, we get more tidbits on something big that is about to happen. As for our Heroes, Ash is planning to do more intensive training for several upcoming events. And the rest of the gang talk about a special power that Knuckles, himself, experienced long ago.**

 **Batthan: Sounds very intriguing. Let's get to it, then!**

 **PDA777: Right. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon**_

 _ **Heroes:**_

 **Ash Ketchum (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Blaze the Cat: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Charizard

Pokémon 4- Rufflet

 **Misty (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Gyarados

 **Brock (HB3** - **Brock's Elegant Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Mario: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Crobat

Pokémon 3- Croagunk

 **May:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Miles 'Tails' Prower: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame: Touhou Franchise (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid)

Pokémon 1- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Glaceon

Pokémon 4- Manaphy

 **Max:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Luigi: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Cyndaquil

 **Dawn:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Linde: Fire Emblem Franchise

Pokémon 1- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Pachirisu

Pokémon 3- Buneary

Pokémon 4- Petilil

 **Iris:**

Hero Pokémon- Donkey Kong: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Axew

Pokémon 2- Excadrill

 **Batthan [Ethan Tidwell] (HB2** - **Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Silver the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Meta Knight: Kirby Franchise

Pokémon 1- Raichu* (Shinyshock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile (Slasher)

Pokémon 3- Tyranitar (Rocky)

Pokémon 4- Dragonite (Scarlet)

 **Zoey (HB2** - **Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gardevoir

 **Sabrina Spellman and Salem Saberhagen**

 **Claire Joy (HB3** - **Brock's Elegant Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- VIVIT: Seihou Franchise

Pokémon- Blissey

 **Tina Sankuri:**

Hero Pokémon- Sanae Kochiya: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Nidoqueen (Rennie)

Pokémon 2- Skarmory (Avale)

Pokémon 3- Primarina (Annabelle)

Pokémon 4- Celebi* (Blossom)

 _ **Villains:**_

 **Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser (Mario Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman (Sonic Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet (Touhou Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

 **Jessie:**

Pokémon 1- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Arbok

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

 **James:**

Pokémon 1- Growlithe (Growlie)

Pokémon 2- Weezing

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

 _ **Symbols:**_

 _ **HB#- Hero Bonds in the order they formed the bond. All of their Hero Pokémon are a part of their bond. It may also show the name of the bond, if they gave it one.**_

 _ ***- Represents that the Pokémon is shiny.**_

* * *

 _ **The Heroes Current Collection**_

 _ **Ash**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar League:**_

 **1st Badge** \- Aqua Frost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

 **2nd Badge-** Tai Chi Badge (Vegeta- Fighting; Sun Ce)

 _ **May**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Directamo Ribbon

 _ **Dawn**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Seihou Ribbon

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Ruffled with Training in the Sky**

Location: Route 709

Continuing onward to Sky High City, for Ash's next Gym, our Heroes stay around the current route for the rest of the day, so that Ash can do intensive training with his Pokémon. This especially includes his recently caught Rufflet.

Ash says, "Rufflet, we have both the Gym and the PokéRinger to train up on. And I'm going to need your help in both. So, it's time we do some great training, today. You up for it!"

Rufflet cheeringly says, "Rufflet Ruff Ruff!"

Ash smiles, "Excellent! In order to be truly prepared for this challenge, it's time you faced off against a Hero Pokémon. And one that can fly freely."

Rufflet jumps, "Rufflet?"

Batthan objects, "Whoa now, Ash. You're going to have your Rufflet face off against a Hero? The power of these two kinds of Pokémon are generally completely different. This seems like a bad idea!"

Silver adds, "Not that it isn't good training to battle against stronger opponents. But, can your Rufflet really stand up to a Hero Pokémon?"

Ash states, "Rufflet is all about taking on really tough opponents. How else is Rufflet going to get much stronger?"

Rufflet becomes serious, "Ruff! Rufflet!"

Knuckles says, "He sure has a feisty side, I'll give him that."

Linde figures, "There's always a way against clearly stronger enemies. If anyone can do it, it's you, Ash. You have that quality that King Marth shares."

Ash wonders, "King Marth?"

Linde says, "It's a long story. But, he is important to me and many others from my continent and of our world in general. Going up against the most difficult of odds and relying on his friends to pull through... that's King Marth for you. You always have your friends on your mind as you do all of your battles, right, Ash?"

Ash nods, "Yeah. Because you guys are there for me."

Linde smiles, "That's right! So, I believe in you, Ash!"

Ash prepares, "That's what I wanted to hear! Reimu, I want you to be Rufflet's opponent."

Reimu asks, "Do you wish for me to not hold back?"

Ash insists, "As long as you don't use your spell cards."

Reimu says, "Very well. Prepare for an intense showdown, Rufflet!"

Rufflet says, "Rufflet!"

The two begin their flight into the air to start Rufflet's training.

Linde thinks, " _King Marth, Queen Caeda, wherever you are... I hope you are well. And please... don't do anything too rash."_

* * *

Speaking of the two, in a very faraway place, located in a volcano region, Marth and Caeda, who are both Hero Pokémon, seem to be battling against hordes of trainer Pokémon. The trainers in the back seem to possess strange clothing and very serious expressions.

Marth has blue eyes, blue hair, and a royal headband. He wears a blue and black armor set with gold stripes and a blue cape with a red interior. He currently possesses his signature sword, the Exalted Falchion, and the Binding Shield, which depicts of a phoenix bearing fire orbs. These orbs are the Lightsphere, a yellow orb of pure light, the Darksphere, a black orb of great darkness, Lifesphere, a red sphere of intense flames, Starsphere, a blue orb of the heavenly skies, and Geosphere, a green orb of mother nature. Both items possess great offensive and defensive powers against Dragons.

Caeda has blue eyes, long blue hair, and a tiara. She wears a light red and white armor dress, blue leggings, and white boots. Her weapon is the Wing Spear, a Lance with a pair of wings as decorations. She rides on her Pegasus to fly into combat when needed.

The two fight together to stand off against hordes of incoming Pokémon. Several dark types rush towards Marth. He performs a wide slash to send them flying back. A number of flying types were heading towards Caeda. She flies towards them, powers her lance with light, and performs several wide swipes to take them down.

A Rhydon charges towards Marth as he battles against more dark types. Caeda notices and flies towards Marth. Caeda warns, "Marth, look out!"

Marth hears Caeda's call as he notices Rhydon's charge. Caeda strikes Rhydon with a powerful thrust from her lance before it got close.

Marth smiles, "Thanks, Caeda. These guys are very persistent."

Caeda frowns, "Marth, how are we ever going to get out of this?"

Marth says, "I don't know what they are after, but we cannot allow them to get away with their evil... or their attempts at stopping us. I need you, Caeda. Let's combine our powers and send them flying off!"

Caeda agrees, "Okay. For our love!"

Marth calls, "For our friends!"

Marth and Caeda shout and charge forward to take on their enemies with determination.

* * *

In another location, a young woman sleeps in the shades of a tall tree, dreaming about the people she befriended long ago.

She dreams, "Mar-Mar... Please, don't leave me, Mar-Mar..."

She is suddenly woken up as her Pokégear rings. After feeling drowsy for a bit, she answers, "Yes?"

A familiar male voice answers the phone. He mentions something terrible that's about to happen in a nearby city, and requests that she investigates the said city.

She agrees, "Alright, I'll take care of it... Heehee! I love you, too. Alright. Bye!"

She hangs up her Pokégear and gets up from the ground. She says, "Time to investigate. I hope we can save everyone..."

She holds out a curious stone and uses its power to transform into a white dragon with green scales. She flies with her long wings and sets out to her destination.

* * *

Back to the Heroes, Ash continues his training with Rufflet, who is struggling against Reimu's power.

Ash says, "Keep it together, Rufflet. I know Reimu is difficult to get a hit on, but I do believe in you! Let's pull through!"

Rufflet shows a bit of exhaustion, "Ruff..."

Reimu angers, "Don't you be quitting on me, Rufflet! If you don't show me some spirit, then you won't stand a chance against the leader's Hero Pokémon that we know they're going to have!

Rufflet becomes very serious and shouts, "Ruff! Ruff Ruff Rufflet! RUFFLET!"

Reimu gasps, "What? You want me to use my Spell Cards? You can't even keep up with my normal movements. What makes you think you can survive against my powerful Spell Cards? That's ridiculous!"

Rufflet seems to be gathering energy into its body for a powerful attack. Rufflet prepares, "Ruuuff..."

Batthan asks, "What is going on with Rufflet?"

Silver examines, "It seems to be preparing for a powerful attack. But, what can it be?"

Reimu sweatdrops, "Ohh boy... I know what that move is!"

Rufflet shouts, "RUFFLEEEEET!"

Its body is covered by powerful energy, as it rushes forward with great speed towards Reimu. Reimu braces for the attack, as it sends her flying downward towards the ground. Rufflet crashes Reimu down to the ground, but after the smoke clears, Reimu gets up from the ground and brushes off the dust around her, while Rufflet pants to recover from his attacks.

Rufflet pants, "Ruff... Ruff..."

Ash gleams, "Whoa! That was awesome!"

Silver asks, "Reimu, what was that move?"

Reimu describes, "A very powerful flying move. Sky Attack."

Batthan compliments, "Ahhh. That was impressive coming from you, Rufflet. Nice one!"

Silver figures, "Rufflet became determined to turn the situation around for him, even though he was not looking too good."

Ash suggests, "Alright, Rufflet... why don't we take a break for a while? We'll keep on training to become even stronger."

Rufflet agrees, "Rufflet."

Reimu ponders, "Maybe he could be ready to take on my Spell Cards. But, not right away, of course.

As Ash and Rufflet take a break from training, May walks up to Dawn who is adoring her Petilil.

Dawn smiles, "Heehee! I can't wait until the day you are ready for contests, Petilil. You're going to be amazing!"

Petilil says, "Peti Pet!"

May calls, "Dawn, I need to talk to you."

Dawn wonders, "Is it important? I would like to spend some time with my Petilil."

May says, "Of course. I'm sorry I'm interrupting. But, there's something I've been thinking about since meeting with Alex."

Dawn says, "Alex? What about it?"

May points out, "It kind of concerns your feelings with Batthan."

Dawn recalls, "What are you... ohhhhh... Go play with the other Pokémon, Petilil. I'll spend more time with you in a little while."

Petilil agrees, "Petilil!"

Petilil walks off towards the other Pokémon who are proactively playing. Dawn turns towards May.

Dawn asks, "So... what about my feelings with Batthan?"

May remembers, "I'm sure you know, right? Batthan ended up bonding with Zoey instead of you because of the Hero Pokémon."

Dawn frowns, "Yeah... I never blamed Zoey for taking away Batthan from me. They just... did what our partners felt right to them. And Knuckles... didn't feel anything with Shadow. It makes sense for Shadow and Silver since those two were very close to begin with."

May smiles, "True. But... Knuckles feels very close with Tails, right?"

Dawn realizes, "Ohhhh! That's right! And Marisa and Linde... they admire each other as fellow magic casters. And Alice and Linde really like each other. I've heard about the stories those two talk about together."

May wonders, "So, Dawn, do you know what I want to ask you?"

Dawn nods, "Yeah. You want to ask me if you and I... can form a Hero Bond."

May clarifies, "To be honest... I kind of wanted to bond with a boy... much like Ash and Misty, and Batthan and Zoey, and Brock and Claire. Dawn... I felt something with Alex. But... it didn't seem like he wanted to travel with us. That didn't stop me from thinking about what I wanted to do with the concept Tails explained to us."

Dawn points out, "I know how you feel, May. I felt the same... especially with Batthan. I was the first girl that liked him for more than just his eyes. Even just knowing he was a Champion, I wanted to love him for the sweet guy he really was. But, now that I think about it, romance isn't a prime reason or necessity to form a Hero Bond. It could just be... because we are close friends... which we are."

May agrees, "Yeah. We're not just contest rivals or even just fellow companions of Ash. We have a special connection together. You and I... we have secretly felt like family in some cases, right?"

Dawn nods, "We have. And the same is true for Tails and Knuckles. And it's likely the same thing for Shadow and Silver. It's a very... sibling like bond. Actually, have you noticed how close Iris and Tina are becoming?"

May smiles, "Iris did feel very inspired by Tina ever since Cynthia left us."

Dawn giggles, "Heeheehee! I have been hearing from Iris about how similar it was with Cynthia. And also... how she started to feel a big sister like relationship with Tina."

May converses, "Sanae and DK are getting just as close, especially with the two eating lots of fruit together."

Dawn quotes, "They say that even normal Pokémon can emulate their trainer's feelings. I get why that is."

May gleams, "Dawn..."

Dawn gleams, "May..." The two stare at each other with great happiness for a few moments. Then, Dawn wonders, "So... are we doing this?"

May smiles warmly, "I am if you want to."

Dawn nods, "I do! Let's go get our Heroes!"

May and Dawn gather their Heroes around. They explain what they feel for each other.

Tails gasps, "R-really, May?"

Knuckles widens his eyes, "I didn't expect this from you, Dawn!"

May smiles, "It just how we feel for each other. You two understand what we feel for, right?"

Tails ponders, "Well... if there's two Heroes that I can count on being there for me, that would be Sonic, and you, Knuckles."

Knuckles agrees, "The three of us are the closest of buddies! And Tails, if our precious partners feel so strongly for each other, then we should go for it!"

Tails asks, "What about you girls?"

Marisa grins, "I have no problem with this whatsoever. I really like Dawn. And I know you like to spend time with Linde, right, Alice?"

Alice smiles, "Well, I would lie if I said no. It's been fun having our conversations together, Linde."

Linde dreams, "I agree. This is great! I not only get the opportunity to be with my destined partner, but to also be a part of a Hero Bond!"

Marisa desires, "Let's make one things clear. Since we're all still doing our things with contests, that means that you two should only use your own partners during the contests. After all, even though we are going to be close, Linde, we are still magic rivals!"

Linde says, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Marisa."

May agrees, "I think that's a good idea, Marisa. When we need to pull together with our Pokémon, we can. Otherwise, it's basically the same for contests."

Dawn smiles, "Let's do this, May!"

Marisa grins, "There's no way we are going to do this without letting Reimu and the others know about this. Let's gather everyone up!"

The gang gathers all of the Heroes together, hearing about what they are about to do.

Sonic smiles, "Tails, Knuckles... that's awesome that you two are becoming a part of the bond. I'm happy for you guys!"

Misty smiles warmly, "May, Dawn... I hope your partnership lasts for many years to come."

May says, "Thanks, Misty."

Zoey frowns, "Dawn... I had figured that you wanted to bond with a boy."

Dawn figures, "It doesn't have to be that way, Zoey. Besides, you are doing that for the two of us. We both love Batthan, but he chose you because of our Hero Pokémon. I am so, so happy to be bonding with May. She's another one of my best friends... even... even very sister like to me."

Zoey smiles, "I didn't know you felt that way for her..."

Tina blushes, "I am so proud of the two of you. I love how you treat each other as family. Maybe one day... the two of you can join together in a contest and win together!"

Dawn blushes slightly, "I would love if that could ever happen!"

Iris thinks, " _May and Dawn are also forming a Hero Bond! I really want to... with Tina!"_

Marisa prepares, "Let's gather around and do this thing, everyone."

Alice questions, "Should I be a part of this? I am technically not a partner to you, May. I'm just a future summoner for Marisa."

Linde states, "What are you talking about, Alice? Since Marisa first arrived, haven't you been just as a part of everyone here as Marisa?"

Alice ponders, "True. All of you have gotten to know me more personally. And even though I am not your official Partner-for-Life, May, I desire the day when I can properly be a part of your battles and contests."

Reimu replies, "I don't think you need to worry about being a part of it, Alice. The ritual only applies to those that are truly partners. And, when the day comes that I achieve a new power, and I am able to summon Yukari, she won't be a part of our bond, nor will be she directly be commanded by Ash. She has always been known to doing her own thing, and our Youkai partners are basically that for the most part."

Knuckles ponders, "A new power..."

Alice smiles, "You have a point, Reimu. Don't worry about me, everyone. I'll still be close to you in spirit. And I'll be feeling Marisa's bond with you all, anyway. It's a part of being a Youkai partner."

May nods, "As you wish, Alice."

Linde says, "Alice..."

Dawn prepares, "Okay, everyone, let's begin the ritual."

Luigi reminds, "Wait! Don't forget that you need a name for your bond!"

May remembers, "Yeah! We do need a name! What are we going to call it? And who is going to be leader of our bond?"

Dawn says, "You know, we don't need to have a leader for our bond. We can do this as more of an equal bond, May."

May says, "I guess..."

Linde formulates and suggests, "How about... Constar Bond?"

Marisa question, "Uhhh... what's a Constar?"

Linde explains, "It's a combination of the words Contest and Star. Think about it, our group's primary focus in life is Pokémon contests. That's how we most come together in the first place. And I know you love your stars, Marisa. I do, too, especially with a certain tome that I possess."

Alice names, "Starlight..."

Marisa ponders, "Constar... Yeah. Yeah, I like it. No... I love it! Let's go for it, May!"

May smiles, "Constar. It perfectly fits our bond. And we'll keep it like this so that we both have equal representation. It doesn't make sense otherwise!"

Dawn agrees, "Absolutely!"

Knuckles nods, "Looks like we all agree to it!"

Tails says, "Now we can begin our ritual!"

May, Tails, Marisa, Dawn, Knuckles, and Linde gather together in a circle and are linked together by holding hands. They close their eyes and begin the ritual. Both Marisa and Linde stay silent during the ritual.

Tails quotes, "The ties of Heroes are like tether."

Knuckles quotes, "We wish to form a bond together."

Dawn quotes, "Let our love be the holder..."

May quotes, "May the light tie us closer!"

A warm and glowing light shines in the middle of their formation. It fades away after five seconds. Alice immediately feels the effects of the ritual in her heart.

Alice thinks, " _This warm light... It's resonating so brightly with Marisa. I love it!"_

Marisa cheers, "Alright! We did it!"

Both Tails and Knuckles cheer, "Yeah!" They high five each other.

May and Dawn feel the warmth in their hearts glow. They hold each other's hands and smile together.

May gleams, "We did it, Dawn. We actually did it!"

Dawn dreams, "Honestly, I think this might feel better for me than with Batthan! Knuckles feels much happier as well!"

Batthan sweatdrops, "This is seriously coming from her?"

Zoey laughs, "Hahahahaha! I guess being a Champion and having gorgeous eyes does not end up being everyone's fantasy!"

Batthan depresses, "Zoey..."

Zoey admits, "Hey, I'm still with you. And I still love you... Ethan!"

Batthan glares, "Only Tina can call be Ethan, Zoey. Now you're just teasing me!"

Zoey laughs harder, "Hahahahahahaha! Sorry, sweetie! Heeheeheehee!"

Max smiles, "May, I really hope I can have my own Hero Bond, too. I wonder who I would work best with..."

Youmu notices, "Max..." She ponder and thinks, _"Onee-sama, I wish I could bond with you. But... you are happy with VIVIT, right? I hope I can find that same happiness with someone that Max bonds with."_

Salem suggests, "Everyone is growing closer and closer together. Say, why don't you consider forming a Hero Bond, yourself, Sabreeny? Uhhh... once you have a Hero Pokémon, yourself, that is."

Sabrina becomes annoyed and says, "Very funny, Salem. You're just trying to get me to date other men other than Harvey! That's not happening!"

Salem reminds, "Did you not see May and Dawn? It doesn't have to be with a boy!"

Sabrina sighs, "I've already made by commitment, Salem. I don't think it's a good idea."

Salem dreams, "Ohhh... if only I could form a Hero Bond with somebody. I wonder if I could command a Pokémon."

Sabrina offers, "If you could hold a Pokéball properly, then you can have your own Pokémon, Salem. Think you can do that?"

Salem formulates, "As one who is tied to being on all four legs with a small body, I shall accept your challenge! Silver, please teach me your psychokinesis so I can lift a Pokéball with my mind!"

Salem runs towards Silver. Sabrina smiles, "Silly cat! Like you're going to learn psychic powers with your limited magic supplement."

Everyone continues to talk about May and Dawn's bond together, as the newly formed Constar Bond becomes happy and inspired from each other.

* * *

As everyone winds down their conversing with each other after an hour has passed, Knuckles begins a new conversation.

Knuckles ponders, "You know, I got to thinking about something when you briefly mentioned it, Reimu."

Reimu wonders, "About what?"

Knuckles answers, "A special power that each Hero Pokémon is able to bring out."

Batthan asks, "What do you mean?"

Knuckles clarifies, "Dawn and I told this story to some of you. Basically, around the time where we first met, and knowing how much in danger Dawn and Piplup were do to the leader of the Ariados, the Master Emerald... briefly blessed me with incredible power, one that transcends our normal capacities."

Silver looks at his hand and clutches it, "..."

Mario wonders, "A new power? Do you have that kind of ability, Sonic?"

Sonic explains, "All of us in our world have the ability to become more powerful... a second state, using either the Chaos Emeralds or Sol Emeralds depending on the being. We don't physically have the Emeralds with us, with the exception of Knuckles's Master Emerald. Instead, each of us are blessed with energy of these Emeralds."

Tails adds, "And as we grow in power, so do the energy we each possess."

Knuckles says, "I only got my blessing because of the Master Emerald. Under normal circumstances, it takes a lot for us to become our second forms."

Salem asks, "Are you saying that all Hero Pokémon can become more powerful with a transformation?"

Knuckles agrees, "I think they can. Let me show you all something."

Knuckles brings out the Master Emerald. He grows the emerald in size to become its original giant size.

Dawn gleams, "Wow! It's huge!"

Linde smiles, "And pretty!"

Knuckles explains, "The Master Emerald has many different abilities. It is able to cause an entire island to float into the skies. It can bless any being with amazing power, but only briefly. It is able to completely control the energy flow of the Chaos and Sol Emeralds, and even make the Chaos Emeralds take a new, more powerful shape. It was also able to house a very special being, one where Tikal, that Echidna who is partnered with Estevan, is very close to. It was Chaos, guardian of the Chao in our world."

Tina wonders, "You mean... those same creatures that was released into the island by the flute I played?"

Knuckles confirms, "Yes. Anyway, in addition to all of that, it is also able to sense where pieces of itself are located at if it becomes shattered, and by that logic, is also able to sense where great power resides within certain beings. And... by reading closely into the Master Emerald now, it senses a faint, sparkling light in each of us Hero Pokémon."

Linde imagines, "Even somebody like me? I can grow much stronger with a new state?"

Knuckles smiles, "Even you, Linde."

Marisa questions, "That's great and all, but how exactly does one achieve that kind of power? Other than you, which was due to the Master Emerald, none of us currently have that kind of power. I can't sense that kind of power within. Don't get me wrong, I do want to become more powerful. But, that sounds unrealistic."

Sonic counters, "And yet, not out of the impossibility. Maybe, something within us has to trigger in just the right conditions to become our more powerful selves. Maybe... it also requires that we have a partner?"

Silver recalls, "Thinking about the times I battled Sieghart, it doesn't feel like he needs a second form. Combined with his Rage power and the different 'jobs' he uses, he has his own way of achieving new power. With that said, all of us from Mobius have been in our second forms before."

Shadow agrees, "That's right. And with Knuckles briefly able to transform using the Master Emerald, that means that at the very least, each of us from Mobius can become our second forms under the right conditions."

Mario wonders, "But what about us? We don't have items that equal your Emeralds."

Reimu adds, "And with how the Heroines from Gensokyo are already strong as we are, do we even need a second form?"

Youmu points out, "Considering that we are not yet powerful enough to summon our Youkai partners, perhaps that answer is clear."

Meta Knight guesses, "Maybe it's a matter of training harder with our current powers, and finding out the answers on our own terms."

Knuckles ponders, "Who knows..."

Mario dreams, "Ohh, Peachy... I wish I could become my second form, so I can see you and protect you even more. Ohhh... Where are you at, Princess?"

* * *

Out across a large ship at the Rainbow Sea, with blue eyes, blond hair, a royal crown on her head, blue sphere earrings, a long pink dress, red high heels underneath her dress, and long white gloves, is the beautiful Princess Peach Toadstool, who is a Hero Pokémon much like Mario and Luigi.

She looks outward into the sea, wondering if her precious Mario is okay. Peach names, "Mario..."

Several sailors are working around the ship, keeping things in order. A young girl with blue eyes, blond hair, a red bandana, a red and purple shirt, a blue vest, white shorts, and brown slippers walks up to the princess to speak to her. The name is this girl is Tetra.

Tetra asks, "You okay, Princess?"

Peach sighs, "I am just a little worried. But, I am fine for the most part."

Tetra says, "I don't blame you. Being separated from the ones you loved by that big calling that we all had... it's a little frightening. Luckily, I managed to still be together with the great Hero of Winds. As long as he's around, you'll be fine."

Peach smiles, "It's nice to be around another princess. I am surprised that you actually are a princess."

Tetra agrees, "You said it. My father gave his life so that the two of us can live on together. And hey, even though we are not in Hyrule, anymore, there's plenty we can still do for all of the great people out there."

Peach prays, "Maybe... I can do the same for this world, myself."

Tetra smiles and winks, "You are a very big deal to many, Princess. So, we're going to find your precious Mario."

Peach nods, "Thank you, Tetra."

The two look out into the sea, as we briefly see a young boy with black cat like eyes, blonde hair, and sailor clothing driving the wheel of the ship forward to new adventures.

* * *

After their break is finished, Ash continues his training with Rufflet, who becomes better at dodging Reimu's attacks and getting hits on her.

Reimu smiles, "You sure are pulling through, Rufflet."

Rufflet says, "Ruff!"

Reimu says, "In that case, I'm going to unleash some of my Spell Cards, now. You better be ready for them!"

Ash suggests, "Keep on your guard, Rufflet!"

While Rufflet had trouble maneuvering around all of the colorful orbs Reimu sent his ways with her Fantasy Orb spell, he was able to swiftly dodge the blow of the large orange orb from the Yin-Yang Orb spell and strike back hard.

Reimu pants a bit, "Alright... that wasn't too bad, Rufflet. But, I have a brand new Spell Card I developed that I have not even shown you, yet, Ash."

Ash says, "Really?"

Reimu declares, "Let's see if you can handle this! Aerial 'Great Divine Boundary'!"

She makes a green border appear, surrounding her and protecting her.

Ash wonders, "What is that?"

Rufflet says, "Rufflet..."

Reimu smiles, "Not impressed? Then, this will get you moving!"

The border glows and several wind enchanted amulets fly down towards Rufflet.

Ash warns, "Look out!"

Rufflet dodges the attack.

Ash attacks, "Come on, Rufflet... use your Aerial Ace!"

Rufflet rushes swiftly towards Reimu. Being prepared for the incoming attack, Reimu remains at her position. Several more wind amulets are shot forward. Rufflet dodges the amulets and comes into contact with Reimu. However, it seems that the border surrounding Reimu is shielding her from the impact of the attack, sending Rufflet backwards a distance as the border is still up.

Rufflet becomes in shock, "Ruff?"

Ash wonders, "What's going on?"

Reimu explains, "It won't be that easy to get a hit on me. This border also protects me from a certain amount and power of attacks. You won't be hitting me as long as it is still active."

Rufflet sweatdrops, "Rufflet... Rufflet! Ruff Ruff!"

Ash agrees, "Good idea, Rufflet. Let's see if her attack can withstand a mighty blow from you."

Rufflet gathers energy as he prepares for his Sky Attack.

Reimu attacks, "I won't make this easy for you, Rufflet. Charming Amulets!

Her own red amulets plus a few green amulets from her border is send towards Rufflet, who interrupts his charging to dodge the attack.

Silver asks, "You can still attack normally?"

Reimu clarifies, "I can use my other non-spell card attacks while in this state. I can move around as well, and the border follows me. That way, I'm not just a sitting duck. You'll really need to step up your game if you want to get to me, Rufflet!"

Rufflet frowns, "Ruff..."

Ash supports, "We can do this, Rufflet!"

Rufflet says, "Ruff! Rufflet!"

Ash attacks, "I think I know how to get out of this. Let's go! Another Aerial Ace!"

Rufflet charges quickly once again.

Reimu attacks, "It'll take more than that to break my barrier!"

Her border glows again, and a series of green wind amulets head towards Rufflet.

Batthan counts, "That's twice as many amulets as before!"

Ash calls, "Go around the amulets and attack from behind!"

Rufflet makes a long wind around the amulets and around Reimu quickly. He continues his charge.

Reimu attacks, "Hakurei Amulet!"

A large red amulet is released from Reimu.

Ash moves, "Double Team!"

Rufflet's afterimages is formed right as the amulet hits him, causing the attack to miss. Surrounding Reimu are 11 copies of Rufflet, along with the real Rufflet.

Ash calls, "Now, let's try it again, Rufflet!"

Each of the Rufflet is gathering energy to unleash a powerful attack.

Reimu grits briefly before attacking, "Youkai... Buster!"

Reimu unleashes five purple charged amulets to the Rufflet, while her border shoots six wind amulets.

Ash attacks, "Go, Rufflet! Sky Attack!"

Each of the Rufflet charge with great energy towards Reimu. Using clever movements, the Rufflet clones intentionally get hit by each of Reimu's amulets. But, that leaves the one and real Rufflet to still attack while Reimu realizes that she hit all of the copies, but not the real Rufflet. He strikes with great force, breaking the border and attacking Reimu.

After Reimu quickly recovers from the attack, she says, "Alright, that's enough. I think we're done here."

Ash asks, "That's all you got, Reimu?"

Reimu smiles, "Of course not. But, Rufflet did a fantastic job of breaking through my Spell Card like that. I think he's ready for both the Gym and PokéRinger."

Batthan agrees, "I think so, too. Rufflet's got the bravery and the guts to go through anything that gets in his way. He's growing quickly."

Rufflet cheers, "Rufflet! Ruff!"

Reimu and Rufflet fly back down to the ground.

Reimu thinks, " _I would love if Rufflet and I can take part in the PokéRinger together. I hear that the competition this time around features two Pokémon per trainer. It's been my dream to participate in a PokéRinger with a partner, and I get to do that with Ash!"_

Tina walks up to the ground and says, "Hey, guys. Hope I'm not interrupting."

Ash says, "It's fine. We just finished our training for today."

Tina smiles, "Good, because dinner will be ready in around 10 minutes."

Ash cheers, "Great!"

Silver grins, "Always looking forward to whatever Brock cooks up!"

Everyone has their dinner for tonight, and with a finished training section, they get a good night's sleep.

* * *

After breakfast in the following morning, our Heroes continue their travels to Sky High City, which seems fast approaching.

Mario checks the Pokénav, "According to the map, we are very close to Sky High City. Shouldn't take more than an hour to get there."

Blaze smiles, "I can't believe we're almost to Sky High City!"

Ash declares, "That third Gym Badge is as good as mine!"

Pikachu says, "Pika Pikaaa!"

Youmu asks, "Onee-sama, how's Brock feeling now that he has a girlfriend?"

Sakuya smiles, "Well, it's what to expect with newly formed couples; they're all over each other."

They look and see that Brock and Claire are close to each other and staring into each other's eyes, thinking about the other.

Sakuya adds, "But hey, I'm happy for them."

Youmu wonders, "Speaking of couples, have you ever seen Ash and Misty kiss yet?"

Sakuya suggests, "You know, come to think of it, I haven't. Why don't we ask Reimu?"

Youmu whispers, "Sure. Psst... Reimu!"

Reimu says, "Huh?"

Reimu hears the call of Youmu and goes up to them.

Reimu asks, "What's up, you guys?"

Youmu asks, "Hey, has Ash and Misty ever kissed yet?"

Reimu ponders, "Well, I haven't seen them kiss personally, and neither did Blaze or Sonic, but... I did hear from Blaze that Ash told her that they did had their first when they became an official couple."

Sakuya blinks, "Really? And yet, Brock and Claire have not kissed, yet?"

Youmu smiles, "How fascinating. It shows how much the two really care about each other."

Marisa and Alice step into the conversation, with Marisa saying, "Love is quite a complex topic to go into, especially with our case."

Sakuya notices, "Oh, Marisa!"

Marisa remembers, "After all, wasn't it your idea that you wanted me to be with Alice, Reimu?"

Alice blushes, "..."

Reimu winks, "Well, I just thought I might... push you in that direction, because you both live in the forest and all. And hey, you've changed for the better because of it."

Marisa grins, "Well, I should probably say the same thing about you and Yukari!"

Reimu blushes, "Sorry, but I do not express such feelings for her. I love her as more a guardian than... well... romantically."

Marisa gasps, "You don't feel that way for her? With you two once being protectors of the Great Hakurei Barrier, I would have figured that you two would have some things in common, especially with her teasing!"

Reimu denies, "Yeah... no thanks. I'll stick with being with somebody who is more... human, and I would rather be with a boy, anyway. Gotta keep the Hakurei family line going after I'm gone, you know."

Marisa grins, "Then, maybe I should start teasing you two, Sakuya, Youmu!"

Sakuya and Youmu blush of embarrassment.

Alice suggests, "Maybe we should keep this kind of topic in check for right now. I don't believe our partners have thought too much about this kind of thing."

Marisa dreams, "Kind of makes me wonder about the relationship Tina and Iris share."

Reimu figures, "I'm fairly certain it's sibling like, Marisa..."

Iris wonders, "Tina, I've wanted to ask you something for a while now."

Tina asks, "What is it, Iris?"

Iris remembers, "Well, based on what I've gathered, you and Batthan have a lot going on beyond your relationship. And... with Victor being a part of the Elite Four and Batthan being a Champion, I wonder what you do."

Tina clarifies, "I have done contests, you know."

Iris recalls, "I know that. But, I don't know... if feels like you are something... special beyond just being a Top Coordinator."

Tina smirks, "Do you now?"

Iris wonders, "Am I wrong?"

Tina smiles, "You're not. But, I can't tell you or anyone else besides Ethan and Zoey about what I do."

Iris asks, "Why not?"

Tina answers, "Simply put... now's not the time. No one here is ready for what needs to be revealed about me."

Iris begs, "Maybe just a hint... for me? Please?"

Iris claps her hands together with a desiring passion.

Tina happily sighs, "Ohh, Iris. You know just how to get to me. Alright, I'll give you a hint. It has to do with the Grand Prism Region. But, that's all I will say."

Iris wonders, "Grand Prism..."

Tina says, "Ash has other things to worry about before anything involving Grand Prism, that's for sure..."

Suddenly, an earthquake shakes around the area. Shortly afterwards, an explosion booms with a loud impact.

Luigi shivers, "W-what was that?"

Silver senses, "It's coming from Sky High City. We've made it, but... I sense something very dangerous from there."

Batthan replies, "Come on, we need to check it out!"

Our Heroes approach the borders of the city, only to find two large Kaiju Pokémon rampaging around the city. People are running, and the Pokémon around the city hide from such a terrible calamity. How will our Heroes deal with these monstrosities? Find out next time!

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **PDA777: Dun Dun Duuuuuun! A cliffhanger!**

 **Batthan: Not cool that you did that by the way.**

 **PDA777: Sorry, but that's how the cookie crumbles.**

 **Batthan: Other than that, it was a pretty cool chapter. It was interesting getting all of these hints about various Hero Pokémon, and seeing Rufflet becoming so strong! I'm looking forward to what the little guy can do soon enough.**

 **PDA777: For now, that's it for this chapter. See you all next time for what comes next. Later!**


	36. Ch 33- Double Kaiju Calamity

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **Batthan: Hey... HEY! We got trouble!**

 **PDA777: What's going on?**

 **Batthan: The city of Sky High is being under attacked... by monsters!**

 **PDA777: Monsters?**

 **Batthan: Kaiju to be exact! There's two of them!**

 **PDA777: What should we do?**

 **Batthan: We gotta be ones the ones to stop them.**

 **PDA777: I don't know if we'll be able to do this.**

 **Batthan: It's my responsibility as the Champion to put a stop to this as soon as possible.**

 **PDA777: Yeah... we have to do this! That is what's going on for today with Heroes Destiny RX by the way. We hope you enjoy today's chapter.**

 **Batthan: Come on, let's get going!**

 **PDA777: Alright!**

* * *

 _ **The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon**_

 _ **Heroes:**_

 **Ash Ketchum (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Blaze the Cat: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Charizard

Pokémon 4- Rufflet

 **Misty (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Gyarados

 **Brock (HB3- Brock's Elegant Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Mario: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Crobat

Pokémon 3- Croagunk

 **May (HB4- Constar Bond)**

Hero Pokémon 1- Miles 'Tails' Prower: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame: Touhou Franchise (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid)

Pokémon 1- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Glaceon

Pokémon 4- Manaphy

 **Max:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Luigi: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Cyndaquil

 **Dawn (HB4- Constar Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Linde: Fire Emblem Franchise

Pokémon 1- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Pachirisu

Pokémon 3- Buneary

Pokémon 4- Petilil

 **Iris:**

Hero Pokémon- Donkey Kong: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Axew

Pokémon 2- Excadrill

 **Batthan [Ethan Tidwell] (HB2- Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Silver the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Meta Knight: Kirby Franchise

Pokémon 1- Raichu* (Shinyshock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile (Slasher)

Pokémon 3- Tyranitar (Rocky)

Pokémon 4- Dragonite (Scarlet)

 **Zoey (HB2- Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gardevoir

 **Sabrina Spellman and Salem Saberhagen**

 **Claire Joy (HB3- Brock's Elegant Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- VIVIT: Seihou Franchise

Pokémon- Blissey

 **Tina Sankuri:**

Hero Pokémon- Sanae Kochiya: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Nidoqueen (Rennie)

Pokémon 2- Skarmory (Avale)

Pokémon 3- Primarina (Annabelle)

Pokémon 4- Celebi* (Blossom)

 _ **Villains:**_

 **Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser (Mario Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman (Sonic Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet (Touhou Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

 **Jessie:**

Pokémon 1- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Arbok

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

 **James:**

Pokémon 1- Growlithe (Growlie)

Pokémon 2- Weezing

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

 _ **Symbols:**_

 _ **HB#- Hero Bonds in the order they formed the bond. All of their Hero Pokémon are a part of their bond. It may also show the name of the bond, if they gave it one.**_

 _ ***- Represents that the Pokémon is shiny.**_

* * *

 _ **The Heroes Current Collection**_

 _ **Ash**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar League:**_

 **1st Badge** \- Aqua Frost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

 **2nd Badge-** Tai Chi Badge (Vegeta- Fighting; Sun Ce)

 _ **May**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Directamo Ribbon

 _ **Dawn**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Seihou Ribbon

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Double Kaiju Calamity**

Location: Sky High City

Our Heroes have reached Sky High City. But plans involving the upcoming Gym battle will have to wait. They encounter two Kaiju Pokémon that are rampaging the city. To be more accurate, they are battling each other.

Iris frowns, "Ohh my..."

Batthan says, "Oh no... this is not happening!"

Silver describes, "Their appearances... and their power... it's definitely clear. They're Kaiju Pokémon!"

Reimu says, "No... not the Kaiju!"

Misty wonders, "Are they destroying the city?"

Salem figures, "Actually... from the way they are acting, it's more like they are battling each other. The city is more like their battleground."

Tina sobs, "Why... why would they do this? There are innocent people being caught in the crossfire..."

Sanae notices her tears and says, "Tina..."

Ash becomes really pissed and runs over to them. Blaze and Reimu follow.

Misty wonders, "Ash, what are you doing?"

The two Kaiju battle it out, fighting over the dominance of the city.

Destoroyah comments, "I don't know who you think you are, SpaceGodzilla, but this city is mine!"

SpaceGodzilla argues, "Don't be foolish, Destoroyah. This city only needs one ruler, and that ruler is me!"

Destoroyah chuckles, "Ha ha! Just try it, fool. I'm gonna send you flying out of this world!"

SpaceGodzilla denies, "Not a chance!"

As the two battle it out fiercely, Ash's group interrupts their battling.

Ash yells, "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

The two halt their battle when they hear his yelling. They see the others running towards them.

SpaceGodzilla asks, "Hmmmm? Who dares interrupt our battle?"

Blaze shouts, "Do you realize that you're destroying this city as you have your stupid battle? You're going to hurt innocent people... or worse!"

Destoroyah disregards, "Like I care if the humans and Pokémon get wrecked by our battle! In fact, I enjoy the screams of the people as I kick this Kaiju's tail. If anything, it makes the battle more thrilling!"

SpaceGodzilla counters, "You sound as if you're winning. You may be powerful, but you cannot compare to my strength, Destoroyah!"

Destoroyah questions, "Please! What clone of our archenemy has in comparison to my great intellect and skill? You don't stand a chance!"

SpaceGodzilla growls, "... Don't you dare remind me of that Kaiju! I hate that I was utterly defeated by my original!"

Destoroyah recalls, "At least you lost to him. I was decimated by the people that admired him, after receiving a butt kicking from him."

Batthan points out, "It would seem as though these two are very familiar with Godzilla."

Sabrina ponders, "Their names are Destoroyah and SpaceGodzilla, huh? I suppose a clone of Godzilla would be named after the original."

Sonic compares, "Actually, it's like Mewtwo with Mew."

Tails smiles, "That's the perfect comparison, Sonic. I can see why SpaceGodzilla would feel inferior to his original."

Reimu warns the Kaiju, "Don't think either of you are going to get away with this. This is your only warning! Leave this city and have your fight somewhere else, or perish!"

SpaceGodzilla laughs, "Hahahaha! We're not going anywhere. Cities are the perfect arena for us. We can throw buildings into each other and throw each other into buildings. It makes the battle incredibly exciting!"

Destoroyah agrees, "And those screams... they really add to the excitement!"

Marisa says, "Somebody has to stop you monsters. And as Hero Pokémon, we will take you down!"

Reimu declares, "As the number one incident solver of Gensokyo, my friends and I won't let you fiends get away with this!"

Destoroyah says, "Hero Pokémon... stop us? Good one. No Hero Pokémon can compare to my might!"

SpaceGodzilla declares, "Since my original isn't here, I'm going to personally tear you all apart!"

Misty frowns, "You guys are so evil! You don't deserve to be called Pokémon!"

Destoroyah suggests, "SpaceGodzilla, let's destroy them first, then get back to our battle."

SpaceGodzilla totally agrees, "This is something we can agree on, Destoroyah! Let's do this!"

Iris becomes worried, "Do we even stand a chance against these two? We couldn't even beat Godzilla as we were. And now there's two of them!"

VIVIT encourages, "You must not lose hope, Iris. I was able to take down Godzilla with careful strategic planning. With all of us combined, I'm sure we can take these two down!"

Mario adds, "And besides, we are Hero Pokémon. This is one of the reasons why we have come to this world. We must stop the bad guys from taking over our world!"

Sonic grins, "This is the very thing we have done many times in our worlds, Mario."

Reimu hopes, "As our partners and friends, we need for you all to believe in our strength and our love. We all came here for a reason. We are the ones to defeat the Kaiju. No... we have to be the ones!"

DK pounds his chests, "Ooooh oooooh! Let's do this together, Iris!"

Iris says, "DK..."

Tina smiles, "It's okay to be afraid, Iris. We all are. But, as long as we stay together and battle together, we can win. I've got your back with this, right?"

Iris gleams, "Yeah! I'm always there for you, Tina!"

Batthan prepares, "There's not a lot of time to get ready before they start attacking, so we need to make our preparations quickly."

As the two Kaiju talk out what kind of moves they can unleash to the Heroes, our Heroes take a few minutes to figure out what they plan to do during most of the battle.

Meta Knight warns, "It's very important for a few of us to stay behind so we can protect our partners."

Sabrina says, "My magic should be able to suffice most of the need for protecting everyone."

Sanae notices, "There's going to be a need of healing as the battle progresses. Allow me to heal your injures if you are in need of it."

Tina agrees, "That's a wonderful idea, Sanae. You can also help with the defense of us all. Besides Sabrina, we don't have any special powers."

Ash says, "We always have our non-Hero Pokémon to be there by our side. You got our backs, right, buddy?"

Pikachu says, "Pika Pi!"

Batthan smiles, "I'm counting on you, Shinyshock!"

Shinyshock says, "Raichu Rai!"

Linde asks, "I'll lend some support from afar, since my magic can reach incredible distances. I can also heal using my staves should it be needed."

Dawn agrees, "Alright, Linde."

Alice suggests, "I'll stay with you, Linde, since I work a lot better in being defensive. My dolls can cover a lot of ground."

Marisa frowns, "Awwww. I was hoping we can pull of some powerful combos together, Alice!"

Alice smiles, "You won't need me out there, Marisa. Blow them away with your magic."

May nods, "Thank you, Alice."

Blaze says, "The rest of us are going in personally. Let's get ready!"

The Heroes who are going into battle directly are getting into position. Tails, Reimu, Marisa, Sakuya, Youmu, Meta Knight, and VIVIT are flying, with Marisa flying while standing on her broom.

The two Kaiju finish their discussion and are facing towards the Heroes. After a few moments of starring each other down, a call from the Champion begins the great battle.

Batthan calls, "We must defend our region from all of those who risk bringing harm to it. Let's go, everyone! Charge!"

The Heroes run and fly forward towards their targets.

Destoroyah declares, "You guys won't win!"

SpaceGodzilla attacks, "Take this!"

The two fires powerful beams at the Heroes. They all manage to dodge the attacks.

Claire wishes, "Good luck, everyone!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Estevan's group is traveling towards their destination. Tikal senses a major battle occurring from a huge distance.

Tikal informs, "Estevan, it's starting."

Estevan says, "So it has..."

Godzilla curses, "Damn those two! I can't believe two of my most dangerous enemies are causing so much trouble! I can't wait to get my claws on them!"

Estevan asks, "Tikal, are there any people trying to stop them?"

Tikal senses, "Yes. They are... very familiar to all of us. You can probably guess who they are."

Estevan smiles, "Ohhhhh. Is that so?"

Godzilla smirks, "Huh... Can they even stand a chance against those two?"

Tikal thinks, " _Hmm... I am sensing another being approaching the city. Is that... a dragon?"_

* * *

The battle begins. Out of all the Heroes, Reimu performs the first attack to one of the Kaiju.

Reimu declares, "Spirit Sign 'Fantasy Orb'!"

10 powerful orbs hit SpaceGodzilla. He takes a little bit of damage.

SpaceGodzilla reacts, "Oww! You'll pay for that!"

Because SpaceGodzilla has short claws, direct combat isn't his forte. Instead, he relies on the power of the crystals on his shoulder to send out powerful electrical attacks. He sends a bolt of electricity from one of his crystals to attack, but Reimu disappears. Amulets in a star formation appear where she disappeared from and hit SpaceGodzilla with more damage.

Reimu smiles, "That was my Instant Dimensional Rift. Nice try, Kaiju Breath!"

SpaceGodzilla growls, "Curse you!"

Facing up towards Destoroyah, Mario suggests, "Luigi, let's combine our elements together."

Luigi nods, "Okay!"

Standing side by side, the brothers hold one of each of their hands forward and close to one another to combine their respected elements to form a large red and green orb.

Mario and Luigi call, "Burst Ball!"

Their combination move launches and impacts Destoroyah with good damage.

Destoroyah says, "Why you...!"

He fire a laser towards the two, but they successfully jump out of the way of it.

Max cheers, "That was awesome!"

Brock agrees, "Combining their elements together to form a very strong attack... that's what we need to see during this battle."

Batthan smiles, "The art of combination attacks is very thrilling and rewarding to learn about."

Shadow performs, "Chaos Boost!"

Shadow emits a dark, red aura to boost his Chaos abilities.

Silver lifts up a near car and prepares to attack, "Let's go, Shadow!"

Shadow nods, "Right. Chaos... Spear!"

Silver attacks, "Take this!"

With Shadow's spears of light, and the car with Silver's Psychokinesis, both attacks put the hurt on Destoroyah. He counters by glowing his tail and doing a quick swipe to hit them. They are launched back a fair distance and fall to the ground.

Zoey asks, "Shadow, Silver, are you okay?"

Shadow confirms, "We're fine."

Silver adds, "We can still fight. Come on!"

They quickly get up and run back to the battle.

Linde casts, "It's time for me to assist in the battle. Elfire!"

She opens her tome and sends out a wave of small fireballs from a far distance towards SpaceGodzilla. He wonders where the attack was coming from. He starts to notice dolls in various locations around him.

Alice smiles, "Let's see how you like this technique of mine. Seeker Wire!"

Alice sends a red beam towards one of her dolls. They reflect to the next doll placed around SpaceGodzilla, impacting him in the process. For around seven times, the reflection of the beam hits SpaceGodzilla, confusing and confounding him.

SpaceGodzilla says, "Ahhhh! Stop it! Gaaaaa! That hurts!"

VIVIT attacks, "Now's my chance. Complete Smash!"

After the laser finishes hitting SpaceGodzilla, VIVIT charges in quickly and power punches the Kaiju upward, sending him flying. She follows him upward. He recovers the impact, and creates and surrounds crystal around him, using them to keep himself in the air.

VIVIT becomes surprised, "What?"

SpaceGodzilla laughs, "Ha ha ha! Surprised? I have the ability to produce powerful crystals to power my attacks. I can also use them for a variety of different techniques. One of them... allows me to fly!"

Tina sweatdrops, "That's just lovely. The one Kaiju we didn't expect to be able to fly out of the two... can fly."

SpaceGodzilla attacks, "It's my turn! Crystal Impact!"

By powering up his body with his crystals, he starts spinning and charges forward in the air to quickly rush to VIVIT.

VIVIT calls, "Sabaton Missile Launcher!"

VIVIT shoots a round of her aura colored missiles. They hit him, but he continues to attack like nothing happened. He strikes on VIVIT, making her quite weakened.

He briefly stops spinning and notices the recalling of Alice's dolls.

SpaceGodzilla points, "So, it was you who annoyed me with your dolls. You'll pay for that!"

He continues to spin to go after Alice, and the rest of the Heroes who are nearby.

May gasps, "Oh no, he's coming this way! Look out!"

Youmu declares, "Human Sign 'Present Slash Cut'!"

In an instant, Youmu slashes towards SpaceGodzilla, sending the spinning Kaiju back a bit.

Youmu exclaims, "There's nothing that my Roukanken cannot cut!"

SpaceGodzilla says, "Fine. I'll send you flying, next!"

Marisa comments, "Not gonna happen, punk. Master Spark!"

A declare from Marisa has her firing her rainbow colored beam to stop SpaceGodzilla's spinning, as he keeps himself afloat using his crystal.

Marisa angers, "Don't even thinking about laying a claw on Alice or my friends and family!"

Meanwhile, Knuckles climbs the wall of a tall building while DK hangs on to him as he does so. They reach the top and see Destoroyah from there.

Knuckles looks, "We got a good, clear sight on that Kaiju."

DK expresses, "I'm ready, Knuckles! It's time to give that Kaiju a good ol' Barrel Blast!"

Knuckles says, "Let's knock that monster down! I'll be here when you come back up."

DK conjures a barrel cannon, jumps onto it, aims at Destoroyah, and fires the cannon. He launches himself downward quickly towards the Kaiju. With an enhancement of wind energy, he strikes the Kaiju with great power, surprising the Kaiju while he was dealing with other Heroes.

Destoroyah expresses, "Ahhhhhh! What in the...?"

DK bounces back and heads towards Knuckles.

Knuckles calls, "Super Fire Punch!"

Using his flaming fists, he sends DK back to Destoroyah, this time surrounded by fire energy. Another big hit is dealt to the Kaiju.

Iris cheers, "Woo! Go, DK! Go, Knuckles!"

Dawn smiles, "My Knuckles sure is incredible!"

After dealing a third blow with their combo, Destoroyah turns towards the two. Knuckles performs one last blow to finish their combo.

Knuckles says, "Give him a big blow, DK!"

After Knuckles sends DK downward again, DK comes out of his ball position and activates his Hero Punch, which is powered further by Knuckles's fire.

Destoroyah declares, "I'm talking you out!"

The Kaiju powers his claw and clashes with DK's power punching blow. After a few seconds, Destoroyah barely overwhelms DK and strikes at him with a painful slash from his claw, sending DK away to the ground exhausted.

Destoroyah says, "There. Good riddance to ya!"

DK moans, "Oooooh..."

Knuckles shouts, "No, DK! Grrrrr... I thought that last attack would get right through him."

Iris frowns, "Poor DK..."

Axew says, "Axew..."

Sanae flies towards DK to rescue him, "I'm coming, DK. I'll heal you up in no time."

She grabs DK and brings her back to the group to start healing him with her Miracle Wind.

Blaze prepares, "You're going to pay for hurting DK. Time for some fire magic."

Mario suggests, "Hold on, Blaze. Use this, first!"

Mario runs up to Blaze and gives her a Fire Flower.

Blaze smiles, "Ohhhh, it's a Fire Flower! It's been so long since I last used one. Thank you, Mario."

Mario winks, "No problem."

Mario runs back to where he was before. Blaze absorbs the flower and explodes in a fierce and firey aura.

Batthan whistles, "... Look at Blaze. She's likely as intense as the sun, now!"

Blaze notices, "I haven't felt so powerful in a long time. Prepare for a meltdown, Kaiju!"

Destoroyah taunts, "Just try me!"

Blaze attacks, "Magma Tornado!"

A large and fast swirling, intense tornado appears as it head towards the Kaiju. Destoroyah takes a lot of damage, but he breaks the tornado a few moments later.

Blaze performs, "Phoenix Soul!"

She creates a flaming essence of a phoenix, which grows in size because of the flower. It impacts on Destoroyah, exploding and taking major damage.

The Heroes cheer for Blaze's powerful move.

Max smiles, "Alright!"

Ash grins, "That's showing him, Blaze!"

Tina notices, "I wouldn't be celebrating just yet..."

Despite the damage, he quickly recovers from the attack and charges towards Blaze. He powers his claws and slashes at Blaze, dealing a ton of damage and sending her flying. She lands on the ground with her flower power wearing off.

Blaze says, "Too... strong..."

Ash frowns, "Oh no... Blaze!"

Pikachu says, "Pika!"

Destoroyah continues his charge after hitting Blaze to take her down for good.

Meta Knight says, "Not so fast!"

But, with Meta Quick speeds, Meta Knight goes in to intercept the Kaiju with his Mach Tornado.

Destoroyah takes a few hits, but he sweeps Meta Knight away with his powered up claw. Mega Knight falls to the ground as Destoroyah continues to run forward. He jumps up and goes down to smash Blaze to bits. But, with his classic super speed, Sonic swoops in, grabs Blaze, and rushes off back to the main group.

Blaze smiles, "Ohhhh... thank you, Sonic."

Sonic thumbs up, "No problem, Blaze!"

Sonic rushes back to grab Meta Knight and quickly returns him to the group as well.

Sanae says, "I should be able to heal you as well, Blaze. My Miracle Wind can target more than one."

She redirects her wind to include both DK and Blaze.

Linde suggests, "Sonic, send Meta Knight to me. I'll heal him up with my Staff."

Sonic nods, "Okay."

He places Meta Knight down close to Linde.

Sonic runs back to the fight. Linde brings out a staff and activates it to send out restorative magic.

Linde says, "You'll be okay, Meta Knight. My Heal Staff shall restore your energy."

Meta Knight says, "Your assistance... is very grateful, Linde."

Still flying in the air, SpaceGodzilla prepares for another attack, but Reimu sends the Kaiju five purple charge amulets, which seems to do especially great damage against him.

SpaceGodzilla shouts, "Yaaaaaaaaa! How dare you?"

Reimu says, "Did that hurt, Kaiju Breath? Looks like Youkai aren't the only beings that take more damage from my Youkai Buster."

SpaceGodzilla counters, "Take this!"

He unleashes bolts of powerful energy from his shoulder crystals to attack all of the nearby flying Heroes. However, Reimu, Marisa, Sakuya, and Youmu manage to dodge the incoming energy.

SpaceGodzilla curses, "Damn you all!"

Marisa sweatdrops, "The power from these Kaiju are insane!"

Sakuya adds, "And they still look like they have plenty of energy left, too."

Youmu warns, "One strong hit and we'll be out of the fight. Stay on guard."

Reimu says, "Let's rain some danmaku on him, girls!"

The flying Heroines continue to keep him busy with their danmaku.

Back with Destoroyah, Knuckles formulates, "We need to keep him to distracted. Tails!"

Hearing Knuckles's call, Tails flies towards Knuckles and asks, "What's up, Knuckles?"

Knuckles suggests, "I lost DK during our combo. I need you so we can continue it."

Tails nods, "Okay. We'll use Fire and Electric together."

Knuckles grins, "Just like with Mario and Luigi. Let's do this!"

Tails goes into a ball and Knuckles punches Tails forward with his Super Fire Punch.

Tails calls, "Thunder Shoot!"

Destoroyah takes a strong hit from the combo. He becomes angry, "Oh no... not that thing again! Micro-Oxygen Ray!"

Knuckles sends Tails back for another attack. This time, however, becoming annoyed by their combo, Destoroyah fires a small, yet extremely powerful ray that almost immediately interrupts Tails's charge and sends him to the ground in pain.

May calls out, "Tails!"

Knuckles shouts, "You're asking for it now, Kaiju! Tunnel Drill!"

Jumping out of the tall building he was one, Knuckles spins like a drill as he falls to the ground to deal damage in a unique way.

Destoroyah says, "Good. Now, I can get rid of you, too! Variable Slicer!"

He uses his wings to perform a jump. He powers his horn with a blade of great energy and strikes the attacking Knuckles several times. Knuckles becomes overwhelmed and becomes knocked to the ground near where Tails fell.

Batthan replies, "One by one, we're losing our Hero Pokémon... and fast!"

Shadow and Silver take Tails and Knuckles respectively and carries them back to the Heroes.

Silver says, "Hold on, you two. We'll get you back to the others."

Shadow ponders, "How are we suppose to take down these Kaiju? Not only are they crazy powerful, but they are also rather intelligent beings."

Silver grits, "As deadly of a combo as it gets..."

Marisa ponders, "Darn... not even all of our danmaku together is doing anything meaningful against this monster."

Youmu wonders, "What are we supposed to do?"

Reimu suggests, "I could try to summon Yukari to help us, but I fear that it might take too long under these circumstances."

Marisa says, "We don't have time for a summoning, Reimu. But... a good combination attack might just do it. I think it's time for Alice and I to unleash a Team Spell Card!"

Reimu formulates, "Let's set a trap for that Kaiju, then, We need to lure it to a Spell Card that would be quite deadly for him."

Sakuya says, "In that case, we'll distract SpaceGodzilla until you two are ready."

Youmu adds, "But please hurry. I don't know how long we'll be able to distract him."

Marisa nods, "Right. Let's go, Reimu!"

Reimu says, "Yeah!"

Reimu and Marisa fly down to ready their plans. Marisa goes down towards Alice and suggests for the two of them to work together with a spell.

Alice asks, "So, you really need me for this, Marisa?"

Marisa confirms, "More than anything, Alice! Let's do this, together!"

Alice smiles, "Okay!"

Linde says, "Go, Alice. We can handle things from here."

Alice nods, "Very well."

Marisa and Alice fly back up to begin their spell preparations. Reimu, meanwhile, is at a specific location. She brings out a Spell Card.

Reimu declares, "Border Sign 'Demonic Impact'!"

She places a yellow amulet on the ground. It begins to gather and store great amounts of energy.

Youmu attacks, "Here I go. Lotus Stance Cut!"

She use both of her swords together to send out two large green cutters that cross and form one large projectile to attack. SpaceGodzilla, though, shrugs off the blow.

Sakuya declares for an attack, "Here goes. Illusion Sign 'Killing Doll'!"

She surrounds herself with spinning knives. In two close lines, she sends her knives forward to deal damage to SpaceGodzilla.

SpaceGodzilla mocks, "Your attacks feel awfully weak. Let me show you a real monster of an attack! Gravity Tornado!"

SpaceGodzilla uses his shoulder crystals to bring out a large, purple tornado that is able to defy gravity. It sucks Sakuya in, dealing a lot of damage.

Sakuya shouts, "Nooo! Ahhhhhh!"

Youmu sweats, "Onee-sama! I'll save you!"

Marisa and Alice are about to prepare for their attacks. Marisa tries to stop Youmu, "Youmu, don't go in there!"

SpaceGodzilla grins, "Too late!"

Youmu shouts, "Onee-samaaaa!"

The tornado sucks in Youmu as well. Neither one of them can get out.

Alice frowns, "Marisa, the Kaiju's about to finish them. We need to help them!"

Marisa denies, "No. We need to do our duty in this battle, Alice. Let's get ready for our Team Spell Attack!"

Alice apologizes, "Sorry, girls..."

SpaceGodzilla says, "Now to finish you two with one of my favorite attacks. Corona Beam!"

From his mouth and shoulder crystals, SpaceGodzilla fires a lightning like beam at the tornado. It explodes and sends Sakuya and Youmu on a one way trip to their human friends along with the other injured Heroes.

Brock shouts, "Sakuya!"

Max frowns, "No... Youmu!"

Sanae frowns, "Girls..."

Marisa charges her Hakkero with a lot of energy. Meanwhile surrounding the two are six of Alice's dolls, who are each charging energy as well.

SpaceGodzilla notices the two and acts, "Trying to strike me down? That won't happen!"

Still in the fight, VIVIT shouts at the Kaiju, "Hey, monster!"

SpaceGodzilla turns towards the voice, "Hmmm?"

VIVIT attacks, "Let's see you stop this! Sabaton Beam!"

VIVIT fires her signature energy beam towards SpaceGodzilla.

SpaceGodzilla smirks, "Hah! That won't be a problem. Photon Reactive Shield!"

He surrounds his body with a crystal like shield. After a few seconds of impact, he reflects the beam right back at VIVIT.

VIVIT realizes, "Oh no..."

She shouts as she takes a lot of damage from her own attack. She falls to the ground hard.

Claire covers her eyes, "No... VIVIT's down, too!"

Reimu flies towards VIVIT and takes her back to the others. Reimu says, "Curse these Kaiju! Even able to reflect back powerful beam attacks. You did your best, VIVIT."

VIVIT smiles faintly, "Thanks... Reimu..."

Mario and Luigi prepare to fire their Hero Beams toward Destoroyah.

Luigi says, "Let's hope this works."

Mario focuses, "Mmmm..."

Their energy charge is complete. Destoroyah sees the incoming double beam attack.

Mario shouts, "FIRE!"

The brothers fire their Hero Beams. The two beams come together to form a bigger beam.

Destoroyah attacks, "Micro-Oxygen Ray!"

He fires the same devastating ray that took out Tails. The beams clash. However much the brothers struggled on, their beam was no much for Destoroyah's. The two scream as they are blown away by the attack, knocking them both down.

Mario and Luigi moan, "Mama Mia..."

Using Teleport, Silver warps to where the brothers were. He says, "Sorry about that, you guys. Looks like even two Hero Beams won't work against them."

He teleports the brothers back to the Heroes.

Reimu attacks, "Charming Amulets!"

She repeatedly throws red amulets to SpaceGodzilla, which is annoying him more with each round.

SpaceGodzilla says, "Gaaa! Stop with those paper throws, girl! Ahhhhhh!"

Reimu taunts, "If you want me, come get me."

SpaceGodzilla growls, "You asked for it!"

SpaceGodzilla shoots lightning from his crystal, but Reimu gracefully dodges it. He continues to fire lightning, but Reimu dodges each strike.

SpaceGodzilla shouts, "Stop... dodging... my... LIGHTNING!"

Reimu thinks, _"This is your chance, Marisa."_

Marisa grins, "Alright, Alice... let's give SpaceGodzilla a huge taste of our love."

Alice blushes, "You got it, Marisa!"

Hand in hand, the two ready their attacks from the Hakkero and Dolls.

Marisa and Alice declare, "Loving Heart 'Malice Cannon!'"

A large rainbow colored beam and a beam from each of the six surrounding dolls fire at the same time.

SpaceGodzilla shouts, "What the...? AHHHHHH!"

Finally, a successful hit from the Heroes makes a large impact on SpaceGodzilla. Unable to contain his flight with the crystals, he falls down to the ground in great pain. The Heroes cheer for a successful attack.

May cheers, "That's my Marisa!"

Linde smiles, "You did it, Alice!"

Sanae says, "It looks like things are finally looking up. But, the battle is not over, yet."

Sanae heals both DK and Blaze enough. The two wake up from their knocked out state.

DK says, "Oooooh..."

Blaze sighs, "Ohhh... that was painful."

Iris smiles and goes towards DK, "DK... you're okay!"

DK names, "Iris..."

Ash asks, "Are you okay, Blaze?"

Blaze confirms, "I'll be fine, Ash. Looks like we lost quite a lot of our friends to those beasts. Let me help you girls with the healing."

Linde says, "I've just finished healing Meta Knight. Let me work on VIVIT, next."

Sanae suggests, "I'll do Sakuya and Youmu, next. Can you start healing Tails and Knuckles, Blaze?"

Blaze nods, "I got it."

The girls continue their healing with the fallen Heroes.

SpaceGodzilla groans, "That... hurt!"

Destoroyah grins, "Ha! What a wimp!"

Silver points out, "We saw from the Mario Brothers that Hero Beams together won't seem to do anything against him."

Shadow counters, "But then again, Marisa and Alice's combination attack did a lot against SpaceGodzilla. We just need to coordinate our attacks. Silver, prepare a powerful psychic attack. I still have a little bit of my Chaos Boost remaining."

Silver nods, "Alright, Shadow. Good luck!"

Shadow says, "You, too."

Silver runs to a spot where he can perform his attack. Shadow teleports directly in front of Destoroyah.

Destoroyah wonders, "Wha...?"

Shadow calls, "Chaos... Blast!"

With a shout from the Kaiju, Shadow explodes an energy of darkness to deal great damage to him. Silver, meanwhile, finds his position to attack, jumps high, and keeps himself floating in the air using his power.

Silver attacks, "Psycho Boost!"

Silver unleashes a large burst of psychic energy towards the Kaiju. As the darkness energy clears out of the way, Destoroyah is hit with another powerful attack, stumbling him back a bit.

Destoroyah shouts, "Ahhhhhhh!"

Silver smiles, "That'll show him!"

Destoroyah performs a terrifying monster roar that many around the city can hear. Afterwards, he performs a large energy explosion, quickly enough that Shadow and Silver was not intending the attack and takes massive hits from it. They take a painful trip to the ground.

Max shivers, "That roar was so scary!"

Zoey frowns, "And so was that explosion. Ohh, Silver, Shadow..."

Sonic runs over to pick up Shadow and Silver to send them back to the Heroes.

Sonic sweatdrops, "Looks like I'll have to deal with this guy, myself. Just perfect..."

Alice wonders, "You think he's finished?"

Reimu shakes her head, "I don't think so."

SpaceGodzilla gets up with more energy to fight.

SpaceGodzilla roars, "RAAAAAAA! I'm not done yet, Heroes!"

He sends large crystals around the city. The crystals power him up, making him stronger.

Marisa sweatdrops, "As if he needs to get any stronger."

SpaceGodzilla shouts, "It was you two who knocked me down. You will pay for that!"

With the many crystals around the city, he fires a stronger and bigger Corona Beam at Marisa and Alice.

Alice frowns, "Marisa, look out!"

Alice pushes Marisa out of the way as the takes the devastating beam attack by herself, shouting with intense pain.

Marisa shouts, "ALICE!"

Alice slowly falls to the ground, but Marisa swiftly catches her and sends her back to the Heroes.

Marisa calls on her, "Alice... Alice!"

Alice faintly says, "I... I'll be okay... Marisa..."

Marisa sobs, "Gghhhh..."

Marisa drops off Alice to near Linde, who is still healing VIVIT.

Linde assures, "I'll take care of Alice, Marisa. I'm almost done with VIVIT."

Marisa says, "Thanks, Linde. He'll pay... he'll play for hurting my Alice!"

With anger in her mind, she swiftly returns back to the battle.

May senses Marisa's feelings and says, "Marisa... She really cares deeply for Alice."

Tina ponders, "Makes me wonder about the relationship those two share..."

Marisa returns to where Reimu and SpaceGodzilla are at.

SpaceGodzilla says, "And with that... only these two girls are remaining!"

Marisa angers, "How dare you, you monster? You will pay dearly for putting great harm onto Alice!"

Reimu curses, "Damnit! Almost all of our friends have been defeated! I don't think we can win."

Marisa realizes, "Reimu, we have to keep trying until the very end. Sonic is doing his best with the other Kaiju. So, we need to do our part and end this guy quickly... so we can help our friend out."

Reimu sighs, "You're right. If I know you, Marisa, you're about to go in. Let me give you a good luck charm. Hakurei Ward!"

She tags Marisa with a signature charm on her back.

Reimu says, "This will make the next several hits you take... not deal very much damage to you. Go for it, Marisa!"

Marisa smiles, "Thanks, Reimu. Looks like that's another favor I owe ya."

Reimu smiles, "Right. We'll worry about that, later. Now, go."

Marisa declares, "Magic Sign 'Stardust Reverie'!"

While standing in her broom, Marisa charges forward with the entire front of her powered by magic.

SpaceGodzilla battlecries, "Haaaa!"

He powers his claws with crystal energy and performs a swipe from it. Each

attack hits the other. Both of them take moderate damage. Thanks to the ward given by Reimu, Marisa did not end up taking major damage.

Marisa replies, "I'm not done yet... Kaiju! Familiar Sign 'Broom Missile'!"

Marisa powers her broom with magic and jumps out of it to launch it towards SpaceGodzilla, which sends the Kaiju back a bit. After the attack, the broom disappears magically. He attacks back by jumping and striking at Marisa with his glowing tail, sending her to the ground. While the attack didn't do a lot, it did cause the amulet in her back to disappear.

SpaceGodzilla prepares another attack as several surrounding crystals glow.

Marisa pants, "One.. last... attack. Master... SPARK!"

The rainbow laser hits SpaceGodzilla. While dealing damage, he causes the crystals around Marisa to fire laser blasts at her. Taking too much damage to contain, Marisa finally falls in defeat. Reimu flies over to her.

Reimu calls, "Marisa!"

Marisa frowns, "I've... tried, Reimu. But... I failed..."

Reimu shakes her head, "You haven't failed, Marisa. You did so much to him. Rest easy, now."

Reimu flies her back to the Heroes. The broom reappears magically beside the fallen Marisa. May goes up to Marisa and supports her, "Marisa..."

Marisa smiles faintly, "Heh... Don't worry, May... Reimu's got it. I know she does..."

Batthan frowns, "Now, it's just Reimu and Sonic. We're almost out of options..."

Flying back to SpaceGodzilla, Reimu wonders, "What am I going to do, now? ... Sonic!"

Destoroyah performs a powerful tail swipe, but Sonic dodges the attack with ease.

Reimu sees, "Sonic's doing his best out there against the other Kaiju. So... I should do what I need to do, then... Aerial 'Great Divine Boundary'!"

Reimu surrounds herself with a green border, shielding her from certain hits. After a little bit, the border starts shooting wind enhanced amulets towards SpaceGodzilla.

SpaceGodzilla mocks, "Tch! What's that supposed to do, huh? Taste my lightning!"

He attacks with crystal lightning strikes. She dodges each one as more amulets are shot out. Eventually, the border grows stronger in defense and offense, shooting more amulets each time.

SpaceGodzilla says, "Ahhhh! Why you little..."

Reimu attacks further, "Youkai... Buster!"

With additional wind amulets from her border, she throws five purple amulets to deal great damage to SpaceGodzilla.

SpaceGodzilla sweatdrops, "Gaaaaa! I hate that attack!"

Destoroyah grins, "Having trouble over there, 'friend'?"

SpaceGodzilla grumbles, "I don't need to hear that from you, Destoroyah! I've had enough of your tricks! It's time that I take care of you once and for all!"

He uses the crystals he planted plus his shoulder crystals to charge up an extremely powerful beam attack.

Reimu prepares, "I better prepare with as much defense as possible. Cautionary Border!"

She throws four blue amulets forward to create a blue shield in front of her, which will absorb additional damage incoming towards her.

SpaceGodzilla fires an extremely powerful version of his Corona Beam towards Reimu. Both the blue shield and the green border takes some of the energy. Ultimately, however, Reimu still takes a ton of damage. She barely lands on her feet.

SpaceGodzilla pants a little, "Man... those Heroes are starting to make me tired!"

Reimu formulates, "I better... retreat!"

Reimu flies back to the Heroes. She falls to the ground when she gets there.

Ash calls out, "Reimu!"

Misty asks, "Are you okay, Reimu?"

Reimu frowns, "Not as much as I wish I could be. Sorry, everyone. The Kaiju... they're too strong!"

Blaze notices, "Sonic... he's the only one that's fighting out there."

Max frowns, "There's no way he'll be able to take them on by himself."

Misty worries, "Sonic..."

SpaceGodzilla walks up to the other battle and talks to Destoroyah.

SpaceGodzilla asks, "Well, it wasn't easy, but I managed to take out my group. How about you?"

Destoroyah replies, "I have one of them left. While he is becoming an annoyance to hit, I should be able to take him on my myself, I think."

SpaceGodzilla says, "I know you got this. While you take care of that blue hedgehog, I'll take care of the Heroes' partners."

SpaceGodzilla walks up to them. The Heroes notice his approach.

Dawn worries, "What's... he doing?"

Zoey says, "He's coming this way!"

Max frowns, "What are we gonna do now?"

Tina silences in worry, "..."

SpaceGodzilla notices, "So... there are a few Hero Pokémon still remaining? What? You think you can protect your partners? Well... let's see you try to stop my attack!"

SpaceGodzilla prepares for another very powerful Corona Beam.

Salem panics, "No, noooo! Don't fire at us! I still have so much to live for..."

Sabrina formulates, "Can I deflect that attack somehow? I have to try!"

Before SpaceGodzilla was able to fire his beam attack, a large, white circular shard strikes the Kaiju, shattering several crystals that were surrounding him.

SpaceGodzilla shouts, "AHHHHH!"

Zoey wonders, "What was that?"

Tina notices, "Look, up there!"

Tina points up. Everyone sees a large, white dragon while green scales flying towards them. She flies near the Heroes.

Speaking in a telepathy voice, the female dragon says, "I came just in time. Thank goodness..."

Destoroyah notices the dragon and comments, "What? Who's that?"

Sonic also notices the dragon and asks, "Who is that dragon?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Estevan's group made it to the city from the opposite side of the others.

Tikal sighs, "Finally, we made it."

Godzilla looks around, "... They've already caused quite a number to these buildings. Damn those two!"

Estevan points, "Check it out, you two. There's a white dragon that just attacked one of the Kaiju."

Godzilla smiles, "Nice! That dragon did a number to SpaceGodzilla!"

Tikal asks, "Should we help them out, Estevan? Our new friends are desperately struggling."

Estevan suggests, "Let's get close and watch the action. If things look dire to the point where our friends would be in mortal danger, we step in. Until then... I got to see that awesome dragon in action!"

Godzilla grins, "Sounds like a plan!"

The group runs over to a good watching spot.

* * *

SpaceGodzilla growls and asks, "Who are you suppose to be, dragon? And how dare you interrupt my attack?"

Tiki introduces, "My name is Tiki... from a time far into the future of my world. My partner asked me to come here to help the people of this city from harm. And how dare you two Kaiju cause pain and sadness to the innocent, you bullies?"

Ash wonders, "Partner?"

Brock examines, "Judging by the sound of the dragon's voice, Tiki must be female."

Batthan recognizes, "Tiki... huh? Well, well... looks like you came through after all, my friend!"

SpaceGodzilla angers, "I don't care how strong you think you are, Tiki. No one... gets in my way!"

Tiki looks around the city. She sees Sonic battling Destoroyah. She also sees Reimu's amulet she laid during the battle. Knowing just what to do to take down SpaceGodzilla, Tiki goes into action.

Tiki attacks, "Extreme Speed!"

At blinding speed, Tiki charges forward and strikes SpaceGodzilla with great damage.

SpaceGodzilla reacts, "AHHHHHHH!"

At a different angle, Tiki charges again... pushing the Kaiju in a certain direction. The force of the attack was so strong, that it causes SpaceGodzilla to stumble back a few steps. He ends up triggering Reimu's Demonic Impact spell card, causing it to explode in colorful bursts, dealing even more considerable damage to the Kaiju."

SpaceGodzilla moans, "Nooooo! I... lost..."

SpaceGodzilla is finally defeated. He falls to the ground and faints. Great cheers from the Heroes are heard.

Tiki says, "There..."

Claire cheers, "He's finally down for good."

Batthan smiles, "And what a finisher from Reimu's spell."

Tina smiles warmly, "Tiki, you wonderful dragon girl, thank you so, so much for your help. We would have been in grave danger without you."

Tiki speaks, "I am glad to see you all unharmed. Unfortunately, the battle is not over. There is still another Kaiju."

Misty pleads, "Sonic needs your help, Tiki. I know he's very strong, but one Hero Pokémon can't take the other Kaiju down as he is. Please help him!"

Tiki says, "I will do what I can to help. I shall protect you all."

Estevan smiles, "Nice! Tiki was her name, right? She's something else!"

Godzilla grins, "Glad to see that my clone was taken out."

Tikal warns, "Destoroyah still remains."

Godzilla frowns, "One of my most dangerous enemies I ever had. I wonder if they can take him out, too."

Destoroyah shocks, "Ahhh! I don't believe this! That dragon woman took down SpaceGodzilla?"

Sonic smiles, "Combined with Reimu's spell card, and everyone that helped. Love was able to conquer over evil."

Destoroyah questions, "What?"

Sonic angers, "You could never understand."

Destoroyah says, "Tch! It doesn't matter to me. I'll take you all down myself!"

Sonic declares, "Just go on ahead and try it!"

Destoroyah glows his tail and strikes. But Sonic dodges it with ease. He strikes a few more times with his glowing claws, but Sonic dodges those as well.

Sonic attacks, "Light Speed Dash!"

He goes into a ball in the air and performs an aerial dash with light energy. He very quickly strikes the Kaiju with great damage.

Sonic repeats, "And another!"

He follows with another aerial light strike just as quickly as the first.

Destoroyah shouts, "YEAAAOUCH! Curse you!"

Destoroyah shakes off the attacks. He wraps Sonic up with his tail and sends a power electric discharge to attack him.

Sonic shouts, "AHHHHHHH!"

Misty shouts, "Sonic!"

Sonic falls to the ground and faintly replies, "No..."

Destoroyah steams, "Ugh... such an annoying little pest. Now then, I'll just finish what SpaceGodzilla started."

Destoroyah walks close to the Heroes.

Batthan angers, "Now the other Kaiju is coming!"

Zoey sobs, "I'm scared."

Batthan comforts, "It'll be alright, Zoey..."

Max hugs May, "Sis!"

May frowns, "Max!"

Claire holds to Brock, "Brock!"

Brock says, "It's gonna be okay, Claire!"

May and Dawn hold hands for comfort. May says, "Dawn..."

Dawn frowns, "This totally isn't good."'

DK frowns, "Oooooh..."

Iris sobs, "Ahhhh..."

Tina sobs while holding Iris close, "Iris..."

Sabrina holds Salem and the two become silent.

Ash and Misty stay close together.

Blaze shouts, "You... monster! You better not try anything!"

Linde says, "We will protect everyone!"

Sanae adds, "We'll put our lives on the line if we have to!"

Reimu faintly replies, "Everyone..."

Destoroyah attacks, "If you think you can stop me, then try to. Otherwise, you can die with the rest of your partners!"

Destoroyah uses his wings to jump up as he glows his tail. He strikes as he falls. In a timely manner, Tiki uses her head to stop the incoming attack from progressing forward.

Destoroyah notices, "W-what?"

Tiki says, "I see somebody hasn't been paying too much attention to my presence. I will protect... everyone!"

Tiki pushes the Kaiju back.

Dawn smiles, "Thank you, Tiki!"

Iris adds, "We really appreciate it!"

Sonic notices the battle and faintly says, "Tiki... is protecting everyone. But... can she win?"

Tikal warns, "Things are getting very serious, Estevan. Be ready just in case we have to step in."

Estevan nods, "Alright."

Godzilla ponders, "Hmmm..."

Destoroyah says, "You're the one who took out SpaceGodzilla. So, think you can take me down, too?"

Tiki answers, "I will."

Destoroyah grins, "Bring it, then!"

For several minutes, Tiki and Destoroyah clash, performing powerful melee blows and attacking with powerful attacks from afar.

* * *

Both Tiki and Destoroyah shows signs of exhaustion.

Tiki pants, "Hah... hah..."

Destoroyah says, ... You've been a worthy foe, Tiki. But... it's time for you to go down! Variable Slicer!"

His horn is powered by a blade of energy. He quickly slashes Tiki, striking her at her weak points. She was send back some distance. She transforms back into her human form, as she falls very near to where the Heroes are.

Tina shouts, "Tiki!"

Salem comments, "Whoa... I didn't expect her to have a human form."

Batthan thinks, " _That's definitely Tiki._ _Another one of his Heroes."_

Ash, Blaze, and Misty run up to Tiki.

Blaze calls, "Tiki..."

Tiki faintly replies, "I'm... I'm very sorry... for not being able to protect you all..."

Destoroyah prepares, "Well, isn't that precious? You three went up to go see your protector. Your 'love' that the hedgehog was going on about is making me sick. I'll take you out, first!"

He charges up another Micro-Oxygen Ray.

Misty sobs, "Ash..."

Ash comforts, "It's gonna be alright, Misty."

Pikachu frowns, "Pika Pi..."

Tikal suggests, "We should go, now, Estevan."

Estevan halts, "Wait! Look... something's happening with Sonic!"

Godzilla wonders, "Ohhhhh?"

As the ray is being charged, Sonic begins to glow as the life of his family flashes before his eyes.

Sonic says, "No... my... my bond. My family! I can't let them die like this! I won't allow this! AHHHHHHHHH!"

As the ray fires, a miraculous power becomes unleashed within Sonic.

Batthan worries, "Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Blaze, Tiki!"

Shinyshock frowns, "Rai Rai!"

Tina shouts, "NOOOO!"

Iris cries, "Ahhhhh! I can't watch!"

Axew frowns, "Axewww!"

Sonic shouts, "Chaos Control!"

Using Sonic's emerald energy, he briefly stops time. He rushes forward in flight to take the hit. After time resumes, an explosion occurs.

Ash, Misty, and Blaze take cover from the attack. But, they didn't get hit.

Ash says, "Huh?"

Misty points, "Uhhh? ... Ash, look!"

Blaze gasps, "Sonic?"

Taking practically no damage from the ray, what appears to be a differently looking transformed Sonic stands tall... ready to defend his friends.

Misty wonders, "Sonic? Is that you?"

Sonic smiles, "Yeah, Misty, it is!"

Misty becomes in awe, "Ohhhh!"

Tina wonders, "Wh... what's that? Why does Sonic look different?"

Iris gleams, "He looks all golden and pretty!"

Knuckles gets up from his battle and sees this new Sonic.

Knuckles studies, "Ugh... No way, Sonic... he's..."

Dawn gasps, "Knuckles!"

Linde smiles, "You're alright, Knuckles!"

Knuckles confirms, "Yeah... I am."

Max asks, "What's going on, Knuckles?"

Knuckles explains, "Not counting the time I used the power of the Master Emerald, looks like Sonic became the first of us to become his second state. Everyone... meet Super Sonic!"

Everyone says, "Super Sonic?"

The familiar blue hedgehog now sports a golden body. His green eyes become ruby red. And he becomes empowered by a gold aura.

Batthan smiles, "Whoa... that's awesome! Look at you now, Sonic!"

Ash gleams, "Amazing!"

Pikachu smiles, "Pika!"

Misty sobs happily, "My precious Sonic... he's grown so much more powerful. I'm so happy to be his partner..."

Destoroyah worries, "What is this madness? How did you get up so quickly? And how were able to take my attack so easily?"

Super Sonic explains, "You wanna know how, Kaiju Breath? You tried to kill my family, and all of my friends. With my close bonds with everyone, and with danger in door's footsteps, I had to unleash my hidden potential inside... so I can save everyone!"

Destoroyah sweatdrops, "You mean to tell me that a Hero Pokémon can become stronger?"

Super Sonic confirms, "That's right! For what you almost did... I can never forgive you!"

Destoroyah laughs, "Hahahaha! Like one Hero Pokémon can stop me!"

Super Sonic points, "Tiki did, and I can, too! Light Speed Attack!"

Super Sonic strikes Destoroyah with a multitude of super fast aerial dashes.

Destoroyah shouts, "AHHHHHHHH!"

He stumbles back in pain, surprising everyone who is watching.

Brock notices, "Did you guys see how fast he went?"

Sabrina formulates, "That was definitely the speed of light he just went in."

Tina adds, "It looked so powerful, too."

Reimu quietly comments, "So that's... the power... of a second state."

Woken up a few minutes ago, Meta Knight comments, "What a magnificent power a Hero can obtain. I wonder if you can obtain that kind of power, Kirby..."

Destoroyah roars, "RAAAA! You're gonna pay for that!"

Destoroyah glows his tail to attack Super Sonic, but he quickly grabs the tail.

Destoroyah reacts, "What?"

Super Sonic flies high in the air, spins vertically quickly, and throws Destoroyah down to the ground very hard. Dust and smoke appears for a few moments.

Super Sonic returns near the ground and Destoroyah slowly gets up.

Misty gleams, "That was amazing!"

Claire smiles, "Wow!"

Batthan grins, "To think that the strength of a second stage could be so intense!"

Blaze smiles, "Sonic... I wish to be like you can. Maybe with the Sol Emeralds, and my love..."

Some of the Heroes, after being healed, wakes up.

VIVIT wonders, "Whoa... what's that?"

Claire explains, "That, VIVIT... would be Sonic's second state."

VIVIT says, "Second state, huh?"

Silver smiles, "I knew it all along. It had to have been Sonic who would be the first of us."

Shadow says, "I am not surprised myself. He always come through tor us, even back in our world."

Mario smiles, "Sonic. Ohhhh... I'll work hard, so I can save everybody one day, too. Woohoo!"

Marisa gleams, "Super Sonic... So awesome!"

Super Sonic prepares, "Now then, it's about time I end this!"

Super Sonic charges a ton of energy from his hands. This appears to be a Hero Beam.

Zoey wonders, "What is he doing now?"

Batthan thinks, "Looks like he's about to use a Hero Beam."

Misty says, "But, the Hero Beams don't seem to work well against these guys."

Shadow senses, "This one's different."

Zoey asks, "What do you mean, Shadow?"

Shadow explains, "A second state Hero using their Hero move... is far more powerful than normal."

Batthan questions, "I just wonder if it's going to be enough, though."

Zoey says, "You have to believe in Sonic, Batthan."

Batthan clarifies, "That's not what I'm saying, Zoey. We've seen Kaiju pull off unexpected counters and overpowering against our Hero's most powerful moves before. I'm just worried that this may not be enough, even for a second state."

Silver points out, "We have to believe, though. Sonic is our last hope... for this city... and for us."

Batthan agrees, "Yeah..."

Super Sonic continues to charge energy.

Destoroyah prepares, "What the? How is one Hero Pokémon able to have this much power? ... If that thing hits me, I'll done for. Guess I have no choice, then. I must match that power!"

Destoroyah opens the floral patter on his chest and charges a ton of energy.

Batthan grits his teeth, "It looks like Kaiju Breath over there is trying to match Sonic's attack!"

Misty worries, "Oh no, will Sonic not be able to beat him after all?"

Super Sonic says, "Almost there..."

Destoroyah growls as he still charges.

Sanae examines, "Hmmm. I wonder..."

Super Sonic attacks, "It's ready. Take This! Hero Star Beam!"

Super Sonic fires a large blue aura beam at Destoroyah.

Destoroyah shouts, "Stomach Beam!"

Destoroyah fires his beam as well from his chest. One more beam clash starts."

Dawn cheers, "Sonic, you can do it!"

Knuckles also cheers, "Yeah, Sonic!"

Marisa smiles, "Come on, Sonic, end this fight once and for all!"

The clash seems to be even so far. Super Sonic started to tip the clash to his favor slowly.

Destoroyah denies, "No, no... I can't lose this!"

However, Destoroyah uses all of his power to make the clash goes his way. Super Sonic struggles to keep it from breaking.

Super Sonic sweatdrops, "How... does a Kaiju Pokémon have this much power? Ahhhhh!"

Blaze worries, "Sonic, no!"

Misty worries, "Sonic's about to lose to clash!"

Sanae formulates, "Not if I have anything to say about it. Divine 'Miracle Fruit'!"

She gathers energy up and creates a delicious fruit that seems to vary with what color it becomes. This time, it becomes a light blue color.

Tina notices, "Sanae?"

Sanae shouts, "Sonic!"

Super Sonic turns towards Sanae.

Sanae says, "Eat this fruit; it'll make you stronger! Here!"

Sanae throws the fruit to him. Super Sonic opens his mouth and eats the fruit. He swallows it and the aura around him is bigger.

Super Sonic smiles, "Delicious... Aww yeah! I feel much stronger now! Thank you, Sanae."

Sanae smiles, "Happy to help. Now, finish him off!"

Super Sonic screams, "YaaaaaAAAAAAAA!"

Super Sonic pushes the Hero Star Beam to even greater heights. His beam completely overpowers Destoroyah's.

Destoroyah shouts, "This can't be happening! This is impossible! AHHHHHHHH!"

Destoroyah loses the clash and a powerful explosion was made that took up the whole area. Smoke was covered all around the area for about 30 seconds. When the smoke cleared, Destoroyah was knocked out.

Super Sonic pants, "Finally... it's all over... Ugh..."

Super Sonic is forced back into his normal form. He is about to fall down, but Misty catches him in time.

Misty calls out, "Sonic!"

Sonic says quietly, "Misty..."

Misty cries and hugs him, "Oh, Sonic... thank you!"

Sonic says softly, "... No sweat..."

Everyone is cheering for a victory well done. This also includes the many citizens of Sky High City.

May cheers, "Yeah!"

Iris cheers, "Alright!"

Zoey sighs in relief, "Thank goodness."

Reimu faintly says, "Way to go... Sonic..."

Tina blushes, "That's our Hero!"

Blaze compliments, "Such amazing strength you had!"

Pikachu says, "Pikachu!"

Ash smiles, "... Sonic, thank you."

Sonic gives a thumbs up. Then, he faints.

Misty smiles, "Oh, Sonic... you're so tired. You deserve a rest."

Batthan agrees, "We could all use the rest."

Linde notices, "We still need to heal the others up. Sanae, Blaze, help me out."

Blaze agrees, "Okay!"

Sanae smiles, "Looks like there is still more to do after all. Heehee!"

Silver offers, "I'm back to full energy. I can help you girls out, too."

Sanae blushes, "Thank you, Silver!"

Silver blushes in response, "Heh heh..."

* * *

A few minutes after the Heroes start to recover from their battle, electric nets become wrapped around the two Kaiju Pokémon.

Misty notices, "Huh?"

Batthan wonders, "Where did those nets come from?"

Estevan replies, "That would be from me!"

Estevan, Godzilla, and Tikal appear before the Heroes.

Tikal waves, "Hi, everyone!"

Everyone calls, "It's Estevan!"

Blaze asks, "What are you doing here?"

Estevan answers, "I had sensed that trouble was going to occur in this very city due to Kaiju Pokémon."

Tikal adds, "Unfortunately, we were a little late... and the battle had already started. It was a good thing that you all showed up when you did, or the city could have been destroyed."

Tina explains, "Well, all of our Heroes had a big effort in stopping them. But, it was especially thanks to Reimu, Super Sonic, Sanae, and this dragon girl that recently showed up, Tiki. If it wasn't for them, we would probably be dead by now."

Estevan confirms, "Yeah, I know!"

Batthan wonders, "Huh?"

Iris asks, "How did you know that?"

Estevan answers, "We were a little late, but we did arrived in the middle of your battle. I decided that we were to spectate since Tiki and Sonic looked like they were about to go into great action."

Tikal adds, "Should all of your Heroes have been knocked out, we would have been there to help you all."

Estevan glees, "And boy... those two were the highlights of this entire battle! A large dragon coming from this girl? Amazing! And Super Sonic... ohhhh!"

Tikal smiles, "I knew that second forms existed, since Sonic helped me with Perfect Chaos in the past. And now, Sonic once again saved a city... and its citizens. What a true Hero..."

Godzilla agrees, "Yeah! With power like that... it'll make me think twice about messing with him."

Tina asks, "So... what's with those nets?"

Estevan explains, "Well, first of all, did you know that after a hard battle like that when they become defeated, Kaiju Pokémon can regenerate their bodies very quickly?"

Ash exclaims, "Whoa! Are you serious?"

Godzilla nods, "Definitely!"

Estevan continues, "To make sure that doesn't happen, I'm using these electric nets so I can take them off your hands. Things could have continued to have gotten ugly if I didn't show up either way."

Tina asks, "Are you going to catch them?"

Estevan grins, "Damn right I will! I have my ultimate dream in mind; to catch all of the Kaiju Pokémon that are around the Island. So, in a way, we both helped each other out."

Godzilla steams, "Damn clone of mine. I can't believe they caused this much trouble. They don't have much respect for the human race."

Estevan assures, "But with my training skills, they'll turn out to be decent... in both controlling their strength and respecting other people."

Ash thanks, "We appreciate your help, Estevan!"

Estevan returns it, "And the same for yours as well. I would normally ask, but... I know you are unable to battle me this time around. You guys had one hell of a fight yourselves. We'll have a good opportunity to battle soon."

Tina says, "Looking forward to it!"

Estevan asks, "And my hometown, McKenna, is sometime past this city. So come and visit me, when you can. I can introduce you to my family."

Iris smiles, "That'll be nice."

Estevan agrees, "Sure will! Anywho, I better get these two away before they cause more trouble. See ya later, guys!"

Godzilla adds, "Can't wait to see you guys get stronger!"

Tikal waves, "We'll meet again, soon!"

Ash waves, "Bye, Estevan!"

Blaze waves, "Thanks for everything!"

They wave goodbye as Estevan and the gang leave the city.

* * *

After minutes of healing, everyone else up wakes from the battle. They are clarified by Sonic's second state.

Luigi smiles, "Wow! A second state!"

Youmu says, "We are so thankful for Sonic's help."

Sakuya adds, "Reimu and Sakuya did their parts as well."

Sonic looks around, "Looks like everyone's looking good."

Misty smiles, "Sonic, you are such an inspiration. All of our Heroes admire how you can become your second state."

Sonic says, "It's great that I can. Though, since this is the first time I transformed without the Chaos Emeralds themselves, I have to figure out how to unleash this state with ease."

Ash grins, "It would make our Gym battle even better if we can figure out your second state, Sonic!"

Blaze sweatdrops, "Why I am not surprised that you are thinking about the Gym with that kind of power? Though, I wish I could do the same, myself."

Batthan figures, "There is one more we need to thank for helping us."

Tiki approaches the group. She is now at her human form. She has shoulder length green hair wrapped lightly in a red ribbon, green eyes, a small tiara with a red gem on her head, and long ears. She wears a short red dress wrapped with a pink ribbon around her waist, a pink cloak, red gloves, long pink leggings, and long red boots.

Tiki properly introduces herself, "Hello. My name is Tiki. I am a Manakete."

Tina asks, "What's a Manakete."

Tiki brings out her Divinestone, a white stone of great power. Tiki explains, "Using this stone, I can transform into the white dragon many of you have witnessed earlier. A Manakete is basically someone who can shift into a dragon. Of course, as you see with me, I do have a human form. And I can really only battle while in my dragon form. Which is why this stone is very important to me."

Sanae compliments, "You are so amazing, Tiki! You were so strong against that Kaiju!"

Sabrina says, "It takes a lot for a Hero to be able to take down a Kaiju. Though, we did had help from everyone."

Tiki smiles, "I appreciate all of the kind words you have for me. And I am thankful that I came when I did."

Salem asks, "So, you beautiful Manakete, while we do appreciate you helping us... where did you come from, exactly?"

Blaze agrees, "It is relatively strange to have another Hero we are not familiar with come to help us like this. Not that a possibility like this isn't appreciated. It's just... you talked like you came with a purpose, rather than just by happenstance."

Tiki says, "It's true. I did come here with a purpose. And I came here... because my partner-for-life asked me to."

Sonic asks, "Your partner? Who's your partner?"

Tiki recognizes, "... You must be Batthan. You are the Champion my partner told me about, correct? He told me about you."

Batthan nods, "Yes. But... they are unaware about him."

Tiki understands, "I see... I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I cannot reveal to you his identity."

Reimu asks, "Why not?"

Tiki clarifies, "It is not the time to. Many of you are unaware of... a very important piece of information. Until you are, I must keep the information of my partner a secret."

Sonic shrugs, "Well, it's not like we weren't kept in secret before. But, everyone has their reasons. We're all just thankful to have you be here to help us, whoever sent you here."

Tiki notices, "Looks like you're not the only ones."

A woman appears and approaches the Heroes. She has short brown hair and blue eyes. Her dress consists of cyan and white colors. She also wears a scarf with a Japanese fan on it.

Ash asks, "Who would you be?"

The woman introduces, "My name is Wingnee, and I am the Gym Leader of this city."

Ash confirms, "You're the Gym Leader?"

Wingnee nods, "That's right!"

Brock struggles in thought, _"Must resist... must resist..."_

Sakuya notices, "Hmm... Brock's doing a good job keeping his infatuation from bursting out."

Batthan recognizes, "Ahhhh. There you are, Wingnee."

Wingnee introduces, "Batthan! How wonderful to see you again, Champion!"

Batthan smiles, "You need me to do the eyes thing for you?"

Wingnee giggles, "Hahaha! Another time. Especially when things are more... settled with everyone."

Reimu looks around her and asks, "Do you have Hero Pokémon, Wingnee?"

Wingnee confirms, "Yes. Right now, I am having my Hero Pokémon helping the residents of this city get back into a normal state. We'll need to do some repairs."

VIVIT assures, "Building repairs are my specialty. Leave a lot of that work to me!"

Wingnee recognizes, "That's great! Thank you! Ohhh! You're VIVIT from Seihou Town. Are you traveling with a partner?"

VIVIT confirms, "Yep. This girl. She's Claire Joy."

Wingnee smiles, "And it's with a Joy, too? Go figure!"

Claire laughs, "Hahahaha!"

Dawn asks, "So, from this city's stature, you would be a Flying type Gym Leader?"

Wingnee states, "Flying and Normal to be exact."

Reimu says, "Normal and Flying types?"

Wingnee smiles, "That's right. Some Gyms in this region can have more than one type. Are any of you wanting to take on my Gym?"

Ash introduces, "I am. My name is Ash Ketchum and I'm from Pallet Town. And I challenge you to a Gym Battle!"

Wingnee remembers, "Pallet Town? That's... from the overworld, right?"

Sonic confirms, "You are correct."

Wingnee bows, "Well first off, I like to thank you all for saving our city from those horrible Kaiju Pokémon."

Batthan looks around the city. He says, "A little worn down, but otherwise... the city is mostly intact."

Misty wonders, "I hope no one was hurt from all of that."

Wingnee confirms, "You don't have to worry. Not a single person was injured or killed from that."

Reimu sighs, "What a relief!"

Wingnee accepts, "So, a Gym Battle you shall have, Ash! Obviously, I'm sure your Heroes are pretty beat from that big battle. Come back in a few days for our battle, okay?"

Ash nods, "You got it!"

Wingnee adds, "Oh! And be sure to come and check out our semi-annual PokéRinger competition in about a week from now."

Tina says, "Yeah, we've heard about that."

Wingnee says, "That's good... maybe I'll see you there. And if you like, you can sign up in the registration office in the PokéRinger building. See you, soon!"

After waving goodbye, she leaves the Heroes.

Tiki smiles, "Well, I've done what I was asked to do."

Misty asks, "You're leaving already, Tiki?"

Tiki states, "I need to report this to my partner."

Tina asks, "Won't you please stay with us for a while, Tiki? At least until Ash has his Gym Battle."

Tiki thinks, _"I can use this opportunity to talk to Batthan. Besides, it is nice to make some new friends_. _"_ She agrees, "Very well. I will stay in the city for a while."

Silver smiles, "We appreciate it, Tiki."

Sonic's stomach growls, "It is time for us to eat. I'm starving!"

Marisa agrees, "Yeah! That huge battle left us tired and hungry!"

Dawn figures, "It's about time we take our rest in the Pokémon Center."

Claire says, "Let's go, then!"

Tiki thinks, _"He will be very excited to hear about what I discovered. Second forms..."_

And so, after a huge battle against two Kaiju Pokémon, our Heroes finally take their well deserved rest. Ash will discover about Sonic and his newfound transformation, as he prepares for his Gym Battle against Wingnee. And what secrets does Tiki hold regarding his partner? Stay tuned for more exciting adventures!

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **PDA777: It's finished!**

 **Batthan: Woo... that was quite intense. Glad we managed to stop those Kaiju!**

 **PDA777: You bet!**

 **Batthan: So, one thing I noticed. Wasn't there some other things you introduced alongside a new transformation?**

 **PDA777: This was their first second state transformation. So, having all of that other stuff there wouldn't make sense.**

 **Batthan: I see...**

 **PDA777: That's it for now, everyone. Until the next chapter!**


	37. Ch 34- Wingnee of a Harpful Melody

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **PDA777: Well, after what happened last time, it sure is nice for things to be peaceful this time around.**

 **Batthan: Indeed.**

 **PDA777: Welcome back, everyone. For today's chapter, our Heroes learn a little more about a special Hero that helped them last time, while Ash figures out Sonic's special power.**

 **Batthan: After that, we meet the Gym Leader's Hero Pokémon who has a lot more going for her than possibly imagined. And with that, the battle for Ash's third Gym badge shall go under way.**

 **PDA777: And off we go! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon**_

 _ **Heroes:**_

 **Ash Ketchum (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Blaze the Cat: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Charizard

Pokémon 4- Rufflet

 **Misty (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog (SF): Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Gyarados

 **Brock (HB3- Brock's Elegant Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Mario: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Crobat

Pokémon 3- Croagunk

 **May (HB4- Constar Bond)**

Hero Pokémon 1- Miles 'Tails' Prower: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame: Touhou Franchise (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid)

Pokémon 1- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Glaceon

Pokémon 4- Manaphy

 **Max:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Luigi: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Cyndaquil

 **Dawn (HB4- Constar Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Linde: Fire Emblem Franchise

Pokémon 1- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Pachirisu

Pokémon 3- Buneary

Pokémon 4- Petilil

 **Iris:**

Hero Pokémon- Donkey Kong: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Axew

Pokémon 2- Excadrill

 **Batthan [Ethan Tidwell] (HB2- Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Silver the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Meta Knight: Kirby Franchise

Pokémon 1- Raichu* (Shinyshock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile (Slasher)

Pokémon 3- Tyranitar (Rocky)

Pokémon 4- Dragonite (Scarlet)

 **Zoey (HB2- Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gardevoir

 **Sabrina Spellman and Salem Saberhagen**

 **Claire Joy (HB3- Brock's Elegant Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- VIVIT: Seihou Franchise

Pokémon- Blissey

 **Tina Sankuri:**

Hero Pokémon- Sanae Kochiya: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Nidoqueen (Rennie)

Pokémon 2- Skarmory (Avale)

Pokémon 3- Primarina (Annabelle)

Pokémon 4- Celebi* (Blossom)

 _ **Villains:**_

 **Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser (Mario Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman (Sonic Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet (Touhou Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

 **Jessie:**

Pokémon 1- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Arbok

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

 **James:**

Pokémon 1- Growlithe (Growlie)

Pokémon 2- Weezing

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

 _ **Symbols:**_

 _ **HB#- Hero Bonds in the order they formed the bond. All of their Hero Pokémon are a part of their bond. It may also show the name of the bond, if they gave it one.**_

 _ ***- Represents that the Pokémon is shiny.**_

 _ **SF- A Hero that is capable of becoming their Second Form.**_

* * *

 _ **The Heroes Current Collection**_

 _ **Ash**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar League:**_

 **1st Badge** \- Aqua Frost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

 **2nd Badge-** Tai Chi Badge (Vegeta- Fighting; Sun Ce)

 _ **May**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Directamo Ribbon

 _ **Dawn**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Seihou Ribbon

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Wingnee of a Harpful Melody**

Location: Sky High City

After yesterday's terrible incident that occurred in Sky High City, our Heroes are staying at the city at Sabrina's mansion for several different events.

VIVIT, along with several of the Heroes, are helping with the repairs around the city. Tiki, an ally that helped our Heroes during the battle against the Kaiju, has decided to stay with the Heroes for some time because of a request.

After having lunch and enjoying it, Tiki stays on the table the Heroes ate on and ponders about yesterday's events in her mind. She thinks, " _Imagine if I didn't come in time yesterday. It would have been so awful, especially knowing who was as stake; a very important person to my partner, and to everyone in this city... and the many allies Batthan made, including family. It must be nice having family to go to. I still wish, to this very day, that I could see you again, Mar-Mar..."_

Being too shocked to realize it yesterday, Linde goes up to Tiki and sits down near Tiki. Linde speaks, "Tiki... I need to talk to you."

Not hearing Linde's voice, Tiki sighs and thinks, " _Mar-Mar... Ban-Ban..."_

Linde asks, "Are you alright, Tiki?"

Tiki notices Linde and says, "Ohhh. I am well, Linde. Sorry..."

Linde notices, "You don't seem to look too well. Are you sure you're okay?"

Tiki says, "Just... thinking about my past. Did you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Linde nods, "Yes. I had wanted to point it out, but... I still had my friends and those Kaiju in mind. But... I recognize you, Tiki."

Tiki wonders, "You do?"

Linde confirms, "Yes. Your name, Tiki... I know that name! And you look just like the Tiki I know, but... older."

Tiki ponders for a few moments. She recalls, "... Linde. Yes, you're Linde... that really powerful mage who defeated that evil Gharnef with Starlight."

Linde frowns, "Yes. But, I had lost the power of that tome coming into this world. The only one I have left with me is Aura."

Tiki recalls, "I can still remember... the amazing power Starlight possessed."

Linde smiles, "Yes. It was all thanks to the great Archsage, Gotoh."

Tiki says, "Gotoh... There's something I am very certain you are not aware of with Gotoh, Linde."

Linde asks, "What's that?"

Tiki says, "I'll tell you, later. So... you are probably wondering about me, Linde."

Linde nods, "Yes. Tiki... what happened? Why do you look like an adult?"

Tiki answers, "Would you believe me if I said that I am over 2000 years older than what you remembered me by?"

Linde gasps, "WHAT? It's been that long?"

Tiki clarifies, "I am the Tiki you know, but at the same time, I'm not. I'm from the far future. I woke up, and later realized my hidden potential. I became the voice of the Divine Dragon, passed on by Naga, the original creator of many powerful weapons in our continent, including Marth's Falchion... and my mother."

Linde jumps, "Really? I... I was not aware of that information."

Tiki says, "Neither was I until recent years. Since we are at a different world, it's okay for me to reveal this fact. Our continent, Archanea, goes through many different changes in the future. That future falls under the new name, Ylisse. And with it, came new Heroes that rose from the Ylisse royal bloodline. Chrom, the current Hero from that bloodline, was there to stop an evil far beyond anything we had ever battled against with Gharnef."

Linde becomes speechless, "..."

Tiki explains, "With my role complete in Ylisse, I came to this world so I can help the people and Pokémon of this world. I, myself, became a Hero Pokémon. I had to, as it makes the most sense. If you're curious, I am a Dragon/Light type."

Linde says, "I was about to ask. And you already found a partner to be with?"

Tiki smiles, "Love is the most powerful magic. With it, as long as your heart is true to you, you can do just about anything. And my partner... has so much love within him, as he also reminds me of... a friend I once had in Ylisse, who is someone that I also felt fondly for."

Tiki blushes and thinks clearly of both the friend of the past, and his partner of the present.

Linde smiles warmly, "That's beautiful, Tiki. Very recently, I also managed to find my partner, someone who would not only use my power for a wonderful purpose, but is also true to their hearts and their friends, family, and partners."

Tiki remembers, "Dawn was her name, right?"

Linde nods, "That's right! And my fellow Hero Pokémon friend, Knuckles, is special in his own way."

Tiki smiles, "I could say the same for my own fellow Hero friend. She is very much unique in so many ways."

Linde wonders, "Yeah. ... Tiki, would you want to see Marth again?"

Tiki claps her hands together in joy, "It would mean as much to me as finding my partner if I could see Mar-Mar alive again. Ohhhhh! You are from the past. Is Mar-Mar in this world?"

Knowing the answer, Linde ponders and thinks, " _Merric and I are aware that King Marth and Queen Caeda are currently in this world. But, I do not know where there are now, or if they are doing well. So, I should not get her too excited about this... just in case we never see them again."_ Linde answers her, "I cannot say for certain, Tiki. I would imagine they have come to this world, but even if they have, I would not know where they are."

Tiki frowns, "I see..."

Linde smiles, "Don't be too down. I'm happy to see you, Tiki. Even if you aren't the same Tiki I knew, you are still my friend."

Tiki ponders, "Were we really friends?"

Linde says, "Even if it wasn't that much, we can be, now. We have a lot of common ground that is very rare... considering the world we live in."

Tiki smiles, "I see. Well... I would be happy for us to be friends, Linde. Just out of curiosity, have you met anyone from our world?"

Linde answers, "Well..."

* * *

With Sonic being able to use the power of his second form, his Super form, the potential for him and the other Heroes are a lot higher. With that said, there are challenges to using this form. Figuring out this form, Ash and Sonic try to figure out what Sonic can do. With them are Misty and Blaze.

Ash smiles, "Sonic, your Super form was one of the coolest things we ever saw!"

Misty adds, "Not to mention that you saved us. You really are the coolest hedgehog ever, Sonic!"

Sonic winks, "Just doing what I can, Misty!"

Blaze asks, "Sonic, are you able to bring out your Super form?"

Sonic says, "Easily? No. Without the energy of all of the Chaos Emeralds, this feeling of unleashing my special power feels difficult. I know what that feeling is like, and if I get into a dangerous spot, I might instinctively become Super again. But, as of right now, it's not something I can rely on without intensive practice."

Blaze says, "One day of intensive practice is not going to be enough to get your Super form bubbling up."

Misty reminds, "And we have that Gym battle, tomorrow. It might not be a good idea to have Sonic's Super form factored into your strategy, Ash."

Ash frowns, "Yeah. I guess you're right. I really wanted to use that awesome power, though."

Sonic assures, "In due time, partner. We've got plenty of time to worry about that. Even though we'll be dealing with Wingnee's Hero that is likely able to fly, this hedgehog can deal with it just fine."

Misty recalls, "We've dealt with our fair share of flying types in the past, Sonic. This is nothing new for you."

Sonic grins, "Especially when it comes to that Egghead."

Blaze smiles, "Well, Sonic, it's time to get in some training. That intense battle with the two Kaiju burns the desire for me to become stronger for Ash and Misty."

Sonic nods, "Yeah. I know that feeling well, Blaze. You should fly as much as you can during our battle. I'll need the practice."

Blaze agrees, "As you wish. Misty, let's go!"

Misty says, "Ready when you are, Blaze. Ash, you ready?"

Ash smiles, "You bet! To battle positions!"

Ash and Misty, and Sonic and Blaze go into their positions to begin their battle. Blaze propels herself in the air using the flaming thrusters at her feet.

Blaze calls, "Come at me, Sonic!"

Sonic smiles, "Alright!"

Sonic runs forward to start their training.

* * *

Tina and Batthan along with their Heroes have a discussion on a recent matter. They are in a bedroom at the mansion.

Batthan says, "You wanted to talk to me about something, Tina?"

Silver nods, "Yeah. It seemed rather important."

Sanae confirms, "It's very important, Silver."

Tina frowns, "Uh huh..."

Batthan asks, "Is there something wrong?"

Tina sighs, "It's about... these Kaiju Pokémon."

Meta Knight asks, "What about them?"

Tina says, "Well... I need to know what's up with them."

Batthan wonders, "Huh?"

Tina says, "They just came... basically out of nowhere."

Silver asks, "What do you mean?"

Tina explains, "Think about it. Something big like a new group of Pokémon would have already gotten to our ears by now. Information about important things like that should have been gossiped across the whole region by now."

Meta Knight ponders, "Hmmm... You do make a good point."

Tina questions, "Where did these guys come from? Why are they so powerful? And how does Estevan know so much about these guys?"

Silver agrees, "Come to think of it, it is rather mysterious. If these Kaiju, with how strong they are, have only come to this world in such a short about of time, how would Estevan seem to know so much about them? Let alone wanting to capture them? Or even... how he has the power to capture them?"

Sanae wonders, "He's trying to collect all of the Kaiju Pokémon that's in this region, right? Why would he do that?"

Tina shakes his head, "It just doesn't make since."

Batthan comments, "Hero Pokémon are supposed to be one of the strongest kinds in all of the Pokémon world, right? Especially being rivaled with many Legendary Pokémon. And now... these Kaiju Pokémon are trying to take that role. Not only that, some of them like to cause chaos to the innocent."

Silver compares, "They're starting to make Vile Pokémon look... nice in comparison."

Meta Knight disagrees, "Well, I am certain that a number of Viles have little compassion for human kind."

Silver realizes, "Actually, we are not aware of too many different Vile Pokémon that could be out there, right?"

Tina recalls, "The only other Vile we are aware of, besides Team Rocket's Viles, would be that one J had... Abaddon I believe his name was."

Batthan remembers, "Ohhhh! I remember something she mentioned. That Abaddon was exiled due to his crimes!"

Tina questions, "Crimes? What crimes?"

Meta Knight questions, "Exiled? As in exiled from the island? Why would he be exiled from here?"

Sanae adds, "Vile Pokémon are beaten up at the most, and sent to another part of the island. But, what's up with that?"

Silver says, "Having really dangerous Pokémon is something to be mindful of. Which makes me wonder what the deal with Abaddon is."

Tina recalls, "That's right! Did any of you see Estevan's scar during that time?"

Batthan wonders, "Scar?"

Tina describes, "Yeah! There was a red scar that suddenly appeared in his left eye."

Batthan denies, "I'm afraid I didn't notice it at the time."

Silver agrees, "Me neither."

Sanae says, "I was not aware that a scar appeared on him, Tina."

Meta Knight remembers, "I did briefly notice that. So, my mind wasn't playing tricks on me.

Tina says, "Estevan... he is on our side for certain, but I still have my strange feelings about him."

Batthan agrees, "He's a weird one, that's for sure."

Meta Knight adds, "There was also something about him. He wanted us to visited his hometown of McKenna. But... as I was flying through a certain town, for a brief instant, I had a very dark feeling about a town I passed over. I'm very positive it was McKenna."

Silver replies, "I wouldn't be surprised if something was up with that town."

Sanae questions, "This does make me worry about something, especially with what happened yesterday."

Tina asks, "What's wrong, Sanae?"

Sanae asks, "How are we going to handle these Kaiju Pokémon? We've had a hard time with them when we faced against Estevan's Godzilla, and we've almost lost and even died to two Kaiju Pokémon yesterday!"

Silver states, "It was a miracle that we had Sonic's Super form coming around to save us all. Even with all of our powers together, it was barely not enough to suppress these Kaiju."

Meta Knight adds, "We even needed the assistance of Tiki. A very powerful dragon shifter, indeed."

Sanae frowns, "Without Sonic's second state, we all would have been done for."

Tina frowns and shivers, "Ohhhh... I just had a scary thought."

Batthan asks, "What kind of thought, Tina?"'

Tina theorizes, "What if... those two Kaiju we fought recently were not as strong as what they can become?"

Silver sweatdrops, "It's so hard to imagine any Pokémon going beyond the power of a Hero Pokémon's second form."

Batthan says, "It's not impossible to think about. After all, according to Estevan, Kaiju can eventually restore their power rapidly after a hard fought battle."

Tina agrees, "Exactly! We might even face against Kaiju that not even Sonic's Super form is good enough for."

Meta Knight points out, "Which by the way, only came about after Destoroyah was greatly weakened."

Batthan says, "Well, I'm not just going to stay here and let this precious island of ours be in any real danger in the future."

Tina wonders, "Ethan..."

Batthan motivates, "I am the Champion of Rainstar. And it is my duty as the champion to keep this island from being in great danger. Now that we know about the power of second forms, Silver, we must train ourselves with more intensity."

Silver briefly releases his aura from his hand as he agrees, "We must protect our future. So much was lost in my past. I will not allow this world we live in to be lost to me!"

Sanae volunteers, "You are so motivated to do this, Silver. In that case, let us train together. I want to be so strong and so determined just like Reimu and Marisa."

Tina smiles, "I need to do the same thing as you do, Ethan. We must protect all of our precious friends... and our family."

Batthan asks, "Then, let us do what Sanae wants us to do. We shall do some special training."

Tina nods, "Yes. Let us do just that!"

Meta Knight says, "You all have motivated me to train as well. I shall ask Youmu if she is up for sword combat."

They head out the door of the bedroom to begin their series of hard and intense training sequences.

* * *

Location: Route 709

Meanwhile, checking on Team Rocket, they are currently outside of the city, making preparations and plans for their future schemes.

Eggman suggests, "So, what do you think about this, Bowser?"

Bowser rubs his head, "I don't know... are you sure it's evil enough?"

Eggman exclaims, "Wha...? Of course it's evil enough! It's a brilliant plan of mine."

Bowser points out, "You say that, but you always lose to Sonic!"

Eggman agrees, "It's true. I always lose to that blasted hedgehog."

Bowser adds, "And I always lose to those plumbers."

Meowth supports, "Cheer up, my pals. As the old saying goes; if your plans don't succeed, formulate more, indeed!"

Eggman questions, "I'm very certain that's not how the old saying goes."

Bowser rubs his stomach, "I'm getting hungry! When are they coming back with our food?"

Meowth answers, "Well, Jessie and James are gathering the grub as we speak."

Eggman smiles, "Good thing I managed to acquire some of my stockpiled fortune from my world. The interdimensional monaterial device I was working on for a long time is finally coming into fruition. And... it's a good thing I also gave it a currency converter. Otherwise, it would possibly be worth next to nothing."

Bowser says, "It's a good thing, too. Our supplies for repairing our devices get very expensive. Ahhh... I did wish I had my minions to help me with my plans."

Eggman suggests, "You could always summon them."

Bowser shakes his head, "They are only trained in battle tactics. They wouldn't know anything about the stuff we're doing."

Flandre calls, "Hey, friends. I'm back!"

Flandre flies back to the group with a newspaper.

Meowth waves, "Hi, Flan."

Eggman asks, "So, where have you been, Flan?"

Flandre answers, "Gathering information on the recent news. Umm... it's a lot of interesting information as of late."

Eggman recalls, "Considering that we had heard rumblings about a terrible incident that happened recently, I'm sure this covers that."

Meowth wonders, "So, what's the scoop, Flan?"

Flandre reads, "Uhh, let's see... Okay. So, this is the headline. 'Trouble was Brewing: Miracle Heroes Saved the Day'. This happened yesterday by the way. Trouble was caused by two very scary and powerful Kaiju Pokémon. Luckily, a group of Heroes came to the rescue. The group of Heroes alongside their Hero Pokémon all battled against the two."

Bowser figures, "So, it seems those guys have done another good deed, huh?"

Flandre continues, "Yeah, well, it wasn't an easy fight. I'll continue. It was not easy at all. In fact, it came to the point where it looked like they were going to lose. Thanks to the amazing finishing efforts of a powerful dragon lady, a special move from the Heroine, Sanae, and the legendary Sonic the Hedgehog, they managed to finish the last Kaiju that was causing trouble."

Meowth ponders, "Dragon lady?"

Flandre shows the picture of Tiki, "There's a picture of the dragon lady here, but I don't recognize her. She seems to be a Hero Pokémon. This is her at her human form. Her name is apparently Tiki."

Eggman says, "Can't say I recognize her."

Bowser agrees, "Me, too. Wonder where she's from."

Flandre adds, "I should also mention that during that fight, Sonic unleashed a form that was not seen before... a form beyond the normal power of Hero Pokémon. It seems to be called his Super form."

Eggman shocks, "SUPER FORM? Great... that hedgehog is able to become much more powerful without using the seven Chaos Emeralds. This is going to make our plans that much more tricky."

Bowser smiles, "Good thing Mario doesn't have anything similar like that!"

Flandre keeps going, "There's more to this story. Let me finish it up. After these Heroes and many of their allies saved the city, another strange person with his Pokémon appeared and took away the bad Kaiju. We are thankful that so many good people are out there, looking out for us! ... Umm, you might want to take a look at the person who reclaimed the Kaiju Pokémon."

She shows him the picture of a very familiar face to them.

Meowth jumps, "NO! Not him!"

Eggman exclaims, "Estevan!"

Bowser adds, "I can't believe it!"

Eggman recalls, "I've read up about this guy. Apparently, he is trying to catch all of the Kaiju Pokémon in the region."

Flandre adds, "And those Kaiju are incredibly powerful. Right now, some are stronger than most of the Heroes and Viles."

Meowth sweatdrops, "We're in big trouble, aren't we?"

Bowser wishes, "Let's just hope we don't run into him again."

Eggman adds, "He's more troublesome than he's worth, honestly."

They all give a sigh as they go about their lives.

* * *

Location: Sky High City

Back to our Heroes, hours has passed and sunset is upon them. Outside of the mansion, Tiki speaks with both Tina and Iris, to get to know more about her allies.

Iris gleams, "A person who is able to turn into a dragon? It doesn't get any cooler than that!"

Tiki chuckles, "Thank you. I am glad that there are those out there that enjoy my presence and not fear it."

Tina asks, "Was that a problem for you in the past?"

Tiki denies, "No. And because of this world and how there are all sorts of creatures, it really shouldn't be a problem. In other cases, though, there are those people who fear beings like me, those who are not all human."

Tina smiles, "You have nothing to worry about like that here... at least with us. There are dangerous Pokémon in this world. But, there are also so many

friendly ones. Even those that dislike humans for one reason or another can still be convinced otherwise."

Tiki says, "I see..."

Iris wonders, "What's it like being a dragon? Do you feel the claws on your hands? The growling shriek of your roar? The tail on your back? The power dwelling within?"

Tiki laughs, "Hahahaha! Yes to all of the above. But more than that, it's how you use your power that really matters. I can see it in your eyes, Iris. You have a deep compassion and understanding for dragons. And at such a young age, too. I wonder what it would be like to be your partner."

Iris dreams, "I would love to be able to fly on you, Tiki, and soar through the skies gracefully!"

Tiki smiles, "My partner enjoys riding on me. And so does my fellow Hero partner."

Iris wonders, "Do you think... I could ever have a Dragon type Hero Pokémon?"

Tina figures, "Maybe. But, I do know you are very happy to have DK as your first partner, right?"

Iris glees, "Yeah! He doesn't need to be a Dragon type for me to be so happy to have him as my partner. It's okay to love other types beyond those that you enjoy the most. Misty does so with her Togetic and Blaze."

Tina agrees, "True."

Tiki thinks, " _It's been fun meeting everyone, and seeing what they are like. Everyone in Batthan's group is so happy and so unique. I can't wait to tell you all that I experienced."_

The current day ends with everyone resting for tomorrow.

* * *

A new day rises as the time has come. After having breakfast, everyone makes their way to the Sky High Gym.

Brock asks, "How are the repairs with the city going, VIVIT?"

VIVIT answers, "It's going very quickly thanks to my efforts. It will take about a week for everything to be finished, though, judging by my estimated calculations."

Reimu reminds, "We'll be staying around for the PokéRinger competition, anyway."

Ash smiles, "That is something I want to prepare for. Right now, all of our focus is on this Gym Battle."

Sabrina asks, "I wonder who Wingnee's Hero Pokémon is. We have not yet met them."

Claire wonders, "Did you get to see who they were, VIVIT?"

VIVIT nods, "I did. I can confirm that it is only one, and that she is female. You'll have to meet her to see who she is."

After a few minutes, they end up in front of the Gym.

Blaze looks around, "So, this is the Sky High Gym, huh?"

Tina smiles, "It's just as I remembered it."

Ash says, "Let's head on in, everyone."

Ash opens the doors and they all enter the Gym. When they all got to the Gym, they saw it is has an openable roof and there are also hidden wirings on the battlefield. Everyone's really like what they're seeing.

Sonic whistles, "Now this is what I call a Gym!"

Sanae smiles, "What a lovely place."

They walk closer to the battlefield.

VIVIT examines, "It's possible that the roof of this Gym can open up."

Sakuya agrees, "Makes sense if we are talking about a part Flying Gym."

Reimu approves, "Well regardless, I approve of this design!"

Wingnee replies, "Coming from a flying type like you, Reimu, it's quite the compliment."

Reimu wonders, "Huh?"

Wingnee arrives at the battlefield. With her is her partner.

Wingnee smiles "It's so nice to know that people like you compliment our work."

Reimu says, "I should be complimenting a lot of things... but, I don't usually do that."

Marisa grins, "Typical Reimu!"

Wingnee greets, "Anyway, glad to see you all again. I assume that you are ready for our battle?"

Ash nods, "Yes, I am!"

Wingnee introduces, "Of course, you should meet my Hero partner. Here she is."

Wingnee's Hero appears to be slightly over half the height of Wingnee herself.

Blaze wonders, "You are Wingnee's partner."

She bows, "I am. I am so happy to meet the Heroes who saved our city. My name is Medli. I am from the world of Hyrule."

Medli is a young Rito, a tribe of bird people. She has red hair styled in a long ponytail, red eyes, and a beak. She wears a black dress with a red garment that has a symbol of the Rito and yellow boots.

Mario recognizes, "Hyrule? I know of that location. Have you met Link?"

Medli clarifies, "I am familiar with a Link. It might not be the same Link you know about, Mario."

Mario wonders, "Ohhhhh?"

Wingnee smiles, "She is quite young. But, do not underestimate her power. Especially since she is a sage back in her world."

Medli shows everyone her the Rito Harp. She says, "I am current Sage of Earth in my world. For the Earth Temple to be exact. And this harp... was passed down from my ancestor, who was the previous Sage of Earth. It possesses incredible power. It's how I am as powerful as I can be."

Wingnee says, "She has so much potential going for her. I've been using her in a lot of my Gym battles. And many are surprised how strong she is even compared to my already strong Pokémon. You better be ready for quite the fight, Ash."

Ash nods, "You know it!"

Wingnee says, "Good. If you are victorious against me, your loveable prize shall this badge right here... the Fanfare Badge!"

She shows them the badge he could win.

Ash admires, "That's so cool."

Sanae notices, "That's modeled after a Tengu's fan, right?"

Medli nods, "That is correct."

Wingnee explains, "I met this wonderful female Tengu Hero Pokémon several months ago. She was amazing. She was as fast as the wind, and was one heck of a reporter. I recently remodeled my Gym badge after the fan she was holding at the time."

Reimu recognizes, "A female Tengu Hero? Could it be...?"

Ash says, "Really?"

Wingnee adds, "Yes. The old design looked like a Japanese style paper fan. It was still called the Fanfare Badge, but this one is much cooler, I think."

Iris smiles, "Well, I like it."

Tina agrees, "I like it, too."

Batthan agrees, "Yeah, our badges weren't like that when we got out badges, right, Tina?"

Tina nods, "That's right."

Wingnee remembers, "Ohh? Ahhh! Tina! I remember you just as much as I do Batthan. It's been years since I saw you."

Tina confirms, "You... remember me?"

Wingnee says, "How can I not recognize that beautiful face?"

Tina blushes, "You are too kind, Wingnee."

Wingnee wonders, "Speaking of being too kind... Batthan, you think you can do me a favor and... show me your irresistible eyes?"

Batthan bows, "For you, it would be an honor."

Batthan's eyes sparkle and emit a pink aura as he activates his Gleaming Attraction.

Wingnee gleams, "Wow! Just as I remembered it!"

Medli slightly blushes, "What is this... feeling I have in my heart? It's... warm!"

Sanae gleams, "So amazing!"

Tina blushes, "I can't help it. I still love it to death!"

Iris agrees, "It's so dreamy!"

Tiki smiles, "Wow... so those are his eyes when he activates it. No wonder she would feel so embarrassed afterwards."

Linde gleams, "You were right, Alice. Those eyes are truly special!"

Alice blushes, "It's no wonder Marisa can't stop gleeing whenever she would get this feeling in her chest."

VIVIT examines, "What is this strange feeling that I'm sensing. Love? So, it seems that it's affecting me, too. It's... making me all warm and tingling inside... and I like it!"

Some of the other females are enjoying it as well. After a few more seconds, his eyes return to normal.

Wingnee frowns, "Awww!"

Medli wonders, "Huh? It is over? I don't have that feeling, anymore."

Reimu smiles, "I seriously have to wonder how those special eyes came to be in the first place."

Marisa answers, "It's a mystery for another day!"

Batthan realizes, "Ohh man... I need to be careful not to do that so often. I hope you aren't mad or anything, Zoey."

Zoey assures, "Don't worry. You were doing it out of the request of someone you know. As long as you don't use it for the 'other girls', I'm fine with that."

Batthan says, "That's good."

Wingnee smiles, "In any case, shall we begin our battle, Ash?"

Ash says, "Whenever you are ready!"

Pikachu says, "Pikachuuu!"

The setting up for everything has begun. The spectating Heroes sit in their seats to watch.

Dawn declares, "Another great Gym battle is on the way!"

May smiles, "I do love the exciting and epic Gym battles that take place."

Tiki confirms, "You say that Ash is someone to watch out for when he battles, correct?"

Batthan nods, "Indeed."

Tiki thinks, " _I'm curious as to why. Being able to see his power firsthand... will let me know what I should be telling him."_

Misty wonders, "I wonder if Ash will be able to use Sonic efficiently."

Reimu assures, "This is Ash we're talking about, Misty. He'll be fine."

Blaze answers, "He's seen how you and Sonic battled plenty of times. I'm sure we'll see some amazing results."

Misty smiles, "I have no doubt about that!

Wingnee asks, "Lena, are the preparations complete?"

The female Gym assistant to Wingnee, Lena, confirms, "Yes. Battle preparations to this Gym are now complete. Ready for me to become referee?"

Wingnee nods, "Yes."

Lena says, "Very well. I am on my way."

Reimu pictures, "You know, I can totally see Wingnee taking command of several of our world's Tengu to help with this Gym and the City."

Sanae smiles, "I kind of want to see that, now!"

Lena is positioned to be the referee. She announces, "Alright, we're ready to start, then. This will be a three on three battle. Only the challenger, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, is allowed to swap Pokémon at anytime. So, with both sides ready, the battle can now begin."

Wingnee calls out, "We'll send out our Pokémon, first. Furret, you're up!"

Furret appears from its Pokéball and says, "Furrret!"

Claire compliments, "What a cute Furret."

Sanae smiles, "It must be warm and fluffy to feel. Absolutely cute!"

Ash thinks, " _I should use Rufflet against her Flying type."_ You're up first, Pikachu!"

Pikachu jumps onto the battlefield. He says, "Pika!"

Dawn smiles, "Alright! Pikachu's up first!"

Max cheers, "Go, go, Pikachu!"

Sonic says, "Alright, let's get this started, Ash."

Medli smiles, "I wish you well, Miss Wingnee. I will be ready whenever you are in need of me."

Ash offers, "Ladies first."

Wingnee smiles, "That's quite sweet of you, Ash! Well, if you insist."

* * *

Wingnee starts, "Furret, start with Fury Swipes!"

Furret runs quickly with its paws forward. It swipes four times on Pikachu, who didn't seem to feel much damage from the attack.

Ash attacks, "Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

Pikachu attacks with a speedy charge, sending Furret flying into the air, and landing on the ground hard. Furret gets up, but already feels a bit worn down.

Wingnee says, "His Pikachu is really strong. Use your Hyper Voice!"

Furret shouts, sending large soundwaves forward.

Ash calls, "Dodge them, then use your Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu avoids the incoming soundwaves. He sends electricity forward to give Furret quite the shock. It couldn't take the powerful blow, and faints.

Furret moans, "Furrrreet..."

Wingnee frowns, "That was fast..."

Lena announces, "Furret is unable to continue. Pikachu wins!"

Ash smiles, "Nice start, Pikachu!"

Pikachu cheers, "Pika Pika!"

Blaze comments, "Well, with years of experience, it's not too surprising that Pikachu has so much power within him."

Max smiles, "If the next Pokémon she sends out is a Flying type, then Pikachu can easily take it out, too!"

Wingnee recalls, "Alright, you did your best, Furret. Return." Wingnee returns Furret to its Pokéball. She summons her next Pokémon, "It's your turn, Masquerain!"

Masquerain appears from its Pokéball and says, "Massssq!"

May says, "Ohhhh. A Masquerain."

Max cheers, "Yes! Pikachu is going to take down Masquerain as well! This Gym badge is in the bag!"

Ash thinks, " _Pikachu shouldn't have too much trouble against Masquerain. But, I do need to get you into the battle, too, Rufflet."_ Pikachu, come on back, buddy!"

Pikachu says, "Pika Pi!"

Pikachu runs back to Ash.

Max shocks, "WHAT? Why would he ever bring back his Pikachu in this situation?"

Reimu figures, "If I had to guess, I'm thinking he wants to send out Rufflet next. Given that it is his newest capture, and that they trained for a long time, I'm sure he wants to have his Rufflet get into the fray."

Batthan smiles, "Let's see if all of that training paid off."

Medli comments, "I was not expecting that."

Wingnee questions, "Are you sure it was a good idea to do that, Ash? Your Pikachu clearly had the advantage."

Ash explains, "I just want to use a Pokémon I've been training with since I first befriended him. Besides, it makes the battle a lot more interesting. I choose you, Rufflet!"

Rufflet appears from his Pokéball and says, "Ruff Rufflet!"

Wingnee shrugs, "Alright. I have no complaints here. Your move, first, Ash!"

Ash starts, "Very well. Rufflet, Aerial Ace!"

Rufflet flies forward with great speed towards Masquerain.

Wingnee calls, "Slow Rufflet down with your Silver Wind!"

Masquerain uses its wings to blow a gust of sparkling wind forward. Rufflet slows his advance somewhat.

Ash calls, "Keep pushing forward, Rufflet!"

Rufflet says, "Ruffleeeet!"

Despite the wind, Rufflet charges forward with more determination, breezing through the Silver Wind to strike Masquerain. It takes a lot of damage, but manages to recover well.

Ash calls, "Now, go for a Slash!"

Rufflet attacks again using it talon claws forward.

Medli warns, "Be careful, Miss Wingnee!"

Wingnee says, "I got this covered, Medli. Use your Stun Spore!"

By sending out a wave of yellow powder, and hitting Rufflet, he stops his movements and feels stunned.

Rufflet struggles, "Ruff... let..."

Ash calls out, "Rufflet!"

Sonic says, "That's not good, Ash. Rufflet is now paralyzed!"

Wingnee strikes, "Attack with Air Slash!"

Masquerain sends multiple blades of wind forward to strike Rufflet while he feels stunned.

Rufflet struggles, "Ruff... let. Ruffff... leeet..."

Ash says, "Come on, Rufflet. Try to shake it off."

Wingnee smiles, "It won't be that easy, Ash. Water Pulse!"

Masquerain sends out a burst of water to attack Rufflet again.

Ash calls, "Move, Rufflet! Dodge it!"

With all of his might, he successfully dodges the attack.

Ash sighs, "That was close..."

Wingnee attacks again, "Bug Buzz!"

Masquerain sends out multitudes of soundwaves to strike Rufflet. He is being continuously attacked by the soundwaves.

Rufflet struggles further, "Ruuuff..."

Sonic sweatdrops, "This isn't looking good, Ash..."

Ash cheers, "Rufflet, I believe in your power. You wanted to be so strong... to be brave and confident against any opponent. I need for you to pull through. I need you to be there for everyone! You can do it, Rufflet!"

Hearing Ash's words of encourage, Rufflet shouts, "RUFFLEEEET!"

Rufflet's body starts to glow all around.

Ash gleams, "Ohhhh..."

Knuckles cheers, "YES! Rufflet's evolving! Alright!"

Rufflet evolves into the mighty Braviary. Braviary shouts, "Braaaaave!"

Iris glees, "Yaaaay!"

Tina says, "He evolved into Braviary!"

Batthan compliments, "Looking even better there, Braviary!"

Dawn brings out her Pokédex, "Let's see... Braviary..."

Dawn's Pokédex describes, "Braviary, the Valiant Pokémon, and the evolved form of Rufflet. It is able to lift many objects with ease, even a car. With its friends on its mind, even in great injuries, it refuses to give up in battling."

Blaze smiles, "That's exactly the kind of Pokémon Ash needs right now."

With his new powerful, Braviary shakes off the attacks Masquerain was doing.

Wingnee smiles, "Well, congrats on the evolution, Ash. But how much will your evolved form help you? Masquerain, Stun Spore!"

It sends out another wave of yellow powder.

Ash warns, "Look out!"

Braviary dodges the attack and rushes forward with blinding speed, striking down Masquerain and sending it to the ground.

Ash gasps, "What was that?"

Sonic grins, "That was Extreme Speed, Ash. I like how Braviary is showing off his newfound power!"

Tiki confirms, "I can say that the move Braviary used was Extreme Speed."

Silver smiles, "Nice! With more speed and more powerful, all of that training he did paid off nicely!"

Reimu smiles, "Should also come in handy for the upcoming PokéRinger." She thinks, " _Yes. He's the perfect partner to have for the competition. With the two of us, everyone else doesn't stand a chance."_

Wingnee asks, "Masquerain, can you still fight?"

Masquerain confirms as it gets up and continues to fly.

Medli concentrates on the battle, "Mmmm..."

Ash calls, "Let's finish it off, Braviary. Aerial Ace!"

Braviary charges forward with incredible speed. Unable to dodge the attack, Masquerain takes another powerful hits, and faints.

Masquerain moans, "Raaaain..."

Lena announces, "Masquerain is unable to continue. Braviary wins!"

Ash cheers, "Awesome! Our training's paid off, Braviary!"

Braviary smiles, "Aryyy!"

Wingnee recalls, "You've done a wonderful job, today, Masquerain. Rest up for now."

Wingnee returns Masquerain to its Pokéball.

Wingnee smiles, "Well, Ash, these battles have been incredible on your side."

Ash compliments, "Thank you. You have wonderful Pokémon as well."

Wingnee says, "I appreciate it. But now, it's time to bring out my spotlight. You're up, Medli."

Medli smiles, "I'll do my best for you, Miss Wingnee!"

Medli walks over to the battlefield.

Sonic says, "She may seem small and young, but it's never a good idea to underestimate your opponents. She's still a Hero Pokémon, so be very careful with her, Ash."

Ash nods, "Yeah."

Misty says, "Alright, let's see what Medli has in store for Ash."

Mario recalls, "She mentioned that her harp is the source of much of her power. I wonder how much of it she has with it."

Wingnee asks, "Are you going to be sticking with Braviary, Ash?"

Ash confirms, "You know it. He's still ready for a battle."

Braviary agrees, "Braaave!"

Wingnee nods, "Alright. Then, it's time to begin again! We'll start things off this time. Rito Gust!"

She plays a few notes from her harp, and a gust of wind is summoned in front of her. Braviary is blown back some by the attack.

Ash says, "Wow! That did quite a lot!"

Wingnee winks, "And that was only just the warm up. Light Strings!"

With a few more notes, Medli sends several light shots forward.

Ash calls, "Aerial Ace!"

By dodging and attacking at the same time, it looks like Braviary has a good shot for a strong attack.

Wingnee calls, "Fly, Medli!"

But, quickly and magically, she turns her arms into wings as she flies away to dodge the attack.

Ash says, "Whoa! ... Turn around, Braviary!"

Braviary makes a solid turn and angles up to attack the flying Medli.

Wingnee attacks, "Dive Bomb!"

Medli spins as she charges downward headfirst into Braviary. Both attacks collide. After a few moments, while Medli feels a bit of pain on her end, Braviary briefly spins dizzily in the air from a seemingly powerful attack.

Dawn wonders, "What the...? That attack from Medli didn't look too powerful, and yet, it really did a lot to Braviary."

Salem comments, "The uniqueness of each Hero Pokémon makes these fights so entertaining. And Medli is putting up quite the show. Darn... I wish I had some popcorn."

Sabrina says, "You just ate breakfast, Salem. You're not having popcorn right now."

Mario formulates, "Ohhhh. That's a good idea for a snack. And I would like to try out something for the butter."

Sonic comments, "Medli is putting up quite the fight. I kind of want to battle her."

Ash says, "Well... Braviary still has some fight left in him, Sonic. And he's not going to go down that easily."

Pikachu says, "Pika..."

Wingnee calls, "Go on, Medli. Use your Wing Tornado!"

Medli flaps her wings forward as she magically summons a tornado on Braviary.

Ash calls out, "Don't let that wind bother you, Braviary. I need for you to gather energy."

Braviary keeps his balance in the air well enough as he gathers energy into his whole body.

Wingnee wonders, "I have no idea what Ash is trying to do. But, that won't slow us down. Steel Wing!"

Medli attacks forward with her wings glowing with hard steel energy.

Ash calls, "Now's our chance. Sky Attack!"

Braviary breaks away from the tornado and attacks Medli with a powerful strike. Medli lands on the ground while still lands.

Medli sweatdrops, "Wow!"

Wingnee compliments, "That was amazing! Your Pokémon are really special, Ash!"

Ash smiles, "I would hope so!"

Wingnee adds, "But, so are mine. Medli... play a tune for Braviary."

Medli agrees, "You got it."

Medli plays a certain melody from her harp. As Ash and Braviary are being mesmerized by the melody, a light below Braviary glows and grows in power.

Sonic notices, "Huh? ... Ohhh no, look out!"

Ash wonders, "Huh?"

Wingnee grins, "Too late!"

When Medli finishes her melody, the light from the ground shoots out and blasts Braviary away with great power, showing a symbol of the Rito tribe. Braviary faints from the attack.

Braviary moans, "Braaaaave..."

Lena announces, "Braviary is unable to continue. Medli wins!"

Ash asks, "What was that?"

Wingnee giggles, "Sorry, Ash. It looks like you and Braviary got caught up in Medli's melody. It is quite the tune that you should hear in full. It's called... Earth God's Lyric. It's a special song from her tribe... that defines her as the Sage of Earth. It's also how she is able to summon up that powerful light attack you just witnessed."

Ash says, "Wow..."

Tina smiles, "It was such a beautiful melody, too."

Youmu remembers, "Using melodies to perform powerful attacks. Not the first time we've seen this kind of concept."

Marisa wonders, "Speaking of which... I am curious about those Prismrivers, anyway. Are they in this world, too?"

VIVIT says, "Braviary has put on a great fight. Thankfully, Ash still has two Pokémon remaining. And both Pikachu and Sonic are in fighting fit, while Medli did take some damage from earlier."

Tails comments, "It's not over, though. Medli might still have some surprises left in store."

Max wonders, "Will he send Pikachu back in, or...?"

Ash recalls, "Return, Braviary." Ash returns Braviary to his Pokéball. He says, "I am so proud of how far you have come, Braviary. I'm glad that you evolved. You desire a long rest."

Wingnee asks, "Who are you sending out next, Ash?"

Ash says, "I would like to send you out next, buddy, but I need Sonic to get some fighting in."

Pikachu understands, "Pika... Pikachu!"

Ash smiles, "Alright! Go, Sonic!"

Sonic cheers, "YES!"

Sonic jumps to the battlefield.

Wingnee smiles, "The Hero of this city is going to battle us, next? It is an honor, Sonic!"

Sonic grins, "I'll be giving it my all, Wingnee."

Medli says, "Sonic..."

Wingnee compliments, "Ash, with that Sky Attack you somehow got on Medli, you managed to surprise me. So, I hope you don't mind that I surprise you and everyone as well."

Sonic wonders, "Huh?"

Wingnee calls, "Do it, Lena!"

Lena initiates, "You got it, Miss Wingnee!"

The battlefield has suddenly start changing. The ground around them is slightly shaking, as the circular field rises up a little bit. Also, the rooftop opens up. And to top it all of, small platforms appear around the outside of the battlefield, floating around.

Iris gleams, "Wooooow! That's the best thing I've seen in any Gym by far!"

Tina smiles, "I gotta admit... I actually forgot about that. But, it is amazing!"

Youmu says, "This Gym battle just keeps getting better."

Sakuya agrees, "Yes, it is quite entertaining."

Wingnee replies, "Go over to your platform, Ash. So that way, you can see everything."

Wingnee stands on her platform and flies off to where she can see everything.

Ash agrees, "Alright!" Ash stands on his platform as it flies off so he can see the action. He says, "We can do this, Sonic!"

Sonic gives a thumbs up, "You know it, Ash. I'm ready!"

Medli smiles, "I'm still raring to go, Miss Wingnee!"

Wingnee insists, "Alright, Medli. You have the first attack this time, Ash!"

Ash smiles, "Alright! Here we go!"

* * *

Ash starts, "Sonic, start with your Spin Dash!"

Sonic rolls into a ball and spins, then moves forward quickly.

Wingnee counters, "Dodge and use Rito Bullet!"

Medli jumps up and avoids the attack. Then, she uses her harp to create and shoot a wind sphere that travels very quickly. Being caught off guard by the speed, Sonic gets hit.

Sonic shouts, "Ahhhh!"

Ash widens his eyes, "Wow... that's fast!"

Wingnee smiles, "It may not seem like Medli is that fast of an attacker, but Medli's magic is quite varied in the techniques she can pull off."

Ash understands, "I see... Sonic, use your Sonic Tornado!"

Sonic spins around in his ball in the air and creates a blue tornado. He travels with it towards Medli, as she starts to get sucked it.

Wingnee counters, "Medli, get rid of his tornado using Wing Tornado!"

She flaps her wings and creates her own kind of tornado. The two attacks end up canceling each other out.

Wingnee calls, "Now, Ash... let me show you a special kind of tornado that will really blow Sonic away. Medli, Nayru's Gale!"

Medli plays a few notes as her harp glows, and a large tornado of light appears.

Ash wonders, "What do I do, now?"

Sanae compares, "You know, Medli has very... tengu like features in various ways."

Reimu smiles, "I don't remember any tengu we know playing an instrument for that kind of power, though. It's still impressive!"

Ash formulates, "I got it! Sonic, run around the opposite direction that the tornado is spinning at to cancel it out."

Sonic says, "You got it!"

Sonic uses his amazing super sonic speed and moves extremely quickly around the tornado. He makes a tornado around the same length and cancels it out.

Medli smiles, "Wow! Sonic is so fast! His wind is just as impressive as Link's with his Wind Waker."

Sonic thumbs up, "Sweet! Now, that's what I call sonic speed!"

Ash compliments, "Good job, Sonic!"

Wingnee smiles, "Well, I'll be a tengu's aunt. Sonic truly is a strong and fast opponent. Let's get some air, Medli."

Medli nods, "Okay!"

Medli flies high in the air, a little beyond where the rooftop opened.

Sonic wonders, "Now what?"

Wingnee calls, "Use Dive Bomb!"

Medli dives down headfirst quickly while targeting Sonic.

Ash grins, "Let's show them our special technique, Sonic. Agile Ice Punch!"

Batthan and Tina widen their eyes, "Huh?"

Silver wonders, "What did he just say?"

Sonic jumps up quickly while frosting his fists. He swings forward to clash with Medli for a bit.

And as of a result, both of them ended up hitting each other, causing them to fall to the ground. Of course, with Ice Punch, Medli ended up taking a little more damage.

Batthan smiles, "Agile Ice Punch? That sounds like something I would do!"

Tiki smiles, "Combination attacks? How creative of Ash."

Silver describes, "A combination of Agility and Star Ice Punch. Amazing!"

Tina smirks, "Looks like he's learning from you, Ethan!"

Batthan nods, "Yeah, he is..."

Both Heroes get up. Medli shows herself to be more worn down than Sonic.

Wingnee exclaims, "Once again, you surprised me, Ash. This is definitely my favorite match by far!"

Ash proclaims, "Well, it's not over yet."

Wingnee agrees, "Sure isn't! Although, you're not looking so good there, Medli."

Medli pants, "Yeah... that Braviary of his... did a number to me..."

Wingnee suggests, "Then, we better get to wrapping this battle up, soon. Attack with Aerial Ace!"

Medli flies and charges forward with great speed.

Sonic smiles, "So, she does has some speed herself, after all."

Ash moves, "Dodge with Agility!"

Sonic narrowly avoids the attack with a burst of speed.

Ash follows up, "Now, activate your Oceanic Rush!"

Sonic slowly gathers water energy. Medli turns around and attacks once again with her Aerial Ace. As Sonic bursts out aquatic energy, Medli gets caught up by the burst and her attack becomes cancelled.

Ash attacks, "Go, Sonic! Homing Attack!"

With a great boost from the aquatic energy of Oceanic Rush, Sonic performs an aquatic aerial dash towards Medli. She takes a big hit. She barely stops herself from hitting the ground. She becomes very exhausted, but still battles on.

Wingnee hopes, "Hang in there, Medli. Perform the Earth God's Lyric!"

She performs her melody at a slightly faster pace than normal, as Sonic finishes his attack. A light appears below him.

Ash warns, "Sonic, look out below!"

Sonic sweatdrops, "Ohh no!"

Sonic was about to dash to dodge the attack, but Medli finishes her melody and the light bursts from the ground to deal major damage to Sonic, sending him to the ground.

Sonic moans, "That hurt..."

Medli pants hard, "Hah... hah... ohhhhhh..."

Wingnee frowns, "Ohhh, Medli..."

Sonic gets up with plenty of energy left to battle.

Ash says, "She won't be able to take too much more, Sonic. Let's see if this finishes her off. Get close to her and use your Hydro Sphere!"

Sonic creates a stronger sphere of water and dashes close to Medli. Medli become surprised by the approach

Medli gasps, "Uhhhh?"

Sonic sighs, "Sorry, Medli."

After their exchange, Sonic sends the sphere right on Medli and she takes a massive hit. Unable to continue fighting any further, she faints.

Medli moans, "That's... all I got..."

Lena announces, "Medli is unable to continue. Sonic wins... and the victory go to Ash!"

Ash jumps for joy, "Yahoooooo!"

Their platforms move down to the ground. Both Ash and Wingnee jump down to see their Pokémon.

Marisa cheers, "Awwww yeah! Sonic won!"

Mario cheers, "Woohoo! Way to go, Sonic!

Misty smiles, "It's amazing how strong Sonic has become in only such a short amount of time."

Silver smiles, "Imagine how much more powerful Sonic will become once he masters his Super form. It's so inspiring."

Batthan nods, "Ash... keep up the good work. I need to become stronger, too, but for a different reason..."

Tiki comments, "Ash Ketchum. I now see why Batthan highly praises this boy. He will be so thrilled to hear all that I have seen these past several days."

Ash says, "Sonic, you and I make a great team. I definitely will need you for some future Gym battles."

Sonic thumbs up, "I'll take up on your offer."

Wingnee asks, "You okay, Medli?"

Medli smiles, "Yeah. I had a wonderful battle with Ash. He's so strong."

Wingnee adds, "Not to mention that he has given us quite a few surprises during the fight. You rest for a while, Medli. I'll have Lena help you up."

Medli says, "Thanks..."

Being called for, Lena lifts Medli up and carries her away so she can rest. Wingnee walks over to Ash and Sonic.

Wingnee compliments, "Ash, Sonic, that was outstanding work you two did."

Sonic smiles, "Well, what can I say? We're just that awesome!"

Wingnee asks, "Can I meet you outside in a little bit before I give you the badge? I would like for Medli to rest for a while."

Ash nods, "Sure, no problem."

Blaze smiles, "That's our third Gym down. Five more to go."

Reimu adds, "There's still so much left to see. Including familiar grounds for me..."

* * *

After resting for an hour, Medli is ready to move again. She and Wingnee see Ash and the others outside.

Wingnee compliments, "I haven't had such an extraordinary battle in such a long time! Your Pokémon are absolutely amazing."

Ash smiles, "Thank you!"

Wingnee awards, "Your welcome! Well, just as promised, here is your Fanfare Badge."

Wingnee gives Ash the badge.

Ash cheers, "So awesome. Alright! We just got... the Fanfare Badge!"

Pikachu says, "Pi Pikachu!"

Sonic smiles, "Sweet!"

Iris cheers, "Great job, Ash!"

Misty says, "That's my boyfriend!"

Batthan smiles and thought, " _It's gonna be great battling you someday, Ash... in the battle for the title of Champion..."_

Tiki informs, "Everyone, I just want to let your know on something."

Linde wonders, "What is it, Tiki?"

Tiki mentions, "I'll still be around the city for a while, just to see how things are going. But, I'll be breaking apart my time from you all. I need to call my partner up to let him know what's going. But, I promise I'll be there to see the PokéRinger competition."

Tina smiles, "It's been great having your company, Tiki. Thanks for everything!"

Tiki says, "I am glad to meet you all. This isn't quite goodbye, yet. But, we will be seeing each other in the future, both near and far."

Batthan thinks, " _Well, old friend, your help with Tiki was critical to our survival. I need to make sure to thank you in some way next time I see you directly."_

Wingnee wonders, "That reminds me, I take it you'll be at the PokéRinger competition in less than a week?"

Ash nods, "I definitely will. I love the PokéRinger competition."

Reimu agrees, "It's gonna be amazing!"

Wingnee says, "Can't wait to see you there. I'll be the host of the show, like I have been for the past five years.

Medli smiles, "I wonder who will win this year..."

With another badge in stock, Ash is one step closer to the Pokémon League. But for the now, our Heroes will rest for some time and get ready for the upcoming PokéRinger competition. Stay tuned!

* * *

In another part of the city, a group of beings appear from an interesting looking spaceship just outside the city. Five beings walk towards the city and see its sights.

The humanoid male duck speaks, "Ehhh? What happened to this city? It doesn't look so good."

The humanoid male dog speaks, "Gawrsh! Do you think the city was attacked by a giant monster?"

The silver hair boy says, "I'm not sure if that kind of creature would exist in this world."

The dark red haired girl smiles, "Well, even if something like that was around, I know we can all handle it... right?"

The brown hair boy confirms, "Yeah. As long as I have all of you by my side, we can do anything!"

The group travels into the city to explore it.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **PDA777: We are finished for now.**

 **Batthan: Fantastic battle. And... what's up with that ending?**

 **PDA777: If you remember what the next chapter would be like, prepare for another change.**

 **Batthan: Very well.**

 **PDA777: So until next time, everyone, see ya!**


	38. Ch 35- Five Keys of Hearts

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **PDA777: It looks as though you have reached the door to darkness. Here... take this key. And may the light guide you forward.**

 **Batthan: What in the...?**

 **PDA777: Hahaha! That was a bit silly, wasn't it?**

 **Batthan: It must be relevant for today's chapter, right?**

 **PDA777: That's right. This chapter you are familiar with, Batthan, is similar yet different.**

 **Batthan: Considering the subject at hand, I can see that. But... why the change?**

 **PDA777: This one has a better structure and is in more with the times.**

 **Batthan: I see...**

 **PDA777: Our Heroes prepare for the upcoming PokéRinger, while also doing their own things. But elsewhere, a group of beings appear from another world that has a lot going for them... including something to which none of them would ever expect.**

 **Batthan: This is gonna be good. Let's go!**

 **PDA777: Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon**_

 _ **Heroes:**_

 **Ash Ketchum (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Blaze the Cat: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Charizard

Pokémon 4- Braviary

 **Misty (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog (SF): Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Gyarados

 **Brock (HB3- Brock's Elegant Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Mario: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Crobat

Pokémon 3- Croagunk

 **May (HB4- Constar Bond)**

Hero Pokémon 1- Miles 'Tails' Prower: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame: Touhou Franchise (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid)

Pokémon 1- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Glaceon

Pokémon 4- Manaphy

 **Max:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Luigi: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Cyndaquil

 **Dawn (HB4- Constar Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Linde: Fire Emblem Franchise

Pokémon 1- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Pachirisu

Pokémon 3- Buneary

Pokémon 4- Petilil

 **Iris:**

Hero Pokémon- Donkey Kong: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Axew

Pokémon 2- Excadrill

 **Batthan [Ethan Tidwell] (HB2- Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Silver the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Meta Knight: Kirby Franchise

Pokémon 1- Raichu* (Shinyshock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile (Slasher)

Pokémon 3- Tyranitar (Rocky)

Pokémon 4- Dragonite (Scarlet)

 **Zoey (HB2- Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gardevoir

 **Sabrina Spellman and Salem Saberhagen**

 **Claire Joy (HB3- Brock's Elegant Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- VIVIT: Seihou Franchise

Pokémon- Blissey

 **Tina Sankuri:**

Hero Pokémon- Sanae Kochiya: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Nidoqueen (Rennie)

Pokémon 2- Skarmory (Avale)

Pokémon 3- Primarina (Annabelle)

Pokémon 4- Celebi* (Blossom)

 _ **Villains:**_

 **Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser (Mario Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman (Sonic Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet (Touhou Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

 **Jessie:**

Pokémon 1- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Arbok

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

 **James:**

Pokémon 1- Growlithe (Growlie)

Pokémon 2- Weezing

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

 _ **Symbols:**_

 _ **HB#- Hero Bonds in the order they formed the bond. All of their Hero Pokémon are a part of their bond. It may also show the name of the bond, if they gave it one.**_

 _ ***- Represents that the Pokémon is shiny.**_

 _ **SF- A Hero that is capable of becoming their Second Form.**_

* * *

 _ **The Heroes Current Collection**_

 _ **Ash**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar League:**_

 **1st Badge** \- Aqua Frost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

 **2nd Badge** -Tai Chi Badge (Vegeta- Fighting; Sun Ce)

 **3rd Badge** \- Fanfare Badge (Wingnee- Normal and Flying; Medli)

 _ **May**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Directamo Ribbon

 _ **Dawn**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Seihou Ribbon

* * *

 **Chapter 35: Five Keys of Hearts**

Location: Sky High City

After getting the Gym Badge, our Heroes prepare for the upcoming PokéRinger competition that's to happen in less than a week. While most of the Heroes are currently at Sabrina's mansion, the ones who actually want to enter the competition head to Ring Stadium, where the competition will take place at.

Ash, May, and Tina plan to enter the competition. As well as them and their Heroes, tagging along with them are Misty, Max, Iris, Batthan, and their Heroes. They are currently near the entrance to the stadium.

May glees, "Ohh, PokéRinger... how I love you so much!"

Batthan asks, "So, you and Ash competed in these competitions before?"

Ash nods, "We sure did. I entered the contests that were in Hoenn and in Sinnoh. And I won both of them."

Batthan asks, "Who did you guys use?"

Ash names, "I used Taillow for Hoenn and Staravia for Sinnoh."

May answers, "I used Tails."

Blaze replies, "It's strange, though. Ash won both competitions, but not only that, both Taillow and Staravia evolved into their final forms during the finals and ends up winning as a result."

Tails recalls, "Oh yeah! That really took me by surprise."

Batthan widens his eyes, "Wait, wait! So, you won both times and you won because your fliers evolved? ... Lucky!"

Ash laughs, "Hahaha! I suppose it was."

Blaze remembers, "Oh yeah; James also entered both competitions as well."

Iris wonders, "He really did?"

Blaze nods, "Yep. It's one of those 'no evil for today' kind of times that we seem to have with Team Rocket. Ironically, though, James used Jessie's Pokémon for both times."

Batthan says, "Interesting... Wow, I didn't think that was possible... or doable."

Blaze recalls, "It has happened several times before... and it has happened the other way around as well."

Silver ponders, "Makes you wonder about those two..."

Reimu wonders, "Do you think James will compete in this one as well?"

Blaze says, "I wouldn't be surprised, Reimu."

* * *

Earlier that day, James signed up for the competition, meaning that he will be participating.

Flandre says, "PokéRinger competition, ehh? Sounds like fun!"

Jessie replies, "Although, the fact that you have to use two Flying Pokémon this time around is a bit inconspicuous."

James adds, "And quite ironic as well. Jess, I hate to ask this, but... I need to borrow your Yanmega again."

Bowser recalls, "Umm... isn't your Carnivine a Flying type?"

James says, "Yes, but... flying around isn't exactly what their known for. It's more... for levitation purposes."

Bowser nods, "... That makes sense."

Flandre smiles, "I guess since you don't have other options for fliers, that you need me to be a part of the fun, right?"

James confirms, "Indeed, Flan. Thankfully, the competition doesn't require that the Pokémon have to be Flying types, just that they can fly."

Flandre cheers, "Yay! That's good. That would have been a disappointment otherwise. Ohhh, but... you do need to use Yanmega as well, huh?"

James frowns, "Yeah..."

Jessie smiles, "It's alright, James. You really like the PokéRinger contests, right?"

James nods, "I do."

Jessie says, "Then, go right ahead."

James smiles, "Thanks, Jess."

Eggman asks, "You know, I've always wondered. Why is it that the two of you use each other's Pokémon?"

James agrees, "That's a good question. Why do we do that, Jess?"

Jessie thinks, "Hmm... I'm not sure. Well, maybe I do. James, we've been a true team for such a long time. Our Pokémon trust one another. Even through all of the troubled times... and the blast-offs... the hundreds and hundreds of blast-offs... we still stick together."

James nods, "Yeah! Through everything we've done, I'm glad that we are still partners, Jess. And... best friends..."

Meowth sobs, "I'm glad that we're still together as well, you guys."

Jessie and James say, "Meowth..."

Flandre thinks, " _The love they have for one another is amazing! I wonder... do we really belong just... being the bad guys? Is it possible... that we can change? Hmm..."_

* * *

Meanwhile, the five beings that appeared in the city earlier discover what has happened to the city recently. These five, who have recently named themselves the 'Key Warriors of Light', interact with the locals to get the details. Their names are Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kairi, and Riku.

Sora is a teenage boy that has spiky brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a black shirt, a black and red zip-on jacket, black and gray shorts, black and gold shoes, and a necklace with a crown symbol.

Donald Duck is a humanoid duck with a white plumage, orange bill and orange legs, and light blue eyes. He wears a blue beret and a navy blue high-collared jacket.

Goofy is a humanoid dog with black fur, droopy ears, light blue eyes, an orange hat with a blue band in the middle, and a small pair of red goggles around the bottom of his hat. He wears a green turtleneck sweater, a sleeveless black combat vest over the sweater, yellow pants secured by a black belt, white gloves, and large brown shoes.

Kairi is a teenage girl that has short dark red hair and violet-blue eyes. She wears a white shirt, a short hooded pink and black dress over the shirt, thick belted black boots, and thin white bracelets on her left wrist with a thick wristband on her right wrist.

Finally, Riku is a teenage boy that has silver hair and blue-green eyes. He wears a light blue shirt, a black coat, long black gloves, blue and black pants secured by a large black belt, and black boots.

After talking to the locals, the group gathers together to talk about what they learned.

Kairi confirms, "You were mostly on point, Goofy. Sky High City was under attack by two monsters. And they nearly took causalities against those who were fighting them."

Goofy worries, "Gee... I hope those folks are alright."

Riku figures, "They must be very powerful to take on these monsters. They were called... Kaiju Pokémon, right?"

Sora clarifies, "From what we've learned being around this world, there are several different kinds of Pokémon... Heroes and Viles. Now, we know about Kaiju."

Donald sweatdrops, "I hope we don't ever come across those kind of Pokémon, ourselves. If the Hero Pokémon have so much trouble with their great numbers..."

Riku finishes, "Then our chances would be pretty low, right? It's important to be careful around any dangerous threats that would cause harm to people."

Sora smiles, "Thankfully, as far as we can tell, there's no need for us to worry about any Heartless attacking around these parts."

Kairi suggests, "Sora, those people that helped with defending the city might still be around. Why don't we try to find them?"

Sora smiles, "Good idea, Kairi. Let's split up and see if we can locate them."

Riku says, "I should be able to handle myself."

Donald chuckles, "Goofy and I will stick together, so you two lovebirds can be together! Hahahaha!"

Sora pouts, "Very funny, Donald..."

Kairi agrees, "I think it's a wonderful idea, Donald. If we can't find any sign of them, let's meet up back here before night falls."

Goofy says, "Sounds like a plan. Good luck to everyone!"

The gang splits up into three groups and travel around the city to find the Heroes.

Goofy wonders, "Donald, did you wanted those two to be together? Or was that you really makin' fun of them?"

Donald frowns, "Awww, I was just teasing. I don't want to see Kairi all sad again... and for us to lose our best friend. I now know how Daisy must feel when I'm always off on adventures."

Goofy blushes, "Ohh, Gawrsh... Ah-hyuck hyuck! Makes me wish that I had that special girl like you and Sora."

* * *

Returning back to the Heroes who are planning to enter the competition, they all enter the building and are about to start signing up.

Blaze replies, "So, according to what I've heard from Wingnee, the PokéRinger here uses two Flying Pokémon instead of one like in the overworld."

Iris says, "Two? Really?"

Reimu states, "Double the Pokémon means double the fun."

Misty ponders, "With both Gyms and Contests changing things up, the Rainstar region feels so different compared to other regions."

Sonic says, "These competitions are already so interesting. With what they add in addition to the norm, it makes it all the sweeter."

Meta Knight agrees, "Very true."

Tina asks, "Iris, would you want to enter the PokéRinger competition if you could?"

Iris answers, "Not sure. I haven't seen anything of this competition myself. I would also need dragons that can fly, which would most likely require for me to have fully evolved dragons."

Marisa says, "Too bad DK can't fly normally."

DK frowns, "Oooooh..."

Iris smiles, "Come on, DK. You don't need to fly for me. You're already as good as you are now."

Sanae wonders, "Would you even be able to handle the competition without Hero Pokémon, Iris?"

Iris says, "I don't know..."

Marisa supports, "If you could, I'm sure you can beat Tails and I. Anything's possible!"

Tails states, "We may be strong, but we are far from invincible."

May sweatdrops, "Marisa... I have some bad news for you."

Marisa wonders, "... What is it?"

May denies, "You're not entering."

Marisa questions, "What? Why not? It's not because of some stupid rule, is it?"

Blaze assures, "Don't worry. You can enter the competition even if you are not a Flying type, just as long as you can fly."

Marisa asks, "Ohhh, that's good. So, what's the deal, May? You denying me of my representation?"

May shakes her head, "It's not that, Marisa. I know you are about your speed. And I know you would do well in this competition, probably better than Tails."

Marisa questions, "So... what's the deal?"

May explains, "It's actually something Tails and I talked about last night. Tails and Beautifly work incredibly well together. And we haven't gotten to work on the synergy between the two of you in battling. And synergy is important for this competition."

Marisa smiles, "What are you talking about? Tails and I get along. I love the little fox so much! I don't see the problem here."

Tails blushes, "That's sweet that you to say, Marisa. I think what May is trying to say is that we can work well together, we just need to work on using our strengths together well. I have worked with Beautifly plenty of times in the past. We have yet to work together. And I don't think she wants our combinations to screw up, especially considering how fast this competition can go. It's not like contests in that sense."

Marisa sighs, "I guess you make a good point. Curses..."

Alice says, "That's too bad. I think if I was May's partner, you and I could have done some good for May."

Marisa saddens, "That makes the situation even worse..."

Batthan asks, "So, I am curious. What Pokémon are you all gonna use for this competition?"

May answers, "I've already mentioned that I'm using Tails and Beautifly."

Tina answers, "I am going to use Sanae and Avale, my Skarmory!"

Silver wonders, "Think you can handle this fast competition, Sanae?"

Sanae smiles, "Are you worried about me, Silver? Don't be. I can definitely handle it."

Luigi assures, "She's just as strong as Reimu. She'll be just fine, Silver."

Silver agrees, "Yeah..."

Iris wonders, "You have the fliers for this competition, Batthan. Why aren't you entering?"

Batthan answers, "I've already won the PokéRinger competition here years ago."

Max smiles, "That's so cool! I need to become stronger, so I can enter the competition, one day."

Youmu wonders, "It should be fun... whenever I can have my chance."

Reimu figures, "I'm certain you want me to team up with Braviary, your newly evolved powerhouse. We should do really well together, right, Ash?"

Ash states, "Actually, Reimu, you're not participating in this contest."

Reimu blinks, "... Come again?"

Misty asks, "Ash... you're not using Reimu for the PokéRinger?"

Ash shakes his head, "No. I'm planning to use Charizard and Braviary."

Reimu sweatdrops, "What? ... WHAT? Why am I not in this with you?"

Alice clarifies, "Ash, you have every opportunity to take advantage of Reimu's abilities. She's incredibly strong. I would know..."

Ash explains, "I won't need a Hero Pokémon to win this contest. Besides that, I need to start learning to not always have to rely on you guys. There's no denying of your power, especially when it is needed for something major, like Kaiju Pokémon. But, when it comes to the Pokémon League and our future Gym battles, I need all of my Pokémon, Hero or not, to be at their very best. It also makes for an interesting challenge."

Sonic figures, "I guess if you wanted to, you would have either Blaze or I team up with you. Well, maybe not me, since I need to work on unleashing my Super form a lot more easily."

Reimu dreams, "But, Ash... I was looking forward to kicking away the birdies from the sky... and throwing the ring in the GOOOOOAL target. I never got the chance to experience the competition. It's... one of my life's dreams."

Ash frowns, "... I'm sorry, Reimu. I didn't know you feel this strongly about it. If you really want to enter, then I don't mind using you."

Reimu denies, "No, no, you have to do your thing, Ash. I understand... All of our Pokémon are special, and they need to shine. We'll get more chances in the future, I'm sure."

Sanae sweatdrops, "I feel bad for you, Reimu. I guess we won't be competing that day. Same with Marisa."

Marisa supports, "I feel your pain, Reimu. Well, at least May's reason is not as bad for me."

"Well, well. This is very surprising. Ash is not using a Hero for the PokéRinger? You've got guts!" A familiar male voice replies.

Ash recognizes, "That voice... Paul!"

Paul appears before the group. With him is a Hero Pokémon... one that resides from Sonic's world.

Batthan asks, "Paul! What are you doing here?"

Paul frowns, "Nice to see you, too. Anyway, I'm here to enter the PokéRinger competition. Actually, I already signed up and was about to leave, but then I see that you guys are here."

Tina asks, "Who would this be, Ethan?"

Batthan answers, "Paul, one of Ash's rivals. Remember the story of when many of their friends and rivals arrived on this island near the same time as them?"

Tina understands, "Ohhhh. I get it."

Batthan asks, "You are actually interested in this competition, Paul?"

Paul nods, "That's right."

Blaze explains, "He entered the contest back in Sinnoh. It was him and Honchkrow against Ash and his Staraptor in the finals!"

Paul asks, "I had a feeling that I would see you here, anyway, Ash. Who else is entering?"

Ash answers, "May and Tina."

Paul wonders, "Tina?"

Tina waves, "Nice to meet you. I'm Batthan's cousin."

Paul thinks, " _It's possible that she's very powerful, much like the Champion. I need to be careful with her."_

Sonic recognizes, "Jet... is that you?"

The Hero next to Paul ends up being Jet the Hawk from Mobius.

Jet points, "I thought I recognized that face. It's Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Tails replies, "What a surprise to see you here, Jet. Wait a second, if you're with Paul, then that means..."

Jet confirms, "That's right, I'm Paul's Partner-for-life!"

Sonic and Tails exclaim, "Wow!"

Luigi wonders, "Who is Jet, Tails?"

Tails explains, "Jet the Hawk... Back in our world, he and Sonic had a competitive flare with each other in Extreme Gear riding. ... Just think of it as racing on hover boards. Anyway, Jet used to be one of the best, but when Sonic came along, he eventually surpassed Jet. Now, Jet strives to be better than him, someday."

Jet replies, "It's too bad that I won't be able to battle you here, Sonic."

Sonic smirks, "Lucky you. If I had my Extreme Gear, we would totally settle it in a special way."

Jet agrees, "Wouldn't that have been a blast? Regardless, with me and Fearow as my partner, we are going to beat your partner and his Pokémon."

Reimu suggests, "Ash, Paul is gonna use a Hero Pokémon. Maybe you should have me be in the competition as well."

Ash shakes his head, "No, Reimu. I'm still gonna stick to my word. And it's not like this Hero is from your world, anyway. Paul, I will defeat you without Hero Pokémon!"

Jet laughs, "Hahahahaaa! Did you hear that, partner?"

Paul smirks, "Well, Ash, you sure know how to surprise. This'll be quite an interesting challenge, indeed. See you in a few days."

Paul and Jet walk out the building.

Sanae asks, "Do you guys know how Jet fights?"

Sonic answers, "Well, it's not like we really know all that well. As we've said, the competitions we've had are in Extreme Gear riding."

Batthan ponders, "A racing competition, right? So, that doesn't really help out in terms of what his actual powers are."

Tina smiles, "That'll just make things more interesting! Now, let's go sign up."

Ash nods, "Right."

The group process forward to sign up.

* * *

Meanwhile, in yet another part of the city, two strange beings exit from a dark portal. The portal closes up as they look around the city.

The first is a tall woman, Maleficent, who is an evil fairy. She is fair and green-skinned, yellow eyes which are shadowed with violet make-up, painted red lips, and a black-horned headdress on her head. She wears a long, black robe with purple trim and maroon edges and a gold ring with a circular black stone. She carries a staff with a green orb on its tip.

The second is a large, black furred humanoid cat called Pete. He wears a red shirt, blue and black suspenders, and blue and black shoes.

Pete comments, "So, this is where we've heard of those powerful Kaiju monsters that gave this city a run for its money."

Maleficent ponders, "These Kaiju are interesting. Despite being all powerful monsters, they also possess intelligence. How curious..."

Pete figures, "They would probably give them Heartless somethin' to be afraid of... if they had minds of their own."

Maleficent says, "Our concerns are not on those creatures for now. We need to find them... that boy and his friends..."

Pete confirms, "Are you sure they would be roamin' around this city?"

Maleficent smirks, "Here's an important lesson to take in, Pete. Whenever trouble brews, Heroes always arrive on the scene. Even if that boy was not a part of it, he would want to know what has happened. We've already established that they have entered this world... the world of Pokémon!"

Pete laughs, "Heeheeheeee! Are we going to cause trouble to this world, milady? Bring the Heartless to roam around here?"

Maleficent frowns, "That is not a good idea, Pete. While I am all in favor of bringing darkness wherever we go, there are incredibly powerful beings that you can't see, but I can sense. If we try to bring darkness to this world, they will intervene, and it will be very troublesome for us. It's better to team up with other villains before we try something to that degree."

Pete sighs, "That's good. If anything dangerous tries to come to us, I wouldn't know what to do."

Maleficent smiles, "That is exactly why being in this world works out for us. These new powers we possess... don't you find them extraordinary?"

Pete pumps his fists, "Ohhh, you bet, milady! My enemies will think twice before they mess with ol' Pete!"

Maleficent says, "We'll see if your brute force can really match up here. Now, it's time to begin our search."

Pete agrees, "Right away, milady!"

The two begin their search for the people they are looking for. They possess a certain aura of darkness inside of them.

* * *

After signing for the competition, the Heroes leave the building.

Ash smiles, "Alright. Now that we've signed up, it's time to begin my training."

Reimu sighs, "Without me along for the ride. Ohh, well. I guess I'll lounge in the mansion, then."

Iris suggests, "Tina, there's this huge treetop area to the south of the city. Can we go see it?"

DK agrees, "Yeah! Lots of trees! Like a cool jungle."

Tina smiles, "Sure, Iris, DK. We can head there. Wanna join us, Ethan?"

Batthan denies, "Nah. I need to head home. I know Zoey wants to see me!"

May suggests, "Max, let's head to the big windmill station north of the city."

Max gleams, "It's so cool how the entire city is powered by the wind!"

Luigi apologies, "Sorry, Max... I can't join you. I need to talk to Mario about something important, so I need to head home to the mansion."

Max understands, "It's okay, Luigi. Youmu can keep me company."

Youmu smiles, "If that is your wish, Max."

The gang splits into three groups from there.

* * *

Checking back on the Key Warriors of Light, Sora and Kairi have just finished grabbing ice cream at a sweets shop, and continue their search as they eat.

Sora sighs, "I can't believe they don't sell sea-salt ice cream... or whatever that flavor closely resembles it in this world... at least in that shop."

Kairi giggles, "Hahaha! It's okay, Sora. Ice cream is still ice cream, and the flavors they do have all looked and sounded so tasty."

Sora ponders, "Wish I knew the Pokémon they themed this flavor after. Triple Vanilluxe Deluxe..."

Kairi enjoys, "I love how creamy the Chocolate Miltank Swirl is. So good..."

Riku is in one part of the city where damage from a powerful beam attack was taken. Around that area, VIVIT is currently working together with the others who are helping with the repairs. Lots of various Fighting and Flying types are around to assist the workers.

Riku smiles, "They sure are working hard. Must have been rough for them. ... Huh? That woman... there's something strange about her."

He examines VIVIT as she is repairing.

As Donald and Goofy continue their search for the Heroes, Goofy spots several large windmills nearby.

Goofy points, "Donald, look over there!"

Donald jumps, "Windmills? This entire city is powered by wind?"

Goofy states, "No wonder the people of this city love their Flying types so much."

Donald remembers, "Speaking of Flying types, I got to see one of the prettiest ones not too long ago."

Goofy asks, "What was it like?"

Donald describes, "It was like a swan... an angel. Ahhhhh!"

Goofy guesses, "Hmmm... sounds like you might consider catching one of those creatures."

Donald smirks, "Ohhhh... my own little helper... heh heh heh heh..."

Goofy scratches his head, "You, uhhh... you okay there, Donald? Uhh... Donald?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, the rest of the Heroes are hanging around the outside of the mansion, waiting for their friends to return.

Salem pouts, "Seriously, Sabreeny... was dragging me out of my TV time actually necessary?"

Sabrina says, "Everyone else is waiting for our friends to return. It would be rude if you weren't there with us."

Salem argues, "It's not like it'll make that much of a difference."

Dawn says, "You'll never know, Salem. Anything could happen while they have gone to sign up for the PokéRinger."

Mario says, "I need for my brother to return back soon. He and I are going to plan out something we've recently wanting to start doing."

Claire asks, "What are you two planning to do exactly?"

Mario clarifies, "It's admittedly a bit of a stretch, but we want to start asking other people around if they have met either Princess Peach or Princess Daisy. Those two mean so much to us... and we want to make sure that they are unharmed."

Zoey smiles, "It's very sweet how you two think about your special girls so much, Mario. I do want to say they are okay, but... who knows if that's exactly the truth."

Knuckles says, "I think the same thing about Rouge. But she's with Cynthia, so I know those two will be okay."

Linde remembers, "I wonder what Tiki's doing while we wait for the PokéRinger."

Zoey feels, "If I know my sweetie, then I think he would say that she's probably communicating with her partner. This partner of hers was the reason why she came to help us after all."

Linde smiles, "Who would Tiki have as her partner? I think I remembered her mentioning that he was male. He's probably handsome... and strong..."

Sakuya asks, "Would you have wanted a male partner instead, Linde?"

Linde blushes, "Well, I mean... it's not like it had to have been. I am very happy to be your partner, Dawn."

Dawn giggles, "It's perfectly fine to think about romance with us, Linde. I had a huge crush on Batthan some time ago, and I was close to being his girlfriend."

Linde wonders, "Ohhhh... I never knew why you two are together, Zoey. Was it a love triangle going on?"

Zoey clarifies, "It's nothing like that. The reason has a deeper meaning beyond how Dawn and I felt for Batthan..."

With Tina's group, they have arrived at the Skytop Jungle Park, a large area south of the city that houses lots of trees, including treehouses where some people live at. It's also home to many of the Pokémon that reside around the city. In the area, there are many trees that are easily climbable and also easy to swing from with its numerous vines.

Iris and DK have their fun vine swinging from tree to tree to see who is the fastest at swinging from one side of the park to the other. Tina and Sanae hear the two shouting of joy as they watch them.

Tina smiles, "Those two are having so much fun."

Sanae agrees, "This could be a wonderful home for them, should they decide to live at the Rainstar region."

Tina figures, "I suppose a big city location like Metro Hero would not suit Iris's style very well. That's too bad..."

Sanae asks, "Tina, you've really gotten to like Iris very much, haven't you?"

Tina smiles warmly, "She's a very likeable girl, Sanae. She has that energy, that curiosity, that gleam, that smile, and the love... She reminds me so much of Sarah. Ohhh... I feel like I need to check on my little sister."

Sanae ponders, "Family's so important to you, Tina. It's so fascinating. I need to check on Lady Kanako and Lady Suwako. They must miss having me around."

* * *

Riku continues to wonder about VIVIT. After VIVIT finishes up a part of the repairs in town, she finally notices someone unfamiliar looking at her. She flies towards Riku and lands near him.

VIVIT greets, "Hello. Do you need something?"

Riku examines, "Ohhhh..."

Riku looks at VIVIT closely. She notices strange parts about her... parts that doesn't add up to any other normal non-animal like being.

VIVIT smiles, "Is there something wrong? I feel like you've been staring at me for quite sometime."

Riku frowns, "Sorry. I... I hope I wasn't coming off as rude. I just... there's something about you..."

VIVIT says, "Me?"

Riku struggles, "Well, you... you are... I think..."

VIVIT wonders, "Hmm?"

Riku thinks, " _Come on... this shouldn't be hard. Why I am struggling to say what I feel about her? If I'm wrong, I would probably look like an idiot to her. Should I just say it?"_

VIVIT asks, "Do you have something you need to say to me?"

Riku sighs and expresses, "Alright, I'll just say it. You don't seem... human compared to everyone else I've seen in this city."

VIVIT questions, "Is that right?"

Riku senses, "Your body doesn't give off the same kind of warmth human like beings give off. Instead, I sense a kind of... strange energy in your body... mixed with human like components. What I'm trying to say is..."

VIVIT guesses, "You think I'm a robot, don't you?"

Riku sweats, "Was it that obvious?"

VIVIT giggles, "Haha! I don't know who you are to sense something different about me compared to others, but I can assure to you that I am not cold or unsettling to these humans. I am an android, built by the essence of my master's deceased daughter, with his desires for me to protect the worlds I care for. I am VIVIT. And the energy you sense is my primary source of energy for my offensive abilities, RedStorm."

Riku understands, "I see... Riku. That's my name."

VIVIT asks, "Riku. Tell me, Riku, where did you come from? And what exactly are you? I sense a rather strange dark aura coming from inside of you."

Riku shakes his head, "I can assure you that I have no intention of harming other people, much like you. It's a long story of where I came from. I will say that I am not like you, VIVIT."

VIVIT wonders, "Not... like me? What do you mean? You seem to have a ton of power within you."

Riku begins to explain, "About that..."

May and Max's group arrive at Windmill Station, where a number of large windmills power the city with the many naturally windy gusts that blow around the upper parts of the city.

Marisa says, "So cool!"

Alice mentions, "We don't have something like that in our world, or Gensokyo City for that matter.

Tails figures, "This city must get a lot of windy days for their to maintain all of this city's power with these windmills. Even without those days, I think the windmills can probably power themselves mechanically if they need to, or even with Pokémon if they have to."

Max clarifies, "I asked Medli about the windmills. And she said that the wind gets especially gusty around the upper parts of the city as least once or twice every week, which is enough to power every house on its own. They have many backup plans in case certain parts of the city does not get enough power when it needs to."

Tails says, "It's important to maintain the necessary power that people require on a location by location basis. There are people who dedicate their lives to keep that power going. And if something happens, that they act immediately so that the people don't become powerless."

Alice ponders, "It's must be nice having such conveniences. Marisa or I didn't have anything like that back in Gensokyo."

Marisa recalls, "I'm pretty sure Rinnosuke had some outside world technology that was powered by electricity, right? Learning about television coming into this world was so cool!"

Alice smiles, "It's been a great experience traveling outside of Gensokyo. I get to open myself up more than I ever did back then. I'm pretty sure that's the case for a lot of Youkai."

Youmu smiles, "The greatest joy for me is being able to have my own partner. Lady Yuyuko wanted me to be someone I would like. Even if you are young, I am glad to be your partner... Max?"

Max spots Donald and Goofy, who are admiring the spinning windmills and how it runs. He runs towards the two.

Max gleams, "Wow! A duck and a dog! How cool!"

Donald notices and jumps, "Quaaack! Don't scare me like that! ... Goofy?"

Goofy admires, "Gosh... ain't it such a beauty, Donald?"

Donald shouts, "Goofy, stop your daydreaming. Someone is trying to see us!"

Goofy starts to notice, "Huh? ... Ohhhh! Hey, little fella."

Max gleams, "And you two can talk? Awesome!"

The others catch up to Max. Marisa comments, "Well, ain't this an interesting surprise. A duck and a dog traveling together."

Donald asks, "What are you supposed to be? Some kind of witch?"

Marisa grins, "I resemble one pretty well, don't I?"

Goofy compliments, "I think you look nice with what you have on, miss."

Marisa blushes, "Well, aren't you such a sweet guy!"

Goofy blushes back, "Gawrsh! Ah-hyuck hyuck!"

May asks, "Who are you two?"

Donald introduces, "I'm Donald."

Goofy introduces, "And I'm Goofy."

May introduces, "My name is May. These are my Heroes, Tails and Marisa. Alice here is kind of a special partner to Marisa, so she's technically not my Hero, even though she is with us. This is my little brother, Max, and his Hero, Youmu."

Donald says, "So, this is what being partnered looks like."

Goofy asks, "What are you folks doing around these parts? Do ya live here?"

May explains, "No. We are traveling around this city and staying around here... right until the PokéRinger competition starts."

Donald wonders, "PokéRinger?"

Marisa asks, "You haven't heard of the PokéRinger competition? You must be travelers as well."

Goofy confirms, "We sure are. So, what is a PokéRinger supposed to be?"

Marisa explains, "It's this competition where you compete your flying Pokémon with other flying Pokémon to fly to these rings that your Pokémon must carry to their goal net. The first to do so wins."

Donald comments, "Flying on flying action? Cool!"

Alice suggests, "You should definitely stick around to see the competition for yourselves."

Donald wonders, "Well, uhhh..."

Goofy says, "We have to check back with our friends to decide on that."

Tails asks, "Friends? You have other people with you?"

Goofy nods, "Yeah. Sora, Kairi, and Riku are our friends that we travel with. Right now, we're all looking for special people."

Max asks, "What kind of people?"

Goofy describes, "Well, uhhh... we're not sure what they look like or how many of them there are. We just know that these people and Pokémon have helped saved this city from a recent disaster, from uhhhh... those Keiji Pokémon."

Donald corrects, "It's Kaiju, Goofy!"

Goofy remembers, "Ohh, yeah! Kaiju. Ah-hyuck! My bad."

Marisa clarifies, "You are? Ohhh! You must be referring to us, then!"

After hearing Marisa's words, the two look at each other with disbelieve. Donald and Goofy express, "HUH?"

* * *

Ash and the group return back to the mansion, explaining what had happened during the trip.

Dawn shocks, "No way! You guys ran into Paul?"

Blaze confirms, "We sure did. We also came across Jet the Hawk, his Hero Pokémon, as well."

Knuckles says, "Jet... really?"

Sonic says, "I say that those two belong together. Hehe..."

Brock replies, "With Paul in the competition, and with him having a Hero Pokémon as well, it'll be quite the challenge."

Ash states, "It would have been just as much of a challenge even without them showing up."

Salem notices, "By the way, we seem to be missing some of our friends. Where are they at?"

Misty explains, "May, Max, and their Heroes are at the windmill area north of the city. Except for Luigi."

Luigi says, "I'm here, Mario."

Mario nods, "Okay. Let's get to work, Luigi."

The two brothers begin to plan out their ideas.

Misty continues, "Meanwhile, Iris, Tina, and their Heroes went to the treetop locations south of the city."

Dawn smiles, "Must be quite the blast for those two."

Batthan asks, "So, I saw this arcade store while we were traveling to Ring Stadium. I hear there's a ton of cool Pokémon based games that are hot and must plays for the interested. Who's in?"

Zoey joins, "Count me in."

Meta Knight says, "Apologies, but I am not interested. I think I'll check on VIVIT to see how she is doing."

Meta Knight flies off to see VIVIT.

Salem ponders, "Ooooh, an arcade. There might be something this cat might be able to get his paws on. Come on, Sabrina, let's tag along."

Sabrina smirks, "Now, you wanna have fun with the others? Silly cat! ... We're going as well. I have been missing a bit of arcade fun. I am curious at how this world does their gaming."

Batthan looks around, "Looks like the decision was made. We'll be back a little later, then."

Sakuya bows, "Have fun."

Batthan's group move out to the arcade.

Claire smiles, "It's nice to know quite a lot about cooking. And having helpers really makes my job a lot easier."

Brock nods, "I know, right? I need you guys. I would be way too overwhelmed with all of the mouths to feed if I didn't have extra help. Not to mention, have two maids is quite convenient."

Claire agrees, "Yeah! I mean, Sakuya has time controlling abilities, which is awesome!"

Brock recalls, "Tell me about it! I remember seeing her set up those knives while we time was slow and when it stopped."

Claire asks, "How does she do that anyway?"

Brock says, "Well..."

* * *

Sora and Kairi's search continue as they just finish their ice cream.

Sora says, "Awww man. I already finished my ice cream, and we still haven't found any sign of those people."

Kairi smiles, "We'll find them, Sora. We just have to believe."

Sora agrees, "Yeah. Believe..."

With their beliefs a lot higher, they spot Batthan's group from a fair distance.

Sora points, "Look at that group."

Kairi describes, "It looks like a couple of hedgehog like beings are with them. We heard that a hedgehog was the most impactful in helping with saving this city."

Sora smiles, "We may have just found them. Come on!"

Sora and Kairi run towards the group. Sora shouts to them, "Hey! Wait just a minute!"

Batthan responds, "Huh?"

The group stop and turn toward Sora's voice. The two stop when they are near the group.

Sora smiles, "You were right, Kairi. They are hedgehogs!"

Kairi notices, "Although... I believe I heard that the hedgehog was blue. And neither of these two are blue."

Sora figures, "They must be related, though."

Shadow wonders, "Hmmm?"

Silver asks, "Do you two need something?"

Sora asks, "Do any of you know of a blue hedgehog? We heard that he helped in saving this city recently."

Silver confirms, "As a matter of fact, you must be looking for the ones who helped out with saving this city. That would be us. And the hedgehog you are describing is Sonic."

Sora cheers, "Hahaa! I knew it!"

Kairi smiles, "It helps to believe, Sora."

Zoey guesses, "Are you from out of the city as well? You must be if you haven't heard most of the details from what happened."

Sora nods, "Yeah. We came to this city when we heard that there was a horrible monster attack that recently happened. Turns out that it was Kaiju Pokémon that did it. We don't know much about them, other that they are like real monsters."

Batthan says, "Yes, are they definitely like that."

Sora introduces, "We should introduce ourselves. I'm Sora. And this is Kairi."

Batthan smiles, "Nice to meet you two. Batthan is my name. This is my girlfriend, Zoey. These two are our Hero Pokémon, Silver and Shadow. And these are some of our friends, Sabrina and Salem."

Kairi admires, "Awww, such a cute cat. Is he your pet, Sabrina?"

Sabrina smiles, "Fortunately and unfortunately he is.

Kairi pets Salem. Salem purrs, "Ohhh, yes. I love being the center of attention. Please, under the ears."

Kairi scratches under his eyes and giggles, "Heehee! A talking cat. You don't see that everyday."

Sora remembers, "And yet, it wasn't the first time for me."

After finishing the petting and scratching, Silver senses, "Pardon me if I sounds a bit intrusive, but I am noticing something from you two."

Sora wonders, "Ohhh?"

Silver says, "While you appear to be normal teenagers, I sense a great power from the two of you. They shine as bright as the sun."

Sora asks, "You can really sense that from us? Awesome!"

Silver clarifies, "Psychic hedgehog in a nutshell."

Batthan wonders, "We do have to ask. Are you two Hero Pokémon?"

Kairi says, "Well..."

Sora frowns, "Sorry, we're not Hero Pokémon."

Batthan exclaims, "You're not?"

Silver wonders, "I definitely sense great power from the two of you. And yet... you are not Hero Pokémon?"

Sora explains, "We did not come to this world like most of you Heroes did. We came from outside this world on a ship... our Gummi Ship to be exact. So, Kairi and I are still human."

Salem compares, "Seems similar to our situation, doesn't it?"

Sabrina says, "We chose not to become Hero Pokémon, Salem. It's not quite the same."

Sora clarifies, "We may not be Hero Pokémon, but that doesn't mean we aren't strong. Check this out!"

Sora magically brings out his weapon, the Keyblade. This model is his signature, the Kingdom Key.

Batthan asks, "Is that... a giant key?"

Sora smirks, "Don't be fooled by its look. This is a Keyblade. It's a strong as any typical sword, and it has the ability to dispel the darkness."

Kairi clarifies, "I have one, too."

Kairi makes her Keyblade appear. Her model is the Destiny's Embrace.

Zoey admires, "Your Keyblade is so pretty, Kairi. What's this star here?"

Kairi explains, "This keychain is based on the paopu fruits that typically grow around the island we grew up at. Legends say that if two people share a paopu fruit, that they would remain of part of each other's lives forever. This, alongside who I am, is why I am a Keyblade wielder."

Sora smiles, "Kairi..."

Zoey giggles, "Awww! I think you two shared a paopu fruit together, haven't you?"

Sora blushes, "..."

Kairi smiles, "We have."

Batthan thinks, _"What a connection these two share. They must have gone through a lot to be together like this."_

Pete shouts, "Ah ha! There you are, Sora!"

Sora gasps, "Oh no... that voice!"

Both groups turn to see that Maleficent and Pete have found the boy they were looking for, which was Sora.

* * *

Riku explains to VIVIT with who is he and also mentioned his friends.

VIVIT gasps, "You're not a Hero Pokémon? Despite having such power?"

Riku says, "We couldn't be. We traveled to this world through a ship."

VIVIT asks, "But, why have you come to this world?"

Riku says, "That's... a long story of its own. But regardless, we came to this city because we had heard that it was attacked recently."

VIVIT confirms, "That's right. I was a part of that fight."

Riku blinks, "You were? ... I been looking for the ones who have helped saved this city."

VIVIT says, "You should meet my friends, then. Right now, I'm busy helping with the repairs around the city.

Riku offers, "Anything I can do to help?"

VIVIT smiles, "That's nice of you to offer, but... I can handle it myself."

Riku nods, "Suit yourself."

Meta Knight calls, "VIVIT."

Meta Knight flies over to where VIVIT is.

VIVIT notices, "Meta Knight. What are you doing here?"

Meta Knight explains, "Our friends have finished signing up for the PokéRinger competition. I came here to check on you."

VIVIT smiles, "Ahhhhh. Good timing. Meta Knight, this boy is looking for the group that has helped with saving the city. Why don't you show him to our friends?"

Meta Knight looks at Riku, "Ohhhh?"

Riku smirks, "For someone short, you look strong."

Meta Knight senses, "... You have a strong dark power inside of you."

Riku says, "I can assure you that I use this power for good. After all I had to go through, I don't ever want to hurt my friends, again..."

Meta Knight says, "You have a good heart. Sounds like you've been through a lot. What's your name?"

Riku introduces, "Riku. I come to this world from a ship, but I am not a Hero Pokémon if you were going to ask."

Meta Knight offers, "I see. I shall introduce you to my friends. While we travel there, tell me more about yourself... Riku."

Riku agrees, "Sure."

Riku and Meta Knight travel off to Sabrina's Mansion, leaving VIVIT to herself.

VIVIT says, "Looks like those two are getting along quite well. Alright, back to work."

VIVIT continues on her repair duties. Going back to Donald and Goofy, they just found out about some of the Heroes that helped with the city.

Goofy says, "That must mean that you folks know about the blue hedgehog."

Tails nods, "That's right. Sonic is my best friend. And we would have been in grave danger if not for him... and others that helped as well."

Goofy smiles, "That's great! Our friendship with our pals are why we are as strong as we are."

Alice comments, "It's too bad, though. Hearing that none of you are Hero Pokémon."

Donald adds, "And I really wanted to become a Hero myself. After all, they say that you can become a stronger form if you did. I would have liked to have unleashed my rage to my enemies! They wouldn't stand a chance against my magic!"

Goofy says, "Heroes or not, Donald, we still have our powers to protect everyone."

Donald agrees, "That's all that matters."

Marisa asks, "I am a little curious about your magic, Donald. Wanna have a magical showdown?"

Donald accepts, "Anytime I get to show off how powerful my magic can be, count me in!"

Tails warns, "Be careful. Marisa's quite powerful."

Goofy says, "Well... so is Donald. When his magic goes off... it goes waaay off!"

Donald conjures his staff to his hand, the Mage's Staff.

Donald proclaims, "I'm ready. Bring it on!"

Marisa stands on her broom and says, "Here we go!"

* * *

Unfortunately for our Heroes, they are caught up on the tense situation between Sora and his enemies.

Pete grins, "We've found you at last, pipsqueak."

Sora names, "Pete! Maleficent!"

Batthan asks, "Who are these guys?"

Sora answers, "These two are nothing but bad news. They are enemies of ours."

Maleficent proclaims, "We wouldn't be... if not for you and your pesky friends interfering with our plans."

Silver senses, "These two... they are giving off a lot of dark energy. This is bad... We already had to deal with two powerful Kaiju not too long ago."

Pete notices, "So... where are the rest of your pals? All I see is your girlfriend... and whoever those people are."

Batthan steps in, "I am only going to give you two one warning. Don't even think about trying to cause trouble here."

Maleficent asks, "And who are you to say such words, worm?"

Batthan introduces, "Batthan... the Champion of this region!"

Maleficent and Pete exclaim, "The Champion?"

Sora wonders, "The Champion? So... does that make you a strong Pokémon trainer or something?"

Salem clarifies, "Only one of the strongest trainers in this region. Every region has a Champion, a trainer who is not only the crown Pokémon Master trainer of the region, but also leads the protection of their region. You've messed with the wrong group."

Pete sweats, "Uhhh... didn't you just say we shouldn't interfere with the higher ups, milady? Isn't he one of them?"

Maleficent thinks, " _Not only do we come across the boy, but an incredibly strong trainer as well? I would think twice about this, but... since not all of his friends are with him, this is our chance to at least show our power."_

Pete wonders, "Milady?"

Maleficent prepares, "Very well. Come, prove your strength to me... Champion. You are but a normal human. Your power pales in comparison to mine! Hahahahaaaaa!"

Pete sweatdrops, "Ohh boy... this feels like a baaaad time for me!"

She opens a dark portal from the ground, several Shadow Heartless appear from the portal.

Zoey expresses, "Ewwww. What are those things?"

Kairi describes, "Those are the Heartless. They are malice monsters that attack other beings to take their hearts."

Sora prepares, "Everyone, leave these Heartless to us. Let's go, Kairi."

Kairi agrees, "Okay."

Maleficent orders, "Go, and attack the Keyblade wielders, my precious!"

The Shadows sink themselves to the ground as they surround Sora and Kairi. When they appear from the ground, they strike at them. Sora jumps while Kairi quickly steps to the side to dodge the attacks.

Sora performs several swipes from his Keyblade, quickly vanquishing several Heartless, which disappear in a black puff. Kairi attacks with a stab on one Heartless and a twirling bash on another, which causes them to disappear. The Heroes become impressed by their power.

Shadow compliments, "Nice. Those Keyblades are quite strong."

Maleficent calls, "Come forth my lovelies!"

A second wave of Heartless appear. There are twice as many Shadow Heartless as before.

Sora prepares, "It's time for some magic. Thundaga!"

Sora throws an electric orb into the air. A swirling vortex appears, and many small thunderbolts appear to shoot down to the ground and take down all of the Heartless at once.

Sabrina smiles, "Wow! That was so cool!"

Silver compliments, "You've got powerful magic, too? You guys are amazing!"

Sora sheepishly smiles, "Thanks. We've had to learn all of this through our masters. It took years to master these abilities."

Pete frowns, "This isn't working, milady. What should we do?"

Maleficent smiles, "Why don't you show them your new strength, Pete?"

Pete grins, "It would be my pleasure. Heh heh..."

Pete crackles his knuckles and gets into a fighting position.

Kairi says, "Pete's about to attack, Sora."

Sora smiles, "No problem. We can handle anything he lets out."

Pete runs in place, "You wanna bet, pipsqueak? Let me show you a new move I learned coming to this world. Rollout!"

He forms into a ball and rolls quickly towards Sora, striking at him with great speed. He briefly appears out of his ball form and runs in place.

Kairi asks, "Are you alright, Sora?"

Sora confirms, "Of course, Kairi. What was that?"

Batthan ponders, "Rollout. That's a Pokémon move. How would travelers from other worlds be able to use a Pokémon move?"

Pete proclaims, "Because Maleficent and I are now Pokémon, Champion. Viles to be exact! Hahaaaa!"

Sora exclaims, "Y-you two are Pokémon?"

Maleficent wonders, "I'm surprised that you haven't become one yourself, boy. These amazing new abilities you possess... it's truly magnificent!"

Pete jokes, "Don't you mean... truly Maleficent? Hahahahahaha! Owwwwww!"

Maleficent whacks Pete in the head with her staff. She says, "Do not make such corny jokes, you idiot!"

Silver warns, "Be careful of that move, Sora. Each time Pete attacks with it, the move becomes stronger."

Sora nods, "Got it."

Pete attacks, "Here I come, pipsqueak!"

Pete rolls into a ball and charges toward Sora.

Sora casts, "Graviga!"

He unleashes an event horizon that as Pete rolls forward. Pete tries to continue rolling forward, but ends up quickly crushed down by the sheer force of the magic.

Pete moans, "That was... very painful..."

Sora follows up, "Aeroga!

He unleashes a huge gust of wind that blows Pete up in the air. While in the air, Sora prepares one more attack.

Sora attacks, "Strike Raid!"

He envelops his Keyblade with light and throws the Keyblade to strike Pete with great damage. Pete falls to the ground face forward. Sora magically returns to the Keyblade to his hand.

Pete groans, "Uuugh..."

Maleficent sighs, "So much for your brute force, Pete... You disappoint me. Very well. Now, you shall deal with me!"

Maleficent gathers and unleashes a dark aura around her.

Kairi gasps, "Look out! Maleficent is about to attack!"

Sora warns, "She definitely the stronger of the two. Be careful, everyone!"

Batthan nods, "Right."

Maleficent inhales her breath. Then, she fires a powerful Flamethrower that shoots a long distance. Silver forms a large psychic barrier to protect everyone, while Sora and Kairi jump to dodge the attack.

Maleficent grins, "Ahhh! How delightful. That Flamethrower felt so good to spit out. I love this already! Hahahahahaha!"

Silver grits, "I need to protect everyone..."

Sora prepares, "Kairi, let's do this together."

Kairi nods, "Anything for you, Sora."

Sora and Kairi run forward. Maleficent attacks by shooting dark orbs forward.

Maleficent calls, "Dark Pulse!"

Sora and Kairi hold hands as the two call out, "Barrier!"

A giant blue barrier stops and reflects the orbs back at Maleficent, causing an explosion to occur.

* * *

While the battle occurs, we return back to the Heroes that are at or near the mansion.

Ash says, "Alright, Charizard, Braviary... let's get ready for the PokéRinger. Let's first work on your speed."

Charizard expresses, "Raaaaawr!"

Braviary expresses, "Braaaave!"

As the two work on moving quickly and changing directions, Brock is cooking food things to help Claire become more familiar with the ingredients and how they work together.

Brock brings up a spoon full of soup, "Here, try this."

Claire tastes the soup, "... Delicious!"

Brock adds, "And it's not hard to make, either."

Claire smiles, "Amazing! So much flavor in such few ingredients. You are definitely worthy of being an Executive Chef!"

Brock blushes, "Really? Well... I appreciate the compliment, Claire!"

Claire giggles, "Heehee! You deserve them!"

After Mario and Luigi finishes their plans, Mario and Sakuya talk about cooking.

Sakuya asks, "VIVIT is probably not much of a cooking maid, don't you think?"

Mario says, "Well, considering who she is, it would not be surprising if food isn't something she can do well."

Sakuya figures, "Tasting for her is out of the question. But, I do think there are some things she can do."

Mario guesses, "Like preparing certain things or checking up on food that is cooking?"

Sakuya nods, "Amongst other things. You can leave VIVIT to me, Mario. I should be able to help her. That is one of the things she struggles with... much more than Claire seems to be."

Mario smiles, "Brock has Claire covered. It's a dream come true for him. Hahaaa!"

Dawn sniffs, "Wow! I can smell Brock's cooking. So yummy!"

Misty says, "It seems that he's teaching Claire the things that he's learned all his life. Having so many siblings definitely comes in handy for that."

Dawn wonders, "Do you think she could be as good as Brock is?"

Misty nods, "I definitely think she has the potential. We can always learn new things about each other."

Dawn points out, "Actually, it would be kind of nice to learn a couple of cooking tips from Brock. We won't be able to rely on him, forever, you know."

Misty agrees, "Yeah. It's something we do need to think about... someday."

Claire smiles, "Another delicious taste, Brock!"

Brock asks, "Are you getting to concept of the ingredients down?"

Claire nods, "I am."

Brock says, "Good. So, let's move to the next step."

Meta Knight brings Riku over to see many of the Heroes that are around the Mansion."

Meta Knight says, "It's not all of them, but they are some of my friends who were a part of that battle."

Riku nods, "I see. I should inform my friends about them. I wonder how they are doing..."

Linde notices a new face, "Hmmm? Meta Knight? Who is this boy?"

Dawn also notices, "Huh? A new face?"

The Heroes eventually notice Riku's presence.

Meta Knight says, "Come over to meet this boy. He is very special."

Riku looks around, "Look at all of these people and Pokémon. So, these are the people that are the Heroes of this city. Whoa... is that the blue hedgehog?"

Ash wonders, "Who would this guy be?"

Pikachu says, "Pika..."

Donald calls, "Blizzaga!"

Donald shoots a large ice shard forward.

Marisa declares, "Love Sign 'Master Spark'!"

Marisa fires her rainbow colored beam forward. The two attacks collide, and the beam becomes cancelled by a large icicle burst that appears from Donald's attack.

Donald pants, "Hah... hah... hah..."

Marisa wipes her sweat, "Whew. I think that's enough, Donald. Your magic is no joke."

Donald admires, "You've got some scary strong magic yourself, Marisa. I like it!"

The groups gather back together with smiles and grins.

Goofy adds, "You also possess a lot of love when you use your magic, Marisa. You remind me of Aqua."

Marisa wonders, "Aqua?"

The explosion with the battle between Maleficent and the Heroes was heard from here.

Donald expresses, "What was that?"

Goofy says, "That sounded like an explosion. Do ya think something bad is going on?"

May frowns, "There shouldn't be anything like an explosion going on. And it wasn't coming from the mansion. Something bad must be happening."

Youmu suggests, "We better investigate. Your friends could be involved in that."

Goofy worries, "Oh no... Sora! Kairi!"

Donald shouts, "Come on! Let's go!"

The two groups run towards where the explosion occured.

* * *

After the explosion finishes, Maleficent ends up taking some damage from the reflected attack.

Sora and Kairi jump to attack together, but the two are blown away by a pulse of dark energy she unleashes.

Maleficent's aura increases as she prepares, "Very well. I will show you what happens when you mess with the great Maleficent. Haaaaaaaa!"

Maleficent aura explodes widely, transforming here into a large, dark dragon.

Batthan expresses, "What the...? She wasn't as much of a looker before she transformed. But now... yeesh!"

Silver steps in, "Shadow, protect everyone else. I'm going in.

Shadow nods, "Okay."

Silver walks forward and joins Kairi and Sora in battle.

Silver calls, "Miracle Eye!"

Figuring that she is a Dark type, he quickly finds the faint light within Maleficent's energy.

Silver comments, "Dark in addition to a Dragon. That's a nasty combination."

Maleficent speaks telepathically, "One more of you won't make much of a difference. You will tremble before my might! Begone! Great Dragon Breath!"

Maleficent exhales a large burst of draconic gust to the three. Silver stops the attack and forms it into an orb with his psychic abilities.

Batthan calls, "Release that attack away, Silver. Force Pulse!"

Silver pulses a wind based shockwave to send the attacking fizzling away.

Sora smiles, "Cool!"

Maleficent says, "Not bad. Let's see if you handle this. Night Slash!"

She puts out her claw and gives it dark energy. She runs it forward to performs a powerful swipe.

Kairi prepares, "Allow me, Sora. Ars Arcanum!"

With a special art, her Keyblade glows yellow as she continuously swipes at Maleficent's claw six times, before sending it back at the seventh.

Maleficent's tail glows bright as she calls, "Iron Tail!"

Her steel clad tail swipes towards the three. They get hit, but quickly recover from the attack.

Kairi comments, "The moves from this world make her a lot more difficult to approach. You'll never know what she can do."

Sora proclaims, "As long as we stick together, we won't lose."

Maleficent says, "You've been a pain on our side for far too long, Sora. Now, I shall end you here."

As Maleficent prepares for a powerful attack from her mouth, she is interrupted by a twin of attacks from Marisa and Donald. A Magic Missile/Fira combo stops her attack from a different angle.

Maleficent growls, "Who... did that?"

She along with the others turn to see that Marisa and Donald have arrived to help out.

Marisa waves at the others, "We came to help, you guys!"

Sabrina calls, "Marisa!"

Sora smiles, "Donald!"

Kairi wonders, "Is Goofy nearby...?"

Donald shouts, "How dare you show your ugly face, you old hag?"

Maleficent argues, "What did you call me, you sniveling worm? You two will pay for defying me! Dragon Flame!"

She shoots a large burst of fire from her mouth. The two become worried from the incoming attack, but a large green barrier protects the two from the attack. Coming in front of them is Goofy, with his trusty shield weapon out, the Knight's Shield.

Goofy proclaims, "You won't be hurting my friends while I'm around, you evil witch!"

Sora grins, "Goofy, you're here, too!"

The rest of May and Max's group run towards Batthan's group.

Zoey asks, "May, Max... what are you guys doing here?"

May says, "We heard an explosion go off. We ran over to see what was going on. We didn't expect another scary creature to come to this city!"

Batthan explains, "That's Maleficent. She's not here for this city. She's here for Sora, and his friends that all came here."

Tails points out, "That must be Sora and Kairi. Donald and Goofy was talking about them, alongside another named Riku. I'm guessing he's not around."

Maleficent says, "So, it looks like some of your companions have arrived." She thinks, " _At this rate, Riku will be arriving here, too. I better make our retreat while we can."_

Maleficent puffs a dark cloud that surrounds them. During this process, she transforms back into her normal appearance and creates a dark portal.

Donald expresses, "Waah! What is this smoke?"

Kairi wipes her eyes, "Ahhh! It's hurting my eyes."

Sora supports Kairi and asks, "You okay, Kairi?"

Silver prepares, "I'll blow away this darkness. HAAAAAAA!"

Silver uses the energy of the Sol Emeralds to flash a bright light around the area, sending the dark cloud away. As the dark cloud goes away, Maleficent uses her dark magic to lift Pete from the ground.

Sora asks, "Where do you think you're going, Maleficent? We're not done here!"

Maleficent counters, "Yes, we are. I've already caused too much of a ruckus as it is. Sora, listen up. As long as we still have our power, and as long as you and the others are still around, we will plot our revenge against you. And if any of you get in my way of my plans, you will fall, too. This power from being a Vile Pokémon is amazing! And once we've master it, you won't stand a chance against us! Hahahahaahahahaaaaa!"

Maleficent takes the knocked out Pete and enters the dark portal. The portal disappears. Everyone else gathers together.

Being concerned, Sora asks Kairi, "Kairi, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Kairi finishes wiping her eyes and shakes her head, "No. I am not harmed, Sora. That kind of darkness can be quite irritating to me, though."

Donald sighs, "Ahhhh... I can't believe Maleficent came to try and get her revenge on us."

Goofy had noticed, "Pete was here as well. Ohhhhh! Did any of the Darkness appear?"

Sora confirms, "Yeah, but we handled them no problem."

May smiles, "It looks like everyone is okay. That's good."

Alice suggests, "It might be for the best if we return back to the mansion. We need to introduce you all to everyone. You've been looking for us, right?"

Sora nods, "Yeah. Let's go meet everyone! Heh heh!"

Batthan says, "I should call Tina up and let her know about this..."

Sora ponders, "I wonder what Riku's doing right now..."

The entire group is traveling to the mansion.

* * *

After getting the call from Batthan about the basics of what happened, Tina calls Iris and DK to them. The two run towards Tina and Sanae when they heard her call.

Iris asks, "Tina, did something happened?"

Tina confirms, "Yeah. I just got a call from Ethan. He wants us to head back to the mansion right away."

DK frowns, "Ooooh..."

Iris cheers up, "Don't you worry, DK. We'll come back here, tomorrow, to have more fun with the vines."

DK smiles, "Okay, Iris. Let's head home."

Sanae says, "I wonder what happened..."

The four head back to the mansion.

* * *

After getting the word on the Heroes, Riku understood what had happened recently.

Riku understands, "I see... Those monster attacks must have been really serious. I am glad to see that none of you are gravely injured."

Sonic agrees, "Me, too..."

Riku says, "My friends and I had to go through such brutal fights of our on. The darkness can be a great ally, much like my power. But... it can also be your worst nightmare."

Blaze frowns, "We still wonder how we are going to deal with future attacks that will certainly happen."

Riku nods, "I hear ya."

Sora calls, "Hey, Riku!"

Riku recognizes, "Sora?"

The group near the mansion notices many of the Heroes, including the rest of Sora's group, coming towards them.

Sakuya figures, "If everyone is coming here, then I should go get VIVIT and bring her back here, too. I'll be back."

Sakuya disappears in a flash.

The Key Warriors of Light are all back together. Soon, Tina's group returns back as well. Sakuya also brings VIVIT back. Everyone gathers around and discusses what had happened recently.

Riku gasps, "Maleficent and Pete? They were here?"

Donald angers, "Causing a lot of trouble for us... that's why they were here."

Blaze sighs, "So, it looks like we know two more Vile Pokémon in this island."

Sora frowns, "We have to apologize to you all. It's our presence here that is why they had come to this city. You've already had to deal with a lot these past few days."

Kairi bows, "We're very sorry..."

Batthan smiles, "Protecting the people we care about... it's what we do. Don't worry too much about it. We're happy to meet some Heroes ourselves."

VIVIT says, "You call yourselves the Key Warriors of Light. We are all thankful that you would come to see us."

Goofy smiles, "Ah-hyuck! We wanted to meet the folks who had helped protect this city from these Kaiju."

Riku proclaims, "With the possibility of Kaiju around this island, it looks like you could use some help in defending it. Who knows when they will attack next."

Tina says, "There's one thing you should know. One particular human has helped us in the past as well. And he has his goal of capturing all of the Kaiju Pokémon out there. His name is Estevan Martinez. And he has one of the most powerful of Kaiju, Godzilla. I can assure you, even if its a little hard to believe, that they help others just like we try to."

Riku smiles, "Not the first time we've had to deal with crazy scenarios like that. Not even close..."

Sora's tummy growls. He says, "Uhhhh... I'm hungry."

Donald and Goofy laugh. Brock offers, "Come join us for lunch, then. There's plenty for everyone!"

Kairi agrees, "Sounds good."

Sora's group eats along with the Heroes and enjoys their offerings.

* * *

An hour later, with the Gummi Ship nearby them, Sora's group is about to head off.

Sora rubs his tummy, "Ahhhh! That was delicious! Thank you so much for lunch!"

Sakuya bows, "Glad you enjoyed what we had to offer."

Kairi apologies, "I'm sorry we have to leave so soon, but we did come here for a specific reason."

Goofy assures, "But, we will still be around this world. We'll just be looking around and seeing who might need our help."

Riku smiles, "You guys are great. I get the feeling that we'll be meeting again."

Sora says, "If we sense that big, big trouble comes to you, we'll be there to help you out."

Dawn smiles, "It's such a relief to have more allies that can help us."

Donald says, "Marisa... you were very strong, today. I hope we can work together with our magic more someday."

Marisa smiles, "Same here, Donald. And make sure you see your girlfriend more often. Love is a feeling you should always have in your heart."

Donald blushes, "Awwww. Okay!"

Goofy smiles, "I'm gonna miss you guys."

Max asks, "Goofy, the next time we meet, maybe we can play together. You seem like a fun dog to play with!"

Goofy expresses, "I love my fun time with my friends! I hope we can do that, someday, Max!"

VIVIT calls, "Riku?"

Riku wonders, "Yeah?"

VIVIT asks, "Never forget how important your friends are. You need them... as much as they need you."

Riku nods, "I know... That's a promise."

Tina smiles, "Kairi... I want you to do something for Sora when he least expects it."

Kairi wonders, "What is it?" Tina whispers the suggestion to her. Kairi blushes, "Tina!"

Tina says, "He will love it... I can promise you that."

Kairi blushes and laughs, "I think so, too. Ohh, Sora..."

She looks at Sora as he shakes hands with Ash.

Sora grins, "While I'm in this world, I'll catch my own Pokémon. Believe it or not, I have some special pets of my own."

Ash says, "I would love to meet them. Can you do that for me?"

Sora nods, "You bet!"

Ash smiles, "Great!"

Pikachu smiles, "Pikachu!"

The five are near the ship. They wave goodbye to the Heroes.

Sora shouts, "Bye, everyone!"

Kairi says, "Please be careful!"

Batthan smiles, "You guys do the same!"

Shinyshock says, "Raichu Rai!"

Silver waves, "Thanks for everything!"

Iris expresses, "Bye, new friends!"

They enter the Gummi Ship and they fly off to another part of the island.

Dawn wonders, "Tina, what do you ask Kairi to do?"

Tina giggles, "Well... to simply give Sora a kiss on his cheek when he least expects it. Those two are in love. And love is so precious to express!"

Dawn dreams, "It is!"

Batthan remembers the name given by Sora, "Kingdom Hearts..."

Another ordinary day turns into an extraordinary one for our Heroes. Now, they continue their wait for the upcoming PokéRinger competition. Stay tuned!

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **PDA777: And that is done, done, and done.**

 **Batthan: Like dinner!**

 **PDA777: So, was it a surprise to you?**

 **Batthan: You bet! I love the changes. I will miss the Sailor Moon stuff, though.**

 **PDA777: I know, I know. See you all next time for more Heroes Destiny RX.**

 **Batthan: Later!**


	39. Ch 36- Rings of Everlasting Flight

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **PDA777: Are you ready to get your fly on, Batthan?**

 **Batthan: I... think so?**

 **PDA777: You better be. Because in today's chapter, it's the PokéRinger competition. With two Pokémon needed, that means even great strategy.**

 **Batthan: And with Paul competing alongside his Hero, Jet, expect them to have some special techniques they plan to unleash throughout the competition.**

 **PDA777: Meanwhile, our beloved Champion gets some special attention of his own. But as we will soon learn, popularity can go a little wild. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

 _ **The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon**_

 _ **Heroes:**_

 **Ash Ketchum (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Blaze the Cat: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Charizard

Pokémon 4- Braviary

 **Misty (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog (SF): Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Gyarados

 **Brock (HB3- Brock's Elegant Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Mario: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Crobat

Pokémon 3- Croagunk

 **May (HB4- Constar Bond)**

Hero Pokémon 1- Miles 'Tails' Prower: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame: Touhou Franchise (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid)

Pokémon 1- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Glaceon

Pokémon 4- Manaphy

 **Max:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Luigi: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Cyndaquil

 **Dawn (HB4- Constar Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Linde: Fire Emblem Franchise

Pokémon 1- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Pachirisu

Pokémon 3- Buneary

Pokémon 4- Petilil

 **Iris:**

Hero Pokémon- Donkey Kong: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Axew

Pokémon 2- Excadrill

 **Batthan [Ethan Tidwell] (HB2- Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Silver the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Meta Knight: Kirby Franchise

Pokémon 1- Raichu* (Shinyshock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile (Slasher)

Pokémon 3- Tyranitar (Rocky)

Pokémon 4- Dragonite (Scarlet)

 **Zoey (HB2- Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gardevoir

 **Sabrina Spellman and Salem Saberhagen**

 **Claire Joy (HB3- Brock's Elegant Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- VIVIT: Seihou Franchise

Pokémon- Blissey

 **Tina Sankuri:**

Hero Pokémon- Sanae Kochiya: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Nidoqueen (Rennie)

Pokémon 2- Skarmory (Avale)

Pokémon 3- Primarina (Annabelle)

Pokémon 4- Celebi* (Blossom)

 _ **Villains:**_

 **Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser (Mario Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman (Sonic Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet (Touhou Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

 **Jessie:**

Pokémon 1- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Arbok

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

 **James:**

Pokémon 1- Growlithe (Growlie)

Pokémon 2- Weezing

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

 _ **Symbols:**_

 _ **HB#- Hero Bonds in the order they formed the bond. All of their Hero Pokémon are a part of their bond. It may also show the name of the bond, if they gave it one.**_

 _ ***- Represents that the Pokémon is shiny.**_

 _ **SF- A Hero that is capable of becoming their Second Form.**_

* * *

 _ **The Heroes Current Collection**_

 _ **Ash**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar League:**_

 **1st Badge** \- Aqua Frost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

 **2nd Badge** -Tai Chi Badge (Vegeta- Fighting; Sun Ce)

 **3rd Badge** \- Fanfare Badge (Wingnee- Normal and Flying; Medli)

 _ **May**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Directamo Ribbon

 _ **Dawn**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Seihou Ribbon

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Rings of Everlasting Flight**

Location: Sky High City

Our Heroes are still in Sky High City. A few of them are preparing for the upcoming PokéRinger competition that's to happen today.

Ash is making sure that his Charizard and Braviary are raring to go. Meanwhile, Reimu is still bummed out that she wasn't able to participate with her partner.

Ash calls, "Alright! Charizard, Braviary, let's see some speed!"

Charizard roars as he moves quickly from one location to the other.

Braviary shows off how fast he is and is clearly proven to be the faster of the two.

Ash commands, "Now, let's see some power. Charizard, Flamethrower! Braviary, Aerial Ace!"

Braviary is very shift with his great burst of speed through the air. Charizard shoots out a huge and powerful burst of fire into the air, showing that Charizard appears to be the stronger of the two.

Ash smiles, "Yes! Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Pikachu cheers, "Pika Pikachuuu!"

Blaze assures, "With Braviary's amazing speed, and Charizard's amazing power, you're a shoe in to win, Ash."

Ash says, "Thanks, Blaze. But, I know that May and Tina will not be easy. And I know... that Paul has Jet on his side..."

Sonic desires, "I wish I can help you. My abilities would really come in handy. Though, it doesn't make a difference if I can't fly on a regular basis..."

Reimu sighs, "Not like it matters. Ash doesn't want to use Hero Pokémon, anyway..."

Blaze figures, "Still bummed that Ash doesn't want to use you in the PokéRinger?"

Reimu pouts, "What do you think?"

Blaze says, "Come on, Reimu. Ash gave his reason for it."

Reimu dreams, "I know. And I do respect his wishes. Even still... it has been one of my dreams to compete in the PokéRinger. Flying around, beating all of the flying types who get in my way, hearing the announcer yell GOOOOOAL when I shoot the ring into the target. I saw those competitions on television some time ago, and it made me so happy. I was hoping when I found my partner, that it was one of those special things that I could do in my life. And now, I'll have to wait for that dream..."

Sonic frowns, "Poor Reimu..."

Misty whispers, "Hey, Ash, maybe you should let her participate. She always wanted to do this."

Ash whispers, "Well, I would have let her participate, but she declined, saying that I already made my earlier decision to win without using Hero Pokémon. I asked her again last night and she still declined."

Misty says, "Wow, really? Hmm..."

Misty and Ash look at the depressed Reimu. Batthan, from a slight distance, is also noticing the situation.

Batthan speaks lightly, "Poor Reimu. All she wanted to do was to fulfill that special dream of hers. Hmm..."

Suddenly, he thinks of a brilliant idea as a light bulb appears over his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, May talks to Tails and Beautifly before the upcoming competition.

May speaks, "Do you two think you're ready for the PokéRinger?"

Tails nods, "I am!"

Beautifly cheers, "Beautifly!"

May says, "Great! I'll be counting on both of you to take home the win."

Tails cheers, "Yeah!"

And Tina speaks to Sanae and Avale.

Tina speaks, "Looks like you're ready to go, Sanae."

Sanae smiles, "We've practiced a lot of this, Tina. I'll do my best for you, partner!"

Avale says, "Skaarm!"

Tina notices, "Looks like you're ready as well, Avale."

Sanae expects, "Iris will definitely be cheering for you throughout the whole competition. She's going to give you her best wishes!"

Tina smiles, "Yeah. I hope my sister is watching me as well. I told her that I will be participating during the competition a few days ago, so I hope she'll be able to see me in action."

Sanae says, "I think she will, Tina."

Tina agrees, "I think so, too. Now then..."

Sanae asks, "What's on your mind?"

Tina recalls, "Blaze said that James from Team Rocket participated in the other two competitions as well. And I did remember something else. Batthan told me that it was Jessie from Team Rocket who actually participated in an earlier Pokémon contest."

Sanae says, "Ohhhh?"

Tina adds, "And they did that... without doing any bad stuff. Makes me wonder if they are truly as bad as they seem. That they have redeeming qualities about them. Maybe..."

Sanae ponders, "Can they really change?"

Tina's party thinks heavily on that subject.

And speaking of which, James is also getting ready for the PokéRinger.

James sneezes, "Aaachoooo!"

But first, it would seem he would have a run-in with a rather peculiar sneeze.

Jessie says, "Bless you."

James ponders, "Thanks. Hmmm... could someone be talking about me?"

Meowth asks, "Could you be talking about that old sneeze superstition?"

Flandre questions, "Sneeze superstition? What's that?"

Meowth explains, "Well, it is represented by a person talking about you in some way. If you sneeze one time, they were saying something good about you. If you sneeze two times, they were saying something bad about you."

Flandre wonders, "So, you think someone was saying something good about James?"

James smiles, "Well, that would be a first."

Bowser wonders, "Now why would anyone want to say something good about James?"

James guesses, "Maybe it was the boss!"

Jessie sweatdrops, "Unlikely."

Flandre guesses, "Maybe it was one of the twerps!"

Team Rocket ponders for a second, then denies it, "Naaaaah!"

James says, "In any case, the PokéRinger is coming up shortly. It's time for me to proceed onward."

Flandre smiles, "I'll do our best for all of us, you guys!"

Jessie wishes, "Good luck, James, Flan. Win it for the food!"

Flandre cheers, "Yaaaay! All of that lovely delicious food for us all."

Bowser asks, "Food? What food?"

Eggman asks, "Didn't you hear about the prizes for the PokéRinger?"

Bowser says, "Uhhh, not really..."

Eggman explains, "It's in the advertising sheet. The winner of the PokéRinger competition becomes an Honorary Citizen of Sky High City if you aren't one already. That means no complications if you want to live here. The winner also receives a year's supply of various berries and 50000 Pokédollars."

Bowser smiles, "Talk about a good amount of prizes. We would be set with food for a long, long time if James wins."

Eggman smiles, "That's what we're hoping for, Bowser, my boy!"

James says, "It's show time!"

Flandre jumps for joy, "Yaaaay!"

* * *

There is still some time before the competition. Batthan, Zoey, and Tina decide to walk and talk for awhile and get something to eat along the way. With them are Silver and Sanae. The rest of the Heroes are either doing something else, or are joining the group who will be sitting to enjoy the PokéRinger.

After hearing what happened involving Shadow and Team Rocket, Tina exclaims, "So that's what happened with Shadow..."

Zoey adds, "And to this day, we really don't know how it all started in the first place."

Silver also adds, "It really boggles the mind..."

Batthan assures, "But not to worry. As long as I'm around, nothing like that should ever happen again."

"Look, it's Batthan!" A woman with a floral hat shouts.

Batthan wonders, "Huh?"

When a woman shouted, many of the women approach and gather around Batthan suddenly, with love and interest in mind.

Batthan sweatdrops, "Hey! What's up, ladies?"

"Oh come on... don't me so modest, Mister Champion." The same woman who initially shouted says.

Batthan wonders more, "Uhhh?"

"Isn't it obvious? You are the Champion of the Rainstar region. So, of course, you are famous!" A young woman in a red dress says.

"Yeah, so... could you give us your autograph?" Another young woman in a green dress asks.

Batthan says, "Autographs? Well, I don't know..."

"Please!" All of the woman beg.

"Hmm..." Batthan takes a moment to think about the situation. He could give them all their autographs, but instead, uses something that not only took less time to do, but also trumps autographs tenfold.

"So, will you do it?" A young woman in a yellow and pink dress wonders.

Batthan winks, "I have a better idea! Ladies, watch, as I will show you all an experience that is much better than any silly autograph!"

The women wonder what power he mentions.

Silver facepalms, "Oh, boy. I think I know what's coming..."

Batthan turns on the charm in his eyes and activates his eyes power, giving his eyes a pink aura.

Batthan explains, "I call this... Gleaming Attraction!"

Silver figures, "I knew it..."

The women around him scream of love and affection towards Batthan. Hearts are around their eyes as they are absolutely amazed of his power.

"Woooooow!" A woman in a blue shirt says.

"So amazing!" A woman in a purple and gold shirt gleams.

"His eyes are so adorable!" The woman in a yellow and pink dress glees.

Zoey facepalms, "Oh, boy. He would do anything to please his fans...

Tina gleams, "Why are you so depressed, Zoey? His eyes are awe inspiring! His eyes give off so much love... it makes me feel soooo good!"

Sanae agrees and gleams, "I totally agree!"

Silver sighs, "Girls..."

Sanae asks him, "Do you wish for that kind of power, Silver?"

Silver counters, "Like I would want a strange power like that. I already have enough to think about as it is."

Sanae wonders, "Ohhhh? Whatever do you mean?"

Silver sweatdrops, "It's, uhhh... not what you might think, Sanae."

Sanae smiles, "Now, you've gotten me curious!"

Zoey sighs and walks up to his beloved, "I think that's enough impressing the crowd, Batthan."

Batthan disagrees, "Awww, but I'm trying to impress my fans."

Zoey reminds, "Impress your fans another time. We need to get some food in our bellies. I'm starving."

Batthan says, "Alright..."

Batthan's eyes return to normal. All of the women are depressed that it's over.

"Awwww..." Is the word being heard by the women.

Batthan explains, "Sorry, ladies. This Champion has things he has to do."

Zoey nods, "Yeah, so if you'll excuse us..."

The woman wearing a floral hat, which is also the same one who first spotted Batthan, questions Zoey, "Hold on. Just out of curiosity, who are you suppose to be?"

Zoey introduces, "I'm Zoey, and he happens to be my boyfriend."

The floral hat woman questions, "Boyfriend? So, you think you're better than the other girls?"

Zoey expresses, "Excuse me? What's that suppose to mean, huh?"

The floral hat woman proclaims, "Batthan, you deserve more than just her attention!"

The other women around her completely agree.

Zoey steams, "Mmmm..."

Batthan sweatdrops and stands there, unable to give a response.

The floral hat lady asks, "If you're really good enough to be his girlfriend, than you must be powerful."

Zoey exclaims, "Of course I am!"

A woman wearing a green shirt asks, "Batthan, who is that hedgehog and that shrine maiden looking girl?"

Batthan notices that a woman has asked her a question and answers, "Oh, them? This hedgehog is my Hero Pokémon. And this girl is this lady's Hero Pokémon. She's my cousin."

The women all become impressed. The floral hat woman admires, "You have Hero Pokémon? You are so amazing, Batthan!"

The woman in a blue shirt comments, "And it's even more amazing how it's becoming a family thing. You must be proud to be Batthan's cousin."

Tina blushes, "Well, the love's there, anyway."

Batthan adds, "He's not with me at the moment, but I do have one more Hero Pokémon as well. And he's pretty cool."

The women all glee with joy and love. A woman wearing a green dress says, "He has two Hero Pokémon? He truly is a Champion!"

Zoey pouts, "I have a Hero Pokémon, too, you know. And he's just as special as the others."

The floral hat woman questions, "Oh, really? Well, where he is?"

Zoey struggles, "Ummm... well... he's not with me right not, but..."

The floral hat woman figures, "HA! I bet you're lying! You don't have Hero Pokémon, do you?"

Zoey proclaims, "I'm not lying..."

The floral hat woman asks, "Batthan, are you truly happy being with this girl?"

Batthan turns around to face Zoey with uncertainty, "Well, uhh..."

Zoey exclaims, "WHAT? Are you thinking I'm not the one for you?"

Batthan says, "I didn't say anything, Zoey..."

Zoey becomes angry and sad at the time. She starts crying and runs away from him.

Batthan calls, "Zoey!"

The floral hat lady suggests, "Batthan, do yourself a favor, and find someone who's truly worth your time and attention."

All of the ladies walk away after that. Batthan, Tina, Silver and Sanae all become depressed.

Sanae frowns, "Ohhh, poor Zoey..."

Silver shakes his head, "Fangirls... They would do anything to have the attention of Batthan. They think that Zoey isn't the one for Batthan."

Sanae proclaims, "They're wrong! Zoey is truly worthy for him. And they love each other, right?"

Tina sighs, "This isn't the love that I had anticipated. They may have been nice to me for being family to him, but they were certainly not nice at all for picking on Zoey like that. They make me sick..."

Batthan ponders in thought, "I wonder... is Zoey... really not the one for me?"

Tina notices his pondering.

Batthan continues, "Was I... wrong this whole time? ... Are Zoey and I... not destined to be together?"

Tina pouts and slaps Batthan rather hard in his face.

Batthan cringes, "Owww. T-Tina, was what that for?"

Tina saddens and looks at his eyes, "I'm sorry, Ethan, but... I can't believe what I'm hearing. This isn't like you!"

Batthan wonders, "Huh?"

Tina reminds, "... Didn't you, Zoey, and all of your Hero Pokémon formed a Hero Bond?"

Batthan answers, "... Yes!"

Tina asks, "So, doesn't that mean you love Zoey with all of your heart?"

Batthan confirms, "I... I do!"

Tina supports, "Don't listen to what other people think! If you love Zoey, then defend her. You should have said something to your fans. They would have understood, I'm sure!"

Batthan realizes, "Ugh... You're right, Tina! What was I thinking?"

Tina touches his face in comfort, "Before you do that, you need to go to Zoey, Ethan!"

Batthan nods, "... Yeah!"

Batthan is about to go to Zoey, but first, he says, "Sorry, I guess we won't joining you for lunch, Tina. Silver, go with Tina and Sanae. I need to talk to her... alone.

Silver nods, "Alright."

Tina points, "Go on..."

Batthan nods and runs off to find Zoey.

Sanae says, "Batthan..."

Tina suggests, "Let's have our lunch, then. We need to get to Ring Stadium soon."

Sanae smiles, "Yeah!"

* * *

It is nearing the time for the competition. All of our spectating Heroes are sitting, preparing to watch, except for Batthan and Zoey, who are sorting out their problem.

Brock smiles, "PokéRinger is so awesome!"

Reimu frowns, "I really wish I could compete..."

Misty comforts Reimu, "Please try to cheer up, Reimu. You'll get your chance, eventually."

Sonic nods, "Yeah! So, just don't worry about that, and let's cheer for our friends, okay?"

Reimu sighs, "Alright. I try..."

Claire asks, "Iris, who are you going to cheer for to win?"

Iris answers, "I mean... I would want any of our friends to win. But, expect for me to be the loudest for Tina."

Claire giggles, "Heehee! You really like being around her, don't you?"

Iris realizes, "Yeah. You know, my whole life, I never really had much family that took care of me. Then, I had a role model with Cynthia. And then, when Tina came along, I just admired her even beyond a role model."

Claire guesses, "Maybe... it's possible that Tina thinks of you as family, like... a little sister."

Iris wonders, "Little sister? You really think so?"

Claire smiles, "I have much family myself, being a Joy, so I would know a thing or two about family values."

Iris ponders, "A little sister..."

Dawn looks around, "Hey, where's Batthan and Zoey at?"

Silver answers, "They have some... issues they have to deal with."

Dawn wonders, "Issues?"

Silver clarifies, "Something happened today. I'll tell you about it later."

Dawn says, "Oh, alright."

Sabrina looks around, "These seats are very packed. And I do believe there are thousands of people watching at their homes."

Salem adds, "There's very few competitions that would garter such attention like this. I hope some of the friends we met are watching like we are."

Speaking of other friends, in the Pokémon Center, a large monitor is displaying the PokéRinger competition live. In it, Tiki is watching the competition there. She is also on a call with her partner on her Pokégear.

Tiki smiles, "I hope you and her are watching. This is going to be great. Get ready to see Ash in action."

Meanwhile, faraway inside the Gummi Ship, the Key Warriors of Light have a TV monitor displaying the PokéRinger competition so they can watch the action as well.

Donald points out, "Ah ha! I knew it was going to be on, today."

Goofy adds, "Ever since our new friends told us about the PokéRinger and what it was about, Donald and I were curious about it. And I think it's possible some of our friends could be participating in it."

Riku says, "At the very least, it's something good to chill on for today."

Sora and Kairi are snuggling close together.

Sora grins, "It would be awesome if we can see Ash or Batthan competing today."

Kairi hopes, "Maybe Tina is a part of the fun, too."

Goofy desires, "I think May will be there, as well. Ohhh! Do ya think she will use Marisa?"

Donald frowns, "If she doesn't use Marisa, I will be disappointed."

Kairi blushes and thinks, " _This show is a great time to surprise Sora... when he least expects it."_

She looks at Sora for a moment, then she looks at the TV monitor along with the others.

* * *

At the waiting room, Ash sighs and ponders, "I'm starting to regret not bringing Reimu along, now."

Tina cheers him, "Come on, Ash, do not worry. Reimu will be just fine. Just do what you wanted to do in the first place."

Ash says, "I suppose you have a point, Tina."

May thinks, "Ash, Reimu would want you to have fun while we do our thing out there. So, just have fun, and Reimu will enjoy the competition."

Ash nods, "Okay."

Jet smirks, "Heh! I still can't believe Ash is not going to bring any Hero Pokémon with him. Does he think that he can win with me around?"

Paul warns, "Don't underestimate him. Ash is stronger than me. I think... he's going to be our biggest competition."

Jet notices, "I see that Tails, a Hero from my world, is competing as well. And there is also Tina's partner, Sanae. So, it seems their partners will not be so easy, either."

Paul says, "Yeah..."

Flandre cheers, "We got this, James. I mean... I know we have our tough competition. But, I get to play with so many different Pokémon, today. So, it'll be fun for me either way!"

James ponders in thought, " _Jess, it seems that all of my past competition are back. And... it looks like that Tina girl is in it as well. I really hope that both Flan and Yanmega have what it takes to win."_ He says, "Let's do our best, Flan!"

Flandre smiles, "Okay!"

The rest of James's companions are there, about to watch James.

Jessie ponders in thought, " _James, I know you can win. Good luck..."_

Eggman looks around, "Wow! It's amazing how many people are around to watch this competition."

Bowser agrees, "With a city called Sky High City, it's not surprising, really."

Meowth adds, "And besides, this is actually where the PokéRinger competition originated from."

Eggman blinks, "Wow, really? Well, I'm looking forward to seeing what all the hubbub is with this... PokéRinger."

Meowth points out, "Trust me, Eggman, all of the Flying type lovers always dreamed of playing this game. Kind of makes me wish I can fly."

Eggman ponders, "I suppose flying in the Egg-O-Matic doesn't count, huh? Although... if I give my the Robo Egg Armor certain functional adjustments... ohhh, yes!"

Bowser notices, "Planning things ahead, aren't we? That's Eggman for ya!"

Wobbuffet pops in and says, "Woooobbuffet!"

* * *

The competition is ready to begin. The audience cheers as Wingnee appears to announce the entire competition, with Medli alongside her.

Wingnee happily announces, "Hello, everyone. I welcome you all to our semi-annual PokéRinger competition! We're so glad to have so many of you here today to watch the action take at hand, and we're also glad to those who are watching at home as well. We have a real fierce competition this time around. And I can assure you, that we're gonna see some very close matches today. Medli, care to clarify some things for us?"

Medli nods, "Sure, Miss Wingnee. We have 32 people who will be competing today. And for this competition, two Pokémon must be used to instead of the usual one."

Wingnee continues, "This means more strategies that are required and teamwork is absolutely necessary to win. The winner receives the Platinum PokéRinger Trophy, becomes an honorary citizen of Sky High City if they aren't already, one year's supply of Berries, and finally, 50000 Pokédollars! The runner up will also receive something as well. So, sit back, and let's take flight!"

The audience cheers loudly and proudly for the start of the PokéRinger competition.

Iris ponders, "Just out of curiosity, what's so special about being a citizen of a city? Couldn't they just do that normally?"

Brock answers, "There are great benefits to this. For one, if you ever wanted to live here, the process is automatic and takes little time at all. And two, you receive special discounts for finding housing if you are an honorary citizen. Plus, if you're from out of town and you love everything Flying types, this is like a dream come true to them."

Iris smiles, "That is pretty nice. I do love this city, myself... and I'm not even a Flying type super fan."

* * *

At the very first match, a man with a Pelipper and a Swellow faces off against a woman with a Vespiquen and a Staraptor.

A small Hot Air Balloon is released with a ring. The object is for the team to get their ring into their team colored ring net. The man has the red net and the woman has the blue net. The team to get the ring into the net wins the match and moves to on the next round.

When the whistle blows, the four Pokémon rush in to retrieve the ring. Swellow is faster than Pelipper, and Staraptor is faster than Vespiquen, so the faster Pokémon go after the ring, while the other Pokémon assist then in how ever way they can.

In this scenario, Swellow barely manages to obtain the ring, first. Staraptor chases after Swellow as Swellow heads to their Team Ring Net.

Pelipper shoots water from its mouth with Water Gun to slow down Staraptor, allowing Swellow to get a straight shot to the goal. But, Vespiquen unleashes a sparkling ray of light with Power Gem to make Swellow release the ring from its beak. Vespiquen grabs the ring and process to their goal.

Pelipper unleashes a huge pressure of water with Hydro Pump to attack Vespiquen, but she throws the ring to Staraptor before taking the hit. Staraptor is almost to the goal. But, Swellow intervenes by using Brave Bird to charge quickly and take the ring back. But, Staraptor dodges with a well timed Double Team, creating several copies. Swellow tries to find the real Staraptor with each charge of its Brave Bird, but as Swellow finds it, it was too late! Staraptor drops the ring onto the Blue Net and the sign in the net flashes 'Goal'!

At the same time, Wingnee shouts, "GOOOOOOOOAL! Staraptor and Vespiquen's teamwork allows their team to move on the second round!"

The audience gives off a big cheer.

Reimu smiles, "Wow... the thrill of the PokéRinger is so high. I love it!"

Misty giggles, "It's great to finally see Reimu be so happy."

Blaze nods, "Yeah. I was kind of worried about her. But, this competition can cheer her up. It's gotten me excited!"

We see each of our important competitors dominating the first round. Ash, Tina, May, James, and Paul all manage to get through the first round.

* * *

The second round begins. Ash, Tina, and Paul clean the board to move on to the Quarterfinals. As for May and Tina, they will have to face off against each other to see who joins them.

Wingnee announces, "Our next match is May against Tina. Both of these competitors have Hero Pokémon, so this outta be a close match."

May says, "Looks like it's you against me, Tina. Good luck!"

Tina smiles, "You, too, May!"

They shake hands and they get ready to start their match.

May brings out, "Tails, Beautifly, take the stage!"

Tails and Beautifly appear out of their Pokéballs.

Tina brings out, "Sanae, Avale, let's get it on!"

Sanae and her Skarmory, Avale, appear out of their Pokéballs.

Spectating this match, Donald gives off a sigh, "Ahhhhh... She's not using Marisa!"

Goofy frowns, "She would have been perfect for this competition. That's too bad."

The balloon with the ring is in the air.

Wingnee announces, "Get ready... get set... GO!"

The whistle blows and the Pokémon are off. May's team is red. It would seem that Beautifly is going after the ring. Tina's team is blue. Avale is going after the ring.

Tina grins, "Avale is faster than your Beautifly, May!"

May smiles, "I wouldn't say that, Tina. Beautifly, into your position!"

Beautifly prepares her wings for something.

May calls, "Now, Tails, give Beautifly a boost with your Propeller Tailwind!"

Tails's two tails create a gust of wind that gives Beautifly a huge boost of speed. With a surprise to Avale, Beautifly manages to get in front of him and takes the ring, first.

Tina sweatdrops, "Well, I didn't see that coming... Still, Avale can catch up!"

Beautifly holds on to the ring in her antennas. But, Avale is catching up quickly.

Tina calls, "Get that ring from her, Avale. Use your Aerial Ace!"

Avale rushes in very quickly.

May calls, "Throw the ring to Tails, Beautifly!'

Beautifly manages to throw the ring before she got hit from Aerial Ace. The ring is heading towards Tails.

Tina calls, "Don't let Tails get the ring, Avale. Steel Wing!"

Avale glows his wings to attack Tails before he gets the ring.

May intercepts, "Not so fast, Tina! Beautifly, String Shot her Skarmory!"

Beautifly shoots out web strings to tangle down Avale for a little bit. This allows Tails to grab the ring.

May cheers, "Alright!"

Tina calls, "Sanae, don't let Tails get away. Hit him with your Aqua Lance!"

Sanae nods, "Got it!"

Sanae conjures a water based lance. She grabs it and throws it at Tails, landing a direct hit, and forces the ring out of his hand. Sanae catches the ring and proceeds to the Blue net.

May calls, "Get the ring back, Tails! Thunder Shoot!"

Tails turns into a ball, and surrounds himself with electricity. He quickly rushes in to attack Sanae and takes the ring back.

Tina calls, "Avale, let's help out Sanae!"

Avale breaks out of the String Shot and goes in to assist Sanae.

May calls, "Stop Avale, Beautifly! Psychic!"

Beautifly shoots out a burst of psychic energy to try and stop Avale.

Tina counters, "Dodge and attack her Beautifly with Air Cutter!"

Avale avoids the attack and shoots out wind cutters, which lands a powerful blow on Beautifly.

Tina cheers, "Alright! May, you're not the only one who can use the wind to their advantage. Avale, assist Sanae's movement with Tailwind!"

Skarmory creates a turbulent whirlwind so Sanae can move much more quickly. Sanae rushes rapidly to get in front of Tails.

May calls, "High Thunder Punch her away, Tails!"

Tails apologies, "Sorry, Sanae, I have to do this!"

Tails glows his fist with tons of electricity to attack Sanae.

Tina smiles, "Omikuji Bomb!"

Sanae presents, "Ohh, Tails... I have a good feeling about your fortune for today. Here!"

Sanae throws a charm packet towards Tails, which contains... a huge explosion of fireworks, dealing great damage to him.

May sweatdrops, "Oh my..."

With Tails feeling stunned, Sanae grabs the ring from him. She smiles, "Looks like great luck is in your future, Tails. But not today. Heehee!"

After a wink from the Sanae, and Tails blushing, she throws the ring at the Blue net. The sign flashes 'Goal!'

Wingnee announces, "GOOOOOOOOOAL! With a lucky fortune from her charm, Sanae allows Tina's team to advance to the next round!"

The audience cheers. The Pokémon return back to their owners.

Tails frowns, "I'm sorry, May. Despite getting great luck with my charm, it was more great luck on her end."

May pets him, "Oh, Tails, it's okay! It's not all bad. After all, according to Tina, Sanae's fortunes have real power. So, expect some wonderful luck in the future.

Tails wonder, "Ohhhh..."

May smiles, "Beautifly, Tails, you both did amazing out there!"

Beautifly says, "Beauuutifly!"

Tina smiles, "Way to go, Sanae!"

Sanae blushes, "I felt kind of bad surprising Tails like that. But, I did give him some wonderful luck in his future to make up for it."

Tina wonders, "I'm curious about what it will be..."

Sanae says, "We'll see."

Tina says, "In either case, you did great out there, Sanae. And Avale, we couldn't have done it without you. I'll be counting on the both of you for the next round."

Avale calls, "Skaaarm!"

Sanae smiles, "Alright!"

Tina and May go up to each other and shakes hands.

May says, "Great job, Tina. I hope you do very well in your next round."

Tina nods, "Thanks, May."

Donald comments, "If she would have used Marisa, she would have had a better chance at winning."

Goofy smiles, "Even so, Sanae was still amazing out there! Ah-hyuck!"

Max sighs, "Awww... It's too bad May lost that."

Marisa comments, "Sanae was going to be tough to get through, even if I was there to help out. Ohh well, at least Tails gave it his all."

Sonic thumbs up, "You did a great job, buddy!"

Iris cheers, "Yaaaaay! Keep it up, Tina!"

DK also cheers, "Oooh Ooooooh! Go, Sanae!"

With that, Tina advances to the Quarterfinals.

* * *

The Quarterfinals have begun. The first match is Ash against Tina.

Wingnee announces, "Welcome to the Quarterfinals, everyone! Another exciting match is on the way. Ash, a very strong trainer, is up against Tina, another very strong trainer. This match should totally be very intense!"

Goofy points, "Ohhh... looks like we have another match against two of our friends."

Kairi says, "It'll be Ash against Tina. I wonder which one will win."

Sora feels, "This will be a close one..."

Tina says, "Well, Ash, looks like it's you against me!"

Ash nods, "Yeah. Good luck, Tina."

Tina says, "You, too."

Ash calls, "Charizard, Braviary, I choose you!"

Ash's Pokémon appear from their Pokéballs.

Tina calls, "Sanae, Avale, let's get it on!"

Tina's Pokémon appear from their Pokéballs.

The ring in a balloon appears in the air.

Wingnee announces, "Get ready... get set... GO!"

The whistle blows and both Braviary and Avale are off. Ash is the Red team and Tina is the Blue team. Charizard and Sanae are ready on standby.

It looks like both Braviary and Avale are neck and neck for who will grab the ring, first. But, Braviary manages to take ring.

Tina calls, "Alright, Avale, go after that ring! Use Aerial Ace!"

Avale speeds up and goes in to attack Braviary.

Ash calls, "Braviary, tuck your wings in and charge downward!"

With a specific call, Braviary slowly increases his speed further and further, allowing him to slowly escape Avale.

Tina calls, "Sanae, help out Avale. Use Kanako's Blessing!"

Using divine power from Sanae's Goddess, Kanako, she blesses Avale with a green aura of wind, greatly increasing his speed. It allow him to strike down Braviary, dropping the ring.

Sanae calls, "I got it!"

Sanae reaches out to grab the ring.

Ash calls, "Charizard, use Flamethrower on the ring!"

Charizard shoots out a burst of flames to make it so that Sanae couldn't grab the ring. The ring flies in another direction. And Avale is going after the ring.

Ash commands, "Charizard, go after the ring!"

Charizard chases after Avale to retrieve the ring.

Tina calls, "Sanae, it's time for a spell card. Prayer 'Charm of Good Commerce'!"

Sanae declares, then she sends out blessed pink aura amulets to attack Charizard. While the attack doesn't do a lot of damage, Charizard suddenly stops moving.

Ash asks, "Charizard, what's wrong?"

Charizard appears to be Paralyzed by the effect of the spell card.

Ash realizes, "Oh no. Charizard is Paralyzed!"

Avale grabs the ring and heads to the Blue Net.

Tina smiles, "I'm gonna win, Ash!"

Ash intercepts, "I'm won't let that happen, Tina! Braviary, stop Avale with Sky Attack!"

After charging energy for a few moments, Braviary swoops in quickly while glowing all around its body. Braviary hits Avale, dropping the ring. Braviary takes the ring and heads towards the Red net.

Tina calls, "Sanae, we have to stop that Braviary! Miracle 'Day of the Nova'!"

Sanae sends out a ray high in the sky. The ray flashes, and beams of light shoot down towards Braviary.

Ash calls out, "Dodge them!"

Braviary dodges most of the beams with ease. However, one beam quickly travels towards Braviary.

Ash commands, "Throw the ring!"

Braviary tosses the ring towards the Red Net before being impacted by a beam. The ring successfully enters the team net. The sign flashes 'Goal'!

Wingnee shouts, "GOOOOOOOAL! With a narrow finish from Braviary, Ash's Team moves on to the semifinals!"

The audience cheers. All of the Pokémon return to their partners.

Ash cheers, "Way to go, Braviary. You, too, Charizard. We're moving on up!"

Braviary and Charizard does that cries in success.

Avale frowns, "Skarrrrm..."

Sanae frowns, "Sorry, Tina. I did the best that I could."

Tina smiles, "It's quite alright, Sanae, Avale. Both of you did amazing out there! We were close, but... we did our best."

Sanae smiles, "I had a lot of fun!"

Ash and Tina go up to each other and shake hands.

Ash smiles, "That was amazing stuff you did out there, Tina."

Tina smiles warmly, "The same to you, Ash. You're the only one in our group, left, so... win it all the way for us."

Ash nods, "I will!"

Bowser comments, "It's amazing how strong that boy can be!"

Eggman agrees, "Yeah! Especially without using any Hero Pokémon. That Jet also worries me quite a bit."

Meowth says, "Well, we'll just have to see what happens, Eggman."

Riku says, "That was a very close call."

Kairi smiles, "I was kind of hoping for Tina to win. But, it is great that Ash won."

Sora smiles, "You got this, Ash. Go all the way!"

Tiki says to his partner on her Pokégear, "Did you see that? Coming on top even without any of his Hero Pokémon. Ash is someone special to watch out for."

Reimu cheers, "Alright! Ash won! Woohoo!"

Tails nods, "Tina and Sanae did really well. It's too bad they lost."

Marisa says, "But at least now, we know who to cheer for with the remaining matches."

Dawn frowns, "I'm kind of worried about Jet, though. He really is an amazing Hero Pokémon."

Knuckles ponders, "I am, too. And there's something else that worries me."

Dawn asks, "What is it, Knuckles?"

Knuckles theorizes, "I'm not sure. But, I'm getting the feeling that there's more to Jet than what we are seeing right now."

Dawn says, "I certainly hope not. If there is, and he faces against Ash, then Ash might be in big trouble."

Ash now moves on to the Semifinals. James and Paul advances as well.

* * *

With the Semifinals on the way, Ash defeats his tough opponent, allowing him to advance to the finals. But, who his opponent is will be down between Paul and James.

Wingnee announces, "With Ash moving on to the finals, he needs an opponent to face off there. So, we have two strong competitors to see who will advance as well. It's Paul against James!"

Dawn blinks, "Well, look who's up next."

Tina says, "It's Paul against James from Team Rocket."

Sanae says, "I'm kind of surprised. James has done really well getting up to the semifinals like this."

Meta Knight wonders, "I wonder... can he stand up to the awesome might of Paul and Jet?"

Sanae says, "I guess there's only one way to find out."

Salem frowns, "Where is my man, Batthan? He and Zoey are missing out on these great matches."

Silver agrees, "Yeah. They are taking a long time, aren't they?"

Sanae thinks, "I'm sure they are probably watching the matches from somewhere, I bet.

Salem says, "Hopefully..."

Paul asks, "So, you think you have what it takes to defeat me?"

James says, "I won't know until I try. _I know that he has that Jet Hero of his. It's going to take everything we got to beat him. And even if I get past him, I still have to face off against Ash and his Pokémon. These next matches are going to give it everything I got! At the very least, I have you, Flan."_

Paul says, "Very, well. Good luck... you'll need it."

The balloon with the ring appears.

Paul calls, "Jet, Fearow, standby!"

Jet and Fearow appear and are ready to go. Jet comments, "Here goes!"

James calls, "Flandre, Yanmega, let's go!"

Flandre and Yanmega appear. Flandre comments, "It's play time!"

Wingnee calls, "On your marks... get set... GO!"

The whistle blows and Jet and Yanmega are off to get the ring with Fearow and Flandre on standby. Paul is on the Red Team and James is on the Blue Team.

Being a Hero Pokémon, plus his amazing speed, Jet easily manages to take the ring first.

James calls, "Yanmega, Sonic Boom!"

Yanmega shoots cutter waves towards Jet.

Paul calls, "Dodge it!"

Jet easily avoids the waves and flies past Yanmega.

James calls, "I got to slow his Hero down. Flan, Rainbow Barrage!"

Flandre shoots a barrage of medium sized colorful bullets danmaku.

Paul calls, "Dodge!"

But with Jet's amazing speed, he quickly and gracefully dodges every bullet. He's quickly approaching the Red net.

James ponders, "I have to stop Jet in his tracks or else I'll lose. This might just work. Forbidden Barrage 'Counter Clock'!"

Flandre declares her spell card. She creates two gears of light and throws them towards Jet. As they spin forward, the gears pierce and grow outward in a cross sign.

Jet expresses, "Oh, no!"

They quickly intercept Jet, who was not expecting the attack, and strikes at him, forcing the ring to drop.

James cheers, "Alright! Now's our chance to grab the ring. Yanmega, after it!"

Yanmega quickly goes after the ring.

Paul smirks, "Heh... impressive attack. But, I hope you haven't forgotten about my other Pokémon. Fearow, attack Yanmega with your Drill Peck!"

Fearow goes in and attacks Yanmega with his glowing beck.

James shouts, "AHHH! Yanmega!"

Yanmega is knocked away. Fearow calls and flies towards Jet to check on him. After hearing his call, Jet quickly recovers, gives Fearow a thumbs up, and flies towards the ring.

James intercepts, "Intercept Jet with your Fire Blast, Flan!"

Flandre shoots a huge burst of flames from her mouth.

Paul calls, "Counter that attack with Fan Reflection!"

Jet pulls out a fan, and makes a whirling wind cycle in front of him, causing the attack to be reflected right back at Flandre, causing some good damage.

James sweatdrops, "Flan!"

Jet flies past Flandre, grabs the ring, and heads towards their team net. Flandre shakes off the attack and says, "I'm not finished, yet!"

Jet declares, "Sorry, but this battle is done!"

Before Flandre can attack, Jet drops it into the Red net. The sign flashes 'Goal!'

Wingnee shouts, "GOOOOOOAL! Unfortunate for Flandre and Yanmega, Jet and Fearow defeat James's team before they could strike back. With the ring in their net, Paul will move on to the finals.

The audience cheers as the Pokémon return to their partners.

Paul speaks to his Pokémon, "Awesome work as always, you two!"

Jet smirks, "Heh! It was nothing, really!"

Fearow calls, "Fearooooow!"

Flandre frowns, "I failed to stop Jet, James. Sorry..."

James sighs, "It's okay. I know we did our best out there, but Jet was just too much for us."

Flandre smiles, "I'm glad I got to show off my skills out there. I hope my sister was watching!"

Meowth frowns, "Poor James."

Eggman nods, "Yeah. I knew that pesky Jet would pull off a victory, somehow."

Jessie thinks, " _It's alright, James. There's always another time..."_

Sonic whistles, "... Just as I expected, Jet is a total dominator out there."

Tina frowns, "Poor James. Even with Flandre, he didn't really stand much of a chance."

Sabrina asks, "You feel sorry for him?"

Tina figures, "Well, it's not like they're always bad, right? Besides, he was the underdog of that fight. It must have been rough..."

Misty realizes, "Now, Ash has to face off against Jet. I'm rather worried about him."

Sonic agrees, "Yeah! With someone like Jet competing, and without any Hero Pokémon, Ash really needs to step up his game in order to win."

Dawn sighs, "Ohhh, I wish Batthan was here to see this!"

Batthan replies, "Did someone call for me?"

And just at the nick of time, Batthan and Zoey arrive to join the others.

Silver says, "Hey, man, it's about time you got back."

Batthan apologies, "Sorry about that. There was something me and Zoey needed to do."

Dawn wonders, "Well, we have sometime before the start of the finals, so... could you tell us what happened?"

Batthan sighs, "Okay, I suppose I do owe you all an explanation. This all started a few hours before the PokéRinger competition started...

* * *

Batthan explains what happened up until what was known.

Misty gasps, "Oh, my."

Reimu sweatdrops, "I can't believe those girls would be so mean."

Dawn frowns, "Poor, Zoey. So, what happened with you and Zoey?"

Batthan prepares, "..."

Flashback Start:

* * *

 _Batthan started looking around the city for Zoey. After an hour, he searched around the park and finally managed to find her. Zoey was sitting in a bench, still crying._

 _Batthan called, "Zoey!"_

 _Zoey said, "Batthan..."_

 _He approached her and sat down with her._

 _After a minute of silence, Zoey spoke first. "Batthan?"_

 _Batthan said, "Yes?"_

 _Zoey questioned, "Did you... did you truly think that we weren't meant to be?"_

 _Batthan said, "I cannot lie to you, Zoey. Yes, I did think that."_

 _Zoey asked, "Why?"_

 _Batthan explained, "I've never really gotten such love and praise from so many fans before. Yes, I have my special power, and yes, I've attracted girls in the past. But, there were so many fans there at once. It... felt nice. Having all of those girls giving me so much attention. It was... a new experience for me. At that moment, I had felt unsure... if I wanted it to stop."_

 _Zoey silenced, "..."_

 _Batthan continues, "But thanks to Tina, I remembered that... we had formed a Hero Bond. It was because... I loved you, Zoey. And... I still love you, Zoey... with all of my heart!"_

 _Zoey looked at him, "... You do?"_

 _Batthan nodded, "Of course! Zoey, you may not be the first girl who didn't like me for more than just my eyes, but you are the first girl I've... truly loved. Well, I did had a huge crush in the past... but, I've never loved a girl as much as I do you."_

 _Zoey agreed, "I feel the same way. You're the first boy I ever loved so dearly. I... I was just afraid that, despite our Hero Bond, despite our promise... you wouldn't want to love me anymore."_

 _Batthan grabbed her, "Zoey, why would I ever pick anybody else other than you? I... I should have said something to my fans... I really should have. If they can't accept you as the one girl that I love dearly, then... they don't deserve to be my fans!"_

 _Zoey happily sobbed, "Oh, Batthan..."_

 _The two hugged warmly. Then, they kissed each other passionately._

 _Batthan said, "Zoey... I'm sorry."_

 _Zoey smiled, "It's alright... As long as you still love me, it'll be okay..."_

 _Batthan smiled, " Thank you."_

 _Batthan and Zoey got up after setting things straight._

 _After getting something to eat, they were taking a walk around the city, not really minding anything going on at that time. Suddenly, they saw the group of women from earlier, discussing about their encounter with Batthan. Both groups ended up meeting, again._

 _The floral hat woman pointed out, "Oh look, it's Batthan... and that woman. Are you still thinking you can be with him?"_

 _Zoey got a little nervous, but Batthan calmed her._

 _Batthan whispered, "It's okay. Let me handle this..."_

 _Zoey nodded. Batthan walked up to his fans._

 _Batthan explained, "Ladies, let me clarify something. Now, it's quite nice to have such adoring fans like you all. It was... very nice to have so many of you think I'm so great. But, let me make one thing clear. No one, and I repeat... no one disses my girlfriend like that!"_

 _The women gasped._

 _Batthan continued, "Zoey is my girlfriend. It doesn't matter what status of strength she has. I love Zoey with all of my heart. She are I are in a Hero Bond!"_

 _The women gasped again._

 _Batthan continued once more, "It was very wrong of all of you to pick on Zoey like that. I will not stand here and have you pick on her! Now, you don't want a situation where something like this could happen to you, would you?"_

 _The women all looked at each other, then back at Batthan._

 _Batthan insists, "... You all owe her an apology. If you cannot do that, then you are not truly my fans. My fans respects me, and respects those who I care about."_

 _The floral hat woman went up first and bowed to Zoey, "I'm sorry, Zoey."_

 _All of the other women apologized to her as well, "Sorry, Zoey."_

 _The floral hat woman continued, "We were wrong to do that to you. We didn't know that Batthan cared about you so much. Can you please forgive us?"_

 _Zoey thought it for a moment, and she said, "I will."_

 _The floral hat woman said, "Thank you..."_

 _Batthan clarified, "And just so you know, ladies, she does have a Hero Pokémon."_

 _The floral hat woman gleamed, "Wow! That's so cool. We're all jealous that you have Hero Pokémon and we don't. You're the coolest, Zoey!"_

 _All of the women now show respect to Zoey._

 _Zoey smiled, "Wow..."_

 _Batthan whispered, "See, told you everything worked out."_

 _Zoey whispered, "Thank you, sweetie."_

 _Zoey held him as the ladies complimented the relationship with her and Batthan._

* * *

Flashback Ends:

Dawn confirms, "They really said that?"

Zoey nods, "Yeah. I'm glad it all worked out."

Sanae asks, "So, why didn't you come join us here?"

Batthan explains, "After the ladies left, we decided to continue to walk around the city and talked for quite a while. We... kind of lost track of time and realized that we missed basically the majority of the PokéRinger competition."

Zoey apologies, "We're sorry we've missed everything."

Dawn says, "At least you're here for the last round."

Zoey asks, "So, what happened?"

* * *

Dawn and the others explain what happened up until this point.

Batthan confirms, "So, it's Ash against Paul in the finals, huh?"

Sonic nods, "Yeah, and we're worried about what Jet has in store for them."

Batthan figures, "If Jet is as fast as I was told, then Ash might be in trouble."

Zoey says, "We'll just have to see for ourselves, sweetie."

Reimu thinks, _"Good luck, Ash. Please, come out on top..."_

Tiki comments to his partner on her Pokégear, "It's the finals. Let's see if Ash can beat this tough Hero Pokémon."

Goofy cheers, "Come on, Ash!"

Donald also cheers, "You can do it!"

Sora smiles, "You got this, Ash! Win it all!"

Kairi giggles quietly and thinks, "... _This will be my opportunity. It'll be better if Ash wins this."_

Paul smirks, "So, Ash, it's just you and me, it seems."

Ash smiles, "I don't intend to lose, Paul!"

Paul says, "Neither do I! Let's go!"

Wingnee announces, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for the final match. We've had a long string of amazing matches all day, but it's time for the best match of them all. Ash Ketchum and Paul will take on each other for the title of PokéRinger champion. Who will win? Let's find out!"

Ash summons, "Charizard, Braviary, I choose you!"

Charizard and Braviary appear from their Pokéballs.

Paul summons, "Jet, Fearow, Standby!"

Jet and Fearow appear from their Pokéballs. Jet grins, "It's go time!"

The balloon with the ring appears in the air. Braviary and Jet prepare to race for the ring. Charizard and Fearow are ready to go. Ash is the Red Team and Paul is the Blue Team.

Wingnee announces, "Both trainers are ready! It's time to start the final round. On your marks... get set... GO!"

The whistles blow Jet and Braviary are blasting off to get to that ring. Charizard and Fearow are in standby.

Max notices, "Wow, look at them go..."

May adds, "Both Braviary and Jet look like they're neck and neck!"

Batthan examines, "Hmm... but it looks like Jet is just a little bit faster."

And indeed he was. Jet barely manages to take the ring, first. But, Braviary is close in behind him.

Ash calls, "Braviary, Aerial Ace!"

Braviary speeds up and hits Jet, allowing Braviary to grab the ring.

Paul calls, "Don't let Braviary get away, Jet. Feather Storm!"

Jet unleashes a barrage of sharp feathers towards Braviary.

Ash quickly calls, "Dodge it!"

Braviary tries to dodge the attack, but his right wing takes most of the blow, causing the ring to drop.

Paul calls, "Fearow, after the ring!"

Fearow goes in to grab the ring.

Ash commands, "Charizard, use your Flamethrower on Fearow!"

Charizard fires a burst of flames to Fearow, who takes the hit. Now, Charizard manages to take the ring and it heading down to the Red net.

Paul commands, "It's time. Jet, it's time to change things up, now! ... Ash, I've been waiting to use this on you."

Ash says, "Huh?"

Paul calls, "Jet, unleash the power of Sir Lamorak!"

Ash expresses, "What?"

Sonic wonders, "Hmm?"

It seems that Jet has the ability to change into a special form. Green wind surrounds him as a silver helmet, steel gloves, and red steel boots are put on him. A pair of swords, Chrysaor, appear as he takes hold of them.

Jet laughs, "Hahahaha! Now this is what I'm talking about!"

Knuckles asks, "What the heck is Jet wearing?"

Salem recognizes, "He looks like a knight of some sort. Haha... it looks as though he could be one of those knights of the round table from the legends of Arthur.

Sonic recognizes, "Knights of the Round Table... of course! I think you're right, Salem!"

Salem expresses, "Geh?"

Misty asks, "Do you know what Jet's new form is, Sonic?"

Sonic explains, "In my world, there are a series of special abilities and forms I can use during the various adventures I've been on. In one of them, I've been to a storybook... that tells the tale of King Arthur... with a twist or two. Some of those from my world, such as Jet, have personas that they take on... representing the Knights of the Round Table. And believe it or not, everyone that can take these forms are here."

Blaze asks, "Who can become these knights, Sonic?"

Sonic clarifies, "In addition to Jet, there's you, Blaze, me, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles."

Shadow wonders, "Are you saying that we can all change into a form similar to Jet?"

Sonic nods, "You can, apparently. I don't know how each of you are able to become a Knight of the Round Table. But I do know what each knight's name, weapons, and style is. A style slightly alters how they move and how they attack."

Batthan blinks, "Is this so? Well then, care to enlighten us?"

Sonic nods, "Sure. So, Jet is taking on the roll of Sir Lamorak. His swords are the Chrysaor. And his style is Cavalier, which is a speed oriented style. While not quite as powerful with his attacks, expect Jet to be even faster with his speed than before."

Blaze worries, "Jet is even faster now? How can anyone compete with that speed?

Brock agrees, "Good question, Blaze. How's Ash gonna get out of this one?"

Paul smirks, "I'll show you true speed, Ash. Jet, take that ring from Charizard with a rush of your Whirling Torpedo!"

Jet smirks, "Awww, yeah! It's go time!"

Jet moves at incredible speeds which could match up to Sonic.

Ash quickly thinks, " _Charizard's not gonna be able to avoid that. I've got to get Braviary to attack Jet._ Braviary, catch up to Jet with your Sky Attack!"

After a few moments of gathering energy, Braviary starts rushing in quickly to help out.

Ash calls, "Charizard, try to hit Jet with your Dragon Breath!"

Charizard shoots out a breath of draconic energy from his mouth. But, Jet is easily able to move around the attack, and quickly strikes down Charizard with his swords. Charizard drops the ring and Jet grabs it.

Paul smiles, "Alright, Jet, head to the goal net!"

Jet nods, "Yeah!"

Jet moves towards the Blue Net. But, Paul starts to realize that Braviary is quickly catching up to Jet.

Paul gasps, "Jet, look out!"

Jet reacts, "Huh? Wha!"

Jet gets hit by a surprise strike from Braviary, who takes the ring and heads to the Red net.

Paul commands, "Fearow, help Jet out!"

Fearow goes in to attack Braviary.

Ash calls, "Charizard, prevent Fearow from approaching Braviary!"

Charizard does a Flamethrower to stop Fearow in his tracks. With Charizard's strength, it doesn't seem possible that Fearow could outmaneuver or overpower Charizard. Fearow cannot assist Jet.

Paul growls and thinks, " _Unfortunately, I don't have the time to have Jet help Fearow out. It's all up to Jet, now._ Jet, this time, throw your Whirling Torpedo at them!"

Jet approaches Braviary, enhances his swords with wind, and throws them like a boomerang.

Ash calls, "Dodge it!"

Braviary manages to dodge the swords, but, both of the swords still go after Braviary, who gets hit by the swords, and drops the ring, to which Jet grabs. Jet quickly makes his way to the Blue net.

Paul smirks, "This victory is mine, Ash!"

Ash shouts, "I won't give in! Braviary, Aerial Sky Storm!"

Paul exclaims, "Say what?"

Braviary uses his Sky Attack, and with the speed of Aerial Ace, allows him to go even faster then before. Jet gets caught off guard with the unexpected boost of speed and gets hit. The ring drips, Braviary catches the ring, rushes to the Red net.

Paul sweatdrops, "Oh, no!"

Ash smiles, "Oh, yes! Drop the ring in the net, Braviary!"

Braviary has a clean shot of the ring landing in the net.

Paul quickly commands, "Jet, Air Slicer!"

Despite the massive blow from Braviary's attack, Jet recovers quickly, gets out his fan, and shoots a big green cutter to intercept Braviary. But, it was too late. The ring drops into the net just as the cutter passes by. The Red Net's sign flashes 'Goal!'

Wingnee shouts, "GOOOOOOOOOOOAL! Braviary made the ring into the net just in time! Despite some difficulties with Jet's amazing abilities, Ash's team manages to come out on top. Ash wins the PokéRinger competition!"

The Audience cheers loudly. The Pokémon return to their partner. Jet changes back into his normal form.

Ash hugs both Braviary and Charizard, "You guys are the best!"

Charizard cries, "Raaaawr!"

Braviary expresses, "Brave Braaaaave!"

Fearow says, "Feaaaarrr..."

Jet stomps, "Auuugh! We were so close! I can't believe Braviary would pull out something like that!"

Paul says, "It just goes to show... that Ash is more skilled then we are. Heh... I guess he proved that he is strong, even without Hero Pokémon."

Jet agrees, "Yeah. I'm impressed! That Braviary of his really was a run for my money, even with my amazing speed!"

Paul smiles, "Regardless, Jet, you were amazing out there! And Fearow, you did great, too!"

Jet smiles, "Awww, shucks!"

Fearow smiles as well, "Fear... row!"

Ash and Paul walk up to each other.

Paul says, "Well done, Ash. You've defeated me once again. But... I will strive to be better then you. Someday, I want us to have another full battle!"

Ash nods, "Yeah. I'm looking forward to it."

Paul holds out his hand. Ash looks at it for a second, and then shakes his hand. They both smile at each other.

The Audience cheers again.

James says, "I can't believe it. The twerp actually won!"

Meowth smiles, "That's Ash for ya! He always gets the job done!"

Goofy and Donald jump and cheer in unison. Riku smiles and ponders in such a close victory.

Sora cheers, "Way to go, Ash! You are the best! Hahahaha!"

Kairi kisses Sora on his cheek, prompting the boy to blush hard.

Sora blushes and wonders, "Kairi..."

Kairi giggles, "... Tina wanted me to surprise you with a kiss... when you least expected it."

Sora sheepishly expresses, "Ohh, wow..."

Kairi smiles, "Congrats on your win, Ash."

Tiki talks to his partner on her Pokégear, "Batthan was truly right about Ash. You should come and meet everyone, someday. I know you and her would like it. Ohhh... I almost forgot to ask. How's your little sister doing?"

Reimu jumps for joy, "He did it! He did it! He did iiiiit!"

VIVIT smiles, "That was intense the whole way!"

Brock nods, "Braviary's training paid off. He's really grown so quickly since being a Rufflet."

Claire adds, "Charizard was great out there, too."

Sonic smirks, "Heh! I'm hoping to face off against Jet, someday. That's a battle I want to happen!"

Misty smiles, "Oh, Sonic!"

Batthan smiles and thinks, " _Great job, Ash. Now, there's something else that must be done!"_

Batthan nods at Silver. Silver quietly says, "Teleport!"

Quietly, Silver warps Batthan away.

Zoey immediately notices, "Huh? Batthan?"

Silver says, "Batthan's about to do something very important, Zoey. Just watch."

Zoey says, "Oh... okay."

* * *

Ash is at the ceremony with Wingnee and Medli.

Wingnee announces, "Ash, you have won the PokéRinger competition. It must have not have been easy to face off against Hero Pokémon."

Ash replies, "It certainly was not. I wanted to prove that I didn't need Hero Pokémon to win."

Wingnee nods, "And you certainly proved it right. Congratulations on your amazing victory! Medli, please present the awards to Ash."

Medli smiles, "Right away, Miss Wingnee."

Batthan warps onto to the stage.

Batthan interrupts, "Hold on a second, everyone!"

The audience becomes confused.

Dawn asks, "What's Batthan doing there?"

Silver responds, "Just watch."

Wingnee wonders, "Batthan, what are you doing here? I'm trying to perform a ceremony, here."

Batthan insists, "I apologize, Wingnee. But, I have a suggestion of something."

Wingnee asks, "A suggestion? For what?"

Batthan takes 15 seconds to explain his plan to Wingnee. After hearing the plan, Wingnee smiles.

Wingnee agrees, "That IS a great idea! I'm sure she would be happy to hear that..."

Batthan nods in agreement

Wingnee announces to everyone, "Ladies and Gentlemen, would all of you like to experience a very special match?"

The audience agrees with a cheer.

Wingnee continues, "Reimu Hakurei, the Hero to Ash, come on down!"

Reimu blinks, "Huh? Me?"

Marisa wonders, "I wonder what's going on."

Reimu says, "Beats me. I guess I'll go check it out."

Reimu flies down very confused.

Reimu asks, "What's going on?"

Ash wonders, "Yeah, what is going on?"

Wingnee announces, "Reimu, Ash... Batthan has just told me an amazing idea. Reimu, I heard of your predicament, and I felt bad for you. So, Reimu, how would you like to have a round with your partner, Ash, against me and Medli in a PokéRinger match?"

Reimu blinks, "Me... and Ash... in a PokéRinger match...?"

Batthan thinks, " _Here comes the excitement_..."

Reimu becomes super excited, "YES! YES! YES, YES, YES! I would love to have a match in the PokéRinger! Heck YEAH!"

Marisa gasps, "Wow! I can't believe it! Reimu actually gets the chance to be in a PokéRinger match. Man, am I so jealous of her!"

Misty smiles, "Looks like it worked out for Reimu after all."

Sanae smiles, "It seems Batthan wanted to help Reimu out after seeing her be so down about it."

Mario adds, "Looks like it'll be a battle with Reimu against Medli."

Zoey says, "This outta be a great match!"

Tiki comments, "Ohhh... I didn't expect this."

Riku smiles, "Cool. An extra match. I'm up for it."

Sora grins, "Now, we get to see one of Ash's hero in action. Encore time!"

Wingnee asks, "Medli, are you up for a PokéRinger match?"

Medli nods, "I am, Miss Wingnee. I will do my best for everyone!"

Wingnee says, "We can do the ceremony after our match, Ash. Are you up for it?"

Ash nods, "Yeah!"

* * *

Wingnee, Medli, Ash, and Reimu are in position. Wingnee is the Blue Team and Ash is the Red Team.

Wingnee announces, "Listen up, everyone. This will be a bonus match with me and Medli against Ash and Reimu. This will be a one on one match. Ash's prizes will not be affected regardless of whether he wins or loses. This is a just a fun exhibition match to give Reimu a chance of something she has always wanted."

Reimu smiles and feels very happy. The balloon with the ring is up at the air.

Wingnee continues, "At the sound of the whistle, our Heroes will begin the match. Let's have ourselves a glorious match to end all matches." Wingnee turns off her speakers and talks to Ash, "Ready, Ash?"

Ash nods, "I am!"

Wingnee says, "Alright, at the sound of the whistle, it's go time! Good luck!"

Ash says, "You, too!"

Misty smiles, "Here we go!"

Batthan, standing near the prize table, smiles at he looks up in the air.

Reimu and Medli are in positions. The match begins in 3... 2... 1...

The whistle blows, and Reimu and Medli are off for the ring. Both Reimu and Medli are fast fliers. It's neck and neck for both Heroines, but Medli barely manages to grab the ring, first.

Ash calls, "Let's knock the ring out of her with your Charming Amulets!"

Reimu throws magical red amulets to Medli. Medli takes the hit and drops the ring. Reimu catches the ring.

Wingnee calls, "Medli, Fan Bullets!"

Because she is flying in the air, she magically carries her harp with her powers as a sage. She magically plays her harp to send a strong gust of wind towards Reimu.

Ash calls, "Instant Rift!"

Reimu teleports to dodge the attacks, and creates amulets in a formation of a star to attack Medli with. She flies down as the amulets go after her.

Wingnee calls, "Dodge and go after her using Aerial Ace!"

Medli moves quickly to avoid the amulets and catch up to Reimu.

Ash calls, "Try to slow her down with your spell card. Spirit Sign 'Fantasy Orb'!"

While still moving, Reimu declares and surrounds herself with 10 colorful orbs. She sends the orbs one by one to try and slow down Medli.

But, with quick maneuvering, Medli dodges all 10 orbs and strikes Reimu. Medli takes the ring and heads towards the Blue Net.

Ash says, "Intercept with Dimensional Rift!"

Reimu disappears and reappears in front of Medli to kick her.

Wingnee quickly calls, "Dive Bomb!"

Medli spins and rushes down headfirst to resist Reimu's attack. Both attacks seem to be around even. Medli is halted by Reimu blocking her path.

Wingnee strategizes, "Let's try this. Power Gem!"

Medli unleashes a sparkling ray of light from her harp.

Ash calls, "Dodge!"

Reimu narrowly avoids Medli's ray.

Wingnee commands, "Let's give her three Rito Gusts!"

Medli fires three fast wind spheres from her hap.

Ash calls again, "Dodge them all!"

Reimu avoids the first sphere, the second sphere, but not the third sphere. Medli takes that opportunity to continue her rush to the blue net.

Ash commands, "Reimu, Hakurei Amulet!"

Reimu quickly recovers and shoots a big red homing amulet.

Medli notices, "Waaaah!"

She flies around and around to try and avoid the amulet, but it was too much for her, and she gets hit, causing her to drop the ring. Reimu grabs the ring and moves to the Red net.

Wingnee says, "Alright, Medli, let's trap her with Wing Tornado!"

Medli calls forth a tornado from the ground. She uses it to successfully trap Reimu into a tornado.

Reimu says, "Not... good..."

Ash expresses, "Darn..."

Wingnee smiles, "Grab the ring, Medli."

Reimu drop the ring while she's spinning. Medli grabs the ring and heads toward their team net.

Ash calls, "Get out of that tornado, Reimu!"

Reimu says, "Ash... Yaaaaaa!"

Reimu releases herself out the tornado and rapidly approaches Medli.

Wingnee sweatdrops, "This isn't good. Medli, quickly, get to the goal net!"

Medli moves fast to the blue net.

Ash calls out, "Reimu, get close to Medli and use your spell card. Dream Sign 'Evil Sealing Array'!"

Wingnee questions, "Say what now?"

Reimu catches up to Medli and sticks an amulet right on Medli's back. After a few moments, Medli gets a burst of light damage across her whole body, which also causes her to become Paralyzed. This forces Medli to drop the ring. Reimu grabs the ring and quickly flies to the team net.

Medli pants, "Ohhh... the pain..."

Wingnee asks, "Medli, are you alright?"

Medli frowns, "I'm afraid not, Miss Wingnee. I feel a bit stingy from Reimu's attack..."

With no more resistance, Reimu drops the ring into the red net, with the sign glowing 'Goal'!

Wingnee sighs, "Oh, well... guess that's that." She turns on her speaker. GOOOOOOOOAL! Thanks to the amazing power of Reimu, she and Ash wins!

The audience greatly cheers. Reimu and Medli returns to their trainers.

Ash asks, "So, how was the experience, Reimu?"

Reimu smiles and sobs, "Best... experience... ever! I love it!"

Reimu hugs him. Ash smiles, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Medli smiles, "It looks like Reimu had a great time. And so did I!"

Wingnee agrees, "I have, as well, Medli. It's so amazing when you're able to fulfill a dream."

Batthan walks up to Ash and Reimu.

Ash notices him, "Batthan!"

Reimu releases her embrace on Ash and immediately goes up to kiss Batthan in his cheek, prompting a blush from him.

Reimu gleams, "Thank you, Batthan! I will never forget the super kind thing you've done for me!"

Batthan thumbs up, "Anything for a friend in need!"

Marisa smiles, "Well, I'm glad Reimu had a great time. Medli really has done well against her."

Mario notices, "Being able to use her harp even in the air like that. Medli is very strong, even though is still young. I have good hopes for her in the future."

Sanae smiles, "Batthan's kindness shines so brightly as the Champion and as a friend."

Tina adds, "Which is why I love him so much. He's my favorite cousin, ever!"

Tiki confirms, "Looks like that's done. I'll be heading back to see you two starting tomorrow. See you then..."

Tiki hangs up her Pokégear and continues to ponder about all she had saw.

Riku smiles, "Well, that was a great conclusion to the entire competition."

Kairi smiles, "Batthan is such a wonderful person to do something for a friend like that. No wonder so many admire him as a Champion."

Sora feels, "I can't wait until we see them again. I definitely want my own Pokémon. Now... which one should I go with...?"

Flandre says, "Looks like Reimu won this one!"

Eggman ponders, "We need to come up with more schemes to try and take their Pokémon."

Bowser adds, "It'll be tough, that's for sure!"

Jet says, "Man, I'm so impressed! Reimu is beyond what I imagined her to be. I think I would have had a much worse time if I had faced her during our match..."

Paul nods, "Yeah. He's tough... very tough! We have to get stronger so we could stand a chance against Ash."

Jet agrees, "Right!"

With gold ribbons in their hands, being their 2nd place consolation prize, they walk out and move on in their journey.

* * *

Back to the ceremony, Ash begins to receive his prizes.

Medli says, "Congratulations, Ash. Here are your prizes. First, this Platinum PokéRinger Trophy!"

Ash takes a hold of the trophy for a bit, "Here, Reimu, you can hold it. You deserve it."

He gives it Reimu, who says, "Alright. Thanks, Ash!"

Medli presents, "Here is 50000 Poke!" Ash takes a hold of it. "We have your year's supply of berries here."

Batthan replies, "I'll take care of this, Ash!"

Medli finishes, "Finally, here is your Honorary Citizen Certificate. You are now a member of our beloved Sky High City! So, if you ever want to live here, it will not be a problem for you. Congratulations!"

The audience cheers for Ash. Ash takes a hold to the certificate and waves to everyone.

Ash takes a victory in not only the PokéRinger competition, but the special match against Wingnee and Medli as well. And with the PokéRinger over, our Heroes will eventually move out of Sky High City and onto their next destination. Stay tuned!

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **PDA777: Alright, that would be another chapter done!**

 **Batthan: I'm glad Reimu was happy for that.**

 **PDA777: Me, too. And I'm sure you were surprised by Jet, am I right?**

 **Batthan: I sure was. You never introduced that class of forms during the chapter it originally debuted.**

 **PDA777: True. It makes the acquiring of such abilities a lot more special.**

 **Batthan: Interesting...**

 **PDA777: So then, see you all next time for the next one. Later!**


	40. Ch 37- Kalos a la Memories and Science

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **Batthan: So, I'm just going to point out something real quick before we begin.**

 **PDA777: Uhhh... what is it?**

 **Batthan: This would be the chapter where Iris was introduced in your original version, wasn't it?**

 **PDA777: Indeed it was. Since that's no longer the case, we have another new chapter. And I'll say this now, this will be the last new idea based chapter we have prior to where I last left off in my original story.**

 **Batthan: I see. So, what's going on in today's chapter?**

 **PDA777: We have three special people that should be very familiar to many, that will be debuting here. And they are all involved with the region of beauty.**

 **Batthan: Ohhhh, sweet! I am so going to enjoy this!**

 **PDA777: And I hope you all enjoy it as well.**

* * *

 _ **The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon**_

 _ **Heroes:**_

 **Ash Ketchum (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Blaze the Cat: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Charizard

Pokémon 4- Braviary

 **Misty (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog (SF): Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Gyarados

 **Brock (HB3- Brock's Elegant Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Mario: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Crobat

Pokémon 3- Croagunk

 **May (HB4- Constar Bond)**

Hero Pokémon 1- Miles 'Tails' Prower: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame: Touhou Franchise (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid)

Pokémon 1- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Glaceon

Pokémon 4- Manaphy

 **Max:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Luigi: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Cyndaquil

 **Dawn (HB4- Constar Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Linde: Fire Emblem Franchise

Pokémon 1- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Pachirisu

Pokémon 3- Buneary

Pokémon 4- Petilil

 **Iris:**

Hero Pokémon- Donkey Kong: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Axew

Pokémon 2- Excadrill

 **Batthan [Ethan Tidwell] (HB2- Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Silver the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Meta Knight: Kirby Franchise

Pokémon 1- Raichu* (Shinyshock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile (Slasher)

Pokémon 3- Tyranitar (Rocky)

Pokémon 4- Dragonite (Scarlet)

 **Zoey (HB2- Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gardevoir

 **Sabrina Spellman and Salem Saberhagen**

 **Claire Joy (HB3- Brock's Elegant Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- VIVIT: Seihou Franchise

Pokémon- Blissey

 **Tina Sankuri:**

Hero Pokémon- Sanae Kochiya: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Nidoqueen (Rennie)

Pokémon 2- Skarmory (Avale)

Pokémon 3- Primarina (Annabelle)

Pokémon 4- Celebi* (Blossom)

 _ **Villains:**_

 **Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser (Mario Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman (Sonic Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet (Touhou Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

 **Jessie:**

Pokémon 1- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Arbok

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

 **James:**

Pokémon 1- Growlithe (Growlie)

Pokémon 2- Weezing

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

 _ **Symbols:**_

 _ **HB#- Hero Bonds in the order they formed the bond. All of their Hero Pokémon are a part of their bond. It may also show the name of the bond, if they gave it one.**_

 _ ***- Represents that the Pokémon is shiny.**_

 _ **SF- A Hero that is capable of becoming their Second Form.**_

* * *

 _ **The Heroes Current Collection**_

 _ **Ash**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar League:**_

 **1st Badge** \- Aqua Frost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

 **2nd Badge** -Tai Chi Badge (Vegeta- Fighting; Sun Ce)

 **3rd Badge** \- Fanfare Badge (Wingnee- Normal and Flying; Medli)

 _ **May**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Directamo Ribbon

 _ **Dawn**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Seihou Ribbon

* * *

 **Chapter 37: Kalos a la Memories and Science**

Location: Route 710

Our Heroes have moved out from Sky High City and onto their next destination. With an invite from Estevan, they are now heading to McKenna Town. At the moment, they are taking a break in a part of the route they are on.

After his revelation in Sky High, Sonic trains with Blaze to try and figure out how he could unleash his Super form a lot easier.

Batthan comments, "Second states were a miracle to us back then. With Sonic just acquiring this ability in this world for the first time, it'll be hard to figure out. But just think... any one of our partners can achieve such a special power!"

Zoey notices, "Excited, aren't ya?"

Batthan wonders, "Yeah. How did you know?"

Zoey giggles, "Simple... by the sound of your tone, silly!"

He scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

Silver points out, "For some of us, we know what it's like to be in our second forms. I was able to acquire this power through the use of the Chaos Emeralds. But... since my time with Blaze, I've become more accustomed to the energy from the Sol Emeralds. That's where I draw my hidden power from."

Zoey asks, "Is it the same for the others in your world? We know Knuckles can from his story. But can Blaze, Tails and Shadow become their second states, too?

Silver nods, "I know Blaze can, because she is the primary user of the energy of the Sol Emeralds. While her second state has slightly different properties compared to using the Chaos Emeralds, it still gives her a more powerful state. I know Shadow can as well. I heard Tails can from Sonic."

Batthan ponders, "That does leave the rest of our friends. Mario mentioned that there isn't an equivalent from his world. So, it's more out there on how he is going to be able to take shape."

Zoey sighs, "This doesn't bode well for the rest of our friends."

Batthan figures, "I'm sure there's a secret to obtaining second states. If only we could figure that out..."

Zoey agrees, "All of our Heroes could be much stronger if we knew that secret."

Silver chuckles, "Heh heh. Thinking about some of my friends from my world, could you imagine Charmy becoming his second state?"

Zoey giggles, "Charmy? That cute bee Hero? I don't think I can!"

Batthan smirks, "Charmy, huh?"

Salem is searching in the family spell book for something specific.

Salem says, "Let's see... S, S, S... nothing on super. Hmmm... maybe there's something with potential. P, P, P..."

Sabrina notices Salem's searching and asks, "Salem, what are you doing?"

Salem answers, "With that horrible incident we had during Sky High, it's important that we keep everyone safe. As such, I am trying to see if there's some way that we could more easily unlock the hidden potential of the Hero Pokémon and unleash their second states."

Sabrina recalls, "Salem, using spells to give others more power has nasty side effects. And I do not want our friends to experience any issues when trying to become stronger."

Salem clarifies, "It's not like we're pumping them with strength. According to Sonic, it was an instinctual transformation. And that was only possible because he grew so strong with his training with both Misty and Ash. Not everyone has as much time or effort with their trainers, even if their strengths are comparable. And even if they have the time or effort, the chance of their transformations releasing are low. But, by unlocking their hidden potential, their chances increase. It's not giving them power, but awakening the potential for power. Not nearly as bad, wouldn't you say?"

Sabrina smiles, "Salem, you genius cat... you've done it, again. Let me help you with that."

Sabrina sits with Salem and searches the spell book for any possibilities.

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far away, a group of beings are walking down the road. These three have traveled together for a while in the region they came from, which is Kalos. Their names are Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena. Bonnie is Clemont's little sister. Nitori Kawashiro is a Hero Pokémon traveling along with the group, and is Clemont's partner. Serena is wearing the second outfit that features her cutting her hair. The blue ribbon she wears was given to by Nitori sometime after a certain event occurred that fully embraces the feelings Nitori has for Serena.

Nitori is a Kappa, a Youkai from the land of Gensokyo. She has blue eyes and blue hair tied into twintails. She wears a green hat with a white wispy symbol, a blue dress, blue boots, and a dark aquamarine backpack. She also possesses a golden key on the strap around her neck.

The group was just coming out of another failed experiment by the team of Clemont and Nitori.

Bonnie sighs, "Clemont, why is it that even though you have a smart Hero Pokémon like Nitori, your experiments can still fail so hard?"

Nitori insists, "I've checked the components to be sure it wouldn't blow up, but it still managed to blow up! Did you mess with it before we started, Clemont?"

Clemont nods, "But of course. It looked like a certain component was out of place. My original plans for my invention had it in a different location."

Nitori sweatdrops, "Ehhhhh? But, I've told you how that specific component there would cause it to overheat. I warned you outright, and you didn't listen!"

Clemont smiles, "Experimentation is an important aspect of science, Nitori. As a genius Kappa from Gensokyo, would you not agree?"

Nitori pouts, "... I thought we agreed to simplify the process, first. By going all in at first, you have a high chance of failure. Would you please listen to my warnings, next time?"

Clemont says, "Not likely, if I don't feel it's right in my eyes. My vision is important for the future. Because..."

Serena sighs, "We know, we know... the future is now thanks to science. You need to be more considerate to your Hero's feelings, Clemont, or else you'll never find a wife."

Clemont blushes, "Wha...? What does that have to do with science? Has Bonnie gotten to you about that?"

Bonnie smiles, "She's right about that, you know."

Clemont expresses loudly, "Of course you'd agree with her, Bonnie! Ugggh..."

Nitori smiles, "Awww, cheer up, Clemont. Not once did I feel you were inconsiderate to me. Science is important to both of us, and you have your passion to go off of."

Clemont silence, "..."

Nitori blushes slightly, "Come on... cheer up, partner. Have a cucumber berry. This one is freshly made."

Clemont smiles faintly, "... I always did love your cucumber recipes, Nitori. Thanks."

Bonnie comments, "I don't know why, but I haven't enjoyed any of your cucumber creations, Nitori. And I wanted to like them..."

Nitori states, "Not everyone can enjoy something, Bonnie. It's a part of being human. You know... I never tried to grill the cucumbers. Maybe the grilling flavors can change your mind."

Serena smiles, "I like grilled food. Maybe we should give it a try for tonight."

Nitori agrees, "Get those grillers ready for tonight, partner. We're making burgers and cucumbers."

Bonnie and Serena cheer, "Yaaaaaay!"

Clemont dreams, "I could go for a burger right now..."

* * *

Using a laptop Sabrina conjured, Max looks up anything he can about McKenna Town. Ralts relaxes near Max. While not getting a lot of notable details, he did find out about a certain piece of information.

Ralts says, "Ralts!"

Max calls, "I didn't know about this. May, Dawn, I found something important!"

May and Dawn run up to where Max is.

Dawn asks, "What did you find out, Max?"

Max points out, "Well, not much in terms of McKenna Town itself, so I don't know if there's anything we need to worry about. But, there is a scheduled event coming up for the town. A contest!"

May smiles, "I was hoping we would find out about another contest. I've been wanting to train more with Marisa."

Dawn assures, "With this, Linde is going to make her grand debut in the contest scene. Thanks, Max!"

Max says, "No problem!"

Batthan is relaxing near a tree with Zoey.

Batthan stretches, "This is such a perfect day, today."

Zoey says, "I would have to agree, sweetie!"

Batthan proclaims, "Nothing can ruin this amazing day for me!"

Suddenly, Batthan's Pokénav rings, causing him to stumble and hit the ground. His ring tone is an instrumental version of 'Knight of the Wind'.

Zoey laughs, "Hahahahaha!"

Batthan sweatdrops, "Girl, don't you be laughing at my stumbling..."

Zoey smiles, "Just answer your Pokénav, you silly boy."

Batthan scratches his head sheepishly and answers his device, "Talk to me!"

"Hey there, Batthan... it's me!" A familiar voice speaks to him.

Batthan names, "Victor?"

Victor says, "That's right."

Batthan says, "Hey there! What's going on, my friend?"

Victor says, "We have some news that I just received from one of our... Elite friends."

Batthan wonders, "Elite friends?"

Victor says, "Yes. We have a challenger who is wanting to take on the Elite Four. I'm afraid we need you over to the Champion League Stadium."

Batthan frowns, "Darn... this sucks!"

Victor agrees, "I know. You are on a journey with your friends, right? I'm sorry about that. But, we have responsibilities as members of the Pokémon League, Mr. Champion."

Batthan sighs, "Alright. I'll be there as soon as I can. Okay... bye!"

Batthan hangs up the Pokénav.

Zoey wonders, "What's going on?"

Batthan explains, "It's Victor. A challenger has requested to take on the Elite Four. As such, I will be needed just in case."

Zoey frowns, "Ohh no. That means you have to leave your friends for a while."

Batthan nods, "I know."

Zoey asks, "When are you going to tell them?"

Batthan answer, "After dinner. When the call is needed for us, it's usually a week in waiting, as we do want to let the people nearby the Champion League know about this special event. Who knows what will happen."

Zoey says, "I see..."

* * *

Returning back to the Kalos group, they continue their travels through the route. Bonnie takes a hold of her Dedenne as they travel forward.

Bonnie admires, "This island is so pretty, isn't it, Dedenne?"

Dedenne agrees, "Naa Naaaa!"

Nitori ponders, "Having this huge continent like island be hidden from the rest of the world is rather mysterious. There must be some reason why is it like that."

Clemont figures, "Figuring that out through scientific means is not easy. This is a strange phenomenon."

Serena wonders, "What could it be that I'm missing?"

Bonnie asks, "Hmmm? What did you say, Serena?"

Serena ponders, "Since I've started traveling with you guys, I've always had this deep part of my heart that tells me that something is missing. But, I've never figured that out. And even being on this island, I still don't know what it could be."

Bonnie says, "I think I know what you need in your life, Serena."

Serena blinks, "... You do, Bonnie?"

Clemont smirks, "Ohhh? You know what Serena is missing, little sister?"

Bonnie states, "It's just a guess. But, I think what you need right now, Serena, just like my brother... is someone to love!"

Serena repeats, "Love?"

Clemont glares, "Keep your nose out of my love life, Bonnie. I mean it!"

Hearing water splash nearby, Nitori interrupts, "Stop, you guys."

Clemont asks, "Something wrong, Nitori?"

Nitori says, "I think I heard a splash of water."

Serena wonders, "Water? Is it like a pond or something?"

Nitori says, "I'm not sure, but it is somewhat nearby."

Nitori senses out where she heard the water sound, and searches around the area. The others follow her.

With Ash and Blaze, they help train Sonic as Misty helps out. The two are training in a very intense manner.

Ash calls, "Blazy Burst!"

Blaze dashes quickly towards Sonic.

Misty attacks, "Light Speed Dash!"

Sonic performs a midair roll and strikes with an aerial dash filled with light energy. The two attacks collide for a bit, but Sonic starts to overtake Blaze.

Ash orders, "Move out of the way and use Flamethrower!"

Blaze sidesteps out of the clash, causing Sonic to dash forward for a bit. Blaze immediately shoots flames from her mouth towards Sonic.

Misty acts, "Use Agility to dodge it!"

Sonic cancels his light dash and swiftly dodges the flames. He runs towards Blaze with incredible speed.

Ash attacks, "Tornado Rush!"

Blaze spins like a fiery tornado. Sonic takes the hit, but attempts to resist the attack.

Sonic struggles, "Ughh! Ahhhh..."

Misty wonders, "Come on, Sonic. You must be feeling something from this pressure."

Sonic feels, "Yes, I... I think..."

Sonic bursts out an energy pulse from his body, sending Blaze back a bit.

Blaze reacts, "Whoa!"

Sonic realizes, "Ohhh! For just a second, I felt... I felt like I needed to become stronger."

Ash smiles, "That's exactly why we're training, Sonic. We need for you to unleash your Super form once again. We need to figure out how you can more easily release that energy."

Sonic notes, "Yes. The trigger to that energy is somewhere within my body. But, it's hard to pinpoint where."

Blaze wonders, "If you're still up for training, then we can keep going."

Sonic smiles, "You know it, Blaze. Let's go!"

Nitori seems to closely sense where that splash came from. She replies, "Maybe... over here?"

Nitori looks through a few bushes, and sees the training progressing with Sonic and the others.

Nitori wonders, "What in the heck?"

Clemont asks, "Did you find something, Nitori?"

Nitori confirms, "Yes, but... it's not what I expected."

Bonnie insists, "What is it? What is it? Let me see!"

Misty calls, "Sonic, Hydro Pump!"

Sonic unleashes a huge pressure of water. Blaze narrowly avoids the water with a jump.

Ash attacks, "Phoenix Soul!"

Blaze creates an essence of a flaming phoenix and sends it towards Sonic. Sonic waits for the approach of the phoenix, and ducks to avoid the charge. The phoenix continues its flight forward. It's path is heading towards the Kalos group.

Nitori notices the incoming phoenix, jumps, and reacts, "Eeeek! It's coming!"

Nitori ducks down in cover. Clemont asks, "Coming? What's coming?"

Unfortunately for this group, the phoenix explodes near the book, causing them all to scream in pain.

Sonic notices, "Huh? Was that screaming?"

Blaze sweatdrops, "Uh, oh. Did my attack do that?"

Misty suggests, "That's enough of our training. We need to go see what just happened."

* * *

The scream was loud enough that some of the Heroes heard it. Batthan hears the scream and jumps in surprise.

Zoey gasps, "Is someone in trouble?"

Batthan says, "Come on, Zoey!"

The two get up and head towards the screaming.

Nitori rises and appears to be okay. Meanwhile, her friends look a little crispy.

Nitori reacts shockingly, "Whoa! Are you guys okay?"

Bonnie says, "I've felt worse... from Clemont's failed experiments..."

Clemont reacts with a loud tone, "Come on! I was already feeling the sting from my earlier experiment. That's two times in less than an hour!"

Dedenne puffs, "Naaaah..."

Serena says, "I hope I still look okay. I definitely need to wash up."

Ash calls out, "Hey! Is someone hurt?"

Serena faintly recognizes, "Huh? That... that voice..."

Ash's group goes through the bushes to meet the Kalos group.

Blaze sweatdrops, "Ohh no. This was my fault. My attack did get to you all by mistake. I am so... sorry..."

Nitori senses, "Ohhhh! Hero Pokémon!"

Bonnie smiles, "She's a Hero Pokémon? Wow! Such a beautiful cat Hero!"

Blaze blinks, "Ohhh? Are you talking about me?"

Serena eventually looks at Ash, and suddenly gets a huge familiar sense.

Serena points to him, "You..."

Ash turns towards Serena and says, "Me?"

Serena wonders, "You look like... someone I know..."

Nitori interrupts, "Actually, hold on before you see him, Serena."

In an incredibly fast manner, Nitori cleans the char marks around Serena's body. Serena shines beautifully.

Sonic comments, "Impressive cleaning skills."

Blaze ponders, "If I had to guess... it's probably something she's used to doing a lot. You see these kind of traits with Hero Pokémon."

Sonic agrees, "Yeah..."

Nitori nods, "All set!"

Serena smiles, "Thank you, Nitori. Now, let me go see this boy."

Bonnie volunteers, "Do me next, Nitori."

While Nitori quickly cleans Bonnie, then Dedenne and Clemont, Serena approaches Ash and examines him.

Ash asks, "Do I... know you or something?"

Misty wonders, "What's going on?"

Blaze ponders, "Huh..."

Not getting anything right away, Serena looks up at Ash's eyes. After a few moments, she gets a great sense of familiarity from him. She asks, "What's your name?"

Ash answers, "My name. It's Ash. Ash Ketchum!"

With the name being right at the mark, she remembers a very special time... one that seemed to have involved Ash.

Serena starts sobbing and smiles with a warm expression. She remembers, "It's you, Ash!"

Serena surprises Ash by giving him a hug. The rest of the groups nearby become shocked by this. Nitori just finished with cleaning the rest of her group.

Bonnie wonders, "Serena?"

Misty raises an eyebrow, "What is she...?"

Blaze recognizes the name, "Serena...? Can it be?"

While still holding on to him, Serena looks at Ash and says, "Do you remember who I am? My name is Serena."

Ash ponders, "Serena? Hmmm..."

Misty gasps when she remembers the story on where the words Ash remembered from Blaze, and how Ash was helping a girl named Serena.

Misty asks, "Are you the same Serena from the Pokémon Summer Camp?"

Blaze says, "Summer Camp?"

Ash remembers when he first met Blaze, and fully remembers Serena during his time there.

Ash smiles, "Is it really you, Serena? The same girl I helped during Summer Camp?"

Serena continues from Ash, "And the same girl that was there when we met Blaze for the first time. Blaze!"

Seeing Blaze nearby, Serena lets go of Ash and goes up to Blaze.

Blaze smiles, "Serena. You and Ash I met... back in Summer Camp."

Serena remembers, "And you told Ash something about being more respectful to girls."

Ash smiles warmly, "I never forgot what Blaze told me. And ever since that day, my whole outlook shaped when it comes to girls in general."

Serena gasps when she sees the two together. Serena asks, "Are you two... partners-for-life?"

Ash answers, "My very first. I felt that we were destined to be together."

Blaze smiles, "Ash, I had always felt something from you... even when we were young. I was beyond happy when I saw you again during the Johto region."

Ash agrees, "It's where we became partners..."

Serena feels a sense within her heart. She goes back to Ash and holds his hands with hers.

Ash says, "Serena..."

Serena smiles, "Ash... throughout my life, when we spent time during Summer Camp, and when we met Blaze, I never forgot you. Even when my memories felt dormant during the travels with my friends, I knew that this feeling I had for you... was special. And now... we get to see each again after so many years."

Ash nods, "I agree. It's wonderful to see you again, Serena."

Serena gleams, "Yeah..."

Serena hugs Ash again. This time, Ash holds her back.

Serena says, "I never truly felt I said this back then, but... thank you. Thank you for helping me when I fell and hurt my knee. And thank you for bringing me back to camp."

Ash feels, "Now, more than ever, I am so glad to have helped you back then."

Misty smiles, "I should be a little mad with this sudden display, but... Serena was helped by Ash, and because of her, it was why I... why I am together with Ash."

Nitori blushes, "Ohh, wow!"

Bonnie gleams, "Serena is so happy, big brother. She gets to meet a wonderful friend from her past. And those two feel like they're in love."

Clemont notices, "I would agree with you, Bonnie, but... I think there might something going with the other girl that's with Ash."

Bonnie wonders, "The other girl?"

After the hug, the two stare at each other for a few moments. Then, as Serena gets a thought, she blushes of embarrassment, then she draws her face closer to Ash. Ash sighs and lets go of Serena, which has her stop her approach.

Ash briefly lowers his hat and apologizes, "I'm sorry, Serena. I am so happy to see you, again. But... I can't..."

Serena smiles and continues to blushes, "Ash. Are you embarrassed? I am, too. I suddenly feel so brave right now."

Ash explains, "It is partly that. But... I... I have a girlfriend."

Serena reacts for a few moments before saying, "Did... did you say girlfriend?"

Misty taps on her shoulder. Serena turns to Misty. Misty says, "I'm his girlfriend. I'm Misty."

Serena frowns, "Ohhhh... I see..."

Bonnie saddens, "No way! He has a girlfriend? Awwww. Poor Serena..."

Nitori frowns, "So much for taking the opportunity with a long time friend."

Batthan and Zoey go up to the group. Batthan says as they run up, "Hey, is everyone here okay? ... What the?"

Zoey becomes confused. She says, "Did we miss something?"

Sonic says to them. "Yeah. Ash is just meeting a childhood friend. That one... Serena. She has a connection with Ash and Blaze. Serena is just now figuring out that Ash has a girlfriend."

Batthan ponders, "Why would that matter to... Hold on, does Serena has a crush on Ash?"

Sonic nods, "They had history together. And the two just remembered their past together."

Zoey frowns, "I get it. Serena's sad because she wanted a romantic chance with Ash, someone that was a part of her life during their childhood. But, Ash loves Misty, so that time won't happen with her."

Batthan shakes his head, "Dang. I feel for her. It sucks not being able to get the one you grew feelings for. Dawn had that feeling for me..."

Misty holds Serena's shoulder and asks, "Can I tell you something?"

Serena wonders, "Huh?"

Misty clarifies, "I was Ash's first traveling companion when we started to become a Pokémon trainer. And after realizing a mistake he was about to make when we first met, he showed such kindness to me. And because of that kindness, and because he wanted to protect me and our Pokémon, I developed a feeling for him I didn't feel for any other boy at the time, barring my Hero Pokémon, Sonic. Eventually, my feelings for him grew to true love."

Serena becomes entranced as she continues to listen to Misty's story.

Misty continues, "One day, though, I had to leave Ash because my sisters needed me. I really wanted to stay with Ash, and if this emergency didn't affect the state of our home, I would have stayed with him. But, I didn't. It wasn't until... before traveling to this island, and meeting him again after so long, that I wanted to express my feelings for him once again. And during our travels through this island, we told each other our feelings... feelings that our Hero Pokémon felt through our hearts. And... that's why we're together. But, there's one thing I do need to say."

Serena wonders, "What is it?"

Misty grabs Serena and hugs her tightly. Misty sheds a few tears and expresses, "Because of you and Blaze, I've been the happiest I've ever been in my life. We shared a kiss when we officially became lovers. And I knew then... that my love for Ash, plus my love with Sonic, and my love for my Pokémon... makes me complete a trainer and a Gym Leader."

Clemont notices, "A Gym Leader!"

Misty continues, "Thank you, Serena. And I'm so sorry. If Ash and I had still remained close friends, I would have been happy to have given you two a chance. I feel... like you would be the only other girl Ash could love romantically."

Serena hugs Misty back and sobs, "Ohh, Misty... I'm not upset at you because you and Ash are together. I'm upset because... I never even got a chance with him. But, honestly, I am happy that someone as beautiful as you... is together with someone that is dear to me."

Misty says, "Serena..."

Clemont and Nitori smiles at the scenery, while Bonnie sobs herself.

Blaze smiles, "Looks like we've just met a special group."

Sonic notices, "We have yet to meet Serena's companions."

Blaze realizes, "Ohh, right. There are others beyond Serena."

The rest of the Heroes made their way to scene.

Bonnie jumps when she sees the others, "Ahhh! There are so many of them!"

Nitori exclaims, "Wow! Are these all Ash's companions?"

May wonders, "Just what is going on here?"

Dawn points, "Who is that girl Misty is hugging? And why are they crying?"

Tails figures, "I feel like we just missed an important revelation."

Marisa looks around and sees Nitori. Marisa waves, "Heeey! Nitori!"

Nitori recognizes, "Marisa?"

Nitori walks up to Marisa. Marisa grins, "Yo, Nitori, long time no see."

Nitori smiles, "I can't believe it's you, Marisa! I didn't expect to see a familiar face here."

Marisa winks, "I'm not the only one who's here."

Reimu, Sakuya, Sanae, Youmu, and Alice approach the two. Nitori reacts and recognizes, "Reimu! Sakuya, Youmu, and Sanae, too! Ohhh, and Alice!"

Alice says, "Nitori. How curious it is to see you here."

Nitori nods, "I'm sure it must be. I have a partner, now. The guy with the glasses. He's Clemont. He's smart and cool!"

Noticing that Nitori is looking at him, he waves at her.

Marisa grins, "Nice! Is he your ideal partner?"

Nitori smiles, "He loves science and experimenting, and making all sorts of inventions. It's been fun and frustrating teaming up with him."

Marisa states, "The ups and the downs are what make our partners special."

Nitori figures, "So, does that mean all of you...?"

Reimu nods, "Yep. We all have partners. All here with our rather large group!"

Nitori widens her eyes, "Really? You have this many companions? I've never seen this big of a traveling group before."

Alice states, "And it's only going to get bigger."

After their moment, Misty and Serena wipe their tears and realize that Misty's companions are nearby. Misty says, "You guys... you're here!"

Serena gasps, "Ohhh wow! There are so many! Are they all your companions?"

Ash nods, "Yep. Every one of them."

Brock asks, "What exactly happened here?"

Blaze says, "I can catch us all up here."

Blaze explains what happened between Ash's group and the Kalos group.

Tina smiles, "So romantic! Two childhood friends meeting together after so many years!"

Salem says, "But alas, Serena is unable to have that chance... with the guy that was in her thoughts for years." Salem begins to sob, "Guuhuuhuu... Why does that hit so close to home for me?"

Sabrina frowns, "Salem..."

Bonnie notices, "Is that a talking cat?"

Clemont says, "So many new people to meet. How exciting!"

Misty suggests, "Why don't we meet all of your friends?"

Serena nods, "Yeah. Hey, we should introduce ourselves to everybody."

Nitori agrees, "Ohh, yeah. We should do that. We can talk more later, Marisa."

Marisa smiles, "Good to see you doing well, my friend!"

Nitori giggles and walks back to the group. Serena does as well.

The Heroes gather closer together. Serena nods and begins the introduction, "Hi, everyone. My friends and I have come from the Kalos region to explore this island Nitori found for us."

Tina recognizes, "Ahhh. They're from Kalos."

Max remembers, "That's one of the regions I found. And the one that had the discovery of Fairy types."

Serena introductions, "My name is Serena. Ash and I both attended Summer Camp, which is where we first met. It's where we also met Ash's Hero Pokémon, Blaze. Now, with the help of my friends, I've become a Pokémon Trainer. And more than that, I am a Pokémon Performer."

May wonders, "A Pokémon Performer?"

Dawn ponders, "Is that anything similar to a Coordinator?"

Clemont introduces, "My name is Clemont, a researcher in science and technology. I am all about using the power of science to further the world's development, and to discover the secrets of Pokémon. I also happen to be a Gym Leader in my region."

Misty smiles, "A Gym Leader? I'm a Gym Leader, too, Clemont."

Clemont smiles, "Awesome! It's great meeting a fellow Gym Leader. Anyone else here a Gym Leader?"

Brock calls, "I am."

Clemont nods, "Nice! Seeing other Gym Leaders and what kind of Pokémon and style they go with is so fascinating. Electricity is my specialty. And my Hero Pokémon helps with that. This is Nitori Kawashiro. And I seem to notice that some of you are familiar with her."

Marisa points out, "She's from the world of Gensokyo, which is where we're from."

Clemont asks, "I have heard that Gensokyo City is in this island's region. Is that true?"

Alice confirms, "Very true."

Clemont smiles, "Fascinating! There's a lot to uncover with so many of you here. But first, meet my little sister."

Bonnie introductions, "Hii, everybody! I'm Bonnie! I may be small, but I have a lot to offer. This is my Pokémon and my friend, Dedenne."

Dedenne says, "Naaa Naaaaaa!"

Ash brings out his Pokédex, "A Kalos Pokémon? Let's see..."

Ash's Pokédex describes, "Dedenne, the Antenna Pokémon. It is able to absorb electricity from various outlets and release them out from its whiskers. These whiskers also serve as antennas. By using electrical waves, it can communicate others over great distances."

Pikachu speaks, "Pika Pika!"

Bonnie glees, "Yaaaaay! It's a Pikachu! So cute!"

Dedenne jumps out of Bonnie's arms and goes up to Pikachu. Dedenne examines Pikachu for a bit. Pikachu wonders, "Pika?"

Dedenne enjoys Pikachu's scent and expresses, "Naaa Nana!"

Pikachu smiles, "Pikachu!"

The two mice have their tails touch as they release bits of electricity together.

Bonnie says, "They're already getting along. That's great!"

Shinyshock says, "Raichu!"

Batthan notices, "Ohhhh. Shinyshock!"

Shinyshock goes up to the two. Shinyshock greets, "Rai!"

Dedenne wonder, "Nah?"

Shinyshock says, "Raichu! Rai Rai! Raichu!"

Dedenne smiles, "Nahhh! Nahh Nana Nana!"

Bonnie gleams, "A Raichu, too? And it's so pretty looking!"

Clemont's mouth becomes wide briefly, "Is that a Shiny Raichu?"

Nitori smiles, "That is so amazing!"

The three mice all seem to show great interest over one another.

Ash smiles, "They really are getting along."

Batthan quotes, "This looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Speaking of which..."

Bonnie giggles, "Hahaha! You really like Pikachu and Raichu, don't you, Dedenne?"

Tina goes up to Bonnie and greets her, "Hi, Bonnie."

Bonnie turns to Tina and greets, "Hi. Whoa... What's your name?"

Tina introduces, "Tina."

Bonnie gleams with a certain thought, "Tina... you're... you're perfect!"

Tina blinks, "Huh?"

Nitori whispers with a grin, "Partner, I think she's about to do it, again."

Clemont blushes and whispers, "No... Bonnie..."

Bonnie holds one of her Tina's hands with both of hers and expresses, "You are so beautiful, so kind looking, and so smart!"

Tina blinks more, "Bonnie... what are you...?"

Brock wonders, "What is Bonnie doing with Tina?"

Mario scratches his head, "Why do I have a weird sense of déjà vu?"

Bonnie explains, "My big brother... I love him so much, and I am so happy to be with him a lot. But eventually, sooner or later, I won't be able to watch out for him anymore. That's why, I think you are someone who would be very suitable for taking care of my big brother... a keeper to end all keepers! I think you would make a wonderful wife for him! Please marry my brother!"

After pondering with Bonnie's words for a few moments, Tina screams in shock, "WHAT?"

Sanae blushes, "Ehhhhh? Did... did she just asked Tina to marry Clemont?"

Brock sweatdrops, "Ahhhh..."

Mario sweatdrops and responds, "And to think you used to be so forward with the girls, Brock. She's even taking a step further than you."

Misty sighs, "I didn't think that was even possible."

Batthan ponders for a few moments, then wavers, "No comment."

Zoey laughs, "Hahaha! You're not stepping in for your cousin?"

Batthan smiles, "Messing with Tina's love life is something she does not want for me to do."

Silver notices, "Just as I suspected, it would seem that Clemont is not happy with what Bonnie just did."

Clemont shouts, "BONNIE! Why do you never listen to me?"

Clemont frustratingly approaches Bonnie, and using a device from his backpack, he pulls out a mechanical arm that is designed like an Aipom's tail, and grabs Bonnie from the back of her shirt.

Bonnie says, "I'm just trying to find you someone to be with, so you won't be lonely, big brother. I don't want you to be miserable!"

Clemont argues, "Ohhh, and I suppose having Nitori with me doesn't change anything? She's my partner-for-life! Even if I wanted to find my true love, I will always have Nitori, you know!"

Nitori smiles, "That is true, Bonnie."

Bonnie smirks, "Ohhh? Does that mean that Nitori is your true love, big brother?"

Nitori blushes, "Ahhhh?"

Clemont blushes and expresses, "... We've gone through this hundreds of times since we started adventuring, Bonnie. Stay... out... of... my... love life!"

Bonnie insists, "But don't you think Tina is beautiful, big brother?"

Clemont blushes sheepishly, "Well, I, ummm..."

Tina apologies, "Sorry, Bonnie, but I am not interested in your big brother."

Bonnie wonders, "Huh?"

Clemont blinks, "What?"

Tina smiles, "It's nothing against you, Clemont. I don't feel you are quite my type. Honestly, I think Nitori does suit you more as a lover."

Bonnie glees, "See, even Tina thinks so, too."

Clemont saddens, "I cannot catch a break, today..."

Clemont lets go of Bonnie and walks back to Nitori.

May sweatdrops, "Well, that was an episode..."

Max smiles, "Wow! Bonnie is so cool! And her Dedenne looks great! I think you and Dedenne can get along great, Ralts."

Ralts agrees, "Ralts Ralts!"

Misty suggests, "If you guys don't need to head anywhere important, why don't you hang out with us for a while? You can even join us for dinner."

Nitori offers, "Actually, I have a suggestion for tonight's dinner, or at least part of it. Who cooks for your group?"

Brock says, "My Hero Bond, Nitori."

Nitori nods, "Great! I hope you like my idea! Heehee!"

The Kalos group joins the Heroes for a while. The break that the Heroes were having turns into something even more.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Rocket prepares for the next major scheme. Eggman recently finishes the adjustments to his Robo Egg Armor.

Eggman says, "Excellent! I can't wait to try out my newest version upgrade on those twerps!"

Bowser walks up to Eggman and greets, "Yo, Eggman!"

Eggman asks, "What do you need, my fellow Vile partner?"

Bowser recalls, "You know how those Heroes have a very powerful attack that they all share? The Hero Beam?"

Eggman remembers, "But of course! It's annoying how those pesky Heroes have such a powerful attack at their disposal."

Bowser says, "They say that they can even come in different forms. Like using your sword and performing a powerful slash or a slash cutter."

Eggman adds, "Or an incredibly painful punch like in the case of that Kong."

Bowser asks, "Do you believe there are Vile versions of their Hero attacks?"

Eggman ponders, "Hmmm... Actually, since you brought that up, there was something I had wanted to try for a while. Let's go gather our friends together. I want you and I to test out a certain device I've been working on."

Bowser wonders, "Does it make us stronger?"

Eggman clarifies, "It's a little bit different. Don't worry, the process isn't painful. Though, you might experience an annoying itch on your head for 10 minutes. Still working on the kinks..."

* * *

As a suggestion from Tina, Serena drinks tea to calm and soothe her after her experiences. Joining her for tea is Misty, who wants to get to know her a lot more.

Serena sips the tea and smiles, "... Ahhhh. That's better. I just went through a roller coaster of emotions seeing Ash today after so long."

Misty compares, "I know how that feels. Not seeing Ash for a long time, and then getting to see him along with the companions he made was heartwarming."

Serena figures, "This day flipped my expectations. I feel like meeting you and everyone else, knowing how close you all are to Ash in various ways, felt like we all went through adventures together."

Misty quotes, "I think how Sonic described it makes the most sense, especially with how he made so many friends back in his world. 'Meeting someone for the first time, and instantly sharing a moment, makes us all lifelong companions.' There is the obvious meaning for it, in that we are friends for life. But, in some ways, it could also mean that... in the case of you, Ash, and Blaze, knowing each other from your pasts, and how your pasts affected the relationship Ash and I went through indirectly, it's like we've always been companions."

Serena smiles, "I never expected for us to be this close this quickly. But, our connections with Ash allowed this to happen. And more than that, this allows me to better understand what true love with a boy is like. I would like to have that connection with someone, just like you with Ash."

Misty offers, "I would be happy to help you, Serena. And you should also ask Tina for love advice, too."

Serena wonders, "Tina?"

Misty smiles, "She's an expect in love and romance. While she currently does not have a boyfriend, she values her family highly, and her life revolves around love in many different factors."

Serena giggles, "Considering how Bonnie did her thing with her, I think even she likes Tina."

Misty points, "I think their connection is getting deeper. Look over there."

Serena looks, "Huh?"

The two look at Bonnie and Tina, who are both kneeling while facing each other. Dedenne is currently playing with Pikachu and Shinyshock. Watching them is Tina's Nidoqueen, Rennie.

Bonnie admires, "I love your Pokémon, Tina! It's so cool how motherly Rennie is with all of the small Pokémon. Ohhh... and I love how beautiful Annabelle is. I remember hearing about Alola through a commercial on TV. 'A tropical series of islands... perfect for your next summer vacation.'"

Tina smiles, "There is so much to Alola, Bonnie. Like how Raichu and many other Pokémon have different forms that are native to the region."

Bonnie wonders, "Different forms? What do you mean?"

Tina explains, "For example, Pokémon from Kanto who migrate to Alola adapt to the new environments there because they're so different from Kanto. And thus, you have new forms. Like how Raichu looks even cuter, and it also gains Psychic powers."

Bonnie gleams, "A Psychic Raichu? Woooow! My big brother would be so happy to hear that! He loves Electric types. I do, too!"

Tina says, "I can see that."

Bonnie offers, "You should come to Kalos, Tina. There are a lot of wonderful places to see... like my home at Lumiose City."

Tina asks, "Lumiose? What's that like?"

Bonnie describes, "It's only the biggest city in all of Kalos! It's so easy to get lost if you haven't lived there like I have."

Tina exclaims, "It's really that big?"

Bonnie nods, "Uh huh! And in the center of the city, there's Prism Tower. It's a huge building that 'towers' everything in the region. It's a beautiful centerpiece. It's also where the Gym is at."

Tina giggles, "At least it's easy to know where the Gym's at."

Bonnie agrees, "Yeah! But more than that, there are dozens of shops, many restaurants, and lots of different landmarks to see. Did you know the region's Professor, Professor Sycamore, also lives there?"

Tina blinks, "Really?"

Bonnie adds, "Yeah! Ohhh... and there's another important place with another important person. Lumiose Press is where we get a lot of important news from the Holo Caster locally. And I once got to meet the leading journalist there, Alexa."

Tina ponders, "Alexa..."

Bonnie glees, "She's so nice. She does her job so well. Ohhh, and she is the big sister to another Gym Leader in Kalos. Her name is Viola. And she loves Bug types."

Tina laughs, "Hahaha! That's so funny!"

Bonnie wonders, "What is?"

Tina clarifies, "Misty hates Bug types with a passion. Not all Bug types, but she can't stop getting near any of them!"

Bonnie giggles, "Heeheehee! I'm not sure if Misty will like Viola, then."

Tina figures, "You can like somebody even if you don't like things that they do. It actually makes it more fun that way."

Bonnie says, "I have something like that, Tina... I love Ghosts and Ghost types!"

Tina sweatdrops, "You, Bonnie?"

Bonnie nods, "Uh huh! I never get scared of ghosts. They're fun to play with, and it's so cool how they can float without wings or pass through walls and floors. When I go on my own journey, I will definitely have my own Ghost type friend."

Tina says, "Most people would be very afraid of ghosts. So, do spooky stories not affect you?"

Bonnie smiles, "I don't really believe those kind of stories. If a ghost wants to make me a ghost, then I would love to do it! Ohhh, but... I know my big brother would not want me to do that."

Tina sighs, "Bonnie, beyond just trying to scare you, we really don't know what ghosts are capable of. They could seriously hurt you... or someone you love. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Bonnie frowns, "No. I never want my big brother or my friends to get hurt. And I don't want them to worry about me."

Tina warns, "It's okay to love Ghost types. Just... don't do something that could put you in harm's risk. Your family and friends care about you."

Bonnie smiles, "I'm happy that they all care about me."

Tina smiles, "Me, too. And... I care about you, too."

Bonnie wonders, "You do?"

Tina nods, "Yeah. Bonnie... you remind me of someone."

Bonnie asks, "Who?"

Tina answers, "My little sister, Sarah."

Bonnie gasps, "You have a little sister?"

Tina nods, "That's right. I do worry about her sometimes. But, she has people and Pokémon that take great care of her. Actually, we don't our parents, anymore, so... it's just me, her and our Pokémon left."

Bonnie frowns, "Ohhh..."

Tina smiles warmly, "Bonnie, you are so adorable. I love little sisters. And I love how adorable, smart, and brave you are."

Bonnie gleams, "Tina..."

Tina continues, "If I can have you as another little sister, I would."

Bonnie offers, "You can! Just marry my big brother."

Tina says, "Bonnie... I meant what I said earlier. It won't do your brother any good if we both don't love each other."

Bonnie sighs, "Awww..."

Tina winks, "That doesn't mean I can't still love you, Bonnie."

Bonnie asks, "Just for today... can you be my big sister? I don't know what having a big sister is like. Actually, Serena is kind of like a big sister to me. But, it isn't like actually having a big sister, like I have for a big brother."

Tina confirms, "I understand. And yes, I can be your big sister. Let me give you a hug!"

Bonnie blushes, "Okay!"

Bonnie goes up to Tina and hugs her. Tina holds her gently.

Tina dreams, "Yeah... just like with Sarah..."

Bonnie whispers, "I love you, Tina."

Tina blushes and whispers, "Bonnie..."

Seeing the two express their affection, Misty and Serena express, "Awwwwwww!"

Misty smiles, "Seeing those two like this... makes me miss my big sisters."

Serena dreams, "I wish I had a sister. At least I still have you, Mom..."

* * *

Clemont and Nitori show some of the Heroes an invention that they had been working on for over three months. With some last fine tuning from Nitori, she hoped things work out with this one.

Nitori clarifies, "Normally during our trips, Clemont loves making all sorts of inventions to try and help us out during our adventures. Most of them ended up being total busts for one reason or another..."

Clemont notes, "A truly determined scientist, however, does not give up because of his failures, but rather... learns from them and becomes even greater."

Nitori comments, "I have to wonder about that."

Ash asks, "What do you have to show us?"

Nitori smiles, "We've been working on this for over three months, now. And this one is all about an invention I have already succeeded in making, but using parts Clemont gathered up. Hopefully, this one doesn't fall apart..."

Clemont's glasses shine, "Hehe... the future is now, thanks to science! Behold, everyone, an invention that any person wish they can do alongside their Pokémon. I call it... the 'Kappa Helipack'!'

Revealing their invention covered by a sheet, everyone sees a purple backpack opened, with a large propeller sticking out of it.

Luigi exclaims, "Wow!"

Ash glees, "Science is amazing!"

Reimu smirks, "It would be impressive... if it actually works."

Nitori says, "We'll show you, Reimu. Shall we, partner?"

Clemont nods, "Indeed we shall, Nitori."

Clemont, with the help of Nitori, straps on the helipack on his back.

When finished, he begins to explain his invention, "This device is capable of using these large, retractable propellers to lift the wearer high into the air. Months ago, when Nitori demonstrated that kind of technology to me, I was truly in awe. For years, people have dreamed of wanting some kind of wearable device that allows them to soar into the air alongside their Flying type Pokémon. If this device is successful, it'll be the first major step forward to fulfilling that dream."

May agrees, "It does sound dreamy. Imagine being able to fly alongside your Pokémon, and inspire others because of what you can do. And think of the possibilities because of what could be done."

Clemont nods, "Exactly! Of course, the inside is just as important as the outside. The weight is comfortably light. It if wasn't, it would counteract its purpose. It also helps that Water is the fuel for it. Water is the easiest resource to come by, and any kind of water can work... even water that Pokémon can bring out."

Batthan says, "Alright, Clemont, let's see this invention of yours in action. Show us the ambition the two of you had for it."

Clemont nods, "You got it. Nitori, initialize control sticks and activate the engine."

Nitori pushes a button inside the backpack, and two stick devices appear, connected to the sides of the backpack. There's a red button at the top of each stick. She pushes another button to activate the engine inside of the backpack. The propellers spin rapidly.

Clemont prepares, "Lift off!"

Clemont holds the right button to ascend in the air. He lets go of that button, and tilts both sticks forward to move forward in the air. The Heroes become impressed with his invention.

Reimu exclaims, "He's flying. He's really flying!"

Salem says, "What do you know... it's actually working."

Sabrina admits, "I still think using a Broom is probably better."

Nitori cheers, "It's working! Yeaaaah!"

Clemont smiles, "It may not be as natural as using wings, but it sure gets the job done!"

After their moment, Bonnie notices Clemont flying in the air and points out, "Tina, look! It's my brother!"

Tina looks, "What is Clemont doing? Is he... is he flying?"

Misty and Serena also notice Clemont's flight. Serena says, "So, he's trying that invention, now."

Misty asks, "How long has he been working on that?"

Serena answers, "For a few months, now. It's been his and Nitori's biggest project for some time. Looks like it's working well."

Misty wonders, "The question is... will it stay that way?"

Tina gleams, "So cool! Clemont's actually flying! Looks like you can chalk that up as a successful project!"

Bonnie sweatdrops as she points, "Well... maybe not exactly!"

Tina worries, "Uh ohh..."

The engine in the backpack starts smoking. Clemont notices, "What's going on? I thought we checked everything out before we started. Oh no... I think I know what's wrong."

Before he answers, a part of the engine blows up, deactivating the propellers, causing Clemont to start plummeting to the ground.

Clemont screams, "AHHHHHHHHH!"

Nitori gasps, "Clemont!"

Iris says, "We have to help him! DK, catch Clemont!"

DK shouts, "Okay! Ooooh Oooooh!"

DK runs quickly towards where Clemont is falling. He jumps and catches Clemont before the impact to the ground. Nitori runs quickly towards Clemont and creates water near her hands. She uses the water to cool the engine, shutting it off for good.

Clemont sighs of relief, "Ahhhhh... Thank you. That was close..."

DK says, "Friend is safe. All is good."

The Heroes, including Serena, Misty, Bonnie, and Tina all go up to him.

Bonnie asks with worry, "Big brother, are you okay?"

Clemont smiles, "I'm fine, Bonnie. DK caught me as I was falling."

Bonnie smiles, "Thank you, DK."

DK grins, "No problem!"

Batthan asks, "What happened? It looked like all was going well."

Clemont facepalms lightly, "Unfortunately, I think I know what happened."

Nitori notes, "I saw the engine smoke up. Did we forget to check something vital?"

Clemont denies, "No. We did check every part, Nitori. But, do you remember how you mentioned that the WCU we initially used, or Water Cooling Unit, was an outdated model with the new components we found?"

Nitori confirms, "Yeah."

Clemont sighs, "Well... over the course of this week, I was going to put the 2nd model WCU together and replace it with the old model. I was so caught up in wanting to show our new friends our invention, and I had thought that we had everything together. But, I had briefly forgotten this vital component. With how much more powerful our engine had become, it needed this updated WCU so that it could keep the engine cooled fast enough. Alas, our hard work was a bust..."

Marisa supports, "Come on, don't you dare be down about it. What you showed us was so amazing! I would like for our friends, our partners, to fly in the air as much as some of us Heroes can."

VIVIT adds, "In theory, if not much of your invention blew up, it shouldn't take too long to replace the destroyed parts and to put in your newly update WCU for it to be a true success."

Nitori agrees, "They're both right, partner. This can be your most successful invention since the Aipom arm. And we're so close on this one."

Clemont cheers up, "Absolutely true. It's been our most ambitious group project yet, Nitori, and this will revolutionize how we interact with our Pokémon. Let's check and see what components we'll need to replace. Everyone, thank you for seeing our invention. We'll work hard on it so that the next time we demonstrate the Kappa Helipack, dreams of flying with Pokémon won't feel so far off."

Ash smiles, "So cool! Reimu, I would like for you and I to fly together, one day."

Reimu blushes, "Looking forward to that day, Ash. Hope you can keep up! Hahaha!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a route far from the Heroes, a blue haired woman holding a tome stops near a specific town. She notices 12 faint aura signals surrounding the outskirts of the town.

She says, "This is definitely the correct town. She mentioned this place to me when I read her letter. Well, time to go see my old friends! Heeheehee!"

She looks down at her palm briefly. Then, she walks to the entrance of the town.

* * *

Wanting to know more about her friends, Serena learns about Pokémon Contests from May and Dawn.

Serena gleams, "What a beautiful concept. Showing off your Pokémon in beautiful ways, all while displaying the bonds you had with them to many. I love it!"

Dawn says, "May and I have been doing it for years."

May adds, "It helps when you have Pokémon that really wants to do it with you. And Tails for me, and Knuckles for Dawn, were the keys to our success, and were there for our failures."

Serena compares, "It's just like me with my Showcases."

May wonders, "Showcases... You mentioned being a Pokémon Performer. What is it?"

Serena explains, "I guess it must be only well known in Kalos, then... unlike Contests. When hearing about Contests, there are notable similarities between them and Showcases. But, there is no battling with Showcases. It's all about showing off your Pokémon in the best way possible. Additionally, you, the trainer who is called a Pokémon Performer, must also actively participate with your Pokémon. It's not just about the Pokémon and how the trainer uses them, it's about the trainer and Pokémon becoming one and working together through and through to the end."

May says, "A more active role..."

Dawn describes, "It's showing off to the maximum degree. I like how the Performers also show themselves off to the judges."

Serena smiles, "It gets more complicated then that. First... I should mention that Performers can only be girls."

May and Dawn express, "What?"

Dawn asks, "Only girls?"

Serena says, "It's always been that way. I couldn't tell you why that is, other than for one reason. From what I understand, multiple people can become Top Coordinators. But, like the Champion, there can be one region Queen for Showcases. In my case, it's the Kalos Queen. She is currently Aria."

May asks, "What's Aria like?"

Serena describes, "She's beyond amazing! She's so cheerful and full of energy, she brings joy to all her fans, she's a top class motivator, and she can light up an entire stadium with her smile."

Dawn briefly closes her eyes, "I'm trying to picture her in my head. Imagine if she become a coordinator. Her Pokémon must shine with beauty."

Serena nods, "... And then some. I was in the finals at the Master class. I got to compete with Aria, herself, whom I met a few times in my journey. I was close to becoming Queen, but... I did lose."

May glees, "You were at the finals? You are so amazing, Serena! I would love to call you the Kalos Queen!"

Serena blushes, "I never thought I would even make it so far. I wonder what advantage I would have if I ever had a Hero Pokémon."

Dawn wonders, "May, do you think there are Showcases in Rainstar?"

May says, "We would have heard about that by now, right? And like Serena said, it's mostly only known in Kalos. It probably debuted in Kalos. Otherwise, it would have spread to other regions like contests."

Dawn says, "That makes sense. I wish we could see what Showcases are like."

Serena wonders, "I need to see if I can use the Holo Caster in this region. It has a video output setting. If you have an advanced enough TV, you can stream my recorded Showcases across Kalos through it."

Dawn assures, "The TV part should not be a problem... thanks to a certain friend of ours."

May wonders, "How would Marisa do with Showcases? Hmmm..."

Max and Bonnie personally meet each other and they talk to each other.

Bonnie gasps, "You got to see rare Pokémon, too?"

Max confirms, "Yeah! And lots of them. May even has her own rare Pokémon besides her Heroes."

Bonnie smiles, "So cool! I like your Ralts, Max. And I am so jealous that you have two Hero Pokémon! I don't even have one."

Max figures, "I'm sure you'll have your own Hero, one day."

Bonnie says, "I don't know about that. I do really like Nitori. And she and my big brother get along so well. You know what's amazing? My brother and your sister's Hero Pokémon all have Electric types in them. Maybe... maybe your sister and my brother can be together!"

Max denies, "I wouldn't count on that, Bonnie. May is set on her ways when it comes to romance with boys. She wants to be like our mom. 'While crushes are okay to have, friendship must be the starting point for any relationship. When the time comes, your heart will be your guiding beacon.' With those words we heard from our mom before May and I started our next journey in Rainstar, even with Batthan and how May expressed interest with him, she keeps herself cool and doesn't become too flustered."

Bonnie says, "Ohhhhh. I guess my brother is the same in some ways. No matter how times I try to pick out a cute girl for him, he insists on me not butting in. I don't really know what's best for Clemont with what he wants with a girlfriend, but I do know more about romance than he might think. I guessed from the start that love is what Serena wanted in her life, and I was right."

May wonders, "That... seemed more like a lucky guess."

Bonnie wonders, "True. I've learned from the relationship between Clemont and Nitori that love is the most important feeling you can ever have. What do you think, Max?"

Max ponders, "I can't say if that's entirely true or not, Bonnie. But, with my relationship with Luigi and Youmu, and with May's relationship with Tails, love is a really good feeling, and it can be expressed in lots of ways."

Bonnie nods, "Yeah! Our love with our Pokémon can have us grow stronger. One day, I want to go on my own Pokémon journey."

Max desires, "Me, too. I am already an experienced trainer with how young I am. I even got to beat May and her Manaphy with me and my Ralts. That's my first official Pokémon battle, and I won."

Bonnie ponders, "Ummm... I don't know if I could be that strong of a trainer. Is that what I really want to do?"

Max suggests, "There's always Pokémon Contests."

Bonnie asks, "Contests? What's that? Is it similar to Showcases?"

Max says, "I don't know what a Showcase is, but... I think Contests could be right up your style, Bonnie. So..."

As Clemont fixes his Helipack, Nitori walks back to him after speaking to Marisa.

Nitori says, "I just learned something cool from Marisa, Clemont. Apparently, Sabrina, that girl with the talking cat, has magic powers! Like, she can actually use magic to conjure objects. Isn't it awesome?"

Clemont laughs, "Hahaha! Ohhh, Nitori, how many times do I have to express how magic is illogical?"

Nitori pouts, "And how many times do I have to tell you how real and important magic is. I already know that science and magic clash as much as cats and dogs, but I don't need to remind you about our trip through... the Mirror World!"

Clemont recalls, "I can still remember your counterpart, Nitori. She was arrogant and out to get people's money through working to becoming a business tycoon."

Nitori comments, "At the least, she had passion over something in her life much like me."

Clemont says, "Magic is not an impossibility, as you've clearly proven to me. But, it isn't what I'm about. Science is the future I want to share with others. That is my passion."

Nitori nods, "It wouldn't be you, otherwise."

Clemont smiles, "Exactly!"

* * *

Team Rocket flies on an oval sized vehicle with two large rocket thrusters on the sides of the ship.

Eggman scans, "Approaching the site of the Heroes..."

James notices, "Hmmm? Who would the new group be that's mingling with the traveling twerps?"

Flandre recognizes, "I think I've seen that girl once before. She is one of those Kappa from my world."

Eggman describes, "A Kappa, ehhh? They are beings known for their extraordinary swimming abilities. In other words, she's likely a Water type Heroine."

Meowth declares, "We have our target. Let's get'em!"

Wobbuffet pops out and calls, "Wooooobuuffet!"

Nitori is about to demonstrate an interesting trick to some of her friends.

Blaze expresses, "No way! You can actually do that? Without a body of water?"

Nitori nods, "Yep. It may seem to be impossible, but water manipulation makes the magic happen. Allow me to show you all."

Sonic grins, "This outta be good."

Nitori flies high in the air as she prepares to perform a long dive. She is about to dive down, a gripper appears and grabs Nitori. It drags her back close to the machine as a capsule forms around her, trapping her.

Nitori reacts, "Ahhhh? EEEEEEEEK! HELP!"

Blaze gasps, "Ohhh, no. Nitori!"

Clemont shouts, "Nitori!"

Team Rocket reveals themselves to the Heroes. Eggman says, "Ohohohoho! Looks like our order of a Kappa on a capsule was delivered to us just in time!"

Sonic growls, "Eggman!"

Serena wonders, "What's going on? Who... who are they?"

Misty answers, "They're Team Rocket. And their goal is to steal other Pokémon for their profits."

Bonnie angers, "That's terrible! Give back my brother's Nitori, you jerks!"

Jessie says, "Not on your life, little girl!"

Clemont frowns, "Nitori..."

 _Jessie- "The dark powers we hold..."_

 _James- "Will be used to get all the gold."_

 _Meowth- "We'll snag them all with our might."_

 _Flandre- "And we'll never give up without a fight."_

 _Bowser and Eggman- "That's right!"_

 _Jessie- "The Team makes us who we really are."_

 _James- "The Rocket will blast us to the power of the stars."_

 _Bowser- "We'll crush those who get in our way."_

 _Eggman- "And conquer everything that's here to stay."_

 _Jessie- "Jessie!"_

 _James- "James!"_

 _Bowser, Eggman, and Flandre- "The Viles!"_

 _Meowth- "Meowth's my name!"_

 _Bowser and Eggman- "The power we have to provide..."_

 _Meowth and Flandre- "Will make sure none will survive."_

 _Jessie- "So if you won't allow us to play."_

 _James- "Team Rocket will make sure you will pay."_

 _Team Rocket- "So stay out of our way!"_

 _Wobbuffet- "Woooobuffet!"_

Batthan sighs, "At this rare, persistent should be their middle names..."

Marisa stands on her broom and flies upward, "You better release my friend right this instant, Team Rocket!"

Flandre reacts, "Ahhhhh! Here comes Marisa!"

Eggman prepares, "Don't worry, I'm ready for that pesky magician! Take this!"

Pressing a button, they fire dozens of rockets forward to attack.

Marisa grins, "Do you even know who I am? This is nothing to a Touhou Heroine!"

One by one, Marisa avoids each rocket coming to her. She narrowly avoids one rocket by ducking. With that, she dodges all of the rockets.

Meowth shouts, "What? How was she able to sidestep, or in this case, flystep past our artillery?"

Flandre reminds, "We are talking about the Heroines from my world. They do that all the time, and they are experts at that."

Eggman attacks, "Let's see you get past this, girl. How about this?"

Eggman pushes another button which releases an electrically charged glove towards Marisa.

May calls, "Familiar Sign 'Broom Missile'!"

Marisa declares, then she enhances her broom magically and jumps out of her broom to send it flying forward towards the broom. The broom and glove clash with great power. As it was, Marisa herself flies towards Nitori.

May says, "Let's free Nitori with your Magic Missile!"

She fires a green spark from her finger, which pops at the capsule and frees Nitori. Nitori flies towards Marisa and expresses her happiness.

Nitori smiles, "Thanks, Marisa! I didn't know you can do that with your broom."

Marisa grins, "You learn a lot with a partner, Nitori. Speaking of my broom..."

Marisa fires another missile to the glove, and with the power of her broom, they destroy the glove.

Eggman shouts, "Curses!"

Marisa's broom flies back to Marisa, and she stands back on it.

Meowth frowns, "She also freed that Kappa!"

James gets nervous, "Oh no, we're gonna lose!"

Eggman steps in, "Not if I have anything to say about that!"

Eggman gets out of the machine and activates his Robo Egg Armor. This time, it has small thrusters on its back.

Eggman demonstrates, "Behold, my Robo Egg Armor Version 2. This upgraded model allows me to battle while in the air. I've also fine tuned its battle capabilities. I'll get you this time!"

Bowser also gets out of the machine and flies on his Koopa Clown Car. He says, "Let's team up to make sure they go down, Eggman!"

Eggman agrees, "Ohhh yeah!"

Clemont sighs in relief, "Thank goodness Nitori is safe."

May suggests, "Clemont, both of our Heroines are ready for battle. Let's take Eggman and Bowser down together, okay?"

Clemont nods, "Yeah! It's battle time, Nitori!"

Nitori prepares, "Alright, partner!"

Jessie replies, "Come on, James!"

James nods, "Alright, Jess!"

Jessie calls, "Bowser, Fire Breath on Marisa!"

Bowser shoots intense heat from his mouth.

May calls, "Marisa, absorb the fire with Star Sign 'Asteroid Sweep'!"

After declaring, Marisa spins her broom upward and uses gravity magic to create stars that orbits around her body. The fire from Bowser absorbs into the stars, increasing its power, and changing the type from Normal to Fire.

May follows up, "Now, release the attack!"

Marisa sweeps her stars forward to attack both Bowser and Eggman.

Eggman reacts, "Gaaaah!"

Clemont compliments, "What an amazing attack, May! Now that's taking advantage of the enemy's element."

James calls, "Eggman, Rocket Punch on Marisa!"

Eggman releases a large steel fist that blasts off towards Marisa.

Clemont defends, "Protect Marisa with Rubber Ring!"

Nitori sends out a grappling anchor from her backpack and grabs the fist. With great force, she sends the first flying elsewhere.

Marisa smiles, "Nice one, Nitori! You rock with the mechanics."

Nitori agrees, "I'm proud to be a Kappa!"

Clemont attacks, "Now, it's our turn, Nitori! Kiku Compressor!"

She throws a unit with her hand. The unit ends up in between Bowser and Eggman, as it fires a water stream top-down, hitting the two with a strong hit.

Bowser reacts, "Whooooa!"

May smiles, "One attacking hitting both of them like that? That was cool!"

Clemont says, "Nitori's got both science and magic on her side. I'm so proud to be her partner!"

Eggman suggests, "It's time, you guys. Thanks to my genius invention, Bowser and I are going to sweep you Heroes away."

Marisa wonders, "What he is talking about?"

Jessie speaks to the Heroes, "Guess what, twerps? We have a special surprise for you."

Tina wonders, "Huh?"

James explains, "Hero Pokémon aren't the only ones with a special power. The Vile Pokémon have their own version of the Hero Beam. Bowser, Eggman, prepare to fire your Vile Beams!"

Reimu jumps, "Ehhh? Vile Beams?"

Bowser glows a red aura as he charges energy from his mouth. Eggman glows a black aura as he charges energy from one of his fist.

Marisa blinks, "Whoa! I didn't see that coming!"

Clemont suggests, "We need to charge right through their attacks, May. Does Marisa have an attack like that?"

May nods, "She does. Marisa, get this spell card ready. Magic Sign 'Stardust Reverie'!"

Marisa grins, "Alright!"

Marisa changes to sit on her broom and declares. She augments the front of her with powerful magic and charges energy on the back of her broom.

Clemont calls, "Let's get ready as well, Nitori! Battle Machine 'Sanpei Flight'!"

Nitori temporarily shifts her backpack to include two rocket thrusters on her back. She gathers water energy and prepares to blast off.

Bonnie cheers, "Gooo, Nitori! Woohoo!"

Jessie replies, "Bowser, Eggman, fire your Vile Beams!"

Bowser and Eggman release powerful beams to Marisa and Nitori.

Clemont calls, "Now, you two, launch forward!"

Marisa charges forward towards Bowser and Nitori blasts forward towards Eggman. They collide with the Vile Beams. They struggle to get past the attacks.

Marisa struggles, "So... strong..."

Nitori says, "This beam is no joke. It's just as powerful as a Hero Beam."

Meowth shouts, "Keep firing!"

The two villains start to outpower both Marisa and Nitori's charging.

Nitori moans, "Ohhhh... it's too much. I... can't..."

Zoey notices, "They aren't looking so good."

Clemont frowns, "Nitori..."

Bonnie braves herself, "I... I have to help my brother. Dedenne, Discharge!"

Dedenne jumps up and fires electricity from several direction. It splits up and attacks Bowser and Eggman with a moderate shock.

Bowser reacts, "What the..."

Eggman feels, "What is this annoying sting?"

The two beams weaken just a bit, giving the two Heroines an opportunity.

Marisa notices, "Ohhhh! Come on, Nitori, this is our chance."

Nitori agrees, "Yeah! Full throttle!"

With more pressure, the two charge past the Vile Beams and strike Bowser and Eggman. They carry the two forward and charge them right into the machine. They strike past the machine, causing it to eventually explode, and for Team Rocket to fly off.

Meowth moans, "Awww! No fair!"

Eggman reacts, "Gaaaaah! After all that work I did for all of my genius inventions... they were ruined by that Kappa!"

Bowser frowns, "I had to shrug through an irritating itch just to learn that Vile Beam."

James sighs, "Another day... another failure..."

Team Rocket shout, "Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaaaaaaaain!"

*Ding*

The Heroes cheer as Nitori and Marisa fly down to the Heroes.

Serena cheers, "Nitori, you were amazing!"

Nitori smiles, "I couldn't have done it without Marisa's help."

Marisa thumbs up, "Happy to be there for a friend, you know."

Clemont hugs Bonnie, "Bonnie, you and Dedenne deserve praise as well. Thank you!"

Bonnie blushes, "I'll always be there for you, big brother!"

Dedenne agrees, "Naa Nanaaa!"

Tina smiles, "Awwww! How precious!"

Sanae agrees, "A showing of the closeness of siblings."

Brock says, "Everyone, dinner is on the way. We're having burgers, fries, and cucumbers."

Ash cheers, "YES! Bring on the burgers!"

Salem expresses, "Ohhhh! Give me those juicy patties with the sweet cucumbers. My mouth is watering!"

Mario smiles, "We're gonna need a lot of them. So, let's get grilling! Woohoo!"

* * *

All of the Heroes and their Pokémon enjoy their dinner. Burgers, fries in both the normal and sweet variety, lots of condiments, and freshly assembled cucumbers and cucumber berries decorate across the tables.

Ash eats, "Mmmm! Mmmmm! Sooo good!"

Clemont says, "These burgers are juicier and tastier than what I usually make. You and your Heroes are amazing, Brock!"

Brock smiles, "Thanks!"

Reimu becomes a bit surprised, "Wow... I didn't think cucumbers could taste so good."

Bonnie agrees, "Yeah. Having it grilled did help make it taste good to me. Usually, I don't like cucumbers."

Sakuya comments, "I've hid a bit of that sweet flavor using a specific spice I used on the last vegetables I've cooked. Looks like it's helping you, Bonnie."

Bonnie says, "Yeah! Thank you, Sakuya!"

Tina asks, "You enjoying your sweet fries, Bonnie?"

Bonnie nods, "Mmmm! I am, Tina!"

Batthan ponders, "Normal fries verses sweet fries. It's hard to choose which one I like more, given that they are both cooked so well."

Salem enjoys, "Mmmm! Ohhhh! Cucumbers are quickly becoming my favorite vegetable."

Claire notices, "Looks like many of our Pokémon are enjoying the cucumber berries provided."

Marisa formulates, "Ohhh! Here's an idea for next time. Cucumbers look very similar to pickles. Why don't you try pickling the cucumbers?"

Nitori smiles, "Why didn't I think of that? Cucumbers can be like pickles for burgers! Next time we have this combination, I'm gonna try it out!"

Bonnie cheers, "Cucumbers! Yaaaaay!"

* * *

Some time after everyone finishes dinner, the sun begins to set, and they pack up so that they are ready to move on.

Clemont says, "Despite such a rocky start, it's been great meeting you all."

Tina asks, "Are you sure you don't want to come with us? When you guys are together with us, it feels like you've always been a part of our group."

Bonnie frowns, "Why can't we stay, Clemont? I want to get to know Tina more!"

Clemont says, "Maybe one day, we will, Bonnie. I would love to explore the possibilities you all bring. But, there's a lot to this island I want Nitori and I to explore on our own terms. And having such a big group would distract us from our goal."

Nitori adds, "Besides, I want to see Gensokyo City. And since you all aren't going there anytime soon, this is for the best."

Serena says, "Nitori is why we have come to this island in the first place. So, while I also really want to stay with you guys, I should respect their wishes."

Ash frowns, "Serena..."

Serena smiles, "Ash, I got to see you after so many years. I may have been sad for a while, but now, especially with my bond with Misty, I am happy that you two are happy together. I will find my own special guy, one day."

Blaze assures, "I know you will, Serena."

Max waves, "I hope we can play together again, sometime, Bonnie!"

Bonnie nods, "I hope so too, Max. And Tina, I'll be thinking about you, big sister!"

Tina blushes, "I will for you as well, Bonnie." She thinks, " _I would love for Sarah to meet this cutie. They would be fast friends!"_

Clemont waves, "Bye, everyone!"

Nitori also waves, "We'll see each other again, you guys!"

Marisa smiles, "Have fun out there, Nitori!"

The Kalos group moves on from the Heroes and sets out to their destination.

Iris suggests, "We should be moving on as well. Let's go!"

Batthan interrupts, "Hold on, everyone. I need to let you all know something."

Ash wonders, "Huh? What's going on, Batthan?"

Batthan announces, "As you know, I am the Champion of Rainstar. And being the Champion means taking on the important roles that come with it. Well, I just got a call from Victor, who as you know is a part of the Elite Four. A challenger is wanting to take on the Elite Four in the Champion League Stadium. I'm afraid that I have to leave you guys for a while, in case I am needed.

"What?" Almost everyone exclaims.

Dawn frowns, "Oh no. It's too bad you have to leave."

Batthan says, "I know... I shouldn't be gone for too long. But, I will need to leave for quite a few days until things are settled."

Silver wonders, "Hey, partner, what about us? What about your Hero Pokémon?"

Batthan clarifies, "This also saddens me to say. You guys are my Pokémon. As such, in case it is called to do so, you and Meta Knight are to come with me as well.

Meta Knight sighs, "It is a shame that something like this has come up so suddenly. But, on the other hand, this could be good for us. We could go up against an extremely powerful trainer who has an opportunity of becoming Champion.

Ash nods, "That would be really cool. But, it is worrisome that you might lose your title as a Champion, Batthan."

Batthan shrugs, "Well, hey, if they really are stronger than me, then so be it. And if they want to take over as the active Champion of the region, then so be it. That's just how it goes, honestly."

Zoey asks, "Sweetie, can I please come with you?"

Batthan frowns, "Zoey, while I do support you always staying with me, I'm not sure if it's a good idea to have you and Shadow leave our friends as well.

Zoey proclaims, "We're a part of your family, Batthan. Where you go, we go as well."

Shadow agrees, "Exactly! We are a part of your Bond. And we must keep our promise."

Silver asks, "I think you guys would agree with having Zoey and Shadow come with us, right?"

Tina smiles, "Hey, you love the guy, don't you? Go on and be with him. We can await your return."

Dawn nods, "Yeah. Be with the one you love, Zoey. And Batthan, hope you have a good experience with your Champion battle, if it comes to it."

Ash gives a thumbs up, "Even if you aren't the Champion anymore, we still want you back."

Batthan smiles, "Thanks, everyone. We won't be leaving right away. We'll be setting off tomorrow morning. And don't worry, we'll be back before you know it!"

Tina smiles, "Take care, Ethan. Come back safe."

Batthan says, "You take care as well, Tina."

The two cousins hug each other briefly.

Reimu sighs, "Our sights are on McKenna Town. And I am not looking forward to it..."

With Batthan eventually leaving the group for a while, and the new friends they made today, our Heroes will soon continue on forward to McKenna Town, for whatever mysteries that lie ahead.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **PDA777: That's it for that.**

 **Batthan: So, we have Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena, huh?**

 **PDA777: Pretty exciting, ain't it?**

 **Batthan: I definitely think we'll be seeing them again.**

 **PDA777: Most likely.**

 **Batthan: Guess I won't be a part of the group for a while.**

 **PDA777: You will be mentioned, of course.**

 **Batthan: Not surprised.**

 **PDA777: See you all on the next chapter! Bye!**


	41. Ch 38- Rocket Time Shenanigans

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **PDA777: Welcome back for more of what you came here for!**

 **Batthan: Because if you didn't come here for what you came for, why would you be here?**

 **PDA777: Today, we have Team Rocket making multiple attempts to snag their Pokémon.**

 **Batthan: Do they really think they'll succeed?**

 **PDA777: There's only one way to find out, right? Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

 _ **The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon**_

 _ **Heroes:**_

 **Ash Ketchum (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Blaze the Cat: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Charizard

Pokémon 4- Braviary

 **Misty (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog (SF): Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Gyarados

 **Brock (HB3- Brock's Elegant Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Mario: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Crobat

Pokémon 3- Croagunk

 **May (HB4- Constar Bond)**

Hero Pokémon 1- Miles 'Tails' Prower: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame: Touhou Franchise (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid)

Pokémon 1- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Glaceon

Pokémon 4- Manaphy

 **Max:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Luigi: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Cyndaquil

 **Dawn (HB4- Constar Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Linde: Fire Emblem Franchise

Pokémon 1- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Pachirisu

Pokémon 3- Buneary

Pokémon 4- Petilil

 **Iris:**

Hero Pokémon- Donkey Kong: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Axew

Pokémon 2- Excadrill

 **Batthan [Ethan Tidwell] (HB2- Batthan's Promise Bond) (Currently away from the group):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Silver the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Meta Knight: Kirby Franchise

Pokémon 1- Raichu* (Shinyshock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile (Slasher)

Pokémon 3- Tyranitar (Rocky)

Pokémon 4- Dragonite (Scarlet)

 **Zoey (HB2- Batthan's Promise Bond) (Currently away from the group):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gardevoir

 **Sabrina Spellman and Salem Saberhagen**

 **Claire Joy (HB3- Brock's Elegant Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- VIVIT: Seihou Franchise

Pokémon- Blissey

 **Tina Sankuri:**

Hero Pokémon- Sanae Kochiya: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Nidoqueen (Rennie)

Pokémon 2- Skarmory (Avale)

Pokémon 3- Primarina (Annabelle)

Pokémon 4- Celebi* (Blossom)

 _ **Villains:**_

 **Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser (Mario Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman (Sonic Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet (Touhou Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

 **Jessie:**

Pokémon 1- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Arbok

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

 **James:**

Pokémon 1- Growlithe (Growlie)

Pokémon 2- Weezing

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

 _ **Symbols:**_

 _ **HB#- Hero Bonds in the order they formed the bond. All of their Hero Pokémon are a part of their bond. It may also show the name of the bond, if they gave it one.**_

 _ ***- Represents that the Pokémon is shiny.**_

 _ **SF- A Hero that is capable of becoming their Second Form.**_

* * *

 _ **The Heroes Current Collection**_

 _ **Ash**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar League:**_

 **1st Badge** \- Aqua Frost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

 **2nd Badge** -Tai Chi Badge (Vegeta- Fighting; Sun Ce)

 **3rd Badge** \- Fanfare Badge (Wingnee- Normal and Flying; Medli)

 _ **May**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Directamo Ribbon

 _ **Dawn**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Seihou Ribbon

* * *

 **Chapter 38: Rocket Time Shenanigans**

Location: Total Lush Plains

Several days have passed since Batthan had to leave the group for his involvement with the Champion League. Our Heroes are continuing on to McKenna Town, not just because of Estevan's request, but also because the next contest that takes place there. But, it looks like Team Rocket has big plans for them. Eggman is currently going over plans with Bowser.

Eggman suggests, "So, I think we use this to foil them. And then..."

Flandre walks up to them and greets, "Hey, guys."

Bowser greets, "Hi, Flan."

Flandre asks, "What you guys doing?"

Eggman answers, "Scheming new plans to catch the Heroes' Pokémon."

Flandre informs, "Oh, I see. So, I just got back from scouting those Heroes to see what's going on with them. And... I noticed something."

Bowser asks, "What did you see?"

Flandre points out, "The Champion, Batthan, isn't there. Like... he isn't anywhere around the Heroes at all."

Eggman blinks, "Really?"

Flandre adds, "Yep! And not just him. His Heroes aren't there. And also, that girl who has Shadow has her partner, they're not there, too."

Eggman ponders, "So, Zoey and all of their Heroes and Pokémon are gone, too..."

Bowser formulates, "Eggman, this is an awesome opportunity."

Eggman asks, "What do you mean?"

Bowser explains, "That guy likes to ruin our plans very often. Especially during when Shadow was still with Team Rocket. That's what I heard from Meowth, anyway."

Eggman smirks, "Ohhh, yes! Without that dirty blondheaded champion around, we have a much better opportunity to take their Pokémon. My plans can now go to work!"

Bowser suggests, "Let's go tell the others. It's time to go to work!"

Flandre cheers, "Yaaaay! More play time!"

The Viles go over to discuss plans with the trio. Looks like things are about to get crazy.

* * *

Surrounded by lush green grass, trees with delicious berries, and flowers blooming around, our Heroes are traveling through Total Lush Plains, being amazed by the beauty that surrounds them.

Iris happily gasps, "Beautiful! I love sights such as these!"

Tina agrees, "The perfect place to relax and enjoy the beauty of nature."

Iris asks, "I really want to take all of this in. Can we take a break?"

Ash nods, "Yeah, sure. We have been traveling for quite a bit, now. And it's time for lunch!"

Sakuya smiles, "I agree wholeheartingly!"

Claire asks, "Brock, may I make lunch, this time?"

Brock says, "Claire?"

Claire insists, "I would like to test all of the knowledge that you've given me. Please?"

Brock accepts, "Sure, Claire. Go right ahead!"

Claire smiles, "Oh, thank you!"

* * *

While lunch is being prepared, our Heroes do various things.

Tina sighs, "I already miss Bonnie. She was so cute!"

Ash recalls, "We've made a lot of friends on our journey. And whether or not they come with us, they will always be in our memories."

Reimu nods, "Very true. I can still remember that girl I once met. I wonder how she's doing,..."

Brock remembers, "Samus, the Hero we once met thanks to Sonic, I'm curious at how her mission is doing."

Sonic assures, "She totally kicked butt when she helped me against that weirdo. I know she's just fine, wherever she is."

Mario adds, "Speaking of kicking butt, it makes me curious on what Cynthia and Rouge are up to."

Knuckles smirks, "If I know that bat, she's having the time of her life with her partner."

Linde says, "There are so many people and Pokémon we have yet to meet. There is someone I would like to see, myself."

Mario looks up, "I just want to see my princess. Where are you, Peachy?"

Luigi names, "Daisy, I hope you are safe."

Max frowns, "Luigi..."

Donkey Kong frowns, "I still miss you, Diddy. Be safe, little buddy."

Iris worries, "With so many others our partners knew about, and knowing that they are still scattered across the world, it's hard to think about what could be happening to them."

Salem speaks, "I know you guys are worried about your friends, but... you should be focusing on our group."

Sabrina wonders, "Salem?"

Salem motivates, "We just had a life threatening experience not too long ago. And chances are, with how our group is growing, and how important the names and numbers are becoming, we need to become stronger... on the inside and outside."

Sonic agrees, "Salem's right. And the best way to do that is unleashing our hidden powers within."

Mario says with determination, "I have to... I have to become stronger! I have saved my world many times from many different bad guys. And Sonic is able to use a power he is used to having. While I don't have an equal kind of power, I still need to try."

Sonic suggests, "Why don't you and I do some intense training, today, Mario? I've been wanting another training partner, anyway. You up for it, Ash?"

Ash agrees, "You know it!"

Luigi asks, "May I be a part of your training? Mario and I are working on something amazing!"

Sonic nods, "Sure thing, Luigi."

Brock prepares, "Since Claire is preparing today's lunch, I have the time for it. You up for it, Mario?"

Mario cheers, "Yeah! Let's-a-go!"

* * *

Meanwhile, it seems that Team Rocket's plans to capture the Heroes' Pokémon are about to go under way. They each plan to spread out as individuals, so that six different plans can be attempted. That way, their chances of succeeding at least once would be high.

 _1st Plan: The Extendo Grab_

Meowth hides in a bush as he sees Max and Ralts battle against Misty and her Togetic.

Max says, "Thanks for agreeing to battle with you, Misty."

Misty says, "No problem, Max. It is actually a good opportunity for me and Togetic to battle. After all, it's not like I used it for battling all that much for as long as I've had it. And with you telling me about Togetic's realized power as a Fairy type, it's gotten me curious."

Togetic cheers, "Toge Togeeee!"

Max smiles, "Ralts, for me, is the same way. It's so cool discovering what's possible in this world!"

Ralts prepares, "Ralts..."

Misty calls, "Here I come, Max!"

Meowth smirks and thinks, " _While these two are battling, I'll wait for the right opportunity to grab his Ralts and sneak off. Hehehe!"_

After a bit of battling, Ralts falls after an attack, giving Meowth a prime opportunity for a snag.

Meowth thinks, " _Now's my chance!"_

Meowth uses a mechanical arm to try and grab Ralts.

Misty commands, "Now, Togetic, Air Cutter!"

Togetic creates several wind cutters to attack Ralts.

Max replies, "Ralts, dodge it with Teleport!"

Ralts manages to warp away to dodge the attack. Unknowingly, it hits Meowth with a direct hit, along with a destroyed mechanical arm.

Meowth moans, "Ugh... the pain..."

 _2nd Plan: James of the Jungle_

Tina and Iris sit near each other and converse with each other regarding Dragon types. Axew, in the meantime, is relaxing on top of Iris's head.

Axew says, "Axew..."

Tina says, "I know there are compelling arguments between Flygon and Salamence, but... you need to convince me why I should care more about Salamence."

Iris pouts, "Come on, Tina! At least agree with me that Bagon is cuter than Trapinch. Trapinch is not even a Dragon type!"

Tina argues, "Do you even know how many Dragon types end up being part Flying?"

Iris struggles, "Well, I... ahhhh..."

Tina smiles, "I rest my case."

Iris shakes her head, "There aren't even that many, Tina. And don't levitating Dragon types also count in that number?"

Tina sighs, "I guess the case is still open..."

On top of a tree, James is getting ready to snag an Axew.

James laughs, "Haha! They'll never see this coming. Her Axew is mine!"

James has a net in one hand and he holds a vine in another hand.

James says, "Here I go!"

James jumps and swings from the vine to grab Axew.

Iris approaches Tina while kneeling and pouting, "Did you just call Haxorus a boring Dragon type? I'll have you know that gramps's Haxorus means business, especially with what he does with his dragons. And another thing... ahhhh..."

Tina wonders, "Iris?"

Iris covers her mouth and sneezes, "Ahhhh... aaaachoooo!"

Axew worries, "Axew?"

At the moment Iris sneezes, Axew crawls to near Iris's face and looks at her upside to see Iris. Because of his new position, it causes James to miss his catch.

Tina asks, "You okay, Iris?"

Iris recovers and says, "Huh? ... Ohhh, I'm just fine. Nothing to worry about, you two!"

Axew smiles and nods, "Axew!"

He returns back to his normal position on her head.

Tina giggles, "What a cute sneeze you had."

Iris says, "Thanks, I guess..."

James becomes puzzled, "Huh? How did... EEEEEK!"

He looks forward, and before he could do anything else, he slams in a tree, and falls to the ground.

James moans, "Owwwww... Great, I think I'm coming down with the case of the George..."

 _Third Plan: The Intra Web_

Jessie is on top of a tree. Below her lies Tina's rare Shiny Celebi, Blossom, picking flowers for Tina. Jessie will attempt to capture her using the net shooter.

Jessie admires, "Ahhh! There's that super rare Celebi that Nature Twerp has. And soon, she will be all mine!"

Wobbuffet unexpectedly appears from his Pokéball, "Woooobuffet!"

Jessie sweatdrops, "Wobbuffet, this is not the time to appear! Now, get back into your Pokéball."

Jessie is about to call back her Wobbuffet, but the branch decides to break, forcing them both to fall. Jessie screams as she falls to the ground.

Blossom says, "Reee? Rii Bee?"

Blossom wonders what she heard. A few seconds later, she just ignores it and continues picking flowers for Tina.

After moaning in pain for several seconds, Jessie moans, "Why me..."

Wobbuffet says, "Wooooba..."

 _Fourth Plan: Lure and Stinker_

Bayleef decides to take a walk around. Suddenly, she comes across a bowl of delicious Pokémon food under some rope.

Bayleef says, "Bay? Bay Bay!"

Bayleef expresses happily as she goes over to start eating. Unaware that Flandre is hiding nearby to catch Bayleef.

Flandre quietly says, "Heeheeheeee... Bayleef fell for it. Now's my chance!"

Suddenly, Ash calls out, "Bayleef, it's time to eat!"

Bayleef heard the call from Ash and becomes excited. She runs back to the group. A few seconds afterwards, Flandre pulls the rope, thinking that she has caught Bayleef, but instead, she catches the food, and it ends up hitting on top of her head.

Flandre frowns, "Awwww..."

She walks away being rather disheartened.

 _Fifth Plan: A Monty Situation_

Some of the groups' Pokémon are eating in an area slightly away from the others. This gives Bowser an idea.

Bowser laughs, "Mwahahahaha! So many of their Pokémon are in sight. Time to snuff them out! Monty Mole, you know what to do!"

Monty Mole nods, "Yes, sir!"

A specialist of the underground army for Bowser's troops, Bowser summoned a Monty Mole captain to begin his plans. Monty digs underground. Bowser's plan is to have Monty dig a hole big enough so that they take their Pokémon by surprise.

Sakuya comes over and sees the group of Pokémon empty of their bowls.

Sakuya smiles, "You finished your meals? Great! I'll just take the bowls, then. You can all go play, now!"

The Pokémon run off to plan. Sakuya takes the bowls to wash them. Just after she leaves, Monty Mole begins making the hole. Unfortunately for him, he just found out it the Pokémon are not there anymore, and the hole he dug up ends up hitting him in the head during the confusion, making him disappear.

Bowser facepalms, "Ugh... You've gotta be kidding! Such rotten luck!"

Bowser walks away.

 _Sixth Plan: Mushroom Road_

Eggman says, "I've heard of a story from Flan that Marisa loves mushrooms. Catching her should be a breeze!"

This time, it seems Eggman's latest plan involves catching one of the Hero Pokémon. Eggman places various kinds of editable mushrooms for Marisa to get attracted to.

Marisa is in the process of developing a new spell card technique. But, her nose ends up catching a whiff of one of her favorite scents.

Marisa blushes, "Mushrooms..."

Marisa sees a trail of various mushroom types and starts grabbing them one by one.

She makes her way over, continuing to grab mushrooms, until she comes across a huge pile of them.

Marisa drools, "Lots of mushrooms!"

Eggman snickers, "That's right, Marisa, go after those mushrooms. So, I can snag you!"

Suddenly, Marisa snaps out of it, "Hey wait a minute, a trail of mushrooms leading to a big pile of mushrooms? I smell something suspicious!"

Eggman worries, "Uh oh..."

Marisa thinks it over for a few moments, then decides, "Ahhh, who cares! It's totally worth it for the mushrooms. They may not be magical, but they are tasty with Steak. Mine!"

Eggman smirks, "Oh, yes!"

Eggman awaits his chance to push the button. Marisa stores the mushrooms she had in her arms and puts it in a bag. She reaches out to grab the pile of mushrooms. But, she hears a voice.

May calls, "Marisa, where are you?"

Marisa hears her, "I'm coming! Give me just a minute!"

Eggman worries that she would walk away from the mushrooms. But, Marisa plans to grab the remaining mushrooms before leaving. Eggman grins and gets ready to press the button. Suddenly, a Pokémon that looks like a mushroom pops out from the pile and scares Marisa.

Marisa jumps, "AHHHH! Is that... a Pokémon?"

The Pokémon turns out to be a Foongus.

Foongus says, "Foongus!"

Marisa sweatdrops, "Okay, I'm just gonna let you have the pile of mushrooms. I already have enough of them, anyway. Ahhh, who I am kidding! You can never have too many mushrooms!"

Marisa giggles and walks off.

Eggman becomes confused at what just happened. He walks over and sees the Pokémon inside of the mushrooms.

Eggman wonders, "Huh? What kind of Pokémon is this?"

Foongus says, "Foongus!"

Eggman grins, "Foongus? Oh ho! Capturing this rare Pokémon will make the boss extremely happy. You're mine, now, Foongus! Haha!"

Eggman is about to push the button, but, feeling threatened, Foongus uses Stun Spore. It sprays yellow powder to Eggman, paralyzing him.

Eggman expresses, "Gaaaah! I've been stunned!"

Foongus laughs and then moves away.

Eggman steams, "Curse that Foongus! ... Man, I hate being paralyzed..."

* * *

After a string of failures, Team Rocket gathers back around for the status report.

James looks, "So, I see you all have failed as well."

Eggman agrees, "Unfortunately..."

Meowth pouts, "Man, talk about rotten luck for all of us. Not one of the plans worked."

Flandre asks, "So, what do we do, now?"

Jessie suggests, "We do what we do best, to snag their Pokémon the old fashion way."

Bowser agrees, "Battling sounds more awesome, anyway."

* * *

 _Final Plan: Old Fashion_

After their delicious lunch made by Claire, our Heroes have rested and relaxed enough. It was time for them to move on to McKenna Town.

Blaze asks, "Is everyone ready?"

VIVIT notices, "Preparations seem to be complete!"

Ash says, "Then, let's go!"

Jessie interrupts, "Hold it, twerps!"

Ash says, "Huh?"

Team Rocket jumps in before they could move on.

 _Jessie- "The dark powers we hold..."_

 _James- "Will be used to get all the gold."_

 _Meowth- "We'll snag them all with our might."_

 _Flandre- "And we'll never give up without a fight."_

 _Bowser and Eggman- "That's right!"_

 _Jessie- "The Team makes us who we really are."_

 _James- "The Rocket will blast us to the power of the stars."_

 _Bowser- "We'll crush those who get in our way."_

 _Eggman- "And conquer everything that's here to stay."_

 _Jessie- "Jessie!"_

 _James- "James!"_

 _Bowser, Eggman, and Flandre- "The Viles!"_

 _Meowth- "Meowth's my name!"_

 _Bowser and Eggman- "The power we have to provide..."_

 _Meowth and Flandre- "Will make sure none will survive."_

 _Jessie- "So if you won't allow us to play."_

 _James- "Team Rocket will make sure you will pay."_

 _Team Rocket- "So stay out of our way!"_

 _Wobbuffet- "Woooobuffet!"_

Tina frowns, "Team Rocket... What do you guys want?"

Meowth answers, "Isn't it obvious what we want?"

Flandre continues, "And we won't leave until we get it!"

Blaze says, "Not gonna happen!"

Youmu volunteers, "Let me take care of them!"

Max blinks, "Youmu?"

Youmu smiles, "I miss having a training partner with Meta Knight. And I really want to do this."

Max nods, "... Alright! We'll take you guys on!"

May cheers, "Go for it, Max!"

Flandre offers, "I'll take her!"

Jessie nods, "Alright, let's take her down, Flan!"

Youmu prepares herself with her sword, the Roukanken.

Jessie calls, "Flan, use Dark Blade!"

Flandre brings out a blade and enchants with dark energy. She runs forward and jumps up to attack.

Max calls, "Youmu, Crescent Moon Slash!"

Youmu glows her sword with a pink aura and slashes upward. Both swords clash with each other for a power struggle. Unfortunately, it seems Flandre is winning the power struggle.

Youmu sweatdrops, "Ugh..."

Flandre smirks, "Gotcha now, Youmu."

Max quickly calls, "Move away, Youmu!"

Youmu barely dodges the attack before Flandre could hit her.

Jessie attacks, "Dark Pulse!"

Flandre releases dark orbs towards Youmu.

Max defends, "Get rid of those orbs. Dispersion Slash!"

Youmu performs a wide ranged slash that rids of the incoming attack.

Jessie commands, "Let's turn up the heat, Flan! Taboo 'Läevateinn'!"

She summons another magic sword and engulfs it with a giant enhancement of flames. She flies forward.

Flandre giggles, "Heeheeee! You can't make your sword this big, can you Youmu?"

Youmu dodges a swipe from Flandre.

Max asks, "Youmu, don't you have something to match that?"

Youmu clarifies, "I have two different spell cards that can power my sword like Flandre. I'm afraid one of those is out of the question right now, at it requires for me to either gather huge energy that requires a lot of time to gather, or for me to become my second state."

Youmu avoids another swipe from Flandre.

Max says, "The other one should do."

Youmu points, "I can't easily declare and prepare while Flandre is going on a rampage."

Max formulates, "... I got it! Can you use your Insightful Sword and declare your Spell Card at the same time?"

Youmu ponders, "Two moves at once? ... Maybe. If I concentrate enough, I should be able to."

Max calls, "Then, do it!"

Youmu holds her sword on a defensive position while she declares a Spell Card.

May wonders, "Is Youmu able to declare and counter at the same time?"

Marisa nods, "This is Youmu we're talking about. She's the best when it comes to concentrating on anything. She's fully focused! She can and will do it!"

May hopes, "I hope you're right."

Jessie commands, "I'm not sure what she's up to, but strike her while she's not moving!"

Flandre says, "Alright! Take this, Youmu!"

Flandre swings her big sword into Youmu's sword. However, Youmu anticipated the strike and counters back to strike the sword out of Flandre's hand, causing it fly off in distance.

Flandre sweatdrops, "My sword!"

Flandre flies up and frantically grabs the sword that was still in Läevateinn form.

Jessie sighs in relief, "That was close!"

As Flandre goes back into position, Youmu's sword glows a green aura.

Jessie points, "Go in and attack her again!"

Flandre shouts, "Yaaaaaaaaaa!"

Flandre flies in to attack again.

Youmu calls, "Here I come! Life Sword 'Meditation'!"

Youmu extends the reach of her sword magically with ghostly energy. She dashes up to attack. The two once again clash their swords, this time, on a bigger scale.

Flandre notices, "Wow, I never had a power struggle against another huge sword, before. But, I'm gonna win!"

Youmu focuses, "Not this time!"

Youmu concentrates hard and expose Flandre briefly and slashes Flandre with a heavy hit, causing her to fall to the ground.

Flandre moans, "Ohhhh..."

Jessie frowns, "Oh no, Flan!"

Youmu's sword returns to normal.

Max compliments, "That was absolutely amazing!"

Youmu smiles, "Thanks, Max."

Blaze smiles, "Totally cool!"

Luigi offers, "Let me finish Team Rocket off, Max. I've been training with Mario, and I learned a new move."

Max cheers, "Go for it, Luigi!"

Luigi steps into the fray.

Bowser wonders, "What is greenie up to?"

Luigi glows a rainbow aura and gathers white looking electricity across his whole body.

Bowser sweatdrops, "Uwwaa?"

DK wonders, "Oooooh? Why is Luigi glowing like that?"

Mario explains, "That would be a Final Smash technique Luigi is about to unleash."

Iris remembers, "Final Smash... Isn't that something Meta Knight used that one battle?"

Mario confirms, "Yeah! Just as a reminder, each Final Smash move can only be used once per battle. Luigi and I came up with new, powerful moves that use the energy of a Final Smash to give our primary elemental power everything we've got! With Luigi, he is powering his lightning attack with light energy to greatly increase its potential."

Iris gleams, "Wow..."

Luigi attacks, "Hero... Thunder!"

Luigi releases a light infused lightning strike that roars with great power. Team Rocket becomes terrified at the sight of such power. They receive a great shock from the lightning and blasts off from the explosion.

Flandre moans, "That was painful..."

Eggman expresses, "I'm paralyzed, again! Why does this keep happening to me?"

Bowser adds, "Just when we've come up with a powerful Vile technique, those Heroes keep 1-uping us!"

Meowth sobs, "And I thought Pikachu and Shinyshock's electricity was something to be scared off... or even Marisa's Master Spark! Electric is our worst enemy."

James nods, "Indeed."

Wobbuffet pops in, "Woooobuffet!"

Jessie starts, "And it looks like once again, we're..."

Team Rocket finishes, "Blasting off agaaaain!"

*Ding*

Luigi sighs of relief, "Phew... that was exhausting..."

Max smiles, "Luigi, way to go with that awesome move!"

Linde comments, "Very impressive with what you did. It's an inspiration to us all."

Luigi smiles, "Glad I could be helpful! Yahoo!"

* * *

Everyone gathers around shortly afterwards.

May says to Max, "Well, Max, you've done an amazing job! I'm proud of you, my little brother."

Max smiles, "Thanks, sis."

Youmu says, "I wish to become stronger. Hopefully, Meta Knight comes back soon enough. I know it will be at least a week, though."

Tina giggles, "Heehee! Wait until he finds out what happened, today."

Mario stares forward in the road, "I must become stronger. Only then, can I protect everyone as much as I wish to."

Luigi agrees, "We'll keep working hard, Mario."

Mario nods, "You got it, bro!"

Team Rocket's plans for capturing the Heroes' Pokémon failed miserably, but they will continue to try and try again. For now, our Heroes shall continue on the road to the next contest, with more surprises on the horizon. Stay tuned!

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Batthan: Now that was awesome! Those knuckleheads stood no chance of winning!**

 **PDA777: Doesn't mean they'll give up, though!**

 **Batthan: Yeah...**

 **PDA777: So then, we'll see you all next time for more Heroes Destiny RX! Sayonara!**


	42. Ch 39- Reunion of Wishes and the Moon

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **PDA777: What is going on, everyone? Welcome back to more Heroes Destiny RX.**

 **Batthan: For today's chapter, an encounter with a familiar and unexpected face occurs, and in a fashion that feels just as delightful as another reunion.**

 **PDA777: But, there won't be just one reunion. We get to see two special beings that involve the Moon. And they really will be involved with the Moon in a special way.**

 **Batthan: Let's see what happens. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon**_

 _ **Heroes:**_

 **Ash Ketchum (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Blaze the Cat: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Charizard

Pokémon 4- Braviary

 **Misty (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog (SF): Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Gyarados

 **Brock (HB3- Brock's Elegant Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Mario: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Crobat

Pokémon 3- Croagunk

 **May (HB4- Constar Bond)**

Hero Pokémon 1- Miles 'Tails' Prower: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame: Touhou Franchise (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid)

Pokémon 1- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Glaceon

Pokémon 4- Manaphy

 **Max:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Luigi: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Ralts

Pokémon 2- Cyndaquil

 **Dawn (HB4- Constar Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Linde: Fire Emblem Franchise

Pokémon 1- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Pachirisu

Pokémon 3- Buneary

Pokémon 4- Petilil

 **Iris:**

Hero Pokémon- Donkey Kong: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Axew

Pokémon 2- Excadrill

 **Batthan [Ethan Tidwell] (HB2- Batthan's Promise Bond) (Currently away from the group):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Silver the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Meta Knight: Kirby Franchise

Pokémon 1- Raichu* (Shinyshock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile (Slasher)

Pokémon 3- Tyranitar (Rocky)

Pokémon 4- Dragonite (Scarlet)

 **Zoey (HB2- Batthan's Promise Bond) (Currently away from the group):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gardevoir

 **Sabrina Spellman and Salem Saberhagen**

 **Claire Joy (HB3- Brock's Elegant Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- VIVIT: Seihou Franchise

Pokémon- Blissey

 **Tina Sankuri:**

Hero Pokémon- Sanae Kochiya: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Nidoqueen (Rennie)

Pokémon 2- Skarmory (Avale)

Pokémon 3- Primarina (Annabelle)

Pokémon 4- Celebi* (Blossom)

 _ **Villains:**_

 **Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser (Mario Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman (Sonic Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet (Touhou Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

 **Jessie:**

Pokémon 1- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Arbok

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

 **James:**

Pokémon 1- Growlithe (Growlie)

Pokémon 2- Weezing

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

 _ **Symbols:**_

 _ **HB#- Hero Bonds in the order they formed the bond. All of their Hero Pokémon are a part of their bond. It may also show the name of the bond, if they gave it one.**_

 _ ***- Represents that the Pokémon is shiny.**_

 _ **SF- A Hero that is capable of becoming their Second Form.**_

* * *

 _ **The Heroes Current Collection**_

 _ **Ash**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar League:**_

 **1st Badge** \- Aqua Frost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

 **2nd Badge** -Tai Chi Badge (Vegeta- Fighting; Sun Ce)

 **3rd Badge** \- Fanfare Badge (Wingnee- Normal and Flying; Medli)

 _ **May**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Directamo Ribbon

 _ **Dawn**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Seihou Ribbon

* * *

 **Chapter 39: Reunion of Wishes and the Moon**

Location: Total Lush Plains

Our Heroes are proceeding over to McKenna Town for Estevan and the contest. They are about to leave the lushness of the plains and head over to an entrance of a mountain.

Linde examines, "It's a cave entrance. And judging from the surrounding formations, this appears to be a mountain."

Max asks, "Where exactly are we heading towards?"

Mario examines, "According to the Pokénav, we are heading to Mt. Twilight."

Max wonders, "Mt. Twilight?"

Tina remembers, "Oh, that's right! It's said that the inside of the mountain is a must see during sunset. I remember seeing the amazing site a long time ago."

Blaze looks up, "And luckily for us, the sun is about to set at this time."

Iris glees, "I really want to see what you saw, Tina! Let's go in and see for ourselves."

They head into the mountain entrance.

* * *

Location: Mt. Twilight

Our Heroes enter Mt. Twilight. Minerals and crystals of many colors can be seen all over the inside of the mountain.

Claire admires, "It's beautiful!"

Sanae looks around, "The way the crystals sparkle like this is amazing!"

Marisa asks, "Tina, you said that the inside of this mountain is a must see during sunset, right?"

Tina nods, "I did. But, it's not near the entrances. It's actually located in the center of the mountain. That's where the really amazing site is."

Marisa grins, "Really? This I gotta see."

They make their way through the mountain. They go into a slightly darker part of the cave and they notice Pokémon above them.

Mario points, "Hey, everyone, look up there."

They see a certain kind of bat Pokémon up there.

Blaze examines, "It... doesn't appear to be Zubat, or any of its evolutions."

Ash suggests, "It's a little too dark to tell. Blaze, light the way up there!"

Blaze nods, "Alright!"

Blaze uses her fire to light the ceiling. And what they see are Pokémon that are unfamiliar to most of them.

Ash wonders, "Whoa! What's that?"

Iris recognizes, "I think I've seen those Pokémon before."

May asks, "Dawn, let's check them out with our Pokédexes."

Dawn nods, "Okay!"

May and Dawn got out their Pokédexes to read up on the two different bat Pokémon.

May's Pokédex describes, "Woobat, the Bat Pokémon. Woobat emits ultrasonic waves from its nose to learn about its surroundings. Suction from its nostrils enables it to stick to cave walls during sleep. The heart-shaped mark that can be left behind, if left on a body, is said to bring good fortune."

Dawn's Pokédex describes, "Swoobat, the Courting Pokémon, and the evolved form of Woobat. Swoobat emits sound waves of various frequencies from its nose, some powerful enough to destroy rocks, and if it shakes its tail as well, it can reduce concrete to rubble. If you come into contact with the ultrasonic waves that emits by a courting male, you will experience a positive mood shift."

Knuckles sweatdrops, "Wow! Sound waves that are powerful enough to turn concrete to rubble?"

Claire smiles, "They're really cute! I wanna catch one!"

VIVIT frowns, "I'm not too sure about disturbing them like this, though."

Claire insists, "But, I want one!"

Tina formulates, "I got it! Come on out, Blossom!"

Blossom, Tina's shiny Celebi, appears from her Pokéball while sparkling, "Beeeee!"

Tina asks, "Can you lure those Pokémon closer with your Sweet Scent?"

Blossom nods, "Reeee!"

Sabrina smiles, "Sweet Scent... that's a good idea."

Blossom emanates a pleasant pink aura to attract some of the Woobat and Swoobat over.

Tina says, "Now's your chance, Claire!"

Claire nods, "Alright! Blissey, attack that Swoobat using Thunderbolt!"

Blissey shoots strong electricity to Swoobat, who takes big damage. The other Woobat and Swoobat snap out of the scent attraction and return back to the roof. The Swoobat that was attacked, though, attacks himself.

The Swoobat uses Heart Stamp. His heart-shaped nose glows as he rushes in to attack.

VIVIT wonders, "I wonder what attack it is using."

Dawn uses her Pokédex to examine the attack, "According to the Pokédex, it's using Heart Stamp!"

Claire calls, "Blissey, grab that Swoobat before it hits you!"

Blissey manages to stop Swoobat's movement by holding it, barely manages to avoid contact with the attack.

Claire follows up, "Now, use Seismic Toss!"

Blissey takes a hold of Swoobat, jumps high in the air, and slams Swoobat hard to the ground.

Swoobat is tired after that attack.

May smiles, "Wow! Such a strong attack!"

Ash agrees, "Reminds me of me and Charizard. Seismic Toss is such an awesome attack!"

Blaze nods, "Yep!"

Claire takes out a Pokéball, "Now's my chance! Go, Pokéball!"

Claire throws her Pokéball, and the Swoobat enters the Pokéball. The ball starts to shake.

Claire hopes and thinks, " _Come on, Swoobat..."_

After 15 seconds of shaking, the Pokéball stops shaking and sparks emit.

Claire giggles and obtains her Pokéball.

Claire jumps for joy, "Yes! Swoobat is mine!"

Blissey cheers, "Blissey!"

The Heroes cheer for Claire's success.

Brock infatuates, "Claire, that was an absolutely amazing capture! I'm so happy for you, my love!"

Claire blushes, "Thanks so much, Brock!"

Dawn compliments, "Great job, Claire. I'm glad you got a Swoobat."

Claire agrees, "Me, too!"

Reimu looks up, "And the best part is that the other Pokémon up there doesn't seem spooked or anything."

Sanae figures, "Feels like good luck for us!"

Tina says, "Now that we've gotten that out of the way, we really should head to the center of the mountain interior. You have got to see the amazing sunset site!"

Blaze stops releasing fire for light and they move on to the interior center.

* * *

They reach the interior center of Mt. Twilight. They now see why they got the name. Surrounding the entire part of the center is the light emanating from the sunset. The crystals are lit by the glowing color of the setting sun. This makes the entire area glow with sparkling crystals on a beautiful coloring light.

All of the Heroes admire the beauty of the site.

Tina gleams, "It's just as I remembered it. Such beauty!"

Blaze smiles, "It reminds me of looking at a sunset, only... I think this actually beats seeing that."

Misty lays her hand on Ash's shoulder, "Ash, isn't this amazing?"

Ash nods, "It sure is. I could look at this for hours."

Pikachu smiles, "Pikachuuu!"

Kaguya giggles, "And I thought the Moonlight Cave only had such beauty for caves.

Reimu recognizes, "That voice!"

Eirin and Kaguya walk up to the Heroes.

Dawn names, "Eirin! Kaguya!"

Kaguya smiles, "It's our old friends! I'm so happy to see you all again!"

Eirin recognizes, "I would say that we haven't seen each other since Moonlight Cave, but that would disregard our enjoyment of the party we had in Westapolis."

Marisa smiles, "Good seeing you girls. What you been up to?"

Kaguya says, "Exploring around the various caves in this region. We've found quite a few interesting ones. We still need to plan out our trip to Mt. Moon in Kanto."

Eirin frowns, "Too bad that the Cleffa family do not reside in this cave. That makes our desire to go to Kanto all the sweeter."

Kaguya describes, "But, being at this beautiful cave for a few days, watching the sunset and seeing how the lights sparkle the entire cave like this... absolutely worth it!"

Iris agrees, "Yeah! I can't stop starring at it!"

Tina nods, "Me, too..."

Eirin looks around the Heroes and notices, "Where's Cynthia at? She was with you all during the party, right?"

Blaze explains, "Actually, Cynthia left us the following day after the party. She wants to do her own thing."

Brock smiles, "That's Cynthia for ya."

Kaguya notices and frowns, "Where's Batthan? I wanted him to use his special power with his eyes to swoon me! I was told that he could do that during the party."

Tina sighs, "Sorry, girls. Batthan, Zoey, and their Pokémon are at the Champion League, doing the thing that he is most known for."

Eirin nods, "That makes sense. I suppose he does have to do his duty sooner or later. How long has he been gone?"

Tina calculations, "Mmmm... a little over a week. It shouldn't take too much longer before he comes back, I would assume."

Kaguya pouts, "That stinks..."

Eirin smiles, "It's alright, Princess. We can still have our fun with the others."

Marisa points out, "So, we met up with one of the youkai from our world not too long ago. And she wasn't even at the party!"

Kaguya gasps, "Really? Who was it?"

Between the conversing and the admiration, an hour pasts before the sun finally sets.

Tina frowns, "Awww! It's already over!"

Iris states, "That was one of the best things I've ever seen in my life. The beauty of what this world can bring..."

Max looks up at them moon. This scenery reminds him of an old friend.

Tails notices Max's trance, "Hey, Max!"

Max continues to stare at the moon.

Tails calls again, "Max!"

Max snaps out of it, "Huh?"

Tails asks, "What was with you just now?"

Max says, "Oh, I was... looking at the moon."

Tails wonders, "Why?"

Max ponders, "Being out here in a mountain in the nighttime like this... reminds me of an old friend of mine."

Tails figures, "Huh... Oh, do you mean, Jirachi?"

Max nods, "Yeah."

Tails smiles, "You miss him, don't you?"

Max says, "I do."

Tails also remembers the good times when Jirachi was around.

* * *

Everyone decides to rest up at the cave center for the night. Tails tells Eirin and Kaguya about Jirachi.

Kaguya exclaims, "Jirachi?"

Eirin confirms, "Yes, we have heard of this Pokémon, before. It seems to have affiliations with the moon."

Kaguya says, "It's too bad that we've never seen one in person, before."

Tails wonders, "Well, I'm just curious, is there any way for you to... summon Jirachi?"

Eirin sweatdrops, "You think we have that kind of power?"

Kaguya giggles, "Oh, Eirin, don't be so modest. Of course we have that power."

Eirin says, "Princess, we don't know how to go on about summoning that Pokémon... even if we are capable of doing it."

Kaguya reminds, "Eirin, did you forget about my ability?"

Eirin recalls, "The manipulation of Eternity and the Instantaneous? How does that help with Jirachi?"

Tails asks, "Huh? What's your ability, Kaguya?"

Kaguya explains, "The manipulation of Eternity and the Instantaneous. Even a genius mind like you might not be able to fully understand its true potential. But, to summarize it, let's just say that it involves time and space manipulation in a certain way to a certain extent."

Tails ponders, "That seems rather open-ended..."

Kaguya figures, "Describing it all to you would take a long time, so let's just leave it like that."

Tails accepts, "Alright."

Kaguya answers, "Anyway, to answer your question, Eirin, I think I can speed up Jirachi's sleeping location to around a thousand years later so Jirachi can wake up!"

Eirin states, "But, it's only awake for a week, princess. How does that help in any way?"

Kaguya smiles, "Patience! I have a solution for that as well. Though, preparation is required, and I will need your help."

Eirin says, "If you insist."

Tails scratches his head, "Even I can't comprehend how that even works..."

* * *

Kaguya and Eirin sit next to each other and focus. Eirin transfers some of her power to Kaguya, allowing Kaguya's ability to activate.

She first tracks down Jirachi's location. Next, she creates a force field around the area that Jirachi is sleeping at. Then, using her ability, she accelerates time to unbelievable speeds, reaching a thousand years into the future.

Finally, she uses her remaining magic to set up the location of Jirachi's landing spot near where the Heroes are staying at. All of that took only one hour to accomplish. However, this makes Kaguya completely exhausted.

Kaguya lies down and quietly says, "I'm getting very sleepy..."

Eirin touches Kaguya's hair gently, "Rest up, Princess."

Tails goes up to see what happened, "What happened, Eirin? Why is Kaguya sleeping?"

Eirin answers, "She just used up all of her power with some of my power in order to perform her ability."

Tails asks, "I see. So, what's gonna happen, now?"

Eirin figures, "I don't know. But, I assume that the Princess's plan is going into motion. We should see Jirachi at any moment, now."

Tails smiles, "That would be great!"

Tina hopes, "I hope Batthan comes back, soon. He just missed out on such a beautiful site."

Sanae states, "Who knows how long those matches will last, though."

Tina says, "Yeah."

Marisa talks to Reimu while they're both laying down, "There are some really awesome events coming up. We have the upcoming contest, wherever the next Gym takes place at, and then there's the Hero Pokémon Soccer Tournament. Life is good, isn't it, Reimu?"

Reimu agrees, "It is, Marisa. And I was glad I was able to participate in a PokéRinger battle, especially against Medli. It's something I will never forget."

Marisa says, "It's great to look forward to some great times ahead. Although, that doesn't apply to everything."

Reimu wonders, "What do you mean?"

Marisa thinks, "I have a strange feeling about that Estevan's hometown of his."

Reimu agrees, "We've all had that feeling. I mean, Meta Knight did forebode that location just by passing by it. Anything could happen, Marisa, so we need to be cautious."

Marisa sighs, "Yeah..."

Max looks up again and thinks, " _Jirachi, I hope you're doing well. I hope you're having pleasant dreams while you're sleeping. If I could make a wish right now, it would be that I could see you again... Oh, what I'm saying. That's never gonna happen. There's no way that Jirachi would wake up so soon..."_

Suddenly, a light shines from the sky.

Max thinks, " _Huh? Am I dreaming?"_ He then realizes, "Wait... I'm not dreaming!"

The Heroes look up at the shine in the sky.

Dawn asks, "Huh? What's going on?"

Linde examines, "Something or someone seems to be coming down."

Eirin prepares, "It's time! I better wake the princess."

Dawn looks at Eirin and wonders, "Eirin?"

Eirin goes up and transfers some of her recovered energy to wake up Kaguya.

Kaguya opens her eyes, "Huh? ... Eirin?"

Eirin smiles, "Looks like you're awake, Princess."

Kaguya rubs her eyes, "Why did you wake me up, Eirin? I wanted to sleep some more."

Eirin says, "Jirachi's on his way down right now!"

Kaguya exclaims, "Why did you say so, earlier? Let's go!"

Kaguya springs up and goes to see Jirachi. Eirin sweatdrops and walks up to them.

All of the Heroes walk up to the light. A Pokémon can be seen floating down to the ground slowly.

Ash says, "It... it can't be!"

May gasps, "No way..."

Max didn't say a word, "..."

The Pokémon floats down and Max catches the floating Pokémon in his arms.

Max begins to sob, "J... Jirachi?"

Blaze says, "Wow, can it really be the same Jirachi?"

Tails comments, "There's only one way to find out."

A few seconds later, Jirachi wakes up. And first person he sees is Max.

Jirachi speaks using telepathy, "M-Max? Max, is that you?"

Max burst into tears, "Jirachi!"

Max hugs Jirachi of joy and excitement!

Jirachi says, "Oh, Max, I missed you so much!"

Max smiles, "I... I missed you, too!"

May sobs, "Oh, wow... it's a miracle. It is the same Jirachi!"

Tina asks, "You guys met Jirachi before?"

Ash nods, "That's right."

Tina notices, "So... May has her Manaphy, and now Max has his Jirachi. Wow, you guys really have met and befriended a lot of Legendaries!"

Claire adds, "It's truly amazing how blessed you all are."

After hugging Jirachi, Max asks, "Jirachi, what are you doing here?"

Jirachi wonders, "What do you mean?"

Max clarifies, "It hasn't been a thousand years, yet. It's only been several years."

Jirachi senses, "What are you talking about, Max? It has been a thousand years. I have slept for one thousand more years."

Max says, "But, that isn't right!"

Kaguya steps in, "I think I can answer that!"

Misty says, "Huh, Kaguya?"

Kaguya explains, "You see, it was me who woke up Jirachi. Not directly, but I was able to make a thousand years pass for Jirachi!"

Misty asks, "How did you do that?"

Kaguya says, "My ability. I have the power to manipulate Eternity and the Instantaneous."

Sonic wonders, "The what now?"

Kaguya says, "It's a certain way of manipulating time and space in a specific area. It would be too complicated to explain my ability to its full extent, so I'll just leave it at that."

Max confirms, "So, you used your ability so Jirachi could wake up?"

Kaguya nods, "I have, with a little help from Eirin. It was actually Tails's idea. It wasn't easy, though. Using my ability completely exhausted me. Plus the fact that I extremely rarely use my ability for anything."

Max says, "You would do this for me, Kaguya?"

Kaguya smiles, "Of course, Max. We are friends, aren't we? Plus, I'm sure Jirachi is happy as well, aren't you Jirachi?"

Jirachi smiles, "I sure am. You have really amazing powers, Miss Kaguya!"

Kaguya giggles, "Thanks, you cutie!"

Jirachi says, "Of course, there is a problem."

Max asks, "What do you mean, Jirachi?"

Jirachi reminds, "Don't you remember? Once a week passes, I have to sleep for a thousand more years."

Kaguya winks, "Now don't you worry. I have a solution for that."

Max blinks, "You do?"

Kaguya says, "Yes. But, I'm still exhausted. I'll tell you about my plan, tomorrow. For now, why don't you have some fun with everyone, Jirachi?"

Jirachi smiles, "Okay! Let's play, everyone!"

And so, Jirachi starts to play with everyone. May has an idea.

May says, "Oh, here's an idea. Tina!"

Tina says, "Huh?"

May suggests, "Why don't we send our special Pokémon out to play with Jirachi?"

Tina agrees, "An excellent idea! Blossom, come on out!"

May brings out, "You come out, too, Manaphy!"

Tina's Celebi, Blossom, and Manaphy appear from their Pokéballs.

Blossom says, "Rii Bee!"

Manaphy replies, "Do you need something, May?"

May answers, "I want you two to meet a new friend, Jirachi!"

She points at Jirachi, who's playing with Pikachu.

Blossom says, "Rii Beeee!"

Manaphy smiles, "Wow, it's a Jirachi! I've always want to meet one. Let's go play with him, Blossom!"

Blossom agrees, "Beeeee!"

Manaphy and Blossom goes up to Jirachi. Jirachi is excited to meet two new friends to play.

Jirachi says, "Wow, it's cool that the two of us can directly communicate with the humans."

Manaphy nods, "It sure is. I've always wanted to meet your kind, Jirachi."

Jirachi says, "Me too! So, how about we play, now?"

Manaphy agrees, "Yeah!"

Blossom cheers, "Beeeee!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Rocket is outside of the mountain, spying at the Heroes.

Eggman says, "It seems as if those twerps are inside of this mountain."

Flandre remembers, "I think I've heard about this place. Mt. Twilight's interior center has a beautiful site that is a must see during sunset."

Jessie gleams, "It would be nice to see such a glorious site!"

James replies, "Too bad sunset just passed."

Eggman chuckles, "Oh ho hoooo! Now, this is awesome!"

Bowser asks, "What is?"

Eggman reminds, "You know how those twerps have two very rare Pokémon in their party?"

James remembers, "You must mean the Shiny Celebi and the Manaphy?"

Eggman sees, "Right! Well, there seems to be another rare that is there. And that Pokémon is Jirachi!"

The Trio said, "Jirachi?"

Meowth remembers, "That's the Pokémon that can grant wishes!"

Bowser becomes shocked, "No way! A Pokémon that can grants wishes?"

Jessie formulates, "Grabbing that Pokémon is not only going to be excellent for the boss, but for us, too!"

James adds, "Imagine being able to grant for food, for money... maybe even power!"

Meowth also adds, "We'll be the greatest Team Rocket members in the world. We gotta get that Jirachi!"

Team Rocket does that trademark group laugh.

* * *

After playing some, Jirachi and Manaphy talk about their experiences with the Heroes that they were with in the past.

Jirachi says, "Wow, so you played with them, too?"

Manaphy confirms, "That's right. It's a coincidence that the people we love happens to be related to each other."

Jirachi nods, "Yeah!"

Manaphy say, "You know what would be great?"

Jirachi wonders, "What?"

Manaphy hopes, "If you could come along with us."

Jirachi says, "I would love that... If only I didn't have to go back to sleep in a week."

Manaphy reminds, "Miss Kaguya said that she had an idea for that."

Jirachi says, "Well, I hope it works. It would make Max really happy!"

Tina asks, "So, Max, you think I could ask Jirachi for a wish?"

Max thinks it over, "Well..."

Tina begs, "Oh, please? It would mean the world to me."

Max clarifies, "Before you make your wish, there are some things you need to know about making wishes."

Tina wonders, "Like what?"

Max says, "First off, the wishes Jirachi make doesn't create things."

Tina says, "Huh?"

Max explains, "Like, he doesn't materialize something out of nothing... kind of like what Sabrina can do. Instead, Jirachi warps things from one location to another from anywhere in the world."

Tina says, "Wow, really? Huh... So, I guess wishes that doesn't require warping something is something Jirachi can't do?"

Max ponders, "I don't know. I never tried that kind of wish before. But, I would probably assume not."

Tina says, "I see..."

Max adds, "Another thing to mention is each time Jirachi makes a wish, it drains energy from him, so he can get sleepy rather quickly."

Tina says, "A limiter, huh? Well, never mind, then."

Max asks, "Wait! What kind of wish were you going to make?"

Tina frowns, "Umm... it's that not important."

Max says, "Oh... okay."

Max walks off. Tina thinks, " _I guess it can wait until later, Sarah..."_

* * *

Marisa decides to ask for Jirachi's help on gaining power.

Marisa asks, "Hey, Jirachi!"

Jirachi says, "Yes, Marisa?"

Marisa asks, "May I ask for a wish?"

Jirachi nods, "Sure. What is it that you need?"

Marisa wishes, "I was wondering... if I could have a little more power."

Jirachi asks, "Power? ... What kind of power?"

Marisa clarifies, "To be specific, we Hero Pokémon have... transformations."

Jirachi questions, "Transformations? Like, different forms?"

Marisa explains, "Sort of. What I'm talking about is more like an upgrade, a new state. It's like a temporary evolution."

Jirachi wonders, "I see... So, what is that you need from me?"

Marisa wonders, "Is there a way in wish I could... get stronger? Even if it's not directly, for the sake of protecting my friends and family, I wish to find some way to more easily achieve the ability to become a Hero Pokémon's second state. It might help my friends, too."

Jirachi ponders, "Stronger..."

Jirachi focuses and warps over a dozen pack of Calcium.

Marisa points, "What's this?"

Jirachi answers, "These drinks make you stronger."

Marisa picks up one of the Calcium drinks and reads it, "Calcium Booster. Raises the special power of your attacks. Results guarantee... Oh, wow! This is what I need! I'll surely become stronger by drinking these. Thanks, Jirachi!"

Marisa pets Jirachi. Jirachi smiles, "You're welcome!"

* * *

After several more hours, everyone has fallen asleep. Just like old times, Max and Jirachi are sleeping together. Sometime later during the night, Jirachi wakes up and floats up to look at the moon.

Jirachi thinks, " _The moon sure is pretty tonight... I can't believe what Miss Kaguya was able to do. She was able to make it so I could wake up and see Max again. I sure am grateful for her."_

He looks at Max briefly, then looks at Kaguya, before looking back up at the moon.

He continues his thought, _"But now, I'm worried that I'll have to leave to go back to sleep for another one thousand years. But Miss Kaguya has a plan for that. I really hope it works. I really want to spend a lot longer time with Max... and all of my old and new friends. If I could make just one wish for myself, it would be that I could spend many, many days with Max. I really hope... my wish comes true..."_

Jirachi ends up falling asleep on his own while floating down gently to the ground.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket is digging deep underground using one of Eggman's Machines.

Eggman explains, "Using my latest creation, the Egg Tunneler, we will be able to snag Jirachi without the twerps knowing it."

James figures, "If we go up while they're sleeping, though, they'll surely wake up."

Eggman formulates, "That's why I have my handy dandy Hand Driller. It can drill and grab. All we need to do is pinpoint Jirachi's exact location, and then we grab and split!"

Meowth grins, "Now that's what I call a genius at hand."

Eggman's machine detects Jirachi's exact location.

Eggman examines, "Perfect! Jirachi is not sleeping close to the Heroes. This is the perfect chance to catch Jirachi undetected."

Bowser asks, "Isn't there a chance that Jirachi will break out the grip after it wakes up?"

Eggman assures, "Not a chance. I've made sure that the Hand Driller is completely Psychic proof. Jirachi is totally ours!"

Jessie replies, "Then let it rip, Eggman!"

Eggman nods, "Right! Here goes!"

Eggman takes control of the Hand Driller. The mini driller digs up to where Jirachi is. The hand driller grabs Jirachi, and quickly brings him down. Immediately after, Jirachi wakes up, and struggles to break free.

The hand is taken inside of the Egg Tunneler, revealing their prize.

Eggman cheers, "Yes! It works! We got you now, Jirachi!"

Jirachi struggles, "No, let me go!"

Eggman grins, "No chance! You're ours, now!"

Jirachi tries using its Psychic powers to break free, but it doesn't work.

Eggman smirks, "It's no use! You can try all you like, but your Psychic attacks won't work while gripped to my handy dandy Hand Driller."

Jessie cheers, "We will be the strongest team in the world!"

James also cheers, "Team Rocket shall really blast off at the speed of light!"

Meowth cheers as well, "Our wishes will finally come true!"

Team Rocket laughs. Wobbuffet pops out and says, "Wooooobuffet!"

Jirachi sighs and thinks, " _Max, I hope you come to save me."_

Team Rocket drills away with Jirachi. A few minutes later, Max wakes up.

Max yawns, "... I'm thirsty. Huh? ... Jirachi?"

Max notices that Jirachi is not with him. He gets up and looks around the area, and does not see Jirachi anyway.

Max says, "Jirachi? ... Jirachi!" He freaks out and shouts, "Jirachi! Where are you?"

Some of the Heroes wake up from Max's voice. May says, "Max? What's going on?"

Salem yawns and says, "This cat needs his beauty sleep, Max. What's wrong?"

Max says, "Jirachi's gone!"

Tina gasps, "What? He's going? Where could he have gone?"

Eirin ponders, "I don't think he would just leave without letting someone know."

Kaguya offers, "Let me try and find him. Hold on..."

After a minute, Kaguya senses Jirachi's location.

Kaguya describes, "Oh no. Jirachi appears to be captured about something."

Max frowns, "Captured? By who?"

Knuckles notices, "Over here, you guys."

The Heroes walk up towards Knuckles. He points to a hole on the ground.

Dawn says, "A hole? I don't think that was there before."

Linde examines, "Its distance is far compared to where we all were while we were sleeping. Jirachi must have ended up resting here, before being snagged quietly."

Sonic growls, "It must have been Team Rocket! And I think that whatever did that, it must have been one of Eggman's contraptions."

Tails agrees, "I wouldn't doubt that. This does seem like something Eggman is able to formulate."

Luigi asks, "Where could they have come, though?"

Kaguya senses, "I was able to sense where Jirachi is. That means that they can't have gone too far. Follow me!"

The Heroes follow Kaguya as she detects Jirachi's location.

* * *

Team Rocket takes the Egg Tunneler into the above ground out of the mountain to rest up.

They get out of the machine and take drinks of juice to quench their thirsts.

Meowth sips, "Ahhhh! Nothing like delicious juice to celebrate a job well done."

Jessie compliments, "I gotta say, Eggman, this is your best invention yet."

Eggman smiles, "Please! I got tons more ideas that are waiting to be unleashed."

James thinks, "We might not have to use them, because we have Jirachi and we have wishes."

Max replies, "Guess again, Team Rocket!"

Team Rocket says, "Huh?"

They look and see that the Heroes are up and in front of them.

They shake in fear. Eggman asks, "How did you know where we were so quickly?"

Kaguya answers, "I may not be as keen on the sense of my surroundings as others, but being partly a Psychic type has its benefits. How dare you still attempt your evil tricks, Team Rocket?"

Meowth sweatdrops, "Noo! It's those two Lunarians from Moonlight Cave."

Flandre recognizes, "Hey! I saw you two at the party!"

Eirin sighs, "Still causing trouble, Flan? How irritating..."

Bowser says, "There's no chance of you getting Jirachi back!"

Max angers, "Jirachi is my best friend! There's no way that you'll take him away from me."

Jessie replies, "We'll see about that, little twerp. Go, Arbok!"

Arbok appears from its Pokéball, "Zaaarbok!"

James brings out, "Go, Growlie!"

Growlie, James' Growlithe, appears from its Pokéball, "Woof Woof!"

Max says, "Leave this to me, everyone. I'll handle them. Ralts, Cyndaquil, come out!"

Ralts and Cyndaquil appear from their Pokéballs.

Ralts says, "Ralts Ralts!"

Cyndaquil says, "Cyndaquil!"

Jessie commands, "Arbok, use Sludge Bomb!"

Arbok shoots multiple orbs of poison at Cyndaquil.

James commands, "Growlie, Flamethrower!"

Growlie shoots out strong flames towards Ralts.

Max calls, "Ralts, teleport you and Cyndaquil to dodge the attacks!"

Ralts warps him and Cyndaquil away in order to successfully dodge both attacks. They warp back at the same spot.

Max continues, "Cyndaquil, use your Flamethrower!"

Cyndaquil shoots flames at Arbok and it hits.

James calls out, "Growlie, hit them both with Heat Wave!"

Growlie breathes huge amounts of hot breath to both Pokémon. They both take the hit.

Max calls, "Ralts, attack with Magical Leaf!"

Ralts creates glowing leaves that hit Growlithe.

Jessie steps in, "Arbok, Glare!"

Arbok does an intense stare at Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil becomes frightened.

Max asks, "Oh no, Cyndaquil. Are you okay?"

Cyndaquil becomes quite shaken up, "Cynda..."

Jessie follows up, "Alright! Now, use Mud Bomb!"

Arbok creates a big ball of mud to attack Cyndaquil with.

Max calls, "Ralts, protect Cyndaquil with Lucky Chant!"

Ralts encircles him and Cyndaquil with glowing stars. The stars take the Mud Bomb at launches back at James's Growlithe!

James becomes shocked, "What?"

Max cheers, "Alright!"

Jessie proclaims, "It's not over yet, little twerp! Arbok, use your Sludge Wave!"

A big wave of poison sludge appears and intends to take both of Max's Pokémon out.

Max says, "Ralts, stop that wave with your Psychic!"

Ralts takes a hold of Arbok's Sludge Wave. It doesn't seem to be strong enough to get rid of the wave, though.

Ralts sweatdrops, "Ralts... Ralts!"

Max encourages, "Hang in there, Ralts!"

Jessie sweatdrops, "This can't be!"

James proclaims, "I'll stop that Ralts. Growlie, Flamethrower!"

Growlie shoots out flames and hits Ralts. Ralts is taking a lot of damage from the flames, but it continues to hand on to its psychic hold.

Max worries, "Ralts!"

May becomes concerned, "Oh no! Ralts won't be able take much more of that!"

Marisa wonders, "Something's gotta be done!"

After a few more seconds of taking Flamethrower damage, Ralts starts to lose its grip of Sludge Wave.

Max says, "Ralts, you can do it! I believe in you! Don't give in!"

Ralts says, "Ralts..."

James replies, "Just a little more, Growlie!"

Growlie continues its bursting of flames, and as a result, Ralts lets go of his Psychic hold.

Max starts to sob, "RALTS!"

For Ralts, it seems that time is greatly slowing down. As it hears the voice of its beloved trainer, it suddenly gains a boost of power.

For what seems like a few seconds, Ralts regains its composure and once again holds the Sludge Wave while taking more of the intense flames.

Jessie jumps, "No way!"

James exclaims, "It's still hanging on?"

May smiles, "Alright! Ralts is not giving up!"

Tails cheers, "You can do it, Ralts!"

Max replies, "Ralts, I know we can do it. I know we can beat them, Now, show them your true power!"

Ralts gains a huge burst of power and starts to glow all over.

Max widens his eyes, "Whoa!"

May gasps, "Can it be?"

Youmu smiles, "Oh, yes! Ralts is evolving!"

Still holding on to the Sludge Wave and resisting the Flamethrower, Ralts takes a new form. He has now evolved into Kirlia.

Kirlia says, "Kirliaaaa!"

Max cheers, "Alright! You evolved into Kirlia!"

Iris smiles, "Kirlia's gonna show those losers what for!"

DK gleams, "Oooooh!"

Kirlia looks around and sees a terrified Cyndaquil. Kirlia, while still maintaining both attacks, turns around and starts to heal Cyndaquil.

Max blinks, "Huh? Kirlia?"

Dawn wonders, "What's Kirlia doing."

Eirin examines, "... Ahh, yes. Kirlia is healing Cyndaquil. He's using Heal Pulse!"

Dawn wonders, "Heal Pulse?"

Claire smiles, "Sounds like just what Cyndaquil needs right now."

Kirlia surrounds Cyndaquil with pink light all over its body. A few seconds later, Cyndaquil feels completely fine.

Cyndaquil notices, "Cynda?"

Kirby replies, "Kirlia! Kirli Kirlia!"

Cyndaquil nods, "Cynda! Cynda Cynnda!"

Cyndaquil steps in and starts taking the flames for Kirlia.

Sabrina comments, "Would you look at that! Cyndaquil's helping Kirlia out."

Manaphy smiles, "Friends helping other friends is totally awesome!"

Max asks, "Cyndaquil, you feeling up to it?" Cyndaquil nods. Max says, "Then, hold on to the Flamethrower!"

Cyndaquil focuses and easily withstands the flames.

James sweatdrops and thinks, _"With Cyndaquil taking the flames, it can withstand them a lot more easily. Growlie's gonna tire out shortly."_

And right on cue, Growlie stops its Flamethrower to take a breath.

James freaks out, "Oh no!"

Max calls, "Oh, yes. This is our chance! Kirlia, send that Sludge Wave away!"

Kirlia uses its newly acquired power to dispel the Sludge Wave.

Max follows up, "Now, uses Calm Mind to power up!"

Kirlia glows and increases his power even further.

Jessie declares, "I won't let you attack! Arbok, Glare!"

Arbok uses the same intense stare, this time at Kirlia.

Max calls, "It won't work, this time. Kirlia, use Magic Coat!"

May blinks, "Huh? Magic Coat!"

Kirlia creates a barrier that deflects the stare and mirrors it right back at Arbok, causing it to be terrified.

Jessie sweatdrops, "What? Arbok!"

Luigi scratches his head, "Huh? What just happened?"

Kaguya explains, "Magic Coat takes any kind of statuses and reflects it right back at the user."

Luigi smiles, "Wow, now that's very handy!"

Max grins, "I learned that while looking up what kind of moves the Ralts line can learn on the laptop. It's useful and unexpected to many!"

May smiles, "Wow, Max. To think that he learned to do something like that... He's really becoming a great Pokémon Trainer."

Max calls, "Now, Kirlia, use your Future Sight!"

Kirlia glows greatly and forebodes a great power in the near future.

Flandre wonders, "Huh? Did Kirlia even did anything?"

James sweatdrops, "Oh, no, not that move!"

Flandre asks, "What move?"

Meowth explains, "Future Sight is a move that happens in the future. It can happen anytime it wants to and strikes unexpectedly."

Bowser frowns, "Well, this isn't gonna turn out well."

With Arbok still shocked in fear and Growlie still catching its breath from the very long dose of using Flamethrower, a minute passes. The wind starts to blow strangely. And out of nowhere, a hunk of psychic energy shoots out and takes out both Arbok and Growlithe.

Jessie and James panic, "AHHHHHHH!"

Max cheers, "Yes!

Marisa decides to be sneaky and bust Jirachi out of the Egg Tunneler.

Marisa says, "I got Jirachi, you guys!"

Eggman widen his eyes, "What? When did you get in to our machine?"

Marisa grins, "While you chumps weren't looking!"

Eggman steams, "Curses!"

May nods, "Great! Then, it's time to finish them. Ready, Manaphy?"

Manaphy nods, "Uh huh!"

May calls, "Then, use Hydro Sphere!"

Eggman recalls, "Hydro Sphere? Isn't that Sonic's move? How does Manaphy know that move?"

Sonic grins, "When you have special Pokémon like Manaphy, anything is possible, Egghead! Show them, little buddy!"

Manaphy smiles, "Okay!"

Thanks to Sonic's teaching, Manaphy is able to create a ball of water from its hands. Manaphy launches it into Team Rocket, causing their machine to explode, and for them to be blasted off being all soaked up.

Flandre expresses, "Amazing! I didn't think it was possible for other Pokémon to be able to learn moves from Hero Pokémon."

Meowth ponders, "Makes me wonder if I could learn anything from one of you guys."

Bowser volunteers, "I might be able to teach you a thing or two."

Eggman sighs, "This is really not the time, you two."

Team Rocket shout, "We're blast off agaaaaaaain!"

*Ding*

The Heroes cheer for their victory.

May goes up to Max and hugs him. May smiles and says, "Well, well, looks like my little brother's really growing up. You were super amazing out there."

Max blushes, "Awww! Thanks, sis!"

Luigi smiles, "Way to go for holding on and taking the Pokémon out, Kirlia!"

Kirlia smiles, "Kirlia!"

Tails mentions, "And you've helped quite a bit, too, Cyndaquil!"

Cyndaquil smiles, "Cyndaquil!"

Marisa says, "Here you go, Max!"

Marisa releases Jirachi. Jirachi goes up to Max and hugs him.

Max says, "Oh, Jirachi, I'm glad you're okay."

Jirachi smiles, "I'm fine. I'm glad Miss Marisa was able to help me out. Thank you, Miss Marisa!"

Marisa blushes, "No problem, you cutie! Glad I was able to help you since you helped me,"

Iris suggests, "Well, I'm glad everything worked out. Now, can we head back to the cave and get some more sleep? I really don't want to be cranky!"

Salem agrees, "You and me, both!"

Blaze nods, "Yeah! Let's go get some shuteye."

All of the Heroes manage to take care of Team Rocket. Now, they can enjoy a good night sleep in the caves.

* * *

The next morning, our Heroes wake up and eat the breakfast Brock's Bond prepared for everyone.

Kaguya smiles, "Mmm! This is so amazing! It's rare that I enjoy such high quality full meals like this."

Claire suggests, "I think you should open up your own restaurant, Brock!"

Brock jokingly replies, "Only if my Pokémon Doctor career doesn't soar as I would like for it to."

After eating a little more, Eirin had a thought. She says, "I have a question that I would like to ask. This is for all of the humans.

Tina wonders, "What's it about, Eirin?"

Eirin wonders, "Hearing about the stories you told us, and where you came from and how you got to this point... it seems like you all follow Ash on his journey. I'm sure some of the newcomers have their own reasons as well. And I have no doubt of your strength, Ash. After all, you do have Reimu as a partner... Reimu of all Heroes!"

Reimu smiles, "If you put it that way, then it is perplexing. Since being with Ash, my entire perception of my life growing up from Gensokyo has changed a lot. It helps when you no longer have to worry about protecting an entire land."

Eirin asks, "True. Putting aside how big this group has gotten and how it will continue to get bigger, why is it that you all follow Ash? And if it's not specifically Ash you follow, besides being curious about him, why are you sticking around with the group?"

Ash ponders, "Well, part of it has to be that most of my companions are my old friends."

Misty comments, "But there is more to it than that. My original reason for following Ash, back in the overworld, was his desire to protect me, Sonic, and his Pikachu from all of those Spearow. And he even became considerate for not taking my bike despite him needing it for a good reason. Since then, we became close friends. And some time later, I started to fall in love with him. And I want to believe that Serena and Blaze had some indirect involvement with it. I will always support in wherever he goes."

Brock tells, "Well for me, I was the Gym Leader of Pewter City in Kanto. Even being at a huge disadvantage against my Rock Pokémon, the power and support that Ash and Pikachu had for each other was unbelievable! I've been helping him out ever since."

Mario adds, "The spirit of not giving up, no matter what, despite doing a battle that should not have been possible to win... it's the incredible things like that which shows why Ash is so special to us."

May explains, "As for me, it was actually one of the Hero Pokémon that got me to follow Ash, and that's my Hero Pokémon, Tails. He changed my sense of Pokémon, because before then, for the longest time, I didn't really like Pokémon. And seeing Ash battle really inspired me so well. That's why I wanted to be a Pokémon Coordinator. Well that, and, I just love the beauty and strategy of it!"

Tails notes, "I'm pretty sure Beautifly and the connection you share for that Pokémon with your mom is another reason."

Max agrees, "Mom did always express her love for Beautifly. I was with my sister and Ash, alongside Brock, too. Ash was the main reason why I really, really wanted to be a Pokémon trainer as soon as I could. Ash is a great role model for me... along with my Dad and sister, heh heh heh..."

Dawn explains, "The reason why I followed Ash was that I got a sense of something from him. It wasn't just with Blaze. It was the fact that his bond with all of his Pokémon was absolutely inspiring and it made me want to stick around with him some more. And I'm glad I did. Plus, it helped when Knuckles was by my side."

Claire clarifies, "My reasoning for following Ash was a little weird. Actually, I was from the overworld like most of you. How I got here was because I actually befriended a Hero Pokémon, and he wanted me to see this entire island."

Blaze interrupts, "You know what... you never told us the name of that Hero. Who was that Hero Pokémon?"

Claire recalls, "I believe his name was Chrom."

Linde remembers, "Chrom... I have heard of the name before, so he was definitely from my world. But, he wasn't from my continent... at least as far as I'm aware. I never asked Tiki much about the people she befriended in her time."

Claire continues, "It does make it curious, huh? Anyway, as I was traveling around and exploring the region with my once was Chansey, I had heard stories about a boy with a Pikachu and his firey cat Hero that had passed by in a specific town. Well, to my surprise, I had found out exactly where they were, being Fullerton Town, and we met up again. They eventually told the story of how Shadow was caught up with Team Rocket and that they might needed some additional help. Well, after helping them, I had wanted to explore the rest of the island, and since I knew the people I met before, I figured that they could use a nurse. Plus, seeing Ash, May, and Dawn in Gym and Contest action really got me excited."

Eirin recalls, "Shadow... oh, right. I had heard the story from him and how he was once with Team Rocket. He did play a part during our first meeting. Speaking of him, what about Batthan? And Zoey, too?"

Tina explains, "Since I am his cousin, and I am very close to him, I can tell you why he is following Ash. For one, he wanted Silver to stay close to his friends. And two, he wanted to see how far Ash would go to accomplish his dreams. To him, he has that special feeling that he doesn't usually get for other people."

Eirin nods, "I see."

Tina clarifies, "Zoey is not directly following Ash. Instead, because of her relationship with Ethan, and her friendship with Dawn, she stays with us. Though, the familiar feelings does help. And like Silver, Shadow wanted to stay close to his friends."

Kaguya smiles, "How sweet! What about you, Tina?"

Tina says, "I'm not following Ash specifically because of him. I would like to see how far he would go as well. I'm really following this group because of Ethan and how close we are."

Eirin asks, "Why do you call Batthan Ethan?"

Tina clarifies, "That's his first name. His full name is Ethan Batthan Tidwell. He is inspired by the legendary Batman. So, that's why most people call him Batthan."

Eirin says, "Ohhhh..."

Iris explains, "I do like Ash as a friend, and I love his dream and desires of becoming a Pokémon Master, because I wish to be a Dragon Pokémon Master. With that said, the most compelling reason I'm with this group was originally Cynthia, and how special of a champion, teacher, and friend she was. And what I wear now is because of her. With Tina passing that torch so to speak, she's now my new inspiration, my role model. And even more that that, she is the second person I can call family to me. I love spending time with you, Tina!"

Tina smiles, "Ohh, Iris!"

Sabrina explains, "Not directly because of Ash, but because of basically everyone that I met at the time, they wanted us to stay with them. And Salem and I have felt like home ever sense."

Salem smiles, "Mmmmm! I love how adored I have been since being with this group, how much food I get to eat, and how helpful I've become to even my best friend, Batthan! It's been the best being with everyone here!"

Eirin concludes, "So, it seems like around half the group is here because of Ash, and the others for other reasons. But, you all at least respect Ash at what he does. That's good to hear. Kind of makes me wonder how we would feel if we had chose to stick with you all."

Kaguya frowns, "I think there could have been something for the two of us with you all. But, at least we're still friends."

Misty agrees, "That's the most important thing, isn't it?"

* * *

After everyone has finished eating, they go back to the topic on Jirachi.

Jirachi asks, "So Miss Kaguya, you said you have a plan for me about my thousand year sleeping issue. What is it?"

Kaguya says, "By creating something that I infuse into your body, you won't have to worry about doing that anymore. First, Marisa, I told you about the item I inquire a few minutes ago. I need it right now!"

Marisa nods, "Alright!"

Eirin wonders, "Why did you not ask Sabrina for the item?"

Kaguya clarifies, "Hearing that she was learning creation magic from Sabrina, I wanted to see if she could make the item. It seems like she has learned a lot since she first started learning about it."

Marisa brings out her magic wand. Waving her wand around, she creates a purple sphere of gravity magic with a crescent moon shaped insignia on the outside of the sphere.

Kaguya explains, "Perfect! I call this the Lunarian Sphere. By infusing this with magic from my ability, Jirachi, I can then fuse this with you. By fusing them together, its special power will supply you with Lunarian magic. As long as you have your wishing power inside of you, and you always should, you will no longer be required to sleep for a thousand years after a week. You can live normally just like everyone else!"

Jirachi cheers, "Wow! That's amazing!"

Kaguya adds, "And because this was created from the power of Marisa's wand, which itself was learned from creation magic by Sabrina, your wishing power should also be upgraded as well."

Jirachi says, "That would make things a lot easier!"

Kaguya prepares, "Let's give it a go!"

Kaguya infuses her magic from her ability into the sphere. She then pushes the sphere into Jirachi's body, resulting in enhance pulsations from Jirachi for a minute. Once the pulsations had ended, Jirachi starts to feel stronger and more relaxed.

Jirachi notices, "Wow... I feel different. I feel much better than ever before in my life! I think it actually works!"

Kaguya smiles, "Yaaaay! It's a success!"

Jirachi hugs Kaguya, "Thank you, so, so much Miss Kaguya. If you have any wishes you want from me, I'll be very happy to give them to you."

Kaguya smiles, "You are so sweet, Jirachi!"

Max jumps for joy, "And that means that we get to be together for a long, long time Jirachi!"

Jirachi floats around in joy, "It does, it does! I'm so happy!"

May asks, "Max, since you have Jirachi with you now, how about you and I have a battle? My Manaphy against your Jirachi!"

Max agrees, "Yeah! That sounds like a lot of fun! And it'll allow us to train up for battle. Jirachi, are you up for it?"

Jirachi nods, "I sure am!"

Manaphy says, "Yay! A battle!"

* * *

Max & Jirachi and May & Manaphy are both in positions.

Sakuya is the judge of this battle. She announces, "This will be a one on one battle with no time limit. Are both sides ready?"

Max says, "We're ready!"

May nods, "Us, too!"

Sakuya nods, "Okay! Then, let the battle begin!"

Max smirks, "Alright, Jirachi, let's start things off with Future Sight!"

Jirachi glows greatly to predict and store an attack for the near future.

May blinks, "No way! He's doing Future Sight, already? Let's be on guard, Manaphy!"

Manaphy says, "Right!"

May calls, "Attack with Water Pulse!"

Manaphy stores water power into a sphere, and throws it to attack.

Max calls, "Send it flying away using Confusion!"

Jirachi uses his power to stop the sphere and sends it flying to another direction.

Max commands, "Now, use Swift!"

Jirachi shoots stars to successfully hit Manaphy.

May calls, "Use Whirlpool!"

Manaphy creates a swirling vortex and throws it to trap Jirachi in it. Jirachi gets sucked in, and is spinning around the whirlpool.

Max says, "Ahh! Jirachi!"

May calls, "Now, attack Jirachi with Dive!"

Manaphy enters the whirlpool as well. With some masterful swimming, Manaphy is able to swim excellently and it hits Jirachi.

Max thinks, " _I've gotta get Jirachi out there! ... Huh?"_

Max feels the wind breezing.

Max continues to think, " _Future Sight is coming. I need to get Manaphy and Jirachi out of that whirlpool."_ He calls out, _"_ Jirachi, burst the whirlpool with Psychic!"

Jirachi uses his psychic powers to levitate out of the whirlpool and burst the whirlpool away, causing Manaphy to take some damage and fall to the ground.

May gasps, "Oh, my!"

Max grins and thinks, " _Here it comes!"_

The Future Sight attack activates. A surge of psychic energy appears out of nowhere and hits Manaphy while it was still on the ground.

May sweatdrops, "Where did that come from?"

Max smiles, "I totally got you good, May!"

Blaze comments, "Whoa! I wonder if Max anticipated the Future Sight attack coming."

Youmu agrees, "I think he did. May didn't see it coming. That was some good timing on Max's part."

Marisa says, "But of course, May and Manaphy aren't done, yet."

May asks, "Are you alright, Manaphy?"

Manaphy gets up, "I'm fine, May. I'm ready for more!"

May calls, "Excellent! Then, let's use Rain Dance!"

Manaphy creates a sphere to the top of the mountain. It causes clouds to be created rain to start dropping.

Max studies, "The rain's only going to help Manaphy. Be careful, Jirachi!"

Jirachi says, "Alright!"

Max calls, "Use Flash Cannon!"

Jirachi charges light energy into a sphere and fires it.

May counters, "Dodge that and use Water Pulse!"

Manaphy slips by the Flash Cannon and creates another ball of water, this time being much stronger because of the rain. Jirachi gets hit hard.

Jirachi comments, "Owww! That hurt!"

Max asks, "We need to pull it together, Jirachi. Now, can you use an Electric move?"

Jirachi clarifies, "I can use Thunder!"

Max smiles, "That's awesome! Let's surprise them with your Thunder, then!"

Jirachi sends particles into the sky. A cloud in the sky turns darker and shoots down a powerful thunderbolt to the ground. Manaphy gets hit with an unexpected dose of electricity, dealing major damage.

Manaphy falls to the ground, "Ahhh... that was painful."

May frowns, "Oh no, Manaphy!"

Manaphy recovers and realizes, "Looks like my rain is turning into their advantage as well..."

May encourages, "There's no way we can give up, now!"

Manaphy agrees, "Yeah!"

May calls, "Show them your power of Surf!"

Manaphy summons a huge wave to storm down on Jirachi.

Max calls, "Stop that Surf with your Psychic!"

Jirachi uses his power to stop the wave. Because it was a powerful legendary like Manaphy who summoned the wave, plus that it's also raining, Jirachi's having a hard time getting rid of the wave.

May smiles, "Perfect! While they're being distracted with the wave, heal up using Aqua Ring!"

Manaphy smiles as it surrounds itself with a veil of water created from the rain. Its power is slowly restoring.

Max moans, "Great... Manaphy's healing."

Salem comments, "May is taking advantage of the situation. Impressive."

Brock adds, "But remember that Max was at a situation like this not too long ago. He'll quickly think of a way to improve on this situation."

Max thinks, " _Think, Max. What I can do about this wave? ... That's it!"_ He formulates, "Jirachi, use Calm Mind!"

Jirachi manages to gather energy as he's hanging on to the wave.

May thinks, " _Oh, no. Max is trying to break free of the scenario similar to the one before!"_

Jirachi finishes gathering energy, making him stronger overall. He breaks the wave down like it was nothing.

Max says, "Excellent! Now, use your Doom Desire!"

Jirachi nods. Then, he glows greatly in a different color then Future Sight and stores a ton of energy for a future attack.

May becomes confused, "Huh? Did that do anything?"

Marisa ponders, "Why does this seem awfully familiar?"

Iris wonders, "What is Doom Desire supposed to do?"

Kaguya ponders, "I think I remember this move... sort of. It does having something to do with Jirachi."

May grits, "I have a bad feeling about this, Manaphy. We need to end this quickly! Use Hydro Sphere!"

It forms a more focused sphere of water, and thanks to rain, becomes super charged with speed and strength. Jirachi takes another huge hit, making him become tired.

Jirachi pants, "... I can't take much more, Max..."

Max supports, "We're almost there, Jirachi. Just, hang in there a little bit more."

Jirachi says, "I'll try..."

May declares, "Jirachi has a lot of spunk, Max, but my Manaphy will defeat you! Finish him with Hydro Pump!"

Manaphy charges energy from itself and from the rain and releases a huge burst of water into Jirachi.

Max clutches his fist and calls, "You have to take the hit, Jirachi! Use Cosmic Power!"

Jirachi absorbs mystical power into his body, allowing him to withstand blows better. He manages to take the Hydro Pump a lot more than he thought. He still took damage, though.

Jirachi starts to become faint, "So... sleepy..."

Max shouts, "Jirachi, please don't give in!"

Jirachi barely manages to hang in there.

May blinks, "Unbelievable! They are sure giving it there all. I'm so proud of you, Max. But, this next attack should finally finish him... Huh?"

Suddenly, the rain starts to clear out and a shine is taken into to the top of the mountain. But, it wasn't necessarily the sun. The shine from the Doom Desire takes its effects. Light beams start shooting down from the sky.

May widens her eyes, "What is this? Is that the sun attacking?"

Becoming confused, May didn't know what to do. Trying to move out the way, Manaphy was unable to dodge the light beams and took a huge amount of damage, resulting in a faint from Manaphy.

Manaphy surrenders, "I... give!"

Sakuya becomes stunned for a few moments, until she realizes that Manaphy has fallen. She announces, "Oh! Umm... this battle is over. Manaphy cannot continue, so the winners are Max and Jirachi!"

Max becomes speechless for a few moments, then jumps for joy, "We did, Jirachi! We did it! We won!"

Max hugs Jirachi. Jirachi says, "Alright!"

May starts to recall, "That attack... from Jirachi... Of course! It was Doom Desire, Jirachi's special attack!"

Kaguya remembers, "Ahhhh, that's right, now I remember! Doom Desire functions similarly to Future Sight. It was the attack Max needed to use in order to take the battle to him."

Tina comments, "It's so cool how just as Hero Pokémon do, certain Pokémon have moves that no other Pokémon have. It's really amazing that way!"

May picks up Manaphy, "We've done our best, Manaphy. You were so awesome out there!"

Manaphy smiles, "Thank you, May. I love you!"

May smiles, "I love you, too!"

Max and May, still holding on to their Pokémon goes up to each. Max replies, "That was an amazing battle, May!"

May nods, "It sure was! I'm glad we get to battle like this, again. Maybe next time, we'll have a Hero Pokémon battle."

Max agrees, "That would be awesome!"

May welcomes, "Oh, and welcome to the family, Jirachi! You'll have lots of fun while being with us!"

Jirachi says, "I'm already having fun, now! It'll only be better."

Max celebrates, "Yeah! I got Jirachi!"

Jirachi cheers, "Yaaaay!"

* * *

As Max poses with his Jirachi, clapping is heard from a slight distance.

A familiar male voice speaks, "Well... bravo to you, Max. That was an amazing battle with May!"

That voice was a familiar ring to almost everyone's ears. They turn around and see the familiar dirty blond haired guy that they love is back.

Dawn calls, "Batthan! Zoey!"

It was a reunion to be happy for. Almost everyone go up and give them all hugs. Eirin and Kaguya express their happiness for their return.

Eirin says, "So, the man of the hour has returned."

Kaguya smiles, "That means I get to ask him to use his special power with his eyes! How joyful!"

Batthan laughs, "Hahahaha! Thanks for the hugs, everyone. We're glad to be back with you all, too!"

Zoey agrees, "We sure are. I'm sure we missed a whole lot while we were gone, am I right?"

Reimu nods, "You sure did."

Tina shows, "Ethan, Zoey, we have some familiar faces that we ended up meeting with today."

Batthan sees, "Ohhhh! Eirin, Kaguya!"

Kaguya waves, "Hi, Batthan!"

Eirin greets, "Hello, Zoey."

Zoey smiles, "It's good seeing you two again."

Eirin explains, "We ended up meeting them in this cave when they came by."

Zoey says, "I see..."

Silver smiles, "Good to be back with you all."

Sanae blushes, "Silver..."

Kaguya asks, "You had left because of your duty with a challenger in the Champion League, correct?"

Batthan nods, "Indeed I have."

Iris asks, "So, what happened? Did you get to face off against the challenger? And if you did, who won?"

Batthan recollects, "Well, it was an epic experience. This challenger managed to beat all four members of the Elite Four. He had no Hero Pokémon by the way. We did face off against each other. And it was a very close match. But in the end, I proved to be victorious. As a result, there is no new Champion this time around."

Ash asks, "Did you use a Hero Pokémon against him?"

Batthan confirms, "I did. I ended up using Silver."

Silver adds, "And it was incredible. We'll go over the details, later."

Ash chuckles, "I can't wait!"

Meta Knight asks, "So, any interesting things that happened while we were gone?"

May thinks, "Well, you guys apparently saw the battle against me and Max, right?"

Batthan confirms, "We did. We ended up finding you guys in here, but we wanted to watch the fight before making my presence known."

Shadow notices, "And it looks like you have Jirachi now, Max."

Max says, "I' sure do. I tell you the story about me and Jirachi, later."

Silver wonders, "Cool. So, what else happened?"

Misty shows, "Well, as you know, we met up with Eirin and Kaguya. Other than that, there's not much else super important to mention. But of course, we did have our several run-ins with Team Rocket."

Batthan shrugs, "It figures that you would, especially with me not there. How many times did you run into them?"

Tina clarifies, "Several times. We ran into them a few times before we reached this cave in Total Lush Plains. Then, sometime before you showed up, they appeared once more to take Jirachi for wishes."

Batthan sighs, "They are way too persistent!"

Tina points out, "But, Max really stepped himself up during some of his our Team Rocket encounters."

Batthan wonders, "Really?"

Luigi informs, "I got to show off a new move I learned with my training with Mario. In fact, we both learned a new move. And they're both Final Smash techniques."

Meta Knight compliments, "Impressive."

May smiles, "Max and Youmu were amazing that time, too. And he was also great during a double battle where he used Ralts and Cyndaquil. Speaking of Ralts, he evolved."

Batthan smiles, "Well, congratulations, Max!"

Max smiles, "Thanks!"

Tina finishes, "The rest of the details we can explain another time."

Batthan nods, "Well, alright! Anywho, it's great to be back to our group!"

Zoey agrees, "I couldn't agree anymore. I've missed you guys."

Shadow says, "Now that we're all together, we can head to Estevan's hometown, now."

Meta Knight foreshadows, "Once again, coming back to you guys, we passed by what might be McKenna... and I got that ominous feeling again."

Tina wonders, "You have?"

Silver nods, "Yeah. There's a very chilling and unsettling feeling that I just can't figure out why that is."

Mario encourages, "There's nothing we can't handle if we stick together. Now then, we should start heading to McKenna."

Tina interrupts, "Now hold on, Batthan and his bond have not gotten the chance to see the sunset beauty in this mountain. They have got to see this place before we move on."

Silver smiles, "I've always wanted to see the inside of Mt. Twilight!"

Tina asks, "We can stay here for one more night, can't we?"

Ash nods, "I don't see anything wrong with that!"

Eirin says, "We will need to move on, ourselves. Not today, but tomorrow. But, it has been fun seeing you guys again."

Kaguya desires, "I hope you get to see Gensokyo City eventually. Of course, there is the problem of how you guys will be able to travel to get there..."

Sanae recalls, "That is true..."

And so, with some wishful thinking from Max, he has proven to be a much stronger Pokémon Trainer with an evolved Kirlia. Batthan and his Bond also makes their return to the group. After one more day of staying at Mt. Twilight, they will move on to McKenna Town. Stay tuned!

* * *

And inside a specific town...

Tikal senses, "They will soon be here, Estevan. They are so close."

Godzilla laughs, "Hahaha! Wait until they find out what we have in store for them!"

Estevan says, "I don't normally do this, but... this will really show me what kind of strength those guys really have."

Flying next to Tikal is a mostly white looking Chao. Tikal pets this Chao, which has it smile with affection.

Tikal asks Estevan, "How do you think they're going to react when they encounter them?"

Estevan smiles, "... Who knows. But, they'll be in for one hell of a surprise. We'll just see what happens soon enough."

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Batthan: Nice. Good to be back with the group, even though its only been two chapters. I was certain I was gone longer than that in the original story, though.**

 **PDA777: You were. You lasted throughout the whole chapter where we met up with the group from Kalos, where in the original, you left during the chapter itself.**

 **Batthan: Ahhhhh.**

 **PDA777: See you all next time! It's going to be... something else.**

 **Batthan: Ohh, boy...**


	43. Ch 40- The Legend of Sparta

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **PDA777: I hope you're ready, Batthan!**

 **Batthan: For today's chapter?**

 **PDA777: Obviously. But, are you also ready to enter... the Sparta Zone?**

 **Batthan: That depends. What's in this... Sparta Zone?**

 **PDA777: It affects more than many expect to. Today, Estevan and his life plays a big role. That's all I'll say about that.**

 **Batthan: I see. Well then, let us enter... the Sparta Zone!**

 **PDA777: Off we go!**

* * *

 _ **The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon**_

 _ **Heroes:**_

 **Ash Ketchum (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Blaze the Cat: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Charizard

Pokémon 4- Braviary

 **Misty (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog (SF): Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Gyarados

 **Brock (HB3- Brock's Elegant Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Mario: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Crobat

Pokémon 3- Croagunk

 **May (HB4- Constar Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Miles 'Tails' Prower: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame: Touhou Franchise (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid)

Pokémon 1- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Glaceon

Pokémon 4- Manaphy

 **Max:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Luigi: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Kirlia

Pokémon 2- Cyndaquil

Pokémon 3- Jirachi

 **Dawn (HB4- Constar Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Linde: Fire Emblem Franchise

Pokémon 1- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Pachirisu

Pokémon 3- Buneary

Pokémon 4- Petilil

 **Iris:**

Hero Pokémon- Donkey Kong: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Axew

Pokémon 2- Excadrill

 **Batthan [Ethan Tidwell] (HB2- Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Silver the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Meta Knight: Kirby Franchise

Pokémon 1- Raichu* (Shinyshock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile (Slasher)

Pokémon 3- Tyranitar (Rocky)

Pokémon 4- Dragonite (Scarlet)

 **Zoey (HB2- Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gardevoir

 **Sabrina Spellman and Salem Saberhagen**

 **Claire Joy (HB3- Brock's Elegant Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- VIVIT: Seihou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Blissey

Pokémon 2- Swoobat

 **Tina Sankuri:**

Hero Pokémon- Sanae Kochiya: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Nidoqueen (Rennie)

Pokémon 2- Skarmory (Avale)

Pokémon 3- Primarina (Annabelle)

Pokémon 4- Celebi* (Blossom)

 _ **Villains:**_

 **Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser (Mario Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman (Sonic Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet (Touhou Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

 **Jessie:**

Pokémon 1- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Arbok

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

 **James:**

Pokémon 1- Growlithe (Growlie)

Pokémon 2- Weezing

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

 _ **Symbols:**_

 _ **HB#- Hero Bonds in the order they formed the bond. All of their Hero Pokémon are a part of their bond. It may also show the name of the bond, if they gave it one.**_

 _ ***- Represents that the Pokémon is shiny.**_

 _ **SF- A Hero that is capable of becoming their Second Form.**_

* * *

 _ **The Heroes Current Collection**_

 _ **Ash**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar League:**_

 **1st Badge** \- Aqua Frost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

 **2nd Badge** -Tai Chi Badge (Vegeta- Fighting; Sun Ce)

 **3rd Badge** \- Fanfare Badge (Wingnee- Normal and Flying; Medli)

 _ **May**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Directamo Ribbon

 _ **Dawn**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Seihou Ribbon

* * *

 **Chapter 40: The Legend of Sparta**

Location: Route 711

Our Heroes travel across this short route before reaching McKenna Town. This will be a day like no other before it.

Reimu says, "You know, this is one of the few times in which I'm not looking forward to being at another town."

Sanae asks, "Don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit, Reimu?"

Reimu says, "No! I mean, aren't you worried at what could happen?"

Sanae smiles, "Not really."

Reimu questions, "Ehhh? Why not?"

Sanae figures, "Because, there's a good chance that you're overreacting over nothing."

Reimu asks, "I highly doubt it. Ash, don't you think the next town might be a little ominous to you?"

Ash answers, "We won't really know until we get there. Besides, I'm sure they're very friendly."

Reimu sighs, "I hope you're right."

Marisa asks, "Don't you feel stronger already from the drink I gave you?"

Linde nods, "I do. It's amazing that those kind of drinks exist out there. Calcium..."

Marisa says with determination, "No matter what, I need to do whatever it takes to become stronger. If I can 1-up Reimu in achieving my second form, then it'll be worth it. This is also for our friends and for the next contest."

Sakuya giggles, "Typical Marisa!"

Tina sighs, "I know Estevan is hiding something. There's just this suspicious feeling that I can't seem to shake off."

Iris figures, "At least he seems to be on our side. Cheer up, Tina."

Tina says, "I suppose. I do need to be prepared for my battle against him. Those Kaiju are no joke."

Silver frowns, "Tell me about it..."

Zoey wonders, "Speaking of Kaiju... Batthan, do you have a strategy against them?"

Batthan frowns, "I wish to say that I do, but I don't. I definitely need to continue my training with my Pokémon... and figure something out we can do against them."

Zoey says, "It's really a shame that these Kaiju can be so bad. Though, it seems Estevan can keep these Kaiju in check. I really wonder how he does it."

Batthan agrees, "I wonder, too. Maybe we'll have the answers in his hometown."

* * *

After an hour more of traveling, they see the town in sight.

Ash points, "Is that it?"

Meta Knight senses, "There's that ominous feeling again. It's definitely McKenna Town."

Sonic clutches his fist, "Alright, time to head on in."

They go up the entrance of town. But suddenly, they are stopped by a force field.

Blaze wonders, "Hey, what's with this barrier here?"

Reimu says, "That is relatively strange."

Suddenly, a very bright flash of light appears. When the light fades away, 12 strange figures are floating near them. The Heroes are very surprised to see them appear.

Ash asks, "Who are you all?"

The leader explains, "We are the twelve guardians of McKenna. When our master is not here, we protect this town from intruders and conquerors."

The 12 guardians float down to the ground. The Heroes are quite astonished at their appearances.

Blaze whispers, "Well, they sure do have quite... extravagant appearances."

Reimu asks, "Guardians, huh? So, what are your names?"

Ladon introduces, "I am Ladon, the leader of the 12 Guardians. My other fellow guardians are: Hippolyta, Letnos, Cerina, Cerberus, Erymont, Augo, Stympho, Cretos, Trace, Geryon, and Nemyon."

Sanae whispers, "Their names are quite out there as well."

Salem asks, "Are you all Pokémon by any chance?"

Augo answers, "We are not Pokémon of any kind."

Salem ponders, "Huh..."

Sabrina wonders, "Just out of curiosity, why are they so many of you guarding this town to begin with?"

Letnos answers, "There is huge history involved with this town. Stories about the origins of this town explain what has happened here before it became McKenna Town."

Trace adds, "Also, the maximum security ensures that the people are safe from outside the town. Not inside, though. There are the Crystal Guards that take care of all of the internal affairs, unless it's an emergency. Regardless, with so many of us here, it's nearly impossible for bad things to happen."

Silver comments, "Wow, talk about overkill."

Tina giggles at Trace.

Trace asks, "Hey, what's so funny?"

Tina says, "Oh, nothing. It's just... Trace, right? I just find you to be really awesome looking."

Trace smiles, "Really? Well, thank you. I am honored that you find my appearance to be top notch!"

Cerina replies, "I think somebody's being proud of themselves."

Trace counters, "And what's wrong with that? I mean... it's not too often that I get compliments like this."

Cerina says, "As long as you're not being full of yourself."

Trace gasps, "I would never!"

Some of the Heroes chuckle and giggle.

Ladon says, "Can we focus at the task at end, here?"

The attention turns back to Ladon.

Ladon continues, "Now, what business do you have here?"

May says, "We are merely traveling trainers, Ladon, sir. We are here to participate in the upcoming Pokémon Contest and to also see Estevan's hometown."

Ladon asks, "You are... acquainted with Estevan?"

May nods, "Yes. We have met him several times."

Dawn adds, "He even encouraged us to come here."

Ladon says, "Ahhh, I see. So, I would assume that you all are good?"

Batthan speaks, "As the Champion of this region, I can assure you that every one of my companions here are good."

Ladon smiles, "Ahhhh. It is an honor to have your presence in our town, Champion. Our master speaks very highly of you, as does many others. You may enter."

May cheers, "Alright!"

Tina thinks, " _Who would their master be? Have we met them before?"_

Ladon examines, "But, before you enter, I see that you have a rather huge group of people and Hero Pokémon with you."

Reimu asks, "And... what about it?"

Ladon suggests, "Well, how would you like to battle me?"

Sonic says, "Battle you?"

Ladon says, "Yes! I think you all have a very strong power in you. Besides, it's been a long time since I've battled anyone."

Misty asks, "What do you think, Ash?"

Reimu whispers, "I'm not sure about this, Ash. I'm sure that Estevan has some involvement with these... guardians. My intuition is telling me to stay away from battling them."

Ash says, "This could be a good opportunity to see just how strong they are. If they're really guardians, they certainly must be very strong."

Reimu sweatdrops, "That's why I'm asking you not to battle them."

Ash thinks it over for about a minute.

Ladon asks, "So, what do you say?"

Ash accepts, "I accept your challenge!"

Reimu jumps, "Huh?"

Ash says, "Just trust me on this, Reimu."

Reimu sighs, "Alright."

Ladon nods, "Excellent! You may use whoever you want against me. We will begin whenever you are ready!"

Ladon takes out his weapon, the Amphisbaena. It's a pair of sword-shotguns with unlimited ammo.

Batthan studies, "Ash, look at his weapons. Those are swords and shotguns put together, meaning he can do both long range and short range attacks. Be mindful of who you send out."

Ash nods, "Alright! Let's see..."

Ash looks at Blaze, Reimu, and Sonic to see which one he should use.

Sonic suggests, "I may not have my Super form fully mastered, yet. But, I think I have the best chance against this guy."

Blaze ponders, "Still, I think the battle will mostly take place in the sky. And since neither Sonic, nor I, can stay in the air for too long without second forms and mastering them, this isn't an ideal battle for us."

Reimu says, "Well, I guess it's my battle, then. Kind of wish I can have Yukari's help with this guy."

Ash smiles, "I believe in you, Reimu. Let's do this!"

Reimu prepares, "Very well."

Reimu flies up and takes her Gohei out. Ladon rises into the air as well. They stare at each other, waiting to take their moves.

Ash calls, "I'm ready!"

Ladon says, "Alright! You may make the first move!"

Marisa prays, "Come on, Reimu... you can do it!"

* * *

Ash starts, "Reimu, use your Charming Amulets!"

Reimu throws about seven red amulets to hit Ladon. Ladon simply did a quick movement to dodge all the amulets.

Ash says, "Whoa! Let's see you dodge this! Hakurei Amulet!"

Reimu throws a big red amulet at Ladon.

Ladon studies the amulet and thinks, " _This charm seems to home in on me. Then, I'll just shoot it down!"_

Ladon moves to carefully aim at the amulet. He fires an energy bullet and not only did it destroy the amulet but it also aims for Reimu. Reimu narrowly avoids the bullet.

Reimu sweatdrops, "That sure was a fast bullet!"

The Heroes are very surprised at the speed.

Sonic comments, "Did you see how fast that thing was?"

Tails nods, "Yeah! And not only was he aiming to destroy the amulet, but to hit Reimu as well. He must be a very fast and accurate shooter."

Knuckles adds, "And more then likely... a powerful one, too."

Ash thinks, " _Let's see if he can hit her from behind."_ He calls, "Reimu, Dimensional Rift!"

Reimu disappears. Ladon searches around for her, but couldn't find her. The moment she reappears is behind him. However, he senses her reappearance from behind at a moment's notice and dodges the attack, surprising her greatly. Ladon also takes the opportunity to attack with one of his energy bullets. It hits Reimu, causing her to fall to the ground hard.

Ash asks, "Are you okay, Reimu?"

Reimu gets up, "Yeah, I'm fine. That was rather strange. I thought I had him that time."

Batthan starts to examine Ladon and thinks, " _He shouldn't have been able to detect Reimu so quickly. What's up with that? And what's around his body? Are those... eyes?"_

Ash says, "Let's just keep going, Reimu! Flying Strike!"

Reimu rushes in quickly to attack. Ladon shoots Energy Bullets from both weapons. Reimu narrowly avoids a round of them. He quickly switches to a sword stance to strike down Reimu.

Ash quickly calls, "Back up!"

Reimu narrowly avoids the cross strike.

Reimu comments, "He sure is quick to switch attacking styles."

Ladon rushes in to attack with a sword strike.

Ash calls, "Instant Rift!"

Reimu poses just before Ladon strikes with his sword. She disappears and creates a star of amulets which hits him.

Ladon says, "Impressive! You got a hit on me. Now, let's see you avoid this!"

Ladon switches to Shotgun Style and charges energy into his guns. He rapid fires more powerful energy shots to Reimu.

Ash calls, "Dodge them!"

Reimu flies up to dodge the incoming attacks. This time, the bullets explode when close to Reimu. This made dodging them much harder. After a little while, Reimu gets caught in an explosion, causing her to start falling to the ground.

After that, he approaches the falling Reimu, and strikes her with his swords, causing her to fall to the ground hard.

Ash goes up to Reimu and asks, "Reimu, are you alright?"

Reimu pants, "Not really. Ugh... he sure does hurt a lot."

Reimu gets up again.

Ash supports, "We have to keep going, Reimu. Can you still fight?"

Reimu nods, "Yeah. I still have plenty of energy remaining."

Reimu flies back up.

Ladon comments, "You will need a lot more than what you currently possess if you want to defeat me."

Reimu says, "Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but... I am not losing to you, today!"

Ladon readies, "Well then, show me your strength, shrine maiden!"

Ash calls, "Let's use some Spell Cards, Reimu! Spirit Sign 'Fantasy Orb'!"

After declaring her spell, Reimu unleashes 10 colorful orbs and launches them quickly to Ladon.

Ladon slashes the orbs away with ease. He comments, "Is that the best you can do?"

Reimu struggles, "Gghhhh!"

Ash calls, "Sealing Rift!"

Reimu disappears again. Ladon searches around for Reimu. Reimu appears behind Ladon and shoots out purple needles. Ladon immediately spots her when she reappeared and shoots an Energy Bullet. It destroys the needles and explodes on Reimu. She falls once again. Ladon rushes in to perform another slash at her.

Ash shouts, "Look out, Reimu!"

Reimu recovers and dodges the slash. Ladon continues his pursuit and slashes repeatedly. Reimu dodges each slash for a while.

Reimu grits, "So... much... pressure..."

Ladon apologizes, "I'm sorry that I have to do this to you, shrine maiden, but I'm afraid that you don't stand any chance of besting me at your power level. Haaaaaaa!"

Ladon glows a red color and greatly accelerates his slashing speed, which has him slashing repeatedly at blinding speed. Reimu takes every single slash. At the moment Ladon stops, Reimu screams and gets sent flying, unable to move a single muscle. All of the Heroes gasp at the disbelief of that attack.

Trace sighs, "I feel kind of bad for her, having to take such an insane attack from Ladon."

Cerina comments, "That's just how it goes, Trace. Very few can match the power of any of us, especially our leader."

Tina sobs, "Ohhh my..."

Marisa whispers, "Reimu..."

Ash tears up a lot and shouts, "REIMU!"

At that moment, it was as if time slows dramatically for Reimu.

Reimu faintly thinks, " _So... is this the end? Can I really not win against him? Is he... just too strong for me?"_

A female voice speaks to her telepathically, " _Hmm hmm hmm! Is that all you have, Reimu?"_

Reimu recognizes and thinks, " _Yu-Yukari/"_

Speaking to Reimu telepathically, Yukari speaks, " _This isn't the Reimu I know. The Reimu I know does not surrender to someone who's that much stronger than her."_

Reimu faintly smiles and thinks, " _Well, what about against... those Kaiju?"_

Yukari sighs and supports, _"I know. None of you stood a chance against those Kaiju as you were. But, with this battle, even if you have no chance of winning, you must show him that you are the great Hakurei Shrine Maiden of Gensokyo. You are one of the most powerful beings in all of Gensokyo. After all, you did beat me."_

Reimu thinks, " _You had just woken up, though."_

Yukari giggles, " _True. But still... there's not a single human or youkai who are not aware of your strength. But now... now that you have the trust and love from having a partner, someone as cute as Ash, you must awaken the true power within you, Reimu."_

Reimu questions and thinks, _"My... true power?"_

Yukari assists, _"Just this once, I'll let you see and unlock the true potential within you. Can you see it? The light that shines through your heart?"_

Reimu's entire being begins to glow with a pink aura. Reimu confirms and thinks, _"Yes. I can see it. The power... the power of my love!"_

What appears to be after just a few seconds since Ash's call, Reimu's body shines a bright pink aura. Everyone around become surprised at Reimu's transformation. Her sleeveless red top and her red skirt change into a purple color. Her detached white sleeves, red bow on her head, and Gohei turn pink. Reimu has transformed into Excel Reimu.

Ladon raises an eyebrow, "What is this?"

Marisa grins, "Yo, Reimu! What is that glow around you?"

Excel Reimu looks around her and reacts, "Whoa! I feel so different. And my colors... they make me look like Yukari!"

Sanae smiles, "I think it's an appropriate look for you, Reimu!"

Sonic glees, "Yes! Reimu, you've become your second form!"

Misty gasps, "She's at her second form?"

Batthan cheers, "Looking good, Reimu!"

The Heroes all cheer loudly for Excel Reimu's transformation.

Excel Reimu smiles, "Everyone..."

Ladon smiles, "So... you've unleashed a new power with you, shrine maiden? Very well. Show me the extent of your new power!"

Excel Reimu expresses, "You'll see, Ladon. This is the power with the bonds of my partner. You don't know any special techniques I can use in my second state, Ash. So, leave the rest to me!"

Ash calls, "Alright! I'll continue believing in you, Reimu!"

Excel Reimu smiles, "Ash..."

Excel Reimu looks at her opponent. Ladon readies himself for her upcoming attack.

Excel Reimu shouts, "It's time to unleash a Last Spell technique. Divine Spirit 'Fantasy Seal (Blink)'!"

After declaring her spell, she surrounds herself with 20 large colorful orbs.

Salem asks, "Did she just say Last Spell technique?"

Sakuya explains, "Last Spells are Spell Cards in a much more powerful state. Their power and effects are on another level. Depending on the spell, there may be side effects in using them. And unless you are in a second form, they can only be used once in a battle."

Knuckles grins, "Super powerful spell cards for a super powerful Reimu. That's what I like to see!"

Linde gleams, "Fascinating... Second forms have so many different possibilities with them. Excel Reimu is different even from Super Sonic."

Marisa clarifies, "Her Last Spell is actually a variation of another spell card she can already use, which in itself is a more powerful version of her Fantasy Orb spell card. Watch the magic happen, you guys!"

She makes the orbs burst, causing hundreds of firework bombs to appear and rain down towards Ladon.

Ladon smiles, "Now, things are getting interesting! Energy Overdrive!"

Ladon surrounds himself and his guns with energy.

Ladon says, "Take this!"

At inhuman speeds, he fires many, many shots at all of the bombs, destroying them. Thanks to his 200 eyes, he knows where each bomb is at, and manages to destroy all of them in no time.

All of the Heroes become very shocked.

Excel Reimu sweats, "But, that's impossible!"

Iris shouts, "No way!"

Batthan blinks, "How was he able to do that!"

Ladon chuckles, "Heh heh heh... Didn't expect that, did you?"

Excel Reimu asks, "How were able to see all of my firework bombs? You couldn't have seen them all!"

Ladon explains, "A normal person couldn't see and defuse all of those bombs. But, I can. You see, around my body, I have 198 eyes, in addition to these two on my face. With these many eyes, I can see all over every part of my body. My detection skills are also high notch. Therefore, you won't be able to hit me as much as you think you could. I may have not been able to see where you are when you disappear, but the moment you reappear, I can detect you and I can shoot you down!"

Batthan notices, "That's how he was able to detect Reimu with her Dimensional Rift... and all of the other Rift attacks she used."

Misty frowns, "Ash, even with a more powerful Reimu, I don't know if this is a battle we could win."

Ash ponders, "With his abilities and his power, it doesn't seem like we have much of a chance. What can we do...?"

Excel Reimu sighs, "You just had to make this difficult for me. Very well. I have no other choice in the matter."

Marisa gasps, "Reimu, are you... are you about to...?"

Excel Reimu declares, "Dream Universe 'Fantasy Heaven'!"

Excel Reimu starts glowing pink very brightly as unbelievable power unleashes into her body. Eight Yin-Yang Orb surround her body.

Ladon whispers, "What the..."

Ash wonders, "Reimu?"

Marisa says, "Just as I thought. She's using her ultimate technique."

Sabrina asks, "So, care to explain what's going on with Reimu?"

Marisa explain, "This specific Last Spell... is why Reimu is one of the most powerful beings in all of Gensokyo. Fantasy Heaven... is on a whole other league for any spell card any of us Touhou Heroines have."

Silver jumps, "What? How is that possible?"

Youmu says, "You'll see. Just watch..."

After gathering enough power, Excel Reimu disappears.

Ash gets a strange feeling in his body, "Ahhh..."

Misty asks, "Something wrong, Ash?"

Ash senses, "When Reimu activated her spell, and she disappeared, I got a strange feeling in my body. I can't describe it too well, but... I can feel Reimu from here."

Misty agrees, "Now that you mention it, I can feel her, too. I wonder what this means."

Ash says, "I'm not sure. Let's just see if Reimu can beat him."

Ladon is keeping on his guard, wondering where Reimu is hiding.

Ladon thinks, " _Where is she going to appear? Strange, whatever technique she just used... has even gotten me worried. It's been so long since I've had an opponent this skilled."_

Ladon almost immediately notices a round of about 30 amulets appearing. He shoots them all down with one energy exploding bullet.

Ladon thinks _, "That's strange. She attacked me just now, and yet... I didn't sense her presence. How is that possible?"_

A round of 40 amulets shoot out. He manages to avoid them.

Ladon thinks, _"Not only can I not see where's she attacking, but these charms are being shot at wherever she wants them to."_

Another round of amulets are coming towards him. He narrowly avoids all 60 of them.

Ladon continues to thinks, _"And not only that, but these charms are shooting out in greater numbers. It's getting harder to avoid them."_

Two rounds of 70 amulets appear. He dodges one round and gets hit by a few of the amulets in the other round.

Ladon notices and thinks, _"I'm getting hit. These amulets are coming too quickly and too unexpectedly. I won't be able to shoot them down. Guess I'll have to slash them away, then."_

He switches to his Sword Stance. A huge round of 300 amulets appear all at once. At high speeds, he slices most of them, but gets hit by about 35 of them.

Ladon struggles and thinks, _"Ugh... I'm not the best swordsman. This shrine maiden... she's really putting me on the ropes. Not good..."_

Five rounds of 120 amulets each appear this time. He was able to get a good chuck of them, but was not able to stop one round of them, and takes a lot of damage.

Ladon continues to struggle and think, _"Noo... There's too many of them. I can't shoot and slash what I can't see, and there's too many to react to at once. How is she able to shoot all of these amulets at one time?"_

Trace smiles, "Whoa! She's doing all of that?"

Augo exclaims, "A single Hero in their second state that is able to deal this much pressure to our leader? They are just as fascinating as the near infinite potential of humans."

Iris blinks, "No way... Reimu's doing all of that?"

Marisa nods, "Yep! What's happening is that Reimu 'floats' out of existence for a while, and shoots out amulets in extremely huge quantities. You can't stop what you can't see. So far, no one is able to detect Reimu's appearance, and even if you could, you can't stop her from shooting. She's practically invincible."

Batthan wonders, "That's so much power that she has. But... there must be a downside to it."

Marisa clarifies, "There is. She can't do this forever do to the limits of being a Spell Card. Once she unleashes a final round of thousands of amulets at once, if she somehow does not take him down, she'll be taking a ton of self inflicted damage herself."

Silver ponders, "So, she does have a limit to her power, huh?"

Batthan thinks, " _I'm wondering if her current power is enough to defeat Ladon..._ "

After dodging another huge round of about 1000 amulets, Ladon is seen to have a lot of injuries around his body and starts to tire.

Ladon thinks, " _There's not much I can do. I'm sure she has a limit to her power. I just... gotta last it until she is worn out. But... what if she doesn't have a limit?"_

Just then, Ladon gets a sense of something massive coming.

He prepares himself. He calls, "Energy Overdrive!"

He surrounds himself with energy. Seemingly countless amounts of amulets appear in front of him. He rapid shoots his energy bullets. He was able to take down 2000 amulets. But, the shooting of the amulets continue, and he lets down his guard for a moment for rest and some amulets slip by his bullets to hit him. He is then hits by thousands of amulets.

Ladon greatly struggles and thinks, " _No... this can't be!"_

It would seem endless to Ladon. Around 5000 amulets are shot to him. Excel Reimu appears out of nowhere, being extremely tired. She falls to the ground in her normal form. Ash catches her.

Ash says, "Reimu..."

Reimu pants, "Too... tired..."

Reimu feels faint. It seems that she is about to fall asleep.

Iris asks, "Whoa! Reimu!"

Marisa figures, "It's no surprise that Reimu is completely exhausted after all of that."

Batthan says, "What I'm wondering... is if Ladon is finished."

Everyone looks up to Ladon. He also seems very exhausted.

Ladon pants and thinks, " _To think that a Hero Pokémon could have so much power... especially at their more powerful state. Well done... but, they really have no idea..."_

Ladon screams as he suddenly starts glowing around his body. Various parts of his skin start to come off.

Iris sweatdrops, "Uhh... what is he doing?"

Sanae says, "It... seems like he's shedding..."

Ladon successfully sheds across his entire body, healing him almost completely.

Ladon says, "Ahhhhh. Much better!"

The Heroes become incredibly surprised.

Ash asks, "Did he just healed himself?"

Ladon floats down to the ground chuckles, "Heh heh heh... Well done, Ash. Your Hero managed to put up an excellent fight and you have even severely wounded me. If it was anybody else that's not us, your Pokémon would have won. However, I have the ability to shed my skin, which allows me to remove almost any injury in my body, no matter how big the injury."

Reimu faintly says, "What?"

Ladon adds, "And the best part? I get to do it as much as I want to! You can't win!"

Reimu faintly says, "So... it was all for nothing? Damn!"

Ash frowns, "Sorry, Reimu... I thought we could beat him..."

Sonic thinks, " _I know I wouldn't have been able to beat him with my Super form..."_

Tina asks, "Wait, so are you telling us that this battle is unbeatable? That we never had a chance of winning in the first place?"

Ladon replies, "You had... maybe a one percent chance of winning. There is something that you should know. You see, we... have never lost a battle, ever!"

The Heroes exclaim in shock.

Ladon continues, "So... I'm sorry to say, that you never stood a chance."

Ash asks, "Then, what was the point of my battle?"

Ladon answers, "To test your strength. As I've said earlier, you all had incredible strength. And... I've enjoyed our battle with you, Ash. You are a very strong trainer."

Ash says, "Thanks! We've learned a lot from our battle."

Ladon concludes, "Now, we shall let you into our town. Enjoy your stay."

Ladon and the other guardians disappear and the barrier protecting the town is let down, allowing the Heroes to enter.

Max sighs, "I'm glad they're gone. They were kind of scary..."

Luigi agrees, "Y-yeah..."

Ash asks, "Are you going to be okay, Reimu?"

Reimu faintly says, "Yeah, I'll be fine. I just need to... rest for awhile..."

Reimu falls asleep. Ash still carries her around.

Ash says, "Alright, everyone, let's head to town. Reimu could use a Pokémon Center right about now."

The Heroes enter the town.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the sky, the Koopa Balloon is seen up in the sky with Team Rocket, who watched the whole thing.

Eggman sweatdrops, "Oh my... those guardians are beyond our power!"

Meowth says, "There's no way we'll be able to get into town. They'll shoot us down before we even come close."

James adds, "And if there's one thing we've learned, it's to stay away from anything involving that Estevan and his Kaiju Pokémon."

Jessie says, "Guess this is one contest I won't be entering in."

Wobbuffet appears, "Wooooobuffet!"

Flandre frowns, "What scared me is that Last Spell Reimu used, especially with her new second form. I can't match that power!"

Bowser agrees, "Yeah... those guys continue to get stronger."

Eggman says, "Well, I guess we'll have to wait until they leave town. This'll give me opportunities to come up with some new sneaky tactics!"

Meowth cheers, "Ahh yeah!"

* * *

Location: McKenna Town

Our Heroes enter the town. There are a wide variety of places to visit, including a castle.

May looks around, "Wow, look at this place!"

Tails says, "It sure looks like a very energetic town."

"Hahaha! You would be correct to assume that!" A male voice spoke.

Tails wonders, "Huh?"

The Heroes look at three people in front of them. They are Estevan's family. There's the King, Jessie, the Queen, Demie, and the younger sister of Estevan, Angel.

Jessie greets, "Welcome to McKenna Town. We've been expecting you."

Blaze wonders, "You have?"

Jessie introduces, "Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am the King of this town, Jessie Martinez. This is my wife, the Queen, Demie, and my daughter, Angel."

Tina remembers, "Martinez... Wait, then that means you're-"

The Heroes finish the statement, "Estevan's family!"

Demie nods, "That is correct. We have been expecting your visit from our son."

Jessie adds, "Especially you, Champion. We are honored to have you visit our town."

Batthan says, "Glad to be here."

Angel examines, "So these are the people my big brother's been talking about."

While the King and Queen are dressed royally as they should be, Angel is quite different. She has on skin tight jeans, leather wrists, a ripped up shirt, long leather studded boots, has dark reddish purple hair, and has weird purple eyes.

Misty comments, "Your daughter sure looks... different than what other people normally wear."

Demie says, "Oh, don't mind her. She just likes to wear whatever she wants. But don't let her looks make you think bad of her. She is respectful and kind to other people... as long as she is told that way to her."

Tina smiles, "Well, I think you're very cute, Angel."

Angel blinks, "Cute? Heh... funny, there are very few strangers who would call me cute. I thought you would all dislike what I look like."

Tina clarifies, "We're not like that. I never judge what other people look like... unless they wear a ton of unnatural makeup. You should wear whatever you like, Angel. Because that defines who you are and what makes you special."

Angel smiles, "Wow, you really mean that? Uhh... thank you."

Demie notices, "You've certainly taken a liking to my daughter."

Tina explains, "Well, I do have a younger sister, myself. They don't look anything alike, but... I suppose I have a soft spot for younger sisters..."

Angel slightly blushes.

Jessie says, "Well anyway, we welcome you to stay in our town for a while. How about we take you to our castle?"

Iris confirms, "You have a castle?"

Jessie says, "That's right! Over there!"

He points to the castle that's not too far off from where they are.

Zoey smiles, "Wow, that's so cool."

Batthan agrees, "Yeah! Castles are the coolest."

Ash says, "Well, I need to take my Hero Pokémon to the Pokémon Center, first. We've just had a big battle."

Jessie guesses, "Let me guess... with one of the Guardians?"

Ash wonders, "That's right! How did you know?"

Jessie clarifies, "It's rather easy to notice when the Guardians are in battle."

Ash says, "Ohhh..."

Jessie insists, "But, you don't need to go to the Pokémon Center. We can fix her up when we get there. Just follow us!"

Ash nods, "Alright!"

Pikachu says, "Pikachuuuu!"

The Heroes follow Estevan's family to the Royal Castle.

* * *

They enter the Royal Castle. It's a huge, vast castle full of memorable portraits and special artifacts here and there. The Heroes look around at the beauty of the castle interior.

Claire gleams, "Oh wow, this is beautiful!"

VIVIT admires, "It's absolutely amazing!"

Misty comments, "It's beyond words..."

Sonic whistles, "Now this is a castle! Talk about livin' luxury!"

They head towards the center of the castle, where the luxury seats for the King and Queen are. There, they see two human looking figures speaking to the light blue haired woman that came by to see them.

Ash asks, "What's going on, here?"

Mario recognizes, "Whoa! Are those two really... who I think they are?"

Talking to the light blue haired woman are two very familiar faces by name, Link and Zelda from the world of Hyrule. These incarnations of Link and Zelda are from the Warriors era. This Link features a long blue scarf, while Zelda wears light armor, and thus, more dressed for battle.

The woman they speak to is Lana, who is also from their era. She is a sorceress with light blue hair, purple eyes, and her outfit is themed to mostly blue and white colors.

Lana giggles, "Heehee! See you soon, you two!"

Zelda waves, "Take care, Lana. And be careful!"

As Lana walks off, she sees the King and Queen. She gives a bow to them, then continues walking out of the castle.

Misty is close to Lana as she is walking off. For a moment, she gets a feeling in her heart. Misty touches her chest and thinks, " _That girl..."_

As soon as Lana left, Luigi wonders, "Do you know who that is, Mario?"

Mario denies, "No. I have never seen her before. Though, it seems Link and Zelda are familiar with her. Hmmm..."

Link greets, "Welcome back!"

Mario notices, "Ohhhhh?"

The Heroes and the family continue walking forward.

Zelda asks, "Who are these visitors?"

Jessie answers, "These are the guests that our son has invited."

The Heroes stop just before them. The King and Queen sit at their seats. Angel stands next to other beings that are companions to her.

Batthan asks, "So, who are they?"

Jessie smiles, "Well, I'm glad you asked. These two before us, and those next to Angel, are all Pokémon!"

The Heroes become quite surprised.

Mario calls, "Hey, Link, it's-a-me!"

Link recognizes, "... Mario!"

Link and Mario walk up to each other and shake hands.

Mario smiles, "It's great to see you again, my fellow Hero."

Link says, "Same to you!"

Jessie comments, "Ahhh! So it seems my Hero knows you very well."

Brock confirms, "Your Hero? Wait... Link is your Hero Pokémon?"

Jessie nods, "That's right!"

Luigi jumps, "Wow! That's surprising! Hey DK, let's go see Link and Zelda."

DK nods, "Okay!"

Luigi and DK walk up to Link and Mario.

Link recognizes, "Donkey Kong... Luigi..."

Luigi greets, "Hey, Link!"

DK says, "Link! An old friend."

Zelda walks up to them.

Zelda smiles, "How wonderful. Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, it is so wonderful seeing you again."

DK smiles, "Zelda!"

Luigi gleams, "Ahhh! Princess Zelda!"

Mario greets, "It's great seeing you, too."

Demie giggles, "Seems my Hero knows you as well."

May guesses, "Zelda's your Hero, Demie?"

Demie nods, "That is correct. And by the way, we are not just husband and wife. We also have a Hero Bond."

Silver wonders, "Really?"

Demie names, "Yes. We are officially known as Jessie's Triforce Bond!"

Batthan repeats, "Jessie's Triforce Bond..."

Mario says, "Some of us are part of Hero Bonds, too. I am in one of them."

Link smiles, "Nice!"

Knuckles asks, "You are already together! So, why have you formed a Hero Bond?"

Demie answers, "Well, it is for more than just using each other's Hero Pokémon. You see... Link and Zelda are also married."

The Heroes show their excitement.

Mario exclaims, "Whoa! I didn't expect that!"

Link chuckles, "Hahaha! Aren't you wanting to marry Peach, someday, too?"

Mario blushes, "Well, yes..."

Blaze counts, "This is the second time we've come across a Hero Bond that's not from our group. And like them, both the humans and the Heroes are married."

Tina says, "This situation couldn't turn out any more ideal."

Jessie agrees, "Indeed! Link and Zelda have been extremely helpful to us. We are always grateful for their help."

Link smiles, "We are always there for you, Jessie, Demie, as we've swore that we would."

Zelda nods, "... Coming to this world has been the best for us. But, I am a little surprised about you, Mario. I do not see your Princess, especially since you are in a Hero Bond."

Link says, "I was about to ask about that."

Mario frowns, "Since Luigi and I came to this world, we have not yet come into contact with either Princess Peach or Princess Daisy. We don't know where they are or if they are safe."

Link frowns, "Sorry to hear that."

Zelda clarifies, "Unfortunately, we have not heard anything about them since being here."

Misty asks, "Who was that blue haired girl that was seeing you two?"

Zelda answers, "An old friend of ours. She was with us when we were still in our world. We were surprised to hear that she came to this world along with us. And actually, last week was the first time we saw her in this world."

Link apologies, "Sorry you can't meet her if you were curious. This was the last day she wanted to see us. She's off to another part of the island. She said that... she wanted to find her other half."

Misty questions, "Other half?"

Zelda wavers, "You shouldn't worry about her. I don't think she would be that important to you for any real reason."

Misty thinks, " _My heart would say otherwise."_

May turns to Angel and notices that there are Pokémon with her, too. May asks, "Oh, Angel, are those your Pokémon?"

Angel smirks, "Pretty observant of you. Yes, they are. These two are my Hero Pokémon, Vergil and Strider Hiryu."

Vergil is the twin brother of the legendary Dante, from the Human Realm of the DmC world. He has partly demon blood in his body. He has blue eyes and white hair. His apparel is blue clothing, a black coat, charcoal gray fingerless gloves, black pants, and dark teal boots.

Vergil greets, "Greetings."

Strider Hiryu is a high class super spy with incredibly agility, from a more dystopian time of Earth. He has a very ninja like appearance in his outfit. He has red eyes and brown hair. He wears a red scarf that masks over the lower portion of his face. His outfit mostly consists of dark blue hard rubber armor.

Hiryu greets, "Hello."

Angel introduces, "And this is my Kaiju Pokémon, Utsuno Ikasagami."

Utsuno is a Kaiju who uses powerful light abilities to take down those who would threaten the people he protects.

Utsuno bows and greets, "It is a pleasure, visitors."

The Heroes exclaim, "Kaiju Pokémon?"

Tina questions, "You have a Kaiju Pokémon? I thought only Estevan had Kaiju."

Angel explains, "While my brother is destined to catch all of the Kaiju Pokémon in the island, I still wanted one for myself. He... let me have any of the Kaiju that he caught at the time. I chose Utsuno... or rather, he chose me."

Utsuno explains, "I knew from the moment we met that I would be her protector... her light. I am honored to do this for Master Estevan."

Tina asks, "Is this really okay with you two?"

Jessie nods, "Yes. Angel is the only other human with a Kaiju Pokémon. Estevan has and will catch all of the rest. That was his wish... his destiny."

Tina exclaims, "Wow!"

Salem comments, "This is becoming more and more interesting. There might actually be Kaiju that aren't all evil and want to harm humans."

Sabrina wonders, "Was Godzilla like that, too?"

Jessie remembers, "Now, Ash, your Hero is hurt, is she?"

Ash confirms, "Yes. Reimu needs healing."

Demie smiles, "Allow my Zelda to heal your Hero, Ash. Place her down here."

Ash places Reimu down where Demie pointed at.

Demie calls, "Now, Zelda, heal Reimu with Nayru's Light."

Zelda nods and she kneels down near Reimu. Zelda folds her hands and summons a Triforce symbol below Reimu. Light shines below Reimu as Reimu begins to shine, which restores Reimu's energy. After 10 seconds, the process is done, and Reimu wakes up.

Reimu opens her eyes, "Huh? What...?"

Zelda greets, "You're awake."

Reimu asks, "Did you heal me?"

Zelda nods, "Yes. I am Zelda. Let me help you up!"

Reimu agrees, "Ohh, sure."

Zelda stands up and holds out her hand. Reimu grabs it and Zelda helps her up.

Ash asks, "How are you feeling, Reimu?"

Reimu smiles, "Much better. So, who are they?"

Ash describes, "They are Estevan's family. That's their parents and that's his younger sister. And these are their Hero Pokémon and Kaiju Pokémon."

Reimu bows, "I see... Thank you for the heal, Zelda."

Zelda smiles, "It's my pleasure."

Reimu walks back to the group.

Jessie says, "Okay, now that she is just fine, to what do we owe the visit from you all, besides being invited by my son, of course?"

Dawn asks, "We would like to know when the next contest is being held."

Demie answers, "Ahhh, the contest. It's something I'm looking forward to. The upcoming contest is scheduled to begin in three days."

Jessie explains, "Estevan should be here shortly to see you all here. Until then, feel free to relax and explore around town to your heart's content."

Ash nods, "Thank you. We will."

Jessie realized, "Oh, yes. You will need a place to stay, won't you? Hmm... what to do..."

Sabrina assures, "Do not worry about that, for I have a solution."

Jessie wonders, "You do? ... And what would that be?"

Sabrina explains, "I am a witch from my world. Though I am not a Hero Pokémon, I do have magical powers. With my magic, I am able to conjure a mansion for us to stay us. So, if you see an unfamiliar building, that's us."

Demie ponders, "A human with magic powers..."

Jessie exclaims, "Wow, that's quite handy! Well then, I suppose that's everything settled..."

Link interrupts, "Wait, Jessie. I would like to ask a request for a battle."

Jessie says, "A battle?"

Link wonders, "Yes. Clearly, we have powerful Heroes here. I want to have a Hero Pokémon Battle with one of the Heroes. May we do that?"

Jessie says, "Well, it depends on what they say."

Link turns to Mario, "Mario, I would like a battle with you and your partner. Do you accept?"

Mario confirms, "What do you think, Brock? Wanna battle?"

Brock nods, "Sure! We can battle Link."

Mario smiles, "Excellent! I was wanting to try out the new moves that I came up with during my training with Luigi."

Sakuya adds, "It gives up opportunity to see just how strong the Hero of Hyrule is."

Brock confirms, "We accept your challenge, Link."

Link nods, "Great! Let's battle."

* * *

Link and Mario are in their positions to battle. Link brings out the Master Sword and the Hylian Shield.

VIVIT announces, "I shall be the judge of this battle. This will be a one on one Hero Pokémon battle with no time limit. Are both sides ready?"

Brock nods, "We're ready, VIVIT!"

Jessie says, "Ready!"

VIVIT continues, "Alright! Let's begin the battle!"

Jessie allows, "You may make the first move, Brock."

Brock starts, "If you insist. Mario, use your Fireball!"

Mario shoots a flaming orb that bounces to Link. Link blocks the attack with his shield.

Link says, "You'll have to do better than that."

Brock calls, "If you say so. Mario, Fire Punch!"

Mario runs forward with flaming fists.

Jessie commands, "Dodge and use Hero's Bow!"

Link jumps to the side to dodge the punch. He then takes out his special bow, and lets loose a strong arrow from it, striking Mario with it.

Brock calls, "Mario, let's power up with your Fire Flower!"

Mario magically creates a Fire Flower from his hand. He absorbs its power, surrounds himself with flames, and changes his outfit to become Fire Mario.

Luigi cheers, "Yaaay! My brother's stronger now!"

Iris smiles, "Transformations like that are so cool. I wonder what you would look like if you use a Thunder Flower from Luigi, DK."

DK ponders, "Oooooh..."

Brock calls, "Let's hit him with another Fireball!"

Fire Mario's Fireball glows when it appears. He throws it with increased speed. Link is pushed back when he blocks it with his shield.

Link says, "... Now that was a Fireball."

Jessie calls, "Let's go into close combat. Hit him with your Slash!"

Link rushes in and strikes Fire Mario with a strong swipe from his sword.

Brock calls, "Hit him back with your Fire Hammer!"

Fire Mario's brings out his hammer and engulfs it with flames. He strikes at Link with good damage.

Jessie calls, "Use your Spin Attack!"

Link charges energy into his sword. Then, he starts spinning forward to attack Fire Mario.

Brock calls, "Mario, we'll match that with your Mario Tornado!"

Fire Mario himself spins around. Both attacks clash continuously, resulting in a stalemate.

Link compliments, "You are still incredible, Mario."

Fire Mario smiles, "You are, too, Link!"

Jessie calls, "Let's step it up, Link! Warrior Rush!"

Link shouts, "Haaaaaaa!"

Link's sword glows pink as he goes in for a powerful attack.

Brock says, "Star Defend!"

Fire Mario gathers natural energy and poses defensively to prepare for the incoming attack.

Link slashes Fire Mario repeatedly and with force, but Mario is taking the hits well.

Brock follows up, "Hit him with your Super Jump Punch!"

Fire Mario avoids the last slash from Link and does an uppercut on Link, causing him to be sent high up from the castle, but as Link is about to hit the ground, he rolls to recover quickly.

Marisa whistles, "Now that was some sweet recovering right there!"

Brock smiles, "Okay, Mario, let's show something new we've been working on."

Fire Mario cheers, "Woohoo! I've been waiting to use this!"

Brock calls, "Transform into Cape Mario!"

Fire Mario holds his hat and magically pulls out a Cape Feather from it. He puts his hat back on and absorbs its properties, which removes his Fire Flower power, and conjures a yellow cape on his back, turning him into Cape Mario.

Many of the spectators become surprised with Mario's transformation.

Batthan smiles, "Whoa! Mario's wearing a cape, now? He's become a superhero!"

Luigi smiles, "With the power of the Cape Feather, Mario can now fly. And unlike the Propeller Suit, he is able to fly freely and quickly."

Salem grins, "Imagine me with that cape. I can be... Super Salem, the flying cat of justice. After beating the bad guys with my strong scratches, I get rewarded with grooming and fish! Ahhhhh! So dreamy!"

Sabrina comments, "Salem, if you can't even Scratch like a Pokémon, then I highly doubt your superhero attempts would stop any Pokémon."

Salem counters, "At least those that can't fly won't be able to reach me while I'm in the air! This cat never needs to land on his feet. Meow!"

Link recalls, "That's odd. I thought you needed to find those kind of powers on the spot in order to use them."

Cape Mario states, "That's ancient history now, Link!"

Brock explains, "With the power of Mario's hat, and how its magical properties resemble an old companion of his, transformations of many kinds is possible. And with how many adventures Mario has been, he has a ton of different possibilities."

Cape Mario begins his flight, "Cappy is a wonderful friend and companion that I made in my latest adventure in my world. With my hat having a magical transformation property, I can become anything I desire! I may even come up with new transformations."

Zelda smiles, "How convenient for you, Mario. This amount of versatility allows you to change into different forms on the fly very quickly, which allows you to take advantage of many situations."

Jessie comments, "Very impressive from you! But, we have many ways of combating aerial enemies. Link, use your Hookshot!"

Link brings out his trusty item to shoot a hook from his machine to grab Cape Mario and pulls him to bring him down towards him.

Jessie calls, "Give him your Magic Hammer!"

Link removes the hook from Cape Mario as he still forcefully heads towards Link. Link brings out a hammer and whacks Cape Mario to the ground when he got close. After a few moments of the impact, Cape Mario rolls from the ground and jumps high to return back to his flight.

Jessie commands, "Now, attack with Arrow Enchant, and use the Electric element!"

Link brings out his bow and powers it with electricity. He shoots an electrically charged arrow to Cape Mario.

Brock calls, "Dodge and use the Cape Dive!"

Cape Mario avoids the arrow and dives down to the ground to ram on Link. Link blocks the blow with his shield, but the impact of the attack forces Link back some.

After ramming, he spins gracefully in the air, then lands on the ground and poses for the crowd. The Heroes cheer for his landing.

Max cheers, "Those spins in the air were awesome!"

Sakuya smiles, "What a stylish landing, Mario!"

Brock smiles, "Time for another transformation, Mario. Become Hammer Mario!"

Cape Mario uses his hat and transforms it into a black helmet. By putting it on, he transforms into Hammer Mario. He has a black helmet, a black Koopa shell, a brown shirt, and black overalls.

Marisa grins, "Check out Mario's appearance, now!"

Sanae comments, "That's quite the bulky suit Mario's wearing."

Luigi clarifies, "All Koopa based enemies from our world are known for their stellar defenses. The Hammer Suit is good at defending and attacking, because the hammers he throws are strong."

Blaze figures, "Though, I doubt he'll be able to move quickly."

Brock calls, "Attack with Hammer Throw!"

Hammer Mario conjures a black hammer and throws it at Link. Link blocks it, but he felt the power from the impact.

Link senses, "Whoa! For a small hammer like that, it sure felt powerful!"

Jessie adds, "And at that form, he won't be that easy to damage him. Let's give him your Hero's Bomb.

Link brings out a bomb and throws it at Hammer Mario. It explodes and Hammer Mario takes a lot of damage.

Hammer Mario recovers, "Ohhh... Bombs are hard to take even at this form."

Brock suggests, "Strike him with your Hammer Barrage!"

Hammer Mario throws five hammers at Link. Four hammers hit Link's shield, but the force of the attacks cause him to expose himself for a second, having him get hit by the fifth hammer.

Brock continues, "Attack with Fire Hammer!"

Hammer Mario brings out a bigger hammer and enchants it with flames. Because he is at his Hammer Form, the flames swirl with increased power. He jumps forward to attack.

Link blocks with his shield, but is having a hard time keeping Hammer Mario in check.

Link struggles, "Ggghhh..."

Jessie commands, "Blow him away with your Hero Slash!"

Link's sword glows a gold aura and he slashes Hammer Mario with a huge force. He recovers and keeps himself composed.

Hammer Mario says, "Whoa..."

Jessie calls, "Arrow Enchant! And make it Fire this time!"

Link shoots a fire powered arrow near Hammer Mario's feet.

Brock commands, "Shell Withdraw!"

He hides in his Koopa Shell to take most of the arrow's attack.

Jessie calls, "Now, Link, use your Boomerang and shoot it with a Wind arrow from your Arrow Enchant!"

Link brings out a boomerang and throws it at Hammer Mario, who is still hiding in his shell. The attack hits, but does not do much damage. Link shoots a wind arrow this time, and hits the boomerang, giving it a wind property.

A tornado appears from the boomerang, and as it returns to Link, Hammer Mario gets caught up in the tornado, which has him being pulled towards Link.

Brock strategizes, "Perfect! This'll make it stronger! Mario, use your Mario Tornado!"

Hammer Mario gets out of his shell, and starts to spin. With him spinning in the same direction as the tornado, he captures the property of the wind attribute from the boomerang and adds it to Hammer Mario's attack.

Jessie exclaims, "Ahhh! No way!"

Not expecting the attack, Link takes big damage from Hammer Mario's spinning as the boomerang returns to him. He becomes launched from the finishing blow and impacts on the ground.

Jessie asks, "Are you alright, Link?"

Link slowly gets up, "Somewhat..."

Brock says, "That's enough of your Hammer form. Change back into your normal form and power up with Star Charge!"

Hammer Mario changes back into his normal form. He gathers natural energy and surrounds himself with an aura of electricity.

Jessie wonders, "Now what?"

Brock attacks, "Hero Beam him!"

Mario charges with a red aura and uses the energy he stored for more power. He fires a powerful beam towards Link.

Jessie says, "Wait for the right moment..."

They wait until the beam is just about to hit him.

Jessie quickly calls, "Roll Dodge into a Water Arrow Enchant!"

Link narrowly avoids the beam by rolling to his left. As he does, he brings out his bow and arrow. He quickly powers his arrow with Water and shoots Mario.

Mario stops his beam firing, but before he could move out the way, the arrow hits Mario, dealing effective damage, and brings him down to the ground.

Brock exclaims, "Oh no! Mario!"

Luigi expresses, "Ahhhhh! That had to hurt!"

Jessie smiles, "This is our chance to heal up, Link! Use Fairy's Blessing!"

After a few moments of gathering energy, Link summons a fairy from his world to surround Link with energy. Link feels rejuvenated and stronger than before.

Brock notices, "Looks like it healed him... Mario, can you keep going?"

Mario gets up and pants a little, "Ohhhh. Yeah. I can keep fighting."

Brock thinks, _"Mario is starting to show fatigue. Meanwhile, Link looks ready for more action."_

Jessie calls, "Let's see how he likes his own taste of fire. Link, use your Fire Rod!"

Link brings out a magic rod to summon a fire twister towards Mario.

Brock sees an opportunity, "Alright! Mario, Pyro Drain!"

Mario takes the fire twister and absorbs its properties. His body creates a firey aura.

Mario grins, "Now we're talking!"

Jessie warns, "Watch out, Link!"

Brock calls, "Unleash your Final Smash! Hero Fire!"

Mario's fire aura becomes a firey rainbow aura. He gathers blue fire that surrounds his entire body. He forms a large light infused fireball in his hand. It gives off a large degree of heat. He sends it forward with great speed.

Link attempts to block it, but shortly after coming into contact with his shield, the fireball explodes, forcing Link to be sent flying into the castle walls hard. He slides down the wall in pain. Mario's complete aura wears off. Everyone around becomes very surprised.

Jessie exclaims, "Link!"

Angel blinks, "Wow... that sure was one powerful ball of fire!"

Marisa becomes excited, "That was awesome! I love seeing that kind of power in battle!"

Tails sweatdrops, "Just seeing how incredible a Final Smash technique can be, and factoring in the boost from absorbing an earlier fire attack, can be downright terrifying!"

Luigi smiles, "Yahoo! My brother is the best!"

After a minute, Link gets up and returns to his normal position on the battle.

Jessie thinks, " _Mario is very determined not to give up. I think it's time we show them a very special power."_ He suggests, _"_ Well, Link, Mario's been a worthy opponent. I think it's time we take this battle to the next level, wouldn't you say?"

Link nods, "I agree!"

Jessie commands, "State change and become Golden once more!"

Link shouts and gathers energy into all parts of his body and weapons. Link transforms into Golden Link. His clothes and aura become the gold color, his Master Sword has powered up into the Neo Master Sword, which sports a glowing aura around the whole sword, and his Hylian Shield now becomes the Triforce Shield, which is stronger and can also deflect attacks like the Mirror Shield.

Mario jumps in shock, "Whoa! Link, you can transform?"

Golden Link smiles, "Sure can!"

Jessie explains, "Link and I have developed a close bond with each other. This bond allows us to become his second form. So, what do you say to that?"

Brock says, "Well, I say, very impressive. It's too bad Mario can't match to that kind of power."

Golden Link questions, "Really? You have no power similar to mine, Mario? You... the Hero known for many transformations?"

Mario sweatdrops, "I'm not like Sonic, you know. Plus, you should know how difficult it is. It must have taken you years."

Golden Link agrees, "True. I shouldn't be the one to talk. Still... I guess you haven't tapped into that kind of power, yet."

Sonic comments, "Even though I can transform like you can, Link, I have yet to master that ability."

Reimu adds, "As you probably saw from my battle, I am also able to transform. But... I haven't a clue on how to unleash that kind of power at will."

Jessie suggests, "I think it would help to know the secret on how Link is able to use this power whenever he needs to, provided he has enough will and energy to do so. I shall tell you after our battle."

Mario points out, "Link, I am noticing something from you?"

Golden Link, "Like what?"

Mario asks, "You are at your second state. Can't you fly?"

Golden Link stutters, "Well, I... I suppose I can't..."

Tina ponders, "Huh? I thought anyone could have the ability to fly if they are at their second state."

Sonic explains, "That may not necessarily be true. Light type attributions do come into play with a second state usually, but not with flight. It depends on the Hero."

Jessie notes, "He may not be able to fly, but he can make up for it by having a much higher jumping power."

Tina thinks, "Well... I suppose that works."

Jessie smiles, "I don't know how long Mario is going to last against the Golden Hero. Let's see what you two really have."

Mario sighs, "Ohh boy..."

Jessie calls, "Right, let's go Link! Day Slash!"

Golden Link moves very quickly with his second state. He prepares to attack with light enhanced blade.

Brock calls, "Attack with Fire Hammer!"

Mario waits until Golden Link gets close. He attacks with his flaming hammer. Both attacks clash for a bit. Mario struggles as Golden Link overtakes Mario's strength. Golden Link wins the clash and strikes Mario.

Brock says, "This is getting tougher for us..."

Jessie calls, "Link, attack him with Hero Star Slash!"

Golden Link's sword glows a greenish gold glow. He creates a cutter from his sword to quickly strike towards Mario.

Brock suggests, "Try to send it back with your Galaxy Spin!"

Mario performs a magical spin when the attack gets to him. While successful in sending the attack back at Link, it was not without taking a lot of damage from the attack. Mario falls to the ground as the cutter is flying back to Link.

Jessie jumps, "What the... Link, Triforce Barrier!"

Link surrounds himself with a triangle shaped barrier to protect himself from his own attack.

Jessie thinks, " _That was some smart thinking! Mario isn't known as a legendary Hero Pokémon for nothing. It's a shame that he is becoming tired to go at it much more."_

Mario pants, "Ohhhh... Mama Mia..."

Luigi frowns, "Mario's not looking so good."

Sonic says, "My buddy doesn't have much left he can do. Even we have our limits..."

Brock attacks, "Use your Fireball!"

Mario fires a flame orb that bounces towards Golden Link. Golden Link deflects the fireball easily with his Triforce Shield, sending it at a faster speed to strike back at Mario.

Brock sweatdrops, "Oh no!"

Jessie clarifies, "I'm afraid most of your ranged attacks won't work on Link in his new form. His shield can now deflect certain projectiles back at the attacker."

Brock thinks, " _What can I do? Mario's almost out of energy, and any projectiles we do will just get deflected, making the distant game worthless."_

Jessie says, "This was a fantastic battle, Brock. But, I'm afraid this battle has come to an end. Link, Warrior Rush!"

Golden Link glows his sword a pinkish gold and charges towards Mario.

Brock defends, "Star Defend!"

One by one, Golden Link performs a powerful slash at Mario. All Mario can do is take the hits and block them as much as he can.

Mario sweats, "Ohhhh! Ahhhhhh!"

Golden Link says, "Come on, Mario. I know this isn't your best!"

Mario struggles, "Ggggh..."

Golden Link encourages, "Think about that all you have done for the Kingdom. Think about the people you protect... those you who love and who love you!"

Mario silences, "..."

Golden Link shares, "Do you want to know how I first unleashed my second form? It's not just because of my bonds with my partner. It's because of my love. Love for my partner's family and friends. Love for those that I can call my allies. Love... for my precious Zelda!"

Mario realizes, "Whoa!"

Golden Link slows his attacks as he continues, "That desire... to protect everyone... everyone you call your family. There's a firey light deep inside yourself that unleashes out when you need it most. Think about the Final Smash techniques you can do. Then, go even deeper inside. Every Hero has a faint light that resides in the core of their bodies. By mentally touching that light, and fueling it with love, you can do anything you desire. Do you have that desire, Mario? Well... DO YOU?"

Golden Link strikes Mario one more time, sending him flying.

Mario thinks, _"That desire... to protect everyone... Everyone here is my family... My bond, Sonic, and... my precious Peachy. Even if she's not here, I... I..."_

Mario lands on the ground and screams as energy surges rapidly from him. Everyone expresses their shock from Mario's power.

Angel blinks, "Ohhhhh!"

Demie says, "Mario..."

Sonic grins, "Yes! Go, Mario!"

Golden Link smiles and nods.

Mario's red hat and red shirt change into a gold color. His blue overalls become white. Finally, a white cape forms on his back. A gold aura surrounds him as his transformation becomes complete.

The transformed Mario identifies, "I am... Grand Mario!"

Marisa cheers, "Yeah! That's what I like to see!"

Claire smiles, "Mario looks... so powerful."

Iris notices, "He even has the Cape from his Cape form. Now, he really looks like a superhero!"

Luigi energizes, "Go get'em, brother! Show Link your ultimate star power!"

Brock says, "I was really worried about you, Mario. Now, we're back in action!"

Grand Mario readies himself for combat, "You know it, Brock!"

Jessie smiles, "I'm very excited for this! This battle shall be even more entertaining!"

Brock agrees, "Yeah! It's time to continue with the battle of second states!"

Jessie nods, "Right! Link, Warrior Rush!"

Brock calls, "Mario, Burning Combo!"

Both Golden Link and Grand Mario rush in. The two trade blows with each other with great speed and power as Golden Link slashes repeatedly, while Grand Mario strikes with firey blows. The impact of each attack becomes felt by the spectators.

Sonic compliments, "It's just amazing. Both Mario and Link are incredible Heroes. They really show how great and how intense these battles can get."

Ash adds, "It's Pokémon battles like these that's always worth watching, and also worth being a part of. To master these battles and Pokémon... that is the dream I wish to fulfill."

Misty assures, "Your dream will come true, someday, Ash. With Brock having the time of his life with his first partner, we've all come a long way."

Sakuya says, "Most of us would like to achieve that kind of second state power so that we may have dream battles like these."

Marisa agrees, "I know I do. If Reimu can, so can I."

Blaze remembers, "The words Link mentioned to Mario... it's something we should all keep in mind. Perhaps... that is one of their secrets to achieving a second state."

Silver wonders, "Is there more that they know? I am a bit curious. Aren't you, partner?"

Batthan says, "It would certainly help if we can figure it out a lot sooner, especially from these two who have mastered the art of the second state."

Both Grand Mario and Golden Link seem equal in power on their clashes. But Grand Mario slips up for a moment, allowing Golden Link to expose him.

Jessie holds his hand forward and calls, "Now, Link, crush Mario with your Triforce Slash!"

Golden Link holds his hand forward and traps Grand Mario in a Triforce image. Golden Link glows a rainbow aura around his body and he rushes into the trapped Grand Mario and begins doing powerful and quick series of slashes.

Youmu exclaims, "That's surprising!"

Meta Knight notes, "That's a Final Smash technique Link is performing."

Batthan cringes, "... That attack looks like it's gonna hurt a lot!"

Golden Link takes a brief moment to charge up one more super slash. He slices Grand Mario out of the Triforce image, sending him flying to the wall.

Batthan says, "And just as I figured, it did hurt... a lot."

Despite taking a lot of damage, Grand Mario recovers quickly.

Brock asks, "Mario, you can use all of your moves from your Cape form, right?"

Grand Mario confirms, "I can, Brock."

Brock attack, "Then use your Cape Dive!"

Grand Mario flies high into the air. Then, he dives down quickly to ram on Golden Link.

Jessie shouts, "Get out of the way!"

Golden Link jumps to dodge the initial attack, but becomes blows away by the quake that followed the ram.

Jessie calls, "Arrow Enchant with Ice!"

Recovering from the blow, he releases an Ice Arrow while in the air.

Brock calls, "Galaxy Spin!"

With a magical spin, Grand Mario deflects the attack back at Golden Link.

Jessie counters, "Deflect that!"

Golden Link puts his shield forward to reflect his arrow back at Grand Mario again, this time at a faster speed.

Brock shouts, "Duck!"

Grand Mario reacts as he narrowly avoids the reflected arrow by ducking from behind.

Brock asks, "Mario, any special moves you can do in your second state?"

Grand Mario nods, "Yeah. I have one super attack that I can use. And it's a doozy!"

Brock calls, "Then, let's make it even more powerful. Star Charge!"

Grand Mario gathers energy. He surges with electricity around his body.

Jessie calls, "Whatever they are up to, don't let them do it. Hero Star Slash!"

Golden Link runs forward as his sword glows brightly.

Brock defends, "Star Defend!"

Grand Mario goes into a defensive position with energy defending him. Golden Link performs a mighty slash at Grand Mario, who takes the hit, but shows a bit of exhaustion from it.

After the attack, Golden Link pants of exhaustion.

Brock clutches his fist, "This is our chance, Mario! Use your attack!"

Grand Mario glows a rainbow aura as he shouts, "Final Smash time! Mario Finaleeeee!"

Grand Mario unleashes two large flaming vortexes. The vortexes circle around each other rapidly, making it look like one legendary attack. Golden Link becomes a bit terrified from the attack.

Jessie is shaken up a little from the attack. He shouts, "Link!"

Golden Link puts up his shield, but the absolute huge amount of power from the attack forces his shield to fly out from his body, and the vortexes hit Golden Link. They send him up high into the castle and performs a huge firey explosion.

Everyone express their shock seeing the explosion. Golden Link falls from the sky, changes back into his normal form, and faints.

VIVIT announces, "Amazing... Link is unable to continue, so the winners of this battle are Brock and Mario!"

Both Brock and Grand Mario couldn't believe what they saw. But after a few moments, they cheer for their victory.

Brock cheers, "We did it, Mario!"

Grand Mario smiles, "Yahoo! We did!"

Jessie and Zelda go up to Link to check on him.

Zelda asks, "Link, are you alright?"

Link faintly replies, "Somewhat..."

Jessie replies, " My partner, we did all that we could. That was an absolutely inspiring battle that you have performed today."

Link faintly says, "Thanks..."

Grand Mario becomes tired. He changes back into normal form.

Mario sighs, "I am both happy... and tired from all of that."

Brock smiles, "Glad to have your second state come. Link... really helped with that."

Mario nods, "He did. Thank you, Link."

The Heroes cheer for their friends' victory,

Luigi cheers, "Yaaaay! Mario won!"

Claire blushes, "Brock, you are the best!"

Marisa adds, "And so is Mario!"

Blaze agrees, "Mario is truly inspiring to me. I should ask him to help me with my training. Maybe... what he got from Link, I can learn from him..."

After seeing Mario's transformation first hand, Jessie expresses to everyone, "You saw it with your own eyes, everyone. The words Link expressed during that battle... he had helped Mario achieve a special power... by knowing how to feel and what it took to unleash it."

Mario realizes, "That's right. What Link told me... I saw the faint light within me, and used it with my love to unleash my true power within."

Jessie shares, "If you are having trouble rekindling the transformation you have unleashed once before, just try to find that light once again. The more times you transform, the easier it is to find it. And by using what you have learned from Link, you shall master your second state."

Sonic ponders, "The light within me..."

Reimu says, "A light we all share..."

Batthan thinks, " _Thank you for teaching us this, Jessie, Link. I know just what to do with Silver, now."_

Brock and Jessie go up to each other and shake hands.

Jessie compliments, "Well done, Brock, Mario! It was a very close match. I haven't gotten such a challenge in a very long time. Thank you!"

Brock smiles, "And thank you for this amazing battle, too."

Everyone ends up hearing clapping from a distance. They turn around and see a familiar face.

Estevan says, "Bravo... bravo! Now that was a super enjoyable match! And what sound advice you taught to everyone!"

The Heroes name, "Estevan!"

Estevan appears before them along with Tikal, the Chao flying beside her, and Godzilla. They approach Brock and Jessie, and so do the Heroes, and Estevan's family.

Jessie replies, "My son, it is wonder to have you back."

Estevan nods, "It certainly is, father."

Tina guesses, "Were you here the whole time?"

Estevan smiles, "Guilty as charged!"

Godzilla explains, "There was no way we wanted to interrupt an awesome battle!"

Tikal adds, "We actually got here just as the battle was about to start."

Estevan compliments, "Well, it's absolutely amazing to see Heroes like yours standing up and defeating Link. It's definitely not easy!"

Brock nods, "Tell me about it."

Tina notices, "Tikal, what is that flying beside you?"

Tikal says, "Ahhhh! I had wanted to show you all this cutie that I recently hatched and raised. This is my Chao companion, Akna. She's name after a close friend I made back with my tribe at my world."

Akna greets, "Chaooo!"

Tina smiles, "So cute! Heehee!"

Tina pets Akna, which causes the Chao to express with a heart.

Sonic smiles, "So, looks like more and more people are taking care of the Chao that's around the island."

Tikal asks, "Actually, I had wanted to ask you guys about this. Recently, I had picked up familiar energy signals during one night. It was during the previous full moon. They all seem to be Chao related. Do you know how this happened?"

Knuckles explains, "Yeah, it was us that did that. You see..."

After explaining how the Chao Eggs spread around the island.

Tikal shockingly expresses, "Wow!"

Estevan smirks, "Well, well... so your passion for love was how all of these Chao ended up around the island? You are even more special beyond just being Batthan's cousin."

Tina sweatdrops, "Uhhh... thanks?"

Tikal smiles, "I don't know how to thank you properly, Tina. To be honest, I had missed taking care of my precious Chao in my home. I am so happy to have one that I can raise during my time here."

Akna smiles, "Chao Chao!"

Tina says, "It's what Nataline wanted. For others like you and her to be happy raising these adorable creatures."

Angel says, "I kind of want one, now. Brother, can you find me a Chao Egg?"

Estevan pouts, "Do I look like a delivery man to you, Angel? I have other things to worry about."

Angel confirms, "So, you won't find me one?"

Estevan sighs, "... IF I find one randomly, I'll make sure it gets to you. Deal?"

Angel nods, "Deal!"

Tails remembers, "All this talk about Chao makes me miss seeing Cream. Please be safe, Cream..."

Angel asks, "So anyway, did you get things set up, yet?"

Estevan smirks, "Heh, look who you're talking to. Of course it's set up!"

Tina wonders, "Uhh... what is?"

Estevan announces, "I'm hosting a banquet party for all of you!"

Ash expresses, "For us? Really?"

Estevan explains, "Yeah! You are our honorary guests after all. And I also want to do this as an apology... for having you being unexpectedly involved with those Kaiju Pokémon and for almost getting you killed by them. It's my duty to take care of them, but sometimes, innocents get involved... and I hate that. Let me make it up to you all."

Marisa smiles, "Awww! So you do have some sweetness in you?"

Estevan says, "Come on... of course I do. I always treat my friends right."

Tina raises an eyebrow, "We're friends?"

Estevan says, "Well, I hope we can be. But, I'll say more about that at the banquet. So, what do you say? You're probably hungry."

Batthan agrees, "I think it sounds like a great idea. It is a good way to get amends for the trouble that was caused."

Salem grins, "And anyone who wants to treat us to free food, count me in!"

Linde smiles, "Learning a lot from these battles does bring up quite the appetite."

Ash says, "Looks like we all agree. Banquet time!"

Pikachu cheers, "Pika!"

Estevan smiles, "Excellent! Follow me, everyone!"

Everyone follows Estevan to a location in the castle where the party will take place.

* * *

Several rooms later, they find the specially set up dining room that features two very long dining tables beautifully decorated.

Claire gleams, "Wow!"

Sakuya compliments, "I gotta say, Estevan, you decorated extremely well."

Estevan jokingly cheers, "Awww yeah! I got the maid's approval. My mission is complete!"

Sakuya giggles, "Hmmhmmhmm!"

All of the food is already at the tables. Everyone sits down in the tables.

Estevan remains standing and says, "Everyone, before we begin eating, I like to first say something. I know this seems kinds of strange to say, but... you guys are kind of like a part of my family."

Tina asks, "Ohh? How so?"

Estevan clarifies, "Well, I mean, you put up with the things that go on that involve me. And... you help me, as I help you all when needed as well. And, well... I would like for us to be friends, if that's okay with you."

Tina ponders, "Well, I don't know..."

Batthan thinks, "Tina, I think he really means well. Believe it or not, Estevan is on our side. And besides that, when you think about it, Kaiju Pokémon are not so different from Hero and Vile Pokémon."

Tina asks, "How do you figure that?"

Batthan figures, "The one thing they all have in common is that they are special in their own ways, and its not just possibly being more powerful than Legendaries."

Tina guesses, "They can have special bonds with us humans, good or bad, right?"

Batthan nods, "That's right."

Tina says, "That is a good point..."

Angel comments, "Let me put it to you this way. My brother is smart and powerful, despite being bone-headed sometimes."

Estevan sweatdrops.

Angel adds, "And... he is also very loyal to his friends and family as long as they are loyal to him."

Estevan smiles.

Demie comments, "Our son may be different, but different doesn't always mean bad. I hope you give him a chance."

Tina ponders for a moment, "... As long as you remain on our side, we can be friends."

Estevan bows, "I thank you, Tina. Enjoy the meal, everyone!"

Everyone begins digging in at the various meals laid down.

Salem enjoys, "Mmmm. Fishsticks, my favorite fried pastime!"

Ash asks, "So, Estevan, what was it like for the beginning of your Pokémon journey?"

Estevan stops eating and begins explaining, "Well, Ash, my destiny as a Pokémon Trainer is... much different from your beginnings, I'm sure. It all started back at the overworld, where my parents had me. You see, it's not just here that we live. We also have a home at Pallet Town, but... it's not nearly as luxurious as the castle here. But, it's still pretty cool."

Ash questions, "Hold on! Pallet Town? I never remembered hearing anything about you or your family."

Jessie explains, "The things involved with our family is kept low key at the overworld as to not stir up things."

Estevan guesses, "Ash, were you raised in Pallet Town?"

Ash nods, "Yes!"

Estevan smiles, "Wow, that's amazing! I didn't even realize! But anyway, back to my story. My parents have planned to leave me to go on my journey at the age of nine. You see, in my father's eyes, it was his way of testing manhood."

Tina asks, "Why do that?"

Jessie answers, "Because I had that feeling that he was destined for great things... things that would make a huge difference in the Pokémon world."

Estevan continues, "To summarize what I had to do, I needed to conquer each of the Champion Leagues of Kanto/Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, have a Hero Pokémon with me, and once it is all done, return to the Rainstar region to take my rightful place as the ruler of McKenna Town."

Tina interrupts, "Whoa... just hold on a minute! I don't know if you're aware of this, but you can't just catch Hero Pokémon like any old regular Pokémon. They have to come to you. That's how it always works."

Jessie pauses to ponder for a moment, then speaks, "I was... aware of that. If he had truly loved Pokémon, then I believed that a Hero Pokémon would come to him."

Tikal blushes, "I suppose I'm the lucky one to have someone as amazing as Estevan to be my Partner-for-life..."

Jessie adds, "And also, I wanted my son to have some fun on his journey, just like normal kids would. After all, if he doesn't have his fun, then what's the point of my test in the first place?"

Angel clarifies, "And just so you know, while it wasn't to the extreme like my brother, I did had to do the same sort of journey. I was lucky... I have both Vergil and Hiryu at my side..."

Vergil says, "Angel, luck is not the factor of our bond. We were destined to come to you."

Hiryu agrees, "We will always protect you."

Angel smiles, "Thank you both!"

Tina wonders, "So, was the Kaiju Pokémon thing a part of his journey?"

Jessie shakes his head, "No. The Kaiju Pokémon is a recent thing that we've discovered. You see, why Estevan is not finished with his journey is that now is he destined to catch all of the Kaiju Pokémon that's on the island."

Demie hints, "It has something to do with what's inside Estevan."

May says, "Inside Estevan? What do you mean?"

Estevan sweatdrops, "Umm... I don't think I should tell you that right now. It's not the time, yet."

May says, "Ohh, okay..."

Tina thinks, " _I wonder if it has something to do with that creepy red scar that I saw..."_

Reimu ponders, "Hmmm..."

Marisa asks, "What's on your mind, Reimu?"

Reimu says, "That battle I had against that guardian got me thinking about something. Marisa, we've been exterminating youkai for so long while we were in Gensokyo, right?"

Marisa confirms, "Yeah...?"

Reimu ponders, "Over the course of our time of taking down the youkai to resolve those incidents, I can only think of a handful of them that were truly out to shatter the balance of the Great Hakurei Barrier. There might have been many powerful youkai, but only a few were out for something far grander than making their presence known in Gensokyo."

Marisa wonders, "What's your point?"

Estevan listens to their conversation.

Reimu points out, "Evil and the monstrous are much more common around this world we live in. A bigger 'world' for us, so to speak, is taken into factor. But, between that guardian and the Kaiju Pokémon, we will need more power and higher numbers to keep this world safe. The blessing I received from that battle, the advice we had from Jessie and Link, and being able to summon Yukari whenever I want, will allow me to protect our loved ones more securely."

Marisa wonders, "That's good and all, but I do need to find a way to tap into the power you were able to, Reimu. Being stronger helps, and having May as a partner is also helping, but... contests aside, protecting our loved ones is the most important thing for us. I wonder if Link's words will really do it for me..."

Estevan ponders about something he could do for their situation.

* * *

After the banquet is finished, everyone goes outside.

Iris says, "You're leaving already?"

Estevan nods, "I'm sorry about this, you guys. I invited them for the Banquet and for them to get to know my new friends. They must now return to the overworld."

Tina questions, "But, don't you live here? Aren't you still the King and Queen of this town?"

Jessie nods, "Yes, we are. However, we know that Estevan and his guardians have the full capacity to keep this town safe. Therefore, we now live in the overworld."

Demie adds, "And in case you're curious, it's not in Pallet Town anymore. It's at a faraway region. Like we said before, we like to keep our status to a low profile."

Sanae asks, "And you're going with them, Angel?"

Angel says, "I'm not ready for another journey for myself just yet. So, I'm gonna stay home with my parents for a while."

Tina smiles, "I have to remember to make sure that you meet my sister at some point."

Angel says, "That would be nice..."

Link shakes hands with Mario and says, "See you later, Mario."

Mario says, "Thank you for everything, Link. You two take care!"

Zelda smiles, "We will! Hope you find Peach, someday. I would like to see her."

Demie waves, "Bye, everyone. Have a great journey!"

Ash waves, "So, long!"

Tina waves as well, "Take care!"

Batthan waves, too, "Have a safe trip!"

Estevan's family leaves town and heads back to the overworld.

Estevan asks, "Alright! So then, I think it's only right that I give you all a tour around town. What do you say?"

Sabrina agrees, "Actually, a tour sounds nice right about now."

Estevan smiles, "Great! Follow me, everyone!"

They follow Estevan for the town tour.

* * *

Estevan says, "Well then, you've already seen our castle... at least part of it. First up on our tour is... this place."

The building that Estevan shows them looks like... an arena and a prison put together.

Estevan explains, "Welcome... to the Spartan Prison, the most dangerous and hostile prison in all of Rainstar... and one of the only few, actually."

Max shivers, "A p-p-prison?"

VIVIT asks, "Why do you even have such a place?"

Estevan answers, "Well... these aren't your run on the mill criminals that get put here. Very savage monsters in key locations may decide to appear here. Luckily, with me and my forces in check, practically nobody around here really knows of their existence. And we intend to keep it that way. Meanwhile, we lock them up here to keep them out of trouble."

Tina asks, "Are there... humans in there, too?"

Estevan says, "Not nearly as many, but there are humans, too."

Batthan asks, "So why not... get rid of them?"

Estevan clarifies, "A few are very, very hard to get rid of. Besides, this can also be used for the people's amusement."

Shadow questions, "Amusement?"

Estevan continues, "In addition to a prison, we also have a gladiatorial arena. We set up humans and monsters, usually one on one, so that they fight to the death. In a way, it's a way to get rid of them. But, it's also, like I said, rather amusing."

Reimu asks, "Why is that?"

Estevan says, "Well, it involves this town's past, and the past hundreds of years of general. But, it's still amazing either way."

Misty frowns, "I really hope someone's in control of this prison."

Estevan chuckles, "Ohh, don't you worry. I've hired the perfect guy for that job. Follow me!"

He leads them inside of the prison building. Inside, they see the prison warden.

Estevan introduces, "Everyone, I like you to meet Warden RAAM."

RAAM says, "Ahh, Estevan! How it's going?"

Estevan smiles, "Quite excellently! I'm just showing my friends around town."

RAAM says, "I see..."

Dawn confirms, "So, you take control of this prison?"

RAAM answers, "That I do, miss."

Max sweatdrops, "Well, to be honest, he is kind of scary."

Luigi nods, "I agree."

Batthan adds, "But, he does look powerful!"

Estevan agrees, "And that's why he's the warden here. His strength and abilities can keep the gruesome prisoners from breaking out and causing havoc upon the citizens. And we wouldn't want that, now do we?"

RAAM says, "That would be an absolute no."

Estevan says, "Let the tour continue!"

* * *

After showing them a few more locations, including the Contest Hall, he leads them to the castle courtyard in the back of the castle.

Claire asks, "Why are we back at the castle area?"

Estevan answers, "Because, there's the back of the castle which contains some things that I want to show you all."

When they are in the back of the castle, some Pokémon are there to see Estevan.

Estevan smiles, "Hi, guys!"

Gardevoir says, "Gardevoir!"

Lucario says, "Hmmm!"

Zoroark says, "Zoooroark!"

Marisa raises and eyebrow, "You never mentioned you had normal Pokémon on your journey."

Estevan grins, "I never said that I didn't!"

Marisa says, "Good point!"

Estevan smiles, "These three are my all time favorite Pokémon. I just love them so much!"

Max smiles, "Wow, he has a Gardevoir! So cool!"

Dawn says, "A Lucario, huh?"

Silver replies, "At least he has good tastes."

Batthan recognizes, "I haven't seen Zoroark in quite some time."

Ash ponders, "Zoroark, huh? Wonder what that is..."

Ash takes out his Pokédex. It describes, "Zoroark, the Illusion Fox Pokémon. Zoroark's bond with their kind is very strong. As a result, they use illusions to protect their pack. They can create an illusion for the surrounding area or for themselves for defensive purposes."

Iris recalls, "I think I remember this Pokémon being from my region. I read that in a guidebook once."

Tina recalls, "But, didn't you only go to the four regions that you mentioned?"

Estevan nods, "Yes, that is true. I have not visited Unova at this time of my life. However, I found this Pokémon at its pre-evolved form while in Kanto. I didn't know where it came from, but I do love it regardless... even with its ability."

Ash checks the Pokédex, "Pre-evolved form. Let me see..."

The Pokédex describes the entry, "Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon, and the pre-evolved form of Zoroark. It changes into the forms of other people and Pokémon to surprise them. They also use it as a means of protecting themselves from danger."

Reimu sighs, "Sounds like a Pokémon I really don't think I would get along with."

Estevan laughs, "Hahaha! Well, when you train them up like I do, they become pretty awesome!"

Reimu says, "I'm sure they would."

Estevan insists, "Now, come this way. There's still more Pokémon I need to show you."

Estevan takes them to the back entrance of the castle. Here, they see lots of Pokéball types in three different sections.

Zoey asks, "What are in all of these Poke Balls?"

Estevan answers, "Many different types of Pokémon. And these aren't all of the Pokémon, either. There's more in another section of the castle that contains some of the baby Pokémon."

Tina chuckles, "You raised baby Pokémon?"

Estevan smiles, "What's wrong with that? I love Pokémon!"

Tina smirks, "I assume that you would, if even someone like you raises baby Pokémon."

Estevan says, "Anyway... here, I have some rarities. Allow me to show you."

One section contains an big image of Godzilla in the wall.

Reimu points, "A picture of Godzilla?"

Godzilla smiles, "Don't I look awesome!"

Estevan explains, "This section is for the Kaiju Pokémon I catch. I can't carry all of them in my backpack, you know."

May sweatdrops, "There's a lot of more Kaiju Balls here than I thought there would be."

Estevan says, "Even so, there's still more I need to get."

Iris questions, "How do you know there's more Kaiju to catch in the Island?"

Estevan smirks, "Let's just say... something inside of me informs me."

Iris wonders, "Ohhh?"

Estevan says, "Although, there's something I really need to look out for."

Tina asks, "What's that?

Estevan proclaims, "Rumor has it that there are... three Legendary Kaiju out there."

Tina jumps, "Legendary?"

Tikal says, "Supposedly, these legends are the biggest in size of all of the Kaiju we've seen thus far. They can even give Godzilla a run for his money."

Godzilla adds, "As hard as that is to believe..."

Estevan warns, "Just be careful. If you see a creature that's the size of a really tall building, then it's likely a Legendary Kaiju."

Sanae assumes, "They're Legendary, aren't they? So, would you assume they would be very hard to find?"

Estevan agrees, "... That is a good point. If it comes to that... if you do encounter a Legendary Kaiju, then I promise to be there as soon as I can."

Meta Knight figures, "I would certainly hope so!"

Estevan hopes, "Of course, before that time, I would want all of us to become much stronger."

Ash nods, "You better believe that we will!"

Pikachu agrees, "Pikachu!"

Estevan says, "Right! Anywho, let me show you some more Pokémon."

The next set of Pokémon has an image of a Shiny Black Rayquaza.

Max says, "A Black Rayquaza?"

Blaze remembers, "Ohhh! Just like the story you told us back in Seihou Town... with this Pokémon you caught.

Estevan explains, "Correct, Blaze. You see, this section... is where I've caught Legendary and Mythical Pokémon!"

Ash jumps, "WHAT?"

Tina exclaims, "No way!"

Estevan chuckles, "Yes way! And not just the normal variations, either. I've caught myself a few shines as well."

Tina frowns, "Okay... that's hard to believe!"

Estevan chuckles again, "It's true! Here, I show you. Come out!"

Estevan makes three Pokémon appear: Shiny Latios, Shiny Shaymin, and a normal Celebi.

Dawn gleams, "Woooow! Is that a Shaymin? It's sooooo cute!"

May gleams, "I love the looks of Latios!"

Tina smiles, "A Celebi, huh?"

May's Pokédex describes, "Shaymin, the Gratitude Pokémon. In addition to its Land Form, Shaymin also has a Sky Form that allows it to fly... but only if it holds a Gracidea Flower. The flowers all over its body burst into bloom if it is lovingly hugged and senses gratitude."

Dawn's Pokédex describes, "Latios, the Eon Pokémon. Latias is its female counterpart. Latios is a highly intelligent Pokémon that understands the human speech. By folding back its wings in flight, it can overtake jet planes."

Salem comments, "Wow... I guess you were speaking the truth."

May asks, "How were you able to catch all of these Pokémon?"

Estevan explains, "Almost all of them are caught with my bare hands before using my special Pokéballs."

Max nods, "That makes sense."

May raises an eyebrow, "It does?"

Estevan recalls, "You have rare Pokémon with you, don't you?"

Tina giggles, "I see you remember well."

May and Max state, "We have one as well."

Estevan replies, "Well, I want to see them. Bring them out!"

May sends out Manaphy, Max sends out Jirachi, and Tina brings out her shiny Celebi, Blossom.

Estevan smiles, "Wow! Very impressive! And man, Max, I'm jealous that you have a Jirachi."

Max smirks, "Why? So you can make wishes from it?"

Estevan says, "Well, uhh... it's not like I really need its wishing power. I have all of the power I need from myself and for my Kaiju Pokémon."

Max says, "Is that so?"

Estevan says, "It is so!"

Jirachi laughs, "Hahahaha!"

Tina comments, "It's really cool that we both have Celebi."

Estevan agrees, "It sure is!"

Blossom and Celebi smile at each other and became happy.

Estevan says, "It seems our Celebi really like each other."

Tina nods, "Yeah! Speaking of Latios, do you have a Latias, too?"

Estevan nods, "That's right!"

Tina says, "I kind of wish I had one. Latias is so beautiful!"

Estevan offers, "Wanna see mine? Her Shiny form is gold!"

Tina nods, "Yeah!"

Estevan takes out and throws the Poke Ball containing Latias, which appears with all of it's golden glory.

Latias says, "Ahhhhh!"

Tina gleams, "She's so adorable!"

Dawn agrees, "Adorable is such an understatement!"

Dawn's Pokédex describes, "Latias, the Eon Pokémon. Latios is its male counterpart. Latias communicates using telepathy. Its body is covered with a down that can reflect light in such a way that it becomes invisible."

Ash scratches his head sheepishly. "Yeah, I do remember that a long time ago."

Blaze blushes, "Especially since that Latias really liked you, Ash!"

Misty slightly blushes in slight frustration, remembering that time.

Estevan asks, "You guys met Latias?"

Blaze confirms, "And a Latios! And among many different other rarities, too, including Shaymin and Celebi!"

Estevan sweatdrops, "Well, geez. You guys are lucky!"

Blaze adds, "Ash and Misty even saw the Legendary Ho-oh a short time after leaving for his journey!"

Estevan repeats, "Like I said, lucky... So, let me show you all the last of my special Pokémon."

Estevan and the Heroes return their Heroes to their Pokéballs. They go to another section containing... the Dark Magician?

May questions, "Huh? Who's that?"

Estevan answers, "That would be the Dark Magician. This section is... something special. You see, these are Hero Pokémon, but of a different kind."

Tina repeats, "A different kind? How so?"

Estevan says, "Well, allow me to show you!"

Estevan releases three Pokémon from their special Duel Balls. They are, the Dark Magician, the Dark Magician girl, and the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman.

The Heroes express, "Whoa!"

Estevan says, "Introduce yourselves, you guys!"

Dark Magician introduces, "I am the Dark Magician!"

Flame Wingman introduces, "I am Flame Wingman!"

Dark Magician Girl introduces and winks, "And I am the Dark Magician Girl!"

Max blushes, "She's so cute!"

Brock blushes at Dark Magician girl and Claire blushes the Dark Magician.

Tina gleams, "Dark Magician Girl, you look so beautiful!"

Dark Magician Girl giggles, "Why thank you! Teeheehee!"

Tina notices, "But hold on, Estevan, their names... They sound more like titles than actually names. What's up with these Hero Pokémon?"

Estevan explains, "These Hero Pokémon aren't just other world humanoids. You see, their existence from the world came from... cards."

Sabrina says, "Cards?"

Estevan recalls, "From what I've been told from them, they are summoned by their owners as cards where they fight other monsters and other owners in game of... Duel Monsters, with the help of Spells and Traps."

Sabrina ponders, "Duel... Monsters?"

Estevan continues, "It's rather hard to explain. But, what I'm trying to say is that these Heroes, who were once monster cards, appear here in the Pokémon world as actual living beings, and therefore, names like these are... different."

Tails asks, "How many monsters cards are there?"

Estevan clarifies, "As unknown as the number of normal Pokémon in this and other worlds. In other words, possibly infinite as new ones can always be made."

Silver sweats, "If that many Hero Pokémon appear here, then that could be a problem."

Estevan figures, "Well, from I would assume, only a select number of these Pokémon would appear from that world. That's what I think, anyway."

Misty asks, "So, I guess Dark Magician would be your favorite, right?"

Estevan says, "Not really. I do like him, but I chose Dark Magician as the image here because he's one of the most well known monsters in their world."

Misty says, "I see..."

May says, "To think that you could have so many more Pokémon and types of Pokémon than just Kaiju Pokémon. You're amazing!"

Estevan smiles, "Well, thanks. Anything's possible with me!"

Estevan returns his Duel Pokémon to their Duel Balls.

* * *

After showing them his Pokémon, he brings them to their last stop in town which is the Pokémon Center.

Estevan says, "And here we are at the Pokémon Center. That's the end of the McKenna Tour!"

Tina says, "It's amazing how much more we know about you just from this tour alone!"

Iris agrees, "Yeah! You aren't as bad as you appear to be."

Estevan sweatdrops, "Thanks... I suppose. But, you all are my friends... a part of my really big family, even."

Tina rolls her eyes, "I can't believe I'm about to say this... You know, with us being good friends and all, how about you join our party?"

Iris agrees, "Yeah! We could use your awesome power and everything!"

Estevan smiles, "You guys... I would be happy accept your offer. However, I cannot at this point."

Silver raises an eyebrow, "Why not?"

Estevan explains, "My Kaiju collection! My journey for catching all of the Kaiju Pokémon in the island is not complete, yet. I need to move at my own pace... And besides that, there are still mysterious that I need to discover."

Tina frowns, "Well, that's too bad."

Estevan clarifies, "I do intend to join you all one day, but right now, I must complete my journey, first."

Godzilla adds, "Keeping all of the people safe our there is our top priority after all."

Sabrina nods, "Understandable.

Batthan asks, "Can I ask you something?"

Estevan smiles, "What do you need, oh great Champion of Rainstar?'

Batthan questions, "Heh. Well, when we were in the process of battling the guardians of this town, some of them mentioned about the past of this town and what came before its existence. What became of this place before it was McKenna Town?"

Estevan says, "An excellent question, Batthan. I would be happy to explain it all to you!"

Tikal giggles, "Heehee! Story time!"

Akna says, "Chao!"

Estevan tells his story, "Hundreds of years ago, this place was originally an area where my people lived. Back then, they were known as the Spartans, and this land was known as Sparta."

Mario says, "Spartans?"

Estevan describes, "We Spartans are a proud race. We were powerful warriors who were a legend back in the overworld. Out of all of the kingdoms in the other regions, Sparta was the greatest in its prime. We would defend and protect our home, our region, from anyone or anything who wanted to conquer or destroy our region."

Silver says, "Wow, that's deep!"

Estevan agrees, "Deeper than you could ever imagine. Our leader was Leonidas. He was the king of Sparta... and my ancestor!"

Marisa smirks, "Well, I can see where your feisty nature came from!"

Estevan nods, "Yes! My warrior pride runs in my blood!"

Tina asks, "Just curious, have you ever heard of Savano?"

Estevan remembers, "Savano Whimscake? Yes! In fact, he was involved with Leonidas and the Spartans back then."

Tina says, "Really?"

Estevan tells, "That's right. Around one hundred years ago, Savano and Leonidas were good friends. However, there was a problem."

Sabrina wonders, "What problem?"

Estevan continues, "Magic. You see, the Spartans are Christians, and they had a law against magic. They swore to never use anything that is not of our Lord's Kingdom, especially magic... good or bad."

Sabrina asks, "So, it was the will of your Lord?"

Estevan nods, "Yes. Leonidas, being the leader, obviously followed the law. But, Savano had his own ideas. As a result, the two gotten into constant arguing. One day, Savano had an idea to use magic to power up the entire kingdom, so they would easily defeat any enemy. Well, that crossed the line for Leonidas, and he was force to banish Savano from Sparta!"

Sonic assumes, "Must of been hard for him."

Estevan says, "It certainly was. They were pretty close friends. But, he had to do it for the sake of the kingdom. And that incident is what led to Savano's magic experiments and him lifting and hiding this entire island."

Tina nods, "Wow! That was a pretty big motive for Savano to want to help the people out."

Estevan says, "Yes..."

Meta Knight asks, "Did you ever see Savano in person in Metro Hero City?"

Estevan continues, "Not directly, but I did see him once. I had visited Metro Hero City and the other major towns and cities after I had finished my five year training in the overworld. I did saw Savano once. His banishment is still there, and he does seem to be happy from when I saw him, but... I do kind of feel bad for him."

Tina agrees, "Now that I've heard the story, I do, too."

Estevan says, "At the very least, he is living on peacefully, especially with his Hero Pokémon." He thinks, " _Maybe I should do something for him. But, I'm not sure where to start with that..."_ He continues, "Anyway, that should be it for everything. What are you all going to do now? _"_

Dawn says, "May and I will get ready for the upcoming Pokémon Contest."

Estevan says, "Contests, huh? Pretty cool! I'll be sure to watch you guys perform. Tikal will be watching, too. She loves contests."

Tikal nods, "There's just something about them that makes me glee! This will also be Akna's first contest. You will love it, just like I do, Akna!"

Akna smiles, "Chao Chao!"

Estevan adds, "But Godzilla won't, though. He's not into that."

Godzilla says, "Not my thing, really."

Tina asks, "By the way, since we have a good opportunity, I was wondering when we could have that battle."

Estevan answers, "Well, we can do that sometime after the contest. Right now, I have some business I need to attend to. So, you guys can relax here for a while, and train if you need to. I'll be sure to see you all in the contest in the next several days."

Tina nods, "Alright."

Estevan remembers, "Almost forgot! You guys need a place to stay?"

Sabrina denies, "Nope. You can leave that to me. My mansion will be making a... magical appearance here."

Estevan says, "Awesome. Well then, talk to you guys, later!"

Tikal waves, "See you, soon!"

Godzilla says, "Can't wait for our battle, Tina! Looking forward to it!"

Estevan's team walks away.

Sanae cheers, "Alright! So, what do we do, now?"

May says, "Dawn and I will begin practicing. We haven't gotten must opportunity to do as of yet."

Sonic desires, "I would like to do some training. I want to take what Link and Jessie said, and try to keep that in mind as I train."

Mario wishes, "I want to train as well. I really want to use my new power some more. Hoohoo! I finally got that feeling from becoming powerful just like you, Sonic."

Sonic grins, "Feels good, doesn't it?"

Batthan formulates, "You know what? I got an idea. How would you guys like to meet to Professor of Unova?"

Ash wonders, "The Professor of Unova?"

Tina gleams, "Ohhh, that's right! You told me about her some time ago. She's a female Professor, correct?"

Batthan nods, "Indeed. It would be a good idea to learn more about the Unova region."

Tina smiles, "Count me in. I have always wanted to meet her."

Iris gleams, "DK and I met her once before. She's Professor Juniper!"

Silver says, "A female professor... That makes it more interesting."

Sabrina suggests, "Want to meet her, Salem?"

Salem ponders, "I don't know... I was kind of hoping to catch up on the latest shows on TV."

Batthan grins, "Just so you know, Salem, she's a cat lover."

Salem smiles, "I like her already! Let's go meet her!"

Sabrina laughs, "Hahaha! That done it for him. I've recently installed a larger, High Definition TV in the living room. It also has a build in phone system, so you can talk like with your screen phones."

Salem dreams, "Sweet! Even more pixels to ogle over!"

Batthan smirks, "Salem, you are such a nerd. Were you a geek when you were still a witch?"

Salem denies, "Nah. I was more of a world dominator kind of guy. Though, I do have this strange fetish for cheese."

Silver ponders, "Uhhh... cheese?"

Salem jokes, "What can I say? It's really gouda!"

Batthan snickers and laughs, "... Hahahahaha!"

Mario adds, "And don't you mean you have a... fettuccine for cheese?"

Batthan laughs harder, "HAHAHAHAHA! You guys are killing me... Hahahahahaha..."

Claire smiles, "Well, why you boys are making your silly jokes, we will start making dinner."

Mario remembers, "Ohhh! Don't forget about me. We're having a pasta dish tonight!"

Salem begs, "Please be Spaghetti. Ohh, please be Spaghetti!"

Sabrina picks up Salem and says, "Come on, Salem. Let's go meet Professor Juniper."

Ash, Batthan, Tina, Iris, Sabrina, and Salem, plus Blaze, Reimu, Sonic, Silver, Sanae, and DK all head toward the living room.

* * *

The room has a big high definition screen and a phone. Batthan enters the number. After 20 seconds, the screen turns on, and Professor Aurea Juniper from Unova become seen.

Aurea answers, "Hello?"

Batthan greets, "Aurea Juniper? It's me, Batthan!"

Aurea smiles, "Hello, Batthan! That's right, you're the Champion of Rainstar, now. I never gave my congratulations to you."

Batthan nods, "It's alright."

Aurea asks, "So, who are all of these people? Are they why you have called?"

Batthan confirms, "Yes. These are some of my friends I met because of my partner-for-life, Silver. And here is my cousin I told you about, Tina."

Aurea smiles, "Friends and family... how wonderful!"

Ash introduces, "Professor Juniper, my name is Ash Ketchum. Are you familiar with Professor Sapele?"

Aurea says, "Her and the entire region of Rainstar. Of course, I am to keep that information under wraps whenever possible. So, let me fully introduce myself. I am Professor Aurea Juniper, Unova's beloved Professor."

Batthan introduces, "Introducing the rest of my friends... here we have Iris, Sabrina, and her cat companion, Salem. As for our Hero Pokémon, we have Reimu, Sonic, Blaze, Sanae, and Donkey Kong."

Juniper blinks, "Wow! Are these all of your friends?"

Silver denies, "Not even close. We have many other friends and Hero Pokémon in our group.

Juniper sweatdrops, "Oh my! Well, that's quite the extensive number of people traveling in your group."

Batthan smiles, "Well, we do get along very well."

Tina compliments, "Speaking of getting along, I have heard quite a bit about you from Ethan, Professor. You are quite the beauty!"

Juniper blushes, "Aww! Thank you, Tina!"

Iris calls, "Professor, do you remember us?"

Juniper remembers, "... Yes! You are Donkey Kong's friend! Ohh, I'm sorry... that's partner-for-life, correct? I am happy to see you two, again."

DK says, "I love seeing you, Aurea! Ooooh Oooooh!"

Aurea asks, "So, you are traveling with Batthan and the others?"

Iris nods, "Right!"

Aurea notices, "I see... By the way, it is just me, or do you look quite different than when we first me?"

Iris explains, "It's not just you. Thanks to a wonderful person of mine, who is not in our group anymore, I can express my inner and outer natural beauty a lot more. I feel much better about myself than I ever had in my life!"

Aurea wonders, "Wow! Was is some sort of family secret?"

Tina shakes her head, "No, Professor, this is an island secret. The entire island's main philosophy is all about expressing a person's natural beauty to its fullest."

Aurea exclaims, "Amazing! I never thought something like that would be so important."

Tina offers, "If you like, maybe I can share a few secrets to enhance your natural beauty."

Aurea accepts, "I would love that! But, we can do that another time."

Tina nods, "Alright!"

Salem asks, "Is it true, Aurea? Are you a cat lover?"

Aurea giggles, "Hahaha! I am, Salem. And you are so adorable!"

Salem admires, "Ohhhhh! I wish I can meet you in person, so I can be snuggled!"

Aurea laughs, "Hahahahaha! What a lovely cat you have, Sabrina."

Sabrina says, "Salem is quite special in his own ways. So, besides wanting to meet you, we want to know more about the Unova region from you."

Ash recalls, "I've heard some things about regions I have yet to see, like Unova, Kalos, and a little bit on Alola."

Aurea smiles, "I would love to share some tricks, trades, and secrets on the Unova region. First, let's start with geography. The Unova region is much farther away from the four regions you are familiar with. You need to access it from Plane or Boat."

Misty says, "Interesting!"

Aurea tells, "The land of Unova was created several thousand years ago by two Heroes. They had led it with a single dragon. However, the brothers had started bickering over two beliefs; the elder sought in truth, while the younger sought in ideals. Their beliefs were so powerful, that the dragon was split into two. Reshiram, a white dragon who sought in truth, and Zekrom, a black dragon who sought in ideals. Those two, by the way, are both Legendary Pokémon."

Iris tells, "Professor, believe it or not, DK and I actually met Zekrom right near Nuvema Town."'

Aurea gasps, "You have?"

DK nods, "It was scary. I was helped thanks to my friend, Patchouli."

Aurea gleams, "Amazing! You have to tell me more about Zekrom later. By the way, is Patchouli not with you, Iris?"

Iris clarifies, "She and I are not partners, Professor."

Aurea nods, "I see. Let me continue my tale, then. Both of the brothers fought each other with their respected dragons. However, neither could truly beat the other, since there was no right side. They fought so much that the two had caused fire and lightning all across the region before disappearing."

Reimu says, "Wow..."

Aurea continues, "There is another legend about the single dragon by the way. In a town called Lacunosa, a long time ago, a large meteor came from the sky which had contained a terrifying monster. At night, the monster would appear in the town along the cold winds and take away humans and Pokémon to eat them."

Salem sweatdrops, "Geh?"

Sanae sweatdrops, "It eats humans and Pokémon? That's terrible!"

Aurea agrees, "It is. So, as a safety measure, the citizens of Lacunosa built a wall around town and made a rule that forbade anyone from leaving at night and encouraged people to stay at their homes. Well, these days, people don't believe that story, anyone. Though, they still stay inside their houses at night, though... probably out of habit. But honestly, they don't have to worry about that, anymore."

Blaze asks, "Why's that?"

Aurea clarifies, "The monster is actually known as Kyurem. He was the third Pokémon that was created when the monster split into two. Think of it as the remains... the shell of the one dragon that brought them together in the first place."

Sonic ponders, "That does make some sense, actually."

Aurea says, "You'll find that our climate patterns are different than most other regions."

Blaze asks, "Why is that?"

Aurea explains, "In some cases, certain areas in a region would always have a specific climate. But, in Unova, we use the season climate. But, unlike normal season changes being tri-monthly, ours is monthly."

Batthan blinks, "Huh? It changes every month?"

Aurea nods, "Correct. It's quite different, isn't it?"

Ash comments, "It certainly is interesting."

Aurea says, "Indeed. Ash, you seem like a passionate Pokémon trainer, am I right?"

Ash nods, "You know it, Professor. I'm going for the Pokémon League."

Aurea asks, "Nice! How many badges do you have?"

Ash answers, "Three!"

Aurea wonders, "Did you had to battle Hero Pokémon in any of them?"

Reimu answers, "In all of them!"

Aurea laughs, "Hahahaha! Seems like the intensity rises more easily in that region. You believe in your Pokémon?"

Reimu adds, "Along with all of his friends and family. He has a Hero Bond, which some of us are a part of."

Aurea smiles, "Is that right? Well, you'll be just fine!"

Ash nods, "You better believe it!"

Aurea exclaims, "Fantastic! Well, it's been nice meeting you, Ash, everyone! And good seeing you again, Batthan, Iris. Any of you can always talk to me whenever you need to."

Tina mentions, "I would like to get to know you some more, Professor. Do you have a more... personal way of communicating?"

Aurea ponders, "Sure do! I have the Cross Transceiver. But, I'm not sure if its communication signals can reach the island or not."

Tina says, "We can certainly try. Give me your number, and I'll see what I can do."

Aurea says, "Alright!"

Aurea gives out her X-Transceiver number to Tina.

Aurea finishes, "Well then, good luck on your journey, everyone. Take care!"

Ash says, "Thanks for everything, Professor. See ya!"

Professor Aurea Juniper disconnects.

Sabrina smiles, "Well, she certainly seems like a sweet professor!"

Tina nods, "Yeah, and she's quite the good looker, too."

Ash says, "The Unova region sounds like a really cool place to check out."

Reimu responds, "But, we'll still traveling around the island, though, and it's gonna take a looooong time!"

Iris adds, "And I wanna stay with you guys for as long as possible!"

Ash thinks of an idea, "Say, do you guys wanna meet the professor in my region, Professor Oak?"

Iris nods, "Sure!"

Ash adds, "I have yet to call him while being in this region, anyway."

Ash enters the number for Professor Oak. After 15 seconds, he answers the call.

Oak answers, "Hello?"

Ash says, "Hi, Professor!"

Oak smiles, "Ash! It's been a long while since we last spoke!"

Ash agrees, "It sure has."

Blaze waves, "Hey, Professor!"

Sonic greets, "How's it going?"

Oak greets, "Good seeing you two, Blaze, Sonic. Are you and everyone doing well?"

Sonic gives a thumbs up, "You bet!"

Oak notices, "Great! So, it seems you have some other people with you."

Ash introduces, "These are all of our newest friends we've made. Everyone that left with me is still around, but we have do have a lot of new faces. In terms of the humans, we have Batthan, who is the Champion of Rainstar, Tina, Batthan's cousin, Iris, who is from the Unova Region, Sabrina, and her cat companion, Salem. These are their Hero Pokémon. In addition, we also have Claire, a Nurse Joy from the overworld, and Zoey from the Sinnoh region."

Oak meets, "Nice to meet you all! Wait... you are the Champion, Batthan?"

Batthan grins, "Indeed, Professor. Tina and I are from this region. We had heard of you with not just from Ash and his friends, but from the region itself. Up here, you're quite famous!"

Oak laughs, "Hahahaha! I am truly honored, flattered, and shocked. To think that I can really meet the Champion. It surprises me that you would be a companion to Ash."

Ash proclaims, "Cynthia, the Champion from the Sinnoh Region, was a companion of ours at once point."

Oak exclaims, "Wow! I am flabbergasted! This has been your most exciting region talk we've ever had thus far."

Blaze giggles, "Not even close to anything else, honestly!"

Iris asks, "Professor, have you ever heard of the Unova Region?"

Oak nods, "I have. I know of Aurea Juniper, and she tells me so much about the region. I've been wanting to visit the region one day."

Tina says, "Well, we've just had a call with Professor Juniper a few minutes ago."

Oak says, "I see! Have you learned a lot more on the Unova Region?"

Ash says, "We have!"

Oak says, "Excellent!"

Ash asks, "Speaking of other regions, I've also heard about both the Kalos Region and the Alola region. Are you familiar with either of those regions?"

Oak confirms, "The answer is yes to both, Ash. Do you remember Summer Camp?"

Ash grins, "Do I? Professor, remember Serena, the girl I helped in Summer Camp? And remember when you met Blaze?"

Oak gasps, "I just realized that you were the same Hero Pokémon from Summer Camp, Blaze. Hahahahaha! I never put two and two together!"

Blaze smiles, "Understandable, Professor."

Oak nods, "I also do remember little Serena. That was your first trip to Kalos alongside your mom, Ash."

Ash smiles, "You won't believe it, Professor. But, we actually met up with Serena not too long ago, in this very region. She has companions."

Oak smiles, "Well... congratulations, Ash. It's a blessing to behold... meeting with longtime friends from the past."

Blaze blushes, "It was a very special moment with them, Professor."

Oak nods, "I don't doubt that. Now, as for the Alola Region, well... I should tell you that family of mine is actually studying abroad there. Talking about cousins, Batthan, my cousin, Samson, is learning all about the regional variants of Pokémon you are familiar with."

Ash blinks, "Did you say... regional variants?"

Pikachu wonders, "Pika?"

Oak asks, "Have any of you been to Alola?"

Tina answers, "I have, Professor. Though, I have not told them much about the region as of yet. There isn't a real need to."

Oak says, "In that case, I will hold off the details. When the time comes, I'm sure Tina will tell you about what you need to know. In either case, seeing, or even just hearing about other regions is a sight to behold."

Ash smiles, "It sure is!"

Oak asks, "So, Ash, where are you, now?"

Ash answers, "We are in McKenna Town, so May and Dawn can participate in an upcoming contest."

Reimu adds, "While we don't know where the next Gym is, I'm sure we'll figure it out after our visit here."

Batthan mentions, "You guys should have told me. I know all of the towns and cities of this region. And the next closest Gym is at Sportsgale City. That's also where the upcoming Hero Pokémon Soccer Tournament is supposed to take place."

Ash smiles, "It's in Sportsgale? Awesome!"

Oak smiles, "Oooh! Soccer with Hero Pokémon? I would love to watch that. But, how will I get reception from the overworld?"

Reimu formulates, "Now that I can summon Yukari, I might be able to help you with that, Professor?"

Oak wonders, "Yukari?"

Reimu sighs, "Don't ask too much about Yukari. She's rather mysterious."

Oak sweatdrops, "Right... I do appreciate your help, though, Reimu."

Ash says, "Well, it was nice speaking to you again, Professor."

Oak says, "And it was nice meeting you all. See you again!"

Ash waves, "See ya, Professor!"

Professor Oak signs off.

Batthan grins, "So, that was Professor Oak! He's so cool!"

Tina agrees, "He certainly is!"

Reimu stretches, "Well, I'm going take a nap. That battle with the guardian has gotten me worn out!"

Ash agrees, "It's time for us to relax. Come on, buddy. Let's go watch some TV."

Pikachu agrees, "Pika Pi!"

And so, after a rather bizarre greeting with the guardians, a meeting with Estevan's family, and important battles for Reimu and Mario with their newfound transformations, our Heroes will stay around McKenna to prepare for their upcoming events. Stay tuned!

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **PDA777: Welcome back. Did you enjoy your time through the Sparta Zone?**

 **Batthan: It was... epic!**

 **PDA777: Indeed! This chapter marks an important milestone for this story, Batthan.**

 **Batthan: What do you mean?**

 **PDA777: The original version of this chapter was the last chapter I ever did in the original story.**

 **Batthan: Yeah... that's right! It never went beyond this chapter. So next time, we're entering new territory.**

 **PDA777: Yes, we are. Though, I have more to clarify coming up. For now, see you all next time!**


	44. Ch 41- Contest Zero Gravity

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **PDA777: Psst. Batthan.**

 **Batthan: Yeah?**

 **PDA777: Do you know what we've just entered?**

 **Batthan: The... Sparta Zone?**

 **PDA777: Silly. That was the last chapter. Today... we have reached new territory.**

 **Batthan: What do you... ohhhhh! I see.**

 **PDA777: From this chapter on, it's all new chapters. But, I will tell you a fun fact. I did start this chapter a long time ago, but never finished it. So, around the first half of this chapter is familiar to me. The rest is completely new.**

 **Batthan: Interesting. What's going in this chapter, then?**

 **PDA777: Well, it's another contest for May and Dawn. And another familiar rival will enter the scene for them. Meanwhile, our partners who have the power of second states plan out something special for their group.**

 **Batthan: Alright! Let's get to it, then!**

 **PDA777: Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon**_

 _ **Heroes:**_

 **Ash Ketchum (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Blaze the Cat: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei (SF): Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Charizard

Pokémon 4- Braviary

 **Misty (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog (SF): Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Gyarados

 **Brock (HB3- Brock's Elegant Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Mario (SF): Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Crobat

Pokémon 3- Croagunk

 **May (HB4- Constar Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Miles 'Tails' Prower: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame: Touhou Franchise (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid)

Pokémon 1- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Glaceon

Pokémon 4- Manaphy

 **Max:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Luigi: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Kirlia

Pokémon 2- Cyndaquil

Pokémon 3- Jirachi

 **Dawn (HB4- Constar Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Linde: Fire Emblem Franchise

Pokémon 1- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Pachirisu

Pokémon 3- Buneary

Pokémon 4- Petilil

 **Iris:**

Hero Pokémon- Donkey Kong: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Axew

Pokémon 2- Excadrill

 **Batthan [Ethan Tidwell] (HB2- Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Silver the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Meta Knight: Kirby Franchise

Pokémon 1- Raichu* (Shinyshock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile (Slasher)

Pokémon 3- Tyranitar (Rocky)

Pokémon 4- Dragonite (Scarlet)

 **Zoey (HB2- Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gardevoir

 **Sabrina Spellman and Salem Saberhagen**

 **Claire Joy (HB3- Brock's Elegant Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- VIVIT: Seihou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Blissey

Pokémon 2- Swoobat

 **Tina Sankuri:**

Hero Pokémon- Sanae Kochiya: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Nidoqueen (Rennie)

Pokémon 2- Skarmory (Avale)

Pokémon 3- Primarina (Annabelle)

Pokémon 4- Celebi* (Blossom)

 _ **Villains:**_

 **Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser (Mario Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman (Sonic Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet (Touhou Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

 **Jessie:**

Pokémon 1- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Arbok

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

 **James:**

Pokémon 1- Growlithe (Growlie)

Pokémon 2- Weezing

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

 _ **Symbols:**_

 _ **HB#- Hero Bonds in the order they formed the bond. All of their Hero Pokémon are a part of their bond. It may also show the name of the bond, if they gave it one.**_

 _ ***- Represents that the Pokémon is shiny.**_

 _ **SF- A Hero that is capable of becoming their Second Form.**_

* * *

 _ **The Heroes Current Collection**_

 _ **Ash**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar League:**_

 **1st Badge** \- Aqua Frost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

 **2nd Badge** -Tai Chi Badge (Vegeta- Fighting; Sun Ce)

 **3rd Badge** \- Fanfare Badge (Wingnee- Normal and Flying; Medli)

 _ **May**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Directamo Ribbon

 _ **Dawn**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Seihou Ribbon

* * *

 **Chapter 41: Contest Zero Gravity**

Location: McKenna Town

Our Heroes are in McKenna Town for the upcoming Pokémon Contest. Tomorrow is when the contest begins, and May and Dawn are getting ready for the next day.

Inside the mansion, Mario specifically called Reimu and Sonic to meet up in a bedroom to discuss something very important.

Mario says, "Thanks for coming to see me, Sonic, Reimu."

Sonic asks, "So, what did you called us for, Mario?"

Reimu says, "Yeah. It seemed kind of urgent based on your tone."

Mario clarifies, "It isn't that urgent, but it is important. Currently, as the only of us in our group that can become our second states, I want to talk to you two about we can do to improve our condition."

Reimu wonders, "Condition?"

Mario explains, "A sense a security for our group. That incident with the Kaiju Pokémon was a total wake up call. It was only by a miracle that we managed to get by that."

Sonic agrees, "Ain't that the truth."

Reimu worries, "If something like that happens again, and our current powers are not enough to defeat them, it could spell an unfortunate end..."

Sonic remembers, "Come to think of it, do you guys remember what Estevan said... about there being Legendary Kaiju?"

Mario nods, "Oh yeah! Defeating normal Kaiju is too complicated as it is. Imagine facing those who could be even more powerful... with heights the size of tall buildings."

Sonic frowns, "An entire city could be destroyed, and there's nothing we could do!"

Mario assures, "We always do have Estevan has an ally. He has Kaiju on his own, and he always knows what to do about them."

Reimu shivers, "But these are Legendary Kaiju we're talking about. What if even Estevan's powers aren't enough?"

Sonic ponders, "It's a scenario we do need to think about. There might also be other major incidents that might require more manpower. What do we do, then?"

Mario suggests, "And this is why I called you two here. Throughout the time we've been traveling around the region, we have made lots of friends and allies. If we can somehow summon these allies from across the island in a short amount of time, if some sort of incident were to occur, we can get the additional help that we would need."

Reimu smiles, "I like that idea, Mario. Bringing together the people and Pokémon that know us and that would be there in case bad stuff happened to us or this island would be ideal. Hero Pokémon, regardless of their origins, would want this world to be safe from the evil and monstrous."

Sonic wonders, "But how can we do that, Mario? Certainly you're asking for the impossible!"

Reimu sighs, "I'm afraid Sonic's right. How can we possibly be able to do that?"

Mario adds, "Especially since we haven't even mastered our second states, yet. Hmmm... We need a guiding light. Ohhhh! Let's ask Batthan. His knowledge about the media, combined with his ideals as a Champion, might be able to give us the idea that we need."

Sonic agrees, "Great idea! Let's go."

The three get up and they go out the door.

They head outside where Batthan and Zoey are relaxing.

Reimu calls, "Hey, Batthan."

Batthan opens his eyes and responds, "Yes?"

Zoey asks, "What's going on?"

Reimu says, "We have a rather interesting predicament, and we need your advice on something."

The two sit up and Batthan raises an eyebrow, "I'm listening."

The three explain what they had in mind...

Batthan sighs, "That is something that is on my mind, too, from time to time."

Zoey frowns, "Just the thought of things getting much worse is really aggravating."

Sonic says, "That's why we wanted to ask you if you have any ideas regarding this."

Batthan ponders, "Well, I'm not entirely sure about this, but... hmmm..."

Batthan takes a minute to ponder over their situation.

Reminding him of something he once watched, Batthan recalls, "You know, the thought of Heroes coming together reminds me of this one cartoon I used to watch."

Reimu asks, "What it is?"

Batthan tells, "The Justice League. These Hero Pokémon were legends to our world many years ago, and a cartoon was made in their honor. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, the Flash... have you heard of them?"

Sonic nods, "I have! They're really awesome!"

Zoey says, "It explains why Batthan is inspired from Batman."

Batthan continues, "Indeed. So, the Justice League is a league of super heroes from around the world that gather together to take down the evilest of super villains, or in their case, Vile Pokémon. It was always fun watching that show."

Reimu ponders, "Justice League... gathering of super heroes..."

Mario formulates, "That's it! I know what we could do!"

Batthan asks, "Do what?"

Mario smiles, "We'll explain our idea to you, later. Thanks, Batthan. Come on, you two!"

Reimu and Sonic nod and the three return to the bedroom they were at.

Zoey blinks, "What do you suppose Mario has in mind?"

Batthan smiles, "I don't know. But, his answer just might be the start of something awesome!"

The three return back to the bedroom. Mario starts formulating his idea. "Okay, here's what I got! What if the three of us were to form something like the Justice League?"

Reimu ponders, "It seems kind of vague, Mario."

Mario clarifies, "I'm not talking about as deep as the Justice League. But, we can make alliances with groups of Heroes we come across with, and we can summon them over if they're ever needed."

Sonic asks, "Summon them, huh? So, how do we go about in doing that?"

Mario ponders, "Hmmmm..."

After a minute of thinking, Reimu formulates an idea and explains, "I know what we can do. What if whenever we encounter a group of traveling Heroes, we give them... something, so that whenever we get into a major incident, they can come in practically no time."

Mario agrees, "If you put it that way, that could actually work."

Reimu says, "This is just a name I came up on the top of my head, but... we can call our group... the Platinum Heroes Alliance, or the PHA for short."

Sonic wonders, "So, explain to us how the PHA would work."

Reimu explains, "So, lets say we encounter a group of humans and/or Heroes that doesn't join our group. Well, we can give them... a badge, let's say. With this badge, we can use our second states, once we mastered them, to channel our power into these badges. By doing so, we can communicate with them from around the island, whether it be specific groups or even all of the Heroes we've formed alliances with. If they accept our call for help, we can warp them over to nearby where we are and they can help us whenever we need it."

Sonic smiles, "Whoa! Now that's an awesome idea! Having allies when there's no other hope for us can be just the turning point we may need at some point."

Mario adds, "It can also help when there isn't enough manpower for us."

Sonic agrees, "Yeah! Let's do it, Reimu!"

Reimu smiles, "Great! I'm glad my idea works for you."

Mario ponders, "There are some details we need to work out with, though, and we're gonna need the help of some of our friends."

Reimu nods, "Yeah. Let's get everything planned out."

And so, our three Heroes get their idea going by planning out the stages needed to bring their idea into light.

* * *

The next day arrives, which means it's contest time. Our Heroes are all in the building. Both May and Dawn's teams are getting ready together in the same room.

Linde sighs, "So... this is my first contest. I hope I do well..."

Dawn supports, "You have no need to worry, Linde... Wow, I haven't said that in a long time. Anyway, we're in this together. All of our friends will be there to cheer you on."

May agrees, "Dawn's right, Linde. Even if we're rivals, we are also a part of a bond, and we want you to give it your all. I want us to believe in anything that's possible to do. I want you to smile and have a good time out there, whether we win or lose."

Linde smiles and nods, "I will. Thanks, May. You, too, Dawn."

Marisa gives a thumbs up, "That's the spirit! Let's have a good time our there, Linde. Best of luck!"

Tails says, "Come on, guys, let's head to the lobby."

Knuckles says, "Alright!"

Both teams head out to the main lobby where the rest of the other coordinators are. But, there as well is one of the rivals.

May shocks, "What? Harley?"

One of May's rivals, Harley, is here for the contest. A Hero appears to be beside him.

Harley blinks and smirks, "Well, well... isn't this a surprise? Hello there, May!"

May sweatdrops, "Hello, Harley."

Tails facepalms, "Oh great, it's him."

Harley frowns, "Oh come on... I've grown past doing dirty tricks to you. It just isn't within my nature, anymore."

Knuckles frowns, "Yeah, right!"

Harley expresses, "You gotta believe me. Look, I was wrong in doing those... childish pranks in the past. But, I'm a changed man. I can start looking into a new light and respect my opponents. May, can we be friends? ... Please?"

Harley gets down in his knees and begs.

May sighs and thinks for a moment, "... Alright. If you promise to not do anything like that, again, then we can be friends."

Harley gets up and smiles, "Oh, thank you so much, May. You won't regret it!"

Tails quietly says, "I sure hope not."

Harley says, "Anyway, I'm eagerly excited for this contest. Do you want to know why?"

May smirks, "Humor me!"

Harley proclaims, "I have something that can finally even the score with us, May... at least to some degree."

May wonders, "And what would that be?"

"He would be talking about me!" The male Hero besides Harley speaks.

Tails and Knuckles name, "Storm?"

Storm the Albatross is a Hero from Mobius. He is also close in relation to Paul's Hero, Jet the Hawk.

Tails confirms, "You're Harley's Partner?"

Storm recognizes, "Of course I am... Hey, wait a minute, is that you, Knuckles?"

Knuckles grins, "Well, isn't this a sweet surprise?"

Storm wonders, "So, you're gonna be in this contest, too?"

Knuckles nods, "Yep! Me, my partner, and my fellow Hero friend are gonna take you down!"

Dawn asks, "Who is he, exactly?"

Tails explains, "This is Storm the Albatross. He's from our world. And is also a member of the Babylon Rogues."

Linde recalls, "Ohhh! So, he's with Jet, then?"

Tails nods, "Yeah!"

Storm asks, "You guys met the boss before?"

Tails says, "That's right. He's partners with a guy named Paul."

Harley recalls, "Oh yeah! I did hang out with him not too long ago."

Storm thinks, " _I wonder if Wave found her partner, too. I hope we all see each other again, soon..."_

Knuckles says, "So anyway, it looks like we can settle things in the contest."

Tails ponders, "Although, to be quite honest, Storm, you don't seem like the contest type."

Harley states, "You'd be surprise at what I make my Pokémon into."

Tails reminds, "We already have, Harley, thank you very much..."

Storm concludes, "See you guys in the contest. Hahahahaaaa!"

Harley and Storm walks off.

Knuckles clutches his fists, "I can't wait to get my hands on that guy..."

Dawn formulates and thinks, " _I was going to use Linde for the first round, anyway. So, this works out. I hope we can beat Storm... should that time come."_

Linde thinks, " _I think Dawn wants to use Knuckles if they face off against Harley. I wouldn't be surprised if that ends up being the case, honestly."_

* * *

All of our other Heroes are sitting down in their seats, waiting for the contest to begin.

Misty smiles, "Another great contest is about to unfold. I can't wait for it to start!"

Sonic agrees, "Me neither!"

Iris says, "Contests are so different compared to just regular old battling. It's a lot of fun!"

Tina smiles, "I personally want to see Linde in action. Her world, and the magic they typically use, I'm very curious about that."

Iris agrees, "I am, too."

Reimu smiles, "Marisa and contests go hand in hand with one another. It's a dream for her to participate in these since coming to this world. It's just like me with PokéRinger."

Sakuya smiles with her eyes closed, "I've found my dream... Being partners with someone who loves to cook."

Brock smiles at Sakuya, "Oh, Sakuya..."

Before the contest officially starts, Estevan, Tikal, and Akna arrive and sit near the group.

Estevan calls, "Hey, you guys!"

Iris greets, "Hey, Estevan! Hi, Tikal!"

Tikal greets, "Great to see you all, again!"

Akna says, "Chao Chao!"

Tina asks, "So, Estevan, we know about Tikal, but I do wonder. Do you like watching contests?"

Estevan ponders, "Well... it's not on my highest priorities of entertainment, but they are cool to see. Tikal tells me so much about the combination of moves and how unique the effects can be."

Tikal adds, "I, myself, would love to partake in such performances myself, but... I do have to respect my partner's opinion."

Estevan figures, "Maybe that's something I can do with her one day after my ultimate goal is fulfilled."

Blaze asks, "By the way, considering that he doesn't watch contests, where's Godzilla at?"

Estevan answers, "He's at the castle right now. He's resting, and will also be preparing for our upcoming battle."

Blaze nods, "Cool."

Reimu wonders, "You know, I am curious about something. With this town and the guardians for protection, doesn't it seem kind of bizarre that there is a Contest Hall here to begin with? Especially considering how much different this town is compared to other towns..."

Estevan smiles, "An interesting question, Reimu. The way the guardians guard the town is that normal, ordinary people can enter and exit the town freely without being interrupted. They only intervene if they find a group of people to be considered evil, if the town becomes under attack from the outside, or... if under special conditions."

Blaze guesses, "Like with us trying to enter the town?"

Estevan smirks, "Correct! You guys are all cool to me, and the guardians would have normally not bothered interrupting you all from entering. But, considering how many of you were about the enter at the same time, and also considering that I wanted you to know about that guardians... I may have hinted of your arrival to them..."

Reimu sighs, "It's just like you to do that, Estevan!"

Estevan agrees, "Indeed!"

* * *

Caitlyn arrives at the stage as the audience cheers loudly.

Caitlyn announces, "Welcome one and all to the McKenna Pokémon Contest! More exciting contest action in this very special town is about to take under place. Before we introduce you to the judges, we'd like to take the honor of giving a shoutout to the protector of this special town, Estevan!"

The lights and the cameras shine on Estevan. The audience gives a cheer. Estevan smiles and waves to everyone. Tikal also waves.

May and the others are watching the monitor of the moment. May says, "How cool that Estevan gets a shoutout before the start of the contest!"

Dawn figures, "Not much of a surprise considering this is Estevan we're talking about!"

Caitlyn announces, "Now, it's time to meet our wonderful panel of judges. First up, our Grand Festival's first Top Coordinator, Mr. Rolobat!"

Mr. Rolobat says, "Let's have ourselves another amazing contest!"

Caitlyn continues, "Next, the Rainstar's head of the Pokémon Fan Club, Ms. Reburna!"

Ms. Reburna greets, "Howdee!"

Caitlyn finishes, "Finally, this town's own Nurse Joy!"

The Nurse Joy, Monica, says, "Let's see some beautiful performances out there!"

Claire recognizes, "Ohhh! I believe that's Monica that's the judge here."

VIVIT ponders, "I seriously have to wonder how you Joys all know each other... and so quickly as well. It's mindblowing!"

Blaze agrees, "Tell me about it!"

Caitlyn announces, "So, with the judges introduced, it's time for the contest to begin. As my youngest sister, Lilian, would say, let's get... BUSY!"

The audience cheers loudly.

Misty asks, "So, Brock... are there any other relatives to the Meridian family?"

Brock recalls, "No. I've talked to Caitlyn during our last visit with her in Seihou Town, and she has confirmed that their parents only had four daughters."

Blaze ponders, "Hold on, Brock... I'm a little curious in regards to Caitlyn. How did she get here? From what we've noticed, we haven't seen any Hero Pokémon with her."

Brock thinks, "Hmm... I haven't asked her that, yet. That's something I didn't think of when asking her of her relations."

Blaze says, "Well, make sure to ask her when this contest is over. I'm really curious about that."

* * *

After a person does their performance, up next is Harley, getting ready to go.

May notices, "Looks like Harley's gonna be performing..."

Knuckles says, "Let's just see how Storm's gonna do. I am curious about him."

Harley summons, "Alrighty, then! It's time to go, Storm!"

Harley brings out Storm. Storm becomes surrounded by circular energy. When he hits the ground, the circular energy dissipates.

Harley calls, "Let's get started, Storm. Start by entering in your Extreme Gear!"

Storm brings out his Extreme Gear, Type-S, and starts flying and riding around the stage.

Caitlyn comments, "Wow! Talk about a really cool hoverboard. Look at Storm as he flies around the stage so smoothly."

Harley smiles, " _You haven't seen anything yet, Cai!_ Use Gravity Dive!"

Storm uses the gravity ring around his wrist to charge gravity energy into his Extreme Gear. He rushes forward at high speed, demonstrating a high speed attack.

Caitlyn comments, "Look at Storm go! That's some high speed boosting he just performed!"

Harley calls, "Surround yourself with Ancient Power!"

Storm surrounds himself with several silver rocks in the air.

Harley follows up, "Now, launch them!"

He releases the rocks as they are about the hit the ground.

Harley calls, "Stop their impact with Gravity Control!"

Storm uses his gravity ring to control the gravitational field, which stops the rocks from hitting the ground. He bundles them close as they encircle.

Caitlyn comments, "Whoa! He's controlling the rocks from the Ancient Power from a distance... using the power of gravity. Amazing!"

Harley finishes, "Now, destroy those rocks with Hand Storm!"

Storm claps his hands together to create a burst of circulating wind that destroys the rocks, creating a lighting effect. He rides back to Harley and poses for the finish. The audience cheers for their performance.

Caitlyn announces, "A great performance from Harley and Storm! What are your opinions, judges?"

Mr. Rolobat comments, "Controlling the power of gravity for a hoverboard and from a ring... that also generates gravity around an area? Yes, please!"

Ms. Reburna comments, "I'd sure like to get my hands on one of those rings. To that, I say... Amazerific!"

Monica comments, "Combining power, speed, and control to create such a unique performance. It's quite mindblowing! Heehee!"

Harley cheers, "Yes! We did great, Storm!

Storm cheers, "Awwww yeah!"

Knuckles admits, "To see Storm not only do so well in riding in Extreme Gear, which he was good at that to begin with, but to also use gravity like that? That's pretty cool. Makes me want to ride on the Extreme Gears again!"

Tails agrees, "I feel the same way, Knuckles. It also does make me wonder where Wave is right now..."

Linde asks, "Wave?"

Tails clarifies, "She's the final member of the Babylon Rogues. I'm curious if she has found her partner by now."

May says, "Harping on Harley aside... he's still a very tough opponent."

Dawn agrees, "That's why he's a rival, May!"

* * *

Next up, Dawn is taking the stage.

Dawn summons, "Alright, Linde, Spoootlight!"

Linde appears with light energy surrounding her body. When she lands, the light energy dims away.

Dawn calls, "Create a twister using Elwind!"

Linde's tome glows green as she creates several wind cutters as twist around in circles above Linde to create a large twister.

Dawn follows up, "Use Fire Magic and Thunder Magic to the twister!"

Linde tome glows red as she first releases a small stream of fire towards the twister. Then, the tome glows yellow as summons a thundercloud just above the twister, and releases a small thunderbolt to the twister. Both the fire and electric attacks add new properties to the twister, results in an electric surge surrounding the top half and a flaming glow on the bottom half.

Caitlyn wonders, "What will Linde do with such a unique combination from three different elemental spells?"

Dawn finishes, "Light it up with Aura!"

Linde's tome glows white as she summons a pillar of light from the ground. This results in the entirety of the twister briefly sparkling and glowing, before bursting in several different elements. The audience reacts with awe as Linde bows to finish her performance.

Caitlyn commentates, "A beautiful finish to such a magical performance. Thoughts, judges?"

Mr. Rolobat comments, "What a wonderful variety of different elements to show off all at once. The balance and beauty of her twister is top notch. I love it!"

Ms. Reburna comments, "My eyes were treated with such a spectacle. All in all... Amazerific!"

Monica comments, "We even get to see the power of her magic, and not just the variety. Aura is unique amongst many moves I've even seen. Truly impressive!"

Linde smiles, "I... I did it!"

Dawn winks, "You're a star, Linde! Way to go!"

Tikal comments, "What a wonderful job Dawn did. The magic Linde can do... makes me want to see more of their kind of magic from their world."

Alice agrees, "I am pretty curious, myself. Heroes from different worlds truly have endless possibilities."

Marisa says, "Well, if fate allows it, I hope I can face off in a magic battle against Linde."

May agrees, "I would like that as well, Marisa. But, there is the manner of Harley. And who knows how we will be matched up. Before that, however, I need to do my performance."

* * *

Now, it's May's spotlight.

May summons, "Marisa, take the stage!"

May throws her Hero ball and releases Marisa. Marisa flies through her broom while standing up and being surrounded by stars. She poses with her appearance and the stars scatter.

Caitlyn comments, "Awesome! The magic loving Marisa is going to be performing for May. Let's see what she does."

May smiles, "Let's give them a starry show, Marisa! Let's start with a spell card. Star Sign 'Asteroid Sweep'!"

Marisa takes a hold her broom while she still is in air. After declaring, she spins her broom in the air to gather a variety of stars that orbit around her.

May calls, "Continue your motion while using Meteonic Debris!"

She shoots large star bullets that end up becoming a part of the circular motion of the spinning stars.

Caitlyn comments, "That sure is an orbital take Marisa's going for. What will she do, next?"

May calls, "Sit on your broom and keep the orbiting of the stars going with Gravity Pulse!"

Marisa stops her circular motion and sits on her broom. She emits a black, starry aura and uses gravity magic on her broom to continue the multitude of stars orbiting around her. She flies towards the top of the stage.

Caitlyn smiles, "With so many beautiful stars around her, and a starry like aura around her, it's like looking at a beautiful, clear night."

May finishes, "Blaze down like a comet, Marisa! Magic Sign 'Stardust Reverie'!"

Marisa rushes towards the ground quickly with the front of her emitting a blue energy. She looks like a comet, shooting down from the night sky.

Caitlyn comments, "Look at Marisa go. She's shooting down to the stage like a shooting star. Such beauty!"

Marisa lands the ground with a starry explosion and the stars that surround her scattering. After the impact, she flips backwards several times and makes a wonderful landing. The audience becomes ecstatic.

Caitlyn gleams, "Words cannot describe the amazing impact Marisa made... and it wasn't just her finisher, either. Judges?"

Mr. Rolobat comments, "The entire performance was a starry, space theme. The stars and the starry gravity that were surrounding Marisa made a wonderful representation of that. I am so blown away!"

Ms. Reburna comments, "One word, just one word... Amazerific!"

Monica comments, "Truly beautiful! I love seeing stars like these at night, and Marisa is starting to become one in my heart!"

Marisa smiles, "Score one for the Extraordinary Magician!"

May agrees, "You got that right!"

Max jumps for joy, "That... was amazing!"

Reimu says, "It's just as I figured. Marisa shows off to the absolute degree of this level. There's nothing better than that when it comes to her."

Alice smiles, "It can only be Marisa, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Estevan says, "I gotta admit, these contest performances are something else. Seeing Pokémon doing moves in unique ways... have actually wanting me to see more!"

Tikal giggles, "Heehee! And now, you know why I love them so much. Are you enjoying them, too, Akna?"

Akna cheers, "Chao Chao Chao!"

Dawn cheers, "That was great work, May!"

Linde smiles, "Still love your magic style, Marisa."

Harley says, "Ohh, May... it's just what I would expect from you. A jaw dropping performance that even makes me a little jealous."

Storm says, "Man... I really wish the boss would see all of this."

* * *

After the remaining performances have finished, Caitlyn announces the advancers.

Caitlyn announces, "And that's all of the performances. Now, it's time to show you the top eight contestants who will move on to the battle rounds. And here they are!"

May, Dawn, and Harley are shown as the eight advancers.

May cheers, "Awesome! We made it, Dawn!"

Dawn giggles, "Did you honestly expect anything else?"

Harley approaches the group and says, "Well, May... looks like we're on our way to the next round."

Storm pumps his fists, "Hope you're ready for a beating, Knuckles."

Knuckles smirks, "Not gonna happen, Storm."

Caitlyn announces more, "And here are the matches for the performance rounds."

The most important thing that's shown is that Harley will be up against May in the first battle.

Harley says, "It looks like it's you against me, my dear May. Good luck... you'll need it."

Storm adds, "Once we get her and her Heroes out of our way, you'll be next, Knuckles!"

Marisa points, "Don't you dare underestimate our power, or you'll regret it!"

Tails smiles, "You tell him, Marisa!"

Blaze comments, "So... looks like Harley will be going up against May. A classic rivalry, indeed."

Max prays, "I hope May beats him like she always does."

Sonic says, "We'll see. I'm curious at how much better Storm became with having a partner."

* * *

The first round has begun. Dawn successfully outperforms her opponent, and now it's time to see if May can outperform against her opponent.

Caitlyn announces, "Our next round is May against Harley. These two have had a history together of being rivalry opponents throughout contests in the overworld. And with their years of experience at hand, we'll definitely be seeing a very special battle in our hands."

May thinks, " _We lost last time to Ursula, Tails. We can't afford to lose to Harley, or else it'll be an embarrassment... losing to Harley...!"_

Caitlyn says, "So, with seven minutes on the clock, let the battle begin!"

Harley summons, "Let's bring them down, Storm!"

Storm appears out of his Hero Ball. He says, "Time to beat these fools"!

May summons, "Tails, take the stage!"

Tails appears out of his Hero Ball. He says, "Here I come!"

Max cheers, "You can do it, May! Don't let Harley get to you!"

Estevan asks, "Tina, you've always been passionate for love of all kinds, right? What makes you want to feel like that?"

Tina answers, "Part of it has to with my little sister, Sarah. I love little sisters... since I raised Sarah when she was little. But, losing our parents... meant that we don't have anyone else nearby to turn to, barring Batthan when he was able to see us. So, we grew even closer than before."

Estevan ponders, "Despite that, you are okay with leaving your sister on her own like that?"

Tina denies, "She is not alone. I have Pokémon that we not only both love, but that are very capable of taking care of her. And also, I have several neighbors and close friends that are willing to look after her from time to time. One such friend, especially, loves looking after her."

Estevan says, "Huh..."

Tina continues, "But besides my sister and Batthan, there was another factor to my love. Traveling around different reasons with Batthan, between the children, the adults, and even the Pokémon, any time I would see some sort of romantic implication happen, even if its subtle, my heart would flutter. Love is an incredibly powerful emotion that can be taken in many ways. It's so strong for me, that I would lose my identity as a person if I ever lost sight on wanting to love as much as I can."

Estevan blinks in shocks, "..."

Tina chuckles, "What?"

Estevan comments, "You are strange, Tina. But... be damned if I can't relate to that. I've had a huge crush on Mars when we were kids. We went our separate ways before I had the chance to express my feelings for her. So, I get the romantic desires to a degree."

Tina smiles, "Aww, Estevan!"

Tikal prays, "I hope that everyone has the chance to be with the people they love. I do feel... that love is the most powerful emotion."

Sanae agrees, "Absolutely!"

The battle between Harley and May now officially starts.

* * *

May calls, "Tails, start with your Thunderbolt!"

Tails releases a bolt of electricity to Storm.

Harley calls, "Dodge!"

Storm jumps out of the way of the electric strike.

May attacks, "Shock Orb!"

He creates a sphere of electricity and fires it.

Harley says, "Run towards Tails and slide!"

Storm runs at a surprisingly fast pace. He slides below the orb and continues charging forward.

May attacks again, "Energy Ball!"

Tails conjures a red arm cannon on his left arm. He fires an orb of natural energy towards Storm.

Harley grins, "Crush it!"

While continuing his run, Storm grabs the orb with right hand and crushes it with both hands.

May gasps, "Oh my!"

Harley poses, "Sky Uppercut!"

Storm performs a powerful uppercut to Tails's chin, sending him flying in the air.

Caitlyn commentates, "Such good movements from Storm. With him dodging three attacks in a row, combined with a powerful uppercut, May loses a lot of points."

May loses 25 points, bringing her down to 75.

May says, "Come on, Tails!"

Tails recovers from his aerial flight, and flies in the air with his own two tails.

May attacks, "Shock Orb into Thunder Shoot!"

Tails shoots another orb of electricity towards Storm. After a few moments, he turns himself in a ball of electricity and charges down.

Harley calls, "Give that orb a Hand Storm!"

Storm claps hard, releasing a circular burst of wind to eradicate the orb. But, with not enough time to react to Tails's attack, Storm takes the hit from Tails's charge.

Caitlyn commentates, "Unfortunately for Storm, that orb Tails sent seem to have been more of a decoy for a more secure attack. Harley loses points."

Harley loses 15 points, bringing him down to 85.

Harley suggests, "How we get on your Extreme Gear?"

Storm agrees, "Great idea, master!"

Storm summons and hops on his Extreme Gear to go for a ride.

Tails says, "Time to fly!"'

Tails uses his tails to fly high into the air to battle Storm in the skies.

Harley calls, "Gravity Dive!"

Using his gravity ring, after aiming at Tails, he sends himself blazing forward using a boost of gravity.

May defends, "Chaos Wall!"

Tails brings out a Light and Dark energy wall in front of him. He becomes dragged back by the force of Storm's rush.

May thinks for a few moments, then attacks, "Tail Swipe!"

Tails quickly releases his wall, and strikes Storm with a powerful swipe from his two tails. However, the attack Storm was doing is still taken into effect, and ends up striking Tails with some force remaining. This causes Storm to stumble back a bit while still on his board. But, Tails does take some damage from the attack.

Caitlyn comments, "Tails did manage to blow back some of Storm's force from his attack, but he still took noticeable damage from the dive. Both sides lose points, but May loses a bit more.

May loses 15 points, bringing her down to 60. Harley loses 10 points, bringing him down to 75.

Harley smiles, "Let's suck some of that energy from him. Drain Punch!"

Storm moves forward on his Extreme Gear, and prepares a special punch that absorbs energy.

May calls, "Prepare for a High Thunder Punch!"

Tails's fist glows with strong electricity.

Storm declares, "Take this, fox boy!"

May acts, "Move back and counter attack!"

Tails narrowly avoids the punch given by Storm with a quick backward dash. He immediately follows up with a powerful and effective punch that sends Storm flying out of his Extreme Gear and barreling to the ground.

Harley reacts, "No way!"

Caitlyn commentates, "That was quick thinking for Tails and May to finally take the lead in this battle. Harley loses tons of points.

Losing 20 points, Harley is down to 55. Tails flies to a better position in the air for his next attack.

Harley shouts, "Get up, Storm! We are not letting May get the better of us."

Storm quickly gets up and says, "Uhhh... right, master!"

May says, "Get ready to Hero Beam him, Tails!"

Tails charges for a powerful attack.

Harley says, "Call in your gear. We need to stop that attack right away!"

Storm brings his Extreme gear over towards him. He jumps on his gear, and rides towards Tails.

May angers, "Here we come, Harley! Tails, fire your -"

Harley interrupts, "Gravity Control!"

Storm immediately stops Tails's charging by emitting gravity around Tails, causing him to float around uncontrollably.

Tails sweats, "Hey! What's going on? I can't fly straight!"

May frowns, "Tails!"

Harley laughs, "Hahahahahaaaa! Sorry to burst your bubbles, May, but I'm taking control of this match. Just like how Storm is taking control of the very gravity Tails is flying on."

Max grits, "Don't you dare, Harley. Don't you dare!"

Harley grins, "Bring Tails right towards you, Storm!"

Storm performs a burst of gravity to pull Tails towards him.

Harley poses with his fists, "Give him a whopper of a Head Smash!"

Storm proclaims, "This is gonna hurt, fox boy!"

Tails becomes nervous as Storm leans his head back. Storm bashes Tails with an incredibly powerful and painful headbutt, sending Tails down to the ground hard. With it also being effect, Tails is knocked out.

Tails moans, "Owww..."

May depressingly reacts, "Ohhhhh..."

The judges give Tails the X.

Caitlyn frowns, "How unfortunate. Tails is knocked out. Harley will proceed to the next round."

Harley says, "Not the most elegant way to get a win, but at least I got May! Woohoo!"

Storm flies back to Harley and cheers, "Yeaaaaah!"

May smiles as she picks up May from the ground. May says, "You did great, Tails."

Tails frowns and says, "Sorry, May. I know you didn't want to lose to... him..."

May says, "We've had worst losses. We'll get him next time. Hopefully, you get your second state by then."

Tails faintly smiles, "Yeah..."

Max stumbles back, "Noooo! May lost again!"

Iris frowns, "Awwww. I was hoping May would win."

Sanae frowns, "That was certainly a painful Head Smash that brute just did. I cringed a bit when that occurred."

Estevan raises an eyebrow, "Huh... I didn't expect much of a brutal blow in these contests. I assume that's not normal?"

Tikal clarifies, "Powerful and flashy attacks are the norm. Those kind of attacks you don't usually see in contests, unlike normal battles."

Tina says, "You win some, you lose some. It's how it goes at times. I've had my share of losses, myself."

Marisa sobs, "Ohh, Tails..."

Linde supports Marisa and says, "Sorry that happened to your friend, Marisa."

Knuckles grits, "That Storm... he knocked Tails right out of the battle!"

Dawn frowns, "It is too bad that May lost to a rival. But, that's why they are rivals. And speaking of rivals, this is a battle we really can't lose to, Knuckles. You need to pound that Storm and show him who the strongest Hero really is!"

Knuckles proclaims, "This isn't just to knock him out, or for this contest. This... is for my buddy!"

* * *

As the remainder of the matches proceed, Marisa supports Tails back in the audience seats.

Marisa asks, "How are you feeling, Tails?"

Tails smiles, "I'm coming along just fine. Thanks for healing me, Blaze."

Blaze touches Tails and restores his energy using her Healing Flame.

Blaze nods, "Of course. You'll be much better in no time."

Batthan notices, "Looks like in the next round, Dawn will be up against Harley."

Sonic recalls, "We've had our rivalries with the Babylon Rogues. And Knuckles is up against one of his most intense rivals."

Silver questions, "I have no doubt that Knuckles is strong, but... can he beat Storm? Especially with the power to control gravity!"

Shadow says, "Controlling that kind of power makes him very strong, no doubt. But, we have the strongest Mobius Hero of our group, muscle wise."

Blaze nods, "Absolutely. Win this for Tails, Knuckles..."

The semifinal matches are on the way. After the first match, the next match begins with Dawn against Harley.

Caitlyn announces, "Time for the next match. Harley's match with May proved the strength Storm is able to bring. But, Dawn's Knuckles is no slouch in the muscle department. Which of these two powerhouses will move on the final round? Let's find out!"

Dawn summons, "Knuckles, spotlight!"

Dawn summons Knuckles from his Hero Ball. Knuckles says, "Yeah!"

Harley summons, "Storm, it's go time!"

Harley summons Storm from his Hero Ball. Storm says, "Haaaaaa!"

Harley proclaims, "The desire to beat my rival was a success. But now, it's Storm's turn to beat his rival. Nothing against you, Dawn, but Storm's gonna pound on your Knuckles!"

Storm pounds his fists, "Heh heh! I've been waiting for this day for so long. And this time, we're not settling it with racing. We get to fight one on one!"

Knuckles angers, "That's just what I was hoping for with you, Storm... More than anyone else, you are my biggest rival. I'm gonna pummel you!"

Storm grins, "Just try it, knucklehead!"

Knuckles says, "Bring it on, birdbrain!"

Dawn thinks, " _We can do this, Knuckles. I'm ready."_

Caitlyn proclaims, "Both Heroes are pumped for battle. This one may knock your socks off, folks. So, with seven minutes on the clock, the battle begins!"

Harley starts, "I'll go first, if you don't mind. Mach Punch!"

Storm throws a quick jab forward.

Dawn defends, "Block it!"

Knuckles puts both arms in front of him to defend from the attack.

Dawn attacks, "Super Fire Punch!"

Knuckles strikes Storm with a powerful flaming fist.

Caitlyn comments, "Nice strike from Knuckles. Harley loses a few points.

Harley loses 5 points, bringing him down to 95.

Harley prepares, "Wait for their move."

Storm proceeds to pose while lightly emitting a dark aura.

Dawn follows up, "Hyper Punch!"

Knuckles gathers great energy into his fist, as he goes in to strike.

Harley glitters, "Gotcha! Sucker Punch!"

Feeding off the fact that Knuckles proceeds to do an offensive move, Storm rapidly interrupts Knuckles's attack with a surprise punch.

Caitlyn comments, "What a surprise attack from Storm! Dawn loses points."

Dawn loses 10 points, bringing her down to 90.

Dawn says, "Let's go underground!"

Knuckles drills himself to the ground using his fists.

Harley thinks, " _If I anticipate his movements, I imagine that he would attack from behind us."_

Knuckles comes out from behind.

Harley anticipates, "Turn around and use Head Smash!"

Storm makes a complete turn as he goes in for a powerful headbutt. Knuckles attacks with his fists. Both attacks collide for a few moments, but Storm's attack manages to outpower Knuckles somewhat. While Storm stumbles back a bit, Knuckles bounces from the ground once before landing on it.

Caitlyn comments, "A stunning clash from both powerhouses. Knuckles took the blunt of that blow, but Storm stumbled a bit as well. Both sides lose points, but Dawn loses more."

Dawn loses 15 points, bringing her down to 75. Harley loses 5 points, bringing him down to 90.

Knuckles gets up. Harley attacks, "No time to waste, you know. Storm, Mach Punch again."

Storm charges in quickly with another jab.

Dawn formulates, "Shoot a Fire Blast from the ground, and launch yourself in the air!"

Knuckles blows intense fire on the ground, rocketing himself to the air. Storm ends up taking a bit of head onto his hands briefly. He blows on it to cool it off.

Harley loses 5 points, bringing him down to 85.

Harley angers, "Don't let that echidna get away! Sky Uppercut!"

Storm jumps high, as he proceeds to do a powerful uppercut. Knuckles stops flaming himself upward.

Dawn attacks, "Spin and use Fire Blast!"

Knuckles spins quickly and shoots more flames, this time directly aiming at Storm. The flames spiral in a wide area, resulting in a large blast of flames that completely cover Storm. Storm starts to fall from the air.

Caitlyn comments, "What a beautiful twist of flames Knuckles created. There's always room for beauty as well as power."

Harley loses 15 points, bring him down to 70.

Dawn strikes again, "Tunnel Drill Storm down to the ground!"

Knuckles spirals down quickly and drags Storm down rapidly.

Harley calls, "Get him off of you, Storm! Hand Storm!"

Storm claps his hands, creating a circular burst of wind that immediately releases Knuckles from his spiraling on him. However, because of that attack, Storm unintentionally accelerates his fall to the ground, and takes a big impact on the ground. Knuckles recovers from the attack and lands safely.

Harley sweatdrops, "Whoa!"

Caitlyn points, "Storm did get Knuckles out of that attack. But, it also caused a rather big crash to the stage. Both sides lose points as a result.

Dawn and Harley lose 10 points. Dawn is down to 65, while Harley is down to 60.

Knuckles taunts, "Looks like you're still easy to trip up, birdbrain."

Storm becomes annoyed and gets up quickly, "What was that? Are you calling me clumsy?"

Knuckles reminds, "I kicked your butt during our last race. You've always been slow on the uptake."

Storm becomes angry, "Urrrg... Gaaaaa! You're calling me a dumbo, aren't you? I don't need you to insult me. I've already put up enough of that from Wave. I'll knock you so hard, that you'll never want to be a part of any contest ever again."

Knuckles grins, "Try me!"

Storm steams, "You've asked for it!"

Harley smiles, "How about we show you a technique you haven't seen before? Gravity Boost!"

Storm uses his gravity ring, and powers himself with gravity energy.

Knuckles wonders, "What?"

Harley grins, "Mach Punch!"

At an even faster speed that before, Storm charges and successfully jabs at Knuckles.

Sonic sweatdrops, "Whoa!"

Batthan comments, "That speed is unreal."

Caitlyn commentates, "I'm sure not many expected someone who relies on strength to be able to attack so quickly. With a very surprising attack, Dawn loses points."

Dawn loses 10 points, bringing her down to 55.

Harley snickers, "Hahahaha! Now that he's powered with gravity, this attack outta really bring the house down. Seismic Toss!"

Storm grabs Knuckles while he was being launched, jumps high while spinning, and slams Knuckles down to the ground with great force.

Caitlyn commentates, "An amazing acrobatic move from Storm. That attack costs Dawn a lot of points. She is falling behind.

Dawn loses 20 more points, bringing her down to 35.

Dawn breathes to calm herself, then she says, "Knuckles, I know we can do this. Come on, get up!"

Knuckles gets up from the ground.

Harley grins, "It doesn't matter if you are calm or flustered, the results will be the same. Drain Punch!"

Storm quickly approaches with his fists.

Dawn silences and waits, "..."

Knuckles prepares from Storm's attack. Storm strikes Knuckles, draining him of some of his energy.

Dawn shouts, "Counter back!"

Knuckles declares, "Right back at ya!"

Knuckles strikes with a devastating counterattack and sends Storm flying back far to the ground. His gravity power ends.

Caitlyn exclaims, "Now that was a comeback blow from Knuckles. Incredible focus and precision was seen as well. Harley takes a big hit of points, but Dawn loses a few points, too, because Storm did get the hit off."

Harley loses 20 points, bringing him down to 40. Dawn loses 5 points, bringing her down 30.

Storm stumbles back up and says, "Why... you..."

Knuckles says, "I'm not through with you, yet, Storm!"

Harley notices, "You don't have much energy to go on, Storm. I'd say it's time you get on your Extreme Gear."

Storm frowns, "Huh? But, master, I want to settle this without using the gear. This is my opportunity to use my own strength against that knucklehead. I'm having the time of my life!"

Harley states, "I'd like to remind you that we are here to win that any means. Isn't that what you're known for, Storm? Your dirty tactics?"

Storm scratches his head, "Uhhh... you do have a point, master. Alright! Let's use the gear!"

Storm summons and rides on his gear.

Knuckles curses, "Shoot! He's riding on his Extreme Gear."

Dawn warns, "We need to be on guard, Knuckles. Tails lost for being manipulated by gravity. We cannot allow the same thing to happen to us."

Knuckles agrees, "Yeah. This match is also for Tails!"

Harley moves, "Gravity Control!"

He manipulates gravity using his ring to cause Knuckles to float in the air uncontrollably.

Knuckles steadies, "Whoa..."

Harley calls, "Bring him towards you and use Head Smash!"

Using the same tactic he used on Tails, Storm brings Knuckles towards him using gravity, and proceeds to headbutt him.

Dawn shouts, "That's not happening to us, Harley! Spin and use Power Glide!"

Knuckles twirls and glides forward with aerial energy. With the added twist, he puts the power against the headbutt on a more even scale, forcing both Heroes back and still maintaining their flight.

Both Dawn and Harley lose 5 points. Dawn is down to 25, while Harley is down to 35.

Harley attacks, "Gravity Dive!"

Using more of his gravity ring, Storm charges forward towards Knuckles.

Dawn attacks, "Hyper Punch!"

With proper timing, Knuckles knocks Storm right out of his gear without being impacted by his charge. With a powerful punch to the stomach, he launches Storm down to the ground hard.

Harley jumps, "Ahhhhhhh!"

Storm slowly gets up from the impact.

Caitlyn comments, "That was a serious blow to both the Hero Pokémon and the trainers. Harley lost a heavy chuck of his points, which has him in a bad condition."

Harley lost 25 points, leaving him with 10 points remaining.

Dawn calls, "Aura Sphere!"

While still in the air, Knuckles charges and fires a sphere of aura energy towards Storm. Storm jumps out of the way of the main attack, but ends up taking the stumble from the burst.

Caitlyn calls, "Storm couldn't quite completely get out of the way of the Aura Sphere. One more stumble like that, and it is over for him!"

Harley loses 5 more points, and only has 5 more remaining.

Harley thinks, " _So, this is it. Storm is about to lose to his ultimate rival, despite me beating my rival. I don't like that! The only way we're winning this, now, is by knockout!"_ Harley proclaims, "If I'm going down, Dawn, I'm taking you and Knuckles with me! Giga Impact!

Storm jumps and charges towards Knuckles in the air with a vortex of powerful energy.

Dawn calls, "Hero Beam!"

Knuckles charges and fires his red aura beam to try and stop Storm's final attack. Slowly, however, Storm inches his way towards Knuckles by his sheer force.

Knuckles struggles, "Gghhhh... Ahhhh..."

Dawn shouts, "Knuckles, push as hard as your can!"

Knuckles's body glows of emerald energy, reacting from Dawn's call. Knuckles yells, "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The power of his Hero Beam increases by a bit more, allowing Knuckles to overpower Storm's charge. Storm shouts, "Noooooooooo!"

After a flash of light flashes for a few moments, Storm falls to the ground. While not considered knocked out, Harley loses the last 5 points.

Caitlyn announces, "Storm may still have a bit more energy left in him, but Harley has lost all of his points. And with that, Dawn is the winner of this contest! Congratulations!"

The audience cheers loudly.

Dawn smiles, "Alright, Knuckles!"

Knuckles glides over and lands to hug Dawn, who hugs him back.

Knuckles cheers, "We did it, Dawn..."

Dawn sobs, "We did, Knuckles..."

May nods, "... Thank you, Dawn."

Tails gleams, "Knuckles..."

Estevan comments, "Wow... that was a close one. I really did not know which one was going to win."

Tikal smiles, "Knuckles, I foresaw your victory when you started to comeback. You are so amazing!"

Akna agrees, "Chao! Chao Chao!"

After sighing, Harley sits near the downed Storm and speaks to him, "We did all that we could, darling. Sorry I failed you..."

Storm smiles, "Nah. You didn't fail, master. At least you got to take out your rival. And even though that Knuckles got me this time, we'll just get stronger so we can take him out next time."

Harley smiles, "You know how to look at things with a straight path, Storm. That's just what I like about you!"

Storm blushes, "Awww, shucks..."

* * *

The winning ceremony takes place, as Caitlyn awards the ribbon to Dawn.

Caitlyn smiles, "Congratulations, Dawn. You are victorious with your love, strength, and beauty for the McKenna contest."

Dawn says, "Thank you, Miss Caitlyn!"

Caitlyn giggles, "Heehee! You're welcome. Here, the McKenna Ribbon is yours.

Dawn receives the McKenna Ribbon.

Dawn celebrates, "Alright! We have the McKenna Ribbon!"

Knuckles cheers, "Woohoo!"

Caitlyn whispers, "By the way, you'll be the first one to know. The next contest takes place at Sportsgale City."

Dawn exclaims, "Ohhhhh! Alright."

Caitlyn nods and announces, "Another contest is complete, folks. We hope you've all enjoyed the show. See you all next time!"

* * *

Shortly after the contest, most of the Heroes gather up together, alongside Estevan, Tikal, and Akna. Dawn informs them about the next contest.

May glees, "Nice! Sportsgale is the next contest location!"

Marisa smiles, "Combined with both the Gym and the Soccer Tournament, that city is going to be packed!"

Max informs, "After looking up the schedules, it looks like the Contest will take place first, with the Soccer Tournament taking place one week later."

Iris reminds, "Ohh yeah. Didn't you mentioned about a good place to find dragon types, Batthan? Somewhere around Sportsgale?"

Batthan nods, "I did. It's west of Sportsgale. We can go there after we are done with everything in the city."

Misty says, "So much we need to do. We should plan our leave of this town, soon."

Estevan says, "Well, don't leave too quickly. There's still some things I need to show you guys before you all go. Plus, there is still the matter of our battle, Tina. We can do all of that, tomorrow."

Tina nods, "Looking forward to it."

Brock and Mario walk up to the group.

Brock calls, "Hey, you guys!"

Misty asks, "Brock, where have you been?"

Mario says, "We've been speaking to Caitlyn. We asked her how she got to Rainstar from the overworld."

Misty wonders, "And what did she say?"

Brock answers, "She said that she got here thanks to the help of a Hero named Chrom."

Claire reacts shockingly, "Chrom? No way?"

Sanae recalls, "Chrom? Isn't that the name of the Hero that helped you get to this island, Claire?"

Claire confirms, "That's exactly it!"

Silver ponders, "So, this Chrom helped both Caitlyn and Claire up to this island..."

Batthan thinks, " _A Hero who would help others get to this island? And this both happened with the same Hero. I wonder if Chrom... is he one of the three?"_

Dawn acquired her second ribbon needed to enter the Grand Festival, and became informed of another contest. With the next Contest, Soccer Tournament, and Gym all taking place in Sportsgale City, it's only a matter of time before our Heroes move on to their next destination. But, Estevan still has more to offer for our Heroes. What will happen next? Find out next time!

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **PDA777: I did it. I finished the chapter I started soooo long ago!**

 **Batthan: Congrats. Now, you've officially caught up.**

 **PDA777: That's right. And starting next chapter, we're going in nice and fresh. Get ready for that!**

 **Batthan: Looking forward to continuing onward!**

 **PDA777: That's it for this chapter. Until the next one.**


	45. Ch 42- A Monstrous Showdown

_**Disclaimer: All Pokémon based characters and other crossover characters I do not own, except for OCs.**_

 **PDA777: It's a new day, Batthan. Are you ready for some more Heroes Destiny RX?**

 **Batthan: It's not much of a remix, anymore, since we've gone past where you were in your previous story.**

 **PDA777: Details, details... What's most important is that we continue this heroic train going. So, let's go!**

 **Batthan: You're the boss. For today, it's a showdown involving Estevan against Tina. Will our Heroine be able to defeat the hard to beat Kaiju?**

 **PDA777: And besides that battle, there are other things that go on involving Estevan. Find out what they are, now. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **The Heroes and Villains Current Pokémon**_

 _ **Heroes:**_

 **Ash Ketchum (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Blaze the Cat: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Reimu Hakurei (SF): Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Pikachu

Pokémon 2- Bayleef

Pokémon 3- Charizard

Pokémon 4- Braviary

 **Misty (HB1- Ash's Fantasy Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Sonic the Hedgehog (SF): Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Togetic

Pokémon 2- Golduck

Pokémon 3- Gyarados

 **Brock (HB3- Brock's Elegant Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Mario (SF): Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Sakuya Izayoi: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Steelix

Pokémon 2- Crobat

Pokémon 3- Croagunk

 **May (HB4- Constar Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Miles 'Tails' Prower: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Marisa Kirisame: Touhou Franchise (Youkai Partner: Alice Margatroid)

Pokémon 1- Blaziken

Pokémon 2- Beautifly

Pokémon 3- Glaceon

Pokémon 4- Manaphy

 **Max:**

Hero Pokémon 1- Luigi: Mario Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Youmu Konpaku: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Kirlia

Pokémon 2- Cyndaquil

Pokémon 3- Jirachi

 **Dawn (HB4- Constar Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Linde: Fire Emblem Franchise

Pokémon 1- Prinplup

Pokémon 2- Pachirisu

Pokémon 3- Buneary

Pokémon 4- Petilil

 **Iris:**

Hero Pokémon- Donkey Kong: Mario Franchise

Pokémon 1- Axew

Pokémon 2- Excadrill

 **Batthan [Ethan Tidwell] (HB2- Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon 1- Silver the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Hero Pokémon 2- Meta Knight: Kirby Franchise

Pokémon 1- Raichu* (Shinyshock)

Pokémon 2- Weavile (Slasher)

Pokémon 3- Tyranitar (Rocky)

Pokémon 4- Dragonite (Scarlet)

 **Zoey (HB2- Batthan's Promise Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- Shadow the Hedgehog: Sonic Franchise

Pokémon 1- Glameow

Pokémon 2- Misdreavus

Pokémon 3- Gardevoir

 **Sabrina Spellman and Salem Saberhagen**

 **Claire Joy (HB3- Brock's Elegant Bond):**

Hero Pokémon- VIVIT: Seihou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Blissey

Pokémon 2- Swoobat

 **Tina Sankuri:**

Hero Pokémon- Sanae Kochiya: Touhou Franchise

Pokémon 1- Nidoqueen (Rennie)

Pokémon 2- Skarmory (Avale)

Pokémon 3- Primarina (Annabelle)

Pokémon 4- Celebi* (Blossom)

 _ **Villains:**_

 **Team Rocket's 1st Vile Pokémon- Bowser (Mario Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 2nd Vile Pokémon- Dr. Eggman (Sonic Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's 3rd Vile Pokémon- Flandre Scarlet (Touhou Franchise)**

 **Team Rocket's Lifelong Partner Pokémon- Meowth**

 **Jessie:**

Pokémon 1- Wobbuffet

Pokémon 2- Arbok

Pokémon 3- Yanmega

 **James:**

Pokémon 1- Growlithe (Growlie)

Pokémon 2- Weezing

Pokémon 3- Carnivine

 _ **Symbols:**_

 _ **HB#- Hero Bonds in the order they formed the bond. All of their Hero Pokémon are a part of their bond. It may also show the name of the bond, if they gave it one.**_

 _ ***- Represents that the Pokémon is shiny.**_

 _ **SF- A Hero that is capable of becoming their Second Form.**_

* * *

 _ **The Heroes Current Collection**_

 _ **Ash**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar League:**_

 **1st Badge** \- Aqua Frost Badge (Marine- Water and Ice; Cirno)

 **2nd Badge** -Tai Chi Badge (Vegeta- Fighting; Sun Ce)

 **3rd Badge** \- Fanfare Badge (Wingnee- Normal and Flying; Medli)

 _ **May**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Directamo Ribbon

 _ **Dawn**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainstar Contests:**_

 **1st Ribbon** \- Seihou Ribbon

 **2nd Ribbon** \- McKenna Ribbon

* * *

 **Chapter 42: A Monstrous Showdown**

Location: McKenna Town

Unfortunately for our Heroes, rain takes over for the day. It is a heavy downpour, where most of the people in town are staying indoors, hide from the rain outdoors, or travel around using umbrellas.

For our Heroes, they are currently staying inside of the mansion.

Tina pouts, "Wonderful... just great. I was about to do some last minute training with Blossom, and then this stupid downpour had to come down on us."

Salem jokes, "You could say that it's... raining down on your parade!"

Batthan laughs hard on his joke. Sabrina facepalms, "Salem, we don't need your corny jokes right now."

Salem says, "What? I'm just trying to brighten up the mood. It's not like the sun will being do that anytime soon."

Batthan laughs even more. Silver sighs, "My partner is a sucker for these kinds of jokes. What is going on, today?"

Batthan snickers, "Hey, heh heh... I'm at least not trying to become a Debby downer! Hahahaha!"

Zoey rolls her eyes, "This is gonna be a looong day..."

After a half hour, knocks can be heard from the front door.

Sabrina calls, "It's open!"

Estevan enters alongside Tikal and Akna. Estevan smiles, "Yo!"

Sanae greets, "Estevan. Good to see you."

Tina wonders, "If you're here for our battle, then, well... this rain isn't doing us any favors."

Estevan smirks, "Are you kidding? Godzilla refuses to battle under these dreadful conditions. We need to be at our prime and not have interferences. But anyway, that's not why we are here."

Batthan asks, "So, why are you here?"

Tikal says, "We finally have a chance to get a certain someone we know to take a break from her duties to come and meet you all."

Silver wonders, "What are you talking about?

Estevan sweatdrops, "I didn't properly introduce you to all of the important family members of mine. There's one I feel like you should meet. I'm not sure if you've seen her or not, but... now is a good enough time to do so."

Dawn frowns, "Go out in that rain storm? And get my hair wet? No way! I just finished having Tina help me with a new hairstyle I wanted to try out, and I do not want it ruined."

Dawn's new hairstyle resembles that of Johanna, her mom, with her hat taken off to show it off.

Tikal compliments, "Looking good, Dawn. Who is that inspired from?

Dawn smiles, "My mom. Tina loved her look, and wanted me to see how I would look with a hair style like that."

Tina blushes, "I think she looks lovely! And maybe a bit cuter without the hat."

Knuckles says, "I can take or leave the hat. I thought she resembled Johanna in spirit. Now, she's close to a splitting image of her."

Dawn figures, "Ohhh! I know just how to complete the inspiration. Zoey, can I-"

Zoey interrupts, "No, Dawn, you can't borrow my Glameow. She's busy with Salem."

In another room, Glameow rubs his belly while Salem is enjoying it.

Salem expresses, "Ohhh, that's right. You go, girl. This cat feels like a million catnips!"

Glameow says, "Mrreoow!"

Estevan says, "Look, I know this rain is quite harsh today and going out isn't exactly on your priorities, but this is the only time I got to get her out of her duties on her break. She's important to me."

Linde asks, "Where is she? I hope you aren't leaving her standing in the rain."

Estevan expresses, "Really? You think I would be that much of a bad guy? I'll have you know that I treat my partners like royalty. See? I gave Tikal an Umbrella."

Tikal states, "Akna is not a big fan of the rain. She's more of a snow person."

Akna says, "Chao Chao!"

Tina asks, "Well, who is so important that you desire for us to meet her that bad?"

Estevan smiles, "Another Hero Pokémon of mine!"

The Heroes in the room exclaim, "You have another Hero Pokémon?"

* * *

With enough motivation and curiosity, and by telling the rest of their group, with umbrellas and parasols on hand, all of the Heroes head out to follow Estevan into the royal castle.

Salem pouts, "Am I seriously leaving the mansion with my time with Glameow... just so we could meet another Hero?"

Sabrina says, "No arguing, Salem. This is important to the rest of us."

Salem sighs, "... Just make sure to keep me dry. I do not want this groomed fur to be soaking wet. I'm trying to impress Glameow. Heh heh..."

Dawn hangs on to Tina's arm to stay close to her while being under the umbrella.

Dawn says, "Please be careful. I don't want my hair getting wet."

Tina smiles, "Just stay close, Dawn. I'll do my best to keep the rain out of you."

May approaches the two and pairs close together to them.

May assists, "I'll help you out, Dawn."

Tails adds, "That's what best friends are for!"

Dawn smiles, "Thanks, May!"

Iris questions, "He seriously has two Hero Pokémon?"

Blaze wonders, "He must have incredibly lucky timing to have another Hero to become a part of his side."

Linde recalls, "He did mention it was another girl. I wonder which one he got to join up with. Watch, it ends up being someone from my world."

Alice says, "I wouldn't be too sure about that. Let's just see for ourselves, shall we?"

* * *

Everyone enters the castle. Inside of the castle are men and women in cyan uniforms, alongside a female humanoid fox who is wearing a more complex looking light blue uniform.

The female fox comments, "Did everyone get here safely?"

Estevan reports, "Aside from being a bit wet, we all got here just fine."

Blaze wonders, "Ohhhh? Is that his partner?"

Estevan introduces, "Everyone, I like for you to meet my second partner-for-life, and the leader of Crystal Guards of McKenna, Krystal."

Krystal has blue fur, light blue eyes, a blue body suit, braided hair, two bands on her tail, and a tiara. She wears a light blue uniform with a crystal insignia on it. The crystal insignia is on the front of her uniform to resemble that she leads the group, while the other members have crystal insignias across the shoulder pads.

Krystal greets, "Greetings. Krystal of the Crystal Guards reporting for duty! These people behind me work alongside me to keep order around town, as well as assisting the residents and strangers. In addition, all internal affairs are normally left to our care."

Reimu recalls, "Hmmm... One of the guardians did mention about a group handling everything inside of the town. That must be you all."

Estevan says, "No reason to have the guardians take care of everything. While I'm not around, Krystal has the strength to handle just about any common threat."

Krystal adds, "Including any emergencies in the Spartan Prison, provided they need more power. I've had to do that once. It was pretty scary, actually."

Estevan smiles, "But I'll tell ya, Krystal, you've got the power to do so much beyond just being a space warrior."

Krystal says, "That's why I have Fox taking care of that kind of duty. Our team, Star Fox, can handle any threats. I wish I can see him, though..."

Knuckles recognizes, "Fox? Ohhh, do you mean Fox McCloud? We ran into him not too long ago."

Krystal gasps, "Really? Where?"

Dawn clarifies, "It was during the contest in Seihou Town. Fox has a partner. Her name is Ursula. She's a girl that, like most of us, came from the overworld. She's one of my rivals, and as of recently, one of my friends!"

Krystal ponders, "So, he has a partner. That will make things complicated for us, then. Ohhhh! Didn't you go to Seihou Town, Estevan? You mentioned that to me in one of your stories."

Estevan nods, "Yeah. That was the story I told you about regarding Jane. It was the second time I ran into my new friends. Right... I did remember seeing Fox. He was the one that was flying on an Arwing! I thought I recognized that vehicle."

Sonic asks, "That must mean that you are from the same world as Fox."

Krystal nods, "That's right. Fox and I... we have a very deep relationship. He saved me so long ago. And I... I love him."

Tina blushes, "That is so sweet!"

Misty smiles, "I'm very happy for you, Krystal. Relationships, regardless if they are with people or Pokémon, are special to me and many of us."

Dawn smirks, "Now, I wonder how you and Ursula would be like being together, Estevan."

Estevan raises an eyebrow, "I wouldn't put your hopes up. Besides my childhood friend, Mars, only a few girls pique my desires."

Tina cutely poses with a finger, "Ohhh? What about me?"

Estevan slightly blushes, "Well, umm... you are cute, Tina. But... I don't see us dating anytime soon."

Tina admits, "Same here. Honestly, you are far from being my type... especially with how scary you were."

Salem chuckles, "Ouch! Stone cold!"

Estevan argues, "Hey! Am I really so intimidating?"

Tikal comments, "Well... you do ally with a scary monster. And your goal does involve acquiring all of these scary monsters. Plus, you don't look like you give off a good first impression."

Estevan wavers, "Whatever. I don't give a damn on what others think. I am who I am. And no one can take that from me."

Shadow nods, "I feel the same as him. And furthermore, even 'scary' beings like us can find the right people to be with. Zoey sees more in me than just what I look like and what I've done in my past. And I love her for that."

Zoey smiles, "Shadow..."

Krystal adds, "It's what's inside a person that truly counts. And I see Estevan's kind and strong nature when he rescued both Tikal and I."

Ash asks, "Ohh, yeah. When and how did you rescue Krystal?"

Estevan smirks, "Would you believe that it was only five weeks after Tikal and I became partners that I met and bonded with Krystal?"

Batthan repeats, "Five weeks? Really?"

Estevan nods, "Indeed. I really must have some damn good luck. This was during the time I was young and I was still traveling with Mars. We were traveling on a dirt road, talking about what Pokémon we hope to encounter next. Then, we heard some shouting from both Krystal and men, as well as attacks from Pokémon. And then I saw it... Team Rocket grunts were attacking Krystal, overpowering her abilities."

The Heroes exclaim, "Team Rocket?"

Blaze growls, "Causing trouble wherever they go. Why did they attack you?"

Krystal frowns, "At first, they questioned me for my looks and gear. Then, when I started attacking them from their harassing, they figured that I was a very special Pokémon that can talk, and they attacked me to capture me. I tried fighting them off, but... I was overpowered by their numbers."

Estevan smiles, "Thankfully, I was around. Thanks to the teamwork of Mars and I, we pounded their Pokémon. We let them run, but only because I was nice that day, and I needed to take care of Krystal. After some healing from Tikal, she was just fine."

Krystal continues, "After telling them about where I came from, I asked if I could stick around. And I did. For two weeks, I stayed with them... and was helped by Estevan a lot of times. After those weeks, my feelings for him were incredibly high. After a feeling I got in my chest, I became Estevan's second partner, because I love him and I really liked Tikal as a precious friend."

Tikal finishes, "Thanks to some training by Estevan, she was definitely the stronger of the two of us. I do not like fighting that much. But Krystal was a dominating warrior, and had helped Estevan many times during our important battles. And with wanting to help other people, she established the Crystal Guards, where they help the common folks out while keeping the peace of the city."

A male guard says, "It has been an honor establishing the Crystal Guards alongside you, Miss Krystal."

A woman guard adds, "You've been such an inspiration to us all. We wish we could be as strong as you."

Krystal smiles, "Thank you all for your kind words!"

Iris wonders, "Crystal Guards... Krystal... Do both names share the same spelling?"

Krystal denies, "No. Actually, there was much confusion with the naming of our group. My name by the way has a K in it. So at first, we were known as the Krystal Guards... with a K, to match my name. But, time after time, most people thought I was spelled with a C, not a K. Understandably so, as most people think of C when they hear Crystal."

The same male guard admits, "I was one of them. Even though we had Krystal Guards, with a K, written in all of the documents and signs around, when people wondered how the name is spelled, I would sometimes slip out that I was spelled with a C by mistake."

Sakuya says, "Anyone can make that mistake."

Estevan chuckles, "Heh. I thought it was funny that people would get confused over their name. Thankfully, the people around eventually recognized that Krystal is spelled with a K, not a C. It made it less confusing, which surprises me. I thought the people would assume that Crystal Guards would be with the same spelling as Krystal."

Krystal clarifies, "As the people got to know me, though, it was much less of an issue. We only have that mistake happen rarely, usually with the visitors or new residents of the town."

Mario wonders, "Say, Krystal, you must have noticed when a battle with the guardians was occurring."

Krystal nods, "Yeah. We got that call immediately. The king told me to not worry about that and proceed with our duties when the battle was over. I later found out what that was all about from Estevan. Speaking of which, I had wanted to meet you all sooner, but we were quite busy with our duties. Thankfully, I did get to meet you, now. Who knows... I might be there to support you guys in the future, should things get really hairy."

Dawn smiles, "That would be nice."

A woman guard informs, "Ma'am, our break is approaching its end. We need to get ready for our next shift."

Krystal nods, "Right. It was nice meeting you all. I hope you see you around."

Knuckles says, "Nice time we meet up with Fox, we'll mention you to him."

Krystal smiles, "Please, do that. There's something I would really like to give to him... something that I have been meaning to a long time ago!"

Tikal blushes, "Ohhhh..."

Estevan slightly blushes, "Heh..."

Dawn smiles, "Makes sure it's a good one."

Krystal blushes, "It will be. Take care. Get your umbrellas ready, everyone. We're marching out."

The other guards say, "Yes, Ma'am!"

With umbrellas at hand, the Crystal Guards march out of the castle.

Estevan says, "We're getting close to lunch time. Since you're all here, why don't we have lunch?"

Brock offers, "May we make the lunch today?"

Estevan nods, "Certainly, Brock. I need to get Godzilla ready."

Tina asks, "For lunch?"

Estevan denies, "Nope. For our battle!"

Tina questions, "Huh? But, didn't you say...?"

Estevan smiles, "Don't worry, there's one place we can have our battle at in the castle. It's specifically designed for occasions such as this."

Tina says, "I see..."

As Chef Mario, he cheers, "Come on, everyone. It's time to make lunch to feed our friends! Woohoo!"

Sakuya smiles, "I hope Estevan enjoys the lunch we make. It's one of my favorites."

Salem drools, "Ohhhhh. I hope it's what I think she's making!"

* * *

Meanwhile, hiding from the rain in a makeshift one room building created by Eggman, Team Rocket takes shelter inside. The entire group sighs.

Flandre pouts, "I hate the rain. I know Remi isn't a fan, either."

Meowth says, "This storm is not just drowning out our activities, but our mood, too."

James ponders, "It's hard to tell when the twerps will be done with their activities in the town."

Eggman adds, "And going in is a bad idea, given the crazy stuff Estevan has protecting their town."

Jessie says, "At least we can keep ourselves supplied well enough."

Eggman nods, "We are well stocked with food and general supplies thanks to the fortunes I've sent over from my world. Now, if only I could test my schemes out..."

James wonders, "Jess, we haven't been training with our Pokémon lately, have we?"

Jessie says, "What are you talking about, James? We've been working hard with our Viles."

James shakes his head, "Not them. Our Pokémon. I am feeling rather out of practice. It is still nice to at least be able to bond with them, such as you, Growlie."

James pets his Growlithe, Growlie, as it says, "Growwwl..."

Jessie agrees, "You have a good point. We need our Pokémon to be in better fighting condition, especially since it hasn't been too long since we've had them back with us."

Bowser formulates, "Ohhhh! Well, if you two are worried about being out of shape with your Pokémon, why don't you battle with them?"

Meowth wonders, "Battle?"

Bowser suggestions, "Let's have a one on one battle with... how about Arbok against Weezing? If we figured that the twerps become stronger by battling each other, then you can do the same."

Eggman agrees, "It works when Bowser and I have battles against each other. You may be able to come up with new strategies."

Jessie wonders, "What do you think, James?"

James smiles, "I'll do it if you're up for it, Jess."

Jessie ponders, "Well, it's not like there's going to be avoiding getting wet. I suppose I'll put up with it if you will."

Meowth argues, "In that rain, though? Don't you know that cats hating getting wet?"

Bowser offers, "Let me take care of that. Making battlefields for any situation is something I do best. Had to do that alot when I was taking on Mario in my world."

Eggman recalls, "Yeah, well... I take on Sonic wherever it ends up being settled at. I haven't tried to make my own custom battlefield that would be advantageous to us, yet. That would be something to plan for!"

Meowth warns, "Be careful, though. Even if you try to make out a battlefield that would normally benefit you, it can backfire if you're not careful."

Flandre asks, "Did that happen to you guys?"

James recalls, "It did. That happened back at Kanto. The only time where we took over as Gym Leaders for the boss."

Eggman asks, "What happened?"

Jessie retales, "Well..."

* * *

After a delicious fish based lunch, with Godzilla tagging along, Estevan takes the group to a medieval looking arena below the castle itself.

Estevan says, "Welcome to the Under Castle Arena! With enough space, you could call this a secret, non-official Gym."

Marisa admires, "This looks pretty cool."

Sonic ponders, "A medieval setting, huh?"

Max asks, "Uhh... how much have you actually used this arena?"

Estevan answers, "Very rarely, myself. My father used this a few times himself, though. My grandfather was the one who made this arena. He said that he was inspired from a region he went to in the overworld. Never actually said which region that was, though. Only that it contains big Pokémon. I'm... not sure what he means by that, though."

Blaze ponders, "Kind of makes you wonder..."

Godzilla says, "That doesn't matter. We're here so we can have our battle, Tina! I've been waiting and training to take you on."

Estevan adds, "To be honest, you had me a bit shaken up with that Celebi of yours. Any Pokémon that is not on the usual caliber of Hero Pokémon that I felt has the chance of going toe to toe with my Godzilla is terrifying! It's like... you're on the level of Batthan. But that can't be, right?"

Tina smiles, "Well... all I'll say is that I'm more than meets the eye. In a way, more than just a pretty face."

Iris slightly blushes, "I'll say!" She thinks, " _I haven't a clue on what it was that she told me. But, it sounds really important. It does seem like she is on a similar level to Batthan, Victor, and the other Elite Four, though."_

Mario offers, "Allow me to be the judge of the battle."

Tina agrees, "Okay, Mario."

Tikal figures, "Probably should have asked Krystal to judge this battle. Ohh, well."

Both Estevan and Tina get into their positions. Mario is ready to judge the battle. The others are seated to watch.

Mario announces, "This will be a one on one battle with no time limit. Bring your Pokémon out, now!"

Estevan points, "Go forth, Godzilla!"

Godzilla jumps into position and roars with a frightening screech.

Luigi jumps, "Waaaaah! Still so scary!"

VIVIT sighs, "It's just never a good idea to underestimate a Kaiju Pokémon. I may have managed to win against Godzilla, but I really gave it every last bit of power that I had just to barely win. I have no idea how Tina and Blossom will fare."

Tina kisses Blossom's Pokéball and throws it, "Let's get it on, Blossom!"

Blossom the Celebi appears from her Pokéball while sparkling, and cries out, "Riiii Beeeee!"

Tikal smiles, "Such a beautiful Pokémon. Isn't she lovely, Akna?"

Akna says, "Chao!"

Estevan prepares, "Alright, Tina. This had better be one hell of a Pokémon you have. Celebi may be strong, but is she truly strong enough for my Godzilla? It's time to find out!"

Godzilla's Kaiju aura sparkles, "Time to crush you!"

Tina inhales and exhales once in preparation. Her eyes shifts in a very serious expression, and she calls out, "... Let's win with the power of our love, Blossom!"

Blossom agrees, "Beee!"

DK admires, "Oooooh..."

Iris shakes her hands a bit in anticipation, "I can feel Tina's determination from here. I've never seen her be so serious."

Batthan thinks, " _She's a total cheerleading sweetheart when she's there by your side as an ally. But, when she fights with her all, it feels much like me when I'm taking on a challenger in the Champion League. It's a similar feeling. Prepare for a hard battle, Estevan!"_

Mario announces, "Both side are ready. It's time to begin, you two. Here we gooooo!"

Estevan calls, "Go forth, Godzilla!"

Godzilla roars, "Here I come!"

Godzilla rushes with a claw out.

Tina calls, "Blossom, charge!"

Blossom says, "Bee!"

Surrounded by psychic energy, Blossom flies forward. The two Pokémon clash, giving off tons of energy for a powerful start.

* * *

Surrounded by a dome shaped battlefield, Jessie and her Arbok are currently battling James and his Weezing. Outside of this dome, using a large, mechanical parasol, the rest of the team are keeping themselves dry while they watch.

Flandre smiles, "With both the giant dome and this mecha parasol, we call stay dry and happy!"

Eggman nods, "Makes me excited that we both tributed in keeping our partners as dry as can be."

Meowth sees, "Jess and James are giving it their all in this battle. They're even using moves both Arbok and Weezing didn't have a long time ago."

Jessie calls, "Arbok, Crunch attack!"

Arbok performs a huge chomp at Weezing, dealing a lot of damage as Weezing reacts in pain.

James calls, "Hit it back with Assurance!"

Weezing gathers dark energy and glows a dark aura to strike Arbok back with huge damage, with Arbok reacting painfully.

Jessie commands, "Use your Sludge Bomb!"

James also commands, "Weezing, Sludge attack!"

While Arbok shoots out multiple orbs of poison, Weezing shoots out a large spray of sludge. Both attack deal equal damage and cancel each other.

Jessie calls out, "Sludge Wave!"

Arbok summons a large wave of poison sludge towards Weezing.

Flandre thinks, " _Use the move I taught you, Weezing!"_

James counters, "Fire Blast, Weezing!"

Weezing release a large burst of flames to the wave. Weezing keeps the wave in place while engulfing the entirety of the wave in flames. With the whole wave covered in flames, a reaction occurs, causing the wave to explode, dealing major damage to both Arbok and Weezing.

Jessie reacts, "Whoa!"

James sweatdrops, "That explosion was huge! Good thing we didn't get caught in that."

While neither Pokémon have fainted from that explosion, the two call off their battle and go to their Pokémon.

Jessie checks, "Are you alright, Arbok?"

Arbok confirms, "Zaaar..."

Jessie smiles, "That's good."

Weezing says, "Weeeee. Weezing!"

James nods, "Looks like you're still looking good, Weezing. Heeheeheeee!"

Eggman notices, "They sure do care about them, huh?"

Bowser agrees, "Yeah. They all do act like family, you know. Hmmm... family. I sure hope my son is okay out there. Who knows what he could be doing while in this world."

Eggman ponders, "Family, huh? I've always admired my grandfather for what he did involving the Space Colony ARK, even though the whole thing almost caused our world to be destroyed. Thinking of it now, wasn't Maria a part of that? Wait a second. Shadow... and Maria..."

While Bowser and Eggman ponder about their families, Flandre and Meowth walk over to Jessie and James, where the two gather together with the Pokémon.

Jessie smiles, "We both did great, James. Arbok and Weezing are much stronger with the moves we've been teaching them since reuniting with them."

James adds, "It didn't hit on us onto now how much training really does improve our strength and our bonds as a team."

Meowth sighs, "If only this cat can become as strong as you guys. Being able to talk human talk takes much of the potential out of me."

Flandre assures, "There's still a lot you can do, Meowth. If we can all be stronger, you can, too."

The four look out into the rainy view.

Jessie ponders and comments, "James, Meowth... how long have we've been chasing those twerps around?"

Meowth answers, "Too long, really. Five different regions and this island being the sixth, and not once did we truly succeed in any of our attempts. Our numbers are slowly climbing to the thousand."

Jessie sighs, "These days, more and more, I've been wondering... has this all been a big mistake? Are we truly in the right to keep attempting to catch Ash's Pikachu, or their Hero Pokémon, or any of their Pokémon?"

Wobbuffet appears and says, "Wobba..."

James scratches his head, "It's gotten to the point where we have been doing it for so long, that we've gotten used to it. This pain I'm feeling... it is becoming worse than any blast-offs that happen to us.

Flandre admits, "My sister was very disappointed in me when I last spoke to her at the party. I hated bad guys. And I didn't want anything to do with them, in the worries that they would hurt my friends. And despite taking on Reimu, Marisa, Sakuya, and the others lots of times, it's been so fun experiencing these new and familiar faces. Even still, I am supposed to be a Hero Pokémon, yet here I am... acting as a Vile."

Meowth frowns, "I just wanted love, and I never got it... even after going through so much trouble just to talk human talk for her. Where did I go wrong in my life?"

Jessie says, "Love. Is there... much to what those twerps have with each other? What that... nature twerp believes in?"

James slightly blushes, "Jess..."

Flandre thinks, " _How long will we continue on this road in becoming the bad guys? If it wasn't for my friends being so nice to me, I would have sent them away a long time ago. What should I do, sis?"_

They continue to ponder on their current path for a while, as the rain continues its huge downpour.

* * *

The battle truly begins with Tina making her move.

Tina starts, "Let's match the power of Godzilla, Blossom. Calm Mind!"

Blossom focuses her mind into a concentrational state to raise its special stats.

Tina follows up, "Now, Magical Leaf!"

Blossom shoots out many colorful leaves that deals surprising big damage to Godzilla.

Godzilla reacts, "Yaaaaaaa! Why did that hurt so much?"

Estevan widens his eyes, "Are you serious? One Calm Mind, and Godzilla already took major damage? ... It's just as I feared. Very well. It's go time, Godzilla! Kaiju Beam!"

Godzilla fires a fierce look beam towards Blossom.

Tina calls, "Dodge it!"

Blossom moves out of the way of the trajectory, but Godzilla redirects his firing to hit Blossom.

Estevan calls, "Kaiju Slash!"

Godzilla runs for a bit and jumps to strike Blossom with a power swipe from his claw. Blossom become launched downward.

Tina calls, "Future Sight!"

Blossom glows greatly, foreboding a great power. She manages to get the move off before crashing into the ground. She gets up rather quickly, though. Godzilla lands on the ground.

Max says, "It's that move."

Silver wonders, "It is, but... does Estevan know about it?"

Estevan thinks, " _Future Sight. I know exactly what move that is. Had a nasty surprise once while training with Krystal as an opponent. I need to keep an eye on the surrounding field."_

Tina attacks, "Hit him with your Shadow Ball!"

Blossom fires a sphere of eerie energy.

Estevan counters, "Send it back!"

Using his tail, Godzilla strikes the orb right back at Blossom.

Tina says, "Use your Telekinesis!"

Blossom uses psychic energy to decrease the gravity around her, causing the Shadow Ball to redirect its path to the ceiling.

Sonic grins, "That was cool."

Silver ponders, "Controlling the gravity using psychic energy..."

Estevan attacks, "Fire Spur Rush!"

Godzilla punches the ground, and a series of fire pillars gush out from the ground in seemingly random locations. Blossom moves out of the way of the few that are in her way. After moving backwards to dodge one pillar, she becomes hit by another.

Godzilla smirks, "Gotcha!"

Tina senses and thinks, " _Blossom! ... Ohh. Here it comes."_

Blossom quickly recovers from the effective attack.

Tina points, "Go forth, Blossom!"

Blossom flies towards Godzilla.

Godzilla grins, "You want more?"

Estevan wonders, "What are they up to? ... Ahhhh! The Future Sight!"

A great amount psychic energy is quickly formed as it launches towards Godzilla.

Estevan spots, "Over there. Godzilla, jump of the way!"

Godzilla says, "Huh? Ohhhhh!"

Godzilla makes a big leap to barely dodge the psychic attack.

Godzilla sighs in relief, "That was close..."

Tina calls, "The opportunity is now. Leech Seed!"

Blossom produces seeds that fall towards Godzilla. One of them hits Godzilla's head, causing a sprout to grow on it.

Godzilla reacts shockingly, "Wha? Are you trying to plant a garden on my head?"

Estevan wonders, "What did she just do? It didn't look like it did any damage. But still..."

Godzilla lands on the ground, wondering about his plant.

Blaze smiles, "Nice move by Tina. With that plant on Godzilla's head, energy will slowly be drained by him as the battle goes on, which will in turn slowly heal Blossom up from her injuries."

Tikal gasps, "How unexpected!"

Godzilla senses, "I still feel okay. Ahhhhh! Are you trying to humiliate me or something?"

Tina smiles, "Now, now. I am taking this battle seriously. Although, you might feel a bit... drained soon enough."

Godzilla wonders, "What is she...?"

Estevan wavers, "Don't worry about that and just attack! Kaiju Cutter!"

Godzilla sends out a large cutter wave to attack.

Tina calls, "Avoid that!"

Blossom moves up to dodge the cutter. But, thinking ahead, Godzilla sends out another cutter with a faster speed.

Tina moves, "Ancient Power!"

Blossom summons out silver rocks using prehistoric power and launches them to rid of the cutter. However, it was not enough to rid of the cutter, but it becomes weakened. Blossom braces for the attack, as she takes the hits from them.

Estevan attacks again, "Jump and use Kaiju Slam!"

Shrugging off the wave cutter, Blossom quickly gets hit by the tail of Godzilla, forcing her down to the ground hard. Blossom still manages to recover from the attack, though.

Godzilla lands on the ground with another successful attack, but he suddenly feels a sting of energy sapping away from his body.

Godzilla sweatdrops, "What the hell? Blossom didn't attack me. How did..."

Estevan notices, "Godzilla, it's that plant on your head! They must have planted that to drain away your energy."

Godzilla exclaims, "Are you serious?"

Tina quotes, "Every rose has their thorns, boys. While your energy is being taken away little by little, Blossom benefits from that energy herself."

Estevan thinks, " _Godzilla may have a ton of energy for being a Kaiju, but... if this battle lasts long enough, he will eventually run out of it. Alright, time to overpower her."_ He calls, "Time to power up! Kaiju Armor!"

Godzilla roars as he gathers monstrous energy and forms it into a barrier around his body. He walks slowly towards Blossom.

Ash asks, "What's that energy surrounding his body?"

Brock figures, "Whatever it is, it's going to give Godzilla the edge in some way."

VIVIT compliments, "It looks kind of cool, though."

Tina thinks, _"Did he give his Kaiju some kind of invincibility armor or something? Probably not, but we need to be more careful regardless."_ She calls, "Magical Leaf!"

Blossom fires many colorful leaves at Godzilla. Godzilla keeps walking, while feeling no pain, despite taking damage from the attack.

Tina questions, "Huh? No reaction?"

Meta Knight wonders, "How curious. He should have at least reacted to that attack. What kind of protection did he give Godzilla?"

Tina attacks again, "Try a Psychic!"

She sends out a dose of powerful psychic energy towards Godzilla. With the armor, it prevented Blossom from grabbing him with her power, despite still dealing the damage.

Blossom reacts, "Beee?

Tina sweatdrops, "This is not good! Zen Headbutt!"

Blossom charges with psychic energy with her head. Godzilla takes another blow, but feels no pain from the attack.

Estevan pumps his fist, "Crush her Celebi with your Nuclear Pulse!"

He unleashes a short ranged atomic burst of deadly energy from his body, blowing back Blossom with huge damage.

Tina frowns, "Blossom!"

Estevan declares, "Here comes the pain! Nuclear Blast!"

Godzilla covers the area with a large nuclear powered explosion.

Tina calls, "Come on, Blossom! Light Screen!"

After recovering from the attack, she quickly creates a wall of light to reduce the incoming damage. But, she still takes a lot of damage. Afterwards, parts of her body become sparked by small flames.

Blossom whimpers, "Beeeeee..."

Tina frowns, "Blossom! Mmmm..."

Sabrina says, "Covered with a nasty burn. That's something you don't want to see."

Batthan smiles, "Don't worry about that, Tina has that covered. She just needs to find the right opportunity.

After his attack, Godzilla has more energy taken from his body. While not feeling the pain, he does feel his energy slowly becoming lower.

Estevan notices, "So, Blossom's still moving. Every other normal Pokémon would have been finished by this point. But, you aren't just any normal Pokémon... nor are you just any normal trainer, Tina!"

Tina says, "So, you've noticed."

Estevan points out, "That just means that I need to keep on firing until you go down. Godzilla, Kaiju Beam!"

Godzilla fires his fierce beam towards Blossom.

Tina calls, "Dodge it!"

Blossom dodges the attack, but Godzilla redirects his firing.

Tina commands, "Keep dodging it!"

For the next three times, Godzilla continues to redirect his forward beam, but Blossom dodges it anytime. After these three times, the armor wears and Godzilla reacts in pain to the energy that continues to sap his body and recovers from his long firing beam.

Godzilla pants, "... Damn this plant!"

Tina notices, "Now, Blossom, Heal Bell!"

Blossom magically chimes bells, healing the burn that she has in her body completely.

Estevan curses, "Crap. There goes our way out of the long game. Charge forth, Godzilla! Kaiju Slash!"

Godzilla brings out his claws as he runs forward.

Tina inhales and exhales once, as she poses in preparation for something.

Tina insists, "You must wait until the last possible moment, Blossom."

Blossom waits, "Beeeee..."

Iris asks, "Why... is Tina posing like that?"

Batthan smiles, "Just wait until you find out. Let's just say that... this is something else she picked up in Alola besides her Primarina, Annabelle."

Ash observes, "Ohhhhh..."

Pikachu blinks, "Pika..."

Godzilla swipes forward to attack.

Tina shouts, "Teleport!"

One second before coming into attack, Godzilla's swipe misses completely as Blossom warps out of the attack and ends up further behind Godzilla.

Tina follows up, "Laser Focus!"

Blossom concentrates greatly and detects Godzilla's weak spot.

Tails ponders, "Laser Focus...?"

Tina prepares, "Now then..."

The black and gold bracelet like device she has on her left wrist that Tina has warn since she first met the group become activated by the touch of the green crystal that resides on top of it. It turns out that Tina has a Z-Power Ring on her, while the crystal on the ring is an exclusive special Z-Crystal for Blossom, that is also on Blossom, the Celebium Z.

Tina smiles, "Come on, Blossom, let's go!"

Tina performs the Grass type Z-Powered pose to activate her Z-Ring and power Blossom with great energy.

Estevan ponders in confusion, "Uhhhh... What the hell?"

Reimu snickers, "... Did Tina just perform some kind of silly dance pose? What is she doing?"

Blaze figures, "It may look silly, but I have a feeling that Blossom is about to do something awesome! Just look at how empowered she is."

Godzilla notices and points, "... Whoa! Hey, boss, take a look at Blossom. She's all glowing a lot!"

Estevan sweatdrops, "How did she gain so much power? What is going on, here?"

Tina declares, "Z-Move activate. Use your Solar Beam and attack with... Florestrial Sands of Time!"

Blossom charges a ton of solar energy upward, as a space portal appears above her. She fires a huge solar laser twice her length into the portal, which seems to be traveling elsewhere through time and space.

Godzilla sweats, "Boss, I have a bad feeling about where that thing is going...!"

Estevan ponders with a serious expression, "..."

Godzilla calls out, "Boss!"

Estevan shouts, "Atomic Breath, now!"

Godzilla immediately performs his move. The dorsal plates on his back glow as he charges energy from his mouth. He fires a blue atomic heat ray out of it, as Blossom finishes sending her attack into time and space. Unfortunately, she had no time to react to it and takes devastating damage as she screams in pain from the attack, sending her to the ground.

Godzilla pants, "There... that should do it. I think we just won-"

Four portals appear in front of Godzilla, as energy from Blossom earlier is being expelled in each of the portals.

Godzilla says, "Never mind..."

He shouts as massive energy gets covered all over Godzilla. And thanks to the Laser Focus beforehand, additionally dealing damage to his weak spot. An explosion occurred from this attack, covering the whole field briefly with excess energy from the Z-Move.

After 20 seconds, the energy clears up. Both Blossom and Godzilla barely stand as the two only has tiny amounts of energy remaining.

Mario reacts quietly, "Mama Mia..."

All of the Heroes become speechless by both the moves and the current state of the battle.

Estevan quietly says, "Godzilla..."

Blossom pants, "Bee... Riii..."

Godzilla paints heavily, "Haaa... Hoooo..."

Blossom begins to fall with no real energy left to spare.

Godzilla faintly cheers, "Yeah. I just beat that Ceeeeeeeeel!"

Unfortunately for Godzilla, the plant on his head drains the last of his remaining energy.

Godzilla says, "Me and my big mouth..."

Both Godzilla and Blossom fall to the ground at the same time and faint.

Mario quietly sighs, "So that's that. Okay..." He announces, "The battle is over! Both Godzilla and Blossom are unable to continue. It's a double knockout!"

Estevan couldn't believe the outcome, while Tina gasps in shock.

Salem exclaims, "Geh? They both lost?"

Youmu notices, "That Leech Seed Blossom used was the key to preventing that loss."

Blaze ponders, "It was a contributing factor. But... I had figured that even with that extremely powerful attack from Blossom, that Godzilla should have still been standing. After all, we've seen Kaiju take one incredibly powerful attack before."

Marisa looks up the Laser Focus move in May's Pokédex, and finds the entry. She says, "I think that move she did beforehand may have something to do with it. With a move name like Laser Focus, you know that piqued my interesting!"

Tails asks, "So, what is that move, Marisa?"

Marisa reads, "According to the Pokédex, with incredible concentration, the user of the move finds the target's weak spot. The next attack, if it hits, will deal damage to that target's weak point."

Silver nods, "That explains it. No matter what kind of being you are, a weak spot is a weak spot to them. So, by finding where the weakness was, Blossom dealt just enough damage to make or break the battle."

Iris asks, "Well, that explains that move. But, what about that ultra powerful move Tina used by Blossom?"

Zoey says, "That pose had something to do with it."

Claire notices, "I think I may have saw that black, goldish bracelet light up during that whole pose she was doing."

Batthan clarifies, "The pose, the bracelet, the power boost, all of those had to do with what Tina acquired during Alola. The bracelet is the Z-Ring. Inside of it is a Z-Crystal. And what Blossom did with these items is to perform a Z-Move."

Salem points out, "There's a lot of Z's in there."

Batthan explains, "Let me put it in short terms, as we can explain it in depth later. Basically, with a Z-Ring, and a Z-Crystal in both the trainer's ring and the Pokémon, you can perform a powerful move once per battle that is based on the move the Pokémon currently has. And by performing a pose to match the move's type, you can empower your Pokémon with Z-Powered energy. There are the basic Z-Moves that are for each type that performs the same move but with varying power. But, certain Pokémon, with the right Z-Crystals, can perform an exclusive Z-Move if they have a certain move on them. With Solar Beam, any Celebi can use Florestrial Sands of Time. And well, you saw how devastating that attack did to Godzilla!"

Ash cheers, "Z-Moves... are... AWESOME! I want to be able to use a super powerful attack for my Pokémon!"

Pikachu agrees, "Pika Pika!"

Tikal smiles, "There are so many possibilities for this world. It's so fascinating!"

Akna says, "Chao!"

Tina and Estevan go up to their Pokémon to check on them. Tina picks up Blossom and says, "Well, at least we didn't lose against him, Blossom. Great job!"

Blossom faintly says, "Beee..."

Estevan says to Godzilla, "I knew it, Godzilla. My instincts were right on when I sensed that I had a chance to lose. Despite our training, we still lose... kind of."

Godzilla says, "I ain't mad. I can't be mad after that mindblowing power Blossom just unleashed on me! To think that non-Hero Pokémon can truly be so powerful like a Hero Pokémon. She might even be Tina's strongest Pokémon!"

Estevan warns, "Even if that's true, that means that when she starts to work more closely with her Sanae, we definitely need to be keep an eye on how powerful she's going to be. And we also need to do the same for Ash."

Godzilla desires, "When Blaze becomes stronger, I want a battle against her."

Estevan nods, "Yeah..."

Leaving Godzilla to rest, Estevan walks up to Tina.

Estevan says, "Great battle, Tina. We're looking forward to seeing how much stronger you can be, especially with your Hero."

Tina smiles, "It's nice to have a friend like you out there, knowing that you have our backs. We've gotten so much from our battle."

Estevan offers a hand, "We have as well."

Tina takes her hand and shakes it with Estevan's. Afterwards, he turns to the others.

Estevan calls, "Alright, you guys. After Tikal heals up Godzilla, we'll be heading out of here. ... I need to see if the rains have settled enough."

Tikal smiles, "That's my cue!"

Tikal uses her power to heal up Godzilla completely. After he gets up and nods in appreciation of Tikal, everyone heads out from the under arena and returns back to the castle grounds.

Estevan checks out the weather outside. He goes back insides and reports to the others.

Estevan says, "Good timing. While it is still raining, it's settled enough to become a small drizzle. While it has calmed enough. I want to take you to one special place I did not show you."

Sabrina says, "So much for giving us the grand tour."

Estevan admits, "This is done on purpose. I wanted to save this place for just before you left. And it is the most sacred spot of the town. We'll need to head to a location just behind the castle. Follow me."

Everyone follows Estevan outside of the back of the castle, and through several thick trees and bushes.

* * *

Through there, our Heroes experience a glorious sight. A platinum tree with gold leaves and rainbow colored fruit.

Estevan says, "Welcome, my dear friends, to the Secret Grove. Not many people are aware of a very important tree that resides within here."

Silver compliments, "Nice tree."

Tikal names, "This is the Platinum Prism tree. The history of this tree and its origins date back hundreds of years ago, during the time of the Spartans."

Estevan recalls, "Remember that time I mentioned about how we Spartans generally denied the thought of using magic because it was the will of our lord? Our lord is none other that the God of all Pokémon itself, Arceus."

The Heroes express their surprise.

Tina asks, "Did your people really get contacted by Arceus?"

Estevan clarifies, "While I have not personally met Arceus, myself, and neither has my father... Leonidas, our great ruler of Sparta of the time did. He was blessed with power beyond his wildest dreams. For that power... lies with this very tree. It was planted, grown, and has since produced fruit."

Tikal says, "Every 1st of the month of a new season, five fruits are grown. And these fruits... give unimaginable power."

Marisa wonders, "How much power are we talking?"

Estevan smiles, "A lot of power. Let me put it to you this way. On the day I had fulfilled my duties in the overworld, I was gifted one of these fruits from my father. And I felt incredible! Let me show you something."

Estevan walks over to a boulder. After a few moments, he lifts the boulder over him with little efforts.

Knuckles exclaims, "Whaaaat?"

Salem gleams, "Whoa! He's like a superhero! Can I have one of those fruits? Maybe I can become as powerful as a witch, again!"

Sabrina sweatdrops, "Salem..."

Tina says, "Okay... it's one thing for humans to have psychic or magic powers. But, for you to have superhuman strength? That's kind of terrifying."

Estevan gently puts the boulder down, "Hey, I'm responsible. I usually leave most of the work to my Pokémon. But, if I have to, I'll step in myself. Or, if this power is needed."

Silver ponders, "It really works for humans? I thought it would just be for Pokémon."

Estevan shakes his head, "Come now! My lord Arceus does not discriminate. Though, he does not take kindly to evil. Allow me to clarify."

Estevan walks over to a tree where several people are tending to the gardens. They smile and greet him as he picks a fruit from the tree and shows it to them.

Estevan explains, "This fruit will give anyone who eats it, any human, any animal, or any Pokémon, a very powerful boost... in energy, in strength, in magic, in endurance... basically, you become stronger. For humans, you can heighten your senses, you grow in physical power, and you have the capability to use magic. And if you use magic, like you, Sabrina, it is a lot stronger, too."

Sanae describes, "It's like my miracle fruits. Ohhh! Are the effects permanent?"

Estevan confirms, "Ohh, yes. Once you eat this fruit, this power is yours forever."

Misty proclaims, "Come on, really? An all miraculous fruit that you can just eat and gain a godly boost of strength for good? It can't be that easy."

Tikal denies, "You are wrong. It is, by all means, a blessing from the god, himself. You should figure that Arceus would have this kind of power. And it gets even better, too."

Estevan adds, "You can have multiple of these fruits, and the effects stack. And, as far as we've learned, there is no hard limit. Though, basically everyone who has eaten from this tree does not eat more than three. Most only eat one, in fact."

Shadow questions, "If you say this is really easy, what's stopping someone with evil intentions from taking all of this fruit and becoming the most powerful in the world?"

Estevan explains, "That's why I said that Lord Arceus does not kindly to evil. If your heart has enough dark and evil intentions, they will feel very sick and become incredibly weakened. It's like being poisoned. And those effects lasts for quite a while."

Tails says, "With that countermeasure, it allows only those with good hearts to gain the effects, those that want the best of this world and protect it."

Tikal nods, "Exactly."

VIVIT asks, "What about a more... gray area kind of heart? As in... not very kind in general, but also not out for like... taking over the world or something?"

Estevan smiles, "Good question. I asked the same thing with my father. And he answers with that those that are neutral in nature, they get a very mental styled revelation in their heart. The bad things that they did will be clear as day, and they will receive a warm blessing in their heart. Sometimes, you feel like the world is out against you and there is no one there to help you. For people like them, as well, this will help them. It has helped those of that affiliation. I should also mention that if you are currently evil, but your heart desires to change, giving the fruits to them in that case will perform the neutral effect. Any little thing to change this world into a better one, little by little, would benefit us all."

Ash asks, "Do you... want us to receive these fruits?"

Estevan nods, "Yes. You've caught on to my intentions. This is one last way that I can help you guys out. I don't expect you to carelessly eat these fruits right away. In fact, I expect you to only use them when it is absolutely necessary. I wish to give you... seven of them for the road. Gather those fruits for me, Tikal."

Tikal smiles, "Right away."

As Tikal and Akna are gathering these fruits in a bag, Estevan puts the fruit he was holding away in his bag, and continues, "I think if any of you Hero Pokémon were to eat one of these fruit, and you haven't unlocked the ability to become your second state, that you will likely get an immediate sense of revealing and unleashing that power. So... any takers? Any of you are allowed to eat these fruit."

Batthan asks, "What do you think, Silver?"

Silver denies, "I would rather gain this power just by training more with you. I feel like we are close to finding out, anyway."

Batthan says, "Very well. How about you, Shadow?"

Shadow shakes his head, "No thanks."

Tails smiles, "It's a lot more fun for most of us to discover this power on our own."

Sanae agrees, "I believe many of us will pass on that offer."

Alice asks, "Marisa, didn't you want a power like Reimu?"

Marisa ponders, "Uhhh, well... hmmmm... I said that I did. Buuut... Reimu actually worked hard to gain that power, unlike her current abilities as the Hakurei Shrine Maiden. And I'm not one in taking shortcuts to success. I will pass!"

Reimu blinks, "Wow! I'm very surprised at you, Marisa. I thought you would take one of those fruit and eat it right away!"

Marisa smiles, "Just like you, I have changed a lot in old ways."

Linde says, "Discovering new power by ourselves... that makes our journey a lot better. I don't think any of us will be taking and eating a fruit, today."

Estevan exclaims, "No takers? That's incredibly surprising!"

Godzilla smirks, "You're really missing out, but... suit yourself."

Estevan asks, "I feel this is the same for your other Pokémon?"

Ash smiles, "Pikachu didn't want to evolve into Raichu. So, in that same note, he will not be taking the fruit, either."

Pikachu nods, "Pika Pikachu!"

Dawn says, "We do want our Pokémon to become better. But, this isn't the way to do it. That's a no for them."

Estevan wonders, "Alright. What about you guys?"

Sabrina glares at Salem. He sighs, "I won't eat the food, Sabreeny. I wouldn't know what the fruit would do to me, considering what I have done in the past. Probably not worth risking..."

Sabrina smiles, then denies, "I'm plenty strong as I am."

Tina denies, "I do not want that kind of responsibility under me. I just want to be normal like everyone else."

Ash says, "As cool as it would be... to be able to protect my Pokémon when they are in danger, I'll just leave it to my Pokémon, and work at it with my own heart."

Misty smiles, "Ohh, Ash..."

Batthan ponders, "I am thinking about taking one for myself. I'll say no for now, but... maybe I'll eat one of the fruit in the future if I feel there are little options in case me or my friends are in real danger. It would have been good having that during the Kaiju incident."

Godzilla moans, "No one wants to eat these fruits? How boring!"

Estevan figures, "I expected it. That's what makes you all so special in the first place. Doing what you feel you need to do. I can respect that!"

Tikal acquires the fruits and places them in a bag. She gives it to Estevan, "Here you go."

Estevan nods and grabs the bag. He walks over to Batthan and gives it to him. Estevan says, "Leaving it in your care should be for the best, Champion."

Batthan nods, "I'll take care of these babies. Just having these will be useful for something, someday."

Claire asks, "Ohh, wait. They are fruit. Won't they go bad?"

Tikal denies, "Do not worry. The life energy they give off will make it so that they never wither and dry out, or taste awful and have its effects wear off. They also resist being crushed or destroyed. So, as long as you aren't intentionally destroying them, you should be fine."

Mario says, "These fruits are indeed super!"

Luigi agrees, "You said it, bro!"

Estevan says, "We're done here. Let's start heading back to your home so I can leave you guys."

They all walk out of the grove and back to castle area.

* * *

Walking back towards the front of the castle, they end up seeing a rabbit flying with her ears. Beside her is a female light blue chao with a bowtie.

Tails recognizes, "Huh? Cream?"

Blaze smiles, "Whoa! That's really Cream!"

It's Cream the Rabbit alongside her chao companion, Cheese. They spot the group looking at them and sees familiar faces.

Cream gasps, "Cheese, I see Mr. Sonic, and Blaze... and Tails!"

Cheese cheers, "Chao Chao! Chao!"

The two fly down to see them.

Akna notices Cheese and says, "Chao?"

Tikal smiles, "Another familiar face. And it's her precious chao, too."

Cream lands on the ground with Cheese still flying beside her. Cream smiles and greets, "My friends! It's really you!"

Blaze smiles, "Cream. Ohhh, Cream... I'm really happy to see you!"

Cream smiles, "Blaze!"

The two hug each other. Knuckles greets Cheese, "Good to see you as well, Cheese!"

Cheese says, "Chao Chao!"

Blaze asks, "I really did not expect to see you... in general, but coming to this town, especially.

Cream clarifies, "I'm here for a special reason. To receive a blessing. A certain someone really wanted me to have it... so I can help even further!"

Blaze thinks, " _Cream... do you have a partner?"_

Reimu asks, "Are both Cream and Cheese Hero Pokémon?"

Tails nods, "Yes. But, it's Cream that counts as the true Hero Pokémon. Cheese is only a companion to Cream, but does help her during battles. It's a slightly different case compared to the Ice Climbers, but the idea is similar."

Linde says, "Another Hero from your world. Hmmmm... Kind of makes me a bit jealous."

Cream sees Tails. She blushes and goes up to hug him. Tails blushes as well as he hugs her back.

Marisa smiles, "I sense a crush growing!"

Youmu blushes, "These two are so young for their ages, yet are so deeply connected. Beautiful."

Cream says, "Out of all of my friends, I wanted to see you the most, Tails."

Tails smiles, "I was hoping to see you, too, Cream."

Cream asks, "Did you find Amy?"

Tails nods, "Yes. There's a lot to explain with Amy. But, I have seen her a lot. And she is on this island with a partner."

Cream says, "She has a partner? That's great! I'm happy for her."

Tails slightly blushes, "I'm really happy just to see you, Cream."

Cream blushes, "Tails... Heehee!"

Cream gives a kiss on Tails's cheek, resulting in a big blush from both of them.

Sanae smiles, "Looks like my fortune I have given you came true for you, Tails. Hahaha!"

Sabrina says, "A miracle, indeed."

Cream asks, "May I meet your partner?"

Tails nods, "Sure. This is her. This is May. And that is Marisa, a fellow Hero partner."

Marisa holds and adores Cheese and comments, "I am loving your Chao, Cream. Such a cutie!"

Cheese expresses with love, "Chao Chao! Chao Chao Chao!"

Cream smiles, "I love Cheese so much. And I see that you have a Chao companion to adore, Miss Tikal."

Tikal nods, "With a blessing from these guys, lots of Chao are all around the island for people to raise and love."

Akna says, "Chao!"

Cream gasps, "I was wondering why I have been seeing some other Chao around."

May asks, "Cream, are you be loved and cared for?"

Cream nods, "Yes, I am, May. In fact, my partner has another partner. And, let's just say... he's quite the sponge. Heehee!"

Meta Knight wonders, "A sponge?"

Cream continues, "Anyway, Tails must adore you, May. He looks so happy with you, and Marisa, and all of my friends!"

May nods, "We are, Cream."

Cheese asks, "Chao Chao?"

Marisa translates, "You want to go see Tikal's Chao? Sure."

Marisa lets go so that the two Chao can meet, greet, and become fast friends!"

Tikal smiles, "Akna... Cheese..."

Sonic asks, "Cream, what are you doing here, anyway?"

Cream answers, "I'm glad you asked, Mr. Sonic. Ummm... ohhhh! Are you Mr. Estevan?"

Estevan greets, "That I am, Cream. You needed to see me?"

Cream explains, "Yes. My partner sent me here for being aware of... your special fruit, and wants Cheese and I to eat one. This allows me to become more helpful to my partners and to everyone around me."

Estevan raises an eyebrow, "Somebody knows about the Secret Grove? Who is this partner of yours?"

Cream says, "Let me whisper the name to you."

Cream whispers the name of her partner. Estevan recognizes the name and expresses, "I see. Well, I can't deny the request of an old friend. Very well."

Iris wonders, "Who is this partner of Cream's?"

Tina figures, "There must be a good reason to not just say the name of the partner to us. Must be very important. I wonder if Ethan or I would know who they are..."

Estevan looks in his bag and brings out the fruit. He says, "No reason to return to the grove to get a fruit, as I always bring two of them just in case. Here you go."

Cream bows, "Thank you, Mr. Estevan. I will only need one, because Cheese and I will share this fruit. Cheese, let's go!"

Cheese hears the call of Cream and flies back to her, "Chao Chao!"

Silver asks, "Are you eating the fruit, now?"

Cream asks, "Have any of you eaten this fruit?"

Blaze denies, "We have not. We would rather acquire more power through the bonds of our partners."

Cream nods, "I understand. I'm sure you must be curious if this fruit really works. I believe it does. Cheese, let's eat!"

Cheese agrees, "Chao!"

Cream and Cheese each eat half the fruit. They greatly enjoyed the fruit's flavor.

Cream blushes, "So sweet and so yummy!"

Cheese expresses, "Chao! Chao!"

Blaze asks, "So... are you feeling anything, Cream?"

Cream waits, "Mmmmm. Not yet. Actually... yes, I am feeling something now."

Cheese says, "Chao Chao!"

Cream senses, "Ahhhh! Such power. I... I feel... I feel like I need... to protect everyone. This power is... so GOOOOOOOOD!"

Cream gives off Sol energy and transforms. She gains a large, red ribbon behind her dress, and the front of her dress's blue ribbon becomes a red ribbon with a jewel that is shaped like a Sol Emerald. Finally, her head had a gold tiara with a jewel that is shaped like a Chaos Emerald. Additionally, the color of her body turns pink and gives off an orange aura. She is now Crystal Cream, as she uses the energy from the Sol Emeralds to transform. Cheese also transforms. Her entire body becomes gold and gives off a gold aura.

Crystal Cream names, "Crystal Cream! And... Super Cheese!"

Super Cheese, "Chaoooo!"

Blaze expresses shockingly, "Cream... I didn't expect you to ever become your second form. And you haven't gone Super?"

Crystal Cream clarifies, "No, Blaze. I used the power of the Sol Emeralds, not the Chaos Emeralds."

Blaze asks, "Then, why does one of your jewels look like a Sol Emerald, and the other looks like a Chaos Emerald?"

Crystal Cream guesses, "It's probably because of Cheese. She's using Chaos Emerald energy, and I guess this represents that, since we are both connected."

Tails smiles, "Looking good, you two. Haven't gone Super, myself, yet."

Crystal Cream smiles, "I know you can do it, Tails. You're really strong!"

Tails figures, "You must be strong yourself if your partner wanted you to and Cheese to transform."

Crystal Cream says, "I do my best for my partner, but now, I can help even more!"

Tina smiles, "My name is Tina, Cream. I am so happy that the love you have for your partner is incredible! Love is so important to all of us as well!"

Crystal Cream blushes, "Thank you, Miss Tina! You're so beautiful. If we had you as a partner, we would be so happy!"

Super Cheese says, "Chao Chao!"

Tina pictures, "Wouldn't that be something..."

Sonic asks, "Since you have your second state, you can fly without your ears, right?"

Crystal Cream tests it by flying with flapping her ears. She lands on the ground and confirms, "I can, Mr. Sonic. Cheese and I are going to test our new power so we can see what new abilities we can use."

Super Cheese cheers, "Chao Chao Chao Chaooo!"

Everyone continues to admire Cream and Cheese's new transformations. After an hour of conversation. Cream and Cheese become their second states and are about to leave.

Tails frowns, "You have to go, Cream?"

Crystal Cream frowns, "Sorry, Tails. Now that I have this power, I do need to head back to my partner as soon as I can. But don't worry, because I will believe that we will see each other, again!"

Super Cheese agrees, "Chao Chao!"

Silver says, "Well, use your new power wisely, Cream."

Cream nods, "I will, Mr. Silver. Bye, everyone! And thank you, Mr. Estevan!"

Estevan says, "Glad I was able to help, Cream."

Everyone waves goodbye as Crystal Cream and Super fly off.

Tails blushes, "Cream..."

Blaze frowns and quietly says, "Tails... I guess you really do love Cream. I should have expected as much. Well, as leave I have you, Silver."

Silver proclaims, "We should be heading back, ourselves. And let's go into our mansion. I feel like the rain is going to pick up again."

The rain increases in density.

Marisa frowns, "I think it already has. Come on!"

With their umbrellas still in hands, they run back to Sabrina's mansion.

* * *

Everyone is inside the mansion. After drying off, Estevan and his group are getting ready for their final words with the Heroes.

Estevan sighs, "Alright, that should be just about everything. Sorry about bothering you guys so much."

Tina smiles, "This was not a bother. Today was a fantastic day! And we had a great battle, too."

Godzilla smiles, "Yes! I'll still thinking of that battle!"

Tikal says, "We've taken care of most of what we wanted to do with you guys. So... unless there's anything else that needs to be said, we'll be off so you can go back to your adventuring."

Mario calls, "Actually, there is something we want to do. And we want you to be the first ones to be a part of this, Estevan."

Estevan asks, "Ohhhh? What's that?"

Sonic explains, "Mario, Reimu, and I have been working for hours on building this concept out and getting most of the details ironed out."

Reimu adds, "With this solution, it'll make our situations like the incident in Sky High City a lot more manageable and will keep us all safer."

Mario presents, "We would like for you to be the first person to receive the PHA badge. You don't have to wear it. Just having it somewhere around you will allow us to call upon you in case our situation is dire."

Estevan receives the badge. It's a platinum colored badge with red, blue, and yellow orb symbols around the design.

Estevan wonders, "PHA?"

Mario says, "You are the first ally of our new league of Heroes..."

Reimu, Sonic, and Mario names, "The Platinum Heroes Alliance!"

Godzilla wonders, "An Alliance?"

Batthan smiles, "Whoa! That's what you guys were working on?"

Mario nods, "Indeed."

Ash asks, "So... mind telling us what you guys are doing with this?"

Reimu explains, "It's actually quite simple. In situations such as the one incident in Sky High City, numbers and power will become very necessary in emergencies like that one. Anyone who has this badge will allow the three of us, in our second states, to channel our energy into each badge and call upon our allies from anywhere on the island.

Sonic continues, "It can be from one group, or even all of them. By accepting our call, we then teleport you to either near us or somewhere with the vicinity of where we are... so you can help."

Mario finishes, "It's the perfect solution so that if you are not nearby, and we need help, we can call for it. You will be the first of many allies we hope to have during our adventure."

Estevan smiles, "A very brilliant idea, you guys. I'll be happy to help you if you truly need it, assuming you are around, that is."

Tina wonders, "You guys haven't even mastered your second states, yet. Won't the badge's purpose be useless without them?"

Mario nods, "We know that. But, we will master them. Not just because we have to. We want to become stronger for all of you... our dearest friends!"

Sonic adds, "We'll be training more and more as we continue our traveling. And rest assured, we'll be there to protect you guys!"

Iris smiles, "You guys are so cool! And these badges will be very helpful!"

Reimu notes, "We've met a few allies that would be very useful to give these badges to. Hopefully, we can meet them all, again, soon..."

Batthan thinks, " _Should you get to meeting my companions, soon, my friend, you can bet that we'll be giving you that badge, too."_

Reimu says, "Think of that badge as our way of showing our complete trust to you, Estevan."

Estevan smiles, "You guys are awesome! We'll definitely help if Kaiju are involved!"

Godzilla nods, "You know it! In fact, give us a call if you encounter Kaiju Pokémon. We do need to catch them all!"

Tikal adds, "And of course, if your lives are in danger, we'll be there to help!"

Mario smiles, "Thank you so much, you guys! Everyone, let's use our new alliance to protect our world as much as we can!"

Ash says, "We'll do our best... especially if any new bad guys crop up."

Pikachu says, "Pika!"

Batthan briefly looks at Ash when he mentioned bad guys. After putting the badge away, Estevan speaks, "We'll be moving out of town from here, and continuing on our search for the Kaiju Pokémon. But, I have one last thing I want to say before we part ways, you guys."

Tina asks, "What's that?"

Estevan quotes, "I shall become the Grand Kaiju Master! You see, there's a great power inside of me... and I'm not talking about the power from the fruit."

Tina ponders, "A power inside? Could that red scar be..."

Estevan continues, "This power... has a prophecy that I was given. In the words I was foretold... 'He who has the spirit of the Kaiju, shall become the mightiest warrior in the world. Command the Kaiju army, and you shall descend into the heavens and receive power beyond your wildest dreams from the almighty Lord Arceus.'"

Everyone becomes astonished by his words.

Estevan figures, "Though I have no idea on the kind of power I could receive, I must continue forth on my path. I may need you guys in the future... depending on what happens. I know I can't do this alone."

Batthan says, "Estevan..."

Estevan smiles, "And with that, I bid you all farewell... for now."

Godzilla says, "Good luck... and get stronger!"

Tikal waves, "Take care and be safe out there!"

The Heroes bid their friends farewell as they left the mansion.

Ash smiles, "Well, since we can't train, it's time to relax for the rest of the day."

Salem prepares, "This cat is about to go back to a time of relaxation. Ohh, Zoey!"

Zoey giggles, "Alright, Salem. I'll bring out Glameow."

Almost everyone moves into various places in the mansion. The only two left are Tina and Batthan.

Tina ponders, "So, about your friend, Ethan..."

Batthan nods, "Yes. I spoke to him in regards to Tiki. He was incredibly excited about everything he heard from her."

Tina asks, "Is he going to finally come to meet our friends?"

Batthan confirms, "He will be meeting up in Sportsgale City... to see the upcoming Hero Pokémon Soccer Tournament. We will see him there, alongside his Hero Pokémon."

Tina smiles, "That's great!"

Batthan frowns, "..."

Tina asks, "What's wrong?"

Batthan answers, "I've been hearing rumblings about something I heard yesterday. Follow me upstairs to my room, where we can talk about it."

Batthan and Tina begins to move upstairs.

Tina asks, "What's it about?"

Batthan sighs, "It's something Ash briefly brought up. Team Rocket and these Kaiju Pokémon may not be the only thing we need to worry about.

Tina frowns, "Ohh my..."

Despite a rainy, somber feeling day, it was excitement for our Heroes throughout the day. With an incredible battle, a meeting with an old friend, and special fruit, Estevan leaves the group for now, knowing that they will meet again... whenever the case occurs. And with the newly formed alliance, our Heroes can unite against new threats that may appear in the future. For now, they relax for the remainder of the day, and continue on out of McKenna town and onto Sportsgale City for many important events.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **PDA777: Alright... it's done.**

 **Batthan: That was very intense. It's also nice to have a cameo appearance.**

 **PDA777: That's right. Cream was originally one of my Hero Pokémon that I used to have. Now, she plays a different role in her story.**

 **Batthan: I am a bit curious.**

 **PDA777: Well, you'll have to wait. While I'm not making this term official, this chapter concludes the first 'season' of Heroes Destiny RX.**

 **Batthan: With how everything is wrapped up and around, I can see this being a season's worth of chapters.**

 **PDA777: Whenever the next 'season' starts, the story will continue onward. For now... it's time to say farewell. Sayonara, everyone!**

 **Batthan: Bye!**


End file.
